


Our Choice, Our Rules

by Elfpinkromance



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Real Person Fiction, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Magic, Minor Violence, Multi, Swearing, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 97
Words: 451,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfpinkromance/pseuds/Elfpinkromance
Summary: An Alternate Universe of a Charmed/Supernatural Crossover with some real life YouTubers personalities thrown in.There will be some romance thrown in between these characters.In this story, the timeline is different, it will be taken place in today's eraIn this story, Prue is alive, and Paige is living with them. Leo and Piper dated briefly, but didn't work out when he became a Elder. So Leo won't exist here, just mentioned.Not all of God's Drafts are thrown away. Some of them are aware of what Chuck is doing. This is one of them.
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Piper Halliwell was in the kitchen making some breakfast. She was trying to feed Prue who at the moment was getting dressed for the art gallery sale and was making sure she was ready and dressed up properly for her clients. She wanted to make sure she didn't make any mistakes, and to not let her sleazy boss/ex fiance Roger steal all of her hard work by taking all of the credit. She looked at herself in the mirror and checked out for any flaws, and finding none she went downstairs. 

Paige at the moment was scrolling on her phone in bed checking out her social media. She moved in the Halliwell manor a few months ago when she discovered she had a biological family thanks to a goofy present given to her by one of her friends that was a DNA ancestry kit. She took the test as a joke and when it came back she discovered she had half sisters living in San Francisco. She was living in Oregon at the time when her adopted parents, the Matthews died in a car crash. She survived after she was thrown out of the car. She was bored one day and decided to send out her kit. After she recieved her results, she emailed an editor at a newspaper where she found out one of her sisters - Phoebe; was working as a advice columnist. She emailed Phoebe and after a long face to face video face chat she flew to the city and had a emotional reunion with her sisters. 

Phoebe wasn't home. She was spending the night at a cute guy's place who's name she couldn't remember. Her head was pounding after all the jello shots she took at the bar, the Kitty Klub when she out celebrating her coworkers birthday when a guy complimented her on her bracelet. She was a successful advice columnist that gave successful love advice, but didn't have any luck on her own. Her friend, Sharon, encouraged him to ask her to dance. After the eighth shot she didn't remember anything. She was due at the office at nine, but she had the option to work from home. She decided to text her boss to give him a heads up, she wouldn't be in.

Piper was in finishing up in the kitchen when her older sister Prue walked in. She had to admire Prue's outfit. She was wearing a smart looking black dress that wasn't too dressy for the office and had her hair up in a chignon hairdo. She felt a little jealous of Prue. As the oldest she was the most strongest with her magic powers. Her and Paige shared the title of moving things with their mind. However, Paige's powers was a little different, she tapped into the power of her whitelighter side. Piper had the power of freezing time, and Phoebe held the power of Premonition. Piper's other gift was the ordinary power of a talented cook. She was serving the eggs on the plate for her sisters when Paige came running in.

"Piper, Prue, got some news. There is something big going down. I had a message from Upstairs."

"Excuse me, what?" Prue asked.

"Upstairs? The attic?" Piper also asked. That is where the Book of Shadows were.

"No. I had a visitor from UP. Way Up. He said he was a Messenger. He didn't show his face, but I have no doubt he is connected to the Heavens. He told me something is happening and all of us need to be careful." Paige exclaimed.

Piper and Prue looked at each other.

"Better call Phoebe." Both said at once.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Charmed Ones are given a warning by Paige who was informed by A Voice that something big was going down, meanwhile The Winchesters are on the road with their friends. Castiel and Jack had joined them on a rare occasion they had no cases.

Jack was sitting on the picnic table enjoying his cheeseburger and large chocolate shake while the boys were on a break from driving. Sam as usual was on his tablet, doing research on a possible new case. Dean was at the window flirting hard at the two cashiers at the window who happened to be twins. Castiel was sitting with Jack with his eyes closed, listening to Angel Radio. Jack chewed his food and swallowed and suddenly him and Castiel stood up and screamed. Angel Radio were going crazy.

Dean and Sam came running over to them and demanded on what was going on. Dean was startled and slightly annoyed that his routine with the twins was interrupted. Sam was very worried about his friends and holding Jack's head, concerned on what was happening.

"The voices. Everyone is going crazy. The angels are terrified. The Archangels are saying God is destroying other Worlds. We need to be prepared." Castiel moaned while he was on his knees with his hands over his ears.

Jack was scared. His uncles and his father, Lucifer had called to him worried. Jack was vacationing with his friends and was on a summer break from school. He had moved in with Castiel and his wife, Hannah after his sixteenth birthday when his uncle, Michael felt like he was old enough to take care of himself.

"Cas, Sam, Dean, what is going on?" He asked worried.

"I don't know, Cas?" Sam inquired.

"There is darkness coming. The angels could sense death. God is destroying Creation." 

Dean and Sam looked at each other. God is destroying everything? Why? 

"Well looks like our road trip is over. We have a job to do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and his Archangels sense death. The angels as well The Elders are wondering why God is eliminating Creation Itself.

Gabriel was standing in the hallway back against the wall trying not to get hit by the other angels running around panicking about the events that have transpired. Michael and Lucifer, who were the closest to their Father, saw the destruction God was doing on other worlds. Their counterparts were dying one by one. Raphael was trying to get things under control, but was unsuccessful. Gabriel who almost never returned Home came back to Heaven running when Michael and Lucifer ordered everyone to return. Gabriel and his brothers were scared. Not once, even when when Lucifer rebelled had Heaven, Hell or The Underworld terrified. 

Gabriel was extremely worried about his nephew Jack. He recently went on his own for the first time in his life for the first time since he was a infant. He may have been living with Castiel and Hannah, but he was still a young Nephilim. He was watched over very carefully by his uncles, as well as other angels that were living on Earth from evil forces that wanted Jack for themselves. 

Lucifer recently returned a few decades ago after he was banished to Hell for many millennia after his rebellion against Heaven and for a brief time teamed up with the Dark Forces, but ended up destroying many of them for trying to unsurp him and take over Hell's throne for themselves. God had put Lucifer in charge of Hell for punishment for trying to undue God's work and for tempting the first humans in eating their Father's forbidden fruit tree. He and Michael ended up having a big fight when Lucifer refused to bow down to humans, and Michael himself threw him in The Pit. He was allowed to come back after Michael decided he needed to come home for some big meeting and every angel needed to be there, even Lucifer. Lucifer being Lucifer, had this big idea to get revenge against Michael and Heaven by trying to get his payback by gathering his demons and dark forces to invade Heaven but was overwhelmed when they decided to take over Hell instead. He had come to Heaven for help and had asked his older brother for help to destroy them. Michael was annoyed but agreed to help Lucifer kill them by asking The Elders to assign human witches to destroy the dark ones. The three Charmed Ones were given the task to destroy the evil, as well as two brothers, The Winchesters.

While all that was going on Lucifer was still angry at Michael and God for banishing him to Hell and decided to break the most forbidden rule. He decided to sire a son from a human woman. He took a vessel named Nick and impregnated a young naive women named Kelly Kline. He had wanted his demons, The Four Princes of Hell to watch over her but all of them refused. They knew he had realigned with Michael and Heaven and didn't want to be destroyed. 

Castiel and Hannah was put in charge to kill Kelly Kline, but Kelly ran away and found a witch to hide her and her unborn child away from the divine forces of Heaven. It was a random chance that Castiel found Kelly who was kidnapped by a demon who was working for The Source hoping to gain favor but was destroyed by Kelly's unborn child. Castiel came to Kelly but found he couldn't kill her when she begged him to touch her abdomen to convince him that her child wasn't evil. Hannah had followed Castiel and he held a angel blade to Hannah's heart when she was ready to kill both of them. It took Castiel hours to convince Hannah to let Kelly live, and Hannah reluctantly agreed since she and Castiel were long comrades and friends. It was around this time that Castiel and Hannah had started to feel romantic feelings.

It took only a few short months later when Kelly went into labor and Michael had ordered Castiel and Hannah to return to Heaven when they felt a wave of divine energy release. Michael threw Lucifer in Heaven's prison when he discovered what Lucifer did and made sure he stayed in there for the time being and had Raphael and Uriel watch over him and to inform him if Lucifer tried anything. 

Michael had went into the room where Kelly was and was ready to destroy the child when it was born. Armed with a angel blade, and one of the Grigori's swords, he was prepared to do what he needed to do. Kelly had stared at Michael, wanted to beg for her child's life but was unable to speak so she pleaded with her eyes. 

Her last words to her son was "I love you." 

The abomination was born a few minutes later. Michael was ready to stab the child with his divine weapons, but when he looked at the child's eyes, he found that he couldn't. He threw down his weapons and cleaned up his nephew. It was love at first sight. Gabriel had flew over looking for Michael to convince him not to commit murder but when he entered the room he found Michael holding the baby rocking on a chair smiling with happiness. The poor baby started wailing. He was hungry. Gabriel knew what to do since he babysat a lot and was living on Earth the longest. He found some infant formula and made a bottle for the baby. He asked Michael for the baby so he can feed it. Michael was very reluctant to let go of his nephew but allowed Gabriel to hold him. Gabriel was very careful and gave him his bottle. For a newborn, he was very hungry. At the moment Gabriel felt true love for the first time in his long life. He loved that baby more than their Father. 

Raphael was in Heaven when he felt the same energy. Uriel was complaining that something unholy was happening on Earth. Raphael was ignoring him, too busy trying to tune out Lucifer who was yelling that his boy needed his father and Michael was a cold blooded murderer. Raphael was wondering what the (excuse his language) hell was going on. He had tried to tune into Michael and Gabriel's wavelengths but was unanswered. Castiel and Hannah had returned to Heaven around that time. 

Michael and Gabriel decided to stay on Earth raising their nephew. Raphael had come down to Earth after getting impatient waiting for answers and was shocked when he saw the Nephilim. He demanded answers and was was asking why they were disobeying their Father by allowing the abomination to exist. Gabriel was pissed at Raphael's attitude and wanted to punch him. Michael had offered Raphael the chance to hold the baby. Gabriel protested but Michael had told him to trust him. Gabriel was reluctant but trusted his brother's judgement. Gabriel to his credit, was holding a archangel blade just in case his brother tried to hurt baby Jack. 

The baby's name they found in Kelly's note. She wanted to name her son after her father Jack Kline. She wanted to raise her son, but knew as a human she wouldn't be able to survive the birth. She had instructed Castiel to raise her son, but Michael had ordered Castiel back into Heaven. Castiel was extremely worried about the baby, but Hannah had reassured him Michael had Heaven's best interests. Castiel wasn't convinced, but when Gabriel finally answered his prayers he dropped to his knees deeply relieved. Castiel was so happy and joyful he grabbed Hannah and kissed her. They at the moment fell deeply in love. 

Raphael was a goner. Jack was smiling up at him and Raphael was cooing and talking in Enochian in baby talk. He agreed to help raise his nephew on Earth. Michael and Gabriel had wanted to honor his mother's wishes by raising him as human on Earth. They didn't want to leave him with anyone, not even other angels with the exception of Castiel. No Archangels ever came to Earth in thousands of years with the exception of Gabriel. Lucifer too, but he rebelled so he didn't count. Michael had left Naomi in charge, and swore her and the other angels in obedience for guarding the Nephilim. Naomi was surprised but agreed to Michael's orders. 

Lucifer was released from Heaven's prison, but was not allowed to see Jack at all. Lucifer was very angry, but was thankful that his son was allowed to live. He agreed to stay away if Jack was protected from evil forces. He knew if he went close to Jack he would be a target for revenge by the demons and dark forces. He and Michael had also made up. They were taking their brotherly relationship slowly and Gabriel had been giving him updates on Jack's development. 

What the other Archangels didn't know, that Michael had bounded Jack's powers. He knew his Father would be very angry if He found out that they had disobeyed His rules and what he hated to admit to himself, is that he was scared of baby Jack. As a Arch-Nephilim, a child of a archangel and a human he had the power to destroy the fabric of the Universe. So Michael had performed a secret spell that only himself and their Father knew. He sent Gabriel away for diapers. He performed the spell and baby Jack was almost helpless. He can fly and heal when he was older, but couldn't use his other powers. He didn't tell his brothers, knowing they, especially Lucifer would be furious. But he also knew that God couldn't find him very easily. 

Lucifer and Jack met when he was sixteen. The meeting was awkward, but Lucifer was proud of Jack. He loved his son dearly. Michael knew it was time he needed to return to Heaven and offered Lucifer a chance to come home. He declined wanting to stay on Earth. Same with Gabriel. Raphael didn't want to come Home, but he had responsibilities. They sent Jack to live with Castiel and his new wife Hannah, who were newlyweds. 

Castiel and Hannah got their new vessels a few years ago when Jimmy Novak and Caroline were killed by demons and said yes before they both died. Jack at the time was only a toddler. Castiel promised to watch over Jimmy's family. Jimmy died believing Castiel. He kept his promise over the years, but didn't know one if his angelic soldiers, a Grigori was eating souls. He and The Winchesters mananged to kill it, but was too late to save Amelia Novak. She died when she sacrificed herself to save her teenage daughter, Claire. Her and Jimmy were reunited in Heaven. Their daughter Claire who was now an orphan, was reluctant to live with the two angels, but being a teen, she didn't feel like she had a choice. But was somewhat mollified when she found out she was living with another teenager. But was unsurprised when she was living with a half angel. But her and Jack got along fine. 

Caroline wasn't supposed to be at that werehouse. She was there to pick up a friend. She walked in a trap full of demons. The demon who was there possessing her friend demanded answers for Jack's whereabouts, since Caroline said yes to Hannah once to help the Winchesters. The demon possessing her broke her neck when Caroline denied any knowledge. She prayed to Hannah to save her friend and offered her own body in exchange. That demon was smited by Hannah and everyone else was killed by The Winchesters. 

Castiel and Hannah in their new vessels made the choice to get married. Both Sam and Dean were the best men and were married by Naomi. They made the vow never to have any biological children and considered Jack and Claire as their own. 

They were all happy then they heard Michael's cries. Lucifer was also distressing. They felt the pain and sadness of their other worlds counterparts deaths and betrayal of their Father. God was erasing All. Some of the Archangels in other worlds can be angelic Dreamwalkers. This world's Michael and Lucifer had that gift. They were unprepared for what is coming. 

All of Heaven was on high alert.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoebe and Paige look for answers. Phoebe gets a premonition.

Six Months Later

Phoebe was in the attic looking in The Book of Shadows looking in vain for answers. A few months ago her half sister Paige has informed them that something was horrible was happening. The words were vague, but it was a 'All Hands on Deck Situation'. Whatever that meant. A messenger claiming to be from Heaven informed them that they needed a spell to stop a dangerous enemy. The most dangerous enemy that ever existed. It made The Source and every other demon, plus the Bible story Lucifer look like Mickey Mouse. The sisters have contacted every powerful witch, sage, Magic School, and even The Elders for answers. No one knew anything. Piper had also called to her ex, Leo; who used to be a Whitelighter, but after helping The Charmed Ones stop a powerful group of frozen Titans was given an magical promotion to a Elder. He said there was something happening that frightened the angels and even their enemies. They had tried praying to the ones above them, the angels but no one was listening.

Phoebe closed the book in frustration. Prue was currently at work. She was just as anxious as everyone else for answers but there was nothing they can do, Piper was downstairs making some potions to stop the demons who were increasing their attacks. The Underworld was in chaos. They had lost control and the dark forces had decided to attack innocent people blindly. The magical beings that were in charge of hiding supernatural evidence were working harder than usual and were exhausted. Paige was currently across the world, there was something there she found on the internet that was pulsating energy. Divine energy. Being a daughter of a whitelighter, she could orb herself anywhere on Earth she wanted. She had called Phoebe long distance from a hotel where a phone was at, there was no cell service where she was. She told her that there was something like a doorway to another world, but wasn't one hundred percent. She had put a spell to protect the area from demons and humans from finding it, but it was a temporary fix. They needed something much more powerful to seal it permanently. 

A headache was forming for Phoebe. She decided to help her sister with the potions. She headed downstairs and went to the kitchen to get a aspirin. When she accidentally brushed up on Piper, she had a premonition. She saw two brothers. They were driving a shiny classic black car, and had two companions with them. Two of them she could see they weren't human. They were much more powerful. She wasn't sure if they were good or evil. But she can sense the power radiating from them, especially the boy. He was a key to the whole mystery, but Phoebe didn't know why. She breathed very hard, trembling. 

"Pheebs, a vision?" Piper asked. She was used to Phoebe's psychic abilities.

"Yeah, but I don't what it means."

"Fill me in then."

Phoebe told Piper.

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know. We need to be careful. I don't know what to think. We should tell Prue and Paige what I saw."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bunker doesn't exist in this world, Sam and Dean live on the road, Baby is their chariot. Castiel and Hannah are trying to protect Claire from the truth, but are unsuccessful, Jack is doing his own research on the internet trying to help.

"Damn you both!" Claire yelled. She ran downstairs to her room in the basement and slammed the door. A few seconds later, loud heavy metal started playing. Hannah sighed. She had tried to reason with Claire, her pseudo stepdaughter, a condensed version on what was happening. Castiel had wanted to hide the truth from Claire, but Claire could see how scared everyone in the household was. She had demanded answers but no one wanted to tell her what was going on. 

Jack was in his room looking for any signs of demonic and angelic activities on his laptop. Castiel had ordered him to do his homework, but Jack didn't want to. He was too worried about the world. He had called Sam and Dean but they had no luck either. They were too busy hunting. His uncles had come down to check on him recently, they had assured him that things were quiet at the moment and they will protect him and his family, Claire included if something happened. His father, Lucifer wasn't allowed in the house so Jack had called him on his phone to ask about things and to catch up. Lucifer was happy that Jack was talking to him, he was worried that his brothers turned Jack against him. He had told Jack he was keeping an eye on things in Hell, other than the usual demon attacks, no one there was involved in the recent events.

Jack just stared at the monitor. He felt so helpless. Why was his Grandfather, God destroying Creation? He had no clue. No one knew. He felt a tear going down on his face. He wanted to help, but he didn't know what to do. There was a knock on the door. Castiel poked his head in.

"Jack? Why are you not doing your homework? You know you have that test coming up. Your grades need to stay up for college in a few years."

"College, are you joking? The world is ending, and I have to worry about what school I get in? Fuck you." Jack cried.

Castiel sagged. He loved Jack like a son, but Jack was a moody teenager. He went up to Jack and put his arm around him.

"I know. But your uncle Michael will tell us if there is any changes. Gabriel and Raphael are searching the Universe and Earth for answers. They promised we would be the first to know if anything comes up. Who knows, maybe God changed His mind? There has been no visions from Michael or Lucifer. They had told Heaven that things have calmed down."

Jack was unconvinced. Castiel's words sounded nice, but he knew he was the reason God was angry. Why was God mad? Jack did everything he can to be good. He did his homework, was nice to people, he obeyed his relatives and Castiel and Hannah, and made sure he volunteered at the animal shelter every weekend, whenever he didn't have any school obligations. He even was nice to Claire, who was mean to him sometimes. He stared blankly ahead. 

Castiel felt bad for Jack. He had come to live with him a year ago. Michael and his brothers, except Lucifer (who wasn't allowed) had wanted to raise Jack. He had come to visit Jack a lot while Jack was growing up. Before Jimmy Novak, he had a vessel, a woman. She was born sometimes during the 1800s and begged Castiel to take her as a permanent vessel when her lover, her father's married business partner got her pregnant. She was thrilled at the news but was devastated when he denied being the father and ordered her to stay away and threatened to tell her father if she bothered him again. The news devastated her and she had a tragic miscarriage. She lost the will to live and her heart gave out. She prayed to Castiel to take her to Heaven and offered him her body. Castiel agreed but the soul couldn't move on. The woman, Margaret stayed behind, she had felt too guilty to move on. She finally went to Heaven when Jimmy's reaper came to him and Castiel switched bodies. Sam, Dean and Castiel gave her a hunter's funeral. He wondered why Jimmy died, there was no point. He knew Jimmy was his true vessel, but it wasn't necessary for Castiel to take his vessel. But Fate had ordered it he assumed. Now with the events that was going on, he figured out why. Maybe things happen for a reason. He would sacrifice his own life to protect Jack and Claire.

Him and Hannah were together about the same time Jack was born. They knew each other since The Beginning. Hannah, Ezekiel, Balthazar and himself were members of the same garrison and fought together. All four were close. He was devastated when Ezekiel was killed during one of the wars during Lucifer's rebellion. Hannah was there and comforted him when Balthazar was too busy fighting. He suspected Balthazar was feeling guilty for leaving his friend alone so he can get more soldiers and Ezekiel was ambushed. He had since withdrawn from everyone and avoided Anael who was Ezekiel's lover. It wasn't until centuries later that he and Hannah fell in love. Hannah's vessel was a young man. She didn't like possessing any human vessel, unless the soul was gone, but at the time it was necessary. He and Hannah had their first kiss in Heaven. When they got their vacated vessels he asked Hannah to marry him. He wasn't sure what the human custom of proposing was so he asked his friends, Dean and Sam for advice. They told him he needed a ring and to get down on one knee and ask for her hand. He wasn't sure why he needed one hand, what about the whole body. Sam just laughed and meant it was symbolic. The finger on the hand represented love. So he went to Hannah and asked her for marriage. She was very happy and accepted. They were married during a snowstorm, Sam and Dean were there as witnesses. Naomi had performed the ceremony. He wanted Jack there, even though he was a very young child. Michael had protested, but Gabriel had assured him that they will take every precaution to protect Jack. The ceremony was beautiful and even though the weather was terrible, everyone had a good time. They even lost their virginity to each other. They knew the rules of Heaven, no offspring of any angel will exist ever, not with any human or other supernatural creatures, even fellow angels. But having Jimmy and Amelia's daughter and Lucifer's son as their foster children, they felt like their family was complete. Now Castiel wasn't sure how to protect his family. 

He stood up and kissed the top of Jack's head. He decided to talk to Hannah and tell her they needed to tell Claire what was going on. The news will make Claire hate angels even more, but he didn't have a choice. He went to talk to Hannah.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean are on the road looking for answers.

Sam watched at his brother Dean hit the shot. It was close to midnight and the bar was hopping. Dean was slightly drunk, but he was sober enough to hustle pool with some drunk bikers. Sam just smiled. It was business as usual, except the looming threat that was ahead. Castiel their angelic friend, and guardian had warned them that God was on a rampage. 

Since that day, Sam and Dean been keeping busy. They been hunting none stop since that day, hardly had a day off to relax. Every hunter they knew was busy. Their friends, Bobby, Jody and even their old "buddies" Walt and Roy. They shot Sam and Dean a few years ago, when Sam inadvertantly caused the first Apocalypse by releasing Lucifer from Hell by accident. He had performed a blood spell with Ruby and Lilith by them claiming they can seal Hell away. Both had said that they were sick of being under Lucifer's orders. 

Ruby and Lilith ended up escaping when Dean walked in that church. Armed with Ruby's knife, Dean was ready to kill them both. Lilith wanted to gain Lucifer's favor by helping him with his grand plan for the war against Heaven, and had Ruby befriended Sam and Dean by helping them hunt demons and monsters. Lilith was working secretly with her dark witches and their master to put a long forgotten spell together and breaking the 66 seals needed to free her Master. It took a few years for it to work, and had recruited a Prince of Hell, Azazel to find a special child. 

Azazel sometime in the 1970's had started his work. He had gained favors by making deals with young women to have permission to take their firstborn gifted children by promising the desires of their hearts. After the children were born he did something to those babies and eliminated the parents. There was one child who was special. Azazel was almost done his work, but was interrupted by the father after he killed the woman. The father and his kids ran off and the father became a hunter along with his sons.

Sam and Dean grew up. Their childhood was busy, to say the least. They never had a proper childhood, even though they tried occasionally. The only time they had a taste of it was when their father John Winchester dumped them on his fellow hunter Bobby Singer. 

Bobby was a gruff middle aged man, but had a good heart. He also became a hunter after he unwillingly killed his possessed wife. He and his wife, Karen never had children, but he suspected she was pregnant when she was possessed. 

Despite him never having children, he loved Sam and Dean like his own. Whenever John dropped them off, and when Bobby had downtime, he played games such as catch, or took them to baseball and football games. One year he even took them trick or treat one Halloween. He made the mistake of telling John, and John was so angry they missed their training, he didn't let them see Bobby for four years. 

Sam smiled at the memory. He and Dean had fun going door to door and Sam was dressed as Han Solo, and Dean was Darth Vader. They got a lot of candy that haul. They had begged Bobby to dress up, and he did surprisingly. He decided to be Dean's favorite movie villain, David Yaeger. They had a lot of fun scaring other kids.

Another memory popped up. It was one Sam was debating to himself. After that church incident where he performed the blood spell with Ruby, the fallen angel Lucifer was released, and then Lucifer went and started causing trouble. It didn't help that Sam was his true vessel and Lucifer wanted him to take his revenge on Heaven and his brother the Archangel Michael. He started by putting a war on Earth by getting his demons, and the Four Horsemen on a rampage. They had defeated them, but couldn't kill them. They all decided to lay low and avoid Lucifer after that. Same with Lilith and Ruby. 

Lucifer had also did the unthinkable. He got a innocent girl pregnant. All of Heaven was in shock. They felt the energy of the child's creation and they believed a half angel/human offspring would destroy the world. They had sent a soldier, Castiel to find the mother and destroy her and her baby.

Castiel and Dean were the first to meet. Before Lucifer everyone believed angels were fairy tales. Dean had thought the he was a demon, but Castiel had said he was a angel. Castiel and Dean's friendship grew slowly and Sam was honored to meet Castiel. Heaven must have felt Castiel was moving too slowly and sent another angel, Hannah to help. 

Hannah was a stickler for the rules, she felt Castiel was being influenced too much by the Winchesters and had forced him to choose. His weakness for the humans or his duty. Castiel was forced to make a hard decision. In the end he reluctantly choose to go with Hannah. 

It was a cry that Castiel heard. He heard a distress of an innocent and he had flown to the location where a pregnant Kelly Kline was hiding. There was a low ranking demon there that was there to kidnap the baby when it was born and was there to take Kelly to the Underworld. When Hannah arrived to see what was going on she witnessed Castiel and Kelly holding hands and Castiel used the child's powers to destroy the demon. 

Hannah was horrified by the child's powers and was terrified at the amount of power she felt. She decided on Heaven's orders to finish her mission and that meant killing the mother and killing her longtime friend and comrade Castiel. Castiel begged Hannah not to commit a senseless death and took her blade and hold her own angel blade to her heart. It was a long standoff, and Castiel had to convince Hannah to trust him. 

Hannah had stared into his eyes, she felt something human. She reluctantly agreed to his terms. It was then they felt something no angel felt before, maybe except Cupids, since they were in charge of humans to fall in love with another. Castiel and Hannah had developed feelings.

They knew they couldn't return to Heaven knowing they would be punished for not completing their mission so they decided to guard Kelly Kline from evil forces. Hannah had volunteered to return to Heaven and try to convince the higher ups the change of plans. Michael, the leader of Heaven was angry and punished Hannah severely. 

Sam and Dean were worried about their friend. Castiel had informed them that a Nephilim had come into existence. Sam and Dean were shocked. A half angel? Who? 

Lucifer. 

Sam had put his head down. It was a good thing he was sitting, he wanted to faint. He knew it was him all this crap was happening. 

It was a few months later when Kelly started to feel labor pains. Castiel and Hannah, who was allowed back on Earth after serving her sentence, was guarding her carefully. No demons wanted to go near Kelly when they discovered an powerful Archangel was watching her. Michael in Heaven who was in constant contact by Hannah, was given updates on her condition. Castiel and Kelly had developed a close friendship with Hannah feeling pangs of jealousy. Castiel, who had felt the child's soul, felt a paternal love and was very over protective of Kelly. Lucifer was in Heaven's jail when Michael found out about what he did. He was furious at Lucifer, but as his older brother, he didn't want him dead, even though they both knew their Father would have commanded it. When they felt the energy radiating from Kelly when her water broke, he ordered Castiel and Hannah home. 

Castiel had protested, but as a angel, he knew he had no choice. He loved Kelly and her unborn child more than anything. He prayed to God to protect the child from Michael. Hannah had told him he needed to trust her. Castiel had cried that he would lose his son. He may not have been the father, but he was a father in every way. He almost collapsed in great relief when Gabriel informed them baby Jack was safe and all of Heaven was his guardians. Hannah was surprised when Castiel kissed her. Never in many years have two angels fallen in love. With the exception of a few others, but those relationships never went anywhere. 

Castiel, when he returned to Earth had told Sam and Dean that Jack was allowed to live. Dean was hesitant. Why? Castiel had told him Jack would be a key to bringing Paradise. Paradise was a fairy tale Dean had told him, but Castiel had told him to have faith. Sam was worried, he WAS Lucifer's son. Castiel had to have permission from Michael and the other Archangels to meet Jack, and wanted his friends to come with him. Michael had warned him, one wrong move and he would smite him and The Winchesters, even when Dean was Michael's true vessel. When they saw baby Jack, they were enchanted. He was a cheery baby. His eyes glowed gold, but Sam and Dean figured it was his angelic side, even though Sam noticed Michael looked uncomfortable. They all took turns holding him and asked permission to babysit him sometime. 

Baby Jack was never away from his uncle's side. As he was growing up, there was always an angel watching over him. Literally. Always so happy and charming, he caused total strangers to fall in love with him. Sam and Dean were given updates on Jack on a constant basis by Gabriel and Castiel. Sam always wondered if he did the right thing by bringing Lucifer to the world, but then Jack wouldn't exist. Dean and Sam continued their hunting lifestyles. Lately though there was more attacks as usual. Their enemies were panicking, and when a now teenage Jack and Castiel told them about what God was doing, they were worried. They defeated many powerful monsters, even ultra powerful ones, but fighting The Lord Himself? They were screwed. 

Meanwhile Dean was pocketing the money. He had easily made three hundred bucks. Whisky was a hunter's best friend. He had ordered two beers to celebrate and joined Sam. Taking a sip, he noticed a dark haired woman.

"Here you go baby bro, excuse me." 

Sam smiled. Even if the world was ending, Dean will never change.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sisters try out their new powers.

Piper was testing out her new powers. She mastered her freezing powers years ago. This new power was awesome. But scary. She evolved to using molecular combustion and slowing down time. She figured the powers upstairs had increased all their powers due to the increasing attacks. Phoebe had also learned how to levitate in mid air, and to channel other emotions from other people, but while she appreciated it, she hated the side effects. She felt the pain from others. Paige had also learned how to heal, thanks to her whitelighter's side, learned how to protect herself and her loved ones by creating a shield, and astral projection for other living beings with her mind. Prue was also given new powers-she can create astral body doubles of herself for sneak attacks, she can create doors to different astral planes in the same world, and also turn enemies into stone.

Piper sighed. Her sisters looked at her.

"What's wrong, sis?" Paige asked.

"Will these powers be enough? God Himself made us, all of us, even magic."

Phoebe stared at her in sympathy. She felt Piper's fear. 

"I know, but other than the usual attacks, Leo said nothing else. Things are normal right now."

"Is it? How do we know God is just getting us comfortable and relaxed. When we put our guard down, then what?!" Prue exclaimed angrily. 

Paige said nothing. She was just as scared as they were. She wondered who that voice was. As a half whitelighter, she sensed the powers of the heavens. She wondered if angels were real. The Elders were evasive. She suspected they weren't sure if they themselves believed in angels. After all, they were extortionary human souls evolved into powerful senior whitelighters. But if God existed, angels must be real too. She looked at her phone. There was a article telling a story of two criminals, two brothers Sam and Dean Winchester wanted for several crimes, including murder. The article also stated they were on the run for over a decade. She looked at their pictures, one of them was HOT. The older one named Dean. Too bad he was a criminal.

"Watcha reading Paige?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh. I was just reading a article about two guys. Apparently they been on every Wanted list for years. They been on the run since 2008."

"Let me see."

Phoebe looked at the phone and went pale. She trembled.

"What is it?" Prue asked.

"These guys, they were the ones in my vision."

"WHAT! Why?! What do they have to do with us?" Piper asked.

"I don't know. But they were there. They are important. But I don't know how."

Prue went pink with anger.

"Well, if they come here, they got a nasty surprise from us. Paige, you have Shawn's number on speed dial?"

Shawn was the new chief of police, after Daryl, their old friend and police comrade moved to New York. He also knew about the Charmed One's existence. He didn't seem surprised at all. Maybe because his adopted cousin was a mermaid. Go figure.

"Paige?" Paige was not listening. She was listening to the heavens chatter. She heard a name. Jack. Jack the protected child. A Prince of Heaven.

"Huh? Sorry."

"What did you hear?" Piper asked.

"A name. Jack."

"Jack? Who is that?" Prue wondered.

"The child, the protected child. I don't know what that means. They say he is a prince of sorts."

"This day is getting weirder and weirder." Phoebe shook her head.

"You know what, lets take a break. I doubt God will attack now. Even if He did, we will be at the bar getting hammered."

"Good idea, Phoebe. Piper, Paige, let's go."

They all got ready to go out.

Meanwhile, a angel who was eating a candy bar was watching them silently. He had a plan for one of them. Especially for The Winchesters. He knew her fate. Clotho, one of the Goddesses of Fate had informed him that she was needed. Her and one of the brothers. He understood. The Fates reported to Heaven. It wasn't the first time a Winchester was needed.


	8. Chapter 8

A Few Years Later 

Jack Kline was the bar celebrating his twenty first birthday. The hot liquid burned down his throat and his uncle Gabriel was ordering another round. He had graduated college last week and his whole family was there, even Sam and Dean. Claire had also made it. She never wanted to go to college, she decided to become a hunter, despite Castiel and Hannah's protests. He had studied psychology. He wanted to understand humans and choose a subject he can felt he can learn from. Castiel was proud. His uncles, Michael, Raphael and Gabriel had come down to see his convocation. They had cheered the loudest, especially Lucifer, who wanted to see his son. Sam was there playing a arcade game with Castiel, and Dean was with his new girlfriend, Jenna. They met when all four were on a case in LA and Dean had saved Jenna from a vengeful spirit. Apparently she was some kind of famous social media star. Dean was smitten. Sam has never seen Dean fall so hard. Not since his ex, Lisa.

Sam too was in a relationship. He had met Piper when he was in San Francisco on a case. It was love at first sight for Sam. He met Piper when he had his fake FBI badge looking for a clues for a case. He had knocked on the Halliwell's door and when Piper answered, Sam felt like cupid shot an arrow inside of his heart. He had forgotten to know how to speak. Luckily for him, Dean was there and sweet talked his way inside. However, they were put inside a barrier when they entered their living room. The women were witches and were sure they were criminals. It took a lot of convincing that they were on the same side, and Dean had prayed to Castiel for help. The oldest, Prue tried turning Castiel into stone when Castiel materialized, but as a angel, Castiel was immune. Luckily, Phoebe and Paige had told them that they were innocent. Phoebe saw them in a vision, and Paige could sense what Castiel really was. The sisters were shocked when they found out angels were real.

Phoebe was shocked what her visions meant. They were connected to Heaven. Sam and Dean were working with Heaven, for years. Castiel, the man in the trench coat, was a seraph. A class of angel. Paige was overwhelmed. As a half whitelighter, she sensed the power of the heavens. But to find out, Heaven actually existed, she was in shock. Now she knew how whitelighters came to be. 

Whitelighters were created By Heaven. Human souls were chosen to become this new class they created when angels needed agents on Earth. Most angels didn't care to go downstairs. They needed a human vessel, with the human's permission and they hated getting wet. The few souls that were chosen slowly forgot who they once were and called themselves Elders. 

Whitelighters were chosen by destiny. Leo, their old friend, and guardian was one. He and Piper were serious, but The Elders wanted him to join their senior ranks and he needed to make a choice. Piper was devastated but understood. When all of those demon attacks started, their powers grew, most likely to Leo's influence. 

Sam, Castiel and Dean had explained what was happening. The sisters were horrified. They knew God was destroying worlds, but to destroy all of Creation? No one knew why. But at the moment they were on a case. Sam and Dean were hunting a demon. They suspected it was Lilith, but it was Crowley. But he wasn't alone. He was with his mother, a powerful witch who was over three hundred years old. 

Rowena herself was in the Book of Shadows. She's been invading all witches and hunters for centuries. She wanted the book, but she wasn't allowed to go near it. Rowena was in the area looking for another book, the Book of the Damned. She was looking for new powers because she sensed the destruction that was coming. 

Sam and Dean and the Halliwells have caught up to both of them. They were almost vanquished by the Charmed ones, but Sam and Dean had convinced to let them go. They had told them there was a bigger threat coming and needed everyone, even their enemies. Piper had agreed. She herself was smitten by Sam. Not since Leo, that she felt those butterflies. 

Her sisters were happy for Piper. She's been working non stop since the threat started. Hopefully her and Sam work out. Since then, Sam and Piper were dating. Sam was even studying magic from Rowena. He was a formerly gifted child with magical abilities, who used to be psychic. It also helped he knew some spells from that bitch Ruby. Who everyone found out her and Lilith were a item. Even demons got lonely. Who knew.

"Another one for my nephew, innkeeper." Gabriel gestured to the bartender. 

"Ugh, no uncle Gabe. I'm done." 

"Are you sure? It's your birthday." 

Jack shook his head. 

"Wait till your twenty one hundredth birthday, you can hold your liquor then." 

The bartender shook his head. The short guy wasn't even buzzed, he had six vodkas. 

Dean was on the other side, he was holding Jenna in his arms while she was trying to make a pool shot. She was giggling at him. They looked so cute. Sam was on the phone with Piper, she couldn't take anytime off work. Being a Charmed one, meant she couldn't take a day off. The smile on his face spoke volumes. Castiel was sitting on the bar, but Jack knew if he wanted to be with Hannah, he can be with her in a instant. 

Gabriel was currently flirting with the bar waitress. She was flattered by the attention and Gabriel was suggesting she join him in the closet. She looked like she was considering it. Jack smiled. He was a virgin. He never dated at all. Not in high school or in college. He knew he was good looking. He had many wannabe suitors female and male. But he wasn't ready yet. As a half angel he figured he had time, but with God being angry, he wasn't all that sure he could wait.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious man is wondering worlds.

The bearded Man was sitting in His bar having a beer. He had just finished destroying a useless world that bored Him. He at the time wondered if a world ruled by monsters would be entertaining, but it got dull real fast. He honestly forgot about it. 

The angels there were so boring. They didn't really do much since humans were rare in that world, and were mostly there for filler. Demons were also worthless. They worked with the monsters, but even they were few and far between. He sighed. Creating worlds took work, but destroying them was just as hard. 

He would have never started canceling His shows, if those brothers had obeyed Him and killed the boy. If He wasn't busy watching His spinoffs, even those entertaining ones where His characters did what He wanted, by killing one another in many different ways in many different scenios. 

There was one He wrote Himself in. He called it The End. He had sent the older one in a Dystopian future where he met his older disillusioned self. He was a hardened soldier who hunted to survive. His friends worked for him. Heck even his fellow angel was a hippie. He took his angelic powers away and he was almost human. He was amused at how much marijuana and orgies he liked to indulge in. He wrote Himself in it by telling the boy's past self to hoard toilet paper. He smiled at the scene. He liked it so much, He wrote in another show.

He had watched when the alternate young man went to kill his possessed brother. He admitted He was suddened when his neck was broken by the one in white, but watched when the younger version vowed to destroy the Devil without killing his brother who was inside. 

He had sent the vision to one of His angels, Zachariah, who believed he created the illusion. How naive he was. He should have known his Creator was the Writer, not him. He wrote the whole story, even when the younger one threw himself in The Cage. He knew the older one would not say yes, so He made sure his father fathered a secret child. His oldest, took him as a vessel. He admitted He didn't care His child cried for him to be freed. He wanted His favorite instead. The one with the red eyes.

He played his role beautifully. His Father was proud. He wished He saw the rest of it after His first series was done, but was away for the second half. He made sure He left a experimental draft behind. It was about monsters with teeth. He admitted it was one of His weakest stories along with the one before that one. It was a collection of short stories. It was debatable which ones the fans hated more. 

The fans were picky. They sure like to complain. Anyway, He wasn't around to write the next two books, but he did leave some notes about a Mark. It was A Key to a prison. The older brother gave the Mark to another brother. What He didn't expect that the one with the dirty blonde hair had opened The Lock. The Darkness was freed. 

He was afraid. He was the one responsible for being careless. He left the Key with His son. Who gave it to the first born son, who then passed it on to the young man. He knew His Sister was angry and wanted revenge. So He hid. She started searching. She went to His other worlds, but She mostly stuck to the First Draft. His First World. 

He bid His time, waited till He knew His favorites were in danger than He revealed Himself. Before that happened He had talked to His scribe. He did write His biography, but neglected a lot of details. Plus He wrote a fluffy piece. His proof reader hated it. When He thought about it, He threw the book out. 

The next book He made sure all of His honest words were written down. The only thing He requested that The Darkness was omitted. He wasn't sure if the world was ready for the truth. Plus He hated sharing the spotlight. 

What happened next was unexpected. He had saved His favorite humans, but when His Sister found Him, He made the difficult decision to relock Her in Her prison. She was understandably angry and furious on what He and His companions were ready to do, and almost killed Him. Thus almost ending Creation. Luckily, the young man was enamored with Her and She and Her Brother were reunited. She thanked the young man and bought back his mother. The Creator/Light and the Destroyer/Darkness left this world. He felt that the World was safe, but He forgot about His son. 

His son was angry that his Father abandoned him again and decided to cause trouble for the brothers. He also broke His Father's most sacred rule, or so the Angels believed. The Creator honestly didn't give a shit. He made a Nephilm child. What the Creator didn't know, is how powerful the child would become. The Creator was weary when He found out, but was watching carefully. 

The boy was a liability. He needed to go. He had ordered the brothers to kill him by creating a sacred gun. The only kind of weapon in existence. He figured the ending to the chapter He called "Moriah" will end with the father killing his adopted son. He figured it would be epic.

But the man threw the gun down. He refused to follow His orders. He was so disgusted by his disobedience He smited His grandson with a snap of His fingers. What He didn't expect is the taller brother had shot Him. Since the Gun was equal to the shooter and the Target, both shared the same wound. He was so angry, He decided to end His Book. 

Hell was released on Earth. Unfortunately He couldn't leave. He was stuck on Earth. He had asked His Sister for help, but She had left Him behind. He was despondent and desperate. So He had sought for His biggest fan, who happened to be His ex. She almost brushed Him off but He begged for advice. 

She was a lot tougher than the last time He saw her, but she was more mature and was happily married with two children. She had told Him to do what He did best. Writing. So He got His mojo back and wrote. 

So when He wrote His first draft, and was done and asked her to review it, she lied and to spare His feelings and raved about it. He told her to tell the truth. The draft sucked. It was nothing like His previous books. So having a bout of inspiration, He wrote. 

Later the night she was invited to read the new draft. She was visually disgusted and shaken. It was a ending.The Ultimate Ending to the Brothers lives. He refused to rewrite it. She tried to argue about the ending. He told her the truth about Who He really was, after He snapped her and her family away. Then He wrote. 

Later down the road, He needed to be whole again. To make His plan work, The Creator brought back a love interest. His favorite program was being unseen and in order to access it, He put a easy to see spell where the younger brother can find it. He used the spell and brought her back. The mole was planted. 

It worked. He was on the edge on His seat on the new events and story. But He still needed to be whole. So He sent a SOS message to the woman. Luckily she fell for it, and brought him. 

But He wasn't done. Before all that He brought back an old foe. He needed drama. He also needed that Gun destroyed. Lucky for Him the first demon did her job, and she knew she feared Him when He asked her to bring back His oldest son. She was a liability and needed to go and knew His child would destroy her. 

He bought both the tall man and his love interest. He didn't know how to reverse the Gun's effect and needed to explore the wound. He just hated getting His hands dirty. He asked her to use a scalpel. He also knew His child would give His favorites a spell. The same spell that locked up His Sister. The world without the Light will be ruled by Darkness. It wasn't a good solution. 

He showed the man the future. There was no future. He lost hope and even when his companions came to rescue him, he lost hope. Then The Creator was freed when the wound healed. He then left to cancel His failed spinoffs. 

He destroyed His second draft, then the world called The Bad Place, then countless others. He had heard the cries and screams from those worlds. He didn't care. But there was others He didn't mind. But He wasn't sure what to do with them yet. 

There was one with human souls that believed they ruled the heavens, it had His favorite characters in it, and liked the classic stories about witches. The Charmed ones. They were another show He liked watching years ago. He should catch up on it. 

One world that was hard to access, His son in that world was a stubborn one. He hid the contents there. No matter, He'll watch it eventually. 

Apocalypse World. His oldest won the fight. He was pleased, but it got boring. Without the human brothers, it was just eh. 

A world where his son was a tragic character. The world misunderstood him. It was kind of a humorous story. He reminded Him of His youngest, Gabriel. 

The so called Hard World. That one was one of His most difficult stories to write. There was no magic. Only He knew if there was a Heaven, Hell or the Supernatural. He even gave a writer on Earth an idea called "Supernatural." It was different. His books were a TV show in that world. Two actors named Jensen and Jared played the roles of the brothers. To end the series on a bang He had life imitatate art. The toilet paper joke He was proud of. He was unsure what to do with that book at the moment. 

The Man finished His beer. He just sat there waiting.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into other worlds.

Meanwhile

The music was pulsating. The night was young and the bar's patrons were partying it up. The female bartender was serving drinks ignoring the drunken men trying to hit on her. She was annoyed at her boss/friend who was at the moments was flirting hard with triplets. Who one of them she can tell was a lesbian. How did she know, the one with the green hair was flirting with her earlier and had ignored every other man in the bar.

She wiped down the counter and when she looked up she waved at her two platonic girlfriends who were here celebrating a solved case. The case had stumped the police for months, and it was the detective's civilian partner that helped solve it. The other one with the glasses was there too to let out steam. As a psychiatrist she wanted to go out and let loose after a stressful day from work.

Her ex, her boss's older brother wasn't here. He told everyone there was a emergency and needed to return Home. He tried to take his brother with him, but the one with the black suit had brushed him off, saying he will never return Home. The bartender disagreed with him. She usually didn't give a damn about anyone else, but there was a scary chill in the air. It didn't help that the weather was storming outside. The usual LA air was cloudy and rainy lately. Weather like this almost never happened. It wasn't just here, every country in the world was feeling the odd feeling. 

She shivered.

________________________

A weary hunter was trying to lay down to sleep. He had just finished a long fight with angels who tried ambushing his camp. Thanks to those visitors from another world who taught them spells and new fighting techniques they managed to cast them away. He was one of the few to refuse traveling to another world. He needed to be here to save the innocents that were stuck here from being slaughtered or possessed by angels. 

He noticed the sky above was acting weird. It was different. It was always grey and gloomy, but it was more different. More darker. The angels must have noticed because most have stopped attacking. There was a few that still attacked humans, but most have returned to Heaven. Even Hell's demons were afraid. They actually helped the human civilians. 

The hunter didn't believe in God anymore, but he wondered if Judgment Day was here.

_______________________

"All residents are required to stay indoors. Do not go outside without absolute certainty. Please adhere by the rules." The news anchor droned. 

The woman on the couch sat on her couch bored to death. She was in her apartment. She wanted to go out, but thanks to the government's orders she was forced to stay home. There was some kind of sickness in the air. What started off as a news story, evolved into a nationwide alert. She wouldn't have minded, if she had money, but thanks to massive layoffs, she was forced to ration her food and supplies. The toilet paper alone was a treasure hunt. Her husband was currently away working, she was very thankful he was still working, if it wasn't for him, they would lose their home. She scrolled through her phone. She was annoyed that her favorite TV show was on indefinite hiatus. It was the final season, and the series finale was on pause. It would be "Buffy" all over again. 

______________________________ 

The little girl woke up in her bed crying. She dreamed that the world was ending. Tears running down her cheeks she went to sleep with her parents. Her father was awake and staring out the window. As a Archangel he never slept. He went through the motions as a request from his human wife who wanted her daughter to have a normal upbringing. The little girl ran up to him crying. Grabbing him by the waist, she cried for her dad. He hugged her. Knowing why she was afraid. He hated his Father for years now, but now he felt nothing but a burning hatred for Him. He was glad he was inside his True Vessel. He needed all the strength he could get. He hugged her with all the love in his heart, reassuring her that he will never abandon her. His wife woke up and walked over to both of them and held them both. He informed his wife that he needed to see his sibling and some old friends. The time has come. 

______________________________ 

The angel in the trench coat was playing a silly board game with his adopted Nephilim child. His two best friends, the Winchesters were out looking for clues to defeat God. Who was on a rampage. He was happy that he was reunited with Jack, but he was scared that God would find out. Billie, who was Death, had warned all of them that Jack should Never use his powers. His Grandfather, God will kill all of them and the World if He found out. Jack was smiling when he won, but Castiel wondered if he really felt emotions, thanks for having no soul. He wished he had his wings, he could take his family and fly away and hide. 

______________________________ 

The Halliwells and The Winchesters as well as their angelic friends were at the park having a late BBQ. Phoebe was currently playing on the park's water sprinkler trying to cool off during their country's summer holiday. Her older sisters Prue and Piper were on a picnic table eating hot dogs with Piper's boyfriend, Sam Winchester cooking food on a grill. Paige was on the other side of the table making more lemonade trying hard not to flirt with the handsome muscular dark haired man who they found out was the Archangel Michael, who was holding a drink. He and Paige were good friends but was oblivious to all the stares and moon eyes the park's patrons were giving him. His vessel was gorgeous. According to Michael, the man's soul was in Heaven. He had said yes before he died in the hospital from a brain tumor. Jack had asked him why he wasn't cured, but Michael had told him that there is consequences if you break Fate's rules. 

Gabriel was in a tent having his "personal" time with one of his many girlfriends.The tent was moving, and according to the noises coming from it, the girl was having a good time. She was about the same age as Dean, who at the moment was making fun of Castiel who had spilled mustard all over himself. He had thankfully taken off that smelly trench coat and was trying to eat a hot dog. His wife Hannah was there talking to Raphael and Naomi who was talking about the recent events in Heaven. Raphael, Phoebe thought had a stick in his ass. Naomi, who happened to be Heaven's version of a vice president was just as serious. Both needed to lighten up, they were too serious about everything. Lucifer was one that the sisters avoided. He was Jack's father, but no one trusted him. He was the devil after all. It was because of him that evil existed in the world. Lucifer admitted he rebelled, but it was humans, gods and monsters that chose their own destinies. He said he was in Hell and had nothing to do with the evil things that happened on Earth. He was grounded by his Father after all. 

There was another angel that have come to join them. His name was Gadreel and he was a handsome man with blonde hair. His vessel was a bartender. At the moment he was staring at Prue, he looked like he saw a treasure for the first time. Prue was staring at him too, but she was busy talking to another man who was trying to get her number. Jenna, Dean's girlfriend was on her phone answering all her social medias. She had a lot more followers thanks to her boyfriend, Dean. Who was acquitted on all the crimes committed against him and Sam thanks to Gabriel. Phoebe sighed. If it wasn't for the looming threat she would be enjoying her day. Not worrying about the world. When Jack touched her she had a terrifying vision. 

There was a Man. He was watching TV screens, just watching different worlds being destroyed. He was sipping a drink. She can see what He was doing. One by one, the worlds were dying. He didn't care, He wanted His favorites. His "spinoffs" He called them were being cancelled. She also saw death. Not just her world, but Creation itself. God wanted to end it all. He was bored. She also saw different worlds. There was a few that God didn't touch, yet. But she also saw Jack. But this wasn't the Jack she knew, this was a different one. The One that will bring Paradise. She also saw Sam and Dean. They were going to help Jack. She also saw that world's Castiel. He was on a ticking clock. The Nothingness was coming for him. 

She collapsed with her head down. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she felt all the pain, sadness, betrayal, anger, death from all those worlds. Her sisters came to her concerned. Piper was holding a wet cloth against her head. Phoebe was crying. She was inconsolable. All that unnecessary death. Why? Why is God doing this. 

Jack who was standing next to Phoebe was worried. He felt guilty. He felt like it was all his fault. He was certain of it. Prue and Paige was standing next to their crying sister trying to pick her up off the ground. She was sobbing hard. Everyone there stopped what they were doing and was wondering what to do. Michael had told his angels everyone needed to return to Heaven. Except Jack. 

Why? Jack communicated. 

Michael had told him at the moment stay on Earth with The Winchesters. We need you safe. Go home with Sam and Dean. Castiel and Hannah will be home after the meeting with Heaven. Jack nodded. When Michael called for everyone, it was important. 

Sam had abandoned the food. He lost his appetite. He went over to his brother and gestured that they needed to leave. Dean agreed. Jenna who knew about Dean's job kissed him and wished him luck. Piper had went up to Sam and gave him a big hug. She wanted to go with Sam but didn't want to abandon her sisters. 

All of them packed up to leave. Invisible to everyone there, even the Archangels, a Woman in a black trenchcoat was watching them. She knew what God was doing and was working on a secret plan.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean ponders about what is happening.

Dean Winchester takes a sip of his favorite whiskey, Jack Daniels. He was alone in his apartment, just thinking. The things his friend Phoebe saw; he needed a stiff drink. The End was coming. He was sitting in a dark room, just sitting. He had ignored calls from Sam, Cas, and everyone else. His girlfriend, Jenna just left him a message a few minutes ago, he ignored that too.

He wanted to be alone. Phoebe had to be hospitalized. She was inconsolable. What she saw she said it scared her all the way to her soul. Her sisters had no choice but to admit her to a psychiatrist unit. Her powers were then bounded with Raphael's orders. A Healer, that was his title. Who gives a fuck. His Father was a fucking asshole.

The world was going to end, now what. Dean poured himself another drink. The light in his living room suddenly turned on.

"What the hell?!" Dean swore.

"Dean, that's enough. Quit feeling sorry for yourself."

"Fuck off Sam."

Sam walks toward him in a determined way, and he grabs the drink away from him. 

"That's enough."

"What. Give me that."

"No." Sam holds it away from his brother, trying to hold it away. After a minute Dean gave up.

"What then."

"We have a job to do, remember."

Dean scoffs. "Yeah, fight God. Its God! Sam. How the HELL do we fight God!"

Sam just stood there. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know either. 

"Dean, I know you are scared. We all are. But God hasn't done anything yet. Besides, we have Michael, his brothers, Heaven, Hell, thanks to Crowley and Lucifer, and The Charmed ones. There's us, Jack and Cas included. We'll figure it out."

Dean just stared at the wall. He admired Sam's enthusiasm, but he wasn't sure what to do. He said nothing. Sam just stared at him. He then turned around towards the kitchen. Dean kept staring at the wall. He wished his dad, John was still alive. He needed his advice.

The figure stood silently just watching.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige is feeling guilty about not visiting Phoebe who was admitted at a hospital

Paige was turning a page in The Book of Shadows. She was currently reading a spell that can slow down time, but it was a temporary fix. She wasn't sure what to do. Piper and Prue were at the hospital visiting Phoebe. Paige didn't go yet. She hated hospitals. It reminded her of her parents.

She was a rebellious teenager. Always breaking the rules, always talking back and generally being very unpleasant to be around. At the time she thought her parents were so strict and unfair, and often blamed them for everything. She thought back when she screamed at her adopted mom that she was not her mom, but her fake mom. Those words haunted Paige since. That evening her and her parents were in that accident. Her dad was killed instantly, and her mom was sent to the hospital in critical condition. Paige was miraculously not hurt. But she rode in the ambulance as a precautionary measure. After she was cleared to go, she stayed at the ICU with her mom for three days. Her mom's parents had come in and made the agonizing decision to turn off the machines. Paige hadn't cried. She felt like it was her fault. Her and her parents were arguing in the car about her grades, her dad got distracted and the semi hit them.

Right before the machines were turned off, she thought she saw a figure in white. She thought it was a angel, but it was actually her mom's reaper. Her reaper, named Billie had come to collect Lisa Matthews soul. Paige at the time didn't know what she was, but Gabriel had told her it was a special class of angels, a reaper.

Her parents were buried in their hometown. Her mom's organs were donated before she passed away, per her wishes. Paige never cried once. Not even at the funerals. She was too numb. It wasn't until she was sent to her grandparent's house that she cried. She felt tremendous guilt for her parents guilt, and blamed herself for years. No doctor could convince her it wasn't her fault. It wasn't until she dreamed about a mysterious woman that told her her parents never blamed her. She didn't know who she was, until years later. It was her biological mother, Patty Halliwell.

She met her sisters by chance. DNA ancestry kits were a new thing. She was in in her senior year at UC Berkley, attending a party during the after finals. Her girlfriends and dorm mates has given her a a DNA kit as a goof present to find out if she was descended from royalty since she was adopted. At the time, drunk as she was, laughed it off. It wasn't until two years later she was at home somewhere in Oregon bored with her life. She had a decent job as a middle age school counselor, but was usually alone with most of her college buddies cast to the winds across the country. She was flipping channels on her television when she saw a advertisement for a DNA familiarity kit. She remembered her present from back then and curious about who she really was, spit in the tube and mailed it out. 

Six to eight weeks later her results came back. She came home stressed out and bored from her job and was pleasantly surprised to see a brown envelope in the mail. She wasn't expecting to see anything, except to see if she needed to do a background medical check on herself just in case, but when she saw her results she was speechless. The test has shown she had some European ancestry, along with blood dating back to the east coast to Salem, Massachusetts where she had a ancestor named Melinda Warren and another ancestor with ties to California who was revealed to be a former school teacher. The test also showed that she living relatives in San Francisco. Paige didn't know what to think. 

She bribed a nerdy guy who had a crush on her to do a background test on those possible relatives. He revealed that they were the Halliwells. Prue, Piper and Phoebe. She was very curious to know about those women and did a internet search on all three. Prue, the oldest was a art dealer working in a prestigious art gallery, Piper was a chef working in a popular restaurant, and Phoebe was a advice columnist for a newspaper. She was overwhelmed at the news and didn't know what to do. She thanked the guy, Noah, and sent him on his way. It took her weeks to decide what to do, then after hearing about a near fatal explosion on the Halliwell manor, she emailed the editor of the newspaper and asked for Phoebe's work email to ask a question. The editor was hesitant, due to privacy laws, but unbeknownst to him a Whitelighter changed his mind by whispering in his consciousness. He then sent Paige Phoebe's personal work email. 

Paige was scared on what Phoebe would say on knowing that she can be blocked and sent a restraining order against her, but Phoebe emailed her back. After asking some questions they then went and started a video chat. Phoebe was unsure what to think of the woman who was talking to her, but after awhile they were talking like old friends. Paige, to her credit had sent her pictures of her DNA results to Phoebe, and Phoebe after looking at them concluded that they had the same female ancestor. Her name was Melinda Warren, and did live in the town of Salem and had a daughter. She was burned at the stake by being a witch. Phoebe then asked cautiously if she believed in magic, and Paige not thinking, too excited on possibly talking to a long lost sister, moved a object with her mind. 

Paige regretted it immediately. She was very sure, that Phoebe will hang up her her for being a crazy woman, but when she looked at Phoebe, her eyes were wet. Phoebe had asked her to come to San Francisco to meet her and her sisters. Paige was so happy, she immediately took some time off from her job and flew to San Francisco the next night. When she arrived there, there was a driver there that had her name on a poster board. She was instructed to follow him to a park. When she arrived, she met Prue and Piper as well. Phoebe was also there, telling her two other sisters there may be another Halliwell Charmed one. Prue was suspicious, as well as Piper. They encountered fakes before, including demons and warlocks plotting to kill the Charmed ones and taking their powers for themselves, and were there as backup just in case. 

When Paige arrived, she was shy when she encountered all three women. But unknown to all of them, they were attacked by demonic forces. The Halliwells put up a fight, but were distracted by a a number of monsters that were attacking them and forgot about Paige. Phoebe had yelled at Piper to freeze the demon where it sent a deadly orb that could have killed Paige if Paige hadn't orbed away by accident. After Prue and Piper had destroyed them using their powers and magic bags, all four just stared at each other not knowing what to do. It was a vision that Phoebe had from her long dead grandmother and mom that told her that everyone needed to be at the manor. 

Paige arrived at the manor a short time later. She didn't know what to think. She used magic after her sixteenth birthday but was afraid to use them. She was sure she was cursed by using her powers to conjure objects from her mind, and when her parents died a year later refused to use them since. The orbing herself was new to her. She never been able to travel before. Prue didn't know what to think, was she related to Leo, their old friend and guardian, and Piper's ex? She hoped not, then that would have meant Piper and him....Then the spiritual ghosts of Patty and her grandmother, Penelope "Penny" Halliwell have arrived before Prue could finished her thoughts. Both have explained that Patty and her Whitelighter guardian had a secret affair that resulted in Paige's birth. Paige's powers and teleporting has come from both her parents. 

Patty was happy to finally be reunited with her long lost daughter and was overwhelmed by happiness. She had told a stunned Paige that back then it was forbidden that a Whitelighter and their charges to be romantically involved. Their forbidden union has resulted on Patty being pregnant and resulted in a baby girl who Patty and her mother felt like it would be in the child's best interests to be hidden away hence, the Elders be furious that their rules were being broken. The only thing that they asked for is the baby's name start in a 'P'. Baby P was left in a church where a nun found her and she was adopted later by the Matthews who named her Paige. 

Penny had also told Paige of her Whitelighter background and explained how they worked. Paige was overwhelmed by the news and wanted to be alone, but her now - new family had told her that it was unwise since the Underworld may be after her due to her magical and heavenly background since their enemies can see Paige as a 'inside' to their evil plans. Phoebe, Prue and Piper went up to her and hugged her, happy that their was a new member of their household. Paige, after recovering from the news, hugged them back and attempted to hug her bio mom and grandmother, but couldn't. After the laughter and tears, Patty and Penny have declared that Paige is the Forth Charmed One. Piper had asked why they needed to be four. But no one at the time knew, they figured it could have been meant to be. Not till after Hell had opened and things got very crazy, that they figured all their powers can be combined. Then a few years later Creation itself was being destroyed, but that was another story.

Paige just sighed and closed the book. She was tired. She had traveled all over the world looking for answers, but found none. Her sister had also tried. They went to every magical resource they could find, but found nothing. Paige tuned in to the heavens seeing if there was any news, there was none. She even had her friend, the Archangel Michael on speed dial. They became friends after a game of chess. Michael had come to Earth to visit Jack and bumped into Paige. Paige was in the area looking for a object and Michael had crashed into her after she orbed there. It was tense for awhile, till Jack flew over hearing Michael's swears and suggested that both settle their differences over chess, that Castiel and Jack discovered. Both had talked about her being a half breed Whitelighter and human, and had asked Michael if she was the same as Jack, a Nephilim. He had said they were similar but different. All Whitelighters were human souls given Heaven's power. A Nephilim was a offspring of a angel and a human. They ended up becoming friends after awhile and Paige found herself developing a crush on Michael. But it was Michael's vessel that was she was attracted too, not Michael. But over time, ended up liking Michael himself, but knew that relationship would be a dead end. She was worried about what to do. 

She knew she had to visit Phoebe, but was hesitant. Phoebe had a mental breakdown after her last vision and her sisters had checked her in a mental hospital to calm down Phoebe, and had asked Michael to bound Phoebe's magic just in case. They needed to keep their secret. Michael had agreed but handed the task to Raphael, who used to be a Healer of Heaven before getting the job of a Scribe when Metatron left. Raphael had instructed the Elders to do the task, and they did. Phoebe had calmed down, but was still frightened of everyone and anything and spent most of her time in her room singing lullabies. The doctors there recommended she stay for a few months. The sisters knew they didn't know how much time they had and were worried. Prue and Piper had went to visit everyday, but Paige always made up a excuse. She knew that her bullshit excuses were running out and her sisters were getting impatient. So she asked her parents, The Matthews for advice. 

Prue had come home and tired of Paige's excuses, stormed upstairs to drag her to the hospital but stopped when she heard voices coming from the attic. She cautiously sneaked upstairs and took a peak at the attic's steps and saw a couple hugging Paige. She figured it was her long dead parents and quietly went downstairs to wait for her sister. Paige had come downstairs a few minutes later and her cheeks were wet with tears. She was happy. She went and got Prue and told her her parents never blamed her and were proud of her. She asked Prue for a ride, Prue gladly obliged.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam considers his future, along with Dean.
> 
> *Time moves differently in every world, a few minutes can be a few years in different planes.

Sam was staring at the ring. He had purchased the ring a few months ago and was planning to ask Piper an important question. They been dating for the past two years and Sam felt it was time that he take the the next step for their relationship. But he felt guilty. Phoebe was ill and Sam felt like it would be inappropriate to ask. He knew his brother was planning to propose to Jenna who was hinting at a proposal, since they dated a few months longer than Sam and Piper. Sam had wanted to use their mother's old rings, but Dean wanted them since he was closer to their mom than Sam was. So Sam had worked side jobs and saved money, knowing that Piper would disapprove of Sam using the special credit card Dean liked using to buy things with. He didn't know how much time they had left. He hoped God had changed his mind since its been years since Jack and Castiel's news.

Sam was a romantic. He and Dean had inherited a house from an distant relative. It was their uncle, Mary's Campbell's brother. He had passed away from a sudden illness and left his house and his belongings to his nephews. He knew that they existed but never met them, since he was disowned by his grandfather, Samuel Campbell for rejecting their hunter lifestyle. He was a few years older than Mary, who was only a toddler when he was thrown out. Secretly he kept in touch with a cousin who was friends with John Winchester, who sent him pictures of them when they were small. When Mary died in the fire Azazel started, he tracked down his relatives who told them that his grandfather Samuel Campbell was brought back to life and was working with a now grown up Sam Winchester. Eventually his brother Dean started working with Samuel but was weary. He had asked on his cousins for constant updates. He was saddened to hear his father died again, and never had a chance to make up. Knowing he was dying, he made up a will and still keeping up with the same relative wrote he wanted his nephews to inherit his house since he died without any heirs. 

Sam and Dean were at their friends Jody's visiting when there was a knock on the door. It was a barrister. He had talked to Jody that he needed to see the Winchesters. Sam, Dean and Jody were suspicious, but Jody knew him as a local lawyer. He had handed them a USB stick that had a video of their uncle who explained who he was, their long lost uncle. He had a house that he wanted to leave with his nephews along with everything in their house, including a storage locker. Sam and Dean were saddened that they hadn't had a chance to meet Daniel Campbell but were curious to see the property. Saying goodbye to Jody, they took Baby and drove to Lawrence, Kansas to see the house. It was a two bedroom bungalow that was a decent size for a small family. Dean immediately claimed the master bedroom with a exasperated Sam. They were surprised that the house itself was nice and clean. They went and checked out the storage locker and were given the shock of their lives that Daniel was a hunter like them. Weapons, spells and books were there. There was even a key to a bunker somewhere, but when they checked out the location it was in rubble. They often wondered what that location was.

Sam and Dean were living together for a few months when Dean decided he needed to be on his own. Sam was hesitant since they were never apart, but since both brothers were in relationships, they needed privacy. It wasn't that necessary, since both of their girlfriends lived in California, but Jenna and Piper came over a lot thanks to magic from Prue and Paige who can teleport them anywhere at anytime. Prue creating portals, and Paige orbing herself anywhere she wanted. Dean had manged to buy a house close by to Sam thanks to Dean's gambling and in part of their schemes. It was smaller, but cheap. Dean had kept the rings thanks to John who had grabbed them off the floor besides Sam's crib, when they fell off Mary's hand before John discovered Mary on the ceiling. He had held on to them over the years and had given them to Dean as a rememberance to his late wife. Dean was considering asking Jenna to marry him the same night before Phoebe had her vision, and had postponed it in respect for their friend.

Sam was deeply in love with Piper. He missed his old college sweetheart, Jessica, but it was time he let her go. He knew this was it. He dated over the years, almost came close to being with Ruby, but changed his mind when his heart told him no. He was glad he listened to his consciousness, that relationship would have ended up in disaster. Besides, she and Lilith were together. Piper and Sam were serious, Sam had wanted to take things slowly, and he and Piper weren't intimate till after a few months had passed. He made sure their first night together was special. He had cleaned up the house, set up his bedroom in the master room with candles and rose petals; he didn't light them till he and Piper were ready. Then he cooked a romantic dinner. Piper was flying in town and was coming to see Sam. After a romantic evening they moved their activities in the bedroom, where Sam took a lighter and created a romantic atmosphere. The night was special and both had said 'I Love You.'

Sam was worried about Phoebe, but he was worried about the world. He had studied magic on a regular basis since the news broke out. He had a small knowledge of magic, thanks to Ruby, but never took it seriously till he met the Charmed ones. They told Sam he had a gift. He had asked Rowena for magical training, even some dark magic, just in case they needed a edge to save the world. He was working on a spell to open a portal to another world, but he didn't know how. There was rumors that such a spell existed, but was forbidden and lost over time. Jack had said he might know how to perform it, but was shushed by Gabriel. Who then denied such a spell existed. 

Sam was pondering on the future, when he got a text from Dean. They were going on a trip to visit Castiel and Hannah. They said they had news but wanted Dean and Sam there in person. Something was just discovered. Sam put the rings away, put warding spells all over the house and locked up to meet Dean, who was sitting in the Impala. They then hit the road with Dean's classic music playing.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prue and Paige visit Phoebe in the hospital.

Prue stood in the waiting room designed for visitors waiting for her sister. Piper couldn't make it today, she had to be at work since a well known magazine food critic was there to review the restaurant where she was working. Piper didn't want to be there, she couldn't have cared less about the restaurant or the critic since her sister was ill. A few years ago she would have been nervous and excited about the opportunity to advance her career, but since she found out the news about what was happening outside of their worlds, their lives seem to be worthless. Prue agreed. She did her job at the gallery, but wasn't as passionate as she used to be. She didn't even flinch when her boss stole her idea again. She was too concerned about Phoebe.

Phoebe was doing better. She actually came out her room and did her activities with other patients. It was almost Halloween since that night, and what Phoebe seen in her vision frightened her more than anything she saw, or fought. Lucifer, The Source, demons, all of them were annoying, but none was as frightening as their Creator, God Himself. Prue wished she saw what Phoebe did so she can understand, but their angelic friends had wisely advised them not to. Michael had told them he had a idea of what Phoebe saw since he is a Dreamwalker, and he and his brother can experience their other selves lives. As a Archangel he can see more worlds at one time than a human Dreamwalker, who was limited on what they can see.

Prue smiled when Phoebe came out. She was escorted by a nurse per hospital policy, and when she got closer Prue got up and gave her a hug. Phoebe was unresponsive. That was expected, but it was a big step from before when she refused to leave her room and was heavily medicated. 

"Phoebe, it's Prue, hows things?" Prue asked.

Nothing. Prue sighed. She wished things were simple like back then. Just living their own lives, working their jobs, even their bickering. Not being a witch, not being a Charmed one, not saving the world all the time. She hated Fate sometimes. She was glad that Paige visited more often now than ever, Paige told both Prue and Piper about her parents and why she avoided hospitals. Paige was currently in the cafeteria getting coffee. Prue looked at Phoebe hoping to see some life in her eyes, but she still had that dull look. The nurse had guided her to a chair where Prue was sitting. Prue, to appear that things were normal had told Phoebe about their day's events and even Piper's critic coming to review her restaurant, complained on how her boss was a dickweed as usual.

Paige was back a few minutes later. She gave Prue her coffee and tried to talk to Phoebe as well, but other than Phoebe picking a string off her pajamas, said nothing. Paige was telling Phoebe about her plans for Halloween for her kids, the kids from the elementary school she worked at. She wanted to teach them about how wrong the stereotypes of witches were and was trying to show good examples, like the Good Witch from the Wizard of Oz and Sabrina. Prue sighed when Phoebe said nothing. She was disappointed. She was hoping that Phoebe would show some emotion but nothing happened. As the oldest she felt responsible for her sisters.

As the oldest, she was expected to be the responsible one, Piper was the middle child, who didn't really act out a lot as a child avoiding the middle kid syndrome, and Phoebe being the youngest (at the time) was the rebel. Prue had a happy childhood, until her mom died and after their Grandma moved in she was put under more pressure to be a role model for her sisters. 

Their father left years ago. At the time Prue hated her dad for leaving. For years she blamed him for his ex wife's accident. If he stayed, she wouldn't have gone to that lake. It wasn't until years later found out why. He filed for divorce from Patty when she got pregnant from her Whitelighter that resulted in Paige. 

Neither she or her sisters knew that Victor Bennett, their father wanted custody of their daughters, after Patty died, but he wanted their powers bounded and forgotten, but Penny refused. She threatened him with so many legal threats that he had no choice but to walk away. It was after years later after they grew up, when he ran into Prue when she was at a pharmacy getting medicine for Piper when she was suffering from a nasty cold and he was standing in line. Disgusted at seeing on what she saw was a deadbeat, she left, forgetting the medicine. 

She told her surprised sister Phoebe on seeing her father that Phoebe immediately wanted info on him. Prue angry at Phoebe's excitement, gave her a silent treatment the rest of the day. She eventually came around and telling a now cured Piper (thanks to Leo) that she saw Victor. 

Piper was stunned. She had so many mixed emotions. She remembered Victor, but he left when she was only a toddler. So her memories were vague. She tried for years to communicate with her father, going as far as sending him an invite to her sweet sixteen party, but he never answered. Hurt, she never contacted him again. 

What neither of them knew that Phoebe was tracking him down. She found out he just recently moved back in the city a few weeks ago and was talking to him on a nightly basis. They talked regularly and met up a couple of times to dinner. When Prue and Piper found out, they were angry and felt betrayed Phoebe hid the truth from them. 

Phoebe tried to convince both to see Victor for the truth, but Prue refused. She felt the abandonment all over again. It wasn't until a month later all three were after a monster kidnapping small children that they fell for a trap. They got pulled between worlds. It was thanks to Victor that set them free after he tricked the monster to open the door that set them free. 

When they met face to face no one knew what to say. It was Phoebe that broke the ice. She recommended a nervous Piper and a suspicious Prue back to the manor to talk. It was then Prue and Piper found out the truth thanks to Victor's letters dated the day he left. Penny's diary confirmed it. Penny was planning to tell her granddaughters herself, but passed away from a heart attack before she could tell them.

It was a slow progress, but all four developed a happy relationship. Victor himself covered the hospital costs for Phoebe's treatment. At the time he balked at the cost of the place Phoebe was in, but after they told him what the world is going to experience, he changed his mind. 

He came over every chance he could whenever he wasn't working extra hours to pay for the costs. Prue and Piper tried telling him he needed to slow down, since both were contributing to the bills and they were worried he could exhaust himself. He refused, saying that was his baby girl. 

Prue closed her eyes praying to her mom and grandma, but neither answered. She then heard Leo's voice that told her that both were at a emergency meeting with the Elders to discuss the state of events. Both wanted to see Phoebe but no one was allowed to leave. Even Whitelighters couldn't come down to Earth. Only a select few. 

Phoebe just sat there saying nothing. Prue and Paige just continued talking to her, not noticing a red haired candy stripper looking at their direction.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper ponders about the past.
> 
> *This chapter is long. Just letting you know.

Piper was on the phone with her father that was updating her on Phoebe's progress. She was glad that Phoebe was slowly getting better, but she still had a way to go. Her sisters weren't home, Prue was on a date with Gadreel, the man she met at the park who Prue asked out when Prue's boss tried accusing him of being a fake for knowing about a sculpture that was believed to be from the artist Donatello, but was actually made by him when claimed he was a student of his the last time he was on Earth. Prue believed him. She sensed the power radiating from him since her powers were enhanced. Not surprisingly, he was a angel. He said he was allowed on parole for good. Apparently he was in Heaven's jail for centuries for letting the snake in The Garden. He had sporadic visits on Earth for good behavior, he was sentenced for Eternity for his crime, but Michael let him out for the last time, claiming Heaven needed everyone.

He had defended Prue from her boss, who tried claiming Prue was allowing fake art to be sold, so he had looked into his heart and coldly told him that he should look at himself and the financials that seem to be missing. The modern day snake, Roger went pale backed off and sulked away. Prue was impressed. So she asked him out. Being on Earth for a short time, Gadreel wasn't sure what a date was. Gabriel had explained to Gadreel what the Birds and the Bees were to him, plus had him read books. He still wasn't sure. So Gabriel had him sit down and watch modern movies. He seemed to get a idea, on what human relationships were like. Gabriel had offered to double date, but Gadreel declined wanting to learn it first hand for himself. Prue wasn't back yet, Piper had assumed they were having a good time since it was after eleven.

Paige wasn't home either. She was on a school trip with her students, they had gone to Los Angeles to see where the future Olympics were being held. She had volunteered to be a escort to get out of the house and pretend to be normal. Piper was sorta glad, she knew Paige could orb home at anytime she wanted. But she hoped Paige didn't need to use her powers, her students and coworkers may miss her. Paige had called earlier, one of her more problematic students, a male fifth grader had attempted to prank the toilets with a cherry bomb that he seen in a movie about a problem child. He claimed that he was his role model. Paige was trying to show him a different hero, like a gold medalist.

Piper had laughed at the story. It was a long time since they were talking about something else other than Phoebe's illness, Heaven, fighting, or the Apocalypse. They had a good chat before Paige had to hang up to check on her students. Sam had also called, he was checking in. Him and Dean were at Castiel's and Hannah's house, apparently they found something that could give them a edge. They had talked for hours before they were interrupted by Victor who was checking in and both had said their goodbyes and kisses over the phone. They didn't video chat this time, their friend's internet was down. They could have used their phones, but knew they would have used all of their phone data. 

Piper after hanging up after her and her father talked, got up and made herself some tea. It was a long time she had the house to herself. Normally she would be relishing the peace and quiet, but she was too worried about Phoebe. She had visited her earlier today, and was happy to see Phoebe was drawing. The volunteer that was with her was a new volunteer. Her name was Anna Milton and she had mentioned that was her first week. Prue was there too and liked Anna right away. So far Phoebe was doing way better maybe to Anna's presence. Anna had a calming presence to the patients there, most were smiling and cheerful. Piper was glad about Phoebe's progress, but there was a niggling feeling about the new volunteer. Piper didn't know why, there was something about her that she couldn't put her finger on. But she brushed it off. It was her first week after all.

After her tea was done, she took her cup and went to her room. She wasn't sleepy at all yet, so she figured she'll stay up and wait for Prue. She didn't feel like reading a book or checking out her social medias, so she sat down on her chair and daydreamed. 

She remembered when she saw Phoebe after she came home from college. Her and Prue hadn't spoken in months. She and Prue were at odds after Prue had accused Phoebe of sleeping with her then fiance, Roger. Phoebe was vehemently denied the claims, accusing Roger of trying to kiss her without her consent. Prue hadn't believed her and told her to leave. Phoebe wasn't supposed to leave for another three weeks but left home hurt her own sister didn't believe her. It wasn't until later that year that Prue caught him in bed in their apartment with their new secretary. She was understandably angry but almost chocked him with the sheets with her powers by accident. She moved out that night and came back to live with Piper again.

Piper was glad that Prue came home. The roommates she had all moved out and she was scrambling to pay bills since San Francisco was extremely expensive. Prue was happy to be home and ignored all of Roger's calls and emails. She coldly ignored him when he showed up with a big bouquet of flowers and jewelry later that week. She told him to leave. She also gave back her ring. They still worked together, but barely held a professional relationship since both were nearly at each other's throats. Neither wanted to leave their positions, since both was vying for the job of head curator at the gallery they both worked at. Phoebe had also come home that night Prue came home unbeknownst to either sister. She almost gave both of them heart attacks when they ran into each other in the dark looking for flashlights since there was a huge storm outside. 

Prue seeing Phoebe there was annoyed at her for scaring her, but was glad to see her. She apologized for doubting her sister this whole time and Phoebe had accepted her apology. Piper was glad her sisters was talking again. Neither her or Phoebe cared for Roger. He always seemed so shady and untrustworthy, and after Piper found out what he did to Phoebe, refused to talk to him, even when him and Prue were still together. Phoebe had come home claiming there was a Voice to tell her to come home. They said all three needed to be home to open a trunk, a trunk that no one can open, not even a professional locksmith. They were skeptical, but trusted her judgement, since Phoebe had a knack for being right about her instincts all the time. Of course it had to dark when it happened. Both Piper and Prue had wanted to wait till morning, but Phoebe insisted that it had to be tonight. So after all three found flashlights and went reluctantly up the stairs to the attic where the trunk was located. 

They had entered the attic, when the storm ended. There was even moonlight. All three thought the weather clearing up was very odd, but chalked it up to the season. They approached the truck in trepidation and had brought a screwdriver just in case, but it wasn't needed when the trunk suddenly opened. Spooked, they were hesitant. But curiosity overrode their nervousness. When they peeked inside, they saw a picture of a woman that was depicted to getting burned at the stake, with the phrases Timing, Feeling, and the Phases of the moon. There was also words written in smaller letters, Telekinesis, Freezing Time, and Premonition. Underneath the junk that was underneath was a book. When they read it, there was a phrase: 

Hear now the words of the witches. 

The secrets we hid in the night. 

The oldest of Gods are invoked here. 

The great work of magic is sought. 

In this night and in this hour. 

We call upon the Ancient Power. 

Bring your powers to we sisters three! 

We want the power. 

Give us the power.

Phoebe had insisted that all three chant the phrase together, and both Piper and Prue had complied, humoring Phoebe. When they did, something happened. Nothing. But all three heard a Voice. 

The Power of Three Will Set You Free. 

Remember that when you are all in danger. 

They all just stared at each other. None of them had known what that meant, not until the next day when their powers were awakened. Piper didn't know what to make about her magic, she stopped time. But she had a feeling only to use it when it was absolutely necessary, but she did it once to freeze time to perfect a recipe for her soon to be boss when she "auditioned" for a cook. She was competing for a job for a fancy hard to get restaurant that was famous in magazines and was raved by critics. She topped her cooking with a fancy sauce when her soon to be boss insisted on trying out her recipe before she was done perfecting it. She thanked the powers when she was hired later that week. 

Prue was working at the gallery, Roger, her slimy ex fiance and boss was there trying to get a raise out her. His ego was hurt that Prue dumped him, but had told everyone that he dumped her because SHE was the one that cheated. Prue was annoyed and almost quit, but decided messing with him would be more fun. She used her new magical powers to destroy his eight hundred dollar shirt and two thousand dollar jacket by causing his pen to explode in his pocket. She then 'accidentally' chocked him with his tie, nearly suffocating him again. But her powers where her best when she and her sister were at the same pharmacy where Prue saw her father a few years later. When Phoebe mentioned Roger, her mind caused a small accident. When she said their father's name, Victor Bennett, the entire aisle collapsed. They had left in a hurry. Fearing repercussion from the store. Luckily the owners chalked it up to faulty shelves. 

Phoebe was taking a walk later that day when she had a premonition when she went to a certain neighborhood where a lot of kids lived. She saw two kids playing with a skateboard. One of them was on the road and was hit by a car when the skateboard rolled to the road and he had ran to the road to retrieve it. When she "woke up" she was shaken. At that moment, she saw that same car coming with those same kids playing with those same skateboard. She literally sprinted to the road and managed to save the child seconds before he was hit. The asshole driver didn't even stop. The mother came running out and thanked Phoebe profusely while crying and holding her son. Phoebe was very glad she took the scenic route that day.

None of them knew what those powers meant, not till later that night. There was a man Piper was dating who was a evil Warlock that wanted her powers. He had broke in to kill Piper and take her powers when he witnessed Piper at the restaurant when he was there to pick her up to give her a ride home. He was delighted to find out she was a witch and wanted to take her powers for himself. When all three were home there was a noise coming from the attic. They went to investigate, and he was there. He was glad to know there was two others he can steal their powers after killing their sister first. It was a very tough fight, and both Piper and Prue were putting up a fair fight but were weak compared to him. He was strong since he had other powers that he siphoned from other witches he murdered. Phoebe felt worthless. She didn't have the power that they had. Then she remembered that Voice. She had yelled to chant that spell that was whispered to them before she stood with her sisters. All three chanted "The Power of Three Will Set Us Free." 

They chanted that phrase three times. The Evil Warlock exploded. They were shaken but alive. They than read the book, which was called The Book of Shadows. They had also read the letter that their grandmother left them. The letter stated that they were known as the Charmed Ones. They were chosen to be the guardians of the innocent and the destroyer of evil and never use their powers for selfish gain, since magic was a privilege, not a right. The letter also instructed that to use the Power of Three as needed. There was another letter that stated there will be a new source of help, but won't be revealed until a later date. That was revealed to be Paige. But they didn't meet her till much later.

She also remembered her father Victor. Prue was pissed when she got home. Piper was in bed fighting a nasty head cold and Prue at stopped off at the pharmacy to pick up some medicine. Phoebe was in the living room reading a magazine when Prue stormed in. Hearing the news Phoebe was surprised. Piper didn't find out till the next day. 

She was feeling a lot better that day after her than boyfriend cured her sickness. She had protested, but Leo was insistent. Prue had told her that she saw their father the day before. She didn't know what to think. She admitted she felt hurt Phoebe went behind their backs to meet up with him and hadn't told them. Yes Prue was resentful, but Piper would have made an effort to get to know him. 

Victor had saved their lives when a demon had tricked them into helping into what they thought was an innocent, but was a trap. They wanted to save the children that were stuck in a void, but when they stepped through they realized they couldn't get out. There was no children. Victor had followed Phoebe by chance, and seeing that his daughters were in trouble offered the demon the knowledge of the Charmed Ones. But only if he can share the magic powers with it. The demon wasn't dumb, but it was no fool. It can see Victor was a blood relative. When he opened the door, the Charmed ones escaped and vanquished the demon. All four had went home and slowly repaired their relationship. 

Meeting Paige was another story. None of them expected to have any other relatives, other than their father's non magical bloodline. Other than possible distant relatives from their mom's side, but her mother Penny was an only child. Phoebe had come running in after her shift ended claiming she was contacted by a possible half sister. Piper was unconvinced. It sounded way too shady. They had told Prue as well, but she told Phoebe to be careful 

It was a few days later when Phoebe informed them she was absolutely convinced that the woman, Paige was talking to was telling the truth, since she demonstrated magic that was similar to Prue's. If that wasn't crazy enough, Phoebe invited her to stay with them. They ended up arguing all night. 

The next evening both Prue and Piper insisted on being with Phoebe at a neutral location instead of the manor. They agreed to meet at a local park that was sort of private, just in case something went wrong. All three brought a spells, magic bags and had a location tracker for their father just in case. 

When Paige arrived, none of them knew what to expect. A pretty girl with dark hair had stepped out of the car they had hired. After the car left, no one knew what to say. Unfortunately, at the moment they were attacked by demons. It was bad timing. They were there to kidnap women for some kind of sacrificial sacrifice, maybe because of the time Lucifer was about to be freed. 

None of them were prepared for the sudden ambush. Especially when there was an innocent there. It was not an easy fight. Fortunately they had come prepared and fought back. Then the unexpected happened. Paige orbed. The demons were caught of guard, and they destroyed them. After that all of them were ordered back to the manor by their grams. 

After the ghosts of Patty and Penny explained about Paige, and why she was away this whole time. Their mom's and Paige's story was sad. At the time Leo's and Piper's story was similar to theirs. The Elders frowned at Whitelighters and their charges romantic relationships. After a emotional chat with everyone they accepted Paige in their family. 

It was not an easy transition. The manor had always seemed big, but when Paige moved in it got smaller. Her stuff was everywhere. She was even more messier than Phoebe. It was a headache for all of them. But eventually they managed to adjust. They even took Paige to the attic to chant the spell with all of them. Since then all of them fought together. Leo, their Whitelighter was pleased. 

Leo. He was the first man Piper really truly loved. He showed up at the Halliwells as a handyman. All of them had no idea who he really was. Piper thought he was just another guy her sister Phoebe had a crush on, but after time ended up liking him herself. No one knew his secret, he was actually a Whitelighter 

Leo was caught when Phoebe caught him fixing the chandelier while floating in mid air. She demanded answers and he had no choice to explain who he really was. He explained to them what he was, their guardian and Whitelighter. He was assigned to them to watch over them since they were children. He showed himself after their powers were awakened. Since then he guided them on whats right and wrong. He made sure they only used their powers were good and not evil. They followed those rules, hence they lose their magic. 

After awhile, Piper found herself following in love with Leo. They end up kissing after the sisters saved his life. Ever since then Leo had stepped in occasionally to help the sisters, even helping them with very hard decisions, like the possibly of losing each other. 

Piper and Leo were happy, and were even discussing their future, including marriage and children. But Fate was a cruel mistress. The Charmed Ones found themselves fighting the most strongest beings ever encountered. Those beings were tough. They were nothing like any enemy they ever fought. Those beings ended up going above slaughtering the Elders in the heavens, most were murdered, except a few lucky ones that managed to escape. 

Leo ended up taking a forbidden spell out of that place where the Elders hid it. It was a powerful spell that gave them equal power to those beings and after a long fight and tons of luck they won. Then Leo found himself getting taken away to the heavens. The surviving Elders there had offered him the chance to join their ranks. Their numbers were low and they wanted Leo to be one of them. But they told him he needed to make a decision. Stay on Earth but lose his Whitelighters powers and become completely mortal. Or become a Elder and help revamp their outdated rules, train new Whitelighters, future witches and help protect the innocent. But he would never come to Earth. 

Piper and Leo were devastated. The Elders gave him a week to decide. Leo was torn. He was committed to his duties and felt like he was needed. But becoming mortal would mean spending the rest of his life with the woman he loved, starting a family, but it was no guaranteed Piper and her sisters would be safe. Not to mention, any children the Charmed Ones had will have no guardians or heavenly teachers. In the end, Piper tearfully broke things off. They had cried, but they knew that they couldn't be selfish. Leo and her said their last goodbye and Leo went to perform his new duties. 

Since the day that Paige told them that there was a new enemy, none of their lives were the same after that. God was their Enemy. Not just them, all of them, including the dark world. They got upgrades, were so much stronger, faster and smarter than ever, but now they wonder if that was good enough. Not to mention, they were down one witch. Phoebe was in a hospital. She saw God's Face. That sent her over the edge. All of them including their father took care of her care costs. At the moment they were hoping she'll snap out of it soon. But before that, Piper remembered meeting Sam. 

Sam and Dean Winchester. Piper didn't think much of it when Phoebe had her vision. She figured they could just call 911 if they came around. The next few events changed all of their lives. They got a tip from some gossip at a Starbucks where Prue was getting a coffee. A group of college students were gushing about some "hotties" thay rolled into town in a black '67 Impala. One of them claimed to be federal agents that were looking for a group of women. The girls went on on how gorgeous they were, but Prue left the shop and called all her sisters home to tell them about Phoebe's vision coming true. 

Everyone of them changed their plans, and instead of just calling the police, they could perform a trapping spell. There was something off about those guys. They figured that they can erase their short term memory instead when they performed their magic. But what Piper felt when she answered her door made her heart flutter. 

The doorbell rang. All of them were ready. Paige had put down some crystals for a magical cage, Prue was ready to use her powers to "accidentally" make them trip into the circle, and Phoebe had her cell to call 911. Piper volunteered to answer the door. When she saw Sam, she herself forgot to talk. Dean, the shorter one was handsome enough, but Sam was something else. Tall, handsome, and had that puppy dog innocent look. It was love at first sight. 

It was Dean who broke the ice. He introduced himself as Agent Rose and Sam as Agent Hudson. He asked to come in to ask a few questions. She let them both in. When they walked into the circle, Paige activated the spell. A shield surrounded them, and both Sam and Dean were confused and angry. Both had pulled out their guns that contained witch killing bullets but before they can fire, both Paige and Prue took away their guns across the room. It was Dean that called for Castiel, and when he flew in, Prue attempted to turn Castiel into stone, thinking he was a demon, but was actually an angel. He was completely immune. 

The next few hours were weird. Castiel had told them he was an angel. Sam and Dean were hunters, that fought everything bad the world threw at them. Including demons, monsters, angels, etc. Paige was fascinated by Castiel. As a Whitelighter she saw some of Castiel's grace. She asked questions, and Castiel answered in his own dry way. Phoebe had saw them in a vision and asked about Jack. No one wanted to answer that. They weren't sure what they would say if they knew that was Lucifer's son. They didn't find that out till much later. It was uncomfortable for all of them. 

Sam and Dean stayed for a few days. Piper and Sam liked each other but both were too shy to say anything. They spent so much time together, hunting, having dinner together daily, including breakfast and lunch, but neither wanted to make the first move. It was the Archangel Gabriel that pushed Sam to make the first move. Sam and Dean stayed for the week. The day before Sam left, Gabriel told Sam to ask her out or he'll tell her about that embarrassing movie that Sam made years ago. Sam nearly strangled him. (He did show her, months later. It was embarrassing for both of them) So Sam asked her to go to the movies. They went to see a bad movie, but talking about the movie broke the ice. When Sam dropped her off, they had their first kiss. Since then they never spent one day not talking to each other. The long distance was hard, but both made it work. 

Piper and Sam took it slow. They didn't want to rush things. Piper never thought she would find love again. She thought Leo was the only chance she ever had. But being with Sam brought out new feelings. She felt like he can be the one she'll marry. He was such a gentleman, opening doors, cooking for her, including portions, apparently he had a knack for magic. He had come for magical training from one of his acquaintances, Rowena. Piper was weary, but Sam had assured her he knew what he was doing. Being a hunter didn't bother her at all. She was a hunter in a way, just she stayed in San Francisco, and Sam traveled all over the country. Their long distance relationship was hard, but thanks to Prue and Paige, they saw each other a lot. Yes their travel would be normally be considered selfish, but the powers upstairs didn't care. Maybe because they know The End could happen anytime. 

Right now Sam and Dean were visiting their angelic friend, Castiel. They say he found something interesting. But wanted Dean and Sam there. 

A door opened downstairs. Piper got up eager to hear about Prue's date.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean runs into a old friend while on a case with Sam.

"No, like this Ivan." Anna smiled. She guided his hand away from the garbage and towards the puzzle in front of him. She's been volunteering there for a few weeks now and was glad her father's church suggested she work there for her charity good deeds calendar. She looked across the room towards the young woman, Phoebe who mostly sat around just staring into space. She wondered what traumatized her to her current state.

She read Ask Phoebe regularly. She often gave great advice and even had a guest spot on her favorite podcast. Did something happen? She knew it wasn't her business but, she felt like she needed Phoebe to get well soon. She looked at the clock, it was after five her shift was over. It was supper time for the patients, and she herself needed to be home to see her parents for their weekly dinner plans. She said goodbye to the patients who waved goodbye in their usual happy selves, except for Phoebe who didn't move.She left and after getting changed and getting into her car she drove to her parents house. When she got there, she was in tears. Her parents were massacred. Blood everywhere. A neighbor came running in after hearing Anna's screams, called 911. 

The police showed up a few minutes later. They were asking so many questions, including where Anna was. She told them she lived with roommates and volunteered at the hospital. She found herself sitting at her parents front lawn numb. Why would her parents die such horrible deaths? Her father was a church decon, her mom a secretary. As far as she knew they had no enemies. Her parents went out of the way to help people. Even criminals. Her father preached at the prison every week after the Sunday's service. 

While she sat there, a black Chevy Impala showed up. Anna didn't notice, not until she heard a familiar voice. It was her ex, Dean Winchester, and his brother Sam. She was incredulous. What the hell where they doing here?

Sam and Dean were back in San Francisco after coming back from Castiel's and Hannah's. Sam and Dean were wanting to see their girlfriends before they left, and Sam was going to stay with Piper at the manor, while Dean was going to take Baby and drive down to LA and see Jenna. A trip he wasn't looking forward to. Not about Jenna, but about the California traffic.

They heard some important news about a lost tablet that might hold God's secrets and Castiel hadn't wanted to use Angel Radio or fly to see the Winchesters. He was afraid God might be spying using Castiel's angels powers. So after making the trip and hearing the news, Sam and Dean were on the road to see friends before their hunt began. Hannah had warned them finding the Scribe would possibly take months, since he wasn't seen since Lucifer was sent to Hell and God left. 

So on their way to drop off Sam, they saw a crime scene in progess, thanks to a live feed over social media. They decided to change clothes to their Feds suits at a nearby bakery's washrooms. It could be just a regular crime scene, or it could be demons. Things were as crazy as ever. They arrived at the scene and after showing off their fake badges, they were allowed in. But when Dean saw who was sitting on the front lawn, he flinched. 

Anna just stared at him. Sam noticed her too, he paled. Anna just lost her parents, now she sees her ex? She wanted to punch Dean. 'How dare he show his face lol around here.' She went up to him and slapped him across the face. Nearby she seen some patrol men snickering. Dean had grabbed her and said they were on a case.

"Anna, we are here on duty. What are you doing here?"

"My parents are dead."

Sam to his credit, bowed his head. Dean blushed in horror and embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry."

"Yeah. My parents were murdered Dean."

Anna watched as her parents were brought out in body bags. She teared up. Sam wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know her that well. As far as he knew, Dean and Anna had a very ugly breakup, and Dean refused to explain why. Sam thought it was because of Lisa, but Dean didn't want to discuss it. Sam broke the ice.

"Um, I'm sorry Anna, but we need to see the crime scene, can we talk later?"

"I already told the cops what I know. I was at work, and I came to see my parents, and they were dead. That's all I know."

"Ok, um, Anna, we'll talk later. I promise you we'll find the bastards that did this." Dean said to her. He was uncomfortable, but he needed to be professional.

Sam and Dean went inside. Anna just looked at them. She knew they had a secret job, but FBI? Just when you thought you knew someone...

Sam and Dean after showing off their badges, smelled a familiar scent. Sulpher. This was a demon attack. They walked in the house and wasn't surprised to see such a brutal scene. The bodies were removed, but there were signs of extreme torture. There was blood and what looked like teeth on the furniture. Whomever was here wanted info. Sam decided to ask Anna some questions but she was gone.

Anna left her parents house, she decided to go home. She declined to go to the morgue to see her parents to identify them again, she didn't want to see them in a body examiner's table. So she decided to go home. But when she got there there was a unfamiliar blonde woman standing there. She was staring at Anna. Anna was wondering who the hell was she? Before she can ask, the woman knocked on the window. 

"Yes?"

"Anna Milton? You need to come with me now. Your life is in danger. Your parents were not the target, you are. Come with me."

Before she can answer, she heard two familiar voices.

"Get away from her you bitch!"

When Anna looked she saw Sam and Dean pointing their guns at the blonde. The blonde had stared at them looking angry, but that wasn't the weird part, it was her eyes. They were black.Plus she can see a very twisted visage underneath the pretty face. She was horrified.

"Step away from the car, Ruby. If you try smoking out, you'll be dead before the second shot." That was Dean.

Ruby just stared at them looking angry. But she knew she was outnumbered. She put up her hands. Sam walked towards her with supernatural handcuffs and cuffed her with her hands behind her back. Sam was glad he had followed Anna. Dean was inside, and Sam had told him that Anna's life may be in danger. They jumped in the Impala and after asking the neighbors what Anna's car model and license was, they went driving around to look for her. It was a chance that they saw the car. Luckily, it stood out. It was a very obnoxious shade of green. When they saw Ruby, they knew they had to save her. 

Anna just sat in the driver's seat. She didn't know what to say. After Ruby was subdued, she was held by Dean, while Sam went and knocked on Anna's door. 

"Anna, we have reason to believe your life is in danger. Please come with us. Your parents weren't the target, we think you are."

Anna just looked at him. 

"Me? I didn't do anything wrong. What do they want with me?" She was terrified.

"I don't know. We are taking you to some friends of ours. They can keep you safe. We already called them. Please go the Impala. Sit in the front with Dean, I'll stay in the back keeping an eye on Ruby."

Anna complied. She sat in the passenger seat, and didn't care Dean was inches away. She was wondering about everything. It was her fault her parents were dead. But she wondered why she was being targeted. She was more vanilla than her parents. She heard some arguing and saw Ruby being shoved in with Sam getting in the back seat. She also saw him pointing a blade to her stomach. 

Dean at the moment couldn't care less that Anna was in his car, he was on a active case. They were planning on a mini vacation, but plans changed. There was a demon. But other than Ruby, who was at the moment arguing with Sam and Dean that she wasn't the enemy, it was one that was after a innocent girl who tortured her parents. Based on the brutally of the crime scene, this demon wanted answers. They decided they weren't enough together, they needed backup. So they headed to the Halliwells. 

They had called earlier and told them to be prepared. But one thing they failed to mention, they had two people, one of them a demon. As they pulled up, Prue was standing at the doorway. She looked surprised at seeing Ruby and Anna, but she let them in. Ruby was nervous. She knew of the Charmed Sisters, but having the Winchesters there too? She was screwed. 

Anna went inside and appreciated on how nice the indoors was, but was shocked to see that the occupants weren't any ordinary women. These were the women who visited Phoebe. These were her sisters. What was going on? If that wasn't weird enough, she can feel the power from within. It was a burning pulsing energy. Prue the oldest had asked questions. Paige and Piper had joined them. Sam was still holding Ruby who just stood there. 

Dean spoke first. 

"This is a friend of ours." Anna whipped her head at Dean. Some friend. But they possibly saved her life. 

"We have proof that a demon killed her parents, and might be after her." 

"Do you know why?" Piper asked. 

"I'll tell you, if Sam here can let me out of these cuffs." 

"Go to Hell, bitch." That was Dean. 

"Screw you!" 

"Enough!" Paige exclaimed. "Can someone tell us what is going on?" 

Sam and Dean proceeded to tell their story with Anna filling in the blanks. The sisters just stared at each other horrifed. They can sense Ruby and what she was. Prue and Piper had warned her they can blow her up or turn her into an immortal statue that can never sleep and can be her eternal prison. A fate worse tham Sam and Dean killing her. Ruby, thinking about a fate worse than death or Hell agreed. She cooperated and told her story, with Sam refusing to release her hands. 

"The demon that killed her parents is named Alistair. He is not a normal demon. He is known as the Grand Torturer of Hell, Hell's Picasso of Souls. He is one of Hell's most frightening creatures, even other demons fear him. I'm not exaggerating on my description. He wants Anna for a reason. I don't know why. But he'll torture and keep you alive to watch him torture your loved ones in front of you. Before he kills you slowly piece by piece." 

All of them were in disbelief. Anna spoke first. 

"A demon. Hell? Just who are you people?" 

Prue spoke first. "You know our names, I assume you know Sam and Dean, we're witches. We are known as the Charmed Ones. Protector of the Innocents. The macho boys here are hunters. They hunt evil beings like blondie over there." 

Anna just stared at them. She had nothing to say. What could she say. When she looked closely, she could see the magic radianting off the women. Funny she couldn't see it at the hospital, they either surpressed it, or the house itself is making them 'glow'. As for Sam and Dean, she figured there was more to them then when they first met. Dean was always evasive about his job. He said he was a secret agent of some kind, now she knew. As for Ruby, she can see her true face. It was ugly and twisted. She got a headache. 

"Can I lie down?" 

"Sure honey. Paige can you get a pillow for Anna? Prue can you look at the magic book to see if this Alistair is in it? And Sam, can I talk to you?" 

"Yea. Ruby you try anything, Dean will kill you." 

"No worries, we have crystals. We can trap her ass." Paige after getting Anna a pillow who was now holding crystals. The same ones that held Dean and Sam years ago. 

Dean smirked at Ruby. "Don't try to smoke out or call for help. The place is warded up the wazoo." 

Piper gestured towards the kitchen while looking at Sam. Sam followed her. 

"Sam, when you called me, that 'Scribe' you were talking about. Tell me about him." 

"His name is Metatron. Cas told us he was missing for centuries, there is absolutely no trace of him, except he is believed he may have came to Earth. He hasn't used his angel powers since that day, no angel has been able to track him down. But his tablets may contain information about God. God may have a secret. His weakness, hopefully." 

Piper shook her head. "You and Dean coming here, is it a coincidence that demons are after Anna? Right after you hear about a tablet? What does Anna ties into this? Plus that demon Ruby being exactly where Anna was going to be. This is too much. Man, if only Phoebe was here." 

Than she paled. Sam must have had the same thought. 

"That demon, Alistair. If he knows we have Anna, he'll go after Phoebe. He'll want a trade. But not before he tortures her." Sam told Piper. 

"PRUE, PAIGE! We need to go now! Phoebe's in trouble!" Piper yelled. 

"Wait! Piper! I know your worried about your sister, but we have a innocent here. Plus a demon." 

"Its my sister, Sam. We can't leave her there!" 

"I know. But your a Charmed One. Anyone of you show up, those demons will take you for your power. God knows what Alistair will do to you. Dean and I will save Phoebe I promise." 

Paige spoke up. "Can we call Michael, or any of the Archangels? They can kill Alistair." 

Then Anna who was laying down suddenly started screaming no. 

"No! NO!! He's coming to kill me! Noooo!! Stop!! Arrrghhhhh!!!!!!!!” 

Suddenly everything in the room shook and every light blew up. It seemed like a earthquake went off in their living room. Everyone stood around, trying to keep on their feet. Then just as quickly, it stopped. 

"Everyone, alright?" 

"We're fine Dean." Paige called out in the darkness. 

"Sam?" 

"I'm fine." 

”Everyone else?" 

The rest of the room called out yes, except Ruby. Who had escaped while the chaos was going on 

"Fuck! Bitch is gone, Sammy we need to move. Girls, can you watch Anna?" 

"No need Dean. I remember. I remember it all." 

Anna was sitting up looking calm. 

"I'm an angel.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah reminisces about the past. From The Beginning to Now.

Hannah was outside just breathing into the nightly air. She had sent the Winchesters with the little info she had about the original scribe, Metatron. Castiel had remembered about the tablets he left on Earth before he left. The Angel Tablet, Demon Tablet, Leviathan Tablet and a possible forth tablet that had no name. Castiel believed that forth tablet had a secret about God, but he wasn't sure of It's existence. Raphael had learned that Metatron had written a diary of sorts before he left, but before Michael could get a hold of any of the tablets, he escaped from Heaven with all the tablets. The Archangels spent a long time looking for Metatron and the tablets after the fact but he was smart. He wasn't seen since and never used his angel powers knowing that all grace can be traceable. 

Hannah sighed. She wished for the days where they went into towns performing miracles. Like the time they went on that mission in Egypt, they had helped build the pyramids. Or during Noah's parting of the sea. It was low tide, but the moon's cycle was on the incorrect date. The Winchesters thanked them for the info, but Hannah had warned them that Metatron wasn't easy to find. If Heaven couldn't find him, how could humans. She was living on Earth for a short time, but she admitted she preferred living here than Home. Here, she was free. No rules, no blind loyalty, no obedience. She even was married. All angels had to follow Michael's rules. There was only loyalty to Heaven, no questions asked, or you'll be destroyed. 

She wished she knew where Claire was. She wasn't her stepdaughter, since Castiel wasn't the father, but both had cared deeply about her. They considered her their child. Same with Jack. Claire had left home years ago, as soon as she turned eighteen, she had her bags packed and left to become a hunter. Both Castiel and herself tried talking her out of it, knowing how dangerous it was, but Claire after finding out God existed, wasn't the loving Father she had pictured her whole life, but a cruel, capricious cold Bastard. She had announced she was leaving to hunt and to figure out how to save the world. Both Hannah and Castiel were lost on what to do, so Jack had suggested he call the Winchesters. Castiel had flown away to retrieve Sam and Dean and asked them to track her down to bring her home. It took them weeks to find her since she wasn't dumb, she was always one step ahead, but she came to Sam one day after being bit by a werewolf and was starting to change. Dean luckily knew a cure thanks to their uncle's storage locker and his notes and cured her. They had suggested to her that she go to stay with their friend Jody's.

She admitted she felt great relief on hearing the news, she herself would have cured Claire and brought her home and made her stay home so they can watch over her. She was glad the Winchesters were around. She still wasn't happy Claire wasn't home, but Castiel had told her that Claire and Jack were adults and needed to be on their own. She was saddened, but she figured it was the parents job to let the children fly on their own. This is what she learned was called 'Empty Nest Syndrome', since she seen it on one of those silly daytime talk shows. The older couples there were sad the their kids have left to live on their own and missed them terribly. Hannah and Castiel had sympathized. They were attached to both and missed the sounds of two teenagers going about their day. Sitting down to dinner, movie nights if Claire wasn't out with friends. She called them lame for trying to pretend to be a happy family whenever they tried to include her. But she figured Claire secretly loved it. She was laughing and smiling during those times and often volunteered to make popcorn. She even missed Claire's and Jack's bickering. She missed that more than any angels in Heaven running around, never sleeping, always chattering about their duties. 

Jack wasn't home either. He was away on a trip with his biological father, Lucifer. Lucifer had wanted to take him to the far reaches of the Universe, but he didn't knowing that God may track them down easily. They compromised and were currently on Luna. They decided to stick with Earth and see all of her secrets humans were forbidden to know, like Atlantis, and the remnants of the contents inside of the Ark of the Covenant. They were also known as the Hands of God. Hannah had remembered when God made it. She wasn't there, but she knew Gabriel was. None of the angels except a select few were allowed to see God's true face. God's true voice was too much for humans, no human can survive hearing it. So following his Father's instructions, Gabriel told the human shepherd about the commandments. That it was created by God Himself. After the human shepherd left, Gabriel was happy to be working with his Father and told a young Hannah the story. Hannah with a mind of a child, was happy to hear about their Creator. She loved him deeply. She often asked Gabriel why God doesn't come visit her and her young friends, they wanted to meet God too. Gabriel was sympathetic. He had kneeled down to her face and explained to her that God was very busy helping humans and spent a lot of time on Earth. He had told her that God loved them with all His heart but was sad not to be able to be Home to watch them grow up. Out of the four Archangels, Gabriel was the one to spend the most time with the young fledglings. He had often told stories, about how the stars and planets were created, and when humans were born starting with Lilith, Adam and Eve. He omitted the part of Lilith's transformation fearing scaring young Hannah. Lucifer at the time was starting his rebellion, and didn't want the fledglings finding out about how his older brother betrayed their Father and all of Heaven, due to Lucifer's jealousy. He had twisted Lilith to a horrible demon. 

Hannah knew the bible got the timeline wrong about when Lucifer fell. It was much later. Humans were already out of the caves, and were beginning society. God had ordered all angels to bow down to humans, which all of Heaven did, except Lucifer. Lucifer was jealous of how God preferred to spend time on Earth instead of His children. He had begged God to reconsider seeing how selfish humans were. They were nothing like them. They were flawed, selfish and immoral. God had reprimanded Lucifer and demanded he obey. Lucifer angry at God's words, found the first human Lilith, who was created before Adam and transformed her to a twisted monster. He also found some other humans and twisted them too proving humans can be tempted easily. God when He found out later was angry at Lucifer's disobedience.

Humans at the time lived much longer than humans today. Lucifer had hid Lilith and his demons in a secret place he created. But that wasn't the only part he did. Eden, was a sacred place that God made so Adam and Eve can live and be happy forever in a perfect Garden. Gadreel was put in charge as a gatekeeper. His job was to protect the Garden and Adam and Eve and their descendants from evil. But Gadreel was a timid angel. He was kind hearted but meek. God thought that putting him in charge of His Sacred Garden would build his self confidence. But what no one expected was Gadreel opening the gate. The Serpent had entered. Then It had tempted Eve into stealing their Creator's forbidden fruit. She had told everyone about the sacred tree. Everyone had ate the contents. Gadreel was horrified. He was told that the Serpent was a messenger from God.

When God found out, He was angry. He had created a perfect Garden and only asked for one thing. He wanted His tree left alone. He demanded to know who did it. Gadreel, fearing God's wrath admitted he was tricked. He had cried that he was sorry. God was disappointed. The disappointment of hurting his Creator was too much to bear and Gadreel cried his eyes out. God had ordered all humans out of Eden and locked it with the serpent inside. The few humans who saw God begged for forgiveness. God had stated He was saddened that they stole from Him. He had only asked for one thing and they let Him down. The humans, including Adam and Eve sobbed with guilt. God gave them one more chance. But He did ask where Lilith, Alistair, and the others went. No one knew. Shortly after that, God left the Earth. 

Over time, Adam and Eve passed away. Their children grew up. They had many, but two of them were well known. Cain and Abel. They were rivals. Or so the bible says. In reality, both were close as can be, rarely apart, always looking out for each other, their children often played together, and both loved each other. They had heard the stories about God from their parents and wanted to meet Him. But Adam and Eve had told them that God had left for personal reasons, but when they asked, both felt tremendous guilt and teared up whenever God was mentioned. Over time, they stopped asking. Abel was the more studious one. He had written many stories about God and how Creation was created and had asked others what God was like. The children of the original humans were wondering the same thing. So they had started writing about God and angels.The angel Gadreel never left. He felt too guilty to return Home. He still stood outside the Gates of Eden. Guarding anyone from entering. 

Cain was the more wilder one. He liked nothing more than drinking wine, and before he was married had many maidens he bedded with. He fell in love with one and started a family. He disliked writing and preferred to work on his projects around town. Building grass and mud huts, tending to his garden and raising his animals. Since Abel was way too busy writing stories. What Cain didn't know that Abel was talking to God. Abel had prayed to meet God. He never met Him, but when he was a small child him and his friends had overheard their parents talking what God was really like. Abel was fascinated. He became obsessed. His parents had mentioned that they used to pray to God to communicate with Him. So Abel had prayed. And God answered. For the next few years Abel had prayed. He did what God asked, even slaughtered on of his animals as a test. His daughter cried. That was her pet lamb. Abel shushed her and told her it was God's orders. The little girl was saddened, but understood. When Cain found out he was skeptical. God was never seen by anyone. Except their parents. But the original humans passed away from old age years ago.

Over time when Cain was in his fifties he was coming over to visit Abel and his wife. His wife wasn't home but Abel was. When Cain opened the door he overheard something horrifying, he overheard Abel reluctantly agreeing to sacrifice his new grandchild. Cain had stormed in and demanded what is going on. Abel had this glassy hollowed look in his eyes. He said he been talking to God for years now and did what he asked. Sacrifice a lamb, write stories, and build plans for a tower. The last thing God wanted was a human sacrifice. Cain punched him in the face. He demanded he stop. He had reminded Abel that God would never would demand any human be killed in such a horrifying way. But Abel was stubborn. Cain had asked when. Abel had told him when the sun stopped showing itself. Cain knew that was in three days. 

He had prayed. He prayed as long and hard. He even went to to Eden's wall. He didn't dare go near the gates. He knew there was a angel there, and he took his job seriously. Over time 'God' answered. He had asked if he asked Abel to kill his grandchild. He said yes. To make up what humans did long ago. Cain was no fool. He demanded to know who he really was. Then the voice told him his name. Lucifer. Lucifer? Wasn't he God's favorite? Lucifer bitterly answered he used to be before those scummy humans took away God's love and attention. Cain demanded what he wanted with Abel. Lucifer had told him he was planning a war with Heaven to get the angels there back for siding with humans. He even convinced some angels to join his army. Cain was horrified and in disbelief. Lucifer had also planned on training a new set of knights, known as Hell's Knights. He wanted Abel to lead the charge as a general. The only thing he asked is he kill himself and go to Hell for his training. Suicide was a sin, and by killing himself, Abel was guaranteed to go to Hell instead of Heaven. 

Cain demanded that Lucifer stop. Lucifer had laughed and told him he was a powerful archangel and Cain was a mere human. What can he do, Lucifer can smite him where he was standing. Cain thinking about his baby brother spending eternity in Hell leading a fight against Heaven, made him sick. Cain promised Abel years ago, that he will always protect him. So he made a hard decision. He begged Lucifer to take him instead and let Abel into Heaven. He will help fight as a Knight. He was older, stronger and more cunning. Abel was a good man, but not as physically strong as Cain. Lucifer agreed and ordered Cain to kill his brother. But that wasn't all. He gave Cain a Mark. He had evaded Cain's question on how he obtained it. 

He had explained with Abel's death was a way Abel is guaranteed a spot in Heaven if Cain kill him with a jawbone of a donkey. Cain was sad. But he knew he had to save Abel from himself. He needed a weapon. There was branches but Lucifer had told him to make a weapon. So he had found a ass and slaughtered it. He had fashioned leather from the skin from the animal and created a knife from the jawbone. He left the weapon in the sun to tighten the leather rope. The next day when he returned he asked Abel is 'God' talked to him recently. Abel was wondering around panicking he lost the ability to talk to God. His wife and children had left for Cain's house scared Abel had lost it. Cain was saddened to see Abel in such as state. He was mumbling incoherently saying God had abandoned him. Cain had tried to calm him by hugging him. Then with tears in his eyes he stabbed his brother in in the heart. He cried as he stabbed him again and again. Abel's wife had returned and screamed when she witnessed Cain committing murder. Cain after making sure Abel was dead ran out. He ran all the way to the sea's cliff and knowing how deep the ocean was threw the weapon over the cliff. 

Cain had sat near that cliff for hours sobbing. He knew he can never return home to his family. Abel's family will always see him as a murderer. He didn't want anyone to see him. They will see him as a monster. Which Cain knew he was, and he will become something worse over time. He made the choice to leave everything he left behind without a second thought. He walked away far from civilization and when the day came that the sun never came out, he killed himself. He died with a sad smile knowing his brother was in Heaven. He hoped Abel was able to meet God. His soul went to Hell and over time became a Hell Knight. He started training damned souls. Soon after the Great War started. 

Hannah was saddened to hear that story. Cain had returned to Earth after spending centuries in The Pit. He like Lucifer was sick of Hell and wanted to retire. He left Hell during the American Revolution and went on to live a quiet life. He met a woman, Colette and fell in love. He decided to destroy all the Knights he trained one by one. But one escaped and killed Colette. Abaddon one of the Knights was angry that their general left and wanted revenge. She had broke Colette's neck and taunted Cain into being in his wife's body forever. Cain believing his wife was dead, stabbed Colette, not knowing Abaddon left. He had held her and begged for her forgiveness. Colette, pure hearted as she was, knew what Cain was a demon. But loved him anyway. She had loved Cain the moment she met him. She saw a light inside of him and accepted Cain for who he was. Even when Cain told her what he done. She didn't care. He was her soulmate. She in her final moments, begged Cain not to kill again. Cain agreed and sobbed when his wife died. He was holding the weapon he used to kill Abel. Apparently, it washed ashore when he was walking along a beach years a century ago. He had used the weapon to eliminate the Knights. He then charted a ship heading to England and threw the weapon into the ocean. Knowing the weapon was gone forever. 

Nowadays Cain was still alive. He was living a peaceful life running a small farmhouse. He ran a small honey farm. Selling his honey to nearby towns. It wasn't just him that retired. The Princes of Hell were also living on Earth. With Lucifer gone none of them wanted to be in charge of Hell. Azazel was living somewhere in South America with his demon children before both moved away. They were causing trouble, but the Winchesters were keeping an eye on them. Ramiel was in a random town somewhere sending his time fishing, Asmodeus was living in the Underworld leading the demons that resided there, Dagon was spending time having fun with rich men and their money. The angels were keeping their eyes on them just in case they wanted baby Jack. Rumor is that both Dagon and Asmodeus wanted the child for themselves, but knew not to to anger Lucifer, who was now on Earth. 

Abaddon was still missing. She had slaughtered the American Men of Letters and went into hiding after the hunters took notice. Without the blade and the Mark, she was invincible. But she could be contained. She knew that there are ways to defeat her and keep her in a prison so she stayed hidden. The Four Horseman were also alive, Well sort of. Death was missing. Rumor was he was killed in another world. War was around but chose to leave from time to time to create wars in other worlds, Famine was also busy. He had left to go to a destroyed world, Pestilence was the only one that stayed. Without their rings they weren't as powerful. Pestilence was here with his son, Strife. Sometimes Strife was the one that rode, instead of Pestilence. None of them were interested or cared what God was doing. 

Hannah remembered her friend Ezekiel. When the Great War was on, Ezekiel, Hannah, Castiel and Balthazar were in the same garrison. Before they left Anael had begged her boyfriend Ezekiel to stay behind. She loved him and was afraid of him not coming back. Many of their brethren was killed and the Rit Zien was busy healing and easing the ones that couldn't be saved a peaceful demise. Ezekiel had laughed and told her that he was coming Home. Anael with tears in her eyes had begged him one more time to stay. She had a dreadful feeling that was the last time they would be together. Sadly she was right. Balthazar had laughed with Ezekiel and told Anael that all of them were coming Home with victories. But the war was more bloody than they ever thought. The Archangels were fighting with God, and the other angels were fighting the demons and the fallen angels that sided with Lucifer. Castiel, Anna and Uriel were fighting the Knights of Hell and were in great danger. None of them expected how strong and well trained they were. Balthazar and Ezekiel were trapped where they were and were overwhelmed with The Princes of Hell running as generals with classes of demons. One of them Alistair, was sadistic. He tortured angels before he killed them. Lilith was on the front lines with Lucifer. Balthazar and Ezekiel were surrounded but hidden. Ezekiel had told Balthazar that they needed reinforcements. But that was a lie. Ezekiel knew that they were on the front lines of death. He knew that if both tried fighting, they would both die. Ezekiel was gravely injured and told Balthazar he would ensure his escape, if he showed himself. Balthazar had protested, but Ezekiel was firm. He made sure there was a path for Balthazar to escape, but Balthazar had told him he would get some help. When he left he heard screams. Then a flash of light. Ezekiel was killed. Balthazar felt tremendous guilt on what happened. He had ran into Hannah and begged her to never tell Castiel, his best friend that he was responsible for leaving Ezekiel behind. He then disappeared to keep fighting. Everyone believed Balthazar died in the war, but when Castiel ran into him Eons later, he found out Balthazar faked his death. Castiel had grabbed him by his human vessel's neck and demanded answers. Balthazar explained that he felt guilty for Ezekiel dying. He hadn't returned to Heaven. He felt too guilty. Plus he knew he couldn't face Anael. Telling her the news would have devastated her. He knew that she would unfairly blame him for abandoning Ezekiel. 

The war was long, and when everyone heard God's Voice, stopped fighting. Micheal and Lucifer faced each other and were holding each other swords. But Lucifer did something odd. He threw down his sword and kneeled before Michael. Hearing his Father's voice shook him. Michael was very angry at Lucifer. But as he held the sword to his neck, he heard God's voice not to kill him. No one saw God, except the Archangels. That was the only time everyone heard God's voice. Everyone was shaken. God had told Michael and Lucifer that Lucifer was sentenced to Hell for his crimes against God. He had ordered all demons to return to Hell or they would be destroyed. He had ordered the angels to return to Heaven. At that moment among the dead of both sides with everyone gone, Michael and Lucifer faced each other. Gabriel was there looking sad. He was there to play his Horn when the War started, and Raphael was there to heal as many angels as he could. God opened up Hell and ordered Michael to throw him in. Michael had followed his orders, no questions asked. Holding his sword to his brother's neck, he ordered Lucifer into Hell. Lucifer had complied. But as he stared at his brothers and at God all he saw was disappointment and regret. Gabriel had tears in his eyes. Raphael was stone faced, and Michael felt nothing but anger. No one knew what God was thinking. Lucifer had looked at his Father and saw nothing but love. Lucifer had teared up. He wanted to hug his Father but knew Michael would stop him. He willingly jumped into Hell. After that God left for good. Gabriel was saddened that his family was torn apart and fell into a deep depression. Micheal was stone cold silent. Raphael was disappointed. They waited for God to return, but after a few centuries, they realized He was gone forever. They all cried and wailed for His return. Then after awhile Gabriel left Heaven. Micheal and Raphael decided to see if God left any messages. They knew that Metatron his scribe wrote down God's word, but he was gone with the tablets. Michael was so angry at all the events that transpired, he threw his sword into Earth, not knowing where it landed. 

Gadreel after the war ended was thrown in Heaven's prison. He wasn't even allowed to fight in the War. Eden was then hidden from the Earth. No one knew where it went, only God knew. Humans over time forgot about it. Gadreel was let out very rarely over the centuries for good behavior. Michael wasn't totally heartless. But Heaven's jailer, Thaddeus kept protesting. As soon as Gadreel returned he was tortured over and over again. As far as Hannah knew, no one liked Thaddeus, except for a few angels. He was pissed when Gadreel was let out for good, and after that hid himself from everyone fearing Gadreel would come after him for revenge. 

Hannah sighed and rubbed her human temples. Gabriel had told her the story years later when Gabriel returned to Heaven for a very rare visit. He was there to pick up a book. He didn't give a damn about his Horn. He just wanted a book. Hannah had ran into him and upon seeing him hugged him. Gabriel had hugged her back. He was glad to see how much Hannah had matured. No longer a small fledgling, she was a full grown angel. She had begged him to tell her a story. Gabriel had told her many stories, including what happened during the final moments of the War. She cried hearing the end. She never expected Lucifer to act that way before he went to Hell. Gabriel was sad while he told her. But he was glad that God never stopped loving Lucifer. He had told Hannah God forgave Lucifer for everything. 

Jack's birth centuries later had shocked everyone. Lucifer had escaped from Hell thanks to Sam and immediately wanted revenge. Being in Hell for a long time had jaded Lucifer. He was angry at everyone, especially at Michael and God. Lucifer was resentful that no one had come to try to talk to him. No one but Heaven had the knowledge to enter Hell and no angel wanted to go inside. Not even his brothers. Lucifer was really angry at God. He was still holding a grunge against Michael, but God never came back. He decided to break his Father's most sacred rule. But he needed a vessel. He wanted Sam Winchester, his true vessel, but he knew Sam would never say yes. So he decided to ask a depressed widower named Nick. Nick had said yes. After he got a vessel he started causing trouble, but was way over his head. He had no choice to beg Michael for help. 

Micheal was in Heaven looking over some star charts, wondering how to create new stars when Lucifer appeared. Michael was in disbelief. How the hell did Lucifer get out? But then Michael remembered. He had secretly ordered Lilith to open the gate of Hell where Lucifer was. Heaven was due for a meeting and everyone needed to be there. He had rolled his eyes when Lucifer came and begged Michael for help. Michael had listened to Lucifer's whining but he agreed to help. He had ordered the human souls, known as The Elders to find humans to defeat the dark forces. Over the centuries Michael had mellowed out. He was a lot more calmer and had no more anger towards his brother now than he did back then. For the first time in centuries, Micheal pitied Lucifer. He knew how Hell worked. Time in Hell worked much differently. Lucifer too was different. He was more quieter, less resentful of humans. For the first time in eons, Michael had sat down and listened to his younger brother. 

Even when he met with Michael, the resentment was still there. He was still angry. So after the meeting, Lucifer had returned to Earth. So posing at Nick, he had found himself down the street from a dive bar. He still hated humans but one stood out. The young woman was walking down the street and hadn't changed from her professional suit attire. He admired her from afar. She was one of those rare humans that had that glow about her. He was fascinated. The young woman looked heartbroken. He had followed her in the bar to find out more about her. So he went to the place she walked into. He saw her sitting on the bar stool ordering a stiff drink. He smiled at her and sat down next to her. He then sweet talked his way into Kelly Kline's heart. Kelly was flattered. She was just dumped by Jefferson Rooney and was forced to resign when his children found out and they forced him to choose either his children or his 'gold digging skank'. He didn't feel like he had a choice. Both Kelly and Jefferson were sad, but she knew how important his children were to him since they were a direct link to his late wife. She gave him her resignation letter than walked out. He listened to her tale and when she drunkenly confessed that she wanted his baby, a lightbulb went off in his head. He convinced her to go to a nearby hotel. Kelly, drunk as she was and not thinking straight agreed to it. When Kelly woke up Nick was gone. After a few days she felt different not just her; the night Jack was conceived all of Heaven felt the Nephilim come into existence. But no one knew who was the mother or father was. 

Kelly was ecstatic. When she saw the positive pregnancy results a few weeks later she was over the moon. She didn't know where Nick was. She was positive he was the father. She ran into him by accident. He was at the same dive bar drinking. She had gone to that bar hoping to see Nick since he never gave her his last name. When she told him the news he jumped up and was thrilled. He told her this is how his Father felt when He created life, then he said the feeling of creating something was amazing. He was so happy he bought drinks for the whole bar. The three other people there was happy for both of them. Nick was happy, but Kelly felt uneasy. There was something about Nick that frightened her and hoped she wasn't making a huge mistake. She had gone home afterwards and had when she opened the door she saw a man with a trench coat there. Castiel had figured it out it was Kelly since he seen her at the bar when he was there to see what Lucifer was up too and overheard everything. Kelly was scared and pulled out her pepper spray to use it against the intruder, but Castiel was unaffected. His eyes then glowed and due to pregnancy hormones she fainted from fright. 

When Kelly woke up she was laying on the couch with Castiel watching her. She then demanded on who he was and Castiel had told her he was an angel. He then showed her a demonstration of his wings. Then he proceeded to tell her who Nick really was. When she heard the news, she got up went to her freezer and downed half a bottle of vodka. She and Castiel ended up talking for hours, and Castiel had told her she had to get rid of the abomination that was growing inside of her or the whole Universe would be destroyed. Kelly was devastated. All she wanted was a family. Jefferson was a wonderful person, but he was loyal to his children. They couldn't be together. Even if they didn't care what everyone thought his position as a Senator would jeopardize his chances to run for president. She was drunk when she met Nick and sympathized with Nick's sad tale of how his wife and child was murdered in their sleep. Nick was handsome and charming plus a great lover. But even with Nick's charming personality, there was a darkness there. She swore that his eyes glowed red when he and Kelly were done after their night of passion. She blamed the alcohol. Nick to her horror was Satan himself. Plus she was pregnant with his baby. She was ashamed. She had already called her parents and told them the news. They were happy to hear the news and were looking forward to becoming grandparents. Now she faced a dilemma. Abort this baby she already loved or carry Rosemary's Baby to term. 

Castiel had drove Kelly to the abortion clinic the next week. But before they got there, Kelly had told him she wanted to get something to eat. Her appointment wasn't ready for another hour and she was hungry. Castiel had protested but he agreed. Kelly then went to the woman's bathroom and when Castiel was busy talking to the waitress, she called a taxi and snuck out the kitchen door. She loved her baby and despite on what the baby might become, loved him with all of her heart. Castiel had waited for her, then after awhile realized he was tricked. Kelly was gone. He couldn't track the Nephilim's grace since Kelly had a charm to hide her from every angel in existence. He had no choice and had called Dean and his brother Sam for help. 

Dean had met Castiel at a barn. He was pissed at his brother Sam had willingly helped two demons free Lucifer. At the time he didn't believe in angels, but became a reluctant believer when he witnessed a angel appear in front of him. He told him his name was Castiel. Dean then stabbed him with a demon blade, believing he worked with Lucifer. Castiel had pulled out the knife and had to show off his angelic powers to Dean. It was a rough transition, but Dean and Castiel slowly became friends. After a few months when Castiel found out Lucifer had sired a Nephilim, he had called Dean for help. Dean was experienced to finding a way around magical charms, but this one was way too strong. He suspected it was Ruby that supplied Kelly with the charm but she disappeared with Lilith when Dean walked into that church. 

Castiel friendship with the Winchesters was slowly changing him. No longer a obedient perfect soldier, he was becoming more like them. More empathetic, questioning his existence, even showing human emotion. Hannah when she met with Castiel again was disgusted. She reminded him he was still a soldier of Heaven and he had to make a choice. Heaven or humans. Castiel was torn. But he remembered he came to Earth for help to find the Nephilim. He agreed to return with Hannah to Heaven. He told Sam and Dean he needed to go Home. 

It was a few short months when Castiel heard Kelly's calls for help. There was a demon there who had heard Kelly Kline was carrying a Nephilim child. He had followed her home after witnessing her walking home from a fast food place. He had hoped to kidnap Kelly to gain favor to The Source. The evil Entity that controlled the underworld. Which happened to be Asmodeus. Castiel had flown in and well as Hannah who was keeping an eye on Castiel who she felt was getting too soft. When she arrived she witnessed both of them holding hands, and both of them eyes were glowing gold. Then Castiel had smited the demon who was ready to stab them with an angel blade. The child's powers had scared Hannah. Those powers were stronger than The Archangels. Then she realized it was Lucifer who was the father. 

Michael was furious when Hannah had informed him about the news afterwards. But she omitted the news about Lucifer, fearing Michael's reaction. He ordered Castiel and Hannah to find the woman and destroy her. Hannah hesitated knowing her friend Castiel was with Kelly but she reluctantly agreed. Castiel had also got those orders. Michael and Lucifer were talking more but Michael was suspicious of Lucifer's behavior. Lucifer was a lot more cheerful these days. He even invited Michael to Earth for drinks. Michael had declined. He was loyal to his Father, who he believed to return someday. Maybe by killing the Nephilim God will come back. However, he had every angel counted for except Lucifer. He wondered if Lucifer did something he wasn't allowed to. 

Hannah who was loyal to Heaven and had her orders pulled out her angel blade and was ready to kill both Kelly and Castiel. The unborn's child's powers was never seen before. Even during the War. She didn't hesitate. But at the last minute, Castiel had fought with her blade, and after a few close calls Castiel had managed to wrestle the blade away from her then after getting a hold of it held it to Hannah's heart. Hannah was scared. Castiel had begged her to listen. He explained he felt the child's soul. He was pure and would bring Paradise. It took him hours to convince Hannah. But she listened. Not because of Castiel's words, but his eyes. She felt something unfamiliar. Human emotions. She felt a tug inside her heart when she was with Castiel. He must have felt the same thing, his face turned pink the same time hers did. In the end she agreed to spare their lives, but she had her duties. She had to return to Heaven and tell Michael there was a change of plans. Castiel had warned her she will be destroyed for disobedience, but Hannah had told him it was better her than both of them. 

Michael was furious about Hannah's disobedience. He punished her so severely, it made Gadreel's punishment look like a light spanking. He had ordered Abner, the new prison guard to put Hannah in Heaven's prison for the time being. She shuddered remembering what Michael did to her. She forced herself to black it out. She wasn't in jail for long, she was freed in a short time. After her release she returned to Earth and prayed to Castiel to help him guard Kelly Kline. Plus to warn him. Michael found out Castiel and Hannah were hiding the paternity of the baby. He knew Lucifer was the father. She was scared for Castiel. She to her irritation felt pangs of jealousy when she witnessed how Kelly and Castiel were close. When she flown in, she saw both of them sitting on the couch with knees touching, laughing. Apparently she was laughing at something Castiel said. 

She had pulled Castiel aside and warned him about Michael. Castiel was scared. He had told Hannah that was his son. Maybe not the biological father, but he was the father in every other way. He said he'll accept Michael's punishment as long as Jack, the baby Kelly chose the name for, would be safe. Hannah was sad and scared for him. But even when she was sitting in jail, she had faith that the child would be safe. She had a feeling that the Nephilim would be allowed to live. She didn't know why. 

It didn't take Kelly long to feel pangs of false labor pains. She and Castiel had her place ready for her child. Hannah had warned her that as a human, she is most likely not to survive the birth. Very few women survived the birth of a Nephilim. As a woman who was carrying a Arch Nephilim child, her chances were zero. Kelly was devastated. She and Castiel had discussed the possibility, but she wanted Castiel to raise her son just in case Kelly died giving birth. Her labor pains were getting closer and closer and when her water broke they heard Michael's voice ordering them home. Castiel had cried. He knew if he left Kelly, her child would be killed. So he prayed to God. He asked God to protect Jack from Michael. Hannah had told him she had a good feeling about the baby. She assured Castiel to trust her feelings. Then Kelly found herself in the room alone giving birth. 

Castiel and Hannah were back in Heaven. Castiel was crying. He was scared that his son would die. But Hannah had told Castiel to trust her. They couldn't escape from Heaven. Michael had closed all the gates. He had sealed every gate behind him. He didn't want any angel interfering with his mission. Since there was nothing they can do they walked down the halls looking for either Gabriel or Raphael to talk Michael to convince him to let Jack live. They had ran into Elijah who told them Lucifer was in jail with Raphael and Uriel watching over him. He said both of them were getting a headache listening to Lucifer's complaints. Plus Elijah laughed when he said Lucifer had a son. Hannah had asked where Gabriel was. He told them Gabriel had followed Michael and had just managed to avoid being hit by Heaven's Gates when the gates closed. 

No angels could leave Heaven with the gates closed. But Hannah had stayed by Castiel's side. He was distraught. He had prayed to God, Gabriel, and even Jack. There was no news for days. Then Castiel dropped to his knees. He was happy. He was relieved when Gabriel had told him that Jack was allowed to live. Apparently at the moment he had puked on Michael when he tried to burp him after his feeding. Hannah was surprised when Castiel started kissing her. He was so relieved and proud to be a father he kissed Hannah in joy. That was the moment they couldn't deny their feelings any longer. Hannah always cared about Castiel, they knew each other as small fledglings. But now the friendship turned into love. 

Hannah smiled at the memory. She saw Jack from a distance when he was young but she knew the Archangel's orders. No angel was allowed near Jack. Except Castiel. Michael was very overprotective. She met Jack again a few years later at her wedding. He was just a small child. She remembered how cute he was. Now he was a handsome young man. But she feared for his future. There was no future. God was done. Right now the Winchesters were searching for Metatron. She hoped they found him. He may be the only one to with the knowledge to save the world. 

She heard a sound of wings behind her, she knew Castiel was home. She smiled at her husband. Castiel had told her he got a prayer from Dean and wanted to help. Hannah had told him to go help his friends, but to be careful. She had a dreadful feeling about things. Not about God, but something else. She hoped she wasn't wrong.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone at the manor discuss Anna and hear devasting news about Phoebe.

Castiel had flown in after hearing Dean's prayers, and wanted to help out. Apparently their friend's life was in danger. Without Jack and Claire the house seemed empty. Hannah had told Castiel to go help his friends. She wanted to go to Heaven to see how things were up there.

Castiel had appeared in front of the manor and was mildly surprised to see a demon trying to run with supernatural handcuffs. He knew she wouldn't get far, no demon, monster, or even an Archangel can escape those. Castiel noticed it was the demon named Ruby. The last time he seen her she was in the progress of freeing Lucifer. He noticed her human vessel was exactly the same as the last time he seen her.

Ruby had swore when the angel named Castiel appeared in front of her. Castiel had took her and walked her back to the manor. Castiel could have flown in but after hearing how rude it was to go inside people's homes without permission from Jack he knocked on the door.

It was Paige who answered the door. Her eyes lit up when she saw Castiel and how her eyes narrowed when she saw Ruby.

"Sam, Dean! Your friend had brought back the runaway!" 

Ruby gave her a dirty look. Sam and Piper were standing in the bottom of the stairs and looked relieved to see Castiel. Castiel had smiled at them then when he saw Anna he froze. Anna must have saw him she went pale. 

"What are you doing here Anna? You fell."

"I wanted to see the world. You should talk. What are you doing here on Earth? The last time I saw you, you were were in Egypt killing the firstborn children without the lambs blood smeared on the doorways." Anna snapped back.

"I don't remember that."

"Of course not. Naomi was through with your programming."

"Enough! Can we talk about this later? Phoebe is in danger!" Dean had told both exasperated.

"I heard your prayers Dean. I know it was Alistair. But unfortunately I cannot help you. There is angel proof and magic proof warding all over the hospital ward where Phoebe is. The demons there were very thorough." 

"Fuck! Now what?" Dean swore. 

"I can help you cowboys if you get me out of these cuffs." 

"Fuck you Ruby. It's your fault this is happening." 

"Go to hell Dean!" 

"Stop it all of you! Argue about this later. Phoebe is trapped in that hospital and it is warded. Castiel is there any way to break it?" Piper asked worried. 

"No. This is very old magic. It existed before the first word was even spoken. I'm afraid there is nothing in that book of yours." 

Piper swore and almost broke a lamp in frustration. Sam held her in her arms comforting her. Paige spoke up next. 

"Ruby, you said there is a way to help us. Explain." 

"That magic Alistair used it is powerful. Rumor is it was created with the power of God. All demons cannot use it, only angels. But even with angel power, the angel will die if it is used enough times. This magic came from a outside source. Whomever Alistair paid or killed for it knows exactly where to get it. If you need to get in I can get you in. But you need an angel without grace to bypass the security system. But remember if you want to get back out you need that same angel that performed the ritual to get back out. A lot of magic was used. The angel they are using will die soon if you don't save him or her. Oh by the way, anyone with magical powers cannot get in, that means you too Moose." Ruby smirked. 

Sam closed his fists. He knew he was born with magic, but now he was wished he was like his brother. Just an ordinary hunter. Piper and Paige felt useless. They wanted to help, but couldn't. Prue had come downstairs. 

"Guys I found info about Alistair. He is one of the oldest demons in existence. There is a way to weaken him but none to kill him." 

"Okay. Sam you and Castiel stay here and help everyone find a solution. Anna, Ruby and I will go help Phoebe. I promise they won't get their hands on you Anna." 

"Thanks Dean. But I need a favor. Can anyone help look for my grace? When I fell, my grace fell along with me. Any angels that fall will look like comets. There should be two comets that fell closely together. With my grace I'll help you guys anytime in the future." 

"Thanks Anna. But there is something we need to tell you, but we'll wait till you get back." Piper told her. 

Dean went up to Ruby and reluctantly let her out of the cuffs. But Ruby wasn't stupid to try anything. Everyone there was ready to do something if Ruby moved the wrong way. So she waited for Dean's orders. 

"Let's go. Sammy be careful. Castiel, Piper, Paige, Prue. We'll save Phoebe. We'll be careful." 

Then Dean and his two other passengers went into the Impala and drove away.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My apologies this chapter is short. I wanted a small glimpse of Phoebe in the hospital.

Phoebe just sat in her room staring blankly at the wall. She wondered why the staff didn't act the same. Dr. Blane wasn't here, but another one. He said he was Dr.Nice. Phoebe just looked at him. He wasn't nice. He looked mean. She called him Dr Meanie. The other patients called him that too behind his back when they over heard Phoebe calling him that.

It was dark now. Her roommate should have been here. The last time she saw Jaime was during supper. She was supposed to tell Phoebe her nightly story. There was another patient that told stories. He said his name was Samandriel. But if his name was too hard to say, call him Alfie. Phoebe liked him. He was young. Younger than her. He said he was seventeen.

Right now he was with Dr.Meanie. Dr.Meanie was interested in Alfie. Always taking him away. He even ignored the other patients. Tommy was supposed to see a doctor everyday. The nurses there told him no and he screamed. The nurses there then gave him a needle. Then they locked him in his room and ignored him.

Phoebe was worried about Tommy, but she was afraid about Alfie. The other patients were scared of the night staff nurses. Their eyes were black. Phoebe wasn't scared of them. They looked scary, but she knew there was people out there that were stronger than them. 

She hoped her sisters came here again. She wanted them to save Alfie. Then a nurse with black eyes came in. Phoebe just stared at him. 

"Dr. Nice said you need to come with me."


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> My apologies about my lack of knowledge about Jenna Marbles. I know she is a well known YouTuber. But I have seen a few of her videos on YouTube and thought she was interesting and funny. I thought I'll add her as a love interest for Dean for this story.

Jenna just finished reading her text from Sam. She was disappointed that once again Dean canceled his plans to see her. She loved him but she was fed up. She was tired of waiting. She understood he had a important job, but she wondered how long she could wait.

The day they met, that was a weird day. She was at a con where social media stars were invited to meet the fans and sign autographs. She just finished her panel and was on her way to the restroom when she felt a cold chill. The organizers had told the con participants they had a private area to relax and to wonder around freely without getting harassed by fans. 

She wondered why the hallway was so cold. The air conditioner was on, but she saw cold air like she was in a freezer. Then she saw a man materialize in front of her. At first she thought it was one of those prank channels or a hidden reality show, but when the man cut her across the arm, she screamed and ran away.

She had obsessed fans before, and a few that came to her home but none have physically hurt her. She wished her ex boyfriend was here. He was big and strong. But he left her for a Del Sol beer model.

She screamed when the man appeared in front of her. Then she witnessed a iron rod going through him and he vanished. There were two men in front of her. The one holding the iron rod was gorgeous. The tall one behind him was holding a shotgun. She backed away from nervousness. 

"Don't worry about us, we're here to help." The one holding the rod told her.

"Come here and stand here. Don't move from this circle. The ghost won't hurt you." The tall handsome one with the nice hair told her. Then he proceeded to make a salt circle with a bag of salt surrounding her.

"A ghost? Seriously? Fine, I'll go along with it. But my agent will want to talk to you about rights about ownership about the video." Jenna told them.

At the time she thought she was a recipient of a elaborate prank gone wrong, but that illusion was realistic. It hurt her. She was already planning suing the prank channel and the con owners for assault. But what happened next changed her whole life.

The 'ghost' came back and when it tried crossing the circle it bounced away like it was repelled. She smiled at the illusion. She couldn't wait to upload this on her channel and Igram page. She was going to make so many views, maybe a Hollywood deal for a cameo in a movie. Or even her own TV series doing a prank show. She seen some of her former colleagues that started on Youshare and went on to do bigger things. 

Then when she saw one of the security guards walking down the hallway, she saw the apparition turn around and 'jump' inside him. Then when the gaurd looked at Jenna he smiled. Jenna smiled back at him. At the time she thought he was an actor. But when he drew his gun and pointed it at her she got nervous. Then he proceeded to fire it. Luckily he was grabbed by the one with the dirty blonde hair and the gun missed. 

When she saw how close the bullet came to hitting her and when she saw the hole in the wall behind her, she started screaming. Then she saw the one holding the security gaurd pour salt in his hand and threw his hand over his mouth. The ghost flew out of his body.

Jenna didn't know what to think. She wanted to run, but her feet was frozen. There was footsteps behind her and it was the tall guy. He was holding a shotgun. Jenna was terrified. She had haters, even a few death threats from the totally deranged fans but none that actively tried to kill her. She closed her eyes waiting for the fatal shot that killed her. But then the one that was holding the security guard was standing in front of her. 

"Miss? You need to come with us, your life is in danger." 

Jenna opened her eyes."Huh? Who are you?" 

He held up a badge."FBI. I'm Agent Clapton and my partner here is Agent Page. We are here investigating a case. We had reports of odd behavior in this building." 

"They send Federal Agents for a odd behavior? Shouldn't the local police be here?" 

"This is an on going investigation. We can't go much into details, but we had reports of people that came here that were never seen again. You may be the next target." Agent Page told her, also showing off his badge. 

"Oh my god. Sure. I have to call my agent, he needs to know what's happening." 

"Not now. We need to move." Agent Clapton told her. 

"Okay. But will this take long? I need to get back soon, I'm due to give autographs in two hours." 

They walked down the halls and into every room they go in. The two men she was with didn't say much to her but she was kinda annoyed that both seem to be whispering a lot to one another. She stopped in her tracks when she heard a noise. They were currently in a dark brick room. This room was under construction due to some scaffolding and construction tools around. The lights weren't working in here, and even with the little daylight there was, she could barely see. 

"You hear that?" Agent Page asked his partner. 

Agent Clapton breathed out cold air. "He's here." 

Then Jenna got cold. Really cold. The last thing she remembered was the 'man' jumping into her body. She barely remembered much, but she remembered having no control of her body and her attacking the two men. She was frightened. She saw the memories of the ghost's final moments. He was a contractor for a Hollywood construction company. He was born sometime in the beginning of the 20th century. He was in this room looking over at the financial records with a oil lamp. His partner was embezzling from the company and was actively trying to frame him for theft. He was here to confront him to make him confess to the theft with his fiancee watching as a witness. She was hiding in the storage closet with a camera. When his partner walked in he was ready to show him the papers when something happened. The woman he loved walked out of the closet and walked up to 'Bert' and put her arm around him and kissed him on the lips. She looked exactly like Jenna. She felt the betrayal and heartbreak of the man who witnessed his fiancee double crossing him. Bert smiled at him then he took out a gun and shot him in the heart. The last thing he saw before he died was both of them carrying his body and putting him in the closet. The next day as a ghost, he saw Bert and another man putting up bricks where his body was and sealed him forever in that closet. He recognized the other man. He was the man at the bank who gave them the loan. They were working together. After they left, he wasn't able to move on. He was too angry. His spirit stayed in that hallway always waiting for the ones that murdered him and especially Bessie. The woman who betrayed him. He attacked anyone who dared to wonder the hallways but when he saw Jenna, he felt like he was finally ready to execute his revenge, believing she was Bessie. Then Jenna woke up and saw both of them covering her with an iron chain on the floor. She pointed to the closet that was covered with bricks and told them his remains were in there. She saw both of them pick up hammers that were on the floor and smash though the bricks. Luckily the bricks were old and were poorly constructed and came down easily. There was a skeleton inside. Jenna saw them pull out salt and gasoline and were ready to light it. 

"Wait!" Jenna called out. 

"What? Why?" Agent Clapton asked. 

"Just listen. Please." 

Jenna called out the ghost's name. "Arthur. It's okay. Its over. The people who did this to you. They were punished. They all paid the price. Both Bert and the bank officer lost everything in the stock market and both died in World War Two. Bessie drank herself to death. Bessie's biggest regret was turning her back on you. She always regretted it. She was enamored with Bert's money and charm. But when you died she was scared of Bert. He threatened to stop paying for her younger brother's treatment at the hospital if she told anyone. Her brother was eight and was sick. She felt like she didn't have a choice. Her brother lived but Bessie never stopped loving you. She died with your name on her lips. She wanted to tell her she was sorry, and it's okay if you never forgive her." 

Arthur's ghost materialized in front of her. His ghost blinked a few times. Then he smiled sadly at Jenna. He attempted to touch her cheek, but didn't. He looked back at the Winchesters and nodded his head. He looked at Jenna and smiled when his ghost went up in flames. Jenna had looked at the spot were Arthur was and had a single tear going down her cheek. Later that afternoon the so-called agents told her their real names and what they did. But they asked how she knew all that. Jenna told them that it was her grandfather that told her that story. Her great aunt Bessie's biggest regret was turning her back on love. She was Jenna's age when she died. 

Dean, the one with the dirty blonde hair was charming. Jenna thought he was funny and sweet. They had to leave town that night, but Jenna gave Dean her number. Despite having a few million followers on social media, she was actually shy in real life. She sent him a text with a link to a private NSFW site. It was Jenna in a old school Hollywood glamor outfit with a few inches of extra leg showing. She was slightly drunk when she sent it, but she figured she'll take that risk. She was surprised and laughed her head off when Dean sent her a pic text back with him and his brother Sam dressed up as old school gangsters with cigarettes in their mouths, with them holding fake tommy guns. She sent him a laughing emoji and a heart with a extra kiss emoji. 

They exchanged emails and often talked a lot long distance since then. She ran into Dean again when she was in Boston visiting relatives. Dean was there looking for an ancient artifact in a museum. He was there looking for something to perform a magic spell. Sick of waiting for Dean to ask her out, she asked him to go for drinks. Later at some hole in a wall bar she frequented back when she was in college, she challenged Dean for a game of pool. Dean and her played for fun. Then after a few games where Dean kicked her ass, she told him to make the game interesting. Twenty dollars a ball. He accepted the challenge. Sam has warned her Dean was a shark. Jenna smiled at Sam and told him she's been practicing. She played a few games, won a few, then afterwards Dean pocketed the money she lost afterwards. Smug as hell, he told her to go back to practicing, Then he ordered a beer. Jenna then challenged Dean for another game. The stakes higher. A hundred dollars a ball, plus Jenna's Cartier tennis diamond bracelet with Dean betting his car, The '67 Impala. Before Dean can answer, Sam had pulled him away. 

"Are you insane! She might be scamming you. I seen her channel, she is actually a very good pool player. Real good. She won tournaments. She is playing you." 

"C'mon Sam, look at her, no way she is that good. She is just a little girl baby shark. I won many games of pool over the years. I won games in every state in the country, except Hawaii. I NEVER lost a game in one sitting. Watch me win that bracelet. We can pawn it and have enough money for the next four states." 

Sam shook his head, he had a feeling they would be riding buses till they get a new ride. He was right. Jenna was younger than both of them, but she was good. Real good. Dean was looking frazzled and pissed when she got ball after ball. Even with Dean trying to distract her, she never lost her concentration. The last ball was there. The 8 ball. The ball looked impossible to hit it was surrounded by Dean's stripes. It looked like Dean was going to win if she missed it. The ball Dean needed was right in front of it. Other than the jukebox playing the bar was quiet. Every patron plus the staff were watching. Dean's car keys were on the bar plus Jenna's bracelet. There was over twelve hundred bucks on the table. Sam and one of Jenna's friends were watching over it. Jenna staring into Dean's eyes blew him a kiss. Then she angled herself in what looked like a weird pretzel position. The ball bounced around the table, then it literally was almost thisclose to touching Dean's ball. It hit the 8 ball dead on and the ball went in. The whole bar cheered. Dean just stood there white faced. Losing the money was one thing. But Baby? He looked at Jenna murderously. Jenna smiled at him and held out her hand for her money, bracelet, and new car keys. 

Jenna walked out of the bar with her friend laughing. She heard footsteps behind her and smiled. She knew who that was. When she turned around Dean and Sam were standing behind her. Sam looked embarrassed and Dean looked like he was ready to commit homicide. 

"My car keys. Now. Jokes over." 

Jenna just stared up at him with a smirk. "Fair is fair. Winner takes all." 

Dean looked like he was ready to kill her. Sam, the peacemaker tried to negotiate. "Jenna, I know you won the money fair and square, but the car is our ride. We will be stuck here without it. Please." 

"No." 

Sam looked bewildered. A group of guys that were standing outside smoking there tried to defend Jenna and her friend from these two older creeps. "You heard the lady. She said no." 

Dean with his face red with his fist clenched was ready for a fight. Lucky for him Sam pulled him away. "It's cool. We're just leaving. C'mon Dean." 

Jenna just watched them walking back towards their hotel defeated. Her friend, Mariah, asked her what to do now. Jenna was holding the keys. "Let's go for a joyride." 

The next few hours were fun. They took the Impala and drove all over Boston. They had fun laughing and driving and having a good time. Mariah was asking about Dean's brother. If he was seeing anyone. Jenna had told her he was single. They had stopped at a all night convenience store and bought slushees and junk food. Tonight was a night to celebrate. After she dropped off Mariah, she went home. She wasn't surprised to see Dean standing in her uncle's driveway. She never told him where she lived, but she knew how smart and clever The Winchesters were. After driving through the gate she drove towards Dean and stopped just inches of Dean's legs. She waited for him to make the first move. 

Dean had walked towards the driver's window and knocked. Jenna ever the lady, had checked the mirror, doubled checked if there was lipstick and food in her teeth, and when she was satisfied she rolled down the window. 

"Yes?" 

"You had your fun. But my brother was serious. This is our ride. I need this car. It was the last thing my dad gave me before he died." 

"Okay." 

Dean was surprised. He was expecting a argument, but Jenna just handed him the keys. She gestured him to move so she can get out. 

"I was waiting for you to make the first move, since you didn't I had to take the inventive. I like you Dean. I like you a lot. I want you to ask me out. I want to see what's underneath those flannel layers you wear." 

Then Jenna pulled his head down so she could kiss him. The next few weeks were a blur. Since Jenna was self employed, she was free to do what she wanted. She had came along with Sam and Dean on their hunts. They had warned her it was dangerous, but Jenna said she wasn't worried. If she could get possessed by a ghost, win a cool car and take a ride with two wanted criminals, she was set. She used the trip for a travel log for her followers but was very vague on the details. Her subscribers loved it. She gained a couple thousand new followers. Since she was riding with them she helped finance the trip. She and Dean had also fooled around in the back seat. 

She found herself falling in love with him. Dean must have felt the same way. After the summer ended and when Dean dropped her off in her condo in LA, he told her he really liked her, but warned her his relationships never worked out due to his job. Jenna didn't care. She told him to visit anytime. Or she could see him. Dean was hesitant, but the tug in his heart told her this relationship was special. He kissed her long and hard and promised to be with her no matter what. 

So for the next two years it was special. She met Sam's girlfriend Piper and her sisters later that year and liked them immediately. She was surprised that magic existed, not to mention Heaven, Hell, The Underworld, Angels, Demons, Witches, and many other supernatural creatures and worlds existed. When she found out God existed she was floored. But sad when she found out that God was killing everything. She accepted the possibility there could be a end, but she hoped Sam and Dean and their friends saved the world. When she met Jack, Satan's son of all things, she was glad he was actually a sweet kid. He was nothing like his father, but more like his uncles. Archangels. Her religious grandparents would be pissed that everything they believed wasn't true. Michael, Gabriel, Raphael. Awesome guys. She wasn't a fan of Raphael, but liked Gabriel. He was hilarious. Michael was polite, but Jenna thought he needed to loosen up. Jack's father, Lucifer, she wasn't sure what to think of him. She didn't hate him, but she wondered about him. There must have been something about him, since Jack loved him. 

She was standing on her balcony. She was waiting for a proposal, since Dean recently bought a house. She loved LA, but she was getting tired of the superficial fakeness of the people who lived here. She loved the town, Lawrence, Kansas, where Dean and Sam lived. It was a nice town. It had the city feel, but it had that hometown feeling. She knew Sam was planning to propose to Piper, since Paige accidentally spilled the beans. But since Phoebe had that vision about God, Sam's plans were shelved. She hoped Phoebe got better soon. She had a dreadful feeling that she was in great danger. 

She gave Dean one last chance. If he flakes out on her again one more time it was over.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about my favorite little nougat.

Jack stood in the cave alone. Lucifer had told him he needed to be somewhere and told Jack he needed to stay here. So far it's been almost four hours and Jack was bored. This was supposed to be a father son trip, but Lucifer barely spent any time with him. He took Jack somewhere told him to explore to his hearts content than disappeared. Jack sighed. He had more fun with Castiel, his adopted father figure, plus his friends, Sam and Dean. Heck even his uncles knew him better than Lucifer did. 

Jack at the moment missed Castiel. He remembered the trip they took to Los Angeles a few years ago. There was reports of a haunting. Sam was skeptical. It was Hollywood. But there was police reports there was people getting attacked. All of them had saw a man dressed very old fashioned. He mostly stayed in a certain hallway. Sam and Dean had volunteered to crack the case. Since they were busy Castiel and Jack decided to check out the city instead. Jack wanted to see Hollywood Boulevard, Disney Park and try surfing. Castiel had told him that they may not have time to do all that since they needed to be on the road that night and had Jack choose one. So Jack had chosen to go surfing and begged Castiel to go with him.

That was super fun. Castiel had told him that he had no swimming suits or boards. So looking at the brochure Jack obtained from the souvenir shop he had told him there was a place on the beach that had everything they needed including swimming gear and surf boards. After they had paid for the gear they had signed up for a beginner surfing class. Since it was a beautiful sunny day the class had quite a few people there, including a girl Jack thought was cute. Her hair was dark but had a blue tinge to it. Jack thought she was awesome. She never said a word when the teacher was asking questions and when she looked at Jack, Jack was in love. He thought her eyes were gorgeous, so mysterious.

Unfortunately, she barely paid attention to Jack the whole class, and even though Castiel was paying attention to what the instructor was saying Jack was too busy sneaking glances at the girl. Trying to get her attention by trying to flex his muscles, and fix his hair, she never looked at him. Poor Jack was embarrassed when he noticed a group of girls snickering at him. The instructor was asking Jack how to stand on a board. Jack said he didn't know. Castiel had tapped him on the shoulder and told him to pay attention. Jack snapped out of it and tried his hardest to pay attention to the class. He figured he can get her attention by mastering how to surf. When the class ended the teacher told the class to go into pairs. Castiel had wanted to pair up with Jack, but Jack wanted to be with the girl. But she was paired up with a douchy looking frat guy instead. Jack swore to he will get her number before the day ended. Plus get her away from the musclehead who Jack can tell was a asshole. He looked like he wanted to get into her pants. He was leering at her chest.

When Jack and Castiel got to the water. Castiel had complained that their wings will be soaked. Jack admitted he was worried about that too, but he was determined to impress Blue, the girl he gave the nickname to. He told Castiel not to worry. He seen birds swim and were fine. After he tried standing up on the board, when the waves came, Jack wished he had paid attention. He was shaking. He had a very hard time standing up and fell off the board immediately. He got up to the waters surface spluttering. When he grabbed on the board, he saw Castiel standing on his board surfing. Cas looked like he was having fun. He was smiling. Jack was not going to let his foster dad be better than him. So he tried again. Again and again he fell off. He had refused Castiel's help, he wanted to learn it. Eventually he stood up. He was laughing. This was fun!!!!! 

But Jack underestimated the ocean. When he saw a huge wave, he thought he could do it. But the wave was much bigger than him and he fell off. But the oceans current was strong and unpredictable. The last thing Jack remembered is the board hitting him on the head. When Jack came to he was given mouth to mouth by Blue. He was lying on the beach with people surrounding him. Castiel looked scared. Cas thought he was going to lose his child. He was ready to use his healing powers, but knew he couldn't, not when he could be exposed as an angel. He was greatly relieved when the girl gave him CPR and Jack woke up. She saw him before the lifeguards did. 

When the board hit his head he was face down in the water and since the beach was crowded, the lifeguards were busy and didn't see him right away. Luckily Blue was close by and saw Jack getting hurt. She immediately got the lifeguards attention by waving her arms and dived off her board to get Jack. She grabbed him put his face up and swam back to shore as fast as she could and immediately administered CPR. She was relieved when Jack vomited up water and was coughing. She looked up and saw the blue eyed man with tears in his eyes looking relieved. She assumed that he was the boy's father since they looked alike. A minute later the lifeguards showed up with a stretcher and a truck. They wanted to take Jack to the hospital to make sure he was okay. Jack declined, he felt fine. But when he realized who saved his life, he requested that she come along to the lifeguards first aid station. He was ecstatic when she said yes.

When they got there the lifeguards there told him he needed to stay awhile till the nurse there checked him over and to make sure he was alright. Jack wasn't going to argue, he felt weak and tired. Plus his wings were soaked. Even laying down, he could feel the weight. Jack wasn't alone, Castiel was there along with Blue. He asked Castiel if he can get him some juice. Castiel sensing what Jack was trying to do nodded his head and squeezed Jack's hand before he left.

"I'm so glad you are okay. When the board hit your head. I seen it. That was a hard whack." 

"I'm fine. Isn't this what surfers call a right of passage?"

"Who told you that? That's bull. Anyway I'm glad your okay."

"Thanks. Thanks for saving my life. My name's Jack." 

"Lucina." Lucina. That name was perfect. But Jack will always remember her as Blue. 

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital? That head injury looked serious." 

"I'll be fine. Castiel can heal me." 

"Castiel? That guy, you call your dad by his first name?" 

"He is not my biological father, he is my foster dad. I was raised by my uncles. I used to live with Castiel, his wife Hannah and my step sister Claire. I moved in with him when I was sixteen." 

"You guys look alike. Are you sure that wasn't your real dad?" 

"Pretty sure. My biological father is named Luci--um Luc. He is extremely strong and powerful like my uncles." 

Lucina aka Blue nodded in understanding. They talked for over an hour till it was cleared by the nurse that he was free to go. Thankfully his wings were dried by then and when Castiel walked in told him Dean had called and he and Sam were done. Jack panicked. He just met this cool girl. He excused himself and took Cas next door and begged him if they can stay a few more hours. He wanted to get to know Lucina better. Castiel said he'll try. But they needed to be on the road before midnight. Before Jack left the room Castiel had healed his body. 

Lucina was still in the room when Jack came back in and to his dismay she looked like she was getting ready to leave. He blurted out "Do you want to get something to eat?" 

"Sure. I'm starving. I fasted all morning just to take that class." She looked him over. "Wow. That bump on your head, it's gone. Did your father do that? Damn he's good." 

"Um, he used to work as a medic. They called him an angel." 

"An angel? With medical work like that, he should have been a doctor." 

"My uncle Raphael is a healer. He used to be a medic when he was in the War." 

"In Desert Storm? Or Korea or Vietnam?" 

"A different war. Um, where do you want to go eat? I seen a McDonald's down the street." 

"McDonald's? Ew. I know a better place. It's a seaside shack. It's called Coral Reef. They have great crab cakes plus a amazing shrimp basket." 

"Sure. I never had seafood before." 

"Really. Well you are in for a treat. Let's go. It's not that far from here." 

So for the next few hours they had a great time. Jack loved the food, but enjoyed Lucina's company more. They spent the whole day on the beach and on the boardwalk. They even spent some time on the small carnival that was there. They spent the whole time laughing and getting to know one another. Lucina, Jack found out just graduated UCLA with a degree in Biology. She wanted to find a cure for cancer since her mom was sick. Jack gave his sympathy, but Lucina told him her mom progress was good and was caught early. 

To Jack's dismay it was getting dark. He looked his phone. It was after nine. He just got a text from Sam. They were on their way to pick him up. Jack was sad. He wanted to stay with Lucina. He knew he could fly home, but his uncles had warned him God can track him down very fast if He knew Jack existed. So he couldn't use his angelic powers or fly. Lucina had asked him what's wrong. Jack dismayed that he had to go home told her his friends were on the way to pick him up. 

Lucina was disappointed. Jack was the first genuine guy she met in the entire time she moved down here. She figured Jack was a tourist. She gave him her number, but she knew he most likely never call her. She knew this may be the only time they'll ever be together. So she gave him a the only parting gift to remember her by. She kissed him goodbye. 

Jack was in shock when Lucina kissed him. They were sitting together on the bench when she kissed him. He found himself closing his eyes and enjoyed the feelings of her soft lips on his. After they were done Jack felt like he was floating on air. He double checked to make sure he didn't. Phew. He was part angel, and didn't want to take any chances. He found Lucina staring at him with a sad smile. He took his hand and brushed his hand on her cheek. He memorized the features on her face and kissed her again one last time. He heard a car horn blaring and knew it was time to go. 

"See you Lucina. I had a great time. I hope your mom gets better." 

"Bye Jack. Tell your foster dad I said hi. Thanks for spending the day with me." 

"Goodbye Lucina." 

"Bye." 

Poor Jack was sad when he returned to the Impala. Dean and Sam were talking to each other about the case they just finished and who they just saved. Castiel was in the backseat quietly watching Jack who looked despondent. Jack barely said a word the entire trip home. He was too busy thinking about Lucina. Dean had asked him if he had a good time learning how to surf. Jack nodded. Thankfully he was grateful Castiel never mentioned Lucina. Jack wanted to keep that a secret. He also didn't want Dean teasing him. 

Jack smiled at the memory. He never surfed again. Life got in the way and he had no time to have fun like that. Just in case God decided to attack. He had her number but never called or texted. He didn't want her tangled in his mess. Plus he was worried she'll hate him if she found out he was the son of Lucifer. 

Where was Lucifer anyway? He should have been back by now. No wonder Michael never left him with Lucifer when he was growing up. Lucifer would have been ignoring him and leaving him with babysitters all the time. Jack was wondering what to do when he heard a voice behind him. 

He turned around and saw a beautiful woman standing there. 

"Jack? My name's Jo. Your father told me to tell you something came up. And he'll said he'll be back later." 

"Your an angel. Aren't you. I can see your Grace." 

"Anael. My name's Anael." 

"Hello." 

"Come on. I know you are a grown man, but you need a way to go back without using any grace." 

Jack followed Anael out of the caves and returned to his hotel. He wondered how Lucifer and her knew each other. They were angels. Maybe she worked with Lucifer and Michael in Heaven. His question was soon answered when he looked outside. 

He saw Lucifer and Aneal outside they were kissing. Oh. That's why he never saw Lucifer. Jack turned away from the window. He wondered how long they were dating. He couldn't wait to tell his uncle Gabriel.


	22. Chapter 22

Dean pulled up to the hospital doors with Anna and Ruby. His hands were gripped tight against the steering wheel and his jaw was clenched. Very rarely did he hunt alone without his brother Sam. He brought whatever weapon he could including some angel blades and Ruby's knife. Plus some holy water. He did bring the supernatural cuffs, the ones that were used to bind Ruby. He hoped they worked against Alistair.

Dean never met Alistair, nor was he looking forward to meeting him, but he was looking forward to killing him. He looked over at Anna who was staring ahead looking grim. He wondered what she was thinking. Ruby was in the backseat humming.

"Would you shut up?"

Ruby smirked from the backseat. "Ohhhh, am I bothering you Squirrel?"

"Go to hell bitch."

"Been there, done that bought home the T-shirt. Plus a mug."

"Would you guys be quiet. I'm trying to think." Anna blurted out. She was starting to get her headache back. She wished she had her angelic body. She had her human body, heck she was born with it, but she ready to return to being an angel again. 

She worried what is going to happen to her when she returned to Heaven. Her Creator, God will most likely destroy her. She shuddered. He will most likely get Uriel to do it. Back in the day she was one of Heaven's lieutenants. Now since her voluntary fall from grace, she was nothing. Uriel, smug bastard that he is, resented Anna's position. True, she was younger than Uriel, but she was a better strategist. Now Uriel will most likely be in her old position.

At the moment she couldn't care less. Her human parents were dead, she was stuck being a human for the time being, and she was stuck in this tin can with her ex and a demon. What else could go wrong. Then she heard a scream. It was her old charge Samandriel. Oh my god. That scream. The last time she heard a scream like that it was during the War. It was the demon Alistair. She had to save him. She got out of the car.

"Wait! Anna! You can't just jump in, there's demons there. Your human now remember?" That was Ruby's voice. 

"My friend Samandriel is in trouble. The way he is screaming he is being tortured severely. I promised him centuries ago to protect him."

"I hate to say this but Ruby's right. We need a plan. Ruby, you said we need a angel without grace to bypass the security. What do you mean?"

"This magic that is being used is tied to Celestial magic. A creature that was created from its power can enter the barrier so can a human; but, a ordinary human won't be able to see the magic being used. However beings with magic and celestial beings can. Like witches, demons and angels for example. But Alistair is smart. He put up a security system. Any magic or grace being sensed will trigger an alarm. Since Anna is a ex-angel, she can see how the magic is getting used. She can also save the angel being tortured. But a warning. Alistair is waiting for Anna. A former angel that can hear Heaven is a great spying tool. He would love to hear what the other side is doing. Once he gets her, he'll kill both your angel and your witchy friend. He'll most likely kill Phoebe when he sees that her powers were taken away, but not before torturing her for pleasure."

Dean swore. Anna just felt helpless. She heard Samandriel's cries for help. She was more than willing to trade herself for him, but she knew Alistair will most likely kill her friends anyway. Then she had a thought. Dean had angel blades and holy water. She wasn't a hunter, but she was a former lieutenant. She asked Dean for some weapons.

"Are you sure you can fight? The last time we went out you ran away from butterflies and any creatures that went near you. I had to step on front of you to protect you."

"I fought in the front lines of Heaven during the War. I faced Hell's Knights, fell to Earth by cutting of my angelic grace with a rusty dull knife, and survived junior high school. Believe me, a few demons are nothing to me."

"Alright, you win against this argument. Anna where is the psychiatric ward at?"

"The other side. But visiting hours are over. Even with my work pass, I don't have permission to enter after dusk. Only certified staff are allowed in..... Wait a minute. Dean, did you ever visit your friend in the hospital?"

Dean's face turned bright red. "No, I was busy hunting. Sam did whenever he saw Piper." 

"So Sam made an effort to visit your friend, and you couldn't. You could have went with him." 

Dean not looking at her mumbled something. Ruby interrupted their argument. 

"You guys are supposed to be heroes. Shouldn't you be saving your friends?" 

Both Dean and Anna just looked at each other. They were still feeling the after effects of their breakup, but now is not the time. Dean got out of the car and went to the trunk and got out a bag. He loaded up what he could and armed himself as needed. He gave Anna a blade and a flask of holy water. 

"Ruby, you also mentioned the same magic can be used to leave, how does that work?" Dean asked. 

"I'm not exactly sure. But listen to the words being chanted. That could be a clue. That's all I know." 

Dean was silent. 

"Alright. I'm going to take off. I cannot go with you, I'll be a wanted demon for helping you. Plus my magic will be detected." She vanished from the car. 

Dean and Anna nodded at each other and walked towards inside the doors. A security guard that was standing there stopped them from going forward. 

"Excuse me. Visiting hours are over unless one of you are here to see a doctor?" 

Anna spoke up. "I'm here to take my brother to see a psychiatrist. He claims to be stalked by an angel. He claims his name is Castiel and is obsessed with him. Our mom is worried about him. She told me to take him to the ER, so he can be safe." 

Dean looks at her sharply. "Seriously?" 

Anna hits him in the ribs with her elbow, hard. 

Dean blurts out "Yea. Castiel is following me. He said he wants to take me away to his cloud in Heaven, he said I'm his perfect vessel." 

The guard looks unconvinced. Then Dean goes down on his knees and screams. "He's here, he's here! He wants to take me away! No stop Castiel!" He gestures with his hands up in the air staring up at something that is not there crawling backwards. 

Anna tries not to laugh. But it worked. A bunch of nurses come running and one of them brings a wheelchair. They load up Dean and take him away to the triage area. One of them gestures to Anna. 

"Miss. We need his medical info plus insurance. Can you come along to fill in some forms?" 

Anna follows her to the desk. How was she going to pull this off? Luckily for her there was a announcement over the loudspeaker. 

"CODE YELLOW. PSYCHIATRY UNIT. CODE YELLOW." 

Anna knew that was a code for a missing patient. Shit. Anna hoped that wasn't a coincidence. The nurses there plus the security guard ran down the hall. Anna double checking to make sure no one was watching went to find Dean. Dean was already waiting when Anna found him behind a curtain. Together they snuck away from the Emergency department towards the unit where Phoebe was in. Avoiding the staff plus security guards they managed to be in the hallway close by the psychiatry unit. Unfortunately, due to the code in effect, the doors were blocked off by security. Even without the security, the unit was locked at all times. Now what? But Anna could sense the magic. If she got closer to it, it would feel like Home. She looked at Dean for answers. 

Dean felt stuck. He could charge in, but it would mean a lot of innocent people could die. He could use his FBI badge, but it would be useless. The demons there would be watching out for him. How was he going to pull this off? He wished Sam and Castiel were here.


	23. Chapter 23

2 Hours Earlier

Phoebe followed the black eyed nurse reluctantly. He was dangerous, Phoebe knew that, but if she followed him she can find Alfie. He took her down a hallway and when he took her to a empty room he pulled Phoebe inside. He looked at Phoebe hungrily. He started to go towards her smacking his lips. Phoebe backed away feeling scared. The nurse was licking his lips and before he touched Phoebe a blade went through his scrubs.

"Agghhh!!"

He flashed from within like a light bulb. He flashed a gold colour a few times then he fell forwards to the floor just missing hitting Phoebe. Jaime was holding up the blade. 

"Phoebe. Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

Phoebe just looked at Jaime and hugged her. She shook her head. 

"Good. I'm a hunter. I'm here to protect you. I was sent here by a friend. Please come with me. I'm here to get you out of here."

"No. Alfie's in trouble. I need to save him."

"Another time, we need to go. Now."

Phoebe stubbornly refused to move. Jaime stares at Phoebe helplessly. Now what is she going to do? She was on a contract. She voluntary signed herself here under a fake name when she got the call. The instructions she was given was absolute. Phoebe Halliwell must be protected. 

"Fine. We'll save your friend. Who is he?"

"An angel."

___________________________________________________________

Back in the manor Prue was pacing around back and forth. She felt useless. All this power, but she couldn't use any of them. Paige was upstairs going over a map with her crystal hoping to find more angels to help and Sam and Piper were in the kitchen making potions for demon vanquishing. Ruby said magic can't be used, but they were hoping old school herbs and materials would help. Prue wanted to smash something, maybe try blowing up something like her sister Piper, she really needed to release some steam. 

"Guys! I got something!" Paige materialized in front of Prue.

"What? What is it?" Piper and Sam came rushing out of the kitchen. 

"While I was scrying I got a hit. It's not an angel but a human. There is someone just a few blocks away from the hospital. This person isn't a witch but is extremely knowledgeable about magic. I was listening to Angel Radio, to try to find any clues when I overheard something. It was muffled, but I thought I heard something about a doorway."

"A doorway? To where?" Sam asked.

"Another world."

"Another world, hmm. Does it have anything to have with your discovery Paige?" Piper asked.

"I don't know. I sealed the area. Michael is keeping an eye on it. His angels are guarding the area from demons and humans."

"What does it have to do with Phoebe?"

"I don't know, but could be about this Metatron you guys are looking for."

Prue stopped her pacing. She was deep in thought. She suggested that they can go to this mysterious person and ask for help. She asked Paige to go with her. Sam and Piper decided to stay behind in the manor to finish the potions. A few minutes later Prue and Paige found themselves outside of a apartment door. 

"Now what?" Paige asked Prue.

"Knock I guess."

They knocked on the door and waited for the occupant to answer the door. While they were waiting, they noticed there was packages in front of the door.

"Someone likes Amazon." Paige remarked.

"Can I help you?" Both turned around. There was a beautiful black woman standing behind them with keys and grocery bags.

"Um, we are here to deliver these packages." Prue stammered.

"You leave packages on the floor, and deliver at night without uniforms? Who are you really?" She shook her finger.

"Jade it's alright. It's for me." When Prue and Paige turned around, there was a short troll looking man standing there holding a book with the door open. 

"I assume it's about the tablets? Yes?"

"How..." Paige asked.

"They call me The Scribe of God. Come in." 

He gestured for all of them to come in. After everyone had come inside, including Jade, the mysterious man took his boxes inside. The sisters noticed there was sigils everywhere. From what Paige can see anti-angel and demon sigils. Metatron sat down in his armchair and asked them to sit down. 

"Have a seat. Jade, honey can you brew some coffee for our guests? How can I help you?"

Prue noticed the ring on his finger."You are Metatron? Am I right?"

"They used to call me that. My name is Marvin now. Sometimes they call me Marv. Are you here inquiring about the tablets? I heard the rumors that Creation is getting destroyed."

"How do you know that?" Paige asked.

"My wife's world was destroyed. Not just hers but many worlds. Michael and Lucifer aren't the only ones that can see into other worlds, I have the same gift."

"Your wife? You are an angel. You been alive since the Beginning? How does your wife feel that you'll outlive her? Um, No offense." When Prue saw that Jade was giving her a dirty look after setting down a plate of snacks. 

"She's immortal. She comes from another world where people there do nothing but fight. Her world is/was a place where the bravest and most brave come to prove their worth. They hold tournaments every century. She was in line to be the next champion when she came here to see me before she fought. Her world was destroyed while she was here to visit me."

"I'm sorry. Sorry about your family." Paige gave her her sympathy. 

"It's fine. That place wasn't pleasant. The ruler there was a tyrant. He overthrew the last ruler and the place went into permanent darkness. He killed the Royal Family and murdered my family. They were the Guardians of the Royal Family. Ever since then we were forced to be slaves to him and forced to fight. I'm glad that world is gone. I just wished the Princess was spared. But she was killed while trying to escape with me during the Bronze Age to your world."

"We met when we were in Ancient Egypt. I was working as a scribe for the Pharaoh Ramesses II. Jade was a maiden for his wife. We often worked together along with the royals. They knew I was an angel and I often gave advice to the king. He was given the job when he was a teen and his father asked me to guide him. We worked together for twenty years. Exodus hasn't happened yet, and we got to know each other. We both noticed neither of us aged, and that's how we got closer. When I overheard the angels were planning to raid Egypt Jade and I left a week before it happened. I didn't want to be caught by Castiel. Plus I was afraid of being blamed for what happened to the children of Egypt. We ran away to Italy and moved from city to city ever since."

"How did you stay hidden over the years, with Whitelighters and angels not sensing your grace?" Prue asked.

"Metatron suppressed it. Just as long as he never used his grace or fly. We came close to discovery when we were in Salem, Massachusetts and were accused of witchcraft. We were tied to the stakes to be burned when a thunderstorm showed up and it rained hard. The citizens thought we caused the weather to change and the ropes were weak. We used the chaos to run."

"Castiel and Hannah said the angels help build the pyramids. How were you not caught back then?" Prue was in awe. She worked in a museum, and history fascinated her.

"The pyramids were built a few centuries earlier. I was living in Greece at the time writing books. I kept to myself and rarely left my work place. I didn't want to be seen by Gabriel, who was there sleeping with the Senator's wives."

Prue and Paige were fascinated. They wanted to ask more questions but their sister and the world needed her.

"We need help finding the tablets, and we need help to save Phoebe. Is there any way to stop Alistair?" Paige was afraid of what was currently happening at the hospital.

"That spell Alistair used is ancient. The last time it was used is when Sodom and Gomorrah were being destroyed."

"God did that because of the sins of man? That's horrible." Prue was disgusted. She had many gay coworkers and clients.

"It wasn't God. He wouldn't hurt His children for Free Will. He had a boyfriend from Sodom. He was devastated when he was killed. It was a witch that performed the spell using an angel. That angel was dying and the witch used her to perform the spell. She was angry that she was banished from both towns for treason. That angel died soon after since a lot of magic was used. She was dying from her wounds from the Great War."

"The witch, what happened to her?" Prue asked.

"She died from a stray meteor. Her soul was sent to Hell and became a demon. She was destroyed by Ruby's knife by Dean Winchester. Her name was Astaroth." Jade told them. 

"Good." Prue was pleased.

"Metatron is there anyway to break the spell? We have a sister there and a ex-angel that Alistair wants. How do we break it?" Paige asked.

"I'm afraid that is impossible to break. Once God's power is activated, it has to burn out on its own."

"Fuck! Is there any other way?" Prue swore.

"You would need to rescue the angel. The angel is the only one that can help everyone escape. If there is magic there that can sense grace or magic it will kill any supernatural beings there that the spell can sense. But if the angel says the spell backwards, the warding can be deactivated for a short time. You can get all three out. But the angel has to be alive to perform it. I can sense he is close to death. You must hurry."

"What about the demons. They'll slaughter everyone else that's there. There is a lot of innocents in the hospital. Not to mention Alistair. How can we kill him." Prue was worried. She and her sisters are the Charmed Ones, protector of the innocents.

"I'll come with you. I have experience driving out demons from the host. Even old demons. I'll be careful. I am immortal, but have no magic in my body. Besides I'm on the board as President. My pass can get in anywhere. But I'm afraid you have to stay away from the building. If Alistair senses you he'll kill everyone." Jade offered.

"Be careful dear." Metatron kisses his wife.

"I will."

"Let's go."


	24. Chapter 24

Dean stood in a empty room helplessly. Anna was with him listening to Angel Radio. She was distressed by the sounds of Samandriel's cries. His cries were getting weaker and weaker. Anna wanted to rush in but couldn't. She was feeling helpless and weak. Dean was looking at his phone ready to call Sam when he got a text. It was from Prue. She said there was help coming and described the person that was coming. She told Dean that this person can get them in without anyone knowing. She told Dean to expect a text and to let her know where they were so she can help. Dean sent a text back telling Prue that they were in room 44 on the forth floor and were in the psychiatry hallway.

"Anna, how's your friend?"

"Dying. If he isn't rescued soon his grace will burn out. We need to hurry."

"We need to get in that place. But there is too many guards. Plus demons. Anna, how many demons are there?"

"Seven including Alistair. Other than Alistair, all are low ranking demons. If we can exorcise or kill them we can use the blades against Alistair. He is an old demon. None of our weapons would kill him, but will weaken him."

"Not to mention all these people. If Alistair escapes this hospital he'll be back and everyone in it will be destroyed. We need help. Damn it! Where are the Archangels when we need them?"

"Archangels? You know them. Might as well write my suicide note. But I'll go to Hell and meet Alistair. I wish I took that job in South Korea teaching English. I'll be human, but my parents would be alive since both were offered to be missionaries in Prague."

"Now's not the time. Besides Michael, Gabriel and the others are different now. There is a much bigger threat than some demons."

"What do you mean?"

Before Dean could answer her, his phone vibrated. It was from that woman, Jade, that Prue told them about. She was coming up the elevator and would be a few minutes. Anna doubled checked to make sure her blade was in her jacket and her flask of holy water was full. A minute later there was a knock. Dean had his knife ready. He wanted his gun, but it would draw too much attention. He cautiously opened the door, Anna hid behind a desk. When he opened it a dark skinned woman walked in. If Dean wasn't dating Jenna he would have asked her to go for drinks afterwards. She was very attractive and had that exotic look about her. Too bad she was married. She had a wedding band on her hand. 

"Dean Winchester? And you must be Anna?" She looked at both when Anna got out of her hiding place when Anna saw she wasn't a demon.

"Name's Jade. Your friends told me about you. They were in my home earlier talking to my husband. But now's not the time to dwell on it. Your friends are in danger. Hold on. I know how to get rid of the security and the demons. I know how to exorcise demons without drawing attention. But first I can get rid of the security. Where is that phone? Ah, here it is. 'Hello Front Desk? This is Jade Lee, I was doing some late night paperwork and I believe there was a code yellow about missing patients? Well they were located and are now in holding cells in the psychiatry unit. Yes, I was doing paperwork on the new security system that was going to be installed and I am currently in the office. The nurses that in station P are giving the patients needles and are tying them to their beds for their safety. Yes, you can inform security they can return to their posts. Thank you. Yes, you too. Good night." Jade hung up the phone.

"Damn your good." Dean was impressed.

"Being over thirty thousand years old can come in handy. I had my share of dealing with bureaucrats."

"Wait, what thirty thousand years old?" Dean was in shock. Damn, she looked good. Dean wondered if she was a god or an angel.

"Not now. I still have to deal with those demons. I can exorcise them without alarming the person in charge. I can exorcise Alistair, but I will not have time. I'll need angelic power to trap him. Find me a powerful angel. They can trap him in their jails meant for evil creatures."

"I know some angels, and archangels. But the archangels are busy at the moment. My friend Castiel is strong, but I don't know if he is powerful enough."

"Anna, right? Can you call for an angel? Preferably someone that has experience dealing with someone as powerful as Alistair?"

"I do. But..."

"Good pray for him. When the spell is deactivated, call for that angel. If you are born from Heaven, they can hear your prayer. Good luck. I'll be back."

Jade left the room. Dean looked at Anna who seemed stressed out.

"What's wrong Anna?"

"I have to pray to Uriel. He was the one to help turn the tables in our favor before God Spoke. He knocked down Alistair after we defeated the Knights. He will arrest me and throw me in Heaven's jail."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I'll accept my punishment. Just as long as Samandriel is safe."

Thirty minutes passed before Jade came back. 

"The demons are gone. They are trapped where I sent them. They'll be there for a long time. The nurses are in a deep sleep. None of them will remember a thing."

"What about the patients?"

"Some are asleep but a lot of them are frightened. I'll keep an eye on them. Besides I brought you disguises. Anna, you need glasses and a wig. The patients there cannot recognize you. They might accidentally tell Alistair. Here are security passes. They can get you to every room in the hospital. But I need those back after, my colleagues will miss them. By the way, Dean your friend is missing. Phoebe is it? Her and her roommate hadn't been seen since after dinner." 

"What! I need to find her ASAP. Alistair might have her." 

"Dean, hold on. I don't hear any screams. She may be safe." Anna tried to reassure him. 

"Then where is she?" Dean growled.

_________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Jaime was looking at Phoebe like she was crazy. 'Well she must be here for a reason.' 

"My friend Alfie is getting hurt. I need to save him. I won't let my friend die. He is a young angel, but he still has a lot to do still. He didn't perform any miracles yet. My angel friends would be sad if he dies. And I'll be sad." 

Jaime just looks at her. At first she thought Phoebe was crazy, but when she looked in her eyes. She felt a tug in her heart. She had a strong feeling that Phoebe was telling the truth. She was a hunter as well as a client of her mysterious benefactor. All of her life she trained for this. Her parents were hunters, so was she. When her father was killed on a hunt she vowed to get the monster that did that to him. So far she had no luck. But she'll find him. But for now she needs to save Phoebe. Plus her angelic friend. Whoever he is. 

Jaime just got here a few days ago. This 'Alfie' must be a new patient. She never met him. Maybe because that creepy doctor took him away to the 'special room' on the second floor. No one was allowed up there not even the nurses. The cleaning lady that accidentally went up there two days ago was found dead in her apartment later that night hanging from the fan's ceiling. Her neck and ribs were crushed. Jaime was certain that it was demons. 

"Okay. We'll save him. But I need you to hide. I'll go save him." 

"No. I need to be with him. I need to tell him he'll be okay." 

Jaime was ready to knock her out and tie her to the bed with the dead nurses belt when she heard a noise. She pushed Phoebe behind her and held up her angel blade. She couldn't believe who she saw. Dean Winchester. He wasn't alone, he was with a girl. She was wearing a disguise but underneath that wig and glasses, it was that volunteer, Anna Milton. 

Dean looked at her like he saw a ghost. "Jo?" 


	25. Chapter 25

"Sam, what's taking them so long. It's been hours." Piper, no longer making potions was sitting outside in the backyard. She needed air and had asked Sam to join her.

"Piper, I'm sure they're fine. My brother and your sisters are resourceful and smart. All of us took the vow to protect innocents. They also have Anna. She can communicate with Heaven. Everyone will come home."

"What about Ruby. She is a demon."

"Don't worry about her. She hates Alistair as much as we do. I'm sure she wants him dead."

Sam and Piper were currently sitting on a bench holding each other till they heard Paige's voice.

"GUYS!! We got news!"

Both Sam and Piper came running inside. What they saw made them stop dead in their tracks. Dean was there holding a young teenage boy who looked like he needed to in a hospital ASAP, but that wasn't what made them stop. It was Jo Harvelle. Sam thought she was killed by Hellhounds.

"What happened? Where's Anna?" Sam asked.

"Captured by Angels. The angel, Uriel ordered her arrest." Paige answered.

"And Phoebe?" Piper asked worried.

"She's safe. She is with that woman Jade." Prue answered.

"Jade, who's Jade?" Piper asked.

"A friend. Sam come help me."

Sam hurriedly helped Dean put the boy on the couch.

"What happened? What happened to Alistair?"

Dean filled them in.

A few hours earlier....

"Jo? How?"

"Not now Phoebe here says her angelic friend is in trouble. She won't leave without him."

"My friend. Alfie, he's screaming for help. I need to help him. Alfie is too nice to be in trouble."

Anna walked towards Phoebe. "Phoebe, honey? I promise to save Alfie. I am a angel too."

"You are an angel? You are. You are different. You were born with a soul. Do you promise to save Alfie?"

"Yes. He is my friend too. I will save him."

"Thank you. I'll hide now."

"Phoebe, go see the nice woman in the front. Her name is Jade. She will protect you."

"Jade? Who's Jade? Is she a new nurse?" Jaime/Jo asked. 

"She is the one who defeated the demons from the nursing station. She works here as a VIP of the hospital. She is an expert on the supernatural. Jo can you take her there?" Dean asked. 

"What?! No! My job is to protect Phoebe. Killing Alistair is part of my job." 

"Jo. This isn't the time to argue. Alistair isn't a regular run of the mill demon. He is one of the most powerful oldest demons in existence. No human or angel hasn't been able to defeat him. Not since The Beginning." Anna explained. 

"But....." 

"Jo. Please. We don't know if we can kill him. The Archangels have no clue." 

"Wait a minute. Angels are real? Then that means..." 

"Another time. Please protect Phoebe. Go see Jade. She will help you. That is your job, right?" Dean looks at her pleadingly. 

Jo sighed. She knew deep down Dean and Anna were right. "Fine. I'll go. C'mon Phoebe, I have a story to tell you." 

"Really? Can you finish the one from before? The one about the evil dogs?" 

"Yes, I promise." Jo looks back at Dean and Anna. She mouths 'good luck' to them. She and Phoebe walk down the hall. 

"Anna. Are you ready?" 

"No. But I have a job. I may not be an angel anymore, but I have a duty to Heaven. I'm going to pray now Dean. Wait in the hall." 

Dean squeezes her arm in support. He wanted to apologize to Anna for his part of the breakup, but he knew Anna already forgiven him. He hopes he could say the words to her in person just in case. He owes her that much. Five minutes later. Anna walked out looking stressed. 

"Anna, you alright?" 

”I'm fine. Uriel will meet me upstairs. Be careful Dean. Alistair is truly evil. He'll torture you in ways your movies and books cannot describe. Do not let your guard down. Don't listen to anything he tells you. He is slick." 

"Okay. If we come out okay, I need to say something to you." 

"Later. We have a job to do." 

They nod in understanding. After double checking the coast is clear and seeing Jade talking to Phoebe and Jo, they slowly go to the staircase where Alistair is. Dean was a hunter, but he felt terrified. This may be the hardest case he ever had. Swallowing quickly he and Anna climbs the steps. 

Anna felt nothing but dread. She accepted her fate, but she hoped Heaven forgave her. She had a feeling Alistair was the least of her problems. Holding her angel blade she heard Samandriel's moans. He was on the other side of the door. She prayed to Uriel. She didn't see Alistair, but she knew he was close. She had a hand on the door, before Dean stopped her. 

"Anna! Wait!" Dean whispered. 

"What is it Dean?" Anna whispered back. 

"I'll go first. He wants you. He won't give a shit about me. A human. But a ex-angel, he would grab you and run." 

"Your human. You'll bleed." 

"I grew up my whole life as a hunter. I fought shapeshifters, werewolves, and any other nasty things out there. But none of them are as scary as my father, John Winchester, when he was piss drunk. But not as much as he was sober and pissed. This Alistair is a pussy." 

Anna smiles at Dean's joke. But she relented. She allowed Dean to go first. Dean pushes Anna down the stair and opens the door. What he saw made his heart jump. There was sigils everywhere. The symbols alone wasn't that made him afraid, it was the power radiating of it. His body and soul sang from the magic. Every cell was vibrating. Dean wanted to faint. He knew if he had magic powers, it would eat him alive. 

Anna cautiously walked inside. She didn't see Alistair, but she kept her guard up. Holding her angel blade she walked in. She saw Samandriel. His vessel was bleeding, but that wasn't the worst part, it was his grace. He was almost drained. 

"Ah, I see you brought the girl. Thank you." 

Dean and Anna turned around. There was a man standing behind the door. His eyes were white. Just like Lilith, the first demon. 

"You didn't bring the witch? Too bad. If she had her powers, she would have made an excellent slave. Her powers would have given as an edge. She would have been a great demon. Better than the damned souls we have right now. Oh well. But a angel. Mmm. Such a good little girl. A pastor's daughter, even better. The things we'll do to you. What about it." Alistair looks at Dean. "Well than, Dean, Dean, Dean. You are one strong man. If you have taken that deal all those years ago, you would have made a great apprentice." 

"Doesn't matter. We are here to stop you. Give it up." Dean told him. 

"Yeah. It's over Alistair." Anna added. 

"Hmph. Too much talking. Your stupid brother broke the seals years ago. And from then on Lucifer walked the Earth. You didn't stop him. You, angel-girl, if you hadn't taken that extra shift, your parents would still been alive. Neither of you are righteous. Did you know you were supposed to break the first seal? When your brother died, you were supposed to take the deal from the crossroads demon. In a year, you would been on the rack with me. But you didn't. You were willing to let Sam die and rot. So someone else broke the first seal. Someone close to you." 

"No. No. He was a good man. He never would have broke like that. He is pure." 

"You think so. But he knew he was going to die. So he made a deal. His soul for yours. Yes he died. But he came back. But not before he broke the first seal. Lucifer gave him a deal. All he needed is to torture one soul. Just one. Lucifer and your brother were quite close. You know, since he is Lucifer's True Vessel. Lucifer is an angel. He and Michael planned this whole shebang, too bad Lucifer turned his back on us. Oh well. You know why your brother died but not you? It wasn't an accident. It was all planned. Sam knew it. If he hadn't made that deal, you would have the one who died." 

"You talk too much. Anna! Now!" 

Anna mumbled something, most likely Enochian. The room started shaking. Alistair looked at Anna and stretched his arms toward her to grab her, but before he did, Dean slapped his cuffs on Alistair. Alistair started laughing. 

"Ha, ha, ha! You clever sun of a bitch. Oh, well. Do your chant. Send me back. Send me home. Can't stand to be in this ice box anyway. Just one more thing. I didn't want your angel bitch, I wanted you. You are the one. You are....." 

"Dean! Close your eyes!" Anna shouted. 

Dean shut his eyes and then he heard a loud screeching noise. He recognized it as a angel. He dove to the floor and covered his ears while keeping his eyes tightly shut. After feeling a gust of wind, there was nothing. A few minutes later Dean found himself alone. 

"Anna?" 

Dean looked around, other than Samandriel, he was alone. But he noticed Alistair was gone. His handcuffs were on the floor. Dean was contemplating on what to do when he heard a moan. Samandriel was waking up. 

"Anna? You still here?" He whimpered. 

Dean walked towards him. 

"Buddy. Hey, you alright?" 

"Where's Anna? And Alistair?" 

"Gone. An angel took them. How are you feeling?" 

"Tired. So tired. I need sleep." 

"Wait buddy. You need to stay awake. If you sleep, you'll never wake up. Stay with me. Talk about Heaven. Tell me about the magic." 

"Heaven? I need to go home. God is mad. I used his spell." 

"Samand...Alfie, what is the spell you used. You can't leave without it. You need to remember." 

"It was.." Than Alfie mumbled something in Enochian. 

"Good. You need to say the same thing, but in reverse. Can you do that?" 

Alfie nodded. He said something then Dean felt different. The magic was down. 

"Good. Good. Alfie, we are getting out of here. You are going home. Your friends in Heaven are waiting for you. Let's go." 

Dean took Alfie and carried him downstairs. Alfie's vessel is skinny, and for that Dean was grateful. Dean went and carried Alfie down the hall where Jo and the others were. Jo brightened when she saw Dean. 

"Dean! Where's Anna?" 

"I don't know. I think the angels took her. Alistair is gone too." 

Phoebe brightened when she saw Alfie. "Alfie! Your safe! Oh no! You are sick. You need a doctor, a real doctor. Not that Dr. Meanie." 

"Oh good. You brought the angel. I assume Anna is with that Uriel. I see. Look, Phoebe can stay with me. I can let Jo out tonight with a pass. But I need her back here by tomorrow, so I can write her discharge papers. As for Phoebe, I see her mind is still broken. I'll keep her here for now. But I'll make arrangements for her to be transferred. Tell her sisters, that she will be safe. I will take her somewhere where she won't be hurt. She still needs time to heal." Jade told Dean. 

"You promise Phoebe would be safe? What about the room upstairs? It still has magic." Dean said. 

"I will write a note forbidding anyone from entering upstairs. I will seal it from everyone. This won't be a first time I sealed a room. Go. I already called your friends, they are waiting by your car." 

"Ms. Jade, I need to protect Phoebe. I have to protect her. I have orders." Jo pleaded. 

"Do not worry. I will make absolutely sure Phoebe is safe, your benefactor doesn't have to know. I will update you with new developments. Go. I'll tell the day staff you went home to check on your mom." Jade waved her off. 

"Okay. Thanks. C'mon Dean. Phoebe. I promise, I'll see you again." 

"Bye Jaime. Bye Dean. Alfie, get better, I'll see you again! Tell my sisters I miss them." 

"We will. Take care." Jo hugged Phoebe. 

"There is a back door you can go out from. Security rarely go there. It is located down the hall just beyond the exercise room. Just go left, and you will see a staircase. Just swipe your security card. In the bottom, there is an exit. Now go." Jade waved them off. 

Dean carrying Alfie, and Jo after checking to see the coast is clear went downstairs. After running to to the car after they left the building they ran into Prue and Piper who were waiting. Dean filled them in. He chose to drive. Afterwards, they ended up back to the manor where they told Piper and Sam the latest developments. They were relieved to hear about Phoebe was safe, but Sam noticed Dean was giving him a certain look. 

"Where is Phoebe? Is she alright?" Sam asked. 

"She is fine. For the moment. Do not worry, I trust Jade. She will protect Phoebe." Dean answered. 

"Jo, how are you alive? You were killed by Hellhounds, then you and Ellen in the hardware store...." Dean had to ask. 

"I can tell you after. I need to make a phone call. Can I borrow someone's phone?" 

"Here you go." Paige offered her her own phone. Jo thanked her and went to the other room. 

"Sam, can I talk to you. It is important." 

Sam's shoulders sagged. He knew this day was coming. He should have told Dean years ago, but things kept happening. 

"Let's go outside." 

"What the FUCK! Sam, did you make a deal?" 

"Yes." 

"What!!" He punches Sam. 

Sam was quiet for a long time. His cheek was sore, but he needed to tell Dean the truth. 

"Remember the game Azazel made us play? The ones with the gifted children. Azazel pulled me aside, and told me he needed to get rid of you. He was planning to have Jake, the most physically strongest man there stab me. I would have died, and you would have made a demon deal with the crossroads demon to bring me back. But what Azazel didn't count on is you letting me go. I'm psychic. I seen it all. The other truth. My death, and your deal. You would have died in a year, and your soul sent to Hell. It would have started the Apocalypse. But it would have been a bloodbath. I knew you wouldn't make a deal. For that thank you." 

"Sam.." 

"No. You were right listening to dad. He knew there was something wrong with me. I had a dream. It was an angel. He said his name was Lucifer, but I believe it was Michael. He needed Lucifer out of the Pit. So he showed me what was happening. Our other selves, they were selfish. The other Dean, he made a deal. His actions started The End. I didn't want that from you. I said yes I'll die. I went to Hell. I met Lucifer. All he asked from me is to cut one soul. So I did. That is all it took. I woke up in a field. That is where I met Ruby. You know the rest." 

"Dammit Sammy. Why hide this from me. I saw you die. I burned your body. I wasn't sure how you came back, I didn't care. I was just happy you came back. Sure, Bobby was suspicious, but when you started working with Ruby and Lilith, I was pissed. Then when you raised Lucifer, I was questioning your actions. But maybe, there is a reason. We met Cas, the Halliwells, and we have Jack. Damn, he is like a little brother to us." 

"Dean, it's alright. I'm not mad. God is ending it all. But why? I don't know. But maybe he is doing His own game. The best and the brightest." 

"Who knows. Who cares? We can stop Him. No matter what happens, we have a future. We can go on, no matter what. Besides, you owe me." 

"For what?!" 

"Having that skank Ruby in Baby. Ugh. You are cleaning it." 

Sam starts laughing. "Whatever Dean." They go back inside.


	26. Chapter 26

"Yes, sir. Thank you." Jo hangs up the phone. Phew. So far her boss had no clue. She told him she was borrowing a phone from Paige Halliwell, Phoebe's sister. She told him that Paige was there to visit Phoebe to make sure she was safe since there was reports of missing patients. She looked around the room. She knew the Supernatural existed, but to see actual witches? Plus two angels. Her parents didn't have a clue. Man, being a hunter was harder than it looked. She gave the phone back to Paige, who thanked her.

"Jo, we hadn't seen you in years. Why didn't you call, or text. Hell even a Metime message. Just how, are you alive? Is your mom okay?" Sam asked. His curiosity was peaked. 

"It's a long story. Do your friends want to listen or no? It is pretty boring."

Prue made a fake yawn, "Actually, it looks like you three need some time to talk it over. I'm going to bed. What about the rest of you?" 

"Same here, coming Paige? Paige!" Piper looked at Paige who was sitting there with a curious expression.

"What? Oh." She noticed her sisters giving her a look. Whoops. "I'm heading to bed. Goodnight. Is your angel friend going to be alright?"

"I'm calling Cas. He can take Alfie back to Heaven so he can heal. I'm sure Heaven has their own infirmary. Good night." Dean told Paige.

"Night." The sisters go upstairs.

"So Jo, what happened. We saw the Hellhound attack you. Your injuries were pretty serious. We left you and your mom Ellen at the hardware store. You were close to death. Then we saw the store blow up." 

"Dean, when you guys left, the Hellhounds came in. Mom was ready to blow up the store, but there was a whistle. The Hellhounds backed off. I didn't die. I was close, but death didn't claim me. A man walked in. He was wearing a mask. We didn't see his face. I was unconscious from bloodloss and shock. He told mom he can heal me. That I wasn't dead. He took me in his arms and we went out the back. The store blew up shortly after. Mom said the man chanted something, than he made me drink a potion. Whatever he did, it stopped the bleeding. I woke up in a hospital. I was there for weeks. Mom was so happy that I woke up. I asked her what happened. She said that I was very close to death, the guy who saved me gave me a potion. The potion healed me. It was slow, but it stopped the blood from bleeding out. Then he took me to the hospital. The staff told mom, I should have been dead, I was ripped to shreds by the Hellhound. I was given a lot of blood transfusions and after they felt like I was going to pull through, they put me in surgery. I was operated on for seventeen hours. Then I was put in a medical coma for a long time. When I woke up mom was crying. She thanked God for me pulling through. She said if it wasn't for the man, we would have been dead."

"Who is that man? What about your mom? Is she okay?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. He paid for all my medical costs the only thing he asked for is that we work for him. He knew my mom was a hunter and I was a wannabe hunter. When I healed, he sent me away for training. Mom protested, but he said she signed a contract to save my life. My mom is fine. She is currently on a case in Nevada hunting a nest of vampires."

"So Ellen signed a contract to save you. I would have done the same thing for my loved ones. He isn't a demon is he?" Dean asked.

"I don't believe so. The place I went to, they were professionals. They are great hunters. The technology they have. It is amazing. You two should come along."

"Ah, no thanks. We have our own ways to hunt. Wow. Jo you look great." Sam admired how Jo looked. Her hair was shorter, she was way more muscular and she no longer had that scared look about her. She was tough and confident. 

"Thanks. You sure? They were inquiring about you, plus your friends. They said they could use all the help they can get."

"I'm sure. Jo, who is the guy you are working for?" Sam was worried. He was glad Jo was okay, but deals like Jo's and Ellen's came with a heavy price.

"I don't know. He never said his name. I don't even know what he looks like. None of us do. We don't know who the leaders are. We don't even have a name. They call, we go. That's it."

"Damn. Jo, why didn't you or your mom ever call?" Dean was annoyed. All this time Sam and Dean grieved Ellen and Jo deaths, and they were alive this whole time.

"We weren't allowed to. We had to change our names, our Social Insurance numbers, everything. We had fake death certificates made up. They gave us new names. But our names changes every once in awhile. The organization we work for, they are pros. We have to keep our jobs as hunters a secret from the world. You understand why, your friends kept their secret too. I'm sorry. I wanted to reach out to you for years, but I couldn't. Besides, you two are doing fine without me."

"That isn't the point. We cared about you. We cried. Ash he gave his life for you."

"I know. Mom told me. She was glad I was out on a date that weekend. She was out buying supplies for the bar. When she came back The Roadhouse was in flames. We gave Ash a hunter's funeral, same with everyone else. We knew you needed to be elsewhere."

"Still. You could have left a message. That you and Ellen were alive but were busy. We could have kept your secret. You know us." 

"I know. I'm sorry." Jo was silent. 

Dean was angry. He knew he no right to be but he grieved for a long time after Jo and Ellen died. He had feelings for Jo. If he hadn't pushed her away, he could have convinced her not to be hunting. But he knew Jo. She would have followed him and his brother. Thank goodness Ellen was there to stop her. But, it wouldn't have mattered. Fate had stepped in. 

Everyone was silent. Then Dean's phone rang. He checked the phone's ID. 

"Cas. Where the hell are you. You left without telling any of us. Well our mission almost went to shit, we lost Anna, but we saved your teen angel. Yes, I'll let you in." 

Dean got up and answered the door. Castiel was on the other side holding the phone to his ear. 

"I'm hanging up now, Dean." Damn he loved Cas like a brother, but damn he can be pretty obtuse sometimes. 

"Castiel, your friend is hurt. Alistair did a number on him. Can you help him." Sam was worried. He knew that Samandriel, or Alfie as Dean called him was seriously hurt. 

Castiel walked over to Samandriel and put his fingers on his vessel's head. "He is greatly wounded. But if I can take him to Heaven, he can heal. As for his vessel, I can heal him. I can also erase his memory. He will have no recollection of anything. Not of Samandriel, Alistair or anything. I recommend you call your friend at the hospital. He will be missed there." 

"Thanks Cas." Sam didn't know this angel or Alfie, but he was worried. 

After healing Alfie, Castiel left with the flutter of wings. Alfie, Samandriel's vessel was on the couch snoring quietly. His wounds were gone, and other than his bloody clothes, he looked healthy. 

"Wow, these angels are good, aren't they?" Dean and Sam looked at Jo. For a minute, they forgot she was here. 

"I never believed in angels. I believe in demons, and the supernatural, but to find out angels are real. Damn. So does that mean God exists. If He does, I have a lot to say." 

___________________________________________________________________ 

The next morning, everyone was in the kitchen eating the delicious breakfast Sam and Piper cooked. Sam didn't want Piper doing all the work and had helped her cook. Alfie and Jo were there too. Alfie was fine. He was wondering how the hell he got there, the last thing he remembered that he was working at Wiener Hut. He had complained that he was 'so grounded' by his parents when he got back. He was also wondering how the hell he got to San Francisco. Dean was on the phone with Jade, telling her that there was another "missing patient." Jade had ensured him that Alfie Johnson was being checked out today, along with Jaime Brown. She had asked both to come in and sign papers. 

After breakfast was over Dean had drove Jo and Alfie back to the hospital. None of the sisters or Sam could come. They were worried about the spell. Jade had told them that the spell was wearing off, without Samandriel, the spell was weakening. For that everyone was relieved. 

"So Piper, how is Sam doing these days?" Paige asked Piper teasingly. Paige was helping Piper do the dishes, since Sam and Prue were upstairs looking at the magic book trying to find info about Alistair. 

Piper's ears were pink. "Fine. Sam is wonderful." 

"Really. Cause I was up. I couldn't sleep. I heard you going in your room, then an hour later I heard someone knocking on your bedroom door. Then a door opening. You guys were trying to be quiet, but I heard the bed squeak all night. I couldn't sleep. But I bet you and Sam gave each other a boost of energy. You are still awake." 

Piper's face was bright red. She honestly believed that Sam and her were being quiet. 

"So how is Sam in bed? How is his *attributes*. C'mon Piper, I hadn't had a boyfriend for a long time now. Spill." 

Piper wished at that moment the world was ending. This is not a conversation she wished to have with Paige. Yes, she had boyfriends, and other flings that she had no problems sharing, but this was different. Sam was good friends with all of them. 

"Sam is romantic. Not selfish, and a good man." 

"C'mon, you know what I want to hear, give me the juicy details. Is his di-" 

"Paige!" 

"What? Is it?" 

"If I tell you one thing, will you shut up." 

"Maybe, if it's not a generic answer. I want a dirty answer." 

Piper was blushing. She didn't want to answer it, but Paige was looking at her eagerly. So she threw her a bone. 

"He is talented. His mouth, he knows what to do with it. As for what he is packing, I'm not telling. That is for my eyes only. Sorry sis." 

"Realllly. You are one lucky girl. No wonder you always look so flushed whenever Sam comes around. Damn. Too bad Dean wasn't available. He is Sam's older brother." 

"You dated him once. All you did was kiss." 

"I know. I was shy back then. I should have got in the back of the Impala with him. Then I could have this itch scratched." 

"How long has it been Paige?" 

"Too long. For some reason, no guys are swiping right at me." 

"Really?" Piper looked at her sister. Paige was attractive and had a great personality. Usually she had no problem finding dates. She wondered if it was Paige's crush on the Archangel Michael that was blocking her chances with other men. Michael was nice, but he and Paige could never be. She hoped Paige got back on the swing of things. She should play matchmaker and find Paige a suitor. 

Meanwhile, Prue and Sam were upstairs practicing Sam's magic spell work. Sam was getting frustrated. He practiced the chant for weeks, but the spell refused to work. The spell Sam was trying to learn wasn't difficult, but for some reason Sam couldn't get the timing right. Prue was being patient. She knew how hard some spells can be. Sam had the gift, but he wasn't born with magic like Prue and her sisters. He got blood spilled on his mouth from a demon as a baby. But Sam never complained. He used his magic abilities to do good things. For that Prue was grateful. Dean had told her about the other gifted children. Most were murdered, but the ones who embraced the dark side died violently. Like Ava, Jake and Max. Sam swore he wasn't like them. 

Bam! Sam moved the object. "I did it. Finally! I moved the stupid statue. Ugh. That took weeks. I wish I can move things easily like you can." 

"It is not as easy as it looks. I have to tap into my emotions to do that. I usually have to be pissed off at someone to do it right." 

"Well, if you were Dean, you would have been great at hunting. No one could stand a chance with you." 

"If I combine my powers with my sisters, my powers get stronger." 

"Like Dean, dad and I. When we hunted together we did well. Heck, even after my dad died, my friend Cas stepped up and became a good hunter. He may be angel, but you should see how awful he was with social cues. He thought it was okay to come and go as he pleased with us." 

"What do you mean?" 

"He liked to fly into our rooms when we were sleeping or talk to us in our dreams, once he even flew inside our car when we were on the road. Dean almost crashed. But that wasn't the worst incident. The most embarrassing moment for Dean was when Dean was in the shower and Castiel was looking for him to find info about Lucifer. I was in the other room reading when I heard loud swearing and shouting. Dean walked out of the shower naked with shampoo in his hair with Castiel INSIDE the bathtub. Even for an angel, I could tell how embarrassed Castiel was. But then again, that could have been Jimmy Novak showing embarrassment. From that day on, Dean and I insist that Castiel calls first or we pray to him when he comes. We don't want a repeat of that incident again." 

Prue starts laughing. She liked Castiel, but she understood why Sam and Dean insist on Castiel calling them first. She smiled at Sam. She saw how good of a man he was. She could see why Piper loved him so much. Sam was kind, smart and brave. Plus none of the sisters will have to pretend. Sam, Dean and their friends knew about the supernatural. She looked at Sam. Sam was moving an object that was on floor. He was trying to master his magic. 

Leaving Sam to practice, Prue went to look in the Book of Shadows to find answers about Metatron or Alistair. As expected there was none about Metatron or tablets or angels, but there was info about Alistair. Wow. According to the book, he came to Earth from time to time. He was around during the Dark Ages, and even one time he was the guy who created the Brazen Bull. Credits where given to a sculptor, but it was actually Alistair that possessed him. No big shocker he left his vessel after the poor guy was thrown in. Ugh. 

Prue wondered what happened to Alistair. Hopefully he was destroyed. After reading what she could she heard Dean's voice. He was back with one of his companions. Sam and Prue went downstairs to greet them. 

"Dean! How did it go?" Sam asked. 

"Great. Alfie here needs bus fare. I'm going to drive him to a bus terminal and buy him a ticket back to Michigan. His parents are ecstatic to see he is alright." 

"Alfie, do you remember anything?" Sam wondered if he remembered anything about his angelic possession and torture by Alistair. 

"No. I was in a mental ward, maybe my amnesia did that. I don't remember anything." 

"Trust me kid, that is not a bad thing. Here. I giving you some travel money for food and supplies for your trip. Oh by the way, say no. If you hear any voices, say no. Got it?" Dean told him. 

"Ok. Thanks for everything. I can't wait to see my parents and my sister." 

"Sam you want to join us?" 

"Not yet. I would like to take a nap if that is okay with everyone." 

"You can sleep in Piper's room. I'm sure she won't mind." Prue told him. She knew Sam and Piper spent the night together. 

Thanks. I'm going to tell Piper anyways. See you in a few Dean." 

"Bye. C'mon kid." Both Dean and Alfie left. 

After the dishes were done, Piper decided to join Sam as well. They both told Prue and Paige they needed sleep. After they went upstairs, Paige sighed and sat down. She wondered why Sam and Dean's friend Jo wasn't with them. She is a hunter. Maybe she needed to return to her job. She was going to check her socials till she got a text. It was from that woman, Jade. 

'Greetings. I'm sure your two friends are taking your guests back home, yes? If they are tell them they owe me. I had to jump through lots of hoops to get them out. I also letting you know that Phoebe is being transferred later this afternoon. She is being taken to a secure safehouse for the time being. I promise you there will be no demons or monsters. These people that work for special guests like Miss.Halliwell are used to seeing magic. I suspect there may be a Whitelighter in charge. You can come in to see her off after four pm. As for my husband, he said he prefers to meet with just you two. Prue and Paige. He doesn't want to meet the Winchesters due them knowing the Archangels. He is still in hiding, and wants to be alone. 

Paige looks at the text. She thought it would be wise she kept her friendship with Michael a secret. Metatron was too flighty, they needed the Tablets. 

"Paige, any news?" 

"Just got a text from Jade. She told us Phoebe is being transferred to a new location. Apparently the person in charge is a Whitelighter." 

"Really? I dunno. We better scout out the location beforehand just in case." Prue told her. 

"How many hours do we have?" 

"It's eleven now, so maybe around four hours. Or three depending on traffic." 

"Can we just orb or teleport there instead? It would be a lot faster." 

"True, but what if there is a magic barrier there, plus we may arouse suspicion." Prue wasn't about to take any chances just in case they were caught. Too many times they had to reset time or erase people's memories. 

"Right. After what happened with Alistair, better not take any chances. Should we wait for Dean?" 

"Yeah. The more the merrier. What about Piper and Sam?" 

"Let them sleep. Poor things are exhausted. Especially about the stressful night they had." 

They both agree. They left a note for them and when Dean came back they told him of their plans and hit the road. Traffic thankfully wasn't that bad the place was only forty minutes away. It was beautiful. Well manicured, wasn't fenced, and from they can see it had horses. They can see people riding them with handlers, presumably patients and their escorts. 

It had security on the grounds, and they needed to be buzzed in. Thankfully Dean used his fake FBI badge to gain access and informed him he was an escort for Prue and Paige. The security guy looked like he didn't believe him but waved him through anyway. When they pulled up to the building Paige and Prue could see that the place is warded against monsters and demons. The murals outside were pretty, but the designs contained symbols that were designed against demon possession. 

"Now what, we are here. Do we wait or can we go inside." Dean asked. 

"Looks like we can go in. Let's go. Since Phoebe is getting checked in here I want to see if this place is safe. Plus see who is in charge." Prue wanted to be absolutely sure this was the right area for her younger sister. 

They go inside and followed the arrows to reception. Dean didn't need to show off his fake badge, Prue and Paige told the receptionist that their sister Phoebe Halliwell was being checked in. After her name was said, the receptionist told them to wait in the waiting room for their families. She then called a number and told the person on the other side, that there was family here to sign some papers. 

"This place is gorgeous. Wow. I surely hope Phoebe is safe here. Damn. I really hope she gets better before the holidays. Christmas is going to here soon." 

"Already? Shit, Paige, I need to get my place ready. Sam and I need to get ready to decorate. Since the world is ending, I want a proper Christmas holiday, along with New Years. I want Cas and his family to come too, including Jenna and Piper." 

"That sounds nice, but I wonder if Piper will want to come. She lives on the other side of the country." Prue was worried. She wasn't big on the holidays since her grandma died, but her sisters always insisted on celebrating. She hoped Sam and Dean came to San Francisco, their manor was big enough for everyone, including the Archangels. This would be a first for them. Celebrating with actual angels, not just one Whitelighter. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw a friendly looking woman coming towards them. 

"Hello, I am, Natalie Wasil. I am in charge of Sacred Forrest. I am the owner and CEO here. Please come with me." She led them down the hall to a office and shut the door. 

"I understand you are family with Phoebe Halliwell?" 

"We are her sisters. I'm Prue and this is my sister Paige Matthews." 

"I see. and this is your brother?" 

"Um, no he is a good friend of ours." 

"Dean." He only gave his first name, he wasn't sure what to to tell her. 

"Dean...sorry, what is your last name?" 

"Winchester." Dean was going to lie, but he found that he couldn't. He sensed this woman was more than she seemed. Dean wondered if this was the Whitelighter Paige mentioned on the drive here. 

"Winchester. Hmm. Are you related to Henry Winchester by any chance?" 

"He was my grandfather. He was killed in 1958 by a intruder." 

"Abaddon. She was a demon that slaughtered the American Men of Letters. She is a Knight of Hell. Do not worry, I know about the supernatural. I am a Whitelighter. I used to work with Leo Wyatt. I was his superior before his promotion." 

"Really, well then we have to assume you know what is going on then?" Prue was relieved, she wasn't sure what to tell her. 

"Yes. For once I am glad he and your sister Piper broke things off, we thought his relationship was a distraction. With our numbers low, we need all the help we can get. Not many souls become Whitelighters. No offense." When Natalie noticed Prue and Paige giving her a dirty look. Piper and Leo really loved each other and it took Piper months to get over him. 

"My apologies. My fellow Whitelighters complain I can be too blunt with everyone. Now about your sister. I can confirm she would be safe here. We have hunters and a few Whitelighters here to guard the patients. Most of our clients are witches, and we even a have a few humans that were possessed by demons. Poor things were traumatized by demons and couldn't recover as quickly as everyone else. Most were awake when they were forced to do bad things in their current bodies. Erasing their memories is not always an option, some memories are deeply rooted inside. It is our jobs to slowly introduce them back to society, since a few where possessed for many years." 

"Who was the longest patient you had here?" Dean was curious. 

"I cannot say, that is breaking patient confidentiality. But if too many years have passed, they stay here till they are ready to leave. Many have gone on to live new lives with new identities with our help. They acknowledged that they cannot go home and start over so we keep them up on the time that passed. A few that left this place have become hunters and some became Whitelighters after they passed away when their time came. They felt the need to protect innocents. So far we think we are doing good. As for your sister, I can guarantee she will be safe here. No demons will dare to attack. We have security 24/7." 

"Will Phoebe get better here?" Paige needed to know. They knew she saw God. They needed vital information about Him. See if He was ready to attack here. So far it's been a few years since any news, but no one was letting down their guard. 

"We hope so. Jade Lee, your acquaintance and my fellow colleague had informed me about the news. About God ending things. What a shame. I been a Whitelighter and lived for many years as a guardian. Funny thing is when I was alive during WW2, I was a Atheist. When I became a Whitelighter, I was surprised to see that there was a Afterlife and was even more surprised there was actual angels. Though we never knew about their existence till a few years ago. I have no qualms about no longer existing, but there are many who want to live." 

"No kidding. I am not ready to die or not exist. We have a lot to do. There are innocents. We took a oath. Not even the Lord Himself has a say in it." Prue said. Prue and Paige remember their vows as Charmed ones. Dean nodded in agreement. 

"I hate to interrupt but I need to get going. I need to be somewhere soon. Is there anyway we can see the grounds before we leave? Sorry Prue and Paige." When Dean noticed them exchanging looks. 

"Of course. Shall we get going?" 

After the sisters felt satisfied Phoebe would be safe Dean got a text. Sam was awake. He got a call from Gabriel. Gabriel had informed him that he had news. It was big. The sisters and Dean drove back to the city to see Phoebe off before she was transported. They wanted to drive behind the van before Phoebe was checked in, plus to pick up Victor, their father to provide Phoebe's medical info and insurance. Sacred Forrest was way more expensive than the hospital. The sisters were wondering how to pay for it when they were stopped by a black van. The driver they didn't recognize, but in the passenger seat was Jo, Sam and Dean's friend. They were wondering what was going on until another black van appeared behind them. Then the passenger of the van behind them got out. 

"Greetings. I am Lady Antonia Bevell, British Men of Letters, London chapter. You must be Dean Winchester and your friends must be Prue Halliwell and Paige Matthews. We need to talk."


	27. Chapter 27

Piper woke up when Sam's phone rang. The manor was quiet, her sisters must be out. Looking at the nightstand, the clock says they both slept for over five hours. Sam was talking on the phone she heard Sam say Gabriel's name. Piper got up and stretched. She went downstairs to get a drink of water and to see if anyone left any messages. Strange, there was none. That was weird. Usually Prue, Phoebe and Paige would leave a message but there was none. There was a voicemail, it was her father, Victor.

"Piper, I'm at the hospital. Your sisters were supposed to sign Phoebe out but they didn't show up. Can you call me back?"

Piper calls her father frantic. "Dad? Is everything okay."

"Fine, honey. Phoebe is getting transferred soon. I'm here signing some papers. I will be driving behind the van to make sure Phoebe is safe. Would you like a ride?"

"Yes, but Prue and Paige are not home yet. What do you mean they hadn't showed up?"

"They called me earlier. They were on the road with their friend. Prue was telling me Phoebe is supposed to be transferred today to a place called Sacred Forrest. According to Prue it is a secret place for witches and such to get better. I'm here signing some papers, I have to provide insurance for Phoebe. But your sisters never showed up. Do you know why?"

Piper tell her dad about what happened the night earlier. "So the magic here can harm witches. Hmm. That is probably why neither showed up. But why did Prue tell me they were meeting her here? Glad that the hospital called me. Phoebe is being let out soon. I'll text you when I am at the manor. I will see you soon. Bye honey."

"Bye dad, see you soon."

Piper clicks the off button. That was strange. She would have been happy to sign the papers, but that spell is still active. Dean had warned them that they would be harmed if they went close to the magic. There was a note on the stand. Paige had told Piper that her Prue, and Dean went to scout out that place Phoebe was being transferred to. They didn't want to disturb Piper or Sam. They said they would be back soon. Piper appreciated her sleep, but they should have woke her up and told her. She would have insisted on a quick Starbucks run. She went to go upstairs to freshen up when she heard Sam's voice.

"Dean!! DEAN!!!" Sam comes running downstairs. 

"Sam, Dean isn't here. No one is. My dad is coming to pick me up soon. Phoebe is being transported."

"Dammit." Sam calls Dean cell. No answer. It went straight to voicemail. He texted Dean to call him back, ASAP.

"Sam, Prue left me a note. They said Dean took my sisters to see a place called Sacred Forrest. They went to check that place out."

"Are they back?"

"Not yet."

"Ugh. I just got a call from Gabriel. Remember that doorway Paige found?" 

"What about it." 

It's a door to another world. According to Gabriel, Archangel Grace can be used to open the door." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Someone came through. It was a visitor. He claims he is a prophet from another world; and that he was sent by an Archangel." 

"Did he say who?" 

"No. But he did give us his name. His name is Tony Alvarez." 

"I have no idea who he is. What is a prophet?" 

"According to Gabriel, a prophet is someone that can speak the Word of God. A conduit of sorts." 

"Hmmm. Does it have to do anything with the Tablets?" 

"Could be. But, how does it know that? And who sent him. According to Gabriel he refuses to talk to anyone without the Tablets. He mentioned he seen the Angel Tablet in his world." 

"Does he have it on him?" 

"No. We have to assume it was taken away before he crossed over." 

"Hmmm. What does Gabriel say. Is this Tony with him?" 

"No. He freaked when he saw Gabriel. Called him Loki." 

"Loki. Wasn't he the guy Gabriel impersonating?" 

"Yes. But Gabriel says Loki is still in hiding." 

"Maybe in his world Loki is not." 

"Anyway, Tony is in custody by the angels. The angels insist that prophets need to be protected." 

"But the Tablets are still missing. What good is a prophet without Tablets." 

"I don't know. Other than Gabriel, none of the Archangels want anything to do with him. They are afraid he will freak out. Gabriel is going to pretend to be a Trickster for the time being." 

"Smart. But why did Tony crossover? Plus which Archangel sent him? Plus that spell." 

"I wish I knew. Maybe his world is in danger. Whoever sent him needs our assistance." 

"We'll worry about that later. My dad is coming to pick me up. Phoebe is getting transferred today. Can you come with me?" 

"I was going to wait for Dean, but hopefully we run into him at that place Phoebe is getting transferred. Maybe they decided to stay behind." 

At that moment they heard a car honk. 

"My dad's here. Let's go." 

An hour later all three were at Sacred Forrest. Victor felt like he was going to have a heart attack on how much this place cost. Piper was also worried. This place was way, way more expensive than her mortgage at the manor. How were they going to pay for this? Sam had reassured her he and Dean can help cover the cost, but Piper had reminded him that they were hunters and needed to hold on to their funds. She figured she can take on extra shifts along with her sisters, but with all that was going on, she wasn't sure if she had the time. Not with what is going on. She may also have to get a second mortgage on the manor. Dammit. She may have to get a loan from the bank. 

Both Sam and Piper were wondering where their siblings were. The receptionist had told them they left a few hours ago. Piper was going to ask Sam to call Dean, that was before Phoebe came in. Piper jumped up and hugged her. Glad to see she was alright. 

Phoebe brightened when she saw Piper and Victor. 

"Daddy! Piper! You came to see me! Sam!" 

She runs up to all three and gives them a huge hug. Piper was happy and relieved to see she had no injuries. Jo and Dean had told them Alistair was a sick bastard. 

"Pheebs. Are you okay?" 

"Yea. Jaime, Dean and Anna saved me. Plus Alfie. Is he in Heaven now? 

"Yes. His friend Castiel took him home. He said Alfie is in a clinic in Heaven." 

"Good. I am glad. That mean doctor and nurses are gone, aren't they." 

"Yes. Jade told me she sent them away." 

"I know. She told me. She said Dr Meanie is gone too." 

"Phoebe, honey. You sure you are alright?" Victor had to ask. He heard the horrible story from Piper and Sam on the drive here. 

"Yes daddy. My friends protected me. On the drive here, I seen horses. Can I go riding?" 

"In a minute. Sam, can you take Phoebe for a coffee?" 

"Sure. Come on, Phoebe. I'll buy you a pie." 

"Yum! Can I have ice cream with it?" 

"Yep. You can have TWO." 

"Yay! Thanks Sam." 

Sam kisses Piper, only a quick peck. Knowing Piper's dad was watching. They go to the cafeteria. 

Victor sighs. He was glad Phoebe was safe, but he wondered if she had to be committed for life. He wished that didn't let Penny bully him back then. His daughters wouldn't be witches anymore, but they would have normal lives. Plus their friends, the Winchesters. Ever since Piper had introduced Sam to him, he was secretly glad that Sam was human and not a Whitelighter. But he was dismayed to know he was a wanted criminal plus a hunter. Him and his brother fought monsters. Even Satan. Victor wondered if he was jinxed. Plus when Prue had told them God was their enemy, Victor wished he had a boring life, not knowing anything. He needed a drink, preferably a stiff one. 

"Dad, how are we going to pay for this?" 

"I don't know. It was hard to pay back at the hospital, but there is no way I can cover this place. Even with you three helping." 

"I know dad. But Phoebe needs to get better. Maybe I should pray to Michael or Raphael." 

"Are they Whitelighters?" 

"Archangels." 

"Of course they are." Victor really needed a drink now. 

At that moment the owner of the place, Natalie came towards them. 

”Mr. Bennett, Miss. Halliwell, come with me." 

A few minutes later both Victor and Piper were pleased to find out that Phoebe's stay was 100% covered. Victor was relieved, but as much as Piper was happy, she wondered who paid for it. She asked Natalie, but Natalie said that was confidential. But reassured them that she was confident Phoebe won't stay long. She assured them that Phoebe was talking more and more and is sure she will be out before Christmas. Piper and Victor squeezed each other hands. The were smiling at each other till Natalie's phone rang. She told them she needed privacy but told them to see Phoebe before they went home. 

Sam was in the cafeteria trying to get a hold of Dean but again, there was no answer. He tried calling Prue and Paige, but no luck. Neither one was answering. There was just answering machines in all three. Sam was going to call Castiel, before Piper and Victor came in. Sam stood up. Phoebe finished her dessert and told Sam she wanted to take a nap. 

Piper nods at Sam. After talking to Phoebe, both Victor and Piper hugged her goodbye. Victor told both of them he was taking a scenic route home. Driving home Victor and Piper was in a good mood discussing how Phoebe's treatment was being covered and how they cannot wait to celebrate the holidays, till Sam saw a familiar sight. Baby. It was hidden, but Sam seen its' familiar trunk. 

"Stop the car!" 

""Huh?" Victor asked. 

"Stop the car! Just stop!" 

Victor stopped. Sam and Piper got out. Sam goes to the bushes to see the car, praying Dean was not inside, dead. He moves the branches. Empty. No one was inside the front or the backseat. What was going on? The keys were in the ignition. Dean would NEVER leave Baby by itself. He loved the car as much as Sam. While Sam moved all the bushes out of the way, Piper saw pieces of plastic. Her heart filling with dread, she looked around the area. There was remnants of smartphones. She recognized the covers. These were her sister's phones. Smashed. There was also a third phone. When she asked Sam what model Dean was carrying, Piper and Sam realized Dean was gone, along with Paige and Prue.


	28. Chapter 28

Jack was looking at his phone trying to call Dean. There was no answer. He missed Sam and Dean. He looked around his cheap room. It was small but it was paid for. It was his for the time being. Right now he was on a case. There was attacks on a group of college students. Since no one called him to see how he was doing, he figured for the time being he can hunt. He never told anyone, not Cas, Hannah or his uncles, knowing they all would drag his ass home. Yes he was a adult, but in the scope of eternity, he was a infant. They would lock him up in Heaven to keep him safe.

As much as he thought Heaven was beautiful, it was still a prison. No souls got out. The angels will blindly follow Michael's orders, and keep Jack locked up. For his safety. Gabriel had called him earlier, he wanted to know how Jack was doing. Jack had lied and said he was going to the beach for Spring Break. Gabriel was delighted and mentioned he was due for a vacation and would come join him later. Jack hoped that Gabriel didn't come, he wasn't even in that state. He was far away from the beach. He was in a nowhereville small town. He "borrowed" a car from an airport. He knew stealing was wrong, so he borrowed it from a valet guy for the time being. The guy mentioned the traveler would be out of the country for a few weeks and rented Jack the car for a few days for a few bucks. Jack was grateful. He knew he can return the car after he was done with his case.

There was news reports that college women were being kidnapped by a unknown person. If that was unusual enough, the ones that weren't kidnapped for very long came back with healed scars on their bodies. They said they never seen their attackers, but they had said that the guy had gave them drugs and tied them to a bed. It wasn't enough to knock them out, but it was enough for them to see them suck the blood. If that wasn't unusual enough, the guy "healed" their cuts shortly after. They all swore to see a small smoke of light radiating from their cuts. Based on those reports, Jack knew he needed to be here to solve the case. Bad enough that they were kidnapped and getting injured, but the reports of those women seeing a light coming from their bodies, Jack knew that this wasn't a regular creep. This may be a new monster no one heard of. He was going to ask Dean for help, but there was no answer.

Dean must be busy. He did mention he was going to see Jenna for a few days, before he went to find some Tablets with Sam. He debated calling Sam, but didn't. He might accidentally tell Piper and she will turn around and tell her sisters. Who in turn will tell his uncle Michael he was hunting. No way he was risking that. Hmm. He was considering calling Castiel, he knew he could ask Cas for info but, then again Castiel might get suspicious and ask questions. Claire did the same thing before she started hunting. She asked a lot of questions about hunting. Right after she turned eighteen, she was gone. She rarely came home. Not even in her new home. Jody says Claire is currently on the road. 

Wait a minute. He can call Claire. She won't say anything. She hunts too. Jack calls her phone. Hoping she answers, knowing she rarely answers the phone. 

"Hello?"

"Claire? It's Jack."

"Oh. Hey. What's up?"

"Are you busy right now?"

"What is it Jack." Right to the point as usual.

"Are you alone?"

"Why. Castiel and Hannah are in Heaven at the moment. They called me before they left. They wanted to make sure I was okay being alone. Goddamn, I am a grown ass woman. I can take care of myself. I am alone. Currently looking for a case."

"Really. That's good. Right now I am on one."

"Jack, whatever your uncles are doing, it has nothing to do with me. I want nothing to do with those winged freaks. No offense."

"No. Uncle Gabriel and Castiel are busy with something else. I found a new case. There is currently a monster kidnapping women."

"Kidnapping? Shouldn't you call the police?"

"It's not just an ordinary case. This is unusual." Jack proceeds to tell Claire the details of the case.

"Grigori. My mom died from one. Castiel and The Winchesters hunted them years ago. They eat souls."

"What?! Uncle Raphael said all of them were dead."

"Your uncles are fools. They are supposed to be extinct. Looks like a few escaped."

"Dammit. I need to kill the rest of them."

"Sure you are old enough to hunt?" Claire teased. Knowing Jack was well guarded at all times, and was watched over 24/7 by angels.

"I am a grownup. I been on my own for a few years now."

"Yeah, but everyday a angel checks up on you."

Jack knew that was true. Growing up, there was always a angel watching over him. Even in college. Some of the students there were angels in disguise. Even the professors. Heck, even now there was a few that were watching over him. Jack knew he needed to be careful. If any saw him in danger, they would report straight to Michael and Raphael. 

"You need help Jack?"

"Actually, I would like that. I cannot use my grace. I would be tracked down easily. The more the merrier."

"You are SO lame. Where are you?" 

Jack told Claire.

"OK. That is a few hours away. Sit tight. See you soon."

Jack thanks her and hangs up. He was debating on what to do for the time being, till he hears a woman's voice.

"Hello, Jack."

Jack turns around in a hurry. Standing behind him was a black woman in a leather trench coat. She looked familiar. 

"Billie?" 

"Not quite." 

"Who are you then." 

"They call me Death. I am not originally from this world." 

"Were you the one to open that rift in Malaysia. Besides, I though Death was a older middle aged man. You look young." 

"No that was someone else." 

"What do you want with me." 

"Nothing. I just need a favor from you. Tell no one you saw me. Those victims. They are just a few miles from here." 

"Why are you telling me this. Are you here to collect their souls?" 

''No. Those women have their own reapers. But if you don't save them there will be no soul left to collect." 

"My stepsister Claire is coming to help me. She'll be here soon." 

Death nodded. "I need you to do a task. I need you to eat their hearts." 

"Huh? Eat the women's hearts! I would never do that! They are innocent." 

"Not the women. The Fallen Ones. I need you to kill them. I need you to eat their hearts." 

Jack was horrified. "Why? Isn't killing them enough?" 

"You are needed. Just trust me." 

"But..." 

Death vanishes. Jack wondered what the hell was going on. He stood there for a few minutes wondering what to do when he got a call. It was his foster dad, Castiel. Jack walks over to the phone and answers it. 

"Hello?" 

"Jack. Just checking in. Hows things." 

"Fine, Cas. I'm just watching TV." He lied. 

"That's good. I was just wondering. Did you ever hear from Dean or Sam lately?" 

"No. Why what's up?" 

"I tried calling Dean and Sam. Neither one is answering." 

"Maybe they are on dates. They are both on vacation." 

"Well, not right now." Then Castiel tell Jack what went down in San Francisco. 

"Oh my goodness. Is everyone alright?" 

"Yes. We managed to save Samandriel. Dean, Sam and everyone else is safe." 

"Phew. I'm glad for that. How's Hannah?" 

After Jack and Castiel talked for a few minutes Jack said goodbye. He was wondering why Dean never answered his phone. Maybe he needed his alone time with Jenna. He'll call him later. As he sat down on his bed, he wondered what Death told him. Eat Grigori hearts. Why? He knew they were angels. Not the good kind, but expelled ones. Raphael told him they were kicked out of Heaven centuries ago. Apparently during the Great War. Those angels didn't fight. They were sent to Earth to protect humanity. But they broke the rules. They went to Earth and started killing humans. They had a taste of human souls. When the Archangels found out, Michael went and destroyed them, one by one. They believed all of them died, but a few survived. That is probably why Death told Jack to kill them. He was fine with that, he was his nephew, but to eat their hearts? Ew. 

Since there was nothing better to do, Jack decided to do some research on his laptop. See if there was any lore on Grigori. There was some lore, nothing that Jack already knew, but according to legend, they were the first class of angels to arrive on Earth. They took vessels, and started lusting after human women. They ended up raping those women and when they got a taste of the women, they wanted more. It wasn't just their bodies, it was the emotion those women carried. Then they went on to eating souls. No one was spared. Men, women, children. All were fair game. All were believed to be destroyed, but since Claire and Death told them that there was a few left on Earth, Jack knew he needed to kill them. He wondered if stabbing them with an Angel Blade was enough. Probably not. Since he was half-angel, maybe eating their hearts was guaranteed to kill them. He knew he couldn't use his grace, so he decided to practice fighting. 

Two hours later, Jack was tired. He practiced every fighting stance he knew, and he figured he needed a break. Claire will be here in a few hours. But Jack didn't know if Claire would be here on time. Those missing girls would need his help soon. He shot Claire a text that he was going to look for anything unusual, and he'll let her know if he found out anything. Claire had wrote back and told him to be careful; and not be caught by angels. Jack got changed, took some weapons in a backpack and headed out. He saw a angel. He was working as a housekeeper. He pretended not to notice Jack, but Jack knew he was watching Jack just to make sure he was safe. As much as he appreciated it, he felt like he had a permanent nanny tethered around his neck. Michael needed to stop being so overprotective. 

Smiling at the angel, Jack pretended to go to the restaurant downstairs. He needed to lose him. Plus he needed to sneak out of sight, knowing there may be more angels sent down to keep an eye of him. When he sat down to eat, he saw a trucker. He was drinking a coffee, but Jack saw right through him. He must be another angel. Sigh. Sneaking away would be a lot harder than it looked. Sitting down he ordered a burger and fries. He also ordered a chocolate shake. He wasn't hungry, but he needed to make the angels believe he was just sitting down to eat before he snuck away. The housekeeper angel came downstairs and started vacuuming the lobby, knowing it faced the restaurant. Ugh. This would be a lot more challenging. He decided to ask Claire for some help on how to get rid of angels. When Claire texted him back, she sent him a picture of a angel banishing sigal. She mentioned it needed to be written in fresh human blood, and it would banish any near angels away. 

Hmm. The design didn't look so hard, but he wondered if his blood would work. He was half angel. Plus what would happen if those angels told Michael on what he did? Michael himself would take Jack back to Heaven. He needed a new plan. Then he saw a bus of high school kids. He had a idea. When his food was delivered, he asked for it to be boxed up. There was a few of those kids in the hotel lobby. One of them was wearing a hat. Luckily for Jack, there was a shop right in the lobby that sold souvenirs. One of them sold hats exactly like his. After he got his food and paid with a tip, he went to the souvenir shop and bought a identical hat plus sunglasses. He was waiting for a perfect time to talk to one of the students. After putting on his new accessories he looked around for the perfect target. There was one. He kinda looked like him. He needed him to switch places. When he saw the student going towards the washrooms he knew he had one shot. He followed him. 

Making sure there was no angels following him, he ducked inside the men's washroom. He saw the boy using a urinal. He felt weird asking a total stranger for a favor, but there was innocent people in danger. Plus he had money. He can pay him. After pretending to wash his hands, he waited till the boy was done and when he was he started to wash his hands. 

The boy must have noticed Jack he asked him "What's your problem?" 

"I need a favor." 

"Depends on what it is." 

"I need you to pretend to be me." 

"Why? Are you in trouble with the law?" 

"My uncle. He sent angels to keep an eye on me." 

"Angels. huh. Are you a member of a church?" 

"Heaven." 

"Oh. That kind of church. Yeah, my parents are strict too. What do you want me to do. We don't look that much alike." 

"With this hat and sunglasses, we can switch places for the time being. I need to meet some girls." 

"Really. Lucky. Okay, getting laid is your priority. Got it. I totally understand. But I don't work for free." 

"What do you want." 

"Fifty bucks, plus your jacket." 

"But this jacket was a gift from my dad." 

"Than forget it." 

"Deal." Jack knew innocent lives were at stake. They traded clothing. Jack handed him his boxed food, telling him he needed to be seen carrying something. After Jack paid him, he told him to walk down the street by himself for the time being so Jack can sneak away. He asked the kid to go first and not look back. He said he didn't need to go far, just lure those angels away from the hotel so Jack can go the other direction. 

After the kid left, Jack cautiously opened the door. He seen both the trucker and the housekeeper angels walk out following him. There was another one that joined him, it was the souvenir clerk. Yikes. He hoped that they didn't figure out Jack's plan right away. After Jack looked like he was safe, he went out the side door. He couldn't take his car, knowing the angels will be looking for it. So Jack walked down the streets instead. He needed to track down some info for the missing girls. 

He walked down some streets till he saw a girl. Jack recognized her as one of the girls that escaped. He decided to ask her some questions. 

"Excuse me miss?" 

The girl looked at him. She had a haunted look in her eyes. What exactly did this monster do to her. Jack swore to kill it. Heart or no heart. 

"I was wondering about some missing girls. I was wondering what happened." 

"What do you want to know. My friends are gone. I seen weird things. I was violated." 

"Did he hurt you?" 

"He did something to me. I don't know what. But I need to go home." 

"Before you go, I need to know. Do you know where those girls are?" 

"Why. Are you planning on hurting them too. It's too late. My friends are dead. Whatever that man did, he drained them of their blood. None of them are moving anymore. They are gone. If you want to tell the cops, tell them to go to a abandoned mental hospital. That is where my friends bodies are.' 

"Thank you. I promise your friends will be okay." 

"Yeah right. We prayed to God. He didn't answer. He didn't protect us." 

Jack didn't know what to say. He knew she was right. His Grandfather stopped caring a long time ago. He told her to rest up. He then went towards the direction she pointed to. Looking behind him, he made sure there was no one following him. He knew he didn't have much time. The angels must have already figured things out. It wouldn't take long before his uncles or Castiel tracked him down. 

He stayed off the main streets afraid he would be seen. He was not taking any chances. Anyone could be a angel. He needed a car. Luckily Dean showed him how to hot wire one. Despite Jack knowing it was wrong, this was an emergency. He found one and after hot wiring it, he drove away. 

It took him a few minutes to find the place. It was run down and creepy looking. He parked down the street just in case. He didn't want to startle the Grigori. He ducked when he saw a police car. He wasn't sure if they were angels or not. After he felt like he was safe, he got up. He waited a few minutes. There was a man coming. He was carrying a case. After he looked around he went inside the fence where the hospital was. From here Jack could see his grace. But his grace, it looked perverted. He looked like he had a mix of human souls. Jack wanted to vomit. He swore to kill him and eat his heart. 

He went inside the hospital. Armed with his angel blade, he went inside. At first he didn't see anything but after his eyes adjusted he waited to hear any noises. He thought he heard a distant moan. It was coming down the hall. Towards the darkest area of the hospital. Of course. The Grigori didn't want to see what they were doing to their victims. Jack wished he could use his grace. But he couldn't. His Grandfather would know he exists. Then everyone will die. 

Since he had no one to count on, he went towards the hallway. Swallowing quickly he hid in some rooms making absolutely sure he couldn't be caught. He had a soul, and being a half-angel, he knew the Grigori would consider him a drug. He was not taking any chances. He turned off his phone. 

Meanwhile, Claire got off the bus. Luckily for her there was a bus transfer and she was able to make it a few hours early. She tried calling Jack but there was no answer. She was armed with her weapons. Including her angel blade. There was no way in hell she was calling Castiel. She knew he cared for her like a daughter, but he was indirectly responsible for getting her dad killed. She hated angels ever since. 

Except Jack. Plus Castiel and Hannah. They took her in. She could have went to a foster home but Castiel insisted that Claire move in with his wife and foster son. She protested, but at least she didn't have to move from foster home to foster home. She heard the stories. She was glad she didn't have to be a only child. When Castiel told her there was a boy her age living with them, she was somewhat pleased. But was disappointed when he was part angel. 

It was a rough couple of weeks. Her and Hannah fought. Hannah obviously never had any experience raising children and thought being strict was the way to go. She watched too much reality TV. She thought watching Supernan was the way to go. Lame. 

Castiel wasn't much better. He thought by being her friend was the way to go. Loser. Claire was seriously thinking of running away from home till Jack and her sat down and played with a deck of cards. Jack sympathized with Claire's situation. Jack told her that he lost his mom when he was born. Claire tried arguing that he was just a newborn and wouldn't understand. It was impossible for him to remember her. But Jack told her he remembered everything about Kelly Kline. As a Nephilim he was aware of everything she ever did. Claire had told him that was creepy. But after a few hours Claire and him got along. She found herself liking him. Sure he was somewhat of a ditz, but was kind and emphatic. His mom died. His dad was the devil. For that Claire didn't envy him. He was a orphan. 

She remembered how her and Jack got along after that. He even went along with her crazy schemes. They were even grounded after they were both caught hitchhiking to go to a concert in Chicago. Just their luck the Winchesters had to be the ones driving the car. Claire remembered the lecture they both got from Sam and Dean. Since they were living with angels, it was impossible to sneak out. Angels never slept. Either Castiel or Hannah would be around. If not them, the Archangels. They came over almost every week to visit Jack. Ever since Jack moved out, the Archangels missed him and came over to visit all the time. 

Claire usually spoke her mind, but no way in hell she was going to say anything bad in front of them. Her parents were in Heaven. She was afraid they would throw them out. But Jack assured her they were guardians of souls. Once you get in, you cannot leave. Claire wasn't sure if that was a good thing. But it was better than Hell she guessed. Michael she found too formal. His vessel was handsome enough, but his true self was powerful. She knew he could snap her, Castiel and Hannah out of existence. Raphael was also somewhat intimating. He reminded her of their school vice-principal. Way too strict. But he helped both with their homework sometimes. Gabriel she liked the most. He actually worked as a janitor at her school. He was a favorite with the staff and students. When her and Jack graduated he quit. He then moved away to party in his spare time. Lucifer she never met. He was Jack's father. But Claire hated him. It was his demons that got her parents killed. She never blamed Jack though. Jack was way too sweet to be related to him. 

After she graduated, and after she found out what God was really like, she decided to not go to college. What was the point. God was a cold S.O.B. She decided to become a hunter instead. Both Castiel and Hannah tried to talk her out of it. They worried Claire would die. Claire had reminded them she was eighteen and no longer required to live at home anymore. She said her goodbyes and left. 

Without a place to live, a hunters life was a lot harder than it looked. Sam and Dean made it look so easy. They both reminded her that they spent their whole lives hunting. They warned her-expect nothing. She had brushed them off than realized that was true. No one thanked her, she spent most of her time sleeping in shitty places, if even that. Sometimes she slept in alleys. She kept herself awake most of the time. There was many weirdos that tried to harm her. She was also robbed several times. It made her a harder person. 

The one time she trusted the wrong man. He took her in than he turned her into a werewolf. Luckily it was Sam and Dean that saved her. Before she transformed, they cured her. They recommended she move in with Sheriff Jody Mills. She found herself living with a group of lost girls, they were like Claire. Unsure what to do. It was a rough couple of months, but Claire ended up loving it there. She even paid rent. Jody had protested. But Claire reminded her she needed to feel independent. She felt glad she had a place to go home to. 

She kind of wished Jack lived with them. She missed him. He is like her brother. They called each other stepsiblings. He was the only one that never judged her on her choices. She hoped he was safe. He was hunting the same species of bastards that killed her mom. She hoped he was okay. He was a half-angel, but was limited on what he can do. Just in case God tracked him down. Claire had to see where his last signal was. She needed to help him. Just in case. He didn't hunt as long as she did. She had a feeling he was in trouble. 

She went to the bathroom to freshen up. Plus to check out her laptop. She plugged in her phone to see where Jack last texted her. According to the data, it was close by. She pulled up the address. It was a abandoned insane asylum. She put her tech away and left the bathroom. Then she saw a unwelcome sight. Castiel. Shit. He was in the bus depot. Most likely waiting for her or Jack. She needed a disguise. If Castiel sees her, he would know she was here to meet up with Jack. Than he'll tell Michael. Jack would go to Heaven and be locked up against his will. No way Claire was going to let Jack down. She was debating what to do, when she saw a window in one of the toilet stalls. She decided to sneak out. Luckily it was open. It took her a few minutes to shimmy out, but she made it outside. She then walked quickly away trying not to draw attention to herself. She prayed that no one saw her. 

She made it to a Biggersons restaurant down the street and she ducked inside a phone booth. She saw Castiel outside of the depot a few minutes later with who she assumed was a couple of angels. She knew she was going to be watched for too. Fuck. This was going to be a lot more trickier than she thought. Now what. 

She saw a taxi pull up and drop off someone. She got a idea. She walked towards him and asked the driver if she drop her off somewhere. The driver tried to tell her he had another fare, but when Claire gave him a few twenties, he agreed to take her to her new location. She ducked when he drove by the bus depot. Hopefully Castiel couldn't sense her soul. 

After the driver dropped her off she went inside the hospital. She turned off all of her electronics. Just in case Castiel or the Winchesters tried to call her. Plus she was afraid the Grigori might hear her. She hoped she wasn't in danger. She walked down the hallways looking for Jack and after finding some dead ends, she heard a noise. It was Jack's voice. He was talking to someone. The Grigori? Or a victim. Then she heard a scream. Claire went running. 

What she saw made her stop dead in her tracks. Jack took out his angel blade. Then after the Grigori died, Jack cut the corpse open and took out his heart. Then he ate it. The sight made Claire gag. Jack must have heard her, he turned around. 

"Claire." 

"What are you doing?" 

"Eating an angel heart." 

"Why?" 

"Because I have to." 

"Jack." 

"Claire. Just trust me. Please." 

"Fine. But FYI, cook it next time. That is just nasty." Claire gagged at the image. 

"Please don't tell Cas. Or anyone. Please?" 

"I promise." 

"Where are the girls?" 

"Inside the nursery. They are all alive. I already called 911. All of them have their souls. Luckily the Grigori didn't eat too much. He was saving them for The End." 

"Why?" 

"He wanted to treat himself to a buffet before the world ended. He was planning on kidnapping more women. Luckily he was full. It made him slow and sluggish." 

"Yuck. We better get out of here. Just to let you know Castiel is here. He is looking for you. He must already be on his way here with Michael." 

"I'm not done my mission yet. I need to finish it." 

"What mission." 

"Eating angel hearts." 

"Gross. Are you sure. Aren't angels your relatives?" 

"Just the fallen ones. Like the Grigori. Most of the angels I met are okay. I won't hurt them." 

Just then a ambulance can be heard from a distance. We better shag it. C'mon Jack." 

Both took off. Castiel after listening to a police radio came to the hospital. After showing off his fake badge, he was allowed in the crime scene. What he saw made him wonder. There was a corpse of a Grigori. But his heart was missing. What exactly happened in here? He hoped Jack and Claire were ok. He knew Michael and the other Archangels were worried sick. He knew Michael was ready to take Jack to Heaven to keep him safe. He created a special Heaven just for Jack. As much as he wanted Jack safe, that wasn't the place Jack needed to be. But it wasn't his place to argue. He hoped both kept running. He wanted to tell both of them that he was on their side.


	29. Chapter 29

"Excuse me, Agent Cyrus?" The police officer asked Castiel. Castiel was looking at the body of the Grigori laying on the floor with his chest ripped open.

"Agent Cyrus?" 

"Huh? Oh. Yes. What can I help you with Officer?" Castiel aka. Agent Cyrus asked. He didn't care about what the officer was thinking. He was too busy wondering about Jack and Claire. He thought he saw Claire at the bus depot, earlier, but she must have snuck past him when he wasn't looking. 

"What do you make of this?"

"This man. He was a kidnapper and killer. I guarantee it."

"How can you be sure?"

"Our agents been after him and his friends for a very long time." Which was true. Heaven believed all of them were slaughtered by Michael, but a few Grigori must have escaped. 

"We have reason to believe he is the main suspect of the missing women around here. So far he kidnapped twelve. Four were found in the abandoned nursery. All are alright and are believe that they will be okay. But other than minor cuts, most are unconscious. The paramedics are taking them to the hospital to see if they were drugged in anyway. Is there any chance that he is involved with the other unsolved murders around here?"

"Unsolved murders?"

"There is some reports of victims with the eyes burned out. The coroner believed that they died from major hemorrhaging from a stroke, but there was sulfur present at the scene."

Castiel knew those were demons that were killed by his fellow angels, they were following Jack and Michael ordered that any demon in close proximity to Jack will be killed instantly. 

"No. Those are not related to him in any way. If you will excuse me." Castiel knew he had to check up on Jack before he disappeared.

Castiel left the hospital. He seen the ambulance taking the victims away one by one. Part of their souls were gone, but were mostly intact. All were alright. This wasn't the first time women were kidnapped. Amelia Novak was a victim of one. One Grigori, Tamiel was one. He was killed by his sword by her daughter Claire. He remembered how devastated Claire was when she was reunited with her mom. Poor woman spent her final moments telling Claire she loved her. Amelia is currently in her own personal Heaven shared with her soulmate, Jimmy Novak. 

Castiel was saddened when he couldn't protect Jimmy's family, but swore to protect Claire. She was the only one that was left. That is why he wanted to protect her. Even as a adult. He hoped she was alright. Especially Jack. He cared about both equally, but Jack was vulnerable. 

At the moment both were gone. He had no idea where either were, but knew the angels that were assigned to protect Jack were currently in Heaven being reprimanded by Raphael. They will not be on Earth anytime soon. But there will be more angels. Michael gave his orders, once they spot Jack, tell him immediately so he can take Jack to Heaven. Castiel knew he didn't have much time. He decided to go to the last place Jack was seen. 

After showing his badge to the front clerk, the hotel manager led him to Jack's room. The room was empty except for two smartphones. Looks like both were anticipating Castiel's arrival and left the phones behind. Castiel did one more see through the drawers and closet. Nothing. Now what. He thanked the clerk and went downstairs. He went outside looking for any clues to see if Jack used any grace, but found none. He closed his eyes and listened to Angel Radio to see if there was any sightings or news about God, but other than the usual chatter there was none. There was a flap of wings behind him. He recognized the sound. 

"Hello Gabriel." 

"Any news about my nephew Castiel?" 

"No." 

"Sure about that?" Castiel knew how protective Gabriel was. He was just as bad as Michael. 

"Yes." 

"Good. Jack said he was on the way to a beach, I wonder why he stopped here. There is no roads here that lead directly to Daytona. I don't know why he insisted on traveling by himself. I could have flown him there." 

"He is a adult Gabriel. You stop to think he wanted to feel independent?" 

"Yeah, but he must be protected at all times. No exceptions." 

"That is probably why Jack needed to be alone. He felt suffocated. He needed to be alone once in his life." 

"I know. I remember how you wanted to grow up. All of you. I tried my best." 

Castiel remembered. He was just a young fledgling. He wanted to go to Earth like his fellow angels, but Gabriel and his brothers had told him he was too young. He was always jealous when the older angels were allowed on Earth. Zachariah, Joshua, and Naomi were such angels. He was forced to work with Zachariah at a young age, and hated how Zachariah always bossed him around. Hannah was lucky, she got to work under Joshua. Joshua was fair. He mostly stuck to gardening. Both Balthazar and Ezekiel worked with Naomi. She thought them how to fight. As Castiel grew up he was assigned to Anna. She was his superior along with his friends. At the moment she was in Heaven's jail. Her human vessel is weak. Castiel knew Anna was watched over by Uriel. Anna never said a word since her arrest. If this happened a few years ago, Castiel wouldn't have cared about her. But now, he pitied her. 

"I know. I'm just worried. I love Jack too." 

Gabriel nodded. "If you find out anything, call me ASAP." 

Castiel agreed. Then Gabriel flew away. Shit. He knew Gabriel would be watching over him. Now what. He needed to shake him off. There was only one thing to do. He needed to get rid of his grace. Being human was not what he wanted, but finding Jack was his first priority. He decided to go to Heaven and talk to Hannah. He also needed to free Anna. 


	30. Chapter 30

Phoebe was laying on her bed just thinking. Her dad, sister and her boyfriend were here earlier. They came to see her. She wondered why her other sisters didn't show up. Dean didn't come either. For that Phoebe felt sad.

She couldn't sleep. She had a busy day. First she was transferred from the hospital to this new place which she was grateful for. She didn't have to see the mean doctor or those black eyed nurses anymore. The nurses and staff were super nice. Right after her family left, she went and took a nap. She was exhausted. Now she was awake.

She wished Anna was here. She was an angel. Alfie too. But Jade, the nice woman Dean and Jaime talked to told her both were in Heaven. For that Phoebe was glad. Heaven sounded really nice. Her mom and grandma were there. She hoped that she went to Heaven. Not now, but when she is old. She and her family.

She got up and looked out the window and saw a lake. She saw how beautiful the lake was and hoped she could go swimming tomorrow. She was planning some activities tomorrow when she heard a noise.

"Hello, Phoebe."

Phoebe turned around. She didn't recognize the woman. 

"Who are you? I don't know you."

"Death."

Phoebe was nervous. Death was someone that the sisters ran into a long time ago. He took her mom, and made her sister Piper work for him along him awhile ago. But he was blonde. The person in front of her was a woman.

"You are not him. My sisters met the Angel of Death."

"My predecessor was the original Angel of Death. He wasn't really an angel, He was called that by the other cosmic beings. He was killed by Dean Winchester in another world. He appears in many forms. The blonde man you met before was him."

"What do you want. I'm not ready to die."

"People misunderstand me. I am not always here to collect souls. That is why reapers exists. Death occasionally collects souls, but only special souls. Your mom was one of them. So was Kevin Casey. Your sister Prue Halliwell is another."

"Prue is dead?" Phoebe tears up. That is why she couldn't come.

"No. Not the Prue from this world, another Prue. God created many worlds. You are one of many Phoebes. Well you were, before God changed the rules."

"What does that mean?" Phoebe didn't know what this woman was talking about.

"Doesn't matter. I need you for a task."

"What task. My sisters will come for me."

"I need you whole. Your mind was shattered when you saw God. As a empath you felt the pain and sadness of those destroyed worlds and it broke you. I need you to get better. You are one of the special people to stop God."

"I thought God was good. My grandma used to read me the bible."

"I cannot explain. Just that God needs to be stopped. I cannot tell you anymore than that."

"God is bad?" Phoebe was sad. She went to church every Sunday, even at the hospital. All of her life she believed God was good. Now everything she learned was a lie. 

"Miss Halliwell, I'm sending one of my reapers here to help you. Her name is Tessa. She will keep an eye on you."

Than she was gone. Phoebe didn't know what to think. Then she heard a knock. 

"Come in." 

A pretty looking girl came inside. She had dark hair and was wearing a white dress. But Phoebe could see some white light coming from inside her. 

"Are you an angel?" Phoebe met a few. Alfie, Anna and Castiel were some. 

"A special class of angel. I reap souls. I was sent here to help you." 

"To stop God?" 

"To make you whole. I also need to get you out of here. There is people coming. They took your friends away. Usually I do my job, but the rules changed. We need to leave." 

”But..." 

"Please Phoebe, you want to see your sisters again?" 

"Yes." 

"Than come with me. I already told Natalie. She will deny you were ever here. Let's go." 

They disappeared in flap of wings. At that moment a man dressed as a nurse was holding a sedative and a wheelchair. He was under orders to retrieve Phoebe Halliwell. He already took care of that Whitelighter. He didn't kill her, but sent her far away. He already took care of Alfie Johnson. He was currently sitting in a secure facility. His bosses wanted to know about the angel that possessed him. So far he denyed everything. As for Joanna Harvelle, she was in custody. She was currently being interrogated for her role in the hospital. He already knocked out the security at the hospital, he wanted to kill them, but was under orders not to. They were hunters after all. His organization was very interested in the American hunters and witches. They had plans. That is why they took over this building. They needed the people inside here. Both staff and patients. 

"Room 45. Miss Halliwell, I hope you enjoyed your stay." He chuckled. He opened the door. Phoebe was gone. 

He swore. She couldn't have gone far. She was watched by one of the "patients." She said Phoebe never left her room all night. He called his colleagues. Phoebe couldn't have gone very far. Phoebe needed to be retrieved. No exceptions.

______________________________ 

Meanwhile 

Sam and Piper were in the living room of the manor. After they found Dean's car, Sam drove Baby back to the manor. He needed to find his brother. Piper spent most of the evening scrying for her sisters with no luck. Sam had tried calling Jack and Castiel. He even prayed. There was no answer. 

Piper had tried calling her friends with no luck. No one saw Prue or Paige. She tried praying as well to Michael, but all he said to her telepathically is that he and his angels were busy and that they were on their own. Thanks a lot. She knew the world was ending, but couldn't Michael spare ONE angel? Apparently not. She sighed in frustration. 

"Sam, any news?" 

"No. Castiel is not answering me. Neither is Jack. I tried praying to Gabriel, but he said he is busy." 

"Great. Just great. Now what." 

"I don't know. Wait a minute! Couldn't you call your Whitelighter?" 

"Leo? I already did. I even called mom and grams. All three said they cannot help. I know they'll come in a instant, but with all that is going on, no one can help. We are on our own." 

Sam swore and kicked over the coffee table. He apologized to Piper than laughed quietly when she destroyed it. 

"That stupid table made me trip so many times as a kid. Even today, I walked into it. Piece of shit." 

Both were sitting there, till Sam's phone rang. Sam hurriedly answered it hoping it was Dean. 

"Dean?" 

"Sorry, is this Sam Winchester?" A female voice asked. 

"Yeah. Who is this?" 

"My name is Charlie. I have info about your brother. I been working with my boss Frank Devereaux. Your brother and your friends been kidnapped." 

Sam stood up in a hurry. "What do you mean kidnapped? Who are you?" 

"My name is Charlie Bradbury. The people who kidnapped your friends are a secret organization known as the Men of Letters." 

"Men of Letters? They were wiped out in the fifties." 

Piper looked at Sam curiously. Sam was pacing back and forth with a worried expression. 

"Sam, the organization is still active. But these people came from Great Britain. You and your wife need to leave the manor ASAP. They are on their way to see you. Tell your wife to take any valuables. Leave now. I'll tell you more later. Take your car and go!" Charlie hangs up. 

Sam just stares at the phone. Then he picked up a vase from the table and threw it across the room. 

"Sam. What's going on?" 

"Piper, we need to leave. Dean and your sisters are in danger. The people that took them are on their way here." 

"What? They are in danger? What do you mean they are on the way here?" 

"Piper you have the Book of Shadows, upstairs?" 

"Of course." 

"Get the book and anything of value. Don't bother packing. We won't have time. We have to leave now." 

"But, Sam..." 

"Piper please. Dean, Prue and Paige are in danger. I'll call Victor. We need to pick him up. Get the book! Lock up anything of magic. These people are relentless. We need to leave in five." 

Piper knew that Sam was telling the truth. She chanted a spell to hide every magical doorway and sent anything magical to Magic School. After retrieving the Book, both her and Sam were on the road. They went to pick up Victor who was already waiting. Right after that a black van pulled up with agents inside, including Arthur Ketch. One of their best agents. After the failed mission to retrieve Phoebe Halliwell a hour ago, he was sent here to get her sister, Piper. Plus her boyfriend, Sam Winchester.


	31. Chapter 31

'C'mon, Cas. Where the hell are you?' He prayed. 

Ever since his capture by that stuck up bitch, Dean was stuck in this cell. He was a good hunter, but, these people were well trained. Why, would they kidnap him. As far as he knows, he is a legacy. His grandfather, Henry Winchester was a member. 

Both his friends, Prue and Paige were captured as well. Both were powerful witches, Paige a part Whitelighter, but they had technology that suppressed magic. He had no idea where they were, but hoped both were alright. So far he had no clue why Castiel had been ignoring his prayers. He had to assume there was anti-angel and demon symbols. 

He punched the wall in frustration. 'Sam, please be alright.' 

_________________________ 

Jo felt so guilty. It was all her fault that her friends were captured. She broke when Ketch was interrogating her on her whereabouts a few nights ago. His name slipped from one of the agents that were riding with them, he said the name 'Ketch' who was the responsible for obtaining Phoebe Halliwell. He was the man that ordered Jo to protect her. It was supposed a easy job, till that demon showed up. Than those angels. Then running into Dean Winchester. What else can go wrong? 

"Miss Harvelle, it's time for your daily report." The man who was guarding her told her, after he was done listening to his earpiece. They were sitting in one of their interrogation rooms. Usually Jo submitted them online, but they insisted she come in person. The woman that came in was Toni. Great. Jo knew she was screwed. She heard rumors, this 'Toni' is well known to use very creepy techniques. She prayed it ended quickly. 

\---------------------------------------------

Paige was pacing in her cell back and forth. She couldn't orb out of here. Her powers were worthless. The people here, they were pros. No doubt that they did this before. She wondered how her sister, Prue was doing. She managed to strike the men's guns away, before the British chick took out a device to suppress their powers. Paige been trying to orb and open the door to her cell for an hour, but to no avail. She hoped that Piper and Sam were alright. 

Prue was sitting on a chair with chains surrounding her torso. She tried and failed to use magic to no avail. She wasn't alone, she was guarded carefully by two men with machine guns. Both claimed to have witch killing bullets and wouldn't hesitate to kill Paige and her sisters, if anything went wrong. For that Prue didn't dare to use her powers. Where is Piper and Sam, anyway? 

_________________________________________

Piper was looking in her magic book looking for answers trying in vain to find a magic spell to find her sisters and Dean, but no avail. Sam was on the phone with Jody trying to see if there was anyway the local law enforcement can find Dean. He had already called Bobby, and he said he'll look into the people who may have kidnapped them. Its been forty right hours, and no luck. They were currently waiting for the woman Charlie, but she hadn't showed up yet. The British Men of Letters. Who the heck was that? Sam had no clue. He had looked online, and even hacked into the American and British national security clearance, but no such organization existed. Whomever they were, these people are pros. 

Sam dialed Castiel's phone again. No answer. Sam sighed and clicked the phone off for the moment. Victor wasn't home. He had went to the local convenience store to buy some snacks for the three of them. He promised not to be gone too long, Piper had made sure to put a tracking spell on his body, just in case. Piper and Sam didn't say much, they were too busy doing research. The room was quiet till there was a knock on the door. Piper and Sam stood up. Piper was ready to use her magic, Sam had his gun out, ready to shoot whoever was on the other side of the door. He walked cautiously towards it and motioned Piper to hide, she refused. She was a full blown witch, not a helpless girl. The knocks became louder. Sam was ready to open the doorknob till he heard a scuffle outside. 

"What the hell! Who are you?" That was Victor's voice. 

Sam threw the door open. Victor was holding a young red haired girl by her neck with the crook of his arm. She couldn't have been older than her early twenties. She was arguing that she wasn't the enemy, but a friend. 

Sam pointed his gun at her. "Who are you?!" He demanded. 

"Dad. Are you alright?" Piper asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was on my way to the store till I seen this woman driving towards the cabin where we are hiding. I turned around and followed her at a distance, just in case. Luckily, I was here." Victor was glad he came along. He was afraid that he'll lose Piper too. Phoebe was sick, and Prue was MIA. Paige, he didn't know very well, but considered her like a niece, even though technically he was her stepfather. Kinda of, if he and his ex-wife didn't divorce. 

Charlie was startled. She honestly thought both told each other directions were they needed to be. Apparently she forgot to ask. Luckily, she found a Campbell safehouse in her database. The Campbell family kept their secret safehouses hidden, but they left one registered. She knew that Sam, Piper and who she assumed was Piper's father won't be safe for very long. They needed to keep moving. Frank was very flighty and demanded they bring all three to his trailer before he disappeared again. 

"Wait! I'm not your enemy! I'm on your side! I'm Charlie Bradbury! I was sent to help you!" She didn't dare move, Piper and Sam were known to be deadly accurate. She didn't want to die, she had so much left to do, going to E3, working at NASA, and meeting a nice girl. Damn, Piper was attractive, too bad she was married to Sam. She had that dark hair and curvy body that Charlie liked. Oh well. 

Sam still did not put his gun down. "Alright, but just a warning, we need to do some tests first, just in case." 

Half hour later, Charlie was putting on some antiseptic from the first aid kit she found. Her hair was drying from the holy water she got thrown on, and her skin was currently cut from the silver Piper cut her with. 

"She's clean." Sam told to no one in particular. 

"Good. If I was a demon or monster, I wouldn't be here at the moment. My name is Charlene Bradbury, but I like to be known as Charlie. My boss is Frank Devereaux, and he sent me to tell you about those people that kidnapped your friends." 

Piper just stared at her. She did pass all the tests, but she wasn't sure if she can trust her 100%. But she did claim to have info on that secret society. So far she had no idea why her sisters and Dean would be taken. She admitted she was sort of careless with her magic, but Dean wasn't always subtle about his hunts. She had to ask her some questions. 

"Charlie, about these Men of Letters, why do they want with us? With Dean?" 

"Not here. We need to move. Chances are small that the people responsible are looking for a Campbell safehouse, but I can't take any chances. We have to go." 

"But..." Sam protested. 

"These people are dangerous. We have to move. Now. Pretty please?" Charlie almost begged, when she saw all three give each other a exasperated look. 

_________________ 

Dean was laying on his bunk in his prison just thinking. It's been a few days now, and he refused to say anything to his captures. That stuck up bitch was hot, he admitted it, but he knew underneath that face was a deadly snake. Her smile got tighter and tighter, everytime Dean refused to talk. She finally got frustrated and ordered her guards to escort him back to his cell. Apparently she wanted info on the hunters of the United States, and if he had any info on Jack Kline. Assholes were suspicious of him. They knew Jack was more than just a ordinary man, but couldn't figure out if he was a powerful witch or demigod. If they found out about his lineage, they were all dead. 

No doubt they would love to get their hands on a Nephilim, but a Arch-Nephilim, he would be a unstoppable weapon of mass destruction. Too bad for them, Michael, and the other Archangels would kill them first. For that Dean refused to talk. They wanted to know where Sam is, and Dean said nothing. No way is he putting his family at risk. He hoped that him and Piper were alright. 

Paige was doing some jumping jacks. She was going insane. She was self conscious at first since she saw a camera in her cell, but to hell with them. She needed to do something, anything to pass the time. She barely said much when that woman asked some pretty invasive questions, since she had a folder of all of Paige's life. Including a page about her parents being a witch and a whitelighter. Her father was a man that lived in the late 1890s, but died under mysterious circumstances. He was a schoolteacher. That explained why Paige loved teaching young students. Sam Wilder became a whitelighter, mortal, and a whitelighter again. He was currently in the Heavens, teaching new whitelighters how to use their new powers. It was creepy how much they knew about witches. None of these people were, but they were very interested in the Warren women bloodline. For that Paige refused to say much. She took an oath, protect the innocents. Who knows, these people could be working with demons. Ugh. 

Prue was still missing. She overheard the guards talking, apparently there was a new machine to brainwash humans. Paige was worried. She knew Prue was strong but with a powerful witch under their spell, they can take over. She prayed to Michael. There was no answer. Figures. 

The door to her cell opened, it was that woman, Toni along with a very handsome man. Paige would have flirted with him, but this man looked deadly. 

"Miss Matthews, it's time for your interview. Please come with me." 

Not again. 

_______________________________ 

It was awhile later when Sam, Piper, Victor and Charlie pulled up to a ramshackled trailer just a few miles away. Piper had her book hidden inside a case with a spell etched inside so it couldn't be tracked. Sam had told her they used the case to hide the Book of the Damned. 

"This the place, Charlie?" Sam asked. He was driving Baby. 

"Yes, but just a warning. Frank is very jumpy. Do not approach him until I say so, he is a very paranoid man. Give me a minute." Then Charlie left the car and knocked on the trailer door. A minute later there was Charlie talking to someone, then she went inside. 

"So, this Charlie, can we trust her?" Piper asked. She wondered who the hell she was. How did she know about all if these things happening? She wished she knew. But she had a feeling Charlie was a good guy. But her boss Frank. He knew about the organization. Just how much is he hiding. Plus the looming threat of God. They had to find those Tablets. 

"I don't know. But we have no choice. My brother and your sisters are missing. Who knows what God is up to...looks like Charlie is done." 

Sam, Piper, and Victor got out of the car. Charlie held the screen door open for them and all three went inside. What they saw made Sam stop in his tracks. Castiel and Hannah were sitting on cheap metal chairs. 

____________________ 

Jo was led back to her cell after her "interrogation" with Lady Bevell. Her head and neck were throbbing. What she did to Jo shouldn't happen to any human being. She went inside her mind. Lady Bevell gave her a huge needle on her neck, and Jo found herself getting sleepy. Then after that her mind went hazy. She felt like there was another person inside. All of her memories were seen. Even her stay at the hospital. Fuck. Now they now about Jade and Anna. Hopefully she thought they hunters, but that was unlikely. Anna said she was a former angel. Plus Jade. Luckily Jade didn't say much, but they wanted to know who she was. Jade was smart, she spoke very little about herself and avoided Jo and Phoebe's questions. 

Jo thought about her mom and the deal she made to save Jo's life. She was sure Jo was dead and was prepared to commit suicide to prevent the Hellhounds from killing Ellen as well before the mysterious man showed up. Jo had no clue where her mom was at the moment, last thing she said is that she is hunting a vampire nest somewhere. 

"Mom." Jo whispered. She was a grown woman, as well as a seasoned hunter, but she missed her mom. She wanted nothing more to have her mom hold her and tell her things would be alright. She sniffled. Maybe it would be better if Jo died at Carthage, but that would have meant her mom Ellen would died as well. She prayed that Ellen was alright and far away from these freaks. Men of Letters. Who the fuck were these people? 

_____________________ 

"Mr. Ketch, Ms. Bevell, is your reports accurate?" The leader of this branch of the BMoL was saying. She didn't trust either of them, but knew both were ruthless and cutthroat and would happily kill each other. 

"Yes, ma'am." Both said, giving each other a side eyed look. Both were waiting for the position needed to take over the role from their leader, Dr. Hess when she returned to Britian. 

"Good. We are missing some people, no matter. They are not important. We have what we needed. Mr.Ketch, do you have the boy?" 

"Yes, ma'am. He is currently in his cell. He claims he has no memory of the angel who had possessed him. Ms. Bevell here claims that his memories were wiped clean." 

Dr. Hess looks at Toni, who was staring ahead with a blank expression. Inside she was seething. 

"Ms. Bevell, are you sure?" 

"Yes, ma'am. I hooked him up to the machine as I planned. There is nothing there. I suspect his memory was erased by an angel. Maybe by the one that possessed him. I tried to dive deep inside. There is nothing." 

"I see. Never mind. He is not important to us. Mr. Ketch, you can dispose of him. As for the others, we can use them to our advantage. Especially since they know about Jack Kline. That boy needs to be found. There is rumors that he may be something more than just an ordinary human. Mrs. Bevell, I would like you to try to recruit Ms. Halliwell to our side, Mr. Ketch, I would like you to see Dean Winchester. He knows where all the American hunters are located. I want Operation E to begin." 

"Yes, ma'am." Both nodded their heads respectfully. Then they both left to do their jobs. 

Back at the trailer, Sam was staring at Castiel and Hannah in disbelief. 

"Cas! Where the hell were you! I been praying for days! Dean, Prue and Paige is missing!" 

"I know Sam. I was busy on another case." 

"Doing what! Your friends are in danger." 

"Becoming human. My grace is gone."


	32. Chapter 32

"Your grace is gone? What do you mean?" Sam was in disbelief. Castiel was human now? Why? How? His questions were answered a minute later.

"Jack is missing. I'm sorry about your friends, but I need to protect Jack from Michael. I ripped out my grace to hide from every angel in Creation, including the Archangels. Hannah here is also human."

Sam just stared at him. First Dean, then his friends, now Jack? What else could go wrong.

Piper was ready to use her magic when she noticed there was a gun pointed at them. Frank Devereaux was glaring at them both. Charlie was standing beside him with a sheepish expression. She mouthed 'Sorry' to them.

"No one move. Witch, try something, and your boyfriend dies. What the fuck do you want. Are you working with the government? No wonder your friends are missing."

Sam put up his hands along with Piper and Victor. "No sir. Charlie says you know about these people that kidnapped my brother and her sisters."

Frank still pointing the gun at them turned on a stereo filling the trailer with classical music. 

"Men of Letters. People thought they were wiped out in the fifties. Bull. Governments around the world all work together, did you know that? The bunker that was in Lebanon, Kansas is gone. It was destroyed by your grandfather Henry. He didn't want anyone knowing its existence. The American chapter is gone, but the British chapter is still active. I been observing them for years. Assholes think they are invisible. Hah! You can't trust no one. They want something that is why your friends are missing. They want to take over. Bad enough we have a doofus for President, now we have the Brits breathing down our necks. Fuck them. Now, it's bad enough you are here, but I have two others here that claim to be former angels. You have phones, a laptop? I need to see them."

Sam, Piper and Victor hand him their phones. He proceeded to smash them on the ground. 

"Hey!" Piper protested.

"Sorry sweetheart. These phones can be traced. Here are some burner phones." He hands them three flip phones. 

"Ah, thanks?" Sam said. Who was this guy?

Frank just stood there with his hand out. "Laptop. Old man, do you have any other electronics?" Victor shook his head no. Sam dug out his bag and handed him his computer. He wasn't surprised when he destroyed it. But was mollified when he was given a new model.

"That will be $10000. Cash only, no e-transfers, no credit. No one can trace you. I also need to give you new ID's as well. Say goodbye to you old identities. These people are relentless."

Victor just stared at him. $10000? Between the three of them they only had $400.

"We don't have that much cash on us."

"Oh, too bad, say hello to the Brits for me. Now for you I need to see every document you have. Driver's license, etc."

A while later all three were given new identities. Frank had also given them instructions to hide their car. Sam sighed. He knew Dean would be pissed. Frank had told them that their car would be easily traced and it would be impossible for them to save their friends. Castiel and Hannah were also with them. They had declined to ride along with them, saying that they needed to find Jack and Claire. They were currently talking to Charlie and Piper, with them asking them questions about what being human was really like. Sam was wondering how to save Dean, Prue and Paige, when Castiel approached Sam. 

"I'm sorry we can't you help you Sam. Hannah and I are on a important mission. We needed to hide too. Gabriel, Micheal and Raphael would want to know where Jack is. I voluntary took out my grace to hide from the angels and Heaven. When I told Hannah of my plans, she too, took out her grace. She wants to find our kids." 

"Your..kids?" Sam asked. 

"Jack and Claire, we raised them when they were teenagers. Maybe they are not our biologically, but they are our responsibility. We had Balthazar carve us sigils on our ribs so we can stay in hiding. We were looking for ways to change our identities since Caroline Johnson and Jimmy Novak are considered missing. We were looking online when we seen a ad on the internet to find new identities." 

"So you went to the dark web?" Sam told Castiel. 

Castiel looked confused. "The internet wasn't dark, it had a white screen." 

"It's, nevermind. So you said you answered an ad. Was it Charlie or Frank that answered?" 

"Neither. It was a young woman named Bela. She asked for payment upfront, then after I gave her my credit card information she gave us Charlie's email. Then after I emailed Charlie she told us to meet her at a coffee shop. She asked us some questions and after I told her what we were planning she told us to follow her. That is when we met you here." 

"So, what now. Why are you hiding from the angels, and Michael?" 

"Jack is on a mission. I don't know what. But all I know is that the Archangels are looking for Jack. They want to take him to Heaven, and every angel is under orders to inform Michael or his brothers if he is spotted. Jack will run if he senses my grace. I have to protect Jack and Claire." 

Sam just nods. He knew how much Castiel loved Jack. He always made sure Jack was doing alright, and called and texted him often. Claire was more independent, but she emailed Sam and Dean occasionally to tell them what hunts she was doing, just so she can report her whereabouts just in case something went wrong. Sam was glad Claire was with Jack, but was scared the Men of Letters would be after her. Claire was a good hunter, but she tended to trust the wrong people, same with Jack. 

"Sam, I am truly sorry I can't help you, but tell Dean and your friends I'm sorry. Good luck." He then gave Sam a awkward hug. Sam smiles and hugs him back. He then went to Hannah and asked permission to hug her too. She smiled and hugged Sam. Both Castiel and Hannah went to a run down looking truck and drove away. They both waved goodbye. Sam and Piper waved back. 

Charlie watched the truck pulling away. She then looked away and smiled at Victor who was talking to his daughter. Angels, a witch and a hunter. Wow. She was a college dropout. Despite that, she managed to snag a cool job, shame it was for the Men of Letters, but she didn't know that, not until she opened up a encrypted email from a unknown sender. That was weeks ago. Usually she deleted those, but after she got a text begging her to do a background check on the company she was working for she did. What she found disturbed her. 

The company she was working for was called Zodiac Inc, it was a front for computer models, but it was actually a spying tool for hunters all over North America. What she saw, it made her question her morals. Every profile she seen had many private details about their lives, including their hobbies, where they shopped at and who they are related to. They wanted to know how frequently they hunted and who they talked to. There was even phone logs from cell phone and text conversations. But that wasn't the worst part. There was birth records, school records and even sealed records of people across the country. They were especially interested in those so called "special children." The ones born or was given special gifts, like magic for example. The organization was obsessed with obtaining those children for their own selfish gains. There was even a separate folder for the Halliwells and for the Winchester and Campbell family. There was even one folder for a Paige Matthews. That car accident that killed her parents wasn't a accident, it was murder. They knew of Paige's Whitelighter side and wanted to see if she can orb out subconsciously. They were pleased with the results, but if Paige died, no big deal. 

Charlie felt sick. She was at home when she encrypted those records. When she opened that email, there was instructions to destroy her hard drive and take any personal possessions and leave town ASAP. The people she was working for was watching her and knew Charlie was a computer genius. They were hoping to have her as a agent for the United States for the Men of Letters. They weren't interested in reviving the American chapter, but wanted an insider for their plans for Operation E-Exterminate the American Hunters and bringing their own agents from across the world. If this operation was a success, they wanted to expand to other countries as well. The email also gave her a riddle, which Charlie figured out in less than five minutes. It was a map. This person wanted to meet her in the middle of nowhere in the next state over. The email also said if Charlie was reading this, to leave in less than 10 minutes to leave, she was being watched. So Charlie took a hammer and destroyed her computer and tablet. Took her phone and threw it out the window inside a passing garbage truck and packed whatever she took and drove away. 

As she drove away she thought she seen a black SUV pull up to her apartment building and could have sworn she saw a man with a motorbike following her. So she drove a few miles to the freeway and drove like a maniac trying to avoid him. Bastard was clever. He dove in-between cars with ease. She screamed when the guy pulled out a silencer and shot her side mirror. He was trying to scare her, but Charlie knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill her. It was a very tense race with Charlie getting more frightened. But she got lucky. There was a major car accident and even though there was emergency vehicles present, she had no choice but to drive through the car scene. There was a police car that was dispatched to chase her, but she knew if she was arrested, she was a dead woman. So she did the unthinkable. She took her car and sped up knowing there was a small cliff ahead. She prayed to God that she survived. She put the petal to the metal and at the last minute dove out of the car right before her car went over the cliff. Her car went down and exploded on impact. Charlie wasn't killed, but was injured. She managed to land a few feet away down the ravine and crawled away before the police and her would-be murderer finding her. It was hard, her left arm was broken when she jumped out. Going to a hospital was not a option, no doubt the Men of Letters would be watching for someone with her description. So she made a makeshift sling out of garbage bags and wood she found lying around. She had no choice but to hide in the surrounding wilderness. 

She wanted to hide among the homeless, but those people would be expecting her and would sent agents to hide among them. She was pondering what to do when she got incredibility lucky. A Whitelighter came to her. His name was Kyle Brody. He was sent to protect Charlie. Usually Whitelighters protected good witches, but the Elders commanded he protect Charlie Bradbury. They told Kyle Charlie was needed, she was important for a future mission. He had healed her arm and told her to be careful. Then he disappeared. 'Thanks a lot.' Charlie thought. He could have flown her to where she needed to be. It took her a few days to reach the coordinates to the place she was instructed to go to, only because she took a lot of back roads and switched clothes and cars often. She even shaved off her hair, just to be safe. 

That is when she met Frank Devereaux. Not right away, not until she solved another clue. The clue was written on a bark of a tree, guy was clever. But as much as she was a genius, this one took awhile to figure out. The new coordinates instructed her to head to a abandoned farmhouse. When she got there, there was a red line that was aimed for her heart. She walked right into a trap. The sniper there was Frank. He had asked her a lot of personal questions, including where she was the last forty eight hours and if she was still a employee of the Men of Letters. When she denied it and shouted she was hunted by a mysterious man of a bike that tried to kill her and had no choice but to fake her death, the guy put the gun down. But he told her to walk in a Devil's Trap. Then after she walked into it, she was splashed with cold holy water and salt. Then a silver blade came out of nowhere and cut her arm. She screamed. Then the guy came out of the shadows. It was a older middle aged man. After he felt he was satisfied she passed all of his tests, he introduced himself. After that Charlie started working for him. He helped her get a new name, since "Charlie Bradbury" was dead. He broke into her state's records and put her as a drunk driver that drove off a cliff that died on impact. Charlie had protested, but Frank told her she needed to disappear. The Men of Letters wouldn't want a drunk driver working for them. She changed identities often, usually generic names and jobs, such as a waitress or a stripper. She laughed at her choice. A stripper would NEVER be a employee of the Men of Letters, they were too snobby. 

Right now she was under orders to help Piper Halliwell and Sam Winchester. Their angelic or ex-angelic friends, had come by a few hours before Sam and Piper arrived. They had paid Frank in cash to help them hide. They were lucky, Frank almost stabbed them with a angel blade, but both had to beg him that they were no longer angels. They wanted their old human identities to no longer exist. So Frank gave them new names, but he told them they were free to revert back to their old names in the future. They said they wanted to find their children. They had to protect them from Heaven. Whatever that meant. As for Sam and Piper, Frank wants them to take down the British Men of Letters, he said they were the only ones to do it. He had gave them instructions to go contact their hunting buddies and storm their base, but not until they rescue their friends, no doubt they would assassinate them first if they see either close by the base. He also told them not to return home, there may be spying devices in their homes. He had asked Charlie to help them retrieve their friends. Charlie had readily agreed, she knew Frank wanted to take that organization down for years, since they want to take over all the world's governments. 

Sam just looked at his burner phone. Man the last time he had a phone like this, he was hunting with his dad. God, his life at Stanford felt like a lifetime ago. He looked at Piper, he knew she was worried about her sisters. Especially Phoebe. According to Charlie, Phoebe was never a patient at Sacred Meadows. Either she escaped, or the Men of Letters got to her. He knew they didn't have much time. He went up to Piper and Victor to discuss what they needed to do. Charlie had walked up to them and told them of Frank's plan to destroy the Men of Letters. But first they needed to strategize and plan. 

The figure in the woods was watching them with a binocular. He was wondering why they were avoiding him, he was part of their plan. Even though they didn't know it yet.


	33. Chapter 33

Phoebe was standing in a room in Magic School. The reaper Tessa took her there to get her to relax in familiar surroundings. Phoebe wanted to go home but Tessa told her she needed to be alone. Apparently, her house was full of people. Tessa told her to relax, there is someone coming to help her sleep.

A few minutes later Phoebe felt her eyes getting tired. The Sandman finishes sprinkling his dream dust on her and nods to Tessa before fading away. She was standing in a hallway in the second floor of the manor. Tessa was standing there gesturing her to open different doors. Phoebe opened the door closest to her. 

Phoebe found herself back when she came home from college. She smiled at the scene. She remembered coming home from New York. It was raining and neither Prue or Piper heard her knocking. The doorbell wasn't working due to no electricity and she went inside. All three screamed when they scared each other when they bumped each other in the dark. That was the night their powers were awakened. The next few months were odd. She was trying to master her powers and wasn't sure how to control them. 

Her memories were coming back. There was many good memories, such as reuniting with her long lost father, meeting Paige, Daryl, Sam, Dean, Jack, Castiel and Hannah plus the archangels. There was some bad memories as well. Fighting demons, the evil Woogy Monster, her ex Cole betraying her, and losing some friends. There was also the time she saw herself being executed to death by fire. That was a lesson all three learned. Never to use their magic for petty reasons.

Even in her sleep she felt herself crying. It was a possible future, the pain and smell of her skin melting away, but that wasn't the worst part. It was the cries of Piper and Prue sobbing over her death. Since that day, Phoebe swore not to use her magic for selfish gain. The Ripple Effect. The petty revenge led to her execution. She had to teach her younger sister Paige not to abuse her magic powers. Even so called "harmless" magic for selfish gain had consequences. Like the time Phoebe and Piper used a love spell to attract men. That was a disaster. 

More memories were returning. Phoebe felt herself being jealous of being the "passive" witch. Her sisters had cool magic that allowed them to have physical magic. Hers were more harmless. She saw the future. That was something she resented, but over time got used to them. She knew her magic would be useful to protect the innocents her sisters were put in charge of. 

Her powers started to grow from there. Her and her sister's Whitelighter, Leo allowed them to get more powerful. It took years, but it got them where they now were. But that wasn't the only thing she did. She took self defense classes. She wanted to kick ass like her sisters. Her training from her classes helped her save peoples lives. 

The doors were opened with many memories coming back. She also saw her dreams. One door, her bedroom, showed her secret desires. One of them finding true love. The face was shadowed, but Phoebe felt like maybe they'll meet someday. There was also children. Who they belong to Phoebe didn't know. But loved them regardless. Someday, maybe in the possible future they'll meet. 

The last door, the one that led to the attic scared her the most. She refused to go near it. Tessa tried to pull her gently towards it, but Phoebe refused. The door there, it had Someone there waiting. She could feel it. She turned around to go back downstairs where it was safe. 

Back in Magic School Tessa sighed in frustration. She had a job. Reaping souls, not babysitting. Her new boss, Death commanded that she help her put her memories and mind back together. Death was vague on the details, but the last time she saw someone terrified like that was during the War. Was it her Creator? 

Phoebe was on the top of the staircase ready to go downstairs, until she heard cries of help. It was Paige. She wasn't sure exactly where it was coming from but she also heard the voices of Prue, Piper, Sam and Dean. They were in danger and needed her. It was beyond the attic. But as much as she wanted to see her family and friends again, the thought of facing that Someone scared her. She was debating what to do, when she heard the cries of her sisters. They needed her. 

She turned around and faced the direction of the attic door. She had a choice. Go downstairs and be safe forever or go upstairs and face her fear. She asked her mom and grams for advice. A few seconds later, Patty and Penny were right beside her. She asked that they help her walk her upstairs. A minute later she was right in front of the door. Her mom smiled at her and brushed back a hair, her grams opened the door and told her not to be afraid. No matter what happens, they will always be there. They both kissed her and told her they loved her. 

Phoebe went up the steps. When she got there she saw a Man. He was facing the window. But He didn't turn around. She was going to approach Him, until a Woman stopped her. 

"Hello Phoebe." 

Phoebe stared at her. Who was She? The Woman must have read her mind, She spoke first. 

"No, not yet. You cannot see what my Brother is doing. Not now. You saw what He was doing to other worlds, what He is planning to do here. But now is not the time." 

Phoebe just stared at her. How did she know that? The Woman refused to let Phoebe go forward. She didn't move where she was standing, but Phoebe felt like her feet was frozen. Normally that would frustrate her, but she knew this Woman had her best interests at heart. 

"Who is He?" 

"God." 

"God? Why is he just standing there?" God was standing in front of the attic window just staring outside. 

"My Brother is watching His shows at the moment. He was destroying worlds, and is taking a break. He wants to see how His other programs are doing. Right now he is watching a old show, one that is keeping Him entertained." 

"What show is that?" Phoebe asked her curiosity peaked. 

"I don't know, something about a virus and shortage of toilet paper. Apparently, that was a story He wrote a few years ago. He wants the world to wait for a conclusion for a short story. He is amused by the antics of that world's leaders. It is stupid. Trust me you don't want to watch it." 

Phoebe looked at God. "If He's God, than who are You?" 

"The Darkness. But also known as Amara. My Brother there is known as the Light or Chuck." 

"God's name is Chuck?" 

"He seems to like it. He claims He feels it is comfortable for people to know Him as a ordinary Man. If only." 

"Why are you showing me this?" 

"No reason. I just need you to get better. I been watching you. Unlike my Brother's obsession with those Winchesters, I like the feminine part of His Story, the Halliwells. You know He used to be a Fan, until He was ready to move on. He tends to forget about His Drafts, none of His stories ever caught His attention for long." 

Phoebe says nothing. Amara and Phoebe just watched Chuck for a few minutes. 

"How are you feeling Phoebe? You remember now?" 

Phoebe nods. All her memories come flooding back. Even the scary one, the one of seeing God destroying other worlds. She was frightened, but she had a job. To protect the innocent. She looked at God. Who was He? Why is He doing this? 

Amara looked at Phoebe. "I'm going to wake you up. You won't remember Me or My Brother. But your mind is whole again. Good luck." She then put her hand on her forehead. Phoebe woke up. 'Huh. How did I get here?' 

The last thing she remembered was her stay at the place called Sacred Forrest. Most of her memories came flooding back. The bbq and her vision. What she saw, it was a blank. All she remembered how she felt afterwards. The emotions and pain of betrayal and death. Her stay at the hospital, meeting Jaime, the demons and the angels. She had no idea how she ended up there. Was she undercover, or did something happen to her. She wished she knew. She was going to ask her sisters. 

"You are back?" 

Phoebe looked at the woman sitting across from her. "Who are you?" She looks around. "Why are we in Magic School?" 

"My name is Tessa. I am a reaper. A class of angel. My boss sent me to help you." 

Phoebe remembered. Death and the angel. Death told her she needed to be whole again. Her mind was broken by one of her visions, what it was Phoebe didn't remember. But maybe that is a good thing. It sent her to the looney bin. Wait, that was mean. The mental hospital she meant. 

"Is my sisters OK?" 

"You tell me. Right now your friends have been taken. I don't know who. Right now I'm taking you home. But be careful. There are people there. I suggest you hide. They are not staying in your house long." 

"Thanks. Tell your boss thank you." 

Tessa nods. A minute later Phoebe was in her bedroom. There was voices. She quickly and quietly went under her bed. 

"Mr. Davies, there is no sign of the Halliwells or the Winchesters. Neither is any signs of magical objects or the Book of Shadows." 

'The book? Why would they get that?' Phoebe thought. 

"No matter. The middle sister Piper must have took it. Dr. Hess has ordered us back. No need to be here any longer. There is no need for us to be here." 

"What about the Winchesters? There is no sign of Sam. We sent agents to their homes in Lawrence, but there is no signs of him. Not even at their fellow hunter's homes." 

"We have who we need. Mr. Ketch is on his way to eliminate them. Operation E is about to begin." 

"What about Ms. Phoebe and Ms. Piper." 

"Phoebe is MIA. No matter. Our agents will find her. As for Piper, she must be with Sam. Ketch can take care of them both. For now pack up. We can leave. We must report back." 

There was more voices, then there was noises of people packing away till everyone left. Phoebe stayed under the bed for another half hour. She was trained as a witch and is now a brown belt, but no way she can take them all on. She was home, but the manor was dangerous. Who knows, there can be someone watching it. She decided to sneak out her bedroom window. But as she looked down, she was wearing her night clothes from the day before. Yuck she needed a shower. But not now. Not until she was far away from here. 

Twenty minutes later she was down the street. She changed her clothes and wore her runners. She took money she had stashed away and borrowed a few bucks from her sisters. She swore to pay them back. She had money in her bank, but the people that kidnapped her sisters may be waiting for her to make a withdrawal. So that wasn't a option. Her phone was also worthless. With the cash that she had now, it was enough to pay for a cheap hotel for the night plus expenses. She needed a place to stay. Preferably somewhere familiar. She decided to head to LA. There was someone she knew there. Her former boss Elise. She got a job as a publisher in Los Angeles and quit the paper last year. Phoebe decided to buy a bus ticket. She flagged down a taxi and headed to the bus depot.


	34. Chapter 34

It was after midnight when Phoebe arrived. Phoebe was exhausted from the long and boring trip. Luckily her ticket was cheap and she had enough to buy some food and a change of clothes if she shopped at Target or Walmart. But to save even more money, she should go to a thrift store instead and get a haircut. 

She had called Elise long distance, and Elise was happy to hear from Phoebe. She had bought a cheap ass long distance prepaid card and used that to call her friend, telling her a very short story of what happened. Elise was very worried about her friend and told Phoebe she would pick her up at the bus depot. 

Phoebe got off the bus and walked inside the depot, she didn't bother to pack, she had no time. She was afraid those people might come back. Luckily, she hid her change of clothes and shoes carefully and tried not to leave any evidence that she was home. Her bedroom had a tree next to it and she used that to escape. 

Elise was in the depot waiting for Phoebe and when she saw her she waved. Phoebe had walked quickly up to her and hugged her. 

"My god Elise, you look fantastic." Phoebe meant it. Before she left the paper Elise was exhausted and tired from over work. The paper she used to work at, The Bay Mirror was in financial trouble due to the rise of the Internet and readership dropping. Even before Phoebe got sick, she was in danger of losing her job due to massive layoffs. Now Phoebe wasn't sure she still had a job. That is why she did radio podcasts. Her old boss Jason Dean recommended her to one of his business partners. That job kept her head above water. But she wondered if it mattered. The world was in danger. Too bad Phoebe couldn't remember why. 

"Thanks dear. Wow. Just look at you. My goodness you are thin as a rail. When was the last time you ate?"

"Not since two stops ago."

"Now, let's get you home, I made some dinner a few hours ago, all you need is to reheat it."

Two hours later, Phoebe was on the couch watching TV. Elise's apartment was nice and spacious. A tad smaller than her old place back in San Francisco, but Elise says she picked this place as it was close by her work. Phoebe was wearing a spare nightgown, her friend stated it belonged to a niece that stayed for an weekend before she went off to college. 

Phoebe was flipping through channels. She wasn't tired, she napped on the bus. But kept waking herself up from time to time just in case she was being followed. She was sure she was safe. She didn't have her powers anymore. 'I wonder why.' She thought. Oh well, I can have a normal life for awhile. She was ready to call it a night till a news story caught her eye. 

"Police are baffled at the series of murders that have been going on in the last few weeks. Victims across the country have been found with their hearts missing. There is no suspects, but police are investigating the possibly of a serial killer. Any info on any suspects are to call this number." 

'Weird.' Phoebe thought. So far there is less than a dozen men that were found with their hearts missing. A demon that is targeting human organs instead of undoing love? Maybe. Or it could be a psychopath. She clicked off the TV and went to sleep. 

She fell asleep and dreamed. She was then visited by one of her friends. The archangel Gabriel. 

"How's it going Pheebs. Got any visions lately?" 

"Hi Gabe, how's things." 

"My nephew Jack is missing." 

"Oh no. Is he alright?" 

"I was hoping you'll tell me." 

"I was out of commission for months now. There is no way I know about the world's events." 

"Right. You were sick. Your powers were bounded by my brother. I'll tell him to restore your magic." 

"Can you not. I like being mortal. No responsibilities, no being a role model, just a ordinary girl." 

"I'm afraid that impossible. Being a Charmed one is your destiny. Besides, your sisters and friends are in great danger. Two of your sisters are being held hostage, and one of them is traveling with her man. Without you they will fail." 

Phoebe woke up in a hurry. What was that about. Then she remembered what Tessa said. Her sisters been kidnapped. Damn. She prayed to the Heavens to get her powers back. She waited. Nothing. Oh well. She might as well sleep. Maybe she'll get her premonitions back in the morning. 

The smell of eggs and coffee woke her up. Mmm. Even though she ate last night, she felt like she never ate all week. She got up and stretched. 

She looked at the clock. 6am? Damn. Its been months before she woke up this early. 

"Morning, sleepy head. I made you eggs. I hope you like your eggs over easy. There is also coffee and toast. Sorry I have no sausage or bacon. I didn't have time to go grocery shopping this week." Elise was sitting on a stool drinking a cup of coffee and reading a paper. 

"That's okay. Smells great. Yum. Are you staying for breakfast?" Phoebe asked. 

"Can't I have to be in the office soon." She looks at the clock. "Shit! I'm late. Phoebe honey, I hate to ask, but can you pick up some groceries for me?" 

"Sure. What did you want me to get?" 

"I left you a list on the fridge. Feel free to pick up something for yourself. There is towels in the closet if you want a shower, and I left you a change of clothes. You are free to wash your clothes from last night if you prefer your own clothes. See you." Elise turns around to leave, then she blurts out. "Oh, my car is downstairs in the garage. It's a red Miata. I left the keys in the stand by the door. Bye!" 

"See you!" Phoebe waves her goodbye. She then finishes her breakfast and washes her dishes. After her shower Phoebe felt refreshed. She called a hair salon for a hair appointment. She really needed her hair cut. Her hair was way too long. 

She found the grocery list and the money Elise left her. There was a local supermarket nearby and Phoebe went there to purchase some food for Elise. A man returned a grocery cart and Phoebe went to take it. She gasped. She had a vision. The man had a bunch of young children with him. She saw him being murdered and the children were being kidnapped by a unknown person. She woke up from her vision. She looked frantically for him and she saw him driving away. She ran to Elise's car and followed him. Unfortunately, the LA traffic was horrible and she had to stay close by him so not to lose him. She made sure he stayed in her sight at all times. Whenever he turned, Phoebe made sure to follow. She even memorized his license plate, just in case. 

It was a tense ride. But the man drove up to a school. He had to be a teacher. Knowing she had to keep him in her sight at all times, she knew she wouldn't be allowed in the school without a good reason. So she needed to be creative. She fixed up her hair and went inside. 

"Can I help you?" The woman she had to assume was the secretary asked. 

"That man. Who is he?" 

"Mr. Webster? He is in class at the moment. Is there a reason why you need to see him?" 

Phoebe thought about her answer. Damn it. She wished she had her sisters powers. She could have froze time and ran after him. She decided to make up a bullshit answer. 

"He ran into my car and I need to exchange insurance info with him." 

"Take a seat. I'll leave him a message." 

Phoebe sat down on the hard plastic chair and waited for this 'Mr. Webster' to make a appearance. She hoped it wasn't too late. It was after she hears the school bell when he appeared. The man was handsome. Wow. He looked to be Phoebe's age. Her tongue was somewhat tied. He looked impatiently at her. 

"Yes? Can you make it a hurry? I need to have a cup of coffee before I go back to class." 

"Mr. Webster. Can we talk? Alone?" When she saw the secretary and a few students looking at them curiously. They were outside a minute later when she tried to tell him that what she saw without scaring him. 

When she tried to tell him a censored version on what she saw without scaring him, he looked at her like a crazy person. She was frustrated when he just laughed. 

"Great gag. Did my brother put you up to this?" He looks at his watch, "I got to go, I have a class to teach, and I need to grab a cup of coffee." 

"Mr. Webster! Wait!" Phoebe cries. 

He wasn't listening. He goes into the school. 'Dammit.' Phoebe thought. His life is in danger. She thought about where her vision took place. The vision only showed him getting killed and the children being taken. Other than a plain wall, nothing stood out. Phoebe thought about what to do, then she had a idea. She could sneak in with the students before the bell rang. A few minutes later the recess bell went off and Phoebe went in the school with the students. She ducked down when she walked by the admission office and security and went down the hallways looking for Mr. Webster. She was standing in the middle of the hallway when she saw him. She immediately ducked behind a small alcove beside her and waited for him to go in his classroom. He heard him laughing at another teacher words and he went inside his classroom. Phoebe did a quick look in his classroom before he went inside and found no one in it. For that Phoebe was grateful. The murder hopefully doesn't happen here with a class full of students. 

She was just standing there waiting when she heard him telling his students to get ready for a field trip. 'Oh shit.' She needed to hide. She quickly ducked inside the girl's washroom nearby and after she went inside, peeked out. She saw him and his class of students which were the same children she saw in her vision and had a idea. Before they can leave the school, she saw a fire alarm right across from her and made a desperate decision. She walked out of the washroom and pulled it. The alarm went off and all the classrooms opened. In the chaos she saw him staring right at her. Oops. 

A few minutes later she was outside with the rest of the school. The fire trucks pulled up and she seen fire fighters go inside. She wasn't sure how much time she had before he was attacked but Phoebe hoped she changed the course of events. 

She knew she had to disappear for the time being. If the authorities found out she pulled the alarm on purpose, she was in deep trouble. When the fire fighters gave the all clear, Phoebe quickly walked away. She went to her car since going back in the school was way too risky. She hoped the teacher stayed in his classroom since police and firefighters were still in the school. She figured he'll be safe for the time being. 

Unfortunately she saw a school bus pull up and it hindered her vision. She couldn't get out of the car there was still police present. She seen kids piling on the bus and she prayed those kids she seen were not on that bus. As she was watching she saw Mr.Webster and who she assumed was another teacher climb on. Fuck. She had no choice but to follow them. 

She followed the bus at a safe distance keeping it in her sight. Looks like she had no choice but to follow it. Maybe fate says the rules cannot be changed. Hopefully, she changed the rules of this man's death and those children getting kidnapped. She followed the bus until it stopped in front of the California Science Center. 

She was debating on what to do. Should she stop him from going inside, but then again he could call security and Phoebe would be arrested and he will die. And those kids would be taken away. She could flatten the school's bus tires just in case the kidnapper took those kids away, but then again he could take them away in a van. 

She was thinking hard when Mr.Webster and the second male teacher walked out of the bus and their students followed them. She had no choice but to follow everyone inside. After paying her admission she followed them at a distance. Pretending to be interested in the guide's explanation of the exhibit that was currently on display, she kept a close eye on him. 

A while later they were in the Space section. Mr. Webster was leading his students to a room where there was displays of various telescopes when she noticed a man with a long case watching them. Phoebe thought he was an employee of the Center, until she noticed he was staring at the kids with a hungry expression. Oh god. Was he a pedophile? She looked around for security until she saw him take out a long silver blade. He was heading towards the teacher with the blade. 

"Mister! Watch out!!" Phoebe screamed. As he turned around, Phoebe went running towards him and threw Mr.Webster out of the way. The guy with the blade looked away and quickly walked out. Phoebe went and chased after him. He was gone. Phoebe stomped her foot in frustration. But at least he left his case behind. She heard a commotion behind her and it was the cute second teacher that was helping him up. 

"Oh my god. Coop, are you alright?" He asked. 

"Yeah. Thanks Reilly." He was shaken. That guy tried to stab him. Thanks to that weirdo woman that pulled that alarm at his school, she saved his life. He looked up and saw her. She was beautiful. Thankfully security was called and they were on the lookout for his would-be murderer. When he looked down for a second she was gone. 

'Huh? Where did she go?' Coop was confused. He wanted to thank her. 

Phoebe was outside. Who the hell was that guy with the case? Why did he want to kill a grade school teacher? There was something about him that unsettled her. She decided to leave. With police on their way, she couldn't afford to be seen. Just in case those people who kidnapped her sisters and her friends were watching and waiting for her. She went to Elise's car and drove away. 

The woman with the dark hair was in the science center in the Ecosystem area. She was following her target, the witch with the psychic visions. She already eliminated some hunters and some witches, and thanks to her watching the Halliwell manor she saw her take off on a bus to Los Angeles. She took the same bus, and thanks to the facial mask her bosses supplied her with, the witch didn't recognize her. She was careful not to go near her, knowing she can see right through to her soul. She knew where she was heading next. Elise Rothwell's apartment.


	35. Chapter 35

Dean was in his cell doing push ups. The days were starting to melt together and he couldn't tell what day it was. Hell, he had no clue if it was day or night. His captors refused to say anything. So far he hadn't seen Jo, Paige or Prue. The stuck up bitch that was responsible for interrogating him was no longer around, the last thing he overheard that she was on her way to investigate some weird murders. Whoever is committing these murders were stealing men's hearts. The British believe it may either be a werewolf or a witch committing these murders. Dean wasn't sure. He had a feeling whoever was commiting these crimes was killing for a specific reason. 

The door to his cell opened and a man he didn't recognize walked in. "Good evening, Mr. Winchester. How are we today?"

"I am *fine.* How are *you?*" Dean responds in a sarcastic voice.

"Well, no need to be rude. I am not here for a social call. I am here to make you a offer."

Dean looks straight ahead, not looking in his direction. 

"I am here to inform you that you are on assignment."

Dean says nothing.

The man with the British accent sighs. "Oh, where are my manners. My name is Mick Davies. I come from..."

Dean cuts him off. "Don't care."

"No need to be rude. We are short of agents and need a experienced hunter to assist us. You won't be alone, you will be working with your friend, Paige Matthews."

Dean looks up. He was getting out? With Paige? What is the catch? He looks at Mick suspiciously. 

Mick was looking at a tablet. "There is reports of women and men dying of heart failure."

"You are letting me out of here to explore people that died of heart attacks?" Dean was incredulous. 

"The hearts of the people that died stopped unexpectedly. All the victims are believed to have died from fright. The hair on their heads turned white."

Dean just stared at him. This was new. This was never mentioned in any of dad's journals. What kind of demon is this?

"What about Prue Halliwell?"

Mick looked at him with regret. "I'm sorry, Miss Halliwell is currently busy on a hunt and won't be joining you today. However, the car is downstairs and Miss Matthews is already downstairs. Come with me."

Dean follows Mick downstairs and into the car, a Toyota Prius of all things. Ugh. Paige was already inside. She was in the backseat just daydreaming. She wanted to use her Whitelighter powers to orb away, but was wearing a device around her neck to suppress her magic. She smiled when she saw Dean. She looked past him and Mick to see if Prue was right behind her and was disappointed when she wasn't there. Dean when he saw Paige was relieved to see she was alright. She was wearing a weird device around her neck. Dean wanted to take it off, but it was flashing a red light. He remembered a old movie once. The device around a prisoner's neck was a bomb, if it was jostled in any way, it would explode. He hoped that necklace was just a tracking device.

"Well, should we be going?" Mick tells them.

It was awhile later till Mick drives up to a very nice hotel. Dean and Paige were in awe. It looked gorgeous. It was very clean looking and had manicured lawns with porters and valets. After they got out of the car Mick hands the valet his keys. When they walked inside, the place was even more gorgeous. Damn. There was even crystal chandeliers and a small water fountain inside. Dean and Paige's mouths were hanging open.

"My apologies this place is run down. My bosses gave me a very tight budget. Your rooms are upstairs and both of you have been given a change of clothes and prepaid credit cards. There is enough for you to purchase some new clothing. Neither one of you have to worry about your food budget, all meals are already paid for. Just go to the restaurant and order whatever you like."

Dean not giving Mick the satisfaction of seeing what he really thought about the fancy hotel tells him, "This has to do I guess." 

Paige had to hide her smile when Mick gave Dean a embarrassed look. "My apologies." 

Paige was in her room an hour later. That meal she ordered. She couldn't remember how well fed she last ate. Maybe during her college graduation, only when she was dating a trust fund baby at the time. The clothes the Men of Letters gave her looked like feds clothes, very business like. They even gave her fresh underwear. Creepy. They knew her bra cup size. Mick had told both of them that there was over $1000 for a clothing budget and expenses for the job they were on. Paige was impressed. But as much as she hated to admit it, was being a member of the Men of Letters such a bad thing? They stopped monsters and saved human lives. Mick had told Paige earlier at dinner that there hadn't been any deaths in Great Britain in over fifty years due to any monster or demon attacks being stopped by their organization. 

She wasn't tired. She wanted to go for a walk. She was going to ask Mick if it was okay if she went outside for fresh air when there was a knock. When she looked through the peephole, it was Dean. 

"Hey Dean." 

"Paige, can I talk to you?" 

"Sure. Come in." 

Dean walks over to the desk and sits down on the chair in front of it. "Paige, do you find it strange that the Men of Letters are letting us out on a case?" 

"I don't know. You used to hunt. I fight demons on a regular basis. Remember what Mick said earlier? The Men of Letters kill monsters and demons all the time. Maybe they need us. Remember, You-Know-Who is destroying You-Know-What at the moment. Maybe they need us." 

"I'm still a hunter. Besides, its been years since we last heard anything. I don't trust these assholes. Paige, look past the fancy tech, the amount of money they throw around. You can't trust anyone. Where is Prue? Mick says she is on a case. But what if she is in trouble. Plus look at what happened to Jo. It wasn't her fault about Alistair at the hospital. The Men of Letters are blaming her for it anyways. The last time I seen her she was getting a interrogation by that Toni chick. She was getting hooked up on machines, and she looked like she was in pain. Plus where are Sam and Piper? And Phoebe? The people there said nothing about them." 

Paige thinks about what Dean said. He was right. She nodded at Dean. "Prue, Phoebe and Piper. Where are they?" 

"What about Sam and Castiel? Plus Jack?" 

"Maybe Jack is with his family." Paige says cautiously. She wasn't stupid. Who knows if this room is bugged. No way is she saying a word about Jack's family and his true background. 

Dean and Paige just sit there not saying anything. Paige looks at Dean. "Want to grab a beer downstairs?" 

Dean smiles at Paige. "Sure. First smartest idea I heard all day." 

Mick wakes up the next day when his alarm goes off. Ah. He slept good for the first time in weeks. Paige was such a charming young woman. Much more polite than that boor Dean. He hopes to take Paige out for dinner sometime, just the two of them. Right after they solve this case. He goes to the bathroom and freshens up. After he got dressed he was wondering if he should call for room service, then decides against it. He wants to invite Paige for breakfast downstairs before Dean wakes up. After getting dressed, he goes to Paige's room and knocks on the door. Expecting to see a sleepy Paige, he is shocked to see a bleary eyed Dean. 

"Morning. What time is it?" Dean asks him sleepily. 

Mick just stares at him. "7 am." 

"7 am? God, where did the time go. I'm going to my room. I need a nap." 

"Checkout time is at 10, and we are on a case." Mick tells him coldly. Jealous at Dean spending the night with Paige. 

"I just need an hour. I'll be at breakfast at 8ish." Dean tells him. He goes to his room. 

Paige goes the door and seeing Mick she smiles. "Morning, sunshine!" 

Mick looks at Paige and answers her back business-like, "Good morning Miss Matthews. I am here to inform you that checkout is at 10 am. We will be heading out right after that to solve this case." 

"Cool. Can you come back in a hour? I need to take a shower and freshen up. I'll meet you both for breakfast downstairs." 

Mick nods at Paige. Dammit. Paige is not available. Her and Dean must be a couple he concluded. He sighs disappointingly at the thought. He goes back to his room to get changed and go for a jog to clear his mind. 

Paige was downstairs at the hotel's restaurant an hour later deciding on what to order for breakfast when she sees Mick walking in. She waves at him enthusiastically. Mick walks towards her and sits down confused on why Paige and Dean are not having a romantic breakfast together. 

"Hey Mick." Paige says shyly. God, Mick was a total babe. Way hotter than that stuck up Ketch. Plus that British accent. Mmm. She hoped he wasn't married or gay. It's been months since she was with a man. 

"Morning Paige. Where is Dean?" 

"Dean? Probably still sleeping. When he drinks, he tends to go a little overboard. Expect him to come down hungover and grouchy." 

Mick nods. As expected Dean walks in the restaurant a few minutes later looking like he never slept all night with a unhappy face. "Ugh, why does morning have to come SO early?" He whined. 

Paige just giggles at him. "I told you to stop having all those shots. We are on a active case." 

"Yeah, yeah. Coffee. Now." He closes his eyes. 

Paige waves at their waitress. She tells her to get coffees for her and Dean. She asked Mick if he wanted a cup, but Mick declined, ordering tea instead. 

After breakfast was over and all three were on the road Mick was telling them about the case they were about to go on. Paige was deep in thought. This sounded very familiar. She swore she heard of a demon that invoked fear in people. She wished her sisters were here. They were experienced in things like that. She asked Dean if he heard of any demons like that. Dean answered that he fought many demons but none that specialized in frightening people to death for fun. Mick was also stumped. They headed to town to look at the local morgue to see the bodies that were killed by the demon. 

The faces of the victims and seeing their white hair on their young bodies, unsettled all three. The faces of the victims were contorted in a frozen terrified expression made them grimace. What could have scared them to death. Dean wished he knew. This demon obviously hated getting his hands dirty and made their victims die in fright. Dean swore to kill it. They decided to split up. Paige offered to check out the victims vacant homes, Dean offered to interview the local police, and Mick went to interview the victim's family members. 

Paige after showing off her fake badge, was allowed in the crime scene. One of the victims, Theresa Ollins, was a practicing Wiccan. There was Wiccan objects and earthly decorations everywhere. This demon must have saw her as a threat and killed her. Paige wondered what her deepest fear was to cause her to die so young. She looked around the apartment for clues and saw a painting that held a depiction of a vampire getting killed by a woman. Was this woman afraid of vampires? Paige looked around. There was anti vampire objects everywhere. Garlic cloves, crosses, holy water, wooden stakes and when she went in the bedroom, looked in the closet. Pushing away the clothing, she saw a large blade and vials of what Paige believed to be dead mens blood. Theresa was a vampire hunter. A vampire must have hired this demon to kill Theresa. 

Dean was talking to the lieutenant in charge of the case. "So how many of victims are there?" 

The lieutenant sighs "There was four. This case is unusual. According to the medical coroner, all were healthy and in good health." 

"Other than age and good health did any of them have anything in common?" 

"At every scene, there was occult symbols. Two of them were practicing wiccans. So far there is no crime committed, but all had the same cause of death. Massive heart failure causing death. The white hair is new to us. We have no idea why. There is security footage and witness to one of the victims. He was a cashier at a book store. The place was packed due to a book signing by a guest. He was found by his wife after her shift ended. She called 911 and found him deceased." 

"Was his hair white at the book store?" Dean asked with his notepad out. 

"That is the unusual part. His hair was dark. When his wife found him his whole hair was white as snow. According to his neighbours, he arrived home twenty minutes before his wife arrived. There was no signs of a break in. No chemicals or bleach in his head." 

"Thank you for your time." Dean closes his notebook. He walked out of the police station and waits for Mick who was at the place of the latest victim interviewing the wife. He closed his eyes. 'C'mon Sam. The hell are you. Please be okay. CAS! Where are you!' He punches the car in frustration. 

_______________________________ 

"I don't know. He always took good care of himself. He was always on a strict diet and exercised regularly." She blows her nose. Mick always the gentleman, hands her a tissue. "He was at work and he always texts me whenever he came home. This time he didn't. Why, is there a explanation for his accident?" 

"Mrs. Frane, can I take a look around your apartment?" 

"Of course. Please take your time, I have to make some phone calls." 

Mick goes around the apartment looking for some clues. He stopped to use the bathroom and saw a box with a baby on it. After he done using the washroom, he looked in the room closest to him. Looking around there was exercise equipment and books meant for fitness fanatics. When he leaves the room, he sees a picture in the second bedroom. The second room was converted in a weight room. As he looked closely at the picture, he saw the guy who died. Judging by how young he was back then, Mick assumed he was in high school. He was very overweight. 

Leaving the room he takes a look at the recent pictures on the wall. The man, Quincy Frane was slim and fit. He knew this was going to be an embarrassing question to ask his wife. Approaching her he waits for her to finish her call. Seeing Mick, she said goodbye and hung up. 

"Mrs Frane..." 

"Clarissa." 

"Clarissa. Was your husband ever had a phobia of gaining weight?" 

"What? What kind of question is that?" 

Mick's face was pink. "You mentioned Quincy was a fanatic in exercising and having a healthy lifestyle. Did he have a fear of gaining it all back?" 

Clarissa thinks. "Yes. His father was abusive to Quincy his whole life when he was younger. He always berated Quincy for being fat. He was obsessed with what the people he was associated with thought. Since Quincy left home at eighteen, he worked out excessively to lose the weight. Since then we always lived a healthy lifestyle. But what was the point. Quincy died of a heart attack." 

"His father. Is he still around?" 

"No. He died five years ago." 

"Thank you." Mick leaves. Hmm. A vengeful spirit? Perhaps. He needs to find death records. But that will counteract with the other deaths. He goes to the police station where Dean was. He hoped Paige was there. 

Back at another hotel Dean, Mick and Paige was looking at the medical examiners reports and police reports. What did they all have in common? Quincy wasn't a wiccan, but was wearing a pagan necklace. Theresa was a hunter, and so was the other two. One of the victims, named Diana, was a witch. All of them died the exact same death. Dean was thinking hard and was staring at the notes when he blurted out, "That's it!" 

"What is it?" Paige asked as Mick looked up. 

"All of these victims died from fright. But everyone of them had something in common. All four had a pagan symbol on their bodies." 

"Yeah so. We do too." Mick says. 

"Yeah, but we have tattoos. None of the victims didn't. Those symbols, they are fake." 

"But Theresa was a hunter. She would have known those were fake." 

"True, but what if it was a gift. No a symbol of anti demon, but a ordinary design. Paige, where was the last place the victims shopped at." 

Paige looks at the notes on the table. "Moonlight Eclipse." 

"This store, it specializes in wiccan gifts and magic." 

"Yeah, and your point being..." Mick says. 

"What if this demon is targeting these victims. Mick, what did these people buy, other than these necklaces." 

"Nothing." 

"I thought so. But it is not about the symbols, it what these people did for a living. Three were hunters. Quincy wasn't. What if they were being watched. Whomever summoned this demon wanted them gone." 

"But what about Quincy? He and his wife weren't hunters or witches." 

"Yes, but Quincy wasn't the target. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. His wife is the target." 

"Clarissa? Why her?" 

"Mick, what did you see at her apartment?" 

"Exercise equipment, books, old pictures. Why?" 

"What else." 

"A pregnancy test." 

"Paige, is there a special holiday or event coming later this year?" 

Paige thinks. "There is a event not listed in the Gregorian calendar. It is listed in the old Julian calendar. It is the year of new beginnings. The holiday says whomever is born on a certain date under a full moon in the thirteenth hour will bring gifts in the world. The soul born on that date will create a special gift for the world." 

"What does that mean?" 

"According to the book," Paige says vaguely, not sure if she could trust Mick. "There is people that are special people. There were three hunters. All three were either witches or Wiccan. They saved countless lives, and one of them Levi was a healer. But Quincy wasn't witch or a hunter. His wife on the other hand, is possibly pregnant. What if the demon was hired by someone from the future. Her child could be a future doctor or a legendary hunter." 

Dean thinks. First the news of the world ending, then Dean getting kidnapped, now a future demon? God, he hated being a hunter sometimes. 

Mick stands up. "We have to save her and her unborn child!" 

"Mick, we have experience hunting, you don't." Dean tells him. 

Mick was insulted. "Excuse me. I been a member of the Men of Letters since I was a child. I hunted as long as you and your brother. Except our exams were in the field. Not a classroom." 

"Whatever Mick. Fine. But keep your guard up. This demon of the present will most likely use our biggest fears against us. Remember, nothing he says or shows you are real. Ignore him." 

All three get ready to head out. Not sure what kind of demon this was, they packed angel blades, holy water and memorized the Enochian spell to expel demons. Dean and Paige were grim. Even if they defeat this demon, they have to return to the Men of Letters base. Escaping wasn't a option. Prue, Jo and Alfie were still prisoners and will be killed if they left. They head to Clarissa's apartment. 

Meanwhile in Clarissa's apartment, Clarissa was on her couch making arrangements for her husband's funeral when she heard a noise. Looking up she saw nothing. But the noise came again. It was coming from her bedroom. When she heard it she picked up a gun from underneath the couch. Her parents were cops. They were vigilant about their children's lives an always kept guns in their home. Clarissa and Quincy were no different. Holding her gun she makes her way to the bedroom. When she got there, it was empty. Until she saw a middle aged man dressed in black standing in the corner. 

"Hello Clarissa." 

She hold up her gun. "Who are you." 

"Doesn't matter. What do you really fear?" 

"Nothing. I already called the police. They are on their way. Stay there, or I'll shoot. " 

He waves his hand over her face. "Hmm. Your greatest fear. You fear dying alone. Being all alone with no loved ones around. Your husband is dead. He died of a heart attack, Your father died on duty, your mom is estranged from you. Your sister is in Europe. I will show you the future." He then shows her future. She trembles and her heart starts beating fast at the image. A white spot sprouts on her head. Before anything else could happen, the door breaks open on the apartment door. Dean, Paige and Mick run inside. 

"Clarissa!" Mick calls out. 

Paige sees a shadow in the bedroom."Over there!" 

They all go the bedroom and sees the demon. He was in a body of a middle age man. He hair was grey and had yellowed teeth. His eyes weren't black like most demons, but had a invisible powerful aura around him. 

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A hunter, a witch and a member of a secret society. Welcome. My name is Barbas. Also known as the Demon of Fear. Now what do you all fear?" Before he can wave his hand, Dean tells Mick to take Clarissa away from here. Mick protested, but before he can leave Barbas waves his hand over Mick's direction. 

"You fear getting assassinated by The Men of Letters. You want to leave, yet you cannot. You were responsible for your best friend dying." Mick whips his head around and sees Arthur Ketch pointing a gun to his head. With Dr. Hess ordering his demise. 

He waves his hand at Paige. 

"You fear not living up to Prue. She was around a lot longer than you. She was chosen to be a agent by the Men of Letters, you were too weak. Also, the walls are closing around you. Your sisters are locking you away in a box to get rid of you. The Power of Three, not Four." Paige sees the walls closing in and starts screaming. 

Dean looks at Barbas. "Your mind tricks won't work on me. I been through it all." 

"Hmm. I see your love ones. Jenna and Sam. You are afraid to lose Jenna, but even more afraid to lose your brother. You lost him once, but you are afraid he will disappear forever this time." 

Dean sees Jake and the Yellow Eyed Demon in the room instead of Barbas. No. Jake is dead. Dean killed him when he stabbed Sam. Azazel was standing behind Jake smiling. 

"Why hello, Dean. It's been a awhile. How's things." 

Dean raised his gun. "You are not real. You refused to come back since Lucifer is working with Heaven. All of you are in hiding." He looks at Jake. "You are dead. Your body was salted and burned by Bobby and myself even though you didn't deserve a hunter's funeral." 

Jake's eyes turned black. "I may be dead, but I upgraded. I am not longer human. I am a demon now. Thanks to you. I'm going to finish what I started. Killing your brother forever this time. Not even your archangel can bring him back, not with Creation ending." 

"Dean?" 

"Sam?" 

Both Jenna and Sam come running in. Before Dean could do anything, Jake smokes out of his former body and goes inside Jenna. 

"No. You are not real. Jenna is not here. You are lying you son of a bitch!" 

Jake/Jenna laughs and then proceeds to break her own neck. Then he pulls out a blade. 

"This time it is permanent. This knife, it destroys souls. I'm sure you never heard of it, but a blade exists to destroy human souls. It was banished by Heaven for being too dangerous, but I found it. Now your brother can die for good." He then grabs Sam and stabs him again and again. Dean felt his heart breaking. He just lost the two people he loves the most. He saw his vision getting black until he hears another voice. 

"That is a illusion! All of you, snap out if it!" 

Paige looks up. 'Huh.' Who is that? The voice belonged to a man. He was a guy around Dean's age who was holding a angel blade. He goes towards Barbas and gets ready to stab him until he vanishes. 

"Fuck! Asshole got away. Next time, I'll kill him." 

Mick picks himself off the floor. His heart was still racing when Ketch pulled the trigger. He was sure he was dead, he passed out. Paige also was getting her bearings back. The vision of seeing those walls closing in and feeling like she couldn't live up to Prue shook Paige to the core. 

Dean felt the tracks of the tears down his face. Seeing Jenna and Sam die was his biggest fear. But the knowledge of a blade that destroys souls, did it really exist? He hoped not. He looked at the people in the room. Clarissa was okay, she had her head down crying silently, Mick was standing there trying to wake up, and Paige was breathing hard. Dean looks at the guy who saved their lives. He was gone. 

'The hell? Where did he go?' Before Dean could do anything, Paige spoke up. 

"You guys okay?" 

When everyone says yes, Paige suggests they drive Clarissa to the hospital to check her out. She was possibly pregnant and they wanted to make sure she was alright. Dean agreed and walked out with Mick. When he looked at the mirror in the hallway, Dean swore he saw a streak of white hair on his head. When he looked again, his hair was normal. His heart was still shaking. He knew he had to escape. He needed to start planning. Seeing Sam and Jenna die before his eyes frightened him. 

The man in the hallway watched as the three companions and the woman they saved, walk away. He managed to save them, but they weren't with Prue Halliwell. He hoped she was with them, but she wasn't. He thought about she could be next. He was far away from the west coast, but the text he received from a blocked number suggested she may be in Los Angeles.


	36. Chapter 36

They were back on the road the next day. Dean, Paige and Mick were shaken up at the events of the night before. Clarissa was fine. The doctors there suggested she stay for the night for observation before she returned home. They also wanted to make sure her and her unborn baby were okay. When Clarissa heard that, she was somewhat happy. But it was bittersweet. Her husband is due to be buried this weekend. She smiled at her belly. She hoped her baby would be okay. Those three that saved her life suggested that she stay in hiding. Clarissa agreed. She saw her future and didn't want herself to end up like that. She called her mom and asked to come home. Her mom was ecstatic. She had told Clarissa that her sister was returning from Europe to live with them again.

For now, Clarissa was safe. But there was demons after her. Mick had told Paige and Dean that Clarissa would always be in danger. Both Dean and Paige said they wanted to be on the field looking for Barbas and that so called future demon. Mick had agreed. But was uncertain. What if saving Clarissa's baby changed the future? When he voiced his concerns, both Dean and Paige argued that saving innocents is what they did. Besides, this demon went out of his way to try to kill Clarissa.

They were almost home when they voiced their theories on how Barbas scared their victims to death. For both Theresa and Diana, it was the possibility that their phobias killed them. Theresa was a hunter that hunted vampires. Her death must have been being defeated by one and the illusion of the vampire killing her stopped her heart. Diana died from fire. As a witch, she was always afraid of being burned at the stake like the old days of the Salem Witch Trails. She was a history professor at the local university. The Salem trails was a very popular subject among the college students. There was no embers present, but the smell of smoke was strong in the room where the police found her.

Levi was a healer. Similar to being a faith healer, but he was genuine in his gifts. Nothing like Roy and Sue Ann back in Nebraska. Dean and Paige concluded he must either a whitelighter or related to one. Since whitelighters were the only human like beings on Earth to heal and raise the dead before their time. One of his parents must have been a Whitelighter. He must have died from a unknown source, since Whitelighters were considered almost immortal. 

Mick had told Dean and Paige that Quincy must have either seen himself fat again or seeing his narcissistic father berate him and the stress stopped his heart. Dean says that would be impossible. He grew up with a strict dad as well and never had a fear of his father like that. But Paige mentioned that Quincy's dad probably was more than just a asshole dad. When Dean and Mick thought about it, Paige may be right. Humans can be more scary then any demon on Earth. 

They needed to figure out their next move till Mick pulled up to the Men of Letters base. He told Dean and Paige that he needed to fill out his report and that they were being escorted back to their cells for the time being. Both Dean and Paige nodded. Neither one had slept good and was looking forward for some sleep. Even as prisoners. 

Mick was in his office filling in his report till he saw Arthur Ketch walk in. Mick groaned silently. After that vision he had, he no longer trusted Arthur Ketch. 

"How's the report coming along Mick?" 

"Fine. We solved the case." 

"Did you find the demon?" 

"Yes." 

"Is it dead?" 

"Unfortunately, not. It escaped." 

"That's too bad. Are you going to include that your reports that you failed?" 

Mick looks at Ketch with a incredulous expression. 

"My orders were to figure out the mystery of the unknown deaths. When I got those orders, no demon was mentioned." 

"Well said. My apologies. Where is Mr. Winchester and Miss Matthews?" 

"Escorted back in their cells. As far as I know, my babysitting duties are done." 

Ketch nods. "Just to let you know, Dr. Hess would like to see you. We have new orders." 

"No breaks? Too bad. I was hoping to have a few days off." 

"You are a Men of Letters member. We don't get vacations." 

"I see. Just let me finish this and I'll come join you." 

Ketch leaves. After he left, Mick types up his report. The memory of what he saw still burned in his mind. He felt the bullet enter his skull. Even as a skilled agent, he knew he was disposable. One wrong move and he can easily be replaced by someone new. That is what happened to the last guy. Granted, Mick was only seventeen at the time, but the agent before him was a well seasoned hunter. Reports say he was killed on a hunt, but everyone knew he was assassinated by another agent. 

His predecessor, George last name unknown, was a veteran. He was there as one of the graduates of the Academy when Mick was a young boy. He was one of the top students of the Academy. Rumors is he was the only one that graduated since the whole class dropped out. Code for killed. He was their top agent. Never failing any mission, or disobeying a order. He even killed a young infant. Due to the birth parents being witches. The adoptive parents were devastated. 

He was under orders to eliminate a young girl. She was psychic. Usually, he would do it no questions asked but this was a special girl. She was a granddaughter of a priest from Lawrence, Kansas. When he met her, she showed him his future. What he seen, it frightened him. He helped her escape. When the organization found out, he was quietly eliminated. It was Ketch that did the job. Granted, he was only a student, but it was considered a test of his schooling. 

The next day, Headmistress Hess, informed Mick he was a agent of the Men of Letters. He was still a student, but quickly rose up the ranks. At the time he was pleased, but now he wasn't sure if being a cold unfeeling agent was a good thing. Both Toni and Ketch were mortal enemies, but one point became lovers. Their egos clashed too much and the affair ended as fast as it began. 

After he felt the report was done and perfected he was pleased. He went down the hallway and before he went to the main office he overheard Dr. Hess order Ketch to kill Mick. She felt like he was a liability. Apparently, she was impressed by Prue Halliwell and wanted her to take Mick's place. When Mick heard that, he knew his vision was coming true. He quickly and quietly snuck away. He wasn't sure if the vision was the future or his fear. He wasn't planning to find out. He decided to leave, but not before helping Dean, Paige and Joanna escape. He wanted to save Alfie Johnson too, but had no clue if he was still alive. 

Jo was in her room when she heard clicks of a electronic luck opening. It was Mick. 

"Psst. Miss Harvelle, I'm breaking you out." 

'Huh? She was getting out? How?' 

"Don't talk. I knocked out the guards. We need to move. Unfortunately, I have no weapons, but we need to move. Quickly." 

"What about Alfie, Dean and Paige?" Jo whispered. 

"I don't know. We need to go. I'm sure Ketch knows I double crossed them." Alarms started to go off. "We have to move, now." 

Both Mick and Jo hurry along looking for Dean and Paige's cells. They had no clue where they now were, since prisoners were always being moved every day, but found Alfie. His cell was open. Why was his cell open? Then Jo saw a white glow. Samandriel. How? The angel must have noticed he smiled at them. 

"They let Alfie out to check out a church. He prayed to me. I went inside when his captives weren't looking. We need to move. Hurry." 

"Can you fly?" 

"Unfortunately I cannot. My grace was drained by Alistair. In the progress my wings were severely damaged." 

"How..." 

"No. We need to get out of here." Mick tells Jo. 

"But.." 

"Now. Jo." He sees guards. "Run!" 

"Mick!" 

"Say hello to your mom from me. Alfie, take Jo and escape from here! I'll find Dean and Paige!" 

Jo wanted to go with Mick, but Samandriel pulled her away. The sounds of bullets were behind her and her and Samandriel ran. They went running with the angel putting the guards to sleep using his fingers. There was a few guards with angel blades, but Jo kicked them away. They managed to run out to the garage, but had no clue how to open the garage doors. Damn. They were sitting ducks. 

Meanwhile, Paige was in her new cell when she heard the alarms. The sounds of bullets made her scared. What was happening out there? She heard a man's voice. Mick! But she also heard two other voices. A British woman and her lackey, Arthur Ketch. There was a single gunshot then a few minutes later the alarms were turned off. Paige hoped that Mick was okay. She prayed to God he was alright. 

Dean was standing by the door waiting for news when he heard voices coming close to him. It was that asshole, Ketch and that stuck up British woman, Hess. 

"Clean up this mess. Ketch, go begin the mission. Never mind about those two escapees, we have the ones we want. Go find Sam Winchester and Piper Halliwell. We need them for Operation E. Prue is currently on the field. She is loyal to us and will not betray us. She will find Phoebe and bring her back here. Go!" 

"Yes, ma'am." The footsteps fade away. 

"You! Take this body away. Clean up the hallway. The last thing we need is a mess when our guests show up." 

Dean wasn't sure who was killed, but hoped it wasn't Jo or Paige. He had a feeling it was someone he just worked with. 

"Rest in peace, Mick." He says under his breath. 

Paige in her cell when she heard the gunshot, tears up. She knew, without a shadow of a doubt, Mick was killed. She hoped he was in Heaven. 

"Say hi to Timothy, Mick. Leo, take care of him."


	37. Chapter 37

Both Sam and Piper were just in a random motel somewhere. They paid in cash, Frank and Charlie instructed them that any computerized payments can be tracked easily. Sam was pouring over his laptop while Piper was scrying for any hits on her sisters and Sam's brother Dean. So far, nada.

Its been over three weeks since they ran from San Francisco, and they been on the road running since. Piper's father, Victor wasn't with them, they didn't want him getting mixed up and were afraid he would get hurt. Victor protested, but Piper told him that the Men of Letters were around for god knows how long and would use him for leverage, preventing them from saving Dean, Prue and Paige. 

At the moment, Victor was living in a random small town in Nebraska working as a insurance agent. They figured that Victor could be safe undercover acting like a windowed bored retiree. He had called Piper earlier, he said he is doing okay, he was just bored not seeing his daughters. Piper had told him that they were doing research and trying to find any clues to the Men of Letters main safehouse. It was a monotonous task, since there was several safe houses, none that panned out.

"Sam."

"Hmm?" Sam hums, not looking up from his laptop.

"Merry Christmas." Piper tells him sadly.

Sam looks up. Seeing Piper tear up, he goes up to her and hugs her.

"Don't worry, we'll find them. I promise."

They held each other while Piper cried. Sam felt himself tearing up. He wanted nothing more than to celebrate the holiday but without their families, it seemed pointless. 

______________________________

"It's Christmas! Enjoy!" The guard tells Dean.

Dean looks at the tray with disgust. The contents on his tray looked unappetizing. The turkey was mush and the various vegetables looked like glop. But that wasn't the worst part. The pie slice that they gave him was hard as a rock. He can live with the slop on his plate, but to ruin a perfectly good pumpkin pie, someone was going to pay.

Paige didn't touch the plate. She wasn't hungry. All she wanted was to be home with her sisters having a good holiday feast. She was depressed at the thought of being stuck here with no way out. After overhearing what happened to Prue, she was afraid the same thing would happen to her. She sighed. She hoped Phoebe and Piper was okay.

Phoebe was talking and laughing with Elise and her family. They were in Elise's brother's home enjoying a board game. Since Phoebe was a vegetarian, Owen, Elise's brother, prepared her a vegetarian dish made out of tofu for a turkey substitute. As much as Phoebe liked Elise's family, it felt hollowed. Christmas wasn't the same without her sisters and their friends.

"I love you guys." She whispers. 

______________________

Sam and Piper returned to their room after going out for dinner. Neither one felt like celebrating, but they both knew their siblings wouldn't want them sitting around moping. As delicious as the food may have been, neither one tasted anything. 

Piper called Victor to wish him a Merry Christmas. He was happy to hear from his daughter, and wished her Merry Christmas back. He told Piper that he was currently having dinner with a nice divorcee named Jacklyn. Apparently they were coworkers. Piper smiled, at least her father wasn't alone. After she hung up her and Sam exchanged gifts.

"Oh, Sam. This is beautiful." She was happy to receive her present. It was a silver necklace.

"Sorry it isn't much, but when I saw it, I knew it would look great on you, you said silver goes along with anything."

"You listen to what I say? Such a dreamboat. I love you, Sam Winchester. Here." She hands him his gift.

"Damn, how did you know? I been waiting to read this forever! Thanks Piper." He kisses her. His gift was a book. It was a limited run novel, and was sold out for months due to the publisher releasing it for a very short run. A single copy could sell on Ebuy for hundreds of dollars. 

After they exchanged gifts they go to their bed kissing.

Some time later, they fall asleep. Neither of them bothered to get dressed. 

Piper was in the manor. She was looking for her sisters.

"Prue? Phoebe? Paige? Where are you?" Why were the lights off? Piper flicked the switch. Not again. This house was old, the electricity must be out again. She goes to the living room to look for a flashlight in the end table when she heard Phoebe's voice.

"Helllooooo! Anyone here! Anyone?"

"Phoebe?"

"Piper?"

When Phoebe hears Piper's voice she goes to the living room. Seeing each other's silhouettes they walked up to each other and hug. Piper was crying. She missed Phoebe terribly.

"Phoebe? How?"

"This is a dream Piper. I tapped into my powers of premonition to find you. Looks like it worked."

"I'm so glad you are a psychic. It's too dark in here. Can you turn on the lights?"

"I wish I could, but I just got my powers back. It's taking most of my strength just to find one of you."

"So, that means you're better? You haven't been kidnapped have you?"

"No. I was saved by Death. She sent a reaper to get me out. I'm no longer crazy, I am back to being myself."

"Do you know what happened to Prue or Paige?"

"Unfortunately, not. Whomever has them is blocking me finding them. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I'm just glad you're better. Where are you?"

"Elise's brother's home in San Diego. We are staying here for a few days, and we are going back to Elise's apartment in LA."

"Okay. Before you wake up, tell me your address. Sam and I will drive across the country to pick you up." 

Phoebe tells her. 

"Okay. I need to tell you something. I'll tell you as soon as I get there. Hang on."

"Okay." 

The walls and furniture started to disintegrate.

"I'm loosing my connection. I love you Piper."

"I love you too Pheebs. See you soon."

Piper sits up in a cold sweat. Phoebe was back. She looks at the nightstand. It was after seven. Looking at Sam's side of the bed, it was empty. Hearing the shower, she decides to join him, eager to tell Sam about her dream.

They were on the highway heading to California a short time later. They were in a hurry to hit the highway as soon as possible and grabbed a quick breakfast from a drive thru. Both of them was ecstatic to hear about Phoebe communicating with Piper. Sam was driving. It wasn't Baby, but the car they were driving was reliable enough to get them to Los Angeles. Sam hoped that they would be able to track down Dean as well. 

Sam puts on AC/DC as a tribute to Dean, to tell him that Sam was on his way to save him. He had a feeling they would see each other again in the near future.


	38. Chapter 38

Phoebe was in the mall shopping. It was December 26, and the malls were packed with shoppers. After communicating with Piper in her dream, she was eager to see her sisters again. She couldn't afford much, but bought presents for everyone, including Sam and Dean. 

She was currently looking at discounted Christmas wrapping when she saw Jenna, Dean's girlfriend with another man. 'Huh? Did her and Dean break up?' She wondered. Jenna was wearing a blue winter jacket, suitable for the California December weather and a hat. The guy Jenna was with, he looked real familiar. Phoebe swore she seen him before. Was he a former classmate, a former boyfriend, or a customer at the now defunct P3. The club her sister owned a few years ago.

P3 was gone. They lost the club after the recession hit a decade ago, and the club was forced to file for bankruptcy. Piper was devastated. All of them were. Phoebe remembered her and her sisters taking a long, good look at the club before they closed the doors. They weren't alone, their friends and Leo, Piper's boyfriend at the time, had come to say goodbye.

P3 was a hit for the first few years. They had customers lined up down the block to get in, due to the A+ bands Piper booked. But when the stock markets took a nosedive, customers stopped coming. They could no longer afford to pay the bands, and were forced to lay off their employees.

Phoebe remembered Piper sobbing over the books. When Phoebe saw her, Piper wiped off her eyes and denied crying. She said that she was just had allergies. Phoebe said nothing, just smiled at her sister, and told her she was cleaning up. Leo had come in, trying to comfort Piper. When Phoebe saw that, she silently closed the office door.

She heard the discussion they had. Piper didn't have enough money to pay off the suppliers and the rent. She was worried that the bank would take the manor to pay off the debts. After hearing that, Phoebe walked away. She had discussed the money issues to her sisters, and all three dipped into their savings to pay down Piper's bills.

Piper had tried to protest, but all three had said that family sticks together, richer or poorer, no matter what. Piper cried and thanked them profusely. Piper had enough to pay the bills for the month, and for the club's suppliers, but had no money to sustain the rest of the bills. She sadly had no choice but to shut down the club. 

The very last night they opened, Piper had charged no cover charge and booked a local band to perform. She paid them for their chance to obtain some exposure and provided free drinks. The club was packed that night, and after the last customer left, all of them, including their friends, partied all night long. The band Piper hired, had stayed late to play for their friends.

After the band left, and after Piper paid them with cash, all of them turned on the DJ booth and drank and danced all night. They took tons of pictures and videos for the memories. Piper was trying not to cry, they all were. After the sun rose, all of them packed up and said goodbye to the club.

Paige had remarked to Piper, that things happen for a reason and Piper may be meant to own her own restaurant instead. At the time Piper scoffed, but deep down, Phoebe hoped that Piper would follow that advice and open up her dream. Cooking for the public, and being a sought after restaurateur with customers booking months in advance to eat at her place.

Piper had returned to Quake, but this time around was the head manager and executive chef. Quake was happy to have her back, customers missed Piper's cooking. Business was picking up, most new customers were P3's former customers. It was bittersweet. But Phoebe had hope for her sister. Maybe Paige would be right, Piper could own her own restaurant someday. 

After seeing Jenna, Phoebe decided to talk to her. 

"Jenna! Hey Jenna!" Phoebe shouted trying to get her attention. 

Jenna turned around. She looked shocked, then happy to see Phoebe. 

"Oh my god. Is that really you? Oh, Phoebe!" She hugs her. 

"Jenna. How's things. How's Dean." 

Hearing, Dean's name, Jenna grimaced. 

"It's over, Phoebe." 

"Huh? Why? You were so in love." 

"Dean stood me up. He was supposed to see me a few weeks ago. He promised. No explanation, just ghosted me. No phone call, no letter, not even a fucking text. Jerk." Jenna said bitterly. 

Phoebe, knowing Dean, knew he'll never ghost Jenna for any good reason. She knew Piper was on her way with Sam, they had a few days of driving, but Phoebe had a feeling Dean was in trouble. 

"Jenna. Don't give up hope. Dean will come see you soon. I promise." 

"It's too late. I don't care what excuse he has, he flaked out on me too many times. It's over." 

"Jenna...." 

"Please Phoebe. Let it go. Please." Jenna tells her sadly. 

Phoebe nods. But knew Jenna was making a huge mistake. Her and Dean were meant to be together. She touched Jenna's shoulder to comfort her when she got a premonition. She saw Dean. He was a prisoner in a facility, he was fighting with guns. He wasn't alone, Sam was with him. Both of them were in danger. 

Phoebe gasped. Jenna, knowing about Phoebe's gift, asked her, "What did you see." 

"Sam and Dean. Jenna. Dean is in trouble." 

"Really. Is he in jail again. Figures." 

"No. Dean is in deep trouble. Deep, deep, trouble. Jenna. His life is in danger." 

"Sure he is. What is it now. A vampire, a werewolf, or demons." 

"I don't know. Dean was fighting for his life. Sam too." 

"He is a hunter. It's his job. If you see Dean, tell him I don't want to see him again. I'm moving to Paris, France. My company wants me to launch a new series in Paris. I'm leaving in two weeks. Tell your sisters I said hi." 

Phoebe says nothing. She watched as Jenna walked away with the guy looking back at Phoebe. Where did she see him before? The question was heavy on her mind. After finishing her shopping, she went back to the place she was vacationing with Elise. After telling Elise about seeing Piper in a dream, Elise, knowing about Phoebe's powers, agreed to head back to Los Angeles. 

They were home a day later. They weren't meant to leave for a few days, but Phoebe didn't want to miss Piper and Sam. Elise and her family understood. They said goodbye and hit the road the next day. Elise went to her room to unpack and Phoebe went to take a shower and change. After drying herself off and styling her now pixie haircut, Phoebe got dressed and waited by the phone. 

"Phoebe, honey? If you wait by the phone, it won't ring." 

"I know, but this is my sister. She'll call." 

At that moment the phone rang. Both Elise and Phoebe jumped. Phoebe grabs the phone. 

"Piper?" 

The voice on the other end of the line says nothing. Just heavy breathing. 

"Hello? Who is this?" 

The caller hangs up. 

"Who was that?" Elise asks. 

"Wrong number." Phoebe was disappointed. She was hoping it was her sister. 

A few hours later, Phoebe was taking a nap. Elise wasn't home, she got a call from the publishing house. There was a printing issue and called Elise to help them fix it. It was after six and Elise wasn't home yet. Phoebe woke up when she heard a noise. 'Huh?' What is going on? She didn't have a chance to think when she felt a wet cloth go over her face. She was unconscious a minute later. When she came to, she found herself blindfolded and had a rag in her mouth. 

Uhhhh. What is going on? Her hands were bounded. Her hands were tied to a chair and so were her feet. Where was she? Her answer was answered a minute later when she heard Elise's voice. 

"Please do what you want with me, but leave her alone. She is just a young woman." 

"Quiet." 

That voice. No. It couldn't be. 

"Prue?" But with the rag on her mouth it sounded like "Plew?" 

The light was bright when the rag was ripped away from her eyes. Phoebe blinked. She was still in Elise's apartment. Elise was tied on a chair across from her. Her mouth wasn't tied up but her hands were. But when she saw Prue she was filled with joy. But Prue wasn't alone, she was with the man at the mall that was walking with Jenna back in San Diego. When Phoebe looked closely at him, she recognized him. Chris Barker. The investment banker that tried to take over P3 at its infancy. What is he doing here? 

"Well hello, Miss Phoebe? How is things?" He asked. "My, you look even more beautiful than the last time I saw you. Almost as much as your older sister, Prue." 

She stared at him in disbelief. Seeing Prue and him working together. She remembered how Prue was unimpressed at Chris Barker and his attempts to woo her with his money. Thankfully, he dropped out of being P3's silent partner after the demon attack. Why did he tie up Phoebe and Elise? Plus, why did Prue look so...empty? Her eyes were blank. Her stance was stiff as well. Being a empath, she felt Prue's emotion. There was nothing but a void. Phoebe felt scared. Who was this woman in Prue's body? 

_______________________________________________ 

"Sam, where are we?" Piper asked. She just woke up from her nap. They been on the road for the last three days and took turns driving. They tried not to stay in a place to long and only stayed at the cheapest place they can find and since they were on a budget, ate nothing but peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and bottled water, filling up their water jugs as often as they can. 

"We are about a hour away from Los Angeles, Piper." 

"Do you want me to drive, Sam? I know this part of California." 

"I'm fine. Dean and I lived here a few years ago." 

"Really? You never mentioned it." 

"You never asked." 

"How long ago was that?" 

"You mean when I was going to school in Stanford? Or even when Dean and I were living here a few years ago living with a hunter trying to solve a case." 

"Right. That is when Dean picked you up the first time. What about the second time?" 

"There was a case here that stumped the local hunters, this was a few years ago before the Lucifer era. The hunter here, Pete Jackson, asked us if we can help us solve a mysterious case. At the time we never heard of this - kids that disappeared from their beds, and end up across the country with their youth missing." 

"What!!! Their youth? How? Why did they end up on the other side of the country?" 

"At the time we didn't know. The parents and kids were terrified. The children that were found was aging fast and were dying of old age. Every hunter in the area were looking for answers but found none. When Dean and I came here, we stayed for a few months. That is when Dean met Anna. Anyway, it took us a while to figure it out when we found out, it wasn't a monster, demon or supernatural creature. It was a human woman." 

"Witch or warlock?" 

"Neither. You heard of the Legend of the Blood Countess?" 

"You mean Countess Elizabeth? The one that slaughtered virgins and bathed in their blood?" 

"That's the one. Her crimes attracted a demon. The demon offered her beauty and immortality if she brought young children to the underworld. Elizabeth studied blood magic. She went inside children's dreams and took them to a portal in their bedroom doorways. Anyway, once the demon had them, she drained the children of their youth and dumped them on the surface world. Not giving a shit where they landed." 

"Holy crap! Why didn't we hear about this?" 

"Maybe because Elizabeth was technically still alive and was human. Anyways, we needed bait." 

"You didn't." 

"Don't worry, Piper, Dean and I never used a child. We were the baits. We found a witch that agreed to de-age us to small children. When we went to sleep, we hid holy water and Ruby's knife on ourselves. We had no angel blades at the time and waited for the enchantress. We took a dream root so we can be fully awake but dreaming at the same time. The woman came to our dreams and took us away to her master, the demon Crypto, Demon of Youth and Vanity. The demon when she saw us was enraged, she recognized us even as kids. It was a very difficult fight, since we were in the realm of being aware or dreaming. But Dean was clever. While the demon was focused on me, Dean taunted the demon calling it ugly and nasty. Crypto was vain. While she was distracted, I splashed her with holy water and while she was screaming, Dean stabbed her with Ruby's knife. It killed her. When Dean and I woke up, we found ourselves back home. We were very uncomfortable. Our pajamas we went to bed in were tight and cutting off our circulation. The one time we had no scissors." 

"Elizabeth, what happened to her?" Piper was curious, she was impressed but annoyed with Sam and his brother for being reckless and stupid. 

"According to Pete, a wrinkled old lady was found dead in the tub with her wrists slashed. We concluded Elizabeth committed suicide when she started aging. Even in death her body continued to age. We salted and burned the bones." 

"You guys are so stupid. Brave, but stupid. That demon could have killed you." 

"Better us taking that risk, then another innocent child dying." Sam smiled. 

"Well, you know that I need to write about this in the Book of Shadows just in case." Piper was mad at Sam but madder at herself. She should have been watching out for this demon. The Power of Three would have vanquished her. 

They drove in silence till Sam pulled up to a sign saying that they were in the outskirts of Los Angeles. 'Phoebe, it won't be long now. I'm coming.' Piper told Phoebe. 

Back in Elise' apartment, Phoebe was trying to communicate with Prue. 'Prue, wake up. This isn't you. Please.' 

"It's too late Prue is loyal to us now. A obedient perfect soldier with no emotion. Plus the bonus of being a powerful witch." 

Phoebe looked at Prue and now unconscious Elise. 'You may have brainwashed Prue, but her heart is still hers. You can never take away the love in her heart.' 

"Prue, kill the old bag. Make it look like an accident. I'll take Miss Phoebe away for reprogramming." 

"ELISE!!!" Phoebe screamed with the rag over her mouth. 

The sounds of glass breaking made all three jump. Prue was standing in the hallway with a makeshift noose. 

"What the hell? Prue, check it out." Ketch ordered. 

Before Prue could react the door was kicked down. A guy wearing a tactical uniform similar to swat team uniforms police wore, charged in. He ran up to Prue and tacked her. Ketch started firing his gun. A short gun fight occurred and before Prue could do anything, the guy hit her over the head, knocking Prue unconscious. Ketch then held a gun to Phoebe's head. 

"Stop. Or the girl dies." 

The guy holding the gun put the gun down and held up his hands. 

"Take off that mask. Show me your face." 

Before the guy could take the mask off, Ketch's gun was taken away. 

"What the..." 

Prue when she woke up a minute later saw her sister Phoebe in danger. Despite being a loyal soldier to the Men of Letters, seeing her sister in trouble woke up a stir in her heart. She then flung Ketch across the room. Ketch broke the china cabinet behind him and was knocked out cold. 

"Phoebe?" 

"Prue? Are you back?" Phoebe mumbled with the rag over her mouth. 

Prue just looked at her. She then walked out of the apartment. 

"Prue!" 

The mysterious guy that saved Phoebe and Elise then took Ketch and cuffed him with his handcuffs. He then hurried out of the apartment following Prue. Phoebe was in disbelief. Before she could do anything, Piper and Sam ran in. 

"Phoebe!" Piper called out. When she saw Phoebe and Elise tied up both Sam and Piper hurried to untie them. 

"What happened in here?" Sam asked Phoebe as he untied Elise's hands. He was checking on Elise to see if she was alright. 

"Ahhh, ugh. Thanks for that." Phoebe was glad when that smelly rag was taken out of her mouth. "That guy, Sam, Piper, make sure he is tied up." 

"What guy?" Piper asked after untying Phoebe's bounds. 

"Right by the china cab.....No! He's gone!" That British guy, "Chris Barker" was no longer on the floor. The handcuffs that were used to bound him was on the floor, unlocked. 

'Prue. Be careful.' A small part of Prue was okay, but her mind was still brainwashed.

After Phoebe was untied and circulation returned to her limbs, she stood up and gave Piper a long hug. Both of just stood there and held each other for a minute, not letting each other go. After they finished hugging Phoebe went up to Sam and gave him a huge hug, with Sam giving her a big bear hug back. 

"Ummppphh. Good to see you too Sam. What happened while I was away?" ________________________________________________________________________ 

A few hours later, all of them were driving back to San Francisco. They told Elise to call her brother and tell him to take his family and leave town for a few days, just in case he would be a target. Owen agreed and him and his family went to Mexico for a extended vacation. Elise went and called the police to report a break-in and quickly left town as well joining her brother in Tijuana. In the car Phoebe was in disbelief at what she heard. 'Men of Letters'? Is that who brainwashed Prue? Plus Paige and Dean were still missing, presumably at the Men of Letters main base. 

Before the police got there, Phoebe told Sam and Piper about "Chris" and Prue, plus that masked man that saved Elise and Phoebe. After Phoebe and Elise were freed, and double checking both were alright, both Sam and Piper went outside to look for Prue and her attacker and rescuer. Unfortunately, all three were gone, even with Piper freezing time to double check everything. They had no choice but to return to Elise's apartment. 

All three gave their statements, Piper and Sam told the police, that they walked in on the aftermath. When they saw Phoebe and Elise, they immediately untied them and set them free. Elise told the cops as soon as she got off work, she was immediately tied up and didn't see her attackers. Phoebe told them that she was taking a nap and when she got up she was tied up as well. Neither seen their attackers face, fearing news about Prue and and the two unknown men would put Dean's and Paige's lives in danger. 

When the police asked about the bullet holes, both Elise and Phoebe told them that they had no clue, probably shot the walls to scare them and broke the china cabinet to drive the point home. The police also asked about the broken window and the door. Both told them that they must have had another robber, but was scared away when Piper and Sam came in. The detective in charge left them his card, in case they had any more information. 

After the cops left, all three agreed that Prue most likely was returning to the manor. But the masked man, who was he? Why was he following Prue? None of them could figure it out. Plus that agent the Men of Letters sent was most likely dangerous. They knew they were now on a ticking clock. Every second they wasted, Dean and Paige's lives were at stake. 

Sam declined to rest, he wanted to head to San Francisco immediately. After they doubled checked Elise's car for any booby traps and sabotage, they sent her on her way, informed her to leave her cell behind, just in case. Chances were small they cared about Elise, but they couldn't be more cautious. 

They drove all night, and Piper forced Sam to switch places with her, fearing they would crash with Sam almost falling asleep behind the wheel. It took hours but were now back in the manor. Phoebe ordered Sam and Piper to get some rest, threatening Piper that Phoebe wouldn't hesitate to call Grams to force them to go to bed. The thought of Penny Halliwell scolding her and Sam like small children, made her nervous. All three decided to sleep in shifts, with Phoebe keeping an eye on any unusual noises. 

Since Phoebe slept in the car, she took the first shift. Both Piper and Sam were fast asleep in Piper's bedroom and wouldn't be up for a few hours. After Phoebe made herself a cup of coffee and a light breakfast, she decided to watch TV and relax for a few hours. As she switched channels a news story about volunteers at a soup kitchen gave her a premonition. 

She saw a couple. A young man was pleading his girlfriend's life to a demon that was holding her hostage. The demon didn't care and broke her neck. When Phoebe woke up, she was shaken. The sound of the woman's neck breaking, made her heart skip. Her, Piper, and Sam agreed to never go anywhere alone, but Phoebe knew she had to save this woman and the young man from dying. Quickly writing a note for Piper and Sam, she left for the nearest soup kitchen. 

At the soup kitchen, Phoebe looked around for the young man and the woman. Frustrated she couldn't see either. She was just standing there when she was approached by a priest. 

"Hello, my child. Are you lost?" 

Phoebe turned around, embarrassed to be seen just standing around looking at the various people eating and talking. 

"Um, I'm looking for someone." 

"May I ask who?" 

"I don't see him or his friend.... I should go." 

"No need to be embarrassed. I seen my share of people down on their luck for the first time. We have a array of services including food, shelter, and counseling for mental health, and job searching. Would you like to have something to eat?" 

Phoebe, looking at the kind man standing before her humbled and saddened her. The world was ending, and no one knew. 

"Actually, I would like to volunteer for the day if you don't mind." 

Two hours later, Phoebe was serving up hot scoops of food and bread to the various people that walked in. She had no idea how many hungry children came inside. The people that came in, so many homeless. Phoebe wanted to cry. She vowed after saving her friends that she'll come here every weekend to volunteer. Her life seemed meaningless. When a young man walked in, she gasped. It was the young man in her vision. She looked around for the girl. Seeing her a few rows away, tempted Phoebe to walk away to save them both. See decided to wait. The demon didn't attack here. 

An hour later, Phoebe was cleaning up the dining area. She volunteered to bus the tables and to sweep the floors, so she can keep an eye on both. As she was picking up the dirty dishes, she seen a man walking in. As Phoebe looked at his face, he was the demon. Phoebe immediately went to the back and called their house phone, and hearing no answer left a quick message. 

She was looking around for the couple. Seeing both going to the back door, she saw the demon walking out following them. Phoebe knew she had no holy water or angel blades, but she was a witch, as well as schooled in expelling demons from a human host. She hurried out after them. 

As she went outside to the alley, she heard screams. As Phoebe went running to the direction where the screams came from, she saw the demon holding the woman's neck. 

"Stop! Don't come any closer. One wrong move, and the bitch dies." 

The young man looked helplessly at both the demon and the young woman. Seeing Phoebe, he asked for help. 

"Hey! You don't want her, take me instead. She is just a mere woman, I am a witch." 

The demon stares at Phoebe. He smiles. 

"So you are. A Charmed one no less." he chuckled. "My bosses will be pleased. Come here than." 

"No. Put the girl down and let them go. I won't fight." 

"Yeah, right. And then your sisters will come around and kill me. I don't think so." 

"I'm alone. My sisters aren't available right now. Take me." 

"Fine. You are not Prue or Piper. I know that Paige is no longer on this Earth, I cannot sense her. Okay. Get the hell out of here." He shoves the girl away. He gestured to Phoebe to come closer. As Phoebe walked forward, the young man suddenly pulled out a angel blade, and stabbed the demon as soon as he looked away. Unfortunately the priest that ran the soup kitchen walked out. Seeing the demon flash and die, he immediately crossed his chest and kissed the cross around his neck. 

"Forgive the man that committed this awful crime Father. He had no clue on the sin that was just committed. Bless it be." 

A few minutes later the alleyway was surrounded by police officers and crime scene officers. After Phoebe gave her general statement, she looked around for the young man and who she presumed as his girlfriend or wife. They were gone. The poor priest was talking to the detective telling him what he saw and what he did afterwards. He gave the demon's human vessel his last rites. Seeing Sam and Piper, she quickly told them what her vision said and how she wanted to volunteer at the soup kitchen after everything is done. After they left, the guy and the girl were watching from the rooftop across the street. 

"Well, we managed to save Father Camilleri from that demon. Good thing Aunt Phoebe was there." 

"Yeah, but time travel is sticky. We can't change the past too much, Bianca. I see Sam and Piper. Looks like they are on their way to save Dean and Paige." 

"Good. Hopefully they win." 

"Of course they will. Otherwise, you won't exist." 

"Whatever you say Christopher Wyatt. C'mon, lets go. We have one more mission. We got to stop Claire from changing the future. If she succeeds, the world will end a lot sooner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Chris Barker was the character that David Haydn-Jones played in Charmed; Season 2 episode 2 "The Devil's Music." 
> 
> I thought it would be fun if Arthur Ketch pretended to be "Chris Barker" to get info on the Charmed sisters, and to woo Prue.


	39. Chapter 39

"The hell were you thinking Phoebe?!" Piper was yelling at her sister. After hearing what Phoebe went through, Piper was pissed that her younger sister took off without telling her and Sam.

"I'm sorry Piper. That vision was too overwhelming. I had to help."

"Phoebe, we just got you back. We were worried sick." 

"I know Sam. But this vision was a little too real for me. The sounds of her neck breaking. I felt like I lost someone I care about."

"In the future, please wake us up. That is how we lost the others."

"Sorry sis. Next time, we will stick together. Um, I hate to ask, but is it okay if I take a small catnap?"

Piper waves her away. A few minutes later both Sam and Piper were strategizing on what their next move is. 

"Okay, we know now that Prue was brainwashed. But she did save Phoebe's life back in LA. But there is the threat of the Men of Letters hidden base. Plus Dean and Paige are still prisoners. Do you remember what Charlie and Frank said about them?"

"Just they need to be stopped. They plan to take over globally, like a bad virus."

"Piper. What else did they say?"

"That they had files on every hunter in the country. So?"

"What about witches. Or any other special children?"

"Both said that there was a special file on the ones born with gifts."

"Then that means that they were watching you since you were small children."

"Ugh. Don't remind me."

"Hmm. Piper, that place Phoebe was at. What was it, Sacred Forrest? It is a recovery center for former demonic hosts and people born with special gifts such as witches. What if they plan to take over that place as a training grounds for their people to brainwash to be deadly agents. Prue was Agent 0."

"What are saying?" Piper looks at Sam with dread. 

"Prue was a success. Yes she is strong, but is still human and susceptible to being reprogrammed. Imagine if those patients were all magical agents. They would be unstoppable."

Piper looks at Sam with horror. "There is hunters watching that place. If they get massacred, they will bring in their own people. Sam, I know I said I'll come and save your brother, but there is innocents there."

"Piper...."

"When we woke up our magic, we took an oath. Save the innocent. Not punish the guilty. We are going to save Prue, then Phoebe and I are going to save those people."

Sam nods. He understood. He knew Piper had a job to do, but so did he. 

"I need to make some phone calls."

An hour later, Sam was getting ready to pack up. Seeing Piper's face he goes up to her and kisses her.

"Don't worry. I'm not leaving till Prue is safe and sound. After your sister is saved, and this Chris guy is subdued, I'm heading to my friend's Jody's. We are going to gather some hunters and storm their base. Fast and hard."

"Do you even know where it is?"

"I am just waiting for Charlie's call. She sent me an email earlier. She almost tracked down the location."

At that moment, Sam's phone rang.

"Speak of the red headed devil." Piper quipped.

She was thinking on what to do next, when the back door broke open. Sam hurriedly hung up his phone when Prue stormed in and used her powers to flung Sam across the room.

"Sam!! Prue! What are you doing?" Piper screamed. Then the front door opened. Another Prue walked in. Damn it. Astral Projection. Which one was the real Prue? She barely had time to think before that British agent, Chris Barker walked in.

"Thank you Prue. You just saved me the job of killing Sam. But knowing you, he is not really dead. But no matter I will kill him anyways. We have Dean. One of two hunters isn't that bad. Well hello Miss Halliwell, how are you this fine evening?"

"Go to hell. I'm so glad that demon spit on you all those years ago at P3. I knew you were slimy the first day I met you."

"Oh yes. When Prue approached me for that loan all those years ago, she saved me the trouble of tracking you three down. What I didn't count on is how beautiful Prue was and still is. Now she belongs to us." 

"Prue will break out of that spell. We were under many spells before. All of us broke out of it. This will be no different." 

"Au contraire. Those demons were amateurs. We been doing this for decades. Having a witch working for us, this is a first. Now we know Lady Bevell's experiment was a success." 

Then Prue was knocked unconscious on the floor by Phoebe. Before Chris can react, Piper froze him. 

"Great work Pheebs." 

"That was dangerous. Piper. What if that plan didn't work?" 

"Remember how smug and conceited he was when he thought his money and power could control us? We figured this would be no different." 

"Still. That was stupid and reckless." 

"What can I say? I'll be a Winchester soon." 

"Oh my god. Did Sam propose?" Phoebe squealed. 

"Not yet. But I have a feeling he will after this is all over." 

"When he does. I want to hear every detail. Including the ring." 

Then Prue started groaning. 

"Phoebe, tie her up. Make sure her hands are tightly bounded." 

Sam woke up. "Ugh. Piper. How did you know which one was the right Prue?" 

"I been fighting with my sisters for years. I can tell the difference. Sam, I'm going to unfreeze Chris. Get ready to fight." 

"The hell? Clever witch. Freezing me. But I'm not dumb. I brought reinforcements." He then took something out of his pocket and blew a whistle. The sounds of growls were unmistakable. 

"Hellhounds. Run!" Sam yelled. 

All three including Prue went running to the back door where the washing machine was with all three using their powers to keep the hellhounds at bay. 

"Now what." Phoebe asked. "We're witches, but I never fought a Hellhound before. How do we kill it?" 

"Same as demons. We have to use angel blades." Sam answered. 

"There invisible. How do we know what direction it is coming from?" Piper asked. 

"Claw marks. All Hellhounds like to intimidate their victims before they kill them." Prue said. 

"Just how do you know that?" Phoebe asks annoyed. 

"I brought one along on a hunt once." 

"Prue! The hell's wrong with you!" Piper and Phoebe both yell. 

"Guys. Guys! The Hellhounds are about to burst in. Piper, can you freeze them?" Sam tells all three exasperated. 

"I don't know. I never used my powers on a Hellhound before." 

"What about the Power of Three. Piper. We are the original Charmed ones. Well, before we met Paige. Can we conjure up a quick spell?" Phoebe asks. Terrified that she is about to be puppy chow. 

"Um, how about the hell spawn vanquishing spell. Just need to retweak it a bit. Prue, you ready?" Piper tells her. 

"Sure. Why not." 

"Hellspawn creatures, demonic hellhounds, return to Hell and remain bound!" All three chant. 

There was hellish sounds of howling then they seen the creatures outlines before they were banished. 

"Are they gone?" Phoebe asked. Terrified to come out just in case there was more. 

"Positive. There was only two." Prue answered. 

"And just how you know that, Prue?" 

"Because that Crossroad Demon only supplied us with two. Cheapskate. Bravo ladies. You all passed the test. Prue you can come out now." 

Everyone looked at Prue with astonishment when she walked out standing next to Chris. Sam seen both Piper and Phoebe clenching their fists. 

"Come on out. Don't be shy. Especially you Sam. Don't forget we still have Dean." 

''Go fuck yourself." 

All three reluctantly walk out. 

"Well. Your reputations were well received. Too bad I have to kill two of you." 

"Huh? We are the Charmed ones. Sam here is a great hunter." Piper tells him astonished to hear the news. She knew Chris was conceited, but a psychopath? 

"You are too much of a liability. Prue, Paige and Phoebe are great assets to our team. We cannot risk us being frozen, and we cannot have Sam live. With him dead, Dean will have nothing to live for and will be easy to program." 

"Is that why you were with Jenna back in San Diego?" Phoebe asks. 

"Is that her name? No wonder she looked so familiar. Actually, it was just a coincidence. I just thought she was cute. She offered to show me around the mall. She turned me down when I asked her to dinner." 

"Good. She deserves better." 

"Anyways. Phoebe come here. Piper, don't bother freezing. I bounded your powers. Go ahead and try." 

Piper swore when she found out she couldn't. 

"I won't leave my sisters or my friend." 

"You sure about that Phoebe? As you wish." 

"What are you going to do? Kill us? What are you going to tell your bosses." Sam asks. 

"That you were killed by the Hellhounds. No matter. You see. This house is rigged. If any of you leave this place goes sky high." 

"Your bluffing." Sam says. 

"Am I? Miss Halliwell. Keep an eye on all three. If any try to escape, trigger the bombs. That includes the one on yourself." 

"Yes sir." 

"Well I shall be going. Good luck." Chris leaves. 

After the door slams, all three look at each other than at Prue. 

"Prue. You have to snap out of this." Phoebe pleads. 

"Prue. It's me Piper. Your younger sister. You remember Sam? My boyfriend. Your good friend?" 

"Quiet. I have my orders." 

"You guys. She is too far gone." 

"Don't say that Sam. She's our sister. You save Dean if he was in the same position." Piper tells him annoyed that Sam giving up on Prue. 

"The Men of Letters did a number on her. Phoebe is there anyway to reach her? Like you did with Piper?" 

"I can try. It was very hard to reach Piper in a dream. But Prue is awake, but has no emotion. Damn it! Just our luck we have no angelic help. We need a place to sit down. Prue, let's go to the living room." 

"Don't try to escape." 

"I won't sweetie. Sam, can you get me some candles, Piper, can you turn off the lights?" 

After the candles were set and the lights went out, Phoebe begins her mind meld with Prue. 

"Prue. I want you to look in my eyes and relax. Just keep your eyes on me please don't look away. Relax, you feel your eyes getting tired and sleepy, imagine you are opening the door to the manor. I can't get in. I lost my keys, so you came down and open the door." 

''The doors stuck Phoebe." 

"Keep tugging at the door, don't use your powers. You know Grams will be mad if that door gets broken. You feel the door tugging?" 

"Yes Phoebe." 

Next thing Phoebe was in was outside the manor doors. Phoebe starts knocking. 

"Prue! Prue!" There was nothing. Not even footsteps, not until the door opened. When Phoebe checked inside it was silent. 

Meanwhile, Piper and Sam were searching the manor for bombs. Neither one was sure if there was any, but weren't taking any chances. 

"Sam, any luck?" 

"Not at the moment. However, one thing Bobby always told me is that I have to be looking in the most unusual places, since most people tend to overlook them." Sam proceeds to check behind any closets, underneath rugs, and even inside Piper's underwear drawer. 

"Sam!" Piper blushes when she noticed Sam digging around in it. 

"Hey, I found weirder things. Besides, when are you planning to wear this around me?" Sam asks teasingly holding up a sexy red thong. 

"Never mind. We have a job to do. How about the basement." Piper said yanking the thong away. 

Phoebe was inside the foyer when she heard the sounds of laughter coming from the kitchen. When she walked in she saw herself and her family when they were younger. Piper and Grams were cooking and Prue was sitting on the table looking at family portraits. Phoebe's younger self was checking out a catalog for shoes. 

Phoebe smiled at the memory. She remembered this is around the time before Grams had that fatal heart attack. Phoebe's younger self was a stubborn teenager. She always took her family for granted and never thought to think this was the last time they will sit down together as a family. 

"Dinner is served." Younger Piper says proudly, setting down a bowl of hot soup. 

"Yum. That looks good. Good job Piper." Grams said bringing over a pitcher of ice tea. 

"Soup? It's a hot day. Plus ice tea? Weirdos." Younger Phoebe says rudely. 

Present Phoebe winces. Why was she so rude back then. Grams just wanted them to sit down for a family dinner. The sounds if utensils clicking and laughter were the sounds that Prue clearly treasured. This was around the time that she was engaged to Roger. Neverless, Phoebe noticed that his name never came up once. 

"Prue? It's Phoebe. Hi. Um, I know this is a happy memory for you, but this happened a few years ago. We need you now. Wake up." 

Prue says nothing. She was too busy talking to their grandmother and sisters. Phoebe sighs in frustration. How far gone did they put Prue? 

"Okay, we didn't find any bombs, but Piper. That guy said there may be a bomb on Prue." 

"God. I hope not." 

When Piper checked out Prue, her heart sank. There was a small amount of C4 strapped on her chest. 

"Prue, this dinner. It happened a long time ago. I know you miss Grams, but you still have us." 

Prue said nothing. But Phoebe noticed she put her spoon down. Phoebe puts her hand on Prue and squeezes her shoulder. 

"Prue, it's time to get up. We need your help. Don't forget, we have a another sister. Paige. She needs us." 

"Paige?" She looks at Phoebe. "Where are we? Where am I?" 

"At home. But you need to wake up. Take my hand." Phoebe holds up her hand, then when Prue grabs it they found themselves back in the living room. 

Unfortunately, they had a gun aimed at them along with a remote detonator on the other hand held by that guy Chris. Phoebe and Prue both noticed that both Piper and Sam had their hands up in surrender. 

"Games over. I wasn't lying about the bombs. But how are you going to save your sister from blowing up? Hmmm? Now all of you are going to do what I say. Prue, Phoebe come along slowly and I will spare your sister and Sam." 

Before any of them had a chance to react, a gunshot was heard and when Chris looked down at himself, there was blood seeping out of his chest. He was shot. He looked down at himself again than at the person that shot him. It was the same guy that saved Phoebe and Prue back in Los Angeles. The mask was still on, but there was something really familiar about how he stood. Before Chris could say anything, Sam immediately grabbed the detonator away from him, careful that he didn't trigger the bomb. Then the masked man shot him in the head. 

All three women were horrified. They saw death before, some from innocents that couldn't be saved, but those were killed by demons. This one was killed by another human being. The guy who shot Chris was gone. Piper immediately spoke up. 

"Prue? How are you doing?" 

"Fine. Other than this bomb on my chest, I'm doing fantastic." 

"Piper, can you freeze that bomb from going off?" Sam asked. 

"I don't know. It is not alive. I doubt it would work on Prue anyway." 

Phoebe felt scared. She just got her sister back. Now there was a possibility that she could lose her permanently. 

"Sam, did your family teach you have to disarm a bomb?" 

"Bobby Singer had some general knowledge to create bombs, but I never had a chance to disarm one before." 

"I can just separate the bomb and the wires away from each other using my powers." 

"Too risky. Phoebe, can you take Piper and go take another look in the house to see if there is any other bombs using your psychic powers?" 

"Sam, I'm not leaving you and Prue." 

"Neither am I." 

"Look. I know that you care about Prue, but the danger is real. If we try to leave this manor, the bombs will go off and the house will explode with us in it." 

"But that guy came and went and no one exploded." 

"But Phoebe, I hate to say this, but Prue may be the trigger. She tries to leave this place, it's the end." 

The realization sinks in for the sisters. Those guys are sadistic. They would rather kill them plus countless others from exposing their secrets. Phoebe reluctantly goes up to Chris's body to get a vision. Nothing. 

"Try me Phoebe." Prue asks pointing at the bomb strapped to her chest. 

"What if it goes off?" Piper asks worried. The thought of Prue dying was too much. She tears up along with Phoebe. 

"You don't have much of a choice. Do it." 

Phoebe gets a vision. She saw where the bombs were located. There was two in the basement, one in the kitchen under the sink and one beside the doorbell in the front door area. If any of them go off, they would trigger a explosion that would flatten the neighborhood since the gas lines were connected to one another. 

"We need to call the bomb squad." Phoebe tells everyone grimly. 

"But what about the Men of Letters? If they are watching the house, they trigger the bombs remotely." Piper says to her sisters and Sam. 

"I can help." 

Everyone looked up. It was the guy that shot Chris. 

"I'm an expert on bombs. Let me take over." 

"How do we know we can trust you?" Prue tells him not trusting him since he was still wearing his mask. 

"You don't. But you have no other choice." 

"You are a hunter?" Sam asks. 

"No. But consider me a free agent." 

"Now all three of you. Please leave this room. I need space to disarm this bomb and trigger." 

"What about the hand detonator?" Sam asks still holding it. 

"Fake. If you look closely at it, it says 'Made in China.' That is nothing but a kids toy. Prue is the detonator." 

When Sam takes a good look at it, he realizes it was fake. He groans. Piper must have sensed his embarrassment she rubs his arm. Sam gently puts the toy down. He squeezed his girlfriend's hand. 

"Okay. I'll check out the doorbell. Can you guys check the basement, and I'll check the sink out. Don't touch anything." 

All three leave the room leaving the masked man and Prue. 

"Why are you helping us?" Prue asks him. 

"Because you save the world. Because of you, Armageddon was averted." 

"Actually, I have some bad news about that." 

"That was a decoy? Figures. Looks like whoever wants to challenge the Charmed ones want to finish the job permanently." 

Prue smiles at him as he worked. There was something about him that put her mind at ease. She swore she met him before. She had to ask. 

"I feel like I met you before. Have you ever worked at the gallery?" 

"Are you hitting on me Miss Halliwell?" 

"NO. I was just curious." Prue was insulted at the suggestion. But blushed anyway. 

"Maybe in a past life. Okay Prue. Hold very still. Try to relax. I'm going to take out the wiring." 

Prue holds her breath. She wanted to pray, but she knew God wasn't listening. She wished Gadreel was here. Unfortunately he was busy with Heaven's orders. Apparently every angel was under orders to search for someone that the Archangels wanted. He came to her in a dream before she was kidnapped and told her the bad news. She was gone for so long, she had no clue how much time has passed. The last thing she remembered was seeing Phoebe at that place before she was checked in, after that was a blank. 

"Okay. I'm going to take out this wire. Prue. Hold very still." 

Prue closes her eyes along with her sisters and Sam who were standing in the entrance way. None of them wanted to leave Prue just in case. Then the guy rips the wire. 

Prue waited to see if her chest was ripped open. 

"Phew. That is done. Prue you can open your eyes now. I'm going to take off this C4. You don't have to worry about anything." 

After the guy takes off the bomb, he fully disarmed it. He than asked Sam to help him disarm the other bombs. After they left the sisters ran up to Prue and gave her a long hug. After they finished hugging, Prue looked at Phoebe and asked her a question. 

"Thanks for saving me, again. So Pheebs are you back? All of you?" 

"Yes." Then proceeded to tell her how she woke up. 

"The bombs are all disarmed. We quadrupled checked this place. There is no more bombs." 

"Thank you. Whoever you are." Prue tells the masked man. He just nods at her before he walked out. 

"How do we know we can trust him?" Phoebe asked. 

"Sure he isn't a agent of the Men of Letters?" Sam suggested. 

"I trust him to be on our side." Prue said. She felt like she met him before. He has a kindness about him she not seen in a long time. She blushed at the thought of his hands on her. Even with the mask on, he was hot. 

"Okay. Now that is safe, what do we do about him?" Piper points to the dead agent on the floor. 

"I'll get a sheet." Phoebe says. 

A short time later Sam and Piper were saying goodbye. Sam had called Jody and informed her of the plans to raid the Men of Letters main base. He had called other hunters including someone he hadn't seen in a long time. Ellen Harvelle. When Sam heard her voice he immediately wanted to go drive off. He was like a aunt to him. He was also happy to hearing Jo was safe as well. Apparently, she and 'Alfie' escaped in the trunk when Chris left the facility. They escaped the trunk in Los Angeles when Chris was tormenting Phoebe and her friend. Luckily he didn't care about the damage to his trunk. He was too distracted. 

"Will you alright by yourself Sam?" Piper asked. She already missed him. She was scared she'll never see him again. 

"I won't be alone. I got my friends with me. Plus Dean. Don't worry, Paige will come home too." 

"Be careful than. Tell Dean I said hi. Love you. Better come back to me." Piper sniffled. 

Sam wiped her tear away than grabs her and dips her for a kiss. "I promise, future Mrs. Winchester." 

After Sam lifts her back up, Piper slaps him on the arm. "No proposing till you come back." 

Sam smiles at her. Then after discussing the plans for Sacred Forrest, Sam gets into his borrowed car and drove away. 

"Dean. I'm coming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of them know Ketch's real name. Just his alias.


	40. Chapter 40

Castiel and Hannah were exploring the factory. After watching the nightly news, they concluded Jack and maybe Claire was in this area. The murder of a homeless man was discovered in the factory with his heart missing. When Hannah went to identify the body pretending to be a social worker, she saw that this man was indeed a Grigori.

What Castiel and Hannah couldn't figure out is why Jack was taking out their hearts. Was it because he wanted a hunting trophy? Or was something more sinister. Hopefully, Jack was okay. Both were worried that Jack may working for a demon.

"Castiel, what is going on around here?" Hannah asks him worried.

"I wish I knew. This isn't like Jack at all. If he is killing the Grigori, why is he going out of his way to take out their hearts? Even Michael didn't bother doing that." Castiel was looking around when he heard a noise. He gestured for Hannah to hide.

"I told you I saw something. I sense the Nephilm's grace."

"How could you tell?"

"Because I was watching Jack while he was going to college, I registered the exact same classes he did."

"So?"

"He was here. I know it."

"Bartholomew, when we find Jack, then what."

"We kill Castiel and Hannah. Plus that human Claire."

"Why?"

"We are only as strong as our weakest players. With them gone, we can use Jack to fight God and the Archangels."

"You want the Archangels dead. Why?"

"It is their fault God is destroying Creation. They protected the Nephilim. With them gone we can take over Heaven and use Jack's powers to fight God. When God is dead, we can remake Creation in our image."

"Are you insane!! God is Creation Itself! We'll disappear!"

"Not if we're smart. I heard rumors that one of the Tablets has a secret. A secret to defeat God."

"By locking Him away?"

"To kill Him. But if we do it right, Creation Itself can continue, with or without God."

"That is suicide. We know about the Tablets, but the so called forth Tablet is nothing but a rumor."

''If you don't want to come, fine. But I'll find the Nephilim and use him to defeat our Creator. The clues here led me to believe he is close. He is doing what Michael did all those centuries ago. Come on. Let's go forward." They disappear in a flutter of wings.

When Castiel and Hannah overheard the conversation between the two angels, they knew they didn't have much time. They knew Bartholomew was reckless and impulsive, but what he is planning was insane. They knew that they needed to find Jack ASAP. 

"Castiel. We have to hurry. We have to get Jack before they do." 

"I know. But it will be difficult. We no longer have our grace." 

"Any ideas where he might have gone?" 

"I'll check with the local law enforcement." 

"Bartholomew mentioned he sensed Jack's grace. But Jack knows that is risky." 

"I know. But Jack or Claire must have been injured. Jack probably used his grace to heal." 

"Should we tell Michael about what Bartholomew is planning?" 

"It's too dangerous. The Archangels will come down to Earth and kill any innocent people." 

"Why would they do that?" 

"Because, Bartholomew will jump from vessel to vessel. Plus they suspect there is factions forming. There is some that will align with the Archangels and Heaven, some that will go along with God, and others that will go against God. The planet will be destroyed." 

"Then after we get Jack, then what." 

"We have to kill Bartholomew. We may have to return to Heaven and steal a weapon." 

"What weapon?" Hannah asks worried. 

"Gabriel's Horn." 

A few days later, Castiel and Hannah were coming back from the pharmacy. Hannah needed supplies. Apparently, she started her period. When she first got it she was terrified and took herself to the Emergency room thinking she was bleeding to death. The nurses and doctors that examined her were professional and polite, but Castiel could overhear them laughing at her. He was understandably upset and told them she never had one before and was scared. 

They were in disbelief. They wondered how Hannah grew up without knowing what menstruation was. She simply told them she was human for only a very short time and hadn't have time to experience human biology. The medical professionals there thought she grew up in a strict Christian cult and gave her information about puberty and sex education. Both Castiel and Hannah were grateful. They were afraid they would be locked away for being crazy. 

"Is this what Anna envied about being human? Ugh. I can't wait to be a angel again. This is terrible." She groaned. 

Holding her gut, she was suffering from period cramps. Castiel felt sorry for her and asked the pharmacist about what to do. He simply stated that she needed to relax and lie down and recommended that she take some aspirin and Midol for her cramps. He also suggested that she buy some menstruation pads or tampons for her period. Since this was the first time Hannah got her period, they suggested that she start off with pads. 

They returned to their room and Hannah immediately went and lied down. She was holding a hot water bottle on her abdomen and had a warm cloth on her head. A few minutes later she was asleep. Castiel didn't want to wake her and gave her a gentle kiss her head before he left to find more info about Jack. 

After writing her a note, Castiel went in his truck and went back to the scene where the last murder took place. To his dismay there was a police officer there. Taking out his badge, he approached the officer. 

"FBI. I am Agent Rihanna. I am here investigating a murder." 

The cop stares at his badge. "About time they sent the Feds. Are you here about the serial killer?" 

"Ah, yes. Do you know what happened here?" 

"This man here was homeless. Whoever did this is a sick bastard. This man here, despite being homeless, went out of his way to help others. He had a knack for healing. He had a gift. Like that faith healer Sister Jo out west." 

Castiel knew that this Grigori wasn't a healer. He picked and choosed society's most vulnerable, the homeless. He pretended to heal, then he ate their souls after they fallen asleep. Monstrous creatures, these Grigori. Even without his grace, he can tell they were almost all dead. There was at least one more alive. He knew Bartholomew was watching him. Waiting for Jack to kill him. Excusing himself he left the factory and was immediately captured by another angel, Malachi. 

"Where are you going, brother?" 

Hannah woke up when she got a phone call. Groaning, she sleepily answered it. 

"Hello?" 

"Hannah? It's Anael. Where are you?" 

"Anael? How did you get this number?" 

"Castiel is in trouble. I don't know what is going on, but you two are being followed." 

"That is impossible. We had Balthazar carve sigals on our ribs." 

"Surely you heard about the rebellion." 

"What rebellion?" 

"The angels are scared. There are some going behind Michael's back to form factions. There are some plotting to kill the Archangels." 

Hannah immediately sat up. "What?! Why?" 

"There is rumors that God is almost done destroying other worlds. They are afraid our turn is coming up next. If they kill the Archangels, they believe they can raid Heaven's weapon supplies and go after God when He comes." 

"We have to tell Michael." 

"No! If we tell him, a civil war will start. It will be a bloodbath for humanity. We need you to stop Bartholomew. Not just him, but the others that are following him. Plus you need to track down Jack. He needs to hide." 

"Why are you telling me this?" 

"I don't want to die. Please Hannah, tell me where you are." 

Hannah was suspicious. "Why are you telling me this? How do you know you are not rebelling as well?" 

"Because, I like living on Earth. I want what you have." 

"What's that." 

"Love." 

Five minutes later both Anael and Hannah were in her motel room discussing what to do. Anael had kindly healed Hannah's cramps and were talking. 

"Becoming human. Why? They are such flawed creatures." 

"I have my children to protect. Plus I have Castiel. I only lived on Earth for a short time, but I only began to understand the grasp of humanity. These human emotions are new to me, but I feel so protective of Jack and Claire." 

"Like how?" 

"Call it motherly instincts. Whenever I think of them being hurt or dead, I feel like my heart is getting ripped out. Plus my feelings for Castiel is nothing like I felt being an angel. I feel....passionate. Plus try having sex. Our Creator knew exactly what he was doing. Especially certain positions." 

Anael just looked at her. Hannah's face was pink, but felt a tinge of jealousy seeing the emotions on her face when she talked about her family. She wasn't exactly the most model angel. Before the news about Creation ending, all she cared about was her own well being and selfishness. 

For centuries she worked with Joshua until her demotion. She went to Earth looking for a rare treasure and was caught. Luckily she hid it. Unfortunately it cost her her position. She went from being Joshua's understudy, to a mere button pusher. Ugh. She was bored stiff. She came to Earth after Anna took her position. Apparently Anna was being punished for falling. But Anna hasn't yet got back her grace. It was hard for Anna. Being human while doing Anael's job was super boring. Uriel was laughing at Anna when she took that job. Anna to her credit, showed no emotion to the irritated Uriel. 

After Anael came to Earth, she was looking for a vessel. She heard the prayers of a devoted woman named Joanna. Her husband was very ill and was looking for a miracle. God wasn't listening, but since Anael was in the area, she answered her prayers. The only thing she asked for is that she take her body as her vessel. Joanna agreed and Anael healed him. 

After her husband was healed, the woman was grateful. She agreed to be Anael's human host. After that she went and explored the city. She went to see a so called miracle healer named Pastor Roy. Right away she saw the reaper. Fearing that she would be caught, she quickly left. The human thought he was born with healing powers, but it was only because there was a tethered reaper tied to him. She knew it was his wife that cast that spell. She also knew that she was killed by the reaper before her time. Most angels hated to be on Earth. 

But seeing Roy gave her a idea. She can heal others. But for money. She been on Earth a few times, but knew money was something that humans desired. Especially since they can buy beautiful things with it. So she started a church. She couldn't figure out a suitable name, but called it "Jo's Church." Or "Praying With Sister Jo." 

Since then she was able to buy those beautiful things. Jewelry, designer purses, clothing and even a house. But even with many clients willing to throw money at her to heal them, she felt empty. She wanted more. She wanted what humans have. Love and a family. She understood why Anna fell to Earth. She was even jealous of Hannah and Castiel. They had love. They even adopted children. But Anael wondered what it would feel like having life grow inside of her and holding a small baby. If Ezekiel was still alive, she wondered if he would have been willing to fall with her and become human and have a family. 

"Hannah." She asked. "Are you truly happy?" 

"I would, if I knew Creation wasn't being destroyed. Why?" 

"Would you stay human for your family? Have any biological children of your own?" 

"I don't know. I love the ones I currently have. A baby of my own with Castiel. We took a oath to Heaven. No children shall ever be born from two angels." 

"But Creation is being destroyed. God obviously doesn't care about the rules. Would you willingly have a baby?" 

Hannah was quiet. "No. I thought about it, but my vessel Caroline couldn't have children. Her and her husband were devastated. Sure they had problems, but they were in the process of adopting a infant before she was killed. Joe spent months looking for Caroline. I had no choice but to tell him in a dream that she was dead. I feel like it would be selfish to have a baby when Caroline could not." 

"That's too bad. You and Castiel would be great parents." 

"We have Jack and Claire. They are our family." 

Anael dropped the subject. She knew Hannah didn't want to discuss it. Caroline's death was a accident, but Hannah always felt guilty. She even had to tell Caroline's husband that she was dead. He didn't believe her till she put him to sleep. Caroline came to him in a dream and told him she was in Heaven and told him to move on. After that he fully accepted she was dead and left Hannah alone. She always felt guilty about him, but was pleased when he started a new job working with underprivileged kids. Joe was a good man. Hannah had no doubt he will remarry in the future. 

"Anael, you said there is factions. Plus Castiel being in trouble. Tell me about them." 

Castiel woke up in a dark room. His hands were tightly bounded above his head and he was bleeding. Plus he really needed to urinate. He was debating on just urinating on his clothes when he heard footsteps. When the clothes was ripped off his head he saw his kidnapper, Malachi. 

"Well look who's awake. Castiel. A human now. What irony." 

"What do you want Malachi?" 

"The Nephilim. Jack." 

"NO." Castiel will die before anyone got their hands on Jack. 

"You know Creation is getting destroyed right? Jack is the key to stopping God." 

"Go to hell." 

"Funny. But since you are human now, you bleed." He takes out a knife. 

The sounds of screams can be heard when Claire was sitting in her prison. Those were the sounds of Castiel. But the voice belonged to her father, Jimmy. She teared up. She was captured by angels after her and Jack finished killing a Grigori. The sounds of wings startled her and she told Jack to run. Jack had protested, but she reminded him that he needed to stay in hiding. She promised him she'll catch up to him when the time came, so Jack had no choice but to fly away. 

When the angels came up to her, they demanded to know where Jack went. She foolishly told them to fuck off. They in turned captured and tortured her. She was healed by one of them afterwards, but she couldn't help but resent Jack for putting her in her current position. It was only a few days, but Claire felt like she was there for a month. She was blinded when the door opened and the same angel that healed her demanded that he follow him. 

Seeing Castiel afterwards made her sick. He was beaten, stabbed, thankfully not fatal and had cuts all over his body. She didn't love Castiel, but she couldn't help but wanted to run up to him and give him a hug. No doubt that the angels that wanted to capture Jack tortured Castiel for answers. Seeing Claire Castiel got angry. 

"You already have me. Leave her alone." 

"We been watching you. You love her like a daughter. Maybe you don't care what happens to you, but what would happen if we hurt her." 

"I mean it. Don't lay a hand on her Theo. You are better than this. You don't want to disobey Heaven." 

Malachi walked in the room. 

"Your joking, right? It was those stupid Archangels that caused all this. If Lucifer didn't get that idiotic human pregnant, and Michael didn't keep that bastard alive, we wouldn't be in this mess! You are no better, Castiel. You kept that Nephilim alive. You could have destroyed him as a child. But you didn't. Now God found out about him, and is destroying Creation. It's all of your faults. Now I am going to take away the ones that you love. Starting with your human daughter, than I'm going to kill Hannah. Than I'm going to use Jack to find God and use his power to destroy Him." 

"You'll die. We will all die. Creation Itself will cease to exist." 

"But at least there would be peace. Theo, start with the girl, than kill Castiel. I'm going to go after Hannah." 

After he left, Castiel tried to reason with Theo. 

"Theo. Malachi is insane. Jack is just a child. Claire is an innocent. Neither of them are responsible what God is doing." 

"I know. I am on Heaven's side. I follow Michael's orders. I know that they are trying to find a way to stop God. That is why I pretended to follow Malachi. Hold still I'm going to let you go." 

After Theo loosened his ropes, Castiel asked him to heal him, and after he did, Castiel stabbed him with a angel blade. Claire seeing that, asked why Castiel murdered Theo. 

"He knows about Jack. I have to protect him. Claire, where did Jack go?" 

"He said he was looking for a spell to open a rift. He said there was a place where a Tablet was hidden. We were planning to go get it before we were both almost caught by those assholes. I told Jack to run, so he can escape." 

"Claire, you should have called Sam or Dean. Or Jody. They could have told me and Hannah and I would have gone after it." 

"We know, but we figured we can do the job ourselves." 

"Without a prophet, the Tablets are useless." 

"How do you become one?" 

"Prophets are chosen by destiny. You cannot become a prophet by chance. When one dies, another is born. You should have seen Luke." 

"What are you going to do about Jack? Castiel, he doesn't want to be found." 

"Don't worry Claire, I am on your side. You do realize Hannah and myself are human now." 

"Why?" 

"To protect you both. Come on. You need to eat and rest. If you pray to Jack, tell him not to use his grace. It is way too dangerous. We can drive you, or give you bus fare to meet up with him. I can ask Balthazar to carve sigals on your ribs." 

"EWW! NO! I'll just keep using my charm. The witch said it was good enough to hide from angels." 

"Well than, don't lose it. Remember to learn how to recreate it just in case." 

"Yes, Castiel." 

Hannah was pacing in her room when she heard the door click. Seeing Castiel and Claire she ran up and hugged both. She hugged Claire for a long time. For a second, Claire felt annoyed. But couldn't help but give her a hug back. She almost felt like her mom and dad were hugging her, almost. She prayed to Jack that she was okay. Jack answered back and told her that he'll meet up with them soon. 

Anael was still sitting on the chair in Hannah's room. She couldn't help but feel a tear going down her face. When she saw how all three holding each other. She wanted what Hannah and Castiel had. A family.


	41. Chapter 41

Sheriff Jody Mills was telling her foster daughters to leave the house for the night, after the call from Sam. He said his contact tracked down the Men of Letters base and was on his way. She knew Claire was with her stepbrother Jack doing some kind of mysterious secret mission and won't be back for a few weeks. Jody never met Jack, but knew Claire cared deeply about him and emailed him often. Hopefully neither was in trouble. 

She waved goodbye to Alex and Patience and told both to have fun and to be careful. Closing the door, she went inside to do the supper dishes when there was a knock on the door. 'Who can that be.'

When she opened it, she saw a face she never saw in a long time. Bobby Singer.

"Well, look who the cat dragged in." She drawled.

"Hey, Jody. Long time, no see."

"Come here, you sweaty grease ball."

They hug.

"Singer, how's things."

"You got the call from the Idjit too?"

"Yep, those Winchesters sure like to dive deep into trouble."

"That's for sure. The apples don't fall far from the tree."

"Want a beer?"

"I love one.''

A hour later both Jody and Bobby were sitting on the couch talking and laughing about old times.

"Remember, when you were arrested after that bar fight?" Jody tells him laughing.

"I wasn't even involved in the fight. I was thrown out of the bar for passing out." Bobby protested.

"Not according to the bouncer. You were arguing with a few bikers about the excessive noise their motorcycles were doing, and pissed them off."

"No I didn't. The last thing I remember is having a few shots having a civil *discussion* about motorcycles. The next thing I remember was waking up in the drunk tank."

"A discussion." She holds up her hand and bends two of her fingers to make the point across. "More like arguing."

"Well, I won that argument, didn't I? They all left town the next day."

"Anyway. You hear about Sam's crazy plan?" Jody tells Bobby.

"Yep. Dean and their friend are being kept prisoner. Sam is determined to break them out."

"How the hell did Dean get captured? He is usually smart."

"Whoever these guys are, they are pros. According to what that jackass Frank told me, they been around for years. Probably longer than we were alive."

"Hmm. What about those two others Dean was with. I heard they were powerful witches."

"I can't remember the life of me what their names are, but I know they are related to the woman Sam is dating."

"Sam has a girlfriend? Since when?" Jody was in disbelief. This was the first time she heard about this.

''Probably as long as Dean was with that Jenna chick."

"I knew Dean was dating that social media girl, but had no idea Sam was with someone."

"How did you know about Dean?"

"Alex watches YouShare alot. This Jenna woman is one of her favorite channels. She featured Dean in it a few times."

"Does Dean know about that? Being in her videos?"

"I don't know. But he had no problem being interviewed the last time they were on a road trip. So who is this person Sam dating, and how serious is it."

"I believe her name is Piper. She works as a chef and is a powerful witch. She has three sisters, and fights demons on a regular basis."

"A witch? So she is a good witch? She didn't make any deals with downstairs did they?" As far as hunters go, most witches made demon deals to study black magic.

"From what Sam told me these witches are working with Heaven. They were born with magic and took a vow to save people."

"Like Glenda from Oz. Wow. So how serious are they?"

"Sam confided in me that he was thinking of marrying her. Dean as well to Jenna."

"Holy shit. Those two boys are finally settling down. Dean especially. This Jenna woman must be very special to Dean. I have to start planning."

"For what?"

"The weddings. I hope they have it in Sioux Falls. That way we can have the receptions in town."

"Not to burst your bubble, but Sam's girlfriend lives in San Francisco. I'm not sure if Dean wants to get married here."

"Well then a double engagement party. Right here in the house. I can have the girls help me decorate."

"Armageddon is coming. Do you think we have time to have a party?"

"We must. The boys need a distraction before they fight. Having a party can help them relax. Plus they must bring those ladies here. I need to meet them."

Bobby chuckles. The light in her eyes and her smile was contagious. He watched her as she rambled on what to bring to the party and who to bring. The last time he seen her smile like that is when Alex and Claire came to live with her. Since it was getting late, he said goodnight to her before he went home. Jody had protested and insisted that he stay in one of the girls room for the night. Bobby agreed and after helping her clean up, he went to bed.

The next morning Jody woke up and after making some coffee and after cleaning up for Sam's arrival heard the sound of a car pulling in. Jody was mystified about the noise, expecting the Impala, she saw an unfamiliar white car when she looked out the window. To her surprise Sam got out. Jody was kinda disappointed that Sam was alone. She was hoping that he brought his girlfriend with him. She went to answer the door when Sam knocked. 

"Hey Jody." When Jody answers the door. 

"Sam, where's your girl?" 

"Bobby told you?" 

"Yeah, how long were you dating her, and why hadn't either one of you called and told me." 

Sam flinches. He meant to call Jody, but life got in the way and since him and Dean were busy thinking about to fight God he forgot to keep in touch with his fellow hunters. "Sorry Jody. Things keep happening and...." 

"No excuses. My phone number hasn't changed, neither has my email. When Dean gets here, both if you boys have a lot explaining to do. Now tell me about this Piper." 

A few hours later Jody, Sam, Bobby and a few hunters were discussing the plans to raid the Men of Letters base. 

"Okay, thanks for coming everyone." Sam couldn't help but flinch when Roy and Walt came inside. He still remembered the guns being pointed at him. Thankfully, he didn't remember the gunshots. Dean told him, it was pretty bloody. Sam nods at the two hunters. 'No hard feelings.' Both hunters must have read his thoughts. They nodded back. 

"As you know, there are hunters being murdered all across the country. These people, they want control. When they couldn't get it, they sent agents to kill them, one by one." 

"I heard it was a witch that performed those murders. Plus there are rumors, it was your girlfriend's sister that did it." Walt spoke up. 

Sam couldn't help but feel guilty. "She was being brainwashed. These Men of Letters, they are relentless and ruthless. They took an innocent girl and forced her to commit those crimes. She was a experiment. Those people are planning to brainwash more people. There is a secret place for people to recover and restart their lives, I'm sure you heard of it." 

The hunters nod. A few of them worked at that place a few years ago. They knew how important it was to heal people that were possessed by demons, and to protect those people born with special gifts. 

"Sacred Forrest. Or Sacred Meadows. Both are known as that. Anyways, there is people on they're way to save the innocents there, these women, they are witches, but are good witches. They are going there to stop the Men of Letters from going there and taking over." 

"These women, you said there are witches, you sure they are good?" Roy asked. 

Jody answers back, "Yes, good witches exists. They are rare, but are important to us. Imagine if they are used to be controlled killers for the government." 

Everyone looks at the ground. "Not just them, hunters, military, our love ones. No one would be safe." 

Sam spoke up. "We must stop them. If we raid the base, we can stop their plans. Plus save those prisoners in both places. Most of you were smart to turn them down, they tried to impress us with their fancy gear and tech, but no one took the bait. All these people want is us to do is put our lives on the line, while they sit in their offices giving orders. Now's who's with me?" 

"Sorry, I'm late, there was no answer." Everyone looked up, it was Ellen Harvelle. 

Back in San Francisco, Piper, Prue and Phoebe plus a few others were there, including Jo and Samandriel. 

"Alright, everyone here? Good. Welcome everyone. Feel free to help yourselves to some coffee and snacks. You know we called you here. It's about Sacred Forrest. You must have heard from your Whitelighters what was happening over there, and what their plans are." Piper tells everyone. They all nodded. 

"We have to be careful. We cannot go and go charging in, there is innocents there, if those agents see outsiders, they will start killing. We have to get in sneakily and carefully. Anyone have any ideas, how to get inside?" 

Phoebe raises her hand. "We can ask a few Whitelighters to help us warp in." 

"I'm afraid that is impossible. The angels, they suspended the Whitelighters from coming down. There is something going on in Heaven. We are on our own." 

"Samandriel, what are you saying?" 

"Civil war is about to begin upstairs. That is why I left. The angels are rebelling against the Archangels and Heaven." 

"So that means, we are on our own. Great, just great. Any other ideas?" Prue said. 

Jo speaks up. "We can think like hunters. I am/was a Men of Letters agent. I know many ways to sneak inside." 

After discussing their plans, they made plans to go after dusk. Since warping in wasn't a option, they decided to sneak inside like robbers in the night. 

A few hours later, Prue and a two witches were with her along with Phoebe. Phoebe wanted to stay with Prue, just in case those Men of Letters tried to rebrainwash her and chose to come along. Piper was near the gate, ready to freeze time so she can sneak inside with Jo and Samandriel. 

"Okay. You two ready? Remember, try not to get caught. I'm going to freeze the guard." Piper tells everyone. Jo was busy using her tablet to disable the cameras and alarms. They figured there was no demons since there was anti demon sigils and devil's traps in the area, but none were taking any chances, they had guns and angel blades. 

Prue was hiding across the street, waiting for Jo's text to get inside. When the text came, all four got ready to get inside. They waited to see the guy holding the machine gun to walk away before Prue used astral projection to go behind him and to knock him out and take his gun away. After he was subdued, they climbed the fence and snuck inside. 

After freezing time Piper and the others got inside. They quickly opened the back door to let Prue, Phoebe and the others inside. They quickly went into hiding in various rooms to lay non fatal attacks on the guards that were stationed there. After time corrected itself, they were inside various rooms waiting for a chance to get ready to "attack" any hostiles without killing anyone. 

They knew they couldn't rely on Phoebe to use her psychic powers to "see" everything, but they did ask her about the ground layout since she was a former patient there. Phoebe reminded them she was only there for a few hours and slept throughout most of it before Tessa rescued her. But did tell them where the security office was. 

After discussing it for a few minutes, they decided to split up in teams of two and three. Prue was going in with Max, a young man they saved a few years ago, who was now grown up, and Phoebe was going in with Samandriel. Piper was going in with Jo and Andrew, a male witch that managed to escape being assassinated by Cole a while back ago thanks to his now wife Emma, a newborn witch practitioner. 

Piper decided to go first. She quickly left the room after making sure there was no guards around, and then she signaled to Andrew and Jo to follow her in a single line. After freezing another armed guard they quickly disarmed him and threw a bag over his head. After he unfroze, Andrew quickly cast a sleepy spell on him to make him sleep and they quickly threw him in a closet after tying up his arms and legs. 

Jo saw another guard and before he could do anything, Jo quickly knocked him over the side of the head and they tied him up as well and threw him in the closet. They all knew they were MoL agents, since no American hunter bothered to carry such heavy fire power in front of helpless hospital patients. 

Meanwhile, Prue and Max were on the south wing with Max using his telekinesis power to open any locked doors so that Prue could quickly get inside every room to make sure there was no agents holding anyone hostages. They ran into one, but quickly knocked him out when Prue threw a vase on his head using her powers. Thankfully, the patient inside was sleeping and never heard anything. Both Prue and Max concluded that this person was drugged and couldn't use their power on the guards. 

Phoebe and Samandriel were in the outdoor area, this is where the main security office was. Looking inside they could see three men. They were smoking and laughing, obviously not caring there was a security breach and the cameras were down. 

"Alfie, do mind if I call you that?" She whispered. 

"Not at all." He whispered back. 

"Can you put those guards to sleep?" 

"I wish I could, but my grace was greatly depleted. I can put one guard to sleep, but they would need to be right in front of me. You would need to cause a distraction so they can be separated." 

"Okay. I'll distract them, and draw them out one by one." 

Before Phoebe can make her move, there was a flash of light and Alfie was gone. A few seconds later there was a gun on the back on her neck. 

"Don't you move." A British woman's voice ordered. 

_____________________ 

A few hours earlier... 

"Well, what did I miss." 

Sam seeing Ellen immediately goes up to her and gives her a huge hug. Same with Bobby. 

"Oof. Good to see you too. Damn, Sam, I swore you just got taller. And Bobby, you still look the same." Seeing the hunters in the room, she introduces herself. Ellen still looked the same, however older, but still had that no nonsense attitude about her. 

"Howdy. Names Ellen Harvelle, former hunter, now a secret agent." 

It was Sam that spoke up. "Ellen, about that secret agent job..." 

"Yep, I know. Jo called and told me, about your plans to raid that place. But I'm not working for the Men of Letters. I work for someone else, a independent company." 

"Who?" 

"Let's just say, it is a new beginning. Now about those plans you made, tell me about them." 

It was now evening and the guards were keeping an eye on things as usual. As usual their bosses gave the orders, and they did their jobs, day by day. The guard was bored stiff till he heard a rumble of vehicles. What he didn't expect was the convoy of vehicles that were coming at him, when he pointed his gun at the truck coming towards him and the front gate and it didn't slow down, he immediately dove to the side with the truck narrowly missing his feet. 

In the locked room Dean was in, all he heard was the blare of alarms that resonated throughout the facility. He couldn't help but smile. It was Sam, he was sure of it. Paige was a little further down the hall when she heard the same commotion. She was getting rescued! Finally! She wondered if her sisters were with Sam. 

Dr Hess was panicking when she saw the hunters storm her base. She barked her orders to her guards and then picked up her gun and went to the room where one of her prisoners were being kept. She figured she needed insurance. She turned and looked at the screen where the hunters name and info was being displayed. 'Operation E was a failure. But we still have that facility in California. We can move out operation there.' She thought. 

After a short gunfight with the guards outside, Sam, Jody, Ellen and a few hunters were getting ready to storm the inside base. Bobby wasn't with them, everyone voted him to stay behind just in case something went wrong. Bobby had protested, but Jody reminded him that her girls, or Sam's girlfriend may contact her place for help. Bobby reluctantly agreed. 

Sam ducked when there was a hail of bullets above his head, unfortunately one of the hunters he was with was shot. They didn't have time to check up on him, time was of the essence. The outside door was open, but the second inside door was locked. Sam handed Roy the C4 he got from San Francisco, he figured it would be poetic if the Men of Letters got their bomb back. The door blew open and after that happened, they threw a smoke bomb inside, hopefully to blind the guards they knew were waiting. 

A minute later, Sam gave the signal. They started firing at the figures they seen in the foggy mist. When they went down, they immediately started shooting at the hallway, they didn't trust anyone. Jody shot a guard in the head, when she saw him hiding above the stairway just a few feet away. He went down like a pile of bricks. 

"DEAN! PAIGE!" Sam called out. Unfortunately the alarms were loud and there was no answer. So Sam called again. He heard a voice. 

"Sam! I'm right here!" Dean called out, he was in the cell three doors down where Sam was. Sam gestured to Walt to open the door with the bomb. Roy wasn't around, he was busy with another hunter planting bombs to blow this place sky high. Ellen was with them, she was acting like a look out for them and shooting any guards willing to kill them. 

"Dean! Stand back! This door is getting blown open." Hearing that, Dean ran to the far side of the room and curled into a ball. Hoping the door didn't hit once it blew open. When the door blew open Sam quickly went running in. Seeing a now scruffy, bearded Dean, they both came up to one another and gave each other a huge hug. 

"Good to see you Sammy." Dean couldn't help but tear up seeing Sam. Sam was sweating and wired as hell. He was glad his brother was still alive. 

Sam was happy to see Dean was safe as well. They held each other for a few seconds, then let go. Sam handed him a gun. "This is for you." 

"Aww. Thanks Sammy, love the Christmas present." 

"Figured you like it. Bobby had a few extras." 

"Good ole Bobby. Now, I owe that bitch a lesson. She killed a man, brainwashed Prue, and fed me nothing but shit. They owe me." 

"Where is Paige?" Sam asked. 

"I dunno. They moved us around frequently. But she is close." 

"Let's go than. Ellen and the others must be done planting the bombs by now. Let's move." 

"So bossy, eh Sammy?" 

Jody yells that they seen a older woman running in another room holding a prisoner. Both Sam and Dean go running out. They run down the hallways and thought they seen two people run inside a locked room. When they see the door was locked, they swore. Walt, holding a bomb, tells them to step back. They all run around the corner, not wanting to be injured by the explosion. 

When the door blew open, they cautiously go inside. Unfortunately, they seen Dr Hess holding Paige by the neck with a gun pointed against her temple. 

"Not another step, or she dies." 

Back at Sacred Forrest, Phoebe was sitting in the security office with that woman, Toni Bevell holding a gun towards her. Toni was anticipating a rescue, but expected the Winchesters, not the Halliwells. Her job was going to get easier. She was reassigned to the West Coast after she failed to find Jack Kline, but was pleased to be put in charge of the West Coast operation. If she succeeded here, she was guaranteed to be in charge of the American operation. 

When all the guards were subdued, Piper and the others went looking for Phoebe. After they met up with Prue, they had a dreadful feeling that their sisters were both in trouble. They then ordered the others to guard the front entrance, plus to make sure there was no reinforcements coming. After Max, Jo and Andrew left, both Prue and Piper discussed their next move. 

"Where is Phoebe and Samandriel?" Prue asks Piper. 

"I don't know. They were supposed to meet us in the cafeteria. I think they are in trouble." 

"Do you think Paige is alive?" 

"Prue, I know we only just known her for a couple of years, but I know she is alive. Sam promised to save her." 

"God I hope so. But I have a dreadful feeling she is in great danger. We need to hurry. Where could Phoebe be?" 

"Let's check out the director's office. There has to be a map." They both head towards it. 

Back in the security office, Phoebe tries to reason with Toni and the three security guards. 

"Listen. We are not the enemy. We are trying to save the world. Your organization is trying to stop us in doing good things. Why won't any of you listen?" 

"Quiet!" One of the guards orders now holding a machine gun. 

Phoebe puts her head in her hands. Why can't these people just listen! Innocent lives are at stake. Not just theirs. Hell, the whole world is in great danger. She decided to plead with the woman. Hopefully she understood the bigger picture. 

"Do you know what is really going on? It's the end of the world. Creation Itself is ending. God is done. He is destroying other worlds, ours as well eventually. I seen it. The visions were real. I felt it. The pain, the agony, the sadness, the devastation of the people that died in those worlds. Do you have families, you need to save them." 

Toni scoffs at her. "Liar. You may a Charmed One, but the little speech you made is bullshit. I heard many pleas from many people, all of them had something to live for. You are no different. Surrender and I'll tell my superiors to go easy on you." 

A few seconds later, all of them froze, with the exception of Phoebe. Both Prue and Piper quickly took all their weapons away and handcuffs all three of the guards plus Toni. Phoebe quickly jumped out of the chair and went behind her sisters. Piper than unfroze Toni, leaving the other three frozen. 

Toni was incredulous when she saw she was handcuffed. "What the hell? How did you do that?" 

Prue spoke up. "She is right. God is our Enemy. He is ending the world. You have Family? Better tell them you love them. It's truly the end. We know. Archangel Michael and his brothers told us that. Phoebe seen God in her vision. She saw God ending other worlds. That is why we needed to stop you. We are all working together. Heaven, Hell, the Winchesters, fellow hunters, and ourselves. We need to band together and stop God." 

"No. That is impossible. Why would God...." Toni was in disbelief. She knew Phoebe was psychic, but to hear it from her sister. She felt her heartbeat slowing down. She fainted. 

After she came to, she found herself cuffed to a chair. Piper called the police and told them there was a hostage situation in the facility and that they had no choice but to save the patients from getting killed. Toni thought about her son. He needed her. She teared up at never seeing him again. 

"I have a son. I need to see him. Please, let me go." She pleaded. 

"Why would we do that?" Piper tells her. Seeing Phoebe being held hostage brought a rage inside her. In her anger, she blew up a tree next to the security office, scaring the guards and Toni. 

Phoebe holds her arm. "Piper. I'm fine. Look at her. She may be a Men of Letters agent, but she is a mom. Remember, save the innocent, not punish the guilty." 

"Not anymore. I quit. As of right now, I quit the Men of Letters. I want my son." 

Prue speaks up. "Good for you, but the Men of Letters are relentless. They will hunt you down." 

"I know. I need to return to London. I have to get my son. If I don't get him, the Men of Letters will kill him or worse yet, send him to Kendricks Academy to be a agent. He is at that age to enter the school." 

Piper seeing her in pain stirs a pain in her heart. She leaves the room to make a phone call. The police arrive a half hour later. All of the guards plus Toni are put in cuffs. After the police do a sweep of the grounds and determine there was no more danger they take the agents away. After everyone gave their statements, the police left. The sisters call Frank and Charlie, letting them know they cleared out the Men of Letters in Sacred Forrest. Charlie took the phone away after Frank reminded Piper about her bill. 

Charlie told Piper that she contacted some hunters in the area to take her over guard duties once again and relieve the sisters of their task. After Piper hung up the phone, she prayed that Sam was alright and Paige was okay. 

Sam was holding the gun as well as the other hunters that came to join him and Dean. Ellen and Roy weren't there, they were waiting outside to make sure there wasn't any more reinforcements coming. Dean was glaring at Hess. It was this bitch that held him hostage and had the nerve to hold Paige as bait. He was itching to pull the trigger, but Hess was a seasoned agent, he could see that. Paige would be dead before she hit the floor. When Hess ordered everyone to put their guns down, everyone did. 

"Good. Good. I have a preposition for you. We know about God. What He is doing. Come join us and we can combine our knowledge to save the world. That is why we were looking for the boy. We know about his background. Who he really is. If we join forces, we can stop God." 

The voice on the computer speaks up. "She isn't wrong. You would be wise to listen to her." 

Sam and Dean look at each other. Dean looked around the room. He realizes that there is no anti magic symbols around here. A magic spell must have been used to extract people in and out of the room. That gave Dean an idea. 

"Paige. Your sisters are waiting for you. Go home." Dean winks at her. When Paige sees what Dean was seeing that there was no magic barrier, she smiles and orbs away. Hess swore when Paige left. Sam than shoots the monitor. Shutting up the other end of the line. When Hess saw that she was furious. 

"You bastard." She then points her gun towards them. Jody than shoots her in the head. Afterwards as whoever was left alive was driving away, Dean was disbelief when he saw what Sam was driving. A Prius. A white one especially. 

"Seriously?" 

Sam smiles at Dean. "Sorry, your car is in hiding. This is a loaner car. I promised I'll bring it back. Charlie just bought this." 

"Who's Charlie?" 

"A person that saved your ass. It's New Year's in one minute. Feel like seeing some fireworks?" Sam holds up the trigger. 

"Give me that. I want to see this place burn. Happy New Years Sam." 

"Happy New Years Dean." 

"Jerk." 

"Bitch." 

They drove away before Dean pushed the button. The last thing they see in their rearview window was the Men of Letters base go sky high. Dean was happy to see it burn. They knew they had another case. Plus to get those damn Tablets. Not to mention seeing his girl. He knew he was in deep shit. He almost wished he was a prisoner again. Almost.


	42. Chapter 42

The Creator just watched as the Winchesters and Halliwell sisters just saved their friends. He smiled. He always thought that story of the Men of Letters was weak, but He figured He could recycle it with a twist, with taking one brother and one sister out of the equation. He admitted He was on a mini break from watching a show He written ages ago, it was updated, but still the same elements from the middle ages. 

Throw in a virus, chaos, giant bugs, and the world panics. The fires He threw in was a nice touch. He wasn't doing this to be mean, He was hoping the World will reunite and help each other, not like the past. Sadly, it didn't seem the humans there learned very much. They still had a long way to go. But being a great Parent is giving tough love. 

He decided to watch His other show, the one with the hidden secrets. He wasn't interested in watching Apocalypse World, it hasn't changed very much, so He decided to leave it alone for now. He wondered what His child was hiding from Him. Couldn't be the Grand Fight, that was over and done with a whimper rather than a bang, but at least His favorite characters did what He wanted, kinda. Too bad it was a accident, not murder.

His Sister wasn't talking to Him. She was avoiding Him. All He wanted was Her help, but She refused. Bitch. He thought having Him and Sister reunite would be a good thing, but having two Celestial Beings in the same world was like mixing water and electricity, too powerful. But before Their argument, She happily went along with Him to cons. She posed as His Sister, Carver Edland's long lost Sister. They changed names often, but the fans loved Her. Especially Her voice. Just like a angel. 

He was looking at His phone. He smiled at the picture He posted the picture of His two boys in social media. The Third World He created. Both looked happy to see Him. Too bad it wasn't real. He should come visit sometime. This time around post a real picture. He missed His son. 

He knew His First World, His favorite was still going. The brothers will do as He asked, just a matter of time. Most of the other versions of the brothers did as He asked, just a couple didn't. Like those spoiled rich kids and their doting father. Ugh. He was glad that world was destroyed. HunterCorp. What a stupid name.


	43. Chapter 43

Phoebe was dreaming. There was Piper, but she was with Leo. Hmm. That isn't right. The Piper she knows is with Sam. Maybe this is her counterpart. She looked older but had three children with her. The oldest, the blonde one looked like he was about to enter college. Even in a dream she could see how powerful he was. The younger one, he had dark hair like his mom, was a witch as well, maybe not as powerful as his brother, but still strong. The youngest the girl, Phoebe could sense how inferior she felt to her brothers. Phoebe sympathized with her. Before Paige, she had the same reservations. Piper and Leo were talking in the kitchen, purposely ignoring their children who were arguing over the remote control.

She smiled at the sight. All three were having a argument, nothing major, just typical teen drama. She wondered where her counterpart was, she wanted to see what her life was like. Sadly, she didn't look like she lived here. Too bad. She was curious about her life. The one with the blonde hair suddenly looked up. He stared right at her. Phoebe jumped. 

"Who are you?"

Phoebe woke up with a start. Her phone was ringing. What time is it? Eight am? Damn, it's Saturday. It was her day off. 

"Hello?" She answered sleepily.

"Phoebe? Hey it's Elise."

"Oh hey, how's things?"

"Fine. I just got back from Mexico."

"How is your brother? Is he alright? Are you?"

"Fine. Fine. It's all good. Just have to ask. I'm not in trouble am I? Sorry. I meant are you alright?"

"Everything is fine. Those people are gone. My friends took care of them."

"Phew. I'm so glad. Owen was worried. I told him he wasn't in any danger, but he is so jumpy these days. Especially since what is going on in the world."

"About God?"

"God? Maybe. But he is a atheist. He is wondering why the world seems to get more crazy. Just yesterday there was a huge street brawl right in San Diego's downtown area. There was no reason. Just people started fighting. Got pretty violent."

Phoebe sighed. Not again. Sounded like the Four Horsemen. But it couldn't be. None of them has their rings anymore. It has to be Strife. His father most likely is doing his work in another world. Pestilence wasn't seen the last couple of months. Most likely in another world. She has to call her sisters. Strife was a low level demon, but his father was another story. He was a powerful being, nothing like a demon. His powers were godlike. God probably ordered him to do His work. Destroying worlds. 

"Elise, just lay low. Don't go outside. Tell Owen not to go out for any reason. I'll call my sister Piper."

"Thanks Phoebe. Tell your sister and her boyfriend I said hello. Have a good weekend." 

"You too. Bye."

Phoebe hangs up. Sigh. So much for rest and relaxation. It's only been a few days, but she was hoping to have a few days off. Smelling fresh coffee she goes downstairs. 

"Morning." She tells Prue. Good ole Prue. Always awake first, and always making a fresh pot of coffee. She pours out a cup and reads the news on her phone. Hoping to see nothing bad.

"Morning. Had a good sleep?"

"It was okay. I dreamed about Piper and Leo."

"Piper and Leo? What were they doing?"

"Nothing. They were married with three kids."

"Three kids? Boys? Girls?"

"Two boys, one girl. They were teenagers."

"Hmm. Piper always wondered what her life would have been like if she and Leo were still together. Was I in it?"

"No. Neither was Paige or myself."

"Too bad. Anyway, did you hear about the news in San Diego?"

"Yep. Elise just called me."

"Strife. Son of a bitch. Asshole doesn't want to stay down."

"Feel like taking a trip down south?"

"Don't bother. I already talked to Leo. Strife already left. He went to join his father in another world."

"Don't know if I want to feel relieved or worried. Another world has to suffer."

"Our counterparts can deal with them. Want to go for breakfast at Quake?"

"No thanks. I'm going to call Elise back. Then I'm going to call Piper."

"Okay. See you later." Prue leaves.

After she heard the car drive away, Paige walks in the kitchen.

"Hey Pheebs. Did you eat yet?"

"Not yet. Too bad you weren't here a minute ago. Prue just left for Quake."

"Damn. Oh well. Cold cereal for me than. Want a bowl?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Okay. Since it's Saturday, I'm going to eat in front of the TV. Just like when I was a kid."

"Don't let Piper find out."

"I doubt she would care. Besides she is with Sam in Lawrence."

"Lucky. I wonder if Sam popped the question yet."

"If he did, we'll be the first to know. See ya."

"Have fun."

After hanging up the phone, Phoebe sighs. Elise sounded relieved that the street brawl was over. But there was the aftermath of cleaning up. God was really going to make them work. Plus what Samandriel said. Heaven was fighting with one another. Great. Just what she wanted. An angel vs angel war. She would have thought that angels would fight with them to save the world. She needed a drink. Not coffee. But something warm and dark from a bottle. She should call Dean. He would understand. Maybe have a drink with her over videochat.

______________________

Dean was eating a cold pizza from the night before. He was hungover from his two day frenzy. He tried calling Jenna, who immediately hung up and proceeded to block him from contacting her. She even blocked Sam as well when Dean tried calling her back trying to explain himself. Gah. He was imprisoned this whole time. Why couldn't she understand? Plus Castiel being human. What is this world coming too?

He jumped as his phone rang. He hoped it was Jenna.

"Jen?"

"Um. No. It's Phoebe."

Damn. "Hey. What's up."

"You feel like having a drink?"

"It's ten thirty in the morning."

"I know. But I need someone to talk to."

Dean was starting to get a migraine. He loved Phoebe like a sister, but he needed to be alone right now. He needed to talk to Jenna. "Now isn't the right time. Besides, its two hours earlier where you are. Why do you want to drink this early. Is something wrong?"

"It's this whole mess about God. I feel so helpless."

"I know. But we're trying. Sam and I are taking a break. Lord knows he needs it. So do you. Why don't you and your sisters do something fun. Forget about God. Forget about Armageddon. Spend some time for yourself. Go shopping, get laid. Get a pedicure, or whatever you ladies do in your spare time."

Dean couldn't help but smile when Phoebe laughed.

"I'm surprised you know what a pedicure is."

"Jenna forced me to go with her to a salon once." God, Dean missed her. He remembered that day. That is when he came to visit her in Los Angeles. He hated the city, but wanted to see her. She made him get one after she complained that his toe nails scratched her in her sleep. 

Dean would never admit to anyone that he enjoyed it. The feeling of those warm hands, and the relaxation of the stress leaving his body made him sigh in contentment. Since that day, he secretly got one once a month always making a excuse he was on a case if Sam caught him. Thankfully Sam believed him. Sam always thought he was there to flirt. Hell, Dean would take that as a excuse. But no matter how beautiful the women there were, none held a candle to his girl. He needed to see her.

"Oh, Dean. About Jenna. She told me to tell you it was over."

Fuck. "Man. Talk about being blunt."

"NO! Sorry! I believe Jenna still loves you. You need to call her."

"I tried. She blocked me. I tried calling her on Sam's phone. She blocked that too."  


"Then you need to see her."

"How. She travels a lot for her work."

"She told me that she is moving to Paris."

"What!! You're telling me this now?! How? When?"

"Um, let's see. It's been a few days. So less than a week."

"Fuck! I knew she was pissed. But moving? Damn. Then it's over. You know what. Let's have that drink. Hell, I'll get a case." 

"Fuck you."

Huh? "What?"

"Fuck you Dean. Jenna is leaving. You need to stop her. You need to tell her how you feel. She still loves you. You know that?"

"Is it because you are psychic?"

"No. Because she is my friend. I seen the pain in her eyes when she talked about you. You need to tell her to stay. If she leaves, then it's truly over. Do me a favor, fly to LA and tell her to stay."

"She would tell me to fuck off."

"Well, let her tell you that to your face. Go. Buy a ticket and fly there. Before it's too late."

"Fuck that. I'll drive."

"Then hurry. She will be leaving soon."

"Thanks Phoebe. Take care."

"You too."

After they hung up, Dean immediately jumps in the shower and after he was done, he quickly throws in a quick bag of his clothing and some supplies. Just because he is going on the road, doesn't mean there would be a hunt present. He calls Sam.

"Sammy. I need the car. Where is it."

"Dean. It's only eleven. It's too early to go a beer run."

"I'm not going for a beer run. I'm heading across country."

"Going on a hunt?"

"Kind of." Dean proceeds to tell Sam about who he is hunting for.

"You need me to come? I can bring Piper."

"No. Spend time with her. I need to spend time with mine."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Dean calls a cab to take him to a junkyard. Thankfully, it belonged to a a fellow hunter. Sam asked him to keep an eye on it. When Dean got there he immediately asked for the car's location. After he was led to a run down barn, he was pleased to see she was alright. 

"Hey sweetheart. Missed me? I need to make a trip across country. Sorry it's in LA. Yeah I know. I hate the city too. I need to get my girl back. Ready to exercise those wheels? Good. Let's go." 

Before he was ready to put the key in the ignition, his phone rang. Dammit. 

"Hello?" 

"Dean. Are you still in town?" It was Sam. 

"Yeah. I'm at the junkyard. I'm going to check her out than fill her up before I leave." 

"I got a phone call from Garth. He says he needs a ride." 

"To LA? Why?" 

He says there's a case. He says his friend is in danger." 

Great. "Can he catch a ride from someone else?" 

"Since your heading to the city, might as well give him a ride." 

"Fine. Where is he?" 

An hour later Dean drives off. He drove to a run down motel where Garth was staying. When Garth sees the Impala, he starts waving. Dean honks his horn. Garth immediately goes and opens the passenger door. 

"Hey Dean. Holy moly. You look so different. When is the last time you shaved." 

"A few weeks. You do realize I was imprisoned right." 

"I heard. Damn. I'm glad those guys are gone. I was getting worried. My fellow hunters were in hiding these last few months. Especially the werewolves. A lot of my friends were killed. Damn. Most were good people." 

"Sorry to hear that." 

"Thanks. Well ready to go?" 

A day later they stopped to rest in a random motel. Dean was happy to catch a break, he was exhausted from driving. He refused to let Garth drive, no one but Dean and sometimes Sam was allowed to drive the car. Garth was out, he was looking for something to eat. Going to the restaurant downstairs wasn't a option, no restaurant served raw animal hearts. 

Dean was bored. He was currently watching a religious show called Boyle Ministries. He was currently preaching about letting in angels. What a croak. He turned off the TV. Dean opened his laptop. He was determined not to watch Jenna's channel. It pained him to see Phoebe was right. Jenna's last video talked about her move to Paris. Dean was surprised to see none of the videos with him in it were deleted by her. They were still up. For that Dean had hope. When the door opened, Dean closed his laptop. 

"How was the hunt?" 

"I didn't go hunting yet. I found us a case." 

"Now?" 

"Yep. Reports of murders. Four people were found with their blood drained. Sounds like our kind of case." 

"Vampires. Been awhile. When do you want to go?" 

Dean was writing on his notepad while Garth asked the sheriff questions. The murders were random. No victims knew each other and the victims ranged in different ages and backgrounds. Dean wondered if this was the same nest. After they left Dean looked down at his notes. He wasn't paying attention till he saw two fingers clicking at his face. Huh? 

"Yo, Dean. Hey. The last victim was found in a back alley behind a bar. Want to check it out?" 

"Sure." 

Both Garth and Dean were checking out the alley for any clues. Other than the garbage, there wasn't anything to look at. 

"Dean. Check this out. I found a bloodstain." 

"This is a bar. There are bar fights all the time." Dean remarked. 

"True. But look at how the blood splatters. See the trajectory of the stains, this was no fight or stabbing. This was definitely a vamp." 

Dean looks closely. "Your right. Damn. It's fresh. Let's go inside and ask questions." 

When Dean and Garth walk inside, they went and sat down and ordered a couple of beers. Dean didn't feel like drinking, but he needed hold something in his hands. Looking around the bar he took a look at the patrons. None stood out, except the girl. She looked young. Hmm. Was she old enough to be in here? He decided to ask questions. He told Garth he'll be right back. Walking up to her he introduces himself. 

"Are you a little young to be in here? Name's Vince." 

Dean was taken aback when the girl brushes him off. "Bug off. Aren't you too old to hit on girls my age?" 

Dean was insulted. He wasn't that old. "Just want to make sure you are old enough to be in here." He holds up his fake badge. 

"State Trooper? Fine. Here's mine." She holds up an US Marshal badge. 'Jane Micel.' 

Dean had to ask. He whispered, "Hunter?" 

She looked at him confusingly. "No. I'm here hunting for a killer." 

Dean was skeptical. She looked way too young. But he knows not to judge. "Are you looking for the same thing we are? Four victims." 

Jane quickly looks around. "Not here. I need to be somewhere quiet." 

"My motel room. It's close by." 

"You are not my type. Sorry." 

Dean couldn't help himself. He bristled. He wasn't used to being turned down. He was about to say something to her when Garth appeared. Holding up his fake State Trooper badge, he quickly introduces himself. "Trooper Mellon. My partner and I are looking at a active case. Mind if we exchange notes?" 

Back in the motel room, Jane explains about the case of the four victims. A few years ago there was other murders that were never solved. Her father was the detective in charge of the unsolved homicides, then while investigating the latest murder, he vanished without a trace. It was unusual, he was a thirty year veteran who took every precaution there was and disappeared while being surrounded by active police officers on the crime scene. The police on the scene were mystified. He was in the back alley surrounded by brick buildings, no way he could run away without being caught. He was listed as a missing person since then. His daughter, Jane applied as a US Marshall as soon as she could, rising through the ranks quickly, and tried to be as professional as she can despite having a baby face. Jane tried to be cold and professional as she could while she kept her cool while her fellow officers didn't take her seriously due to her looks. She begged her superior for this case, since it was personal to her. He reluctantly agreed, but made her take her sexist pig of a partner with her, who kept trying to hit on her despite being married. He was currently at the sheriff's office, trying to gather more clues to the case. When Dean and Garth found out she was the real thing and not a fake, they knew they had to be careful. 

"These murders go back twenty two years. My father, Detective Gary Micel was the lead officer in charge. The first murder happened two decades ago. It was a young boy about twelve, his neck was ripped opened brutally by a sadistic psychopath. The case was personal to my dad, he couched the baseball team he was in. But that wasn't the only murder, there was eight more, all were young children." Hearing that Dean and Garth looked at each other. They hunted vampires before, but never one that went out of their way to hunt young victims. This vampire needed to be stopped. 

"What about the latest victims, what do they have in common with the last murders?" Garth asked. Disturbed at the story he just heard. 

"Not much, just that the victims all died with severe lacerations on the neck. This time they were all adults. According to the sheriff's office, the murders were random. Different backgrounds, different ages, none of them ever met." 

"In our line of work, there is no such thing as 'random.' There has to be a connection." Dean knew that most vampires traveled in packs. This must be a newborn vampire. But who was the guy that committed those murders in the first place? Plus why did this vampire hunt kids? Even most vampires had morals. 

"Hmm. What did your father find out about those murders? Where is he now?" Dean asked. 

"Just that those kids were attending the same school. As for my dad, he vanished twenty years ago while investigating the last murder. A young girl. She was found with her neck ripped open in a dark alley." 

"Was your dad ever found?" Garth asked. 

"No. He just disappeared into thin air. His fellow colleges spent months looking for him right after that. It's like he was abducted or sucked in another dimension." 

"Or carried up." Garth said. 

"Huh? What do you mean?" Jane asked. 

"We seen cases like this before. Some killers 'carry' their victims over walls. I seen it." 

"That would be impossible. Officer Mellon?" 

"Garth. My name is Garth. There is certain killers that are physically strong. They can carry a full grown man up walls in a blink of an eye. I would know. One of my friends was taken away like that. Fortunately he got away. He spooked his kidnapper when his partner pulled out his weapon and he got away." 

"Why hasn't this killer ever found?" 

"He did. He was executed for his crimes. But he isn't the only killer, there are more. Part of my job and my partner here is hunting those bastards down." 

"Like he said." Dean blurts out. Damn Garth was good. He evolved a lot since he first met him. 

"Then my dad is still out there. Hopefully. But what drugs are these killers taking to climb up walls and stuff?" Jane was in disbelief. Her training in the Marshalls never prepared her for this. But since hearing about her dad, she had hope that her dad may still be alive. Her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID. It was her partner, Paul. 

"Officer Micel." 

"Hey, sweetheart. No need to be formal. It's just me, your beloved partner." Ugh. Jane bristled. "Anyway, just back from the morgue. All the victims died the same way. Throats ripped out." 

"I can see that. I seen the crime photos." 

"But all the victims had something in common. They all had pine needles on them." 

"Pine needles? Where? What species?" 

"Whoa. Hold on. How bout we talk 'bout it over drinks later?" 

"*Officer* Kendall. We are on an active case. Be more professional." 

"Sheech. I was just kidding. Besides, aren't you a little young to take on a case like this? Especially since they are bloody and messy? Don't want you crying over spilled blood." He laughs. Jane felt her temper rising. Asshole. "The needles are from a species native to the area. Blue Spruce trees." 

"Picea Pungens are the Latin names. But there is no trees in the area where the victims were found. So that means the killer had to be from the woods, or the victims were carried from there." Great. That narrowed the search. Those trees were everywhere in Colorado. Plus it's the middle of winter as well. 

"Yep. But there is another clue. The needles were found on previous victims back over twenty two years ago.'' 

"Really. Then the police were hiding that from us. Why?" Jane asked. 

"These are small town cops. They are very territorial about big cases like that. Especially since your father disappeared around the same time. Sure he isn't connected?" 

Jane snapped at the voice on the line. "HEY! My father spent his time looking for the killers. This case was personal to him. Whoever took my dad knew he was close. My father, Detective Gary Micel was the lead investigator to the case before he vanished. This killer or killers are back. This time around I'll find out what happened to him and catch the killers." 

"Good luck with that. Your father, if he's still alive, would be in his seventies now. There would be no way he was involved in these murders of today. But if you want to compare notes, I'll be in my room. See you later." Paul hangs up. 

Jane was physically shaken. Pine needles. Her father, when she was a little girl, had pine needles on him whenever a new murder was found. His wife, her stepmom, often asked about them. He got angry and snapped at her whenever she asked. Jane often wondered about that. God, she hoped she was wrong about what she was thinking. Then she realized the two State Troopers that were still there. 

"My partner found out something. Every murder had pine needles on the bodies. Even the ones from a long time ago." 

Both Garth and Dean looked at each other. Definitely a vampire. The town they were currently in, Fruita, had a few abandoned mines around here. Dean needed to return to his room and call Sam. He had Garth with him, but he needed to pick his nerdy brother Sam's brain for help. 

"Thanks for your time. We hear anything, we'll let you know." 

"Whoa. You guys are State Troopers. I am a US Marshall. If you guys are going to find the killers, I'm going with you. My partner as well. We been on this case for awhile now." 

"Sorry. I promise you, if we find out anything, we'll let you know. Here's my card." Garth gives her his card. Jane looks at it. 

"Thank you. Keep in touch." Jane than leaves. 

"No problem." Garth tells her she closes the door. 

"Well, are we keeping her in the loop, Dean?" 

"Are you kidding? She has no clue what she is up against. It's too late to find out anything outside, but I'm going to call Sam to see if he can narrow down some abandoned mines around here. In the morning, we can go exploring. I'm going to order some supper from delivery, than I'm going to bed." 

"Dean. She is a US Marshall. We have to be careful. If we get caught, then it's the end." 

"Hard to believe. She looks like she barely graduated high school." 

"Don't be fooled. I met hunters younger than her that were hard ass. It's not easy to get in the Marshalls. I would know, my cousin Franklin was one. It took him two years to get in, five to get up the ranks." 

"Good for him. But this isn't a ordinary murder, this is a vampire. Could be more than one. We need to solve this as fast as we can. I have to head to LA as fast as possible." 

"Why do you need to lead to LA so badly?" Garth asked. 

"Why do you?" Dean answered back. 

"Reasons." 

"Same here." 

"Well, I'm going to find something to eat, then I'm going to bed. See you in the am?" 

"Ten. The vamps would be asleep by then." 

"Goodnight Dean." 

"Night, Garth." 

Jane immediately ran around the corner when she heard one of them leaving. When she saw Garth leave, she knew she had to act quickly. These guys seemed alright, but there was something odd about them. Vampires? What kind of troopers are they? She decided to do her own research. If there is a serial killer, than the abandoned mines would be a good place to hide, and to commit murders. She decided to follow them in the morning. Unfortunately, that meant she had to bring her asshole partner with her. Yuck. That meant she had to listen to his lame pick up lines. Whoever said being a Marshall was glamorous, never had to think about the dirty work. When she saw Dean walk out, she immediately went and bugged the room. She had a hunch that these two were hiding something. She called the front desk and after showing the guy her badge, she asked for keys to their rooms. 

"So Dean, I found a few abandoned mines. There a few, but only two has Blue Spruce Pines growing in the area nearby. One is north of town, and the other is east." 

"Great. Any of those murders connected?" 

"Everyone of them had pine needles on the victims. This vampire or nest, has a preference of hunting grounds. I suggest you start at the school, where the first victims were targeted. Then make your way down. The vampire may have been a employee of the school or parent of one of the students." 

"Good job, Sammy. I knew your nerd brain was good for something. Tell Piper I said hello." 

"Thanks. But Dean. Next time you are going across country, bring me along. Been awhile since we been on a old fashioned hunt. Saving people, hunting things, the family business." 

Dean smiled at the sediment. Been awhile since him and his brother went on a old fashioned hunt. 

"I promise Sammy. Better come along in the next hunt before you settle down with your little lady." 

"Same with yours." Hearing that, Dean sighs. He hoped so. This was his final chance. He knew that. Better not fuck this up. 

"Have a good night, Sam." 

"Night Dean. Be careful." 

"Bye." Dean hangs up. He decided to check out the latest murders. What did they all have in common with the old cases? Just as he was thinking, the phone rang. 

"Dean, it's Garth. I was thinking about the murders from twenty years ago." 

"Yeah, so?" 

"The students that were killed were from Winterborne School. Three of them were on the school's baseball team." 

"Yeah. So?" 

"The other five were on the basketball teams. I was looking up the the other recent murders. They were either former students or coaches at the teams." 

"So they were students or staff at the school. Why would this vampire target them? Was it a former coach?" 

"I was looking up old records of unusual activities. There was a substitute teacher there. His name was Edwin Trout. He was a good man. Going to church, volunteering at every school sports team, and was well liked by the staff and students." 

"So this Edwin guy. He was bitten and turned? But if he loved kids so much, why did he commit these violent murders? Most vampires when they turn, never turned on their loved ones. At least not right away." 

"Yeah, but that is not the unusual part. This is before the vampires came. There was a unusual fog that came into town. It was lethal to anyone that breathed in it. The few people that survived recalled seeing a Woman in Black in it. She approached Edwin and kissed him." 

"So she's the vampire?" 

"I don't believe so. Even monsters in the area died from this fog. Believe it or not, demons and angels as well." 

"Whoa. What?" Dean was in disbelief. Demons and angels are immortal, same as monsters. What kind of creature was it? "How do you know that?" 

"I made some phone calls. There is a old hunter that lives in the area. He used to work with a angel hunting demons. He was told to run when the fog came. When he protested, the angel sent him away. When he came back into town a few days later, the neighborhood was gone. The local authorities plus the FBI came and sealed off the area. Warren, the hunter had some contacts in the FBI bureau. They let him in. They used Warren for some hunting tips for monsters. Anyway, he saw angel wings on the ground, plus he saw outlines of demons on the ground." 

"A fog that kills immortals. Damn. Why didn't any hunters hear about this?" Dean asked. 

"Everyone kept it hush, hush. Even Warren. Whatever that fog came from, it was dangerous. The angel that sent Warren away was terrified. Her last words, were 'The Darkness was freed.' She then sent him away." 

"This Darkness. The Woman? Was it God?" 

"I don't think so. When I called the other hunters, they had no clue. When the Woman kissed Edwin, it changed him. He no longer volunteered his regular activities, he immediately quit his job and went East. When he was spotted again, witnesses say he had fangs. That is when the murders started." 

"There was a nest of vampires in the Denver area. Before Bobby and Rufus cleaned them out, Edwin must have been bitten. He must have returned and started killing. Dammit. Garth, where is this school located?" 

"Just North of us. There is a abandoned mine nearby." 

"Then that is where Edwin is at. We have to kill him once and for all. Got your blade?" 

"Yep. But don't forget about that missing police officer. He was close to solving this case. But Dean, I also found out something. He and Edwin were lovers. Before Edwin turned, they used to be seen going into the woods together. Either Edwin kidnapped him and took him away, or he was killed by himself when he was close to solving this case." 

"Then there is a possibility there are two vampires. Great. Well Garth, go to bed. We have a early start tomorrow." 

"Good night." 

"Night." Dean then calls back Sam and updates him on the situation. 

When Jane took off her headphones, she was shaken. Her dad was having an affair. Her stepmom, Stephanie, suspected it. No wonder her dad looked so happy whenever his friend came along. Plus them hunting every weekend. 

Her partner Paul was sitting beside her. He spoke up. "Did you hear that? Vampires, angels, demons, the Darkness? What kind of Troopers are they? We need to bring them in for questioning." 

"Not right away. We need to follow them." Jane was listening to Dean, and Paul was listening to Garth. They both knew they didn't have warrants to bug their room, but if they found out where this killer was hiding, they can bring him in. "Paul, look up records from twenty years ago. Ask Judge Andrews for records from the FBI. See what happened to those people." 

"Yes, ma'am." He saluted her. "After this case is solved, let me take you out to dinner." 

"You're married. Besides, I don't date anyone on the job." 

"My wife doesn't have to know. C'mon, it would be fun." He wiggles his eyebrows at her. Gross. 

"I'm going to bed. See you at 0800 hours." 

Jane goes to her room. She remembered that fog. A lot of her parent's friends and coworkers died that night. The local police said it was a accident. CO2 gas leak from the mines. The FBI considered it a terrorist attack. But why didn't the local police warn the town? Plus why hide it? Not to mention this mysterious Woman in Black. Who was She? She decided to do her own research. She went and brewed some coffee in her room. It would be a long night. 

When Dean got up, he went and had a shower. After brushing his teeth, he called Garth and asked him if he wanted to come for breakfast in the diner close by. Garth agreed. After they finished their breakfast, they were on the road. Dean and Garth packed some dead men's blood, a machete for each of them, plus some silver for Dean. Garth couldn't wear silver, it would burn on his skin, since he was a werewolf. What they didn't notice was a car following them to the mines. 

"So Dean, are you afraid?" 

"Of the vampire? Nope. This is a cakewalk." 

"Not about the vampire, about what's coming." 

"Bobby or Sam told you?" 

"Bobby. About the true Armageddon. Do you think that was God who was the Woman in Black? Was it a test?" 

"You know what? Who gives a shit. Right now we are on a case. We need to stop this vampire. After that, and after we we deal with our errands in Los Angeles, then we worry about God. For now, let's cut off some heads." 

Garth smiles. Good ole Dean. Hard ass as usual. Too bad Sam couldn't come, Garth missed him. After he saves his friend in LA, then he will help them save the world. He owes Dean and Sam that. 

They pull up to the mine a short time later. As predicted, there was pine trees there. Garth and Dean get out of the car and stretched. Garth then pulls up his machete, same with Dean when he pulls out his from the trunk. 

"Ready Dean?" 

"You know it." They go inside. 

Jane and Paul pull up hiding their car behind some hidden trees. Holding up their guns, they sneak inside. What Jane found out disturbed her. This fog wasn't the only place that came here, it was also seen in Northern Canada and New Zealand the same week. The same Woman was spotted in all three places. Who the heck was She? There was also reports of multiple deaths. Except one. A man named Donatello Redfield. Since then, he claimed to be a Prophet. He was currently in a mental institution. Jane was getting a headache. Hopefully this case was solved soon. So she could finally put her father's case to rest. The local police believed he was dead, but Jane knew he was still alive. She hoped. 

Dean and Garth walk inside slowly. Since Garth was a werewolf, he was able to sniff out any unusual smells. Unfortunately, he smelled the scent of blood. The vampire, he was here. But he wasn't alone. There was two others with him. A man and a woman. He gestured to Dean. Dean nodded back. They both had flashlights, but knew the vampires wouldn't wake up. They were nocturnal creatures. They would feed at night. They walk slowly towards the central area, the darkest area of the mine. Plus the largest. 

"Psst. Jane, what do we do with these guys when we catch up to them?" Paul asks. 

"They did nothing wrong, yet. But I did some digging. There is no Dean Bach or Garth Mellon working for the State Troopers. These guys are frauds." 

"Do we arrest them?" 

"Not yet, I want to find out what they are up to first." They quickly try to catch up to them. Jane had a bad feeling though. She usually wasn't scared, but her heart was beating really quickly. Her case was going to end badly, she knew it. 'Please God. Help us.' She prayed. 

When Dean and Garth walk in, they seen the vampires. They were sleeping together. There was Edwin. He was holding a older man in his arms. That must be Detective Micel. The woman they didn't recognize, but could see she was a newborn vampire. Most vampires needed to travel in packs. Both Edwin and Gary must have been lonely and turned someone the town wouldn't miss. This young woman must have been a tourist. Probably an aspiring actress heading to Hollywood for her big break. Poor girl. Neither one had any vampire cures. But it was too late. Both of them could see blood on her lips. Garth could tell it was human. It was recent. The blood was fresh. They look at each other and started raising their blades to cut off their heads. 

"FREEZE! Put your weapons down. Hands in the air! You are all under arrest!" Both Dean and Garth look up. They were blinded by the lights, but could see they were the US Marshalls they met the night before. Dammit. Unfortunately, they were the least of their problems. The vampires woke up. The girl lets out a blood curdling screech. All four cover their ears. Then the vampires started attacking. 

Jane was in disbelief. There was her father. He was alive. But his teeth.They were fanged. Oh god. Both Paul and herself were expecting to make some arrests, but weren't expecting to see monsters. They started firing at Edwin and the girl, telling Paul to not shoot her dad. There had to be a rational explanation. There must be. Unfortunately their bullets did nothing, not even as their heads were shot. They were still coming. Then she heard Paul screaming. Edwin and the woman were holding him. Then they both proceeded to bite off sides of his neck. The sight of his blood spurting out of his neck made her feel faint. Then two machetes came out of nowhere. Their heads were chopped off. When the handsome one, Dean was getting ready to cut off her dad's head she jumped up in front of him. 

"Stop! Don't kill my dad! Please!" She then proceeded to hug him. "Daddy. Please tell me you didn't commit these murders." She hugged him. She didn't care he was a vampire or monster. This was her father. 

Both Dean and Garth look on in disbelief. This man was a vampire. But they couldn't cut off his head, not with Jane stubbornly refusing to let him go. The man, Gary just looked at them. He mouthed, 'thank you.' Huh? What was going on around here? Their questions were soon answered. 

"Thank you for setting Edwin free. The hunger was getting to be too much. Since that Woman came into town, Edwin changed. His soul. It's gone." Gary tells the three that were in standing there in disbelief. 

"His soul? What are you talking about?" Jane asked. 

"Twenty two years ago, a mysterious fog came into town. The people that breathed it, they were poisoned and died. But that wasn't the worst part. It was the Woman. The Darkness." 

"Who was that?" Garth asked. 

"I don't know. But She changed Edwin. The man that I loved, he was no longer the same man. When She kissed him, She ate his soul. After his soul was eaten, he changed. No longer the gentle man I loved. He became evil. He started stealing. Then he bragged that he was now invisible. He heard of a group of troublemakers in Denver, he wanted to join them. They were a vicious gang. Even the local gangs were scared of them. After he came back, he started killing. Then when I saw him killing that young girl, Vicky Lobs, I knew Edwin was responsible for the murders. I called it in. I knew I couldn't stop Edwin. My guns and handcuffs were worthless. I told him I'll come with him, but only if he stopped killing people. He agreed. He then grabbed me from the crime scene while I was on duty. My fellow colleagues never saw a thing. He moved like lightning and was very strong. After we were on the roof, he promised to stop killing. I was foolish. I believed him. He wanted to change me, but I said no. I was afraid to become like him. It was not until he became afraid when I started aging, but he did not. He turned me. I was only a vampire for only a month. He then made me kidnap a girl to change her. He threatened to change you if I didn't agree to it." 

Jane teared up. "Oh dad." 

"He has no soul. How could he be afraid?" Dean asked him. 

"I believed a part of Edwin was still inside. We were in love for over thirty five years. If it wasn't for my cowardly decision back in the day, I would have been with Edwin, not your stepmom, Stephanie." 

Jane felt herself crying. She liked her stepmom, she was the maid of honor at her wedding to her second marriage. No wonder him and Stephanie fought. He was denying a part of himself. She was just a child, but wouldn't have cared if she had a stepdad. Seeing her dad happy is all she cared about. She squeezed her dad even harder. 

"You boys have a job to do. Jane. It's time." He forces her arms off him. 

"NO! We can find a way. We can find a cure! You two! I overheard you. You said you know about angels. Can you ask them to fix him?" Jane just got her dad back. Vampire or not, that was her dad. 

She overheard them? Fuck. She is a US Marshall. Their rooms must have been bugged when they were out. Probably after Jane left. Dean sadly shook his head. 

"You tasted human blood on your lips. It's too late. A vampire could only be cured if human blood never touched their lips. Jane, I'm sorry." 

"No, I'll arrest you both. I'll tell them, you committed these murders." 

"Jane. Honey. I freely turned this girl. The taste of blood. It was orgasmic. I have this hunger inside of me, over time it will get worse. Edwin liked the taste of small children. That is why he committed those killings. He wasn't satisfied with the adults him and Bonnie killed, he wanted to eat toddlers and babies next. If it wasn't for these boys, I would have killed him myself. I just didn't know how. Jane. I will always love you. Tell Stephanie that I'm sorry." 

Jane was crying. Even Garth and Dean teared up. They both lost parents at a young age. Gary brushed back a hair from Jane. "I am so proud of you. I knew you were a US Marshall. Just like your grandfather. I was following your career on social media. I wanted to follow that path too, but I needed to stay behind and raise you. Becoming a Marshall meant traveling all across the country. I wanted to see you grow up. But then Edwin started killing. If it wasn't for that Woman. He wouldn't have. I know it." He kisses her on the forehead. "I love you. Forever and ever. I will always be watching you. Jane, it's time." He pulls away. 

Jane was crying. But she understood. A vampire is no life for anyone. When she heard the swish of the blade and the head falling off to the ground, she didn't bother turning around. She knew she had a job to do. But before she called this in, she had to ask. 

"What are you guys?" 

"My name is Dean Winchester. I am a hunter.'' 

"My name is Garth Fitzgerald the IV. I am also a hunter, plus a vegan werewolf." 

Jane looked up? Huh? A *vegan* werewolf? What kind of things did these people hunt for? Wait a minute. She recognized the name. Dean Winchester. He and his brother Sam were on the US Marshall lists for years. But were recently were acquitted for everything, thanks to their lawyer, Gabriel Archangel. What a weird name. His parents must have been deeply religious to name him that. She had more questions, but decided not to ask. Apparently, there was people in the FBI that were helping. Her superiors above her must have the same jurisdiction. Better not ask too many questions. She waved them off. 

"I have to call this in." 

"What are you going to tell your bosses?" 

"That I found the killers. Leave your blade. Wipe off your prints. I'm going to tell the police that my partner and my dad were murdered by Edwin." 

"Jane. I'm sorry." Garth tells her. "I'll give you mine. A werewolf's DNA would be too hard to trace, plus I have no criminal record." 

"Thank you. Paul was a sleaze, but a damn good officer. He was responsible for saving kids lives from being kidnapped. Plus, he went out of his way to solve cases other Marshalls gave up on. He will be missed. Now get out of here. I also need to make arrangements to bury my father." 

"Good luck Jane. God bless." 

"Thank you Garth. Dean, keep your nose clean. I'll deny I ever saw you. Goodbye." 

Dean nods his head at her. Then both Dean and Garth left. Jane walks out of the mine and makes a phone call. "This is US Marshall Jane Micel. I am reporting a crime." She tells the other person on the other end of the line. She smiled when Dean and Garth drove away. "Thank you." 

As Dean and Garth drove to California, Dean knew he had a mission. Get Jenna back. He was hoping Garth didn't need him for his mission. He was running out of time. He knew God wasn't listening, but hoped someone out there was. Right above them, right above Earth, a star twinkled.


	44. Chapter 44

The First World

The man with the shaggy hair was tossing and turning. He was watching through another's eyes. He hated to admit he was jealous. This life, this dream is something he always wanted. An apple pie life. A family, a house, small children, a wife. He couldn't see their faces, but all had dark hair like him and his wife. There was even a dog. Talk about stereotypical.

But he could see how happy everyone was. He was inside doing the dishes since his wife just recently celebrated her birthday and he prepared a fancy dinner just for her. The guests were outside joking and laughing and there were other children. They were chasing each other and laughing. They were too far away to see their faces, but he felt like going outside and playing too. 

Then something happened. Fire. Lots of fire. The Bible called it Revelations. He felt the tears going down his face when they all burned. He woke up crying when his brother shook him awake.

_____________________

Present World

Sam woke up with a start. He felt hot. So hot. The temperature in his room must be turned up. Piper must have turned up the heat. He looked at her sleeping next to him. He got up and checked the temperature. Hmm. It was exactly the same as he left it. 3:23 am the clock flashed. No way he could go back to bed. Not after that.

What was he dreaming about anyway? He couldn't remember for the life of him. He picked up his shorts and pajama pants off the floor and got dressed. He decided to go and watch TV for a bit. He quietly walked out and went to the washroom to wash his face and to use the toilet. After his business was done he went to the living room to watch something, anything to get his mind off the dreadful feeling he had just before he woke up.

"Back to our developing story. The bodies to a US Marshall and a missing police detective were found murdered with another victim, a missing young woman. The culprit's name was not released but witnesses say he was a missing teacher from the town of Fruita, Colorado."

Sam changed the channel. That was the town Dean and Garth were in. They must have destroyed those vampires. Sam wondered who that US Marshall was. Probably the woman's partner. Too bad. In their line of work, losing people was never easy. No matter how many lives you save, the guilt is there about the ones you couldn't. He decided to watch something else instead. Oh! A infomercial. The announcer was talking about food choppers. 

"Sam? Honey? What is going on?" Piper asked. She woke up when he heard the voice of the television.

"Couldn't sleep."

"You want some hot chocolate? To help you relax?"

"Yes please."

Sam smiled when Piper put on the kettle. What a great girl. So thoughtful, so sweet. He was the luckiest guy on earth. Ignoring the TV, he goes up to her and kisses the back of her neck. When she moaned, he proceeded to take off her robe. They only took a pause to unplug the kettle and they both ended up on the kitchen floor not caring where they were. Afterwards on the couch, both were smiling and holding each other. 

"Sam. We need to get dressed."

"Nah. We are alone. Besides I like the 'au naturale' look."

Piper smiles. Sam was right. Her sisters were in San Francisco, Dean was in LA. They had the whole house to themselves. 

"Want to have round two? This time in the bedroom?"

_____________________ 

Dean was sleeping in his cheap motel room. His temporary roommate Garth was next to him in the next bed snoring away. When the alarm rang, both woke up. Dean groaned. He hated mornings.

"Morning sleepyhead." Garth tells Dean.

"Hnnnh." Dean grumbles. Why did he set his alarm so early? He must be a masochist. 

"Want some coffee?"

Dean nods.

"Be right back."

Dean groans. Eight am. Ugh. Unfortunately this motel room has no coffee maker. He decided to have a shower. After he finishes brushing his teeth and got dressed, Garth came back with two XL coffees and doughnuts for Dean.

"Here you go, breakfast of champions. At least for you. For myself I stopped by a twenty four hour supermarket and bought myself a cow heart."

"Thanks Garth." He was used to Garth's eating habits. He wasn't even grossed out when Garth started chowing down on the raw heart. Dean was too busy drinking his coffee and eating donuts. He needed strength. Today was the day he got his girl back.

_______________

The Third World

The light in the air was flashing. There was no guards. Why should it? No one could see where this light came from. Then someone fell through. A blonde young man. Then another one. A blonde woman. They looked at each other in disbelief. Where are they? They discovered this light by accident when the eclipse started. As soon as they saw it they knew they had to jump through. The angels were closing in. Luckily the light closed up before the angels discovered where they went. 

_________________

Garth was on his way to save his friends, Reverend Myers and his daughter Bess from the cult that kidnapped them. The cult leaders wanted to use them as examples to tell other werewolves what would happen if they disobeyed them and were planning to sacrifice them when the eclipse started. Garth knew he had act quickly. He was hoping he wasn't over his head. Damn it! He should call Dean. No way he could take them all on himself.

____________________

Dean was sitting outside Jenna's condo. He knocked for over twenty minutes, there was no answer. Dammit. He hoped she didn't leave yet. He was holding a huge bouquet of flowers. He wanted to get roses, but when he called Phoebe and her sisters for advice, they all said that was too typical. They suggested a mix of tropical flowers instead. So he did. Damn flowers are expensive! But worth the price to see Jenna again. 

He was thinking on what to say when he got a phone call. No! Not now! He pressed ignore. Then the phone rang again. He looked at the ID. Garth. Dammit. He must be in trouble. He better be or Dean would be pissed. 

"Hello?" 

"Dean! I need help. It's Garth." 

"Are you alright?" 

"No. You know my errand? It's some friends of mine. They are in danger. I need your help." 

"Tell me about it." 

A while later Garth and Dean were outside a warehouse. Dean was annoyed. Usually he wouldn't mind letting off some steam from a hunt, but does it have to be now?! Dammit. He should have asked Sam to come along. Hopefully this doesn't take long. At the moment his flowers were on Jenna's porch. Hopefully she doesn't throw them away. 

"Okay. Garth. Let me get this straight." He whispered. "Your girlfriend and her father was abducted by his wife to be sacrificed to their god, Fenrir? And it has to be done when the eclipse begins?" 

"Yes." 

"Why would a pastor's wife kill her family? Especially for a demigod?" 

"Joy went crazy after her brother died. She is a purebred werewolf, usually purebreds are a proud species of werewolves. They see humans as meat, and see bitten werewolves like trash. Her and her blood relatives believe they can start Ragnarok by sacrificing them." 

"Isn't your friends purebloods?" 

"Yep. But to them, they are tainted. Jim wants all the werewolves to coexist with the humans and other supernatural creatures. That is why he became a Reverend. His church preaches love and acceptance for all creatures. But Joy is more interested in resurrecting the Maw of Fenris. A cult dedicated to werewolves inheriting the Earth and ruling over all creatures." 

"Damn. That sucks. You called me for help. Tell me what we are up against." 

"For what I seen there are four including Joy, plus three others. I don't know what the three werewolves want, but I know they are members of the church, not the cult. They are young and impressionable, Dean, we have to be careful not to hurt or kill them." 

"Then we have to draw them out, after we subdue them, we can kill the other four and save your friends. Sorry, I don't know their names." 

"The blonde inside is Jim Myer's daughter, Bess, my fiancee. Jim is a Reverend, and the other three are Christian, Neveah and Ivan. Those are church members. Other than Joy, her cousins are Pat, Jobah, and Russ. I know them. None of them are pleasant to talk to, unless you talk about ruling Earth. Dean. Be careful. One of them is a cop." 

"A cop. Got it. Okay, now how do we draw out the other three teenagers without alerting the cultists?" 

"I was kinda hoping you would know. Since you are a hunter." 

Dean put his head in his hands. "You are a hunter too, Garth." 

"Yes, but Bess and Jim are my first priority. If they die, other werewolves will become feral. We cannot let them happen. Please." 

"Okay. When does the eclipse start?" 

"Let's see, it's after 10:30, about 90 minutes." 

"Great. Okay, Garth, I want you to make some noises. These kids in there are young, like high school age?" Garth nods. "K, I want you to text them and inform them that there is a contest being held to see a famous social media star. They do follow those kinds of channels?" Garth nods. "Okay, use a spoofing app and tell them they are the three finalists. The first two will be entered to win a chance to have dinner with their favorite YouSharer. Make sure the place is being held far away from here." 

Garth nods. "Dean, how do you know all that?" 

"I have a friend." 

"Gotcha." Garth gives him a thumbs up. "What are you gonna do?" 

"I'm going to draw the cop out with some noises, once he goes, I'll take care of the rest. Garth. I know Bess is your girl, but don't come charging in like a superhero. These people been werewolves longer than you. Think like a hunter. Think about Bess." 

Garth nods. Then he leaves just going down the corner. A few minutes later, Dean sees the three teenagers walk out with one of the men coming out of the warehouse shouting after them. Dean knew he had to get that man's attention. Once he felt like the three teenagers were far down the street, he takes off his jacket and cuts his arm, hoping the scent of his blood would entice the werewolf. Luckily it worked. The man stops in his tracks and starts sniffling the air. When his fangs shows, he goes to where Dean was and was immediately stabbed in the heart with a silver dagger. Dean than hides his body in the bushes and takes his jacket, hoping that the werewolf's scent covers his human smell. 

Unfortunately, Dean was then hit on the head by the pastor's wife. She then nods to her two companions to take Dean away. She smiles at Dean. A hunter. Figures. She was expecting Garth, but this hunter would be a excellent meal for herself and her flock once the eclipse starts. She looked at her watch. She didn't have much time. It was time to perform the blood ceremony. Too bad the teenagers left. No matter. She has her two cousins. Both would make a great sacrifice to their god, Fenris. She then goes inside. 

Garth watches as the three teens walk away. He sent them to a radio station across town. Garth wasn't totally heartless. He knew that radio station interviewed famous pop stars on a daily basis. They would be thrilled to meet one of them. Especially one that was due to talk about her move to Paris for her new role in a French soap opera. Garth looks at his watch. Shit. Dean must be waiting. He quickly runs across and goes where Dean was supposed to be. Oh oh. There was his jacket. Right beside Pat. Dean must have been captured. He calls Sam and leaves a message. Then remembering Dean's words, he goes to where a stack of crates were. He then climbs to the roof and carefully walks towards the windows where the skywalk was. Hopefully the window was open. 

Sam was in the shower when the phone rang and never heard it. He was too busy washing his hair. Piper takes the phone out of his jeans and puts it on the nightstand besides Sam's bed. She knew Sam would be in there for awhile. Thankfully she had her shower early this morning. Whenever Sam washes his hair, the hot water always runs out. 

Garth was getting worried. Sam never called him back. Great. He hunted before, but usually the backup, never the hero. When he peeked inside he saw Dean, Bess and Reverend Myers. But that wasn't the only thing that worried him. It was the sight of her cousins, Jobah and Russ tied up and held down with silver chains. What was Joy up too? He decided to listen. Good thing he was a werewolf. He needed his enhanced senses. 

"Joy. What is going on?" Russ asks when he wakes up. 

"The eclipse is about to begin. Before I kill Bess and Jim, I need to make a few sacrifices. The Book commands a ritual sacrifice of a fellow werewolf to begin Ragnarok. Especially a pureblood. Fenris will be pleased. Before I kill Jim and Bess, I would need to spill the blood of a living relative to begin the ceremony. I'm sorry Russ. You would have to be the first blood to be spilled. I was planning to kill those children, but they choose to leave. No matter. Once Ragnarok starts, they will be hunted down and killed for turning away from the Maw." 

"Joy! The Maw is no more! You don't need to sacrifice your kin! We can start anew! Fenris is not listening. He wouldn't care." Jim pleaded. He was worried about Joy. Yes, she was his wife, but this is not the gentle woman he married, this was someone else. 

"You mean your cowardly way? Ha! A hunter killed my brother. He did no wrong. Despite being a werewolf, he never killed a human man. The hunter killed him. He never bothered to think about the kind soul he really was. Once Ragnarok begins, I will make sure all hunters are eliminated. Starting with this one. Dean Winchester." She walked up to Dean. "It was your father John that killed him. My brother begged for his life. He was like Garth. A werewolf that refused to kill humans. Your father didn't care. He killed him in cold blood. I spent years looking for him. But since he is not here, I will kill you instead. Then I'll kill your brother, than any kin the Winchesters leave behind. Any last words?" 

Dean just stared at her. He smiled. "Even if Ragnarok began, the world will be destroyed. Not by hunters, but by the Creator Himself." 

Joy looks at Dean. "At least werewolves will rule. At least till the end. Now it is time. Sorry Jobah." She then takes out a gun and shoots him in the heart. 

When Russ sees his brother shot in cold blood, he begs for his life. Joy said nothing. *Bang.* When Bess and Jim witnessed that they were in shock. Joy was insane. The grief of losing her brother must have broke her. Jim was saddened. He should have seen it sooner. He was there when Joy discovered her brother's body. He should have comforted her, not push her for forgiveness. This was all his fault. 

"Joy. It's been years. Please, don't do this. Your brother will not want this. He refused to follow the Maw. It was his idea to coexist with humans in the new church he started. He wanted to be Reverend, but before he could he died. So I took over. Joy please." Jim begged. 

"Mom..." 

"Stepmom!!! I am not your mother! Stop calling me that! Dumb idiot. God. When the eclipse starts, you will be the first to die. Then I'll kill Jim. Then when Garth comes, I'll kill him too. It's almost time. Bess, any last words?" 

Bess says nothing. Then the sounds of a window breaking made everyone look up. Garth was glaring at Joy with his teeth fanged. 

_______________________ 

Dean watched as Garth crashed through the window. Dean could see how angry Garth was. His teeth were fanged out and he was growling at Joy. Dean saw werewolves angry, but none looked as feral as Garth was now. Garth was *pissed.* He was glaring hard at Joy. Seeing Bess about to be murdered brought out a fury no one ever saw before. When Joy was about to raise her gun Garth immediately jumped on top of her and when he was about to rip out her neck Bess yelled for him to stop. 

"GARTH!!! NO!! STOP!!" 

Hearing Bess's voice caused Garth to look up. Bess was pleading with Garth not to commit murder. 

"Garth. This isn't you. If you kill her, you will become a monster. Don't. Please for me." Seeing and hearing her voice caused Garth to return to normal. Unfortunately Joy took that chance to throw Garth off her. 

"Foolish boy. You should have killed me when you had a chance. Now it is too late. Jim, you said you wanted to kill Ragnarok. Well it will begin as soon as I bring a sacrifice." She picks up her gun. "Goodbye Jim." 

__________________________________ 

Donatello Redfield was pacing around in his hospital room. He voluntary checked himself in when he saw visions of a tablet in an unknown language. He was alone in his hotel in Northern Canada when he heard screaming. It was the middle of summer and a fog like that shouldn't have rolled into town that early in the season. When he went outside to look he felt like he just got struck by lightning. Then the visions began. 

But that wasn't the worst part. It was the sight of the Woman. She was walking in the middle of it surrounded by dead bodies. She stared right at Donatello then She vanished in thin air. When he came too, he found himself in handcuffs. The RCMP arrested him thinking he was a international terrorist. He was sitting in a Canadian jail cell for a few days till he was released. Apparently it was believed to be caused by natural causes. The same fog was in Colorado and Southland, New Zealand all in the same week. 

He was in the city of Iqaluit, Nunavut Canada, on a personal trip. He was interested in the geography of the area and came there to explore the discovery of a crevice that just opened. He was only a professor at a local college in his hometown, but when the news came on while he was eating breakfast said they discovered a crevice that was just opened, he had this overwhelming feeling that he needed to be there immediately. 

The college was on a summer break and he had no classes scheduled, so he immediately booked the first plane out to Canada to check it out. After his flight landed and his hotel booked, he immediately signed on to take a tour of the area. He managed to convince the scientists there that he was interested to explore the soil and rock samples there to teach his classes about the new discovery. 

While he was there, he had the overwhelming feeling there was something very important just for him. He pretended to be interested in the rock formations that were there, but he was actually there to look for a very important rock. It took him awhile, till he found it. It was covered in limestone and when he held it he knew it was his duty to protect it. 

It was hard to hide it from the people that were there and if they knew he had that rock, they would immediately demand that he hand it over for studying. So he put in the back of his pants. But that wasn't the only thing he found. When he left the cave he also saw a rock. Looking closely at it, he saw it was a meteor. It was small but was pulsating a powerful energy. 

He hid it in his pocket. Whatever that meteor came from, it had power. Donatello figured it came from a magnetic comet back in space. He was kinda worried it was radioactive, but the feeling was peaceful. Like he was bathing in a light. He immediately felt calm. 

When he got back to his hotel, he took the rock out of his pants and studied it. He wanted to open it, but had this overwhelming feeling he shouldn't. But he also knew he was meant to protect it. He was considering taking it back home, but the Canadian/USA authorities would confiscate it right after he left the plane. So he did something else. He went to the deep web and looked for some smuggler to transport this rock for him. He contacted the guy and after he paid him, he went to the Canadian postal office and sent the rock to the address the guy provided. 

It was expensive, but the guy was a professional. The rock was waiting for him when he arrived home. But before that he was studying the meteor. It was just a small rock, but Donatello felt like something inside. Something divine. He immediately felt peaceful. Unfortunately he was robbed that same night. 

The guy who robbed him came into his room in the middle of the night. The only thing he took was the meteorite, not his wallet, Rolex, or passport. Donatello didn't care, but was wondering how that person got in. There was no break in, no keys used, and the window was locked. He was disappointed. That rock had a divine feeling to it. Donatello felt like he was part of the Universe. 

After he gone home, he was getting visions. Unknown words in a ancient language. Flashes of light, then the Woman. He felt like he was a part of Her. Black. Nothing but Darkness. The feeling he had scared him. He took some personal time and checked himself in a hospital. A nice place called Sacred Forrest. 

His insurance paid for most of it, and he covered the rest. My god Donatello thought this place was expensive. When he checked in he was happy to know this place was guaranteed to respect his privacy. The owner, Natalie, assured him that his privacy will be absolute. He was there for only a week, but felt like he was getting better. Till the armed guards came. Then the drugs. The woman that took over introduced herself as Lady Toni Bevell. She took over as the new director after Natalie Wasil went on a vacation. Donatello upon meeting her distrusted her immediately. She sent the security and most of the staff away, except a few people. A nurse, a janitor and a cook. Apparently she wanted them for a new radical treatment. When all three declined, she sent them away. None of them were seen since. Too bad. They just wanted to do their jobs and be left alone. 

When he felt like he was ready to go home Toni declined his leave. When he explained he was there voluntary and had a right to go home, she immediately demanded the new security guards take him and put him a straitjacket and lock him up in a padded room. When he tried arguing they gave him a needle. Whatever that was it was powerful. He immediately passed out. They kept him drugged most of the time. Whatever those drugs were, they weren't relaxing. They made him think. He saw images. Two brothers, an angel, a Man. At first all four were good friends, till something happened. A boy was born. This boy, he frightened the Man with the beard. When He demanded the one with the Gun to kill him, he refused. Then The End began. 

He was locked up against his will for a few weeks till the women came. They weren't alone, they brought a few others. They were here to liberate this place. Unfortunately, the drugs were strong, and he had no clue who those women were. 

Donatello was in his room, not sleeping, but in a vegetative state. The new director ordered one of the guards to keep an eye on him in his room. She wanted to keep him locked up. Apparently, he said things in his sleep that intrigued her. She wanted to take him back to England to record his disillusions. 

Then a woman came inside his room. She knocked out the guard with a vase and a few hours after that, they were all arrested. Once the drugs wore off he was scared. He wasn't sure if it was the drugs or if he was just crazy, but he was sure those visions were real. 

Before he came to Sacred Forrest he had someone show up at his door. He said his name was Metatron. He simply told him to expect two visitors a young man and his sister. They were expecting a tablet. He simply told him to tell them where the tablet was. Then he told Donatello that all he needed to do was for him to read any of the tablets for anyone that was asking. Then he left. But not before giving him a message. He gave him a paper. It was written in a language he didn't understand. Until he read it out loud. 'Behold the True Face of God.' 

_________________ 

"Joy. No. Please." Jim begged. 

Once the room started darkening, they knew the eclipse was about to begin. 

"Oh Fenrir, our loyal Master. I beseech you my offering. The blood of the pureblood. The blood spilled represents the blood of our fallen brothers and sisters. I present you my body. So Ragnarok can begin." 

When Jim saw what she was about to do, he screamed at her to stop. Joy wasn't listening. Not even to Garth and Bess who were begging her to stop. Even in her crazed state, she was important to them. Joy wasn't listening. Not even when she took out her silver blade from inside her sheath and stabbed herself in the heart. 

Dean just stared at her. He shook his head sadly. He liked Garth as a friend, even as a werewolf. He wanted to say something, but knew he couldn't. When he closed his eyes he saw Someone. It was just a Shadow, but It was looking at Dean. He then put It's finger across It's face and made a grin. Dean shuddered. That face. It acted like It knew him. 

"Dean. I'm going to get these chains off. Stay still." 

Once everyone was untied Dean asked Bess and Jim if everyone was alright. When they both answered they were okay, his phone rang. It was Sam who was calling back. Once he asked if Dean and Garth were alright, he said he got a phone call. It was from Castiel. Jack and Claire were gone. 

Afterwards, once the eclipse ended, he asked Garth if he was alright and if he needed someone to talk to. 

"Dean. Thanks. You came through to me when I needed you. Bess is saved, Jim is alive. But when Joy murdered her own family for a cult that no longer exists, he feels really guilty. Especially her suicide. Poor guy." Garth shook his head. 

"What are you going to do now Garth?" 

"Me, I'm going to take Bess and Jim back home. Then I'm going to get married. I want my final moments to be with the woman I love." 

Dean puts his hand on his shoulder. "Garth. We are going to save this world. No one is going to die. You and Bess will go on, and maybe start a family. Don't you worry." 

"Thanks Dean." He then grabs Dean and gives him a huge bear hug ignoring Dean's protests. "Good luck with your errand." 

"No problem. See you later Garth, Bess." He then waves his goodbye to Reverend Jim who was praying over Joy and her cousin's bodies. 

Dean then jumps inside his Impala to see Jenna. To see if he accepts his apology. 

The Hard World 

The four men get off the plane shaken. They were on their way to a 'Supernatural' convention when the plane engine blew. They were scared they would never see their families again. Their friend and fellow costar wasn't there, he was in Las Vegas. Hearing the news, he was terrified, but grateful they were okay. One of them remarked that their adventure was too similar to their characters fates on the show, with one of the brothers in a casino with God. The actor that played him was currently in a casino safe and sound.


	45. Chapter 45

Jenna watched as the camera crew got ready to film the eclipse that was about to begin. This eclipse was unexpected. No scientists predicted it to begin today. According to them, the next one was wasn't supposed to show up for another four years. She wondered if it was God that was doing it. To let everyone know that He was in charge and can change the universe to anything He wanted. 

The would be eclipse was discovered by a high school student named Kevin Tran. He said the sun and the moon's position changed and an eclipse was going to begin in a few days. He used his social media account to tell the world about it. At the time everyone laughed and had a field day making fun of him for scheduling a fake news story. It was not until scientists confirmed it was true. The best place to see the eclipse would be in southern California and Arizona.

She was currently at the radio station KLAC getting ready for her interview for her move to Paris. She auditioned for a French TV show as a joke a few months ago as a dare from a fan of hers in a YouShare comment. Surprisingly she got the part. The role was small, but if it did well, she would be offered a chance to be a regular cast member on the popular French soap opera, Nouveau Départ. (New Beginnings)

Her character was an American college student that moves to a small French village and immediately has a passionate love affair with the lead's son, the heir to a vineyard for a multi million dollar wine company. The actor who played Lucus Caswell was a very popular actor in his country. She never met him, but hoped her French was alright. It must be, because she would have never been accepted into the role.

Her agents and managers were thrilled. A YouSharer career is one thing, but a role on a popular international soap opera was another story. If her role became popular, her star power would reach new heights. As much as that sounded exciting, it felt hallow. She felt an ache in her heart thinking about the people she had to leave behind. Her family, friends, Dean. 

Tears pricked in her eyes just thinking about him. When she talked to Phoebe a few days ago, she claimed her relationship with Dean was over. But as much as her friends agreed that Dean was an asshole for ghosting her, her talk with Phoebe gave her hope. Especially when Dean tried calling her. At the time she was angry and blocked his and his brother's Sam's phone numbers, but wondered if she was making a mistake. She to her irritation felt a tug in her heart whenever she was thinking about him. She looked in the crowd outside hoping against hope he was out there just waiting. But there was too many people. But then the eclipse began. She was ready to go outside to check it out as well when a producer tapped her on her shoulder. She had a visitor. 

Who? She was on a tight schedule. Who would that be? When she went to the back door where famous stars come and go without being bothered by the fans, she saw a young woman there. Who was she? Was she a employee of the radio station, or a fan. Her questions were soon answered.

The young woman when Jenna approached, look like she was trying not to cry. 'Definitely a fan.' She thought. This fan must be related to the radio station's DJ. Smiling at the fan she introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Jenna." 

The fan just stands there not saying anything. She was too busy staring at her with tears. Jenna just stood there with her smile frozen. "What is your name?" She asked. This wouldn't be a first time she met a shy fan.

"Ann."

"Please to meet you Ann. Are you excited about the eclipse?"

"Kind of. But seeing you in person is something I waited my whole life."

"Really? I'm just a ordinary girl. Besides, I was only on YouShare a few years. Besides, you look the same age as me."

"Believe me I'm way younger than you. Oh my god. I can't believe I'm meeting you." Jenna couldn't help but feel flattered. This girl was sweet. 

"Do you want to take a picture together before the eclipse starts?" Jenna asks

"Yes! Oh my god. Yes. I just want to say I love you."

"Awww. I love you too. Carl, can you take a picture of us?" She asks her agent who was in the room with her keeping an eye on things.

"Are you sure?" Carl couldn't help but feel suspicious. Jenna had some crazy stalkers before. Especially the time Jenna got hurt at that con in Hollywood a few years ago. How did she get romantically involved with that criminal he would never understand. He secretly hoped they broke up so Jenna could date her new costar in Paris. The tabloids would go nuts.

"Say cheese!" Jenna tells her adoring fan. 

"CHEESE!" Click.

"Here's your phone back. I have to get going. Carl, come with me outside. I want to see that eclipse. It's nice to meet you Ann."

"You too. Thank you." The DJ that let her in told her she had to leave. Jenna's interview was about to begin. Ann couldn't help but smile. She smiled at the picture of her and Jenna. She kissed the screen. "Thanks."

After the eclipse was over and after giving her interview on the DJ's station she was ready to leave. Carl wanted her to stay to sign autographs outside, but she declined. She just wanted to go home to rest before her flight the next night. Right before she was ready to get in her Civic to go home she saw Ann waiting for her. 'Oh no.' Usually fans like her cling to her believing they had a connection with one another. She smiled nervously at her.

"Hello again. May I help you?"

"I just came to give you a message. Please don't move to Paris. Please."

"That would be kinda hard. I already have a new job in Paris."

"No. I mean don't move there forever. You will regret it. Please. There is something here that means the world to you."

"Ann. That's really sweet. I'll keep your words to heart. Now I must go. It was really good to meet you."

"Wait! Before you go. I have something to give you. It was very important to me, I want you to have it." She gives her a plain white box.

Jenna opens it nervously hoping it wasn't a bomb. It was a copper tribal head with a black cord. 

"It was in the family for a few years. It was given to me by my dad before he died. I want you to have it."

Jenna looks at it. It was ugly, but she wasn't going to say it out loud. "Thank you Ann. I appreciate it."

"My dad's friend says it will bring protection to the wearer."

Jenna was touched. "Are you sure? This was your father's."

"I know. But I want you to have it."

"Thank you. I love it."

"Put it on."

"Okay." Ann smiles at her. 

"It looks fantastic."

Jenna couldn't help but smile. She asks Ann if she wanted a hug. She did. After they hug Ann wishes her good luck in Paris. Jenna tells her thank you. Then after they hug, Jenna told her she needed to go home. 

"Good luck with that show of yours. I'll definitely be tuning in."

"Aww. It's only a small role."

"My mom always told me, there is no such thing as small roles. Just meaningful ones. Have a safe trip."

"Bye."

"Bye." Jenna watches Ann in her driver's side window as she drove away. She couldn't help but feel flattered that she gave her, her dad's necklace. It didn't look like much, but Jenna felt a powerful feeling coming out of it. She knew then this necklace was going to be meaningful in the future.

As soon as she got home she was greeted by a sight. Her ex Dean was there with a bouquet of dried flowers.

________________ 

Paige finished her bowl and cereal and washed it in the sink. Prue and Piper were very anal about dirty dishes. Doesn't matter why, she knew ONE little bowl will hardly make a mess. Although she reluctantly agreed one dish can easily turn to a whole sink. 

Phoebe left a few minutes ago, she wanted to volunteer at the soup kitchen today. Prue was still out, most likely taking pictures with that new camera of hers. Paige needed a hobby. Hmm. That's it, she can go to the bay. There has to something to do to pass the time. Just about as she was about to leave, she took a sketchpad as well as some pencils with her. She used to sketch for fun back in high school, but quit when her parents died. 

She took the trolley to the waterfront area and took a bus the rest of the way. Since she had no classes scheduled since it was a Saturday, she decided to spend the day sketching. She had a hard time deciding where to go, till she she saw a sailboat. It was kinda far away, but where she seen it was a perfect spot. There was a small cliff there and the way the sun shined on the water was perfect for it. 

Smiling a small grin, she sat down and started drawing. And hour later she managed to draw a rough sketch of the San Francisco ocean. There was various boats, people playing in the water, and fishermen fishing on the piers. She looked at her drawing with her lip bitten. To the amateur it looked okay, but to Paige, it seemed fake. She ripped out the paper and started over. 

The next drawing she did was more better. It had the same elements as before, but the people were missing. In their place was angels. The angels she drew didn't look like traditional angels, like the ones that were often depicted like humans with wings, but more estotic like. Humanoid looking creatures with wings. She knew many would consider them ugly, if not scary, but in her mind, they were the closet depiction of the angel's true forms. 

After she finished drawing she stared at the picture for a long time. She had no clue why she drew the things she did, but she had the overwhelming feeling she had to draw. There was four angels. The largest one was the Archangel Raphael. He had his form, but was carrying what looked like a healing kit. A small basket with balls of light inside. The other ones she didn't know, but was proud of the work that she did. 

Raphael was flying overhead, healing the injured angel that was wounded from the great fall. Heaven fell, and many angels were expelled from their home. The one that was injured was laying on Earth's soil. He was one of the few that was greatly injured and Raphael was coming to heal him and to treat his wounds. Paige couldn't help it. The drawing saddened her and she teared up. The other two were standing around lost and confused. They were staring ahead. Both had their backs turned away from Paige and were holding hands. She noticed that she drew them with their wings missing. 

"That is a beautiful drawing." 

Paige looked up. There was a cute guy standing beside her. He was blonde and was wearing a blazer and blue jeans. 

"What you created. It is the closest representation of angels I ever seen." 

"What made you think I drew angels?" 

"I know a Whitelighter when I see it." Seeing Paige stiffen up, he tried to backtrack. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I'm not a demon. I swear. It's just the light you have inside of you, it burns white." 

"Angel?" Paige asks. 

"Name's Balthazar." 

"Paige." 

"Ah yes. Your father was a whitelighter. Sam? Wasn't it?" Paige nods. 

"Yeah. He was in hiding for a couple of years after he knocked your mother up. He was afraid Heaven would go after him. Personally, I couldn't care less, but those stick in the mud Elders believe their whitelighters should be celibate forever. No wonder they were almost wiped out. Sheesh. Loosen up! If Michael can come down to Earth, then everyone else should too.'' 

"Whoa. Michael is here? Why?" 

"His nephew is MIA. If he isn't found soon, there will be anarchy. Already the angels upstairs are fighting. Won't be long before Heaven collapses." 

"Doesn't Michael keep his angels in line?" 

"Not since His Father, our Creator decided to erase everything. The angels are rebelling. Half already left Heaven. The only ones that stayed are loyal to Michael and God. But one thing everyone has in common is that Jack may be the one to save Creation." 

"A nephilim? How?". 

"He is God's grandson. Being a arch-nephilim, the child of a archangel born with a soul, means he is equal or stronger than God. The whispers say God is afraid. So far we have no clue if God knows Jack exists, but we sense another powerful Being in existence." 

"Who?" 

"I don't know. But the last time Creation was destroyed was during the First War." 

"What First War?" 

"The one with the Darkness." 

_______________ 

Jenna just stared at Dean. Neither said anything. They just sat there rooted to their places until a car noise startled them. It was Jenna that spoke first. 

"Why are you here? What ever you are planning, I want nothing to do with it." 

"Jenna....." 

"No! I'm sick of your excuses. There is always something to do with hunting. If not hunting, its about your brother. Look I know you have a job to do, but so do I. I can't wait forever for you. Please take those flowers, which look dead to me and go. I can't take this anymore." 

Dean looks at Jenna who now looked like she was trying not to cry. Dean walks up to her and held her while she tried not to sniffle. 

Dean just stood there holding her. She was right. His apologies will mean jack shit to her. No matter what he said or did, his job and Sam came first. The voice in his head was telling him she deserved better, but his heart was telling him another story. He also noticed Jenna never pushed him away. She could have pushed him away and slammed the door to her heart forever, but she didn't. 

Jenna just stood in Dean's arms while he held her. She was trying not to cry and failing miserably. She was due to leave tomorrow and was ready to give Dean a goodbye letter as soon as she got home. But when she saw Dean sitting on her porch, she didn't know what to think. Her stubborn heart was telling her to kiss Dean, but her mind was yelling at her to go inside and leave Dean forever. Then she noticed his heart beating. It was slow and steady, but she felt herself holding him closer to listen. 

Dean felt the warmth of her body as she pressed up against him and he felt himself pulling her closer. The next thing they knew they were inside Jenna's condo and were pulling each other clothes off. They were kissing hard and Jenna was pulling the belt off Dean's jeans. Dean was yanking off her shirt and was in the process of ripping off her bra when his phone rang. 

Jenna stopped and looked at Dean breathing hard. The spell they were under wore off and both were just standing there with Dean's phone going off. Dean then took out his phone and turned it off without looking at the phone ID. Then he grabbed her and started kissing her again. Jenna wanted nothing more than to kiss him back but Dean's phone reminded her why she wanted to leave this relationship. She then reluctantly pulled away and stared at Dean with regret. Dean must have sensed what she was trying to say and took her hands in his begging with his eyes not to say what she was going to say. 

"Dean.." 

”Jen. Please. It will be different I swear." 

"Will it? You are a hunter. I am just an ordinary girl. You will always be on the road. What will happen if this relationship keeps going? I'll never see you. What about the future? I love you, but we can never be together. Not with the world ending. I'm sorry." She then cried. 

Dean felt himself tearing up. He knew she was right. But he remembered Sam and Piper. Both were hunters. Even though they came from different worlds, they still went out their way to make things work. Sam was a college dropout who became a hunter. Piper was a powerful witch who happened to be a Charmed one. Her destiny is always meant to save the world. Her and her sisters. Dean knew that their offspring will be expected to follow their mothers path. Sam and Piper had discussed it. Neither one had plans to have children, not with the state of events, but if, I mean a big IF, they win, Dean knew Piper wanted to start a family. 

Dean looked at Jenna who now turned away from him. Dean wanted to hold her but couldn't move. Jenna was staring at nothing. She heard Dean breathing. She was standing there with nothing more than her bra and pants and felt too self conscious to turn around. Dean must have sensed it he wordlessly handed her top. 

"Thanks." She then squeezed the necklace Ann gave her and immediately felt a calmness. The emotions she had for Dean settled inside her, and she had her answer. 

Dean was looking at her as she turned around. Then with surprised eyes he watched her as she turned around and hugged him. Dean didn't know what you say. Was this a goodbye? 

_______________ 

"The Darkness. What is That?" Paige asked. 

"There was a story that was told to us when we were young fledglings. Before God existed before Creation began, there was a dark evil force that ruled. God and His children, the Archangels beat back the Darkness and locked it away so It can not do harm. It was locked away for eons, until recently. The Darkness was freed. Then She started killing. We were afraid. But there was good news. She had no interest in destroying Creation, She just wanted a apology from God." 

"So if She got Her apology, why is God ending things?" 

"I don't know. Some of the angels are blaming Michael for allowing Jack to live. He did disobey his Father. Heaven forbids nephilms to exist." 

"That's unfair. Jack is a good man. The whole time I knew him, he did nothing but good. I think God is afraid Jack will unsurp Him." 

"Careful you don't say things like that out loud. We don't know if God is listening." 

Paige puts her hand over her mouth. "Ooh, right. Whoops." She then checks out her watch. "I got to go. Thanks for talking to me. It was nice talking to you." 

"No problem. That drawing of yours. Can I have it?" 

"Um, okay. But why? That drawing is not my best work." 

"It reminds me of Home. I loved the description of me laying there. Plus the drawing of Cas and Hannah without wings." 

"That was you? Sorry!" 

"Don't worry about it. I dreamed I died. My alternative self must have died in another world. Raphael must have been the one that killed me. Oh well. Nothing makes sense anymore. Take care Whitelighter." 

"Paige. My name is Paige. And I am half human." 

"Right. See you around." Then he disappeared in a flap of wings. Paige then packed up and walked away, not realizing there was a man recording her on his phone. 

_______________ 

Dean just stood there not knowing what to say. When Jenna looked up at him, her eyes told him everything. He knew what to do. He then went down on one knee. Jenna just stared at him with wide eyes. 

Taking one of her hands he then asked. "Jenna, I know I haven't been the best boyfriend, but I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you by being the best husband. Marry me." 

Jenna just stared at him. She didn't know what to say. But looking at Dean's hopeful eyes she found herself nodding with blurry eyes. 

"Yes." Then she found herself being in Dean's arms. 

"I didn't bring my mom's wedding rings, but I promise I'll get them to you. Just I have to go back to Lawrence." 

Jenna was happy, but she knew she had to tell Dean the truth about her move to Paris. Damn. This will crush Dean. 

"Dean. I have something to tell you." 

"About Paris right?" 

"You know about it?" 

"I do follow you on social media. I'm not mad. Just going to miss you while your gone. Jen, I'm going to figure out how to make this work. You know I can't stop hunting. There was a lot of hunters that were murdered by the Men of Letters. Not to mention demons, ghosts, and any other evil things out there." 

"Not to mention God." They both look at each other grimly. 

"I know. Jenna. Are you alright with what I do for a living? You may have to censor everything." 

"Yea. I thought about it. But you know what, I don't care. If Piper, her sisters, Sam and you hunted, then so can I. Just teach me the basics. I need to know how to protect myself. I know about salt, shotgun shells, and holy water. But what else is out there." 

"Demons, werewolves, vampires, the list goes on. Jenna, are you okay with it?" 

"Are you okay with fame? My managers and fans will want to know about you. Not to mention my new role on a French soap opera." 

"We'll figure it out. Jen, thanks." 

"For what." 

"For believing in me." 

She smiled at Dean and kissed him. Outside, a dedicated fan watching through Jenna's living room window cheers silently. 'Yes!' 

____________ 

Once Paige got home, she was shocked to see reporters outside. 'What the...' One reporter seeing Paige, runs up to her followed by a camera crew. 

"Miss Matthews, Dave Richards, San Francisco KTSF channel 04, can you grant me a interview about angels." 

She blinked. There was more coming. There was some from The Bay Mirror, The LA Times, and countless others. "Well I..." 

"PAIGE! Get inside!" That was Prue's's voice. Paige pulls away from the mob and runs inside. 

"What the hell? Prue, what is going on?" 

"Fuck. Not again. Paige. Did you use magic outside? Did you orb?" 

"No, of course not." 

"Well someone tipped off what you are. A part Whitelighter. There is a video of you and a guy disappearing into thin air. Luckily, your backs were turned and no one heard you guys talking or reading lips, but someone was following you. They released a video of him appearing and disappearing again." 

"Balthazar. But he wouldn't. Prue, what do you mean not again. Did this happen before?" 

They were interrupted when the front door slammed. 

"Fucking vultures. Prue! Paige! What the hell is going out there! They are looking for Paige! There is a bunch of reporters out there." 

"That is not the only thing. Look." Prue tells them looking out their window. 

There was a man outside preaching. He wasn't alone, he had a few followers with him praying. Some of them had signs of Paige's picture of her with a photoshopped picture of her with a halo and wings. 

"Oh no. How did they find out? I made sure I NEVER used my powers for personal gain or in public." 

"Someone must have found out Paige's whitelighter side. Dammit. It's the same thing with Piper and myself all over again." Prue remembered that. They were caught using magic, and when Piper got shot, Prue had no choice but to race her to the hospital to save her life using her powers. Unfortunately Piper died from massive blood loss from a shotgun wound, but the Source turned back time before the sniper bullet hit Prue. They managed to reset time, but were almost killed by Shax. Unfortunately they lost the innocent they couldn't save, but Leo managed to save both before they both died. 

Since time resetted Itself, neither understood why both were allowed to maintain their memories. Phoebe's ex, Cole remarked that it was important that magic stayed a secret from man. The Source knew that magic being exposed would jeopardize their evil plans, so he allowed everyone to remember their lesson. To stop being so careless. But Prue always wondered if it was the Source, or God that was pulling the strings. Since the Source himself died in Cole's hands, then when Cole became the new Source, died too. God must have a weird sense of humor. 

The house phone rang. Everyone turned and stared at it. "Don't answer it." Prue remarked.. 

Paige looks at the caller ID. "The phone number area code comes from Kansas." 

"That is Piper. Paige answer it." 

"What the hell?! Did you guys see what's on the news?" Piper yells over the phone. 

"You mean the stupid video of me by the ocean? Piper, I can explain that the angel I was talking to was a illusionist. I used to date a professional magician." 

"NO! The angels are exposing themselves! There is a preacher named Buddy Boyle that is showing proof angels exist! The angels are on TV begging for vessels! They are also promising Paradise on Earth for finding Jack!" 

Dean and Jenna stare at the monitor in horror. There was an angel being interviewed by Larry King. He was using his powers to heal on TV. He also had two others that were showing themselves taking over vessels of famous celebrities. 

'No, no, no. Not again.' Prue was horrified. Magic was now exposed. Not by humans, but by Heaven Itself. Prue didn't trust God, but needed Him now. She prayed. 

Meanwhile Jack and Claire were hitchhiking to Los Angeles. They concluded they needed help from new sources. Jack felt a familiar tug. A relative related to him was on the West Coast. He couldn't use his powers or fly. His powers didn't exist here. Not in this World.


	46. Chapter 46

Three Weeks Later

Prue drove to work purposely driving at a leisurely pace trying to ignore the car that was following her. Since the world knew angels exists, the world went insane. There was cults everywhere. Just yesterday, there was a church held on their street. The Church of Whitelighters. The preacher there used Paige as their savior. Poor Paige had to go in hiding as soon as she was exposed. Luckily, no one knew she was a witch. None of them wanted a repeat of the Shax incident.

Prue went to the gas station to fill up on gas. The car that was following her stopped across the street. Prue got out and ignored them. It was most likely a reporter wanting another interview. After Prue finished filling up she went inside to pay. There was a few people there who were waiting in line and when they saw Prue, stopped what they were doing and started whispering among themselves. 

Ignoring them, she went to pay, then realized she needed something cold to drink. Walking to the fridge, she pulled out a case of beer. Plus some junk food. Her favorite show was on tonight and she needed snacks. Standing in line to pay, she purposely stared ahead, pretending the teenagers recording her weren't bothering her.

"Is that everything?" The cashier told her.

"Plus number 2 pump outside."

After the cashier rang her up, Prue went to pay when a voice behind her threw several twenties on the counter.

"It's on me."

Prue turned around. It was a rich cocky guy. He wasn't the first to throw his money around. Ever since angels told the world who was working for them, the Halliwells had no privacy. Luckily, none of them said much about what they did, but people believed they were Heaven's messages and treated them like celebrities. All four sisters denied working for Heaven and said the angels were mistaken. But that didn't deter the most hard core faithful. They often begged the sisters to perform miracles and to heal their problems.

"No. That's okay. I'm good."

"Take the money. C'mon. You know I'm good for it. Besides you need the money for yourself and your church."

Prue was getting mad. "I'm good. If you insist on donating, there is a charity box right there. There is also churches that need donations, like our local soup kitchens, and homeless shelters."

"No need to be rude. Fine." He grabbed his money. "I bet you are a fake anyway. Bitch." He then stormed out.

Prue was getting a headache.

"Here is your receipt, miss."

"Thanks." 

"Wait! Can I have your autograph? My mom. She is a fan."

"I'm not a angel. I'm not working for Heaven."

"No. She is talking about your work. That photo series you took about San Francisco's harbor. She said she really enjoyed your artistic interpretation of it. She said she never seen such talented work since the 70s."

Prue was flattered. But she was suspicious. After she returned from her "job" at the Men of Letters, as their assassin, she was fired from Bucklands for not showing up for work. Prue didn't care. She stopped caring a long time ago. Since she found herself unemployed, she decided to hone her photography skills and worked as a independent contractor for people online. She started off taking pictures of "influencers," not for very long, since 99% insisted on paying her in "exposure." Assholes.

Since then she insisted on a paid contact, plus a down payment for her work before she started photographing. She admitted she got a lot of hate on her Igram and social media account, especially when her work kept getting super liked and many choosy beggers wanted Prue to work for free, and she refused. 

The work she did taking pictures of the city kept getting many compliments from her followers, plus new ones and Phoebe mentioned that maybe she enter in a amateur art show. At the time Prue laughed. But when she found herself getting bored, she decided to enter it just for the hell of it. Unfortunately she didn't win, but got a job offer at a online magazine. Apparently, the editor of 415, liked her work and asked her to come in for a job interview. Gil Corso, the owner liked her work so much he offered her a full time job. Since then Prue was working for him, and was also going to school part time training to be a videographer as well since Gil wanted to expand to YouShare.

"Oh, thank you. I'm flattered. Who do I make it out to?"

"Abbey."

"You got a paper?" When the cashier handed her a small slip of paper, Prue signed it.

"Here you go. Have a good day."

"You too. Next." The cashier then calls for the next customer.

Prue gets into her car, and in her annoyance saw the same car following her to work. Fine. Prue decided to play a boring game by doing her boring routine around the city.

Sam was with his brother doing a regular hunt. They were currently hunting a revenant. Since the angels blew the lid on their existence, the brothers were as busy as usual. They were in a cemetery hunting for the monster that was currently scaring visitors away who were visiting their loved ones gravesites. 

"Dean, why do you think this person refuses to move on? I mean according to the obituary, she died of cancer. She had all the time to prepare for the afterlife. Being in Heaven has to be better than staying on Earth." 

"You know what, maybe because angels decided to spoil the endings. Dicks. You have the silver?" 

"Yep, let's go." 

Afterwards, both Sam and Dean were packing up their Impala to go "home." Which happened to be the Sunset Motel in Troy, Alabama. They decided to hunt together for the time being, since their current romantic relationships were on hold. Piper was busy searching for ways to turn back time to erase everything the angels did, and Jenna was busy on her new career in France. Dean missed his new fiancee, but was glad she was out of harms way. Piper was smart, if anything went wrong, she had her sisters and the book. 

"Dean. How's Jenna these days, you talk to her?" 

"Yeah. She's okay. She said her role is keeping her busy. If she is not on set, she is busy making new videos in her channel." 

"That's good. So..how does it feel to be engaged?" 

Dean smiles. "Like a weight lifted off my shoulders. I can't believe she said yes." 

"Dean Winchester. Lady heart stomper, king of one night stands, never stayed in any relationship for very long. Not even with Anna or Lisa." 

Dean was mildly offended. "Hey! Anna was kinda serious, and you and I know why Lisa and I couldn't stay together." 

Sam nodded. Poor Dean. Anna and Dean were young, but too different. Dean still never told him why they broke up. As for Lisa, Dean had no choice. Her and her son Ben were always going to be in danger from demonic forces, plus their enemies, to get back at Dean. So Dean had no choice but to erase their memories from their hearts and mind thanks to Castiel. 

"So, I hate to ask, but how is Jenna and you going to work? She is kinda famous. Most of her fans are starting fan pages about you two." 

"Seriously? Man get a life. We discussed it. We will continue to live our lives, Jenna is going to move in with me, and she is okay with me hunting." 

"Dean..." 

"Don't say it Sammy. When she returns from Paris, we can decide what to do. As for us, we have a job to do. Don't forget our angel problem." 

Sam says nothing. He turns on the radio to get their mind off things. 'Angel of the Morning' starts playing. Dean immediately turns the dial. "Fuck angels." 

Castiel finishes mopping the floor. The kid puked on the floor by the slushy machine after he overdosed on sugar. Castiel knew the size he ordered was too big, and warned the boy that was too much. Kid was rude and told him to "mind his beeswax." Whatever that meant. Kid ended up vomiting after he drank the slushy too quickly, and Castiel had no choice but to clean up before more customers came in. 

After he put his mop away, the door opened. Oh good, a customer. He goes to his cashier station and puts on his friendly smile. 

"Good afternoon, how can I...." Castiel voice trails off. Ishim just stands there with a empty cup. 

"I would like a refill, please." 

A while later both Castiel and Isham, a fellow angel were in the back room discussing things. Castiel had closed the store for the time being and wasn't sure what Isham wanted since neither had spoken for over a century. 

Isham was flipping through 'Time' magazine. The cover featured Bartholomew in a suit smiling. The cover headline 'Angels Exposed, the Truth That Was Censored.' Since the angels told the world about the afterlife, including Heaven and Hell, plus the astral plane, people were in shock. The angels that were happy to embrace the new fame were gobbling up the attention and were happily giving interviews and taking gifts. But Castiel and Hannah knew it wouldn't last. Humans were fickle creatures. Since they been living on Earth for a few years studied human behavior. They knew humans will eventually turn against them, especially when they learn the truth about God. 

"How is your wife doing these days. Never thought of you as a marrying type." 

"Hannah is doing fine these days. Isham, does anyone know about our former identities?" 

"About you clipping your wings, no. Tell me why. Was it because of that nephilm boy? Your vessel's child?" 

"Leave them out of this. They have nothing to do with anything." 

Isham holds up his hands in mock surrender. "Okay, just saying. Was it worth it to become human?" 

"Was it worth it to expose our secret?" 

"Hey, I had nothing to do with it. A lot of us like living on Earth. But in secret. No thanks to Bartholomew, the ones that were in hiding are in danger of being exposed. He is demanding that Jack, is that his name? Is found and brought to him in person." 

"Michael and the other archangels will destroy him first. You and I both know this." 

"Well, it's been weeks and I no longer can sense him. Neither has Michael. He is gone." 

Castiel was worried. He and Hannah became human to protect Jack and Claire, but now may need to get their wings back to find them. Unfortunately, their graces are in Heaven. Locked away in the Garden. Castiel had no clue had to return to Heaven without being found out. Or how to survive going through the gate. Only angels and souls can pass through. A living human won't be able to survive. 

Piper was looking through the Book. She wasn't alone, she was with Rowena. She didn't trust Rowena, not by a longshot, but knew her and the Winchesters worked closely together. Rowena was looking at her own book, the Book of the Damned. The sisters were creeped out by that book, it was even more scary than the Grimoire. Phoebe was making potions downstairs and Prue was out, presumably working. She needed to stay busy to keep up appearances. 

Rowena was humming away quietly. To most people, she looked content, but in reality was only humming to keep her mind off the fact that her and the Charmed sisters didn't get along. Piper was getting irritated by the minute and trying not to snap. Usually Paige would be here cheering up everyone but was forced to leave the country. Poor Paige had to leave her job, due to her stalkers. She had to leave her students that she loved because she was afraid her "fans" would put them in danger. 

"Hmmarrghh." Piper growled. "Can we have peace and quiet, please?" She couldn't take Rowena's voice anymore. 

"I'm so sorry dear. Am I bothering you? Sorry, I just came here because my dear Samuel asked me to assist you." She purred. 

Piper threw up her hands. "We only asked you for help because *Sam* and Dean asked nicely." 

"But *dear,* I am not the enemy. Remember we have a much bigger threat. Not to mention those angels throwing a tantrum. Now, did you find anything." 

"NO, did you?'' 

"In due time my dear." She smiled at Piper, who gave her a dirty look. "I'm going to take a break. Care to join me for a cup of tea downstairs?" 

"No thanks. The kettle is in the cabinet beside the sink and the tea bags are on the counter inside the small square container. Cream and sugar are both on the table." 

"If you change your mind, you and your sister are welcome to join me." She then sashays downstairs with Piper glaring at her back. 

Phoebe presses herself against the wall when Rowena walks by. "Whoa, what did I miss." 

"Bitch." Piper snapped. 

"Hey! I didn't do anything wrong. I just got here." 

"Not you. That red headed twat. What does Sam and Dean see in her? She was responsible for many bad things. Hell, her son is the King of Hell." 

"Do I sense a hint of jealousy?" Phoebe tells her, trying to hide her smile. She knew Sam and Rowena were close friends. A little too close for Piper's liking. 

"Me jealous of her?! Ha! She is a three hundred year old hag. She most likely taunted Melinda when she was a kid." Melinda Warren was the sisters ancestor. They met once years ago, not including the year she helped her birth mother give birth and saw her as a newborn. 

"Maybe. But Rowena never brought it up." 

"Whatever. Phoebe did you finish the potions?" 

"Yep. Although, I doubt these will work on angels." 

"Well, those would hopefully expel angels out of their human hosts. They worked on demons." 

"Yeah, but we never tested them on angels before. Too bad Castiel isn't here. He'll be a perfect test subject." 

Rowena shows up at the top of the attic steps. "I bought up some tea, as well as some biscuits. Come now. Let's have a break." 

Piper gave her a dirty look. "No thanks. We have work to do." 

"Speak for yourself. I can use a break. Thank you Rowena. Here, you are a guest. Give me that. Go sit on that couch. Piper. Come sit down and have a snack." Phoebe takes the tray away from her and goes to the loveseat in the attic and sets the tray down on the table in front of it. 

Piper glared at her sister. She was annoyed that her sister wasn't going to take her side. But reluctantly sits on the armchair beside them. 

"One of two teaspoons Phoebe?" Rowena asks Phoebe. 

"One. I don't like my tea too sweet." 

"Would you like some cream as well?" 

"No thank you." 

"What about you, Miss Piper?" Rowena asks sweetly. 

"Black, please." 

"Here you go. Take some biscuits. I hope you don't mind. I raided your cookie jar." 

"I don't mind. Thanks." Piper reluctantly takes the cup of tea and takes a cautious sip. Phoebe takes a cookie and was busy dipping her cookie while smiling at Rowena. Piper didn't trust Rowena, but as a guest was very polite and was smiling back at Phoebe. 

"Mmmm. My the tea is a little too hot. I'm going to set this down." 

Rowena sets down the cup. She then sits back and closes her eyes. Both Phoebe and Piper look at each other wondering what she is doing. Phoebe was the first to speak up. 

"Um, Rowena, what are you....." 

"Shhh. I'm spying on the whispers." Rowena says. She was still. A little too still for the sisters liking. 

Rowena was practicing a new spell. It was a spell she translated from a old wizard, Merlin. They met when Rowena was working as a seamstress in Scotland in the 1600s. She wasn't practicing witchcraft yet, however she had the magical bloodline. Most likely to her grandmother being a leader of a powerful coven. She was trying to sew a coat for one of her boss's customers when an old man walked in. Rowena got up to greet him. 

"Good evening sir, welcome." She politely says. 

The old man with a white beard smiles at the young teenager. 

"Guid evenin, young lady. I was wondering if you could commission me a coat?" 

Rowena smiles at him politely. "Aye, I am just a protege. My boss, the owner is the one that creates the clothes. I just repair the seams and rips from customers. My boss is not here at the moment, he is delivering an order. What I can do is place an order for you, and my boss will make an appointment for you. Maybe I have your name?" 

"Merlin." 

"Merlin..." Rowena asks. 

"My last name doesn't matter. I am actually looking for Anabela Tanner. I heard she used to live around here." 

"She was my granny. Unfortunately, she passed away a few years ago." Rowena shook her head. It was unfortunate. She was in France at the time traveling with her new husband, when they were ambushed and robbed by thieves. Rumors say she and her husband as well as the driver were burned alive. Talks from the countryside say the robbery was a coverup. The target was Anabela. The people who ordered her death believed she was a witch and hired witch hunters to kill her. Her husband and his driver were collateral damage. 

''Oh. That is unfortunate. My sympathies." Merlin told her. 

Rowena waved him off. "I was just a small child, I met her once as a baby. She left my father immediately after I was born. Her daughter, my mother died in childbirth." 

Merlin smiled at the young woman. She was the splitting image of her grandma, except for the red hair. Anabela's was brown. "Well, too bad. However, I have good news for you. How do you feel about being my assistant." 

"Excuse me, I am just a seamstress. I have no other training, not even as a maid." 

"What about magic?" He whispered. 

Rowena's eyes went huge. "Shhhh. There is witch hunters present. You shouldn't say things like that in public. A hunter frequents this neighborhood searching for witches." Hearing the bell to her shop open, she shoos him away. "I am sorry sir, my boss is out at the moment, however, we are open in the morning and will gladly take your order then. Good day." She smiles nervously at him. She was grateful when Merlin left. 

Later that evening in her small room, she was sketching a dress pattern for her dress. She was going to ask her boss for some training in the morning to sew a dress. Hopefully, to create a fabulous gown to wear in high society in the future. Her drawing was interrupted when there was a knock. Putting down her notepad, she went to answer the door. Surprised to see it was that man Merlin. 

"Hello again. How can I help ye?" 

"Miss MacLeod. My apologies for coming over so late. May I come in?" 

Later that night, Rowena listened to Merlin's proposal. She knew she had magical blood, but was forbidden by her father for practicing it. He was afraid his child will be burned at the stake like many others. Witch hunting was a lucrative business, and fearing for his daughter's safety sent her away from her hometown to keep her safe. Rowena was just fifteen when she left home. Most girls in her village only left home when they got married or was sent away to care for aging relatives. Living in the city was a culture shock for Rowena, and had no clue what to do. Luckily she made a friend, Christina Loughlin. 

Christina made her living as a seamstress and helped her get a job at the clothing shop where she worked. She convinced the owner young Rowena was new to the city and needed a job. Luckily he agreed. Since then Rowena worked and made a honest living. Too bad her job was boring. She wanted more. She wanted to live among the wealthy, like Christina. She told Rowena she was marrying into money and left Rowena her room where she rented. After six months, Christina was gone to her new life. Rowena was jealous. 

"You knew my grandmother. What about my mom?" 

"Anabela was my protege. She was born with the gift. I helped her tap into it. Your mother, Alice was also a specialist.'' Careful not to say witch. Who knows who is listening. "I want to train you. Receive your gift of your birthright, away from here. I am sure you do not care for this life?" 

"No sir." 

"Then pack your things and let's go." 

For the next few years, Merlin trained young Rowena in the art of magic. Unfortunately, he was betrayed by some friends he believed were loyal to him, and was burned at the stake. Rowena was devastated. She learned so much from him, but learned not to trust in people. For the next two years while running from witch hunters, was taken in by a group of women who led a coven. Olivette saw Rowena performing magic and concluded she was a natural born witch and took her in. Rowena was a member for only a short time but was expelled after she got pregnant. 

While gathering ingredients at a shop, she ran into her old friend Christina. Happy to see an old friend, she gave her a hug. Christina's handmaiden gave Rowena a dirty look and scolded Rowena, but was shushed by her boss. She asked a shocked Rowena if she wanted to attend a party this weekend. Her husband was throwing a grand ball for his nephew who was getting married and Christina wanted Rowena to come along. 

Having nothing to wear, she used her sewing skills and some magic to create a fantastic dress. She worked on that gown for three days, barely getting any sleep. Satisfied with her work, she did her look, and put on her gown. Arriving at the party, she was overwhelmed at the fine food, wine, and the guests. She admitted she hasn't attended a party like that since then, not even over the centuries. Except maybe at Woodstock in the 60s. 

She danced with many men, but none caught her eye as the host. Harold. She and him spent most of the night staring into each other's eyes, even as they were dancing with their prospective partners. Christina was her friend, but Harold was charming and handsome. After the party was wrapping up, he whispered in Rowena's ear that she was invited to another party. It was the beginning of winter and Harold wanted to attend a orgy celebrating the Winter Solstice. Rowena was shy, but she figured this was her chance to get her toes into high society. 

Even though the "party" was wild, sweaty, and crazy, Rowena was with only one man, Christina's husband Harold. She admitted she has fun, but fantasized about Harold leaving Christina for her. It was a few weeks when Rowena found out she was pregnant. She was scared and went to Harold and Christina's estate to talk to Harold. Harold seeing Rowena, immediately told his staff to send her away. Rowena cried at the gates begging to see Harold, until the police came and ordered her to leave. Heartbroken, she went home. 

The coven finding out she was pregnant, sent her away, with a smug Olivette claiming she won the seat of the Grand Coven and banished Rowena for her crimes. Those crimes, Rowena nothing more than a natural born witch. Her talent for magic was too powerful and scared the coven. Her getting pregnant was a perfect excuse to kick her out. 

Nine months later, Rowena was giving birth alone in a barn. Her labor was long and hard. She would have bled to death, luckily she knew a resurrection spell. Merlin, her mentor, told Rowena that was the secret to his immortality. Unfortunately, he didn't have it on him when he was burned. When her son was born, she forced herself not to love him. Especially when he had the same eyes as his father Harold. 

She was determined not to love her son, no matter what. She did the bare minimum, but always pushed him away, refusing to give him any love and affection. She often left him alone with babysitters while she slept with men to make a living as a prostitute. She hated it, but her and her son needed to eat. Unfortunately, as much as she tried hard to keep her life private, a witch hunter discovered who she was and she was forced to flee, leaving her toddler inside a squalid warehouse. 

She fled to Italy and was immediately taken in by another witch, Letitia. Letitia was also a former protege of Merlin, and trained Rowena in the darkest of arts, surpassing even Merlin himself. She said she studied her magic from a lost book, the Book of the Damned. Rowena never saw the book, not until centuries later. After awhile, after Letitia felt Rowena was trained enough, sent her away. Especially when more hunters showed up. 

Desperate and hungry, she went to see the Loughlins. It been a few years, and she was hoping her old friend Christina would take her in. The nephew of Harold sent her away again, laughing at her misfortune. Rowena pleaded that she studied powerful magic, and was hoping to train in druid magic from Christina in exchange for her magic. The family didn't care and ordered her off the grounds. 

Desperate and crying, she was found in the alley by a kind woman named Hania. She felt sorry for Rowena and took her home. Rowena was extremely grateful and to pay them back, she cured their sick child. The family came to Scotland from Poland to find a doctor to cure their son, Oskar. The parents were thrilled, and swore to keep Rowena's secret. The spell cured Oskar and gave him the gift of immortality. As much as she loved Oskar as her own, she was forced to flee again, since the father bragged and said an 'angel' cured his son. This time around, Rowena was forced to leave Europe for good. Especially when a group of hunters came over looking for Rowena. 

For the next centuries she practiced her craft. She created new spells, even old ones that were lost over time. Like a demon killing spell. Merlin told her demons were usually locked away, but came to Earth time to time to cause trouble and to entice men and women to do dark magic. She finally lived a lavish life, but it felt empty. Until she met her long dead son again. She was delighted to find out he wasn't a loser as she feared, but the King of Hell. 

She wasn't even bothered Fergus hated her, she was just glad to belong to a lucrative family, even as her son being a leader of the Damned. She closed her eyes and slowed down her heartbeat and forced herself to listen to the whispers. Merlin told her she needed complete silence and nothing needed to distract her, not even her heart beating. 

*"The boy is gone..."* 

*"Mom, Dad, why is everyone scared?"* 

*"My Dad is nothing but a helicopter parent."* 

*"The angels are afraid. The demon, Abraxas said Naomi was forced to look for a lost relic, the Occultum.* 

*"When is this stupid virus going to end."* 

Rowena listened to many conversations. She even managed to tap into conversations from other worlds but that was extremely difficult even for her. She forced herself to stop, everytime she did that, she suffered from migraines for days. She was about to quit, when she heard one conversation. 

*"Everyone has a Book. Even God."* 

*"So God can die."* 

*"Everything dies.* 

*"Why would God write the blueprint to His own Death?"* 

*"He didn't. The Books write themselves. When God made the world, He didn't stop. He wanted more. He had no choice to write Himself into the Framework."* 

Unfortunately, Rowena lost the connection. When she opened her eyes, she had a massive migraine. 

"Rowena, are you alright?" Phoebe asked Rowena. 

"Aspirin, please." She closed her eyes. What she heard. It was Castiel, Sam and Dean. She was certain of it. But who were they talking to? Plus was it this world? Or another? God, her head was killing her. She needed to go home and rest. After Phoebe gave her her aspirin, she thanked them and stood up, holding her head. 

Piper seeing her stumble, stopped her. 

"Rowena. Stay here for the night. You are in NO condition to walk. You can stay in Paige's room. I'll help you go to your room." 

"My dear, I am fine." 

"No you are not." Phoebe says speaking up. "Look. We don't mind. Let Piper help you. Go rest." 

"Thank you. I need a day, maybe a week OW. My head." Rowena's headache was massive. She knew she was going to pass out. 

After Piper put her in Paige's bed, she helped Rowena get undressed and put a quilt on Rowena to help her sleep. She went and closed the curtains and slowly closed the door to Paige's room. She gestured to Phoebe and quietly went downstairs together. 

”What happened to Rowena?" Phoebe asked Piper quietly. 

"I don't know. Sam said Rowena listens to the 'whispers' alot. He said she gets headaches, but none that made her pass out." 

"Are you going to call Sam?" 

"No. I don't want my phone ringing. I'm going to text Prue to be quiet when she comes home." Piper sends her a quick text, and puts her phone on vibrate. 

"What the hell did Rowena hear?" Phoebe asks Piper. 

"I have no idea. Whatever it was, it made her pass out. Listen, I'm going for a drive. You mind staying here? Just in case?" 

"No, I don't mind. Just be careful for most reporters and 'fans.' Especially, that crazy hippy chick that hangs out around here." 

"Don't remind me. That weirdo was the one to kill me in the alternative timeline." 

Piper still remembered that bullet. Of course Phoebe had to choose Cole at the time, and was in the underworld. Leo was with her at the time, and didn't hear her cries for help. She put on her jacket and walked out and was immediately accosted by her fans. Even the hippie chick. 

"Piper! Piper! I am one of you! I work for Heaven! I want to join your church! Tell me how to become a Whitelighter!" 

Ignoring her and the rest of the crowd that were shouting her name got in her car and drove away. She hoped no one was following her. Especially the hippie chick. One thing she hated to admit is when she called Sam to complain, Dean told her to disable her engine. That way she couldn't follow Piper. Luckily, Phoebe used to date a mechanic and knew how to disable her van engine. They did it it the middle of the night and after Piper sneakily froze time, Phoebe did her work. They figure that girl couldn't follow her around. 

She drove across town, to a newish coffee shop. She needed to get put of the house, plus it was close by to Prue's work. After she ordered her coffee, she texted her sister to come join her for her lunch break. She called Sam, to let him know what was going on, being careful not to divulge too much information, just in case people were listening. As soon as Prue walked in she waved to her. After Prue and her sat down, she told Prue what Rowena heard. 

"So she spied, and whatever she heard caused her to pass out. Whatever she heard it must have been big." Prue remarked while taking a bite out of her scone. 

"Yep. I hate the woman, but like Sam and Dean said, sometimes you have to work with your enemies. Friends lie, but enemies take great pleasure in telling you the truth. Even if you don't want to hear it." 

They were sitting there when they realized the coffee shop was quiet. when Piper and Prue looked up, she saw that the employees and customers were still. Even the street outside. That could only be one thing. 

"Good afternoon, ladies. Let me introduce myself. My name is Bartholomew." The sisters look up. It was the angel responsible for exposing Heaven's secrets. He wasn't alone, he had two others with him. 

Phoebe was reading a magazine at home when she heard the doorbell ring. Not again. Their guest was upstairs sleeping and Phoebe didn't want anyone to disturb her. She grumbled and got up hoping it wasn't another reporter. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see who was on the other side. 

"Come in." She waves her guest inside. "Raphael, why didn't you just fly in?" 

Raphael gave her a unreadable look. He walked inside and sat down on the couch. 

"So you have heard on what the angels are doing?" 

"I had no idea the archangels follow any news. Especially on what is going on. Are you here to undo everything they ever did?" Phoebe asks. Confused on why Raphael was here. She expected Michael or Gabriel. 

"No. I don't care what the angels are doing. There is a much bigger picture out there. My nephew, Jack is missing. Plus I heard you met Death." Raphael looks at Phoebe with judgmental look. Phoebe swallowed. 

"Ahem. You have to remember that I was sick." 

"That is no excuse. You should have informed us. This 'new' Death has information about my Father. What his weakness may be. Did She say anything about Him?" 

Phoebe tries to remember. "The only thing She said, is that She is going to help me get better. Then She sent Her reaper to rescue me. That's it." 

Raphael stared at her for a long time. Phoebe was starting to get nervous. Raphael was very serious about his job, and often came across as cold. Except to Jack. He often spent many hours with him reading books dating back to the earliest centuries. That was the only times he showed any warmness. Not even to his brothers. 

"Very well. I believe you. Now have to go." 

"Wait! What about the angels?!" 

"They are not my problem. It is my Father's. Goodbye." He then disappeared in a flutter of wings. 

Phoebe wanted to stamp her foot in frustration. She was wondering why the archangels didn't care. Maybe because of what Raphael said. Jack is missing. Gabriel told her the same thing. She felt helpless. Then she realized it was eerily quiet outside. Looking out the window, the people were still. She wondered if Piper froze the whole street again. 

The sisters look at the angels in suspicion. What the hell did they want? Their questions were soon answered. 

"Miss Halliwell, Miss Halliwell, or is it Mrs. Winchester now? Anyway, I have a proposition for you. Jessica, Joel, tell them about my offer." 

Bartholomew's assistant, the darked haired woman standing the left of him spoke. "We are at war. War against our Creator, God. We have angels that are looking for suitable vessels and we are offering a rare opportunity for you two to be vessels for our fellow angels. As you can see," She points outside, where two flashes of light were floating around; "They are looking for vessels. You two are chosen. Consider it to be a rare honor." 

The angel Joel who was standing next to Bartholomew on the right says, "Not all humans are chosen to be vessels. Humans are weak and fragile, but you two are strong. The angelic grace you will carry will not harm you. You will gain Heaven's knowledge if you say yes." 

"If you do say yes, if we can combine our powers, we can save Creation Itself, plus you can have control to your bodies. Deal?" Bartholomew tells them. 

Both Piper and Prue look at each other. There was no way they were saying yes, tempting as the offer was. They had knowledge of magic, plus had help from Leo and the other Elders. But, they didn't trust Bartholomew. They knew if they didn't say yes, they and their loved ones would be tortured till they gave in. But if they agreed, they will never have control and be under the angels mercy. Dean was right. Angels were dicks. They were wondering what to do when a voice came from the back. 

"Jumping the gun, Bartholomew? There is a real crisis out there. Now go." Then a flash of light and the angels disappear with them screaming. When Prue and Piper turned around, it was the ex-angel, Anna with blood dripping out of her hand touching a angel sigil. 

Donatello reads the Tablet in his hand. The Tablet stated that worlds can be opened with archangel grace. He wasn't alone, there was someone there. Writing down notes. This person showed up a few days ago, shortly after the boy and his sister did. They had come begging for help to hide from the angels that were chasing Jack. After Donatello translated a spell, they thanked him and left. Then a day later, another person knocked. This person had told him that he was special. That they didn't care which side won. They were just there to write down Donatello's writings. They also said that they were taking the Tablet away, since the angels on Earth were chasing it. They promised to hide Donatello from danger. 

"The Tablet has a language that I cannot translate. The only thing I can decipher is 'Once the spell has been cast, it cannot be reversed.' It says something else, but for the life of me, cannot read it." He looks at his "guest" apologetically. 

"That is fine. I will be taking the Tablet now. Do not worry. No angels will dare harm you." 

"Promise?" 

The person smiles. Nervously, Donatello sweats in fear. 

"Of course. Have a good night."


	47. Chapter 47

Paige closes her eyes in meditation. She was deep in the mountains of Tibet, hiding in a monastery. The monks that lived there didn't mind, no outsiders bothered to come in decades. Paige found it jarring, and admittedly boring, at first. But found herself falling in love with the peace and tranquility that resided here. Her routine was the same. She helped out with the chores, any farming that needed to be done, as well as the animals they looked after, and afterwards went for long walks or meditated in her spare time. 

The monks when they saw her weren't startled at all with her sudden appearance. Paige remembered Leo used to study here. That is when he became a Whitelighter for the first time. He often told the sisters how peaceful and wonderful this place was, and was the closest thing to Heaven. Paige agreed. Whenever she 'traveled' using her Whitelighter powers, she felt a peaceful tranquility. She was listening to nature when she heard a flap of wings behind her. Not again. She wanted nothing to do with angels.

"Hello Paige."

Paige looked up. Gadreel. Hmm. Why wasn't he with Prue?

"Gadreel." She closed her eyes again.

"Paige. I need to talk to you."

Paige ignores him. Gadreel just looks at her confused. Why is she ignoring him? Usually Paige was the first one to greet him. He was wondering what to do next when Paige gets up.

"Ah. My session is done. Hey, Gadreel, how's it going?"

"Paige, why did you ignore me when I came?"

"I was *meditating.* Duh! What are you doing here? Aren't you afraid of being caught?"

"No. The humans here, they know about us. They work with the Elders."

"Really? Why didn't any of them mention it?"

"They assumed you just became a whitelighter, and came here to unmourn your death."

"Well, they are sorta right. But I am half whitelighter. Plus I came here to hide from the crazies that came after me. The hard core believers call me their 'Savior.' Ugh." She shuddered. She told her bosses that she had a family emergency and needed to leave ASAP. Luckily, the school board thought that Paige had a Heavenly emergency and signed away her papers. Thank god. Some weirdo was following her around in a flower van.

The day that angels exposed their identities, they revealed the locations of every Whitelighter on Earth. Luckily most were stuck in the Heavens, except for a select few. Poor Natalie. She was looking forward to returning to Earth, and was forced to hire extra security and turn away new patients from Sacred Forrest due to the crowds that descended on the grounds. The hunters as well the local law enforcement had to be stationed at the entrance 24/7. 

The persons she left in charge was a woman named Charlie Branson, and the person in charge of the security was named Ellen Harley. Both were doing a bang up job, no one entered the hospital without reason. Hearing that the sisters were relieved. Those poor people had enough problems as it is, no thanks to the British Men of Letters a few weeks back. 

Paige sighs. There were other Whitelighters, three of them. All of them were running as well. Funnily enough, one of them was working at Sacred Forrest, as a cook, and the other two were just doing their own thing. Now the witches on Earth were now defenseless. Paige suspected the angels wanted to take over their bodies for vessels. 

"Paige, I came to talk to you about your sisters." 

"What's wrong, are they in danger?" 

"Bartholomew is trying to take over your sister's bodies." 

"What! Why didn't anyone tell me! Where is Michael. He needs to take charge again." 

"Do not worry. They were just sent away. Prue and Piper are safe. My fellow angel, Anna, is watching over them." 

"Anna is back? How?" 

"Uriel threw her back down to Earth. The angels want to punish her for leaving by allowing her to stay human. Her grace is nowhere to be found." 

"Why isn't Michael doing anything? Raphael or Gabriel?" 

"They are searching for their nephew. Same as Lucifer. They want the angels to fend for themselves. They don't care what the angels are doing, not even for the planet." 

Paige closed her eyes. So much for rest and relaxation. Looks like she needed to go back home. She needed a disguise, same with her sisters. 

"Can you give me a lift? I don't want the angels telling the world where I am." 

Sam was brushing his teeth. He was exhausted from the night before. Those ghouls were fast. Yuck. They weren't alone, they had their demon friends as well. Those demons were there in the graveyard looking for something and were there to assist the ghouls from hunters, unfortunately for them, they were caught by Sam and Dean. 

Dean read the local newspaper and read the news article about a local grave robber that was pilfering fresh graves. When the local sheriff went to check out the graves he was grossed out when he saw the bodies had huge chunks of flesh missing. Even more baffling there was human teeth marks on the bodies. He told Sam about his findings, and now were in some random town. 

After showing off their fake badges, they went to the local sheriff's office and started asking questions. The sheriff there was baffled on why the FBI were there, it was just some weirdos grave robbing. But handed them the crime scene photos. Looking at the pictures, they knew they were dealing with a ghoul. At least more than one, due to the multiple bite marks on the bodies. 

They waited till nightfall when they knew the ghouls would be hunting. Ghouls, unlike vampires, weren't nocturnal, they were free to hunt in the daytime as they wished. Just they preferred to hunt at night when most people were asleep. Should, unlike most creatures, blended in very easily among most people. Same as werewolves, shapeshifters, and demons. 

They expected a "monster of the week" kill, not demons. The demons they were *not* expecting. They found themselves overwhelmed. Luckily for them, an angel showed up and eliminated the demons. The angel after killing most of the demons commented that they needed to be more careful, than he flew away. Unfortunately, they still had to deal with the ghouls. After chopping off their heads, with Dean using a brick to smash the skull of one ghoul, one demon survived. 

They managed to capture the demon before it smoked out and demanded answers. The demon said it was just following orders. Dean had drove Ruby's knife into the hand of the demon when the demon denied knowing anything. Sam had protested against torture, the demon seemed it was telling the truth. But Dean didn't listen. He captured the demon in Enochian cuffs and took it back to a mausoleum where Sam drew a devil's trap on the floor. They them tied the demon's feet together and Dean started to interrogate the demon the only way he knew how. 

The demon screamed it was just there to keep an eye on the gravesites. He said there was something buried in the grounds and had come along with the other demons that hired the ghouls to rip open the graves. Whatever they were looking for wasn't there. He swore this was the only time he was allowed on Earth. Despite Sam protests, Dean stabbed the demon. 

"Why did you kill him? He said he didn't know anything." 

"He's a demon Sam. No matter what they say, we kill them." 

After that they returned to their cheap flea bag motel room. After Sam went to bed, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He was dead tired, but was unable to sleep. His mind was to wired thinking about what that demon said. They were looking for something. They had hired ghouls to find something. But what? 

Dean wasn't back, he was out. Probably out for a beer and pizza run. Unable to sleep, Sam woke up. He then went to his laptop and started reading the local news reports. The first article mentioned the first vandalism a few weeks ago. The cemetery that was targeted was not the one they were at, but a different one. Nothing was found except a few bodies were eaten. The local sheriff's office commented it was most likely bored college students doing their pranks. It was the time of year where colleges were doing their midterms, and most stressed out students came out to de stress by partying up and pulling pranks. The article stated that the bodies were devoured by wild animals. But the grave robberies didn't stop there. There was more, two other graveyards were also hit. But the one that had the most "robberies" was the oldest graveyard. An old graveyard that dated back to the late 1600s. 

After he read the article, Sam went and hacked inside the town's records to see if there was anything special about the graveyard the demons were after. What he found out didn't surprise him. According to the article the graveyard was a historical landmark. According to the nation's historical records, it was the oldest and first cemetery that kept records of the dead. It dated back supposedly to the mid 1600s. 

The demons were *very* interested in the gravesites that were there, but why? Sam was wondering when the door to their shared motel room opened up and Dean walked in. Sam nodded at Dean. 

"Hey, Sam. Surprised your still up." Dean remarked when he came inside with a case of beer and cheap greasy food. 

"Couldn't sleep." He looks at the bag Dean was carrying with distaste. "Enough grease there, buddy?" Sam lived a very healthy diet and rarely ate junk food and animal products. 

"That food you enjoy is rabbit food. Plus that so called 'almost' bacon does NOT taste remotely like real bacon." Dean hated that crap. The 'bacon' that Sam, Phoebe and Jenna liked was crap. A cardboard box had more taste. "That is why I bought home a baconlicious cheeseburger. Yum. You see the bottom of this bag, then that means it is real food." 

Sam smiles at his brother as Dean unloaded his bag contents. The bag was totally see through. Sam wondered how many calories and fat were in one bite. Probably as much as one serving of breakfast. 

Dean takes a enormous bite of his burger. He closes his eyes in contentment. "Mmmmmhhhh. Sammy you are missing out. Best cheeseburger in the state." 

"I believe you. Look, that case we were just on. I don't think this is just random. The ghouls were there doing their things, pilfering fresh graves." 

"Ghouls, Sammy. They like fresh corpses." 

"I know that. The demons, however were looking for 'old' graves. Do you see a pattern Dean? Dean!" Sam looks at his brother in exasperation when Dean takes out a slice of pie and starts eating it with one hand. "At least use a fork!" 

"Lighten up Sam. It just us. Mmm. Not as good as Piper's baking, but this will do. Sam, you mind if I call her and ask her to fedship a whole pie to my place? That pie she made for a postponed Christmas dinner was fantastic." 

They ended up having their Christmas supper, but unfortunately not everyone could make it. Jenna was halfway across the Atlantic ocean on the way to France, Prue was on assignment in New York, Castiel and Hannah couldn't make it either, apparently Jack and Claire were off world and were frantically looking for them. Same with Gabriel and Michael. Sam and Piper had flown in, Sam didn't have transportation since Dean had the Impala. Dean drove to San Francisco and had asked his friends if he can stay in the manor. 

Two days later, with Dean asking for permission, had asked if he can invite Garth and his new wife Bess. They went to Vegas almost immediately after they stopped Rangarok. They said they wanted their love to be "official" before the end came, with everyone telling them the world is not going to end anytime soon, or ever. Jim, Bess's father, and Garth's new in law couldn't make it, he was too busy trying to get his church back together; but sent his best. Garth and Bess had invited everyone to their "real" wedding later in the fall. Paster Jim was going to perform the ceremony. Sam, Dean and everyone else had raised their glasses to a toast. 

After a lot of laughter and celebrations with everyone making due for lost time had a lot of fun. Dean loved his present from Sam. A bottle of Jack Daniels Special, Phoebe's gift of a pie of the month club, which Dean really appreciated, and Jenna's hand in marriage. He already got his gift from her, she bought him various leather sheaths for his weapons. Dean couldn't afford to buy her a fancy present, so he gave her a pool cue. He admitted he borrowed some cash to buy it, but it was worth it to see her expression on her face. That was the night she kicked his ass at pool and the night they shared their first kiss. She laughed her head off and told him to hold on to it. Dean simply told her he needed a rematch. He still never lived it down. 

The other presents he received was just as good. Piper had given him a gift card for Biggerson's, with Prue and Paige giving him and Sam prepaid credit cards. Which both very happy to receive. Even with stolen credit cards, the chance of getting caught was very risky. 

Dean let out a loud belch to amused Sam. Sam was used to it, Dean loved his grease. 

"Was it worth it?" 

"Hell yeah. If that was my last meal, then I die with no regrets. Think Jen will mind if we hired Burger Palace for our reception?" 

"She is a vegetarian. Besides, her family comes from old school money. I doubt they appreciate greasy burgers for a wedding." 

"Jenna, whenever she comes back, wants me to meet her parents." 

Sam stares at him incredulously. "You dated for over two years, and never met her family? What did they say when Jenna told them you guys were engaged? I met Victor after six months." 

"I was always on the road, plus Jen was always busy. I know you and Piper's father always got along, but her parents were not to happy to see who she was involved with. They must think of me as scum." Dean didn't want to admit it, he was nervous as hell. He hoped her family gave him permission to marry her. He barely finished high school and never went to college, he was always hunting. Plus with his checkered background, even with his acquittal, he was afraid they would forbade her to marry him. He knew she craved her family's approval. 

"Dean, when they see how much you guys love each other, they will accept you. Of course it may take some time, when Jess and I were getting serious, her father was very overprotective over his only child. It took him a long time to accept me. Even with me studying law at Stanford." 

"What did he think when you guys moved in together?" Dean was intrigued. Sam rarely talked about his time at Stanford. 

"He was ready to kill me. I still remember the baseball bat. He claims he was after a raccoon, but our apartment building had no rodents." Sam gave in involuntary shudder. The sight of Ivan Moore with a silver bat coming towards him gave him nightmares. Thankfully Jess talked her father down, but Sam always wondered if Ivan and his wife blamed him for Jessica's death. The night of the fire, he was in the road with Dean. He was one of the pallbearers at her funeral, but he never forgot the look at the Moore's faces. They aged ten years. They couldn't handle Jessica's death and divorced after a year. Sam always wondered what would happen if he stayed home that night. He could have stopped the demon from killing her. He forced himself to push the thought out of his head. He knew Jessica was in Heaven, he also knew Jessica would want him to move on. She wouldn't want anyone mourning her death. He said a little prayer. That the good angels were watching over her, not the dicks. Feeling his eyes sting, he pushed the memories away. He found true love again. Piper was the one. He knew it. He remembered where he hid the ring. In the manor. He knew Piper couldn't resist looking in his house, so he asked Prue to hold on to it. He was planning on proposing as soon as he was on the west coast again. Which he hoped was soon. Looking at Dean he told him of his findings. 

"So the ghouls are not our target, the demons are. Figures. But why here? You think they are looking for something?" Dean told Sam. 

"Looks like it. According to the demon you killed, he said they hired the ghouls to search old graves, but the ghouls went after fresh corpses instead. The demons figured that we would go after the ghouls, but not the demons." 

"Yeah, that's demons for you. Thank god the angel came. Even for us that was too many monsters." 

"Dean, You are admitting to being scared? Where is the phone, I need to tell Phoebe to put on her podcast that Dean Winchester was scared." 

"Hah ha. Very funny Sam." He gave Sam a mild glare when Sam laughed. He usually could handle demons, and monsters, but that was too much. Who was that angel anyway? He didn't recognize him. He wondered if it was Prue's angelic boyfriend. 

"Seriously, the demons were looking for something. But what? Sam any ideas?" 

Sam was looking at his laptop. He typed in the graveyards they were hunting in the last few weeks. 

”Hmmm. Remember when we were in Alabama last week?" 

"You mean that revenant? Yeah. So?" 

"Revenants are usually feral. She was the first one we met that wasn't. What if the demons are looking for a very specific object? The demons must have woke her up when they performed their spells." 

"Demons that wake the dead. I always thought reapers had that ability." 

"The spell wouldn't have woke up the corpses. The revenant was already awake. Her ghost couldn't move on. When the demons opened her grave, she went inside her body to 'wake up' again." 

"We put silver through her heart, then we salted and burned the bones. What are the demons looking for?" 

"I'll tell you." 

Sam and Dean look up and immediately went for their guns. Pointing at the intruder they demanded why he was here in their room. The ONE time they didn't put up anti demon sigils. 

"How's it going, Moose. Squirrel, thanks for the *warm* welcome. Reminder, I am here on a social call, I am not looking for a fight." 

Sam speaks up. "What do you want Crowley. Just because we worked with you a few times, doesn't make us allies." 

"Moose, my feelings are hurt. Here I thought we agreed to a truce." 

"Bull. What the hell do you want Crowley?" Dean didn't put down his gun. Yes they worked with Crowley before, but no way in hell they trusted him. 

"If you would *kindly* put your guns down, I'll tell you why I'm here. The Demon Tablet. I managed to track it down. It was found by a prophet in 1665. Unfortunately she died before she can translate it. Man, children didn't last very long in the olden days didn't they?" 

"The Demon Tablet. Seriously? Is that why graveyards in the east coast were vandalized. Yeah right." Dean gets ready to pull the trigger. Sam seeing this, pulled Dean's arm down. 

"You found the Demon Tablet. Why are you telling us this? You could have took it and ran." Sam tells Crowley, while still holding down Dean's arm. 

"Believe me I would have. But we all have a common enemy. I won't say His name, but you know Who I am talking about." 

Hearing that both Sam and Dean stand down. They had no luck with the Angel Tablet. According to Gabriel, no one was able to track in down. It was coveted by Heaven. Whoever held the Tablet had power close to God. The angels sensed it power, it was unearthed by humans, but before Heaven could find it, it vanished into thin air. 

As for the third Tablet, it was never found. There were rumors however. That the Tablet was somewhere in the middle east. The angels were currently looking for it, same with some hunters. It was a race to see who found it first. The other "secret" tablet was concluded to be a hoax. There was no records of it ever existing. Not in this world, or any other. 

"What do you want with us Crowley." Sam asked, suspicious. 

"To work together. Help me find this Tablet and give me a prophet. Together we can save the world." 

Sam and Dean look at each other. Bullshit. They knew how slippery Crowley was. Once they find the Tablet, he was gone. They shook their heads. 

"Not gonna happen. Once we find the Tablet, we are taking it. Don't forget, we have the archangels on speed dial." Dean tells him. 

Crowley glared at Dean. "Fine. I don't care which side wins. I have a life. I may be a demon, but I am a King. I want Hell to keep going under my command." 

He disappears a few seconds later. 

"You believe him Sam?" 

"No. But what choice do we have? Sometimes we have to work with people we hate." He looks at the clock on the nightstand. Holy shit. It was after 2. "Dean. It's getting really late. I'm going to bed." 

"Same here, you need the bathroom? I feel the burger digesting." 

An hour later they were fast asleep. 

The blonde young man sits in the next room listening to their conversations. Luckily the walls were thin. He died a few years ago, him and his mom were murdered by monsters. Since he was brought back a few years ago, he was obsessed on finding out who his family was. He been following Sam for awhile. He kept his distance, he knew if he came close to Sam or Dean they would demand answers. He had his computer tablet. There were multiple files of the Winchesters and their friends, including their girlfriends. When he found out about that Adam was jealous. He grew up with a absent father, but still manged to have a life. Well before he was eaten alive. 

He was determined to find out the truth about his paternal side, he loved and missed his mom, but knew little about John Winchester. He put down his tablet and gestured to the angel that brought him back to life to come outside. He needed to know what they were searching for. He was determined. Otherwise he wouldn't have asked that Whitelighter to protect Charlie Bradbury. 

He went and called his former boss Frank Devereaux. He needed info on sick children that died in 1665. He needed to get his hands on the Tablet before his brothers did. The race was on. He already had a prophet. Tony Alvarez.


	48. Chapter 48

Dean was looking at the empty grave along with his brother Sam. Looks like whoever was here found the Demon Tablet first. 

"Now what?" 

Sam had no idea. Whoever was here knew what they were looking for. He looks over at Dean who was busy piling on the salt and gasoline.

"What are you doing? There is no ghost here."

"Insurance, baby bro. If we burn the bones, then there is no way the ghost can tell any stories what was in that Tablet." He threw down the match.

"Let's go Sam. We may have to check out if there is any security cameras that lead to the cemetery."

______________________

Phoebe was currently talking to her temporary co host, Chad Carson, former host of KQSF's Smash Hits. He was here as a favor for Jason Dean, Phoebe's former boss at The Bay Mirror. Phoebe was giving her last podcast at the station where she worked. She gave an excuse that she wanted to focus on her social media career and was taking a extended leave of absence. Her and her sisters agreed to go into hiding, with the exception of Prue, who didn't care what others thought. She was busy as ever with her job at 415, and Gil wanted to use her new fame to make new readers go to their website. 

At first Prue was hesitant, but when she saw how popular she was getting, she decided to use her new fame to get an inside to Bartholomew's "church." Buddy's Boyle's Ministry. The host of the show, Buddy Boyle was thrilled to go be photographed by none other than Prue Halliwell, and was looking forward to bringing in younger readers to his webcast, since 415.net was very popular among young adults. He was hoping his interview would bring in new audience, or vessels for angels. Since more were leaving Heaven.

Prue was going to play the part of the Trojan Horse. Bringing her equipment to record the angels conversations and plans, with Sam and Charlie sabotaging the website and computers from far away. They figured correctly that angels were technology naive, and had no idea how the modern age worked. The angels still believed in the old fashioned era of doing things, talking, or threatening innocent people. Heck, they paid people to run their website. 

"So Phoebe, what is your opinion on Heaven? Despite what angels are saying, they believe the angels are fake. A government conspiracy. That the so called angels are actors."

"Well, I believe in Heaven. For me, Heaven is everywhere. You just have to believe. The sunshine, nature, how good food tastes, and your loved ones."

"What about the miracles? People that were dying are now cured. A car accident victim that had her head bashed in like a squished lemon, with multiple skeletal damage walked out of the ER the next morning without a scratch. How do you explain that?"

"My grams always said the Lord works in mysterious ways." That was the best generic answer she could say. Piper and Rowena were still working on a amnesia spell, but had no luck so far. Sam and Dean were busy looking for a lead on the Demon Tablet. Hopefully to send the angels back to Heaven.

"Do you think God is sending his angels down here, to save us from eternal damnation?"

Yeah right. Phoebe thought. God was probably destroying another world at the moment. 

"I don't know. The only thing I can say in my own opinion is to be a good person. Be nice to people, and obey the law."

"Well, it looks like we are out of time. This has been a interesting conversation. Before we go, Miss Phoebe, any last words before you say goodbye to your final podcast?"

"I just want to thank everyone. Jason Dean, for recommending me this job, station manager, Rod Davies, Becky Rosen to being a great intern, my best friend, Elise Rothman, my sisters, my friends, and all the fans that tuned in over the years. I will miss you."

"This has been, Talking to Phoebe. My name is Chad Carson, and my fellow co host, Phoebe Halliwell. Have a good night."

"And cut!! You are off the air! Great job guys!"

"Thanks Becky. Phoebe, any chance you want to grab a drink afterwards?" Chad asked. 

"No, unfortunately. I love too, but I have to go home. I promised my sisters go spring clean the house for my visiting relatives." 

"You have relatives? You never mentioned them before." Becky, said walking up with bottles of Evian for Chad and Phoebe. 

"Thanks, Becky." Both Chad and Phoebe say, taking the waters. 

"Cousins. Julia, Jo, and Jenny. They are considering moving to the city. Since all of us are doing new things, we are leaving town for awhile and need someone to watch the house." 

"Where are you moving to? I know Prue is traveling around the country as a photographer, and I know about that boyfriend of your sister's, what's his name again?" 

"Sam." 

"Sam. What a perfect name for him. God, he is *hot.* Phoebe, tell your sister she is extremely lucky." Becky sighed dreamily. 

Phoebe just smiled at Becky. Becky got this job at the radio station after graduating from a local college from Ilchester, Maryland. She was hoping to break into broadcasting after graduating, but the competition was fierce. After she moved away from her hometown, she decided to move to San Francisco with her college roommate, Mariam. At the moment she was renting a dump. Plus was hoping to move out, since her college roommate was acting weird since she attended one of Buddy Boyle's live radio shows. Mariam, was always a party girl, but ever since she attended that service, she changed, but not for the better. Gone was the wild party child, who did nothing but party and sleep around, now she was a snobby straight laced woman. 

Becky was getting tired of listening to her rants about not being able to find a kid named Jack Kline. Plus was sick of her holier than thou attitude. Just this morning she called Becky a bitch for making a pot of coffee. Becky needed to leave ASAP. 

"Phoebe, is there any way I can stay at the manor, since you are leaving? Please? I really need a place to stay." Becky begged. 

Phoebe hesitated. She didn't know Becky at all. 

"I don't know." When she seen Becky's face fall, she continued. "I have to talk to my sisters and my cousins." 

"Oh thank you! I promise to be a good house guest. Let me know soon. Please. I need a place ASAP." 

Chad who was listening spoke up. "What is wrong with your old place, Becky?" 

"Mariam changed. Not for the better. I can't stand living with her anymore. I need to move." 

"Can't you rent a apartment by yourself?" 

"Do you know how expensive the city is? My dump of a place is over three grand a month. The cockroaches that live there have a better thing going than I do. If I want a new place, I need to win the lottery or find a new roommate. Phoebe, please. I promise I won't bother your cousins. It will be temporary. I promise. Just till I find another place." She begged. God she hoped Phoebe and her sisters said yes. 

After she went home Becky was immediately accosted by Mariam. Not again. 

"So *Becky,* where where you?" 

"Work. As always. What about you?" Becky was wondering why Mariam changed. Hell, all she ever wore was a grey business suit. Becky and Mariam were never close, but Becky was the only girl that tolerated Mariam and her wild party ways. Becky missed the old Mariam. Hell she missed her tight clothes and skimpy outfits. 

"Same thing. So, Beckster. Did you talk to Phoebe Halliwell?" 

Back at the manor, Phoebe was getting ready to change things around for her "cousins" arrival. Paige created a spell to change the sisters looks. It was invisible to everyone, even magical beings. The only ones that knew about it was their closest friends and family. Gabriel, the former trickster helped Paige perfect it. Thanks to Gabriel, his past as "Loki" helped him stay hidden from everyone, even his brothers. 

Paige and Gabriel called it "Glamouring." A glamour spell that hid the spellcaster's true selves from everyone, except each other. Phoebe's mirror self, called herself Julie Bennett, Victor's half niece from a half sister he just met. Gabriel helped rewrite the Bennett family tree. Her mirror self was similar in look to Phoebe, but looked enough like a Halliwell relative. 

Piper's mirror self called herself Jenny, a sister of "Julie," her mirror self was a redhead. She also had the Hailliwell look. While Paige called herself Joanne, or Jo Bennett. Who was going to be a platinum blonde with long hair. 

Prue wasn't going to be back for awhile, other than her new career keeping her busy, she needed to stay hidden as well. But her glamoring spell was different, she made the decision to be a man who was a guy named "Manny Hanks", a friend to the Bennett sisters. Prue simply told them she didn't want the angels to be suspicious of the cousins, and wanted to throw the angels off by pretending to be a man. 

Phoebe, when she heard that admitted it was clever. If Manny was Prue doing her investigation while she was in New York, the sisters could pretend that they all left the country. Paige already had her new disguise, she was currently using it. After she returned from Tibet, she was bored stiff. Her obsessed followers were still around, because of that she couldn't leave the house or orb. She was afraid the angels will tell everyone she was back. So Gadreel agreed to help transport Paige. At the moment she was in Oregon, pretending to be Jo. Luckily, her parents old home was still around, Paige used a spell to make her neighbors think there was always someone living there. 

As for Phoebe and Piper, Phoebe was "moving" to Hong Kong as a ghost writer for Jason. Jason knew about Phoebe's past as a witch. He was never bothered by it, he said he seen a lot during his travels. He did offer Phoebe a job, but online. That way Phoebe can stay in San Francisco. 

Piper was going to move to Lawrence with Sam, but the angels will be bothering the Winchesters. Sam and Dean needed to stay hidden. She was wondering what to do with her "move." She was thinking hard when Phoebe started snapping her fingers at Piper's face. 

"Hello, Piper. Piper! Hey, I was trying to get your attention for the last two minutes." 

Piper snapped out of her reverie. "Oh. Sorry. What did you say?" 

"What are you going to do about your disguise? At the moment, I have to get ready to go on a plane to Hong Kong. Paige is already getting ready to move back here. To keep up appearances, she is going to fly in the same time Dad is." 

"I don't know yet. I was going to go to Kansas, but the angels will be watching Sam and Dean's backs. So far I have no idea what to do. Prue is going to be herself, but she is using her astral spell to pretend to be two different people. 'Manny' is going to be Prue's assistant while she is in New York." 

"Hmm. How about this, you can go on a extended stay in Hawaii. You always wanted to stay there. White sands, gorgeous weather, hot surfer guys. Mmm." Phoebe sighed in contentment. "Damn. I should have gone to Hawaii instead." 

"You did. Years ago with Jason." 

"True, but it was cut short by demons. Someday I'll be back, hopefully for a real vacation. Hey Piper, how about we go there for real. All four of us? You know, just in case." 

"You know what? We should. Dad is flying in. Apparently his relationship didn't work out back in the midwest." 

”Poor dad. Who would have guessed her dead husband was alive this whole time. Man, the secret service must have hid him good." 

"Anyways, before we leave, let's tell Paige our plans. We'll hide the book, and after this is all over, we can have a sisterly trip, just the four of us." 

"Yay! Thanks Piper." The door rang downstairs, and both Phoebe and Piper went to answer it. Hoping it wasn't another pesky reporter, Phoebe was surprised to see who was on the other side of the door. "Becky? What are you doing here?" 

"Dean, I managed to hack into the police cameras and I got a hit on the car that was heading to the cemetery." 

"Do you know who?" 

"The car was reported stolen a few days ago. The license plates were also stolen as well. Whoever was driving the car was a professional. It was found burnt to a crisp a few miles away." 

"Great. Any hits on the driver's face?" 

"No, he was wearing a disguise. A full beard, fake nose and sunglasses. He waited till after nightfall to head to the cemetery. The police have no clue who that was." 

"Son of a bitch. Demon? Angel? Shapeshifter?" 

"Wish I knew. C'mon, Let's pack up and follow the trail. The guy was good, but we are better." 

A few states later both Sam and Dean were in Shoshone, Idaho. The trail went stone cold after Wyoming. They went to check out a auction. Rumors was there was a magical auction there, but when they got there, they were dismayed to know that the Demon Tablet wasn't there. However, they managed to get their hands on a book. It wasn't an original, but it was a copy of a demon encyclopedia. The brothers were hoping it had info on what was in the tablet, or how to summon it. 

The guy who ran it was named Plutus, God of Greed. The guy didn't look like a god, more like a lazy bum who ate chips and played WoW all day. But when no one bid on the encyclopedia, the brothers offered up everything they had, except the Impala. Even when no one was betting, the god rejected their bid. Only when Crowley showed up and bet both Jenna and Piper as slaves is when things went hairy. 

They were pissed at Crowley for making that bet, and were even more angry that Plutus agreed. Luckily before he had a chance to summon both women, Sam and Dean killed Plutus and everyone he employed. They were especially pissed at Crowley for making that bet, and were seeking out a way to kill him, even when the demon claimed he was only kidding. 

They managed to get their hands on the book, and also killed a monster that was responsible for killing a innocent girl. The guy bet parts of her body to buy a sacred weapon. Sam used the legendary hammer to kill him. The small book didn't say much, but it contained a tracking spell to follow a scent of a hellhound. They figured the hellhound would be guarding a secret. That is how they found themselves in Idaho. 

"Dean, what are we going to do here? The spell I cast said the hellhound was in this town. But why?" 

"Hellhounds are only known for two things. To guard something or to collect on a deal. I don't see how the tablet can be moved here. But on the other hand, while you were snoring away..." 

"Dean, I don't snore." 

"Yeah you do. I know you your entire life. Hell, dad and I couldn't sleep when sharing a room with you. That is why I brought earplugs. Anyway, while you were asleep, I managed to find a article about a family that struck it rich. They struck oil. I made some phone calls and according to the geological society, there shouldn't have any oil in the general area. I smell a demon deal." 

Sam was surprised. "YOU, made some calls about science? You failed geography in high school. You hated that class." 

"Actually Sam, I didn't. I know my stuff. It's just that the teacher that was teaching it was hot. Mmm. I failed my exams on purpose so I can have her again for a second semester." Dean sighs in contentment. He was only a freshman in high school and John had enrolled them to the local schools in Minnesota where John's friend, Pastor Jim lived. Miss Franklin was a new teacher in the school where Dean was enrolled. When he saw her, his teenage hormones took over and he actually buckled down and studied the course. He would have passed, but when John mentioned they would have to move after the second semester started, Dean purposely failed his final exams so he would be forced to stay with Paster Jim. At the time, Dean was convinced she was his soulmate. Unfortunately after the semester was over, John forced them to leave, but not before Dean made sure he got her contact information. They didn't meet again till Dean was 19. She was older but still single. She and Dean met at some random bar, and Sheryl, that was her name, commented that Dean was one her best students. They ended up at her place later that night, and Dean ended up studying geography in his spare time after they spent the night together. She ended up marrying a priest named David Gideon. A guy that Sam, Dean and Cas saved years ago. Dean at the time was saddened about it, but was now happy for both of them. 

Since then they both had four children together. His daughter, Leah was murdered by a creature, called the Whore of Babylon. That was the time when she was working with Lucifer to begin Armageddon. She was destroyed by Dean, when he used a sacred branch to destroy her. Paster Gideon and her met at one of his sermons, and immediately fell in love. Since then, they were perfectly happy with their family. 

Dean called her and David, about a local geography in the town of Shoshone, Idaho if there was anything unusual about a family that struck oil. David's sister used to live in the area and claimed there shouldn't be any oil in those parts. Dean after thanking them and hanging up made some more phone calls, and got a break. A local hunter claimed to see demon signs. It was close to a decade since those signs were seen, and there was sightings of a vicious black dog in the area. Especially near a rich family called the Cassidy's. 

"Sam. There was sightings in the area. There was a complaint that there was a black dog in the area. But according to animal control, no dog was ever found. Even more weird, a man was mauled by a wild animal. His body was discovered by his wife. There was no animal prints, with the exception of horses." 

"Hellhound." 

"Yep. There was wild scratches on the porch where his body was found. But that wasn't the unusual part. There was another complaint about a wild dog. Same M.O. It wasn't seen, but there was sightings. Maybe there is more than one." 

"I'm going to call Cas. Plus I'm going to ask Piper if she has any info about how to spot a hellhound." 

A few hours later, Sam and Dean found themselves in the Cassidy's barn hoping to find more clues about the "vicious dog" that was seen. Castiel had told Dean, they are invisible to humans and were only seen when their demons deals were coming due. Piper mentioned there was a spell that existed that allowed the spellcaster to see hellhounds, but only the one that held the demon tablet was able to see the spell. No witch was able to find it. Since the Winchesters were seasoned hunters, they hoped to kill the hellhound before it killed again. 

"Any luck Dean on finding the hellhound? Or how we can beat it?" 

"Luck? I don't know. We have goofer dust. As far as we know, it is the only thing that will keep hellhounds at bay. We have to start asking questions." 

Later while Sam was serving dinner, he overheard something disturbing. The family patriarch, Noah and his family talking about a drifter that showed up ten years ago with a British accent. The name ''Crowley" made Sam jump. He excused himself and found Dean that was being flirted by the farmhand Ellie. After Dean reluctantly turned down her advances, claiming he was engaged and he wouldn't cheat on Jenna. After she left, Sam told Dean about what he had discovered. 

"So Crowley was here making deals. Son of a bitch. Should have known. Should we summon a crossroads demon and demand answers?" 

"We won't have time Dean. That hellhound will kill everyone while we are busy. Besides, what is stopping Crowley or Lilith from sending more hellhounds after us." 

"They won't. They need us. Anyway, Sam, I'm going to interrogate the old man, you, get the goofer dust and spread it around the family." 

"Dean. Look." Sam pointed towards the direction where Noah and his youngest Margot was walking with shotguns. 

"Son of a bitch. Sammy, you go and follow the old man, I'm going to start asking questions. I'm going to talk to Alice and Cindy. Here, take my gun." 

"Guns are worthless against a hellhound." 

"True, but it can injure it. If it's crippled, you can stab it with the knife. Be careful." 

”Alright. Dean. Don't start accusing people. Until we found out who made a deal, don't scare everyone." 

After a brief argument, Sam was in the woods with Noah and Margot. Neither one was backing down from killing the creature responsible for killing Alice's husband. Sam was afraid. The hellhound was invisible. Even with Sam's experience, he found himself at a disadvantage. He had no clue how to kill the beast without seeing it. He wished the sisters were here. They could send the hellhound straight back to Hell. But that would be a moot point. There would be others. 

After he found himself with a gun to his face from Noah, he heard a scream. When Sam and Noah came running they saw a horrifying sight. Margot was in the process of being ripped apart by a invisible creature. He forced Noah back to the house. There was no saving Margot. 

"What did you find out." Sam asked Dean a half hour later. 

"No one made a deal. But I overheard Alice and Cindy say they both saw their teenage sister kissing Crowley ten years ago." 

"She made a deal. Poor girl." Sam shook his head. They must have been dirt poor for her to make that deal. 

"The only asshole is Crowley. Once we solve this case, I want him dead." 

"So now what. That hellhound is still around." 

"Yeah, but who is left?" While they were thinking, they saw a young man walking towards the employee's quarters where Ellie was currently staying. 

"Sam, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" When he saw the guy going to Ellie's room. 

"Either he is a family member, or he is here to collect on a deal." 

"Sam. Go to the barn. If you hear a hellhound, stay inside the goofer dust. If you see paw prints, call your girl. Ask her sisters to chant the spell to eliminate the hellhounds. Hopefully, it will work long distance." 

"Are you going to confront that guy?" 

"Yep. The guy will have to answer to me." 

After Sam left, Dean went to Ellie's room to confront the guy who was possibly there to collect on her deal. Dean wasn't sure if she even made a deal, but was suspicious about the blonde man with glasses going to Ellie's room. He heard music playing, a song that played all the time in sorority parties he crashed back in the day whenever he was on a break from hunting. When he opened it he was surprised to see Ellie and the guy kissing. When they heard the door opening, they both looked up. Whoops. 

Dean started backing away. "Ah, sorry. Ellie. I didn't know you had company." 

Ellie blushed. But looked happy to see Dean. "Well, hello. Changed your mind? Adam, do you mind if Dean joins us? I love to have my last night on Earth to be memorable." 

Adam looked at Dean like he saw a ghost. He was not expecting to see his brother so soon. Shit. He went to Ellie's room to ask questions about her deal. Since he did his research, he was sure Ellie was the one to make a deal. He was wrong about Noah and Cindy, but was right about Carl Granville. He wasn't sure about Ellie, but when he to follow up some questions he had the day before, he was surprised to find Ellie kissing him. He was about to pull away till Dean walked in. He needed to leave. He was here to kill the hellhound. 

When Tony told him about the trails he was sure to complete the first trail. He even was wearing the glasses that was needed to see the hellhound. He was even holding a angel blade. He was going to ask Ellie about the details about the deal, but when Dean walked in, he needed to leave. Now. He has no choice. If Dean found out what he was doing, he would stop Adam and find out he had the Demon Tablet. Luckily he hid it before he came. 

"Excuse me. I need to go. Ellie. Raincheck?" He wasn't planning on sleeping with Ellie, as attractive as she was. He was on a mission. To close the Gates of Hell. That way he could focus on what he needed to do before anything else. "Excuse me." He brushed by Dean as he ran out. 

Dean watched him leave with a puzzled look. What the hell was that about? Ellie sighed. "Do you want to fuck or not? This literally is my last night on Earth." She walked up to her bottle of booze and took a long sip. "Mmm. I'm going to miss all of this, good food, good booze, good tunes. All I need is sex. Dean, I know you said you are engaged, but after tonight, I am a dead woman. Come. Take those clothes off and get in bed. Don't hold back. I want my last night on Earth to be memorable." She took off her chemise. "Dean, I promise Jenna will never know." 

Dean walked up to her and handed her the shirt she had next to her on the bed. 

"Ellie. I know what you did. Was it worth it?" 

Ellie teared up. "My mom was really sick. When that guy came he offered me a deal. My soul for my mom. My mom is a saint. At the moment she is golfing in Florida healthy as a horse. I just wanted to have fun before the demon came to collect on my deal. When I heard what happened to Carl, I knew my time was up. I just wanted to have fun before I died and went to Hell. Dean. I don't regret what I did, but I'm scared." She tensed up when she heard the hellhound cry. "Dean. You should go." 

Dean hearing that hellhound, took out some goofer dust and made a circle. "Ellie. Stand in the circle. Whatever happens, don't leave the circle. Not until I come back. Got it?" Ellie nodded. 

Dean was about to say something else, when he heard Sam's voice. 

"Dean!" 

Hearing that Dean goes running. The first thing he saw was Sam laying on the ground bloody and covered in black tar. His phone was lying next to him crushed with a hellhound's massive footprint. A pair of glasses and a note was right beside him. 

"Sammy! Are you alright. Talk to me." 

Sam was laying on the ground in shock. While he was on the the phone with Piper, a blonde guy ran straight into him and they both fell. The hellhound showed up immediately after and was going to kill both of them when the guy pulled out an angel blade and was staring at an empty space in front of him. He was staring really hard and Sam asked if the hellhound was right in front of him. When he agreed, Sam pulled out Ruby's knife and wasn't sure what was going to happen. Not until when the hellhound jumped in top of Sam and both were forced to stab the invisible being on top of them. The was a howl of pain, then the hellhound "exploded." Both Sam and the guy with the glasses were soaked with the hellhound's blood. The guy took off his glasses and handed Sam a note. 

The note stated that he needed to soak the hellhound's blood into a bowl and chant a spell in Enochian. Then the spell would be completed. Sam had no idea what he was talking about, not until the guy said "trust me." 

Sam wasn't sure what to think. But when he looked at his face, he looked really familiar. Before he can ask some questions, he left as soon as possible. He was quick, he disappeared as soon as Dean appeared. 

"Sam! What the hell happened? Where is the hellhound?" 

"Dead. I think. Damn. A hunter was here. He was hunting the hellhound too. I don't know how he knew, but he can see the hellhound." 

"How?" 

Sam looked down at himself. "The glasses. Dean put them on." 

"Why?" 

"Just do it." 

When Dean put them on, he was in disbelief. The corpse of the hellhound was right beside Sam. It was oozing out black blood. 

"Sam. How did he know?" 

"I don't know. Someone must have tipped him off. This hunter was new, but knew something we didn't. Like knowing how to see hellhounds." 

"Hell of a coincidence, don't you think? We come here to track a hellhound, than some hunter shows up that wears glasses to see them. Doesn't that sound suspicious?" Dean mused. The Demon Tablet managed to disappear and some guy was one step ahead of them. Plus he has a angel blade. The only hunters that carried those were ones that specialized in hunting demons and angels. This kid, whoever he was must be working with an angel. 

"Dean, that wasn't the only thing he forgot. He left me a note, with instructions to perform a spell. He said to perform the spell with the hellhounds blood than the spell will be completed." 

"Sam, you are not going to perform this spell are you? You don't know what is going to happen." 

"Dean. A hellhound was being hunted. This guy was carrying an angel blade. Why would he put his life on the line for a bunch of people he didn't know? I'm going to perform the spell." 

"Sam...." 

"Don't talk me out of it. I need to do this. What if it meant to do something wonderful? Or something that can save the world? For all we know, he and the angel may have the keys to save the world." 

Sam got up and took one of the horses feeding buckets and took off his bloodstained shirt. After throwing his shirt in the bucket he took out the note and chanted the spell. 

*"Kah nuh ahm dahr."* 

Afterwards he doubled over in pain. When he looked at his hand, it was glowing red hot. Sam wanted to scream. He felt like all his blood was boiling. 

Dean ran to Sam's side. "Sammy? Are you alright?" Then he saw his hand. "Sam. Listen to me. We need to go. You need to lie down." This spell, he knew this was a bad idea. He helped walk Sam to the Impala. 

"Sam. I have to talk to Ellie first. Don't move. Here. Call Piper. Tell her what happened. See if she has any idea what is going on. K?" Seeing Sam give a subtle nod, he ran to Ellie's room and instructed her to run, but not before giving her a hex bag. Dean knew even if she kept running, her soul was going to Hell. Demon deals never ended well for the clients. After he left, he went to the Impala and started the engine. After a few tries, the engine sputtered and turned off. When he saw what happened to the engine and the gas line, Dean started swearing. The engine was sabotaged, and so was the gas line. There was a remnants of sugar on the ground. 

"SON OF A BITCH!!!" 

Meanwhile Adam was driving as fast as he can. Before he left, he had no choice but to sabotage the Winchesters car. He didn't want his brothers following him. He had no clue what the second trail was and didn't want to put Sam in danger. This was his fight, and his alone. He was already planning on ditching this car, he had no choice. Luckily there was a junkyard just a few miles away with a car crusher. He also was holding a hostage. A reaper named April. He wasn't sure why she was needed, but the guy who called him told him he needed her for the second trail. 'Boy', Adam thought. 'This better work.' The woman who he talked to also said he was going to be protected from the witches. He was on his way to see a family. The Loughlins. They knew how to keep him hidden from any tracking spells. 

When Gabriel went to the apartment where Metatron was supposedly hiding, he was dismayed to see how empty it was. Metatron once again gave him the slip. Gabriel just wanted to know where Jack was, he sensed his Father. He was on His way here. When, Gabriel had no clue. He knew He would be angry when He found out what the angels were doing. But on the other hand, he was grateful Jack was gone. He needed to head home. He also needed to see Castiel. They needed to erase Jack's existence. Thank Dad, Jack had no social media.


	49. Chapter 49

"Et couper! Ethan! Jenna! Cinquième prise! 

"Qui, Maxime."

Jenna walked away from the "set" which happened to be the shores of a privately owned beach among the French Riviera. Her director, Maxime, just instructed the actors for a five minute break. They were really behind schedule, they should have been done this scene two days ago, but some freak thunderstorm kept delaying filming. Usually they would move on with other scenes, but this scene was crucial to the main storyline.

Their characters, Lucas and Sophie were kidnapped by crazy kidnappers that wanted to take Lucas hostage for revenge from a disgruntled former business partner of Lucus's father. The scene was supposed to start with a bunch of men riding on jet skis then when they landed, they grabbed both and threw black bags over their heads. Right after they were dragged to the water crafts, their stunt doubles would take over. 

Jenna was nervous about doing this scene. Not that she was afraid of the water, she loved swimming, it was her portrayal of Sophie. She knew how loyal the audience members were to Delphine. The actress that played her, Caroline Lacroix, was currently on maternity leave, and the producers created the character Sophie Morgan to keep the storyline interesting. 

Ethan Olivier, the actor who played Lucus Caswell, character was in a longtime on/off relationship with Delphine. She knew the fans weren't happy that his character was dating another woman, a American. But she was determined to play the role to her fullest. She looked at her phone. She wanted to call Dean, but had no time. So she sent him a text instead. 

'Hope you are doing good. Miss you. Tell Sam I said hi. I'll call you later. My big scene is coming up next.' Then she hit SEND.

"Tout le monde, retournez au plateau!" Maxime, the director called. Jenna didn't hear him, she was too busy laughing at Dean's text back.

"Psst! Jenna! The boss is calling for you!" Maxime's assistant whispered. "Jenna!!"

"Whoops. Thanks Charles." Jenna handed him her phone. The new assistant nodded. Jenna went and took her place. 

Later that night, as Jenna was laughing at Dean's story on his crazy shenanigans when he was in Wyoming, she thanked him for protecting her from Plutus. Whoever that was. She told Dean, the new season would begin in a few months. He promised to tune in. She also told him not to pay any attention to any tabloid rumors. 

Prue was busy taking photographs of Buddy Boyle, and her fellow writer, Tamera was recording him on her phone. The angels were watching Prue like a hawk. No one dared move, the angels were very watchful. 

"Yes, I believe I am doing great things. I spread the Holy Message, and the masses listen. All you need to do is say yes!"

"Since your church keeps growing, what else is going to happen? Any new plans to expand?" Tamara asked.

"We are planning to go international, we have translators putting their own messages out there. We hope to be the biggest church in the world!"

"Bigger than the Catholic Church?"

"We will be one with all religions. The angels work with our Father. Their message is to spread the Good Word. That is our goal."

Manny stifled a yawn. Total bull. He didn't trust the angels. He knew the angels were planning to take over Earth. He smirked at Buddy. He was preaching about the good work he was doing, but Manny wasn't fooled. He could see how scared the preacher was. Manny knew Buddy was way in over his head.

Since Prue was busy, he quietly slipped away and went to an empty room. He had a small knife ready, he was ready to cut open his hand to make a angel banish symbol. After he went to the back, he quickly went to a computer and uploaded a program from the SD card he was carrying. After that was done, he added a second one. Unfortunately, this one took longer, due to the size of the memory. When he heard footsteps, he begged the computer to hurry up. 

''C'mon. Hurry!'' He whispered. He was ready to cut his hand, until the footsteps kept going the other way. After he was done, he took the card and snuck out. 

"Lost?" The voice asked. 

Manny jumped. When he turned around, it was the angel Bartholomew.

He made up a bullshit, but hopefully believable excuse. "I need to take a leak. Where's the john?" 

Five minutes later Manny was back to the main set. Thank god, that angel bought his excuse. Gabriel's illusion worked. The angels truly believed that "Prue" was actually real. Usually magic that heavy would make Prue tired, but Gabriel boosted the sister's powers. Prue can use her astral powers to make her double stick around for a long while, a few hours at most. When Prue saw the interview wrapping up, she hurriedly ran back to where the equipment was and started packing up. 

"Those angels are scary? Don't you agree?" 

'Prue' nodded. 

"How about you Manny?" 

"Yep. Personally, I think they are dicks." 

"You too? Man, what I read in the bible, what I believed is not true. My poor grandma was heartbroken." Tamera tells both Prue and Manny. 

"The bible says angels are warriors, not protectors of mankind." Manny said. 

"You're not wrong. I went to Catholic school as a kid. Prue, you are awfully quiet. What is your opinion?" 

Luckily they were interrupted when Tamera's phone rang. "Excuse me." 

Manny went and packed up the back, while "Prue" sat in the front seat. After he finished packing up, he went and sat in the driver's seat. Tamera wasn't from New York, and was nervous about driving in the city. Prue's been here a few times, she transferred to NYU from Golden State University while she was in her sophomore year. After she graduated, she worked at the galleries in New York, especially a brief stint at New York's famous MET (Metropolitan Museum of Art) art gallery, only moving back to San Francisco when Piper mentioned grandma wasn't feeling well those last few weeks. 

Prue met Roger on the plane home. He was her seat mate. Prue didn't recognize him, but Roger did. He was at the MET gallery trying to convince the CEOs to sell Bucklands a rare painting. When he saw Prue working as a guide, he tripped and fell falling flat on his face. Prue and almost everyone never noticed, this was NYC after all. He was extremely embarrassed, but was grateful no one noticed. He was even more embarrassed when he saw who his seat mate was, but Prue was too busy thinking about Grams. 

"I hope I didn't wreak anything." Roger said. When he tripped, he accidentally knocked over a display. 

"Huh. What display." Prue asked. 

"At the MET. I was walking and accidentally tripped and fell knocking over a display." 

When Prue gave him a blank stare, Roger was even more embarrassed. 

"You know, back at New York, at the MET Gallery." 

"Oh. You were that guy. The one that wanted to buy the Monet." 

That was the beginning of their courtship. They dated for a few years, even moving in together. They got engaged shortly after, only breaking up when Prue found him in bed with their new secretary. But that wasn't the worst part Roger did. He kissed young Phoebe against her will. 

When Prue caught them, she was understandably angry. But at her baby sister. Phoebe at the time was known you be a notorious boyfriend stealer. Always going after after girls boyfriends, even her sisters. Phoebe was a brat. But this time Phoebe was innocent. She tried to tell Prue, Grams and Piper that Roger kept hitting on her. Even the first day they met. 

At the time neither Prue or Piper got along with Phoebe, and no one believed her. Phoebe cried that Roger wouldn't leave her alone and kept calling and trying to ask her out. It was only after he cornered her at Prue's engagement party is when he grabbed her and started kissing her. When Prue walked in looking for Roger to introduce him to her friends, Roger claimed Phoebe started hitting on him. He also said Phoebe wouldn't take no for an answer and kissed him to see what he was missing. 

Prue, knowing Phoebe's past of being a boyfriend stealer, yelled at her to get out. Phoebe cried and begged Prue to believe her, but Prue didn't want to hear it. It was only when she caught Roger cheating that she finally saw the truth. Her powers were dormant at the time, but seeing him break her heart caused her powers to channel her anger against Roger. Causing their sheets to almost strangle him. 

They barely had a professional working relationship since then, and both were always trying to remain professional while despising each other. Prue was ready to quit Bucklands, when Roger stole her idea. A grand idea that would have gave her a huge raise and a seat of Head Curator. But then the Men of Letters happened. 

Prue didn't remember much, the only memories she had were flashes. Her in a chair being drugged and tortured. Then when Phoebe was about to be hurt is when she woke up. Then she was kidnapped again by that asshole. Then her next memory was at the manor. Thank god her sisters and Sam were there. They saved her life. 

The threat of the world ending was on everyone's minds. Her sisters were currently in hiding, using fake identities to stay undercover. The spell they were about to use was guaranteed to work, Gabriel assured them. So far, so good. Manny was ignored most of the time. If 'Prue' was needed, he was ready to jump inside her body. 

"Sorry about that. Manny, do you mind if we stop off at MET? I want to check out the gallery while we are in New York." Tamera said after she got inside the van. 

"Sure." 

"Prue, do you want to come?" 

She shook her head. 

"What about you Manny?" 

"No thanks. I need to return this equipment." 

”We are only in New York till tomorrow. I know, Prue. Why don't you call 415? Hire a car to take you back to the hotel. Manny can drive me back afterwards." Tamera said. Ever since Manny was hired, Tamara and her coworkers were dying to see what Manny was like. 

Manny Hanks was Prue's personal assistant, but was hired by 415, especially when Prue was getting more busier and was always on the road. Gil and everyone else wasn't sure what to think about Manny, but respected him and his work ethic by him working hard everytime he was with Prue. 

There were rumors that Manny was secretly a angel, sent to keep an eye on Prue, even though Manny vehemently denied it. He moved to the city with his friends, Prue's cousins. Apparently they were childhood friends. When Tamera met him, she thought Manny was cute. She kept hoping he would ask her out, but Manny was shy. She often wondered if he was in love with Prue, since he didn't want to leave her side. So she took the initiative and asked him out. The MET would be a perfect place for a first date. All she needed to do was to rid of Prue. 

"How about it Manny. I know Prue has to edit her pictures before she emails them, so while she is busy, you and me can check out the gallery. Since you are from New York, you can show me around." 

Prue panicked. She suspected Tamera and the other women in the office had a thing for Manny, but Prue didn't know what to say. The last time she was 'Manny,' they had to stop a succubus. Prue was never glad to be a woman again after that night. She wanted to turn Tamera down, but when she saw her pink face, she couldn't hurt her feelings. She knew how shy Tamera was with men. Hmm. Prue should take this opportunity to build up her self confidence. 'Manny' could give her pointers about the opposite sex. 

"Ah, sure. Tamera. We can just say we stopped of at the downtown area to see where angels are hanging out. But we can't stay long. We have a article to write. We have to publish our article before our rivals get the jump on us." 

Tamera beamed. Even a hour with Manny can spill his secrets. She silently thanked God for the date. 

An hour later both Manny and Tamera were looking at the African art exhibit. Manny was explaining the origins of the tribal masks and wands that were on display. Tamera was only half listening, she was too busy thinking on how to ask him out for dinner later that night. Right before she can say a word, she felt a pinch on her neck. 

"Ow!" 

"Tamera, are you alright?" Manny asked, concerned. 

"I'm fine. I think was just bit by a mosquito. Um, Manny. Doyouwanttogouttodinner?" She blurted out. Tamera's face was red when she said that. Before Manny can answer, she felt woozy and light headed. 

"I feel hot. Manny, can we sit dow..." Tamera didn't have time to finish her sentence. She collapsed. 

"Oh my god. Someone, call 911!!” 

Dean and Sam were on the road in their borrowed car, a classic '72 Mustang. Baby was currently in a garage getting repaired. Dean was pissed. His knuckles clenched on thinking what happened to his beloved Impala. The mechanic who inspected it said whoever sabatoged the car did a number on it. The engine and gas lines were sabotaged. He also said parts were scarce at the moment, and would take a few weeks for them to come in. 

It was a very expensive job, thankfully Noah Cassidy offered to pay for the expenses. He was in the process of donating his money and property to various charities, to the chagrin of his family and acquaintances. He wasn't comfortable knowing his money came from a demon deal and was scared to go to Hell like his daughter and son in law. Cindy, the washed up singer didn't protest, neither did Alice. Cindy made a comfortable living as a singer, and Alice wanted to take the money she had investing traveling the world. She wanted to find out why she spent the last decade in a fog, married to a man she didn't love. 

"Dean, what is the next step?" 

"First of all, I'm going to find the son of a bitch that sabatoged my car, then I'm going to make him wish he never met me." Dean was angry. He knew it was that blonde guy that did this. What he didn't understand is why. They never met. 

"We don't know if it was him that did it." 

"It was him, I know it. He must have found out we were looking for the Demon Tablet. Things add up. We come looking for a hellhound, then he comes in with angel blade and a spell with magic glasses. C'mon Sam." 

"Say you are right. But what does he have to gain by slowing us down? We are after the same goal, I just wish I knew what." 

"He may be working with Crowley or Lilith. Hell, Michael or Lucifer might have ordered him to do their dirty work. Won't be the first time." 

Dean remembered how Michael and Lucifer manipulated Sam into releasing Lucifer from Hell. Sam *died* for that. Dean's heart broke when he discovered Sam's body. He was tempted to make a deal, but he knew Sam would never forgive him if he did. So he and Bobby gave him a hunter's funeral, separate from the other gifted kids that died in Azazel's hands. 

Sam was dead for only a few weeks, when Dean saw him hunting with that demon bitch, Ruby. He didn't know what to think. When he saw Sam, he was sure he was a shapeshifter. He took out a silver knife ready to kill it, until Ruby stopped him. She told Sam to run. Sam seeing Dean, refused. 

Dean ordered the monster to stop wearing Sam's face. Sam, pushing Ruby aside came right in front of Dean's face pushing the tip of the blade into his abdomen. He then ordered Dean to stab him. Dean was going to, but when he looked at Sam's face, he knew this was his brother. The eyes. They looked at Dean with a brotherly love. Dean knew at that moment this was Sam. They reunited with a big hug. 

Ruby remarked it way gay that they were hugging. Ironic since she herself was sleeping with Lilith and the demon, Astaroth. After they finished hugging. Sam tested himself with all of the tests to put Dean's mind at ease that he wasn't possessed, a monster or a demon. After all of the tests were concluded, Sam ditched Ruby and went with Dean on their hunts. 

What Sam hid from Dean, is that he was working with both Ruby and Lilith to help them both free themselves from Lucifer, who wanted to break out of Hell. At the time, he thought Ruby and Lilith were freeing themselves from Hell, and was helping them break seals. The final seal was supposed to have Sam kill Lilith, the First Human and Demon, but they found a loophole. Since Sam was Lucifer's true vessel, he can perform a blood spell on himself. All he needed to do was bed a demon, sacrifice a infant born during a full moon during Jupiter's alignment, and spill his blood on top of Lucifer's prison. Which happened to be St. Mary's Convent. 

Sam had no clue about what Lilith and Ruby were going to do with him. They hid the truth from Sam. The only thing they asked him to do was to seduce Ruby and have a sexual relationship with her. Sam was tempted. Ruby was a demon. However her vessel was very attractive, plus Sam was lonely. He didn't want to see Dean, he was afraid he was tainted from Hell. He refused. But when he saw Dean drinking himself into a self destructive path, he felt guilty. 

Lilith was willing to do it, she was ready to seduce Sam, but Sam rejected her. He didn't trust Lilith. Besides, being around her made his blood and skin burn. At the time he thought her being the world's oldest demon made him feel like that. He wasn't wrong. Most humans in close proximity to Lilith died mysterious deaths. Their organs cooked. So Ruby was the one to do it. 

They were only together for one night. Sam refused to have anything to do with her after that. Ruby seemed trustworthy, but Sam's heart was screaming to get away from her. Thank god he listened. When he found out what they did a few months later, he was in the church when Dean walked in. He was ready to kill them both, but was missing the knife. They escaped when Dean walked in. Then Lucifer was freed. 

How they escaped, neither one knew. They woke up in a plane. The last thing they saw and heard was a bright light with sounds of monstrous growls. Dean was understandably angry at Sam in what he did, but he eventually forgave Sam. Their brotherly relationship was as strong as ever. When the found out it was Michael and Lucifer that planned the whole thing, both were pissed. But when God was ending Existence Itself, they wondered if the Archangels knew. Neither Michael, Lucifer or his brothers said a word about it. 

"Why would the archangels want some random hunter to find the Tablet? We have been hunting since we were kids. That makes no sense. Besides, what if he is working with Crowley?" Sam wondered. "There has to be something bigger." 

"The world is ending. Neither side is stupid to send an amateur. This kid, whoever he is, must know more than he is showing. My money is he is working with Heaven." Dean, when he looked at the kid, he saw his expression. He acted like he knew Dean. He looked like he saw a ghost. He ran away, then after he saved Sam's life, he sabotaged the Impala. Why, Dean didn't know. But he was determined to figure it out. 

Prue was packing back in forth at the hospital. Tamera collapsed after being bit. Prue was still wearing the Manny outfit. She didn't want to be Manny, but if Tamera woke up, she needed to see a familiar face. Her parents were flying in, the plane from North Dakota wouldn't be here for a couple of hours. 

She decided to call her sisters. She wasn't sure what they can do, this wasn't a supernatural attack. Besides, there was rules against self indulgence spells anyway. Like the time Piper got sick. They performed a spell that saved Piper's life. Then, her disease spread throughout the hospital. A few days later the CDC arrested all three believing they were carriers for a deadly disease. Then a few months later, the doctor that treated Piper obtained their powers from their blood and went insane, killing people he believed were guilty and didn't deserve to live, like common criminals.He was killed by the sisters, not by choice, it was either him or them. 

She was tempted to call Gadreel, but the self indulgence rule still stood. The Goddesses of Fate will stop him. Tessa the Reaper did mention, if you change one thing, sadness and death will follow. That was true. Phoebe and Piper learned that the hard way. When Piper used her powers to stop Phoebe's boyfriend from dying, it caused a ripple effect. The Halliwells died from a powerful warlock, with the exception of Piper. Thank god Leo was there. Piper managed to fix fate. But it cost Phoebe's boyfriend his life. 

They always wondered why they were always allowed to come back from the dead. Same with Sam and Dean. Fate ignored them, whenever they died, they always came back. No consequences either. Paige remarked is because they were special. The Charmed ones. Plus Sam and Dean being legendary hunters. But Prue always wondered who was pulling the strings. Was it God? But why? 

"Mr. Hanks? My name is Dr Clark." The doctor that was examining Tamera walked in front of Prue. 

Prue decided to lie. "My cousin. Is she alright?" 

"At the moment we don't know. Where where you this afternoon?" 

"What does that have to do with anything?" 

"When we examined her, we took some blood samples. We found tracks of poison in her blood." 

"What?! How? She was with me all day. That would be impossible. She drank nothing but bottled water all day, plus ate sealed foods." 

"That wasn't the only thing. We found a injury on her neck. It looked like she was hit by a poison dart." 

Prue paled. The gallery. Right before Tamera fainted, she said something bit her. Was it a accident? Why would anyone hurt Tamera? Or was Prue the target. Whoever hit Tamera knew Prue's real identity. Oh god. 

"Tamera and I were at MET. We were looking at art, when Tamera said she was bit by something. Then she fainted." 

"Where in the gallery. Please Mr Hanks. Time is of the essence." 

"The African Exhibit of Masks and Wands." 

"Okay. I need you to stay behind. I have to contact the local authorities. Whoever was in that exhibit was targeting Tamera. I also need the names of the people you were both hanging around with." 

Shit. It was just Prue there. Manny and Prue were the same person. How was she going to do this? 

"CODE BLUE. TRAUMA BAY 3. CODE BLUE. TRAUMA BAY 3.” 

"Excuse me." Dr. Clark goes running. 

Prue paled. That was Tamera's room. Oh god. 

*Tamera was walking. She was walking away from the hospital bed. She was tired of listening to the panicked voices and shouts coming from her room. She needed space and quiet. There was a light, a beautiful white light. But before she could head towards it, her spirit was yanked away by a evil presence.* 

The demon had his orders. Take Prue Halliwell. She was in hiding. His boss ordered Prue's death. They managed to track down Prue, but when he followed her scent to the museum, he wasn't sure which one was Prue. Was it the woman, or the guy? He made a choice. It had to be the girl. Prue was female. 

Prue was crying. She liked Tamera. They were coworkers, but were good friends. She hoped Tamera was okay. Unfortunately, when she saw Dr. Clark coming towards her, she knew it was bad news. Her face was grim. 

"Is the reports accurate?" 

"Yes, Mr. Smith." 

"Good. I need those documents sent, ASAP. The merger is going to go through this afternoon, and I cannot have any delays." 

Dean shooed away his secretary. Mr. Adler was going to be pleased. The acquisition of Bucklands was going through this afternoon and Dean didn't want any delays. It was a tough fight. Miss Halliwell was a tough cookie. Dean didn't know why she was fighting it, the merger of both companies were guaranteed to make them both millionaires. 

Prue was screaming over the phone with her lawyers. She was trying hard to delay the sales of Bucklands, and was desperate to stop the merger. She was the owner of Bucklands, and thanks to hard work and smart decisions, she had offices all around the world. She swung her blond hair over her shoulder. 

"I don't care what the contract says. Kill the merger!! Now!'' 

There was a knock on the door. 

"Excuse me. What!!" Prue snapped. 

"Miss Halliwell, your sisters are waiting in the lobby." 

"Oh my god. Chuck! Tell them I am busy! I have to take a raincheck. Here." Prue hands him a corporate credit card. "Tell my sisters they can order lunch at any restaurant in town. Tell them to buy themselves something nice." 

"Yes. Ma'am." Chuck takes the credit card and slowly closes the door. Her screams were something he was used to. Prue was always a great business woman. 

Jenna was hiding from the paparazzi. Her and her lover Ethan were hiding in the restaurant washroom. Ever since they publicly announced their relationship, the press wouldn't leave them alone. She and Ethan were dating since they met on the show. It was their first anniversary and both were celebrating. Until they were recognized. Even in the most romantic city in the world, Paris, France, fame always followed her. 

Paige was half listening to her boss drone on and on about the school curriculum. She wondered why she stayed in this job. As much as she loved kids, her job as a school counselor was soul sucking at best. She had her teaching degree. She should have moved to California, instead of staying in Oregon. She tried hard not to yawn. She should really call her parents. Its been awhile since they all went out for dinner together. 

Sam Wesson sits in his cubical trying to talk down the disgruntled customer on the other end of the line. He smiled at Jessica's picture. They were getting married in a few weeks and Sam was nervous and excited about the wedding. His mom, Mary was flying in from Lawrence, Kanses. She wasn't alone, she was bringing her new boyfriend, a man named John Smith. 

Gabriel was laughing at his friends, Narfi and Fenrir. He was in the middle of a poker game with them. They weren't alone. They were surrounded by beautiful half naked men and women. Sleipnir wasn't there, he was getting 'serviced' by his lady of choice in the master suite. 

Michael was in Heaven trying to figure out how he was going to please his Father. He knew his destiny. Fight Lucifer and kill him. When he does his job, God will return. He called for Zachariah. To start Armageddon. 

Jack and Claire finally reached their destination. Los Angeles, California. It was a rough ride. Without Jack's powers, the destination there was tough. But Jack knew he was in the right place. He wished Sam and Dean were there. Unfortunately, they weren't. Hell, he wasn't sure if they even existed in this world. 

"Jack. Let's steal a car." 

"Stealing is wrong." 

"Get with the program. We need to save the world. You said a relative of yours lives in this city." 

Seeing Jack's face, Claire relents. "Fine. Let's take a bus. We have to stretch our money. Where do we need to go?" 

"Um," He looks at his phone. "Sunset Blvd. Somewhere in West Hollywood." 

"Great that could be anything. You better be right." She sighs. She liked Jack, but he can be a total airhead. At least their phones still worked in this world. How, she had no idea. They wait for a bus. 

A woman wearing a old fashioned warrior outfit came down from above when she sensed a unholy presence. A abomination was here. He wasn't alone, he had a human with him. She had a job. To find the Nephilim and destroy him. It was the Law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for my poor French dialog, I am using Google translate.


	50. Chapter 50

Both Phoebe and Piper were at Quake having lunch with their husbands. Both Cole and Leo were sorry Prue couldn't make it, and were currently having lunch.

"It was pretty generous of Prue to buy us lunch, but next time it's on me." Cole said to his companions.

"Ah, ah. You bought dinner last week. It's my turn." Leo says.

"You are unemployed. Do whitelighters even get paid?" Phoebe says laughing.

"Hey! Leo is trying. Besides, P3 is doing fantastic. Leo and I are business partners along with you and Prue." Piper tells Phoebe and Cole.

The lunch goes on for another forty five minutes till a waitress brings over a expensive bottle of champagne.

Piper seeing the bottle, panics. That was the most expensive bottle the restaurant carried. Piper's club was doing fantastic, however she couldn't help but flinch when she indulged in extra spending. 

"We didn't order this." Piper tells the waitress, silently telling the waitress not to open the bottle.

"Courtesy of Miss Halliwell. She says she is sorry, she won't be able to join you for dinner tonight either."

"Not again. We have to stage and intervention. Prue is going to work herself into an early grave." Phoebe shook her head. As much as she envied her successful sister, she couldn't help but wonder if Prue was going to work herself to death.

"C'mon, give your sister a break. Today's the merger. Bucklands is going to merge with Sandover tonight. My associates are handling the paperwork." Cole tells Phoebe.

"Yeah, but Prue didn't want this. She said she was tricked into signing those papers. That is why she is never home." Piper says. She also was worried about Prue. Prue didn't live with Piper and Leo, she lived across town in the same building as Cole and Phoebe.

"Yeah, but Prue is smart. She get through this." Leo says. "Besides, as her whitelighter, I can take away the stress in her body. It is up to her to relax her mind."

"I hope so. Her breakup with Andy didn't help her. He told her not to work so hard, and she snapped. She accused Andy of trying to control her."

"Poor Prue. Andy was just worried. You know what tomorrow, let's take Prue and go to a spa. Just the three of us."

"You sure she wants to come Phoebe?"

"She better."

Meanwhile, Prue was staring hard at Dean Smith and his asshole boss, Zach Adler. Both were smirking at Prue. Prue whispered to her lawyer on the left. Her lawyer was confident that the contact Prue signed was fraudulent. When Prue signed it, the fine print stated she needed it notarized by a public servant, which was never done. 

Both Dean and Zach were sitting across from Prue. Dean was the one that was in charge of the merger, his boss Mr Adler came along with Dean to see this deal go through. If it did, Dean was going to be promoted to Junior Vice President. If Dean played his cards right, would be working in Chicago as Senior Vice President in a few years.

Dean was smiling back at Prue who was glaring at him. He had a girlfriend, Carmen, but he wondered if Prue would like to go out to dinner. Just as business partners. He had a reputation as a playboy, but settled down when his teenage daughter moved in with him and Carmen. Emma was only twelve, but was already rebelling. 

"Mr. Smith. The contact here is not valid. When you presented Miss Halliwell with this contract, you failed to have a notarized clerk present." Prue's lawyer tells Dean and Zach.

"Doesn't matter. We have a verbal agreement. Miss Halliwell agreed to sign over Bucklands to Sandover." Cole's attorney partner tells Prue.

Prue seethed in rage. On the surface she had a poker face, but on the inside she was ready to kill both Dean and Zach. She worked her ass to get to the top. She used Gram's inheritance and her biological father's life insurance to make some investments. Her luck paid off, when her stock grew, she bought Bucklands. Since then she expanded to London, Tokyo, New York, and was currently in the process of acquiring offices in Hong Kong and Paris as well.

She literally gave everything to Bucklands. She refused to have any romantic relationships including one with Roger, her former assistant, and Andy, her long time best friend. She told herself her work was her life. Sure she and Andy were serious, but when her success grew, she broke things off. There was no time for distractions. Not until this merger broke off.

"I don't know why I am here. I did nothing wrong Miss Matthews." Ben Braeden tells Paige. Ben was known as a troublemaker, he was always in detention. 

"You threw paper clips at a fellow student. Then you started yelling slurs at the teacher. You are lucky to be with me and not Principal LaFitte."

"Yeah. Yeah. Look, I said I was sorry. Can I go back to class?"

Paige wanted to slam her head against the table. This was the third time this month she saw Ben. How can she get through to him. Usually kids his age didn't rebel this much. Something must be going on at home. She wanted to ask, but it wasn't her call. She simply told Ben to behave. After he left, Paige took an aspirin. 

Later at her parents house, Paige and her dad were having a stilted, but polite conversation. Paige was a rebel, always acting up as a child, and fought hard against her parents. Even after she went to Berkeley, and graduated, her and her dad barely got along. Paige always wondered if her "real" family was out there somewhere. She knew she was adopted, and because of that acted out. 

The day of the accident, back when Paige was in high school, she had a dreadful feeling and begged her dad to slow down at a intersection. They were on their way to dinner, and Paige and her parents were arguing about her grades. When Paige saw that semi, she screamed at her dad to hit the breaks. 

Thank god he did. The accident was minor. They ended up crushing the front end of the car, unfortunately it caused Scott Matthews to lose his left foot. But Lisa and Paige were alive. Mr Matthews was forced to retire at his foreman job, and her mom had to return to work after twenty years. Since that day, none of them argued about Paige again. 

"So how was work today, honey?" Lisa asked Paige.

"Awful. The student I'm trying to help is rebelling. I don't understand why. He was always a gifted student. Something changed."

"Maybe something is going on at home?" Scott tells Paige.

"Maybe. But my hands are tied. Unless Ben tells me anything, there is nothing I can do."

"Well, he is at that age. He'll grow out of it. You did." 

"Thanks mom." Seeing her dad get up to get a refill on his ice tea, both Paige and her mom get up.

"Dad. Sit. I can bring you a refill. Mom, let me do the dishes. You work hard as it is."

"Paige, you are our guest. Sit. Besides I am not a invalid. I may have lost my foot, but I had not lost my life. If you want to help so badly, take out the trash."

"Sure dad." Paige smiles. 

After dinner was over, Paige goes outside and takes out the garbage. She breathed in the evening air. It was Friday night. No problem students to nag her. She sighed in contentment.

Dean walked out of his office exhausted. The merger was delayed for anothet week. Dammit. Prue's lawyer was good, but Dean had Turner, Davis, and Hobbs. The unholy triangle of lawyers. Dean was confident he'll win. He wanted to give his family a good life. Especially Emma. She needed a good support system.

When he got into the elevator he was surprised to see one of the junior techs inside. Dean admired his work ethic, when he was a tech, he slacked off a lot. Luckily his higher ups saw his talent and promoted him to lead tech, then after three years, made it to marketing. Now after many sleepness nights, made it to Director. Dean was hoping to secure this merger, Zach promised him he will be moving on up.

Sam didn't want to work late. There was a lottery pool held today. It wasn't a fun lottery. Whoever lost had to stay late to keep an eye on the new computer systems. Unfortunately, Sam and Ian drew the unlucky numbers.There was no need for the techs to be there, the new systems ran flawlessly. Ian lamented he just lost his Friday night. 

When Dean walked in, Sam swore he looked familiar. He didn't want to say anything, but the nagging feeling was there. 

"Excuse me. You look very familiar. Have we met?"

Dean looks at the junior tech. He had balls. Most of the lower tiered employees never looked at the higher ups, never mind talked to them face to face.

"No. I don't think so."

Sam stared at him. "Are you sure? I swear I know you from somewhere."

Dean was annoyed, but slightly flattered. "Save it for the heath club."

Sam stared at him. Whoever this guy was misunderstood Sam. 

When Sam walked in the door after he got home, he was pleased to see a plate of chocolate chip cookies. Jessica always knew whenever Sam had a rough night. There was always baked goods. Sam took a cookie and went to take a shower. 

As he crawled into bed, he wondered about that guy, Dean Smith. Sam swore he knew him from somewhere. He was about to fall asleep till he heard a door opening. Jessica was home. He got up to greet her. He and Jess were engaged, but Sam felt like he hadn't seen her in years.

Dean was sitting at home watching TV with Carmen. Emma wasn't home, she was spending the weekend at her friends. He couldn't help but think about that guy in the elevator. When he thought about it, he swore he knew him from somewhere. 

Jenna looked out of her apartment. She loved Paris, but she often wondered if she was meant to live here. Sure as a actress, she had a steady income, but her creativity felt surpressed. Because of her contract, she wasn't allowed to have any outside projects. She turned on YouShare. She couldn't help but feel jealous that her old friends had the freedom to do what they liked. 

It was morning, Ethan never came home. Jenna couldn't help but wonder if he was out with another woman again. She wasn't stupid. She lived in LA. She knew the signs of a cheater. Unfortunately, she couldn't leave Ethan. Their agents pushed them together and both Jenna and Ethan felt pressured to stay together. If that wasn't bad enough, they wanted them to get married and pop out babies ASAP. Jenna shuddered at that plan. She was thinking of ways to leave Ethan, and her job.

Back at P3, Piper was serving up drinks. The club was bumping. Piper had to work tomorrow. It was classic rock weekend and she booked a few classic bands. Pat Benatar, AC/DC, Kansas, and Led Zeppelin. How she managed to get them, Piper had no idea. Her club was losing customers, and she needed a gimmick. Leo and Cole suggested a theme.

It was Phoebe that suggested classic rock night. She just came home from a date from a guy that loved classic rock. When Piper thought about it, she felt like nothing to lose. Her rival clubs had themes going, 90s dance, another had disco, and one had big bands. As a child, she loved Led Zeppelin, and took a chance. Calling their manager a few days later to see of they can play at her club. When they called back a few days later, Piper screamed. When Leo orbed downstairs to see what was wrong, he screamed too. 

She felt like she was on a streak of luck. She called Pat Benatar and asked her to come back to play again. She enthusiastically said yes. Then Pat suggested she call AC/DC's manager. They were doing a mini tour, and agreed. When Piper jumped up and down, she called Phoebe and Prue and all three wanted to faint. It was Prue that suggested they book Kansas as well. 

Bucklands was holding a charity benefit and asked the 70s rock band Kansas to perform. Prue loved their performance and after the benefit she asked them to play at P3. No one was as surprised as Prue when they said yes. They found out Zeppelin was playing, and wanted in. When Piper advertised classic rock night, the tickets sold out in minutes. Piper had to add another night. That was sold out as well. 

Because of all the press P3 was getting, Piper had to book extra security. The bands were old school, but were legendary. Cole predicted P3 would break the five digit limit on drinks alone. Piper was excited. She couldn't wait till tomorrow. 

Michael finished giving his instructions to Naomi. The Big Fight was going to begin soon. One of his angels was on Earth retrieving his Sword. He went down to Hell to instruct Lilith to tell her demons to open the Gate. 

Lucifer was sitting on his Throne. He sensed his brother, he was here. But things didn't feel right. It was their destiny to fight; Good vs Evil, but things felt off. He had a serious case of deja vu. That wasn't the only thing, someone he cared and loved was missing. But that was impossible. He was the Devil. He didn't have a heart. 

Sam looked at Jess like he saw a ghost. Seeing her for the first time what felt like years, he couldn't help but tear up. 

"Hi, honey! Things at the medical supply office took longer than I thought. The PPEs I ordered went to the wrong office." Seeing Sam's face, She got worried. "Honey, what's wrong?" 

Sam goes up to her and gives her a big hug. Seeing Jessica again, he needed to take her away from here. He knew this was San Francisco, not Palo Alto, but they needed to get away. At least for a few days. 

"Jess, god I missed you. It's been how long?" 

Jessica was confused and scared. "Sam. I saw you at lunch. I brought you a picnic. We sat outside your office and ate together. Is something wrong?" 

Sam squeezed her harder. He kissed the top of her head. He wanted nothing more than to hold and protect her, but when Jessica pulled down his face to kiss him, he heard his name. 

"Sam." 

"Did you hear something?" Sam asked Jess. 

"No. Sam, are you worried about the wedding? Don't be. Things are going as planned. My parents are helping us pay for it. The wedding is going to happen in three weeks!" 

Sam smiled down at his fiancee. As much as he loved Jessica, the voice he heard. It sounded super familiar. 

Piper was in her pajamas getting ready to head to bed. She was in the process of cleaning her face and was thinking about the next few days.The rock concert was tomorrow. She and Leo were getting ready to set up in the morning. She smiled at Leo when he walked in the bathroom. When he put his arms around her, she flinched and pulled away. 

"Honey. What's wrong. Is it me? I can take a quick shower." 

"You smell fine." 

"I'm going to take a shower anyways. Care you join me?" He said in a flirtatious tone. "You did say you wanted to start a family. The shower can be good practice." He winked at her reflection. 

Piper recoiled. Seeing the hurt look on Leo's face, she had to backtrack. "Not tonight. I have to get the club ready for tomorrow. She needed to get away from Leo. She hurried out when Leo started taking off his clothing. There was no way in hell she was going to sleep in the same bed as her husband. She was going to sleep on the couch. As she layed down on the couch, she whispered a name. 

"Sam." 

Phoebe was eating breakfast with her husband Cole. Cole was currently reading The Bay Mirror, while Phoebe was listening to the radio. 

"There is exciting news coming tonight. At P3, the nightclub, not a parking garage, is holding classic rock night. The legends are performing tonight, one of them being Led Zeppelin. Did you manage to get tickets? If you didn't, KSSF is giving away two tickets. If you are caller number 26, you can be entered to win." 

Cole smiles at Phoebe. "Good thing we have our tickets." 

Dean's heart stops when he heard the radio. Two tickets to see one of the greatest rock groups of all time? Even with his money and connections, he couldn't get tickets. He was planning on working overtime today and tomorrow, but Carmen and Emma complained he was never home. Maybe he should take a weekend off. Since P3 was a nightclub, Emma was too young to go. Hopefully Carmen can come. He decided to stay home and be glued to the radio. 

"Sam! Did you hear that! KSSF is giving away two tickets! Oh my god. Are you going to try to win? I am." Jessica squealed in excitement. 

Sam smiled at his fiancee. Jessica was going on about who was performing and what is she going to wear if she won. Sam liked classic rock, not as much as his brother...Wait a minute. Sam was a only child. He didn't have a brother. Sam thought about that guy in the elevator. He looked so familiar. He decided to head to Sandover to see what that guy was about. 

Prue was at Bucklands telling her assistant on where to catalog a rare and expensive painting. She couldn't believe she got a Van Gogh original. The Night Café. Apparently, the original owners, a university wanted to sell it. The sale of this painting was already generating press. Prue had to hire private security to keep an eye on it. Already there was buyers all around the world that was interested, including The Louvre. 

Prue knew the sale of this painting was important to Bucklands, that is why she delayed the merger. This painting was acquired before the contract was being signed, and she was glad that she delayed the sale. Her reputation was on the line. 

"Chuck. Can you make sure this is going to the vault. I am sending security to escort this painting downstairs. The sale of this painting will put us on the map." 

"Yes Miss Halliwell." 

Prue smiled at her assistant. So much more trustworthy than that Roger. She was glad she fired him. He was embezzling money. But that wasn't the worst part, he was trying to sell counterfeit art. Good help was so hard to find. She looked at Chuck. He was cute. Those blue eyes of his. They were beautiful. Like two stars, and that beard. It made him so regal. Like royalty. She smiled and was happy that he smiled back. 

Paige was reading Facepage. She couldn't believe it. There was a club that was hosting Classic Rock Night. Unfortunately it was in San Francisco. Damn. According to Facepage, a local rock station is giving away two tickets. Paige wondered if there was any way to get to San Francisco. To bad her pay from the school was tiny. 

Jenna was watching a a YouShare video. This singer was doing a rock cover of Pat Benatar's Heartbreaker. She was good. Jenna had to give her that. Her phone rang. It was Ethan. When she answered it, she wasn't surprised to hear he wouldn't be home tonight. He was doing some press for a promo. Jenna just wished him luck. While she was closing the browser, she accidentally hit a ad. Before she can close it, she saw a picture of a really hot guy. Dean Smith. Jenna's heart started beating fast. It was just an ad for Sandover, a firm based in San Francisco. She stared at his picture for a long time. She didn't believe in love at first sight, but now she did. She downloaded the picture and cropped out everyone's picture except Dean's. She blushed. She downloaded it to her phone, and deleted the evidence knowing how jealous Ethan was. 

Both Phoebe and Prue were shopping for new outfits for the concert tonight. They had their tickets, and backstage passes. They were part owners, but since there was so much security, they had to cover all of the bases. Phoebe was glad Prue was taking a break. She was working so hard these last few weeks, and Phoebe and Piper were worried about her. Hopefully this concert will help her relax. 

"Are you excited Pheebs?" 

"Fucking kidding me? Hell yea! I can't believe we are going to see Pat Benatar again." 

"Not to mention, AC/DC, Zeppelin, and Kansas. Oh, you should have seen how jealous everyone was at Bucklands." 

"You should have seen everyone at the paper! Elise has tickets, she is bringing a date." 

"Who?" 

"Some guy she met in England. His name is Arthur." 

Sam gets in the elevator. Other than the guard downstairs, the building was empty. He was surprised to see Ian. It was the weekend, no one was supposed to be here. Even more strange, Ian was dressed in his work uniform. 

"Ian, what are you doing here?" 

Ian looked straight ahead not looking at Sam. 

"All play and no work, makes a bad employee." 

Sam's face furrows in confusion. Ian was a slacker. He did his job, barely, and loved stealing office supplies. All week Sam listened to Ian talk about sneaking in that nightclub, P3. Sam laughed and bet he would be thrown out before he got in the entrance. 

Two hours later, Sam was in Dean Smith's office. He wasn't sure what he was doing in here, he wasn't supposed to be inside. No matter. He looked at the pictures on Dean's desk. There was Dean with his arms around a good looking brunette, but Sam felt like the picture was wrong. The woman should be blonde, with a lavender hair dye. That wasn't the only thing. There was a picture of a little girl. That must be Dean's kid. He overheard his coworkers talk about the Director having a child. 

"There is laws against stalking. Who are you, and what are you doing in my office. You have a minute before I call security." 

Sam turned around. It was Dean. The Director. Shit. 

Paige was looking at the music videos of AC/DC. She was watching those music videos for the last two hours. Ever since she saw that page about that club in San Francisco, she was dying to go. Even if she could catch a flight, there was no way in hell she could get in. If only she could warp inside. She closed her eyes and made a wish. 

Castiel was listening to orders from the archangel Raphael. He and Hannah had to go down to Earth to get the righteous man ready to begin the mission. Hannah was nodding along to what Raphael was saying, but deep down her mind, she couldn't help but worry about her family. Her and Castiel's kids were not on this Earth. She shook her head. She had no kids. Nephilm and offsprings of angels were forbidden. 

"Hey! Watch where that ladder goes! You, put that table over there!" Piper was stressed. Tonight was the concert. She should be excited. Unfortunately, she was forced to go direct where the sets and and tables were going to go. She had to clear out her office and the back rooms for the bands. Hearing a screech, she couldn't help but yell. "Watch that sign! P3 is fragile!" 

Jessica was screaming. She just finished answering the trivia questions about the rock genre and was caller number 26. She won! She couldn't wait to call Sam. 

Before Sam could answer Dean, Ian walked in. 

"I failed my numbers. They are wrong. I failed the company. I failed Sandover." Ian pulls a pencil. Looking despondent, he stabbed himself in the neck killing himself. 

Prue was at the salon getting her roots touched up. She wanted to fix her hair before the concert. She was half listening to the radio. Some girl won the tickets. She overheard the customers and the staff groaning. Prue smiled. She had her ticket, but wasn't sure if she wanted to go. But she knew if she didn't, her sisters will kill her. 

As she was getting to pay, her mom called. Patty said she was running late. Her and her whitelighter husband Sam were tied up at the airport. They were flying in from San Jose. The flight won't take long, an hour at most. They were coming to the concert tomorrow. They were going to stay with Piper and Leo. She wanted to go to Bucklands, just to make sure the painting was secured, plus to take a second look. Prue seen Van Gogh before, but not as close. She wished she had the money to buy it, unfortunately even with her savings, and stock combined, it wouldn't come close. She knew her new assistant was working. When she hired him, she knew he was trustworthy. 

Phoebe was at home getting ready to leave. Cole wasn't home, he said he had a emergency phone call from his client, Dean Smith. One of his employees committed suicide, and Dean was stressing out. Phoebe was already dressed. She was going to Piper's to see her mom and stepfather that were flying in. She smiled. She couldn't wait to see her mom. Phoebe didn't realize how long they were apart. 

When Sam got home, he was depressed. His best friend committed suicide. Sam didn't know why he did it, he was so confused. This job was just a job, not even a high paying one. He wanted a beer. Plus he was almost arrested. Dean threatened to press charges if he snuck into his office again. 

When Sam got home he was greeted by Jess. She was smiling big and had her hands behind her back. Sam smiled. Jessica smiling always cheered Sam up, that is why he loved her friendship. Wait, they were engaged. Looking at Jessica, he saw his time at Stanford. But why did Jessica look so young? They graduated years ago. 

"Sam. I got a present for you. Close your eyes." 

"Jess. Not now. I had a rough day." 

"Please, pretty please? With cherries on top?" 

Sam wanted nothing more than to lie down. But seeing Jessica's excited face he didn't want to hurt her feelings. He closed his eyes. 

"Open your palm." When Sam did that, he felt an envelope on his hand. 

"Open it." 

When Sam opened the envelope, his eyes went huge. It was tickets to P3, with backstage passes. He looked at Jess who was squealing in excitement. How? These tickets were sold out for months. 

"Remember that radio station contest? I stayed on that phone for two hours trying to get through. Finally someone answered. I was caller 26. All I had to do was answer some questions. I just got home. I had to go to the radio station to pick them up. Now, free up your night and get yourself ready. Oh! Almost forgot. Your mom called. She is coming today, not tomorrow." 

The doorbell rang. 

"Maybe that's Mary." 

"Hi! Sam! Your mom's here!" 

Dean was sitting in his office. He didn't feel like going home. He called Carmen and told her he needed to stay in his office. She was understandably pissed. But when Dean told him on what one of his employees did, she forgave Dean. If Dean and that guy Sam wasn't here, no one would have found his body until Monday. 

Dean didn't drink beer, but he really could use one. Fuck his diet. He turned on his phone. It was Emma. She texted Dean to tell him she didn't win tickets. Dean wrote back, even if she did, she was too young to get in. She gave him a 🙄. Dean smiled. He should take Carmen and Emma and go on a family trip. Maybe to Disney. He wanted Vegas, but not until Emma was 21. 

Paige found herself in a washroom. Huh? Where was she? A few seconds ago she was watching YouShare, a few seconds later she was in a public washroom. She heard voices. The voices were talking about the concert. Can it be? Her wish came true? She pinched herself to see if it was real. 

OW! Yep. This was not a dream. While Paige was standing in the washroom, the door opened. 

"What the...security!!" 

Jenna was wearing a wig and sunglasses. She decided to go to the Effiel Tower to get her mind off things. Her agent called, he wanted her to come for a autograph session with Ethan and Caroline. She refused, saying she wasn't feeling well. She then got dressed and headed out. Going to the Effiel Tower always gave her a peace of mind. She couldn't help but think of that guy Dean. She was tempted to go on a plane and head to the States. She needed to meet him. Hmm. Maybe she should send Dean a email. What does she have to lose? Dean hopefully was single and straight. 

"Hi Sam!" Mary Wesson goes up to her only child and gives him a hug and a kiss. She then goes up to Jess and hugs her as well. 

Sam gave her a huge bear hug back. Lifting her off the ground. Mary was laughing. When Sam put her down, he noticed a man standing in the doorway holding suitcases. 

"Sam, Jess, this is my new husband, John Smith." 

Phoebe was sitting in the limo on the way to the manor. Prue made arrangements for the girls to get a ride from Buckland's limo to take the girls and their husbands to the concert. Phoebe and Cole were married, but Phoebe was too busy thinking trying to break it gently to Cole she wanted a divorce. She didn't love him anymore. 

She waved at Prue and Leo when she pulled up. They were going to Sandover to pick up Cole. The concert wasn't going to start till nine. They were going to pick up Piper and go to dinner first. 

Dean got off his phone in disbelief. His dad was here. He just got married. Dean didn't even know he was dating. That wasn't the worst part, his dad found out he had a young son. His ex, Kate died and on her deathbed wrote John a letter. Dean had a half brother. Carmen and Emma were going to be shocked. John told Dean he wanted him to meet his new wife and her son, Sam. 

Michael was getting ready to start Armageddon. But why? Lucifer was in Hell and not bothering anyone. There was no need to fight. He closed his vessel's eyes. He saw a boy. The blonde hair, the innocent look. He was half human, but Michael felt so empty without him. He wanted nothing more than to hold him and protect him. He shook his head. That was impossible. Nephilims didn't exist for thousands of years. 

Prue's Assistant finished cataloging the rare art works. He was pleased. He could have did all that with a snap. But He needed to gain Prue's trust. He nodded to the security guys. He read their minds. They were planning on heisting the Van Gogh. Luckily, Chuck changed their minds. He hoped the Halliwells and Winchesters liked their present. A chance to be a normal family. 

He gave His notice to Prue. Since He was from the temp agency, He could leave anytime He wanted. He was planning on destroying this world, He thought He sensed that Nephillm bastard. Apparently He was wrong. He decided to leave. He decided to go to the Hard World again. That doofus of a President of The United States provided months of entertainment.

Before He left, He stared at Jenna's necklace in His hand. The necklace was glowing white hot. He obtained it when He got the temporary job as a golfer for that French TV show. He simply used the nickname Rowena gave Him back when He was helping the Winchesters fight The Darkness. He should stop leaving these around. He sent the necklace back to Jenna. He knew how important it was to her. If she only knew why. But that is for another chapter.


	51. Chapter 51

*As The Creator moved from one world to the next, He remembered the last thing He did before He decided to begin The End. He heard a prayer. It was the Winchester's laptop dog, Castiel. Castiel was worried about his adopted Nephilm child. That kid. Phew. He was more trouble than he was worth. 

His grandson Jack, he made the world insane. He threw a simple temper tantrum and the entire human population stopped lying. It was too early for Armageddon. The humans there will destroy themselves, but that wasn't the time. It was up to The Creator to decide. He came to Castiel when he prayed. Luckily He was in the general area.

He felt that shift. He was busy watching over one of His favorite shows, The Hard World, when something nagging was calling to Him. He shrugged and went to Castiel. Oh MySelf. That kid. He is exactly like his father and uncle. Lucifer and Michael and their rivalry for their Father's love.

He fixed the world, but not before lecturing the Winchesters. When He saw how much the brothers loved their adopted child, He had a flash of inspiration. The Old Testament. He asked the shepard Abraham to sacrifice his son. Then when he blindly obeyed, The Creator's angel, Joshua stopped him. The Creator didn't care about the humans, He was testing their loyalty. Joshua did as his Creator asked, so he played the part. Even though The Creator knew he was very uncomfortable doing it.

He was pleased with the results, and He stuck around for a couple of Eons. He only left, when the humans got selfish and blamed Him when things went wrong. All of His stories were like that. That is why He created lessor beings than Him. They can take the blame. 

He sighed. If only the first generation of creatures were still around. But they were wiped out during The First War. The one with The Darkness. The First World, that is when It began. It lasted for millions of years. She was defeated when She let Her guard down. Then that's when His son Lucifer gave the final blow. Then He used His Divine Strength to seal Her away. He knew Death was watching, but wanted nothing to do with it. He created His sons, the first angels to help fight The Darkness. 

Once The War ended, the universe was a mess. The planet Theia, and many of His Creations were destroyed. Thankfully He wasn't. But He was weakened. It took Him Seven Days to repair the Universe. After He was done, He asked His children to help recreate Creation.

While His children were creating, He made the Leviathans. He made them strong. Vicious creatures that can stand up to the Darkness, but they were too unpredictable. He had no choice but to seal them away in a place called Purgatory. Same with the Shedim. They were locked up by Lucifer. He feared they were stronger than the archangels. They were locked up in Hell's equivalent of a basement. 

So He created another breed of creatures. Less intelligent than the Leviathans, or the Shedim, the Hellhounds. When He saw how vicious they were He destroyed them, fearing they would destroy His next creation, humans. What He didn't know is that Lucifer took Ramsey, his pregnant hound to his secret place. His Father was already gone from this universe, before He found out.

The archangels were proud of their work. The Creator was pleased. They created the stars, and many planets. The Milky Way was one His children worked on while He worked on other galaxies. When they were almost done, Gabriel suggested they add life back in Earth. So his Father created lesser angels. A few of them, the second generation of angels after the archangels, helped create mountains, oceans, oxygen, and when they were almost done, created life.

The next generation of angels took over. Then another. He admitted when one Creation began, the old one dies. Then whatever is left, is then reconstructed from the old. It was when His final creation of angels were born, is when He created humans. It was rough. They started off hairy and were not very intelligent. After awhile, they evolved. Then when the Creator felt like His humans were done, He was happy. He named them man. The female, woman.

It was Castiel that called them Adam and Lilith. He didn't meet The Creator, but He overheard him talking to Hannah and Ezekiel. What The Creator didn't know is how Lucifer was growing jealous of the humans. Lucifer was envious of how much his Father loved them. He was enraged when He commanded that all of Heaven bow down to them. When he protested, His Father brushed him off. If only He saw how much His child was growing more and more resentful. 

Lucifer was God's favorite. He tried to love His children equally but Lucifer was the most beautiful and perfect of all of them. His other sons weren't happy, especially Michael, who was jealous of all the attention his younger brother was getting. Raphael was also jealous, but to a lesser extent, and Gabriel was too young to notice.

While God was visiting Eden, Lucifer was busy plotting. He wanted to prove to his Father that humans were a mistake. He was His child not those stupid creatures. While his Father was talking to Adam, Lucifer took Lilith and transformed her. To the newborn human, Lilith was pure and innocent. It was Lucifer's jealousy, resentment, and hatred that transformed her. When Lucifer saw what he done he was scared. So he took Lilith and hid her in his secret place. It was only after his Father created more humans that Lucifer could prove to his Father how flawed they were. 

The Creator was angry at His son when He found out. But at the moment He was distracted. It wasn't until The Serpent tempted Eve, His second female, is when He was fed up. He then left the Earth staying in His private chambers refusing to come out. While He was busy writing in His diary, is when Lucifer started planning his rebellion. 

The Creator knew what Lucifer was doing. He blamed Himself for not seeing the signs. Lucifer was always a spoiled child, but it was The Mark that amplified his emotions. He felt helpless. Especially when Michael was begging to do something about Lucifer's transformation. By the time his Father saw the truth is when Lucifer declared war. The War was long and bloody. The demons Lucifer created were strong against the angels. No one expected is how the former humans became something so wicked and evil.

After The War ended, is when The Creator saw how dangerous Lucifer was. He then commanded that everyone leave. His children stayed. They were worried about what their Father was going to do. He still loved His son, Lucifer was His baby. He understood how He neglected His child. But he needed to be locked away. So He commanded Michael to cast Lucifer in a Cage He created. 

Lucifer begged his Father he only did what he had to do, to prove how flawed the humans were. The Creator was angry at Lucifer's insolence and jealousy that He took away Lucifer's weapon and commanded Michael to seal him away forever.

After all that was said and done, and before He left, He went to a room where four angels were recovering from the War. They were terrified when they saw their Creator and went down on their knees. It was the angel Metatron that The Creator chose to write down His instructions. He was the closest to the door after all. The other three, Gadreel, Joshua and one unnamed angel were ordered to leave. 

Metatron seeing His Creator was terrified. Seeing his Creator's face was too much for him and he covered his eyes with his wings. The Creator then ordered Metatron to write down His Tablets. There was three. The Leviathan Tablet, Angel Tablet and Demon Tablet. His Instructions as a manual for possible events in the future. When Metatron was done, God made some weapons. He then asked Gabriel to tell the human shepard to write down The Ark of the Covenant. 

He stuck around for awhile, silently watching. He left without telling His sons. He admitted He was tempted to go Home when they cried for their Father, but He knew if He stayed, no one will grow up. He told no one that He left. He only stayed behind for one more night to see His Creation. He cried. He then left to create other Worlds identical to this one with minor tweaks.

Many Eons passed. The Creator was getting restless. All of His stories were getting boring. When He saw what His grandson was doing, He needed to get rid of him. He gave His orders to the older brother. Eliminate the boy. That way He can have a great story to end. The elements were already there. The gathering storm, the father killing his own child. Just like Abraham and Issac. This time God giving the orders. After the older brother refused to obey His instructions, He was furious. His story, His Great Grand Finale was ruined. He stomped His foot and The End began. Not just the First World, but the others as well. 

Earth 2 sucked. Too basic. Boom. The Bad Place, destroyed. Squirrel World, Reverse World, Colourless World, gone with a snap. Others, took longer to destroy. 

The Third World. Hmm. He knew he needed to see it. His child and his twin were about to reunite. 

Apocalypse World. Needs a satisfying ending. Michael destroyed it. No way in hell is he getting the last word. 

The Magic World. He was suspicious of the people that lived there, including the Winchesters and Halliwells. He was watching. Including His children. Michael and Lucifer made up. He admitted He was happy. At least they talked. He suspected His grandson hid there, and when He checked, He was just paranoid. He relaxed. 

The World He called Secret World, it was nothing special. But He kept it only because His child led by an iron fist. Humans there knew the angels existed. Unlike the other worlds, like Magic World, and Apocalypse World, humans accepted it. But why did His son go out of his way to hide that? He didn't care. 

The Hard World. It was a slow process. He was slowly ending it, just took a long time. But He wasn't worried, humans there were entertaining. But they grew since The Dark Ages. 

The First World. He couldn't wait to see what the brothers were up to. 

All of His Worlds were a disappointment. He wrote His Stories, but none satisfied Him. It was only His First draft that He loved. The other Five, The Third World, The One with Magic, The Hard World, Secret World and Apocalypse World is the ones that entertained Him the most. Not as much as His first story, but provided centuries of endless entertainment.

If only Dean shot that kid. He would have brought back Mary as a consolation prize for Sam. But he threw down The Gun. Seeing that, He knew it was time to end Creation. He was planning to end all of it anyway. Even His favorites. Just Him and His Sister. If only Billie wasn't such a busy body. He didn't trust Her at all.*


	52. Chapter 52

Jessica was dressed up and ready to go. Unfortunately she got a phone call. There was another mix up at the factory. Damn it. She was the CEO and owner of the top medical supply company in the world, but was tasked to oversee everything. She inherited it from her grandparents, but was not ready to hand over the reins to her employees, not yet. 

She at the moment was having drinks with Sam, Mary, and her new husband John. Plus three others. John's son Dean, his wife Carmen, and his daughter Emma. John asked Sam and Jess if they can come over to meet his new wife. 

When Sam opened the door to meet John's son, Sam blanched. It was Dean Smith. Dean also looked at Sam with disbelief. The meeting was very uncomfortable. But that wasn't the unusual part. It was Dean's reaction to seeing Mary. He literally came up to her and hugged her. Sam's reaction to seeing John was weird as well. Sam teared up seeing him. He acted like he hadn't seen him in years. Both Mary and John were weirded out.

It was a very uncomfortable dinner. But after a hour everyone was laughing. Carmen couldn't stay, she had a late shift at the hospital and needed to go home to get ready. She took Emma home, Emma still wanted to stay at her best friend's house. After she hung up, she was disappointed to not being able to go to P3. So she suggested Sam take Dean to it. They were brothers after all. When she said that, neither protested. 

Dean was embarrassed as hell after he hugged Mary, a total stranger. But when Mary hugged him back, he felt such a familiar feeling. Like seeing his long lost mom. John gave him a weird look, but looked happy to see how accepting Dean was to his new marriage. He wasn't bothered much when Sam saw him, but wondered why Sam kept staring at him.

Dean thanked God that Jessica? Was that her name? Wasn't able to go. Too bad Carmen couldn't make it. He looked at Sam. They are brothers now. They have to get along eventually. 

Piper was at the club. She went home to shower and change and was now back. Security was super tight. She allowed that girl, Paige? Was that her name? To stay. But only if she worked as a waitress. Paige thanked Piper profusely saying she came all the way from Oregon. She was a huge fan of AC/DC. 

She was behind the bar. Leo was in the back, he was working on the electricity. Just in case the instruments didn't overwhelm the lights. It was already after 8:30 the concert was opening with Pat Benatar's Heartbreaker in 30 minutes. Phew. Her sisters were coming to help. Phoebe was going to be a coat checker, and Prue was working with security. Already the crowd outside was getting restless. 

Robert Plant was soundchecking the microphone. Piper was tempted to ask him for a autograph, but forced herself not too. She was a professional bar owner, not a fangirl. When Leo waved, she waved back. But almost fainted when Mr. Plant waved back. God, was this night getting any better? Yay!

Phoebe was fidgeting in the coat check area. Usually she'll resent her sisters on making her work, but Piper needed all the help she can get. Cole was here, he was outside helping the bouncers keep the riffraff out. She smiled at the musicians walking by. Holy shit. She recognized Steve Walsh. Her favorite Kansas song, Dust in the Wind was a song her dad always listened to. Same with her mom Patty.

Patty flew in this afternoon, both her and Sam were coming to visit their daughters and in laws to support Piper's promo at P3. They were coming here tomorrow to see the Sunday night show. Phoebe squealed. She was so happy to see her mom. Felt like forever since they seen each other. Too bad Victor wasn't here. He died of lung cancer five years ago. 

She was glad Patty was here. She needed advice on how to get a divorce. Her and Cole were fighting these days, and only got along when Cole was heading to work. As Phoebe was collecting coats, the first customer walked in. Holy shit. He was HOT. 

"Hi." The hottie says.

"Hi." Phoebe's mouth went dry. 

"Checking in a coat.'' When he smiled, Phoebe felt faint. What the hell was she doing? She was married!! 

"Uh, here." She blushed when he touched her hand. 

"Name?"

"Coop."

Sam and Dean were driving to P3. The car ride there was quiet. But strangely enough, both Sam and Dean weren't weirded out by it. Even after that weird afternoon, neither one was bothered by each other presence. It felt natural. Sam swore he rode with Dean before. He wanted to ask him to out for beers afterwards. Just like old friends.

Dean was shaking. He was on his way to see Led Zeppelin. He was so glad that Jessica girl gave up her ticket. Shame she couldn't come, but his dad remarked it was probably for the best, since him and Sam could talk. Dean was driving his Pruis, but when he saw a black '67 Impala go by, he was insanely jealous. If that driver ever offered, this car was his. Fuck the great gas mileage.

Paige was in the same clothes she came when she warped in. She couldn't change. She didn't know how. Not about changing clothes, but how to warp home. At least the owner gave her proper shoes. After this weekend was over, she hoped she made enough tips to buy a plane ticket back. She should call her bosses and say she won't be able to be at work on Monday. 

Jenna finished sending off that email. She hoped she wasn't making a mistake. When she heard Ethan turning the key, she quickly deleted her browsing history. There are things he shouldn't know. She squeezed her tribal necklace for luck. 

P3 was packed. Prue was sitting on her couch sipping a drink while the audience screamed at Pat Benatar. The night was just beginning and P3 was already jumping. AC/DC was performing next, and Prue was excited. She saw her sister Piper working at the bar. She wanted to help, but Piper hired extra bartenders to help out. She couldn't help but wonder why Piper kept glancing at the tall guy that just walked in. Prue had to admit he was cute. 

Sam and Dean walked in the club. Phew. They didn't miss much, Pat Benatar was just finishing up her first song. She still had two more songs to perform before the next band performed. 

"I'm getting a bottle water." Dean tells Sam, his new soon to be stepbrother. 

"It's Friday night. I'm gonna order beers instead. Plus some chicken wings. Hopefully some pie." Sam yells. 

"You know how many carbs and sugar is in those? Not to mention all that grease." Dean retorts. 

"Loosen up. It's a night to celebrate. You can hit the gym tomorrow." 

Dean nods. "Fine. Just for tonight." 

Sam nods. He didn't know Dean, but he knew he needed to loosen up. Hopefully the beers help. Especially pie. Preferably apple. 

Piper was serving up drinks. Holy shit. Even during New Years, 1999 was never this packed. Damn. The register was pinging every few seconds. Looks like she needed to make a run to the safe soon. Her drawer couldn't close. She was going to ask security to escort her and the cash drawer to the back when she heard a customer calling for her. Dammit. She was going to excuse herself when her heart skipped a beat as soon as she turned around. 

Phoebe was singing along to the music. Cole was there with her, but Phoebe wanted to be alone. Cole was supposed to help Prue, but Prue told him she can handle things herself. 

"Phoebe, do you want something to drink?" Cole asked her. 

"A beer." Phoebe didn't usually drink beer, but she needed liquid courage. She decided to tell Cole she wanted to move out. She was already deciding to hire which lawyer to represent her. When Cole left, she closed her eyes and tried to listen to Pat Benatar. Unfortunately, she got a vision. 

This reality. It was fake. She saw P3. But the club, there was nothing here. But that was impossible. Her eyes were deceiving her. She needed to get a new prescription. As she rubbed her eyes, she couldn't help but wonder if this was all a dream. She didn't believe in magic, not since Grams died, but she wondered if this was all a elaborate illusion. 

Sam felt his face turning pink when he saw the female bartender checking him out. He forgot what he was going to order. 

Dean was hurrying to the men's washroom when he heard his phone pinging. He turned the volume on max, just in case Zach or his lawyers called him. Right now they are fighting to see through the merger. Not to mention suing Prue for breach of contract. The Van Gogh was the last straw. When he checked his phone he was surprised to see a message. It was from France. He was blushing when he read it. But when he saw who it was from, he was in disbelief. It was supposedly from a actress from Carmen's favorite International soap opera. No way. He quickly deleted it. 

Piper didn't know what to say. Luckily one of her other bartenders took over the orders and she quickly went to the back with her cash drawer. After she put the money in the safe, she got up. Her heart was beating fast when she saw the tall guy. He was gorgeous. But why was Piper checking him out? She was married to Leo. Quite happily, for a few years now. But when she looked in his eyes, their souls connected. She never felt like that with Leo. 

Prue was jamming to AC/DC's great hit, Thunderstruck. As much as she was enjoying her night, she wanted to return to Bucklands. She was about to get up when some guy asked her to dance. When she looked up her face went pale. No way. Arthur Ketch. Her former coworker. 

Lucifer sat by Hell's entrance waiting for his brother. He already knew what Michael wanted. He decided to spare him the trouble of freeing him and decided to tell Michael he didn't want to fight. Besides, the gate was open. How? He had no idea. His demons didn't know how to open it, not even Michael or Lucifer. Their Father must have known ahead of time. Seeing Michael, he bowed his head and held his hands in front of him to see he was unarmed. 

Castiel and Hannah were on Earth. They had their orders. Retrieve Michael's Sword. They already knew where Lucifer's Weapon was, they just needed to bring it here. The final fight was going to take place in Stull Cemetery in Lawrence Kansas. They were currently waiting for new orders. Neither wanted to see the world end, but it was their destiny. Castiel sighs in his human vessel. Both Hannah and him felt empty and sad. Their was a big hole in their hearts. Two people he loved were dead. When he looked at Hannah's eyes he held her human vessel as she cried. He couldn't help it. He missed them too. They sat there and prayed for their souls. 

Jenna slept in the spare room. Her and Ethan were not talking. Not that she cared, they hadn't got along for a few days now. Ever since their public announcement of their "relationship," both felt the pressure of their careers from both their agents. The ratings were high since the announcement. As much as she thought her fame would be great for her career, she felt hallow. This isn't for her. Acting was for fun, a job, not a publicity stunt. She looked at her email. It was blank. Frustrated she decided to send a picture of herself with her email address written on a paper. That Dean guy would know she was genuine. She crossed her fingers. 

Sam was standing at the bar with Dean bobbing his head to the music. He and Dean were talking and laughing for the last hour and Dean was squirming in excitement. His favorite band Led Zeppelin was coming up next. Sam ordered two more beers. When he saw that bartender, he decided to ask her to dance. Only a dance, he told himself. He was with Jessica after all. 

Piper's face was red when she saw that tall Adonis coming towards her. She knew he was most likely going to ask for more food or alcohol, but maybe she should ask him to dance. It was her break after all. She told her manager she was going to take a break. Unfortunately Leo was coming towards her. Damn. 

Prue excused herself from Cole and Phoebe. She noticed the tension from those two and did not feel comfortable getting stuck in the middle again. She knew their marriage was in trouble, it has been for quite some time now. She pretended not to notice when she heard them screaming at each other from her window. They lived on the penthouse, but their fights were heard all the way from Prue's apartment downstairs. She sighed. Looks like Phoebe was going to spend the night again. Good thing she has a spare bedroom. 

Paige was making her way across the room trying not to flinch when drunk patrons kept slapping her ass. Her feet were killing her. It was only 11, and the bar wouldn't close till 2. Ugh. When she saw who was gesturing for her she couldn't help but squeal. It was Angus Young of AC/DC. Somehow, her feet weren't hurting any more. Putting on a smile, she walked towards him. A minute later she was at the bar getting drinks. No way is she fucking this up. 

Later that night, Prue was drunk. She had a meeting tomorrow, but screw it. She was the boss. She texted Chuck, her new assistant to cancel it. Oddly enough, there was no answer. She didn't care. It was late, he most likely went home. She was watching a good show anyways. Her stick in the mud sister Piper was flirting hard with another man; the tall guy she was checking out earlier today. Poor Leo. He looked so despondent. He was working but kept glancing at his wife who was laughing at something that guy was saying. Prue believed in love, but Piper was with the right guy. And it wasn't Leo. 

Sam couldn't believe what he was going to ask next. He and Piper, that sexy bartender were talking and laughing for the last two hours. They talked, they danced and didn't want to leave each other's side. He must be wasted, he didn't care that her husband was in the same bar, he wanted to take her somewhere private and have his way with her. He whispered something to her earlier and when she giggled, he had his answer. They snuck out to the back alley. 

Phoebe's eyebrows went high above her head. Piper was leaving with another man. Oh my god. She couldn't help but glance at Leo. He looked so wistful. Strangely enough, he didn't look sad or jealous at all. More like accepting. She knew Piper and Leo were married, but Phoebe for the life of her couldn't remember when she last visited her sister and brother in law. Hell, she couldn't recall the last time Leo and Piper were together. She thought back to her fantasy earlier. Was this a dream? 

The next day Dean was at home doing some reports. He was still riding high about the night before. He met Robert Plant. Plus he checked off something off his bucket list. He saw and performed with Led Zeppelin. He sang Stairway to Heaven with the band. When he told Carmen that, she screamed. Especially when P3 uploaded the video on YouShare. The views were at half a million and climbing. Emma called earlier, she said her friends kept calling her asking about her hot dad. Dean smiled. He wasn't interested in becoming a singer, his daughter needed a stable life. That is why he was planning to propose to Carmen. He looked at ring box in his drawer. He spent a small fortune from Cartier. He wished he had his mom's ring, but his dad used it to propose to Mary. He liked Mary. Hell, he loved her as a mom. He looked at his phone. John just texted him. He wanted him and Sam, Mary's son, to come to lunch. A small family reunion. Since John's illegitimate son was going to be there. 

Prue was in her office the next day. She was busy downing a large coffee with a bottle of aspirin by her side. Ugh her head. She just found out Chuck quit. Damn. Now she had to hire *another* assistant. She wanted nothing more than to go home and lie down, but no way was she leaving the painting alone. Besides, her meeting with the investors was this afternoon. Her mouth felt dry. She needed water. Unfortunately it was across the room. She was too tired to get up so she gestured at the cooler. She almost had a heart attack when it came right in front of her. Like it had legs. 

Phoebe was having breakfast with Patty and Sam, her husband. Phoebe was eating a small breakfast, she was still hungover from the night before. She had to work tonight, today was the last night the bands were performing and her sister really needed the extra hands. She smiled at her mom. Her and Sam were married for years, ever since they met a Phoebe's time as a child in summer camp. 

Party was married to Victor, Phoebe's dad to her and her sisters, when they got close. Sam Wilder was working as a "whitelighter." A guy that worked with troubled kids and teenagers. Both Patty and Sam were coworkers that had a professional working relationship, since Patty was working as a cook at the camp. They got closer when Patty saved one of Sam's kids from drowning in the lake. Rumors were the lake had a monster living underneath it. The kid was riding on one of the canoes when it flipped unexpectedly. Patty was taking a break from the kitchen when she saw the boat flip. Screaming at everyone that there was a accident, she didn't hesitate to dive in the water to save the child. She saved the boy, but was pulled underneath by something as soon as she got to the dock. Sam seeing his child was safe was horrified when he saw Patty drowning. He swam in and saved Patty's life. That was the day they started a emotional affair. Then a few days later took it physically. Poor Victor, Phoebe's dad was devastated. He never dreamed his wife was having a affair. He and Patty were happily married. During the divorce proceedings, he tried to sue for full custody, but was denied by the judge. No doubt with Penny's influence. 

He and Patty tried to stay civil, but they drifted apart when Patty got pregnant. That was the last straw for Victor and he moved across the country, abandoning his daughters and disappearing. Without Victor to help her raise their daughters, especially when Prue started acting up, the stress was too much for Patty and she and her new boyfriend made the difficult decision to give their newborn daughter up for adoption. 

Victor payed child support, and still kept in touch with his daughters. The letters came less and less and eventually the letters stopped. Poor Prue and Piper were confused and angry that their biological father abandoned them and started acting up, especially Prue. Phoebe was too young to understand, especially when her mom came home without a baby. She cried when Patty sat all three down and told them that they loved all of them equally, but Patty and Sam were too overwhelmed raising three children. Especially with Penny being sick. 

What none of them knew, is when Patty got pregnant, her mom, Penny was very overprotective of her daughter and granddaughters. She didn't approve of Sam or Victor, and when Patty got pregnant, she pressured Patty to give up her unborn baby for adoption since their child was conceived out of wedlock. Plus, she saw Victor as a deadbeat and threw away most of his letters. Penny loved her granddaughters equally, but a new baby would be too much for Prue who was angry at her mom for breaking up her marriage to a "home wreaking" scumbag. 

They quickly had a wedding in the manor after their daughter was born, and lived happily ever since. When they gave up their daughter, the only thing they asked the adoption agency is to give the baby name that starts with a "P." 

They lived as a blended family ever since, with Sam trying to be a good stepfather to Patty's daughters. Funny thing, when Phoebe thought about it, she couldn't recall anything about her childhood. Piper had the photos in the manor, but all of those pictures seemed photoshopped. Weird. She also thought about Piper's wedding. How? Being in the nightclub with Leo and Piper, she didn't see them dancing or kissing once. They acted like coworkers, not lovers. Plus Piper talking to that tall guy all night. Something wasn't right. 

Sam woke up with a headache. He knew he shouldn't have drank. Ugh. He was at home sleeping alone. Jess wasn't home, she most likely was at her relatives. Ever since she inherited her grandparents's medical supply company she has been busy. The company was doing well, and Jess used her money to pay off Sam's and Jessica's apartment. Good thing too, because rent in San Francisco was insanely expensive. 

Sam felt bad. He worked hard at Sandover, but he was just a tech. He made just barely minimum wage and was currently looking for ways to supplement his income by getting another job, despite Jessica assuring him they were fine since they had tons in her bank account. Even with that Sam didn't feel right. Her parents were pushing her and Sam to sign a prenuptial agreement, before they tied the knot. Jessica protested, but Sam agreed. They had a appointment on Tuesday with her lawyer. 

When the phone buzzed, Sam groaned. Not now. Then when he read it, he realized today was the day his mom wanted him to go for lunch with John and Dean. Oh shit. It was after eleven. He jumped out of bed and took a quick shower. After he was done, he went and got dressed. After he brushed his teeth and styled his hair, he checked his pockets for any cash. Then he saw a piece of paper with a phone number, Piper Halliwell. 

Oh shit. 

Paige was sleeping at the manor where Piper and her husband lived. Piper was nice to her to offer a place to sleep for the night since Paige did a bang up job waitressing the night before. She made a ton of money in tips. Paige smiled at the memory. She met many of the bands, especially AC/DC and was happy that she met her idols. They were all nice. She thought back on the final song of the night, Carry on my Wayward Son by Kansas. That guy Dean and Sam? Was that his name, were dancing and singing to that song. When she saw them, she thought that song suited them, they truly looked like brothers. Strangely enough, they said they weren't related. Paige wondered if they were separated by birth. 

Thinking about it, she wondered if she was. She knew she was adopted, but wondered if she was with her sisters. She felt a undeniable connection with Piper, Prue, and Phoebe. When she met Patty and Sam early this morning when she went downstairs for a early snack, with Piper's permission, she felt a tug in her heart. Especially Sam. Their souls felt nearly identical, like they shared a white light. Weird. 

Prue was at Bucklands staring at the painting of Van Gogh. This painting was truly magnificent. Why did the original owners want to sell it? Anyways, since the sale was in two days, she was busy cataloging the vault's items. Bucklands gets twenty percent of the sale, if Prue knew that will equal to the millions. And that was for the Van Gogh alone. She couldn't help it, she jumped up and down in excitement. She was going to be a very wealthy woman. As much as she should be happy, things seemed to be too good to be true. 

"Miss Halliwell? You have a guest." Her temporary assistant, Bela told her. 

"Oh yes. Be right there. Bela, lock up this vault. No one comes in without my permission." 

"Yes, Miss." 

Prue left the vault and went to her office. It was Andy. Why was he here? 

Dean was having lunch with his dad John, and his wife, Mary and Sam. Apparently, his young son, Dean's half brother couldn't make it. He claims he was on a road trip and couldn't make it back in time. Dean didn't care. He was just happy to be with his parents again having a regular lunch, just like old times. Hmm. John said they were staying in the city till this weekend. Dean should cook them dinner. Dean had a recipe he found in dad's old journal. A weird recipe called "Winchester's Surprise." Whatever it was, it had a bunch of weird ingredients, but it sounded delicious. Dean was already planning on getting dessert. A pie from a grocery store called "Piggy Wigglies." 

He ate a salad, while Sam ordered a bacon cheeseburger. While Dean was talking and laughing with his lunch guests, his phone rang. Excusing himself, he went to answer the phone it was Zach. He said he needed him at the office. He told him to bring Sam. Apparently there was a police officer there named Detective Singer that wanted to interview them about the suicide. Damn. Just when he was about to hang up he saw he had a email. When he opened it his eyes went huge. It was that girl, Jenna something from that French TV show. Her email, it was ligit. Oh wow. She was gorgeous. Dean was flattered. But why did she email him? Dean had no idea. No matter, he wasn't complaining. But it did question his proposal to Carmen. He loved Carmen, she was beautiful, smart and sexy, plus a great stepmom, but seeing Jenna's picture, he wondered if she was the right girl. 

Piper was at P3. She didn't go home, she was too embarrassed about her behavior at the club last night and spent the night at Prue's. She called her mom, and she understood. What the hell did she do? She spent most of the time with that Sam Wesson, not her husband Leo. Right after they left the club for her break, she and Sam went out to the back alley and walked down the street to a all night coffee shop. They ended up talking for over an hour. They almost lost track of time and rushed back before the final band performed. 

Despite all that, Piper had a great time. According to the books, she made at least three months profit. If tonight goes well, she had enough to hire a full time manager so she can step back for awhile. Yes! While she was working, she heard a knock. It was Leo. 

"Andy. What are you doing here?" 

"Prue. Sorry to barge in on you, but I need to see you." 

"What about." 

"There is a investigation about fake art being sold. Prue, is that Van Gogh authentic?" 

"Of course it is. I saw it myself." 

"When." 

"A few minutes ago." 

"Can you take me to see it?" 

"Andy, as much as I trust you, you know nothing about art." 

"But she does." Andy gestures to a woman. 

"Hello. My name is Claire Pryce. I am a art expert. We had a complaint that there was fake art sold in the San Francisco area. Before I can determine the art to be sold, I need to see if the painting and the art sold is real." 

"Of course. Come with me." 

A few minutes later, Prue was in disbelief. This painting, it was close, but it wasn't the real thing. But how? She was sure the painting was real. She seen it herself. 

"I don't understand. The Van Gogh it was real. It was right here. Ms Pryce. I would NEVER sell counterfeits. Ever." 

Claire was looking around the warehouse. She looked closely at the art figures that were priced for auction. She took out her phone and made a call. 

"Mr Trudeau. I need a search warrant as well as a cease and desist. Miss Halliwell, half of these goods are fake. I cannot allow fake art to be sold." 

Gabriel was tied up somewhere. The last thing he remembered was having some "company" with some porn actresses. Next thing he knew, his so called "friends" of his tied him up and took him away. When the bag was ripped of his head, he saw a familiar face. His own. 

Loki. 

Phoebe was staring hard at the picture on her hand. It was a drawing. It was supposed to be angels? They didn't look like traditional angels. They looked weird. But to Phoebe, it was authentic. But when she looked up, she saw another truth. When she blinked, it was normal. Weird. She wondered if she was psychic. She decided to head to the library, no, a fortune teller. She couldn't shake this feeling. This reality, it was just a illusion. 

Hmm. She wondered about her vision. Did magic exist? She thought about what she "seen." She sent Prue and Piper her thoughts. 

There was a old man floating around Sandover. He was determined to make sure the blood sweat and tears he put in this company won't be wasted. He had two new targets. The guys named Sam and Dean. He watched them as they entered the building. He wasn't worried, he wanted to wait till tonight. For now, he has a new target, a retiree named Paul. Retire, ha! He worked till the end of his life, he will be no different.


	53. Chapter 53

Prue was at home. Her business was in trouble. Apparently, the search warrant the police did showed she was about to sell counterfeit art. Fuck. So far, the FBI and State Police was going to contact previous buyers to see if they had purchased fake art. Prue was going to be ruined if this gets out. She went to have a drink when she heard fighting again. Not again. She was tempted to run upstairs and tell Cole and Phoebe to shut the fuck up. The next thing she knew she was doing just that.

Piper and Leo were talking. They were discussing on what to serve for tonight's concert. Piper was nervous as hell. She wondered why Leo never said a word about the night before. Piper hands were shaking while doing the books. 

"Piper."

Gulp.

"Do we have enough straws for tonight?"

What? "Leo. About last night..."

"It's alright Piper. I understand."

"No you don't. I was acting reckless and impulsive. I ignored you for some guy. Forgive me."

"It's alright. You have nothing to apologize for. I know I been neglecting you these last few months. My job, it keeps me busy, because I have no set schedule."

A whitelighter. His job is to help others. Leo goes out of town a lot. But what exactly does he do for a living? Leo always said he helped others, but he never fully explained how. 

Paige was at the manor looking at photo albums with Patty Halliwell and her husband, Sam Wilder. All three were on the coach talking and laughing. Paige was smiling at the photograph of Patty and Sam's wedding. They looked so happy. Patty was wearing a white gown with a shawl, with her daughters wearing old school dresses. Prue, the oldest was smiling, but the eyes didn't match. Piper was grinning at the camera with a toothless smile, and young Phoebe was sucking on her thumb. Paige felt strange looking at the photograph. She wondered if Patty was previously pregnant. She looked like she recently gave birth. She wanted to ask, but she didn't want to be rude. 

"Ah, remember that Patty?"

"Our wedding day. Oh it was so beautiful. Look at the girls. They were so adorable."

"Why wasn't Penny in the picture."

"She was taking the picture, remember?"

"Oh yes. She was the one that married us."

"Who's Penny?" Paige asked.

"My mom. She didn't approve of Sam, or my ex. She didn't like any of my boyfriends. She fought tooth and nail to break us up."

"Good thing she didn't, otherwise our daughter wouldn't exist."

Patty hits him on the leg. 

"Ow! What was that for."

Sam notices Paige.

"Sorry. It's a long story."

"I don't mind. I can't go home until tomorrow. Plus I can't be at the club till after 7.”

Sam looks at Patty. "Sweetheart, do you mind?"

"Of course. It's nice to have a ear. My mother and my children never wanted to talk about it."

"About twenty seven years ago, my wife, here gave birth to our daughter. Unfortunately, the circumstances of her pregnancy was unfortunate. Patty was married to another man at the time. Her mom, suggested she give her up for adoption, since the stress of her divorce from her first husband was tearing her daughters apart."

"I loved that baby with all of my heart, but at the time I couldn't give her the love and care that I should have."

Patty tears up. 

"The best thing we can do is to find a agency that can find a family suited to take care of her. The only thing we asked is that her name starts with a 'P.' Just to keep up tradition with her family line." Sam explained.

Paige hearing that flinches. That sounded so familiar. Just a coincidence she told herself. When Sam gets up, she sees something she recognized. The baby blanket. It was torn up, but she recognized the P. It was in the family album, but when she saw the birth certificate, her heart stops. It was her birthday.

Phoebe almost had a heart attack when Prue suddenly appeared. How? The door was usually locked. Prue always knocked.

"Would you guys shut the hell up!" Prue screamed. When she saw where she was, her eyes went big. Then she vanished into thin air. 

Both Phoebe and Cole stood there with their mouths open. What the heck was that about? Before they can say anything, Cole's assistant, a Jamaican woman comes into the penthouse.

"Cole, the meeting downstairs is about to begin." Seeing Phoebe, she bows her head. "Your Highness."

Phoebe stares at her. Huh? Before she can say anything Cole rushes her out. 

"Um, Phoebe, maybe you should check on your sister."

Too confused on what's going on, she nods. The last thing she saw was Cole and his assistant talking. The alcohol in her body must still be in her body, she swore they shimmered away into thin air as soon as the elevator's door closed.

What the hell is going on?

Both Sam Wesson and Dean Smith were at Sandover giving their interview to the middle aged gruff man writing down notes. Apparently, earlier today there was another suicide. A man that worked in tech support, Paul Durban committed suicide by sticking his head in a microwave. When Sam and Dean heard that, they gave each other uneasy looks. 

"So how long have you boys known Ian Johnson and Paul Durban?"

"I know Ian the same day we were hired, about three months ago. I only talk to Paul while we were at work." Sam answered.

"I admit, I don't talk to the junior techs that much. But I seen them at the company cafeteria almost everyday." Dean answered.

The cop, named Bob Singer nods. "Is there any reason, why they would kill themselves?"

Both Sam and Dean shook their heads. Ian was Sam's best friend, and Paul was a easy going guy. Yeah, he liked his adult movies on the Internet, but half the building did too. Besides, he was ready to retire. 

Detective Singer then asked a unusual question. "Do you boys believe in ghosts?"

Sam furrows his brows. He never admitted it to anyone, not even Jess about his fascination with the supernatural. He was obsessed with stories about ghosts, vampires, werewolves, and even demons. He got the idea from his grandparents. The late Samuel and Deanna Campbell. According to Mary, his mom, they died before Sam was born. The details of their deaths was a mystery. Mary refused to talk about it. 

When Sam was little, he stumbled across their diaries. His grandparents lived exciting lives. According to them, they were "hunters." They traveled across the country hunting evil. They stopped hunting when Mary was born, then started up again when Samuel caught a demon in Mary's room when she was a small baby. It was Deanna that suggested they hunt again with Samuel's protests. Their son, Daniel was sent away to live with his cousins after Mary was born. He was only a young teenager, but Samuel sent him away after he refused to fight, stating his parents were crazy to believe in the supernatural. 

Ever since then Sam read every book there was about the supernatural. He never asked his mom about it, he was scared he would send him away like his uncle, so he kept it a secret. Even with those diaries, Sam never saw proof that ghosts or monsters exist. But he often wondered. 

"Never thought about it." Dean answered. 

"Okay. Here is my card. If you aee anything unusual. Give me a ring." 

"Thanks." Dean takes the card. When he took it something caught his eye. There was a figure of an old man standing in the hallway. He was glaring at Dean. When Dean blinked, he was gone. 

After Detective Singer left, both Sam and Dean were talking. 

"That cop. He asked about ghosts. Why?" Dean wondered.

Sam shakes his head. "I don't know. Dean, would you ever fight evil. Like the supernatural?"

"C'mon Sammy. I don't believe in that stuff."

"Sam. You called me Sammy. No one outside my family calls me Sammy."

"Well, we are brothers now." 

"Right. Out parents are married. Don't call me Sammy. It's Sam."

"Okay, Sammy." Dean sasses. Weird. It felt natural. 

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"What the hell just happened? Prue. You appeared and disappeared right in front of me."

"I know. One minute, I'm here, the next second. I was yelling at you and Cole to shut up."

"Prue. Do you ever get deja vu? I swear I lived this day before. Not exactly the same, but different."

"No. Look. There is something going on at Bucklands. Someone is trying to frame me. I'm being investigated for fraud."

"What!! How!"

"It started when Chuck quit...."

Paige made up an excuse and left the manor in a hurry. She couldn't stand be around those people any longer. Those two. They were her biological parents. She wasn't sure, but those were her blood. Then that means, her and her sisters were working together last night. She took some money out of her tips and took a bus to the San Francisco Harbor. She needed to think. When she got there, there was a man standing there. He wasn't the only one, but he stood out. He was still. Most people fidgeted, but he was totally still, like a statue.

Paige just watched him for a minute then she shook her head. Even a statue needed privacy. She walked down to a private area and sat down on the grass. She wondered about everything. Her adoption, her curiosity about her life, hell even her very existence. She was mulling it over when she heard a voice. 

"It is alright if I join you?" 

Paige looked up. It was that guy. The statue. Damn. He was hot. Dark hair, great body, but that wasn't the only thing about him. His light. It was invisible to most people, but for Paige, it glowed brightly. If would have blinded most people, but not for Paige. That light. If there was one word to describe it, it would be heavenly. Paige wondered if he was an angel; if there is such as a thing. 

"Earth is beautiful don't you think?" 

"I guess so." 

"I came from up North, but being down here. I forget about my Father's work. Yeah, my 'siblings' helped, but it was my Father that created all of this." 

"What. The habour?" 

"Creation." 

Phoebe, Piper, and Prue were at the club at P3. They wanted to go to Bucklands to straighten things out, but were stopped by police. Since all three had nothing better to do, they went to P3 to see what they can do to help Prue. Leo was also there, he was setting things up for tonight's concert. Hearing about what is happening to Prue, he was helping them brainstorm. 

"Okay. So Prue. You said the Van Gogh was real. Then when you went upstairs, then back downstairs. There was a switch." Leo said. 

"Yes. I admit, I overlooked the rest of the art, but on Thursday and Friday, Chuck and I meticulously checked every art piece to be sold at auction. Every piece was authentic." 

"Prue, where you there on Saturday?" Piper asked. 

"The morning, and until 2 pm. I left to get my hair done. Then I went home to change them I came here to the concert." 

"Besides Chuck, who else was there." 

"A new girl. Bela Talbot." 

"Prue, how long as she worked for you?" 

"Before I fired Roger, he was the one responsible for hiring and firing people. He worked in HR for Bucklands. Miss Talbot was there for only three months. She usually only did paperwork for inventory. Chuck and I cataloged the art personally." 

"You said Chuck quit. How long has he been working for you?" 

"He was hired only a few weeks ago. Odd. I usually don't interview people myself, but when I saw his resume from the temp agency, I had the overwhelming feeling to interview him. I hired him the same day." 

"This Chuck. Do you think he is the thief?" Piper asked. 

Prue shook her head. "No. I did a extensive background check on him the day after he was hired. Chuck Shurley, age 49, came from Kripke's Hallow, Indiana. An orphan, parents died when he was a very young child. Has no known siblings, grew up in a orphanage, went to Indiana State University, dropped out, then became a writer, making a living writing for various newspapers, magazines and websites. Has no criminal record, and was never married. He works across the country as a 'freelancer' working various jobs across the country. He documents his life on Snapchat, and has a popular blog about cats. Trust me, he is not the thief." 

"Okay. Any others. Prue, is there anyone that would hold a grudge against you." Leo asked. 

"Roger. That son of a bitch. I fired him last month for embezzling. Fuck. Excuse me. I'm going to confront that bastard." Prue was about to get up, when Phoebe stopped her. She grabbed Prue, then had a vision. She saw a young woman. She was at the gallery, looking at the Van Gogh. When she saw Prue leave, she grabbed the painting, and nodded to her partner in crime, a blonde man. He did a switcheroo. Then they hurried out to a van, then they drove away. 

"Prue. Roger isn't the thief. How well do you know Bela?" 

"Not very well. When Chuck quit, I was desperate. The only other person I know how to catalog was Bela." 

"Was she ever at Bucklands alone?" 

"Yea...She worked late sometimes. Oh my god. I caught her outside the vault a few times. She usually was behind Chuck or myself whenever we put in the passcodes. Fucckkk. That bitch. I'm calling Andy." 

Back at Sandover Sam and Dean were watching the Ghostfacers website. Those two guys were demonstrating how to eliminate ghosts. After Dean told Sam what he saw, Sam suggested he watch YouShare. The various videos they seen showed ghosts and proof of monsters, but none talked about killing them. But one video talked about experts. They only went by their first names, Ed and Harry. The link to the video sent them to the Ghostfacers website. There, Sam and Dean watched as they talked about eliminating ghosts. They talked about iron, apparently all evil creatures hating it, same with salt and holy water. They even demonstrated how you make salt bullets. They can make ghosts and evil disappear for a short time. But they said if they wanted to truly kill a ghost, all they needed is to salt the bones and pour gasoline and set it on fire. But if there was no body, burn anything the person had while still alive. Hair, fingernails, anything with the ghost's DNA. 

Dean scoffed when he watched it. But when Sam mentioned his grandparents. Dean was weirded out. Sam claimed they were hunters that hunted monsters, but when Sam mentioned their names, Dean got even more weirded out. Their names were identical to theirs. Making up an excuse, he said he needed to go to the men's room. Then he saw weird things. The sinks turned on by themselves. Then the soap dispensers started overflowing. Dean would have considered it a prank, till he saw the suicide of Ian Johnson killing himself. It was after he was dead, than he saw that same old man. Dean quickly left the washroom to tell Sam. But when Sam and Dean came back, the washroom was clean. No overflowing soap, no flood, and no body. 

"Sammy, I'm telling you. Something strange is going on here. I saw Ian killing himself. It was real. I seen it." 

"Dean. He died yesterday in your office." 

"I know. I was there. But Sam, he was here. He stabbed himself in the neck. Then I saw that old man." 

"What old man?" 

"P.T Sandover." 

Paige was at P3 later that night working as a waitress. After she met Michael, she was wondering about things. Michael claimed he was an angel. The son of God. Then that would make him an archangel. At first Paige thought he was some religious zealot, till he described Heaven. Everything he said made sense. Especially the part about Whitelighters. Special human souls that became special guides to witches. He claimed there was a few on Earth, two that conceived children. A former school teacher, and a former WW2 fighter. Of course he said one of them had a child, but he didn't know because his wife's letter got lost during the war and he never knew his wife was pregnant. Even when he came to her in a dream, he never found out. He was human when he died, not yet a whitelighter. As for the other one, he had a affair with a married woman, and she got pregnant. They had a daughter. When Paige found out she was shaken. She convinced herself it was just a coincidence. 

Michael also said he was supposed to fulfill his destiny. Fight his brother Lucifer and bring Paradise. But he and his brother didn't want to do it. He brought his brother to Heaven and was currently looking for Gabriel who was missing. After hearing all that, Paige wanted to forget about everything. She decided to live her life. Well at least a waitress for a night. She was currently serving up some drinks to a newlyweds. A blonde woman and a middle aged gruff man. They looked so happy holding each other. If they weren't newlyweds, Paige would have thought they were long lost lovers. 

Smiling at the couple after serving up their drinks, she heard a customer calling her name. Oh no. It was Patty and Sam. Shit. She forgotten they had tickets here.This will be awkward. Serving her long lost parents. Great. 

Gabriel was glaring at Loki's back. Loki was currently on the phone calling about a price for Gabriel. Gabriel was wearing Enochian cuffs. With those on, he couldn't use his powers or fly. He was currently trying to get rid of Gabriel because he heard a rumor that his older brothers were going to start Armageddon. Gabriel was trying to tell Loki that wasn't happening. There was a bigger picture out there, it it wasn't the Grand Fight between Good vs Evil. It was Something bigger and more deadly. Gabriel sighed when Loki ignored him. There was a niggling feeling there was something close to him that was pulling the strings. He wondered. Did his Father come to Earth recently? His eyes went big when he saw Asmodeus appear. Shit. Out of all the Princes of Hell, he gets Kentucky Fried Colonel. 

Back at P3, Piper was serving up drinks and handling cash. The club was packed with many classic rock fans and press. Usually Piper would be happy her club was doing great, but she was too worried about Prue. If they couldn't find this Bela chick, Prue was looking at years of prison time and financial ruin. She wasn't here, she was at the police station with her lawyers trying to get things straightened out. Poor Prue. She worked her ass off where she was, and now was in the process of getting it all taken away because of a suave con artist. Seeing Phoebe, she waved her over. 

"Phoebe any news?" 

"Not yet. Andy and his partner Daryl are doing a background check on Bela Talbot. They aren't the only ones looking for her, a detective from South Dakota was also looking for her. According to Andy, that guy Bob Singer says Bela Talbot is just many of her many alias. He thinks she may be working with a some art dealer. A guy named Balthazar Angel." 

"What kind of name is that?" 

"I don't know. But Piper, Andy says this guy's been around for centuries." 

"That's impossible. That would make him immortal." 

"Not if he is an angel. But there is no such thing. But Phoebe, what if he is. What would you think. Remember when we were kids? Grams always said magic exists. But whenever she tried to teach us magic, mom threatened to send her to a institution. Grams couldn't stand to be away from her family, so she kept her mouth shut. But Grams told me there was a trunk in the attic. A trunk that contained a book. She told me, 'when the time comes all three of you come together and chant this spell. The Power of Three will set us free.' That includes your sister. The lost one." 

"The baby mom was pregnant with?" Phoebe said. She was in awe. She always suspected magic exists, but her sisters and her mom always shut her up with a laugh. She was really young, but she remembered mom being pregnant. Her mom always said her baby was meant to be with another family. But she said someday they will meet. At the moment she saw Paige talking to her mom and Sam. Oh my god. She stood like mom. But that's not the only thing. She looked like her great aunt on her father's side. This Paige shows up, when her parents come to town. Piper said she appeared in the women's washroom. But with such tight security, that was impossible. Was Paige their omg, lost sister? Before she can think, she felt two arms wrap around her. 

"Hey babe. I'm back. Hope you don't mind. I bought my assistant." Seeing Piper's expression, he quickly told her he paid extra for her cover charge, and wasn't staying. She just came with Cole before she had to return home. When Phoebe turned around, she saw Cole's face. He was a monster. She quickly threw his arms off and ran to the back and locked herself in Piper's and Leo's office. Seeing Cole's face wasn't the only thing that frightened her, it was his assistant. Her eyes were black. God. She was SO glad she was getting a divorce. 

Back at Dean's apartment, Sam and Dean were discussing what do. Sam was impressed with Dean's behavior earlier. They saved another person from getting brainwashed. They went to room 1444 and confronted the ghost. He was in the process of hurting another victim. When they went to the office, they were dismayed to find the door was locked. Frustrated, Sam kicked the door down. Seeing the ghost, Dean picked up a wrench and hit the ghost, making it disappear. They were too shaken to return to work, so they told their bosses they weren't feeling well and went home. 

Sam went home first to see Jess. Unfortunately she still wasn't home. She sent him a text that she wanted to see her parents first and she would be home late. Sam was disappointed. He wanted to tell her about his day, but looks like he had to wait. He was tempted to call Piper, but she was a married woman. He loved Jess, but couldn't help but be attracted to Piper. He wanted nothing more than to take off in a Impala and drive off with her. It sounded cold, but if Jessica wanted a break, Sam wouldn't stop her. He just hoped that Leo guy wasn't around. Having nothing to do, he called Dean and asked if he can come over. Their parents weren't home anyways. They were exploring the city. 

"Have you tried master cleanse? Ever since I went on this diet, I lost five pounds.'' Dean tells Sam while drinking from his water bottle. 

"I rather have a beer." 

"Sorry man. I don't eat carbs. Carmen and I are on a diet. I only keep bread around for my daughter. Whole grains." 

"How did you know about the wrench?" 

"Remember that website? My dad and I, he used to teach me how you fix cars. The wrenches we used. They were made out of iron. According to those two ghostbusters..." 

"Ghostfacers." 

"Whatever. Iron and salt are pure. Evil burns when it touches it. Sammy, did you find anything about this PT Sandover?' 

"Only that he worked himself till the end. Never married or had children. His 'baby' was the company. He was a tough son of a bitch. He was a very strict boss. He saw slackers as weak and sneered at anyone that quit or retired. When he died, they found his body in his office. Guess." 

"Room 1444. Good thing you hacked into their emails." 

"I have special skills. Anyways, after he died, there was many suicides over the years. Usually during troubled financial times. During the great depression there was seventeen suicides. Then in the 80s, there was another three, in in 2009, there was two. Then Ian and Paul." 

"I know this year has been tough, but why is he killing people due to the economy?" 

"I don't know. Dean, we have to kill him." 

"He was cremated. That would be kinda tough." 

"What is kinda tough?" 

Carmen walked in carrying groceries. Seeing Sam, she introduced herself. 

"Hi. I'm Carmen. Dean, I picked up the groceries for tomorrow's dinner. Your parents are coming yes? And are you Sam? Wow. You guys just met and are already close? Good for you. I wish I had siblings. I am an only child. Dean. Do you want me to cook, was it called, Winchester's Surprise? Sam. You must come. Bring a date. I accidentally bought too many ingredients, and even with us, Emma and your parents, I will have too many leftovers. Shit....Dean I forgot to buy pie at Piggly Wigglys." 

"I love to come. Dean do you mind if I bring Jess? I'll bring pie." 

Prue was getting a migraine. They managed to track down Bela, lucky for her a storm was in the horizon and no planes, trains or boats were allowed to leave. Not even cars. A hurricane was coming to town and all of San Francisco was on alert. Bela was in a standoff with police. She was in her car refusing to come out. For a con artist, she didn't think things through. Andy texted Prue and told her Bela was busy praying. Good. Bela needs those prayers to save her ass. If Prue got her hands on her she was a dead woman. Seeing the news on her phone, she was dismayed to see a storm coming. Dammit. If this hurricane comes, her auction was going to be canceled. Wait. Maybe God heard her prayers. A storm means she has time to fix things. Get her stolen art back and save her reputation. Yes! God does exist. She thought about what is happening to P3. The storm wasn't due to hit landfall for a couple of more hours, but the city will give orders soon that all businesses will be forced to shut down for the night. She needed to rush home. She asked Darryl if she can go home. She wanted to go home and pack a suitcase. She needed to be at the manor. Her parents were there. She called for a limo. She needed to pick up her family at the club. 

"Honey. Open the door. What is going on? Are you mad about this morning?" 

"Go away!" Phoebe yelled. God. Will Cole go away? She wanted nothing more than him to get lost. Seeing the door unlocked she tensed. When Piper and Leo walked in she relaxed. 

"Phoebe, are you alright?" 

"I would be if Cole and I were apart. Piper. I don't love him. I hadn't loved him for a very long time." 

"I always wondered about that. Phoebe. We are closing the club. There is a storm coming. We are giving partial refunds to the customers that purchased tickets for tonight." 

"Can't you rebook the bands?" 

"Unfortunately not. They are busy as it is. Since they all performed at least a few songs, we are giving some of the money back. We have to get everyone out. Prue is on her way. She said they caught that Bela woman. She is sending a limo to take us home." 

"What about cleanup?" 

"Don't worry about that. We won't be reopening the club till after the storm passes. Phoebe, maybe it would be better if you come to the manor. We are taking Paige with us. Since she is from out of town, there is nowhere she can stay. The penthouse is too dangerous to be. Cole says he is going to stay with his assistant. He told us to stay at the manor." Leo told her. 

"Okay. I need my clothes." 

"Too risky. Besides. Some of your old clothes are still at the manor. I don't think wearing old clothes would matter with a hurricane." 

"This hurricane. What's it called?" 

"Hurricane Charles. The unofficial nickname is Cyclone Chuck." 

Back at Sandover, both Sam and Dean were determined to finish the job. They heard about the storm and despite Carmen's protests, they insisted on going back to work. Dean promised to be home, and Sam called Jess to tell her he would be home as soon as possible. Carmen wasn't happy, but agreed. She went to pick up Emma, since school was supposed to be tomorrow, but was canceled. Dean was hoping both were safe. Luckily Emma's friend was living close by. 

When Sam and Dean got there, they both had guns with rock salt and iron from Dean's fireplace. Tonight, Mr Sandover was being put to rest. After an hour, they realized they were in over their heads. First, Sam was caught by security and was being escorted out. He was trying to tell him he had permission to work overtime, but the guard simply told him that there was a hurricane coming and everyone was going home. When they got to the elevator, Sam felt a cold chill, when he saw the cold air, he knew they weren't alone. The elevator got stuck, and the guard had a panic attack. As he pried the doors opened, and got halfway out, the elevator started and he got cut in half. Sam was horrified when the blood gushed into his clothes. When Dean called, he said he'll call him back. He pressed the button to the nearest floor and got out. He called 911 and took the stairs to the 22nd floor where Dean was. 

Afterwards, as they fought the ghost, both Sam and Dean were thrown about. Sam fought with salt and iron. Dean used a shotgun filled with rock salt bullets to dissipate the ghost. When Dean was thrown across the room, Sam saw Dean was going to be brainwashed. Seeing the gloves of Sandover, he broke the glass open and set them on fire. Seeing the ghost go up in flames, is when Dean and Sam were relieved. Afterwards, after Sam gave his statement about the accident in the elevator, they were driving home in Dean's Pruis. 

"I never had so much fun in my life! God. That was exciting! Phew. I can't wait to tell Carmen and Emma." 

"More exciting then singing with Led Zeppelin?" 

"Mmm. No. Second most exciting. Getting that email from Jenna. That counts as exciting." 

"I thought you were with Carmen?" 

"Right....Carmen. She is my girlfriend. I was going to propose to her." Dean frowned. He honestly didn't think about Carmen, or Emma, his daughter. Weird. But ever since he got that picture of Jenna, that hot actress from that French TV show, she was always in the back of his mind. He looked sideways at Sam. He remembered him and that bartender. They looked like the perfect couple. Sam mentioned he was getting married in a few weeks, but that Jessica girl, as much as she was nice, she looked too pure for Sam. While Piper, the name that was on her nametag, could kick ass. She would be a perfect hunting partner for Sam. Dropping off Sam, he saw his dad. Looking at his parents, the last thing he wanted was to go home. He wanted to be here with Sam, John and Mary. 

"Hey Sam. Do you have any room? I don't feel like going home." 

"Of course. If it is alright with Jess, you can sleep on the couch. We have extra blankets and pillows. What about Carmen and Emma?" 

"My apartment is surrounded by windows. It won't stand a chance with a hurricane. I'm going to call Carmen and tell her and Emma to stay at her parents. I'll tell her, it's too dangerous to drive." 

Later at the manor, everyone was hunkered down with the storm brewing outside. This storm, it was weird. California never gets hurricanes. Cyclones, maybe a tropical storm, but hurricanes? Something is up. The girls, including Paige were roasting marshmallows. Leo was already in bed. He said he was exhusted from helping the bands put their equipment away.Their mom and stepdad were making smores for everyone. They just finished a game of Life. Prue won, she and Paige were close. But Prue won by a few points. 

Patty gets up to stretch. "Ahhhh. Sam, I'm getting tired. Girls, it's after one, I'm going to bed. Sam you want to join me?" 

"Yep. Here's your smore Paige. Ladies. Have a good night." 

"Night." Everyone echoed. 

Phoebe thought about what Piper said earlier. Grams believed in magic. Same with Phoebe. But her sisters didn't. Hmm. The attic. What if they all went to the attic. First they will go in threes. Then when all three chanted that spell with all four taking turns, then they could prove Grams wasn't crazy. 

"Hey. Let's go to the attic." 

"Ew. Why? There's nothing but junk up there." Prue wrinkled up her nose. 

"Piper. That conversation we had earlier. Let's chant it." 

"You mean that weird poem Grams read to us every night before she died?" 

"What poem?" Paige asked. 

"She called it Charmed. The Power of Three will set us free." 

"That's it?" 

"Well, there's more to it, but that is the main line. Paige, want to join us?" 

"Sure. Let's go." 

Sam and Dean were busy polishing off the pizza, beer, and chicken wings. For a guy that swore of carbs, Dean was scarfing down a pie Jessica baked this afternoon. Both John and Mary went to bed. Jessica was in the bathroom getting ready for bed. 

"Dean. This life. Are you satisfied with it?" 

"Meaning a great job with health benefits, a good retirement package, bonuses every deal, a beautiful girlfriend, and a daughter I would die for, what's not to love?" 

"What about tonight? Admit it, you had fun. What if, you and me travel the road. At least for a few weeks. I'll quit Sandover, you and me can travel in a classic car, hunting monsters all over the country.'' 

"Living in shitty hotel rooms, using stolen credit cards, using blind faith to guide us. C'mon Sam. We both have responsibilities. You're getting married. I have a daughter. We can't just pick up and start over." 

"You said you have a daughter. How. How long have you known her." 

"What kind of question is that? She's twelve. Her mom, died three months ago. She was sent to live with me. I had one night stand with her mom a few years ago. Emma showed up to my door with a social worker and a letter. Her mom, Lydia was murdered by a intruder. Emma was a shy girl. Ever since she moved in with myself and Carmen, she's been coming out of her shell. She is getting straight A's in school. She says she wants to become a FBI agent when she grows up. I work hard so she can have a stable life. I'm going to ask Carmen to marry me so she can have a mom." 

"What about Jenna? That girl who sent you that email?" 

Dean sighs. He admitted he was tempted. But he had to put Emma first. His dad sacrificed his life for Dean by becoming a mechanic. He turned down the chance to return to the marines. Plus he explained to Sam, Dean and Mary, he always felt guilty by never being there very much for his youngest, Adam. He visited as often as he could, taking him to baseball games, and fishing. Hearing that, both Sam and Dean were insanely jealous. Deep down inside, they never had that father son bonding experience. When John couldn't produce a picture, both boys were disappointed. They were extremely curious on what Adam looked like. 

Dean says nothing. Sam sighs. He knew Dean was right. But he had this *feeling* something was off. He picked up a remote control and when he saw a Nouveau Départ rerun, he decided to watch it. Jessica was obsessed with this show. Sam understood some French since he took French classes in high school and in college, instead of Spanish. He saw that character Sophie kissing Lucas. When he heard a growl, he was amused to see Dean with his mouth clenched and his hands balled into fists. 

"God, how long has this attic been cleaned out?" 

"Awhile. Leo and I been busy running P3." 

"Well, we can't stay long. That storm is getting worse. It's dangerous if we stay up here." Prue tells everyone while coughing. 

"Ah! I found the trunk. I'm going to open it. Stand back." 

Everyone stood back, except Phoebe. Expecting *something,* nothing happened. 

"Wow. That was.....underwhelming. Now what." Piper muses. Her mind was busy. She was worried about her boyfriend, Sam. No. Her *friend,* not lover. She had Leo. He was in their shared bed sleeping. But she couldn't help but worry. She hoped him and his brother was safe. When she saw Phoebe take out a scroll as well as a very old book, she asked to go back downstairs. Good thing too, the power went out. When they heard the window breaking, they jumped. They hurriedly ran downstairs, careful not to trip down the stairs. 

Gabriel when he saw his brothers appear in the room he almost screamed in relief. Asmodeus was ready to take Gabriel away, but not before taking out an long needle. Gabriel recognized it. That was used by Naomi to extract angel grace. Only Heaven had that. Where did he get that? 

When Asmodeus saw Lucifer he went down on one knee bowing his head. Lucifer looked pissed. 

"Asmodeus. Runt of the Litter. What are you doing out of Hell? Unlike your siblings, you are still not allowed in Earth. Who is running the Underworld?" 

"My minions are running it. Especially The Source of all Evil, Cole Turner my Lord." 

"That is where you are wrong. I hold the title of Source of all Evil. This Cole, and many others that came before him, didn't invent that. *I* did. I see you are still trying to unsurp me." Looking at Loki, that looked terrified, including his sons, Lucifer used his powers to force them on their knees. "I see you are aligning with these bottom feeders that call themselves gods. You forget who my Father is. He created all of you *lesser* beings. Now go!" He commanded. Loki and his family did, almost tripping over themselves as they ran out. "As for you, Asmodeus, I'll let my brother decide what to do with you." 

Raphael took the keys that Loki dropped and used those to free Gabriel. Michael was standing across the room looking amused. Seeing Asmodeus and what he was going to do to him, Gabriel was tempted to burn him to a crisp. It would be fate. Kentucky Fried Demon. But he held back. He didn't have time to share this with his brothers, but Creation was in danger. Their very existence was in jeopardy. They needed everyone, including their enemies. How did he know that? He sensed his Father. God. He was here. He wasn't as close to his Dad as much as Luci or Mike, but as the baby, his Dad used to take Gabriel to help him create things. He remembered the first thing he invented. The dwarf planet Pluto. When he created life, he created the Platypus. He was embarrassed to admit, he cried when the other angels laughed. Especially Michael and Lucifer. Raphael didn't laugh, but shook his head. His failed star, Jupiter was a disaster. But God told both, because something doesn't end up the way you want, doesn't mean, it isn't important. That was true. Jupiter was essential for the inner planets survival. It acted as a bodyguard for Earth, Dad's favorite planet. As for Pluto and Platypus, Gabriel was annoyed when his planet got demoted. But he admitted, it was not time for Pluto to shine. When the sun entered the red giant phase, is when Pluto will have life. Michael's planets, Venus, Neptune and Uranus will be gone. He hoped that Pluto will have a bodyguard planet like Jupiter. As for the platypus, it was a source of mystery among the scientists. They were debating how it came to be. Raphael smirked and told the younger angels that Gabriel was lazy and copied from the younger angels ideas. Jerk. At least Raphael's creation was extinct, the Dodo bird. The platypus was smart, it knew how to defend itself, unlike those idiot dodos. They made farm chickens look like geniuses. The dodos willingly ran into danger believing every animal was friendly. He never told anyone, except Joshua and Hannah, he comforted Raphael when the last dodo became extinct. At least there was a zoo in Heaven. Many animals were here, including the dodo for angels and the souls of Heaven to oversee. Lucifer, no big shocker, loved the dinosaur exhibit, especially the T Rex. 

Gabriel stared at Asmodeus. "You are to return to the Underworld. Do not return to Earth, EVER, without our permission. Got it?" 

Asmodeus nodded. When he disappeared Gabriel turned to his brothers sharing what he sensed. All three nodded, they sensed God. Michael and Lucifer suspected they were under a spell, but had no idea how to reverse it. Whatever God did, He rewrote history. 

Meanwhile Jack and Claire were at a nightclub. Jack using his charm, and Claire was inside the bouncer's pickpockets to steal keys to sneak in. They managed to get in before the line started to form. The night was just beginning. The crowds were forming, and the owner was scheduled to perform tonight. Claire was at the bar ordering beers, and Jack was trying not to flirt back with the club's patrons who were flirting hard with him. Claire remarked he needed to get laid. With Creation ending, he cannot die a virgin. As much as he agreed with Claire, he wanted to fall in love. He wanted what his friends had, true love. 

He looked up at the sign. LUX.


	54. Chapter 54

"Okay the power is out now what." Piper tells Phoebe and her sisters.

"We need to go somewhere and go into groups of threes. All of us need to take turns till we all read the chant." Phoebe tells her sisters and Paige. 

"Even Paige?" Prue tells everyone. Seeing Paige's face, she quickly apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I have a feeling this will work. Who should go first?"

"No one. Girls, it's late."

The sisters look up. It was Patty standing there with her arms crossed.

Dean was laying on the couch texting Jenna. That actress from France. He was trying to stay quiet, but couldn't help but chuckle at he respones she was giving him. He thought about what Sam said. Take a chance. Talking to Jenna, even over text, he was smiling. He thought about Carmen. On paper, she was perfect. Beautiful, sexy, a great girl, and a great step mom. But, Dean didn't love her. He liked her a lot, but his heart was telling him she wasn't the one. Why were they together? Dean for the life of him couldn't remember how they met. First date, first kiss, first time. It was all a blank. Plus Emma. Dean loved her. Didn't he?

The letter said she was his child, but Dean never bothered getting a DNA test. Plus that Lydia chick. It was hot. That night was wild. But so was many of Dean's one night stands. She lived with Dean for three months. She was a great kid, but she seemed *too* perfect. Too quiet, too obedient. For a girl that lost her mom, she adjusted to living with two total strangers very well. Dean knew when he was small, he distrusted the babysitters John left him with. When he heard a ping, he opened a attachment. His eyes went huge. So did something in his pants. WOW. 

He quickly got up and went to the bathroom hoping it was empty. He needed to take care of private business. 

Jenna was in a french cafe in the washroom taking some intimate photos of herself. After taking a photo, she sent it to Dean. It was risky. Sending private photos to some stranger. But Dean wasn't a stranger. At least she didn't think so. When HE sent a video back, she had to stiffle a giggle. That small birthmark, she always loved it. Dean always liked it whenever she paid extra attention to it.

Wait. What? 

"Mom. We are not tired. If we are loud, we can go to the basement."

"That is not the point. Phoebe, there is a storm outside. All of you need to sleep."

"Mrs Halliwell. I promise we'll keep it down. Maybe we should go to bed." Paige tells everyone.

Prue looked at Patty with suspicion. "Mom. Why are you up? Yes there is a storm outside, but why are you stopping us from reading Gram's books? We are all adults now."

Patty sighs. "Your right, Prue. Girls, um sorry Paige. But maybe you need to hear this too."

Everyone looks at one another. They sit down the couch waiting for Patty to talk. 

"Remember how ill Grams was? She wasn't. Yeah, she had some heart problems, but she wasn't crazy." 

"She talked about magic. Whenever she tried to talk about it, you shut her down. You threatened to send her away." Prue remembered that conversation. Or fight. She was only a child, but she remembered how they argued. Especially about Victor, their biological father. 

"Do you girls believe in magic?" 

"Karma? Sure. Maybe some parlor tricks." Piper says. 

"Real magic." Patty demonstrates as she threw a vase in the air and proceeds to freeze it. 

"Whoa. How did you do that, Mrs Halliwell?" Paige asks, in awe. 

"Prue, did you ever try moving things with your mind? Or being in two places at once? Phoebe, did you ever get a premonition? Piper, ever freeze something, or blow up things? What about you Paige, did you teleport from far away?" 

Prue and everyone froze. With the exception of Piper, they all did those things. It was Piper that spoke first. 

"What are you saying mom?" 

"Your birthright as witches. The Charmed ones." 

Sam was laying next to Jess as she slept. The storm was brewing hard, luckily the windows were intact. Sam heard Dean talking on the phone. He was being quiet, but Sam heard the smile in his voice. He must be talking to that Jenna girl. Looking at Jess, he wondered about Piper. He loved Jess. But as a memory. Sam was wondering if this was real. He didn't tell Dean or anyone, but in his dreams, he and Dean were fighting together. Driving around the Impala, fighting evil. Being with the woman he loved, Piper Halliwell. 

At P3, Sam never told his mom, how much he was attracted to Piper. He loved Jessica, he always will, but she wasn't here. Not really. He wondered if this was a elaborate dream. His name, his job, Jessica. It was written. A false reality. He thought about his stepfather John. Looking at him, he had a strong familiar feeling. He saw John. He thought the boys how to fight, he also thought about that cop, Bob Singer. 

Not to mention Dean's new crush, that Jenna girl. He saw Dean's face when they were watching that show. He never moved once. Sam was peeking at him from the corner of his eye. He had this expression on his face. Like he missed her. Not to mention his frown whenever she did a love scene with her costar. After the show ended, he emailed and texted her. Luckily it was daytime in Paris. Dean was ecstatic when she texted back. Seeing that, Sam went to bed. He tried to sleep, but kept having visions. 

Michael was in Heaven giving orders to the angels. Find a witch. A powerful witch that can reveal the truth. Bring them to the Gates of Eden. Yes, Eden was gone. His Father hid the location. But the original Gates still stood. It was the last place his Father created on Earth before He left. He gave a mirror to Castiel. To tell him to give to the witch. 

"Mom, what are you saying? Witches are real?" Phoebe laughed. She stopped laughing when Patty gave a serious expression. 

"Yes. But that isn't the only thing. Paige, you are my daughter. But I have a feeling you already knew that." Seeing Paige's expression. 

Paige wanted to scream, yell, throw something. But didn't. She had the weirdest deja vu. Like all this happened before. Looking at everyone, she saw them exchange looks. Then everyone hugged her. She couldn't help it, she smiled. 

Piper spoke up. "Mom, I didn't use my powers. I don't know how." 

"When the time comes. Phoebe, it's time." 

As Phoebe was about to chant the spell, she doubled over. "Ughhhh." 

Everyone goes to her concerned. She didn't have a feeling, she felt loss. If they awaken their active powers, it will cost them. Their mom, everything they ever known. Leo, Sam, Penny. Not just them, that guy Piper was talking to. He and his brother would suffer heartbreak. Their parents. Their love ones. They will die. 

Sam was tossing and turning. He saw himself and his brother, not his stepbrother, but his blood brother. Dean. They were on the road hunting. They were cutting off heads of evil creatures. After they were done, they went to a diner and ate. Dean was scarfing down a greasy burger full of bacon and cheese. After that, eating pie. Sam was using his tablet to search for new cases. They weren't alone, they had two others with them. A man in a trench coat, and a young man. They were angels. The boy was watching Dean. Copying how he was eating, since he admired Dean so much. 

Jack. Castiel. That was their names. Sam and Dean's best friends. 

Sam woke up. He saw the truth. Kind of. He needed to find Piper and her sisters. But first he needed to wake up Dean. Hopefully he was decent. He didn't want a repeat of the teenage years. 

Dean groaned when Sam shook him awake the next morning. He was about to pull the blanket over his eyes, till he smelled bacon. Yum. John must be cooking. 

"Morning Dean!" Jessica says drinking a cup of coffee. Dean woke up and saw his mom Mary pouring him a cup. 

"Good. Your awake. Your pancakes are almost done. Help yourself to some bacon and pancakes." Mary says. 

"The storm is over. Luckily damage is minimal. No windows are broken, your car is fine, and we are all alive." Sam tells Dean. 

"Good. I'm going brush my teeth and shave first. Then I need to work out at the gym. Once the phones are open, I'm calling Carmen and Emma." 

Back at the manor, everyone was eating breakfast Patty and Piper cooked. Leo and Sam were in the attic, fixing the window. The sounds of laughter and gossip echoed throughout the first floor. They hadn't yet chanted the spell, Phoebe wanted to talk to Piper's new friend first. The phone lines were down, even cell service. According to the radio, there were fallen trees everywhere and no one was allowed on the roads, except for pedestrians and emergency personnel. 

Phoebe was having fun, but she felt sad. She knew this will be the last breakfast she will ever have with Patty. Patty was dead. Phoebe knew it. Whatever spell they were under, it brought their desires to life. Her and her sisters. Phoebe wanted to spend time with her mom, Prue wanted to be successful, Piper was curious about Leo, and Paige wanted her parents back. Both her adoptive parents and her biological parents. She was talking to Patty, but she said she was going home to Oregon to see her mom and dad for the day. Today they were performing the spell. 

Phoebe had no clue what will happen once the spell has been done, but reality will revert. It won't be just them, they needed major power to reverse it, and they needed help. She took a long glance at Patty. She wanted to memorize every feature before she returned to wherever she was. 

"Honey, what is it?" 

"Nothing. I love you mom. We all do." 

Jenna was in bed thinking about Dean. She missed him terribly. She didn't know why, but she did. She couldn't wait to see him again. She touched the necklace on her neck. It was warm. Funny, this room was freezing. Jenna loved Paris, except for the weather. Ugh. 

Dean was in his apartment. He was looking at the picture of Carmen, Emma and himself. They looked happy, but...Dean put the picture down. There was a slight mess, a window popped open. Dean didn't care. His family, his true family was at Sam and Jessica's. He was waiting for Carmen. He wanted to say goodbye. Same to Emma. He cared about both, but he needed to see if this was the life he was meant for. When he saw the door open, he was surprised to see Emma. 

"Dad...Thank god your okay. I tried calling you. Your cell was down. I had a busy line all night." 

Dean stared at her. She was just a child. An innocent little girl. But she wasn't his. Not really. He walked up to her and hugged her. Nothing. She looked up at Dean and smiled. Then she faded away. Dean's arms were empty. He couldn't help it. He teared up. 

"Goodbye Emma." 

When he saw Carmen at the doorway, she faded away too. He sighed. He squeezed the tribal head of his necklace. He knew what he had to do. He went downstairs to see Sam. They were going to see Piper and her sisters. 

Piper and Leo were sitting in the living room. He and Piper were having a polite conversation. Leo was sweet. Piper knew Leo loved her, but not in a passionate way, but a friendly way. Piper felt the same way. Their marriage was kaput. Phoebe wasn't home, Paige took her to her and Cole's penthouse to serve Cole his goodbye letter. 

Prue was at the police station. The charges against her were being dropped. Bela was gone. How she escaped, no one knew. But she left a note where to find all the stolen art. Once the roads were cleared, the art was being returned. Prue mentioned the sale was being postponed. 

The sisters already finished their chant that morning. They used their powers separately, but needed the Power of Three. So they all did, in groups. As soon as they did that, their memories returned. 

Leo smiled at Piper. When he looked up, he said he needed to go. Then to no surprise to Piper, he disintegrated in sparkles of heavenly white light. Piper watched him with blurry eyes. 

"Goodbye Leo." 

When the doorbell rang a few seconds later she had a feeling who it was. She got up and when she saw Sam and Dean she blushed. Sam, he was just as handsome as ever. She gave him a hug. Then she invited them in. 

A few hours later, everyone including Mary, John, Patty, Sam, Jessica and the girls as well as the Winchesters were eating the dinner Dean insisted on cooking. They all contributed to the meal knowing fully well this was the last time they were ever going to be together. John, Mary were sitting together holding hands. They were staring in each other's eyes. Patty and Sam were talking to Paige who looked like she wanted to cry. When they saw Leo orb in Piper got up to greet him. He wasn't alone, he brought Lisa and Scott Matthews. Paige started bawling. Then she quickly introduced them to everyone. When Leo announced he had to go, everyone protested and invited him to come sit down. 

"You sure?" 

"We made TONS. Sit down. Sam and I will grab the food. Um, Piper where I can find extra chairs?" 

"I'll conjure one. Chair!" Paige says. 

"Personal gain, Paige." Sam Wilder scolded. 

"Just this once. Besides, it is a special occasion. Now, did you guys make a vegetarian version?" Phoebe asked. 

"Yes. Winchester Surprise Lite. Sam made it, if it tastes like cardboard it is his fault." 

"You said you were eliminating carbs." 

"Family dinner. Who wants a beer?" 

After the dinner was done, everyone was sitting or standing in the living room. The girls were happy, but the feeling was sad. This was it. Their memories were slowly returning. Same with Sam and Dean. Since Sam was born psychic, same with Phoebe, they both knew what was about to happen. Sam and Leo were talking. Neither one was hostile, both understood each other. Patty got up and made a short speech. 

"You are all so grown up. Your Grams, God bless her soul, would be so happy to see all together again. Sam, Victor, Lisa, Scott and myself. Our children are special. I love you." 

"I don't know you ladies very well, but I am happy to see how much you girls embraced Paige as a sister. All of you are great women." Sam Wilder says. 

John got up too. "Dean, you are such a amazing young man. I am so proud of you. Same with Sam. Mary and I, we are so glad to see you strong." 

Jessica looked at Sam. Sam teared up when he saw his former love. "Sam Wesson. Or is it Winchester. You are a hero. I just want to say, I never blamed you for what happened." 

"Jess..." 

"No. I remember. That is in the past. Whoever brought us together, thank you." Looking at Piper, she smiled. "Take care of him." 

"I promise." 

Mary goes up to Sam and gives him a hug. "Damn. Your tall. Just like your uncle Daniel. Dean, you are a hardass, just like dad." 

Lisa and Scott Matthews get up. "Paige. Never be afraid. Don't worry what is going to happen the future, enjoy today." 

"Yes mom and dad." 

"It is time. Patty, if you don't mind." Leo says. 

"Girls. Start the chant." 

"But mom. Everything here will be revert." Prue tells her. "You, all of you will die." 

"Our time on Earth is over. Besides, we all have jobs. Just because we are dead doesn't mean we are unimportant. Don't you agree Leo?" Jess tells Leo as she winked. Leo blushed. Piper and Sam's eyebrows raised. 

"Besides, your father Victor is getting impatient waiting. His time is not yet." Leo tells everyone. 

"Girls. It's time." Patty waves her hands. 

"What has been said, 

reverse it 

and show the truth." 

When the spell was done. Prue, Phoebe, Piper, Paige, Sam and Dean were standing alone. They were alone at the manor. Their guests were gone. Realizing that, they felt sad. Especially when the manor was dark. No dirty dishes, no food, no extra furniture. 

”Is that it?" Paige asked while wiping her eyes. 

"Not yet. We remember, the world doesn't. We have to fix things." Dean said. He missed his parents. He looked at Sam who eyes were wet. Dean wanted to cry, but not now. They still had to reverse the spell the world was under. Whoever did this had major power. 

"Good. You girls remembered." Michael says as he appeared in a flap of wings. 

Paige smiles at her old friend. The archangel always likes making a entrance. At least he wasn't showing off, unlike Raphael who at one instance, stopped time. 

"So how do we do this?" Sam asks. 

"You don't. You two are hunters, Sam may have some knowledge of magic, but only the Charmed Ones have the power to revert my Father's spell." 

"Whoa. GOD did this? Holy shit." Dean was in awe. He never met God personally, but often wondered what He was like. 

"Yeah. We figured it was Father that did this. Luckily the Gates of Eden are close by." 

"The Garden of Eden? Where?" Paige hearing that was excited. The closest she been to Eden was when a trio of Nymphs took her to a sacred forest where a Eternal Spring was at. 

"I believe it is now called Golden Gate Park? You ladies went to the altar to perform a spell when you lost your powers. That altar is what's left of the Gates. There is great power there. That was one of the first things my Father created with His own hands." 

The Halliwells and the Winchesters were in awe. GOD Himself stood in that very park. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige stood on those very grounds. No wonder they felt so much magic in that area. 

"Can evil access that power?" Prue hated to be a pessimist, but she had to know. She hated to destroy that sacred place. 

"No. It won't destroy evil beings, but it will be useless to those who are unworthy. Luckily you are good witches." 

"Will we remember these last few days?" Phoebe asked. She hoped so. That time with Patty was sacred. She looked at everyone else. They all felt the same way. 

"I honestly don't know. Even I don't know how my Father performed that spell. Come. Even you two." Michael says gestering to Sam and Dean. 

A minute later they were at the park. Since it was so late, plus after a major hurricane, the place was a mess. Luckily the altar still stood. The Halliwells went to the altar and joined hands. Sam, Dean, Michael and the other archangels were standing close by. To keep an eye on things. In the middle of the altar was a mirror. The mirror came from Heaven. It was one of the magical objects that was never stolen from Heaven's Store Room. 

Just when they were about to perform the chant, Cole and The Seer appeared. They weren't alone, they had The Avatars with them. Sam and Dean bring out their angel blades ready to fight. The Archangels stare at them wearily. 

"Wait! Before you cast this spell. I need to tell you what I seen in my vision." The Seer says with her eyes white. 

"Liar. Go fuck yourself. Especially you Cole." Phoebe swore. She still didn't forgive Cole what he put her and her sisters through. 

"What do you want. We banished you eons ago." Gabriel tells the Avatars. They usually were neutral beings, but came to Earth once to perform world peace. Their intentions were supposedly good, but they killed innocent people who disagreed with them. They were younger than the angels, but were older than the Elders. They existed outside of angels and gods. The other cosmic beings wondered what they were. The archangels knew but choose not to say anything. 

"We know God was here. He performed that spell to prevent you from finding Him. We sensed His Presence, He just recently left this world." 

"Dad was here? Why didn't He say hi?" Gabriel felt heartbroken. He missed his Father for centuries. He prayed for years for His return. The other archangels must have felt the same way, they looked stricken. Especially Lucifer. He loved God the most. 

"He is almost done destroying Creation. The other worlds, they are gone. It won't be long before it is our turn." 

"No. We know God is destroying other worlds, but why did He change us? Our memories?" Sam asks The Seer. She was a demon, but Sam wondered what kind of demon. She wasn't a white eyed demon, but was close to being as powerful as Samhain. The demon Sam sent back to Hell years ago. 

"He was here to destroy this world. The hurricane that just took place, it was His way to let His Presence known. The nephilim. He is afraid of him. He is the only creature in Creation that can defeat God. Luckily he left this world before God found out." 

"What nephilim. No such creatures existed in thousands of years, not since King Solomon's time. Queen Sheba had no offspring." Raphael said. 

"Your son, Lucifer. The boy." 

When he felt everyone's eyes on him, Lucifer sighs. He has a suspicion, but wasn't sure if that was a dream. Michael closed his eyes. The boy. He was smiling at Michael. He felt the love towards him. His memory came back. Jack. His nephew. When he opened his eyes, he saw his brothers memories returning. Gabriel was smiling sadly, Raphael looked pissed that their father erased their memories, Lucifer looked worried. 

"Does God know Jack exists?" Lucifer asked. 

”I don't know. Even I can't see what God is doing or what He is thinking. But if He finds out it is the End of Time. You must keep that boy hidden. Do NOT use his powers ever. Bind them if you have to." 

"Why are you here? Once we fix the world, what will happen?" Prue says. She hated Cole, and never hid her dislike from Phoebe. She kept her mouth shut when they got engaged and married. 

"The world will revert to when before God showed up. We are here to help you channel that power. You are Charmed ones, but this amount of magic being used will destroy you. We brought someone to help you." Alpha, the leader of the Avatars say. 

"We are going to combine our magic with yours. Hi. I'm Tempus. We never met, but I know you." 

When the girls plus Sam and Dean turn around, there was a little girl standing there. She looked to be seven, an asian girl with long hair wearing a green dress. Prue heard of Tempus from Andy, who died years ago from a demon attack. They defeated Tempus when they refused to revert time. 

Cole looks at the little girl. "Tempus. What happened to your old meat suit?" 

"I wanted a change. When I heard Lilith's preference for little girls as meat suits, I decided to do the same thing. Apparently little girls scare humans. I scared a bunch of construction workers away when I appeared in a empty house. That was so fun." 

"You are sick." Piper tells Tempus. 

"I'm a demon. Thank your lucky stars I didn't peel their skin off like Lilith did to those cops at that police station." 

"Why do we need this bitch for? What is this run of the mill demon have to do with anything?" Dean asks impatiently. 

"Watch your mouth human. I am Hell's equivalent to Time Master. I was summoned here to assist you." 

"She's right. Only very few beings have the power to turn back time. We must combine our powers to return to how things were. Good and evil must be on the same side." Cole tells everyone. 

Phoebe looks at Cole. Those old feelings came back, but not passionate feelings. She cared about Cole, but that was the past. She knew once they performed this spell Cole will die. Same with The Seer. 

"Cole you know what will happen to you." 

"Yep. Back to the Big Sleep. Seer, ready to go back to The Empty?" 

"My visions about The Empty was about nothing. I don't want things to end. I honestly don't give a damn about anything, but I also don't want things to end. Not like this. Good luck. Oh, by the way. Even if things ever go bad. NEVER use The Hallow. It draws It's Power from The Shadow. If you awaken it, It will destroy everything. Remember my warning." 

Michael and Lucifer nod. They agreed years ago before time began to never use that power. That is why they assigned gaurdians to guard it from anyone that wanted to use It's Power. The angel and demon that were watching it was dead. Killed by the last Source. Now two new guardians were watching it. 

”Okay. All of us are going to give you our power. The archangels plus the Winchesters will be guarding you from anyone that wants to stop us." Cole tells everyone. 

"Why would anyone care?" Paige asks. 

"There is extremists. Excuse me." Cole sends a fire ball that destroyed a demon. 

"Lucifer. Keep an eye on them." Michael scolded. 

"They are Crowley's problem. Once this is said and done, I want the throne back." 

"No you don't. You just hate losing. You hate Hell." 

"True. But I created it." 

"Can we perform the spell now? My arms are getting tired." Piper complained. She had things to do. "The amount of time we are wasting, we won't be able to save the world." 

"Okay. Remember. There is a chance you won't remember anything. Not even the angels or demons. Things will revert to way things were." The Seer tells everyone. 

"Okay. It's time." 

"I call upon time and space 

Women from the Warren line 

Mothers, daughters, sisters, friends 

Our family's spirit without end 

To gather now in this sacred space 

To erase what just took place." 

Then when the Avatars, Cole, The Seer, Tempus, and The Archangels added their power, there was a powerful wind. 

"Don't break the circle! Sam! Dean! Stand on opposite sides of the circle! Your presence will add to their power! Girls, chant the next part!" Alpha yells. 

"Powers enacted 

The spell was said 

And done 

Return us there to see it again." 

The wind got even stronger and more powerful. It was so strong the sisters and everyone else almost fell over. 

"This is it! The final part! Hold on! Finish it!" Cole screams. The wind was so strong, trees were falling over and lightning and strong clouds appear. When a lightning bolt hit the ground everyone was so startled, the sisters almost let go. Luckily they didn't. 

"The bond which was not to be done 

Give us the power to see it undone 

And turn back time to whence it begun." 

Manny was standing at the hospital hallway blinking. 'Huh? What just happened? When he saw Dr Clark coming towards him, he knew it was bad news. 

"Mr Hanks? I afraid I have some bad news. Your cousin's heart had a myocardial rupture. The poison. It caused the blood to thicken and the heart vessels to rupture. Your cousin, we did whatever we could. I'm sorry." Dr Clark tells Manny sympathetically. 

Prue couldn't help herself. She started crying. She didn't care if she was Manny. The pain of losing her friend made her collapse in Dr Clark's arms sobbing. Dr Clark teared up. No matter what patients she saved, there was others she felt guilty she couldn't. She held Prue/Manny tightly. 

"Heat of the Moment!" 

Sam woke up when he heard that damn song. He used to like Asia, until Gabriel played that nasty trick on him. He immediately slammed the radio off. It's Tuesday. Figures. He looked in their shared room. Dean was out, presumably to go for a beer run. Sam felt like he just woke up from something.That dream he had. It was nice. Jess, his parents were alive. He checked his watch. It was only four. It wasn't time for dinner. But he felt full. He honestly felt like he ate a big meal. When he burped he tasted something familiar. Winchester Surprise. 

Dean was on a payphone calling Jenna. He had the overwhelming feeling he needed to call her. He touched the necklace on his neck. The feeling it gave him, it felt like Jenna was right in his arms. He was asking if he can come to visit. He needed to see her. Even if it just for a weekend. When he heard a car going by playing Led Zeppelin he started singing "Stairway to Heaven." He thought about his dream he had this afternoon. He sang with Led Zeppelin at Piper's old club, P3. He wasn't with Jenna, but had a daughter with another woman. 

Gabriel was standing in the woods with his brothers. They were alone, the Avatars, Tempus returned to wherever they came from, Cole and The Seer went back to The Empty. Michael sighed. The spell it worked. But it was extremely dangerous. No one wanted to admit it, if this spell failed, the universe would have collapsed on itself. God was very thorough His Spell. He wanted to make sure it was very difficult to reverse. He looked at Lucifer. He was thinking about Jack. He was missing. No way was any of them going to ask their siblings to help. The angels were fighting. They were on their own. Thinking about God, Gabriel wished He came to visit them while He was here. No matter what God did, he still loved Him unconditionally. 

"Our servers are down. Whatever virus was in that server, it destroyed all the files including the cloud." 

"Doesn't matter. We have all the vessels we need. Jessica, tell Joel to get our forces together. We need to eliminate the strays that refused to join our group." 

"Yes sir." Jessica bows to Bartholomew as she walks out closing the heavy wooden doors behind her. Bartholomew waits for his guest. Hearing the flap of wings, he bows his head. 

"Sir. We have collected as many vessels as we can. What is the next step? We hadn't been able to track the boy. We were close, but he disappeared in thin air. None if us been able to figure it out." 

"Because he jumped through a rift. No matter. I have all the souls I need. Bartholomew, your services are no longer needed." Then the angel stabs Bartholomew through his vessels heart. Balthazar's face was blank as he saw his former friend's light fade away. 

"Castiel, Bartholomew is dead. Are you sure you want to do this? What about the innocent angels that refused to join Bartholomew? The ones that stayed loyal to God? To Michael?" 

"I need to protect my son. Claire too. Souls are powerful batteries. If it is needed, I will need to kill God. I can create a soul bomb to destroy Him." 

"What about The Darkness? With God dead, She will still be a threat. Plus the archangels. None of them want their Father dead." 

"They love Jack as much as I do. They would do anything to protect him. I will tell the angels that Bartholomew was planning to take over Heaven. Balthazar, go find Anna's grace. We need our strongest lieutenants to go to war. I have a bad feeling. Release the Whitelighters. Tell Dumah to play Gabriel's Horn. We need to reunite the stray angels. Kill no one. We need everyone." 

Balthazar disappeared. Castiel sighs. This plan. He wasn't sure if it was going to work. Even with a soul bomb, God was Light. The soul bomb would be worthless. He needed more power. Hell souls wouldn't be, or the astral plane. He needed truly dark souls. Purgatory.


	55. Chapter 55

Sam was pacing back and forth in the Halliwell manor. He was terrified on what he was about to ask. Today was the night he was going to propose. He wanted to wait till Valentine's, but after what happened these last few days, there was no time to waste. He already told Piper's sisters what he was planning to do, so they all left for the night.

Phoebe was in a date that she met on HiThere, a very popular dating app, Prue was on a road trip with that angel she was dating, and Paige was somewhere. Dean was in France spending time with Jenna, his future wife. After what they went through, none of them wanted to waste anymore time wasting things.

Sam and Piper had a romantic candlelight dinner. Sam prepared Piper's favorites meal, roast chicken with steamed veggies and homemade strawberry shortcake. They also had some expensive red wine Sam was saving for a special occasion. After the dishes were done, they watched Casablanca, Piper's favorite movie.

Piper was in the bathroom getting ready to go bed. There was plenty of time to pop the question, but Sam kept losing his nerve. He knew Piper would say yes, he was wondering why he was so scared. They discussed getting married. He knew Piper was waiting for him to ask. Ever since his brother was already engaged, Piper was waiting. The ring in his pocket was getting heavy. When he heard the door opening, it was now or never. Forcing his beating heart to slow down, he got down on one knee and opened the box.

Piper was stuffed from the dinner Sam made. Her sisters were out on dates. Except for Paige. She said she wanted to check out the Garden of Eden. Or what's left of it. She used her glamouring spell to check out the grounds. She had a new job, Park Caretaker. She took her job seriously. Her new role kept the park clean and spotless. She even hired former homeless people to help keep the park clean. 

Piper was wondering why her sisters kept giggling and giving her and Sam looks. Well except for Prue, she was spending time with Gadreel traveling across the country. She said she was doing some errands. She did say to wish Sam luck, whatever that meant. After she finished her night routine, she opened the door and was greeted by Sam blocking the doorway. Her eyes went to the box in his hands. 

"Piper Halliwell, these last few years were special. Ever since I met you that doorstep, I always thought you were the one. Will you marry me?"

Piper was in shock. She expected Sam to propose. Especially since Dean and Jenna were already engaged, but seeing her dream coming true? Her mind went blank. But when she saw Sam trembling with nervousness, she decided to give him a break.

"Yes."

They ended up in her bedroom that rest of night. When Piper woke up the next day, she smiled at the ring on her finger. She was so happy she went to take a shower and to cook Sam a fantastic breakfast. She looked at her phone. There were several texts from her sisters. Ranging from, 'Did you say yes? Please say you did? To when? How?' Plus one from Dean. 'Am I getting a new sister?' Of course Dean would be subtle. Then a minute later a text from Jenna. 'What Dean means, are you and Sam still together?'

Piper smiled at the texts. She was dying to tell the world, but she wanted to wait for Sam to wake up so they can tell the news together. As she got out a frying pan, she heard a noise in the basement. When she went to check out the source of a noise, a ninja appeared in the kitchen. She was so startled she threw the frying pan at the ninja's head.

"Phoebe! Paige!"

A few seconds later, her sisters appeared. 

"What the..." Phoebe says.

"Ninja star!" Paige congures the deadly star the ninja was carrying. When she threw it at the intruder, the ninja blew up. 

Sam comes running in kitchen a minute later. 

"What did I miss? Piper. You okay?" 

"I'm fine. What the hell was that?"

"A ninja. Maybe a assassin?" Paige mused.

"Demons know better than to attack here. Piper, behind you!" Phoebe screamed.

Piper saw that same ninja behind her before she can react Sam immediately tackled the ninja. Before Piper could blow him up he shimmered away.

"Dammit! Piper. Forgive me for not killing him." 

"Sam. You should know in our line of work, accidents happen. Ugh. Great. My hair. I just conditioned it."

Sam gives his new fiancee a hug. He just got engaged and already his happiness was being taken away. He holds Piper closer.

"Umph. Sam. I'm fine. Really."

"Awww. Look, our sister has a protective knight in shining sweatpants." Paige says teasingly. Damn. Sam was hot shirtless. No wonder Piper looks so fit these days. Having a hot boyfriend like Sam keeps her busy, her one on one exercise with Sam every night keeps her busy. Phoebe must have been thinking what Paige was thinking. She was giving Piper a smirk. Sam and Piper must have noticed, both faces went pink.

"Honey, maybe you should go upstairs to get dressed. I'll fill my sisters in."

"Uh, good idea. Excuse me." Sam not looking at the sisters, quickly runs upstairs to change.

Both Phoebe and Paige look at Piper. "Piper. You alright?"

"I'm fine. Nothing like a demon attack to start my day. Aw. Look at the mess! Now I have to clean! Stupid demon." She grumpily picks up a broom and dustpan.

"Piper. What exactly happened here?" Phoebe asked.

"I came down to cook breakfast, then I heard a noise, then a ninja appeared. Thank god you guys showed up." 

"Piper, you said a noise. Where did it come from?" Paige asked, curious.

"The basement."

'Okay, we'll check it out, you and Sam get dressed. We'll call Prue, if we need her."

"Thanks Phoebe."

"Paige. The Nexus is downstairs, whoever is downstairs must be after it. Let's be careful."

"Shouldn't we wait for Piper and Sam?"

''Knowing Sam and his hair routine, they'll be busy for a least an hour. Let's go."

Both girls go downstairs. Luckily, both had vanquishing potions, both carried bottles. Especially when the chance a random demon or monster would attack. Seems like everyday was a new attack. The dark forces were attacking blindly these days. Most were eliminated by angels or hunters. But some came after the Charmed Ones, especially when they found out they were protecting the Nexus.

The dark forces wanted the power for themselves, they were desperately looking for power to fight against God, but the sisters knew the power would corrupt them. Angels, strangely enough wanted nothing to do with it, maybe because it was, according to Michael, the Essence of God's Power. There were five Nexus points on Earth, but were guarded carefully by worthy guardians. 

One was underneath the Halliwell Manor, one was located in Stull Cemetery, another was in Tibet, located somewhere in Mount Kailash, another was in Mexico, and one was somewhere in Lawrence Kansas. Hearing that, everyone was wondering where it was located exactly. Sam and Dean were wondering the same thing. Piper was thinking about that too. She may have to become the new guardian if there was no one watching it. Magic that powerful can be swayed either way.

Heading downstairs to the basement, both women were on high alert. They were holding potions and Paige was holding Ruby's knife she borrowed from Sam.

"Ready Paige?" Phoebe whispered.

"We been doing this for years. Let's go."

They go downstairs slowly and carefully. Phoebe hoped it wasn't the evil Woogy Monster that frightened her as a child. It got its power from the Nexus and was unstoppable. She spent the last few years finding ways to destroy it once and for all. For now it was trapped underneath the house. It wasn't permanent. If a earthquake came, the Monster will escape. She asked Michael, but he said it was her responsibility to figure it out. Of course. 

Looking around the basement, there was nothing. Not until they heard a sneeze. 

"Okay! You got five seconds to come on out! One, two.."

"Wait! I'm coming out! Don't shoot!"

Phoebe was in disbelief. It was that guy from the soup kitchen a few months ago. What the hell is he doing here?

"Who the hell are you? Paige asked. ''Demon, monster or angel."

"None. I am human." He takes out a silver knife and cuts himself, then splashes himself with what they presume was holy water. "I came here for help."

"You ever heard of the front door? How did you get inside?"

"I was running from assassins. There will be more. I cast a spell to seek help. I ended up down here."

"Yeah right. Paige call the police."

"Look I can prove it!" 

He takes out a piece of paper. 

"When you find a path is blocked, 

All you need is to knock.

Lead me to the ones that can hide,

So they can help guide."

Phoebe and Paige look at each other. 

"You a witch?" Paige asked. That spell existed in the book, at least the first part. The second part must have been added.

"Not exactly. But I studied magic for years. Can you help me? My friend is missing, and I need to find her."

"Sure."

"Phoebe are you crazy! You don't know this guy!" Paige hisses. 

"Save the innocent. Remember? Some crazy ninjas are after him." Phoebe whispered back. 

"Go check the Book. See if there is any evil ninjas." 

"Fine. Be careful." 

Phoebe watches him as he gets his stuff together including an angel blade. When he got up Phoebe had to admit he was cute. He was about six feet, curly blonde hair and she could see he was sporting a limp. 

"Your limp. Did that ninja do that to you?" 

"I am a hunter. Accidents like this is are part of the job." 

"What's your name?" 

"Chris." 

"Chris..." 

"My name doesn't matter. My friend is missing. I need your help. Can you help me?" 

"Of course." 

After a few minutes, Chris, Phoebe, Piper and Sam came to join them. They were drinking coffee that Sam brewed and were sitting on stools by the kitchen island. 

"Chris. Why are those ninjas after you?" Phoebe asked. 

"I don't know. I was trying to find my friend. We were in San Diego when we were separated. We got caught up in a street brawl and we were both arrested. Bianca was released first, then I was the day after. When I returned to our shared hotel room she was gone. That was awhile ago." 

"You said you were both hunters. Maybe she found a case and she forgot to tell you." Sam tells him. 

"No. She would've left a note. Her weapons and her cell were in the room untouched." 

"These ninjas. Who are they?" 

"I can answer that." Paige walks in the kitchen with the Book. 

"A group of elite assassins that are hired only the highest, most powerful beings. Very hard to track down, has a near deadly record, and never misses their target. Hasn't been seen since the 1600s in ancient Japan." 

"Those ninjas are deadly. They have a near perfect record, and are very hard to find. Even the Source of All Evil couldn't find them." 

"The Source himself couldn't hire them? Who is higher than the Source? How high does these demons work for?" Piper wondered. The Source sent Shax, and they needed to conjure the Power of Three to kill him. 

"They are not demons. At least I don't believe they are. If they were, they would have been tracked down easily. I need to find my friend. Can you please help me?" 

"Do you have anything of hers? A picture, her cell, anything personal?" 

"Here's her cell." 

Phoebe takes the phone. Nothing. She tried harder. Nada. 

"You got anything else?" 

"I have her angel blade." Chris hands her the weapon. 

Phoebe tries again. This time she concentrated harder. Still nothing. She sighs. 

"I'm sorry. Chris how special is she to you. A girlfriend, a sister?" 

"She is like a sister to me. I need to find her. I'm scared she is a target. Phoebe, is there any way you can track her down using those crystal of yours?" 

"I can try. But it will be harder to track down an total stranger." 

"Okay. I'm going to call Prue to warn her about demon ninjas." 

''And I'm going to call Dean." 

"So there is a new group of demons? Figures. Okay. I'll keep an eye out. Thanks Piper." Prue puts her phone away as she hung up. 

After she put her phone in her pocket, she puts her bouquet of flowers on Tamera's grave and kisses her hand and puts it on her tombstone. She was in the town of Fordville, North Dakota. Her friend and fellow coworker's funeral was two days ago. The service was lovely and was packed with Tamera's friends, family and everyone at 415. Prue made a short speech trying not to cry as she told her speech about Tamera. She said that Tamera was one of the most kindest people she ever met that never had a bad thing to say about anyone, not even to rude people. Her parents hugged Prue after that speech. 

They told Prue to thank Manny for being there for her final moments. They felt incredibly guilty they couldn't be there for her before Tamera died. But were glad Tamera didn't die alone. They were sorry to see Manny couldn't make it, and they told her to tell him not to feel guilty for Tamera's death. Prue teared up. They wanted Manny to be one of Tamera's pallbearers. When Prue heard that she was tempted. But Manny wasn't real. She made up an excuse that Manny's sick mom needed him. Both Mr and Mrs Davis understood. But Prue made sure she sent flowers and a card with Manny's condolences. 

She felt herself tearing up. Feeling Gadreel's arms around her comforting her, she tried not to cry. 

"Prue. Your friend is at peace. It's not your fault." 

"It's not fair. I was the target. Not Tamera." 

"You are a Charmed One. You have to be prepared for loss." 

"Do you know how human emotions work? Tamera was a innocent woman. How many people died because of us?" Prue said angrily. 

"I admit I don't understand human guilt, but Prue. Think of all the lives you and your sisters saved." 

"I know. Dr Clark said the same thing." The doctor took Prue to the hospital's chapel. Prue blanched when she got there. But admittedly felt peaceful. Dr Clark said she was raised Christian and often came here to pray when she was on shift. Prue admitted she wanted to tell Dr Clark about God, but the doctor simply said it's all about faith. She knew about the angels, she said there was one that came here from time to time. He healed occasionally, but only to special patients. 

Prue and Dr Clark sat in that pew praying. Prue prayed for Tamera's soul. That she was in Heaven. After twenty minutes, Dr Clark's pager went off. She hugged Prue/Manny and told her to find peace. Prue teared up. She gave her a hug back and thanked her for trying to save Tamera. When Dr Clark left, Prue sat in that pew till she heard a flap of wings. Gadreel felt Prue's pain and knew Prue needed comfort. Prue didn't care if others saw him. Luckily the church was empty. 

Her and Gadreel sat in that pew not saying anything. But after awhile, she asked Gadreel to take her back to her hotel. When she got there she was greeted by the NYPD. They were there to interview Manny about the murder of Tamera Davis. She simply told them what she/he knew. Manny and Tamera were on a friendly date, then Tamera complained something bit her. Then Manny called for help then they were at the hospital where Tamera died. 

The cops were sympathetic but asked where Prue Halliwell was. Prue simply told him she went back to the hotel alone. They gave Manny their cards and asked Manny to tell Prue they wanted to interview her. So the next day Prue did. Stuck to the same lame alibi. She returned to the hotel and lied down. When they tried pulling the video footage, Prue and her sisters added the illusion of Prue in the video. Satisfied, they accepted the answer. 

Her sisters and Sam and Dean came to the funeral. Gadreel flew them in, it was too risky for Paige to teleport, so they used Gadreel to fly. They were there for Prue. After the service ended, they started investigating. To see who was after Prue. There was a blurry image of a man, but he was too shadowed to make out a description, even with Sam and his friend's Charlie's efforts. They knew it was a demon attack, but they didn't know who. Prue vowed to kill that demon and avenge Tamera's murder. 

"Gadreel. I want to return to New York." 

"Are you sure? Those demons may be there waiting." 

"I don't care. I need to see where that demon was. I want to see what he used and why." 

A minute later Prue and Gadreel teleported in the alley. Even though people knew angels existed, most started getting on with their lives. Even Prue was getting ignored. Well in New York anyway. Soon people will stop caring. Buddy Boyle's website was gone. Charlie sent a cluster worm that ate the entire webpage and every backup file they had including the cloud. Right now she was working on one that was going to sense the origin of the videos of angels and delete the footage. That was a huge job, but Charlie said it can be done. 

After they paid the admission fee both Gadreel and Prue went to the African exhibit of Masks and Wands. Prue went to the area her and Tamera were at last. Unfortunately it was sealed off by police. Gadreel put his finger on the cop and security guard that was standing there and they became docile. After taking down the cameras using her powers, she went behind the yellow tape. 

She went to the spot where the killer was. She asked Gadreel to stand where her and Tamera were. Where she was standing, she could see how this guy hid. There was a huge plant there with huge leaves, this guy could have hit Tamera with that dart. Looking at the display, she saw one of the blowguns missing. She needed to go to the police station to check it out. Luckily she knew a hunter that lived in New York. 

Sam was looking at the laptop he brought over and was trying to track down Chris's friend. He pulled the arrest records from San Diego from a few weeks ago and saw there was a major street brawl that took place a few weeks ago. It was massive. The entire downtown area got into a major fight. The fight only lasted twenty minutes, but destroyed the downtown area. There was several arrests, but most were let go after a day due to fire occupancy laws even in jail. 

He looked in the police files for mug shots with Bianca's description. It was nearly impossible. This was southern California. There was hundreds of women that fit that profile. Ugh. At least Chris gave him her fake name, Ann Marty. Great a generic name. 

It was after two hours until he found her picture. When Sam was staring at her picture, he was struck at how familiar she looked. Was she a former student at Stanford? No. She looked way too young. At least sixteen. A hunter? Maybe. Chris said she hunted since she and Chris were children. Their lives, it was close to Sam and Dean's. They probably ran into her at some point. He downloaded her picture and went upstairs to show Phoebe. 

"Okay. I been scrying for awhile. Nothing." 

"Try the state." 

Phoebe tried. Nothing. When Chris suggested the US map, she balked. But reluctantly agreed to it. When the crystal pointed to Lebanon, Kansas, Sam was in disbelief. That was the place Sam and Dean were headed before this whole tablet thing began. Chris looked at the map. What the hell was Bianca doing there? He asked Sam to see if she was going to high school there, and to see if she was living in any foster homes. 

Chris shook his head. 'Damn it Bianca.' 

Bianca was slamming her locker shut. She saw her classmate Eliot coming towards her. She smiled. Ever since she moved here, that kid Eloit had a major crush on her. Technically speaking he was way older than her, but in this time he was only fourteen. Way too young for her. She pretended not to notice when he tripped. 

"Ann! Are you heading to B&E's after school? Stacey and Max are going to be there." 

"I don't know. I have a ton of homework to do. Then I have to study for midterms." 

"Just for a little while. C'mon. An hour at most." 

Bianca hesitated. As much as she thought Eliot and his friends were nice, they were freshman. She was a junior. Well, technically in junior high. She was forced to drop out when the monsters invaded. Most people died. It made the movie Terminator 2 apocalypse world look peaceful. At least the people in that movie fought. In her time, humans were almost extinct. Monsters took over. Most hunters were dead. It was hunters like Eliot, Max and Stacey that kept Bianca and her friends alive. They taught her cousins and her siblings how to fight. Their parents were dead. They all died when the monsters took over. 

That is why Chris and Bianca came back in time. They needed to stop Claire. They didn't know how, but she made a deal with some monsters. But she was only human. Someone more powerful than her brought the monsters. She shuddered. She smiled at Eliot and his friends. She couldn't help but giggle when Eliot blushed. Especially when she agreed to go for pizza. 

"No ID, no alcohol! Sorry kid. I'll let you and your friend stay, but I can't serve you drinks. Unless it has the word soft in front of it." 

"I'm 22! I'm legal!" 

"Sorry. The boss is a nice guy, but he obeys the law. Here's two cokes. On the house." 

"Thanks a lot." 

"Your welcome." 

Claire takes the cokes in frustration. This bar. Holy shit. It was true Hollywood. Claire always dreamed about LA, but her parents refused to go to California. Now she was here. Yeah, it wasn't her world, but it was Los Angeles. She wondered what her counterpart was like. If her parents Jimmy and Amelia were still alive. She was curious but she knew not to interfere. Jack said God will get suspicious if they messed with other worlds. She went to the table were Jack was. He was upstairs staring at awe at the nightclub. 

"Jack! Sorry, bartender wouldn't serve me beers. Bitch." 

Jack takes the coke. He was staring at the bartender. He saw her true form, she was a demon. Funny, she seemed different from most demons. She was born with a human form. Most demons and angels needed a human vessel. When he saw the owner appear, he was in awe. That was his father, Lucifer. 

He was wearing a fitted suit. But he also was born with a human body. Even with that Jack saw his true forms. There was two. One angelic and one that looked like a stereotypical demon. He was flirting with the women at the dance floor. He also saw his brother, he thought he knew every angel in creation, but he didn't recognize him. His human form was a tall muscular black man, but his true angelic form was very powerful. Almost as powerful as his uncle Michael. He wondered who that was. 

"Hey Jack! Check out the Dean Winchester Wannabe! Have to give that guy credit, he has every guy and girl throwing themselves at him. He's hot! For a angel." 

Jack smiles. He was dark haired. Jack was blonde. He wondered where he got his hair colour from. Probably Kelly. His grandfather, Jack Kline Sr was blonde when he was Jack's age. 

The bartender was watching her friend Lucifer flirting hard with the men and women there. She saw the nephilm with his friend. She refused to serve her alcohol. She couldn't care less if she was underage or not, but she wanted to see what Lucifer, Amenadiel, and especially their siblings said once they meet Lucifer's love child. He was upstairs watching Lucifer with admiration. She was checking out his friend, who she had to assume was his girlfriend. She was cute. 

She saw the angel Remiel walk in. This was going to be good.


	56. Chapter 56

"Okay, so where do we start?"

"Guess we'll drive. We have no clue where the Demon Tablet is. But that guy, Adam has it. I'm sure of it."

"Ever since Shoshane, you been on edge."

"So would you if it was your car Baby that was sabotaged. Asshole better keep running."

Dean and Sam were currently on the road in their rented car.Their beloved Impala was fixed, and both were supposed to take a plane to Idaho to retrieve it. Then they found themselves on a hunt. There was reports of plane crashes. They suspected demon attacks, but no sulfur was present. Nobody knew what was causing it, just the planes crashed for no reason. But that wasn't the weirdest part. There was no bodies present. The authorities were perplexed. Same with Sam, Dean and the Halliwells. 

The sisters tried doing a premonition, they did spells, even summoned a demon for answers. Nothing. Crowley smirked and said he wished he thought of the disappearances himself. When Noah Cassidy called and told Dean that his car was fixed, both brothers flew out to Idaho and were planning to head to Shoshone, but they found themselves in a middle of a case. 

Since they were going on a plane, they knew they couldn't take any liquids or weapons with them. So they compromised. When they told the sisters of their plan, all of them were grossed out. It was Dean that suggested they drink nothing but holy water and liquid foods before they got on that plane. That way if needed they could use their bodily fluids as a holy water substitute. Everyone gagged when he suggested that, even Sam. But they had no choice. 

Dean wasn't happy not to eat any greasy food, especially after he returned from France. Jenna made him eat a lot of rich french foods. It was good, although he dreamed about eating a cheeseburger after being deprived of it for a week. So for three days they ate nothing but holy water and liquid shakes made out of powdered meal substitutes and holy water instead of milk. It was awful, and both were starving, but needed to be prepared. But they did take vitamins, so they can have some nutrients. They also went to see a priest that baptized them. 

When they got on the plane, both were well prepared for anything. They had no weapons, but both were carrying cups just in case. They even brought empty soda pop bottles with them. They were given side eyes by security, but were waved through. One of them was an angel, his eyes glowed. 

Dean took the demon encyclopedia with them to see if there were any clues on what the Demon Tablet would end up next. The book wasn't much help, but mentioned something about hiring a reaper. When Sam read that he was really confused. A reaper? For what? Dean had no clue. 

They got on that plane, that same plane line that had all of the disappearances. They wanted to see what was going on once and for all. They were nervous as hell, especially Dean, who hated flying. They didn't know what would happen. Then halfway across the country, Sam woke up. The hairs on his neck were standing up. Something was wrong. He woke up Dean when he had that feeling. 

It was the middle of the night, and most of the plane's occupants were sleeping. They quietly woke up and were walking around with their EMF. They put it on silence, neither wanted to scare the passengers. The machine stayed quiet, even as they walked through the front and back. They didn't smell sulfur, but that feeling they had, they couldn't shake it. 

They were wondering if there was angels behind it, until they got dizzy and had to go back to their seats. When they got their bearings back they were shocked when they saw sunshine. That was impossible. It was after two am. When the flight announced they were going to land in Idaho in half an hour, they knew they had to solve this case, ASAP. Sam remarked that they either time skipped or crossed dimensions. Dean mentioned the crashes. If this plane was flying, where exactly where they? Plus what happened to those people?

They wondered if it was the spell that the world was under that ripped open the veil between worlds. Power that massive needed a lot of juice. Michael said only God had that much power. Phew. If it was God, then they were in deep shit. As the plane was landing, both decided to go to the airport bathroom and summon a angel. Not just any angel, but a seraph angel. 

They were tempted to call an archangel, but if they were in another dimension, they didn't want to know what they were like here. Raphael was a dick in their world, they weren't going to find out what the others were like, especially Lucifer. 

Sam took some of his blood and put a sigil on the floor, performing a spell to summon a certain class of angel. When a man wearing old fashioned clothes appeared in front of them, Dean surrounded him with fire and holy oil to bind him, after sabotaging the fire systems. 

"Who summoned me?"

"We did. We need answers."

The angel sighed. "Was it Grace? Damn that kid."

"Who's Grace? An angel, an demon?"

"Michael's daughter." 

After Akobel, the blonde angel that appeared in front of them, explained that she overheard her father, the archangel Michael of this world complained he needed to collect human souls to fight God. He was talking to his brother, the archangel Raphael on how to collect extraordinary human souls. Apparently they took most the whitelighters away from the heavens to create a spell to track down God and The Darkness. It wasn't enough, most souls that were in Heaven, Hell and the Veil wasn't worthy enough. Only a select few were meant to be one with God and The Darkness.

Grace was scared. Michael ordered most of the angels in Heaven to look for special souls, most of Earth weren't qualified. Since Grace was a arch nephilm, she had the power to open rifts. She had to be careful, her powers would alert her Grandfather, luckily the Charmed Ones in this world, plus some witches were able to hide her magic. She opened a rift and an airplane came through. The people that came through were under a spell. None of them realized they crossed over.

When Michael found out he was angry. He grounded Grace and sent her to Heaven as punishment. Sam and Dean wondered how Heaven would be awful. Akobel laughed and said Grace was ordered to help out Joshua in the Garden. It was Heaven, but there was always chores that needed to be done. Most of the angels had to clean out the Garden and other places from time to time to keep Heaven running.

He said all of the plane passengers were safe. All of them were in Michael's pocket dimension. He didn't want their doubles freaking out. He wanted to send them home since none of them were qualified for Michael's spell. But he didn't know how. 

"What about the Angel Tablet, Demon Tablet. Will either one work?" Sam asked.

"The Angel Tablet in our world was lost centuries ago. Lucifer accidentally destroyed it when he and Michael were duking it out. As for the Demon Tablet, we don't know where it is."

"Great. Just great. We don't know where to go next. We need those Tablets."

"If you are looking for Tablets, don't bother looking for the Leviathan Tablet. It is useless. Unless Purgatory opened in your world, don't bother with it."

"Purgatory, what's that?" Dean asked. He heard rumors. As a hunter, everyone wondered where monsters ended up after dying. 

"The inbetween. When monsters die, they end up there. There is frightening creatures that live there even other monsters fear. The Leviathans are such creatures. They are one of the few creatures to kill angels without blades. The Tablet says it contains a spell to kill such creatures, unless you are going to Hell, don't bother going there. Only a reaper can sneak in." 

"Why would a reaper go there?" 

"I don't know. Rumors is some reapers smuggle souls, but for a price. They have to be careful, if Michael or Naomi found out, they would kill the reapers." 

"Okay, so how do we get back? The people from our world? Not to mention those other planes. Sam, how many planes went down." 

"Four." 

"That is how we are trying to find out. Your doubles asked the same thing." 

"Our other selves from this world?" 

"No. From their world. They weren't alone, they were with their father." 

"Whoa. Dad was here? What was he like?" Dean was curious. He missed his dad, despite dreaming about him and their mom, he still wanted to see him in person. 

"I don't know, I never met them. But Michael told them they couldn't stay. He was scared his Father would find out. He sent them away. But he did take one of their vials. We know it contained archangel grace. Michael is holding on to it. He said the Sam of that world knew how to perform the spell to cross dimensions." 

Looking at Sam, he asked if he knew how to open it. Sam shook his head. 

"Too bad. Look can you let me out? My stepdaughter May will be home from school soon. Lily is afraid Ishim will kidnap her to force Lily to see him." 

Sam puts out the fire. 

"Thank you. I suggest you pray to either Michael or Raphael. They know how to perform spells." 

Great. They had no idea what either of them were like. But why didn't he mention either Gabriel or Lucifer? 

"So who did you want to pray to?" 

"Neither. Sam, we don't know what those guys are like. What if they're dicks?" 

"Well he said our doubles went through, the Sam of another world came through, and performed a spell. We need to find out how he did it without alerting Michael." 

"We also have to get those people home; without alerting Michael or his brother." 

"Do you know where we are?" 

"The pilot said we are are in Boise. So we need to track down our other selves for help." 

"Dean. Do you think they hunters too? Unlike us, they may still be in trouble." 

"We have the Internet. Sammy, does your phone work in this world?" 

"I'll check. I don't believe this. Dean. Look." 

When Dean looked at Sam's cell, he was in disbelief. It was Sam. But he was dressed way differently. Sam was wearing glasses and was wearing what looked like a designer black turtleneck. He was talking to a bunch of students about working hard to become a successful lawyer. When he started talking about eating healthy, Sam shut the video off. 

"Apparently my other self is a big shot lawyer. I'm going to websearch where I live. Bingo. Chicago, Illinois. Dean, we have to go there." 

How do we know he won't freak out? What if he never was a hunter?" 

"We have no other choice." 

”What about Piper, Prue, Phoebe or Paige?" 

"Let me check. Damn. Dean, I don't think they can help." 

"Why not?" 

"I'll tell you in the car. But first, I need the bathroom. That stupid drink is coming down. Looks like we dodged a smelly bullet." Sam quickly puts his phone away and runs to one of the stalls. A minute later, Dean wrinkles his nose. Ew. Oh god. He needed to go too. Ten minutes later they were packing up their bags in their rented car. 

"You need to use the washroom again?" 

"No. Dean, next time we fly, let's just perform an exorcism instead. I never want to find out if we needed to use ourselves. Ever." 

"Agreed. Let's go. Sam, I need to hit a drive thru. I need a cheeseburger stat." 

"Shouldn't we get some rest? We hadn't slept in fifteen hours. We were supposed to sleep on the plane." 

"Sure. We'll stay in a motel room for the night and hit the road first thing." 

Dean was borrowing Sam's laptop as Sam slept. He was careful not to drop the contents on his burger on the keyboard. Sam was anal about his laptop. Looking at the contents of the Halliwell's lives, Dean understood why Sam was hesitant to ask them for help. 

They were dark witches. Otherwise known as warlocks. Phoebe was known as a shit stirrer. Her advice column talked about nothing but pain and heartache. Holy shit. Her advice was spot on, but it lacked tact and heart. Damn. Plus she was on every law enforcement charts there was for violence and destruction. Paige was no better. She was the leader of a major crime smuggling operation. Most gangs around the world reported to Paige. Prue wasn't as bad, she was rich and successful and owned art galleries all over the world. But it was Piper's life that hurt Sam. She owned a successful strip club, and the restaurant Quake. But it was just a front. She specialized in human trafficking. Her businesses were full of illegal immigrants. Sam when he found out was stricken. Plus she was dating Leo. Her ex. Sam said there was no way he was contacting any of them. Especially since they both found out they were working with the Michael of this world. No wonder they were practically invincible. 

Despite Dean's efforts, he had no idea what Michael nor Raphael looked like. The angels were open about their existence and humans here accepted it. There was Buddy Boyle and his church. There were others. The Church of Darklighters. God. How screwed up was this world. Thank god for anti angel sigils. Plus the ones on their ribs. Castiel marked them years ago. No way Michael can track them down easily. But they had to be careful. Especially the Halliwells. They were responsible for countless disappearances. Just in case, before Sam went to sleep, he made them hex bags. To hide them from witches. 

Sam of this world was doing okay, he owned his own law firm, was very successful, and according to his social media was dating many beautiful women. Bela Talbot, Eileen Lahey, Amy Pond, the list goes on. Wow. 

"Sammy, you sly dog." Damn. He also had many female friends in his Facepage. Sidney something, Jessica Moore, and other women neither brother met. Damn Sam kept himself busy. Dean was almost jealous. He wondered what his other self was like. Disappointingly there was nothing about him. Too bad. Dean must be keeping to himself. Wonder what Jenna was like. 

Dean was in bed trying to sleep. He was full from his burger binge. Plus the news about Jenna. She was married. Not to her douchbag ex, but to another YouSharer. According to the comments, she was considering divorce. Good. That guy she was married to looked like an asshole. 

Grace was in Heaven polishing instruments. Ew. Just because of one little, teensy, tiny mistake, she was stuck doing chores. Even in Heaven, dust was everywhere. Heaven's version of dust looked like dusty angel grace. She sneezed. 

"Grace, you done yet?" The angel Joshua asked. 

"Almost." 

"Okay. You have to clean up the dinosaur stalls next." 

"That will take forever! That's not fair!" 

"It was your father's orders. Thank your lucky stars your Grandfather didn't find out. His punishment would be more severe. Look what happened to your uncle." 

"I know, but when can I go home?" 

"When Michael says it it safe. The faster your done, the sooner you can go home." 

Sigh. "Yes Joshua." 

The next morning Sam and Dean were on the road. They knew they had a long drive to Chicago. When Sam said it would be faster to fly, Dean balked. No way is he taking that chance again. So they were on the road. Luckily they had the credit cards they got from the Halliwells plus Dean's and Paige's cards when they were kept prisoners from the British Men of Letters. 

How long will it take us Sammy?" 

"With driving? About two days depending on weather conditions and stopping off to eat and sleep." 

"Wonder if we can pray to Castiel." 

"He working with Michael. According to Buddy Boyles website, all angels report to Michael. Michael is the leader of this world. Even Hell reports to him." 

"Ugh. With that much power, Michael is unstoppable. Wonder if he is gathering his armies to fight God." 

"Let's keep ourselves under the radar. Last thing we need is angels breathing down our necks. Hope that angel we summoned keeps his mouth shut." 

Two days later they were in Chicago. Sam returned the car to a rental place since Dean found a new ride. Wasn't a Impala, but it was a sweet '67 Ford Mustang. The colour was black, just like Baby. Dean won it from some hunter in Wyoming in a pool game. He learned his lesson from Jenna and played smart. The guy was good, but Dean was better. His fiancee taught him new tricks he never knew about. Plus how to shut out any outside noises. It was a close game, but Dean won. 

After getting their pink slips and car keys, they were on the road. Luckily the guy filled up the tank before they left. Two days later they made it here. 

"Sam. It's fucking freezing. Why would you want to live here?" 

"Ask him. It gets cold in Kansas. Chicago is no different." 

"Yeah, but that wind. I feel like there is razer blades peeling off my skin." 

"That is why they call Chicago the Windy City. Dean. Stop complaining. We have to see 'Sam.' Maybe you should go in." 

"Good idea. Sammy, go to Starbucks down the street. I'm going to find a place to park, then I'm going to see the guy." 

Ten minutes later, Dean was upstairs in the famous Willis Tower in floor 77 standing outside the offices of Winchester, Brady and Prescott. Wow. Sammy did great for himself. Dean was impressed. If Sam was successful as a lawyer, how was Dean's life here? Walking up to the whom he had to assume was the secretary, Dean puts on his charm. 

"Excuse me. I like to see my brother Sam Winchester." 

Without looking up, the secretary simply says "Mr Winchester is at a meeting right now. Can I take a message?" Then when she looked up, she paled. "Oh my god. Um, sorry sir. I'll call Mr Winchester right now." She presses a button "Hi, Casey? HE is here. Yes. HIM. Tell Sam. Yes. He is right in front of me. Yes. Okay. Thanks." 

"Mr Winchester is in his office. Sydney here will escort you.'' She gestures to a very attractive blonde. 

Dean smiled, but wondered what was going on. Was his counterpart a mayor, a senator? Dean never payed attention into politics, but if Sam was a lawyer, then what was Dean's job? He then noticed how everyone there was scared and nervous. When Dean looked at people, he saw how frightened they looked. He must be Miranda Priestly. That movie was Dean's guilty pleasure. 

As Dean walked towards the office following Sydney, he was impressed on how nice the place looked. When they got to Sam's office, he was struck on how Sam looked. 

He was clean shaven, was wearing a fitted suit and was wearing glasses. Plus that watch. Damn. Sam must be raking in the dough. Sam was talking to Dean had to assume was a client. She was cute. Dark hair, brown eyes and had the devilish bad girl look. Wonder if Sam and her were dating? She and him were smiling and flirting hard. When Sydney knocked, and Sam saw who she was escorting, Sam's smile immediately fell. His expression. He looked terrified. He immediately excused himself to the brunette. When she turned around and looked up, she looked horrified. She immediately jumped up and rushed out, bumping into Dean with her mumbling apologies. Sydney looked nervous as well. 

"Mr Winchester, your guest." 

"Thank you Casey, tell Ruby, I mean Mrs Smith, that her appointment will be rescheduled." 

"Yes sir." 

"Michael. I didn't expect you. Please take a seat." 

Since Dean was busy, Sam was typing on his laptop. He was drinking a large green tea. He was trying to cut down on his caffine intake. He yawned. Maybe he should get a coffee instead. He was barely paying attention to the customers when he heard a familiar voice. 

"Yes, the Monet. Yes. It's for sale. It will be up for auction this afternoon at four. Yes. Seats are limited. If you don't have tickets, don't bother coming. Security is ultra tight. Yes. Thank you." Prue hangs up her phone. 

Damn she looked different. She was blonde, and Sam wasn't trying to be crass, but she looked like she had work done, especially her chest. She looked like she was ready to pose for Playboy. Sam hated to admit it, she was hot. Dean would be impressed. Prue always said she'll never get plastic surgery. Ducking down and putting on his hat, he quickly tried to hide behind his laptop. Good thing too, a attractive brunette was calling Prue's name. 

"Prue! Guess who's down here." 

"I don't know. Naomi?" Prue said digging through her Berkin purse. When the brunette said the next name, Prue stopped in her tracks. 

"Michael." 

When the dark haired woman mentioned his name, Sam noticed how everyone looked up. They looked scared. Prue looked frightened, same with the brunette. 

"Michael? Ruby, are you sure?" 

"Yep. Guess where he is. Sam's law firm." 

"Fuck. I need to get to get back. If Michael is here, then it is bad news. Michael only comes down when something is up, or when he passes judgment. Ruby, lay low." 

"Mattie is at school. I need to get him." 

"Well, go get your son. Zachariah will understand. Last time Michael was here, he destroyed the town of Jericho, California for the hunters failing to destroy the Woman in White. Let's just hope Michael is here just for a social visit." 

"I hope so. I'm a demon, but his power is unmatched. Lilith and Lucifer couldn't make a dent. Ever since Michael got his sword fourteen years ago, Michael is invisible." 

"Damn. If only Dean didn't say yes. Ruby. Be careful. Tell everyone to be on their best behavior." 

When they left, Sam saw how scared everyone was. The baristas, the customers, everyone looked terrified. Sam even saw a baby crying. But it was the parents reaction that made Sam nervous. They quickly threw the baby in her carrier, literally threw her in it and ran out. When his cell rang, Sam jumped. 

"Sammy. We have to leave town. NOW. Get in the car, don't ask questions. We need to leave. I'll be there in two." 

Sam didn't hesitate. He saw the other customers leaving. The baristas were closing up the shop. What was going on? When he heard the flap of wings, Sam knew he needed to leave. 

"Michael is here. Everyone go back to your homes. Michael hates dawdlers. You, tall one. Leave." 

"Yes sir." Sam quickly throws his laptop in his bag, and runs out forgetting his tea. He recognized the angel, his name was Efram. He was Bartholomew's right hand man, after Joel and Jessica. Sam ran to the car, turning on the engine. 

'C'mon Dean. Hurry.' He knew Michael from his world, but this Michael seemed terrifying. Everyone in the downtown area was running. When the door opened, and Dean got in Sam was relieved. 

"Thank god. Dean, we need to go." 

"Sorry 'Sammy,' Dad doesn't care." 

When Sam looked over at the passenger's side he saw Dean. But he knew without a doubt, this wasn't Dean. Dean would never smirk like that. Or be well dressed like that. 

As Dean was running he saw everyone giving him frightening looks. What 'Sam' called him. Dean knew his brother was in great danger, especially when that Sam kept mentioning something about flattening a town. Michael was here. This was a trap. 

When he got to the town, he saw the Mustang. As he opened the door, Sam's laptop was there. But Sam? He was gone. There was nothing there except a note. 

68 Pleasant Tower apartment 67. 

If you want to see your brother again, I suggest you start there. 

Michael.


	57. Chapter 57

Piper was in her bed crying. There was a plane crash. TransNational flight 3020 crashed. There were no survivors. It crashed right right outside of Junction, Utah. The authorites say that there was a fuel leak and the plane went down. The fire was so huge, it disintegrated everyone on board. Piper fainted when she got the phone call. Her sisters had to hold her as she sobbed. 

"Piper. Honey? Can I come in?"

"Go away Paige!" 

Piper wanted to be alone. When they called Jenna, she took the first flight home. She was currently in Boston staying with her parents. When they called a few weeks ago, her mom said Jenna had to be sedated. She was hysterical. Her bosses in Paris understood and gave her some time off. Phoebe just left a message for Jenna to call her.

"Oh Sam. Why? Why didn't you let Paige orb you? We could have sent Gadreel instead." She sobbed. She stared at Sam's ring. They just got engaged. 'Why God! Why are you doing this?!' She screamed at him in her head. Silence. 'Go to hell.' She swore.

"Piper. We're coming in. Don't blow us up."

Phoebe was scared. Ever since they got that phone call two weeks ago, Piper refused to come out of her room. She refused to eat, refused to shower, refused to talk. Her sisters tried, even Victor. Piper refused to say a word. Except now.

Phoebe, Prue and Paige cautiously walk in. They were nervous. Piper was so angry at the world, they had no choice but to temporarily bind her powers. She almost become a Banshee. The pain of losing Sam devastated her and she attracted a Banshee. Piper killed the Banshee, but almost became one herself. They had to track her down themselves since the angels refused to help. Except Gadreel. But his hands were tied. He said Michael would clip his wings if he interfered with human matters. Hearing that Paige swore. But Michael said that was God's rules. He didn't have a choice.

"Piper, honey. We brought you soup." Paige offers holding on to a tray.

Nothing.

"We brought you a present. It's from dad. Four tickets to the most exclusive spa in town. Eden. Full massages, steamroom, the works." Phoebe says holding to their tickets. 

Silence.

The girls were looking at each other worried. Jenna was doing better. She called Phoebe back this afternoon. She said she wanted to come visit. Piper was staring silently at the wall. Not moving. They always knew Piper was stotic about her emotions, even more than Prue, but when she faced emotional pain, she shut completely down. 

With the plane crash, Piper completely drew into herself. Her sisters knew they had to help her.

"Piper. Dad is coming to take us to dinner. If you don't feel like going out, we'll order in." Prue tells her gently.

"I'm not hungry."

"Sweetie, please. Sam wouldn't want you mourning. He always said you are the strongest woman he knows."

"Sam?"

Piper turns around. Seeing the kindness and compassion on her sisters faces, she knew they were just looking for her best interests. Sam was strong. Sam would be disappointed in her. Sam and Dean they weren't dead. At least Piper didn't think so. What Sam and Dean said before they left. Four planes went missing. None of the passengers bodies were ever found. No fragments of their DNA were present. Even with a explosion, the flights would always have something present. Teeth, bones, clothing. There were none. 

"We have a case."

A few days later. Sam's friend Charlie came to visit. Jenna was there too. When Jenna and Piper saw each other, they gave each other a huge hug crying in each other arms. They held each other for a minute then they pulled away wiping their eyes. 

"Jenna! Come inside! We have cookies." 

"Yum. Do you have pie, by any chance?" Jenna asked, thinking about Dean and his obsession with pie. 

"Apple, cherry and coconut." 

"Yes!" 

"Oh hi! I'm Charlie Bradbury. Nerd Extraordinaire. At your service!" She bows down to Piper's friend. 

Charlie recognized her, she never admitted to anyone, she was Charlie's crush. Damn. Those Winchesters are lucky. Jenna was open and friendly, Charlie liked her immediately. 

'Man, I need to get laid. Can't be drooling over taken women.' Charlie thought. 

"Okay. Those plane crashes. I been watching the news, even before you called me." 

"I didn't know you watched news. Sam always said you preferred streaming videos and nothing else." 

"Phoebe, right?" When she nodded, Charlie relaxed. 

"Okay, I admit I wasn't really paying attention to the first crash, but when the next one happened a few days later, it was just a coincidence right? Then a week later, two more. That's when the authorities noticed. They say every accident victim was disintegrated by the burning fuel lines, but they hadn't said how the planes crashed." 

Jenna forrowed her brows. "So, what exactly is going on?" 

"I been thinking. The NTSB (National Transportation Safety Board) is in charge of all major accidents. None of the four planes, including the fifth's black boxes contents were ever released to the public. I been hacking in their website using a very private VPN, it changes every five minutes, thanks to Frank's paranoia. Anyway, those boxes, they all contained a "jump." 

"A what?" Prue asked. Everyone else was wondering the same thing. 

"Every flight had a static noise. But that wasn't the only thing. Every plane that came from the Arizona area or the Illinois area, somewhere between those states, a disturbance was heard. It sounded weird. Like a high pitch eeeeeeeee." 

"Angels." Piper blurted out. 

"Angels did this? Why?" Jenna asked. She admitted she didn't know much about them. She had one that asked for her "container." She seemed nice, but Jenna said no. She was jealous that the angel would want Dean for herself. 

"I don't know. Since you guys are friends with them, maybe you can ask?" 

"Michael! Gabriel!" Prue called out. Nothing. 

"Gadreel!" 

"They are busy at the moment. They sent me instead." 

The angel that appeared in front of them was a tall balding man. He had a haughty demeanor about him and every women in the room instantly disliked him. The feeling was mutual. He looked at everyone with distain. 

'Humans.' Of course he had to be stuck babysitting. Michael, his big boss sent him. He wondered why he cared so much about Earth. Yes God was ending Creation, but he should stick to his original plan and end Lucifer once and for all. So the story can be concluded and Paradise can began. At least for awhile. Zachariah already had his end of the world drink ready to go when The End came. He's been saving it before the Flood. 

Noah made it before the world flooded. The longer the fermentation took, the more potent the drink would be. Too bad the fruit it was made out of was extinct. The trees died when the flood came. Maybe it was for the best. Lucifer invented it. The fruit didn't even exist in Heaven. 

Zachariah nodded to everyone. "Hi. Name's Zachariah. Michael and his brothers are busy at the moment so he sent me." 

"What about Gadreel?" Prue asked. 

"Gadreel, Gadreel. Oh! The one that let the serpent in. He is indisposed right now." 

"What do you mean." Piper demanded. 

"All of us angels has a task. Since Gadreel has been out of commission for centuries, it is his turn. Don't you worry. He'll be back in around ten centuries or so." 

"What? But...." 

”Prue, is it? Yeah. You did chores growing up, so do we. He'll probably be back before the End. Don't worry your pretty head about it." 

Prue just glared at him. She was tempted to pray, but she knew Gadreel couldn't hear her. 

"What do you want." Jenna blurts out. She was usually quiet around angels but Dean was missing. Even with the crash, Jenna refused to believe Dean was dead. Not since Piper called her with her theory. 

"Michael sensed a rip. That wasn't the only one, there was others. Five in total. I'm sure you ladies felt that, especially you empath." 

"Phoebe." 

"Anyway, I'll be letting you in to explore the plane crashes. All of my angels are in charge of Homeland Security and let you in. See if any of you can figure out the spell." Zachariah disappears in a flap of wings. 

"A rip. Angels. Just what do you guys do whenever you have time off?" Charlie asked. She thought her job as Frank's assistant and the Men of Letters were bad, but these women, plus Sam and his brother. She admired them, but wasn't sure if she wanted their job. 

"Something is going on. Michael mentioned we were under a powerful spell, but he refuses to say why." 

"Prue, did Gabriel ever say how? Who did it?" 

"God. It has to be. Asshole." Piper says. She couldn't figure it out. But she had a feeling. They were under something. A ordinary human wouldn't feel it, but as a Charmed One, she always sensed magic. No matter how small. 

"Those rips in space. Maybe not outer space, but the sky. That is possibly the remnants of the spell that just took place. But I don't know what it is. Normally something like that would be detected by everyone, the authorities, Heaven and Hell, but no one noticed it. Not until now." 

"Not until Sam and Dean were on that plane. That's when the angels said something. Dicks." Paige thinks outloud. 

"Yeah, but it was Sam that told Dean about the first crash. How the plane went down for no reason. It was the lack of bodies that concerned him. Then three others. All from that same airline." Piper tells everyone. 

"TransNational. The same airline that had that demon attack fourteen years ago. Dean performed that exorcism. All of those people survived. Thank go..I mean good." Jenna remembered that flight. She didn't know Dean back then, but her parents were on that flight. Her parents when they came home were shaken. Jenna teared up remembering that. Dean was a true hero. Wonder if those demons were getting retaliation. When she voiced her thoughts. Everyone wondered. 

"Crowley said he had nothing to do with it, but he's a demon. Can't take his words for truth. But that rip. I felt that. It felt like a ripple." Prue voiced to everyone. 

"You too? Wonder why no one said anything. Paige?" 

"Nope. I see angels, but this is too much. I suggest we call an expert." 

"Rowena." Piper sighs. Then she remembered a name. Pamela Barnes. She read John Winchester's journal with Sam's permission. There was another name, Missouri Moseley. Piper wasn't a psychic like Phoebe or Sam, but she had a feeling they were running on a stopwatch. With God watching the clock. 

"Okay. Who wants to deal with that government, and who wants to stay and make some FaceTime calls?" 

Charlie, Paige, and even Jenna came to the secured facility where the latest plane remnants were being kept. True to Zachariah's word, they were waved through without trouble. All three were in magical disguises. The angels were slowly leaving the Halliwell's alone. They had bigger problems. Plus the people. They were slowly going back to their lives. 

Piper, Prue and Phoebe were currently at home. They had to see what was going on magically. What they were dealing with. Charlie was inspecting the plane pieces. What was out of place. Jenna was busy looking for clues, even she had no idea what she was looking for. But she wanted to see which seat was Dean's. To see if he made it out safely. Paige was there to see if she can sense any angel grace. 

"Hmm. I can't see anything unusual, other than plane pieces, everything is in order. I'm going to sneak inside the control room and listen in all the recordings of the black boxes." 

Charlie left, leaving nobody but Jenna and Paige. Paige couldn't see anything, but tried to sense anything angelic. Jenna took out Dean's old Walkman. He told her that that was his old school EMF. He was supposed to take it on the plane home, but accidentally left it in Paris. Jenna always knew Sam forgets things and Dean was always the one that reminded him, this time she was glad Dean left this behind. She took it to listen to any weird readings. Disappointedly, it was silent. 

"Missing plane passengers. Huh. Well. I can try. But I need something so I can get a reading." Pamela says over the Internet. She heard the Halliwells, thanks to Bobby, but it was their fame that brought them to her attention. 

"Mmmm. I sensed something unusual. This world. It underwent a change. Whatever happened, it caused a ripple effect. Change a few things, and Fate changed. People who weren't supposed to be here, was. History. It was rewritten. Not by man, demon or angel, but Someone at the very top." Missouri said voicing her opinion. 

"There was a magical spell that just took place. I sensed it's power. But that wasn't the only thing. There is someone looking for souls. Special souls." Rowena tells everyone. She studied under the best, and who or what collecting souls want them for a very specific reason. 

After Pamela, Missouri, and Rowena gave the sisters their opinions, they thanked them and hung up. 

"So we were under a spell. Was it the angels?" Phoebe wondered. 

"Maybe? But even Heaven doesn't have that much power. They can change humans. But this spell changed everyone. Heaven, Earth and Hell. The archangels were under it too, according to Rowena and Missouri. But if it was God, why did He do that?" Prue was pissed. Ever since the day of Tamera's death, she always felt like she was 'heavy.' 

Those seconds of her and Dr Clark, before she found out about Tamera, they felt like days. She was there, then her soul felt like she was somewhere else. What exactly happened? 

"Forget about that for now. We have mysterious plane crashes. Plus there was no corpses on the plane. The official reports is that the planes crashed, and everyone on all five planes incinerated. But we all know there's something else they like to hide." 

"She's right." Paige says after warping in with Jenna and Charlie. "Charlie told me something interesting. Plus Jenna and I found clues." 

"I went to a secret room where they keep recordings from accidents. Planes, trains, buildings, whatever something suspicious happens. The first flight was heading to Chicago. It was uneventful, until the pilots called radio control on the ground and said they saw something like a lighting bolt that appeared in thin air. Then a high pitched screech. There was nothing but dead air after that. Then the plane went down after forty five minutes. Even when safety crews went to check, there was no survivors. No bodies, even though many of the seats were empty. Jenna, Paige tell them what you found." 

"The seats had no burn marks. Most seatbelts were still buckled. If the bodies burned, there should have been body marks on the seats. There wasn't." 

Jenna spoke up. "I found a phone. Usually the authorites would take it, but I suspect the angels left it there for us to find. The was a recording of a man going to Chicago for his travel blog. Check this out." 

Everyone gathered round to watch the video. 

"Hey everyone, this is Leslie. I am heading home to Chicago after I got laid off from The Bay Mirror. I been traveling around the country for work. Things been hectic these last few weeks. Hmm. Uneventful flight so far....arghhhhhhh!" The sisters turned down the volume. The screeching was loud. Then they saw a flash. Then the phone falls to the floor. There was nothing but an eerie silence. Jenna fast forward it till the plane started to go down. The phone slid under the seats, but they saw a blur. Every seat was empty. Then the video goes black. 

"I checked out every flight. All of them including the flight Sam and Dean were on. All had that screech. Then the planes crashed. No bodies. There is something weird going on." 

"A spell. Whatever happened to the world, caused a side effect. Then that means, we have innocents to save." Piper couldn't help herself. She started smiling. Sam may be alive. Jenna must have felt the same way, she had happy tears. 

"Book of Shadows. Charlie, do you mind finding out exactly where those rips came from? Paige, can you orb to wear the last crash was, see if you can detect holy energy. Prue, can you go with her to keep an eye on her? Jenna, can you do some research for us?" 

"Sure Piper, but I don't know anything about magic." 

"Any weird going ons these last few weeks. When do you have to return to Paris?" 

"Three days. My plane leaves on Thursday." 

"Forget it. We can't lose you too. Paige..." 

"On it. Usually this would be personal gain, but we can't chance another disappearance. Besides Dean will expect you home." 

The Third World 

"Remmy! What are you doing here!" Lucifer says. Looking down at her outfit. "I see you are still doing that old school 11th century look. Here's a tip. Dresses or tight leather is in." He smiles then winks at a sexy woman that walked by smiling at him. 

"I'm not here on a social call Lucifer. There is a abomination on Earth." 

"A what? C'mon Rem, what the weird weather we had lately? The plague of Locusts that came in South Africa? FYI, that wasn't me." 

"A nephilm. He's here in Los Angeles." 

"Charlie? He's fine. Remmy, you agreed to leave him alone. Linda is a good mom." Amenadiel says, concerned that his little sister would take little Charlie away. 

"No. Something unholy. This...abomination is a grown man. Lucifer, you have something to say?" 

Mazikeen smirks. She couldn't wait to see what was going to happen. She saw Lucifer, Amendiel and Remiel arguing. When Remiel mentioned the nephilm, Lucifer looks at her in disbelief. Then he starts laughing. Amenadiel looks at them in confusion. When she gestures with her hand, she saw Lucifer looking around. Same with his siblings. 

"Jack, maybe we should go." Claire saw the angel walking in. She honestly couldn't tell who was human or not, but she looked furious. Jack stubbornly refused to move he was too busy staring at his relatives. Then when the tall, muscular, black man looks up, he looked surprised. Same with the black suit and the woman. 

"Bingo." She decided to go on a break. She told the other bartenders to keep serving. No way is she missing this shitshow. 

"What the hell..." He recognized his grace. The boy was shining brightly. That was a nephilm. No, he always was careful. A few close calls yeah, but never had a nephilm been born in thousands of years. 

Jack smiles at the trio and sits down on the couch. Claire sighs. This was going to be a long night. 

Lucifer was supposed to sing tonight, but seeing the boy, he couldn't remember what was the first act. He ignored the men and women that were trying to get his attention. It couldn't be. No. 

Amenadiel saw the blonde young man there. He was strong. He saw his true form, it looked like Lucifer. He wanted to laugh. Luci always said he was childfree, but looks like he wasn't careful enough. 

Remiel saw the boy. She sensed a nephilm. But seeing Lucifer's son right in front of them, she didn't know what to think. He looked to be in his early twenties. How did she miss his birth? 

"Hi. I'm Jack." He waves with one hand. "This is Claire." 

Claire nods. She couldn't help but smirk at the three angels that were staring at Jack at disbelief. She couldn't help but smile at the female bartender that was watching Jack with a knowing smile. Claire couldn't help but check her out. Claire never really dated, she was too busy hunting, but she never had time to decide which side to go on. Maybe she should forget about labels and take her own advice. Get laid. She never told anyone this, but she was a virgin. Even Jack didn't know. 

"Ah, ah. Nope. Nice try kid. I always used condoms. Even used every precaution there is since Eden. I'll tell you what, I'll take Maze to serve you any drink. On the house. If you need bus fare, I'll pay your tickets home." 

"Luci! That's your son! You can't run away from your responsibilities!" 

"Amenadiel! Slow down time! I'll take care of this." 

"STOP!" Jack waves his arms. "I can explain everything. Please." 

Twenty minutes later Jack was telling his story with the three angels listening in disbelief. Another world? When Jack mentioned Michael, Lucifer, Amenadiel and Remiel were in shock. 

"So you are from another world. Look, we can't talk here. Luci, can we use your loft?" 

"Oh, yes, yes. I need to do a show, I can't disappoint my guests. Maze, can you take Jack and his guest upstairs?" 

"Sure. C'mon." The demon couldn't help but check out Jack and Claire. She thought Jack was hot. No doubt he was a virgin. As much as she couldn't care less about that, Jack seemed too pure and innocent for her tastes. But the blonde, hmm. She couldn't help but check her out. She was pleased and see her giving her side glances back. This night was going to be different. 

"Holy shit. Jack, this place is amazzzinng. Damn. No wonder they call him the Angel of Music. Do you think we'll own a place like this someday?" Claire couldn't help but look around the fancy loft. Seeing the bar, she made herself a drink. "I'm going to check out the balcony." 

Jack smiled at her enthusiasm. He thought this place was beautiful too, but Castiel's and Hannah's small house was perfect. Plus Heaven. Michael took him there on his eighteenth birthday. He met a lot of the other angels. They were nice, especially Duma. She seemed nice. Unfortunately, he didn't meet Kelly. He had to return to Earth, since Sam and Dean were praying to him for help. 

The hunt went well, but he was an amateur. He sprained his ankle. The injury healed itself, but it took a minute. After that he hunted better. But as much as he knew he was loved, he felt like he was needed somewhere else. When he heard the elevator door open, he turned around. 

Remiel was looking around for her nephew. She knew he wasn't, not really. But she couldn't help but like him. She wondered if there was a Silver City in his world. What Mom and Dad were like. She wondered why the human was with him. They weren't lovers, she can see that. But she couldn't help but compare them to a brother and sister relationship. 

She heard Amenadiel come up. She nodded at him. She agreed with him. They had to hide Jack. If Michael ever found out, it would be a disaster. He was always the bossy one. At least Raphael and Gabriel kept to themselves. She was tempted to ask Azreal to come down but as The Angel of Death, she was always busy. 

"Jack! Lucifer is almost done. He'll be up in a half hour. He said to help yourself to anything in the fridge." 

"Can I have a burger and fries? Claire and I are pretty hungry." 

"Ah, sure. I don't eat, but I can send out for delivery." 

After Jack and Claire ate, both Amenadiel and Remiel were asking questions about Jack and Claire's world. They were surprised to hear how different things were. Michael and Lucifer were not twins, but were different ages. Plus they got along. Gabriel was disguised as a Trickster. He hated being a archangel and went into hiding centuries ago. Way different from his counterpart, who was a rebel. Plus was notoriously cheap. Raphael seemed about the same, just he liked to read. When they heard about Castiel, they were really surprised. He was married to another angel. 

Hearing that both Amenadiel and Remiel were squicked out. But Jack assured them angels were in the same tier as humans. Not all angels were related. But he did agree with that Castiel was a bad singer. But was a great man and father figure. 

As Jack was talking with Claire filling in the blanks, the elevator loft doors open and Lucifer walked in. He stood there for a few seconds staring at Jack. He wondered who his mother was. Were they lovers? A one night stand? The question was on his mind. He wanted nothing more than a stiff drink, but the first time in a long time, he needed to stay sober. 

"Ah, what did I miss. Jack? Is it? Introduce me to your lovely friend. Hi, I'm Lucifer Morningstar." He went and introduced himself to Claire who looked amused. 

"Claire Novak. Sorry. I don't date angels." 

Amemadiel couldn't help but smile when Lucifer looked confused. No human alive could resist his charms, except for the Detective. But she was on vacation with her daughter, Trixie. He tried again to charm her over but Claire brushed him off. Trying a new tactic, he decided to use the ole tried and true. 

"Let me ask you a question. What do YOU desire. Hmm. Riches, fame, a new boyfriend? C'mon tell me." 

Claire just stared at him. "That the World doesn't end. And God is stopped." 

Hearing that everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Claire. 

"That is why we came here to ask for help. Jack. They are technically your relatives. Tell them." 

"The World is ending. Not just our world, all of them. Creation is dying. My uncles, my father, Heaven, Hell, everyone is in danger. Your world too." 

"So that was what the storms were about. I had my suspicions, but I wasn't really sure. So the Old Man is done. Nothing like going out with a bang. Lucifer, lets throw a orgy. No, an huge party before The End." Maze says walking in with a expensive bottle of whiskey. "Anyone wants a stiff drink?" 

"The End of All Time. Damn. I'll be busy. Can't do this alone. Where's Death?" A voice says from the balcony doors. 

"Azreal. Come here." Lucifer gives her a hug. Pointing at Jack and Claire he introduces them. 

"Azreal, meet Jack Morningstar, my son. Plus his lovely friend, Claire Novak." Lucifer says proudly. 

Lucifer's siblings stare at him in disbelief. NOW, he wants to be a dad? Amanadiel shakes his head. Lucifer is only saying that because of God. He will never change. 

Azreal stares at Jack. Then she gives him a hug. "I thought I sensed a great power. So this is my nephew. Hi. I'm Azreal, your aunt." 

Jack gives her a hug back. "Name's Jack. Jack Kline. I came from another world. This is Claire, my stepsister." 

"I heard rumours. But none of us can ever prove there are other dimensions. So the end days are finally here." Azreal looked at Jack. Already, she could see he was stronger than any of them combined. Their Father will be equal in power to him. She already talked to Death, but Billie swore her to secrecy. Billie told her to be prepared. No wonder their Father was never around that much. He said He had chores to do. Plus her Mom. Was their Mother ever real? God always told them how they met, but that could be a story. Goddess may just a figment of their imagination. 

"Jack. I don't know how any of us can help. We can't stop God." Remiel says sadly. He said He couldn't bring Uriel back. Uriel was dead. Sleeping in The Nothingness. 

"I am looking for a Tablet. Can Metatron help me?" 

"Metatron? He won't help. His lips are stuck to Father's butt." Lucifer spits. He and Michael hated each other, but both shared a dislike to Metatron. Same with the other angels. 

"What Tablets are you looking for Jack?" Amanadiel asks. 

"Angel, Demon, Leviathan. Plus the Unnamed. If it exists." 

"We have all three, but Metatron will NEVER part with them. No one but Dad is allowed to read them." Lucifer tells Jack. Metatron was very protective of his writings. 

"You said the Unknown. I never heard of it." Remiel says. She seen the other three, but Metatron refused to let anyone touch them. 

"I have. Jack. Here." Azreal hands him a rock. I obtained it from Someone. It was always precious to me, but I think you should have it. I don't know what it does." 

Jack looks at it. The rock was cracked, but he saw some writing on it. Unfortunately, he couldn't read it. 

"Can I see that?" Lucifer says reaching for it. Azreal slaps his hand away. 

"No one can touch that except a prophet. You are not a prophet." 

"But..." 

"She's right Luci, remember Paul?" 

"One little mistake with a story and he become famous." 

"Deed is done. Too late for regret. Besides, he basking in the Silver City talking to Gallieo and Luke." 

"Well anyway. If you guys are here and Azrael and Remiel can sense you, then that means my dick brother can too. Jack. It is time to go home. Michael may be nice in your world, but here he is an asshole." 

Amenadiel, Remiel, Maze and Azreal agreed. Michael was universally hated by all of his siblings. Especially Lucifer. He always wanted what Lucifer had and wasn't afraid to steal it. Mom spoiled him rotten. 

"I don't know how to open a rift." 

"I do." Azrael says. She took out a veil of archangel grace. 

"Ray Ray, where did you get that?" Amenadiel asks. He saw the grace, it shined brightly. 

"It was given to me. There is enough to send you both home. Just think about your love ones. Here." Azrael hands him the bottle. Luci, I just need a favor. Do you still have the blood of Pope Benedict?" 

"Of course. He should have known better than to play poker with the devil." 

Amenadiel, can you bring me a fruit from The Tree of Life?" 

"Sure." He spreads his wings and flies away. 

"Remiel, can I borrow the Seal of Solomon?" 

"I'll be back." 

Twenty minutes later, Azrael was mixing things in a bowl. Before she added the archangel grace, she asked Jack for a hug. 

"Hmmp. I know I just met you, but good luck with your quest." Sadly, she knew what happened to Jack, and the trails he needed to go through in the future. 

Remiel and Amemadiel hug Jack as well. 

"Jack. You have a cousin. His name is Charlie." 

"Really? Is he like me?" 

"Half angel, yes. But he is too young to perform miracles." 

"My uncles always said it was too dangerous to use my powers. Tell Charlie to be careful." 

"I will." 

Lucifer looks at Jack, then awkwardly gives him a hug. He only just met Jack, but already loved him. He was glad his counterpart and his siblings loved and protected Jack. If only Jack and Claire could stay, but he sensed Michael. He was on his way. He told Azrael to hurry. 

"Koth 

Munto 

Notox." 

A rift opened. The angels eyes went wide, same with Maze. They seen a rift open from their mom, but it was just a blank state, this was another world. 

"Goodbye Jack. If you ever come back, I'll show around the Silver City. Or LA. Lots of beautiful women here." 

Jack smiles at Lucifer who was smiling sadly. Already he knew he'll never see Jack again. It was way too dangerous. He waves goodbye as Jack and Claire step through. As the rift closed he told his siblings to hide their goods. Remiel took her rock and flew away hiding it in a place no angel wanted to go, Hell. Deep in the Pit. She handed it to Maze who hid it well. 

Azrael took the leftovers and bowl and threw it in the sun. A volcano would take too long to burn. 

Amanadiel went to Linda's to keep an eye on Charlie. 

Lucifer went to the bar and made himself a drink. Hearing the familiar sound of wings from his asshole brother, he smiles. 

"Can I pour you a drink Michael?" 

Jack and Claire step through. The rift closed immediately after them. 

"Are we home?" Jack asks. 

"Let me see." She dials a number. "Hi, Jody? It's Claire." 

Later that night Jack was laying in his bed at home. Both Castiel and Hannah were happy to see him and Claire home. Luckily they were only twenty five miles from Castiel's and Hannah's. So they walked home. Jack was tempted to fly, but when he called Castiel, he said it was way too risky. But he drove to pick up Jack and Claire as they were too tired to walk after a mile. 

Jack prayed to his uncles and father who were overjoyed to see he was okay. Jack begged them not to come, he was too tired. But they promised to come visit in a few days. Jack smiled. He already missed his other relatives. He took out the rock Azrael gave him. What was this originally? It looked cool. He decided not to worry about it. He fell asleep. 

A Ruined World 

The Fallen Angel sighs as he smelled the rose. He knew his world was going to be destroyed soon. It was just a matter of weeks or even days. God was here a few years ago. He played the role of The Prophet. 

He looked at the stone in his hand. He had no idea what this was. If only that hunter didn't leave. He looked at the grave where he buried his counterpart. He should be nice and give him a proper hunters funeral. Same with the others. He looked at the sky. He did something he didn't do for years. He prayed to his brother. 

Hearing the voice inside his vessel, his eyes glowed red. 'Soon it will be over. You and your brother will be together again.' .


	58. Chapter 58

Anna pulls her jacket closer as the rain fell. Ugh. Even in California, it was freezing here. 

'Achoo!' She sneezed.

"Bless you." A passing man says.

"Thank you." Anna greets back. Usually she would have said nothing, but she needed to blend in. When Bartholomew started his rebellion, Anna snuck out of Heaven with another angel's help. She refused to join any of the angel's groups. Especially Bartholomew's. 

There were other factions, but Bartholomew's was the most reckless. She refused to pick a side and choose to stay neutral along with the angels Rebecca and Elijah. It was getting dark. She hurriedly rushed back to her apartment and took off her jacket. She was starving. Ugh. She wished she had her grace, so she can stop being human. This was too hard. As she was opening her refrigerator, a hand went over her mouth.

"Don't move.''

Anna wasn't stupid, especially when she saw the angel blade being shoved in front of her face. She recognized the voice, it belonged to the angel Virgil. She started trembling. Virgil was Heaven's weapon guard. No angel had access to their weapon supplies, except Michael. She thought he was lost, what does he want with her?

"I thought I'll find you here. Anna, how's it been? Been eons since I seen you. Not since the war."

Anna says nothing. She didn't know Virgil very well, not many angels did. He kept to himself most of the time. He was the one that created most of Heaven's weapons. He was the one that made the archangel blades, as well as their weapons. Except the archangel's swords. Those were created by God Himself. But Michael's Lance, Gabriel's Horn, Raphael's Healing Kit and Lucifer's Spear were made and crafted by him. 

"So Anna, where did you hide the weapons?"

Anna shook her head. "I don't have anything."

"Liar. Ever since you left Heaven, my stash has been cleaned out. Where is everything? Moses's Staff, Lot's Salt, Fate's Killer, c'mon Anna, tell me, and I promise you'll die a quick death." 

"I physically cannot wield any of those things. No human being can while in Heaven. As you can see, I don't have my grace. I hadn't been an angel for years as you can see. Now will you let me go?"

"If it wasn't you, then where are they?"

"I don't know I swear."

Virgil holds her for a minute, then he let her go. 

"Fine. But if I find out you have any involvement, I'll be back." Virgil then disappears in a flap of wings.

Anna breathes a sigh of relief. She heard rumors, that the angels were planning and go to war. They were afraid. God was going to be here eventually. It would be a matter of time. If he wasn't already here. Even as an angel, she felt a major magic spell. It was the same amount of magic she felt during the war.

Forgetting her appetite, she decided to watch TV. Surely there had to be something to distract her. Hopefully that show about breakups was on. She flipped the remote on. She was smiling and arguing with the TV on what the humans were doing. 

The guy, Brian was accusing his girlfriend of hiding a secret. He was screaming at her for always hiding the truth from him. Anna wanted to punch him. He reminded her of Dean. Her ex from years ago. She wondered if he ever told Sam why he dumped her. 

They met at her father's church. She was working as a volunteer for the annual church bake sale. She was selling many baked goods, especially pie. Those pies were their best sellers. Everyone believed it was Anna'a grandma that made them, but it was actually Anna that created the recipe. As an angel, she worked as a muse part time. That was before she became human. 

As a former lieutenant, she felt worthless in Heaven. Yes she trained the younger angels to fight, but she was starting to get bored. She was walking back to her chambers in Heaven when she walked into the muse, Melody. Anna quickly apologized, the muses were usually overlooked by the other angels for being one of the lower classes.

Melody told Anna not to worry about it. She was busy trying to recruit new angels to come to Earth to become muses for the humans. Most angels said no. They thought Earth was smelly and wet, especially the humans. Anna was about to walk away when Melody called her name. 

"Anna, right?" 

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry, I can't remember your name." Anna was a higher tier angel and didn't bother to know any of the lower angel's names. As a lieutenant, she was in charge of garrisons, not of creativity. That was for the muses and cupids. 

"Melody. I'm sorry to bother you," Melody says bowing her head. "But I am desperately needing help. Our numbers were greatly reduced during the War, and I need to recruit new angels to be muses for the humans on Earth." 

"I'm sorry. I don't know much about humans." 

"Well I do. I been working on Earth since the days of Adam and Eve. I was Abel's muse. Our job is to help the humans create things. Like art, stories, homework, you get the picture." 

"Homework?" 

"Well, small children need help. They detest homework. Especially teenagers. But it is our job to guide them to create new things. As they get older, they need the skill and drive to create new things, just as God intended." 

"What does that have to do with me?" 

"Well, since our numbers are low, I was hoping to ask the angels for help. I only managed to get three angels so far, I was hoping to ask you if you can work part time to be a muse on Earth. I know you are a lieutenant, but since there are hunters and witches on Earth taking care of the evil, I was wondering if you can help." 

Anna thinks. She admitted she was getting bored training everyday. She knew every trick inside and out. No angel can defeat her, especially Uriel, although he tried. The only other angels to kick her ass was Michael and Lucifer. Hmm. She wondered about Earth. How the humans lived. 

Anael was in charge of the souls of Heaven getting in. Anna was walking by and seen Uriel welcoming the souls to Heaven. She was always curious on how they lived. Especially soulmates. She wondered about humans and how they enjoyed their lives. 

She came down to Earth to ancient Egypt to assist Castiel during the seven plagues. Before Castiel performed his duties, Anna went and quietly observed the humans. She was watching the Israelites smearing lamb's blood on the doorways. While they were doing that, she went and saw the other townspeople. Many were shopping for the Pharaoh's birthday. 

Even with everything that was going on, the people were expected to provide the royal family with gifts. One man caught Anna's eye. After purchasing myrrh, he then bought a jar of honey and some lotus blossoms. She knew the myrrh was for the Pharaoh, and the honey for his family, but she wondered what the flowers were for. 

She followed him to his home, a lower class home. It was far from the palace and was in a poorer section of town. The lambs blood was already smeared on the doorways. Same with most of the homes in this neighborhood. She saw his wife greet her husband as well as his children. When she saw him give the flowers to his wife, Anna felt a warmness inside of her, especially when her face lit up at her gift. 

She heard of love, love between lovers, family members, small animals, but passion was new to her. As an angel, she wasn't supposed to show emotion, but she felt herself getting jealous of the couple showing physical affection towards one another. The humans called it sex. 

She stayed for awhile silently watching them. The wife used the honey to make dinner for her family, and put the flowers in a clay pot on the table. After the dinner was prepared she saw them holding hands to give grace to the Lord. Thanking Him for the gifts they were about to receive. After they finished, they ate. 

The husband was raving about the food she cooked, especially the honey cakes she baked. Anna smiled at the children. She was a warrior, but the angels that were in charge of guarding them were ordered to return to Heaven for the time being, since the final night of Exodus was tonight. 

She heard the voice of Naomi, ordering her to get ready to part The Red Sea. The Israelites were leaving Eygpt tomorrow, and many angels were there to assist the Israelites to escape. After all that was over and done with, Anna returned to Heaven. But her time on Earth made her think. What would happen if she became one of them. 

She didn't return to Earth for centuries. Not until she agreed to assist Melody on becoming a muse. Many angels followed Anna's lead and became muses themselves. The angel Anael, was one of them. She helped create one of the greatest tragic love stories of all time, Romeo and Juliet. 

Anna's projects were okay, but mostly forgotten. She usually helped generals on their battle plans, but one man wrote a poem with Anna's help. He was sitting in a war torn battlefield in despair. Many of his fellow soldiers were dead. Killed by enemy fire. She sympathized with him and whispered in his ear about his thoughts and emotions. He ended up creating a very famous poem. 

The poem when he wrote it, reminded Anna about the Great War. Many of her friends were killed in the war, including her dear friend Ezekiel. After she got the news of his death, she felt responsible. It was her idea for Ezekiel and Balthazar to create a distraction so the other garrisons could sneak in and do a surprise attack. 

The plan was supposed to be flawless, but she didn't count on the demon Bael infiltrating their camp. He carried the power of invisibility. He was so well cloaked, other angels couldn't sense him, not even Anna. He overheard her plans, and when it was carried out, he had his demons waiting in ambush for Ezekiel and Balthazar. 

What he didn't count on his how well trained they were. As they were laying in waiting, both were severely injured from an earlier surprise attack. Both couldn't escape, because the other angels were busy fighting and couldn't assist them. It was Ezekiel that told Balthazar to run and get help. He knew his injuries were too serious to heal and he didn't want Balthazar getting killed for nothing. So he lied to Balthazar saying he was going to follow him in escaping. But he knew he wasn't getting out of there alive. Before he sent Balthazar away, he told him to tell Anael that he loved her and to follow her dreams. 

Balthazar tried to protest, but Ezekiel was stubborn. He said he would be right behind him. But as Balthazar was running, he heard a scream, then a bright light. The Knight of Hell Abaddon killed Ezekiel in cold blood. It was Anna that told Anael the tragic news. She'll never forget Anael's wails of pain and heartbreak. She held Anael as she cried for her lost love. 

Since that day, Anael withdrew into herself. She became depressed and quiet. She worked under the angel Joshua, but over time started shirking her duties. Since most angels needed permission to come to Earth, she often snuck down to explore Earth on her own. 

She got careless one day and was caught by the archangel Raphael. He ordered her back to Heaven, and she was instantly demoted from her position. She took the job of button pusher from the angel, Samandriel. The job sucked and Anael hated it. Most of the lower tiered angels took turns doing that job, they often rotated every few hundred years, but as punishment Anael was stuck doing it for centuries. 

Anna felt bad for her and often talked to her to pass the time. She and Anael became good friends. When she told Anael she was taking on the position of a muse, Anael begged Anna for Melody to give her a job. Anna was a respected lieutenant and knew her word would be taken into consideration. So Melody gave Anael the chance to work with a human named William Shakespeare. She wasn't the only one, there were other angels that worked with him, one of them being Hael. 

Hael despite looking young, was one of the oldest angels of Heaven. She was there when she created the Grand Canyon. It took her millions of years to create it, but when it was completed, the other angels were impressed. Especially the humans. Every year, thousands of tourists came to see it. 

Hael helped the human script writer create the masterpiece, Macbeth. When Anael came down to Earth to help Shakespeare, she found the location of a lost relic. The Occultum. Since she was on a limited time on Earth, she hid the treasure in a safe place. Then when WW2 happened years later, her treasure was destroyed by a bombing. 

Anael left Heaven years later. She heard the prayers of a young woman who was crying for her dying husband who was in a coma from a brain aneurysm. The woman, Joanna was a religious woman. She was one of the few female pastors of her church, temporarily taking her husband's job as a Sunday Pastor. She was beside her husband's hospital bed in the Palliative Care Unit, praying to God for a miracle. 

Anael knew God wasn't around, no angels seen Him since The War. Seeing the woman's vessel, Anael thought that she was perfect for Anael's new life on Earth. She answered her prayers. Her true voice would have hurt the hospital patients, so she asked a old nurse if she can use her for a temporary vessel. Approaching Joanna, she told her she can heal her husband, but only if she can take her as a vessel. 

Joanna, understandably told her to fuck off. Anael had to prove that she was an angel, and not a crazy woman. She told Joanna to hold her vessel's hand. Then she proceeded to heal her husband while holding Joanna's hand. She didn't heal him all the way, she did enough so he can stop the damage to his brain. Joanna was in shock, but seeing her husband's vitals going up, she agreed to Anael's deal. Anael than healed her husband completely. Keeping her word. 

Joanna said yes. She knew her husband would be in safe hands. Anael left her temporary host and went inside Joanna. As soon as she saw Joanna's husband waking up, she allowed her to say goodbye. Then they both left the hospital. Anael went back to her vessel's home to pack a bag so she can leave. Joanna begged for Anael to let her husband down gently, that she wanted a divorce. Not that she didn't love him anymore, but she had an important mission from Heaven. Her husband, deeply religious, understood, especially when he heard Anael's whispers, while in a coma. 

She knew Anael healed her husband, and she also knew that she wanted to keep her vessel. She had some doubts about her decision but knew she had to keep her promise. Joanna and her husband went their separate ways. He was now living his life, returning to work as a pastor, and Anael in her new vessel decided to take over Joanna's life. 

Anael now living in Earth was unsure what to do. She's been to Earth several times, but this was the first time she was in a human body. The first night she completely took over her vessel, she went shopping at the mall. She was walking around admiring the clothing and jewelry that the stores were selling. Curious, she went inside and tried them on. 

The moment she put on that necklace, she knew she wanted to have nice things. She was tempted to brainwash the jeweler on giving her that necklace, but Joanna begged for her she had to earn it honestly. The people that owned these shops needed to make a living, so she suggested Anael get a job. 

Anael reluctantly put the necklace back, so she decided to follow Joanna's advice. But as a angel, she has no prior experience on working. So Joanna suggested she do something she's good at. Anael worked with Joshua and was a button pusher, but she knew no company would hire her for that experience alone. So she went home to a vacant apartment she was living in with the tenant out of town at the moment. While looking at his computer, she saw a article about a healer named Pastor Roy in Nebraska. There was several comments that he healed people in miraculous ways, even those that were dying in incurable diseases. 

So she flew over to Nebraska to see Roy for herself. No human possessed incredible healing powers like that, except one man. He was famous in the bible and his name was often mentioned in worship. But other than him, she herself was curious to see if this Pastor Roy was the real deal. 

She took a seat near the back. She wanted to sit closer to the front, but the tent was packed with believers. The service began with a prayer and Anael prayed too, even knowing God was most likely not listening. But she often prayed to Him to watch over Ezekiel and her friends that were lost during the war. After he said Amen, Anael put her head up. 

The service began with a hymn, then a sermon, than the healing began. Anael was really curious to see it for herself, but when she saw the reaper, she quickly left. Pastor Roy was a fraud. He was no healer. Disappointed she went home. But that gave her an idea. She can heal people, but for money. 

Since then, Sister Jo was a household name in the town she was living in. The only thing she asked for is that no cameras or cell phones be allowed in. She was afraid that if other angels found out, she would be thrown in jail, like the angel Gadreel. 

Anna sighs shutting the TV off. She was really hungry now. She decided to order take out. After her food arrived, she sat down to eat thinking about her fall. Most angels did their duties, like they were programmed too, other than the archangels, not many thought for themselves. Except a select few. Metatron, Gadreel, Anael, Balthazar, and herself. She heard stories about Metatron, he left immediately after the war. He took his Tablets and went deep into hiding. Other than a few sightings, no one seen him since. 

Gadreel wasn't very well known by angels, not many knew of his existence since he was in prison since the beginning of time. But Anna knew. She occasionally escorted him to Earth whenever he was was on parole. He delighted being on Earth. He was the first angel to live full time on Earth, at least till he let the serpent in. Michael finally released him from jail, saying Gadreel needed to be ready to fight. He was dating a human, with most angels confused on why. Anna knew. He was the first angel that fell in love with the human Eve. 

Nowadays he seemed happy, he and that witch were dating. Metatron was rumored to be married, Castiel and Hannah were together, and Anna fell in love when she was still in college. 

After she fell, willingly, she was born to a infertile couple, a church decon and his wife. She was born during a rainstorm. Her human parents called her their little miracle, they often teased her that Heaven was crying on losing their little angel. How right they were. Except Heaven wanted her dead. Thank goodness times changed. 

Before she got her memories back, she was working at that bake sale when she met Dean Winchester. She rarely dated, her human parents were strict and they were afraid she will be hurt. Plus, they were afraid she will be knocked up before she was married, even though Anna kept saying she rather adopt or foster children. Her angelic side remembered Heaven's strict rules. No offspring will be born from any angels. 

She saw the tall man first. But it was the guy in the leather jacket that caught her attention. He was looking around with some weird meter and when he saw Anna staring at him, he quickly put his machine away, which happened to be a EMF, she found out later. When he looked at her eyes, Anna was smitten. 

Seeing the pies on the table, he quickly introduces himself, right after almost buying every pie she had, pissing off the other patrons who were waiting in line for the pies. 

"Mmm. These pies look good. I'll buy the whole table. Oh, by the way, names Dean." 

"Anna." She blushed when he winked. When he pulled out a bunch of twenties to pay for the pies, the people behind him started swearing. 

"Hey! What about the rest of us? Stop being a greedy fuck!" The woman that was behind Dean swore. 

Anna had to stiffle her laughter. The woman that was swearing was the church pianist. 

"Um, we have a lot of customers, maybe I suggest the apple pie instead? I made that one myself." 

Dean smiles making her blush. 

"Sounds like a sale. Sold." 

Later that night, both Anna and Dean were in the Impala kissing. At first, after the bake sale was over, they went out for ice cream, then went to the movies, then after the movie ended, neither Dean or Anna wanted to go home. So Dean and her went out for a drive. That was the night Anna lost her virginity. 

She didn't mean to do it, but at the time, it felt natural. Dean was gentle and caring, and they used protection. The next few weeks were magical. Anna felt herself falling hard. Even though Dean was always busy with his top secret job, even though at the time Anna had no idea he was a hunter, he always made time to see her. 

They dated for three months. It was a few days before Dean and his brother Sam moved away. Dean started dreaming about his brother Sam getting hurt. That was the beginning of the end before their inevitable breakup. Dean and Anna started fighting. He accused Anna for conspiring for hurting Sam, even though Anna kept denying it. She admitted she wasn't Sam's biggest fan, although she couldn't understand why she distrusted him so much, despite Sam being kind and polite. 

The night of their breakup, Dean went storming in Anna's apartment and started accusing Anna of trying to murder his brother. Anna was hurt and confused. She swore she'll never hurt Sam, murder went against everything she ever believed in. Dean didn't believe her. He looked in her eyes and coldly told her to stay away from Sam, or Dean will be forced to do something he'll regret. Then he stormed out slamming the door. 

Anna stood in the living room shaking. She heard a rumble of a car engine and she knew that Dean was driving away. She went to her bedroom and cried hard all night. She didn't understand why Dean hated her so much. Luckily her roommates weren't home. Afterwards seeing Anna, they took her out for ice cream and took her out to the bars to cheer her up. Anna swore to never date again. 

Neither one saw each other again for a couple of years. Not until the night of her parents murder. Anna knew both souls were in Heaven, Anna swore when she got her grace back, she was going to see them. Seeing Dean after all that time, made Anna angry. She felt the pain of their break up, and despite seeing her dead parents earlier, she felt angry and pissed Dean was going to see her weak and sad. So she took the initiative, she slapped him hard. It felt satisfying, but it felt hallow. 

Then afterwards, the demon Ruby came to "protect" her, then Dean and Sam saved her from possibly getting kidnapped by the evil Alistair. That night is when she heard a familiar name. Michael. She got her memories back. Her true identity as an angel. She remembered everything. Unfortunately she was still human, her grace was lost. 

Anna was dying to be an angel again, she missed her old life. But she knew if she got her grace back, her human body will be destroyed. Same with her soul. She was the only angel in existence, other than the half-angel Jack Kline, to be born with a soul. She wondered if God planned it. Her desire to become human. Only God created souls. She knew if she died, she'll return to Heaven. But as an ordinary soul, not an angel. She can live happily with her human parents. But being an angel meant returning to her old life. She will be expected to lead some of the armies against the fight against God. 

She wondered if it was worth it. She decided to do something she didn't do for a long time, she read the Bible.


	59. Chapter 59

Dean stands outside the apartment door. He was pissed and deeply worried that Sam was gone. He went to that apartment which was nothing but a vacant building. There was nothing there. No tenants, not even rats. The only thing he found was trash. There was nothing of importance, except old bills and receipts.

Dean was angry. He picked up a chair and smashed it against the wall. He than proceeded to destroy the apartment building by setting it on fire. Fucking Michael. He stole Sam. He knew it. Wasn't the Sam of this world good enough for him, instead he had to take his? 

Dean took the Mustang and drove it around Chicago. He was tempted to leave the city, but Sammy would miss him. He decided to go back to Sam's law firm. He wasn't there, but his secretary was. Dean was still confused on why everyone looked so jumpy whenever Dean was around. He then demanded the scared woman for 'Sam's' whereabouts. The frightened woman told Dean Sam went home for the day. 

When Dean demanded Sam's home address she gladly gave it to him. Then whimpered not to hurt her. She had a family. Dean thanked her and stomped off. He had his angel blade, but doubted it work on an archangel. Castiel said only a special weapon only wielded by another archangel can destroy one. Dean didn't care. Michael hurts Sam, he was a dead archangel. Dean will make sure of it.

Dean was about to knock, he heard Celine Dion playing, the Sam of this world must be a fan too. He smiled at a woman who walked by, looking at Dean, she quickly curtseyed and walked away. Now Dean was really confused. Who was he in this world? He knocked. 

Sam was in his apartment typing his law documents. He didn't feel like working at the office, not since Michael showed up. It wasn't that he and Michael didn't talk, it just was how Michael was dressed. He dressed like Dean. He even had his demeanour. That expression, Sam hadn't seen it in fourteen years, not since the accident. Usually Michael had that haughty, cold expression, but this time, Sam swore that was his brother right in front of him. Hearing the knock, Sam looked at his watch. Four ten. His date wasn't supposed to come over to dinner till five. Good thing the chicken was already seasoned. All Sam needed to do is put in the oven.

As the door opened, Dean's eyes looked at the guy in disbelief. It was Sam, but it wasn't his Sam. He was staring at Dean like he saw a ghost. 

Dean. That was the first name that came to Sam's mind. But this wasn't Dean. This was Michael. What did he want? 

"Michael. It's good to see you again. How can I help you?"

"What did you call me?" Dean just stared at the Sam in front of him. This was the second time Sam called Dean that. No. It couldn't be. 

"Michael?"

"Sammy. I..."

"What did you call me? You called me Sammy. No one calls me Sammy except my mom. No disrespect, Michael, but what do you want?" Sam just stared at the archangel. Michael was always serious. He never showed any emotion, a marble statue had more personality than him.

"Sam. I'm not Michael. It's me Sammy. It's Dean." The door slammed in his face.

Sam just sat down on the couch with his head in his hands. Michael was always cold and calculating, but this; this thing with Dean. Dressing like him, calling him Sammy. Showing up at his office. Who did he think he is? The knock came again. Sam went and pulled out his angel blade and got ready to stab Micheal. He opened the door. He doubted the angel blade would work, but hopefully he can finally put Dean's soul to rest. Kill Michael and give Dean a proper hunter's funeral.

The first thing Dean saw was the blade Sam was carrying. He was glad he still had his reflexes. Sam would have stabbed him if he didn't move. He was no angel, he'll bleed. He jumped as Sam swung the deadly weapon. 

Shit! Michael moved. Why didn't he fly? He was a angel. He swung again. He wasn't a hunter anymore, not since Dean's death, but his hunter's training was still deeply ingrained. John and Mary trained their boys how to fight. Sam killed his first target at five. He shot a werewolf in the heart when it broke in. Mary would have died if it wasn't for Sam. The monster wanted revenge for her family being killed by John and Dean a few weeks ago. She believed Mary would be vulnerable by herself with a young child. Too bad she didn't count of Sam picking up that gun when he was a boy. He shot the werewolf in the heart before she ripped out Mary's neck.

Mary held little Sam in her arms as she cried. She was sleeping when the werewolf broke in. Being caught off guard, she didn't expect the werewolf to attack her in their home. The werewolf wanted to kill Mary and her son in retaliation for her family's death. 

John heard about the murders. Four men and two women were found with their hearts missing. John correctly assumed it was werewolves. Werewolves usually travelled in packs, and were usually territorial. The two women were backpackers. They befriended two men who took them out to dinner, them when they had them alone, they were attacked. Their bodies were discovered by police the next morning in an alley. 

One guy was a coworker of the werewolf. He just recently moved to the city and was living alone. The leader of the werewolves snuck into his apartment and slaughtered him, knowing no one would miss him. The poor guy admitted he grew up in an orphanage and when he turned eighteen moved away to work for a living since he couldn't afford college. 

Two others were random men that were passing through the city. They were concert goers that were there to attend a popular singer's concert. The bodies were found in a dumpster. 

The last one was ironically another werewolf. He wasn't planning to hunt. He was what other demi humans (humans that turned) called a vegan werewolf. The family was afraid he was a hunter. There is other "vegan" vampires, werewolves and other creatures that were hunters. Those hunters are rare, but respected by the hunting community. Archangel Raphael commanded their integrity and hard work and created a rare blood fruit so they didn't starve. They no longer needed to eat animal hearts or humans. The fruit had enough nutrients to keep the creatures alive and healthy. 

The extremists hated those hunters. They hated angels as well, but were afraid of Michael. Michael hunted down anyone that harmed angels. The last angel that was killed, their murderer was broadcast on a live feed being executed slowly and methodically. He warned the world that even Hell or Purgatory would be too good to them. Plus told them their souls would be thrown in The Empty for eternity. Nothing but blackness and would never sleep. No angel was harmed since. 

The last murder was so brutal it scared John. The werewolves were getting more cocky and arrogant. Mary and John discussed it and told John to take Dean to hunt. He wanted to take Sam as well but Mary told him that he was too young. But after the family was executed, they didn't know there was one more werewolf. 

The wife was estranged from her husband. Her two adult children were living with their father and she was living with another nest when she heard about the executions. She didn't care about the innocents being murdered, she grew up in The Maw. An extreme cult group that worshipped the god Fenris. Ironically enough, Fenris wanted nothing to do with them. He kept denying he created the church. 

She found out it was John that killed her family and wanted revenge. She searched where John and his family lived and waited till he and his oldest son left. His child was still young, but a established hunter. Since the wife was alone with her very young child, she figured both would be easy to kill. 

She was careful, she knew of the Campbell's reputation as hunters. The Men of Letters had Henry Winchester as the leader of the American branch, but no longer existed in North America nowadays. Michael and his angels ran the British branch now. Most of the original leaders are possessed by angels. John Winchester was the only member left of that branch, since Henry died a few years ago. 

Mary was sleeping. She was exhausted from taking care of her sick child. Poor Sammy was sick from chicken pox, and was crying all the time from having itchy raw skin. She was in a rare deep sleep when the werewolf broke in. Usually Mary would be alert, but she was only human. The exhausted Mary was sleeping soundly when the werewolf jumped on top her her, waking Mary. 

Poor Mary was startled when she saw the fangs. She wasn't afraid of werewolves, she and her brother grew up hunting. But her young son was sick and helpless. The werewolf warned Mary not to scream, or she kill her son in front of Mary. Mary complied. She knew this werewolf was going to either kill Sam, or worse yet raise him as her own and then turn him when he came into age. She was thinking of ways to kill her when the shot rang out. 

Five year old Sam was standing there in his GI Joe pyjamas holding a shotgun. He was up to get a glass of water when he heard a window opening. He recognized the sounds of a monster. He and his parents went camping once and were stalked by werewolves. He and Dean watched their parents kill the werewolves with silver knives and silver bullets. 

John and Mary thought them how to hunt the morning after. Neither one wanted to raise their children to be hunters, but the boys needed to defend themselves against evil. Mary was lucky. John knew about the special children, and him and the Men of Letters were watching Azazel. When he came to the nursery where baby Sam was sleeping, John was ready. He shot Azazel with the Colt, but failed to kill him. But it scared him enough not to come back. Mary knew about her deal, but Henry made sure to get her out of it. They left that night and never came back. 

They spent their years running, even getting anti possession tattoos for themselves and for their boys. Pastor Jim gave them a child sized tattoo so they couldn't be hunted or possessed. Both Sam and Dean cried, but John kept assuring them, no monsters will hunt for them. 

After she threw off the dead werewolf, Mary went up to Sam and held him in her arms crying. That is when John and Dean came home. John blamed himself for not being there, but Mary told him Sam killed his first hunt. The next day, they threw Sam a party. After that day, they sent Sam and Dean to Bobby and Ellen Singer's house for extra training. 

Since then Sam and Dean hunted. Until the accident. The day Dean died is when all three hung up their weapons. The cost of losing their child was too much. Especially when John's other son Adam came to live with them. They discussed it, and didn't want Adam becoming a hunter. He was only a teenager, and had no clue monsters existed. They were afraid they would lose Sam and Adam too. 

They pushed Sam to go to college, and achieve his dreams on becoming a lawyer. After he graduated from Stanford, he moved to Chicago and became a successful lawyer. Adam was still living at home, but he was currently attending a local college to with plans become a surgeon who specialized in treating monsters. Not many professionals in that field. When the angels revealed their existence, so did the non humans. They were met by hostility, especially from hunters, but over time, people accepted them. Most stayed quiet about their existence, others were open about it.

No one cared that demons died, the angels encouraged it. The ones that hunted innocents were hunted down to be executed. Most demons were extinct. Michael and his angels killed them all. Especially the Knights. There was two that were still alive, but were deep into hiding. 

Dean finally wrestled the blade away from Sam. 

"Sammy! I'm not Michael! Look!" He proceeded to cut his arm. "See, no grace, and my eyes are not glowing. Even archangels grace glows when cut. My eyes are green, not glowing blue." 

Sam just stared at Dean for a minute, then he grabs him in a bear hug with tears in his eyes. Those eyes, Sam hadn't seen them in years. How? 

"Dean. How did you get away from Michael?" 

"Not here. Sammy, you have spray paint?" 

"The trunk of my car." 

"Run and go get it. I'll explain everything." 

While Sam was downstairs getting the spray paint, Dean took some salt to spread it around the windows. While he was spreading the salt, he saw Sam already had salt spread on the windows, not only that, it was covered in heavy tape. 

'Wow. Sammy you did good.' Dean thought. He was a lawyer, but the hunter inside of him was still active. Hearing the door open and Sam walking in, he saw a picture on Sam's nightstand. He was in disbelief. It was Sam. He wasn't alone, John, Mary, his other self was there along with Bobby, Ellen, Jo and Ash. 

John and Mary, his parents were alive. At least here. If they were alive why did this Dean say yes? 

"You said yes, because I died. When Jake killed me, you refused to make a demon deal. You knew dad would kill you. Plus mom would have been devastated you would go to Hell. You prayed to God. But he wasn't listening. But Michael was. You made a trade, my life for your vessel." 

Dean turns around. Sam was smiling at him sadly. 

"I went to Heaven. I met our grandparents, Samuel and Deanna. I met Henry. I was only there for a few minutes. Usually people forget, but Michael's presence made me remember. He was inside your body. He said you made a deal. Then he flew away. Then the angels took over. Dean, how did you escape? Michael said you were dead, that your soul moved on." 

Dean stares at Sam. Sam was staring at Dean with hope. 

"It's good to see you again. C'mon. I know some magic spells. I can call Piper and her sisters to keep Michael contained. Then we can throw him out. You can have your life back. Mom and Dad will be so happy. Adam will be glad to meet you." 

Oh god. Dean was afraid to tell Sam the truth. Sam was looking at him with love and happiness. Sam was blabbing on about Dean's new life, before Dean could say a word, he heard a familiar voice. Piper Halliwell. 

"Sam! Sorry, I'm late. Prue was panicking. She said Ruby saw Michael at your law firm. I called there, and said you went home for the day." 

"Dean! You have to meet Piper. She's a dark witch, but she can use dark magic to drive Michael out! She said she found a spell to go inside your body. You can lock Michael away for good. Then when we figure it out, we can get rid of him and lock him inside a Ma'lak Box in a empty body." 

Dean holds up his hand. "Sam. Listen. I'm not your brother." 

"Huh? Dean. You aged, but I know that is you." 

Piper walks in, interrupting them. Seeing Dean, her eyes widen. 

"Oh! Michael! I didn't know you were here, if you need Sam for a hunt. I can leave." Piper turns around. 

"Piper! This is Dean! He suppressed Michael. My brother. He's not dead. Michael lied. We need a spell. Dean, please stay for dinner. Piper do you mind if he stays for supper." 

"No. It's fine. Not everyday your brother defeats an archangel. Hi, I'm Piper Halliwell. Sam and I, were are dating" 

Dean just looks at Piper and Sam who were holding hands. Piper LOOKED the same, but her demeanour, Dean saw darkness. She was a warlock. Her eyes had a malicious glint in them. If Dean didn't know her, he would have got out the witch killing bullets. How serious were they? Dean wanted to rip Sam away from her. 

"Sam. I'm going to spray your doors and windows. I'll be back." 

Sam seeing Dean after all these years. He wanted to celebrate. eInvite his parents as well as his friends and neighbours and have a huge party. But not till Michael is dead. Then the whole world can celebrate. While Dean was spray painting, he heard the oven timer. Shit! The chicken. He still had the side dishes to cook. 

Dean was starving. Sam went and ordered Dean's favourite pie from Piggly Wigglies. Apple. Dean eating Sammy's cooking. Mmm. It tasted like Bobby's. Bobby was always a good cook. His mom couldn't cook, he was only four but he remembered how Mary usually cooked quick ready to eat meals. The only thing, she cooked well, was that casserole, Winchester Surprise. 

Sam was smiling at Dean, but Piper, she looked at Dean with suspicion. He knew Sam was going to be heartbroken. If he knew Michael, he knew his other self was dead. Damn. Plus his Sam was missing. God. Why does things have to be so hard. After he ate, he thanked Sam for the food. Then he volunteered to wash the dishes. 

He needed to talk to Sam alone. He didn't know this Piper, but he didn't trust her. He needed to get rid of her. 

"Sam. Can I talk to you, alone?" Dean looked at Sam, with that expression he mastered to get Sam to listen. Sam recognized that expression. When Dean was serious about something, it was extremely serious. Sam nodded. 

After he sent Piper home, Sam waited for Dean to speak. 

Dean closed his eyes. Fuck. If Sam didn't cry, he will definitely punch Dean in the face. Might as well get this over with. 

"Sam. I'm not your brother. I'm me, but I'm not your Dean. My Sam and I, we came from another world. Sam, my Sam was kidnapped by Michael. He sent me on a wild goose chase. He sent me to a abandoned apartment building. You weren't there. I only have a limited time to find you, before it's too late." 

'Sam' just stared at Dean in disbelief. Then he starts shaking his head. 

"Is this a test? C'mon Dean. I know you. Maybe its been fourteen years, but I know you. Michael was never able to fool me, no matter how he tried. Now what's the big news about the other me. Lucifer is gone. Michael took care of him years ago." 

"Sam. I'm not the Dean of this world. My brother and I were in a case. We were investigating plane crashes, when we felt weird. It was the middle of the night. We felt dizzy, but we didn't pass out. Then when we opened our eyes, it was bright and sunny. As soon as we landed, we summoned an angel. He told me another angel, Michael's kid that did that." 

"Grace? She's a kid. I never met her, but not many people know she's a nephilim. Everyone thinks she's adopted, but I saw her using her powers. Michael asked Piper and her sisters to suppress her magic. Dean. She looks like you. It feels weird." 

Another nephilm. Oh man. If God ever found out..... 

Sam looks at the symbols around his apartment. 

"Dean. Those are not anti demon sigils, what kind of sigils are these?" 

"Anti angel. Sam. Call Castiel. Fyi. Tell him to meet us outside. He's not working with Michael or Raphael is he?" 

"He is. All angels report to Michael. But Dean, wouldn't Michael wake up inside of you?" 

"Sam. I'm not your Dean. I came from another world. I was never possessed by an angel. When Castiel gets here, I can prove it. Sam. Call Cas." 

Sam looks at him for a second. Then he prays. A few second later, there was a knock. 

When Sam gets up to answer it. Dean hears a voice, but it wasn't Cas's gravely voice. It was a woman. When Dean looks over. He was disappointed it wasn't Castiel. It was whom he assume was another angel. 

He could tell. She was dressed really old fashioned. Dean couldn't help him himself. She was attractive. Very old fashioned. She looked like she stepped out of a Little Woman novel. (Jenna and Piper made Dean and Sam watch that movie. Surprisingly both brothers enjoyed it.) She and Sam were talking, when she saw Dean, her eyes widened. She pulled Sam aside and started whispering. 

"If you have something you say, might as well tell it to my face lady!" Dean sarcastically says. 

The lady looks over to Dean. Since there was anti angel sigils, she couldn't come inside. She stood in the doorway and talks to Dean. 

"Dean. You are not of this world. Why are you here?" 

"Not like Sam and I had much of a choice. We were on a case. My brother was kidnapped by your asshole boss." 

The Sam of this world was staring at Dean. He looked confused. Then Dean's words from earlier hit him like a ton of bricks. 

"Get out." 

"Sam..." 

"I don't know who you are. But get the hell out. I may not be a hunter anymore, but I can still kill shapshifters." 

Dean was ready to walk out, but he needed help. Without help, his brother would be lost forever. 

"Sam. Please. Look." He takes out his silver blade, the one he always carried and cuts his arm. "I'm human. I need your help. My brother. He's gone. I also need to save the people from my world. They all came through a rift that angel opened. There is 453 passengers missing. I need to send them home. If God destroys this world, those people will be lost forever." 

Sam seeing that blood, and hearing 'Dean's' words was devastated. If he's standing here, then his brother is truly dead. He felt his hands closing into fists. He was tempted to punch this Dean, but as a hunter, he remembered Dad's words. 

"Sam, Dean. Remember our motto. Saving people, hunting things. The family business." 

There was 453 people that needed help. Plus two more. This Dean and his alternative self. He heard rumours that there was other travellers, but Michael sent them away. He looked at Dean that was smiling sadly. He was glad to see his brother, even though he was wasn't really his. 

"Dean. I don't know how I can help. Michael. He is protected. No one can reach him, unless he says so. Ever since he got his 'sword,' he is invisible. He took over fourteen years ago. Everyone is afraid of him, even other angels. Lucifer, Gabriel. I don't know what happened to them. He keeps Raphael alive, because he needs him. Dean. I don't know if those people are still alive. Michael is a tyrant. He'll kill you if you piss him off. Plus Grace. If anyone goes near her, he'll trap you in his pocket dimension. All of Hell's demons are almost extinct. I'm only alive because he made a promise to Dean, my Dean, that I'll stay safe. Dean, if your brother is missing, Michael is holding him for a reason. He may be dead." 

Dean hearing that sees red. He wanted to punch 'Sam' with those words, but he was innocent. What was so bad, that his alternative self made a deal? He wanted to ask, but the female angel started talking. 

"Sam. Dean, I know where those people are hidden. Michael, he may be the leader of this world, but he is not Lucifer. He won't kill anyone for just reason. He punishes. Dean, he wants nothing more than to send them home. He is willing to erase their memories. He is afraid God will find out; that Grace opened all those rifts." 

Dean looks at her. 

"Who are you. Where's Cas?" 

Sam speaks up. "Dean. This is Castiel."


	60. Chapter 60

Piper was turning pages in her book. Frustrated there was nothing on angels or nephilms. There was lots of indexes about demons, but none angelic.

"You won't find anything Piper."

"Grams. There has to be something, anything."

"For years no one believed in angels. That is why there is nothing in there."

Piper swears and slams the book with her fists. 

"Piper honey, you can figure things out. Hmh. Angels. Ugh. I met the Angels of Destiny. They never gave their names, but I asked around. Their names are Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos."

"We met one of them, he was a middle aged man."

"Yeah. She takes on many forms, her and her sisters usually have feminine bodies. Usually, with blonde hair and look like sorority girls. That was Cloho."

"You hadn't met the other two, but in the future you might. They gave me a message, thank you. For fixing the mess You-Know-Who, left behind."

Piper says nothing. Other than her angelic friends, she wanted nothing to do with angels. Never mind Heaven or God. All she wanted was Sam and Dean back. She was thinking on what to do when she had a thought. Rowena. She said she listened to "The Whispers." 

"Phoebe, Prue, Paige!" 

After explaining her plans, her sisters were skeptical. Rowena was sick for a week. If she didn't have her magical knowledge, she most likely would have went into a deep coma. Rowena said listening to other worlds, or planes of existence was like diving deep in the bottom of the ocean. Go too far, and you will be crushed. Rowena also warned that stronger worlds are harder to access. Like the last world she saw. Death's Presence made it so much harder. She warned that if God was close by, it would destroy her.

They were just standing around when Phoebe spoke up.

"Okay. If Sam and Dean are trapped, then we need a spell to retrieve them. Unfortunately no one knows how to open it. The one that may have known, is in hiding. We need to think more."

"I thought about it enough. I'm calling Rowena. Hell, I'll summon Crowley." 

A day later, the sisters were in the attic with the witch Rowena and Crowley. They trapped Crowley in a Devil's Trap, they weren't dumb, with supernatural handcuffs. The sisters helped Rowena with the ingredients she needed. A few minutes later, she was crossed legged on the floor with her eyes closed.

She saw monsters. They were running around chasing each other. This was the afterlife of where the monsters go after they die. Rowena seen this place before. That is when she met the friendly vampire Benny LaFitte.

One century ago, she was trying to tap into different worlds. She was over there hundred years old and was starting to get bored and restless. She knew of Merlin's spell, to spy on other worlds, but she could only see a limited number of them. One world, it was weird. Nothing but squirrels. However, that world was beautiful. She was almost jealous. 

She decided to try again. She saw Hell. She immediately yanked herself out of there, especially when someone found her and told her she was unconscious for a few hours. Ugh. She forced herself to surpress it. Especially what she saw. She also went to the astral plane, the poor things were lost and confused and ignored the reapers that were trying to take them to their final destination. Heaven, the angel in charge refused to let her in, she found herself alone. 

It was by accident that she discovered Purgatory. She was exhausted from her mind travels, but was determined to finish what she started. Wow. There was monsters everywhere. She saw them chasing each other. Most of them respawned after a few hours, others never did. They were all fighting for territory, but when they sensed a powerful evil being, they all put their differences aside to fight these evil creatures. 

"Leviathans. They rule this place. Other than Eve, our 'Mother,' all monsters fear them. Even the Alphas fear them." The vampire tells Rowena. Rowena was intrigued. 

"You can see me?" 

"Not *see* you in a traditional sense, but you smell good. That is a lovely scent your wearing. Maybe I ask what it is?" 

Rowena smiled. "It was a gift from a man named Frances Tumblety." 

"You mean, Jack the Ripper?" 

"He was a cheating dog. Ugh. The only great thing he left behind was the perfume he bought for me." 

The vampire laughs. "He killed dozens of women, and your mad that he cheated? Ha ha ha. Anyway, how did you get in here? No human can access this place, only angels, monsters and reapers." 

"I used a spell. I can't physically be there, but how did you smell me?" 

"My senses are strong. The Old Man made sure my senses were strong. Even in death, I can sense others in this world." 

Rowena nods. "What is this place?" 

"Purgatory. This is where we 'freaks' go when we die. An eternity of running. I'm Benny." 

"Rowena McCloud." 

"LaFitte. As you can see me, I am a vampire. Anyway, can you break me out?" 

"I wish I could, but I can only see. If I could touch, Î'll be a very wealthy and powerful witch" 

"Too bad. Anyway. You better go. I sense the leviathans. Their senses are a million times stronger than the Alphas. Goodbye." 

"Farewell." 

Rowena and Benny talked occasionally since. She liked Benny, even more when he admitted he never bit a human. He said he ate animal blood. Rowena already discovered a formula to cure a vampire and werewolf. If they turned, but never touched a human blood on their lips from the human's flesh, they can reverse to become human again. Benny was overjoyed to hear that. Rowena promised she'll free Benny. 

For now, she was searching Purgatory. Disappointedly, she didn't see Benny. But as she traveled, being careful not to run into any leviathans, she saw two doorways. One was leading to Hell, the other was the exit to their plane. She saw the exit to their world, it was activated with a human's presence. It won't open with any monsters present. She was about to leave when she saw a reaper. He was leading a soul out of Hell. She recognized him, the soul was a man that was a CEO of major scandal. His company went bankrupt and he went to prison for countless extortion crimes. He stole millions in stock in bonds, assets, and investor's money. 

He died while in prison, but not before his actions caused many people to lose their life savings and livelihood. Many former employees and investors went homeless, after losing their homes. Others lives were turned upside down. Some even posed for Playboy. Bills had to be paid. 

Seeing that soul, Rowena wondered what that man offered that reaper. After the scandal broke, the FBI sized his property and bank accounts. They had to pull a lot of strings to get his overshore bank accounts since he hid them in many countries under different aliases. The man and his family was dead broke after that. Some of his children didn't escape unscathed. Most of them were sued, one of his children almost committed suicide from the stress. Good thing they saved him in time, he works as a priest now working with the homeless. 

The reaper led the soul out to the exit. Rowena followed them out, good thing too, because the leviathans followed their scent. After he let him out, Rowena's head slowly stopped aching. It was easier spying in her world, than looking at other worlds. She saw the reaper leading him out of Purgatory. Then she saw him opening up a "ribbon." 

The ribbon led up to the sky, then the reaper took the man's soul and took him up. Presumably to Heaven. Rowena was fascinated. She gave a mental note to herself, when her time came, to get on their good side. Just in case. 

The reaper came back after a few minutes, then flew away. Rowena followed him to see what he offered him, couldn't be money, he was broke. But what the reaper took confused Rowena. It was a picture. When she looked closely, it was a picture of the man's daughter. The reaper must have cared about her, he rubbed his finger over her picture. Then he disappeared. 

Rowena never saw the reaper again, but she saw the daughter. She was walking down the street holding a slurpee. She looked happy. Then Rowena realized, that was the reaper. The daughter was sick and dying. She was in the hospital dying of cancer. After she died, and the reaper took her soul away, the reaper took her as his vessel. He wanted to become human. He even erased his memory after ripping out his grace. Too bad, Rowena wanted to use him just in case. She left him alone, the reaper obviously wanted to live a normal life. Not as Heaven's employee. God obviously didn't care, neither than the Archangel Raphael. He was in charge of the reapers after Death. 

Rowena tried to concentrate. She used the same spell to access other worlds, it was a lot easier, sadly only because she saw the other worlds were gone. Squirrel World was gone, along with the other worlds she went to. She saw one world. Ugh. It was currently being destroyed. She forced herself to get out of there, the pain of watching those people dying made her heart break. Especially the angels, they were being sucked in the Nothingness. 

Good thing God was gone, if He ever caught her...She then checked out another world. Was this world under a apocalypse? She saw people wearing masks. Most complied, others argued with random people for wearing masks. Rowena shook her head. Looks like most people were the same in every world. No one follows basic rules. She turned to another world, it was empty. Where is everyone? She looked around till she saw a man. He was wearing Sam's face, but she saw that wasn't Sam. It was the Archangel Lucifer. He was praying. To who? God? He prayed till she saw a light. Then after Rowena opened her eyes, she saw an African-American man. That had to be Archangel Michael. They were talking in hushed tones. She heard that they were discussing their inevitable demise. The world was empty. No one occupied this world, not even bugs. Hmh. Looks like Lucifer being in charge killed all life on Earth. Except his garden. 

She left and checked out others. One wasn't it, she couldn't sense Sam or Dean. Wonder if they existed there? It was dead, just like the last world she was at. The fight with the angels was over. The humans there didn't celebrate, they were in fear. Looking at the sky, she saw why. This world was going to be destroyed. When, no one knew. 

The next world she checked out. She saw the Charmed sisters. All three were older, and all had children. Phoebe was married to a cupid. A soul that was reborn as a cupid agent. Paige was married to a cop, and Piper was with Leo. She smiled at all three, then left. 

The last world she went to she saw Sam. He wasn't alone, he was sitting with three other people. She recognized one of them, Donatello Redfield. He must have been on that plane. The others she didn't recognize, but there was something different about them, like they were missing something important. Then she saw Dean. But that wasn't Dean, she could see that. Dean's eyes wouldn't glow like that. Sam shook in fear, especially Donatello's. Then she saw something horrifying. Donatello was being mind tortured by the angel. The screams were too much for her, it was worse than Hell. She opened her eyes sweating in fear. 

"What's wrong Rowena?" Paige asked. 

Fergus just smirked at her. "Mother, spying is too much for ya?" 

She looked at Piper. "I saw Sam. He's in great danger. Same with the people on that plane. If you don't save Sam, he and Dean will be lost." 

Sam was alive? Piper would have jumped up in down with excitement, but seeing Rowena's grim expression she didn't. 

"Rowena, what did you see." 

"Dean, he was torturing that prophet of yours. But that wasn't Dean." After seeing the sister's expressions. 

"Whoever that angel was he was torturing Donatello. But I saw Sam, girls, he's running out of time, especially Dean. If he is not saved, he will be lost forever. We need to find those Tablets." 

Piper wanted to scream. Even with the Tablets, without a prophet they were just paperweights. They were discussing their options. Forgetting Crowley was listening. 

Crowley smirked at the sisters. Before the god Plutus untimely demise, he traded a few damned souls for a book. The book had no name, but it contained a spell. The dragons wrote it, it contained a spell to open Purgatory. It wasn't hard, it was meant to release "Mother." Whatever or whoever that was. Crowley made sure to get those souls back after Plutus' death, they were his. He also saw a footnote, how to open the rift without the Mother. But that spell was only accessible to a citizen of Purgatory. He already sent his demons to find her/him. So far, there was no leads. No matter. He will get access than absorb all the souls. 

Kevin Tran was typing on his computer. He yawned at the boring paper he was writing to potential colleges. As much as he was thought his whole life was supposed to be following the script, he felt he was meant to do something more with his life. 

"Kevin? Did you finish the paper yet? Harvard doesn't like slackers." 

"Almost mom!" He called back. After hearing his mom's footsteps walking away, he tore his eyes away from the computer and decided to take a small break. Opening up a can of pop, he went and looked out the window. Hmm. A storm was coming. Weird, the weather said no storms was coming. What's that about? 

Meanwhile, the demon Meg was opening the rock that she found. She and her brother Tom were under Crowley's orders to obtain the Tablets. They already killed the archeologists that found them, they would most likely study this rock and display it in a museum somewhere. If they knew what this rock was really containing. They weren't alone, ex angels Castiel and Hannah were with them. 

While Kevin was looking at the weird clouds, Tom was busy flirting with the demon that came in the room. Ruby. She was dating their boss Lilith, but Lilith wasn't paying any attention to Ruby anymore, maybe because of God. Ruby didn't care, all Lilith talked about was her ex husband these days. What her life would been like if Lucifer didn't turn her. 

Ruby didn't care. She liked Sam, and was attracted to Castiel, and even with her legions of lovers, including the demon Astoroth, the one she sold herself to, Tom's presence made her hot. She liked sex, a lot. Her life before she went to Hell, liked having sexual relations. Her coven was one of the darker ones, if they didn't sacrifice animals, for their dark lord, they brought back random men and women for orgies. 

There was nothing wrong with sex, even before she sold her soul, she had fun with others. Church leaders, royalty, bakers, the list was endless. God invented it, so it couldn't be all bad. One of their most popular members was a man named Charles. He was cute. He often came and joined them on their fun. Everyone there loved him, even her than boss Astoroth. 

The Black Plague was rampant, but whenever Charles wasn't around none of them ever got sick. It was like he was an angel. Ruby admired him, she could almost say like she was in love. His eyes. So beautiful, so kind. All of them were entranced by his presence. His beard was very long, but when he trimmed it to a shorter length, everyone there fell in love. Unfortunately he left for good. That is when everyone got sick. 

The only one that didn't get sick was Astoroth. She smirked when their lovers died one by one. Before Ruby died, she saw her laughing. 

"Ten years. Your time's up." That was the last thing she saw. Before she knew it, she was in Hell. That torture was endless. The demon Alistair took great pleasure in torturing her. Since time in Hell moved differently than Earth, she was in there for eons. She turned into a demon after 60,000 years. The day she turned, she was let out of the rack. Another poor soul came and replaced her, Meg was her name. 

Her name wasn't really Meg, it was a nickname. Her human name was Pearl. She was of aristocratic origin. She sold her soul to save herself and her "brother" from being married off to random people. Pearl was scheduled to be married to her father's cousin. An old man that needed a wife to continue his bloodline. Pearl refused. She met her cousins, all of them were retarded. Most were in asylums, the ones that "passed" were immediately married off to other relatives. The lucky ones were with total strangers. Then after the children were born, they were quietly sent away, never to be seen again. 

Tom was her sisters' boyfriend. They loved each other and wanted to get married, but both set of parents refused. Tom, who's real name was Tomkin, was considered beneath them. He heard of Meg's deal and offered his soul as well. The crossroads demon laughed. He gave them them their ten years, plus five extra for their desperation. He was impressed by their sacrifice. Pearl's parents and her dad's cousin died in a tragic fire, the one her wedding was being held at. Tomkin, Pearl and her sister Inés ran away to France. 

Tomkin and Inés were married in a private ceremony. Pearl was a witness. She clapped when they kissed. They lived happily for fifteen years. The day before their deal was due, they left quietly in the night, making sure Inés and her children obtained their noble inheritance. 

They killed themselves before the demonic hounds came. Meg killed Tomkin first, then she slashed her own neck. Their souls went to Hell, and Meg and Tomkin took turns on the rack. After many eons of torture, Tomkin turned first. He then became a apprentice of Alistair. He tortured Pearl angering her. She turned from her fury. The demon Azazel was watching from the sidelines and was impressed by their fury. No demons carried that much anger. He then took them as his "children." 

He trained them both. He sent Pearl to become Alistair's apprentice. Both eventually forgot about their human lives and became demons. They wrecked havoc on Earth, even before the Gate opened. The demon had a few meat suits, but it was Meg Masters that she liked the most. She cut her hair and bleached it blonde. She then dressed "slutty" according to Meg. The soul was gone, it left while Meg was smoked out. She liked her new life, especially while on Earth. She hated Hell. She hated Crowley more, he made Alistair look like a amateur. 

Tomkin became Tom. He found one of his descendants, and took him as his meat suit. Strangely enough he looked like exactly his ancestor, Tomkin, whose family name was now forgotten by history. The demon saw that and wanted that body. "Tom" and "Meg" were now brother and sister. Azazel was their "father." 

Tom was checking out Ruby. Ruby was checking him out back. Meg rolled her eyes, Ruby was a whore. She didn't like Ruby, but respected her. She admitted she was jealous she slept with Sam. Sam was someone she liked, she never slept with anyone except Alistair, if you can consider their sexual trysts, 'sex.' All of the time she was forced. She hated Alistair and dreamed about killing him, but not before putting *him* on the rack. 

Meg eventually got over her crush on Sam, but Castiel. Damn, he was so sexy. She wondered if she should eliminate Hannah, so she can have Castiel for herself. She was only helping the two angels because she didn't want to die. She heard of The Nothingness, every demon and angel feared it. Even Alistair. The Creature that lived there was more scary than God. When the rock broke there was a crash of thunder. Then when the Tablet was revealed, she handed it to Castiel. No way was she handing this over to Crowley, Crowley was a jackass. 

Kevin was staring at the lighting. Then when he saw a huge bolt, is when he was struck. He saw symbols. Endless knowledge of the world's secrets. He saw the Tablet. He knew he had a mission. To protect it. He quickly threw some clothes in a small bag and climbed out the window, he had a mission. To become the Protector of the Tablet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean no disrespect for people with disabilities. Some families in the old days married their own relatives to keep their noble bloodline pure. Birth effects were not pleasant. My apologies for anyone that I may have offended by the 'r' word.


	61. Chapter 61

Sam followed Dean to the Mustang. He had no idea where 'Dean' wanted to go, but he was determined to help. Before they left, Sam called his parents and told them about his new plans, that he was on a hunt. Both John and Mary weren't happy, but they heard Michael was back. They figured that Sam was under orders. They begged Sam to come visit, to see them on more time before Sam left. Just in case.

"Dean. Mom and Dad. They want to see me. Dean, maybe you should wait downstairs."

Dean hands were clenched. 'Sam' told Dean he needed to pick up supplies. He needed his hunting gear. Dean agreed. His weapon supplies were limited. Thankfully, Sam carried his angel blade. He said he also needed to pick up Ruby's knife from his ex.

"Ruby? You guys fucked?" Dean asked incredulously. "Sam, she's a demon."

Sam sighed. "Things are different here. Besides, it was more than just sex with Ruby. We had something."

"Whatever you say Sam." Ruby. Ugh. Dean hated her. She almost manipulated Sam into drinking demon blood, thankfully Sam declined. Michael told Dean if Sam did that, Lucifer would have took over his vessel. 

"So how hot and heavy was it?"

"Six months. She was dating Zachariah at the time. She broke it off when she realized being with him would be better for her. I understood. She married him shortly after."

"Who Zachariah? Another demon?"

"Angel. Michael's right hand man."

"A demon married to an angel. This world is strange. I thought demons and angels hated each other. So hows the relationship? Any kids?"

"They have one. A son. His name is Matthew. But he likes being called Mattie."

"An angel and a demon baby. So he's basically Little Nicky?"

"Yeah. The only cambion/angel kid in existence. When he was born, Michael immediately bonded the kid's powers. Ruby and her husband were not happy. But they both know not to cross Michael. They were pissed when Michael refused to bond his own child a few years later." 

"An arch nephilm. Great. Does God know?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Ruby calls her Princess Grace. Her full name Is Grace Aria Mallone."

"Grace of Heaven. Yeah, Sammy, I know what Aria means, I studied angels from you, the other you."

"Actually, that means Holy."

"Same difference."

Sam smiled sadly. Bantering with Dean, this other Dean, it was almost like his brother was back. Sam stared at him, he was jealous that his other self was with his brother. He had Adam, but it wasn't the same. Adam was no hunter. After picking up the knife from Mattie (Ruby wasn't home) he went back downstairs to meet up with Dean again.

"Okay. I got the knife. Which one do you want, the knife or the blade?"

"Angel blade. Asshole Mike is getting shanked."

Sam smiled. A real smile. Once Michael's dead, the world would return to normal. Dean can finally rest. Mom and Dad would be so happy. 

"Dean, I'll be back."

Mom and Dad. They were alive. Dean was tempted to run upstairs with Sam, but knowing John, would beat Dean thinking he's Michael. He was willing to wait in the car, but after Sam left, he realized this may be the one chance to see his parents again. 

"Sam!"

Sam stopped in his tracks.

"Take me with you."

Sam hesitated. "Dean. You been dead for fourteen years. No one will believe you're Dean. Mom and dad will kill you."

"I know. But in my world, my parents are dead. Besides who's Adam?"

"My half brot- OUR brother. His mom died when he was fifteen. He came to live with mom and dad a few years ago. He already graduated college and is now attending medical school here in Chicago. Dean, he's nice. You'll really like him. He studying to heal demi humans."

"Monsters you mean."

"Like I said Dean, things are different here. No cure exists to turn them back."

"Actually, about that."

The elevator's door pinged.

"Dean, maybe you should wait here." Sam said gesturing to a nearby pillar. Dean didn't protest. He was already regretting his decision. But since he was here...

Sam turned back at Dean, then he smiled. He knocked.

"Sammy! Hi! Where's Piper? Amy? Jess?" Mary says pulling Sam into a hug. 

Dean peeking around a corner teared up. The last time he saw Mary was when he was four. He kissed Mary and baby Sam goodnight. Then Mary died. Seeing 'Mary,' Dean was very glad that he followed Sam. Then he felt a strong arm around his neck. 

"Sam!" He tried to call out, then his vision went black.

John Winchester never thought he could subdue Michael. He had no angel blade, but he had anti angel cuffs. Plus the Ma'lak box. He heard Sam calling Dean's name. 

When Dean woke up he found himself tied up on a chair. The cuffs, they were strong. There was no way Dean can pick them. Plus the bag over his head. Yuck. This bag smelled. It smelled like sulfur. Looks like mom and dad still hunted. Dean heard Sam arguing with his parents.

"Dad! That's not Michael! That's Dean! I swear!"

''Bullshit. Sam. Michael I heard is in Chicago. Don't be fooled by that vessel. Michael is here to kill you."

"I keep telling you. That's Dean! He needs our help. Him and his brother came here to retrieve innocent people."

"His brother? Adam? Sam. You know Adam is no hunter. I'm calling Piper. Her and her sisters can lock up Michael. Once we lock him up, we can throw him into the ocean. We'll never see Michael again."

Dean trembled. One of his recurring nightmares is that he was buried alive in a box. He willingly went inside a box and paid some money to throw himself into the ocean while in a coffin. He heard the ocean sounds. It sounded like a ship. Ugh. Plus the coffin was leaking. Dean woke up when his phone battery died in his dream. His last cries was calling Sam's name. Poor Jenna and Sam were worried when Dean kept screaming in his sleep. When he woke up he had bloody fingers. Jenna held Dean as he tried to stop shaking. 

The nightmares lasted a week. Phoebe had to go inside his head to figure out why he was having nightmares. She didn't find anything, but she had the same nightmare. Both her and Dean drank themselves to sleep. Thankfully the nightmares stopped. Dean had no idea what a Ma'lak Box was, and he wasn't going to stick around to find out. Then the bag was lifted off his head. Blinking from the bright light, he saw Sam. He wasn't alone, Mom and Dad were with him. If Dean wasn't tied up, he would have hugged both. 

Both John and Mary were glaring at Dean. Sam was looking at Dean apologetically. Dean didn't dare move, his parents looked like they were ready to kill him. Mary was on the phone, presumably calling the Halliwells. 

"Hello? Piper? Hi, it's Mary. I have Sam with me. Michael was following Sam. Yeah, Sam's here. Wait, what?" Mary turned around looking confused. 

Dean looked around the apartment. He saw pictures of his family. He saw his younger self. Some of the pictures looked familiar, others were new to him. Especially the ones with his parents. But one picture caught his eye. The young man posing with John at a baseball game. It couldn't be. 

While he was staring at the picture, Sam saw Mary whispering something to John. He saw John shaking his head. 

"I'm getting the holy water. Sam, get the silver, Mary cut him with the angel blade." 

"Dad..." 

"Now Sammy." 

Sam reluctantly left the room. Mary went to her bedroom. John than took out a flask from his pocket and splashed Dean with it. 

A few minutes passed. Dean was soaked. He stared at the cuts on his arm. Sam seeing that started cleaning him. Dean wanted to give Sam a sarcastic remark, but he didn't. He never looked at his parent's face. He was afraid to see their expressions. He admitted he was hoping they would take him in their arms and hug him, but he knew they wouldn't. Dean was a stranger to them. 

"Dean? Sorry about that. We had trouble with monsters and demons before. The shapeshifters were relentless about impersonating you. Sam, untie him. Here's the keys." 

Dean stretched his arms after the cuffs came off. He looked at John that was staring at him with a stoney expression. Mary's face was unreadable. Dean wanted to say something, but Sam was quietly shaking his head. 

"Dad, Mom. We have a case. There is reports of missing plane passengers. Dean and his brother, 'Sam,' my alternative self from another world is looking for them. His brother, my other self, was kidnapped by Michael." 

John and Mary looked at each other. They heard a very condensed version of the story Sam told them. They heard rumors, there was a powerful spell being used. Sam's girlfriend, Piper Halliwell confirmed it. They looked at 'Dean.' He was human. Despite that, neither John or Mary trusted him. 

"Sammy, be careful. Dean, good luck." Mary says giving Sam a hug. She nodded at this Dean. 

"Watch out for Michael. Good luck." John tells them. 

Dean gives them a small smile. He left the apartment and waits by the elevator. He couldn't help but feel depressed by the icy reception. But he didn't blame them. He would have done the same thing. He made a mental note to be nice to his double if he ever met him. Hearing Sam's footsteps, he pressed the elevator button. 

"Dean, ready?" 

"We have work to do." 

A few minutes later they were arguing over the music. Sam insisted Dean give his choice of music a chance, Dean insisted Sam listen to the rock classics. They were forced to use the radio, since no tape deck existed. A classic rock station was playing, with Guns n Roses, "Welcome to the Jungle" blaring. 

When the song ended, there was a news report. The announcer was telling the citizens about behaving, since the angels were in town. He also said the Archangel Raphael was searching for a hunter. Someone called Dean Campbell. 

Both Sam and Dean immediately knew who he was talking about. Dean turns the radio off. 

"Raphael, what's he like?" 

"She. Raphael's vessel is a woman. She must know where, 'I' am at. She lives a few blocks away." 

"Angels like living on Earth? Chicago of all places? Weird. You said Michael has a kid. Where does he live? His kid, his wife, if she's alive?" 

"Not all angels, Naomi, she stays in Heaven. A lot of angels live in Earth. Castiel, Anna, Samandriel, Balthazar, Zachariah, Aneal, Ezekiel. There is others, but too many to name. Dean, you said Castiel had Jimmy Novak as his true vessel. Cas, he didn't need to take Jimmy, he stuck to the one he originally has. Don't worry, the soul inside moved on years ago. Cas, he can help. He said you can trust him." 

Castiel as a woman. Hmph. Angels. When Dean talked to Cas, he seemed about the same. Same personality, same dead pan expression. Dean hated to admit it, Cas was a looker. That old fashioned look. Mmm. He hoped Sam and Cas, or even Jenna never found out. He knew he'll be teased mercifully. 

"Michael. What about him. How did I say yes. And why? I'll never consent. The angels in my world, most take over empty bodies." 

Sam sighed. Thinking about Dean, it pained him about the ultimate sacrifice he made just for him. Sam kept hoping Dean was inside waiting to Michael to finish his "mission." Whatever that meant. 

"Not right now Dean. Turn here. There! This building. Raphael is waiting for us." 

Dean pulls up to a fancy tall skyscraper. He wasn't surprised an archangel lived here. He must be homesick. He parked the car and got out. He and Sam walked towards the door when an angel stopped them. Dean could tell, his eyes were glowing blue. 

"Halt. State your business." 

"Ezekiel, we're here to see Archangel Raphael. He is expecting us. " Sam says. 

The angel stares at Dean. 

"Proceed." 

When they get inside the lobby, Dean asks, "Are all angels like that, you know, like dicks?" 

Sam chuckles. "Ezekiel is actually a nice guy. He plays poker with Dad, Cas, and me sometimes. He's just doing his job. Most angels are cool once you get to know them. Anael, his wife is another angel. She's kinda snobby, but if you go shopping, take her with you. She's a great negotiator, she saved me twelve grand off my condo." 

"The angels in my world are jerks. Except a few. Gabriel, Michael, Castiel, Gadreel, they are cool. Gabe, he loves his sweets. Michael, he is good man. He and Paige, my future sister in law are best friends. Cas is Cas, Gadreel is dating Prue, it's getting pretty serious. There are others I don't trust, Bartholomew, Jessica, are two I don't like. The angels, they exposed themselves, the world wasn't ready." 

"You said future sister in law. Adam or Sam." 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Dean teases. 

"Jerk." 

"Bitch." 

Sam smiles at Dean. Just today, he can pretend his brother is back. The conversation flowed easily between the two men. Dean was telling Sam about his girlfriend, who Sam was dating. Who Cas was married to. He purposely left out Jack, even though he trusted Sam, he didn't trust Michael. For all Dean knew, he could be spying on them. 

Sam was telling Dean about his friendship with Castiel. How Cas kept his morale up while he was in college, his close friendship with former girlfriend Jessica Moore. Dean was surprised at the revelation that Sam and Jess weren't together. All Sam ever talked about back then is what his life would have been if she was still alive. This Sam told Dean, they simply drifted apart. Especially after his Dean said yes. When Dean tried to press for details, Sam clamped up. Dean wisely didn't push it. Sam would tell him when he was ready. Dean had to ask just one more question. 

"Whats with the glasses and designer clothes? You look like some corporate douchebag." 

"The ladies love the look. Betcha I have more numbers on my phone than you. As for the glasses, they were a gift from our grandfather Henry. The lens are fake, but the frames are real. I wear them to be professional, plus to win my cases. I never lost a case wearing them." 

"Courtroom or hunting. As for the ladies, I don't think so. You only won because I'm not here." 

"Courtroom. As for hunting, I stick to normal clothes. Flannels, jeans and hiking boots. I don't hunt that much anymore. Michael took care of most of the demons. The demi's hunt their own bad apples. I hunt if Michael commands it. If you check out my social media, my profile will tell you how many lady friends." 

The elevator *finally* comes down. They get inside. 

"So Piper and I, we are serious?" Sam smiled. He liked Piper, a lot. He didn't give a damn that she was a warlock. She was sexy. Yeah, the dark arts bothered him, but she claimed she only used it for important reasons, like on wayward warlocks and demons. As for her shady business practices, Sam looked the other way. He didn't want to tell Dean that his girlfriend before him, Ruby, dumped him when she fell for Zachariah. She was terrified of Michael, and Zachariah promised to protect her. After her dark wedding, and subsequent pregnancy with their baby, Sam knew it was over. He was happy for her. They still flirted, even slept together a few times, whenever little Mattie was out. But Ruby's and Sam's affair finally ended when she realized she loved her husband more and was afraid to lose him. He and Jess never got back together, even though Sam still cared for her. As for his other relationships, the closest ones he had was with Bela and Amy. He wasn't interested in getting married, but if he ever did, it had to be someone that didn't mind him hunting occasionally. 

Piper and Sam fooled around, Piper made it clear she wasn't ready to commit. If it wasn't for Leo, Sam and her would be together. Fucking Leo. He was an Dark Elder. He was watching Leo, if he ever hurt Piper, Sam already had a weapon to eliminate him. A Lightwhiter Bow. The only thing that can poison Darklighters. As for Bela, she said she just needed some time, Amy was ready, but she said her son comes first. There was Eileen, but Sam thought she was too good for him. He looked at Dean. Jenna, that YouSharer? The last time he saw her she and her husband split. He was being investigated by the FBI for fraud. He was looking at hard time. Good. Sam and everyone he knew hated him. He and his brother were voted biggest assholes on the Internet, narrowly beating that Justin kid. 

The elevator finally reached the Penthouse. 

"Dean. Be prepared. Raphael, he won't hesitate to lock you away. Any weapons, leave here. I'm not kidding. Be careful. Michael may be there, even though I doubt it. Dean. Dean!" When he saw Dean daydreaming. "Aren't you listening? Pay attention." 

"Yes, mom." Dean says in a mocking voice. Sam in this universe, was very annoying; just like his Sam. This banter, he hoped this Sam got his brother back. 

"I'm serious. Dean, take off any, I mean ANY weapons that can hurt angels. The knife won't hurt angels, but the blade, if one angel dies, it is extremely illegal. Michael won't hesitate to kill you. No one gets any mercy. The last guy that killed an angel was executed. His soul, it is gone." 

Dean said nothing. He reluctantly handed Sam his angel blade, but he kept his silver knife. He wondered of Sam knew about angel banishing symbols. If needed he'll send the angels away, just in case things go south. When the doors opened, they were greeted by two male angels. They looked at Sam and Dean suspiciously. They obviously could tell that Dean wasn't Michael. 

"Halt. Don't come any further. Search 'em" 

Both Sam and Dean held their arms out as they were searched. The angel that was holding Sam took the angel blade away. 

"Why are you carrying this, hunter?" 

"I have permission from Archangel Michael to carry a blade. You can ask Castiel or Zachariah." 

The angel nods. He knew Michael gave permission for humans to carry specialized weapons. But only a select few. Like the Men of Letters and Charmed ones. He told Sam he would keep the weapon for now. 

The angel that was searching Dean pulled out his silver knife as well as Ruby's Knife. Sam gave Dean a dirty look. Moron. 

"You can have these back. Don't even try anything. You may proceed." 

The angels stood in the doorway, preventing Sam and Dean from leaving. Sam tells Dean to follow him. He's been here before, to ask for help to defeat Lucifer who was trying to start the Apocalypse a few years ago when he sent the demon Lilith to open the Gate. Michael already was on Earth, but he took off and wasn't seen since. He met Raphael once. His vessel was a man once, but Donnie Finnerman expelled him. Luckily, the damage to his vessel was minimal. He was sent home with his memories erased. 

When Michael appeared, Sam knew Dean made a huge mistake in saying yes. Michael with his true vessel was frightening. Sam seeing Michael immediately went down one knee bowing in respect to the archangel. Michael smirked at Sam's submission. But that small gesture, Sam knew he made the right decision. Michael trusted Sam after that. He told Sam he already took care of his wayward brother, even Gabriel, who refused to pick a side. He refused to say what happened to them, as far as Sam knew, no one knew, not even Raphael. 

Michael then immediately ordered his angels to invade Hell. The Great Holy War Part II began, but this time in Hell. The demons were caught off guard. Alistair was killed, along with The Source, Zankou, plus many others. Strangely enough, The Four Princes were kept alive, along with two of the Knights of Hell. Their teacher, Cain, was also alive. All three were in hiding. When asked, Michael said they were needed. Lilith was depowered. She was strong, at first, but with her and Lucifer's defeat, was now greatly weakened. Michael ordered that she was kept protected at all times. The demon Belphegor was spared, along with a few others, like Lilith's right hand, Ruby, Azazel's children, Meg and Tom. Sam suspected there was something much bigger coming. That is why Grace existed. 

What Bobby, Ellen, and Ash discovered is a nephilim had the power to be stronger than the angel that sired it. Most nephilims were destroyed by birth, along with any cambion babies. There was a few that existed by history, but most nephilims were sterile, most likely caused by God Himself. Jane, an innocent woman was one, but she was murdered by the angel Metatron on Michael's orders. Young Jesse Turner was a cambion, but after Lucifer's defeat, was now a ordinary man. 

Michael got a human pregnant. Whatever it was intentional or not, every angel in Heaven and on Earth felt her creation. Strangely enough, Michael got married. To keep his wife alive, he fed her his angel grace, he wanted his child to have two parents. Sam was angry when he found out. Dean should have been the one to have a family, not Michael. 

No one knew why Michael wanted a child. It wasn't until Phoebe's premonition a few years ago. She saw Death. Not the creature, Death, but The End. When Sam saw it, thanks to Kyra, the demon that could see the future, Sam felt nothing but terror. What he saw, it was worse than Hell. Phoebe, Sam and Kyra were terrified. All three warned Michael. Whatever Michael saw in that premonition, he too was scared. That was the only time Sam saw Michael's emotions. His eyes, he saw true fear. 

Before Grace was born, Michael immediately ordered the angels to invade Earth. The humans, they thought they were under an elaborate prank. When they announced their existence, a lot of the deeply religious thought they were going to be chosen. Fools. Many of them committed suicide, when the angels laughed at their faces, to add insult to injury, every one them was brought back. Michael then declared himself the leader of Heaven, Hell, Earth and The Underworld. 

The humans, monsters and gods. None of them knew how to fight them. One man found out, a hunter named Gordon Walker. He was fighting with some vampires when an angel came. Gordon thanked the angel for killing the vampires, then took the blade the angel used, then he proceeded to stab the angel. It wasn't intentional, Gordon wanted to see if this new weapon was able to harm angels. Unfortunately, that is how he found out angel flaws. 

Gordon than told other hunters about the angel blade. He then led the underground charge of killing angels and demons. Gordon believed humans were the only ones allowed on Earth, even angels didn't belong here. Sam kinda understood why Gordon did why he did, angels took over human vessels. But he didn't stop there, he killed peaceful demi humans and witches. 

Gordon's views on hunting was very black and white. Humans-good, non human-kill. He kept under the radar until he got careless, he got wind Michael had a human wife and she was pregnant. Gordon studied angels, how powerful nephilims were, but when he found out a arch nephilim was conceived, he decided to eliminate the threat. 

Sam thought about it, the angels that felt that energy, were scared. A child of Michael. The most powerful angel in existence. Every creature and angel were scared. The few demons that were left wanted the child for themselves, but were not foolish to approach the woman. 

The woman, named Val, was a ordinary woman. Michael chose her because she refused to let Michael intimidate her. Michael also chose her because he believed her to be strong. He "courted" her, and he proclaimed her as his "container" for his seed. What surprised everyone, is that Michael cared about her. Doubtful it was love, but she was treated with respect. Especially when she got pregnant. 

Michael immediately told his angels to protect her. He didn't want his child being hunted. Sam was working a case in Arizona with Piper and her sisters when Paige got a call from an Elder. She told everyone she'll be back. Unfortunately where she went was a trap. Not for her, but for Sam and the others. 

They were surrounded by witch hunters. They ironically used a spell to surprise their magic, then used tranquilizers to subdue them. Gordon Walker wanted them out of the way. He hated witches, monsters and angels. When he heard of the nephilim, he swore to destroy it. 

He used a cloaking spell to hide himself from everyone, then he and a low level demon kidnapped the woman. He hid himself from angels, and he tricked the poor woman into going in for a doctor's appointment. He grabbed her off the street and took her away deep underground. 

Michael sensed his wife disappearing and went into a deep rage. He and his army started destroying towns. Many innocent people were lost. The town of Jericho, California was gone in a deep crater. The angel Castiel begged Michael for reason. There were innocent lives on Earth. 

Michael told Castiel he had exactly twenty four hours to find his wife and unborn baby. Castiel asked Hannah to help search. Sam and the sisters woke up in the Manor. Paige was there, tied up. After they untied her Paige said she had been tricked. She told everyone about Michael's rampage. 

When Castiel and Hannah flew in, they begged for help. The amount of time they gave them was running short. Meanwhile Val was crying and begging for her child's life. She tried to tell Gordon that her baby was innocent. Gordon didn't listen. The child was abomination. He apologized for having to kill her, the last thing he wanted to is to commit murder. But that *thing* she was carrying was never supposed to exist. 

He killed the demon that assisted him, then he took the angel blade and was ready to stab the woman's stomach. Then the blade was taken away from him. 

The Dark Charmed Ones orbed in with Castiel, Leo and Hannah. Paige grabbed the blade, while Castiel and Hannah grabbed Val and flew away. Before Gordon could react, he was captured by Anna and Uriel. The sisters then left. Leo stayed to warn Gordon what he did was suicide. 

His trail was broadcast all around the world. It lasted ten minutes. Then his punishment. Sam didn't want to remember it. He and everyone he knew blacked it out. Before Michael executed him, he warned everyone where Gordon was going was worse than Hell. The reaper, Jessica took him to The Empty. Since that day, no one crossed Michael. 

When Grace was born, Phoebe showed Sam her picture. Sam teared up. She had Dean's eyes. He saw her sporadically over the years. Never in person, but paid someone to take pictures. Every year she looked more like Dean. Michael clearly loved her. The video Sam saw, Michael showed her love and affection. 

Everyone thought that was Dean's biological daughter, but it was actually Michael's. Just that Dean's vessel was used. Sam hoped one day, Dean would come home. Sam can help raise Grace. John, Mary and Adam would help. 

Approaching the wooden doors at the end of the hallway, Sam took a deep breath. 

"Dean. Let me do the talking. You are a outsider. Raphael, he doesn't like people wasting his time. Ready?" 

Dean nodded. Sam knocked. 

A feminine voice answered. "Come in." 

When they both walked in, there was a African American woman sitting behind a desk. She wasn't alone, Castiel was there in his female vessel, and Hannah was in a Lebanese male vessel. Both expressions were blank. Sam bowed his head in respect. 

"My Lord. Raphael may I speak." 

"You may." Raphael says not looking up. 

Sam clears his throat. Good thing he was still wearing his lawyer clothes. He knew the angels didn't care about human appearance, but Sam still needed to give a good impression. 

"I have a traveler with me. My brother, Dean Winchester. He comes from another world. He says there was a mistake. Many others accidentally crossed over by mistake. Him and his brother Sam as well." 

"I know. We been expecting you." Raphael looks at Dean with a cold expression. Dean couldn't help it, he shivered. If Raphael was like that, how was Michael? Dean hopefully never met him. According to Sam and Castiel Dean was lucky he didn't. 

"Sam Winchester. He is safe, just in case you are wondering. Here." Raphael gestures to Hannah, who hands Dean a paper. "Now leave." 

Dean wanted to argue, but one sharp glare from Sam and Cas, Dean closed his mouth. Sam gestured at Dean to leave. After they left, and after they picked up their weapons, they were in the Mustang. 

"What the hell was that about?" Dean asked. 

"With Raphael, get to the point. What does the note say?" 

Dean reads the note. 

'Dean. If you are reading this, be careful. There is danger coming. If I don't come home, tell Piper I will always love her. Dean, go see the Adam of this world.' 

Adam. What does he know? 

"So Piper and I are together, huh?" Sam smiled. "Are we married? Kids?" 

"You two, it's serious. No kids. Sam, what does Adam know?' 

"I don't know, he keeps to himself. He studies all the time, but Dean, give him space. He's shy about meeting new people. Especially you. You look like Michael." 

"Yeah, life as an angel condom." Dean sarcastically says back. 

Meanwhile Adam was talking to his mirror self. He was in the now defunct Magic School and wasn't alone, he had a Woman with him. Other than God, She was the only one that can look into other dimensions without God finding out. 

"So there is pieces? Lost over time? Got it. What do I tell my brothers? Okay. Good luck." 

The Woman then destroys the mirror. Can't leave evidence behind. She than takes Adam to the lot where the fire was. Dean was foolish, he should have waited. Adam nods at her. When he heard the flap of wings, he waited for new orders.


	62. Chapter 62

Ex angels Castiel and Hannah were looking at the tablet they obtained from the demon Meg. Neither trusted Meg but she said she trusted them more than her boss, Crowley. Can't blame her, Crowley was shady, even for a demon. They weren't alone, Anael was with them.

Anael had no idea why she was there, maybe because she had nothing better to do. She looked at the tablet Castiel was holding. In the old days, she would have took the tablet and sold for a huge fortune, but now, with things the way they are, she wished things were that simple again. None of them said anything, no one knew what to say.

Newly awakened Prophet Kevin Tran stood outside of the house. He was there to retrieve the Tablet. It "called" to him. He knew he had a exam at the moment, but couldn't care less. He was on a mission, his destiny.

Rowena was with the sisters about to perform a spell to open another dimension. She used her knowledge from spying on other worlds to open the door. Already she knew this wasn't to work, even with the Power of Three.

Best case scenario, they went to the "next door" worlds, Purgatory, the Astral Plane. Hopefully not Hell. Worse case, causing reality to collapse on Itself, causing entire worlds to bleed onto one another causing chaos. Rowena already had her escape plan ready, just in case things went south, but even with that, she wouldn't get far. Especially if God Himself showed up.

Piper was determined to free Sam and Dean. Ever since what Rowena said, Sam was about to get tortured by a Dean lookalike. Her sisters were worried about Piper's mental state, ever since she lost Sam, she's been determined to get him back. She even quit her job worrying her sisters. She had savings and worked as a freelancer, but if she wasn't doing that, she was working as a hunter.

Her background as a witch helped, but she wanted to hunt without using her powers. She was good, other than a few close calls, she was a decent hunter. Already other hunters were asking for help. She just returned the other day and already was getting her supplies together so she can leave again. 

Since The Winchesters were declared legally dead, the demons and monsters were getting more bold, increasing their attacks. The Halliwells were exhausted, same with other hunters in the area. They were currently putting together some potions to kill anything evil, plus some backups, just in case. 

The sisters refused to attend the memorial services of the downed planes. It was a huge media event, with Bartholomew dead, his angels plus their followers were basking in the attention. Even for an angel, that was very disrespectful. Nevertheless, more angels got vessels. 

"Okay. Piper, are you sure you want to perform this spell? It may not work." Rowena says. 

"I don't care. That is Sam and Dean. Whatever it takes, they're coming home." 

"Well, if we're gonna do this what spell should we use?" Phoebe says. 

"The Door to Another World?" Paige suggested. 

"Maybe. But remember, unless you know exactly what world you're thinking about, you can end up anywhere. To help you get to your Sam, think of the love in your heart. Remember Sam and think of the good times." 

"Too bad Jenna isn't here, her wanting Dean home will make the spell even stronger." Paige remarks. 

"Anyone said my name?" Jenna says walking in from downstairs. 

”Jenna! Come on in! How did you get in here? Not that we mind, but I thought you said you had another three months left." Phoebe says hugging her. Other than Piper, her and Jenna were good friends. 

"My character plus Lucus are MIA. Since I'm not needed in Paris, and Ethan making a movie, thought I'll come here and see my family and friends. I hope you don't mind, the front door was open. I knocked and the door opened by itself." 

"Yeah. This house, I swear it has a mind of its own. It thinks of you as a friend." 

"Paige we gotta start locking that door." Prue says. 

"Since Jenna is here, she can chant the spells with us. Her presence will make the spell stronger." 

”I'm not a witch. How would I help?" 

"Think about Dean. If you think about him, we may bring them back." 

"Alright. Jenna, Piper think about your love ones. Girls, chant the spell." 

*"In this place and this hour 

We call upon the Ancient Power 

Open the door to time and space 

Create a path to another place."* 

They waited. 

Nothing. 

”Well that was a bust. Now what." Paige says. Secretly, she hoped the door stays closed. She had another talk with Balthazar, he said there was a door easy to open, but only was accessible by Michael. The door to the other side contained monsters that were worse than demons or anything they came in contact with. 

"We'll try another. Rowena, help us concentrate." Piper orders. "Jenna, think about Dean." 

"What spell?" Phoebe asked. 

"To See the Unseen?" 

"Piper are you sure? That spell can open up anything." 

"I have to do something. Besides Sam may be in trouble, right at this moment. Every second counts. Jenna chant along with us." 

Phoebe sighs. Piper was stubborn. Even if this spell worked, would their Sam and Dean come through? This was a bad idea. If they found the tablets, the exact spell can work. Plus the angels, they can add their power. But only Paige and Prue met the Scribe. And he's gone. 

*"In this tween time, this darkest hour 

We call upon this sacred power. 

Four together stand alone 

Command the unseen to be shown 

In innocence we search the skies 

Enchanted are new found eyes."* 

Nothing. 

Frustrated Piper storms off. 

"Piper! Where are you going?!" Piper!" Paige calls. 

"I'm going to channel the Nexus." She calls out going down the stairs. 

The Nexus! Rowena heard about it. Her coven, plus Merlin tried to access Its Power. That was centuries ago, in ancient Tibet. Merlin said that is where the Excalibur was forged, and where the Lady of the Lake was born. She was not a princess like the fable said, but a daughter of the Swordsmith. The Swordmaker claimed to be from another world, but after the sword was completed, he died under mysterious circumstances. His daughter took the blade, and declared only a worthy person could wield it. Then she hid under a lake, only coming when out when a worthy Ruler is about to be born. When the child came to the world, she put the Sword in a stone, and the one that was meant to Lead the Final Battle can wield the Weapon. Or so the legend says. Dean Winchester said it slayed dragons. 

They were chased away by the warriors of Tibet, they all said none were worthy enough to wield Its Power. They were no slouches, they easily destroyed any demons that came through. The other four were carefully guarded. One of them was here, guarded by the Charmed Ones. If Piper uses it for it for selfish reasons, The Nexus will destroy her. 

"Girls. You need to stop her." 

They were already on their way downstairs. The seen Piper on the couch fuming. She was staring angrily at the TV which was off. 

"You didn't have to check up on me. I didn't use Its Power. Spare me the lecture." 

Jenna stayed upstairs looking at The Book. Rowena wasn't allowed near it, the Book of Shadows moved away from her. Jenna had no opinions on Rowena or The Nexus, whatever that was. This book was cool. She wasn't interested in studying magic, but hunting sounded cool. She loved her social media career, she loved acting, but trying something new, maybe she could understand Dean's "job" better. 

Castiel hears the doorbell ring. 

"I'll get it." Anael says. When she answered it, her eyes widened. A prophet. 

Kevin's eyes were strained reading the text. He could only read one phrase. 

"Hunger." 

Hours later, Kevin was sleeping. The three angels allowed him to keep it; he was the only one that can translate it. 

An angel from Heaven came down, Hester. She demanded Kevin be handed over. She said The Prophet needed to be alone in a desert translating it. Castiel refused. He reminded her about the last prophet. He died of exposure after four days. He then sent her away, promising that Kevin will be kept safe. 

Dr. Visyak was walking back to her office. She was supposed to have a interview with a student, but he didn't show up. No matter. She didn't care. Wouldn't be the first time. When she got there, she wasn't surprised to see the guest sitting on her office chair. 

"Hello Fergus." 

Prue, once again posing as "Manny" went and answered the door. When she saw who it was, she was very surprised. 

"Dr. Visyak! Hi!" 

"Ahhhhh, hello. I am looking for Prudence Halliwell." 

Shit. All four of the sisters were still in disguise. Their "fans" finally left, even the hippie chick. None of them were interested in the Bennett cousins. Dr Visyak was a former professor of Prue's. It was her class back in freshman year that made Prue interested in art. Dr Visyak taught Medievil History. 

When Prue went and was asking questions about what her paper should be. Dr Visyak showed Prue her collection of rare art and artifacts. Every one of her pieces were authentic, dating back to the The Crusades. She told Prue to write about the Holy Grail. It was that paper that made Prue become interested in art. Her research, if she only knew. She found the Grail, but years later wondered if her professor knew about her magical bloodline. 

"Well, she's out of the country at the moment, can I pass on a message?" 

When Dr Visyak grabbed a tied up Crowley in supernatural cuffs, Prue let her in. 

Dr Visyak, seeing Crowley, recognized the demon. They scuffled in the office, before the professor subdued Crowley. She can handle demons, she lived in Purgatory. She fought Leviathans on a daily basis. She knew why Crowley was there, to take her blood. 

She was hoping to find the Charmed Ones. To protect her. If any angel found her, she didn't want to think about it. No way she was going back there. 

They tied up Crowley and left him in the sun room. It was Dean that suggested it, just in case. Good thing. 

The sisters took off their magical disguises. Dr Visyak, looked surprised. Only Gabriel, her ex knew that spell. When she told them about who she was, and how she got there, the Halliwells vowed to protect her. She warned them that the gate must remained closed. If Its citizens got out, it would be disastrous for the world. 

"Old Ones. Leviathans. God locked them away. A prison where the unnatural go after death. That's what it says. It also says there's a gate that opens a door. You need three ingredients, virgin blood, blood of a fallen angel, and blood of a native. 

"A native of Purgatory. Hmm. That will be hard." 

"Not exactly. There are rumors one escaped. We track it down, we find one of the keys. Castiel and I can use our blood." 

"I doubt that work. You no longer have your wings. I'm a disgrace. You can use my blood." Anael volunteered. She knew she was fallen, she turned willingly against Heaven. 

"Okay. Kevin, what else does it say." 

"Blossom. Sorry. That's all I can translate." 

Blossom? Flowers don't exist in Purgatory. 

Kevin just stares at them. When he heard about angels the first time, his mom was happy. Then when the angels showed their selfish side, she was disappointed. So was Kevin. He was always ambiguous about everything, and always wondered if there was more to life than studying, going into college, becoming a doctor. A prophet? Messenger of Heaven? Sounds cool. 

Meanwhile, Jenna was staring at a light. It had a weird glow. She didn't dare approach it. Not until her friends came upstairs. She spent the night at the manor, she could have stayed in a hotel, but if Dean came back, she wanted to see his face. Plus hit him for leaving her. When Piper walked in the attic, she called to her sisters. Then the light flashed. Both Jenna and Piper was gone, along with the light. 

Meanwhile, Adam was leading a soul out of Hell. He's been sick for the last few weeks and was constantly coughing up blood. Zachariah, son of a bitch, ditched him when he finished the first trail. Saying he did his job. Yeah, take him away from Heaven. He promised to reunite him with his mom, but only if he finished the trails. Adam didn't trust him, but he had no choice. 

He nodded at April who led him and the soul out of Purgatory. When they returned to Earth, April was about to take the soul to Heaven when she was killed. Adam was temporary blinded by her light. When he opened them, he saw his brother Dean, who was smirking at him. He then took out a crystal and absorbed the soul. 

Adam woke up in the ICU unit. When he woke up, he was surprised to see his brother Sam. 

"Looks like you need help."


	63. Chapter 63

Sam and Dean were heading back to the Winchester's apartment. They needed to see Adam. Dean was nervous as hell to see his 'parents' again, but hoped they were more polite the second time around. Sam looked over at Dean, while giving him directions. Adam, who would have guessed he was working as a hunter? Knowing Michael, he most likely commanded it. When they pull up, Sam pays for the meter.

"Okay. Dean, are you hungry? Do you need a place to stay? My place only has a one bedroom, but my couch is very comfortable."

"Always. I slept in worse. Baby and I, we spent many lonely nights together." Dean smiles sadly at 'Sam.' He hoped he was okay, dammit. Piper would kill him if he didn't bring Sam home. Listening to Sam talking about hunting, he hoped his brother 'Dean' came home. That way they can be reunited. 

When Dean was upstairs having coffee with his pseudo family. He couldn't help but feel sad. This Sam, he was lucky to have his family. Mary and John asked Dean about his life, who he was dating. What Sam and Adam was like. 

Dean was honest and told them about Jenna and Piper. He couldn't help but blush when his 'Mom' squealed in excitement. John looked pleased. Especially the news about Piper. When they ribbed Sam about his Piper, Sam clammed up. Dean couldn't help but smirk. This Sam was a bigger slut than him. As for Adam, Dean said he met him once. But said he kept to himself. John remarked that Adam was the same way. They chatted for an hour before Adam came home.

When Adam walked in the door and saw Dean, the first word out of his mouth was 'Michael?' But when his dad and step mom said it was Dean, Adam knew he had to help this Dean. The Woman commanded it. 

After John and Mary went to bed, Sam, Dean and Adam were in the kitchen quietly talking. Adam said he had some news, but he had to be careful. If Michael found out, he'll be imprisoned. Sam said to meet at his apartment. Dean put up anti angel symbols. Dean also said that he needed to call Castiel. He needed their ribs marked. Sam hearing that declined. Michael already knew about that and ordered every angel not to mark any human or monster.

Sam said he carried a charm to hide from angels, same with his family. He even had a tattoo. With both, they worked just as well. No angel can sense them or possess them. Adam said he had class tomorrow, but he'll come visit. 

Later that night as Dean was trying go sleep, he had a dream. He was in cool looking place. It was a fortress. Fully stocked kitchen, a weapon room, a library, and his own room. He saw Castiel. He was talking to Jack. Jack, there was something off about him. Before he can find out more the smell of fresh coffee woke him up.

"Morning."

"Ehhhhh." Dean says sleepily rubbing his eyes. 

Sam smiles. He almost wished this Dean would stay. Michael wouldn't stand a chance. 

"I have to go to work. Help yourself to anything in the fridge."

"Got bacon?"

"Sorry. I don't eat eggs or carbs either. But I have leftover tofu scramble."

"No thanks. I'll just have cereal."

"I don't eat cereal or dairy either."

"Seriously? Sam. The world is ending. Live a little. Never mind. What *do* you have that's edible?"

"Uhh. Leftover Chinese."

"'I'll take it."

"Dean, that's three days old. You'll get sick."

"I'll take my chances." No way was he touching Sam's rabbit food. This Sam was more anal about his diet than his. 

Two hours later Dean walks out of the bathroom. No way he was sick from the food, but even if he was, tofu would make him sicker. Bored he decides to watch TV.

"Today, police have broken up a child trafficking ring in the San Francisco Harbor. The owner of the ship, Paige Matthews denied having anything to do with it. She has been detained but since released." 

Dean changes the channel. There was news about angels, plus the upcoming election of some political party, and even a promo for strip club P3. Hmmm. Looks like Dean has a place to check out before he goes home. He was wondering if he should go for a walk when there was a knock. Suspicious, he gets his gun ready. 

"Who is it?" 

"Phoebe Halliwell." 

Dean in his world was good friends with Phoebe, but this Phoebe, she was a dark warlock. Dean didn't want to hurt her, but if his hands were forced, he would have no choice. Hopefully, she didn't have a vision and her sisters came and beat him down. Cautiously, he opens the door. 

'Wow'. Dean thinks. Phoebe usually has this look about her, very sexy. But this Phoebe, she looked saucy. Gothic styled makeup, tight black leather clothes, stripper boots, and was sporting a spiky mohawk. Damn. She even was wearing brass knuckles. When Dean looked closely, they had the Men of Letters symbols etched on them. Dean felt his jeans getting tight, but quickly suppressed it. 

"Dean. I have a message for you. Leave." 

Dean just stares at her. "What?" 

"I had a premonition. If you stay here, you'll never find your brother. I know where those people are held. Sam. Don't trust him." 

"It's Sam. What the hell are you talking about? Why should I trust you, witch?" 

'Phoebe' glares at him. '"The Sam of this world. He is selfish. He seems nice, but he has his own hidden agenda. If you stay with him, he'll betray you. I seen it. You can ask my ex, Cole." 

Dean glares at her. Phoebe glares at him back. 

"I don't give a rat's ass if you believe me or not. Here is fifty bucks. Take a cab to P3. My sisters will explain more, as well as our 'insider.' Dean. Don't be blinded by Sam's brotherly love." 

She stomps away. Dean just stares at the money. Writing a note for 'Sam,' he says he is going to explore the city. After going downstairs, he leaves the Mustang behind and flags down a taxi to take him to P3. 

This place was loud, smokey and sleazy. Perfect for anonymity. He winked back at a woman that smiled at him. He hoped the bars patrons still thought he was Michael. When he walked through, everyone gave him a wide birth and avoided his eyes. 'Guess being a asshole archangel can have some benefits.' Dean thought. 

When he reached the door marked "Office" he told the nervous bouncer that was guarding it, he needed to see the person inside. The bouncer nervously knocked. When he heard a familiar, "Come in." He immediately recognized the voice. 

Bela Talbot. Dean hadn't seen her in over a decade. Not since she betrayed him and Sam. Last Dean heard, she was hiding from the Men of Letters. Wonder why she working for the Halliwells? 

Bela looked at him for a second. Then she breathed a sigh of relief. 

"So the rumors were true. Warren, you may close the door. No one gets in." 

"Yes madam." 

"Dean. Last I heard, you said yes. Don't worry, Piper told me about you. Please have a seat. Would you like a drink?" She said in her British accent. 

"No thanks." 

"Very well. Down to business. I'm sure Phoebe told you? She's not lying. Sam. Don't work with him. Believe me on this." 

"Why should I trust you? Or Phoebe?" 

"You don't. This world. It went insane when Michael took over. But be glad he did. Before he came down, this world was on the brick of destruction. This world was covered in darkness. Did Sam ever tell you why his brother said yes?" 

Dean shook his head. 

"Normally, I would let Sam tell you. But he won't. Can't blame him. Dean, did something happen to Sam in your world?" 

Dean just glared at her. That is none of her business. Bela just looked at him. Then she sighed. 

"Sam died during Azazel's war. I assume that is what happened to you?" 

Dean said nothing. 

"I'll take that as a yes. Sam. He died. His brother, went insane with grief. He didn't want to let his brother go. The demons, they wouldn't have made deals. No demon even bothered. Dean he prayed. He prayed for a miracle. You can guess who answered." 

"Michael." 

"Yep. He offered Dean a trade. His vessel for Sam's life." 

"So I said yes. So?" 

"Dean. It was more than a simple 'yes.' Michael. He wanted your soul gone." 

His soul? Oh. 

"Yep. Dean made the ultimate sacrifice. He took out his knife and stabbed himself in the heart. When he died, Michael brought Sam back. When Sam woke up, he saw Michael in his true form wielding his Sword. Sam. I don't know what he saw. But he was afraid. Then Michael sent his army down to 'clean' this world. This world. It was ruled by evil. Michael, he is worse than Lucifer. His methods are cruel, but effective. Sam, he wants nothing more than to bring Dean home. But it is important that Michael rules." 

"Why?" 

"The Seers. Everyone says he is the only one strong enough to fight his Father. The One that will end this world. Because you're here, plus your doubles. Your world is being destroyed right?" 

"Not yet." 

"Consider yourself lucky. This world will cease to exist. Grace, she may be the key to saving this world." 

When another knock appeared, Bela answered. Then when she saw who it was, she let her in. When Dean saw the woman he said nothing. He assumed this was Dark Paige. 

She was wearing a black jumpsuit, with spiked heels, long black hair with red tips, wearing little makeup with glossy red lips. Damn. Paige was hot too. Dark Piper was sexy as well when Dean met her, especially Phoebe. He was dying to know what Prue was like, but quickly shook his head. These women are like sisters. If this was a porno, younger Dean would have went for it. He subconsciously slapped himself. Jenna would kill him. Wondering what she was like...When Paige spoke, Dean shook his head. These women are working with Michael. 

Paige gives him a cold look. "Sorry I'm late. Daryl and Henry got me out. Can you believe the district attorney believe I would traffic kids. Sheech, even *I* have morals." Noticing Dean, she nods. 

"Anyway, Bela. Call Cole. I need a attorney." 

"Yes ma'am." Bela calls a number. 

Paige looks at Dean. "My sister Phoebe told you? Yeah, she's not lying. You'll be a idiot to work with Sam Winchester. That guy is slippery. That is why he became a lawyer. Come with me, I can orb you somewhere no one could find you." 

"The fuck? Sam is my brother. Maybe not *my* brother, but he's still Sam." Dean was furious. The hell was her problem? "You're evil. You guys are criminals. You work under Michael!" 

"Yeah? It's because we have no choice! We like committing crimes, that is what warlocks do. As for Michael, we are Charmed Ones. Every powerful being are slaves to Michael. Yeah, I admit, Michael did us a favor eliminating demons, but that didn't end there, you have any idea how bad it got? I kinda wish things were the same as before. At least we had free will." 

"She's not kidding. The angels, they are worse than demons. They enslaved humanity. Demons play, but the angels. They pick and choose who's worthy." 

Paige nods. "At least the demons are selfish. They get what they want, then leave to torture the next victim. The angels, they are worse. Way worse. They take the souls and enslave them. Sam, he covers up their crimes. He 'helps' innocent people, but chooses who he thinks are worthy. The few that are chosen, they go directly to Michael." 

"Why?" Dean asks. 

"I'm a Darklighter. I listen to Angel Radio. Michael is building a soul bomb. He knows about his Father, what He is doing. He taking powerful souls and making fellow warlock Rowena MacLeod create bombs." 

"What about the airplanes?" 

Bela speaks up. "Total accident. It was Grace that open the rifts. Most of the people are okay." 

"What do you mean, most?" Dean was suspicious. But getting worried. Sam, his Sam was missing. 

Before either can answer, the phone rings. Bela answers it. "Hello? Hi sweetie. Yeah, just doing paperwork. Yeah it sucks, but that is what I'm getting paid to do. Dean? No, never saw him." She takes her red manicured finger and puts it on her lips silencing Dean. Dean said nothing. He still didn't understand what is going on. "Well, this is a strip club. If 'Dean' shows up, I'll call you. Yea, me too. Love you too. Bye." She kisses the phone and hangs up. 

"Paige. Glamour Spell." 

"Got it. Dean. Don't be startled on what you see, it's for your own good." She casts a spell. "Okay look." 

Dean knew about the Glamour Spell. But when he looked, oh boy. 

Grace was in school eating a sandwich. As a half angel she rarely ate. But today, she was starving. She was stuck in Heaven for a week. Even in Heaven, your appetite still existed. She wasn't alone, she was eating with her classmate Mattie. Despite being Michael's daughter, she had no friends. The whole school hated her. No one picked on her, they were too afraid. But she couldn't help but feel lonely when no one asked her to play. She pretended not to notice the dirty looks or whispers, or the mean pranks they played behind her back. The teachers and staff didn't help, they looked the other way. Mattie was the only one that didn't participate. He was almost in the same boat. Lucky him, no one knew what he really was. When Grace felt a spitball, she pretended not to feel it. Not even the giggles. 

When she felt another spitball, she was tempted to use her powers. But her parents warned her not too. When her lunch tray "fell" on the floor, she pretended it was a accident. She tried not to look up when a boy smirked at her. But when she heard his screams, she ran out. Now even Mattie would hate her. She went running to her favorite tree. Now she was going to be a bigger pariah. She hated being a half angel. 

When she got home, she was glad no one was home. She loved her parents, but wanted to be alone. 

Her day at school was rough. Especially the bus ride. No one wanted to sit with her, not even the driver. Mr Ferris refused to say hi to her staring straight ahead. Guess the school gossip traveled far. She had the whole front end to herself. Every kid sat squished in the back, avoiding her. At school, no one talked to her. She wished she lived somewhere else. Not here. She hated being a celebrity. 

She turned on the TV. Blankly watching 'Scooby Doo,' she wanted to forget her day. Luckily she had no homework. She was glad it was the weekend. She should call mom, she always cheered her up. Before she could call, there was a knock. Hopefully it wasn't Naomi, she didn't like her. When she opened it, she was surprised to see a woman. The woman just stared at her. She looked like she saw a ghost. 

"Hi. Is your parents home?" The woman asked her. 

"My Mom is at work, Dad is close by." The moment Grace is in trouble, Michael is there in less than a second. That is why she always felt safe. Besides, angels lived in this neighborhood. Every one was watching over Grace. 

When Grace looked, the woman wasn't alone, Paige Matthews was with her. 

"Hi Paige!" She runs out and hugs her. She liked Paige. She was never mean to Grace. Her sisters were nice too, same with Sam. She wished they were young again so they can play with her. 

Paige leans down and hugs her. "Hi Princess. How's school?" 

"Stinks. I hate school. Everyone is mean to me." She pouted. 

"Aww. Sorry to hear that. When I was little and kids picked on me, you know what I did? I beat them up." 

"Paige! The hell? Don't teach her that! Kid, don't listen to anything she says. If you follow that path, you'll end up in one place. Grey or orange jumpsuits are not a good look for you." 

Grace looked up at her. She noticed how Paige gave her a dirty look. When she looked at the woman again, she looked so familiar. 

Paige gives Dean a middle finger when Grace's head was turned. Dean gave her a dirty look back. 

"Whateva. Grace, can we come in?" Paige didn't turn around, but she felt all the angel's eyes watching her. One wrong move, Michael will show up. She can't alert him, not till she brought Dean to finish what she started. 

"Sure! Come in!" She waved to everyone, letting them know she was okay. She knew that they relaxed, but she heard their whispers. She whispered back that these were her friends. 

Dean followed the little girl inside her house. Where were they? When Paige warped them in, judging by the scenery, they either had to be in Arizona, New Mexico or Nevada. The desert and hot weather was telling. 

When Dean saw his glamored self, he was in disbelief. Paige literally changed him. 'Dean' became 'Diana.' If Dean and Sam had a sister, it would look exactly like Dean looked like Dean was now. His glamoured self looked cute. 

'Diana' had long dirty blond hair, green eyes, had clear skin and a nice body. She was shorter as well. Dean's real height was 6’1. Diana's was short. 5’5. When Dean demanded why his height was changed, Paige said Dean needed to stay in hiding. Sam knew about the glamour spell, he will be searching for a male hunter with Dean's height. A short woman, Sam would never give a second thought. When Bela saw Dean's transformation, she whistled. She then gave Dean some cash from the bar safe. She then allowed Paige to perform a amnesia spell on the whole bar, including herself. While Bela was sleeping, Paige erased the security tapes and did a magical cleaning, wiping out any DNA of Dean's, including fingerprints. They then orbed away. 

When Dean saw Grace, he saw his eyes. Grace. That was his daughter. Well, technically. But his vessel was used to create her. Dean immediately felt attached. He wanted to hug her and protect her. The name Diana he picked out. It was a name of a college woman he dated a few years ago while in Palo Alto looking for Sam. It wasn't serious, but she showed Dean many new things. When Dean felt his underwear getting clammy at the memory, his face went pink. No way he was going to like being a woman. 

"You guys want pop?" 

"A beer." Both women say. Both Paige and Diana laugh. At least they had one thing in common. 

"So Grace, where are your parents?" Paige asks sipping her beer. 

"Mom is on a business trip and Dad is at Castiel's." 

"Kid, you are not staying here alone are you, because if you are, Paige and I are staying." Diana ignores Paige's glare. Nephilim or not, no way in hell is a third grader staying alone at night. 

"Samandriel and Anna are coming over after dinner. They are at a meeting right now. I'm glad it's them, and not Bartholomew, he's bossy. He made me do his reports." 

"Sorry to hear that. But Alfie and Anna, they're nice." 

"Alfie? Diana, his name is Samandriel. Alfie is dead. As for Anna, she is bringing you Bobby's Burgers." Paige says while pinching Diana's leg. Ignoring Dean's yelp. She warned Dean with her eyes that Diana wasn't supposed to know about Alfie. 

"Sorrryyy. I forgot you and him were hot and heavy." Dean was glaring at Paige. That fucking hurt! 

"Long time ago. Anyway, what do you wanna do kid." 

"The park! I'm just going to write a note for my sitters. Diana, come play with Paige and me. Paige! Can we play on the swings?" 

Dean couldn't remember the last time he had fun. He had to admit, being a woman had his advantages. He was able to fit in the slides. He, Paige (in her glamoured self, her looking like Lara Croft for some reason) and Grace were playing. 'Diana' was holding Grace as they went down a slide. She saw some people, Diana and Paige knew immediately they were angels. Everywhere Grace went, angels were always close by. 

"Weee! Diana! Let's go to the swings! Ivy, you can push me too!'' It was Dean that suggested that Paige use a fake name. Paige was going to be Ivy for the time being. No one knew Ivy existed, except for her sisters, Grace and a few angels. Paige glamoured before they arrived. 

Two hours later, all three were pooped. Damn. Grace was glad Paige came to visit. She was depressed about school. She wanted to turn them small like her, but was forbidden to use her powers. The last time she used a spell on the sisters, all three with the exception of Piper turned child like. Paige, Prue and Phoebe played with Grace all day. Same with the fairies that showed up. It was when the scary demon showed up to kidnap Grace, but before he can do anything, her dad showed up and killed him. He yelled at the sisters making them cry, then realized what Grace did. He apologized to all three, not realizing they were little kids in adult bodies. Then he reversed Grace's spell. Grace was sad when they were grown up again, but thanked them for being there. 

Her dad was strict, but was always nice to children. Except when Grace was picked on. That is when he turned mean. That is why Grace hid her true feelings from her parents. And why she didn't have any friends her age. 

She didn't mean to kidnap those people. She was praying for friends, then the airplane went through. The passengers were lost and confused when they landed. Luckily her aunt/uncle Raphael hid them. But one of them, Sydney was nice. When Grace went to see them, she went to see if there was any kids to play with her. Sadly there wasn't any. But Sydney, seeing Grace crying, comforted her. She stayed and played. Then Raphael took her away. 

Grace stomped her foot and tried again. Three more planes went through. The passengers there were nice. Especially the lady cop and her grandma. Plus that professor and that nerdy fat guy Len. Then her dad found out. The ones that were nice to Grace, her dad took them away. When Grace saw them again, they were empty. She was part angel, and could see there was something different about them. But didn't ask her dad. All he said it was for her own good, but ended up grounding her. 

There was another man that her dad wanted to keep, but he was missing. Grace knew where he went, she sent him home. It was her friend Piper that did it. Piper made Grace hide the truth from her dad. Grace agreed. He seemed nice, but there was something off about him, just like the others. Oh well. At least he's safe. 

"Grace, it's time to go home." 

"Aw. Do we have to?" 

"Yep. Anna and Samandriel are waiting. They said they ordered a pizza." 

"Yay! Are we walking or driving?" 

After Dean and Paige dropped off Grace, they went and stayed at their temporary home. 

Dean in his glamoured self was exhausted and collapsed in bed. Paige wasn't and was at the bars getting hammered. 

Michael stood in the room watching 'Diana' sleep. He wasn't fooled. He sensed Paige the moment she warped in. He recognized Dean's soul. He wasn't interested in Dean. He had this world's Dean already. He knew what Paige and him were doing. The plane passengers were welcome to return home. He wondered where 'Sam' went. No matter, Sam already gave him what he wanted. 

The First World 

Jenna and Piper were walking down the dark highway. Neither were interested in talking, they were exhausted from arguing. Piper was pissed that her powers weren't working. Jenna was mad that Piper forced her to travel in another dimension. They been walking for hours. She saw headlights. She didn't care what Piper thought. They needed a ride. Plus food and sleep. Ignoring Piper's protests, she stuck out her thumb.


	64. Chapter 64

"You fucking kidding? You are going to get us killed! Achoo!" Piper sneezed.The first time they got here, they landed in the middle of the woods. Luckily, they were in close by a highway; too bad it was wasn't a well traveled one. If either had known this, they would have worn warm clothes. They were wearing sweaters, but not jackets, hats, or winter boots. Piper already was getting sick. She lived in California her whole life, only staying in Kansas for a few days at a time. 

"Well, we are getting sick. We can take our chances with this car, or die of exposure." She wheezed. The Boston weather got cold, but this, ugh. She couldn't wait to get inside somewhere. Seeing the car lights, she prayed for a miracle. Luckily the car was slowing down. When it stopped, Jenna pulled Piper towards it. When she saw who was driving, she couldn't believe their luck. It was Dean and Sam. 

"I cannot believe this. Piper and Jenna are gone. You sure, Rowena?" Phoebe panicked. 

"I saw the rift open, just as soon as I saw Piper and Jenna disappear. The Power of Four must have opened it."

"Dammit, and we need Piper. We have the Power of Three, but without Piper, it may not work. Paige, can you call Michael?"

"Prue, I tried. No one is answering. It's up to Piper and Jenna now."

Piper couldn't believe it. Sam! He was alive. As much as she felt happy, she had to be careful. This may not the their Sam and Dean. Hopefully they are friendly. Lucky for them they were.

"Ladies need a ride?" 'Dean' asked in a flirtatious tone. 

"Dangerous to be two young women are alone. Especially in the middle of the night." 'Sam' asked.

"Long story. Can you give us a ride? Preferably to a cheap hotel?" Piper was glad that she was carrying cash. She had her credit cards, but wasn't sure they'll work.

"We can one up better. Get in, beautiful." Dean says, flirting with Jenna. Jenna smiled back then sneezes.

"Sam, pass her a tissue."

"Here you go." 

"Thanks. Achoo!!" Jenna sneezed. Great. Already, she was going to get a flu. She couldn't stop shaking. She looked at Piper who was shivering.

"Sam, we need to get them shelter. ASAP."

"On it. Dean. Drive fast."

It took them awhile, but Dean and Sam took them to a bunker. Jenna was awake, she had no choice. She knew they were the good guys, but had to make sure. Good thing her ex signed her up for self defense classes. Hunting with Dean helped too. Both Piper and her were prepared to knock them out and steal their car.

"Okay. Sam, I'm going to knock. Hopefully someone answers. If not, we're breaking in."

"Dean, what if no one answers."

"We have two sick women. No way in hell I'm leaving them out here to freeze. Plus, we need a place to sleep."

Piper was half listening. Already she felt like passing out. 

When Jenna got out, she asked Sam to carry Piper inside. She felt dizzy, but she was still aware. Poor Piper was unconscious. Luckily, Dean managed to open the door. 

"Sammy. Bring her inside. I'm sorry, beautiful. I don't know your name."

"Jenna."

"Jenna, come in. Do you need help?"

"No I'm fi-." That was the last thing she remembered before blacking out.

Prue was searching on the Internet. The Book said nothing about rifts. She asked Rowena, but she said even if they opened a rift, it was no guarantee, it would lead them to Piper and Jenna. Never mind Sam and Dean. They already checked out the map, plus a globe, plus the Internet, and found nothing. 

They prayed, but no one answered. They even summoned a demon, tried using the Nexus, using the Warren bloodline spell, nothing. Paige was out, she orbed to that rift that opened a few years ago. She wasn't sure if that rift will lead her anywhere important. 

Phoebe was trying to channel their souls, but since they weren't in this world, it was impossible. She hoped they were okay.

Jenna woke up when Dean was putting a blanket on her. She was laying on a couch. Seeing him, she smiled, then she sneezed.

Dean couldn't help but feel grossed out. He hated germs, but wasn't going to turn his back on a sick woman. He felt her head. Shit. She was getting a fever. What the hell was he going to do? He wished he had a woman friend with him. He needed to take her clothes off, she needed a warm bed. But himself and his brother refused to do it. If only they had their counterpart's phone numbers. Wait a minute. He saw a phone.

After Sam hung up, he told Dean that a young woman named Charlie was coming. Lucky for them she was in town. When they heard a knock, Dean hurriedly answered it.

Charlie rushed in. "Hey! Where are they?"

"They are in the 'living room.' They are running a fever and need to be in a warm bed. We didn't know who else to call."

"Okay. Sam, boil some water."

"Dean, find me some thick blankets."

"Okay."

"No problem.

Both men rush off. When Charlie went downstairs, she saw both women. Holy shit. She recognized the blonde. She was a social media star. The brunette she didn't know, but both women were in bad shape. When Sam and Dean walked in, she ordered both to find some beds to put them in. 

Afterwards, after both women were undressed, she ordered Sam to get some medicine. While he was out, she asked Dean to get some buckets. She had no clue what she was doing, but both women were sick. They were burning up with fever.

The night was long. All three were awake with strong coffee. But they needed to keep an eye on things. Charlie looked at Sam. Why was his hair in a bun? Plus Dean, he was wearing a Rolex. Plus that car outside. What happened to the Impala? Was it broken down? The mint green Fait 500 was nice, but how could these guys afford it? Never mind their attitudes. They acted like they never met her. Since there was no more coffee, she asked if they can sleep in shifts. Surprisedly Sam volunteered first. Dean said Charlie could go second.

Piper was dreaming. She was in someone's apartment. She saw a woman cooking. When she turned around, Piper was surprised to see it was Phoebe. The amount of food she was cooking, it was enough for a family. When Piper saw how many plates she was taking out. It was a lot. Six. Damn. Judging by the size of the apartment, Phoebe needs a bigger place. She smiled at Phoebe. Was this her future? Or a alternative reality. Hmm. Whatever it was, this is the future Phoebe always dreamt of. Then Piper found herself in a another place. The San Francisco police station. What the heck? Why was she here? She didn't recognize anyone, Darryl must not be working anymore. No one stood out except the cop that was escorting a handcuffed prisoner. When she found herself following him, she saw Paige. Paige? Hopefully, she's not in trouble. When she saw them holding hands, Piper saw their wedding bands. She didn't recognize him, wonder what his name was. There was a picture on a desk, before Piper can look closer, she was yanked away. When she saw the next scene, she was in the manor. Prue? Where was she. Other than old picture, she wasn't here. Oh well. She heard voices coming from downstairs. Before she can go forward, a blonde teenage boy stopped her. 

"You don't belong here." 

The alarm woke Charlie up. She was next door to Jenna and Piper when she heard moans. Rushing to her left from where she was staying, she saw Sam wiping a wet cloth on her head. Trying to cool down Piper who was clearly sweating. 

"Move." She ordered Sam. She took a thermometer and put it in Piper's mouth. She checked it. 107.6 degrees?! Oh shit!! 

"Sam! Draw an ice bath! Now!" 

When Sam ran out, she called for Dean. 

"Dean! Ice cubes! Now! Throw it in the bathtub!" 

When Dean ran out, she called for Sam. She ordered him to throw her in the water. 

"Hurry! She will die if her fever isn't cooled down!" 

When Sam carried Piper out, she went to see Jenna. She checked her temperature. 102.4. Damn. If her fever doesn't break soon, she'll have to take her and Piper to the hospital. She left her for now to check on Piper. When she started screaming, is when Charlie went running. 

"Cold! Why is it so cold!" Piper screamed. 

Charlie shoved a worried Sam out of the way while she checked on Piper. Her fever was cooling down. But it was still hot. When Piper tried to crawl out, she ordered Sam and Dean to hold her down. 

Charlie teared up. She lost friends and family in her world. She didn't know these women, but if she couldn't save them, she couldn't live with herself. She wanted to pray to God, but everyone told her that He was their Enemy. She felt helpless. 

Phoebe was at home when she had a premonition. She felt hot. 

"Piper." She was in trouble. 

"What's wrong honey?" Her husband, Coop says. 

"My sister. She's in danger." 

"Piper? She's fine." 

"I need to call her." 

"Hello?" 

"Melinda, is your mom home?" 

"Hi, Aunt Phoebe! Hold on." 

"Pheebs, is everything okay?" 

"Piper! Is everything okay?!" 

"Phoebe! I'm fine. I just burnt my hands on a cooking pot. Chris already healed me." 

"Thank god. I had a premonition that you were in danger. Are you sure everything is okay?" 

"Yes." Piper laughs. "I hear my nieces calling for supper. Phoebe, if anyone attacks, you'll be the first to know." 

"Phew. Okay thanks." She hangs up. 

Wyatt stood in the doorway watching. He saw the traveler, but he was forbidden to help. The Creator said He'll take his powers away if Wyatt interfered. Already his whitelighter status was getting infected. The Angels of Destiny were also warned. Stay the FUCK away. 

Piper woke up in a bed. She was shivering. When she saw Sam sitting across from her, she immediately felt calm. When Sam noticed she was awake, he gestured to someone in the room. Seeing Charlie's face, she immediately relaxed. 

"Good. Your awake. Piper, I'm going to check your temperature. Hold still." Piper weakly opened her mouth to get her temperature taken. 

"101.2. Thank god. We're not out of the woods yet, but your temperature is returning to normal. Phew. Piper, I'm going to cook you some soup, and give you some ginger ale. Sam, is it alright.." 

"It's okay." 

"Piper, Sam here is going to watch over you. If you need to puke, just ask him for help." 

Piper nodded. She then fell asleep. 

It was a day later when Jenna was walking around the bunker. She was still sick, but no longer feverish. Dean, Sam and Charlie saved her life. She knew she wasn't home, so the chances of Dean being her Dean was slim. She was saddened, but she had faith she'll see her future husband again. She smiled shyly at this world's Dean who blushed seeing her. He sat with her while she was sick. Charlie, this other world Charlie was a hero. She saved Piper's life. Piper was feeling better but was still too weak to walk around. 

Charlie gave her permission to walk around, but to take things lightly. Jenna was still tired, but didn't feel like laying down. Dean was walking with her, he was worried she'll faint again. Usually, Jenna was independent, but she was grateful for his company. 

"This place is awesome." Jenna was in awe. Thia bunker or fortress was amazing. "Is this a bomb shelter?" 

"From what I got told, it is a safehouse. My alternative self told me about it." 

Jenna nodded. "Your world?" 

"Dusted." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Yeah. I had many friends there. My brother and my father came here to escape. Unfortunately, we were almost trapped in a pocket dimension. Thankfully my other self and his friends pulled us out. My brother and I, we are on a road trip." 

"How is it?" 

"Lonely. I'm missing my dad. He is missing, and we hoping he is in this world somewhere. What about you? Are you from here?" 

"Not originally. My friend and I, we came from another world. I was born in New York, then when I was small, my parents moved to Boston. When I turned twenty one after I graduated from college, I moved to Los Angeles. I met my then ex, who convinced me to start a social media video as a joke." 

"How did it go?" 

"It was just a dumb video if me parodying the beauty community. I got lucky, it blew up, I got famous. Then my ex leaves me for greener pastures. A model." 

"He's an idiot. No way is that model more beautiful than you." Dean says, making her blush. 

"Aww. Thanks. Well it worked out. I have a new love, best friends and I'm starring in a famous soap opera in France." 

"You are seeing someone?" 

"Engaged." Jenna holds up her finger. Dean just stared at it. Jenna giggled when his face turned pink. Wonder if he figured it out. 

"What's he like?" 

"Brave, reckless, romantic. He saved my life many times. Now Piper and I are traveling to find him and his brother. Her fiance." 

Dean's face turned bright red. Especially when Jenna kept flirting with him. 

Piper was sitting up and eating chicken soup. Ugh. She was so sick of soup. But Charlie and Sam insisted. She was raised by her grandma. So she was familiar with the routine. Sam was out, he was getting groceries with his brother. After what Charlie told her, all five weren't from this world. Poor Charlie. Her world was dying. She was a orphan and a widow. Michael and his angels slaughtered almost everyone on Earth. She and her fellow hunters came here to escape, then Michael followed them, and killed almost all of them. Out of all those people, only a small handful was left. 

From what Sam and Dean told her, their world was in the process of being destroyed when they left. They traveled to another world, but was stopped by Dean's clone, who immediately took one of their vials and sent them away again. They ended up here, then as they crossed over, their world was ending. Then they ended up trapped in between worlds and would have been trapped if it wasn't for their counterparts freeing them. 

They couldn't stay in the bunker, it was too weird for them. Dean didn't mind, but his counterpart did. Even if this world's Dean agreed, God will find out. It would have been disastrous. Sam and Dean were on a road trip looking for their father. He crossed over with them, but was currently missing. 

Sam found out that his counterpart and Piper were engaged. She never said a word, but she assumed Jenna told Dean. Sam remarked that her ring was too small and cheap. Hearing the door to the bunker open, she knew Charlie was back. She went to get gas for her car. 

Charlie walked into the room where Piper was sitting. "Hi! How's things." 

"So sick of soup. I never thought I'll say this, but I am looking forward to a steak." 

"Soon. Piper. You scared almost all of us. I want to check your temperature. Open your mouth." 

A minute later, Charlie checked it. "98.6 Thank goodness. I know you said you feel better, but I need you to rest one more day." 

"I feel fine." 

"Nope. No arguing. Get some rest. I'm sure you'll tell your sisters the same thing." 

Piper relented. She knew she was right. She layed down and a few minutes later was fast asleep. Charlie smiled at her and slowly walked out. She quietly shut the door to her room and walked away. She went to this world's Dean's room and found Jenna inside looking at the pictures that were hanging on the walls and nightstand. 

"Psst. You are not supposed to be here." 

Jenna sasses back, "Neither are you." 

Charlie smiled. Smartass. Jenna told her that her and Dean were engaged in their world. Piper and her sisters cast a spell to find their boyfriends but ended up here instead. Piper said the spell wasn't exact enough. 

"Look. Dean and Crowley sharing a beer. And this one, Castiel and Dean singing karaoke. Plus this one. Is that John and Mary?" Jenna stares at the picture of Sam and Dean posing with their parents. 

"From what Rowena told me, that was a spell Dean cast to cast out evil Michael from his head, and it brought John from the past instead. It was sad. John couldn't stay." 

"Because the present would be changed. Poor Dean. What happened to Mary?" 

Charlie hesitated. It was Jack that killed her by accident. She liked Jenna, but wasn't sure what to tell her. 

"It was accidental. Mary was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Rowena tried, but Mary wouldn't come back." 

"That sucks. Poor Dean. In my world, his parents are dead too. Same with Piper's. Except her dad. Thankfully he's fine." 

"That's good." 

Hearing the door open, they quickly left. Charlie recently got a text from Sam. Him, his brother and their friends were on a hunt. They were looking for clues to stop God. They said they won't be back for a few more days. Good. That give all of them time to clean. This wasn't their place. 

"Honey, I'm home!" Dean called out. Seeing Jenna and Charlie's lips in a 'shush' expression. He quietly apologized. 

"Sorry. How's Piper?" He whispered. 

"Sleeping. Did you bring the supplies?" 

"Yep. Why do we need cleaning products?" 

”Because your counterparts are going to return home in a few days. We need to leave this place, exactly as it was, before we came inside." 

"Cleaning. Ugh. Don't these guys have maids. How barbaric." Sam complained. 

"Stop complaining Samuel. You helped save Piper's life. If it wasn't for the herbs we found, and you mixing them, she wouldn't have woke up." 

Sam turned bright red. Looking at the ground, he mumbled, "I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to her." 

Charlie and Jenna smile. Sam refused to leave Piper's side. Ever since he found out his counterpart was engaged to her, he was jealous. He acted normal around her, but Charlie overheard him bitching about him caring more about his career than finding love. Dean was slightly more open about it with Jenna, they openly flirted with one another. Jenna was encouraging him to date and offered to help him find some dates down south after they are reunited with John. 

"Dean, did you get pie?'' 

"Yes. I hope you like cherry." He says in a flirtatious tone. 

Jenna giggled and countered back, "Cherry. Yum. I would *love* to have a bite. Or maybe you can have a piece off my finger when you serve it." 

Charlie and Sam roll their eyes with their playful banter. 

"Get a room you two." Sam says, annoyed at their flirting. 

"Don't let me draw another ice bath.'' Charlie says. She was jealous herself. Jenna was hot. 

Three days later, after all five finish cleaning and sanitizing, Charlie went and replaced the food and supplies they ate and used. Satisfied that the bunker looked clean. Charlie wrote a note. Sam and Dean wrote in it as well, saying they had a emergency and they had no other choice. Piper and Jenna wanted to sign it as well, but Charlie warned that no one must know they crossed over. Besides Charlie needed Sam and Dean focused on the fight against God. Besides, Charlie was worried that they'll be jealous of the time their HunterCorp counterparts spent time with their alternative universe's girlfriends. God she had a headache thinking about it. 

"Okay. Jenna, Piper, what are you doing to do?" Charlie asked. 

"I found a spell that can cross worlds, but I need a archangel." 

"Michael." Charlie shuddered. This Michael was neutral. Nothing like that psychopath that was killed by Jack. Piper says their archangels were helping them. Nevertheless, Charlie distrusted angels. 

"We need a ride, can either take us to a bus stop? We need to head to Lawrence." 

Jenna spoke up, "What's in Lawrence?" 

"Something very powerful. If it exists. I need to pray to Michael. My powers are dormant in this world, and with Rowena dead, my powers are worthless. Michael may be the only one that can send us home." 

"We can take you. Lawrence is pretty far from here though." Sam offers. He wanted to get know these women better, especially Piper. He was intrigued. "We may find father in Lawrence." 

"Don't mind at all. Charlie thank you for everything. You are awesome, just like our Charlie." Jenna and Piper hug her. Charlie hugged them back, including Sam and Dean. She was going to miss these girls. Already she was jealous. At least her twin has them as friends. She had Sam and Dean, but it wasn't the same. She hoped in her world, they were okay. If things end up okay, she hoped to meet them when she returns home. 

The Hard World 

The actors end up wrapping the final scenes of the show. They did their part, but it was just a TV show. The actor that played ''Dean" was joking around with his best friend about the flight home. They said their goodbyes to the cast and crew and walked away. 

The Creator just smiled. If they only knew. No one saw Him. Everyone was playing their part, as He planned. He wasn't ready to leave yet, the November elections were coming up. He needed to leave soon, His First World needed to be watched over. He wanted to see who won, but The World needed Him. The Final Battle was coming. For all worlds.


	65. Chapter 65

Sam was in the Mustang looking for 'Dean.' He was gone. 'Dammit!' He had Dean exactly where he wanted. Now he's gone. Last place he checked, P3, Bela and the staff denied seeing him. He even checked the security footage, there was no Dean. Now what?

Paige aka Ivy and Dean aka Diana were currently on a hunt. The Underworld of all places. *This* was the Underworld? It was beautiful. Wow. Everything up on Earth was normal, but this place. It was something else. 

Healthy green grass, clear sparkling water. If this was Eden, Dean would live here. There was even a fake sun. The air here was crisp and healthy. Dean asked Paige why this place was the way it was, Paige just says the Princes of Hell, have a certain aesthetic. Demons that cared about nature. 

"Who are we looking for." Diana asks.

"A Knight of Hell. She hides here, guarding her masters, Lilith and Cain." Ivy answers back in a snarky tone. 

"Why doesn't Michael kill her himself?"

"He needs her. Don't know why, her fellow Knight is stronger and more effective. But he's hard to find."

"Who?"

Before Ivy can answer, they were thrown across the fake field. They saw a beautiful red haired woman wearing a old fashioned grey gown, clearly from the 50s. She was glaring at the warlock and hunter.

"Well, well. Look who we have here. A warlock, and her friend. Looks like things just got interesting."

Diana wanted nothing more than to stab the demon, but she couldn't move. Lucky for her, Ivy orbed away and stabbed the demon in the back with her angel blade.

"Dean! Run!"

Paige grabs Dean and runs. She could orb, but was afraid Michael would track her down easily. Leaving the demon behind, they ran into a portal and went to the surface.

"The hell?"

"What the fuck was that?"

"Abaddon. One of the cruelest creatures that exists. Not just an ordinary demon, angel blades, and Ruby's Knife won't destroy her."

"What will?" Dean asks.

"I don't know. If we shoot her with a certain bullet, we can contain her. But we need her."

"Why?"

"So we can kill Michael. Her, Cain and Lilith. All three combined will weaken Michael. Than Grace can use her powers to kill him."

"Doubt that Grace can or want to kill her dad." Dean knew she wouldn't. Besides he couldn't help but wonder what Bela said. Michael is creating a bomb to kill God. Dean knew little about God, except what what is said in the Bible. Why God is destroying Creation, Dean had no clue. But if killing God can save the world, Dean will gladly help. That probably why his counterpart said yes.

"Dean. Michael is evil. I'm glad Lucifer is gone, hopefully dead, but once he's gone too, the world will return to normal."

"What about God. You know He's destroying Creation. My world, your world. It's on a ticking clock. I hate to say this, but you should wait. The archangels in my world is teaming up with Heaven and Hell to kill God."

Paige scoffs. But says nothing. They leave in a stolen car.

A day later they arrive in Lebanon, Kansas. 

"Why are we here?"

"Men of Letters."

"FUCK NO." Dean shudders. 

"Got a better suggestion?"

Dean says nothing. 

"Beggers can't be choosers. Henry Winchester was the only living survivor of the American Branch. Before he died, he was training his son John to take over. But before John could take his final vows, Henry was murdered. The Men of Letters base is now abandoned. There is one member left, Cuthbert Sinclair. He is a skilled magician. Probably the best witch practitioner that ever lived. He disappeared sometime in 1956. There has been sightings though. Dean, if you need power, we need him."

"Cuthbert? What kind of names did my grandpa's generation pick? Anyways how do we know this guys legit?"

"I don't know. But he is in the Book. He may have changed his look since then. Dean, be careful."

Dean follows Paige as she takes them to a bunker. Paige swears when she realized the door was locked. 

"Dammit. I don't have a key."

"Because the doors locked, sweetheart."

When Dean and Paige turn around they seen a young guy dressed in old fashioned clothes probably from the 50s. He was holding a gold pocket watch. Checking the time, he looked startled when he saw Dean, but quickly went back to his amused look.

"Paige Matthews, good to see you again." He says looking at Paige in a lustful way.

Paige rolls her eyes. "Nice try, Cuthbert. Our relationship is finito."

"Can't blame a guy for trying. Dean Winchester. Wow, you grew since the last time I saw you. A snot faced four year old. Last I heard you gave your consent to Michael."

Dean scoffs at him. Already he hated this guy. Being a skilled magician, he most likely could see right through their magical disguises, but when he looked down on himself, he was relieved to see her was in his male body again. Thankfully, he was in his old clothes. The last outfit he wore, it was pretty tight. 

"Cuthbert, we need your help."

"Paige, you don't need to ask. Come in. He gestures to thin air. 

Dean looked at him like a crazy person. 'Huh?'

Paige follows Cuthbert, the both disappear in thin air.

'What the..' Before Dean could react, Paige yanks him inside.

Dean was blinking at his surroundings. Where were they? Cuthbert must have read his mind, he answered. 

"The safest place on Earth. Sinclair manor." 

"Yeah yeah. You got lucky Cuthbert. You only cast this spell to avoid paying taxes." 

"At first. But being here is the best place to be. Here, time stops. I can leave a raw steak here and it will still be fresh as the day I bought it - two years later." 

Dean couldn't help but gag at the mental image. Cuthbert smirks at Dean. "You live on the surface world too much. You would think Michael taught you a spell or too." 

"Who gives a shit. Yo, we need help." 

"So impatient. Paige. Never change." 

Paige rolls her eyes. Why did she ever go out with him? She dumped Henry for *him.* Ugh. 

"Well, how can I help you?" 

"Cuthbert. We need to free some people. A lot. An archangel is holding them hostage." 

"Raphael. Hmph. Never liked her. Dean, you have Michael inside of you, why can't you command him to force Raphael to free them? Or is it because you are not the Dean of this world, but another. Yes. I know. We been waiting for you." 

"We? Cuthbert. The hell are you talking about?" Paige demanded. When she saw who orbed in, she couldn't believe it. 

"Well, well. Look it is my beloved. Paige. So glad you came to your senses and dumped that classless boor, Henry." 

Dean couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. The Paige he knew was a badass, but this Paige was ready to kill him. Dean had to stop her, a bow appeared in her hand. He yanked her arms away, luckily the guy orbed away in time. 

"Still playing hard to get. Paige, once we are wed, our children will be legacies of the Men of Letters." 

"Excuse me who are you?" Dean demanded. He thought Cuthbert was a douche, but this guy was worse. 

"Oh where are my manners. Simon Marks. Proud member of the Men of Letters, British Division. Only Dark Lighter/Warlock agent. And you are..." He bowed. 

Paige walks up to Dean and wraps her arms around him. Dean stiffened, but understood what Paige was doing. 

"Dean Winchester. My boyfriend." She says squeezing Dean while holding him closer. 

Simon immediately went pale. "I'm...excuse me. Sir. Ahem. Forgive me." Thinking Dean was Michael. Dean smirked and held Paige closer. Simon made up a excuse that his water for his tea was boiling over. 

Cuthbert was watching with an amused expression. He knew of Simon's crush on Paige. He still didn't know that he and Paige were sleeping together. The rules of the Code. Every man for himself. He knew why they were here and it wasn't because of those passengers. 

"Now. Would you like some tea and biscuits?" Cuthbert says gesturing to a plate of snacks that appeared in front of them. 

Dean and Paige shook their heads. Even if Dean was hungry, those cookies may be over sixty years old. 

"Down to business then. Those people, they are safe. The angels, they want them gone. Despite what you think about Michael, he actually cares about this world. Yeah, hard to believe isn't it?" Seeing Paige's and Dean's expressions. ''He saw what God is doing. He told me. Your sister, Phoebe Halliwell, she has the gift. Premonition. Too bad all of you refused to be in the Order. Can't say I blame you, I quit myself." 

''You mean expelled." Paige deadpans. 

"Anyway, after Michael took care of Lucifer, ending his rule, he waited for God's instructions. You know what happened? Nothing. Of course Michael was crushed, heartbroken that his Father abandoned him. When he dug deeper, oh boy. His destiny, our existence. We are nothing but characters in a book. Not just any book, but a series. God, He is nothing but a Writer. Us, mere words in a blank page of paper." Seeing Dean's and Paige's expression, and by extension, Simon, who already knew, was speechless. Cuthbert's face softened. "I'm sorry. You read Revelations. 'When the Beast Falls, is when Paradise begins, All will be One. Angels, humans, demons, we will all be One with God.' Empty promises." 

Characters in a story? Is that why God is ending everything? His Worlds, His Drafts? Why? If their world is nothing but Drafts, then there has to be a First Draft. Before Dean could say anything, his thoughts were interrupted by Simon. 

"Sir, the crystal is done." 

"Thank you Simon. Dean, I'm sorry for this. Paige. If you will.'' 

Paige looks apologetic. 'I'm sorry.' She mouthed. Then her, Cuthbert, and Simon disappear. Dean then realized, this was a trap. Fuck! He should have never trusted a warlock. 

The monsters came a few seconds later. Dean was fending off countless vampires, werewolves and other nasty things. He was given a weapon, thank god. But after a few minutes, realized he needed help. Thankfully, help came. 

Ellen. 

Castiel, Hannah and Anael were currently on the road, looking for the escaped citizen of Purgatory. They already had Anael's blood, plus the blood of a virgin. Sister Mahias was glad to give her blood, especially after they burnt the painting of the vengeful spirit of Isabella, who unfairly blamed Castiel for forcing Jimmy Novak to walk out on his marriage, not caring he was an angel. Even though she had no clue how to kill a angel. Even with Anael showing off her wings, she didn't relent. Sister Mathias bowed down to the three angels, with Hannah reminding her no one bows down to anyone but God. 

Sister Mathias felt sorry for Isabella, but she was no longer human. She was a ghostly serial killer. She killed innocent men, including a priest. The men for having affairs, and the priest forgiving the men. Once the painting, and the treasures from Italy was destroyed, the ghost of Isabella went up in flames. 

Sister Mathias prayed for her soul. Afterwards, she thanked the angels for putting her soul at rest. Anael offered to drive her fellow angels home, even though as an angel, she could fly. But she and Hannah got close, and liked having human friends, without the annoying humans. Both Castiel and Hannah changed a lot since they willingly ripped of their graces. 

Hannah talked about nothing but her adopted foster kids, how much she missed Jack and Claire. Her and Castiel were discussing possibly having foster children later down the road, once the upcoming war ended. Castiel guessed it would be worse than any war the planet ever saw. No one will be spared, either being angel, demon, human, monster or god. None of them knew how their Creator is going to end this world. 

Anael guessed it would be a great war. Castiel had hope that God will change His mind, Hannah was thinking it would be quick and painless. But whatever happened, all three vowed to stick together. 

They were on their way to see fellow ex angel Anna. She said she had some news to share. When pressed, she said she needed to see Castiel in person. Castiel wasn't sure what she wanted, neither him or Hannah knew what Anna wanted to say. Neither did Anael. Even with them being friends, Anna changed a lot since she became human. Anael was worried. She hoped she wasn't in trouble with Uriel. 

"You Wichesters, never stay out of trouble. Dean! Behind you!'' Dean moved out of the way just in time to see a changeling about to bite him. Guessing on how thin it was, its keeper starved it. Dean moved out of the way to see Ellen set it on fire. Dean killed a shapeshifter, it was about to turn into Dean. Nice try, Michael would kill it if it tried to impersonate him. A few minutes later, Dean and Ellen were breathing hard. 

They heard applauding, Dean was ready to kill Cuthbert. Ellen looked pissed as well. 

"Bravo, bravo! Dean, you passed my test. Now your prize. Simon if you please." 

Dean and Ellen stiffened. Paige wasn't there, Dean assumed she took off when the fight started. 

”Here you go. Don't be shy open it." Simon says putting down a wooden box. 

Dean didn't trust him. What is in this thing? Seeing Dean didn't move, Cuthbert spoke up. 

"Dean. I promise you no tricks. What's in this box will help you on your journey. What's in here was lost before time began. Archangels Lucifer and Michael spent centuries searching for it. Obtaining it wasn't easy. I had to kill most of the Styne Family to get it when they refused to sell it to me. I lost a kidney to those freaks. Thankfully before they can harvest the rest of me, Paige and her sisters slaughtered everyone in the operating room. Come on don't be shy." 

Dean cautiously walked toward the box and slowly opened it. The treasure inside was wrapped in a linen shroud. What is this thing? 

"A treasure. The most coveted treasure that exists in all of Creation. The lost Tablet of God. Well, a piece of it anyway. It was destroyed by the First War. Darkness vs Light." 

The First War? The Tablet of God? Holy shit. What did Dean stumble on to? 

Dr.Visyak was currently hiding in Tibet. Paige Matthews warped her here. It wasn't easy, she knew the angels could easily track her down. Even with a Glamouring spell the angels could see right through her disguise. Thankfully she wasn't alone, former lover Bobby Singer was there with her. 

"Eleanor, why hide who you were all this time. I would have protected you.'' Bobby says. He had a wife, but never found love for a second time till he met Eleanor in 1989. They started off as rivals. Eleanor and Bobby usually clashed about their lifestyles. Eleanor knew about Bobby's life as a hunter. When his wife died from a demon's hands, she gave him info about monsters, and how to kill them. 

Bobby already knew what she was, after he caught her easily ripping apart a nest of vampires. These vampires were strong. Way stronger than any monster John, Rufus and him came across. They lost many hunters to these vampires. These vampires were enhanced. None of them knew why, not until they captured Dr Visyak. 

After those vampires were killed, and after she freely surrendered, explained that they escaped from a alchemist's laboratory. Before they turned, they were former students of a doctor named Doctor Benton back in 1816. The doctor was kicked out if his residency the year before for torturing and harvesting organs from his patients. He didn't work alone, he was working with his partner, Wilhelm Styne, head of the hospital Dr Benton was working at back in Germany. The authorities there were getting suspicious of the numerous deaths, and while investigating, discovered Dr Benton was selling his patients healthy organs to the black market. He was immediately fired and when they discovered he wasn't alone, they couldn't find Wilhelm. He disappeared sometime in the night, leaving Dr Benton to pick up his mess. 

While sitting in jail, the Styne Family pulled some strings. They freed Dr Benton and replaced him with a double. He was already dead, his organs taken away by the Styles the night before. The coroner concluded it was a suicide since the body was found hanging in his cell. Dr Benton ran away to America and discovered the Styne's secret. 

Their secret to being almost immortal, was their stealing organs from healthy people. The methods were too "barbaric," harvesting too many organs from innocent people. They were stronger, but still aged. Dr Benton was intrigued by their methods and researched how to obtain immortality. 

There was creatures that existed that never aged. Most of the world didn't believe in them, like werewolves, vampires, ghouls. But where did they come from? The old fable - what came first, the chicken or the egg? It was an old riddle, but one of the earliest riddles. 

These monsters, they weren't created by nature, or God, if He existed. There had to be a Beginning. A "Mother." Dr Benton needed research. Plus time he knew he didn't have. One thing he knew about himself. He was dying. He found the lump. Despite the surgeries he got, it was too late. His colleagues gave him a year. Two years at most in the new country. 

He resigned from the hospital, but not before practicing harvesting organs from healthy people. He was smart this time around. He hired a helper, a young man. He recently turned, from a bite from a young woman he was seeing. He felt incredibly guilty for what transpired from his courtship of the young woman. He was going to take his final vows at the priesthood, but he needed to make sure he was doing the right thing. While out, he was enamored with a beautiful dark haired woman. She paid him tons of attention, and he was flattered. He was born with a club foot and was often ostracized by his family and townsfolk. While growing up, he had a lonely childhood. The church was the only place he felt accepted. 

When he turned of age, his parents threw him out. They found him a burden since he couldn't work on the farm or do any household chores. If that wasn't bad enough he was verbally and physically abused as well by his siblings. Luckily he was taken in by a kind priest. Father Davis suggested he join their parish as a messenger of God. They needed young blood to replace the rapidly aging older members. The unnamed man gladly accepted. 

Even though he found peace in the church, he was incredibly lonely. He wondered what it would be like to have company with a young woman. The night before he took his final vows, he snuck out one last time to say goodbye to the "sinful life." He wanted one last drink at the local pub, a game of poker, and a company of a woman. He had cash. He made a living part time making horseshoes for the local businesses. 

He played his game, lost some cash, and had his last drink. He wasn't sure he had enough for a prostitute, but he hoped trading his father's prized watch was payment enough. That was the only gift he ever got from his father. 

When he saw the woman, he immediately fell in love. She smiled at him and gestured for him to follow her outside. She refused his money and gift, saying his company was enough. The she asked him for his gift. He immediately agreed, not knowing exactly what she meant. 

He woke up in his bed. When he saw himself. He thought he was cured. His club foot was gone. He could walk, run and dance. His lips tasted metallic, but he thought it was because of his drink. But then the hunger came. He craved blood. 

When the priest came to wake him up to to get him ready to take his vows, he attacked the priest. He almost bit him, but realized what he was about to do. He asked for forgiveness, and ran out. He resisted for days, till the hunger got to be too much. He drank from a traveling salesman. He didn't know he drank too much and the man almost died. He was horrified. But the taste of human blood was too addictive. 

It was when Dr Benton captured him is when the alchemist found out what he was. The young man begged for forgiveness, thinking he was a bounty hunter sent by God to punish him. The Doctor couldn't use his organs or flesh, he was too corrupted. But realized this man was a vampire. He offered him a deal. Help him find people, but only ones society won't miss. Criminals, prostitutes and the homeless. The vampire agreed. 

The young vampire brought him victims. The Doctor took what he needed and set them free, but not before letting the young man take his drink. If the Doctor needed vital organs, such as the heart or spine, he allowed the man to drink the dying person's blood. 

He hired more students and trained them with his medical knowledge. He then researched monsters. Thes students ended up turning as well from his research. But not before enhancing their abilities. Those students were faster, stronger and can go for weeks without eating. It was about the time Dr Benton discovered immortality. It wasn't exact, but it worked. 

He let his students go, telling them they were free. But explicitly told them they must stick together to stay strong. His first student was killed by a hunter, Samuel Colt. He was killed by a bullet from his gun. Dr Benton was devastated when he found out. He was like a son. After giving him a proper burial, he left his students behind and crossed across country to discover the vampires origins. 

He discovered they all came from one entity. "Eve." The Mother of All. She created the First. The Alphas. He also found out angels and demons existed as well. But he always wondered who created the Mother? Wasn't the Fallen Angel, Lucifer. He cannot create life from his own hands. He can turn, but cannot create like his Creator. 

All the Alphas were sealed away. They were locked away by the First Witch and the First Hunter. Neena. The First Hunter's name was lost over time, but according to the legends, he was believed to be her husband. Neena and her husband created the first line of witches and warlocks. Their bloodline stretched over centuries, till the Flood came and wiped away most of their offspring. The one survivor of the bloodline was a witch named Warren. He or she is unknown if they were a male or female witch. 

This person was married to one of the shipbuilder's children. After the waters receded, they started a family. The magical bloodline continued, but the ones with the strongest magic stayed with the Warren bloodline, always female. 

Dr Benton didn't care about witches, he cared only about immortality. At first he cared, but quickly lost interest when he discovered that witches and warlocks eventually died of old age, even those that lived for hundreds of years. 

The place the Alphas were imprisoned was called Purgatory. Sealed away by God. Dr Benton wondered if God created the witch and hunter. When he was sealed away by Sam and Dean Winchester, years later he begged for mercy. He knew he was going to live forever in a place worse than Hell. A old fridge. 

When the hunters captured the woman, they demanded to know what she was. All she said she was a freed prisoner. They thanked her for killing the vampires, then captured her, knowing it may be a moot point, she was stronger than them. She told them everything she knew, plus tips on killing other monsters they never knew about. 

She escaped, but not before bedding Bobby. Before she left, she called Bobby "The best lay I ever had." Then she left. Bobby ran into her a few times on his travels, always with them sleeping together. Bobby and her felt themselves falling in love. 

She broke things off for good. She knew Bobby was mortal and was afraid he would get attached to her. She told him goodbye, saying even though she was strong, there are others that can easily kill her. When Bobby vowed to protect her, she declined, saying he would be killed easily by something stronger than monsters or demons. 

Bobby knew what she really was, but at that point didn't care. She was kind. Refusing to kill people or monsters. If there was a rogue monster, she contacted hunters, only eliminating ones that came too close to her. 

"There are creatures out there, even I cannot defeat. Angels, especially Seraphs and Archangels. They can put you to sleep without setting a foot on Earth. Bobby, I don't want you hurt." 

"I can hide you. I know spells and charms." 

They only work on humans. Bobby. I know I won't live for very long." 

"Don't say that Eleanor. I can protect you. I have angel blades, plus sigils to keep them away." 

"That's sweet. But I can't hide forever. Bobby, if I die, promise me. Destroy my body. The Door must never be opened. The Mother and her Children cannot escape. The world will end, not by God, but by monsters. My blood. It is one of the keys. Bobby. You must kill me. Burn my bones." 

Dean couldn't help but stare at the contents of the box, but before he can unwrap the contents, Cuthbert's head was cut off. Then his assistant was taken away by a unknown force. He was then tasered by someone. 

Before Dean blacked out he saw Sam holding a taser tastering Dean. Then after Dean was subdued, he saw Sam handing the box to his alternative self. 

Michael.


	66. Chapter 66

"Hit me baby one more time!" The Fiat 500's occupants sing while heading to Lawrence. 

Piper sighs happily. They been traveling for hours. It wasn't their Sam and Dean, but ever since they and Charlie saved her and Jenna's life, she was in a good mood. Yeah, they come across as somewhat snobby and spoiled rotten, but underneath those designer clothes was two very sweet and brave men. Piper laughs as Jenna kept flirting with 'Dean.' Especially with Dean flirting back. 

'Sam' was just as sweet. At first the ponytail bothered her, but eventually got used to it. On him, it worked. This Sam was somewhat different from her Sam, but other than the bitching about his hair (okay, that was familiar), it was his caring too much about their trust funds. Jenna reminded him, what trust fund? Their world was dusted. 

Piper wanted to facepalm. That is exactly what Dean would say. Sam gave her a dirty look, but then teared up, same with Dean. Seeing that Jenna immediately apologized. Dean and Sam accepted her apology, with Sam sighing that she was right. They were homeless and possibly orphans. They had no luck finding John. Dean was afraid he was lost when the rift closed.

The other thing they had was each other. Plus the Fiat. It wasn't Baby, but it was reliable. Seeing the sign, Dean announced they were here. 

"Here we are ladies, Lawrence."

"That took awhile. Why did it take so long to get here?" Piper asks. She and Jenna been to Lawrence several times with their boyfriends. They were somewhat familiar with the state. 

"Remember, that detour? The main highway was closed." Jenna says.

"Right. Two extra hours of driving. Ugh. At least we made it." Sam complains. As much as he hated traveling, he rather be at home sipping his father's whiskey reading the stock market. But spending time with Jenna and Piper, he and his brother enjoyed themselves. Sam almost wished the detour was longer, he hated it to end. 

"So where to. Anywhere special? A restaurant, a nightclub, a hotel?" Dean says in a flirty tone, checking out his travel guests.

"Winchester house. Your counterpart's childhood home." Piper says. The Nexus existed somewhere in Lawrence, no one knew where. Based on what her Sam told her, there was evil attracted to that house. She had a feeling it was there. 

Sam and Dean look at each other. Winchester home. He and Sam never been there in years. 

"Gosh, been awhile. Sammy, do you remember the last time there was a job?"

"Oh yes, that vengeful spirit. It was a tough fight. Luckily our hunters had iron and salt rounds."

"Iron and salt rounds? What kind of ghost did your company hunt?" Piper asks intrigued. According to what they told her, they used nothing but the best technology. Even better than the Men of Letters.

"Poltergeist. It was trying to hurt people. Luckily it was contained in a crystal. Our scientists were studying it."

"Really. That sounds so cool." Jenna says. She heard the story from Dean. It was their mom that stopped the poltergeist.

"It may sound cool, but to us, it is just a Tuesday." Sam says, looking at Piper from the front mirror. Piper just smirks. 

"Did Asia play?" 

"Heat of the moment!" Jenna sings. She heard the story from Sam. It was bad. Jenna always wondered how many Tuesdays she had herself. 

The brothers just look at each other confusingly. "Asia's Heat of the Moment. That is what my best friend Benny listened to." Dean remarks. 

"Never mind. Here!" Dean stops at front of the house. Jenna and Piper stare at it. They heard the stories. It was so tragic. Their poor mom. Poor John. Especially Sam and Dean. That demon wanted Sam. John escaped in time, but he became obsessed with hunting. He found Azazel, but he vanished, but not until John died of a stroke. 

It was a car accident. Dean was injured from a demon attack, and John and Sam raced to a hospital in Jefferson City. Then a demon working with Azazel crashed into the Winchesters, almost killing the occupants. Luckily Sam was still conscious and managed to exorcise the demon before he finished the job. The no longer possessed truck driver was horrified on what happened, he called CB radio for help. When the paramedics came, they took all three with Dean being taken away to a hospital by helicopter. 

It was a close call. Dean injures were worse than anyone thought. Sam and John were in bad shape, but nothing modern medicine can fix. But Dean. He had multiple injuries, including broken bones, collapsed lungs, brain bleed, internal bleeding. The doctors were telling a worried John and Sam, Dean was most likely won't be surviving the night. 

Sam was devastated, but not as much as John. He regretted the path that led them to this road. He lost his wife, now his child. He needed to make a choice. He told Sam he needed to make some phone calls. Unknown to Sam, and Dean as a spirit, that John was making a deal. 

Dean was running from a reaper. Tessa was trying to tell Dean that his time was up. Dean kept refusing. He was hiding from Tessa, when Sam heard Dean's whispers of help. Sam, being psychic, heard his voice. Unfortunately, Dean's heart stopped. Sam was rushed out of Dean's room as the doctors worked tirelessly to save his life. Thank god, Dean pulled through. 

Dean told Tessa, nope. His stubbornness to move on caused Tessa to back off. She had her job, but Dean wasn't the only person on her list. While she was gone, Dean told Sam he was being chased. When Sam asked out loud, who, Dean said it was a reaper. 

"Dean, was that the same old man you saw in your last vision in Nebraska?" Sam asked out loud. He strained hard to hear Dean's response. 

"It's a woman. Tessa. Sam. I don't have much time." 

"Okay." Sam was clueless. At the time, no one believed in angels. If they had the knowledge, they would have sent her away with a angel banishing symbol. All Sam could do was wait for John. 

John was in the boiler room making a deal with Azazel. The yellow eyed demon agreed to John's terms. When Tessa came back to take Dean, Azazel possessed Tessa. The possessed reaper brought Dean back. Dean woke up. 

John teared up seeing Dean. He said his goodbye to his son, and to Sam, who was confused on John's behavior. He never showed affection. He asked Sam to get him coffee. He told Dean the truth about Sam. Then he left. When Sam returned, John was dead. The official reports said John died of a stroke, but they found out later John made a deal. 

It was close to a year before they saw John again. Azazel was opening a door. Sam was alive, having been brought back a few weeks ago. Ruby wasn't there, Lilith and Azazel ordered her to stay away. Jake was killed by Dean, who was pissed at the circumstances surrounding Sam's death. With Jake dead, and all the psychic children dead, Azazel had to do the job himself. Luckily Ruby melted the track, allowing Azazel to step through. When the door opened, demons escaped, including John. He wasn't a demon, he was just a spirit. He held Azazel as he ordered Sam and Dean to close the door. They did, with Ellen and Bobby assisting. When the door closed, Azazel smirked when he returned to his meatsuit. 

"You boys played your part. So did I. Now I can do my other job. See you." 

Bobby was understandably angry on why they didn't use The Colt. John said there was something bigger on the way. When pressed, he disappears. It was much later when they found out why. Sam knew, same with John. They were saving the lone bullet for his master, Lucifer. 

That mission was a bust. Lucifer was immune. They still had the Colt, they learned how to create bullets. It can work on most monsters, except angels. Lucifer was an archangel. 

Dean always said he'll never come here again. Neither would Sam. But after that poltergeist and the spirit of Mary destroying one another, the woman and her children moved away. The house stood empty, but if the Nexus existed that would explain why that poltergeist became violent. Piper always wondered if Mary was a guardian of the Nexus. Her family, The Campbells were hunters. Usually witches guarded it, but maybe the higher ups wanted to see if ordinary hunters could handle the responsibility. Was Azazel after Baby Sam, collecting Mary's deal, or was he after the Nexus? The question nagged at Piper. Daniel Campbell was the last hunter. Now that he was dead, his nephews Sam and Dean were required to keep an eye on it. It couldn't be a coincidence that they were living in Lawrence. Now that Piper and Jenna were going to live here soon, one of the two couples have to live in this house. Its Power must be contained. At least till the World was about to end. All Five Nexus points must be activated. Hopefully, it was enough to defeat God. Or to protect this world. 

Both Sam and Dean stare at the house wistfully. They lived here, till the fire. John started his empire from that tragedy. The house still stood, but John forbade his family from seeing it. He even banned his sons from the haunting. He sent other hunters instead. 

Jenna just looks at it. It looked pretty suburban. She lived in Boston, many homes were typical like this house. But out of curiosity, while visiting Dean, she came here. She didn't go inside. She sat in her rented car and stared at it. The only person she saw going in was a pregnant woman. She was there for only a minute. Then when she came out, a older woman and her daughter pulled in. Then a real estate agent. She saw the pregnant woman shaking hands with the agent and being handed keys. She never told Dean, that the once empty house was now sold. So far the pregnant woman hasn't moved in yet. Jenna was assuming she was waiting till her baby was born. 

"Sam, Dean, Jenna. Wait here. I'm going to knock." 

"Uh uh. I'm coming with." No way Jenna was staying behind. If she was going to know more about Dean's job, she needed to come along. She followed Piper. 

Piper didn't stop Jenna. She mentioned to Piper and her sisters that she needed to understand what they did for a living. She wasn't a hunter, but wanted to learn the basics. They tried warning her that it was dangerous. Jenna didn't care. She even learned to make potions. She already had her anti possession tattoo, as well as a copy of the necklace Dean wore. Piper wondered where she got it. Sam said it was one of a kind. Jenna said one of her fans gave it to her. She called it her good luck charm. 

"Okay. Jenna, I'm going to knock. When the owner comes out, let me do the talking." 

"Fine by me. But Piper. The people in this world are different from ours. What exactly are you going to say?" 

"I can say I'm a real estate agent. You are a potential buyer. Offer them a possible deal for this house. While you are distracting the owners, I can go downstairs and summon Michael. Then when he channels the Nexus, I will call you downstairs to go home. Hopefully, Sam and Dean are already there." 

"Got it." 

They both fix their hair and walk up to the house. When Piper rang the bell, the two women wait. When the door opened, a young woman answered. Seeing Jenna she squealed. 

"No way. Are you..." 

"Yes. Name's Jenna, this is my BFF Piper. Can I come in?" 

"Holy shit. I mean. Wow. I'm a huge fan." A now twenty one year Sari says. 

When her younger brother comes to check on who's there, he sees Jenna and Piper. His eyes go big. Before he can say a word, Sam and Dean join them. 

"Sam. I'm going in." 

"Dean. I'm pretty sure Piper wants us to stay here. They can handle themselves." Sam was dying to see the house, but John was strict. He remembered being disappointed that him and his brother were not allowed to solve that case. The hunters that came back said it was a vengeful spirit plus a remnant. They captured both and locked it into a crystal. John saw it and asked the scientists to separate them. One was taken to a lab and the other stayed with John. Their father never went anywhere without that crystal. Neither knew why. 

"If you want to stay here, be my guest. No way I'm leaving two beautiful women to be haunted by a vengeful spirit." 

Sam relents. "Fine. Dean, what if this house is haunted, just like our world? We need weapons." 

"We have salt. If we get attacked, Sam remember our training." 

Sam nods. When they go up to the house, the occupants eyes widen. 

"Mom! Their back!" The teenage boy says. 

The now older Jenny comes to the door with her new husband. Seeing Sam and Dean plus their female companions, she sags. Not again. 

"Hi. We are here to..." Piper began. 

"It's been years. Ever since you and your brother killed that ghost, the house has been quiet. No way there is another spirit. Its been quiet." Jenny says tiredly. 

Sari remembered that night. She convinced herself it was just a dream. Luckily her brother was just too young. But now seeing those "ghostbusters," she knew everything that happened years ago was real. But why was that YouSharer here? Was this for a video? Wasn't her style. No matter what happens, she wanted to be a part of it. 

Piper was planning to make up a elaborate story, but this is a good opening. The Sam and Dean of this world must have solved this case. They can pretend to follow up. Being a hunter is being a good liar. 

"Just following up. Maybe we come in?" Piper asked. She had no idea why HC Sam and HC Dean would want to come, but maybe this was their childhood home. Maybe they wanted to see it. 

"Of course. If you are here to check up on the weird events around here, be my guest. But this time, it's not our house, it's the one across the street. Our neighbour, Mr Swanson is complaining about weird noises and events." 

Dean looks behind him. He really wanted to see inside the house, but there was a job. Their counterparts refused to tell them nothing and Sam and him were getting bored. 

"Sammy, we have a job. Want to check it out?" 

Sam looks behind him. "Why not. Ladies, gentlemen, may you excuse us." Sammy bows. 

"Polite those days, aren't they?" Jenny says. They dressed differently too. Personally she preferred the Impala, but that car is nice too. Her daughter owned one. 

''Anyway, may we come in? We won't touch anything, I promise." Piper didn't know how much time Sam and Dean had. They needed to be home ASAP. 

"Of course, come in. Sari, do you mind if you and your brother go for a drive?" 

"Of course." Sari didn't want to do anything more with evil spirits. She occasionally still had nightmares, especially last night. The world was ending. Because of her trauma as a child, she had her mom remove all the closet doors from every room. Her brother called her a baby, he was way too young to remember. 

"Seriously? My friends are waiting online. We have a tournament." Ritchie, now calling himself Rich complained. He never believed in the stories about this house. He knew there was a fire years ago, but never believed in the hauntings years later. He always thought his sister and mom made it up to scare him. 

"Now Richard." When his mom called him by his real name, he knew she meant business. 

Rich sighs. "Fine. I'll just have to send a email. Be right back." 

After he went upstairs, Jenny let the women in. "Are you guys hunters?" 

"Ah, yes. My friend here, been training and fighting for years." Jenna says pointing at Piper. 

"Jenna here, is my protege. She's here to study and to hunt as well." 

Jenny nods. Her teenage son comes rumbling downstairs. He gave Piper a dirty look, but when Jenna smiled at him, his face went pink. He never told anyone, she was his crush. Oh man, when he tells his buddies. 

"Um, before I go, can I have a selfie with you?" He says shyly. 

Jenna smiles. "Of course." 

Rich and Jenna smile at Rich's cell. 

"Say ghosthunter!" 

"Ghosthunter!" *Click.* 

"Awesome! Oh man. I met *you.* Holy shit." 

"Richard!" Jenny says scolding her son for swearing. 

"Sorry mom. Thanks. Um, tell your boyfriend I said hi. Looking forward to watching your podcast this weekend." 

Jenna smiled. She quit podcasting a few years ago, she quit when her and her ex broke up. Then she met Dean, now with her role as a actress, she barely had time to relax, never mind hunting. At least she can hunt like one. Piper and Sam were great hunters. 

"Here." Jenny gives Rich some money. " Take your sister to the movies, I call you when you can come home." 

"Okay. Good luck!" 

When Sati and Rich drive off, Jenna and her husband look tiredly at the two women. 

"Let me guess. It had to do with that event in Harlan." Jenny's husband says. 

"Harlen?" Piper was confused. Sam, Dean, Charlie never said a word about it. 

"The thing about Hell's Gates opening. Thankfully, it was contained in Harlan, but some spirits escaped." 

Hell's Gate's opening? Oh shit. God must be a lot closer than they thought. Phoebe had her vision. Then what Rowena said. It was a lot closer to the end than they thought. Even here. One world was gone. Sam's and Dean's counterparts, their world was destroyed. Who knows how many are gone? They needed to work quickly. 

Piper just shook her head. Why didn't her counterpart do anything? As a Charmed One, she could have helped. Unless, she didn't exist here. At least Sam and Dean were guarding it. But they were just human. They needed power. But would it be enough? 

The homeowner was showing 'Sam' and 'Dean' around the house. He said there were a ghost. When Dean's back was turned, the homeowner tried stabbing Dean. Sam wasn't stupid he shoved salt in the man's mouth. Then while the homeowner was subdued, Dean chanted the demon exorcism spell. The black smoke flew out of the man's mouth. 

"Phew. Looks like we have a case." 

"Dean, let's take a quick look around. I doubt that is the only demon." 

Piper and Jenna were fascinated by the story the hunter, named Kyle Brody told them. He said he was a resistance fighter in the last world he was in, the world known as Apocalypse World when he crossed over. He said a friendly angel helped him escape with his wife and sister when the war started. He said his wife was gravely injured from the injuries she obtained from a demon and died as soon as she and his sister stepped through. When they asked who the angel was, he said his name was Joshua. 

Joshua was one of the few angels that were neutral from the war. They didn't believe what the two archangels, Michael and Lucifer were doing. His boss Michael insisted it was destiny. Joshua wasn't convinced, he heard God talking, and He didn't seem to care. But he knew if he voiced his opinion, he would have been executed. He wasn't alone, there was a few angels with him, most of them cut out their grace when the war started. 

The few that kept their grace were disguised as resistance fighters. They were there to secretly heal the fighters and former angels. They knew it was dangerous, but had no choice. The healers, Gail, Adina, Daniel, Samandriel, and Muriel were such angels. According to Kyle, they were killed by Lucifer. 

The other ones, Rebecca, Sophia, Rachel, Eremiel, Ezekiel and Zuriel became human to fight along with the human resistance. When asked about Hannah and Castiel, all Kyle said that they worked with Michael. Michael in that world went insane after the war ended and started killing everyone, especially humans. He found out about the resistance ex-angels and had them executed. 

When Piper asked about the Elders and Whitelighters, Kyle said everyone of them were cast down and being stripped of their powers. Then his angels had them killed. Out of all of them, only three were left. Two Elders and one whitelighter. They got lucky and were found by Ezekiel and were hidden in their base in Canada. When asked who they were, Kyle said he didn't know. 

They asked about his role in the war. Kyle said he was working as a USA Government Agent, when the war started. It started off small, strange events here and there, weird weather, then it got weird. Global warming started. Hurricanes got more frequent, earthquakes started happening in places like the east coast, volcanic eruptions, unstoppable fires, worldwide famine, and that was just the beginning. Then Lucifer raised to the surface. 

At first no one believed it. Lucifer was just a story kids were told. Then him and his demons started attacking humans. Then when the world found out Hell existed, humans started fighting back with the human hunters showing them how to fight. When the angels came down, the humans thought that they were there to fight. But that wasn't the case. They fought the demons, but didn't help the humans. Plus, when Michael and Lucifer started fighting, a massive radio wave covered the entire planet damaging every form of technology there was. Because of that, no one can communicate with one another. 

With no Internet, television, radio, no one can call for help. The planet went into a global depression. The fights between angels and demons fried the planet's vegetation. Fresh water was polluted to the point of poisoning. Without clean water, humans, animals and most life on earth, including plants died to the point of extinction. 

Kyle and his wife were helpless. He had training as a agent, but this fight was unknown to him. He needed to escape. But he didn't know how. Every spot in Earth was a deadzone. He, his younger sister and his wife ran to Kansas City. They ran from San Francisco that was under attack. Most of the west and east coasts were on fire. The road was hard. They avoided the main highways, knowing that it was being watched by both sides. 

It took them two weeks to get there, a trip that should only took two days. Their supplies were dwindling, even though they tried to conserve it. Their water ran out after the first week, and they didn't have a choice but to dig underground for a underwater stream. 

It was there when they were attacked by demons. Luckily none of them was possessed, but the demons wanted to kill humans so the angels couldn't possess humans. Kyle, his wife and little sister were sitting ducks. Until Joshua and his angels appeared. Seeing the angels wearing military gear, Kyle and his family thought that they were about to die. The angels made it clear that they were in charge. The demons were killed and when they offered to help the family, they were in disbelief. 

The angels said that they were forced to fight. The leader, a older middle aged African American man introduced himself as the angel Joshua. He introduced the others, Rebecca, Zuriel and Sophia. They said they cut out their grace to hide from Michael's right hand man, Zachariah. Joshua pretended to look for the wayward angels, that disappeared when the war began. He knew where the angels were, but refused to reveal their location. They were disgusted by Michael's plan. To kill every human, so Lucifer couldn't hide. They gave them angel blades, plus a gun. He also handed them bullets made from melted angel blades. The angels gave them lessons how to fight and sent them away. 

When Kyle asked why they couldn't protect them, all he said that be couldn't. He and his small team will be tracked down. But he said to meet him at city hall in Kansas City. His bosses was there to help. Then they flew away. Kyle and his family got their water and drove on. When they got there, the city was on fire. Most of the state was destroyed. But they had no choice. 

They drove on, careful about the destruction, and arrived at Kansas City Hall. Unfortunately it was surrounded by demons. They didn't know what to do. Kyle's wife suggested that they go through the sewers. They had no clue where to start, the library and most of the historical landmarks were flattened. Having no other options, they found a manhole entrance and went inside. They were careful, only talking in whispers as needed. They barely used a flashlight, being afraid the demons would catch them. It took them hours but they reached the entrance to city hall. 

Kyle got out first, he was the only one that had any fighting experience. His wife wasn't a fighter, she worked as a social worker. His sister was only a teenager. Luckily the boiler room was empty, but Kyle checked it anyway. When he felt the coast was clear, he brought them up. They needed to head to the mayor's office, that is where Joshua said he'll be. 

They were quiet, avoiding demons, and possible angels. There was no power in the building, so elevators were out. They wouldn't have took them anyway, it was too dangerous. They took the emergency stairwell, after Kyle killed the demon that was guarding it with his angel blade. 

After they hid the body, they snuck upstairs. It was a long climb with his sister complaining that she was hot and thirsty. Kyle and his wife were hot as well, but couldn't take anything with them. Ignoring their hunger pains and thirst, they head upstairs. 

When they reached the top floor they were dismayed to see that the hallway was filled by demons. Joshua said to meet them there, but was it a trap? No one knew. But they had no choice. They heard a loud explosion outside. Kyle went and lured the demons one by one. Their luck ran out when the demon Zankou appeared. 

This demon was strong. Every demon bowed down to his presence. His eyes, they were white. He laughed at the three humans, saying the angel was being held hostage. He bragged that he was Lucifer's best Lieutenant, along with Alistair and Lilith. He grabbed Kyle's sister and held her by the neck, bragging that he will peel her skin off if they don't surrender. 

Kyle and his wife had no choice. They knew they will be killed anyway, but they hoped as horrible as it sounded, that her neck was broken instead. They threw down their weapons. Before Zankou can do anything, three resistance fighters ran out from the office and started firing at the demons. 

Zankou was caught off guard. Kyle's wife grabbed the teenager, but not before getting stabbed. The demon, Jael that was loyal to Zankou stabbed her with her own angel blade, but was killed by a resistance fighter with his bullet. Before Zankou can smoke out, he was killed by the angel that was being held hostage. The archangel Gabriel. 

He and the three fighters killed off all the demons, but before Gabriel can help, he said he had no choice but to run. Kyle screamed that his wife was hurt, but Gabriel said he had to disappear. Lucifer and Michael were on their way. He apologized but he said to head to the office, their exit was there. 

Kyle and his family had no choice. They wanted to pray, but it was no use. God abandoned them. He carried his wife, his sister and the three fighters following them. They went to the office and saw the light. A bolt of light. 

Joshua was already there, he wasn't alone, there was a older woman with him along with two teenagers. She introduced herself as Wilma Niven, and her two granddaughters Billie and Christy Jenkins. She was there to assist Gabriel. She brought along the teenagers since their parents were massacred by Zankou. All three were being held as slaves with Gabriel. 

Zankou was hoping to win favor by holding Gabriel. He defeated all the Princes of Hell, and captured Gabriel who was depowered by Michael. He was planning to kill Lucifer and Michael and take over Heaven, Hell and Earth using Gabriel's grace. He captured the Jenkins sisters, hoping to use Billie's power to turn back time. 

Luckily Gabriel had some grace left, he wasn't totally drained. The witch Wilma stole some grace back by asking Christy and Billie to steal grace from Zankou as he rested. Even as a demon, he needed rest. They used their combined powers to put him and his demons in a deep sleep. 

They managed to steal some vials before he woke up. They then handed it to Wilma who took a couple of vials, and asking for permission they opened the gate to where the Hallow was being held. It was there that Gabriel destroyed it. He said the power was too great for either of his brothers to use it. When he returned, he was exhausted and collapsed. 

Before Kyle showed up, Zankou was planning to destroy the three witches, knowing that all three can defeat him. Without the Hallow, Christy and Billie couldn't harness the Ultimate Power. Billie can use her power of telepathy, but its power was connected to The All, which was sealed by Death. 

Without it, she couldn't use her magic. Most witches were greatly depowered, since the Gate was sealed in their world. It was unknown when Gate closed, but it had to be the time before the Grand Fight began. Wilma said she knew a spell to open a gate. The gate to another world. 

It was Billie that found out about it. She was working with her boyfriend, Kevin Tran that told her about the spell. Before Michael captured him, he told her to run. She, Christy, her parents and grandma ran to Kansas City. Their parents were killed by angels, which were eliminating witches. Wilma luckily knew angel banishing sigils, learning it from a former boyfriend, archangel Gabriel. 

The war was already under way, it was Gabriel that told Wilma to go to Kansas. He couldn't fly, he was too weak. But he said he can save her family if they meet him. Wilma agreed. When they got there, they were captured by Ruby. She brought them to Zankou who threw them in the mayor's office with Gabriel. 

They were only there for a week when the resistance fighters came. They didn't fight, they said they were under orders not to. But they brought food and supplies to the three hungry witches. None of them gave their names, but one of them was a witch. Her and her husband joined the fight before the war started, her and her husband were hunters. The third was a middle aged man. He said he was thrown out of his home when Michael took over. 

They said they were praying when they heard Gabriel's cries of help. All three were in Northern Manitoba Canada when the cry came. The town they were living in, it was one of the few towns Michael ordered to be protected. No one knew why. They asked a angel to fly them to where Gabriel was. It was Samandriel that took them to Kansas City's city limits. He said he couldn't come inside, if either side found out he was helping humans, he'll be killed. 

They loaded up with backpacks of food, water and medicine. All three had first aid kits as well, just in case. They were careful, if any ran into demons or angels, they were immediately killed. Even friendly angels were banished, no one could be trusted. They reached city hall and the woman used her powers to freeze the demons. None of them were able to be killed, they had no time. 

She froze more demons, only killing those she missed. When they got upstairs, they had potions to kill demons, plus their leader, even though they had no clue how to kill Zankou. Zankou was one of the higher tier demons, along with Lillith, Alistair and Samhain. No weapon existed to kill them. The only thing that can destroy them was a archangel. Michael wouldn't do it, not until Lucifer was killed, Lucifer needed them, and Raphael was missing. Gabriel was captured. 

They froze every demon, and when they got to the office, they were almost killed by the three witches. Luckily Gabriel told them that they were the help he prayed to. All three vowed to protect Gabriel and shared their supplies with the three grateful witches. Wilma begged them to protect her granddaughters, they were young and needed protection. 

Before Gabriel left, he told Wilma to open the Gate. There was innocents coming. He sensed their panic. He also told her that after the Gate was opened, her and her granddaughters can escape to another world. When Kyle got there, his wife was rapidly losing blood. She refused treatment, she said it was too late. The demon stabbed her vital organs. She begged Kyle and his sister to run. Before they crossed over, Wilma begged for her granddaughters to cross along with them. They both refused. Seeing the resistance fighters brought them hope. They said they were adults and wanted to protect their world. Even with Wilma begging they refused to run. Before Kyle crossed over, the leader of the three fighters, told them to search for the Charmed Ones. They were lost in their world. Hopefully they existed in another. 

When they crossed over, Kyle's wife Paige passed away. His sister, Emily sobbed. The Gate closed immediately after they crossed. They gave Paige a hunter's funeral and they walked to Kansas City, shocked that the world was normal. They knew they were in another world because the timeline was different. It was only four years earlier. It was there that they settled down. Kyle used his government background to create fake IDs. He and his sister moved to Lawrence where Kyle met Jenny. They met while Kyle was hunting. Jenny wasn't a hunter, but she worked closely with a few, helping them stay hidden with her job as a government clerk. 

Emily refused to go to college, she said evil was still out there and became a hunter as well. She said if she was already a hunter, Paige would still be alive. Jenny and Kyle started off as friends but over time, fell deeply in love. They were married a short time later. Emily was ecstatic. She was worried about her brother and was happy that he was with someone. Jenny's kids weren't sure about Kyle at first, but when they seen how happy their mom was, they gave their blessing. 

Kyle was mostly retired from hunting, he didn't want his stepchildren in the life. He hunted occasionally, but only if there was no other hunter around. Besides, Emily proved herself to be a great hunter. She traveled all across the country hunting demons. When they heard about the things going on in Harlan, Emily went to go investigate, telling Kyle he needed to stay behind to watch over Lawrence. 

When she called, holy shit. It was their world all over again. But this time it wasn't Michael and Lucifer. It was their Father, God. Kyle knew he couldn't run anymore. He was getting older and he had a family now. Luckily he knew of two hunters, Sam and Dean Winchester. They were well known in the hunting community and immediately were in Harlan asking any nearby hunters for help to contain the demons that escaped from Hell. 

Most demons were either destroyed or sent back to Hell. Emily returned to Lawrence to follow a few demons that came here. She said they were after a great power. Most were killed, but there was two still unaccounted for. 

"Well. Sam and Dean are after that haunting, but where is the other one?" 

Before Kyle could answer Jenna, Jenny knocked him out with a lamp. Before Jenna and Piper can react, her eyes went black and she used her powers to throw them across the room. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jenna says incredulously. A demon here? Fuuccckkk. 

"You wanted to train to be a hunter. Here's a preview." Piper tells her. It would be funny, but there was innocents there. Kyle, Sari and Rich. They had angel blades, but Jenny was possessed. They needed to kill that demon, but not at the expense of Jenny's life. 

"Well well. Looks like I'm not the only one after The Nexus. Good thing I sent those dumbasses on a wild goose chase, now I have two new people to torture. I couldn't kill the two brats, not with two hunters nearby, but you two will have to suffice. Prepare to die." 

Shit! They were pinned down. Piper felt helpless. She was a witch, a Charmed One no less, but here in this world, she was just a ordinary woman. Jenna was no fighter, she was only human. She was barely a hunter. The only thing she ever fought was ghosts. Demons were too much for her. Now what was she going to do? 

Sam kept looking at the former Winchester House. Dean was tying the man's hands with zip ties, just in case. He had no supernatural handcuffs, but he hoped those were enough. 

"What is it Sammy?" 

"Dean. It's been two hours, what is going on over there?" 

"Piper is a good hunter. I'm sure she is alright." 

"What about her friend. She says she is in training." 

Dean looks up realizing that Jenna and Piper may be in danger. 

"Sam. Remember our training. What dad said. Saving people, hunting..." 

"Things, the Family Business." Sam finished. "I know. That is HunterCorp's business logo. Dean. We already took care of the demons here. There wasn't much, only three. They were already exorcised. We didn't lose any possessed people. Unlike our counterparts, we save the people the demons possess not stab the victims with sharp objects." 

”Only because they don't know how to contain the demons inside. Too bad we don't have our crystals. The demons after we studied them were destroyed by our witches. Penny and Patty Halliwell are powerful witches.'' 

"Especially Patty's daughters. Wish I met Piper Halliwell back in the day. She and I attended Stanford together. But dad pulled me out when HunterCorp got more successful. Imagine if we were married now. Now she's possibly married to that Whitelighter." Sam says regretfully. She was a grade up before him, before Sam met her. He met Leo on one of his hunts. He was a whitelighter to the witches on Earth that got hired by HunterCorp from time to time. The last time he heard from Leo, he was dating one if her daughters. Either Prue or Piper. He had a feeling it was Piper. Prue was already engaged to fellow HunterCorp employee, Andy Trudeau. 

All Sam cared about was hunting and his trust fund. He should have been more like Dean, date women and have fun. Sam wondered if it was too late to find love of his own. He can retire and settle down. Dean was already planning it. Meeting Jenna was his lightbulb moment. He was disappointed to find out the Jenna of this world was with someone, a guy Dean called a "douche." But when Sam saw him, he seemed alright. They were living together with their dogs. 

"Dean maybe we should check on Piper and Jenna." 

Dean agreed. Double checking to see the demons were gone, they walk towards their counterpart's childhood home. When they got there they were stopped by a dark haired beauty. If they weren't worried about their new friends, Dean would have flirted with her. 

"It's about time you two assholes showed up. My brother is in there being held up by the demon Xar. He isn't alone, your girlfriends are being held hostage by them. I can't fight him alone, he is a powerful demon. Exorcising isn't enough. I need him dead." 

Sam knew what she meant. There are some demons that were powerful. So powerful, that when they possessed someone, they burned out the people they were possessing. One of them was the demon Abraxas. He was one of the hardest cases Sam, Dean and John ever faced. 

He couldn't be contained, he was too strong. They had to eliminate him, he murdered a bus full of kids. Middle school students that were on a field trip. He was sadistic. Every student was beaten with a tire iron to death. The bus driver, Jeff Liken was a new employee. This was his first week and was nervous about driving a bus full of kids. When he got possessed, he brutally killed all those kids. 

The school board contacted HunterCorp to find that demon. The world knew about HunterCorp, they advertised heavily when John made enough from the last job he did, saving the Gates from vengeful spirits. The CEO and President of Microsoft paid him handsomely, and gave John free publicity for the next five years. 

They managed to track down that demon to a warehouse in Grand Rapids, Michigan. He was there to kill a man named Nick. Nick refused to be possessed by Lucifer and banished him away. He then went deep underground becoming a hunter killing demons for murdering his wife and son. He was one of the few to be a suitable vessel for Lucifer after his demon Crowley made his molecules almost unstoppable. He was almost superhuman. Lucifer wanted revenge and sent Abraxas to eliminate him once and for all. 

When Abraxas got there, he wasn't surprised to see dead demons. He laughed seeing them, calling them "weak and pathetic." He was so confident that he could win he didn't notice he walked in a trap. John Winchester was waiting. When Abraxas saw him, he was delighted. He heard of John Winchester. His wife Mary was a ''slut," according to Abraxas. John was furious hearing the insult, but refused to engage. Demons were jerks. 

Sam and Dean were waiting. They made a few Devil's Traps, killing any demons they could find. This is one of the few cases they had to go extreme and kill the host and humans. Everyone was cremated afterwards, with the families' permission. Salted and burned in a crematorium made entirely of iron. 

Abaxas wasn't dumb, he toyed with the Winchesters. He tossed Sam across the room, he sent Dean underneath the the stinky sewers and held John against the wall. He told John that his wife deserved to die, and it was John's turn. John was helpless against the wall. Sam was unconscious and Dean was trapped. He was saved by a man named Jimmy Novak. 

The demon laughed seeing Jimmy. Called him a boring tax accountant due to the beige trench coat and tie. Whoever Jimmy was he caused the demon pain. John was pinned, but he swore he seen his eyes glowing blue. Seeing Abaxas was doubled over he took his angel blade and stabbed the demon. When he turned around to thank Jimmy for the distraction, he was gone in a flutter of wings. 

Nick walked out of the shadows and thanked John. He said he was tired of running. He declined a job offer from John, saying he did his job. Seeing the demon dead was payment enough. He paid John, thanking him for the work. Sam woke up and was relieved to see John was okay. They found Dean a hour later, covered in smelly sewage. No matter how many showers Dean had, it wasn't never enough. 

"How do you know his name?" Dean asked. 

"I been watching that fissure in Harlan when it opened up. I overheard the ghost of Francis Thumblety ordering his fellow ghosts to kill innocents. The demon Xar was ordered to track down any hunters. He refused. At first he was after Belphagor, they were long standing rivals. But when he felt the power of the Nexus he came here instead, taking a few of his followers with him. Most of them were driven out of their vessels, except for three. Thank you for saving those people. They are my brother's neighbours. Anyway, the bastard is inside Jenny. Please save her. I need him dead, but I don't want her to die. That's why I brought a fresh corpse from the morgue. I performed a spell on it to drive Xar inside of it. Be careful, he is one of the oldest demons in existence." 

"No problem." Dean smiles at her with Emily smiling back. Seeing Sam, she blushes. 

Dean frowned at the two smiling at each other, but when he saw Jenna and Piper at the window being pinned to the wall, he gestured to Sam that their friends were in danger. 

Piper was glaring at the demon. Xar was telling them that he was going to overthrow the current ruler of Hell and take over as the rightful King. His first act, after taking away the Queen, was killing his two rivals, Baliel and Candor. The Four Princes were dead, that was one task he didn't need to do. Lucifer was dead, and his and Ardat's hated rival Belphagor was destroyed by Castiel. After he finishes taking over, he was going to gather his demon army and invade Earth, killing every hunter that existed. 

Jenna was rolling her eyes. Telling him so what? God was going to destroy this world anyway. Even if he crossed worlds, God will be destroying Creation. The demon was glaring at Jenna, before he can do anything, Sam and Dean broke in. Before Xar can do anything, Sam was chanting the exorcism spell. 

Xar was laughing. "Go ahead. Send me back. I can do my task there, killing the witch and taking over Hell." 

Once he was exorcised, the black smoke went inside the body Emily brought over. It was stuck in the closet. No one seen it, because it was inside a small freezer. Both Jenna and Piper fall to the floor. Then to both their astonishment, when the freezer opened, Dean took out his blade and stabbed the demon killing him once and for all. 

Jenna was impressed. She heard the stories, but to see it. She couldn't help herself, she walked up to Dean and kissed him on the cheek. Dean's face was red. Piper was smiling at Sam making him blush. Emily was wondering if these Winchesters were dating these women. They were close. Her question was soon answered shortly after. 

"Phew. That was close. You still want to be a hunter Jen?" Piper asked. That was intense. 

"I don't know. We got lucky one time, but this is just the beginning." 

"The Big Fight is coming. Jenna, even if you didn't want to fight, you may not have a choice. You only got a taste. The next fights are going to be a lot harder. We have to prepare.". 

"She's right. Dean, we have to find dad. We may need his help. Our counterparts may need us." 

Emily looks at the four people. Who are they? She recognized the blonde, but no way that was her. According to her Igram, she was making a movie in LA with her boyfriend. She went and checked on Kyle and Jenny who were still unconscious. 

A Ruined World 

Gabriel and Raphael were playing chess. They hadn't spoken in centuries, not since Dad left. The world was going to end. Michael and Lucifer made up. It was already too late. Most of the angels were sitting around feeling sorry for themselves. They weren't alone, the souls of Sam, Dean and ex angel Castiel were there watching. They were waiting.


	67. Chapter 67

Anna was sitting at a coffee shop waiting for Castiel. She had news. Big news. She knew the location of the Angel Tablet. She didn't want to say anything, especially to Naomi or the archangels. Plus with Michael and his brothers refusing to take charge of anything, Heaven was a mess. If things are not straightened soon, Heaven will collapse. Anna sighed. Looks like she had to make a decision soon.

Finally! Castiel just arrived. She already bought him a green tea. She was prepared to buy him lunch, since he was human. Castiel says he is sick of being human and is ready to be an angel again, same with Hannah. When Castiel walked in she waved her arm. 

"Castiel, here's a green tea. I don't know what you like in here, but I got you packets of cream and sugar."

"Thank you Anna. Two sugars, one milk." He mixes the ingredients and closes the lid. "Mph! Hot! Phew. Being human is hard. How can you stand it?" Castiel was tired of it. Yeah it had some advantages, he liked hot baths, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, sex, especially with Hannah, her tongue, ahem, coming home and relaxing after his shift at the convenience store, with Hannah giving him foot rubs, and family dinners with his family. He enjoyed cooking. Spaghetti and meatballs were Jacks' favorite meal. With Claire it was lasagna. Hannah and him preferred chicken. Especially fried. The meal he cooked last night, Hannah raved about it. 

Even though they enjoyed their human lives, it was time to be angelic again. They both missed it. Being human wasn't the same without Jack and Claire. Besides, they both hated going to the toilet. Urination and passing gas. Neither enjoyed it. Well, except when their butts made funny noises. It seemed funny for some reason. Especially when others did it. Jack always laughed. Claire looked grossed out. 

At least they were okay. Jack called, he said he was traveling with his uncle Gabriel in South Africa. He said the beaches are "awesome." Michael was busy searching for a lost object, Lucifer was keeping an eye on Hell, some demons were missing from their posts, and Raphael was reading sacred texts in Vatican City. Claire was busy hunting. If she wasn't doing that, she was hanging out with her roommates. 

"I been human since I was a human baby. Admit it Castiel, there are advantages. Friendship, love, taste, sex."

"Can't argue with you there. What did you want to tell me?"

"Not here, my car is outside, let's go."

Twenty minutes later they were driving around town. 

"You said something about the Angel Tablet. Anna, do you know where it is?" 

"Yes. It was found by a prophet, Donatello Redfield." 

"Another prophet? He was the most recent prophet, before he died in that plane crash. Kevin Tran is the next in line. Did he have it on him when he was on that plane?" 

"No. The Angel Tablet was taken away by a visitor. Someone from another world. Castiel, the Tablet is back on Earth. Sam Winchester. He's alive." 

Sam finishes signing the papers for Adam's hospital release. Adam was told he was hemorrhaging blood. Lucky for him a group of stoned college students saved his life. That's not what worried Adam, he didn't care, he died once already. He knew what was up there, it was the fact he couldn't finish his Trail. Dean, who whoever that was stole that soul. A innocent. 

The soul of Tamera Davis. She wasn't supposed to be in Hell. The demon Lucius wanting to impress his boss, King of Hell Crowley, was working with his boss Katya to steal Prue Halliwell's soul. He followed Prue's light, but he didn't know what she really looked like due to the disguise she had. 

He killed the woman, believing her to be Prue. Unfortunately for him it was mistaken identity. Katya was furious and sent him to to the demon Alistair. Last he heared, he was getting severely tortured. Having heard the stories, he knew that demon wished he was dead instead. 

Katya was dead. Adam killed her using a angel blade the angel Zachariah supplied him with. April kinda helped, as a reaper she couldn't care less where the souls go, but she said if Hell's Gates closed she'll be happy, she hated Hell. Those demons caused the reapers to work harder than they usually did, especially recently. People were dying before their time, and the reapers were exhausted. Rumors were that Death was working harder than ever, God was Making Her work. 

"Okay. Adam, ready to go?" Sam says winking at the nurse that was assigned to push Adam out of the hospital, due to hospital policy. Adam usually would have protested, but he was tired. Last night he puked. He felt like he needed to sleep for a year. 

"Sure." He didn't tell Sam. His mouth, it tasted metallic. Looks like he was discharged too early. 

Sam is alive? Jody was overjoyed. She called Bobby who was ecstatic. Him and Dean were on that plane. Then Dean was alive as well. If only she knew where. She called her best friend Donna to tell her the good news. 

''Oh that's fantastic! I heard about the Winchesters from Ellen. That's great! But not to be a Debbie Downer, but what about the plane passengers and crew? I see. Okay. No news is good news I guess." Seeing a familiar face, she said her goodbyes and hung up. 

"Well howdy ma'am." 

The woman nods. 

"Yep. Jody and her 'daughters," she wiggles her two fingers, "they been hunting on a regular basis. Claire, Patience, Alex, they are fantastic hunters. Just last night they killed a family of Djinns." 

"Good. But that's only the beginning. There is a war coming, and I need the best warriors ready to fight. My warriors, they are itching to fight. We been waiting for centuries." 

Donna shakes her head. "I cannot believe The End Times are here. I always thought things like that were a myth." 

"We been preparing for years. Our tribe, we are almost ready. Our Seers they seen death. We may not survive this war. Not without The One." 

"The One? What or Who is The One?" 

"We don't know. She hasn't been born yet. I cannot sense her. I have to return. We have to fight our rivals, the traitorous Amazons. Farewell." The woman says opening a portal and going inside. 

Donna just watches her leave. She trusted her, unlike that monstrous police officer Charlene Penn. She came here to the small town of Stillwater, Minnesota saying she was a new transfer. Usually Donna liked everyone that started working at the small sheriff's office, but immediately distrusted her the moment she walked in the door. 

At first Donna in her usual bubbly self, tried to act friendly towards her, but the detective blew her off. Donna was put out at first, but figured the new detective needed some time to adjust. The next few weeks were hell for Donna as well as the staff that worked there. 

Charlene was bossy and cold. She refused to talk to anyone, not even about work. She declined all offers for lunch and threw away any gifts Donna tried to give her. Donna felt herself getting stressed out from the hostile work environment. Her boss, Sheriff Len Cuse sympathized with Donna as well as the staff at the office, saying that Charlene was just depressed about losing her job in Seattle due to budget cuts. He told them she was still adjusting to small time life from the big city. 

Donna just nodded her head. She felt sorry for Charlene, she understood what it felt like to lose her job. In Hibbing, she was laid off as well. Her ex husband Doug left her for another woman. But not before taunting her about her weight gain from stress eating. 

Donna was always a good girl. Always obedient, doing well at school, dreaming about becoming a police officer. She was athletic in school, always watching her weight, being careful not to overeat too much since she gained weight relatively easily to her irritation. 

After she graduated she moved to Alexandria to attend the police academy there. It was during her schooling she met Doug Kontos. She was shy in through high school and didn't date much. When Doug paid attention to her she was flattered. They had a whirlwind relationship and were married the day after graduation. 

Unfortunately Doug was verbally abusive. He didn't hit her, but insulted her ever chance he got. Donna, being kind but meek took the insults. Her cooking was either undercooked, or awful. The cleaning, not clean enough. Her looks, she let herself go. Whatever Donna tried, nothing was good enough for Doug. 

When he berated her about her weight, Donna starved herself. When she lost twenty pounds, Doug was happy. Until she heard rumors of budget cuts in Hibbing. The state was cutting funds for every department in every town, and several towns were being abandoned due to crimes, since many smaller police stations were closed. 

She overheard her colleagues talking about the massive round of layoffs in Hibbing. Poor Donna was stressed out about losing her job and her husband. Doug was cheating with another, younger cop. She started eating from the stress. The day Doug left her, she was crying in bed from the job loss. He berated her for being weak and threw her out. 

Donna didn't fight. She let him have the house and mostly everything in it. She walked out with nothing but a small suitcase and her dignity. She even gave her house keys to Doug's new girlfriend, wishing her luck. Then she drove to Stillwater where she stayed with her sibling and small niece, Wendy. 

The divorce was a blessing in disguise. Donna always wondered if things happen for a reason. She applied to the department of Stillwater and was immediately hired by the Sheriff, Len Cuse. He admired Donna for her cheerful personality and hard working ethic and offered to train her for the job of Sheriff when he retired in a few years. 

She fell in love with the town and the people, especially her young niece. Since her parents were usually busy, Donna took care of her niece. Wendy loved Donna and usually went with her to work, whenever she wasn't in school. Donna wanted children, but Doug kept refusing. With Wendy, Donna felt fulfilled. 

Then Charlene Penn moved to town. At first everyone greeted her with a huge "Welcome Detective!" Banner. But the cold woman smiled tightly and said thanks but no thanks. Donna and everyone tried to be nice to her, but Charlene brushed them off. Her coldness made everyone uneasy. She was a good detective though, she solved many unsolvable crimes, including those people that died under mysterious deaths. 

As much as she impressed Sheriff Cuse, there was something about her that gave Donna chills. Then weird murders started happening. Affluent, successful men were found brutally murdered with their hands and feet cut off. But that wasn't the worst part, it was the weird symbol carved on their chest. 

It was nothing the department ever seen. The brutally of the murders frightened the town. Gun sales and security systems were being being bought left and right. But even with all that, more murders kept happening. Not just in Stillwater, but nearby towns as well. Then Sheriff Cuse was found murdered. 

The town was shaken. Sheriff Cuse was a popular figure in the small community. Whenever he wasn't on duty, he volunteered in several causes, bake sales, donation drives, supervising car washes, etc. The man was a saint. 

The town gave him a huge funeral with many people attending with many people from across the country attending the fallen police officer. Detective Penn declined to come, claiming she was ill. At first, Donna didn't think much of it. She disliked the woman. But when she saw the detective, Donna was shocked to see she was pregnant. 

The woman was at least nine months. Donna was spooked. She went up to the woman, pretending to be grieving over the fallen sheriff. She was grieving, but she needed to know what the hell was going on with the detective. 

For once, Penn was speechless. She thought she was being careful. Most of the town was at the funeral, and she thought she can buy diapers and formula before her baby arrived. When Donna saw her with her rapidly pregnant body, she needed to kill Donna. She quickly made up a excuse, saying she was wearing extremely baggy clothes. Then she quickly walked away. 

Donna was suspicious. The murders happened just as the detective moved to town. She followed the woman to her house. There was no way she was pregnant, her explanation was plausible. But Donna couldn't shake the feeling. She waited till nightfall, then what she saw, it scared her all the way to her soul. 

She hid behind some bushes. Then she saw a group of women pull up in a black SUV. The leader, a no nonsense business woman with a Cleopatra like haircut walked up to the door. Charlene let them in. Donna climbed on top of a small crate and witnessed Charlene giving birth. 

"No way." She whispered outloud. Then her vision went black. 

When she woke up, she saw Charlene nursing a newborn. Her head was throbbing, but that's not what bothered her, it was just this morning that Charlene wasn't pregnant. But how? 

"It was your husband that got me pregnant. What was his name, Doug? Congratulations, meet your ex stepdaughter Lydia." Charlene smirked. 

"You do realize what's going to happen next. Lydia here is going to kill poor little Doug. Yeah, Doug wasn't my first choice, but Sheriff Cuse was already taken. His genes were good. His daughter, Roberta already finished her initiation. She did well. She turned into a adult just this morning." 

Donna was frightened. She and Doug were divorced, but she still cared about him. If what Charlene said was true, then Doug only had a couple of hours left to live. 

"Charlene, because of extenuating circumstances, your baby has to come with me. Ladies, kill her. Hide the body. No one must know about us." The woman, who called herself, Madeline says. 

Donna was scared. She was a cop, but no way she can take these monsters. When Madeline left with the baby, Donna was left alone with the women. She closed her eyes and prayed for a quick death. Then shouts appeared. 

When Donna opened her eyes, she seen a group of women dressed in old fashioned warrior outfits run in. One of them grabbed Donna and rushed her outside. All Donna heard was shouts and screams. She thought she heard a gunshot. She didn't run, her feet was frozen to the ground. The silence. A minute later, the woman that saved her life walked out of the house. 

"Greetings. I am the warrior Freyja, leader of the Valkyries. I'm sorry to involve you in our mess. We were hoping to retrieve the baby, but we were too late." 

Donna just stares at her. "Who are you? What are you?" 

"A warrior of good. We are here to exterminate the traitorous Amazonians, and take their babies, but we were too late." 

For the next few hours Donna listened to Freyja's tale. A long time ago the Valkyries and Amazonians were sister tribes. Both were warriors that fought in the side of good. Both trained their warriors for the final battle that was going to take place when the end times happened. Then the leader of the Amazonians, Harmonia fell in love with the god of war, Ares. 

The Valkyries cared about fighting in the name of good. Ares cared about nothing but war. He corrupted Harmonia and he slaughtered the amazonians saying he wanted the new race of amazonians to be descended from him. His seed and Harmonia's womb created a new group of amazonians. Bloodthirsty warriors that cared about nothing but war and death. 

The Valkyries were disgusted by Harmonia's betrayal. They cursed Harmonia with mortality. She was still a deity, but her offspring would be mortal. A war broke out when those new amazonians slaughtered a group of Roman warriors. They needed to create new warriors since they aged quickly. They murdered those men after mating and their daughters moved on to do the next thing in new towns. 

A war broke out. The amazonians were nearly wiped out by the Roman and Greek Empires. Less than a dozen women were left. They went to see their mother Harmonia. Harmonia made them a deal. She can slow down the aging, and make them powerful but they needed to be careful. Only the offspring of the men that was mated were to kill the father. She told them to stay underground. She then disappeared. 

Freyja said she was banished to a desolate land. Her and her husband Ares were together, but they didn't create any more offspring since Harmonia was cursed. Their children would live only a week before dying of old age. 

Freyja said that they occasionally take the Amazonians' offspring and raise them on Valhalla. Those children are then trained to be on the side of good. She also said some humans were also chosen. It was rare, but some female humans were now Valkyries. They preferred humans born with magic, like witches, but occasionally recruited hunters as well. 

Donna declined Freyja's offer. It was tempting, to be immortal. Fighting for good. But she would miss her family and friends, especially Jody and her niece Wendy. But Freyja's offer made her think. She contacted the sheriff's department and said it was detective Penn and her gang that performed the murders. She said her goodbyes to Freyja and her warriors and waited for the authorities. 

She was interviewed by the police and she lied saying she was here to confront detective Penn about her whereabouts during the night of Sheriff's Cuse's murder when she was knocked out by a unknown attacker. She woke up to find herself in a house when she heard fighting. One of them threw her outside, saying it was not her fight. When she finished her interview, she saw a man wearing a dark suit watching her. She didn't think much if it, not until a few months later. 

She was working as a the new sheriff and was drinking coffee when she got a call. Before she can leave she stopped by Homeland Security. He said he sent his agents to help the cops that were sent to the crime in progress. 

He showed off his badge and demanded details of the night when the Valkyries showed up. Donna was evasive. She didn't want to expose the good they were doing. She denied knowing anything, even with the guy showing her details about detective Penn. Pictures of her the morning she gave birth, thin, then pregnant, then her autopsy. Proving she gave birth the same day she died. 

Donna said she had no clue. Even showing Donna talking to Charlene pregnant, Donna kept denying things. Agent Keyes was getting frustrated. Those murders stumped him. Unusual deaths. Lookalikes of murdered people shot or stabbed with silver. People with fangs with their heads cut off. Women that were not pregnant and gave birth the same day. That was only the surface. He was watching the hunting community, but had no clue how these people knew who was human and who wasn't. Plus the supernatural. Witches. Then the angels proved their existence. Agent Keyes was fascinated. Unfortunately his bosses ordered him to back off. He often wondered if Hell existed. He heard of his colleagues dying of animal attacks. They were killed by wild animals. Ripped to shreds. He wanted to dig deeper but was scared what to find. He was tempted to make a deal, since his research on the Internet told him he can summon a Crossroads Demon to give him any desire he wanted. Anything. All it cost was his soul and ten years. 

He was getting older and no closer to becoming a chief of his department. The job of Secretary of Incumbent of Security of the United States, Washington DC was a good career. Great benefits, a lucrative job title, great pay, rubbing heads with the most elite and powerful. Plus he can have all the answers. He could also run for President and win. But he wondered if it would be worth it. He thanked Donna and walked out. 

Donna heart was beating fast. After her shift ended she went home. She was paranoid she was being watched and didn't do much outside her usual routine. She didn't even visit her niece, fearing they would be watching Wendy. She stayed away from hunting. She became a hunter only recently, hoping to protect her ex from being murdered by those murderous amazonians. Luckily Doug was fine. Apparently he shot an intruder, a teenage girl. He felt guilty, she looked like a kid. Her death humbled him. 

He didn't taunt Donna anymore. His new girlfriend left him. He kept to himself these days praying for forgiveness. Donna wanted to tell Doug that he did a world a favor. Her offspring would have killed a innocent man. But she didn't. 

Nowadays she still hunted, but only on her days off. That agent never came back, the last thing she heard from him is that he was running for President. Good for him. The polls were looking good, looks like his campaign manager, a guy only known as Keith Zahn was helping him. Looks like Agent Keyes made the right choice. 

Donna nodded at Ellen Harvelle who was waiting for her. Ellen was working with the Valkyries, helping them eliminate any amazons that wanted them to mate and then murder any innocent men. She said Jo was considering becoming a Valkyrie. Ellen said no. The Valkyries admired Jo, but they preferred Ellen. Saying she had the strength and gifts to be a strong fighter. 

"Okay. Let's go. I promised Jody I will help her with that those vetalas. Once we done with your job, we'll do mine." 

"Where is Sam?" Castiel asks Anna. 

"Somewhere. Castiel." She pulls to the side of the road. She pulls him closer and whispers in his ear. "I can't tell you where. There are spies everywhere. What I can tell you the Tablet is safe. Castiel. No angel can touch it. Only the One." 

”That's too bad. Here I thought you were on our side." A arrogant voice says. 

Castiel stiffens. Zachariah. 

Adam was laying in bed, sick. He and Sam were running from angels. He warned Sam not to do the second trail; he said he failed. Sam stubbornly refused. Ever since he got back he was stronger, faster and felt invisible. He promised Adam he'll do the second trail. This time without Michael interfering. According to his grandfather, Samuel, who was now alive, he said he and his cousins were here to help.


	68. Chapter 68

Dean woke up with his wrists and ankles tied up. The room, it was dark, but when his eyes adjusted he recognized the layout. He was in Sam's apartment. Son of a bitch. Phoebe and her sisters were right. Sam was working with Michael. But why? If it wasn't Sam, Dean would have put a bullet in his head. Hearing footsteps, Dean stiffened. He had to close his eyes when the light turned on.

Blinded by the sudden light Dean had to squeeze his eyes shut. He felt Sam's presence. Even in a another world, he recognized his brother. This Sam, it isn't his Sam. This was Michael's bitch.

"Dean. Sorry about this. I need to keep you safe. Are you hungry, I brought you double bacon cheeseburgers from Burger Palace. Plus apple pie Piper baked. I also have beers."

Dean opened his eyes and was glaring at Sam. Sam winced seeing him. 

"Go to hell."

"Dean. I know your mad. But you were in trouble. I need to make sure you were okay. Thank god Michael tracked you down."

"Michael is a monster. I cannot believe you are working with that asshole. He killed your brother."

Sam tears up. So Dean was told the truth. Sam was afraid of that.

"Dean was scared for me. Dean, my Dean. He saw what Lucifer was about to do. He was going to fry the planet. When I died, he offered a trade. My life for your vessel."

"Michael lied to you. There is no Paradise. When Lucifer fell. Where did I go? I talked to a angel, she said he's not in Heaven. I also integrated a demon. I'm not in Hell. Sam, where am I?"

"Your food is getting cold. I'm going to untie your left hand. Don't try anything, I have spells everywhere. No one will hear your screams or prayers. By the way, thanks for putting up those sigils. No angel can get in. There is spells everywhere, you can't communicate with the outside world or escape. Get comfortable. You will be here awhile."

Sam gives him a bag of food plus some bottle water he helpfully opened and unties his left hand so Dean could eat, then he walked out. Dean was tempted to throw the food across the room until his stomach growled. Damn it. If Sam wanted to drug him, he wouldn't have bothered tampering with his food. All he had to do was call his master. Damn those burgers smelled good. Sam was nice enough to get cheese potato wedges as well. 

After an hour, Sam went and cleaned up the garbage of empty wrappers and bottles. 

"Your appetite satisfied?"

Dean said nothing.

"I'll take that as a yes. I left you a bottle. If you need to go to the toilet, just call me. I'll be right next door. Have a good night. Oh, I ordered you a some adult channels, including Busty Asian Beauties network. You can watch TV in the morning. Night!"

After Sam left, Dean sighs. This was going to be a long night. 

The next day Dean was eating some pancakes and sausage. Sam actually cooked animal products. If Jenna and Phoebe were here, they would gag. Well not really. Neither said anything to Dean or Piper. Both loved meat.

"I hope you are enjoying your breakfast. Been years since I cooked anything unhealthy and fattening.''

"What about you?"

"I had my breakfast shake." He looks at his watch. "Shoot! I have a meeting! I go to go. Dean, I left you tons of junk food. You can also borrow my laptop if you want to watch YouShare. You can't communicate, but you can watch. See ya! Maybe later, we can watch wrestling."

Dean pushes his plate away. He wasn't hungry. Bored, he decided to watch TV. He already tried escaping, he even tried jumping out a window. There was a invisible shield. Dean was no witch, no way he can break it. Instead of making fun of Sam, he should have studied magic as well. 

He wished he had his phone, but Sam took it away. Even if he couldn't communicate, he wanted to see his loved ones. His world's family. Mom, dad, Sam, Jenna his friends. He felt a tear going down his face. He needed to go home. If God decided to end the world, he needed to be there to spend time with his love ones.

It was hours later before Sam came home. Dean already watched the porn channels, okay that was fun. He wanted a subscription, but premium porn channels cost a fortune. He owned his house, even with stolen credit, it was expensive. Everyday things like water, heat and electricity added up. Not to mention food and entertainment. Even with Dean always on the road, the house just sitting there cost money.

He remembered buying that house. Their late uncle Daniel left them his house, and Dean remembered how excited him and Sam were. They lived in cheap run down motels most of their lives only staying in cheap apartments or at Pastor Jim's or Bobby's. Then when Sam and Dean got older, they went their own way for awhile. Sam went to Stanford, shacking up with that Jessica chick. Until the fire. Dean spent time with John, doing their usual hunting routines.

Then after John died, he was hunting with Sam. Then Sam died. Dean put away his gear and retired. He met his old girlfriend Lisa again and her son Ben and moved in. They lived together for two months. Then Sam came back. 

Dean remembered seeing Sam. He thought he was a vengeful spirit. Then a shapeshifter. Then when he realized it was Sam, he gave him a long hug. Dean basically told Ruby to fuck off and went with Sam. They hunted together just like old times. Cheap motels with stolen credit cards, greasy food, and living in Baby.

Dean had to break things off with Lisa. He loved her and Ben, but since they will always be in danger because of him, he begged Castiel to erase their memories of him. When Ben asked who he was Dean said "nobody." He didn't tell Sam or Cas, he drove to a lake and drank himself stupid. He cried too. He loved them, but they were too important to lose.

They lived together for a few more years. Always in Baby. She was their permanent address. Then when they got that USB stick, oh boy. The house, it was a palace. At least to them. Wow. It was definitely a bachelor pad. Neither changed the decor much, uncle Daniel had the same basic taste.

They were both dating their girlfriends at that point. They came over a lot, whenever they weren't busy. Piper hunting in San Francisco, and Jenna living in Los Angeles at the time. Privacy was definitely a issue. When only one of them had company, the other one left for a few days hunting. But when both were over, the once huge palace felt like a tiny sardine can. Even with two bedrooms, the walls were thin.

Dean needed privacy. Neither one wanted to give up the house, but they both discussed getting married. One of them had to move. Dean had savings, but it wasn't enough to buy a house as big as the house he had now. He didn't want to move, but Sam and Piper were there more often. She even started decorating. Her clothes were already in Sam's closet. Dean had the bigger room, but it wasn't fair for Sam and Piper to share a tiny room. He asked Castiel and Hannah to help him find a house. Plus he wanted to add "Jimmy Novak" as a cosigner. Hannah wanted to help, but Caroline Johnson was declared legally dead.

They hired a real estate agent to help. Dean's budget was small, and he needed to move ASAP. He was planning to propose. Jenna was pulling away, and Dean was afraid to lose her. The real estate agent showed him many homes, some out of Dean's budget, others in, but none felt right. He refused to enter their parents old home, Dean was young, but the memories of that fire hurt him deeply. He was only four, but he heard his dad's screams.

The house was way below market value, but no way was he living there. He flatly refused to consider. The real estate agent was getting frustrated, but she told Dean there was one more house. When Dean saw it it was perfect. Yeah it was run down and needed a lot of fixing, but Dean was a carpenter in his spare time. Him and Sam weren't always hunting, they sometimes took weeks off just to relax. They didn't want to end up like John. Working till he died.

Sometimes they did seasonal work. Dean worked as a carpenter, Sam as a handyman. Dean worked in construction sites occasionally making a honest living. Jenna, whenever she came to town made him lunches. He loved her lunches, they reminded him of his mom. He paid his taxes, and worked under his real name, Dean Winchester. Thanks to Gabriel. Him and Sam were local citizens. Even their bills were under their real names. 

Dean made an offer, Hannah was a great negotiator, she helped the agent reduce the sale by twenty percent. The day he was handed the keys, he was jumping up and down in excitement. At least on the inside. On the outside he was cool and calm. He still lived with Sam, the house was in worse shape than he thought. It took Dean another year to save money. He refused money from Jenna who wanted to help, he didn't want to be in debt to her, even it was just a drop in the bucket. Even as his future wife, Dean wanted to take care of her. Bobby, Sam, Castiel and Dean fixed it up till it was livable. To raise money, he even sold his spare truck. He used it for his construction jobs, but he needed the money to furnish it. 

When he moved in, he threw a small get together. Jenna couldn't make it, she was already in France. Piper and her sisters congratulated him. The brought him some gift cards and vouchers. He refused at first, but they admitted they were gifts from old boyfriends and former bosses. Dean thanked them. They were cards from Lowes and from Walmart. He used them to replace the old toilet and repaint the house. He used the Walmart cards to buy bedding and kitchen stuff such as dishes and cheap pots and pans. Sam gave him some utensils. 

Whatever Dean had left over he bought used furniture from the thrift store and so picked up knickknacks as well to decorate the house. The house was nice. It was a white house, with two bedrooms, a office and a yard. Whenever Sam and Dean weren't in town they both rented their homes on Vacation Hub app or to fellow hunters. Best part is Sam lived down the road. Within walking distance. Very close, like half a block away.

Dean smiled wistfully. Already he missed it. It was a dump, but it was his. He and Jenna were planning to get married. She wanted to live in Lawrence. The last time they talked was in Paris. She was already talking about redecorating. She seen the pictures, she said it was too bare. It still needed work, he already insulated the walls, but needed to replace the windows and radiators. He also wanted to add some ceiling fans. He wanted to add a air conditioner, but his electrical bill would go sky high. Looks like he needed to hustle more pool to afford it. 

"So Dean, what do you wanna do. Order some grease and watch wrestling, or do you want to play some videogames. I have a PS4 and a Xbox." 

"I want to leave." 

Sam shook his head. "Sorry. I can't have that. It's dangerous out there. Dean. I know you are a great hunter. But you are in danger every time you are out there. Yeah, Paige did you a favor glamouring you, but it won't be forever. Those spells wear off eventually. When people see 'Michael' as a human, your ass in inside a Ma'lak Box. It would be warded. Even Michael couldn't let you out. Never mind finding you. You can be in the bottom of the ocean, a volcano, a narrow cave, or even on the moon. Dean. Every hunter on Earth wants Michael locked up. Luckily, not many have supernatural cuffs or holy oil. But a box exists. You will be lost forever." 

Dean shudders. He still remembers the nightmares. Dean had a feeling Sam was trying to scare him, but he had a point. He saw his picture on the news. Every citizen was supposed to obey the angel's draconian rules. Before he glamoured, he saw the stares, the whispers, the hate. He felt really uncomfortable. Even as a criminal, he had more respect. Plus Grace. Poor kid. The world hated her for simply existing. She was just a kid. If Dean could he'll take her to John and Mary. His parents would be happy to raise the kid. They called her their grandchild. Which was kinda true. It was his body. When Sam asked him what he wanted do, Dean shrugged. 

Dean was watching TV later that night. Sam already went to bed, telling Dean to keep the volume down. Dean complied, he wasn't watching anything anyway. He stared blankly at the screen. It could have played porn, or the news. Dean didn't notice. He yawned. According to the clock that was hanging up, it was after one. Dean turned off the TV and went to bed. 

After two weeks Dean was going crazy. Sam tried to keep him entertained, but Dean was getting cabin fever. He begged Sam to take him on hunts with Sam refusing. He said he'll gladly go to his law firm and work as a janitor for free just to have something to do. Sam laughed, but still said no. Dean was ready to punch him. Luckily Sam wasn't home. Dean was ready to kill him. He poured over the laptop looking for cases. He found one. 

A wave of suicides in Calumet, Illinois. That wasn't unusual. Michael was in charge. Many former religious faithful offed themselves when they discovered the brutal truth. Of course, Michael's angels kept bringing them back. He heard of balance. Every world has rules. This world was ruled by darkness. It made sense, Michael was a jerk. Dean wondered if he got pleasure from it. 

Dean didn't think much about it till he heard a knock. If it was Michael himself, Dean wouldn't care. He needed a change. He wasn't sure if he can open it. Dean tried many times, even tried breaking the angel sigils. They repaired themselves. Sammy's knowledge of magic was good. Real good. He banged a demon and a warlock. Made sense his skills as a warlock practitioner was fantastic. He wasn't expecting much, not until the doorknob turned. Can it be? Dean hoped so. 

The woman standing there. Where did Dean see her before? Ruby. This skank was the demon this Sam was obsessed with. Ugh. He had his Ruby in his world. This one had a new vessel, but was the same evil demon. Nevertheless, Dean was glad for the company. He greeted her. 

"How's it going Ruby?" 

"Dean. I need your help." 

"A demon asking *moi* for help? Whatever could *I* could do?" Dean says mocking her. He hated Ruby, plus every demon on Earth, but he couldn't help but taunt her in a teasing way. Ruby must have noticed, she smiled. 

"So you are the famous Dean I been hearing about. That was you at the law firm. Not Michael." 

"What's it to you, witch?" 

"He would have killed everyone there. Especially me. He hates demons." 

"Then how are you alive? You married an angel, and had a kid with him." 

"Michael doesn't give a damn. He hates Zachariah but respects him. As for Mattie, he came to see him, but bounded his powers. Dean, I need help." 

"And why would I help you?" 

”Yeah, I'm a demon. I perform evil. So what. But guess what. Demons can fall in love. Piper and her sisters, they have a ticket downstairs. All warlocks do. But that's not why I'm here. I want you to protect my son." 

Sam was at his law firm writing his reports. He enjoyed being a lawyer. At the moment he was representing a dentist from the town of Calumet. The dentist murdered his patient, Kenny Dickson. Sam was sure he can get the dentist off on a aggravated assault charge. The man admitting that he raped Paul Connelly's underaged daughter. 

At the moment he was sitting in jail on suicide watch. He tried hanging himself, good thing the other prisoners yelled and screamed for the guards. At the moment he was silent. He kept saying random things, like he hated being a dentist. He always preferred to be a painter, but his parents wouldn't let him achieve his dreams. Then him admitting he cheated on his taxes. Then said he was glad Kenny was dead. Kenny was a pervert. He always checked out younger women. Sam forced him to shut up. He performed a silence spell on him. Luckily he learned from the best. 

Ruby. Damn. That was Sam's biggest regret, and his most meaningful relationship. He loved Piper too, but Ruby was the one thought about the most. He had several relationships, plus dated several women, including his childhood sweetheart Amy Pond, but Ruby was the one he thought about often. 

He remembered meeting her. It was after Dean died. He was trying to make a deal with several crossroad demons. Many refusing Sam's request. Every one of them knew Michael was on Earth and was afraid. Michael was building his armies. He was getting ready for war. Sam was getting frustrated and was kicking and screaming at the ground. Then he went to a old abandoned house. There was someone there. A attractive brunette. 

"My boss won't make a deal. No demon will. Lucifer's orders." 

Sam pulled out the Colt. "Who are you?" 

"Ruby." 

Sam and Ruby became close. She was a demon, but Sam didn't care. This world was ruled by darkness. All of his life Sam hunted. His family, The Winchesters were hunters. Plus legacies of The Men of Letters. John and Mary often took their kids on hunts. Sam made his first kill as a young boy. A feral werewolf. It didn't stop there, he was sent for training. His grandfather Henry showed him how to perform magic. He had the gift. Dean wasn't interested, he preferred weapons. They got a call, they hunted. They moved often, always hiding from the yellow eyed demon. It was Henry that got Mary out of her deal, no one knew how. But they stopped running after that. Mary wanted to settle down. So instead of going back to Lawrence, they settled for Chicago. 

Sam and his brother were happy. They finally had a home. Mary and John settled in. John even started working as a mechanic. Mary was a stay at home wife. They were content. Their apartment was a shoebox, but no one gave a shit. Yeah, it had its issues. The winters were brutal, and the apartment felt colder than outside, due to the heat breaking down, but John always fixed the radiators. But even as they hunted occasionally, always in the Chicago area, they were happy. The tragedy struck. Henry's dead body was discovered. He was stabbed in the abdomen and bled to death. 

They had a private funeral, but they saw a red headed woman there. She said nothing but paid her respects. No one knew it at the time, it was Henry's murderer, the demon Abaddon. There was also another mourner there, Henry's best friend, Larry Ganem. Him and his wife shook John's and Mary's hand, as well as Sam and Dean. He said Henry was a a good man, always caring about his loved ones. He told them Henry contacted the "higher ups." When pressed, Larry said he didn't know. They found out later it was Gabriel. 

They buried Henry. Even though they were hunters, Henry wasn't. He always said to bury him next to his wife Millie. She died in a car crash in 1972. They took the body and buried him in John's hometown in Normal, Illinois. John didn't cry, he refused to show emotion. Sam saw him later crying in Mary's arms. Sam respected John's privacy and backed away. 

When the will was read, Henry left some money for his living family, plus a key. The money they required was enough to get them to a bigger place. They moved out of that shoebox and into a three bedroom apartment. Sam and Dean had their own rooms. Mary asked John why they couldn't buy a house. John said he wanted to keep the rest of it for Sam's and Dean's future. Which made sense. Without that trust fund, Sam wouldn't be able to afford Stanford. Today they still lived in that apartment. That was their home. Plus it was warded with tons of spells. 

The key they got was lost. They had no idea what happened to it. Or where it led too. They asked Larry, but he said it was supposed to be for the newest base of the Order. Henry was killed protecting that key. They were afraid Henry's murderer stolen it. 

Sam finishes his reports. He asked Sidney to fax them. He was thinking of what to do with 'Dean.' He cared about him and wasn't lying what he said. He needed to be protected. Michael warned that Dean needed to stay out of sight. Sam agreed. There was a case, but there was hunters already on it. His cousins, Gwen and Christian Campbell were already on it. Sam had faith, his grandfather, Samuel was getting old. His grandmother Deanna was already in a nursing home suffering from Alzheimer's. His mom Mary was worried. To this day Sam had no clue what mom's deal was like. He assumed The Men of Letters protected his grandparents. Too bad they couldn't protect Dean. 

He picked up another folder. He saw Ruby's name. Sam couldn't help but give a rueful smile. Despite what everyone says, he still cared about her. He let her go when she realized she loved her husband. An angel. When she got pregnant, he knew it was Zachariah's. Her body was a dead corpse, no human can create life out of death. Of course he got shit from it from his cousins, Ruby's host was a former girlfriend of Christian. No one knows how she died, the coroner's report said she died from a allergic reaction. Christian said she was killed by a demon. Since Sam and her started sleeping together, Christian refused to talk to Sam, calling him a grave fucker. 

They still barely talked. Only nodding at Sam. He thought about Dean said. His Sam was engaged to Piper. Maybe he should plan his future. He loved Piper, but wasn't sure if she was the one. There was Bela, super sexy and smart, Eileen, very smart and sweet, Amy, a near perfect mom, her and her son eat the fruit Raphael created to keep them healthy, she no longer had to eat brain stems, plus that model he was seeing. Any one of them would be a great wife. He already had a name picked out for his first child. His late brother would be honored. 

Speaking of Dean, Sam had to take him out sometime. He needed to bring those passengers home. Michael says he no longer had any use for them. Sam understood. He knew what Michael did. He didn't question it. When Michael gives an order, Sam obeys, no questions asked. 

Ruby smirks at Dean's new disguise. When Dean saw it, he wanted to hit her. This disguise was even worse than the last one. He looked like the famous porn star, Belladonna. It was a dead ringer, the tattoos, the sexy pout, the body, even the voice. He demanded why she picked this out. All Ruby said is she danced at P3 occasionally and was currently in hiding from a demon. This demon, named Belphagor was there to collect on her deal. 

"What deal? She is still in the industry, I met her once in Vegas, she would never make a deal. She told me a crossroads demon named Duke approached her, saying he can get her out of the industry and into Hollywood, she turned him down." 

"Duke? Ugh. He's an asshole. Before Michael took over he was collecting souls. He heard the rumors, spending time on Earth the longest. He kept all the souls that were dealt, angering his boss, Lilith. It didn't work. Michael killed him. He then took all those souls for himself. Belphagor only wants her because he believes he is his long lost wife. She was, poor girl was forced to marry him when she was only twelve. She died of typhus only after two years. Usually children are taken to Heaven, but some souls are special. She is one of them. She was sent back to Earth reincarnated. Dean, you need to kill Belphagor. Her soul must be protected." 

Belladonna was a special soul? Dean didn't judge. He met many people in his life that were looked down by society. What was so special about her? Ruby must have read his mind, she answered. 

"Belphagor must never get his hands on her. Her soul is one of the keys to open Lilith's Chamber. There is a treasure inside no demon should get their hands on." 

"What's it to you? You're a demon." 

"If there had to be a new King of Hell, it should be Mattie. It's his birthright." 

"So that's is. You want to rule by his side." 

They argued for a few minutes before Ruby reminded him that Sam would be home soon. Dean looks at the clock, it was after five. Dean knew he had to stay hidden this time. He knew Sam, the second time around Sam would lock him up in that box to keep him safe. 

"Let's go. But did you *have* to make me look like a stripper?" 

Dean's feet was killing him. Why do women torture themselves like this? He looked down at herself. Dean had to admit, take him to a mirror for a hour...When Ruby pinched him, he gave her a dirty look. 

"We're here. Dean, remember, act natural. You're not Dean Winchester or Michael. You're Belle." 

"Okay, so I'm a stripper. I'm not expected to do...things am I?" Dean hoped not. This woman was a famous porn actress. 

"Just follow my lead. Find Belphagor, lure him somewhere, and kill him. Dean. No one will question a demon dying. Just as long as no angels are hurt, we can stay under the wire. Follow me." 

Dean aka "Belle" felt really self conscious. His glamoured self was dressed in a skintight black latex sleeveless bodysuit, with his butt cheeks sticking out, thanks to the *very* high cut underwear, fishnet stockings, with really high red stiletto shiny ankle boots. Plus his makeup. Dean stared at herself. Her makeup was caked. The lips. Damn. Dean knew the moment he got out of the limo, he was a dead man. Ruby was standing at the sidewalk outside of P3 smirking at him. 

"Belle! Our date is waiting! Stop being a primadonna. Let's go!" 

As soon as Dean/Belle got out, the whistles started. 

"Awo! Hey baby! *Whistles* Hot mama! Holy shit it's.." Dean tuned them out, face bright red. He purposely walked towards P3's entrance, before almost falling flat on her face. Luckily or unluckily, strong arms caught her before she smacked her face. 

"Whoa there. Careful." 

'Belle' didn't look up, embarrassed at her tripping. She felt her savior's eyes on her looking lustily at her. If he didn't stop staring, Dean was going to stab him with her red boots. Luckily Ruby was there. 

"Cole. Just in time. Can you escort us inside. We have a appointment." 

"Ruby. Always a pleasure. Mind introducing me?" Cole Turner says straightening his tailored suit. 

"Belle. Sorry, I'm not into men." Dean clipped. 

"Sure? I'm a huge fan if your work. Especially the one where you were gangbanged by a ship of sailors." 

Dean clenched her teeth. "I get paid. Besides, I have someone." God, if Sam and Jenna ever saw him, he'll never live it down. He swore to take this to his grave. 

"Really? Too bad. Ladies shall we?" Cole stands there with his elbows raised. Ruby takes one, and Dean reluctantly takes the other. 

They walked inside P3, with Dean trying not to trip on his stilettos. Dean looked the part, same with Ruby. Dean couldn't help but check her out. Her outfit was just as sexy. Her hair was up, but she was dressed in a form fitting red dress with a deep back cut with thigh high black boots. Compared to Dean, she looked like a nun. Looking around, they didn't stand out. The staff as well as the patrons dressed in either skimpy outfits or none. The strippers were nude, or in the process of being nude. Dean held on to the stair rail for dear life. He was afraid to trip. 

Dean ignored Ruby and Cole who were flirting. He refused to talk to Cole, he was on a case. Normally he'll kill Ruby, but his favorite porn actress needed help. Plus, hide from Sam. Ruby was a powerful warlock, she knew exactly what magic Sam used to keep him prisoner. He needed her. Without her, he can't find his Sam. 

When they got downstairs, Ruby pointed at the back. "Belle! There's our appointment. Cole, thanks, but we can take it from here." 

"Sure?" He looks to the back. Dean tried to see, but it was blocked off by the bar's patrons. Cole must have saw something he turns around. 

"I see. Ladies." He kisses Ruby's hand, and tried to kiss Dean's, but Dean purposely puts his hands on her butt covering the crack over his cheeks. Feeling his butt slap, he tries to punch the guy, but he tripped. Luckily a waitress caught her. Embarrassed, Dean turns around. He swore to never take being a man granted ever again. Women deserved metals for doing things like this. The shoes alone, they deserved a gold prize. Platinum for being harassed. No wonder Jenna always worries about stalkers. He swore to protect her. 

Cole winks at Dean and goes to the bar. Ruby gestures to Dean to follow her. Dean slowly walks behind her being careful not to trip. She goes to the velvet ropes when she was stopped. 

Victor Henrikson and Coop Webster hold up their hands. 

"Stop. Sorry ladies. VIP only. Turn around." Victor says. 

Dean looked behind them. They guy sitting in the booth was handsome enough, he looked like a Brazilian model. Dark hair, muscular body, chiseled features, plus wearing sunglasses. That must be Belphagor. He was surrounded by men and women in both sides. All were flirting hard with him with Belphagor flirting back. Seeing Ruby and Dean he lowered his shades. Licking his lips, he whispered in one of the bouncers ear. The bouncer, Dean recognized, it was the hunter Lee Webb. He looked straight at Dean and Ruby, and turns pink. Dean had to force himself not to roll his eyes. He didn't trust Lee. His Lee betrayed the hunting community. He fed innocents to a monster, including hunters. Dean killed him, not because he wanted to, because he had to. 

"Ladies, gentlemen my guests are here. If you excuse me." His guests groan. They slowly leave, but not before giving him a wink or flirt back. After they leave, Ruby and Dean walk inside. 

"Ruby, glad you were able to make it. Belle, my pleasure." He kisses her hand. Dean was tempted to punch him, but Ruby warned him that they were on a case. Dean gives him a tight smile. 

An hour later, both Ruby and Belphagor were flirting hard with one another. Dean was sweating. The stupid outfit was hot. Plus it didn't help his hand was on her leg. He slowly tried to inch away but the demon pulled her into his arm, wrapping her in the crook. Dean had a blade in his boot, but had to play smart. No one knew he was a hunter. He knew Sam was looking for him with Michael's help. Ruby hid his soul with a ancient spell. Just as long as he didn't touch Sam he would be okay. He gestured to a passing waitress for more ice water. Not to drink, but to splash herself with it. Feeling Belphagor's breath in her ear, Dean stiffened. 

"I have a room down the street. Let's get outta here. I have plenty of toys and goodies." 

Oh god. More walking. No way in hell was he going to his room. He shuddered at the thought on what was there. He was going to suggest they stay behind, but when he saw who walked in the door, his blood went ice cold. Sam and Michael walked in. 

Ruby must have noticed she went pale. Dean started to panic. The bar must have noticed, everyone stopped laughing. They gave Michael and Sam a wide berth. Ruby whispered something in Belphagor's ear. Belphagor whispers to Dean's. 

"Play cool. Follow Ruby's lead." Then him and Ruby started kissing. 

No fucking way. Dean is NOT kissing a demon. He was willing to kiss Ruby, at least she was a girl, but not Belphagor. It wouldn't have mattered she got up and sat on the other side of Dean. She whispers in his ear, 

"Dean, we're going to touch and kiss you. Don't pull away. Think about your brother. Michael has him. Your Sam, not this world's Sam. Pretend your enjoying it. You're Belle, not Dean." 

Seeing Sam and Michael coming closer, Dean swore to keep this to himself forever. He started kissing Ruby and rubbing her right hand on Belphagor's leg. Dean tried to hide his disgust but as a hunter, he had to make sacrifices. 

"Jenna. Forgive me." He thinks.


	69. Chapter 69

''The Nexus. It was here. But not anymore. Ughhh." Piper moans in frustration.

'Sam' looks at her in sympathy. They were in Sam's former nursery, now Sari's old bedroom. Sam, having some knowledge of magic felt the power that was in this room. He went and checked out the walls earlier, he felt the hex bags in the walls.

What Jenny told them, years ago a evil ghost was in here. It terrorized and tried to kill them. It was their counterparts plus their psychic friend that drove the ghosts away. They thought they were done, but it wasn't over. One of them was still around. It was their dead mother, the ghost of Mary Winchester that sacrificed herself to save her children. Hearing that Sam and Dean teared up. That is why John kept that crystal close to his heart. Their mom was with him. In their world, it was the same story, but a different outcome. The ghosts were all trapped then destroyed. Except one. The crystal that John refused to part with. 

Piper and Sam discussed it. The ghosts were attracted not only to the evil that was here from the demon, but also the Nexus. Thankfully Azazel wasn't aware of Its power, but he left traces of darkness. It attracted ghosts. With the Nexus's power, it twisted them. Mary wasn't affected, but as a hunter she guarded it from evil. She stayed in that closet for twenty years protecting it. Just like the witches and hunters in the area. 

Unfortunately, it looked like it was mostly destroyed. Only a few traces were left of it. Piper needed to destroy it. If Hell's Fissures opened, then the demons that escaped will keep coming back. Luckily she remembered the spell. To Banish a Suxen. Since she was alone, without her sisters plus her powers she couldn't perform the spell. Sam suggested that they contact a few powerful witches. With their powers, plus Sam and Piper, their magic inside will work. 

"Know any witches?" Piper asked Jenny and Kyle. 

"There was a Missouri Mosley, but she's psychic. Not a witch." Jenny tells her. 

"Unfortunately she died. A monster killed her." Kyle tells them. 

"Dammit. Anyone else?' 

Jenna thinks. She read the Men of Letters files. There was names, many that were crossed out, but she heard of two twin witches. Max and Alicia. When she asked Sam and Dean about them, they both said they were dead in their world. Alicia died from a stab wound from a walking doll, and Max committed suicide from the guilt he couldn't save his sister. They said the twins were most likely dead here too. 

"Then what. We can't leave this mess here. It's way to dangerous. Your family will never find peace." 

"I suggest we head downtown. I need a drink." Jenna usually didn't drink anymore, but she needed to take her mind off things. 

Piper wanted to argue, but she was exhausted. She asked the brothers for a ride. They eagerly agreed. They were wired from today's events, and needed to cool down. They asked Jenny, Kyle and Emily if they wanted to come. Jenny and Kyle turned them down. Emily said she'll come. She and Dean kept flirting all afternoon. Jenna was sort of jealous, but this silver spooned trust fund baby wasn't her type. Sam wanted to talk to Piper about her magic. He knew little about her, she and her sisters were always busy. 

"Another round!" Jenna gestures to her table. The waitress nods. 

"I can't handle another drink!" Piper protested laughing. 

"Sure you can! Wait! Get her a martini instead! Wait! Make it two!" Sam says holding up two fingers. The waitress nods. 

"Sammy! *You* want a drink? You rarely drink!" Dean says astonishingly. He kept flirting back in forth between Jenna and Emily, and sometimes Piper, with Sam's irritation. 

"Tonight's a night to celebrate. To us. To all of us that found a new world. Cheers." Sam says when the shots come. Everyone tips their heads back and whoop. 

They ended up drunk afterwards. They played pool, danced, took selfies, played drunken darts and went for a walk after the bar closed. They didn't feel like going back to their motel rooms, the night was still young. So they went to a playground down the road. 

Dean and Emily were making out on the playground, its been awhile since he's been with a woman. He tried kissing Jenna, but she turned him down saying she was engaged. When Dean argued, saying he was the same person, Jenna disagreed. They never met in his world. He shrugged and flirted with Emily. She was sorta insulted, she wasn't anyone's second choice. But she figured since the world was going to end anytime, she might as well get laid. Piper and Sam were talking quietly discussing magic spells. Piper was astonished how far advanced their counterparts were. They knew spells not even the Elders knew. Like twisting time and traveling easily to another plane without a whitelighter. Sam was intrigued by the Book of Shadows. He suggested they digitize it for future generations. Many witches and warlocks already did. Piper said she'll think about it. Jenna was passed out on the jungle gym. 

Afterwards they went back to the motel and went to sleep. Jenna and Piper shared a room, Dean and Emily spent the night in his room, and Sam slept in his own room. He hated these cheap motels. The cheapest place he stayed was the Hilton. But without his trust fund, he was poor as fuck. 

Meanwhile 

Dean was staring at his phone puzzled. It was Jack that pointed out what their counterparts were doing. His twin was partying up with a beautiful blonde. He instantly recognized her. He wondered how they met. The next picture, was with him and a attractive brunette. He didn't know her, but remembered her as a sister of a hunter he and Sam helped on a case last year. Seeing Sam's HC counterpart smiling at the camera with a dark haired woman, he wondered if they were dating. They were extremely close with their arms wrapped around each other. They were holding up martini glasses. He showed Sam who looked almost jealous. Sam mentioned she was cute. 

The captions on the blonde's social media said, 

"To my BFF Piper! Friends 4-Eva!" With a party confetti. 

"Dean, best hunter I know!" With a smiley face. 

"Sammy, never change!" With a heart emoji. 

"Emily, to new friends!" With a thumbs up. 

"Red C, our heroine! Always a leader!" With a firework explosion emoji. 

"Cheers to all of us, plus a hopeful future." The picture showed all five at a bar Sam and Dean recognized in Lawrence. Everyone was holding beers. 

Castiel looked confused. He recognized the brunette 'Sam' was with, but she was married with three kids. She lived in San Francisco with her family. This woman was clearly her, but she was younger. Cas wondered if she traveled with HC Sam and HC Dean to their world. 

Phoebe and Paige were staring at the pictures. How? 

Leo looked confused, same with Chris and Melinda. Their cousins were giggling. Piper looked annoyed. She blamed shapeshifters. Wyatt said nothing. That woman and her friends were the travelers. But he didn't say anything. 

Jenna's boyfriend was shaking Jenna awake, demanding a explanation. The Jenna of this world looked confused. She changed her passwords. She was curious. That girl was the best lookalike she ever saw. 

The next day Piper was groaning. She hated hangovers. Jenna was laying on her stomach snoring away. Piper was used to it, her Sam snored, sometimes really loudly. He always denied it, but Cas, Dean and Jack all confirmed it. 

Hearing the phone ring, she was tempted to throw it across the room. But she didn't. She answered it sleepily. 

"Hello?" 

"Morning sunshine! Get ready. Dean and I are taking you for breakfast, be ready in an hour!" Sam chirped. 

Piper groans. Usually she was the one that woke up her sisters and cooked and prepared breakfast, but today she wanted nothing more than lay in bed. Jenna groans awake. 

"Dibs on the hot water. P!" She mumbled sleepily. 

Before she headed to the small diner attached to the motel, her and Jenna had separate showers. The front desk was nice enough to give her another complimentary toothbrush for her roommate. Satisfied with her look, (beggars can't be choosers) her and Jenna head down the hall. She was surprised to see Sam without his manbun. He never went anywhere without it. 

Jenna spoke up. "Sam, your hair! Your clothes!" Not only had Sam had regular hair, his clothes were not designer. Piper looked confused. Dean had the same regular look. If it wasn't for the watches, they would have been their boyfriends. Sam must have read their minds, he spoke up. 

"We can't be seen taking our friends to a plebeian restaurant." Sam says. 

"We only dine out at the best, most exclusive places." Dean said in a snooty tone. 

Then again, the illusion of them being their men were shattered. Piper had to smile. These guys were charming in their own snobby way. Hope they never change. Jenna wanted to giggle. It was just like being back home in Boston. 

"Unfortunately our funds are low. If anyone sees us, they'll think we those flannel wearing hillbillies having a cheap meal. Sorry." Sam apologizes. 

If they were like that, what are their counterparts like? Piper wondered. She takes Sam's arm and waltzes inside, with Jenna holding Dean's. She tried ordering cereal, since it was the cheapest, but Sam was insulted. He wasn't that poor. Yet. He offered to buy her sausage and pancakes. Piper agreed. Smelling the food, she was starving. 

They were back on the road a while later. Jenna asked where Emily was but Dean said she went home to her brother's. They were going to return there, but needed to find a witch. They needed a substitute power of three to cast that spell. Plus open the rift. They borrowed the ingredients from the bunker, but was missing the archangel grace. 

They discussed names of the witches that this world's Winchesters ran across. All four including Charlie looked over the files. The most promising names were crossed out, aka dead. Sadly Rowena McCloud was one of them. But there was a name Piper was curious about. Nora Havelock. Recognizing Sam's handwriting, one word caught her eye. Wiccan. Wiccan practicing witches were considered weak, especially by demons, but were occasionally targeted for powerful blood spells. However, if they chose to tap into their bloodline, they can become very powerful witches. Marcy Steadwell was one, unfortunately was killed for a spell for the Source. This Nora may be their only hope. Unfortunately, she lived in Idaho. Looks like they had another long drive. When Piper asked them for another favor, neither one of the brothers minded. They were bored stiff. They wanted to use a glamouring spell, but Piper's magic was dormant, due to her being in another world. They ran with Sam's idea. Disguises. 

Two days later they were in the town of Coeur d'Alene, Idaho. They googled the location of the shop she owned, a new age store called Repo New Age Goods. It was located somewhere in a rough area of town. Perfect. All four needed to stay hidden. Plus it was perfect for anonymity. Especially for Jenna. Already she was getting recognized, she was asked for autographs and selfies from her fans. 

Sam and Dean settled for looking like this world's counterparts. It wasn't hard. Cheap flannel and jeans plus hiking boots were cheap at the local thrift stores. Sam was disgusted wearing cheap used clothes, Dean didn't mind as much, it was a change from never worrying about dirtying their fine clothes. John was strict about appearances. Especially while hunting. HunterCorp was very well known. 

Piper and Jenna were wearing the same clothes, but Jenna opted to dye her hair plus wear glasses. She kept her hair tied up like Piper. She didn't look like herself. Dean whistled with her blushing. He called her a sexy librarian. Sam was glad Piper looked the same, she just kept wearing a hat and a thick wool coat. It was freezing here. 

"Okay. So who is going to ask what. Since our other selves were here, maybe we should ask the questions." Dean suggested. 

"Yeah, but you know nothing about her. I'm a witch. If she's a witch practitioner, then another witch with knowledge can be more helpful. Plus I need to purchase ingredients for my potions. I don't have any." 

"Do they sell crystals? Dean and I tend to trap the spirits and demons that possess innocents." 

"Yeah, but crystals are not perfect. Those spirits can be released by anyone. Without Piper's portions, the demons and spirits can't be destroyed. The vessel would be okay." 

Sam nods. "Smart. Dean we can stay under the radar. No killing people, we can continue our work." 

"Excellent idea. Ladies, we'll be checking in another motel.'' 

"Ugh. I hope the next place is better. I can't stand another night in a fleabag motel." Sam complains. 

They wave goodbye as Sam and Dean drive off. The town wasn't very big, the Fait would be easy to spot. Since the store wasn't open yet, Jenna and Piper go to eat in the restaurant across the street. 

"So after you perform that saxon spell, we can go home?" 

"Suxen. If I can. We may end up in another world. Hopefully one that isn't being destroyed. If we're lucky we can go home. It can be done. But I need another witch. Sam and I have the gift. But it won't work without a third witch." Piper looks across the street. She saw a middle age woman opening the store. She nods at Jenna. They pay the bill and go across the street. 

The owner Nora unlocks the door and opens the shop. She hoped business opened up soon. Eight years ago after her son was saved by the hunters she decided to open her own store. For the first six years business was booming. People and hunters flocked to her store and online after the whole Leviathan debacle. Then the mystery sickness that fog brought. People turned feral. Many witches ordered ingredients for their protection spells. Then business started waning. Her online store was under competition from other companies, especially last year. Her small store was holding up, but she wondered how long. Her son after that demon mess decided to become a hunter. He was currently on a hunt in Mexico. Nora prayed for his safety. At least he had a anti possession tattoo, Sam and Dean recommended it. Nora had one as well. She didn't retire from witchcraft. She said she would. But seeing her son's ear in that box meant she couldn't protect him. She was getting better, many hunters came to her for her spells. When the door to her shop opened with the bell ringing she greeted them with a smile. Seeing Piper Halliwell her smile drops. 

Piper open the door and smiles at the shop owner that was looking at her like she saw a ghost. Piper wondered if this woman knew her. Probably not, she greeted them with a smile. 

"Welcome to Repo's! How can I help you?" 

Piper hands her a list. ''We need these ingredients. Plus any crystals." 

Nora looks it over. "Hmm. We have most of them, but I have no crystals. I suggest you hit the health food store at Main?" Nora says pointing to a herb. "As for the crystals, I am sold out. I'll have them in stock in two weeks." 

"Two weeks! Sam and Dean will be lost by then!" Jenna exclaimed. Shutting up when Piper glared at her. 

Sam and Dean? Then Piper can be trusted. She heard rumors that she and her sisters were performing a forbidden ritual. Since she was here and not in San Francisco, then she must be hunting instead. Many witches made potions for hunters. 

"Well I don't have crystals, but my friend owns a new age store just down the street. Just tell her my name. Nora Havelock. She'll give you a discount." 

"Thanks. However I need a favor. Sounds crazy but..." Piper and Jenna tell her the craziest story she ever heard. She heard the rumors. Many hunters and witches were terrified. Revelations was here. When Piper mentioned the Nexus, she knew this was the real deal. Not many people knew about the Nexus. Another world? No wonder she looked so young. That is probably why the Halliwells were performing that spell. Either to save the world, or to run. Either way she was definitely helping. She was a mom. Plus a grandma. Her son just adopted a orphan girl. Her name was Gina. She agreed to go with Piper and Jenna to Lawrence. She sold them the ingredients, with Piper refusing to get them for free. She said she had some online orders to fill but promised to meet them in a few days. 

"That was too easy. Shall we get going?" 

"Jenna. NEVER say anything 'too easy.' Everytime someone says that, something always go wrong." 

"Whoops. Sorry. Where to first?" 

"Mother Earth's Delicacy. It's a organic health store. I can get my ingredients, plus some extras. Just in case. I'm going to give Sam and Dean a list of potions to mix. Then we are going to head to that new age store for my crystals. We'll eat, spend the night and head back." 

"Sounds like a plan." 

After dropping off their bags, they head to the new age store. Seeing police cars and a body bag, they were dismayed. The smell of sulfur was strong. Demon. Dammit. Looks like they had a case. 

Dean thanks the police officer and turns off his electronic notepad. Paper was a thing of the past. Wonder how their poorer counterparts can stand using a pen and paper. His notepad had *HunterCorp* emblazoned on the back of his device and the pen. Sammy's design was a hit. They made ten million in the first three months it was released. Hunters all over the world loved the simplistic reports other hunters could understand. Seeing Jenna and Piper, be excuses himself. 

"We have a case." 

"Of course." Their work was never done. 

After Sam and Dean interview the hunters, they head to the morgue. Sam hated this part. Ugh. They had employees for this. But since they were on their own, they had to do the dirty work themselves. 

Jenna and Piper were at the town's library looking at the police reports thanks to Jenna's hacking skills. Her time in college thought her many things. Plus she said she dated a "nerd" back in the day. She was better than Sam. Sam was good, but Jenna knew how to bypass the firewalls without alerting any security features. 

"Find anything?" Piper whispered. 

"Yes. The woman that was killed, she owned the shop. But get this. Her eyes were missing." 

"Her eyes?" Dammit. 

Piper slams her fist on the table. Earning a "Shh." From the librarian. 

"What is it?" Jenna whispered. 

"Was she a gypsy by any chance?" 

Jenna looks at the screen. "Esmeralda Heron, aged 44, lives alone with no living relatives. Why? You seen this before?" 

"A few years ago. My sisters and I vanquished a demon, along with our gypsy friend Ava. The demon hunter Cree tried summoning his 'father's' eyesight back. We killed him years ago." 

"Then why is this demon taking eyes? Does that guy exist in this world?" 

"I have no clue. Jenna, can you look up any reports in San Francisco about missing eyes? Plus two dead demons? Their vessels may be dead as well." 

A few minutes later Jenna tells her. There was murders. Almost two decades ago. Damn. That long ago. Her counterpart must be her mid forties by now. They look for any clues and found none. When she got a text, she saw a message from Sam. They got the coroner's report. Her eyes were gorged out, but that wasn't the only thing. Her blood was splashed on the walls with the praise, "TalentScout is Back!" 

Definitely a demon. The sulfur alone. Great. They can't go home, not until this case is solved. She gestures to Jenna they need to go. Thank god Sam loaned her his laptop. This laptop was the top of the line, even Prue couldn't afford it. 

Piper texts Sam and Dean that they were at the library. Sam texts they'll be there in five. Sure enough the Fait was there in no time. Dean was punctual. Piper had to give him credit. They climb in. 

"So what do you have for us?" Dean asks. 

Later they were in the shop looking around. The blood was on the walls, the scent of sulfur fading, but still noticeable. They look around, Sam and Dean looking for anything unusual, Piper seeing if there was any traces of magic used, and Jenna was just standing as a lookout. If anyone shows up, she would tell everyone. 

Sam gestured to Dean, that the blood used, wasn't human. It was dog blood. Dean nodded. Same with Piper. Jenna confused, asked, how? 

"Human DNA and dog DNA are different species. The victim died here, but her eyes were cut out professionally. Little blood was spilled." Sam explained. 

"And how can you tell?" 

"We hacked in the lab reports. Plus, Sam and Piper here, they can tell the differences." 

"I'm a witch, Sam here is a witch practitioner. We can see the colour of the blood. It's subtle, but the differences are there. In the old days, dog blood was used for spells by everyone. Thank goodness times changed." 

Jenna shuddered. Those poor dogs. Jenna and her ex had dogs. When they broke up, he took them per his custody agreement. Jenna missed them terribly, but she was glad they were safe. Whoever killed an innocent dog, plus and innocent woman was a monster. She vowed to kill that demon. 

Seeing lights coming, all four hurriedly took off to the back, Sam casting a spell to hide all trades of their DNA. They needed to go home for now and regroup. They go back to the local motel, to their respective rooms. 

Jenna and Piper talk about the next step. 

"So there's a demon. Of course. Is this what our boys do on a daily bases?" Jenna felt nervous. She loved Dean. But when she marries him, she'll always be in danger. That is why she was training to be a hunter. Piper was proving to be a good teacher. She and her sisters fought monsters and demons on a regular basis. 

"Yep. Same with us. The Halliwells fought demons and warlocks for centuries. Our descendants will be expected to do the same thing. That is why Sam and I decided not to have kids." It pained Piper to say that. But her and Sam couldn't be selfish. If the world was going to burn, no way is she subjecting innocent babies to suffer. She pushed the pain down. If she couldn't find Sam, there wouldn't be a wedding, never mind a nursery. 

"Jen. Can you look up anything about the latest murder. Plus that message on the wall?" 

"Sure. Good thing Sam still allowed me to borrow it. Where are our trust fund babies anyway?" 

"Getting their beauty sleep. Sam said he didn't want any premature wrinkles. Dean wanted to work out early in the morning.'' 

Jenna scoffs. Sam caring about wrinkles. Dean working out early. Their Sam and Dean were the opposite. Sam would be out jogging, and Dean would be sleeping in. 

As she was searching for any clues for this murder, she was shocked what she found. This wasn't the first murder. Twelve years ago there was a serial killer on the loose. A few women were killed, and the killer was never found. Every scene were brutal kills. The women were tortured severely before getting killed. Plus the scent of sulfur was present. One man survived the killings, a man named Jeffrey Russell. He was dropped off at the hospital, claiming that he escaped. He told the police the kidnapper let him go when he said he got bored of Jeffrey. Jeffrey was so traumatized, he ended up in a institution for a few months, only getting released to a monitored group home. It was four years later that the murders started up again. It turned out it was Jeffrey this whole time. He kidnapped Nora's college aged son and took him to a squalid warehouse. He cut off his ear and hand delivered it to Nora. Why, no one knew. But luckily before he was killed, Jeffrey was shot and killed before he killed Nora's son. The murders stopped there. The articles stopped there, but Jenna hacked the police files. The pictures showed the crime scenes. Jenna grimaced. The bodies were mutilated beyond belief. But when she saw the symbols and sigils, she gestured to Piper. 

Piper looked at the screen. She knew it. But Jeffrey was dead. This new murder was different. Only the eyes were missing. Jeffrey was most likely possessed. But when they found out Jeffrey had a diary, they needed to read it. Too bad it was locked up in evidence lockup at the police station. Jenna was a good hacker, but they needed to get physical evidence. They needed Sam and Dean. Hopefully they can get the book, plus any weapons Jeffrey would use. 

"Jenna. I'm going to ask Sam and Dean to look for evidence at the police station. We need that diary." 

"What are we going to do?" 

"We are going to checkout that house Jeffrey was staying in when he killed all those women. Plus that warehouse. Hopefully both are still standing." 

Jenna nods. She was hoping to not fight any demons, especially killing them. Piper gave her potions. They can kill the demon, but the vessel would be safe. She memorized the exorcism spell, Dean made her memorize it by heart. Any last resort, use the angel blade. They close the laptop and go to sleep. 

Nora sighs as she drank her camomile tea. Her best friend was killed. Nora felt guilty she couldn't stop it. Esmeralda knew she was going to die. Nora laughed when she heard it, Esmeralda's predictions were never exact. But this one. She knew it. She saw it. She also said something else. Someone from her past is coming back. To settle a score. Nora racked her brains to see who she was after her, but the one guy that wanted her dead is dead. She saw his body in the morgue. 

At the time she was glad. At least her son could have a life. Her dead husband's insurance paid for her son's plastic surgery to give him a new ear, plus a prosthetic, but when her son told her he decided to quit college and become a hunter, Nora was devastated. But after what they been through, she didn't blame him. 

She promised to leave town, but what if more evil came back. She decided to practice her craft. She got better and better. She even went to the west coast to get extra training. That is when she heard of the Charmed sisters. They were extremely powerful witches. Probably the best in the world. But when she asked around, everyone that was acquainted with them said they were mostly retired. Except for the youngest, Paige. She worked as a guide mostly. Sometimes a mentor for younger witches. She learned some powerful magic from a mysterious witch. 

This witch, only going by the name Victoria, was a very talented individual. She made every witch and warlock look like amateurs. She said she knew every spell that ever existed. While training with her, she saw how. She knew white magic, black magic, even blood magic. The only thing she didn't know was the Highest Magic. Only the Higher Ups knew it. She trained Nora, surpassing even more seasoned witches. When she returned, she expanded her online shop. Other hunters in the area showed up for her spells and charms for their hunts. Even other witches, begged for extra training. Unfortunately, that made her a target. Luckily her son was there. So were hunters connected to the Winchesters. They protected her, including other witches and gypsies. That is how she met Esmeralda. 

Esmeralda helped her with her shop, telling her what she needed. She got successful, but it started to wane. Her competitors opened up their own shops and online, and people flocked there. Her online store was struggling, so was her shop, but business was starting to pick up again. Whatever happened in Kansas, many hunters came here. Even witches. That is probably why that Halliwell woman came here. 

She took another sip and gave a prayer to Esmeralda's soul. When she breathed out cold air, she got nervous. Being a witch, she knew what that meant. She wasn't alone. She hoped it was the spirit of her friend. But what she felt. It felt dark. 

Piper woke up to knocks. Great. When she felt the air, she was surprised to see Jenna up. Seeing Sam at the door, she looked at the clock. Eleven?! Shit! 

Sam just smiles. Damn she was so cute with that tousled mane. Sam fantasized waking up to that every morning. He looked at HeyThere. There was a model he matched with. She was blonde, not a brunette, but she super matched with him. She lived down south, but Sam and his brother were going to be there anyway. Sam liked Piper a lot, but she was too independent for him. Dean still liked Jenna, he wanted Sam to travel to the west coast to meet her counterpart for himself. Sam wasn't going to stop him. That model he matched with, Allison said she was in LA to model in a fashion show. Look like Sam had a date. Hopefully, she accepted his new status as a "working man.'' Ugh. Good thing he has his education. 

"Good morning. Piper!" 

"Uh, hi. Sorry, can you give me twenty minutes?" Piper felt embarrassed. She overslept. Usually she was the early riser. Her and Sam were early birds. Even as kids, she was the first one up. Even Prue couldn't wake up as early as her. While Jenna was talking to Sam, Piper hurriedly had a quick shower. After brushing her teeth, she was relieved to see Sam gone. Never again, was she sleeping in. 

"Jenna! Why didn't you wake me! I promised to meet Sam and Dean for lunch to compare notes!" She looked at the clock. It was almost twelve. She put on her makeup and brushed and styled her hair. It was stupid, but she needed to be professional to solve this case. Especially if she needed to talk to the police. Jenna already informed Piper, she made fake IDs. 

"Did Dean teach you that?'' 

''Actually it was Sam. These IDs are foolproof. Piper you are Agent Debbie Benatar, I am Agent Patricia Harry." Thinking of Dean's love of rock alias. "We are new agents working with Agents Elton Micheal and Agent Huey Bowie. Sam and Dean's FBI's aliases.'' 

Pat Benatar and Debbie Harry. Jenna just switched the first names. This Sam and Dean used male pop stars names. Elton John, Michael Jackson with Huey Lewis and David Bowie mixed up. She looked at the IDs. Wow. These were good. Way better than their Sam's and Dean's effort. Wonder if she learned that from Charlie. 

"When did you have time to make that?" 

”Early this morning while you were in dreamland. I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful. Sam and Dean also gave us our business suits. I need to do my hair. Put those on. Sam told us there was another murder. Smell of sulfur was present." 

"Do you know who?" Piper says, putting on her fed outfit. She looked at herself. Wow. She looked so badass. She couldn't help it, she was posing in a mirror. Jenna just smirked at her. 

"A librarian named Marjorie Willis. Guess what was missing." 

"Books? Her eyes?" 

"Her hands." 

"Her hands? Why would a demon want with her hands? She wasn't a witch or gypsy was she?" 

"That is what we are going to find out. Sam said lunch was canceled. We are going to dinner instead. Sam and Dean are at the police station looking for evidence, including retrieving that diary. We are going to the crime scene to talk to the investigators. Plus go to the morgue to see that body." 

"Hmph. You and Dean *definitely* belong together. Sure you won't be recognized?" 

"Pretty sure. When I made those IDs, nobody at the local college recognized me. Piper you ready? We have to interview the cops before they leave." 

While "Agent Harry" was interviewing the police on scene, Jenna was busy writing in the electronic tablet Dean loaned her. Piper as "Agent Benatar" was checking out any demonic activities. She smelled the sulfur, but it felt off. She fought demons on a daily basis, and they all smelled the same. Like death, sulfur and pain. This sulfur smell was a little too strong. Like someone trying to fake a demon attack. She thought about that Jeffrey guy. But he was dead. She wondered if his ghost was still around. If it was, she might have to salt and burn. Great. She looked around for more clues, the same message was there. "TalentScout is back!'' Written in dog blood. Whoever this psycho is, he needed to be stopped. 

Seeing Jenna thanking the police, Piper stood up. Jenna nodded to Piper and they both left, driving away in a "borrowed" black BMW. When Piper asked, Jenna simply said, she asked for a loan from a fan. He didn't care about Jenna, but he was a huge superfan of her ex. She told him it was for her movie in LA. 

"How are you going to get away with this? What if your counterpart gets in trouble?" 

"She won't. I warned him that the movie studio was fickle and may change their minds." 

"And the FBI outfit? What if the real police find out?" 

"That is part of the secret movie contract. He said the FBI wouldn't be happy if he blabs. He promised to keep this under his hat. I believe him." 

It was risky, but Jenna promised to return the car at the end of the day. Piper hoped so. She wanted to hit the road back to Lawrence ASAP. She and Jenna return to their room to wait for Sam and Dean. Seeing the Fait, they knocked on their room door comparing notes. 

"So what did you find out?" Piper asked Sam. Dean was quiet, he was looking at the diary, with his brows furrowed. Jenna was looking at Dean's device. Wow. So many names. Plus every job he ever did was written in here. South America, China, Australia, Antarctica? According to this, there was a ancient monster that was awakened by a team of scientists. It was sealed away after the Toba eruption. It was directly responsible for the eruption. Because of that monster, the world and humans almost went extinct. The ancient spellcasters and hunters sealed it away before it killed the entire human race. Less than fifty people were left behind. Most animals and plants died as well. The monster when awakened, killed most of the scientists, except one. 

The lone survivor called HunterCorp. They defeated the monster by cutting out its heart as well as its right kneecap. After their investigation, they discovered it was one of the fallen angel's failed experiments. It was the last survivor of the ancient Neanderthals. It kept returning to life, even when it cut its head cut off and burned. The kneecap and heart was its source of life and power. The heart can be regrown, but if the kneecap was still attached, even when burned, it would return to life. The monster only had one purpose, to destroy. It was probably Lucifer's backup plan if his rebellion failed. 

It was a tough fight. Every high ranking hunter and witch were sent there. It was tough. They couldn't fly in, the monster would have downed the planes. Every boat would have sank. According to the journal, they had to hire a few angels for transportation. The angels helped fight, but even they were having trouble. It was the Charmed sisters that subdued the monster. Sam, Dean and the other hunters that killed it. They figured out how to kill it once and for all, thanks to a rouge angel named Marut. He said he and a fellow angel named Harut were the ones that created that monster. They were at the time, under Lucifer's orders. By the time the Great War ended, God banished them to Earth for Eternity and clipped their wings, never to return. Marut said that they spend their days drinking and fighting random monsters and demons, always praying for forgiveness. Both were bored of Earth and were waiting for the End Times. Look like they got their wish. Their world, their reality was destroyed. 

Jenna wondered if that monster existed in their world. If so, she needed to tell Piper and her sisters, plus Sam and Dean. She heard her name being called, she looked up. 

”Jen. We are about to head out, we are going to dinner at that restaurant we ate at yesterday." 

"Okay. I need to change. I don't want to dirty my fed clothes." 

"Good idea. Guys, give us twenty minutes." 

Sam and Dean nodded. They said they were going to change in their "cheap'' clothing to Sam's disgust. 

They drove to the restaurant when the saw police cars at Repo's. Shit. All four agreed to check it out. Looks like dinner was canceled. A pizza will have to be ordered. 

Good thing they still had their badges. Sam and Dean agreed to check out Nora's apartment, and Piper and Jenna decided to check out the store. 

Jenna hold up her fake FBI badge. "FBI. I am Agent Harry, this my partner, Agent Benatar. We are following up on the Jeffrey Russell case." 

Detective Sutton looks at their badges. "Hmph. Are you ladies new? We heard that Agents Bonham and Agent Watts were here yesterday. Did they undergo new aliases? They gave their names as Agents Michael and Bowie.'' 

Piper says smoothly. "They are undercover. Head office demanded new identities. They are afraid there may be a copycat. The killer only knew their names, not their faces." 

Detective Sutton nods. "Well, we had a call there were screams coming from Ms Havelock's apartment. When my patrolman arrived, there were signs of a break in. Then the alarm company alerted us about a alert at Ms Havelock's store. There was blood everywhere." 

”Where there signs of a struggle?" Piper asks writing down notes. Jenna already left after showing off her badge, she wanted to see the crime scene for herself. 

"Yes. Nora Havelock lived alone. Ever since her poor son was abducted all those years ago, she mostly kept to herself. She's always busy. Her shop and webstore always sold occult like products. Ever since her son moved away, she been busier than ever. We believe that the kidnapper may be after her for retaliation for Jeffrey's death." 

Piper nods. Damn. Either a copycat, or a vengeful spirit. The demon possibly was there, but it was unlikely. The sulfur smell was too strong, too ordinary. The ghost of Jeffrey Russell was still around. Piper needed to put his soul to rest. She thanked the detective and joined Jenna. 

They looked around the shop. Yep. Same M.O. Dog blood, with that stupid "TalentScout is Back!" Sign. But why dog's blood. What was this killer thinking? Was it a copycat? Or a vengeful spirit? Plus Nora was missing. Looks like they needed to solve this case ASAP. Piper had demon vanquishing potions, but not a Dispossession Potion. A spirit can only travel with a human host. The ghost of Jeffrey is most likely behind everything. They only had a limited time before Nora was killed. Good thing she had all the ingredients. She told Jenna they needed to return. Plus that unpleasant task of burning the bones. Seeing Sam and Dean, they leave the shop. 

"What did you guys find out." Piper asks while making the potion. Sam was watching, he studied magic on a regular basis, but always wanted to learn new spells and potions. 

Dean speaks up. "Sammy and I get there. But the break-in was staged. Nora, she did everything herself. At least that's what the cops think." 

"Dammit. She is innocent in all this. Was her fingerprints in any crime scenes?" Jenna asked worried. She liked Nora and didn't want her hurt. 

''No. But get this. She volunteered at the local dog rescue. Three dogs are missing and uncounted for." Sam says. 

"We read the diary. Jeffrey. He was insane. Even before the demon possession. He used to stalk and harass women. He blamed them for his shortcomings. The one relationship he had in college, he beat her regularly and stalked her after she left him. She had to move back to her home country in Brussels." 

"Dean. What about the demon possession." 

"Sam. Don't interrupt me. The demon was known as a 'Talent Scout.' He came to the surface from time to time to recruit damned souls to Hell by allowing them to embrace their dark side. You heard of the bombings near the Texas area?" 

They all nodded. Both their worlds had the same issue. So many innocents. 

"The demon possessed that guy. After he was arrested, he went on more sprees. Many people died. After he was done, he went on to the next victim. Then he possessed Jeffrey. Jeffery. Guess what. He *loved* being possessed. He was pissed that the demon was sent back to Hell. He killed more women to summon the hunters that sent that demon to Hell, to bring that demon back using the caster's blood. Guess who those two hunters were." 

"Let me guess." Piper says sarcastically. Looks like they had a job back home. She and her sisters can kill that demon once and for all in their world. They knew demons vanquishing spells and potions. Hopefully the Jeffrey in their world was still an innocent. They can encourage him to get therapy. 

"Yep. I was captured. My blood was used to summon that demon. Luckily or unluckily Jeffrey was shot and killed. That demon most likely got sent back to Hell. It is most likely the ghost of Jeffrey is hoping to avoid the Pit." 

"He's dead. No demon will want to do deals with a ghost." 

"Unless he has something the demon wants." 

"Yep. Us. Girls. We'll be the baits." 

"Not gonna happen. I have potions. Sam, can you and Jenna dig up the grave of Jeffrey Russell?" 

"Dean and I will find Nora." 

Jenna shakes her head. "We should stick together." 

Dean worried about Jenna, shakes his head. He was worried about Piper, but she was a experienced witch. She and her family fought demons on a regular basis. Jenna was a baby hunter. This ghost will kill her. Especially if he thinks that she and him were a couple. 

Sam agreed. "It's better that we split up. Piper and I know magic. Just as long as one of us is at the gravesite, we can check out the warehouse. You and I can burn the bones, Piper and Dean can check out the abandoned house. She can vanquish the demon with her potions." 

Jenna sighs but agrees. After they get their supplies, they split up. Jenna and Sam drive away in their borrowed car, and Dean and Piper drive away in the Fait. 

Nora was groaning. She had a massive migraine. She looked up and saw a African-American man sharpening a knife. He looked somewhat familiar. When he looked up and grinned, Nora instantly recognized him. He was Jeffrey's counselor, Alan. Was he possessed? When he opened his mouth, Nora's blood went cold. Different voice, different body, but she recognized Jeffrey anywhere. 

"It's about time you are awake. Hmph. I been waiting for close to a decade for you. I was just floating in thin air, lost, cold lonely. After I was killed, I was hoping to avoid Hell. Looks like I did. Unfortunately, it wasn't my demon, my love, but another. A demon named Sargon. He made me a deal. Bring him innocent souls, and I can avoid Hell. He then showed me how to possess humans. Of course it took me years how to possess humans, but I did it. Alan here was a good man. He felt sorry for me. He thought I needed a place to rest. Stupid bastard. He then allowed me to possess him. He's dead. Sargon took the soul away, so now the body is free real estate. I can continue my work. I want to get revenge. I seen that social media post. Why does Dean get to have love? That Jenna chick? She deserves better." 

"You sick bastard. Leave her out of this." 

"Sorry. But he took my love away. Now I'm going to take his. Plus his brother and his girl. Then you. Hold still. It will hurt less if you don't struggle. Open your mouth. I need your tongue." 

Nora clamps her mouth shut. 

Jeffrey laughs. "Doesn't matter. I can cut your jaw open and take out your tongue myself. Don't bother struggling, I'll sever your spine." 

Nora screams in terror. 

Jeffrey laughs. "That's it. Keep that mouth open." 

She prayed for a miracle. 

Sam finishes digging. Phew. He felt dirty and sweaty. He refused to let Jenna dig, he was a gentleman. He wanted to be with Piper, but she needed to help Dean. They already went to that warehouse. It didn't exist anymore. It burned down three years ago by bored teenagers. Dean called and told Sam the news after he and Piper asked around. They were on their way to the house where Jeffrey tortured and maimed his victims. Hopefully, it was still standing. 

"Sure you don't need my help?" 

"I'm fine. Jenna just hand me the salt, gas and lighter after I'm done digging. This psycho is going to make his final trip downstairs." 

Jenna nods. She never dug for a body before, never mind salting and burning. As a hunter, she needs to learn this stuff. Still, it was gross. 

Sam finishes digging. "Phew. Jenna. Hold up the flashlight. Just a warning. This may be disgusting." 

When he opened the coffin, Jenna started gagging. The smell. Ugh. She saw poor Sam puking. Her friend Sam in her world, did this a lot. But HC Sam? He had employees that did the dirty work. She handed him the salt and gasoline. Sam takes them, with puke remnants on his face. Jenna felt sorry for him. 

Sam salts and pours the gas on the corpse of Jeffrey Russell. He hands Jenna the now empty gas can and salt. 

"Hand me the lighter." 

Jenna hands it to him. He starts to light it. Dammit! They just did a rookie mistake. They forgot to bring extra matches and lighters. Their lighter was dead. 

Nora was screaming when Jeffrey started walking towards her. When she heard the door breaking down, she wanted to scream in relief. Dean Winchester and Piper Halliwell were here. Thank god. A Winchester and a Halliwell. She was saved. Thankfully Sam and Jenna weren't around. She was afraid for them. Especially Jenna, she was just a amateur. 

Jeffrey smiles. His smile faded slightly when Jenna and Sam weren't there. But since Dean was here, he can carry out his revenge. 

"Dean! Good to see you again!" 

Dean looks at him confusingly. "Have we met?" 

Jeffrey/Alan smile fades slightly. 

"Eight years ago. You took away someone I cared about. I was hoping you brought your brother and your girlfriend. I wanted to show you what I lost. Oh well. Go ahead. Shoot. When he saw Dean's rifle. "I'm already dead. I can possess anyone here." Then his ghost comes out and possesses Nora. Alan's dead corpse falls to the floor. She started smiling. 

"Shoot me and I stop her heart. Put down the gun. Lady. Put down those pretty bottles. I know a witch when I see one. You got five seconds." 

Dammit. He knew Piper was a witch. That demon must have warned him. They reluctantly put down their weapons. 

"Good. Good. First I'm going to call some friends of mine, then I'm going to rip you both apart." 

Shit! If the bones aren't burned, Nora was dead. Jeffrey was going to kill her. 

Back at the cemetery, Sam was fighting some demons. They were possessing corpses. Jenna was holding a iron rod, she was getting ready to defend herself. She was terrified. These demons, they were outnumbered. Sam was great with magic, but paled in comparison to Piper. She stabbed a demon that got too close to her. The demon flew out. But more was coming. She saw a man that was clearly high. She got a idea. She told Sam to hold them off. Sam already defeated three demons, there was only two left. 

"Excuse me!" She yelled. The stoner turns around. He recognized her instantly. 

"Holy shit! Is this part of your movie?" He says in awe, seeing the open grave and Sam fighting those zombies. Hearing that she wondered what kind of movie was her counterpart was making. 

"Uh, yea! It's Defeating the Dead Two." Thinking of that awful movie she and Dean went on their third date. It was a cult classic. Rumors were a sequel was being made. 

"Can I borrow a light?" 

"Lighter? Sure. Here, keep it. I'll be in the movie right?" 

"Yep! Do me a favor. Run! The scene calls for innocents to run far far away." Jenna bluffs, already she needed to get back. Sam was barely hanging on. He wasn't as experienced as his counterparts. 

"Okay!" He takes off running. 

"Sam! I got the lighter!" 

"Hurry and light it! Throw it in the grave!'' 

Jeffery taunts Dean and Piper. "I dreamed about nothing but revenge. Now I can. Now you can feel my pain." 

Dean laughs. 

"What's so funny?" 

"That is my twin. I was never here. I just came here to escort these beautiful women. I never met you before in my life." 

Jeffrey looked startled. "Your lying." 

"No I'm not. Our twins, they were the ones that stopped you. My counterpart, he's still in Kansas." 

Piper seeing the ghost digesting his words, picks up the potion and throws it. 

"Go to Hell!!'' 

Nora falls to the floor and the ghost of Jeffrey Russell just stands there. He goes up in flames exactly the same time Jenna throws the lighter in. 

He screams as he is lit up. 

"NOOOOO!!! 

Dean grabs Piper just to shield her from the flames. Nora groans. 

Piper goes rushing to her side after Jeffery's soul is put to rest. 

"Nora. Are you alright?" 

"Yeah. Where's Jeffrey?" 

"Taking a very hot trip. You don't have to worry about him. Piper, I'm calling 911. We need to leave." 

"What about Nora?" 

"I'm going to tell the cops it was Alan that was responsible. It sucks. He was a good man. He believed in Jeffrey. Good thing he has no family. I don't want his sacrifice to be in vain." 

"The ambulance is on their way. Piper. We need to pick up Sam and Jenna. We are going to spend the night and hit the road early in the morning. Nora. We need a favor." 

"The answer is yes. I already promised to be in Lawrence." 

Piper tells her to retire after this. She was a great witch, but she'll always be a target because of that. 

"After Armageddon is averted. After I close my shop, I'm heading to Mexico to be with my son and granddaughter. My family needs me." 

Hearing the sirens, both Dean and Piper rush out and drive away, heading away from the noise. They drive in the opposite direction, and drive towards the cemetery. 

Afterwards all four were in the local pizza place eating two large pizzas. Dean and Piper were enjoying a meatlovers pizza, while Jenna and Sam were chowing down on a vegetarian pizza. All four had beers. The stoner from the cemetery was startled to see them, he wasn't alone, he brought his cousin, the owner of the BMW. Jenna thanked the owner and the stoner and returned the car keys to the the stoner's cousin. They posed for their picture for their Igram pages. 

"Say pizza!" 

"Pizza!" *Click.* 

Afterwards they went to sleep. They opted to go to a drive thru for breakfast. Early the next day they were on the road. They were discussing the days that they had. Piper commented that Jeffrey cut out the eyes and hands of his victims to get Sam and Dean's attention. Plus planted the sulfur. What he wasn't counting on was Piper and Jenna. While stopping for gas, Jenna and Piper swore they seen a black '67 Impala heading towards Couer d'Alene. Neither Sam or Dean noticed they were too busy arguing over the music. Dean wanted to play classic pop, and Sam wanted to listen to classic rock. In the end, they took a vote. Sam won. They were listening to Guns n Roses' "Welcome to the Jungle." With Dean complaining it was hair rock. 

Sam, Dean, Castiel and Jack were puzzled at the story they just heard. It was Jack that told them about the murders in Court d'Alene, Idaho. When they got there, they were greeted by Detective Sutton, congratulating them on solving the case. He told them to tell their bosses to give Agents Harry and Benatar a well deserved raise. Dean bristled when he called them Agents Michael and Bowie. He didn't know who Castiel and Jack were till they introduced Cas and Jack as Agents Dion and Keys. 

Dean was annoyed that their counterparts solved their case. They were getting bored and restless and needed to kill something. Castiel and Jack had no opinion. But they wondered who those women were. Cas said they weren't the women Sam looked up. Dean was getting jealous. He had no luck finding a date. Why does that stuck up baby get the girl? And the reward. According to Sutton, they got a cash prize. A reward from the victims families. Ten grand. Sam was also curious. His twin had no man bun, plus he was seen in someone's social media post. 

"Sammy. We have to move quicker. Those assholes are beating us." 

"Maybe if you stop drinking so much." 

"Not to mention, playing pool too much. Other hunters are getting our cases. Dean, we need to be quick." Jack says innocently. 

Sam shakes his head. Already he could see the steam coming from Dean's ears. 

"I'm going to talk to Havelock. Never again am I getting sussed out by a rich kid. He's supposed to be in Brazil." 

Piper takes the crystals and puts them around the house. She already put the spell on them. They were there in a pentagram direction. Piper and Sam both said they would be protected from evil forever. They weren't alone, Nora was there. She took a early flight out. She told a amused Sam and Dean about their counterparts being annoyed that they missed out. Jenna and Piper were *really* curious about them. But they were going home. Archangel Michael was there, he was in a handsome male body. It was Sam that prayed. He met Michael once, Adam thought he was his Sam. 

"Destroying a Nexus. This Nexus is pretty much in pieces. One is already destroyed." 

"That sucks. Anyway, can you cast the spell. My family is getting worried. We been gone for weeks." Jenna complained. She had a lot of fun, made new friends, trained as a hunter, but she was homesick. 

"Okay. Sam, Nora. Let's start the chant." 

"Before this happens, what will happen to the Nexus. Will our house blow up?'' Sari asked worried. She was shyly checking out Michael, she thought he was cute. Michael of course was oblivious. 

"Unlikely. There are just remnants there. The most that can happen is papers blowing across the room." Michael answers in a dry voice. He wasn't planning on helping, but he heard the prayers of some travelers. The guy Sam Winchester, he wasn't interested in, but Piper Halliwell. She may be a key to stopping God. He felt the shift, thankfully God wasn't here. If He was, all of them would have been snapped out of existence. 

Sam and Dean felt sad. This was it. Their new friends were leaving. Possibly forever. Dean had to leave the room to wipe his eyes. He wished Jenna could stay. It was bittersweet. He at least was together with her in another world. He hoped that her counterpart was available. If not, Jenna told him to take a chance and ask a girl out. He thought about that fashion show, there was a girl he went to high school with modeling. His old crush Niki. She was single according to that article he read. Maybe Sam could introduce him. He and that Allison girl were already exchanging messages. 

Sam wanted nothing more than go with them. It was a big place, and he could relax and he and his brother could retire. He didn't have hope for this world. At least at their world, they had friends. But he also had hope. He met a girl online. It was no catfish, he was a master hacker. Plus they exchanged pictures. She was legit to Dean's envy. He was going to miss them. He liked Jenna immensely. She was funny and sarcastic. No wonder Dean had a crush. So did Sam, although he kept that to himself. He liked Piper too, she was beautiful and smart. She thought him many new magical spells, even he didn't know. He hoped she was happy. His counterpart better treat her right. 

Kyle was going to perform the spell. He thought about his late wife, Paige. She sacrificed herself to save Kyle and Emily. He wondered if she existed in their world, or even this one. If she did, he hoped she was happy. 

Jenny was surprised to hear these were different people. Her and her kids weren't expecting anyone to help her. God heard her prayers. She was afraid of the evil that kept coming back. Thanks to those crystals Piper put in her walls, her family will be safe. She hoped that all four were reunited with their loved ones. Sam and Dean with their dad, Jenna and Piper with their boyfriends. 

Rich was checking out Jenna. His friends were super jealous. He thought Piper was cute too. 

Emily was glad to met the four of them. She and Dean had a memorable night in that motel. Maybe she and him could give it a shot. If not, his counterpart was available. 

"Okay. Ready. We need the Power of Three. Or a light substitute. Sam, Nora, your ready?" 

"Yes." 

"Of course." 

All three open the paper. 

"From Ancient Time This Power Came 

For All To Have But None To Reign 

Take It Now, Show No Mercy 

For This Power Can No Longer Be." 

They felt a wind. Michael told everyone to close their eyes. *Whoosh.* The wind was strong, but not enough to knock anyone off their feet. When Michael told everyone to open their eyes, the room was slightly messy, but other than that, that heavy feeling that was here, it was empty. 

"Did it work?" Piper asked. 

"Yes. The Nexus it is destroyed." Michael says. He was disappointed. He and Lucifer created the Nexus. He needed a foolproof spell. Lucifer and him, they both created it. Then when the continent split apart, all five went their separate ways. The original points was a Pentagram. Too bad. If it still existed, the archangels, plus the One could have defeated God. God and His Sister, would have been sealed away. Safely. He heard of the One from Death. When he asked his Father, He always said it was a fairy tale. He was Being. The All. The One was never specified, but he wondered if it was his nephew, Jack Kline. God murdered him for a reason. He wasn't ready to fight, but he wondered if he was supposed to. 

This was it. Their goodbye. Jenna and Piper had a tearful goodbye with Sam and Dean. All four became good friends. Jenna hugged everyone in the room, except Michael, they shook hands. She took selfies with everyone there. She used her reward money to buy a new phone. She even took a selfie with Michael. She then uploaded to her new account. 

Piper didn't buy a new phone, but she bought crystals for the Winchester house. Crystals like those weren't cheap. She only had a few hundred left, she used that to buy a winter coat. Kansas was freezing. She took selfies with Sam and Dean on their phones, with Sam giving her a kiss on the cheek. Piper wondered what their counterparts would think. If they would be jealous. Jenna proved to be a great student. She had the talent to be a good hunter, hopefully she never had to use it. She was too good for it. 

"It's getting dark. Ladies, it's time." Kyle reminded them. 

Sam, Dean, Piper, Jenna. They all teared up. They hugged crying. This was it. Goodbye forever. Kyle started chanting and holding Michael's grace, he chanted the spell to another world. Then he poured it in the ingredients they borrowed from the bunker. Sam and Dean promised to mail the rock back. 

"Mah Ray, Fay Doh, Em Lah! 

Kah Day, Em Lah! Kah Day Em Lah!" 

Everyone was surprised to see the rift open. Piper and Jenna hold hands, just in case they don't get separated. Before they cross over they tearfully wave goodbye, with Jenna and Piper thanking everyone. 

"Guys. Never change!" Jenna says with bleary eyes. She thought she saw Sam and Dean wiping their eyes. 

"Thank you. Everyone, stay safe. Sam, Dean. Good luck!" Then they cross the light disappearing. 

The Magic World 

When they cross over, they see a forest. Where are they? Hearing a train, they go follow the sound. They almost collapsed in relief. San Francisco. To make sure, Piper calls Prue. 

"Hello?" 

"Prue?" 

"Piper! Thank god. We thought we lost you. Where are you?" 

"Um, I think by Golden Gate Park. What time is it?" 

"It's 10:08 am. Piper, you just left." 

"What! We were gone for weeks. Prue be serious." 

"I am! I was just looking through the book. Piper, you and Jenna were gone for only a few minutes. Stay there, wait by the conservatory. I'm getting my car keys." She hung up. 

Both Jenna and Piper look bewildered. What the hell? 

Adam was glad to meet his step relatives, he liked the Campbells immediately. He and Christian got along, but Sam, he was acting so odd. He heard of Sam. Soft spoken, shy and kind. This Sam reminded him of a cold robot. Efficient, cold and professional. He was a great hunter, but there was something off about him. Adam felt creeped out by him. 

Samuel Campbell was back. Although he didn't understand why. He was under orders to help his grandson. The angel, Balthazar promised him he can see his daughter and son again if he helped out his grandsons and their half brother. He'll do it. He never saw Mary or Daniel for years.


	70. Chapter 70

Prue was fascinated with the story Piper and Jenna told them. The world they came from, it had two sets of Winchesters. The originals, they never met. But they stayed at their home in Lebanon Kansas, while they were recovering from a nasty flu. Thank god they were picked up by their "fancy" counterparts HC Sam and HC Dean.

Those guys were in the general area looking for their father, when they picked up Jenna and Piper. Paige asked them why they didn't call for a whitelighter, they said they weren't sure they even existed in that world. Piper was afraid God might catch them. They were in the middle of the wilderness when they crossed over. Unfortunately it was in the middle of winter in Kansas. They would have froze to death if Sam and Dean weren't driving by. They picked them up, but then they got sick with a flu. Panicking, Dean drove to the nearest place, The Men of Letters safehouse. 

Both women passed out and neither recalled what happened next. They met Charlie. But not that world's Charlie, but another world's. It was confusing. They didn't understand it themselves. Anyway, she saved Piper's life. Her fever was a reported 107 degrees. Hearing that her sisters gasped. That would have killed her for sure. They hugged Piper again, including Jenna, with Piper protesting she was okay. Phoebe said she was so close to being lost forever. Piper acted annoyed, but she was happy to see her family again. Jenna was glad that not that much time had passed, although she was mystified about the time difference. Which would explain how her hair turned blond to black. 

Victor was coming over, Piper wanted to see him. The days they had. They hunted, saved a woman from a vengeful spirit, and made new friends. Unfortunately, they couldn't find Sam and Dean. They were still lost. Jenna said she wanted to go home to see her family, so Paige flew her home. Angels be damned. Since Piper was safe, Prue said she had to fly to New York to solve the mystery of the murder of her friend Tamera. The hunter, known only as Olivia said she had a lead. She was working as a lieutenant at the NYPD. She worked as a cop to solve unsolvable crimes. It was risky, her work had to be done in secret. She and her partner, Lieutenant Bruce Jackman helped cover up her hunts. Her sisters weren't happy to hear about Prue leaving but they knew how important it was for Prue to solve this case. She told her sisters goodbye and jumped on the plane, not even glamouring. So far her fame was fading, no one barely looked at the manor anymore. 

Prue sighed as she settled in first class. She was on a budget, but fuck it. After the stressful week she had, she could use a little R and R. She had a seatmate, a woman she used to work with. What was her name again? Oh yeah, Bela Talbot. She nodded to Bela and put on her headphones. She was going to listen to classical music all the way to New York. 

They were done taxiing and were already in the air. The pilot's voice droned over the loudspeaker.

"Good afternoon, it it 2:17 pm, San Francisco time, we are on a nonstop flight to New York City. We will be arriving about 10:35 pm, New York time. The skies are beautiful and sunny, and in New York it will be a clear night sky. This is pilot David Jeremy. Thank you for flying United Britannia Airlines, have a pleasant flight."

Prue thanked the stewardess for the coffee. She wanted to take a nap, but not until she figured out what to do when she got to New York. If it wasn't for her, Tamera would still be alive. She was killed by a demon. She wasn't the intended target, Prue was. Souls were important to demons, plus angels to her surprise. They traded them like currency. Wonder how much she's worth. Probably a lot. Paige to save a innocent almost sold her soul to a soul trader demon. They were similar to crossroads demons, ten years, plus hellhounds. However, unlike crossroads demons, soul trades bid to the highest bidder. Crossroad Deals were sent to Hell. Paige was worth a huge fortune. Luckily she was saved, but the souls she tried to rescue were already marked for Hell. Paige was incredibly lucky. She managed to keep her soul unmarked. She fell into a deep depression about being unable to save her boss's soul. Gadreel said Heaven won't accept anyone already marked for Hell. Richard Henderson was a good man that made bad choices. So were many of those people that made deals. But Prue and her sisters told Paige, that it was an individual's choice.

Prue wondered if Tamera was upstairs. She hoped so, but she wasn't sure. Demons occasionally took souls before reapers. Same with angels. Thinking about it, she wasn't sure if either side was good. Even Heaven was corrupted with greed. She already talked to Olivia on the phone. Olivia said there were some mysterious deaths. She was investigating murders of innocent women. Everyone was burned alive. Tied to a stake, just like the Salem Witch Trails. Prue wondered if they were witches. Even today, there was witch hunts. It was done underground not by demons, but by humans. Dean was right. Humans can be more twisted than any demonic creature. She rarely used her magic in public. That is how Phoebe burned in the alternate future. 

She was worried about her future. Everyone's future. Phoebe was the one with the visions, but as the latest sibling, she had a maternal instinct about her sisters. There was a chance that they would die. Prue would gladly bite the bullet to save her sisters. Plus any nieces or nephews. She smiled ruefully. Sam was alive. She knew it. She would never admit it, she dreamed about Piper's and Sam's children. Same with Phoebe's, and Paige's. She didn't see hers, unfortunately. She wondered of she could have kids. Obviously not with Gadreel, he was a angel. Nephilms were forbidden. If they continue their relationship, maybe she can adopt. After this war ends, there will be orphaned children. Feeling sleepy, she closed her eyes. 

Darkness. Nothing but darkness. Where is everyone? 

"Phoebe? Piper? Paige? Where are you? She called. Helloooo??!!" 

Nothing. Her eyes struggled to see in the dark. Where is everyone? She was at Bucklands. Her old office. She recognized it. But the walls. The side facing the city was torn. Huh? Did a bomb go off? Prue went to the hallway. The lights were off. But the once pristine hallway was full of holes and garbage. It was cold in here too. Prue shivered. The elevators were down. She walked to the hallway window. The city. It was destroyed. What happened here? 

Prue was walking down the street. She needed to go home. Her sisters may need her. She found a car. No way was she walking with platform heels. That is the last time she takes Paige's advice. She did not dare call to anyone. It was too risky. After finding some duds, she found one with keys. Weird. But whatever. Driving down the street, she was dismayed to see ruined buildings. Everything was gone. She turned on the radio. Nothing but static. 

"That can't be good." 

It took her awhile to get there, the bridge across was full of empty cars. Prue was getting scared. She had a dreadful feeling. As she turned towards her neighbourhood, she felt terrified. She slammed on her breaks. The manor, it was gone. 

"No. Piper! Phoebe! Paige!" She cried out. As she drove closer, she saw remnants of a massive explosion. The staircase, or what's left of it, was the only thing standing. Prue wanted to cry. Her sisters. They were gone. 

Prue was startled awake when she heard the stewardess' voice. 

"Miss, miss? Your dinner is ready." 

Huh? Thank god. It was just a dream. She allowed the attendant to serve her dinner. 

"Thank you." She wasn't hungry, but she needed to distract herself. That wasn't the first time she had that dream. But it was the first time she made it to the manor. Phoebe was the one with the premonitions, but Prue had a feeling she was seeing their future. Every dream was the same. She woke up alone. This world. It was going to die. 

She made it to her hotel later that night and tried to sleep. She couldn't. There was something evil coming, and it wasn't God. 

Bobby and Eleanor were laying in each other's arms. They spent the whole day together, just enjoying each other's company. Bobby didn't care about what she was, she was a good woman. He vowed to protect her, even though she could kill him with a broken pinky, tied behind her back. Eleanor turned around and smiled. 

"Why do you keep coming back? I told you I can take care of myself." 

"I am a gentleman. I protect those I care about." 

She chuckled. "Bobby, don't be a fool. You did your job, let me do mine." 

She went to kiss him, when she heard a familiar language. Enochian. The angels. They found her. Shit! Bobby. She needed to get rid of him. She called Paige. 

"Paige! Paige!" 

Paige warps in. "What is it?" 

"Take Bobby and go! Now!" 

Bobby looked angry. "Now wait a minute." 

What Eleanor saw. She screamed for Paige to take Bobby away. No way can any of them fight. 

Paige grabs Bobby and warps him away. Eleanor could do nothing but be afraid. She can defend herself, but not from angels. She hoped they ended it quickly. 

Bobby was angry at the young whitelighter. 

"Why did you take me away for? Kid, I can outfight you! Take me back to Eleanor! Now!" He was dressed in nothing but a sheet to Paige's embarrassment. But at the moment didn't care. Eleanor tried warning him to kill her. Now it is too late. Her blood, her fighting spirit. It would be extinguished. She warned him her blood was one of the keys. Now it was too late. He yelled at Paige to leave. 

Eleanor warned him. What was on the other side. Purgatory. Where every evil thing ends up. If that door opens, every evil creature Bobby and every hunter killed would return. Dammit! He refused to kill her. He swore to protect her. But angels, they can kill him without touching him. He got dressed and called every hunter he knew to be prepare. A war was coming. 

Ellen got off the phone with the other hunters. What Bobby said. It sounded insane. That young whitelighter tried coming back to retrieve his lover, but the angels blocked her. If Bobby said was true, than her training as a Valkyrie was going to be needed. 

It was just after The Roadhouse burned down. Ash, and many of her hunter friends were dead. Everyone was slaughtered by demons. Then they burned her beloved bar down. Thank god her daughter Jo was out. Usually she was overprotective of Jo, but she allowed Jo to meet her guy friend that she was seeing. 

Jo was at the supermarket buying pretzels when she saw the firetrucks. She didn't think much of it, not until she was on her way back. She didn't scream. But seeing that bar in flames, she hoped it was empty. But it was unlikely. The bar was packed with hunters. She was serving beers when she realized she ran out of pretzels. She asked Ash to keep an eye. She was gone for twenty minutes. She felt awful that she couldn't believe her dumb luck. 

After her interview with the police and Fire Marshall she was in a daze. She called Jo to make sure she was alright. Good thing she had her safehouses. Every smart hunter had some. She didn't know it at the time, but that guy Jo was seeing was a Men of Letters agent. A British citizen named Renny Rawlings. 

Ellen never met him, but remembered how excited Jo was. She said that guy really liked her. Thought she was smart and funny. Jo was over the moon. Ellen was glad for her daughter, Jo was disappointed that Dean was never around, but this new guy was 'sexy and smart.' Jo walked around in a cloudy, dreamy state. 

Then that failed mission in Carthage. Ellen shuddered how close she came to losing her daughter. The hellhounds almost killed Jo. Thank god that guy came, Arthur Ketch. He blew a whistle to keep the hellhounds back, then he performed a spell on Jo to keep her from dying. Then he took her to the nearest hospital. 

It was a touch and got situation. But Jo pulled through. Ketch told Ellen that they were under a huge debt. They said they were required to be agents of the Men of Letters. Ellen reluctantly agreed. No way she can cover Jo's hospital bills. When Jo got better, they were both taken away for extra training. Jo was a lot stronger after her "boot camp" was done. 

Ellen was sent east. To the State of South Carolina, in a small town called Meggett. There Ellen was training in the Men of Letters eastern base. She worked there for four years, till the organization told her her debt was free and clear. They "honorably discharged" her, aka laid her off because, she was too rough around the edges. Ellen thought it was bull. They thought she was too old. They denied knowing Jo, but when Ellen pressed, they threatened to "fire" certain agents. Ellen shut up. "Fire" was a code word. Ellen knew not to push it, but she hoped Jo was okay. 

She was working as a hunter, with her extra training as a former Men of Letters agent, she was good. Real good. She knew every secret there was about almost every monster. She even worked with other hunters, training them for new techniques. Then while hunting, one of her trainees died, a hunter named Richie Martin. 

He was good friends with Dean Winchester, they knew each other as teens. He was killed by a demon. Ellen and him were hunting for a demon named Casey. She and her partner were working with Azazel, trying to free their master Lucifer. She discovered Richie's body with the demon gone and just about she was going to take his body away, she saw a portal opening. A woman wearing a warrior's outfit came out of the portal and raised up Richie's soul. She greeted Ellen, when she found a gun in her face. 

"Greetings, I am known as Mist. I am second of command to Freyja. I come from the island of Valhalla. I am here to retrieve Richie Martin's soul." 

"Like hell you will." 

"I assure you I am not a demon or a monster. This man, he is a fine warrior, and will be trained to fight with many of our final warriors for the final battle." 

Ellen didn't know what to think. She heard rumors of Valhalla. According to the Men of Letters, they spent decades looking for Valhalla, but never been able to find it. Not even with their technology, satellites, boats or submarines. It was declared a urban legend. According to their research, those race of all women warriors were training fallen warriors for the final fight. The women's origins were unknown, but they were believed to be demi goddesses. Before Richie was taken away (with a huge smile), they expressed to Ellen that their work was needed to stay a secret. A war was coming. Their seers seen the future. It looked like The End was coming a lot sooner than anticipated. Ellen agreed. There was rumors that Lucifer was about to raise. 

Ellen continued to be a hunter, having ran into the Valkyries a few times on her hunts. She assisted them to fight any Amazons, or any of their enemies. They stayed away from any hunts, saying they were not responsible for any small battles, but for the big war. When Jo was reunited with Ellen, she was interested to become a Valkyrie. She heard of them from the Halliwell sisters. When she asked Ellen, Ellen immediately said no. Jo protested that she was a adult now, close to thirty and was a seasoned Men of Letters former agent. Ellen never told her, that they wanted Ellen. They thought Ellen would be a good general. According to their seers, neither of them weren't meant to live. But fate interfered. They thought Ellen was talented enough to be a Valkyrie. Become immortal fighting for good. Ellen, she was seriously considering it. Many former female hunters over the centuries became Valkyries. Joan of Arc, Mulan, Artemisia, Boudicca, were a few of the most famous. They didn't die, but were taken away to Valhalla to train. Some witches were also Valkyries. Jo expressed an interest, but they thought Jo was too green. Ellen hoped not. She wanted Jo to retire. Get married, fall in love start a family. She had a chance to retire. She was young enough. 

Prue woke up in a cold sweat. That nightmare. It was worse. Her neighbours, they were monsters. With her sisters dead, there was no one left to fight demons and monsters. Whatever happened, the monsters took over. She called Olivia. 

"Hello?" 

"Hi, is this Olivia Lowry?" 

"Is this Prue Halliwell?" 

"You were expecting me?" 

"Yes. I just got a lead on your friend Tamera Davis' murder. It was definitely a demon attack." 

"Were they after me?" 

"Unfortunately, yes. We have a lead on who was really in charge, and it wasn't the assassin's boss. It was someone high up the chain." 

"Lucifer." 

"We don't believe so. Yeah, the Rising of the Witnesses was one thing. Thank goodness I was able to escape. My partner shot the ghost of the man wasn't able to save two years earlier. He gave me a charm to hide from vengeful spirits. Thankfully Bobby Singer cast that spell. He saved me from the ghost. Unfortunately, it was too late for the other hunters. We lost twenty of them.'' 

"I'm sorry to hear that.'' 

"Thank you. It may be a demon called Charon. She's a soul collector. She took some of the spirits of the Witnesses and used them to kill those hunters. It was Lilith that cast the spell, but it was Charon that collected those souls. Ms Halliwell, those souls are still in her possession. Vanquish the demon, put those souls to rest. Your friend may be in her possession." 

"What about the witch burnings." 

"We are still investigating. My partner believes it's a woman named Selena Asson. She's been shady, she known every victim that was burned. All three were at odds with Selena." 

"That doesn't make her guilty." 

"True. I admit the evidence is circumstantial, but I have nothing to go on. Is your sisters with you?" 

"No. I came alone." 

"Be careful. Where are you staying?" 

"The Marriott Marquis, room 454.” 

"Okay. Stay there. I will meet you in an hour." 

Prue hangs up the phone. She heard of Olivia. She became a hunter after her husband died. Prue wondered if that was the ghost of her husband, that tried to kill her. She decided to unpack. While unpacking, she heard a knock. She wasn't stupid, that could be a criminal. She had her cell ready to call 911 and a lamp to throw at the intruder's head. 

"Who is it?" 

"Lieutenant Jackman." 

"Show me ID." 

He shows her her badge. Still Prue didn't open the door. 

"Come back in an hour. I'm resting." 

He knocks again. 

"Miss Halliwell, it's important that we talk.'' 

"One hour." 

He opens his bag and takes out a stack of papers. 

"Prue Halliwell, you have two sisters and a half sister named Paige Matthews. You are a witch, same with Piper and Phoebe. Paige is also one, except she is also a half whitelighter. Let me in, or the angels will be the last of your problems....Manny." 

Prue swore. She reluctantly opened the door. 

"Thank you. Sorry to barge in but I need your help." 

Prue was getting angry at frustrated at the "evidence" Lieutenant Jackman was showing her. He had files of all four of the sisters, including any hunters they were close to, including Sam and Dean. He didn't care less about hunters, he said the serial killer of innocent women, Selena was the one he wanted. When Prue tried using her powers, the Lieutenant laughed and showed his anti magic badge. He said he obtained it from the long line of witch hunters. He promised to destroy the files, including any evidence of every hunter in the country. Prue frustratingly agreed. She didn't trust him, but she didn't have a choice. He thanked her and left his card. He made her promise not to tell his partner, Lieutenant Lowry about his plans. He said this case was very personal to him. After he left, Prue called her sisters. None of them were happy to hear it, they got a package in the mail, the exact time Prue was talking to Jackman. 

None of them prayed to anyone, the angels had their own problems, but they called Charlie, Jenna and their witch and hunter contacts, warning them about Jackman. Jenna wasn't too worried, but she promised to lay low. The sisters said they will keep an eye out. If needed, Paige can orb. 

When she heard the knock, she knew it was Olivia. She hid her files in a drawer and let her in. 

Lieutenant Jackman nods at the doorman. For a long time he waited for this. Cleansing the world of witches. The three that he arrested, they were punished. But his job is getting harder. Ever since the angels came down they been using them as vessels. He figured that they would be good for them. He didn't care about angels, it was their business. But strangely enough he wasn't rewarded or praised for his work. Oh well. His two silent partners are busy "hunting" for their own cases. Gordon Walker is a silent killer, taking care of the "unclean." He specializes in vampires, but also kills werewolves, witches, demons and any other nasty creature. He is obsessed with finding the "Anti Christ." He already killed a couple of those special children years ago, but one got away. Sam Winchester. But Sam wasn't the special child. Gordon believed the child was already on this Earth. But he couldn't out who it was. But he narrowed it down to it being a white male, approximately twenty to twenty five years of age. The mystery surrounding his birth had to be around the Washington State area. Weird weather, power outages. If any man or woman rented a cabin or house that was hidden. When Gordon finds him, be will be executed. 

The third hunter had no name. Jackman didn't know who it was. But rumors were he was a silent assassin. The best he ever seen. He killed four witches. He denied being a witch hunter, he only killed those witches by accident. He turned down being Jackman's partner. He said he worked alone. Jackman swore to get him on his side, right after he had Selena in custody. 

"So innocent women are being hunted? And this Selena woman is the main suspect? I don't buy it." 

"Neither do I. But my partner is convinced she is a killer." 

"What about Charon?" As much as she felt bad for Olivia, the demon was more of a threat. Tamera was a innocent. Plus Prue was the intended target. Not to mention those dreams. If Charon isn't stopped, the world is burn before Creation is destroyed. Her sisters won't be around to stop the evil. 

"Unfortunately, we were unable to find Charon. She is a high ranking demon that trades souls. Every soul she trades, she gets a power. Only a powerful witch can find her. Free those souls, her powers diminish. I recommend you partner with a hunter. Oh! She likes souls of good witches. Certain powerful witches have souls that are valuable to all demons. Rumor is, a high ranking witch is the most valued. Here." She hands Prue a necklace. "This will protect your soul from being traced. Good luck." 

After she left. Prue just sat there. She was getting a migraine. Good thing she had aspirin. She decided to go for a walk. She had two things to worry about: a obsessed cop, and a demon. What else can go wrong. As she walked down the street, she wasn't comforted by seeing any familiar sights. She used to love the art galleries, but thinking about Tamera's death, soured that enthusiasm. Especially the MET. She still couldn't figure out how that demon followed her. She was glamoured. 

Feeling her stomach growl, she decided to go for a walk. She knew a great food truck in Central Park. She walked there and ran into a old friend. Daryl. Seeing Prue, he grimaced. But gave a friendly wave. Guess he still blamed the Sisters for The Cleaners. Funny, they were never seen since. They all thought they would clean up what the angels did, but never interfered once. What were they anyways? Angels? Demi Gods? A Creation? No one knows. 

"Hey Daryl. How's life in the Big Apple?" Prue asks politely. 

"Fine Prue. How's things?" 

"Just on a case." 

"Really. Your fans still bothering you?" Darryl asks thinking of the angels and the assistance they claimed the sisters did. It was a mess. Even though Daryl didn't trust the sisters after the Cleaners did, he still cared about them. 

"I think I'm a has-been now. My fifteen minutes are over. Thank god." 

Daryl nods. He met a few angels, one wanted to use him as a vessel, but he turned him down. Angels may be Heavenly, but he wanted nothing to do with magic, good or not. 

"So what now. Prue. I heard about your friend. My condolences." 

"Thanks. That's why I came to New York. I'm on a case." 

"Alone? Prue, are you sure that's a good idea? What about your sisters?" 

"They are dealing a lot right now. I rather work alone. There is something going on at the moment and they are keeping an eye on things." 

"Prue. I know i said I wanted nothing to do with you, but I also don't want you on your own. Here's my cell. Call me. Please." He whispered in her ear. "Lieutenant Jackman is following you. Prue. Watch out for that guy." 

Prue nods. She waves goodbye to Darryl and stands in line for the food truck. After getting her food, she sits down on a bench. What a day. She needed to stop Charon, but also needed to do something about about Jackman. No way is he going to let Prue off the hook. What if another witch hunter was around? He would demand the sisters help. Just her luck Gadreel isn't around. He probably won't be back in her lifetime. A few decades is nothing to angels. 

Prue sighs. When her cell rang, she knew immediately who it was. It was a blocked number. 

"Hello Lieutenant." She says tiredly. 

''Good. You have your priorities in order. I seen you talking to Morris. I don't give a shit if he helps you. The more the merrier. Time is running short. I managed to track down Selena in the Bronx area. I suggest you get Detective Morris to assist you. Selena is very slippery." 

"If you know where she is, why can't you arrest her?" 

"I'm on active duty at the moment. Maybe I suggest you get going?'' 

Prue hangs up. She walked up to Daryl and told him about the news. He nodded. Prue was the one he liked the most, she rarely asked him for anything. 

The figure watching Prue put down their binoculars. She was the target. Not Selena. 

The Bronx was a big place, Prue didn't know where to start. She went back to the hotel room to think. She called her sisters and sent them Selena's picture. She asked them to help track her down in the Bronx area. She had no personal effects on Selena, but it wasn't impossible to find anyone. 

Daniela hurries home. She swore she felt someone following her. She was glad to move out of New York. That cop kept showing up to her home asking very personal questions. Plus her cousin that was found murdered. Her burnt body was found tied up to a stake. The coroner says she was alive when she was burned. Travels of ashes and burns were in her lungs. She wasn't the only one. There were six more. Two were also burnt alive, the other four were either shot, or had their throats slit. 

Daniela couldn't move very far, but she lived outside of a small town in a run down cabin. She prayed for help, especially to the angels, she would gladly be an angel vessel, but no one was listening. She prayed for a miracle. Anyone. Even other hunters. 

She was reading her fortune when the gas canister got thrown in. There was only one exit, and her would-be killer was on the other side. She started coughing violently. When her attacker walked in with a gas mask, she knew she was a dead woman. She passed out when he stuck a needle in her neck. 

"Oh. Thanks guys. Yeah. I'll be careful. Yeah. You too." Prue hung up. 

She called Daryl and asked him to meet her downstairs. She had no car. But he knew his way around the city, thanks to him being a cop. She left a message to Olivia since there was no answer. When she got Daryl's text, she went downstairs and got in his car. 

"Prue. I tracked down Selena's position." 

"So did I. She's in a random down apartment. In Hunts Point." 

"Prue. Are you sure you want to do this?" 

"I don't have a choice. That guy has extensive files on us. He said he'll destroy them if I cooperate." 

"I don't trust him.'' 

"Me neither." 

"Well. You're not going alone. I want to put her in custody myself." 

"She may not be a suspect." 

"I know. But she'll be safer in jail then with Jackman. Prue. Be careful." 

They drive down the streets of New York, on their way to retrieve Selena. It was already after ten. Even as a cop and a witch, this neighborhood was extremely dangerous, especially at night. Prue couldn't help but feel resentful that Jackman put her and Daryl in this position. But to save future witches and her sisters, she'll do anything to save them. 

When they got there, Prue prayed to Gadreel and Michael. She was doubtful that either could hear her, the angels never bothered with humans anymore. Their prayers went on deaf ears. But she did call her sisters letting them know what's up. They made Prue promise to let them know if she needed them. Prue promised. 

"Ready Daryl?" 

He takes out his gun and arms it. 

"No. As a cop, you know I don't have a warrant. I can lose my badge." 

"I know. You can drive away, I can get Selena myself." 

"Not gonna happen. Prue. You are a unarmed civilian walking in a trap. I'm coming with you." 

After looking around to make sure the coast was clear they sneak in the building. They knew which apartment she was in, obviously they couldn't through her front door. Luckily there was a fire escape leading to her apartment. They both carefully open the hallway window where the fire escape was. 

After carefully and quietly walking up the steps, they head to Selena's window. She wasn't alone. She had three armed bodyguards. Dammit. 

"Daryl. They're armed. I don't know about Selena." 

"I see that. What do you want to do." 

Prue thinks. "OK. I'm going to disarm all of them. I may knock out every last one of them. Daryl, wait in the hallway and cuff Selena when she walks out." 

"That is extremely dangerous. Prue, if she is a witch hunter, she may have anti magic symbols." 

"Have any better ideas. I didn't think so. Hurry. You got two minutes." 

After Daryl left, Prue takes out her cell and times it. Two minutes. She looked in the window and used her powers to unlock it. Then she opens it. 

The lone gunman wonders how that window was opened. He checks it out. Prue's astral self than knocks him out with a lamp. When the other bodyguard comes running in, Prue used her powers to fling him across the room knocking him out cold. She saw Selena. She dived to the floor before she was shot. It wouldn't have mattered anyway, the real Prue was outside the door. She punched Selena as soon as she opened it. The last gunman was unconscious thanks to Daryl who grabbed him in a headlock when he ran out. 

"Phew. Thanks Daryl." 

"No problem." As he slaps the cuffs on Selena and all of the bodyguards. 

"What are you going to tell your superiors?" 

"That they were having unregistered guns. I checked their IDs. All three are banned from carrying firearms. I already called for backup. Prue. Take my car and go back to your hotel. Lieutenant Lowry will meet you there." 

"What about Selena." 

"I can't legally hold her on any charges at the moment, not without evidence. I can keep her in a cell overnight though. We can hold her till we can prove she killed all those women. Here. Take these." He hands her his car keys. 

"Hurry." 

"Thanks Daryl." As soon as she gets downstairs, she drove away, not realizing she was being followed. 

She met Olivia downstairs and filled her in Prue's room. 

"Good. I already called Daryl. Selena. I personally don't think she's guilty. But those bodyguards she hired. I wonder who's she running from." 

"I don't know. It seems to risky to do all that without your input. I mean, he is your partner. Why wouldn't he fill in on all those murders? It makes no sense." 

"Believe me Prue, I wish I knew. But like you, he has me on a stand still. He helps me hide my hunts. If it wasn't for him, many victims would be harmed. The monsters that I kill, they go under the mysterious cold case files." 

"Is Jackman a hunter? Those witch hunters are human. Hunters don't kill humans. No matter what. Unless, it's self defense." 

"He says he specializes in 'special hunts.' Whatever that means. He refuses to tell me what." She looks at her watch. "I gotta go. Daryl wants me to check out background files on this Selena woman. He says he has to work on another case." 

"Okay. Good night." 

"Good night." 

Even though it was late, Prue called her sisters. They were worried about Prue and was glad she was safe. They filled her in what is going on. There was some demon attacks, nothing they couldn't handle, all were vanquished thanks to some local hunters known only as the Campbell Family. The head guy, named Christian said there was a demon that was searching for someone. But the demon was killed by his cousin, Gwen. Their leader, Samuel Campbell was apparently back from the dead. Hearing that, Prue was in disbelief. Hey brought back a dead old guy, but they couldn't bring her mom or her lost love Andy? Stupid angels. She thanked them for the effort and hung up. Yawning, she decided to go to bed. Hopefully she didn't have that dream again. 

She woke up to her hotel phone ringing. Sleepily she answers it. 

"Hello?" 

"Prue. Did you talk to Jackman last night or this morning?" 

"No. Daryl. What time is it?" 

"9:39 am." 

"Daryl. I was planning to sleep till eleven. I want to track down this demon. But not before a hot meal and a trip to the recently opened Sing Sing Museum in the old prison block. I already bought tickets to the grand opening." Prue had no idea why she wanted to go there, but why the hell not. She always loved history. 

"Prue. Jackman took Selena." 

Prue woke up. She dated Andy and sometimes he told her some of his prisoners he arrested to be transferred. 

"Maybe he had to transfer her to the women's prison." 

"Prue. Only with a trail. Plus a warrant. The first case isn't supposed to start till ten. According to the jail warden, Lieutenant Jackman handed her a warrant for her to be transferred. Prue. That warrant was signed six months ago. Before the murders started." 

Prue woke up with her tiredness and hunger gone. 

"Daryl what are you saying?" 

"Olivia and I stayed up all night doing background checks on both Selena and Jackman. Selena, her mom was a witch. Jackman. He moved down here from Massachusetts. There was unsolved murders of innocent men and women burnt at the stakes. Guess who was in charge of that investigation." 

"Oh my god. Don't tell me I just helped sign Selena's death warrant." 

"Jackman is a witch hunter. He was the main suspect in those murders down in Massachusetts, but evidence was flimsy at best. Prue. He may be a serial killer. A cop that kills innocents in the name of justice. Selena. We have to save her. She will be burnt before sundown." 

"Oh shit! Okay. I'm calling my sisters." 

"No! Prue. He's not working alone. There is someone he reports to." 

"Is it Charon?" 

"I don't know. But if your sisters come, all of you will die. I can't allow you to come." 

"The hell I'm staying. A innocent is in trouble because of me. Daryl. Do you know where she is?" 

"Those murders, they were just outside of town. Near the border of Connecticut. The witch hunters believed it was scared ground. The portal to Hell." 

"Actually, the doorways are in Wyoming and California." 

"Anyway. She only has a couple of hours. The sunset comes faster in winter." 

Shit! She had to move quickly. 

"Daryl. I'm calling my sisters, they can track her. Even if he has a anti tracking spell on her exact location, we can get a start. I'm calling Olivia." 

"She is already on her way. Prue. I already put out a APB on Jacksman's vehicle. I already contacted the FBI. They are helping us track him down. He may have fooled the police in Massachusetts, but he didn't fool the Feds." 

"Okay. I'll be right down after I call my sisters." 

"Hurry." 

Prue called her sisters who seemed horrified. They immediately started scrying. They were reluctant to not help, but a witch hunter was more dangerous than any demon or monster. Beside, if Jackman wasn't working alone, this demon may be working for Lilith. The most dangerous demon they know. 

After hanging up, she hurriedly brushed her teeth. She didn't bother showering or doing her makeup. There wasn't much time. She was just finishing brushing her teeth when her cell rang. She answered it, it was Olivia. 

"I'm downstairs. I may have an idea where he is. Prue. Come downstairs." 

Prue hurriedly spit and rinsed out her mouth. She quickly got changed in last night clothes and took the elevator down. She didn't even bother thanking the doorman who opened the door for her. She was too distracted by her guilt. Even if she saves Selena, those files on her sisters. The dark future with Phoebe will come true. She gets into Olivia's car. 

"Hey. Did you and Daryl get any sleep?" Prue asks curious. She would understand. Her old job at Bucklands, she stayed up many nights to do her job. Thinking back, she had no life. She was actually looking forward to demon hunting to catch a break. She was almost glad she was fired, thanks to The Men of Letters. 

"We're used to it. We are police officers. C'mon. I checked out what direction his car went. He went North. Selena, she was in the passenger seat." 

Prue hated to ask. But she had to know. 

"How do you know she's still alive?" 

"According to the files we pulled from Massachusetts, those people were not harmed. Not until they were burned. The Salem Witch Trails believed that it was more agonizing if the witch burned while healthy and unharmed. The fires of Hell would make them suffer for eternity." 

Prue shuddered. She and her sisters went back in time, during All Hallows Eve. They had no powers and almost were arrested. But that wouldn't be the worst part, if something happened to Melinda, none of them would exist. Burning at the stake would be the least of their problems. 

They drove out of town towards the New York/Connecticut Border. They didn't even know where to begin. Thank god her sisters called. 

"Prue! We managed to track down Selena. Thanks to Gwen." 

"Who's Gwen? Nevermind. Where?" Prue was curious, but she didn't care about that. Not until Jackman was stopped. 

"On their way to White Plains. There is a forest there, a spot they used to burn witches in the old days. But we don't know where. Prue. New York State has a lot of wilderness. We're trying to narrow it down. But Prue, the closer he gets to White Plains, the harder it is to track them." 

"Fuck! At least we have a lead. Thanks!" 

"What did your sisters say." 

"The White Plains area. According to them, the witch burnings took place somewhere around there." 

"Not according to History." 

"*Written* history. White Plains was one of the earliest settlements in history. Wouldn't be surprised if witch burnings took place there. We need to look for historical records." 

Prue called back Daryl and told him where they were. They were heading to the town hall for historical records. That will take hours. She knew history, but not much of magical history. If this witch hunter was working with a demon, then he couldn't be saved. Prue was conflicted. He needed to be stopped. But he can easily expose the sisters. Not even the archangels can save them. The Cleaners could, but they were gone. If he dies, then their secret would be exposed. But if she kills him, she was no better than him. She didn't know what to do. 

"Okay. I'm going to look at books, do you mind looking at the Net?" Prue asked Olivia. 

"Sure. Prue. I have to make some calls first." 

For the next few hours, Prue looked through any historical records. The trails did take place here, but the executions were taken elsewhere. Dammit. She called her sisters back. Too bad Sam was missing. He was a walking encyclopedia for magic...wait a minute. She called a number of an old friend. 

"Hey Prue! Long time to hear back from you!" Pamela Barnes said cheerfully. Her and Prue were college classmates one semester in NYU. Pamela was interested in taking a class from Professor Visyak. She loved medieval history too. 

"Pamela I need help." Prue proceeds to tell Pamela about her case. Pamela didn't seem surprised. She was a target for witch hunters herself, although rare. Hunters always protected her. 

"I'm going to call Missouri. She knows how to find the impossible. Give me a few." 

"Thanks Pamela." 

Prue's stomach growled. Dammit. She needed to eat. Plus coffee. She put the books away and asked Olivia if she wanted to grab a bite. 

"Yes. I need coffee. Let's head to Burger Palace. Their coffee sucks, but it is effective." 

They put their books and files away carefully. Prue didn't want to eat, but if she faints from hunger, she can't save Selena. 

After their meal was done, Daryl called back. 

"Hello. Please tell me you have news." Prue begged. It was already after three. Sunset will be here in less than two hours. 

"The FBI is on their way. They are going to check n leads on any rooms in town." 

"What about abandoned properties?" 

"On it. Prue. If you catch up to him. Don't go alone. Call me." 

"I'll try. Thanks Daryl." 

As she was filling Olivia in, her phone rang. 

"Hello?" 

"Prue! We just got off the phone with Missouri. She tracked down Jackson. He's a few miles out of town. He has Selena tied up. Prue, he just finished the pyre. He isn't alone. There's a demon with him." 

"Fuck! We can't bring Daryl or the cops. They'll be killed. Do you know who the demon is?" 

"Unfortunately it's not the demon your looking for. But Prue, he is dangerous. He is a very high ranking demon. He is directly responsible for the witch trails." 

"Are you fucking kidding me? Was he a warlock in his past life?" 

"I don't know. He rode by Genghis Khan back in the day. He was afraid of witches. He started the mass hysteria years after he died and became a demon. Prue. Be very careful. He knows you are on way. He knows how to depower witches." 

"What's his name?" 

"I can only get his nickname. Kip. Prue. Watch yourself." 

"Thanks Phoebe." 

Prue hung her head in her hands. Dammit. She can't take Olivia. She's a hunter, but this demon would kill her instantly. No way was she losing another innocent. She needed to ditch Olivia. She had her powers, but they were worthless against Jackman. No doubt they were waiting for Prue. She needed help. She prayed. 

'Help. There is no way I can take this demon on. I need help. Please. If there is any spare angels out there, help. If I can't kill Kip, at least stop the Witch Hunter. Thanks.' 

It was a longshot, but she told Olivia where the demon and Jackman were. The direct opposite of town. She told Olivia they were south. Olivia thanked her. They got up. Prue used her powers to sabotage Olivia's car. She cannot be followed. She saw Daryl's vehicle. She sabotaged that too when he pulled up. 

She told Olivia that she needed to pee. When she saw Daryl walk in, she quickly left before he saw her. She snuck out the back door and stole a car. She used her powers to start it and drove away as fast as she can. Daryl saw her drive off, but when they saw both their cars were sabotaged, they swore. Daryl called a APB for Prue's stolen car. He knew Prue would go alone. 

Prue drove along the highway, she saw a car following her and immediately stopped it. Every car she saw she stopped their engines. She needed to ditch this vehicle. Luckily there was a car lot. She flirted with the salesman who came to greet her. Pretending to consider buying a car, she asked to leave the car here while she went across for a cup of coffee. Luckily the salesman agreed. She went across and "borrowed" a plain junk bucket from the parking lot. Being careful the salesman didn't see her, she drove on. She saw the hidden path Phoebe described. She drove in. She prayed again. No way she can take a insane witch hunter and a demon alone. She had no angel blades or Ruby's knife. But she knows a exorcism spell. 

Prue ran when she heard Selena's screams. Jackman was about to lit the pyre. The demon Kip, was smiling. He hated witches. 

"Please! I'm not a witch! I swear!" She begged. Her pants were wet. She urinated herself from terror. She heard about the burnings. But she was telling the truth. She wasn't born with magic. Her son had the gift. Like his grandma, her mom. Thank god he was adopted out. It was a psychic Missouri Mosley that told her her son can be kept safe if he was adopted out. She ran when she heard the murders. Her mom was found burnt to death. She knew it was that cop from her hometown in Massachusetts. Her mom told her to run, but not before paying for professional former hitman to guard her. She didn't count on that witch capturing her. 

"Your mom was a witch. It's in your blood. You are going to burn. See, it's my duty. To cleanse the world. Don't bother screaming or praying. No one can hear you." As he lit the wood Selena was standing in, Selena started screaming. Kip started laughing. 

"Hey! You forgot about me!" Prue said as she walked in. She knew it was suicide. But she didn't have a choice. The flames would reach Selena in no time. Kip looked amused. He wasn't interested in collecting souls. But having someone to rule by his side. Prue Halliwell would be a perfect Queen. The Throne was his. 

Manipulating this human was easy. His colleague, the demon that called himself a "talent scout" told him about his genealogy. He had the dormant blood of a witch hunter. Normally most humans ignored the call; witch hunting wasn't a profitable nowadays. But this man had darkness in his heart, all he needed was a push. Yeah, he cried burning the first witch. But, after Kip told him how evil witches would "ruin'' the world, he told Jackman, he can be a hero. Cleanse the world. Eliminate all witches in the country. It was his destiny, his birthright. Fool listened to him. The day he lit that match, he had a first class ticket downstairs. Jackman truly believed he was doing good. Kip was only doing this to get The Charmed Ones attention. Anything to do with the Throne of Hell. Rumors was Crowley and Lilith wanted out. No way was he letting Belphagor take the throne. He wanted someone to rule by his side. Either Prue or Phoebe Halliwell. Looks like Prue will be his new Queen. 

It started off with that assassin of Katya's. After her assassin failed to kill Prue, she sent him to Alistair. Right now, he is more burnt than beef jerky. Katya was a moron. She tried to impress the higher ups, but she was killed afterwards. But when Kip was sent to take her place, he wanted to do something else. Instead of killing the Charmed Ones, take one of them as a wife. Anyone of them would make a fine ruler. Except Piper and Paige. Piper was tainted by a Winchester. She and Sam were going be wed. Paige had heavenly powers. She was immediately eliminated for that sole reason. Phoebe was alright, she was beautiful, and she had the darkness inside her. She was the Queen of the Underworld for a short time with Cole. But since Cole died, Asmodeus retook the Throne. Both him and Belphagor wanted the Throne of Hell for themselves, neither Lucifer or the Princes (except Asmodeus) wanted nothing to do with it. Unfortunately, Phoebe wouldn't give in to her dark side again. But Prue, she would make a fine queen. 

Jackman pulled out a gun. 

"Come closer, and you die. You won't be able to save your sisters from the other two witch hunters." 

Prue grimaced. There was no doubt he was telling the truth. But the flames were coming closer. She was about to use her powers when there was a gunshot. Prue thought she was dead. She closed her eyes, but not before blaming herself from failing to save Selena and stop Jackman. 

Jackman stared at his chest. There was so...much....blood. How much blood can a human bleed? He drops dead. 

Prue opens her eyes when she heard Selena screaming she was on fire. 

Prue seeing Selena's leg on fire, hurriedly runs into the flames and grabs Selena and the pole. They both fall to the ground just as Daryl and the police arrive. Daryl seeing both on fire, immediately takes off his jacket and puts them both out. He knew Prue was going to be asked a lot of questions, but at the moment, didn't care. He called for a ambulance and a fire truck. Good thing the salesman at the car lot reported his car stolen. 

Prue went back to her hotel after hours of interrogations. That demon vanished immediately after Prue showed up. Her reputation must precede her. But that unknown markman. No one knew who he was. She denied bringing a hitman. The NYPD and FBI wanted her to stay in New York for extra questioning. Lieutenant Jackman was a dirty cop. Even before the murders, he beat his wife and kids on regular basis, and intimidated helpless citizens. He was under investigations for doing favors for the mob. 

Olivia understood why Prue didn't want her to come. She called her hunter contacts, and they told her about Kip. He was so dangerous, only very seasoned hunters or powerful witches can defeat him. Prue was a Charmed One. She can handle him. But only the sisters can eliminate him with all their powers combined. Daryl wasn't happy what Prue did, but he wasn't a hunter. No way he could approach him. There was nothing to do about the demon. That wasn't his department, but Jackman? Daryl was going to dig deep. He'll be digging for a very long time. 

Prue Halliwell was safe. That's all that mattered. He was glad to see she was okay. But now's not the time to reveal himself. Not yet. He walked away from the FBI truck and ducked inside the nearest alley and took off his FBI uniform. Good thing he was trained as a hunter.


	71. Chapter 71

Ruby was getting annoyed with Sam, he was interrupting her fun. Michael was standing behind him smirking as usual. She hated Michael, he always seemed so haughty and judgmental to everyone. Especially to demons. But she wasn't suicidal. When he punishes demons, he made Alistair look like a amateur. However, she was glad Alistair was dead, along with the Lieutenants of Hell, Zankou, The Source, Kip, and even Hell's General, Lilith. Well, dead is a strong word. Lilith wasn't Lilith anymore. She was greatly weakened. She was no stronger than a newborn demon. But although whatever demon was left, she was guarded carefully by Michael's angels. Ruby had no opinion on Lilith, but wondered why she wasn't killed.

She yawned when Sam started asking if she saw Dean. She was seen by Sam's apartment building. She argued back she had friends that lived there. She told Sam she was on a date. At the moment, Belle and Belphagor were making out. She excused herself and sat beside Belle and held hands with Belle, letting Belphagor know that she and Belle were together too. Sam looked at them with envy. Ruby could see he was jealous of Belphagor. He walked away along with Michael. Belphagor started asking when they were going to have some private fun.

It was Belle that suggested that they go to another club. The vibe was dead here. The patrons were no longer drinking and having a good time. Even the dancers weren't dancing and flirting that much. All three got up and Belphagor walked with his arm around Belle's waist and Ruby holding her hand. They purposely walked through the back door since Belle was complaining her feet was killing her.

Ruby called for a taxi. She told Belphagor she and Belle wanted to change to something more "comfortable." Belphagor told the driver to drop him off at Chicago's hottest nightclub, Gate. After the taxi dropped him off, both Belle and Ruby went back to Ruby's apartment to change. 

Dean ran to the bathroom to rinse out his mouth. The taste of sulfur was strong. Ugh. He couldn't wait to get out of this getup. Not the clothes but "Belle." Dean had nothing but the highest respect for her. No wonder she wanted to break out of the business. Having those men stare at him and Ruby as pieces of meat. Even Sam was undressing her with his eyes. Ugh. Sammy needs to treat women with more respect. 

Dean had to to ask Ruby to help her get out of those clothes. When she unzipped him, he breathed out some much needed air. He took off the rest of her clothes, not caring Ruby was in the room. He was glad little Mattie was out. When he asked, Ruby said he was spending the weekend at his former nanny's place, Bela Talbot's place.

Bela a nanny? Dean wasn't surprised at anything anymore. Angels were bad, demons were almost extinct, his friends and loved ones were assholes. His counterpart must have been a complete jerk. I mean, look at Sam. He was a self centered douche canoe. If Dean and him weren't related, Dean wouldn't want anything to do with him.

Speaking of Sam, why is he working with Michael? Michael got what he wanted, his sword. Sam knows Dean is dead. He could have walked away. But he obeys Michael, no questions asked. Dean wanted to shake him, but he knew better. Ruby and his 'parents' warned him Michael was more dangerous than anyone Dean ever ran across. Seeing Michael at Cuthbert's and P3, Dean could see why. Everyone was terrified. Even Sam. Dean didn't trust this world's Sam but he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. But Bela said that the world needed Michael. Before he could think further, Ruby was asking a question. He saw two fingers clicking in his face. 

"Dean! Dean!" 

"Huh? What?" 

"I'm going to lend you more comfortable outfit." 

Oh no. What is Ruby going to make him wear. Please no more deadly boots. 

She walks in her bedroom for a few minutes and comes out wearing a sexy black low cut cleavage bodycon dress. Dean couldn't help it, he gave her appreciative look. Ruby smirked as she put on a pair of black ankle heels. 

"Can you walk in those?" Dean asked. Usually he couldn't care less, but after being in those hell heels, he understood women better. No wonder women took those shoes off immediately after relaxing. His feet felt like a sweaty sauna in those boots. 

"Believe me, I can. I can run and fight as well." Ruby says looking at Dean's expression. "Here. I picked out an outfit for you. You and me, we almost the same size." She hands him a outfit. 

Dean couldn't help but thank her for the outfit. Yeah, it was still sexy, but Dean felt ten times more comfortable putting it on. It was a very tight pair of skintight blue denim jeans, that had cut up parts, especially the butt area, but compared to the last outfit he wore, he felt covered up. Unfortunately, he was stuck wearing a bustier black top with silver studs, but Ruby claimed that those studs were created with the legendary mythril metal. She said that they would protect Dean from being sensed from any tracking spells. She also handed him a pair of silver kitten strappy heels. Dean put them on, grateful that his feet could breathe. He tried walking, and found it was much easier to move. He actually was starting to get used to being a chick. He just wished he didn't look so sexy. Especially when Ruby retouched his makeup and hair. 

"Okay. Dean. I'm calling for a Uber. I'm giving you an angel blade. Plus some potions. We can vanquish demons out of the host. But Belphagor must die. No exceptions." 

"And after Belphagor dies, then what." Dean asks. 

"We ask Castiel for help." 

Cas? Castiel was a woman. Why would Ruby want with Castiel? Ruby answered him a minute later. 

"Castiel. He, she obeys Michael, however it is lip service. He doesn't believe in Michael's tyranny. Too many innocents died during Michael's rule. Especially to the town of Jericho, California. I'm sure Sam told you?" Dean nods. 

"Anyway. We find Castiel. She knows where Crowley is at." 

"Crowley. Why the fuck do we need Crowley? I thought Michael iced him." 

"Crowley ran before Michael invaded Hell. One of Heaven's angels warned him. His lover, Ambriel told him. Too bad Michael had her executed. Anyway, Crowley knows where the angel Ion is at. He knows how to get you home without anyone knowing, without using any archangel grace. Dean. He knows exactly where those plane passengers are at. Every one of them will be sent home secretly. Even Michael's most loyal angel, Naomi won't be able to sense anyone. Dean. We have to move it. But first, kill Belphagor." 

Dean nodded. He still didn't trust Ruby, but after what happened to Sam, Ruby seemed more trustworthy. They take the elevator downstairs and jump into the Uber that was waiting. They drive down to the club and after Ruby tipped the driver they get out. Dean stood in line with Ruby. She said Belphagor was here, but Dean was getting discouraged. The bouncer wasn't letting anyone in. Even beautiful women were turned away, even the Kardashians to Dean's amusement. When he asked Ruby, she whispered this club catered exclusively to angels. 

"Belphagor is a demon. How did HE get in." Dean/Belle whispered. 

"Sometimes, demons get in. Crowley used to be the owner of this club. It catered to angels, gods and demons. Humans can get in. For the right price." 

"Their souls?" 

"Depends. Sometimes the humans offer their life savings, their firstborn, their dignity. When you get inside, you'll see why." 

"Why would humans want to come here? There must be hundreds of clubs in Chicago alone." He saw Miley Cyrus allowed in. 

"You heard of Heaven. This place, it makes Heaven look boring. Even *I'm* turned away. I have a VIP first class membership in every club and venue in town, except here. Belle. Follow my lead." 

Dean allows Ruby to hold her hand. Her hands were cold like a corpse. Dean wondered how Sam could stand sleeping with her. Ruby's vessel was cute, but Dean could feel the darkness within. He saw the bouncer. Dean almost laughed. It was Cole Trenton. The last time they met was in Amherst, Wisconsin. They got in a fight in a bar when Cole accused Dean of breaking up his brother's Davey's marriage. Dean said he didn't do anything. Davey was the one that cheated. Dean was just there to pick up his wife's broken heart. Needless to say, Cole hated him since. His eyes widened when he saw Dean and Ruby. But he immediately shook his head. 

"Sorry. Neither of you are in the list. Go home." 

Dean was startled when Ruby wrapped her arms around Belle. Dean immediately knew what she was doing. He's been to many metropolitan cities. If you are not on the list, play the femme card. Dean worked as a bouncer one weekend. He let in many "lady couples." He got a lot of numbers that night, even with a memorable weekend with twins and their girlfriends. He kept that to himself, although he remembered how jealous Sam and John were. It was during an weekend during Sam's Christmas break during Sam's sophomore year at Stanford and they went to Los Angeles to let loose. Dean smiled at the memory. But quickly pushed it down. He was engaged now. Jenna probably wouldn't care less, but he still thought of her often. He couldn't wait to see her. It's been weeks now. He knew that the moment he got home, he was going to be asked a lot of questions. Especially by the authorites. But explaining his whereabouts to Jenna and Sam? No way he was going to say what he ws doing. Especially with Ruby holding him in his female porn star lookalike body. 

"Mmm. Can you make a exception? Please. My girl and I are getting cold." Ruby pouted while winking at Cole. Cole flustered. 

"Ahem. You are not on the list." He stammered. Luckily for Ruby and Dean, Daryl Morris walked out. 

"It's okay Cole. Their date is expecting them. Ladies. Sorry about that. Your names were supposed to be added. Come in." Daryl lifted the velvet rope. When Dean saw the inside, holy shit. 

Sam was furious. He just got home after P3. Dean escaped. He suspected Ruby broke him out, but Sam wondered how. No one knew his spell. Not even Piper. Ruby was a former warlock, but the spell he used was angelic. Ruby would have been burnt to a crisp. He prayed to Michael who agreed to help. Looking around he said archangel grace was used. It wasn't Michael's, or Raphael's. He said it was impossible to be Gabriel's or Lucifer's grace. Neither was around. Michael flew him to P3. Sam and Ruby argued, with Ruby denying knowing anything about Dean's whereabouts. Sam didn't believe her, but when she was whoring around with that demon and porn actress Sam knew Dean wasn't at P3. But he couldn't help but be jealous of that demon. He was definitely going to get laid with those two, especially Ruby and Belladonna. He wasn't a porn fan, but he wouldn't turn them down. Especially for a threesome. Piper wouldn't consider it. She used to put out back in the day, but when him and Piper got more serious, she refused to entertain the idea. Sam knew he needed to find Dean. He let Dean go once. He wasn't letting him go again. He was home. God heard his prayers. As for his alternative self, he was gone; and Sam was here. As for Dean's fiancée's alternate self, she was getting a divorce. All Sam needed to do was introduce them. Dean will get used to it. No one was taking Dean away. Not even Ruby. Besides, he needed to keep Michael's secret. 

Ruby was in awe at the club. Same with Dean. She's been here only twice. Once with Zachariah, and with Lilith. Everytime she was here, she forgot about everything. Even Hell. Crowley made this club the *hottest, most exclusive* club on Earth. People all around the world came here. Even angels and demons. Alistair himself came here to relax. Alistair loved Hell, hated the ice box that was Earth, but made an exception every ten years during Jupiter's alignment with Earth. It was during that time that Hell's fires were temporarily extinguished. Angels were always welcomed. Humans were rarely allowed in. Only if they made a trade. It depended on the price. Ruby knew what Miley traded for. But it was only good for one night. Sam wasn't allowed inside to his disappointment. The thing he cared about no longer existed. Paige was a regular. How, she had charisma. Plus it helped she had darklighter blood. All whitelighters/darklighters were allowed in. Ruby was allowed in because she was Zachariah's wife. But with strict conditions. Her magic was bounded immediately as soon as she walked in. All magic was taken away from monsters, demons and humans. Gods were allowed inside, but only if they followed the rules. Loki and his family were regulars here. Loki never came here alone, he always bought his human wife. Ruby liked her, she was bitchy and manipulative. She would make a great demon someday, same with her daughter. 

Dean just walking in here understood why the line up was stretched down the block. He's been to Heaven, but here. The feeling was amazing. Like Heaven on coke. He wondered if the angel's presence did it. But the feeling wasn't angelic. It was more than that. He couldn't explain it. But he felt complete. He saw many people here, Dean assumed most were angels. But one Woman caught his eye. She stood out. Plus Dean knew She could see right through his disguise. She was smiling like She knew him. Plus Dean could sense Her presence. Dean couldn't help but be attracted to Her. He loved Jenna, but if the Woman asked, his answer was yes. The Woman smiled at him and walked away. When Dean looked up, She was gone to Dean's disappointment. He shook his head. Who was That? Dean felt like he knew Her from somewhere. 

He looked around. It looked like a stereotypical nightclub. Great booze, sexy dancers, great decor and music, it looked and sounded like any other club. But it was the club's heart and soul that attracted everyone. Dean felt high with life. His soul felt like a heavenly light filled with sparkles and joy. Dean wanted nothing more than to dance. 

"Ruby. Let's hit the floor." 

So for the next hour they danced and drank. Even the booze was wonderful. It tasted like nothing Dean ever drank. If Heaven was bottled it was in the drinks. Dean knew immediately he wouldn't be hung over. He was having a good time. Dean's feet wasn't even sore. He was supposed to be on a hunt. But for now, he just wanted to dance. They danced with the angels Anael and her husband Ezekiel. Anael had her hair in waves, she was wearing a latex hot pink outfit with a expensive brown leather coat. With a Gucci belt. Her husband was wearing a Prada shirt with what Dean could assume Dolce and Gabbana pants. Sam had a pair just like it. Dean had fun talking to them. They congratulated "Belle" for her Adult Entertainment Award for her work for "Slutty Nurses 5.” 

Ruby laughed when Dean spun her. She wished Dean could stay, she was having a good time. For once she wasn't worried about Michael. But when she saw her insider, she yelled in Dean's ear that they were on a mission. Dean reluctantly followed her. Seeing Paige, Dean brightened. She wasn't alone, all three of her sisters were there. Even Prue. Damn. Her chest and lips. Dean usually preferred his women with the all natural look, but he made exceptions for well done work. He couldn't help but give her a look over. Prue noticed, she winked. What Ruby did next, her and Paige greeted each other with a direct kiss to the lips. It was like a real life version of his favorite porno. 

"Ruby! We know where your 'friend' is at." Paige asks. When Ruby turned around Paige smacks her on the butt. Ruby pretended to be mad and kissed Paige as a thank you. Dean couldn't help but get turned on. Looks like his teenaged fantasies were coming true. 

Phoebe writes a note and hands it to Dean. Dean opens it. 'Room B69.' 

Ruby pulls away from Paige, seeing the note, she tells Dean it was in the basement VIP suite. The nightclub had a secret room downstairs. The guests had to book years in advance for it. Ruby thanks the sisters and walk towards the gold elevator. The bouncer seeing Ruby and Dean uses his key to let them get access the elevator. Once they get in, Ruby fills Dean in. 

''Dean. Our 'appointment' is downstairs. Right now he's probably having his fun with prostitutes. When he's done, we come in. I don't need to explain what happens next. After that, I made arrangements for a place for you to sleep. Don't worry. It will be well warded. Tomorrow, you can wear comfortable clothes. No more heels or tight clothing." 

"Good." As soon as Dean gets home, he was wearing his tried and true flannels and jeans. Crack open a cold one and watch bad TV with his beautiful girl. Maybe order a pizza. One meat lovers, and one vegetarian for Jenna. He wanted some alone time with her, not seeing Sam. He missed his brother, but he wanted some space from him. 

He was already fantasizing about his return trip home when Ruby reminded him that they were here. As soon as the elevator's door opened, he was even more impressed with the basement than downstairs. 

It was beautiful. Truly luxurious. Even the most expensive hotels in Paris didn't compare to what was down here. Mmm. The lighting was soft, there was a beautiful relaxing music playing, nothing like on Earth or Heaven. Down here, it was like walking in a dream. Dean couldn't help but feel like floating in air. He knew he was going to regret leaving. The thought of it made him want to cry. Even Ruby was lost in thought. Her eyes were closed, and her body was relaxed in a meditative state. Dean wondered if this place existed in his world. Probably not. This world, it needed a place like this. Being here, it was like all of his problems were forgotten. No need to make demons deals, or win the lottery. Here, his soul was cleansed. Who created it? Ruby must have read his mind, she answered it was created by a Man named Chuck Shurley. He created it back in the sixties during the Vietnam War. He wanted veterans to have a place to relax. He made this place the way it was. He ran this place till the mid eighties, when Lucifer came to Earth, He left. But not before selling it to Crowley. 

"This place must have brought huge fortunes. Why did He sell it?" Dean asked. He would Never sell. Not even for a billion. Dean would have lived here for the rest of his life. 

"I don't know. I was still in The Pit. Rumors down there was this Man, Chuck, was the only One to meet God Face to Face. Before Lucifer raised, He sold it to the crossroads demon, Crowley. Guess how much He sold it for. Nothing. He handed him the keys, told him to have fun. Then He left. No one seen Him since." 

Dean was in disbelief. Chuck Shurley. Why did that name sound so familiar? Oh yeah. That alcoholic "Prophet." His friend Cas said He was a prophet, but Dean didn't think so. However, there was something about Him that made Sam and Dean, and even Cas feel special. Dean chalked it to the green He liked to smoke. This Chuck Shurley, He must have have been born a few decades earlier. He was in his thirties back then. This world's Chuck, must be very old by now. Ruby tapped her when they reached a door. 

All Dean heard was giggles and quiet moans. He had a idea on what was going on around there. Ruby nodded at him. She used her magic to open the door. When Dean and Ruby walked in, they realized it was a trap. Dammit! 

Belphagor wasn't alone, he had a few demons with him. He was smirking at Ruby. 

"You don't think I know what your planning? I been following my love for continues. This fake is a good skin, but the hunter you sent wasn't a good actor. 'Belle,' or whatever your name is, try harder to be a woman. If you are nice, I can be merciful. Kill them." 

Ruby swore. But her and Dean started fighting. These demons were way more stronger than any demon Dean ran across, but even as a seasoned hunter, his timing was off. He wasn't used to his light weight and short body. The outfit he wore didn't help. But no matter what, Belphagor was going to die. If he smokes out, Sam and Michael may find out. He couldn't take his chances. Sam was still MIA. He was sure he was with those plane passengers. 

Ruby was expecting this. Belphagor was always an ambitious demon. Always kissing Lilith's and Crowley's asses. Too bad Ardat was dead. Her and Belphagor were rivals. Ardat was killed by Bephagor in Hell, even during Michael's invasion. Ruby only escaped when Hell's Gates were opened. Good thing Cecily was a gossip. Her past life as a seductress cost her a trip downstairs during the Roman Empire, but she was always neutral. Her and Ruby were good friends. A rare thing in Hell. She was on Earth now, working as a NSA agent. Ruby needed her to find Crowley. Hopefully she was still alive. She easily stabbed Pride in the neck. He earned that name. She and Dean killed every demon till there was was no one left except Belphagor. He was snorting a line of angel dust. 

*Sniff.* "Ah. Woo! That's the stuff. Dusty angel grace. Damn. Cocaine and heroin are for kids. Ruby, Hunter. Try snorting it." He sniffed while rubbing his nose with the back of his hand. 

Dean just rolls his eyes. For a demon, this guy was pathetic. He pulls out his blade from his purse. 

"Hoped you enjoyed yourself. Any last words?" Dean asked holding out his angel blade. 

"I know what happened to your brother. *Dean.*'' Belphagor says. Seeing Dean's expression, he smiles. "I know who you are. I recognized you the moment you walked in. Dean, I have no preference. I would have gladly made out with you in your own body. You're gorgeous. But the Belle getup, Ruby. Your talents glamouring is spot on." He stares lustfully at Dean. "How bout you take off that disguise. I'm good. Real good. You'll be begging for seconds. Ruby. Unglamour him. I want him and me for one on one time." 

Dean recoiled in disgust. But he couldn't help but feel flattered. Before he could do anything, Belphagor was attacked by a woman in her underwear. Looking closely, it was Castiel. What was Cas doing here. 

Castiel started punching Belphagor. She came here pretending to be a prostitute he hired. Belphagor knew he was an angel, he and his demons locked her in the bathroom. He then warded the door so she couldn't escape. When the demons died, the warding wore off. He escaped and saw Dean and Ruby attempting to kill him. He knew Belphagor. He was stalling. If he doesn't die, his boss Cain and His Knights will show up. Both Ruby and Dean would be killed. He needed to kill Belphagor. He finally subdued him, but before she could do anything else, Belphagor tried bargaining. 

"Castiel! Stop! Please. Don't kill me. Dean. I'm not lying about Sam. I know exactly where he is. Kill me, you'll never find him. Ruby, I can show you exactly where Crowley is." 

Castiel immediately saw right through him. This demon was a coward. 

"Liar." 

Her eyes glowing, she killed Belphagor. 

Dean and Ruby watch Belphagor die. He and his vessel burnt to a crisp. He wasn't sure if Belphagor was telling the truth, but he couldn't help but be annoyed their only lead was killed. 

Castiel looked up. He saw Dean glaring at him. He shook her head. 

"Belphagor was lying." 

"Belphagor is a demon." Dean snapped. Now they'll never find Sam, or solve their case. 

Ruby put her hand on Dean's shoulder. 

"I don't know Belphagor that well, but the angel did the right thing. Don't worry. We'll find Sam. I'll help you. Cas. Do me a favor. Take Dean and hide him. I'll write down the address. Dean. Tommorow, you'll have a new disguise. I promise you'll like this one better. Go! I have to run. Some demons are coming. No way am I sticking around to be their kick toy." 

Before Dean could do anything, Castiel takes Dean away. Dean blinked at his new location. It looked like a typical cheap motel room. He looked at Cas. She was still in her underwear. Dean couldn't help but blush. Her vessel was cute. Her underwear was very old school. Like those in Dean's favorite cowboy movie. She flushed when Cas noticed Dean checking her out. 

"Dean. You'll be safe here. Ruby left you weapons and supplies. She also left you some spending money as well as a gift. Call for food if your hungry. I gotta go. It's my turn to babysit Grace." She flies away. 

Dean was exhausted. She wanted nothing more than to go to bed, but he had makeup on. He went to have a hot shower. As soon as she was done, Dean wore the nightshirt Ruby left him. She was tempted to explore this body, but sleep wore her out. She closed her eyes. 

Dean woke up to her stomach growling. When she opened her eyes, she felt different. Seeing sunshine, she went to use the toilet. Seeing his reflection, he was startled. But deeply relieved. He was a man. He felt somewhat remorseful he couldn't find things about the female body, but after the night he had, he was glad to be back in a male body. 

His new body was the same size and build as him. He was a average looking male with a deep olive skin tone with dark hair. His eyes were dark, and had a beard. Dean preferred this one *much* better than his two other disguises. He had a feeling he was being trolled by Paige and Ruby. But for two evil women, he couldn't help but be impressed by their sense of humor. He quickly took a quick shower and changed into the outfit Ruby left him. When he looked in his weapon bag, he saw his fake ID. Jensen Sanders. What kind of name was Jensen? Demons. He was glad to see a angel blade, a gun, salt, including salt and silver bullets, a silver dagger and holy water. He was also glad to see a set of car keys. 

He counted the money Ruby left him. Eight hundred. Perfect. To stay underground, he was only paying in cash. If he needed more, he can gamble or hustle pool. He saw the time, 12:12 pm. Too late for breakfast, but a cheeseburger was definitely in order. He packed up and left the room. Who he saw outside, he was surprised. 

"Hey sweetheart. Yeah, you're a good lookalike. But you are not Baby." He gets in the black '67 Chevy Impala and immediately smells old food and beer. It couldn't be. He checks the interior and sees the initials. He went to the back and sees the little army man Sam stuck in the ashtray holder as a child. His heart beating, he opens the truck. He almost screamed in excitement. This was Baby. This world's anyway. Weapons of various varieties were in it. Even Dad's journal. Plus the symbol Dad painted to keep evil out. He teared up. He was definitely keeping his promise to Ruby. And saving Sam from Michael's clutches. Forgetting his appetite, he closes the lid and sits in the driver's seat. He opens the passenger's lid and was pleased to see classic rock tapes. There was even an envelope. 

"Dean. I hope you enjoy your present. I won this at a auction. Sam always talked about you. I feel like I know you. Your taste in music, your favorite foods, everything. Dean. I left you some burner phones. I will text you my next location. Drive safe. Ruby. PS. Look in the bottom of the passenger seat. I think you need to complete the hunter look.'' 

Dean ducks down and sees a white box. Opening it, his eyes widened. It was his favorite leather jacket. He hadn't seen it in years. Not since his twenties. He didn't care less about the weather. He put it on. Dean Winchester was back. He adjusted his mirror and put in a tape. Motorhead's "Leaving Here" was blasting. Dean considered it a good sign. He sang along to the lyrics. 

"Gettin' tired, sick and tired, leavin' here." He sang. "The love of a woman is a wonderful thing." 

"Baby. I'm going home. Sam. Better be ready." He says outloud. He then leaves the parking lot, heading to a nearest diner. First a bacon cheeseburger, and pie. He wanted a beer, but not till later. 

Driving down the highway, he almost felt like his old self again. All he needs is Sam. 

The Magic World 

Adam was in Hell doing the trails with Sam. They bribed a reaper named Ajay to take them to Hell. Ajay knew Creation was ending, but gave them a cheap price. Kill the demons following them. Sam was good. Everyone of them was dead in two minutes. Adam was impressed. They went to Purgatory and fought any monsters that they came across. After they got into Hell, they were seeking out a demon named Guy. 

This "Guy" was a crossroads demon, but a sleazy one. He purposely cheated his clients. Crowley sent him back to Hell, but before he could give him a proper punishment, the news about God startled him. According to a demon they interrogated, he said he had some souls. Sam wasn't convinced he had any innocents. Every client signed that dotted line willingly. But rumor was, he was working for someone higher. A demon named Charon. According to the demon, Charon collected good souls like rare jewelry. Find Charon and steal the souls. Adam knew he had to finish it. He was smart. He had a angel inside of him to prevent him from dying. He was okay, the angel named Indra just wanted to feel useful. He promised Adam that he'll be healed in no time. Adam believed him. He already felt like his old self. 

He and Sam walked though the dark hallways till they get to a prison. They heard their names being called. 

They knew immediately it was a crossroads demon. The young African American man standing in a grey suit and purple tie's eyes were glowing red. 

"Sam Winchester. You came to break me out? Aw. So flattered. Look you brought a friend. You have Winchester blood. I can smell it. Look. Let me out, and I can give you anything you desire. Money, power, witchy powers? Yeah, we heard about that Halliwell you are engaged too. Congrats. So how about it? No hellhounds, no Pit." 

Sam and Adam shake their heads. 

"Well, hope you enjoy your stay. Too bad. I know what you're doing. Look. I'll be honest. Break me out of here. Once you seal the Gates, I'm retiring. Once the Gates are sealed, no demon can escape or come back. Reapers can drop off their damned souls. The demon your looking for, her chambers are close by. But you can't enter without a demon. I'm the only one that can get in. So is it a deal?" Guy asks. 

Both Sam and Adam look at each other with annoyance. But they had no choice. Hell was massive. Ajay only gave them a certain time frame. They nod. 

"Try anything, this blade is going right through your heart." Sam warned. Guy nodded. 

Adam checked his watch. They only had two hours. 

Guy led them down a short distance. They stop in front of a glass stained doorway. 

"This is Charon's room. She is one of Lilith's loyal servants. This room used to belong to the Prince of Hell, Dagon. After she left, Charon took over her duties. I can open it. Stand back." 

As soon as Adam and Sam come back, Guy started chanting. The language he spoke, it was ancient. It wasn't Enochian, it was obviously extinct. After he was done, the door opened. 

"What was the point of us standing back?" Adam asks. 

The door won't open to humans. Your presence would have kept the door shut. I can show you where to g....." He didn't finish. Sam stabbed him. 

Despite being a demon, Adam almost felt sorry for him. Almost. Sam told Adam they had to move. They had ninety minutes. Since Adam did half the second trail, he found a few crystals. Both Sam and Adam cleaned out all the crystals. For all they knew, innocents were in those. They quickly run out. Luckily they barely ran into any demons. It seemed too easy, but either didn't care. They quickly left Hell and ran out. Before they left, they ran into a vampire. 

He begged to go with them. Sam for some reason agreed. He cut open his arm and the vamp's spirit went in. Adam was curious, but the reaper was waiting. 

"Hurry. That demon is in her way back." He quickly leads them out of Purgatory. Just in time, Adam saw monsters with big teeth. What those monsters were, they looked worse than demons. 

"Okay. That's it. Here. Hand me those crystals." Both Adam and Sam hand them over. "Thank you. All of these souls are innocent. They are going to their proper Home. Good luck with your Trails." He then vanishes. 

Adam felt the angel working his magic. Just in time, his body felt weak. As for Sam, he barely looked infected. Adam couldn't understand how. The first time he released the first soul, he went into a near coma. Guess Sam was stronger than be looked. 

There was one more Trail. But Tony didn't finish translating it. According to him, that part was the hardest to read. He warned it can take months. Neither was worried, but they wondered what that last trail was. 

The Hard World 

The Creator was drinking a beer from the brewery in Texas. He smiled at the owner who drove up with his wife in the '67 Impala. The car was beautiful. He was glad both him and his best friend each got one. He saluted the couple who waved at Him back. 

This place was beautiful. He loved the selections of beers. He gestured for another one. He was watching the news on His phone. The US President was diagnosed with the virus. The Creator hated arrogance. He hoped that the people around the world knew He wasn't kidding. At least it wasn't the Black Plague. He finished His beer and put on His mask. He saw the second actor pull up in his twin Impala. He decided to ask his wife for a autograph. She looked flattered. 

"Thanks. Congrats on your new role." 

"Aw. Thank You. Who do I make it out To?'' 

"Just your name." 

He smiles at the name. "Genevieve." 

He shakes her husband's hand and walks away. It was time to return to His First World. The other worlds were on a ticking clock. Except for this one, and two others. He had plans for the three. This one was a secret. The other two, He had plans. As for the rest, they were done. But not before The Creator makes sure the Tablet pieces were truly lost. He needed to make sure they were destroyed.


	72. Chapter 72

Phoebe was laughing and having a good time at the bar. It was a new club that just opened called "Nirvana." So far it was great. She didn't bother with her glamouring spell, not since "Phoebe Halliwell'' moved to Hong Kong. Everyone thought she was just a good lookalike. Even so, other than the hot guys hitting on her, no one bothered her. She turned down a guy asking her to dance. She was exhausted. Phew. 

Prue called earlier and said Daryl helped stop the witch hunter.

"Oh, that's great! How is Daryl anyway?" 

"He's doing good. That case on Jackman? He wasn't just a witch hunter, he was a dirty cop. After the NYPD finishes their investigation about Selena, they are turning the files over the FBI. His dirty deeds run deep."

"Yeah, even if he wasn't working with that demon, he would have probably went down anyway. But no judgment. When are you coming home?"

"Not for awhile. I'm staying at Olivia's. She needs help. There are cases that need to be solved. I already called Piper and Paige. They are busy with their own cases."

"Yeah. Piper is still obsessed with finding Sam, can't blame her, she and him are engaged. Must be nice to have love like that." Phoebe sighs. She dated, had plenty of suitors, but no suitable candidates. She remembered her vision quest from Tessa. She saw children in her bedroom. She often wondered if they were hers. But with Armageddon coming, it wouldn't be possible. But, if they succeed, Phoebe would gladly have a child. All she needs is a man. But not just any guy, it has to be someone that is comfortable with her being a witch. Maybe a hunter? Sam and Piper hunted together, and he was practicing magic. Piper worked as a hunter occasionally. Ever since she got back from that world, she said she needed to NOT rely on her powers. What if magic disappeared. Phoebe thought about it. That could happen. Luckily she knew potions. She even memorized them, plus wrote them down on to a save cloud, but kept that for herself. She knew her sisters would disapprove. As for Paige, she was looking for that angel, Balthazar. He was a wayward angel that didn't work with Michael or Heaven. She signaled to the waitress for another drink. She and Prue talked for another minute, before Prue told her to never give up on love. Phoebe just smiled. It was bittersweet. She and Gadreel were dating, but if War was coming, then every angel was expected to fight. She hated to say it, but that might be the end of Prue's relationship. After she hung up, she heard a guy asking her to dance. 

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice you sitting alone. May I ask you to dance?''

Phoebe was about to turn him down, but when she looked up, she saw this ultra hot guy. Damn. He was *sexxyy.* Pouty lips, aristocratic features, with a mop of dark hair with deep brown eyes. His voice alone was hot. Phoebe was tongue tied.

"I, uhh.'' She stammered. Her face turning pink.

"I'll take that as a yes. Waitress! Put that drink on my tab! Let's dance!" He took her hand and led her away before Phoebe could protest.

''Wait a moment! I never said yes!" Phoebe protested.

"You didn't say no either!" He shouted back. He swung her around as the song played. 

Phoebe was annoyed, but she couldn't help but enjoy the dance. Who was this guy?

"Name's Drake Dè Mon."

"Phoebe!" No sense about lying. "Your name is Drake Demon?"

"Yes! But I spell it in French. By the way, what's your last name?"

"Halliwell."

"Well Miss Halliwell. The song's over. But can I buy you dinner?"

"We danced exactly *once.*"

"Well, a bar isn't exactly romantic. Besides, I only have a year to live. I want to experience everything."

"One year to live? C'mon buddy. You have to try harder than that." As they danced to a slower song.

"It's the truth. However, I only have a few weeks left. You see I made a deal."

Oh no. "Crossroads? Soul Trader? What's wrong with you? Do you have cancer or something?"

"Actually, I'm already dead. You see.." He whispers in her ear. "A former demon. I made a deal to be 'reborn' so to speak."

A demon? She pulls away. 

"Sorry. This dance is over. I'm not making any deals. Go to Hell." She starts to walk away. But before she could leave, he pulls her back and dips her. 

"You have holy water? C'mon. Test me. A demon burns. Look, this building is surrounded by iron. If I was evil, would *I* do this?" He takes a tequila from a passing waitress and grabs a salt shaker and shakes a bit on his hand before he downs the drink. "Ah! See! I didn't burn! So does that mean I pass?" As he smiles.

Phoebe couldn't help but blush. She was intrigued. But why would a demon make a deal?

"What are you? What would a demon offer another demon or something?" 

"Only my powers and my ass thrown back in The Pit, or even worse The Empty. Ugh." He shudders. "Anyway, how about it. There's a church nearby. You can bathe me in holy water. Plus if you don't trust me, I brought some hunters. All three have resources to kill me, see?" He points to the Campbell's. Christian, his wife Arlene, and his sister Gwen. 

"Hmm. Okay. There's St. Mary's Cathedral. It's close by." She nods to the hunters. All five leave the club. 

It was Prue that met Samuel Campbell the first time. He was in the area looking for his grandsons and their friends. She was there chasing a demon that was stalking her and Paige. Neither one glamoured and whomever tried to kill her wanted her dead. She was about to throw her potion when he was killed by a angel blade. When she saw who the guy was, he was about her age holding the bloodied knife. He then introduced himself as Christian Campbell. 

"I had it you know." Prue said irritated. She wasn't worried about the vessel, she knew he was dead. Prue knew he died when he jumped off a building. She witnessed it too late after she walked out of the coffee shop getting her coffee. Otherwise, she would have used her powers to keep him on that roof till help came. 

Ever since her failed assassination in San Francisco and New York, other demons were determined to finish the job. She didn't bother glamouring. She stayed away from the manor and rented a studio apartment to keep her sisters safe. She purposely made herself a target, using her astral powers to fool the demons. It was foolproof. Until now. Whoever this demon was, he wasn't a lower tier demon, but probably someone that was watching her for sometime. She made a potion to destroy him, but not before interrogating him about his boss. As she walked down that alleyway to make him follow her, so she can get him alone without anyone getting hurt, or exposing herself. Then before she could kill him, that hunter stole her target. 

"Ah. Hi. That demon was mine." 

"All fair in love and hunting. Besides, I'm a hunter. I see a demon, I kill it." 

"Smh. I needed him. Next time ask. Besides, why are you following me?" 

"You are related to Piper Halliwell, am I correct?" 

"Why do you ask?" Prue asked suspicious. 

"I am looking for my cousins, Sam and Dean Winchester. I already working with their half brother, Adam Milligan." 

"Sure you are." 

"Then I'll prove it. Bring your sister Phoebe. I can show you my birth certificate and my family tree. Your sister can use her empath powers to prove I am legit." 

So for the next few days, after Christian proved his identity, he said he was going to help the Halliwells with any hunts. She met the patriarch, Samuel Campbell, who seemed confused about the future. Especially when he discovered angels were real. But to work side by side with witches? He was in disbelief. But he said his wife knew their mom, Patricia Halliwell. They used to work together at Buddy Diner's in San Francisco as teens. She already knew Patty was a witch, but chose not to tell her husband, not until a few years. They met at Buddy's, since he was on a hunt in San Francisco. They had a quickie romance, and Deanna agreed to move to Lawrence with Samuel. She said her goodbyes to Patty, and the newlyweds settled in their married life. 

She, like Samuel was from a family of hunters. Her and her parents hunted in the San Francisco area. Her grandparents were friends with the Bowen couple as well as the Baxter's and Russell's. After that incident with one of the female cousins and that warlock, they were spooked. They worked together with the Bowens to discover the supernatural world. Then after gaining the knowledge, they became hunters. They trained their children, and they passed the knowledge on their daughter, who told her husband who agreed to train their only child, Deanna. When she agreed to a date with Samuel, they ran into Kate and Luther, a vicious vampire couple. 

Luther was "born" as a vampire, in the near end of the 1890s. It.was his lover, Elizabeth, the self proclaimed "Queen" of her nest in San Francisco that turned him. He lived with Elizabeth and her nest till the 1960s, whe he decided to break out on his own. He took her younger sister as his mate for his nest and before leaving the city, wanted one last meal for the road, choosing a young couple for their meal. What neither was counting on was Samuel and Deanna being hunters. 

Despite being young, they were decent hunters. The vampires were caught off guard and escaped with their lives. It also didn't help, that a witch was nearby and almost vanquished them. Both Deanna and Samuel thanked Patty and walked away, with Samuel believing Patty was a hunter. Deanna already knew about Patty's background, she mouthed 'thank you' after they left. 

Samuel stayed in San Francisco for a few days longer, only asking permission to marry Deanna. Her father wasn't happy, but since Samuel was a hunter, he agreed to give Deanna her freedom. They were married in her parents church, and moved away shortly after. They hunted together since, until Daniel as born. Then a few years later, had Mary. Both children were expected to be hunters, with a young Daniel refusing. That's when Samuel kicked him out. That decision was Samuel's biggest regret. Her never reconciled with his son, even though Daniel grew up hunting with his cousins. He was too proud. 

However as Mary grew up, she got into the hunter's lifestyle, especially as a young age. Deanna was hesitant, but there was so much evil in the world, they needed Mary to protect herself. She started so young, her first kill was a Lamia at age six. The Lamia wanted revenge on Samuel for killing its children and targeted young Mary. But Mary was ready and stabbed the lamia in the heart. Both Deanna and Samuel were proud. They gave her a gift of a charm bracelet. The charms consisting of six mystical symbols used by hunters all over the world. Mary carried that charm, until she sold it when her parents died and retired from hunting. 

She met John while hunting. She was annoyed at him for always being around. He hated Mary for never leaving him alone. They argued constantly, until that cupid shot the arrow. Then they stopped arguing and John and Mary started kissing passionately. They made love behind some trees, making sure their parents didn't catch them. That started their relationship. Samuel wasn't happy, and tried breaking them up, until Deanna interfered. She saw true love when she saw it and gave her blessings. 

It was only two years later when Mary brought home that young hunter. Samuel instantly hated him; he distrusted all hunters. However, he was a great hunter, impressing Samuel. When he revealed his true identity, Samuel was floored. That was his grandson. Dean was his name, named after his grandmother. He warned Samuel about the demon, not knowing Samuel was already possessed. Even though Samuel was possessed, he knew Dean and Sam existed. He went to Heaven with that knowledge, and was content with his wife, Deanna, until someone brought him back down. Samuel knew who did it, but kept that secret to himself. Seeing Daniel and Mary again would be amazing. But seeing his grandsons as hunters was something he was proud of. For now he was working with his niece and nephews, searching for Sam and Dean. 

He still distrusted witches, but he heard of "good" witches, especially the Charmed sisters. The Power of Three. There was Prue and Paige who completed the Triquetra. However, only one of them was needed for the Power of Three. His wife Deanna confided that they were destined to be born to fight evil. Samuel scoffed, until he returned to life. Seeing Sam and Piper engaged, he wondered what kind of hunters his great grandchildren would grow up to be. 

But for now, find Sam. According to Christian, he was back in San Francisco. Dean was still MIA, although, Gwen swore she seen him around. She described him as cold. 

Both Gwen and Phoebe were charmed by Drake Dè Mon. After showing off his powers in silly ways, like pretending to be some French charmer, both were giggling and blushing. Piper, Prue and Paige didn't trust him, but he passed all of their tests. They looked in their Book and found a small footnote. 

*Demons can be reborn, but at a price. They must't kill any innocents, either before or after death. As a demon, the rules still apply. But only exceptional souls. The Trader can rebuild their vessels, exactly the same as before, but only if the demon never uses Its powers for evil. However, the time on Earth is very short. 50 weeks. That can give the soul a second chance to enjoy life. If they follow the rules, they can ascend to their final home to Heaven.* 

They asked Drake who the Trader was, all he said it was a sorcerer. He warned Drake to never use his powers for nefarious reasons. Phoebe was disappointed when he said he only had five weeks to live. Drake said those 45 weeks were not wasted. He starred in Broadway, attended Julliard for a semester, and is writing a memoir. He bragged he checked off many things except one. When Phoebe asked, he said he wanted to fall in love. 

"So, you think *I'm* the one? C'mon. I'm not that easy to impress." 

"Au contraire, mademoiselle." Earning a giggle from Phoebe, "I see a light. A beautiful shining star. So bright, the famous Northern Star pales in comparison.The light known as Phoebe." 

"Oh brother." Paige scoffs. Piper rolls her eyes. Prue said nothing. 

Drake looks at the remaining sisters. 

"You!" Pointing to Paige. "You are too indecisive." 

"No I'm not! Am I?" Paige wonders. True, she couldn't make up her mind, she always wondered if her decisions were right or wrong. 

"Piper! You are too stubborn and mean sometimes." 

"Excuse me?" She says insulted. 

"Have faith! Your true love will return. Our resident Seer seen it. He'll be home soon. Probably sooner than you think!" Piper didn't believe him, but couldn't help but have hope. She tried not to smile. 

"As for you. Hmm. You are hard to read. But. The love for your sisters are pure. You'll do anything to protect them. But beware. Don't make the same deal as I did. It cost me my soul." 

"You made a deal?" Phoebe asks. Prue didn't say anything, but she always considered a demon deal a last resort. Recently those dreams were getting worse. 

"It was a long time ago. Now! Watch this!" He snaps his fingers. Everyone of them looked like they out of a medieval fair. Drake looked ridiculous, like a wannabe arrow marksman, Phoebe was dressed like a old fashioned princess, complete with long hair, down to her feet, and Paige and Piper were dressed similarly to Drake, only not as fancy. Prue still looked the same. Prue couldn't help but be relieved or insulted. 

"Why doesn't Prue have to change?" Piper whined. She looked weird. 

Drake just smiles. 

"Because Miss Halliwell has a important task. As for you three! I need my Merry Men!" 

"Do *I* look merry to you? Change us back!" Piper demanded. 

"Who are you supposed to be?" Paige asks. 

"Can you tell? I'm Robin Hood! And Miss Phoebe here, is Maid Marian!" 

Prue interrupts them. 

"Ah hi! Excuse me. I'm still in New York. Girls, have fun. Drake, try something, and I'll know how to astral project and use my powers from across the country." Prue threatened. She then left, after Drake changed the sisters back. 

After Prue's astral projection disappears, the sisters discuss what to do about Drake. Yes, the Book says demons can be cured, but Drake still has his active powers. Piper wanted to bond them, with Paige agreeing. Phoebe argued back, that his powers may be keeping him alive. They heard a crash with a hooded figure using his powers on Drake. They tried to vanquish him, but the hooded man disappeared. 

Poor Drake ended up believing to be Robin Hood. He swore to steal from the rich and give to the poor. He called Phoebe his Maid Marian, and swore to defend her from evil. That ended up a headache for the sisters. 

First they tried to keep him in the house. Unfortunately, he escaped conjuring a motorcycle. Then he swore to get gold from the greedy Prince John. John Norman Bank. Great. All three had to follow him to stop him from commit bank fraud and robbery. He swore to steal from the rich and give to the poor. It was Phoebe that talked him down. She said stealing from the rich was still wrong. She also said not to hurt others. He agreed, but swore to bring Prince John to justice. Unfortunately, it happened to be the CEO and owner of the bank. 

He took off to John's office on the top floor and held him hostage using his arrow. When the sisters ran in, they were horrified to see he was Zachariah's human vessel. When they asked about Zachariah, John Norman claimed he left to find some kind of "special rock." Paige left using her powers to keep the snipers at bay. Drake was a ex demon, but was vulnerable as a living human. Those snipers can kill Drake. 

John started mocking Phoebe and Drake got angry, using his demonic powers to blast John out the window. Luckily, he held on to the window's edge. Unfortunately, the hooded figure came back, a blonde man. 

"Hello. A deal's a deal. C'mon. Back to the Pit for you." They both disappear. 

"Help!" John Norman cries. 

"Oh shit!" Both Phoebe and Piper pull him up. Just in time, he almost slips. John after he is pulled up faints from the excitement. They call for Paige to warp them out of there. Luckily, all three were glamoured. 

Phoebe moans that Drake is a innocent. When Piper tries to argue, Paige reminds her about that footnote. Drake, may be a former demon, but still an innocent. They use a tracking spell to find him. They found him and the sorcerer at Hell's Gate outside of the city. The sorcerer was now hooded. He claimed Drake broke his deal and is going back inside. The sisters chant the anti sorcerer spell. 

*"Evil Blast We Cannot Use* 

"*The Power of Three Now Lights The Fuse."* 

The sorcerer screams as he is vanquished. Drake smiles. 

"Thanks for saving my bacon. I believe I owe Miss Phoebe here a dinner." They leave, but not before Drake turns around and gives a discreet thumbs up to the angel watching. 

A police officer is seen emerging from the communal shower. He gets dressed and decides to comb his hair before he puts on his police jacket. He and his partner, barter about their day, before the older man looks in the mirror and sees a small cut. Looking annoyed, he washes his face. After his face is washed, he is confused to see another cut on the other side. 

"What the..." When he touches it, he is horrified and scared when a piece off his face peels off. 

His partner, oblivious, comments that they need to get ready for their shift when he turns around, his eyes widen on what he sees. His partner is literally melting. 

"I think I'm bleeding." That was his final words before he explodes in a bloody pulp. Nothing left but his uniform and blood. His partner stares at his remains horrified. 

Adam was home, Sam ditched him, saying he was on a case. Normally Adam would feel slighted, but at the moment didn't care. He was busy looking for anything unusual about anything. Yeah the angels were around, but rarely interacted with humans anymore. Not since that plane memorial. People now were starting to return to their lives. Many believed they were under an elaborate hoax. Well, maybe its better that way. Since that website went down, and with Buddy Boyles disappearance, no one asked about angels. Adam wondered what happened to them. He knew a few angels, but the majority of them were missing according to the angel inside of him. Adam didn't care. He just wanted to live until he completed the Trails. There was one left, but he didn't know what it was. 

Bored, he decided to go for a walk. He was still in San Francisco. Since he was legally dead, there was nowhere he had a permanent address. After the Final Trail, then what. Settle down, get a job? Return to college? Date? He thought about Sam. He was engaged to Piper, but Adam found it unusual he never contacted her once. Adam knew if he had a girlfriend, the first thing he'll do is see her, with roses. Sam was a idiot. 

Since there was nowhere to be, he asked the angel to fly him somewhere exciting. The angel named Indra flew him to New York. New York? Why New York? Indra answered there was something there for Adam to find. Adam shook his head. He was familiar with New York, he was planning to attend NYU before he died. Why not. He liked the city, maybe he can attend a play or something. Hearing his stomach growling, he went to buy hotdog from a street vendor. As he was walking towards one he saw a beautiful sight. 

There was a young woman buying a dog. She was well dressed wearing a grey coat, which Adam had to assume was expensive, with her hair tucked inside a fur hat. Adam never believed in love at first sight, but she had to be the most breathtaking woman he ever saw. Adam was in love. Whoever she was, Adam wanted to meet her. 

Bela Talbot thanked the vendor. Usually she dined in the most expensive restaurants, but whenever she in New York or Chicago, she preferred the local delicacies. New York was famous for its street vendors and food trucks, and Chicago was known for their local pizza restaurants, especially deep dish. Yum. She paid when she realized she forgotten bottled water. She was about to pay when the blonde guy next to her interrupted her. 

"Its on me. How much? Two bucks? Keep the change." Adam says handing him a fiver. Bela, ever the lady, tried not to roll her eyes. She had four guys ask her out. She wasn't interested. But looking at this guy, she couldn't help but blush. He was cute. But she was on a case. It wasn't a coincidence she sat next to Prue Halliwell. The guy who hired her claimed Prue must be followed at all times. Whatever. Whoever that guy was, he paid her handsomely. Prue was safe for now. She was at the NYPD answering questions about the witch hunter. She'll be there for awhile. Since she wasn't busy, she figured she'll see the sights. 

Adam was tongue tied. Other than the water, what was he supposed to say? Miss Grey, (the nickname he gave her) was walking away. 

"Uh. Excuse me, miss?" Adam calls chasing her. 

Bela just smiles. She felt his eyes. She found him attractive, but he needed to prove himself. She took out her phone to pretend to read her emails. 

"Ahem. So, um." Adam felt like a idiot. What was he supposed to say? The girl turned around and gave him a cool look while playing with her phone. Those eyes. They were the most perfect shade of green he ever saw. 

Bela tried not to giggle. She felt his awkwardness. This guy was nervous. She could see that. She decided to give him a break. 

”I like your jacket." She did. She dated many trust fund babies, and tons of wealthy men. They all dressed the same. The jacket, Cutie (the nickname she gave him) was wearing was nothing special, but on him, he filled it out nicely. 

"Thanks. I'm Adam." She liked his jacket? This girl was amazing. 

"Bela. So Adam. Can I buy you lunch?" 

The bald cupid wearing a pink overcoat smiles at the couple. He filled his quota for the day. Adam Milligan and Abigail Talbot was one of Heaven's "Wild Cards." Those couples were rare, but if they succeeded, their offspring would grow up changing the world. Steve Jobs' parents were one, so was Alexander the Great's. Seeing them walk away talking, he flew away. 

Sam Winchester was talking to Samuel about his next hunt. Christian just watches him with distrust. Samuel was telling him about those dead police officers in Pennsylvania. Sam was telling him he was on it. Christian didn't try to stop him. Pennsylvania was far from San Francisco, it'll take Sam some time to drive there. He wasn't going alone. Gwen was coming with him. He was going to let Sam have this case. He was on another. Bringing Dean Winchester home. He knew where he was. His world. Too bad the Christian of this world was killed by vampires. He looked at his watch. Kissing his alternate self's wife on the lips, he tells Samuel he had to follow up on his case. 

He leaves the apartment and drives away to an alleyway. Then he chants the spell to return himself to his world. Good thing Michael gave him his grace, otherwise he'll be stuck here. He didn't mind this world, this world was similar to his own. Best part? No Michael. He had to hurry. If Michael found out he stolen back the Angel Tablet, he was dead.


	73. Chapter 73

Dean was hustling pool somewhere in Texas when he felt the vibration. He didn't answer it, it was most likely another false alarm. Most of the texts he got were spam messages, which he ignored or blocked. The guy who was challenging him was good, but not as good as Dean. 

Dean's face was blank as he won the game. Three hundred bucks. The guy swore and paid him. Dean just smirked. They shook hands and Dean went and sat down on the table. He ordered another whiskey. He was about to check his messages who he recognized his Dad's old friend, Daniel Elkins. Wow. He was alive in this world? Good for him. He was a few years older, but still in good health. He was about to say hello when he saw the vampires. Son of a bitch. Dean smiled. Finally. Looks like he had a case.

The old hunter ran to his cabin. He left Colorado for a reason. Other than the angels, it was the demon he was running from. No way he can kill either. He had the gun, but barely any bullets. The vampires must have followed him. He quickly barricaded his door and called John. Three rings, hang up and one call back. Their SOS signal. Daniel knew he was dead. No way he can take a whole group of vamps. 

He hurriedly loaded up his gun, when the female vampire kicked the door down. 

"It's been awhile. Your scent, it is distinctive. I followed the smell of your blood all the way from Colorado. Man, you got old." 

Daniel throws a knife onto her chest. He knew it wouldn't hurt her, but it can buy him some time. His hands shaking, he tried to load up his revolver, when the other two vampires broke in through the windows. 

"Damn." As she pulled out the knife. "Boys, looks like we are eating in tonight." As Daniel closed his eyes, knowing he was about to die, when he heard a swish. Then two more. When he looked up he saw a hunter. 

Dean smiles as he shot the three vamps. Too bad John and Sam weren't here, but he was a experienced hunter. As soon as he saw Elkins run, he went to his trunk and soaked his arrows in dead man's blood. He lost Daniel in his world, no way was he dying here. Dean needed him. 

"Dammit. Those didn't even hurt." She says looking down on her chest. Dean just smirked. 

"Five, four, three, two..." Dean counted. 

"What the hell....Shit..." She passed out. 

The other two knew right away. Dead men's blood. 

Daniel felt himself breathing hard and relaxing in relief. Those vamps, they rolled off him. When he saw the blade, he breathed a sigh of relief. 

Dean apologizes as he threw the heads and bodies out. 

"Sorry about the mess." 

"Thank you. I thought this was it." Daniel sighs as he looked down on the floor. Looks like he needed to move again. 

"Name's Jensen." 

"Daniel. You are a hunter?" 

"Yep. Daniel, I need a favor." 

As soon as Jensen and Daniel tied up that female vampire and threw her in his truck, Jensen injected her with a vail of dead men's blood. 

"A dose like that, she'll be in a coma for weeks. Nothing will wake her. Not even human blood. We'll use her to draw out her leader, than we'll kill him using The Colt." 

"The Colt is just a legend." 

"Daniel. You don't have to lie. I seen it, I used it, and I know how to recreate bullets. Let me borrow the gun. I need it to go home." 

Dean read Ruby's text, she said she is in Roswell, New Mexico. She said her friend Cecily had a lead. Dean was in Texas on a break. He already burned down that empty house in Richardson, preventing the Tulpa of Mordechai Murdoch from existing. He then checked out that website Hell Hound's Lair. So far nothing but ghost theories and urban legends. Good. Those two clowns needed to stay out of the supernatural. He did not want them or their friends getting killed. Hopefully, they didn't bother the angels. 

Daniel called back John and told him about the vamps. He and Jensen were going on a hunt. He said this hunter was good, real good. He also said he knew how to recreate ammo. The ritual Jensen did wasn't hard. The ingredients were simple, silver bullets, holy oil, sage and myrrh. He chanted a spell in Latin. 

*"Signum est imitandum 

*Signum est imitandum."* 

Roughly translated into "The model code." After the bullets were made, they returned to Jensen's motel room, and waited for the vamps. Luckily, it was abandoned. He wasn't alone, he had two more hunters with him, Jesse and Ceasar Cuevas. They agreed to help Jensen after they destroyed that Bissan lair, destroying the eggs and dead bodies of the mothers. They told Jensen they were retiring after the nest was eliminated. Dean already asked the hunters, Tamara and Isaac Mason to rescue the humans that were in the vampire's nest. Unfortunately, one of them was already beheaded, it was too late to save Jenny, the last woman kidnapped. She was already turned when Tamara and Isaac got there. Dean would have cured her, but he was running out of time. He had a feeling he had to hurry. 

Dean chose to stay in the room with Kate. He saw the headlights, the vampires were here. All three hunters were either on the roof, or nearby with crossbows. Dean was worried about Daniel, but he made Daniel bathe in dead men's blood just to keep him safe. Daniel was understandably disgusted but he was already dreaming about retirement. Hanging around those two hunters, Jesse and Caesar, they offered him a job as a farm hand which Daniel gladly accepted. Retirement is something he always dreamt of. Already he liked Jensen. He reminded him of John and Bobby, his two students. 

It was after the fire in Lawrence. John and Mary ran with their two sons. He got the call from Henry, his old buddy from WW2. They were squad mates in their platoon years ago. All Men of Letters were required to join the army, as they needed to be Intel for the Allies. Even though there was a war, monsters and demons took advantage of the chaos. After the War ended, Henry now in his early twenties, was training for the Men of Letters. The training and initiation didn't end for a decade, due to the War. Henry was already married and was a father to his young son John, when his final vows were going to take place when Abaddon appeared. A psychic warned him to not show up to the secret base, and instead told to run. Henry would have scoffed, but after what he seen in Germany, he took her advice, and warned his best friend, Larry Ganem to run. Both Henry and Larry took their families and left Normal, Illinois to the Secret Base in Lebanon, Kansas. Abaddon was furious about the men disappearing and slaughtered the remaining members for revenge. Both were saddened about the deaths of their friends and colleagues, but their families were vulnerable. They stayed in Lebanon for a few years training for the order, and in 1965 both left the secret bunker, returning to their lives, but after Henry died, the key was stolen and wasn't seen since. Larry lost his eyesight years ago to a disease, so it was impossible to be him, and that key was unique to that location. So whoever murdered Henry, couldn't have known what location is was from. 

He trained John as a young teen, Mary was already a hunter. Bobby already knew thanks to his best friend Rufus Turner. Both fought the supernatural when they were eighteen. Rufus, like Mary, both families was hunters. Rufus left home when he turned sixteen, and dropped out of school and hunted full time. Bobby hunted with Rufus, but only occasionally. They both trained with Daniel, with Daniel showing them the ropes. He thought them about killing Djinns, werewolves, ghosts, how to exorcise demons, and so forth. At the time, Daniel thought vampires were extinct. They hadn't been seen since WW1, not until Kate and her crew showed up. 

When Karen Singer died, Bobby Singer was suddenly a widow and father to their toddler son. He refused to train his son as a hunter, until that fire in Lawrence happened. He and John took their sons and with a reluctant Mary, agreed for Sam, Dean and little Daniel, named after him, to hunt. 

Both Dean and Danny were decent hunters, Sam was still a baby. They fought well as kids, and Dean killed his first shtriga when he was eight. While his parents were out, he was babysitting Sammy and the monster came in and tried eating Sammy's life force. Dean was ready and shot it with iron rounds. Luckily, Mary showed him what bullets and gun to use. 

Danny killed a vengeful sprit when he was twelve. Him and John were at a haunted house, trying to kill the spirit of a vengeful spirit that was obsessed with a owner, a wealthy woman the ghost was in love with while he was still alive. After he killed her husband in his office, she lured him to some trees and shot him in the head to protect her two young boys, since he was holding them hostage. 

The ghost stayed away, until his bones were discovered by a landscaper two decades later. The scandal was kept hush hush, thanks to the woman's family connections, the whole thing was swept under the rug. The coroner concluded it was suicide. Then after he was buried in the county gravesite, the vengeful spirit of Elias Lundy was awakened. He vowed revenge and started killing the men of her family. 

He killed her oldest, now twenty seven, by breaking his neck by throwing him off the upstairs balcony. The ruling confirmed it accidental. Then her second, Gilbert, was found burned to death in the bathroom, which was unusual, since he was taking a shower. When the ghost of Elais revealed himself to the horror to Martha van Lewen, he bragged that his revenge was almost done. All he needed to do is kill her grandson, Baby Matthew. 

Martha couldn't leave, thanks to him locking the doors and windows. But luckily for her, the phone lines were still active. She called Daniel, her old groundskeeper. She knew what he did as a living, he and her had a brief affair one summer. He agreed to help her, and after finding out where Elias was buried, he took John and young Danny to teach them how to hunt. 

The ghost allowed them to come in, believing John and Danny to be cousins to the van Lewen family. John protected Danny by preventing him to come inside and leaving him on the pouch steps. Danny ready knew what to do, he seen the vengeful spirit of Elias standing in the second floor landing. He left and met Daniel in his truck down the road to salt and burn the bones. John protected Martha by putting her inside a salt line and waited till nightfall. Baby Matthew was safe, he and his mother, Alexandra were in Daniel's motel room being guarded by Bobby Singer. 

Bobby wasn't happy with his son hunting, but he needed to learn how to salt and burn bones. No cell phones existed back then, and Bobby had no clue what John, Daniel and Danny were doing. The only thing he could do was pray. Elias figured out he was tricked. He was furious with John and Martha. John tried his best to keep him away from Martha, luckily, he didn't know how to escape the manor. 

His spirit was finally put to rest, after his grave was dug up and Danny salted and burned the bones. Elias screamed as his ghost went up in flames. Martha thanked them and after paying them, left to a hotel for the night, never returning. The house and all of its contents were put up for sale. The memories of the manor were too much for Martha. She and Alexandra took Matthew and moved to upstate New York, where Alexandra's family lived. She and Daniel kept in touch, occasionally seeing each other over the years, until she ws remarried to a gallery owner named Daniel Blake. Her grandson is now a grad student at Harvard studying in medicine. 

Danny still hunts, he and his best friend Miles "Ash" Kirby research and Danny and his stepsister Jo Harvelle hunt together, with a reluctant Ellen giving her blessings. She and Bobby met while he was visiting her bar. They bonded over the years, since both were widows and single parents. She forgave John for her husband's death, and her and Bobby were married in Sioux Falls, South Dakota three years later. 

John and Mary were still together. John's parents are dead. Millie died in a car crash in the 70s, and Henry was murdered. Mary's parents are still alive, although both are elderly now and retired from hunting. Deanna is suffering from Alzheimer's, and living in Chicago, Illinois in a care home with her husband Samuel. Samuel refuses to leave his wife's side, and allows Mary and John to visit. Their son Sam pays for their care. 

All three quit hunting when Dean died. John and Mary occasionally hunt, but only if no one was around, or a case was too much for hunters. Sam still hunted, but only under Michael's orders. Daniel heard rumors that Dean was alive and overpowered Michael. Already, other hunters were getting ready to lock Dean away. They built a box for him. Once Michael was contained, the middle of the Atlantic Ocean was a permanent home for the insane archangel. He liked Dean, but Michael was too dangerous to keep around. Once Dean showed up, any hunter nearby was to subdue Dean in holy fire and supernatural cuffs. Then lock Dean away. 

But for now, kill those vamps. Jensen was in the room with Kate, Caesar and Jesse were outside somewhere, armed with poisoned arrows and blades, and Daniel was on the roof with a blade dipped with dead men's blood. 

Dean was waiting. He had the Colt. Hopefully, he can catch Luther off guard. 

"Alright! Come out of there! Bring Kate outside, and I'll kill you quickly! You have five seconds!" 

Dean's heart was beating fast. He hoped Daniel was okay. He was a lot older now. Based on the voices, there had to be at least four vamps, including Luther. Once the door was kicked down, Dean was ready. He gave the signal. He pressed the bullhorn. 

The vampires were caught off guard. Two of them were shot with arrows, the third one was killed by Daniel on the roof and Dean shot Luther in the head. Once he was dead, they chopped off the remaining vampires head including Kate's. They then burned the abandoned building down with the bodies inside. 

Once they drove away, Danielle thanked the young hunter. He wondered who Jensen was. He seemed so familiar, he reminded him of John when he was young. Jensen just said he was acquainted with the Winchesters. Daniel nodded and accepted the answer. He gave the Colt to Jensen. As a retiree, he no longer needed it. He was surprised when Jensen hugged him. But the hug, reminded him of Dean. Especially the jacket. Dean wasn't foolish. He stole a car. He didn't want Daniel to see The Impala. After they parted ways, Dean waved goodbye. He hoped Daniel enjoyed his twilight years. He then texted Ruby he'll meet her in Roswell. He had a day's drive at least. 

Ellen was tied up with a blindfold. She never regretted helping Dean, but was furious at Sam for putting her in this position. After seeing Dean in Chicago, thanks to the cell phone footage Phoebe sent her, she drove to Lebanon to wait for Paige. Paige got there first and made arrangements with Cuthbert Sinclair and Simon Marks to get Dean inside the secret base. Ellen was already inside, she was waiting for Paige and Dean. Whatever Cuthbert had, he had something so valuable, it was coveted more than the Angel Tablet. Ellen was surprised to hear it was the Lost Tablet. The pieces were scattered. God's scribe didn't create it, neither did God. Whoever wrote it, it existed when Time began. Whoever the Writer was, it was a mystery. Something or Someone older than God. It was scary when Ellen thought about it. 

Ellen and Simon were captured by Michael's angels. Sam captured Dean. Simon already was released with his memories erased. Ellen didn't care, The Men of Letters would want their agent back. But Ellen, she was going to used as a bargaining chip. She cursed Sam. She knew she missed Dean, but Dean was dead. His parents and grandparents already accepted it. Sam didn't. He spent years looking to get Dean back, even working for Michael. Ellen hoped Dean returned to his world, it was dangerous for him here. The Ma'lak Box was already built. Ash regretted building it. Luckily, Michael and the angels didn't know. Once they find out, Ash was good as dead. She didn't pray, but she had hope that someone freed her. That way she can kick Sam's ass. 

Dean was driving into town. He was still glamoured, thankfully not as a woman. Not did he mind, just that he was more comfortable being himself. But this substitute self was okay. His glamoured self was a Mediterranean man. So he assumed. He still looked great. Already he got a lot of phone numbers. All he threw away. As flattered as he was, he only wanted one girl. Already he was planning on buying her flowers and taking her out to dinner. Hopefully, she didn't think he was dead. 

He hoped to god Sam was okay. According to that text Ruby sent him, there was lead on Crowley. His advisor Cecily had a inkling where he may be. Good. First those passengers, then Sam and Dean. Then he was going to help Ruby then all of them were going home. 

He pulled up to a cheap motel and paid in cash. He refused to leave any paper trails. He remembered what Sam and Piper told him about Frank Devereaux. How jumpy and paranoid he was. Last they heard he was retired in the Caribbean, married to a twenty two year old local girl. Good for him. Dean never met him, but already liked him. He used the money Piper, Sam and Victor owed him to put down a payment on his houseboat. Dean wondered if there would be a future with him and Jenna. Have a retirement plan in place. 

Thanking the clerk, he picked up his keys and went to his room to wait for Ruby's text. Since he wasn't tired, he went to take a walk. Roswell is weird. Even with the angels existing, the locals still insisted aliens were among us. Weirdos. He thought about that leprechaun, "Wayne Whittaker." That case was unusual. According to Paige, most of them were part of the fairy world. All fairy colonies were different species. Wayne's and Gilda's colonies were part of a rare species. They can appear as humans and can live in the human plane and live totally as a human to the other fairies envy. But other than Wayne, most leprechauns were invisible and short. 

That case on Wayne, ugh. Dean was the target of his "probing." The lengths he did to prove aliens existed. He and his colony were mischievous creatures. The pranks they did, went too far when they kidnapped a sick man's son, then after the shopkeeper changed his mind, Wayne killed him.They didn't stop there, they tagged Dean for their pranks. After Sam and Dean sent their asses back to their plane, they asked Paige what their deal was. According to her leprechaun friends, they mated with human men. Not just any humans, but strong robust firstborns. The fairy that flew into Dean's room, was his potential wife. She was cute, Dean admitted it, but no way he was going to be away from his brother. Seamus Fitzpatrick, the small leprechaun that was good friends with Paige, said that Patrick Brennon, the shopkeeper's son was now happily married to one of the fairy folks and had four fairy/human children. He said that Wayne was punished for his deeds, fairies were forbidden for killing humans. He said a new leader was being voted in, he was guaranteed to be the new leader of of his tribe, a sect of Avalon. He also said, that humans will have a choice this time around. Dean was pleased to hear that. He hated Wayne, that fairy that almost kicked his ass was fried in a microwave. Even if Dean went with her, she was Wayne's sister. No thanks. 

The town was obsessed with aliens. Many shops, billboards, had aliens adorning almost every sign. According to Paige, she said it was a Trickster that started that whole rumor. It started off during the Renaissance times. He made some "starships," that were seen all over Europe. He befriended the fairies and they exploited it. Over the years it got more popular. Especially that so called UFO crash in 1947. That was that Trickster that created that mess. The angels admitted aliens weren't real, the "crash" was a prank. Even so, it didn't stop the hardcore believers, Dean saw a sign asking people to join them for their weekly meeting. Dean was tempted, but what if Wayne existed here? No way was he chancing it. When he saw that text, Ruby said to meet her at a local coffee shop. Cecily said she had news. It was close by, Ruby said she'll be glamoured but will approach Dean. 

When Dean got there, he ordered a black coffee and a green alien head doughnut. He didn't believe in aliens, but donuts were always good. He was just polishing it off when a blonde woman wearing a knee length leather jacket walked in. She wasn't alone, she had Castiel with her. Cas wasn't glamoured, she was still wearing old fashioned clothes. Still, she/he looked fantastic. Dean nodded at Ruby and Cas. 

After both placed their orders, Dean asked why Cas wasn't glamoured. Castiel said Michael was busy with his wife and daughter. Sam was looking for Christian, he just upped and vanished. Sam needed Christian for a case. Whatever keeps them both busy. Dean was going home by the end of the week, no exceptions. 

"Jensen, I made you a appointment for your investment at Waldroff Financial. Your appointment is in half an hour. I suggest we get moving?" Ruby tells Dean. Dean nodded. He was glad Ruby was smart, never know who's listening. They rode in Cas's car, a gold colour '78 Lincoln Continental Mark V. Ruby sarcastically called it the Pimpmobile. Dean liked it. Cas always had bad taste, but this Cas clearly preferred retro things. No complaints there, Dean had the same basic tastes. Unfortunately, both Ruby and Cas liked rap. They were both nodding their heads to the beat. Dean hoped that their ride was short, Dean hated rap. 

When they got there, Ruby told the secretary they had a appointment. This place had way too much security for a investment firm, they were checked for weapons and were patted down. Good thing Ruby told Dean to put away his weapons. If any of them knew he was a hunter, Sam would be on his ass in five minutes. 

Castiel and Ruby were disappointed they had to wait in the lobby, Cecily's assistant insisted that "Jensen" was the only one inside, no exceptions. It was a security measure. Dean understood. The NSA was no fool. He already figured it out. The cameras, the security, the fingerprints, Dean already knew. When he got upstairs and into Cecily's office, her assistant was horrified and screamed when she saw Cecily's dead body. When Dean saw her, he knew immediately, it was angels. Her eyes and mouth were burned from the inside out. Shit! Michael was have been waiting. Dammit! They needed to leave now. He rushed back downstairs and seeing Dean's expression, all three rushed out. Already the police were on their way. They quickly drove away, but didn't know where to go. If Cecily was dead, that means Michael was anticipating them. So much for Roswell, he quickly returned to his room and picked up his duffel bag. Good thing he didn't unpack. He jumped into Baby and he followed Cas and Ruby out of town. 

They drove through back roads, they didn't want to be seen. They drove to a abandoned farmhouse and Ruby quickly made all three wear silver necklaces and bracelets. That way all three can't be sensed. Now what? Just then Ruby's cell rang. Dean told her that cell would send a beacon to Michael. Ruby assured him that this cell had a block on it, and she was destroying it immediately. 

''Hello?" 

”Listen. I know what happened to Cecily my condolences. She gave me a message, Somerset, Pennsylvania. The answer is there. Look for a man named Alexander Sarver. He has the answer you're looking for." The voice hangs up. Ruby immediately melts the phone using her powers. She told Dean what the voice says. Dean said he had no time to keep driving, his funds were getting low. He was robbed by a punk, but didn't fight him. He needed money to rebel against angels. Whatever. Dean didn't care. It was for a good cause. Luckily Cas said she'll be back. A few minutes later brings back a box. 

When Dean opened it he was surprised to see another box. When he saw it, his stomach dropped. It was etched with the Men of Letters Aquarian star. When he turned it around, it had coordinates. When Castiel looked at it, he said it was the key to this particular bunker was back in Roswell. She also said Abner, the angel who was possessing Alexander Sarver, said that he stole the key from Henry the night before he was killed. He so said that this key can open all of the bunkers around the world. 

”Imagine that. Let's say I live in one of these bunkers, that mean any other members can freely move in? Fuck that. So I suggest we wait till nightfall. Then we check out that bunker." 

Luckily Dean packed his sandwiches and water. He had beers, but he wanted to be stone called sober. All three spent the next few hours talking, the barn was cold, but Ruby made a heater for Dean. Dean liked Ruby, she was intelligent and sarcastic about everything. She was way different from her blonde counterpart, she said motherhood changed her. Castiel was also enjoyable company. She said Jimmy Novak and his wife recently had twins. A son and a daughter. Claire wasn't happy at first, but now is attending college instead of being a hunter. Dean was pleased to hear that. At least Jimmy, Amelia and Claire could have normal lives. He asked about the Grigori, Cas said Michael and Raphael slaughtered them all. He then asked about Jody and Donna. Jody's husband and son died in a accident. They were eaten by ghouls. As for Donna, she was divorced from Doug, but both her and Jody were roommates living in Pierre, South Dakota and were raising foster kids. Dean was saddened to hear about Jody, but he hoped she and Donna was happy. Cas said Jody was dating a police officer in her building, a detective. Ruby saw him, she said he was hot. Despite him being divorced and having four kids. 

When nightfall fell, all three left the farm and drove away. The drive only took forty minutes. They hoped no one recognized the Impala, it stood out. But Ruby said Sam sold it the day after his brother died. It's been over a decade. Sam had his own vehicle, a black Dodge Charger 2006 model SRT8. Dean scoffed at it and called it a plastic piece of shit. After they got to the coordinates the box told them, Dean was surprised to see it was outside a ice cream shop. When he asked, Ruby said there was a back door. When all three got out, they went to an alleyway behind it. Not seeing any doors, they were getting frustrated, when Dean realized he heard music. It was coming from underground. Seeing a manhole, they go in. 

Crowley was enjoying his liquor. A rare whiskey he won in a poker game. It was the last bottle he grabbed before Michael invaded. He knew once he went to the surface world, he was dead. Damn he missed the old days, he was Lilith's Prince Consort, after she stepped down, Crowley became King. He ran Hell for a few years and occasionally came to Earth to make deals. The humans were stupid, they should have known better. Nothing is worth Hell, not even a extra three inches. He and Lilith were more than co rulers, they were lovers. No way was Crowley getting back together with her, she was only a six year old little girl. Michael kept her alive just to taunt her. Lilith was depressed these days, she was forced to live as a human. She was going to school and everything. She couldn't run away, a angel was always close by. Crowley knew she was going to die. She was a candidate for Michael's soul bomb. Her soul was the second human created. Adam, her ex husband was already gone, Michael took him. Eve wasn't a candidate, she was too weak. Crowley hoped his son was okay, Gavin was on Earth. He wasn't alone, he was living with his wife, Fiona. He used Henry's spell to return back and time to retrieve her, so Rowena didn't send him away to drown in his own time. Fate didn't care, she was too busy following Michael's orders. Fiona fit in better in the future than Gavin, she was good friends with their neighbour, Castiel. Both Gavin and Fergus, his human name, were slowing repairing their relationship before Michael invaded. Luckily, Abaddon stayed away, she was terrified of angels. 

It was Cuthbert Sinclair that told him about this place. Like Chuck Shurley, that drunken slob he met a few years ago, Sinclair didn't charge him anything. He just said to watch his back. Crowley had a bad feeling he was dead, Sam and John Winchester wanted him dead for a very long time. They believed he was responsible for Henry's death. Kinda true. Abaddon wanted the Rock. Whoever possessed that was guaranteed great power. Crowley knew she'll be destroyed, only a prophet can read it. But the pieces were lost. He took another sip. He felt the presence of a lost soul. No matter, a bullet is better than what's coming, regrettably he wished he had one last drink at the club he owned. He missed it. 

Dean held the Colt to Crowley's head. 

"If you are going to shoot me, shoot me. Just let me finish my drink." 

Ruby rolls her eyes. 

"For a King, you are pretty pathetic. Where's those passengers? I heard you traded something for those people. Where did you stash 'em?" Ruby demanded. 

Crowley pours himself another drink. 

Castiel steps forward. 

"I can read his mind. No one been able to resist. No human, demon or angel." 

Crowley takes another sip. 

"Enough!" A voice called out. 

A young man with dark hair and a goatee stepped out. Castiel instantly recognized him. 

"Ion! Why are working with this bottom feeder!" 

"Cause, unlike you, Crowley has found out something. It's about that Soul Bomb. He found out a key exists." 

"The bunker? We have it." Dean says. 

"Not that stupid piece of crap. The Key. The Key to Death's Library." 

"WHAT!!?" All three say. Crowley smirks. 

"There were rumors in Hell and Heaven. That a Key exists to Death's library. That a Book exists. Squirrel, did you ever have dreams about a coffin? Yeah, I can sense your soul. I been watching you and your brother the moment you landed." 

Dean cocks the gun. 

"Where is Sam?" 

"Ask 'Sam.' He knows exactly where he is. I don't. Not anymore. He cloaked him." 

Ruby steps forward. 

"Why are you telling us this?" 

"I met Her." 

"Who?" 

"The Darkness." 

For the next few hours they were listening with rapt attention. The plane passengers were already gone, Ion sent them home with the Charmed Ones and Rowena's help. Michael didn't care, he was busy searching for The Woman. She frightened him. When they asked Who She Was, Crowley said She was more powerful than any of them ever imagined. Was She God? Crowley said She avoided answering it. But the power She was carrying, it was more than Crowley ever imagined. She could snap everyone out of existence. But he said She was helping Adam. 

"Adam? Why Adam?" Dean demanded. 

"Because you're dead." 

"Hmph. Well, how do we find Her?" 

"You won't. She's gone." 

"And Sam?" 

"I don't know. Dean, he wasn't with those people. The Sam of this world? He knows." Ion tells him. 

Castiel had to ask. 

"Ion why are you working with Crowley?" 

"Because, I'm sick of working for Heaven. Like the others, we want free will. Crowley at least pays me. Castiel you saw Abner. He is married with a girl. Even Michael walked away, he has Grace. God? He hasn't been seen since the Beginning. He obviously doesn't care. Why should I? I want my freedom." 

Ruby understood. She worked with Lilith for years. It was when she came to Earth and seduced Sam. But it was his brother she cared about. Sam was sweet, but he changed when Dean died. Even for a demon, she was disgusted with Michael's tyranny. When she was captured by Zachariah, she convinced him to sleep with her. Of course it almost cost her her life, but she ended up falling in love with him. An angel and a demon. Both Heaven and Hell laughed. But when Mattie was born, both sides didn't care. Hell was almost extinguished. When Mattie comes to age, Ruby will be there by his side, as his royal advisor. Mattie was half angel, but Grace was the rightful ruler of Heaven. Someone needs to be downstairs. Ruby already had ideas to run Hell. She couldn't wait. 

Dean just needed to find Sam. He knew Ion and Crowley were telling the truth. With The End coming, what is left. But the Key to Death's library? The hell is that? The Darkness? Dean heard of It from somewhere. He racked his brains till they heard whistling. Everyone in the room jumped. 

Christian figured they'll be here. He saw the Impala. He had the keys, he was nice enough to pick it up. The car was safe, it was hidden in The Campbell's garage. When he traveled to Dean's world, he pretended to know what the Campbell's were talking about, his great uncle had no clue he wasn't his grandson. Christian, his alternate self was dead. When he crossed over he saw him die. Christian was sickened. That could have been him. But he killed them all and gave himself a hunter's funeral. 

He felt weird doing it and knew he'll have to tell his wife the truth. But not till later, for now bring Dean home. He owed him. After this his debt was paid in full. 

Dean pointed his gun at Christian. 

"Who are you?" 

"Is that how you treat family? Christian Campbell. Mary's my cousin." 

Castiel recognized him, Sam was looking for him. Christian was a good hunter. 

Dean puts his gun down. 

"What do you want?" 

"Here." He throws him the Impala's keys. "Your brother needs you. So do we. This world, you are in danger every second you stay. Ruby, your son needs you." 

Dean saw Christian's picture in his 'parents' home. He was a teen, he and 'Ruby' were at their high school prom, along with Dean's date. Dean was amused to see it was his old girlfriend Cassie. They were smiling. Dean wondered how close they really were. Too bad he was dead. Sam was there too, both him and Adam had dates. Sam was with Amy Pond, and Adam was with some girl Dean didn't recognize. He was almost jealous, their alternate selves had normal lives. 

"Listen, we got to move. Dean. You have one last case. Ellen. She needs your help." 

Ellen was getting tired. She knew there was no angels here. After being possessed by one last year, she could sense an angel's grace. The guy who kidnapped her was in the next room. He said nothing, not even to his partner. Ellen knew she was on a ticking clock. She heard the click every hour. She prayed for Jo and Bobby to stay away. 

Dean and Ruby were driving together. Castiel couldn't stay, she had orders from above and had to leave. Christian was driving ahead, he said he knew exactly where Ellen was. Ruby was hesitant, until he said they had Mattie. Ruby was furious. Especially about Zachariah. He was dead. He was found dead in Arizona. Ruby said nothing, but Dean saw her eyes tear up. Guess her and Azazel were right, demons can feel. But Dean took it with a grain of salt. For all he knew, Ruby arranged it. They drove east, towards Kansas. Where Ellen was, she was in Lawrence. 

Little Mattie was playing on his gaming system. It was a gift from Bela when he turned nine. He remembered being excited about it. Now, all he wanted was his mom. Dad was dead, Mattie felt it. He was killed by The Woman. Zachariah was refusing to tell her where the Rock was. Michael hid it. The Darkness, Mattie knew She was stronger than any of the angels. Many of them were killed by Her. The ones that didn't engage, they were left alone. He wasn't scared of Her, but he was afraid for Grace. She was the only one that was equal in power. He looked up at his babysitter. He wanted a trade. Mattie for Dean. 

Ruby and Dean said nothing as they drove down the highway. Ruby knew exactly where Sam was, but her son was in danger. No way was she handing him to Michael. She made a decision. She was coming along with Dean. Hopefully his world wasn't going to be destroyed. Not like this one. Or the others. Phoebe showed her. The End was coming. She hated Michael, but he may be the only one to save them all. Ruby prayed for it. 

It took Dean a day and a half for driving. He stopped off at a motel to rest. Ruby wanted to keep driving, but Dean was only human. She went and checked them in. She saw nothing but pain. Her visions were getting stronger. Why did she trade one of her powers for premonition? At least it wasn't empathy. Her colleague from Hell committed suicide from it. He called human emotions worse than Hell. Ruby didn't argue there. She tried searching for Mattie. Nothing. Dammit. She called Paige and her sisters for help. 

The next night Christian, Ruby and Dean traveled together to where else? Winchester house. Of course. Dean knew he was getting screwed around. But whatever it takes to bring Sammy home. He and Sam hopefully didn't have to travel to other worlds. This one was too much for him. Ruby told Dean there was no demons or angels inside. According to her, they were both human. When Dean asked, Ruby said she didn't know. They were both cloaked. 

The hunter inside saw the Impala. He nods to his partner. They got ready. Orders were orders. 

Dean went first. He wasn't stupid to enter the back door, cliche as it was, they would be expecting it. Basement? Maybe, but his best chance would be the second floor window. Ruby said there was anti demon and angel symbols everywhere, not to mention anti magic charms. Great. Ruby couldn't enter, but Christian and Dean can. Ruby conjured up doubles of 'Jensen' and 'Christian.' They were going to pretend to be scouting, while Dean and the real Christian were going to be sneaking in. 

While the doubles were pretending to scope out the house, Dean and Christian ducked down behind cars and ran behind another house across the street. They were going to the next neighbourhood over and sneak past using bushes. Ruby stayed in the Impala watching the house. She wasn't foolish, she asked Paige and her sisters for assistance. Bela came along as well, as a master thief, she was going to open up a path for Dean and Christian, plus retrieve Mattie. 

The two hunters nod. They saw the other two hunters planning to sneak inside using the basement window and the back. A bomb was already planted, it was going go off the minute the door opened. As for the basement, a marid beast was starving. Those two hunters would make a good meal, too bad the girl outside was a demon. Oh well, after tonight, they were both retired. 

Dean and Christian sneak up to the house, they both crawl up the chimney. Dean wasn't stupid, he knew right away the basement and first floor was rigged. It took Dean a few minutes to sneak up, when he saw Bella, he nodded at her, hmm. Ruby must have called for reinforcements, no matter. Help was help. Dean took the sheet Bela gave him, he used that to crawl in. Christian was waiting outside, making sure to knock out anyone coming out, along with Ruby who was waiting in the Impala. 

Both Dean and Bela sneak around the bedroom, being very careful not to make any noises. Dean hoped that the floor didn't squeak. He stayed along the walls walking slowly. Bela was good she was already in the hallway. The lights were out, hopefully no cameras were on. Especially infra red. 

There was sounds of growls and a scuffle downstairs. Good. There goes one hunter. Hearing the gas bomb go off, they heard a thud. They both nod. Once there was silence, they go to the second floor to retrieve their hostage. A minute later, both men were unconscious from being knocked out with heavy objects. 

Dean takes off their gas masks. He couldn't believe it. It was Martin Creaser and Creedy Nason. Why? 

Ellen was breathing hard after her gag was pulled off. 

"Phew. Thanks. Those two were under orders. Sam, he has Mattie." 

"Really. Dammit." Bela swore. She cared about Sam, but Michael's hold was too much. He was too far gone. "Where's Mattie?" 

"A old factory. He wants Dean to come alone. He says, Mattie is freed if Dean comes. Tell Dean to be careful. Go. I will take care of that monster downstairs." 

After they subdue the two hunters, Ruby, Christian and Dean drive to the factory were Sam was. Dean had a dreadful feeling in his belly. 

Sam was waiting. He had his orders. Capture Dean. Michael said he was needed. He didn't care about the hybrid, otherwise he would have been killed the day he was born. Sam didn't hesitate. He knew Christian was helping Dean, along with Ruby. Of course, that is her son. Sam knew his brother. That disguise was good, but he knew Dean's fighting technique all too well. 

"I'm going in." Dean tells the three. "Ruby. Take the skin off. I want to talk to Sam alone." 

"You know this is a trap." 

"The hunter's right. Dean. Be careful." 

"I will. Ruby, Christian. Thanks." 

"Uh uh. Don't say that. You'll be home in no time." 

Dean smiles at Christian's words. After Ruby unglamored him he walks in. 

"Dean! I been waiting!" 

"Sammy. Why are you kidnapping our friends. Ellen, Mattie. They are your friends." 

Sam looked regretful. 

"The scope in Lebanon. I seen it. Dean. It's almost time. I need your help." 

Dean stares at Sam. 

"Where's my brother?'' 

"Right here. Dean, I'm right here." 

Dean shakes his head. 

"Sammy. Please. You know what I mean." 

"He's safe." 

"Where?" 

Ruby comes inside and steps forward. 

"Sam. I held my end of my bargain. Where's Mattie?" 

Dean says nothing. He didn't blame Ruby. Mattie is just a kid. Although he couldn't help but be annoyed. Mattie came running to Ruby's arms. When he saw Ruby holding him, Dean smiled a little. Mattie was the splitting image of his mom. Her vessel anyways. Ruby was a demon, but maybe here, angels and demons were alike. She whispered something to Mattie, Mattie nods and leaves the factory. She goes up to Sam and whispers something. Sam nodded. Then he grabbed Ruby and stabbed her, killing her. Dean shook his head. Sam, whatever Michael says, he obeys. Now poor Mattie was a orphan. He stares at Ruby's dead vessel. He knew Ruby wanted to come, she told him on the drive here. Mattie, he was definitely coming along. But what was Dean supposed to do with him? No way was the Ruby and Zachariah of his world taking him, Mattie would be corrupted or killed. Dean would have to figure it out. 

"Dean. I need you. Stay. You and me. We can be together again." 

Dean shakes his head. 

"Sammy. You know I don't belong here. Where's my Sam." 

"I told you. He's safe." 

Dean looks around. Then at Sam. Sam had this look, like he wanted to say something. When his eyes glowed, Dean was in shock. 

"Michael." 

"Sam said yes. Don't worry, your vessel is safe, I need to get back soon, the corpse is rotting away somewhere. Luckily, I stuck in in a freezer. Dean. It's almost time." 

"What about Ruby. Why did you kill her?" 

"She's a demon. I ordered Sam to kill her." 

"Bull." 

"One demon. What about all of Creation? My Father, He needs to be stopped. Your world, my world? They are going to burn. You need to stop Him." 

"And Sam?" 

"They are both safe. Dean. It's time for you to leave. You don't belong here." 

Michael/Sam hands him a vial. 

"What about you?" 

"My bomb is almost ready. When God comes, I'll be waiting. Same with my Aunt. The Darkness. They will both die. Go." 

His Aunt? God has Relatives? After Michael flew away, Dean stares at the vial. He looks at Ruby's corpse. He called Bela. He didn't want Mattie to see this. 

An hour later, Christian and Dean finished building the pyre. Christian's childhood friend is finally being put to rest. After they gave Ruby her last rights, they allow Mattie to say goodbye. 

Little Mattie puts his hand on Ruby's corpse. 

"Bye Mom. Tell Dad I said hi." 

Christian lays a daisy on her body. 

"Sorry I didn't get you a corsage during prom. I hope this daisy is good enough. I'll see you on the other side." 

Bela stands back, waiting for Mattie. She was coming along. She loved Mattie like her own. She knew what to do, New Zealand was a good place to start over. She always wanted to be a mom. She had her suitcase full of cash. It was enough. One million should suffice. 

"Goodbye Ruby, goodbye 'Dean.' Take care of your brother. He needs you. Sammy, take care." He takes out a lighter. All three salute Ruby. Then they watch Ruby's corpse burn. 

'Dean' watches the hunter's funeral. He was always around, he was always watching over Sam. Seeing his alternate self was jarring, but after what Michael showed him, being a ghost is the least of his problems. Sammy wasn't the only one that was psychic. He saw what was going to happen way before Azazel's war. That why he is prayed to whoever was listening. Michael answered. When he saw what Dean saw, he started preparing. Gabriel and Lucifer agreed to help. Although, Dean had no idea what happened to them. Hearing Michael's command, he disappeared with Castiel who was holding his crystal. They both disappear with a flap of wings. 

It was Piper that opened the rift. She said she'll be watching over Sam. Mattie, Christian, Bela and Dean were going home. Dean told Piper to watch over his brother. Piper promised. Once the rift was opened, all four cross over. 

The Magic World 

Jack was in his hotel room listening to Billie's orders. He needed to find the lost relic, The Occultum. It was lost in this world, it was destroyed. But another existed. But in another world. Where, Billie said she didn't know. But it would be easier, most of the other worlds were destroyed. There was less than a dozen left.


	74. Chapter 74

Prue sighs as she came back to Olivia's. The NYPD finally let her go. Selena vouched for her saying Prue saved her life. Prue was a suspect for the murders, but she had a rock solid alibi. She was across the country. Plus Jackman had a extensive file on innocent women. Prue had no idea where her and her family's files went, she assumed Daryl destroyed them. They let her go, but not before warning her to keep out of trouble. Prue nodded. 

She was tired. She had tickets to Sing Sing's museum, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to go. The grand opening was tomorrow. The train wouldn't take long to get to Ossining, at least a half hour. She sighs. If only she had someone to go with. She asked Daryl and Olivia, but both had to work. She was considering giving giving away her tickets, but since she wasn't busy, she could bring a date. Too bad Phoebe couldn't come, she was always fascinated by true crime stories. Plus, she was dating that ex demon, Drake. Prue, unlike her sisters didn't judge. Her boyfriend was an angel. Gadreel, he was gone. That bartender, he had his vessel back. He was back at work, Prue saw him on Igram promoting a new bar in his hometown. Good for him, he deserved to have his life back. She missed Gadreel like crazy, but maybe it wasn't meant to be. Piper was hunting, she and other hunters in the area were hunting for monsters and demons. Plus rumors were circling Sam was alive. Prue was tired, but didn't want to sleep, 

After making herself a sandwich, she turned on the news. While chewing in her sandwich, she turned up the TV when she heard a breaking news story.

"The passengers and crew of TransNational's airlines 2245, 1365, 3008, 2432 and 3020 were just discovered. According to government officials, they were in a private camp. Government officials are keeping the details tight lipped, more to come."

Prue shuts the volume off. She calls Piper.

"Piper, you saw?"

"Yes. I called the airline, they refuse to say anything. We know the angels were behind it."

"And Sam?"

"Nothing yet. According to Phoebe who called her psychic friends, every person of those planes are alive. But Sam and Dean, neither of them are in the camp."

"What are the authorities saying?"

"They are scratching their heads. None of the passengers or crew remember anything. As for Sam and Dean, I don't know. But Sam has been sighted. If that's true, he may in the Pennsylvania. There's a case. Three police officers are dead.'' 

"Demons?" 

"Possibly. One literally melted, another had boils in and on his body, suffocating to death, another had locusts crawl out of his head." 

"Sounds angelic. Remember Exodus? We heard of it from Sunday school." 

"Yeah. I looked up news articles about those cops. All three were involved in the "justice killing" of an unarmed black man, Christopher Birch.'' 

"Did Sam, if it was really him, did he solve it?" 

"I don't know. I heard Castiel is on his way there, I called Anna and she said Castiel has a inkling on what's going on." 

"What about you? About Sam?" 

"I am on a case right now. The three of us are busy. When we're done, I'm going to figure out what's going on with Sam and Dean. Plus those passengers. Where were they this entire time? I can't figure it out." 

"Do what you have'da do. After I'm done in New York, I'm going home." 

"Any leads on Tamera?" 

"A demon. But, I'll figure things out. I'll call you tomorrow. Take care honey." 

"You too, tell Daryl I said hi. Bye." 

"Bye." 

After Prue hung up, her tiredness was gone. It was only 4:35 pm. It was happy hour in the bars. She decided to go for a drink. New York was full of restaurants, she'll catch dinner there. After her shower, and after fixing her hair and makeup, plus changing into nice clothes, she left Olivia's apartment. She was familiar with the subway systems and routes, she decided to hit the trendy SoHo neighbourhood. She used to hit the bars every weekend during her junior year at NYU, and after she graduated, started looking at apartments in New York. It is expensive to live here though. Even with roommates. As she rode the subway, she immediately felt calm around the familiar sights. The dirty floor of the subway train, the grouchy commuters, the lights going by the windows, but also the diversity of the people here. The sights, the culture, the heart. Here, no one bothered her. The more she stayed in New York, the less she wanted to leave. Piper was already planning to move. She knew Phoebe and Paige won't be happy, but they all had to go their separate ways eventually. As for the manor, someone had to keep guard of the Nexus. She thought about her dreams. Every dream ended the same, the manor is destroyed. The world is going to end. She wondered when it will happen. The last time she talked to Gadreel, he said Heaven is preparing for war. He kissed Prue goodbye, and told her to be careful. Feeling her eyes tear up, she quickly shoved those feelings down. She couldn't be selfish. Seeing her stop, she got out when the train stopped. 

After getting out of the subway, she walked towards the SoHo district. Prue wasn't planning on eating anywhere specific, but there was a new bar that caught her eye. 

'Copper Squirrel?' Odd name. The bar had a squirrel holding up a pint of beer wearing a bowler hat leaning backwards, insinuating the character was drunk. A sign like that was definitely eye catching. She went in. 

The bar was busy. Of course it was happy hour, plus judging from the men in the place, it was clearly sports night. New York's Knicks must be playing, there were sports logos everywhere. The bar was packed, so she sat in a booth in the back. 

After taking her order, the waitress walks away, but not before giving Prue a complimentary free beer. Prue thanked her and took out her phone playing a random game. She lost herself in the game till her food came. She ate her boneless buffalo chicken tenders and her onion rings, plus the drink someone sent her. Her favorite martini. She looked around, every guy was focused on the TVs and cheering when the Knicks made a shot. Disappointed, she was hoping to catch a glimpse. She and Gadreel were most likely over, but that didn't mean Prue wasn't about to turn down a cute guy. 

"Would you like another?" The bartender asked the guy sitting in one of the corner bar stools. 

"No, I'm good." 

"Did you want me to tell the young woman who you are before you go?".. 

"No, I rather keep this private." 

"Alright. Have a good night." 

After the guy pays him, plus gave him a generous tip, he leaves. The bartender was wondering who he was. He clearly had a thing for the young woman sitting in the back, he kept sneaking glances. Once he left, the bartender saw her face. Oh man. He instantly recognized her. That was the woman the angel that was possessing him was dating. Prue. 

Once Prue finishes polishing off her food, she gestured to the waitress for the check. Before Prue's waitress comes over, he tells her that her meal was on him. But made sure to keep it a secret. She nods. Prue looked surprised, but thanked the waitress, than tipped her generously. The bartender watched her walk out. He was usually asleep when Gadreel was possessing him, but whenever the angel was talking to Heaven, his vessel "woke up" to see what was going on. He knew Prue was special. Too bad he was too shy. 

Castiel yawns as he and Sam were looking at the articles about the dead cops. Castiel knew immediately what was going on, an angel was behind it. He heard from Anna that many of Heaven's weapons were missing. Heaven's Weapon Vault Keeper, Virgil was currently on Earth searching for the weapons. Lot's Salt, a crystal used to destroy humans. Last used by Naomi to destroy Astoroth, who was directly responsible for destroying Sodom and Gomorrah for petty reasons. After she turned into a pillar of salt, her body was then destroyed by a stray meteor. She was featured in the Bible. She was credited as Lot's wife, but she was actually an evil witch. She was chasing Lot, who she wanted to sacrifice for her next revenge, for cheating on her. 

The Staff of Moses was another one that was missing. Used by Castiel personally during Exodus. At the time, he blindly followed Heaven's orders and carried out the plagues, without question; that he regretted since. Since living on Earth and meeting Sam and Dean plus living fully as a human, he felt guilt over the senseless deaths of those innocent humans lives that were lost over the centuries, a sacrifice made by angels. Uriel was directly responsible for wiping out whole towns, whose names were mostly lost by history. One of the most famous was the village of Lake Anjikuni, Northwest Territories. (Now known as Nunavut) The whole human settlement was taken by him and relocated somewhere else with their memories erased. Only because every villager was a angel vessel. Those angels were the same ones that took the Roanoke Colony. They were running from Heaven. Balthazar was hiding among them, but ran before Uriel came. The humans were relocated but starved to death in the island Uriel sent them too. 

Fate-Killing Blade. Created by a mystery welder. Virgil didn't create it, neither did any angel. Castiel wondered if it was God. Fate controlled human Fates, but who controlled the angels? Heaven has rules all angels follow, no questions asked. Castiel wondered about it. Plus Naomi. She knows more than she's telling. Naomi was one of the oldest angels, but other than Michael and Raphael, little is known about her. 

The archangel's weapons were lost. Almost every angel had their swords, except a few. Anna was one of Heaven's Lieutenants, but had no true vessel. She fell to Earth, willingly. She escaped when Uriel wasn't looking. So far, he left her alone, no idea why. Dean, and Sam were Michael's and Lucifer's true vessels. But neither needed to take them. For now. When the time comes, both may be needed to fight. 

Michael's Lance, Gabriel's Horn, Lucifer's ? (Castiel had no clue what his weapon was), and Raphael's Healing Kit. All were lost. Cas wondered, they disappeared around the time Balthazar "died." The Weapon Vault was unguarded during and after the War. Balthazar had time to take those Weapons and run. But why? That is what Cas is going to find out. 

Sam and Gwen were standing in the doorway of Darrel Birch, father of Christopher Birch, who was murdered by the three cops. The name they got from Ed Colfax. The officer was acting bizarre. Scratching faces of his photos, mumbling random stuff, then complaining about a itchy head. Gwen shuddered at the memory of those locusts. Sam seemed unfazed, he didn't even flinch. 

Gwen was just a young girl, but she remembered her cousin Daniel. Growing up the Campbell's household, everyone hunted. Even Daniel. Daniel was reportedly thrown out by Samuel for rejecting the hunter lifestyle. Which may be true, he hated hunting. He never complained to anyone except to Gwen. He said he left home because he wanted to protect Mary, his little sister. Gwen asked why he couldn't stay, Daniel said that it was complicated. He treated Gwen as his sister, better than Christian, who only wanted to hunt. 

He never complained, not even during rough hunts. One of Gwen's earliest hunts was about a ''Kappa." A rare fairy like creature known only to Japan. Most were considered solitary creatures, although they occasionally were seen among humans. This kappa was a rouge fairy. According to the lore Daniel looked up, they were believed to be mischievous, like most fairies, but if one spends too much time among evil, it becomes dark. 

This fairy was targeting innocent children. It lured young children into a pond, than once the children were near, they drowned when the Kappa pulled them in. Gwen and her dad along with Daniel and Christian were ordered to come along. It was time for their training. Daniel was already a grown man, Christian and Gwen young kids. Gwen was the bait, with Daniel fighting with Christian and their dad about using his baby sister and daughter. 

They waited till everyone left, so they can capture and kill the creature. It was a beautiful afternoon, all four were pretending to be a young family having a picnic. It was Gwen that saw the creature. She was only nine. She saw a old Asian man wearing a old robe with a brimmed hat. He was gesturing to her with the fan he was carrying. 

The fan was beautiful, it was made out of flowers and sparkled like the pond in sunlight. Gwen was memorized. Forgetting her training, she followed the old man to the pond, hoping to hold that beautiful fan he was holding. Before she got to the water's surface, Daniel grabbed her. Just in time, that creature that appeared was wearing the old man's clothes, but it had a lizard like appearance. It hissed at Daniel when It saw him. 

It was killed when Daniel and Christian grabbed the fan and the creature and dragged it onto the shore, hoping to destroy it. It source of power came from the water in It's head. Daniel held the creature as Christian and Gwen's dad, broke the skull open and drained the water from it's head. The creature than withered and died. They threw the creature's body in the pond, and destroyed the fan, even though Gwen begged to keep it. 

As Gwen and Christian got older, Daniel left for good before his parents and sister came. Gwen asked him why he couldn't stay, he said he needed to be somewhere else. He hugged Gwen and promised her he'll always be careful. Gwen never saw him again, not until before he died from lung cancer. His family never knew. Not even his nephews. He wrote over the the years, with Daniel asking about Mary and her boys. He never visited once, not even when his parents died. But according to her uncle, he was seen at Mary's funeral. He was hugging John Winchester. The boys were too young to remember him, but according to Moishe, he was holding baby Sam and cooing. Four year old Dean was busy being held by John's best friend, Pastor Jim Murphy. Gwen and Christian couldn't come, they were hunting with their parents on a case. 

It was before Daniel died that Gwen saw him again. Christian showed up, so did their cousins, Mark and Johnny. Daniel was sick. He was a great hunter, but couldn't defeat cancer. He joked that cancer was the one thing he couldn't kill. Before he died, he instructed Christian and Gwen to contact his lawyer. He wanted his house and all of his belongings to leave to his nephews. Gwen teared up, with Daniel saying it was time to see Mary again. He swore he seen Deanna, he said his mom was waiting for him. He passed away a week later. All four gave him a hunter's funeral. 

Gwen stared at Sam. He reminded her so much of Daniel. His height was about the same, same with his eyes. But the resemblance ended there. He was her cousin, but he creeped her out. He was cold. Nothing like his uncle. When he first met Gwen, his eyes were blank. He reminded her of a mannequin. She swore she saw Dean, but no way that was him. He was too well dressed. Plus his eyes glowed. She knew right away he was an angel. 

As they waited for the door to open, Gwen tried to start a conversation with Sam who seemed cold and withdrawn. He was polite enough, but his eyes were blank. Like he was missing something. When the father opened the door, both Sam and Gwen showed their fake FBI badges. 

"FBI, Agent Kelly. This is my partner, Agent McKee." Sam says, introducing himself and Gwen. "May we come in?" 

"Is this about Christopher?" Mr Birch said tiredly. 

"Yes." Gwen said truthfully. 

"Come in." 

As they walked in, Gwen noticed a twelve year old boy standing in a doorframe. Gwen smiled at him, with the boy giving a shy smile back then walking away. Sam immediately started asking questions. 

"Quite the collection you got there." Sam says, nodding towards the newspaper clippings. "Listen. We know the truth. Christopher, those cops planted the gun on him. He was set up." 

Darrel nods. 

"Yeah. And they're getting theirs." 

Gwen sharply turns her head towards Sam with his next statement. 

"And who's the one giving them Darrel?" Sam says in a accusing tone. 

"Darrel? Did you kill those cops? Vigilante justice is illegal. However, it will be hard to prove with those deaths." Gwen says. 

Darrel looked offended. He admitted, he felt cheated. Those dirty cops were dicks. If they weren't harassing Darrel, they were harassing him. Especially the two older cops. So many times he was pulled over for random checks. Getting harassed for suspicious behavior. He always refused to back down. He took it, but when Christopher died, he knew it was bull. But justice never came. Even with two of them dying, it wasn't justice. He wanted them to pay. With a conviction. He was already planning a wrongful death suit. But with the FBI knocking on his door, he thought Christopher was finally getting justice. But what the tall agent with the shaggy hair was saying? HE was a suspect? What about his son? 

”Me? You think I did this?" 

"How are you doing this Darrel? Making deals? Ten years will pass by in a flash. You'll never see your son again." Gwen says. She hated crossroads demons. Before the angels, no one knew how to kill demons. Thankfully, she knew how to exorcise demons. 

"Hey! Leave him alone!" A young voice says. 

Young Aaron was terrified when those agents showed up. That cop he killed, the guy with the locusts, he made sure to make him suffer. The other two got off easy. He was talking to Chris's girlfriend. She said Ed Colfax was harassing her. He was bragging that Chris 'got what he deserved.' She was always afraid of driving alone, Ed didn't stop at threats. He occasionally did things to her and her friends. Asshole was always stopping her at random stops, always "searching" for things, threatening her with arrests. It was when his father got more withdrawn and obsessed, that Aaron needed justice. Not just for Chris, but for Dad. 

Growing up, before his mom died. All four went to church. He was just five when she died. But he remembered her smile. She always said to pray. The power of prayer is powerful. No matter who you pray to, an angel is always listening. But after she got sick, Aaron got angry, but not as much as his dad. Christopher withdrew onto himself. He thought church was bullshit. Aaron still had faith. He prayed that his mom was in Heaven. 

Christopher had to drop plans to go to college. Their mom's medical bills were too high. They were in danger of losing their house. Luckily their dad made a decent wage as a college professor, and they were able to keep their home. He pressured Christopher to go to college but Christopher said later. It was always later. Then last month, he was shot and killed for no reason. Poor Darryl withdrew onto himself. He started collecting newspaper clippings of those three cops. Before that, it was Christopher's murder. It wasn't even front page news. It was just a small blip on the crime section on page 5. Racism was rampant in this town. Seeing his dad crying at the news that there would be no investigation in Christopher's death, Aaron felt guilt. He prayed. He prayed for days. Then an angel answered. 

Frustrated that there was no answer, he went to bed. He dreamed he was in a mansion. 

"Aaron Birch. I been expecting you." 

When Aaron turned around, he saw a sharply dressed blond man holding a martini. 

"Who are you?" Aaron asked. Nervous and frightened. "Ho..How did I get here?'' He was terrified. 

"Relax. This is just a dream. You prayed, I answered." 

Aaron was incredulous. 

"You're an angel? Where's your rings? Your halo?" 

The man chuckled. 

"This is the twenty first century. I hadn't wore either since I was a cherub. You prayed, I answered. It's about Christopher right?" 

"Yea. What's it's to you?" 

"You want revenge. For your father, for Christopher. I can give you what you want." 

"I want Chris back. My mom too." 

The guy shakes his head regretfully. 

"I have many powers. But Fate, she won't like it. I can't bring back the dead. But, I can offer you the next best thing. A weapon. Here." A wooden stick appears in his hand. 

Aaron just stares at it. A stick? What good is a stick? 

"What am I supposed to do with that? Those cops will harass Dad. Plus Aisha." Aaron was worried about both. Especially his dad. Aisha and Christopher were discussing getting married. Aisha would be okay, she was always a strong woman. But his dad, he stopped being himself. He talked about nothing but getting justice. 

"That stick is powerful. But the proper name is a staff. You heard of Exodus? This thing was directly responsible for Moses leaving Egypt." 

"Moses? The bible story Moses? That was real?" Aaron was fascinated. He always loved that story, about the Israelites being freed. Reminded him of the stories his Grandma always told him about the Underground Railroad. That the escape from Egypt was a lesson that God hated slavery. He punished the Pharaoh and his soldiers for enslaving the Israelites. The plagues of Egypt, plus the river parting. 

”Technically it was my best friend that performed the miracles, but he carried that staff. Aaron, if you want to punish those cops, you can use that weapon." 

"Really?'' What was the catch? He was young, but wasn't stupid. 

"Yeah. It isn't cheap. Heaven has a pretty hefty price tag. But for you, I can give you a deal.'' 

Aaron knew it. But he was just a kid. He was saving up for a new bike, but revenge for Chris would be better. 

''I only have thirty three dollars. Plus my grandpa's watch." He didn't want to sell that watch, but whatever it takes to bring justice. 

The blond angel laughed. 

"I'm afraid it's not cash. The watch is nice, I admit it. But that's not what I want. You see, what is the most valuable currency there is. Oh yeah souls. Aaron. I'll give you that staff, but only if you sell me your soul." 

His soul? Souls weren't real. 

''Okay." 

''Okay? Just like that? Think long and hard. Once that ink is signed, there's no going back." 

''I don't care. It's for Chris." 

"Alrighty. All you need to do is shake on it. Usually it comes with a kiss, but you are way too young." 

They shake hands. Aaron felt weird afterwards. Like he had pressure inside of him. Like he was stamped. The staff was then given to him. 

"Here you go, paid in full. Unlike crossroads, you don't get a measly ten years. You can live out the rest of your life. Get married, travel the world, become a great grandfather." 

"How do I use it?" Aaron asked. He felt the power. He was scared, but excited. 

"Just point the weapon towards the cops. But. Only to them. Don't use it other than that. It's powerful, but there is a limit." 

"What is it?" 

"Time to get up. You have school tomorrow." 

Aaron woke up when his dad called for him to eat breakfast. He woke up and saw the weapon in his hand. He knew his prayers were answered. He couldn't wait. After he ate, he walked to school. It was days before he saw one of Chris's murderers. He was speaking at Aaron's school about community safety. Aaron was getting angry at hearing him talk. He was telling everyone that to stay out of trouble. He asked the teacher to go to the bathroom. Then pretending to use the washroom, he took the stick and snuck back to the auditorium and waited till the coast was clear. When no one was around, he pointed the stick at the cop. 

"Water into blood." 

He had no idea what that meant. The angel told him that blood water was poisonous. That cop needed to drink water sometime. Then later that night, the cop was liquidfied. 

He tried not to smile as his dad read that article. It was declared a accident. He found out in science class that the human body was made out of water. When the cop "melted" he knew Christopher's revenge was starting. 

Then the second cop. Aaron knew exactly where he would be. Right after getting his pop at the Gas and Sip, he would drive to the speed trap just down the road and clock speeders. Luckily Aaron knew where he would be parked. He waited till the weekend. 

"Boils." 

Then he watched with fascination as he was covered in boils and bumps. When he suffocated, Aaron left the area. He felt some guilt, but pushed it down. 

Ed Colfax. Aaron made sure he got the worst of it. He waited till today. Out of the three, Ed was the worst. He went out of his way to harass Christopher and Aisha. Plus he knew Christopher. They used to be classmates in high school. He wanted Ed to suffer. He refused to use the firstborn curse. But he used something better. 

"Locusts." 

He had no idea what that meant, but when the FBI showed up amd started accusing his dad about Ed Colfax, he needed to protect him. 

"Stop!" Aaron was trembling as he held on that stick. He didn't want to hurt the FBI agents, especially the woman, but he needed to protect his dad 

Darrel seeing his son trembling holding on to a odd stick worried him. 

"Aaron! What are you doing! Get out of here!" 

Aaron didn't listen. He was sure he was going to be arrested for killing those cops. The woman was looking at him worried, while the tall guy was giving him a blank stare. Before he can do anything else, a man with a trench coat walked in. Mr Birch looked annoyed. 

"Who are you? You can't just walk inside here?!" 

Castiel speaks. Seeing the staff, he knew what was going on. 

"The Staff of Moses. Where did you get it?" 

Aaron was shaking. 

"I bought it." 

"That weapon is dangerous. Aaron, who sold it to you?" Castiel asked. No human alive should carry it. Only one man ever did. Moses. Only because God commanded it. Any weapons created by Heaven should never fall into human's hands. The Rod of Aaron was another one, however that was lost centuries ago. 

"You'll never believe me." 

"Try us." Sam said coldly. 

"An angel." 

"An angel? Aaron go to your room." 

"But..." 

"Now Aaron." Mr Birch said sternly. 

Aaron reluctantly leaves. After he leaves, Castiel turns towards Darrel. 

"Darrel. It's important that we talk to your son." 

Darrel smiles. When his eyes glowed, Gwen knew they were screwed. 

"Thank you Castiel. You helped me find one of the weapons. Don't worry. The kid won't suffer long." 

All three get ready to fight. Virgil smiles as he faced the two humans, plus a now human Castiel. 

''C'mon. Are you willing to kill this man?" Seeing Castiel's angel blade. "Darrel prayed for justice. I answered, he said yes. Kill me, you kill him. It's your choice." 

Castiel knew about Virgil's reputation. He wasn't as well known to any angel, except to Raphael. He was a Healer, but was in charge of the Soldiers. Michael was a General, but Raphael was the strategist. When he left Heaven, Naomi took over. She was a fair leader, but couldn't handle the angels rebellion. Now with Heaven in chaos, due to the panic of Creation ending, everything was in danger of collapsing. Castiel knew it was a matter of time before The End. He hoped Michael and the other archangels found a solution. 

Gwen was putting up a fight. Virgil wasn't just putting up a fight, he was aggressively going to kill them. When he pulled out a gun, Gwen knew they were dead. Luckily, Sam drew a anti angel sigil, he sent Virgil away. 

Virgil shouts as he disappears. Castiel was worried. He knew Virgil's reputation. He will kill any human that stands in his way, including Aaron. He hated to say it, Mr Birch was already dead. The last time Virgil possessed a human, it was during the Chicago Fires in 1871. He was possessing a farmer, who was desperate to save his farm. However, Virgil was really there searching for a demon. He believed a demon was there to trade for one of Heaven's weapons, the Lance of Michael. He burned down the city, hoping to draw out the demon. The reapers that were sent there, stayed out of Virgil's way as he had a reputation for being ruthless at his job. The farmer died during the fires. 

"Sam, we need to go now." 

"And Aaron?" Gwen asks. She knew about angels, but heard from Sam how heartless they are around humans. 

"We take him with us. We need to hide him. My car is outside. We have to keep moving, if Virgil finds us, we are dead." All three leave with Sam holding young Aaron. 

Prue was trying to have fun. She was wearing a black gown she bought from a retro store in SoHo. Her hair was styled in a old fashioned hairstyle, a lá Jackie Kennedy. She was even wearing a pearl necklace. The music playing was old school. Big bands, with jazz music playing. 

The grand opening of Sing Sing's recently opened museum was going good, everyone was fascinated by the prison's rich history. Prue was trying to have a good time, but she was too depressed about everything. Last night was the worst. Everyone and everything was gone. She couldn't sense life, none in Heaven, Earth, Underworld, or even Hell. She was the last survivor. She killed herself in her dream. The last thing she did before plunging the knife into her chest was shouting curses at God. She woke up when the knife went inside her rib cage. 

"Having a good time?" A friendly guy asked while holding a champagne. 

"I'm fine." Prue lied. That dream was fresh. The moment she got up, she called her sisters and told them about her dream. Phoebe was worried. She dreamt the same thing. Piper was pissed, but she said she had a mission, to find Samuel Campbell. She said he knew exactly where Sam went. Paige wasn't home, she was searching for a certain angel. 

"Would you like to dance?" 

Prue was going to say no, but she changed her mind. 

"Sure." 

Prue tried to have a good time, the guy, named Marcus, was a good looking guy, plus was charming, but even with all that, Prue wasn't interested. She was polite to him and thanked him for the dance. She excused herself and went to the public washroom to freshen up. As she was washing her hands, she breathed out cold air. Right away she knew she wasn't alone. 

The bored guard was working as security. He wanted to be a guest, but couldn't afford tickets to the grand opening. To compensate, he agreed to work as security to the swanky event. He wanted to forget about his wife. She was having a affair with the mailman, not even bothering to hide it. Despite that, he still loved her. He was hoping to take her here, to prove he was trying to keep a roof over her head in the swanky Queen's district in New York. He sighed when a attractive redhead bumped into him. 

"Oof! Oh sorry!" The woman said giggling. 

"That's okay." When she looked up, he was struck on how beautiful she was. She was looking at him with a doe eyed expression. 

"I'm so clumsy! Excuse me." 

"It's fine. Are you okay?" 

"Yes." The woman giggled. Sean couldn't help but to be attracted to her. She was trying not to blush. Sean was flattered. He wasn't used to women being shy around him. 

Trying not to drop her champagne glass, she introduced herself. 

"Hi. I'm Charon." 

"Sean." 

"I couldn't help but notice you from across the room. God that sounds cheesy. Must be the champagne. Would you like to dance?" 

Sean was flattered. Unfortunately he was still on the clock. His boss was a guest at the party, and he would fire Sean if he seen him slacking off. 

''I'm sorry. I'm still on duty." Dammit. She was trying not to look at him while blushing. Sean wished he wasn't working, it's been a long time since he'a been with a woman. Even being married, he and his wife slept in separate bedrooms. Before tonight, he was going to give his wife a ultimatum. Either she stops her affair, or he quits his guard job at Sing Sing. If she agrees, he was going to push his wife for marriage counseling. As Charon was staring up at him, he wondered. Francine wasn't the only woman out there. Charon was still holding him. Even while drunk, she wanted him. He could tell, her perfume was intoxicating. Hmm. Maybe showing Francine what she was missing would push her. He had no intentions of cheating, but maybe a dance could make her jealous. She was here, she was dancing with her affair partner. He checked the time. It was time for his break. 

"Actually, I changed my mind. I love to dance." 

Prue hurried out of the washroom. She was a Charmed One, and fought evil on a daily basis, but what she felt in that room, it was clearly watching her. Prue felt uneasy. She left the washroom and returned to the party. 

Charon smiled at Sean's jokes. She saw his wife, she was glaring at them. She smirked and held him closer. She saw the witch. Her collection was cleaned out, but no matter. Prue Halliwell will make a fine prize. Those souls she had were gone, but soul of a Charmed One will fetch her a nice sum. She loved collecting, but the end of existence was coming. She needed more power. Luckily the annual soul auction was coming up, once she gets Prue, she can possess her empty body and get her other sisters. Then once she gets all four, get the half breed half angel. Jack Kline would make a perfect vessel for her to hide in. With the souls of the sisters, she can hide her demonic soul from angels. Eden would make a good place to live. The guardian would allow her to live there, just as long as she stayed in Jack's body. But first, manipulate Jackson Ward. 

The ghost of Jackson Ward was getting impatient. He's been stuck in Sing Sing's prison since he was executed in 1963. He was waiting for revenge. Most of the people that convicted him were dead, and time was running out. Since he couldn't kill them, their children and grandchildren were alive and well. Killing them would be a good revenge, especially for Judge Renault. The guy who sentenced him to death. He was old now. Living his twilight years in a luxurious senior rest home. Once he kills his entire family, he was going to kill the judge. 

He met the demon after he was executed. He refused to let the reaper take him away. He was a atheist, he stopped believing in God years ago. His father beatings told him that. Once his heart stopped, he was surprised to move. He was happy, until he realized he was dead. His body being taken away by the guards. 

He refused to go with the reaper. The reaper, holding up the stopwatch warned him that he'll go insane. Jackson refused. He knew where he was going to end up, killing his father and mom when he was fourteen. His father for abusing him, and his mom never protecting him growing up. Then a few years later, accidentally shooting that gas station attendant while robbing the store. After that, it was the taxi driver. Then his girlfriend. He believed she was cheating. Too bad she was a daughter of the Chief of Police. He immediately arrested him, and after a travesty of a trail was sentenced to death. He shouted out his last words, he'll be back. Thankfully he gave a lock of hair to one of his prison length pals. She promised him to hide it. She threw it into the middle of the Atlantic. That way, he can never die. 

It was his cellmate that told him about immortality. Jackson laughed at first, till he told him he was a Satanist. He said he's been talking to the devil. Jackson didn't believe him, not until he saw the guard. Jackson admittedly was scared. He seen and conversed with the worst of the worst in prison. But that guard, he wasn't human. The guard's black eyes worried Jackson. He told him just as long as a part of him was alive, he can stay alive, even when executed. He then shook Jackson's hand. His cellmate was murdered by another prisoner, he throat was cut with a sharp object. Jackson later found out it was the demon Meg that did that. She was under orders to find Charon that escaped Hell, same with a few others. She used that man's blood to talk to her boss, the demon Crowley. He was chief of soul collecting. A week before Jackson died, he married a homely woman in a telephone ceremony. Thankfully, they never consummated their marriage. She took his hair and put in her locket. Then before he died, she shouted through the glass that she did what he told her. Before he was executed, he told the room, he'll be back. That is when he met Charon. 

The demon was waiting for Jackson. She wanted his cellmate, but he was already taken away by his reaper. After Jackson's reaper left, she offered a deal. Avoid Hell, just as long as he does what she asked. Collect souls of innocents. He agreed. But argued he wanted revenge on the people that wronged him. She agreed. 

As a ghost he was limited on what to do. He needed time to figure out how to use his ghostly powers. After his body was cremated, he got weaker. Thankfully, his hair was lost in the ocean. Otherwise he was in the Basement, burning for eternity. It took him decades on what to do. But he mastered the last part. Possession. But since his body was gone, he couldn't possess a living body. He needed a dead body. He was holding his button. The last thing he wore before he died. Fools had his prison uniform on display. Just as long as he had the means to escape the prison, he can go anywhere, unlike other ghosts that were limited where they went. Charon showed him many ghostly loopholes. 

"So where did you learn all that?" Jackson asked after thirty years. They were practicing his ghostly powers. 

"Back in the day. I used to be a witch. Until I went darkside. It around the fourteenth century. Like you I desired revenge." 

"What happened? Someone stole your wand?" 

"My children were murdered by witch hunters." 

"Sorry to hear that." 

"Thankfully, my youngest got away. I prayed for justice, and a demon named Astaroth appeared. She offered me a deal. Ten years, plus me becoming a powerful witch. After I killed those witch hunters, I started a coven. My first member was a woman named Olivette. She was a natural born witch, like myself. We recruited more members and practiced magic in secret. Before I died, and went to Hell, I checked up on my daughter, Abigail. She was married and had children. One of them had a daughter named Ruth. She became evil and almost got her hand on Melinda Warren. The most powerful witch of all time. Other than the First." 

"Like grandma and granddaughter." Jackson smirked. "So did you meet in Hell?" 

Charon gave him a dirty look. 

"Yes. She's still down there, along with those witch hunters. She told me about The Charmed Ones. With those souls, I can be powerful. So can you if you help me." 

"Why not. I need to hurry. My murderers are dying. Do you want those souls, or just the witches." 

"Why not both? Once you get your revenge, your debt is paid." 

"How do I know you won't stab me in the back?" 

"I have better things to do. Go. Once I find you a suitable body, you can escape from here. Unlike other ghosts, you can move freely. Just as long as you stay in the New York area." 

So they waited. It was another fifty years before Charon thought Jackson was ready. She had no intention of keeping her promise. Once she got what she wanted, Jackson was on his own. God can deal with him. She recognized Prue. Unlike her demon colleagues, she was smart. Once she gets Prue, and her sisters, she was going to find Jack Kline. Lucifer will never find him. Her and Jack can hide in Eden till God leaves. Then they can start a new world. A world of evil. Hell will be a picnic compared on what she planned. As she danced with Sean, she was planning on stopping his heart. A heart attack is believable. Luckily, she knew how. 

Prue was sipping her champagne bored. She couldn't wait to get out of here. Unfortunately her train won't arrive for a few more hours. She checked the clock. 8:32? That's it? Ugh. As she watched the party, one couple caught her eye. It was one of the security guards. He was dancing with a attractive redhead. They were smiling and dancing, but when she saw her black eyes, Prue dropped her champagne. Shit. Unfortunately, before she could do anything, the demon left, but not before the guard collapsed clutching his chest. 

Charon left before Prue exorcised her. She was alone, but she didn't want to capture Prue. Not yet. She left in a hurry. 

Prue watched helplessly as the party guests tried desperately to give him CPR. The demon left, but not before Prue saw the ghost of Jackson Ward. He was going inside of the guard's body. She couldn't use her powers, or call for help. She had no choice but to wait. 

Castiel watched as the boy slept. Anael already marked his ribs, same with Gwen. They were safe for now. It wouldn't be long, Virgil would find them. He was one of the best bounty hunters of Heaven. He didn't care about Anna, but he always knew where she was. He refused to have her executed on Uriel's orders. All Virgil cared about was his duties. As long as the weapons were out there, humans were in danger. 

He looked at Sam, he seemed different. When he asked about Dean, Sam said he was sure he was safe and sound with his fiancee. Gwen also wondered about it. She asked about Piper. Sam said he wanted to solve this case first. Young Aaron was sleeping. Anael put him in a deep sleep. She couldn't stay, she said she had a case of her own. 

Castiel needed to figure out what to do about Aaron. Who the angel was. He had a technique, but since he was human, he couldn't look in his soul. 

Anna was in Europe with Anael looking for a rift. It was opened a few years ago and never closed. The human Paige never said exactly where it was, but according to the grace they were sensing, it was somewhere in Turkey. Michael had ordered a few angels to guard it. Uriel being one of them. Anna wasn't looking forward to seeing Uriel again, but she needed to see where this thing went. 

"Anael, what did Castiel want?" 

"To protect a Winchester and two humans from Virgil." 

"Virgil? Shit. I met Virgil once. He ordered me to keep an eye on the Vault when I was young. Of course when I got back, he yelled at me for not keeping an eye on it and a few weapons were taken." 

Anna scoffed. 

"I know Virgil well. He was a good strategist during the War, but should have locked it up. You were just a teenager. I'm not surprised he's on Earth. But until the weapons are found, he is dangerous." 

"I could tell. Right now Castiel is in hiding, along with his humans. We need to get rid of Virgil. But how?" 

"I have a idea. But I need you to talk to Uriel." 

"Why Uriel?" 

"He knows Virgil is in the running to be Heaven's Lieutenant. I won't come back to my old position.'' 

"But why? I thought you want to be an angel again?" 

”I do. But not as mindless drone. I want to help protect the humans this time. Other than Castiel and Hannah, no one wants to do it. They think humans are trash." 

"Then where is your grace?" 

"Close by. I can sense it. One of the angels has it." 

"Do you know who?" 

"No." 

They fly to Turkey. 

Jack was listening to his orders. It was almost time. The Occultum wasn't in this world, but another. It was in Apocalypse World. Billie warned him it was almost time for that world to be destroyed. Once he crossed over, he wasn't coming back. He hesitated to tell his family. Right now Michael was away searching for a piece of the God Tablet. Rumors was a piece of it was here. But hidden. Jack had his piece, but it was well guarded where he hid it. Away from angels, demons, and any living creature. He didn't know what It was. Neither than the Archangels. Too bad the Akashic Records were destroyed. The museum in San Francisco had the second half. According to the ancient mystics, it has the location of every future event. Especially the location of every piece of the God Tablet. It was a young man named Eric Bragg that destroyed it. Jack agreed with him that thing was meant to be destroyed. No human, angel or demon should know what Its contents contained. Jack asked Raphael who the Author was, and he said he didn't know. Jack wondered if it was God that wrote it. 

He already talked to Michael. Not his uncle Michael, but the one from a dead world. The only human left alive from that world was Tony Alvarez. Before he crossed over, he said Lucifer kept him alive only to read the three Tablets. He said his world was already destroyed, Lucifer killed it. He said Lucifer was sorry about his mistake. He gave him his piece of the Tablet, plus a crystal. He said this crystal was meant to be given to his counterpart. Jack looked inside it and saw the souls of Castiel, Sam and Dean. They were inside, asleep. Jack knew it was meant to be part of a soul bomb. But he hesitated on using it. They were family. He hid it, along with the two pieces. Michael declined to stay, he said he was going to die with his brothers. But he shook hands with Jack and took Jack's cell with him. He wanted to show Jack's picture to his brothers. He told Jack to be careful, and to not trust blindly in Death. He said the Billie of his world was stubborn. She followed a strict rule, refusing to see alternative plans. It was her that advised Michael against answering Dean's prayers. Now he regretted it. He said goodbye and disappeared. Jack knew he was dead. The light changed from red to gold. Jack knew he had to make a decision. He wondered how much time he had left.


	75. Chapter 75

The Creator felt nothing as He destroyed the dead world. It was nothing. All life was extinct, including Hell and Heaven. Every soul was cleaned out by Billie, then Himself, years ago. The only ones alive were His sons. He heard Lucifer's and Michael's prayers, begging for forgiveness. He forgave them, then destroyed it. It was for their own good. It was almost time. He still kept His other worlds, the Third World, The Hard World, Secret World and The First World. He hid the Third World from Billie. He knew She was watching Him, so He created a fake mirror to throw Her off. He then pretended to destroy it. His children were fine. Lucifer, Michael and Amenadiel were arguing. He revealed Himself, then left. He'll be back. He missed His family. Otherwise He wouldn't have sent Chloe to Lucifer.

Other than Apocalypse World, the other three were okay. The Hard World was still going, it was way too entertaining to destroy it. He was already looking forward to seeing the next century. The mirrors were in place. Apocalypse World He was sorry to let die. Not yet, but soon. Secret World, He wasn't sure yet. Magic World was safe. For now. He needed a vacation sometime. As for the First World, He was almost ready. The pieces were falling into place. 

Dean crossed over. He was exhausted from his travels and immediately went to sleep in a random motel. He woke up a few hours later from a phone call from Christian. He said Bela and Mattie were fine. He said they were on their way to Auckland, New Zealand. Bela already was taking care of Mattie. Good for them. Too bad Ruby couldn't come, Sam killed her. Maybe it was for the best, one Ruby was bad enough, but two? Even though the Ruby he met was alright, she was too risky to stay around. She was too powerful. Michael would have destroyed her. 

He yawned as he got up. He wasn't sure where he was, he just threw down some cash and checked in. He was shaving when his phone rang. He ignored it, most likely Christian telling him about a case. He left it on voicemail. But when he heard a familiar voice, he immediately ran to answer it. 

"Hello?"

"Dean! It's Ellie."

"Hey Ellie! What's up?"

"Your car is fixed. I sent it to San Francisco. I tried calling Sam, but there was no answer. Where are you?"

Dean looked around. He checked his phone book, he was in somewhere in Washington. According to the motel address, he was in Kenosha. 

"Kenosha, Wisconsin."

"Damn. That's a long away from home."

"Don't I know it. Ellie, you said you called Sam, when did you last call him?"

"Um, lets see. Three days ago."

"Can you tell me the number?"

After he thanked Ellie, he hung up. He called the cell provider Sam and Dean used pretending to be a police officer looking for a missing person. After that agent told Dean where Sam was, he hung up. So he was back in San Francisco. Piper would be so happy.

Piper was in disbelief on what she saw. She was in the safehouse of the Campbell Family. She met Sam and Dean's grandfather, Samuel Campbell. After a chilly introduction, she was listening to his orders. He was dead. But unlike her mom and grandma, he was truly alive, not a ghost. 

"Okay. There is a new case. Innocent men and women were found brutally murdered with their young infants taken." 

"Sounds like something for the police." Piper says. Who cares? As much as she should care about missing babies, all she cared about was Sam and Dean's whereabouts. Ever since she seen CNN, she was excited to see Sam again. Good thing Prue told her about Christian Campbell. After they met on that alley, Piper asked Prue where to meet him. She said he'll call her. It was three days when he called her cell. 

Piper was in Sacred Meadows talking to Charlie Bradbury, or her new, old name, Celeste Jones. Since Frank "killed" off Charlie, she needed to change her name. She used her real first name, she wanted to keep it since her mom was the one that named her. She saw her mom, Gertrude, on a regular basis. Before she got here, and after her so called death, she went to Lebanon Kansas to see her mom. To say goodbye. Before her death, Charlie read her favorite book The Hobbit. 

Charlie didn't cry when the machines were whining when her mom's heart stopped beating. She knew her mom was already gone. Charlie dreamt that her mom was begging to be set free. She was trapped. Before seeing her mom the night before, Charlie took some dream root and immediately became a soldier. Based on what her "mission" was, she was determined to free a trapped prisoner. 

The mission was hard, and she was losing. Luckily for her two more people showed up. A cute teenaged girl, and a blonde man. Together all three helped Charlie defeat the monstrous zombies and Nazi soldiers. The girl, named Ann, remarked it was exactly like a old PC game her brother played when they were kids. It was hard, each level was getting harder and harder to beat. It wasn't until Ann disappeared when Charlie confessed it was all her fault her parents died. They were busy looking for Ann, not realizing she was already awake, having being woken up by a British man. He had killed the Djinns that put Ann and Chris to sleep. 

It was when Chris, the name he had given her is when Charlie and him found themselves in front of a locked room. 

"This room, this is where the prisoners are being kept." 

"You sure?" 

"Yes. But the final boss is guarding it." 

Charlie was afraid. The final boss is someone she dreamt about. Every night these last few weeks, a psychopath holding a chainsaw kept chasing Charlie. He prevented her from saving the trapped prisoner. The prisoner was trapped, but not just a ordinary prisoner, but a VIP. Charlie needed to free her, but she knew it was impossible. The masked man was too strong. It was invisible to all of Charlie's attacks. No bullet, knives or even fire can kill it. The chainsaw kept Charlie away. 

Charlie knew she needes to free the prisoner, but once she did, she knew the price will be heavy. She wasn't looking forward to the fight. 

"Chris. The Boss is on the other side. Get ready." 

Chris shook his head. 

"Charlie. This is your game. Only Player One can beat the game. I'm putting down my controller." 

Charlie closed her eyes. She helped program this game. She and her college buddies were planning to sell it on a popular game streaming site. Then a week before it was released, she found out they were stealing her codes and going to business for themselves, excluding her. Charlie was annoyed. So she released it online for free. Her ex-friends were so angry, they sent her death threats. Charlie just laughed. They were NEETs. Yeah they were in college, but she knew they were banking on the royalties from selling the game so they can retire and play videogames all day, everyday. Too bad for them, Charlie was the brains. 

She said goodbye to Chris who disappeared. She put down her gun. She knew how to defeat the Chainsaw Guy. 

She stared at her own face. Her twin said nothing. But Charlie knew why she was guarding the prison prisoner. Her mom, as soon as she was freed, she would die. 

Charlie woke up with Chris and Ann gone. She wondered where they went. Seeing the dead djinn on the floor, she knew she had to leave. She wasn't worried about the body, she had her fake FBI badge. 

She signed the paperwork. Her mom's soul was inside. Charlie read The Hobbit. As soon as she finished the last line, she said her goodbyes. She swore she saw her mom smile. It was just a slight curl, but Charlie teared up. 

"Mom. I'm so sorry! That car accident, it was all my fault!" 

Gertrude holds her daughter. They were in the prison. Her mom's hospital room. Charlie felt guilty. Her mom was trapped there for years. If it wasn't for her stubbornness, her mom would have moved on years ago. 

"Celeste. It was never your fault. I pushed you to go to that sleepover. You were always in your books. Your father and I were always afraid for you socially. When I saw that note your classmate sent you, I forced you to go. You didn't cause that accident. That drunk driver did. Celeste, its time for me to move on. Your father is waiting." 

Charlie grabbed her mom. 

"Mom. Thank you. You made me for who I am. Those girls, they played Nintendo with me. It was one of those games that made me go into programming. But it was you that turned me into a nerd." 

Both Charlie and her mom laughed. They hugged before Charlie saw the reaper. She looked nice. She was a pretty dark haired woman. She and her mom hugged one last time. She woke up shortly after. Once the funeral was done, with only herself attending, she buried her mom beside her father. She buried the book with her mom. It was her favorite story. She then flew back to Sacred Meadows. She was the new Director. Natalie said she needed to be elsewhere. So far, she felt like she really belonged. She wasn't alone, she was working with Jo Harvelle, assistant director. Too bad she was straight. But Charlie figured she was too busy to date. But she hoped to find love soon. 

She was telling Piper about her new job. Piper was half listening, she was waiting for Christian, he said to meet him here. He said he knew the whereabouts of Sam and Dean. 

"So when the crazy fangirl, the hippie chick showed up, she was demanding a job. She said the angel that possessed her got her fired. She lost everything, including her van. I felt sorry for her. I hired her as a housekeeper." 

"Sure that's wise?" Piper didn't trust her. She was thankfully still glamoured. She still remembered that bullet that went inside her body from the alternate timeline. Whoever that angel was, she was going to thank her. Hopefully that angel knocked some sense into her. 

"Believe me. Piper, she became a atheist. She changed her whole personality. That crazy hippie personality, gone. Alice is straight and narrow now. She said that angel cured that mental illness she was suffering from." 

Piper snorted. 

"That's cheating. Mental illness is different from anything physical. Charlie. Be careful. Once the crazy shows, watch your back.'' 

"Got it. Every person that walks in goes through a metal detector. Anything illegal, she is canned." Charlie looked up. "Looks like your guest is here." 

Piper looked up, that must be Christian Campbell based on Prue's description. He was walking towards the door, and when security stopped him, Piper saw him being searched for weapons. Charlie smirked as he was basically stripped of everything. She called the front desk. The guard then gestured him to stay in the front lobby. He looked bored. Charlie looks at Piper. 

"There you go. Piper, as much as I like you, it is time for you to go. I have a new patient coming in. A little boy. A woman named Agent McGee is bringing him in, she said he was being hunted." 

"Alright. Be careful Charlie. If Sam or Dean contact you, call me. I can have Paige warp me here.'' 

"I promise." 

As Piper walked out, she saw a young woman wheeling a little boy in a wheelchair. He was unconscious. Seeing her and the hunter Christian talking, she knew they were related. After "Agent McGee" went inside, she greeted Christian. 

"Hi. You must be Christian." 

"Piper Halliwell? Pleased to meet you. Excuse me while I get my weapons." 

As they drove down the highway, Piper was filling Christian in on what his family was working on. 

''Missing babies, huh. If the families were brutally murdered, then it isn't human. Can be a demon, but I suspect something else. Vamps maybe. Was their blood drained?" 

''No. Just killed in cold blood. There was no scent of sulfur or anything monstrous. Based on what the police is looking for, it may be a serial killer. So far, no suspects. No prints, except for the homeowners." 

Christian was deep in thought. He had a new niggling feeling, but he needed more proof. He called Dean. He just finished stealing a car and was on his way here. Based on where he was, it was likely he won't be here for a few days. He was somewhere in Wisconsin. He refused to fly, saying he won't be stuck in another dimension again. He already knew where Sam was, he was staying somewhere in Chinatown in San Francisco. 

When Christian, Dean, Bela and Mattie crosssed over, they were outside of a small town. Luckily it was just a few miles out. After they all checked in a local motel, they all fell asleep. Bela and Christian woke up first. They left Dean alone, he was exhausted from their travels. After they woke up Mattie, they ate breakfast at the local diner and after they checked out, Bela took Mattie and took a bus to Milwaukee. She and Mattie were flying to New Zealand, first class. She promised to tell Dean and Christian when they landed. She already was in the air, she paid a small fortune to take someone's seat. Christian wished her luck. Hopefully New Zealand's officials didn't take her money. Doubtful, he knew Bela well, she was clever. 

Christian wondered what Piper would say when she saw Sam again. Hopefully she doesn't freak out. Sam was different. He never met this world's Sam, but he knew his counterpart. He was a slimy son of a bitch. No offense to Mary, but his world's Sam reported directly to Michael. He was willing to sacrifice everything to Michael's cause, including his family and friends. His cousin Mary knew. She didn't care. She said as a hunter, sacrifices needed to be made. Christian hated her for that statement, but after what Phoebe showed him, he knew why Sam did what he did. They were on a stopwatch. It was a matter of time before they all died. Christian knew it was coming soon. He just hoped everyone succeeded in their plans, even Michael. He just hoped whatever his relatives and their friends were doing was good enough. He already gave the Angel Tablet to the Prophet, Donatello Redfield. He promised to hide it well this time. It was Michael that took the Tablet, but not before asking what Donatello truly desired. Thankfully Donatello didn't play Michael's game, passing his test. Otherwise he would have been killed. Too many people died answering Michael's question. 

Lana finishes putting on her makeup. Her latest john was the easiest job she ever had. He was in the next room exercising. They met when he called her in the "discreet" section of the adult personals of The Bay Mirror's website. He refused to have sex with her, instead hired her to touch herself, which she did. Too bad, he was really good looking. He had a boner the entire time, but didn't jerk off. She was hoping they would meet again for a second round. Maybe in her workplace, The Moonlite Bunny Ranch in Nevada. Hearing him stop, she walked out of the bathroom. 

"Don't stop on my account." She admired his physique. Damn. 

Sam just smiles at her. His smile was slightly cocky, but mysterious at the same time. 

"I'm done." 

"Damn. Last night, was something else. I, ahem, had a good time." 

"Good." 

Lana smiles at her client, Vincent. It was most likely fake, no client ever gave her their real names, fearing their wives would find out. She was a professional, guys like him were a dime a dozen. But she was intrigued. 

"I see you need to start your day." Seeing Sam staring at her with that sexy expression. "Where did you say where you were going?" 

Vincent said nothing. But gave her that same sexy expression. 

"Didn't. Anyway. Thanks." As she turned to walk out, Vincent gave her a "ahem." As she turned around, she saw her fee, three hundred bucks. Hell, she would have worked for free for a guy like him. 

"Whoops. I almost forgot." She takes the money. "Here. My number, if you want to call me, I'm available. It's my day off. If you want." She hands him her card. She winks at him as she walked out. As she walked outside she saw a cute guy, another one of her clients. What was his name again? Oh yeah, Chet. She winked at him. Hopefully he called her, he actually had sex with her. 

Christian pretended not to see Lana. He was embarrassed to be one of her clients. He only lived in this world for a few weeks, but got lonely. He met Lana at a bar, and knew immediately she was a prostitute. He didn't care, in his world, no one judged you. It was 100% legal, same with any drug and alcohol. Crime was rampant, but it was freeing. After they got back to his room, she told him her fee. Christian payed her, than hired her occasionally. He knew he needed to ditch Piper, he needed to report back to his uncle. He brought Piper here to see Sam. 

Piper was nervous coming here, she was determined not to use her powers, but will if necessary. She loved Chinatown, but hated the more shady areas, and avoided it since. She still was haunted by the memories of Mark Chao, an innocent ghost that ws murdered by criminal Tony Wong. That was when she first got her powers. She and her sisters were too late to save Mark, but as a ghost, he needed to be buried in a traditional Chinese funeral, fearing Yama, a soul ferrying lost souls of Chinese origin to Hell. After assisting Mark, she helped him get justice for his murder. His murderer, Tony Wong was then shot to death by Andy for pointing a gun at the police that came to arrest him for the murder of Mark. 

They managed to save Mark from Yama, who then left, satisfied with taking Tony Wong's soul. She wondered what origin It came from. She asked Gabriel, he said he was one of the earliest demons of Hell. He was one of the first humans to walk the Earth. After Lucifer turned him, he became a demon. He was a good General, he almost turned the tables in Lucifer's favor. Even after they lost, Lucifer was so pleased at his role in The War, he gave him his own section of Hell to run. Yama, had no concept of good or evil. He choose any lost souls of Chinese origin to Hell. There, he ruled. Unlike the rest of Hell, none of those souls were allowed to leave, not even after they became demons. There, Yama was King. Piper and her sisters then kept an eye for any deaths of innocent Chinese citizens, hoping to save them from Yama. They managed to bury most of the dead, except for one, he accidentally blew up in a factory explosion. Luckily, his reaper took him before Yama did. The sisters informed other hunters, most went out of their way to do the same thing. They wanted to hunt Yama, but killing him would prove difficult, most weapons or spells can't vanquish him. Same with Lilith and Alistair. They knew they needed to kill both, especially Alistair. He was released back to Hell by Uriel, he said his presence in Heaven was unpleasant, many angels hated him. He was sent back to Hell, Alistair happy to return to his duties, as grand torturer. 

As they knocked on room 69, Piper wondered why Christian brought her here. Wasn't there a case? As the door opened, she nearly fainted from the sight. Her fiancee Sam Winchester was standing on the other side. 

Christian watched as they embraced. He then left, determined to solve the case of the missing babies. He knew Piper would be fine, she was strong. He knew how much she loved Sam, she talked about him non stop on the drive here. Hopefully, Sam treated her good. He better. He was going back to see his uncle, to figure out their plans to solve this latest case. 

Piper and Sam were laying in bed, their clothing on the floor. After Christian left, Sam grabbed her and threw her on the bed. Piper didn't protest, they stripped each other's clothes off and made love on the bed. But not before Sam called for a maid to change the sheets. After an hour, Piper was laying in Sam's arms. She sighed in contentment. 

"Sam. Where where you? Why didn't you call?" 

"I was on a case. Remember those ninjas? They weren't just after you, they were after that Chris kid. You were right, they were working for someone. A demon." 

"Figures. Why are they after Chris?" 

"He's a time traveler. Imagine someone with knowledge of the future. Whoever this demon was, he wanted Chris for knowledge. So far, he and that Ann kid are safe. I sent hunters to protect them." 

"Why didn't you call?" Piper was glad Sam was okay, but was annoyed that he never called the moment he came back. Chris a time traveler? As if crossing dimensions was weird enough. 

"Like I said, I was on a case. I wanted to make sure you were safe. Those ninjas are gone, I killed every one of them. They were after your sister, Prue." 

"Prue, why Prue?" 

"I don't know. Maybe about that witch hunter. Or that demon." 

Piper was immediately suspicious. That case happened two weeks ago. Other than the sisters, no one knew about Prue. 

"Sam. How did you know about Prue? I didn't mention her once." 

"Christian told me." 

"Bull. Why didn't you call?" 

"I needed to find Dean. I love you Piper, but you have your sisters. My brother is still out there. I'm sorry." He kisses her forehead when Piper teared up. 

She didn't believe Sam, but his explanation about Dean and Christian made sense, but still... 

"Hide any secret from me again, you are dead. My powers still work." 

Phoebe hung up the phone. Piper called her, said Sam was back. Piper was happy, but Phoebe found it odd Sam never called her. Oh well. He was safe, so was Dean. Jenna called her and was overjoyed Dean was home. He called her from the road. She was flying in from Boston to see Dean. Phoebe was happy. At least her sister and best friend had their loves back. She was dying to know where Sam and Dean were, but not until after they spent time with their girlfriends. She would do the same thing. At the moment she was in Vermont skiing with Drake. He teleported them there. He wanted to take her to the Swiss Alps, but she declined. She wanted to stay in the country just in case her sisters needed her. When they landed on the bottom of the slope, they shared a kiss. 

"Mmm. Best week I ever had. Damn. I'm kind of glad I made that deal." 

"Your crossroads deal? Why? Nothing is worth Hell." 

''You would think so, but my friends were in danger of dying. You see, I was a soldier in the Union during the Civil War. I was drafted by President Lincoln himself." 

"President LINCOLN? No way." 

"Way. My best friend was Robert, Lincoln's son. Me and him grew up together in the White House. My dad was his secretary." 

"Really? What was Lincoln like?" 

"Kept to himself a lot. But very nice man. Way classier than the politicians of today. When the war started, Robert was expected to join. I was hesitant, only because I had relatives down south. But when his dad asked me, I immediately said yes. I fought in the war, but I was careful not to kill anyone. Instead, I worked as as a spy, pretending to join the South. It worked, even back then, I was a actor. My accent was spot on. 

"What did you do? Sabotage their supplies?" Phoebe asked as they walked towards the cabin. 

"Actually yes. I was good, the enemy was getting frustrated on having no food or weapons. They were forced to go back. Unfortunately, the last time I came, my friends were arrested. They were helping me. I wasn't caught, but I knew my friends would be executed. So I made a desperate decision. I summoned a demon. A man named Zack appeared. He agreed to free my friends. Unfortunately, I died a day later. But Zack kept my promise. He said his deal back during the Salem Witch Trails was the same thing. He made a deal to save his sister from being burned. I went to Hell and became a demon. It didn't take me long, Alistair was impressed on how fast I turned, even then, I refused to torture souls." 

”You made a sacrifice for your friends. How many demons did the same thing?" Phoebe wondered. 

"Not many. In Hell, everyone tortures everyone. The few that don't, we are often imprisoned and tortured. My friend Grab was one of them. I wanted him to come with me, but he died helping a human. Anyway, I don't regret anything. My friends survived the War and went upstairs after dying of old age. I came here to fulfill my earthly desires, meeting you was one of them. Phoebe. I know I just met you, but you are extraordinary. I'm glad I met you." 

Phoebe blushes. She was starting to fall for Drake. He wasn't a demon anymore, but a reborn soul. He reminded her of her ex Cole. He could have been good too, instead he chose evil. He disappeared sometime ago and hasn't been seen since. He was a Cambion. Half human, half demon. If he had embraced his human side, the sisters would have bonded his demonic side. Cambions were rare, most were slaughtered by angels by birth. Only one existed in the world, Jesse Turner. He was now a teenager, living in Australia living a normal life. According to Sam and Dean, he wanted to be good. Same with Jack Kline, although both were consideried the "Anti-Christ." He allowed his powers to be bonded, he wanted nothing to do with Hell. He was tired of the angels and demons chasing him. He was being raised by a good friend of theirs, the Gypsy Shuvani, Ava Nicolae. She was happy to have a son, as a doctor she couldn't raise a baby, but considered Jesse her child. As a powerful priestess, she can hide Jesse from all evil. The last time they talked to her, she said Jesse was dating. He seemed happy, he dating a former charge of theirs, Tyler Michaels. He was also a orphan, his parents were killed by demons. He was adopted by hunters and moved him to to their home in Australia. 

After they sat down sipping hot chocolate, Phoebe's phone rang. Dammit. They just got comfortable. 

''Hello?" 

"Pheebs. I need your help." 

"What is it?" 

"There's a demon. But that isn't the only thing. A vengeful sprit is on the loose." 

"Great. Did you try to call Paige or Piper?" 

"I don't want to bother Piper. Sam and her are making up for lost time." 

"Really?! That's great! What about Paige?" 

"Paige isn't answering her cell. I tried praying, she isn't answering." 

"Remember what the angels did? Heaven is in chaos. All the whitelighters are trapped upstairs. With what's going on, none of them can come down. Leo and the other Elders are barely keeping things in order. Naomi ordered them to guard the entrance. Paige is most likely cut off from Heaven. It will be a matter of time before her whitelighter powers are cut off." 

"Dammit. She said she was looking for that Balthazar guy, apparently he has intel on something big. Castiel and Hannah are looking for him, same with Anna and Anael. Anyway, I need help. That ghost is starting to kill people. I need your help. Can you catch a plane to New York?" 

"I can do better. Where are you? Okay. Give me thirty minutes." 

After Phoebe explained to Drake what's going on, they went back to their hotel room to pack. 

"Sorry about ruining our skiing trip." 

"No matter. Anytime with you is wonderful. Besides, I am going on my first hunt." 

"Careful Drake. Remember you can't use your powers. Even to other demons." 

"That's okay. I know Charon. She's is one of the many soul traders of Hell. She isn't alone, Zahn was one of them, same with other demons. They trade souls for rare powers and artifacts. Same with angels. I'm not worth jack shit." 

"Don't say that. Drake, you are bound to be upstairs. Not many demons are good like you. Your soul is valuable for both sides." 

"Why thank you. Phoebe, once I'm gone I have a friend. Her name is Kyra." 

"The Seer? Sorry, but Zankou killed her." 

"Actually, he didn't. She saw her fate beforehand. She was in hiding in another world. Purgatory. She was hiding with a vampire named Benny LaFitte. She asked a witch named Rowena McCloud to make a double. She's back on Earth, along with Benny. They escaped Purgatory with the help of The Trader. She is a good woman, but she doesn't belong in Hell or in Purgatory. She has three months left. I need her cured before she dies. Her son is waiting for her up in Heaven." 

"Did she make a deal?" 

"No. She was killed by a Hellhound. She was protecting her son from a abusive marriage. Her husband was a child abuser. He hit her son, but her husband didn't kill her, a Hellhound did. A witchhunter sent a Hellhound after her baby. He believed her baby was a demon. He wasn't. He was just a gifted child. Like Sam Winchester." 

"Azazel. Was he the abusive husband?" 

''Maybe. Luckily her baby was safe. He grew up to be a hunter. His name was Samuel Colt." 

"Samuel Colt? That Samuel Colt? He was Kyra's son? Holy crap!" 

"You heard of him?" 

"Who hasn't? Damn. That guy is legendary among the hunting community. His gun can kill demons." 

"Yeah. His mom gave him the knowledge while she was in Hell. She was one of the best psychics I ever seen. She was one of the few that can communicate with Earth. She showed Samuel how to create that gun. along with the bullets. She was descended from the ancient Kurds. They were legendary swordsmiths. They made the demon killing knife, commonly known as Ruby's knife, along with most Athames." 

Phoebe wondered if they got that knowledge from Virgil. He created most of Heaven's weapons. He must have come down to Earth, teaching the Kurds how to create those weapons. Damascus metal was rare, same with Mythril. Both were considered a myth. But they were real, but only used by witches and supernatural creatures. If Kyra was a demon innocent, than that means she can be saved. She knew the Winchesters knew a cure. Kyra was determined to be human again. All this time they believed Kyra was dead. Then if she was alive, she can be cured. They only had a short amount of time. If she isn't cured, she is going back to The Pit. 

Prue was looking at the Internet when she saw Phoebe and Drake shimmer in. She didn't trust Drake, but so far he treated Phoebe good. She smiled at both. 

"About time you showed up." 

Ex-Judge, James Renault thanks the young woman as he is laying in his bed. He smiled at the pictures of his grandchildren, and great grandchildren. Phew. At the age of 103, he was wondering when his time was. He was the last one to live, according to Stanford's Graduating Law class of 1947. He wasn't in a big hurry to die, his family made things pleasant to live. As he watching the news, he was saddened to see Richard's son found dead. 

Richard was a good friend of his. He and Richard played golf together many years ago. He died 25 years ago, heart attack. He loved his grease too much. His son, he was a priest. Why would anyone kill a priest? He shook his head. 

Jackson Ward walked through the wall. He smirked at the trail old man watching TV. 

"Judge Renault. Its been years. Wow. You are OLD. Damn, how old are you? 100? No matter." 

He looks at the various pictures in the room. 

"Those your family? Why do you deserve that? I should had a family myself. I could have been sentenced to life instead. I could have got married, with those new laws, I could have been paroled. But you, you robbed me. Along with that prosecutor. I died! It was too late for Richard Baker, he died already. But killing his other child? Priceless. Shame he was a priest, but when he died, I told him to get God's autograph. Now it's your turn." He lifts the remote control. 

James watched as the remote floated in the air. It was when he saw the pillow coming towards him, he screamed. 

Daryl Morris was in the crime scene taking in the scene. At first it was believed Judge Renault died in his sleep, until Phoebe and Prue called about a vengeful ghost. Daryl scoffed, but Judge Renault was a popular judge. He saw the pillow, no prints were found. But he ordered a autopsy. He saw the other cops exchanging looks. 

"Until I see the coroner's report, treat this as a crime scene." 

He saw his partner, Inspector Sheridan shaking her head. Daryl didn't trust her, but she was assigned to him when he moved to New York. She didn't believe in the supernatural, not even when the angels revealed their existence. Neverless, she was a thorn in his side. She stubbornly refused to believe in anything but what she sees. Even with all the miracles, she still couldn't be convinced. 

"Really Morris? He was 103 years old. Let the poor man rest." 

"The pillow was found on his face. There is signs of a struggle. See the creases on the side? Plus the drool? He was suffocated to death." 

"Fine. But don't expect me to cover for you when the family sues the NYPD." 

Daryl hoped the girls were right about this case. 

Prue sighs as she read the New York Post. Judge Renault ws found dead. So far police are tight lipped about the details, but many believe he died from old age. But according to Phoebe, he was suffocated to death with a pillow by Jackson Ward. At least Father Thomas Baker'a death was considered a crime scene. He was found beaten to death with a statue in the church he was working at. No fingerprints and no motive. This Jackson needed to be stopped. But how. According to Sing Sing's historical records, he was cremated. She called Christian, instead of Sam. Sam and Piper needed to spend some quality time together. 

"Christian. You heard of Jackson Ward?" 

"The serial killer? The Pig of New York?" 

"Fitting name. I need you to do me a favor." 

"Sure." 

"I left a note for Paige. If something happens to me, Paige needs to take over." 

"What are you saying?" 

"Don't worry about it. Don't tell my sisters or Sam and Dean what I am doing. I'm going to vanquish Jackson." 

Prue hung up. She already burned Jackson's uniform. She read the historical records, his wife took his hair and put it inside her locket, then threw it over the Atlantic ocean while on a cruise. The ocean was deep, even with magical powers, she knew it was most likely lost. She sent Phoebe and Drake to the manor, telling both to be careful not to disturb Piper and Sam. She needed a spell to vanquish a ghost. 

She couldn't stop that dreadful feeling she had. Just in case, she wrote a letter. The letter telling Paige she may have to get ready to fight. Prue died a few times already, she already knew the spell, she memorized it long ago as a last resort against God. She just needed to be alone. She had all the ingredients. Mercury, a drop of the Priest's blood, and acid. She hoped it worked against Jackson. It should. She found his grave. She had some medicine. It was enough to stop her heart. Once she vanquished Jackson to Hell, and kill Charon, she wanted to talk to Death. She needed answers. 

"We're back! Prue, here's the spell." 

*Ashes to Ashes 

Sprit to Spirit 

Take This Soul 

Banish This Evil* 

"You sure this will work?" Phoebe asks. She was worried about Prue. Prue's been acting different than usual. Ever since she flew to New York, she's been acting more quieter. Was it those dreams? Phoebe had her visions, the world was ending. But she saw another vision. Rebirth. It was beautiful. 

"So this spell. It is dangerous. One of us has to die to vanquish Jackson." 

"I'll do it. I'm already dead." Drake announces. 

"Not gonna happen. Remember your deal? You still have a few weeks don't waste it. Besides, this spell is only going to performed by witches." 

Phoebe holds up a coin. 

"Heads or tails. Don't use your powers. Call it." 

"Tails." 

Phoebe flips it. Tails. Dammit. 

"I win." Prue smiles. 

"You lose. Prue. Be careful." 

"I will." 

Jackson laughed as the woman screamed. She wasn't one of the jurors, but she was related to them. He couldn't enter Judge Renault's home, or any of his relatives. There was anti ghost symbols everywhere. The witches knew he was coming. No matter, they have to come out sometime. The woman fainted as the knife floated above her. Before Jackson could stab her, a iron rod went through him. 

"Phew. Thank goodness I called Olivia." He then surrounded her with a salt circle. He was wearing his glasses, he bought them from a young hunter named Adam Milligan. He didn't bother drawing out his gun. He knew ghosts were invisible, but when they were holding physical weapons, they usually showed themselves. But not Jackson. The demon he was working for, she must have showed Jackson how to stay invisible. But holy glasses? Jackson didn't stand a chance. He called Prue. 

"Prue. I managed to slow down Jackson. How's the spell coming along?" 

"Great. Phoebe and I are heading to the monastery. We have the potion. Is Greta Ives alright?" 

"For now. Prue. Be careful, the both of you." 

"I will. What about you?'' 

"I'm going to stay here, just in case. I'll be alright." 

"Okay. Be careful." 

"Got it." 

Daryl hung up. Just then Inspector Sheridan walked in. Great. 

"Morris." She looked around. She stared at Morris holding a iron rod and wearing glasses. If that wasn't weird enough, he was standing in a salt circle. What happened in here? 

"What the hell?" Seeing the broken door frame. "What's going on?!" 

"Sheridan! Get over here! Now!" He gestures towards her to step inside the circle. 

"What the.." She didn't have time to think. Daryl grabbed her and made her stand in that silly salt circle. Just than the ghost of Jackson Ward appeared. 

"You can't save them all. The next juror is on my list. Warren Kelly. He was only 18 when he read my verdict. But he is old enough to die. At 75, he is still working. Supercenter can't protect him once I'm through with him." He laughs as he faded away. 

Sheridan looked at Daryl. 

"You a hunter?" 

Phoebe sent Drake away. He protested, but Phoebe begged him to protect Warren Kelly. Drake couldn't use his powers in public, but he can disguise himself as Warren. Warren would be with Olivia, he would be safe in her apartment. 

Both Phoebe and Prue stood in front of Jackson's grave. They had the potion, plus the medicine. They were going to fight in here. Away from everyone. Besides, the graveyard is a perfect place to lure Charon. They drew a Devil's Trap, one by the doorway, and another above them. They weren't dumb, they knew Charon wouldn't fall for the first trap, but the second, they were ready. 

"Okay. Here's our picture. Ready?" 

"No." Phoebe wanted to puke. That potion, it was giving her a headache. 

"Okay. I timed your watch. Give me three minutes. That will be enough time before brain damage sets in. Remember the CPR?" 

"Of course. We practiced it last night, and this morning. Prue. Be careful." 

Prue throws it. Seeing the grave plate, hissing, they run to the end of the monastery. They waited for Jackman. 

Jackman screamed as he was burning. He was just about to kill Warren. He just finished his shift and was walking towards his car. He opened his shirt, there was holes appearing in his chest. Charon appears. Looking at Charon, he screams. 

"What's happening to me?!" 

"Witchcraft. You got your revenge. Now help me with mine. I want Prue Halliwell.'' 

Phoebe and Prue waited. Prue wasn't dumb, she texted Drake to take Phoebe away. If things go south. Hopefully, he wasn't in a demon trap, but she texted Daryl as well. Just in case. When Jackman walked in, both got ready. 

''Witches. Which one of you is Prue?" 

"Me." She takes out her concoction and downs it. Yuck. 

Phoebe wasn't dumb, she stayed in the circle. As soon as she sees the demon, she was going to trick Charon into a trap. Then kill her. 

When Prue "died" she saw Jackman swearing as he couldn't get through Phoebe's salt trap. Unfortunately she decided to play the hero. 

"Hah ya!!" She screamed kicking the knife away. Jackman immediately backhanded her. Phoebe accidentally knocked the salt away. He starts laughing at Prue dead and Phoebe unconscious. 

"You two are making this too easy.'' He picks up his knife. Prue immediately starts chanting. 

*"Ashes to Ashes 

Take This Soul 

Banish This Evil."* 

She was worried about Phoebe, but she needed to vanquish Jackman. She chanted her spell a few times before Jackman was vanquished into a ball of fire. Charon grabbed his soul before he went into Hell. 

"I see the Devil Trap. Nice try. You are safe for now." 

When Prue saw who came in, she couldn't believe her eyes. 

The hunter was following Prue, he was waiting for his cue, as soon as the demon appeared, he shot her with The Colt. 

Prue watched in disbelief as Charon died. Her human vessel flashed as she died. As much as she felt bad for the person inside, Charon was too dangerous to keep alive. Her friend Tamera died because of demons like her. She watched as Andy give her CPR. She wondered about Jackman, but she saw the Reaper. 

”Hey! Where's Death? I need to talk to Her." 

"Busy. Don't worry, your question will be answered soon." 

He takes Jackson Ward away. Hopefully, he enjoyed his trip downstairs. Prue wanted to cry. Andy. He was alive. But how? 

When Phoebe woke up, she saw herself being loaded in a ambulance. Prue was unconscious, hopefully she was alright. God. That was dangerous. She herself was fine, just knocked out. Hopefully, Prue was okay. She saw a man watching. He looked so familiar, but he was too far away to see his face. 

Andy Trudeau was watching Prue for a while now. He did die, a few years ago, but before he could move on, an angel appeared. His name was Gadreel. He said he read Andy's Book. Whatever that meant. He said, this isn't the end. There was a alternate ending. Andy dying in the manor is one way, but a second chapter existed. He brought Andy back to life and rebuilt his body, thanks to a Trader. What Andy didn't count on was the angel falling in love with Prue. He wanted Prue to be happy, but he was running out of time. The Trader warned him, even as a human, he had a time limit. He wanted to tell Prue the truth. To tell her what to expect. Hopefully, he survived long enough to tell her. 

The First World 

Castiel was driving Jack around. His head was pounding from what Billie said. All the worlds were dying. Jack was the only one that knew about his deal. When they defeat God, they will be at peace. But not Jack. Castiel would be dead. The Empty is coming. He didn't trust Billie but he had faith. Especially those travelers. They weren't just lost souls, they were on a mission. He just hoped they were alright, especially Piper Halliwell.


	76. Chapter 76

Dean was outside of San Francisco's city limits. He drove as much as he could, only stopping to rest and eat. He wanted to see Sam. Christian said Sam was working with their grandfather, Samuel, who for some reason returned from the dead. Dean figured it was about what's going on in Heaven. Nothing surprised him anymore. He wanted to see the sisters first, before he decided anything; besides Jenna was flying in. 

As he drove to the street where the Halliwell's lived, he saw police cars and an ambulance on a street. He drove on. This was a huge city, crimes weren't only done by monsters. He turned the street where Piper and her sisters lived. The familiar sight was a breath of fresh air. He couldn't wait. 

Piper and Paige were typing on the laptop, Sam was out working a case with his cousins. Aaron Birch was safe for now, he was in Sacred Meadows. Charlie didn't charge them much, but she warned that that place wasn't immune against angels. They needed to do something about Virgil, he was too dangerous.

"Okay. I been searching for clues about those murders. These aren't just regular kidnappings, most human traffickers wouldn't bother with murder, it would draw too much attention. But we both know monsters don't give a shit."

"Okay. Paige, Sam said there was four murders. No EMF, no sulfur. All around the state. The murders started a few weeks ago."

"Sounds suspicious. We need to solve this quickly, our new tenant is moving in tomorrow."

"Becky Rosenberg? Wasn't she Phoebe's ex-intern? Why?"

"Phoebe promised her. Remember, we are gone. Only the Bennett cousins live here. Besides. Prue moved out. Plus, Sam and I are getting married. After the wedding, I'm moving to Lawrence."

Paige sighs. She knew this day was coming, but it was too soon. She heard from Phoebe that Prue was thinking of moving to New York. Phoebe wasn't happy, but they are getting older, it was starting to get weird to live together. No way was she going to end up like those old ladies in that rest home she worked at. They were twins, but spent their entire lives together, never married or having children. They were content, but occasionally were wistful about what could have been. Seeing the other seniors with their children and grandchildren visiting. Paige had her parents home in Oregon. Ever since she glamoured as "Jo Bennett," she was starting to miss it in Oregon. She could always visit, a warp here, she can be in no time. Although, it would be considered self serving. Phoebe would be the only one left. 

Hearing the door bell, Paige gets up.

"I'll get it." Seeing who was on the other side, she brightens.

"Dean! Holy shit! Piper! Come here!"

Piper gets up, what is so import...

"Dean!" She hugs him. "You're not a shapeshifter are you?"

"Of course not. Is Sam home?"

"No, he's on a case. Come in." Paige gestures.

"How was your trip?"

"A long, lonely drive. Even with music, it isn't the same without Sammy."

Piper shook her head. 

"No. I mean, where you went. Sam won't say anything."

"Well after I went through, I don't blame him. What about you?"

"Long story. Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

After all three eat their lunch, both Piper and Paige were filling Dean about their latest case.

"Missing babies? Murdered parents? Doesn't sound like our kind of thing."

"It isn't. But there's a pattern. Four of those babies were born around the same time. A few days apart."

"So?"

Paige was racking her brains about it. But after calling Sam earlier, he said all four had security systems. Harper Caine Security. She googled it, it was brand new. It was founded exactly a year and a half ago. Those babies were only less than six months old. If that wasn't weird enough, that security company was very selective. Paige and Piper called from burner phones, pretending to be potential customers. The guy on the other side, turned them down, claiming they had too many orders, but gave them names of other security companies. Paige and Piper had a theory. Either a professional trafficking ring, unlikely, none of those couples had anything in common. But their other theory was more darker. Shapeshifters. Then that means, those babies are half breed. If that wasn't bad enough, those women were basically raped. This case made both Paige and Piper angry. They both wanted this case. 

"We think it may be shapeshifters."

"How do you think that?" Dean asked. He thought about it, he had the same conclusion. Assholes. He wanted this case.

"A perfect cover. Besides. What if one of us were a potential mother?"

"Don't. Paige. Don't say that. Even if a shapeshifter disguised himself as Sam, I can immediately spot it. No way is a shapeshifter is going to be a witch. Especially with our magical blood."

"Okay. I calling Sam. We are going on a hunt. We are going to slaughter that nest." Dean takes out his gun. "Piper where's Sam?"

"With your grandfather. They are somewhere in the docks. Dean. I'm going to call Sam. He changed phone numbers."

"Okay." So far Dean had no idea why he changed numbers, but they were hunters. It was probably time to change phones as well.

Paige thought about that case of those missing weapons. They managed to get that staff stump from Aaron, but when Castiel touched it, he said its power was spent. After Gwen dropped off Aaron, she and Christian returned to their hideout. She wasn't sure what to think about Christian, but she liked Gwen. She was really nice. After Dean left, she told Piper she was going to change. Jenna flight was delayed in Chicago due to storms. She said her flight was grounded till tomorrow. She said couldn't wait to see Dean. 

Dean was driving to the docks when his phone rang. 

"Hello?"

"Dean. It's Sam."

Dean smiles. THAT was Sammy's voice. Not that twisted Sam from that reality he came from. He was too smooth, too perfect. For the first time he was glad Sam dropped out of college, otherwise he would end up exactly like him. A sleazy lawyer.

"Where exactly are you?"

"Port 21. It's one of the more unsavory areas. The warehouse we are staying at is our headquarters. Beware. That area is crawling with rats."

"Rats? Who cares."

Sam chuckles.

"Shapeshifters don't always disguise themselves as humans."

"Seriously? Ugh. Hopefully your base has silver floors."

"Dean. I'm going to meet you outside."

"I'll see you in ten."

Dean drives up to the docks. Even in daylight, this place was creepy. Perfect for anonymity. He drives his car to the dock's entrance to wait for Sam. It didn't take Sam long, he was walking towards the dock's entrance. Dean was glad to see his brother. But he took some supplies. Just in case.

After a hug, Sam assured him he wasn't a shifter. He cut himself with a silver knife, drank salty holy water, and told Dean his dirty little secret only they both knew.

"So I assume you met Christian. Nice guy isn't he?"

"He's alright. Sam. How did you escape? Michael wouldn't let you go easily. He left me a note. When I came to that location, there was nothing there."

Sam shakes his head. 

"I don't know. Most likely a wild goose chase."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"All I remember is crossing over. I don't know how I got here. I ended up somewhere in Pennsylvania. I stole a car and drove all the way to San Francisco. When I got here, I was greeted by Mark. He took me to see our grandfather, Samuel. Dean, he's cool."

"What about Piper. She said you were here for a few weeks, you never called her once."

"There was a case. You weren't here, you were in Paris with Jenna. There was a hunter looking for help. He was being chased by ninja assassins. Before I can see Piper, I needed to kill them."

"Killer ninjas? These demons are getting weird."

"They are hired contract killers. They were after another hunter."

"Who hired them?"

"I don't know. These ninjas are evasive. They don't just work for anyone. I doubt that Azazel himself could hire them. They pick and choose who's worthy. Anyway, after I slaughtered them, I found out something. That hunter, he came from the future."

"A time traveler? What does he want? Was it an angel?''

"He said he and his friend came alone. No angels helped them. They are safe, I sent hunters to protect them."

Dean shakes his head. Good thing Jenna wasn't here. He knew Sam and him would be busy. They walked towards a run down building, seeing rats, Dean pulled out his silver knife. They all scattered. 

"Sam. How's our glitter?" 

Sam smiles, he knew exactly what Dean's talking about. 

"We have a TON of silver shards. We are going to sprinkle the area right away." 

Dean sees a guy glaring at them both. Dean waves. The guy sticks his middle finger at him. He was a shifter, he better stay away, Dean was itching for a hunt. 

Becky was packing her suitcase. She was not going to spend another night here. Mariam was an angel. No wonder she was a bitch. Thankfully, she was halfway across the world. Becky doubted she'll be back, but she was leaving this apartment. Tomorrow, she was living with the Bennett cousins. Too bad Phoebe moved away. Julie seemed nice, she was dating that hottie, Drake Dè Mon. Piper was lucky she was engaged to Sam Winchester. Becky wondered about Sam, why he was seen with her cousin Jenny lately. Hopefully they were okay. 

Piper was reading a bridal magazine when the back hairs of her neck stood up. She wasn't alone. Instinctively, she froze the room. 

"Paige?" She called out. She looked around. She was hunting a lot more these days, especially since Prue moved out. Her sisters were reluctant not to use their magic, but they all knew they couldn't rely on it forever. Paige's whitelighter powers were starting to fade. She asked Hannah, and she said there wouldn't be anymore whitelighters created. All heavenly magic was going to be only for Heaven. Luckily, Paige practiced different magic. 

Piper stood up. There was something different about this room. She looked around. Wait a minute. Where did that lamp come from? The clock's chiming went off. Suddenly the "lamp" changed. Shapeshifter. 

"Paige!" She called out while attempting to blow up that monster. Instead she blew up her grandfather clock. 

"Dammit!" They just bought that. The shapeshifter started to change. 

"No you don't." She was about to blow her up, when another figure walked in. 

"Hurry. Her sister will be here any second." The other shapeshifter says. 

When the first shifter started growing tattoos, after transforming in Piper, she knew she was in deep trouble. This was a hybrid. A ultra rare creature known only as a Chameleon. A offspring of a Djinn and a shapeshifter. Those creatures were rare, most Djinns preferred humans or other djinns. They were different from other shapshifters, they can transform to any object they desired, making them very dangerous. When Piper was poisoned, the last thing she saw was the Chameleon's partner carrying her out the backdoor. 

Paige comes down a minute later carrying a laundry basket listening to music. Seeing the mess, she took out her headphones. 

"Holy shit! Piper! Are you alright?" 

"Piper" smiles. This plan was foolproof. With Piper in the Underworld, they can create a new hybrid. They can finally have Charmed One magic. Their new offspring will be very powerful beings of magic. Their lord, Asmodeus, would be pleased. 

"Yeah. I'm fine. I got startled by a demon. He got away, but I'm fine." Thank god Neil left the back door open when he kidnapped Piper. Thankfully Sam Winchester and the Piper's other sisters were out. Jennifer was going to keep Paige busy while Piper was going to get brainwashed. 

Dean follows Sam inside. The warehouse wasn't very big, but Dean saw anti symbols everywhere. The whole place was covered in iron and silver. When he looked up, he saw emergency fire water lines. Knowing what John said about his inlaws, the Campbells were very paranoid about monsters. That water was most likely blessed. 

Sam knocks three times, plus two more. When a small door opened, a barrel of a gun came out. Dean instinctively stepped back holding his hands up. Sam just chuckled. 

"Relax. Mark! It's Sam! I have Dean with me. Tell Samuel I'm back." 

The door opens. Gwen smiled seeing Sam. He wasn't alone Dean was with him. That was Dean, she knew it. After the story Christian told her, there was another world. That Dean wasn't from around here. She figured it was an angel. His eyes glowed, plus he was too handsome for his own good. Dean was exactly the same, however, his clothing choice was too similar to her cousins. He was a Campbell alright. 

Dean looked around the room. The guy that opened the door was still holding his gun, but thankfully not pointing at Sam and Dean. There was a woman smiling at Sam, and Christian was sitting on a chair talking to a pretty dark haired woman. Based on what Christian told him, that must be Arlene. Dean and Christian nod to one another. 

"Dean, this is Mark, third something cousin," pointing to Mark. Mark nods at Dean. "This is Gwen." 

Gwen smiles at Dean. Damn, he was so fragile looking. So handsome and delicate, most hunters were rough around the edges. 

"I like your jacket. Real leather?" She asks. 

Dean was taken aback. 

"Yeah." It was a gift from Ruby. The last gift she gave him before she died. He liked this jacket, no way was he losing it again. 

Gwen nods. Sam points at Christian and Arlene. 

"I assume you and Christian already met. Hi, I'm Sam." 

Christian and Arlene shakes Sam's hand. Yikes. His hand was like ice. Yuck. It was like shaking hands with a corpse. Arlene must have noticed, she grimaced. 

"This is our family." 

When Samuel walked in, he immediately walks up to Dean and awkwardly hugs him. Dean shyly hugs him back. The last time he met is when Castiel sent him back in time. He met his grandparents, Samuel and Deanna, plus his parents when they were young adults. Castiel warned him not to change time, that Fate controlled everything, but Dean didn't listen. He told Samuel the truth, not knowing Samuel was possessed. He tried to save his family from Azazel, but it was a bust. Azazel was waiting. He and Mary made a deal. Dean was sent back to his own time, frustrated that things stayed the same. But after coming back from the alternate reality he knew things won't be any different if Mary lived. That reality was messed up. Sam was an asshole, Dean was dead, the angels ran the show. Dean was glad to get away from there. 

"Come here." 

After a few seconds Samuel lets Dean go. Dean didn't know what to think. That was his grandfather, but he didn't feel like family. According to 'Sam,' he said he met his grandparents in Heaven. That was a lie. Castiel said they were still alive. They were living in a luxurious senior rest home. Dean had no idea why Sam lied, he wouldn't have judged him for it. 

Seeing Dean look at him awkwardly, he nods to his relatives. 

"Can you guys give me a minute alone with my grandsons?" 

Everyone leaves. Dean had to ask. 

"How. Azazel killed you. Did the angels do this?" 

"I don't know. One minute I was in Heaven with my wife, your grandma having dinner, the next thing I know, I have a gun in my face by Mark. I appeared suddenly in his bedroom while he had female company." Samuel blushes at the memory. 

Sam smirks. 

"Anyways, after a long discussion. Mark contacted his cousins. Long distance, but still blood related. Sam called Mark, asking about a hunt. He said deadly ninjas were after his fiancee, Piper. I agreed to help. My wife, Deanna was good friends with their mom, Patricia." 

"Wait. What. Deanna knew Patrica Halliwell?" Dean asks. That was a coincidence. 

"They were coworkers at the diner at Buddy's back in the day. Her family were witches, my wife, before we met came from a family of hunters. They worked side by side with that family for decades. Looks like the tradition continues. Oh that reminds me. Sam, Dean. Congrats on your engagements. Dean what is her name? Jenny?" 

"Jenna." 

"Wait is she that pretty blonde girl on that intranet video channel? She is pretty famous. Hmph. Back in my day, you had to be lucky to make it on local TV. Now, anyone with a camera can be famous." 

Dean was slightly insulted. But he hated social media. However, he supported anything Jenna was passionate about. Too bad she had to return to Paris. She had a few months left on her contract. After that, they had to decide what to do. Dean was nervous. After Jenna gets here, she wanted to go to Boston with Dean to meet her parents. 

"Well, after we solve this case. I want to have a proper meeting with both. I met Piper, she is a good woman. Great hunter according to Gwen and Christian. Jenna, she isn't a hunter is she." 

"No." 

"Good. Dean, keep her out of it. I lost my family hunting. Mary and Daniel are dead. Deanna was killed by a demon." 

Dean agreed. But after talking to Piper earlier, she said Jenna was hunting a while back ago. A vengeful spirit. Paige was trying not to laugh, Piper said she wanted Sam, Jenna and Dean together to tell everyone about their adventures. Prue, Phoebe and Paige already knew. She said Dean and Sam would laugh. Dean was curious, especially when Piper said she had pictures. 

"Anyways about those babies. Sam here said there is possibly an insider." 

"All four couples had the same security company. A newish company that came into business almost two years ago. No break-ins, no alarms, nothing. Only one survivor." 

Christian walks in. Seeing Dean looking confused, he understood. His uncle, twice removed was a lot different than the one he knew. His Samuel was in his eighties living in a retirement home, taking care of his sick wife. His cousin Mary tried hard to keep him inside, because Samuel still insisted on hunting. Luckily or unluckily, Deanna was ill. Samuel refused to leave her side, afraid the angels would take her away. He refused to have the nurses walk in and check Deanna, unless they were fully human. He was still in good health, but was slowly getting dementia. This Samuel was in good health, and younger than his counterpart, obviously, he was dead for forty years. 

"I got a lead. There is one survivor. A man named Al Parsons. He was recently divorced from his wife." 

"The last murder. Dean. Want to check it out?" 

"Sure. What about you Christian?" 

"Gwen and I are working on another case. Samuel and Mark will stay here doing research. If things go south, call their cells." 

"Got it. Sam, let's go." 

After they leave, Dean swore when his "borrowed" car was towed away. 

"Son of a bitch!" 

Sam laughs. 

"Yeah. Forgot to tell you. This is a no parking zone. Relax I got a ride." 

Dean follows Sam to his car, Sam said it was parked legally in the port's parking lot. When Dean saw it, he couldn't believe his eyes. 

"You gotta be kidding me." 

It was the same car, 'Sam' had in the dark universe. A black Dodge Charger. Same model, same doucheness. Hell the license plate was exactly the same. Illinois I4Z 0892. 

Sam saw Dean staring at the car in disbelief. 

"You like it? I had it custom made. Got a good deal on it from a lawyer in Chicago." 

Piper woke up with her head pounding. Ughhh. Where was she? She was laying on the floor of the manor. Her eyes clearing, she saw Leo? How? 

"Piper. Piper? Phew. Take it easy. You knocked yourself on the wall pretty hard during one of your episodes. You need to be careful." 

"Paige? Where's the Chameleon? The Djinns?" 

Leo shakes his head. 

"Piper. You know pets aren't allowed in here. Not since your cat was killed by accident when you accidentally suffocated Kit when you put her in your lunch box to keep her safe from demons. As for djinns, they are just fairy tales. Genies don't exist." 

Piper got off the floor. What the...what happened to their furniture? Who are those people? Where is her sisters? Sam? 

"Prue? Sam?" 

Leo looks at Piper worriedly. 

"Piper. Prue lives in New York with her husband Roger. Sam, he died with his brother in a plane crash six months ago. You ended up here when you couldn't accept his death." 

No. She SAW Sam. He was in the manor this morning, they spent the night together. Sam just came back from that weird universe he was at. 

When she looked around, all their furniture was gone. If that wasn't weird enough there was crazy people inside, along with orderlies and nurses. What the fuck? 

"Leo. Where is our furniture? Where is Paige and Phoebe? Who are those people?" She looked around. The walls, they were repainted in ugly hospital colours. If that wasn't bad enough, the windows were covered with bars. What happened in here? 

"Our furniture? Piper, this is a sanatorium. This is Prescott Hospital. Relax. You are safe." 

Piper backs away. She looked down at herself. She was wearing pajamas with "Prescott Hospital" stamped on her breast pocket. She needed to find Paige. Phoebe and Prue were on vacation. 

"Paige? Paige!!" She started to run upstairs until she was grabbed by an orderly. 

"Hey! Let me go!" She struggled. She needed to find Paige. When she saw that shapeshifter/djinn, her eyes narrow. 

"You. Nice try. Aren't djinns supposed to give the dreamer their deepest desires? Yeah, being in the loony bin isn't my dream fantasy." 

"Dr O'Brian" looks at Piper with sympathy. 

"Piper. How many times do we have to go through this? Djinns are fairy tales. Demons aren't real, neither is angels, demons, or anything supernatural." 

Piper glared at her. 

*''Evil Hiding in Plain Sight 

I Use This Spell With All My Might, 

To Stop You Changing Form and Shape, 

This Vanquish Seals Your Fate."* 

Nothing happened. Leo and Dr O'Brian exchange worried looks. The orderly holding Piper remarked her spell didn't rhyme, apologizing when Piper looked back at him. 

"I don't understand. That spell, it should have worked.'' 

The djinn posing as a doctor shakes her head. 

"Why do insist on making me a bad guy? I'm a doctor. Dr Wyatt and myself just want to help you." 

"Piper. There is no such things as magic. You came to me over the years talking about your delusions. When Sam died, you went over the edge. You took some pills and you ran across town dressed as a banshee. You screamed at random people. Your sister checked you in here. Prue wants you home, that is why your here, to get better." 

Piper glared at Leo. How dare he. Yeah, they were in a serious relationship, but that was years ago. He and Piper chose to do the right thing, helping others. That is why he left for good. Yeah it hurt, but they weren't meant to be. But when she met Sam, her heart told her he was her soulmate. They were discussing wedding details. Ever since he got home, he wanted to talk about the wedding, they wanted to marry ASAP. Ever since that plane episode, and Piper and Jenna being lost in another dimension, they didn't want to waste anymore time. She glared at the quack. 

"Liar. My sisters will find me. Sam and Dean, they kill djinns and shapeshifters on a regular basis. Take this!" She tries to kick the fake doctor. Just then Paige starts screaming from the doorway. The orderlies were restraining her because she threw a temper tantrum. 

"No! I don't want to go to group! All that talking! I just want to dance listening to AC/DC!" She cries holding her Ipod. Dr O'Brian and Leo look at each other. 

"Frank. Get the straitjacket. Get two!" O'Brian orders. 

"Piper, this is for your own good. Once you accept Sam is dead, you can move on. No more witchcraft, no more fantasies about other dimensions, you can continue your treatment." Leo gently tells her. 

Piper squirmed as they forcibly restrained her in her straitjacket. She glared at Leo. 

"Sam is alive. As for you, 'Doctor' I know how to kill djinns/shapeshifters. Exactly like vampires. Swoosh." 

She didn't bother fighting when her and Paige were taken away. This was a dream, a poorly designed one, she'll wake up. 

The shapeshifter, Neil pleads with his lord, Asmodeus about his life. 

"This is what you brought me? A witch? I wanted that nephilim boy. Jack Kline." 

Neil trembled. 

"My lord. This isn't just an ordinary witch. She is a Charmed One. Imagine if we turn her." 

Asmodeus thinks. Hmm. A dark witch. A witch on their side of evil. There was the matter of "Kip." He wanted the throne of Hell. He was an ambitious demon, not afraid to get what he wanted. Even as a human, he wasn't afraid of his lord and master, Genghis Kahn. Genghis is now a demon, but is trapped in the section where Yama resides. Asmodeus didn't care about Khan, although, he was a huge fan of his work back in the day. He wanted Hell for himself, but Lucifer is back. Until he leaves again, Asmodeus is bidding his time for his chance to be King. Lilith was strong for a demon; as the First, but if rumors were true, Lilith wanted to leave Hell. Just like his siblings. There was also the matter of Belphagor, but he can easily be executed. He looked at Piper's body. Clearly she was having a nightmare. 

"As you can see my colleague, trapped her in a dream of her own design. She will lose her sense of mind. After awhile, she will lose her memory. I can marry her and she can have my offspring. Imagine the possibilities!" 

"Or, you just sent her here to be a beacon to my location. I'll decide what to do with her. As for you, you shall be rewarded." 

Neil didn't know what he meant by that, he found out a few seconds later. 

"You can die a quick death." 

"What! Noooo!!" He screams as he is burned to death. 

Asmodeus looks at Piper. He admitted he was tempted. She could be a powerful ally. But he knew she was aligned with the Winchesters. Plus her sisters were out there. Anyone of them can easily vanquish him. They needed the Power of Three. The three of them were still out there. He was biding his time. If War was coming, he needed to be strong. He ordered his demons to send her back to Earth. He didn't want anyone finding out about his plans. 

Paige was looking at Piper with suspicion. She was cleaning, obviously she wasn't worried about her new clock getting ruined. Usually she would be swearing about the cost and waste of money. Maybe she was too distracted about the wedding. Sam was in town. He was currently on a case with Dean. Nevertheless, she had to ask. 

"Piper. Sweetie. Is everything alright?" 

"Peachy. Besides it's only money. I'm okay. Your okay. That demon is most likely running." 

Paige nods. Piper was humming as she was cleaning, maybe Sam spending the night cheered her up. 

Dean and Sam were currently on the road. They just got off the phone with Samuel. He said there was another couple spotted who ordered a security system from Harper Caine. They were still alive. According to Mark, they were seen walking with their infant. Mark said he was leaving this case to the Winchesters. Samuel ordered him back to the base. 

"Thanks. Dean. Samuel said they were spotted in the town of Dublin. It's not far from San Francisco, only thirty minutes out." Sam after hanging up tells Dean about what Mark found out. Dean nods. 

"Okay. It's what time? After three. You should call your girlfriend, let her know what's up." 

"Good idea. Let me pull over. I need to pee anyways." 

Dean stood outside the gas station sipping a cup of coffee. Sam was yapping on his cell, clearly telling Piper and Paige what's up. Dean didn't want to be seen near that douche mobile, too many bad memories about 'Sam.' He was still under Michael's influence. Dean hoped he was okay, although that feeling he had. That world is in danger. The night before he came to San Francisco, he had a dream that world was burning. Michael's plan was a bust. They all burned. Especially Grace. Poor kid was burning from the inside, her grace burning her alive. Dean woke up crying. He cared about that kid. Even though she was Michael's kid, she was technically 'Dean's.' He was tempted to go to that world and bring her here. Raise her as his daughter. Jenna hopefully didn't mind. Grace was a good kid. She was a fan of Jenna's in her world. Seeing Sam hanging up he finishes his coffee and throws away the cup in the garbage. 

"So what did Piper say?" 

"She sounded different." 

"Different? How?" 

"Hard to describe. She just sounded different. She said not to worry about anything. That those kidnappings should be left to the police." 

"I talked to her over lunch. She and Paige were determined to vanquish those shapeshifters. They said they were a bunch of rapists." 

Sam looked thoughtful. 

"Your right. I didn't think of it that way. There is innocent couples getting murdered, plus sexual assault victims. We need to kill them. Hopefully they don't try it again with other men and women." 

Dean looks at the car. He decided to "borrow" another car. No way he wanted to be seen driving in that piece of crap. He was going to solve this case and drive Baby. He knew where it was, in a garage somewhere downtown in San Francisco. 

"Sam. You go on ahead. I'm going to stick around here for awhile." 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah. There's a bus service. I can catch a bus back to San Francisco. Or even to Dublin." 

"Okay. I'll call you." 

"Take care Sammy." 

Dean watches Sam drive off. He decided to catch a bus to Dublin. Luckily there was a bus station across the street. 

Piper found herself staring at a ceiling. When she and Paige were fighting with the orderlies, that Djinn and Leo injected them with needles. Obviously to knock them out. She woke up with her wrists and ankles restrained. Paige was next to her babbling about Piper being a bad friend. 

"You know. I did everything you asked me too. I joined your coven, I performed magic. Nothing was good enough for you. You kept trying to bring Sam and Dean home from another dimension." 

Piper turns her head. 

"Wait! You performed magic? Orb out of here! Use your powers to make those cuffs disappear." 

Paige scrunches up her eyes. Nothing happened. 

"Sorry. My powers only work upstairs." 

"Dammit." Piper swore. Wait. She was in a dream. She can change reality. Even nightmares can be controlled. She closed her eyes. Nothing. That Djinn must have sent her deep inside her subconscious. It will be harder to wake up. Seeing Dr O'Brian walking down the stairs, Piper immediately struggles to free herself. Dr O'Brian shakes her head. 

"Piper. This is for your own good. I just got off the phone with Prue. She said she is deeply worried about you. She said if you don't improve, she will be forced to transfer you to Sacred Meadows." 

"Sacred Meadows. Good. I have friends there. Charlie and Jo will believe me." 

Paige speaks up. 

"Piper! Sacred Meadows is where the truly crazy go! They experiment with people's brains! My mentor Donatello Redfield went there. He was brilliant. Now he is nothing but a drooling mess." 

Dr O'Brian shakes her head. 

"Sacred Meadows is a lovely place. The director Toni Bevell is a good woman. Her organization took over when it almost closed down due to terrorists. Those terrorists claimed that a evil organization called The Men of Letters were going to take over. Their leaders, Charlie Bradbury and Frank Devereaux were arrested on terrorism charges. They were sentenced to prison. Their gunmen, Jo and Ellen Harvelle, as well as their so called hunting buddies died in a shootout with police." 

''Bull." 

"I'm sorry. It's true. Jo and Ellen Harvelle blew themselves up in the storage facility. Luckily no innocents were killed." 

"If that is true. Was there any survivors?" Piper asked. She knew nothing like that happened. Charlie and Jo were the new directors of Sacred Meadows. Frank retired and is living somewhere in the Caribbean, Donatello Redfield is most likely okay; maybe staying at that government camp, those other witches went back to their original lives. As for Toni and the gunmen at Sacred Meadows, Toni disappeared without a trace. Piper wasn't worried about her, she and her son were in hiding, thanks to her cousin Bela. Last she heard, she may be in Northern Canada hiding under new identities with her son. The other gunmen were sentenced for many gun related charges including kidnappings, terrorist threats, and illegal trespassing, including being in the country without documents. Piper knew they'll be imprisoned for a very long time. Their bosses will most likely kill them if they talk. According to the news she read about them, none of them said a word at all since their arrest. That was wise, one word and a sleeper agent will make their deaths look like accidents. 

"No survivors, unfortunately. However, due to the negative press, they renamed it Sacred Forrest." 

Piper snorted. That was the old name when they first opened. There was trees surrounding that beautiful place. Over the years the surrounding forest disappeared, leaving a beautiful grassland meadow, hence the name change. 

Dr O'Brian sighed. 

"Look. Dr Wyatt and I want nothing more than you to get better and return home. Your sister Prue and her husband have your bedroom ready when you are better. Until then, you need to stay here for your safety. You and Paige will have to stay here just till supper. Then you can go back to your bedroom." She then leaves the basement, but not before closing the cage her and Paige's beds were in. 

Piper sighs. She hoped it was soon, she was starting to get a cramp from laying in the same position for so long. This was a powerful chameleon. Paige was in the house too, she must have been infected. Maybe Paige needed to wake up the same time Piper did. That's probably why she couldn't control her dreams. She needed Paige's help. 

"Paige?" 

"What?" She said grouchily. 

”You need to wake up. This isn't real. You being crazy, this hospital, we are both witches. I know! Let's call Phoebe! She can use her premonition powers to hear us." 

"Fine." 

"Phoebe! Phoebe!" They both call out. Sure enough Phoebe comes downstairs eating a chocolate chip cookie. Unfortunately, she was wearing the same pajamas her and Paige were wearing. Oh no. That Djinn must have gave her the same poison. She must have returned early from her vacation. Drake must have sent them both home. 

"Phoebe! Oh my god. Did she get you too?" Piper asks concerned. 

"This cookie? I got it from the new cook, Jenny Klein. Yum. She is such a good baker." She walks to the front of the cage, chewing her cookie. Her mouth was surrounded by chocolate. 

"Psst. Phoebe! Let us out! Hurry!" 

Phoebe sighs impatiently. 

"Alright! Alright. Sheesh. Hold your horses." 

Still holding her cookie, she opens the cage door and unbuckles Piper restraints. Halfway unbuckling Piper's right ankle, she freezes, with her eyes closed. A premonition. 

"What. Phoebe what did you see?" Piper asks. Hopefully her premonition gave her a clue to get them out of there. 

Phoebe with her eyes still closed, sighs in contentment. 

"This cookie is *so* good! Yum. C'mon, let's go upstairs. I'm sure Jenny made some extras." 

"Hey! Looney tunes! Get me out of here!" Paige whines. 

After Phoebe unties both of them, Piper needed to get her and her sisters out of there. That shapeshifter is most likely to go after the book. Chameleons are incredibly clever, making them extremely dangerous. Sam and Dean may be in danger. The Book of Shadows. Piper and her sisters were tied to that book. Even in a dream, their psychic connection was tied to It. They can chant the spell to get them out of this nightmare. 

"Book of Shadows. It's in the attic. Paige, Phoebe! Phoebe!" Frustrated that Phoebe was bouncing around chewing on her cookie. How infinite was that cookie anyway? It should have been done a long time ago. Paige looks at Phoebe in annoyance. 

"Got milk?" 

"There was none. *Somebody* forgot to go to the grocery store." 

Piper remembered. She used up the last of the milk to make pancakes for Sam and Paige. She and Sam were supposed to go grocery shopping this afternoon, right after they solved the latest case. Seeing both Paige and Phoebe arguing she put her fingers in her mouth and blew a sharp whistle. It was loud, surprisingly, no orderly's came running in. Both sisters stopped arguing. 

"Ouch. That hurt." Paige complains, holding her ears. 

"No kidding." Phoebe says. Thankfully, that cookie was gone. Piper was starting to get annoyed by it. 

"Hey! Book of Shadows. Where is it?" Piper asks. The longer they stay here, the harder it is to wake up. 

"The attic. I hid it." Phoebe says. 

"Lets go." 

All three run upstairs. 

The bus to Dublin wasn't due to leave for another four hours. No matter. Dean was getting hungry. Even though he ate, he was starving. Unfortunately this was California. Almost every citizen ate healthy. No wonder Sammy was the way he was. Although even as kids, be didn't indulge as much junk food as Dean did. Ever since Stanford, he ate extremely healthy. Luckily Piper ate like like a normal person, she liked bacon. 

After polishing of his burger from Burger Palace, thank goodness for national fast food chains, Dean's phone rang. 

"Ya." 

"Dean." Paige whispered. 

"Why are you whispering?" 

"SHHH! Not so loud. She'll hear you." Paige pleads, still whispering. 

"Who?" 

"Piper." 

"Paige, what is going on?" 

"There's something wrong with Piper. She isn't acting like herself." 

"Well we both got back from alternate realities. Maybe she is still adjusting." 

"No. A demon broke in. She didn't freeze him. You know what she did? She shot him." 

"Well maybe she doesn't want to use her magic." 

"We don't carry guns. Especially in the house. Piper, she was already carrying. This wasn't salt rounds or silver bullets, or any sort of special bullets. These were the real deal." 

"Weird. Why are you hiding?" 

"I hid the book. Dean. I think she is possessed." 

"Isn't she tattooed?" 

"Of course. We all are." 

"Hmm. Keep an eye on her. Anything goes wrong, call me. I'm only a few minutes out of town." 

"Okay." Paige hangs up. She heard Piper walking around downstairs. She couldn't shake the bad feeling. She took the book and went to her parent's house in Oregon. She hid the book there. Unfortunately, she could couldn't orb back. Dammit! She was stuck. Hannah warned her. Now she couldn't get back home. 

Dean hangs up puzzled. What is exactly wrong with everyone. His phone rang again. Now what. 

"Yeah." 

"Dean. Forget the bus. I'm picking you up. It's an emergency. Where are you?" 

"Burger Palace. East end outside city limits." 

"Stay there. It's an emergency." 

Dean was getting a headache. First Sam. Than Paige, then Sam again. Why wasn't he retired already. Jenna was flying in tomorrow. He should take Baby and pick her up himself and drive. Go home to Lawrence. She'll be living with him soon. She already sold her condo in LA. 

”This better be good." 

Dean freezes. 

"I'll be waiting." 

Piper, Phoebe and Paige managed to avoid the doctors and staff, as well as the other patients. When they reached they attic staircase, Phoebe was gone. Piper looks back with frustration. 

"Where's Phoebe?" 

"Right here. I just needed to get my broom." 

''Huh?" Paige asked. 

"To fly, duh! We're witches, aren't we?" Hearing a scream, Phoebe looks up panicking. "Oh no! Away I go!" She *flies* away with her broom. With her pretending to fly. If Piper wasn't in a hurry, she would have rolled her eyes. 

"Let's go." She ordered. 

At the top of the staircase, Phoebe's boyfriend, Drake was getting electroshock therapy. He was babbling about being an ex demon that was due to go to Heaven after his fifty weeks was up. Phoebe seeing Drake tortured panics. She ran up to the nurse and kicks him with a "haha ya!" Knocking the nurse out. 

"Good job Pheebs." Piper says. Seeing the broom, she takes the handle and prays the window open. Paige was staring at Piper with fascination, but Phoebe was coddling and kissing Drake. 

"Psst. Phoebe. Phoebe!" She says in a loud whisper. 

"Huh?" Phoebe looks up, still kissing Drake. 

"The Book where is it?" 

"What Book?" 

"Book of Shadows!" 

Phoebe lights up with understanding. 

"Oh! I hid it. Give me a second." She runs across the room and prys open a wall panel. "Here you go." 

Piper was in disbelief. 

*This was The Book Of Shadows?* It was a hand drawn notepad written in Crayon. The front of the book said "Book of Shadows" but the Triquetra was crudely hand drawn. Plus the inside. Every page was no different. As she flipped through the pages, she saw the last page. The only page that was neatly handwritten in clear pen. The Exchange Power Spell. Hearing voices, Piper quickly ripped out the page. She needed this spell. She can use her sister's powers to wake up. Prue was still out there. 

"C'mon, let's move it!" 

All three climb out the window. 

Dean waits impatiently for Sam. It was over an hour. What's taking Sam so long? Dean sighs with boredom. Right on cue, Sam pulls up. 

"Finally." Dean mutters under his breath. 

"Sorry Dean. I had an unexpected development." 

"What!?" 

"See for yourself." 

The baby shapeshifter smiles at at Dean. 

The chameleon Jennifer was frustrated that Paige managed to escape. She was still disguised as Piper, waiting for Neil to come back. Knowing Asmodeus, he is most likely dead. She came here for revenge. Her son was killed by their friend, Celeste Jones. Jennifer knew she was aligned with the Halliwells, and the Winchesters. Two sets of kills. Her father would be pleased. The Door was almost opened. The Alpha was coming home. The Djinns will be feasting till The End. Good thing that idiot Sam Winchester told her about those babies. She was half shapeshifter, but her djinn blood was more powerful. She can return the infant to her other Alpha father. After that, feed on the Winchesters. Sam would make a fine meal. 

"So what do you know about that shapeshifter? What about the couple? Are they alright?" 

”The shapeshifter got away. Unfortunately, it was too late to save the parents. Their throats were slit. When I tried stabbing the shapeshifter, it ran. Looks like we are babysitting." 

"Whoa. This was *your* hunt. Why do I need to help?" Dean complained. 

Sam smirked. Dean was starting to hate that smile. It looked eerily like Michael's smirk. 

"Sam. Can you do me one favor?" 

Twenty minutes later, Dean was putting out the holy fire. Okay, that is Sam. But Dean still was weary about him. He wished Phoebe was here, she can feel emotions. Ever since Sam got back, he was acting so odd. He reminded Dean of those angels he met in that other reality. Cold. Piper never said a word about Sam's behavior, but Dean was wondering what is going on with Sam. Hearing the baby crying, Sam says they needed to move. 

After Dean gets in, Sam reminds him to put on his seatbelt. 

"What am I, third grade?" He grumbles putting on his seatbelt. 

Smelling something awful, he reminds Sam they needed supplies. 

"My trunk is full of supplies." 

"Not that kind of supplies." Dean says pointing to Bobby John. The baby had no name, so Dean named it. Sam wanted to name the kid a biblical name. Dean immediately shut it down. He didn't want to be reminded of angels. 

They managed to go to a nearby supermarket. They were planning on hearing back to the Halliwell manor, but there was no answer on any of the sisters cells. Dean was in no hurry to head back to the Campbell's base, so he suggested a cheap motel. 

Dean and Sam were buying baby products. Diapers, baby wipes, children's medicine, formula, or whatever babies needed. Dean winced at the total. Sam, seeing Dean's expression tells him he may have to expect spending more in the future, Jenna may get pregnant. Dean's blood froze in terror. 

"I'm not even married yet, and you are talking about potential babies? What about you? I know Piper and her sisters want kids.'' 

"I'm not worried. Piper and I agreed. No kids for us.'' 

"Good luck with that." Dean knew, if they win this war, Piper and Sam will have their kids. As for Jenna and himself, Dean didn't know. He never thought about it. But raising Sam growing up, he was forced to grow up faster than he wanted. Prue was the only one that understood. When her mom died, and her father left, Prue had to step up. When small Bobby John started crying, Dean knew they needed to go. Especially when he saw the old woman behind him on the security cam above them. Shapeshifter. 

"Sammy. Let's go." 

Sam seeing the same thing, thanks the cashier and rushes out. 

The shapeshifter swore when they drove away. No matter, his colleague is waiting in the Halliwell manor. 

Sam smiles at Dean dressing Bobby John. Dean notices Sam watching. 

"What?" 

"You're a natural." 

"I had experience. I changed and bathed you before I hit kindergarten. Dad wasn't around a lot. You pooped all the time. Dad always was broke buying diapers. Called you Poopy." 

"Really? Sorry." 

"Nah. You never went hungry. I made sure of it." Dean remembered it. At the time he resented having his childhood ripped away. But now, he was glad to have Sammy around. Except when he ate healthy. His farts were even worse. Jenna had the same issue. Those healthy foods gave them both gas. Wonder how Piper could stand it. At least Pastor Jim and Bobby helped out. They were better fathers than John. Dean during those times rarely hunted. Him and Sam were allowed to be kids. 

After Dean rocked Bobby John to sleep, he put him down in the crib the motel provided. Sam gave him a small smile. Dean was only a babysitter for only a few hours, and he was exhausted. Imagine fatherhood. He couldn't help but think about Grace. If his alternate self ever knew. He thought about Sam. He felt like his father. God knows he raised Sam more than John ever did. He wondered about what Sam said. If he and Jenna would start a family. Hard to imagine. His house was tiny. Kids grow up. 

Sam looks up from his papers. 

"Dean. I'm going to interview one of the victim's ex husband." 

"There's one guy left alive?" 

"Yeah. It was a pretty nasty divorce. The guy, Al Jameson claimed his wife had a affair. The wife kept claiming he was the father, that they made love for the first time in four years. According to the divorce papers, the guy was impotent." 

Dean shudders. 

"Anyway, I'm going to interview him. Check him out to verify his story. You'll be okay alone?" 

"Mmmm hmmm." Dean says sleepily. He was almost falling asleep. 

"I see you later." Sam whispers. 

After Sam left, Dean didn't bother with the moving bed. He was too tired. He fell asleep. 

Fire. People screaming. A virus. Political unrest. Dean was inside a bunker. He saw Sam looking at books. His other self was out, most likely on a case. He saw Jack. He was happily walking a around eating a ice cream sandwich. Dean smiled. Even in a adult body, he looked like a kid. There was something off about him, he looked like Sam. Not physically, but they were both missing something. When Dean saw Cas, Dean could see he was carrying a huge weight on his shoulders. He felt Cas' pain. Dean felt heaviness in his heart. Dean wanted to give him a hug. 

"Cas, I don't know what you are thinking, but please, don't carry the weight all by yourself. Open up what you are thinking. I'll listen. So will Sam. Plus Jack." He whispers. Castiel looked up. 

"Dean?" 

"Dean? Cas, he said he won't be back in a few days." Jack says innocently. 

Dean just smiles. He then disappears to another place. What is this? Masks? Why is everyone fighting? He looked at the newspaper headlines. November USA Elections. He saw the candidates. Damn. A global deadly virus? Michael wasn't kidding. This world was in chaos. He felt the heaviness in the air. Dean wanted nothing more than to leave. He felt depressed. Luckily he did. 

Dry air, emptiness. This world, it already ended. But there is are survivors. But not many. Wow. Dean could count on how many on both hands. He felt sorry for this place. Hell no longer existed. Heaven wasn't Heaven. He saw a young woman. She was dirty and skinny. Really skinny. Poor girl. She was obviously searching for food. Dean saw her putting fake flowers on a grave. Dean hated himself for doing it, but he wanted to pay his respects. The homemade marker said Billie Jenkins. That must be her sister or best friend. She kissed the cross and walked away, presumably to find something to eat. Dean prayed for her. 

The last world he went to was business as usual. However, the moment he landed, everything froze. Birds were still, it was like time stopped. What happened here? When he walked to a building, he saw fighting. There was three men. But Dean already could tell they were angels. Two were twins. Obviously, they hated each other. There was a woman, she was a demon, her eyes were dark from anger and resentment. When their wings, unfurled, he sensed Someone very powerful. He quickly got out of there. No way was be getting caught by God. 

Dean woke up to a baby crying. When he heard a splat, he quickly got out of bed. Baby John changed his skin. Dean didn't know when to laugh or groan. 

"Bobby John. Soiling diapers wasn't enough for you? C'mon. Let's have a bath." Dean took the baby and went to draw a bath. 

Sam thanked the mechanic. He left a message for Dean. Dean was obviously busy, he didn't answer his phone. The mechanic said he was out of town when his wife got knocked up, when she announced her pregnancy, he immediately denied being the father. Poor woman had no clue that was a shapeshifter. Her body was found brutally murdered. He decided to go back to Samuel's instead of the motel. Dean would be okay. 

Dean was angrily fighting the shapeshifter. Before he could draw a bath, the shapeshifter broke in using the motel's room key. Dammit. More murders. Dean quickly drew out his gun and shot him. Thank god regular bullets work. The monster died on the floor. Dean quickly got out of there. He wasn't about to be blamed for a cop being killed. He grabbed the baby and went to the Halliwells. He didn't trust Samuel at all. 

After Piper and her sisters escaped, they quickly and carefully climbed down the trellis. Thank god both Phoebe and Prue were rebellious teenagers. No way was Piper going back inside. She knew if she did, none of them were ever getting up. 

"This is my dream. I control everything." Piper chanted to herself. "My choice, my rules." She envisioned a car. When she opened it she saw the Impala. 

"Thank you Sam. Phoebe, Paige. Get inside." She ordered. 

"Where are we going?" Phoebe asks. 

"Are we going on a trip?" Paige says as they drove away. 

"We're going home." As Piper drove away she saw Leo and the other orderlies running out. She saw Leo calling on a cell. Piper needed to hurry. She knew how to end this nightmare. 

As she drove towards the Golden Gate Bridge, she saw a line of police cars chasing her, along with a ambulance. Both Paige and Phoebe were screaming with nervousness. Piper tuned them out. 

"My rules. No traffic." Sure enough the cars parted. 

Piper knew why that spell existed. It was a safety measure. To make sure her powers were kept for another for safekeeping. She knew if she kept them, she'll never wake up. Hearing the sirens getting louder, she had to hurry. 

*"What's Mine is Yours 

What's Yours is Mine 

I Offer My Gift to Share 

Shift my Powers 

Through the Air"* 

Now she can wake up. She already knew her sisters were just a figment of her dreams. They were both gone. She drove towards the side of the road. After she stopped the car, she quickly rushed out of the passenger side and jumped over the barrier. As she saw the police cars she climbed over the railing. Sam told her how wake up from a djinn's dream. Suicide. She stood over The Bay. As she turned around she saw Leo begging her not to jump. Her sisters beside him. 

"It's time to return to the living." 

She jumped. 

Jenny Gordon was walking home after her shift at the diner. She waved to her neighbour, Denise, who was walking home from her job at the town library. As she walked home, she swore she seen group of sparkling lights go by. She didn't think much of it. 

Denise sighs as she walked home. She hated to move back here, she swore she wouldn't. But her husband announced he was leaving her and ran off with his secretary. But that wasn't the worst part. He left her with a mountain of debt. She sighs. As she turned the corner she fainted when she felt something electric touching her. 

Jenny screamed for help when she saw the dark haired woman lying in the alleyway. She was bleeding from her nose and mouth and looked like she jumped off the building above her. 

Apocalypse World 

Leo Wyatt sighs as he buried another comrade. The war with the angels was over. But he knew this was it. The End is coming. As an ex-whitelighter, he heard the whispers. God was on His way. He didn't care. He died over a century ago. As he sat by the fire, he wondered what happened? According to Fate, The Charmed Ones were supposed to be born. They never did. Patricia and Victor never met. Instead, she married her whitelighter, Sam Wilder. Sam lost his whitelighter powers when he married Patty. Whitelighters were forbidden to get romantically involved with their charges. The Elders stripped him of his powers. Leo knew he didn't care, he hated being a whitelighter. 

Leo stared at the sad witch sitting across from him. 

"Christy. Its not too late." 

"Yes it is. Billie is dead. Grandma too." 

Leo felt helpless. He cared about Christy as a daughter. He wished she crossed over with that nephilim Jack Kline a few years ago. Her and her sister would have lived. He looked up. The sky was getting darker. It would be a matter of time. He took out the ball from his pocket. The only treasure he ever grabbed before Michael slaughtered the Elders and whitelighters. The Occultum. He knew what this was, Michael spent centuries searching for it. He already talked to Serafina, she said to give it to the nephilim when he comes.


	77. Chapter 77

Jo finished writing down this month's report. Charlie already did the financial records, she was head of the facility and the only one that was smart enough to do it. 

"Finally." Jo sighs as she finishes typing. Her work was done. At least for today. She looked at the time. 7:12pm. Damn. She decided to go home. The living quarters of the staff was far from the main building but very private. It was a extremely nice apartment, Jo loved it there. Plus it helped her rent was only $150 a month. If she lived in the city, the same apartment this size would be twenty times that. 

"Have a good night." She says to the late night security guard.

"Night."

After getting her dinner from the cafeteria, she carried the Styrofoam container to her apartment. Once she walked in, she dumped out the contents in a bowl and heated it up in a microwave. While it was heating up she turned on her TV. The season finale of Nouveau Départ was going to be on in fifteen minutes. 

She wiped her eyes with tissues after the episode ended. She wasn't alone, Charlie and another friend of theirs, a new handyman named Dex Lawson came to join them.

''I can't believe it. Lucas and Sophie were going to be together. Right before they kissed, Delphine came back from the dead. That's so unfair! Lucas and Sophie are soulmates!'' Jo sniffed.

"Are you kidding? Delphine and Lucas are the main characters. Caroline just returned from maternity leave. Besides, Sophie is a gold digger." Charlie shot back.

Dex chuckled. 

"It's a soap opera. Besides, Sophie and Lucas have chemistry. Delphine is a bitch." 

"See! Dex agrees with me.'' Jo says smugly.

Charlie blew a raspberry.

"Delphine is strong willed. She's *not* a bitch. Damn. Jenna can act can she." Charlie tells her employees. She watched this show growing up, her mom watched it religiously since she was a little girl. She was fluent in French thanks to this show. She admitted, she has reservations about Jenna's acting, she was a social media star, but her acting chops were great to everyone's surprise. She knew Jenna was debating on whether to stay or go. She knew she was engaged to Dean. But she had a good thing going. 

Jo stretched. She loved Thursdays. She usually had Charlie over to watch TV. They often argued about the characters on this show. Charlie as team Delphine, and Jo on team Sophie. She admitted she was jealous. Jenna was engaged to Dean. If it wasn't for her mom being so against Dean and Jo dating, maybe Jo and Dean would be together. Oh well. She was happy for Dean and Jenna. She knew it wasn't meant to be. She looked shyly at Dex. Mmm. That blonde hair, the sexy body. That sensitive artistic side. She thanked Charlie for hiring him.

"Thanks for inviting me. Jo, I hope you didn't mind me crashing your girl talk." Dex said apologetically.

”Don't sorry. She didn't mind." Charlie says teasingly. She saw Jo blushing when she met Dex when she hired him two weeks ago.

After they left, Jo thought about what her next step is. She knew her mom was gone. She went to Valhalla to become a Valkyrie. She saw what was going to happen. The last night they talked, Ellen was telling Jo not to follow her path.

"Mom! Why can't I go! I'm a great hunter! I am a seasoned former agent. Why can't I become a Valkyrie?" Jo cried. Ever since she heard about those warriors, she wanted to come along, even while she was still training in The Men of Letters. She studied the books. She read every lore about them. 

All her life, Jo wanted to be a hero. She read every story with a female protagonist. Joan of Arc was her hero. Too bad she died. But according to Mist, her mom's fellow Valkyrie, she didn't. She was reborn as a warrior. So was many female heroes over the centuries, rumor was Amelia Earhart was the last woman recruited. 

"Joanna Beth Harvelle." Ellen smiles. Jo smiled back. Usually when her mom calls her by her full name, she was in trouble. Now she knew why her mom was calling her that. She was saying goodbye. 

"Mom. Let me guess." 

"Jo, you have the rest of your life to look forward to. Remember that guy you were dating?" 

"Renny? Mom, he was a jerk. He was sent to be a spy for The Roadhouse." 

"Yeah. But remember how you two slowly developed real feelings?" 

"Yes." Jo remembered how furious she was when she found out. Her and Renny met when she was serving drinks at the bar. She didn't think much of him, not at first, not until he opened his mouth. He was definitely not from around here. 

"Hello, may I have a glass of your finest gin." The sitting in the back asks in a English accent, gesturing to Jo. 

"Sure." As she was walking away, he asked for her number. 

"Um. Miss, I think you are the most beautiful woman I ever seen. Maybe I have your number?" 

"That line is older than my parents. No." 

"It is not my intention to be crass, I just moved here, and...." 

"Yeah. I don't think so. I'll be back with your drink." 

Jo wasn't interested, but after he kept coming around, he was relentless. She finally agreed to show him around, only because Dean was never around. Shortly after her and Renny started their whirlwind relationship. 

They dated for a few months, she had no clue the British Men of Letters were watching the Roadhouse. Renny was sent to be a spy. His bosses ordered him to watch every hunter there, they were interested in expanding their operations in America. He knew he needed to be a regular at the Roadhouse without drawing suspicion, so one of his colleagues suggested he date a employee there. At first Renny balked, he thought American women were crass and unsophisticated. But when he saw Jo, he decided she was green enough to fall for his charm. What started off as work, developed real feelings for the agent. 

As Jo and Renny got more serious, his bosses were concerned about him not concentrating on his job properly. Renny was starting to fall for Jo, she wasn't as unclassy as he thought. He showered her with gifts and at first tried to change her to be a proper lady, but when Jo nearly dumped him for trying to control her is when Renny realized he fallen in love with Jo. 

Renny and Jo were spending the weekend out somewhere when the fire happened. Renny knew, his boss, Doctor Hess, Lead Headmistress of the British Men of Letters, USA Chapter was in talks with the demon Crowley. Hell was starting their plans about their lord Lucifer rising, and needed to eliminate any threats about their plans. Too bad The Winchesters weren't there. Renny convinced Jo to go on a romantic weekend away, worried she may die in the attack. 

Jo was horrified when she found out about the fire and sobbed in Renny's arms knowing her friends and possibly her mom was dead. When Ellen called her and told her what happened, Jo told Renny she needed to start hunting again. Renny protested and tried to stop her. Jo didn't agree with him and both had a huge fight. They broke up right there and then. But Renny being a gentleman, drove Jo home with neither speaking with one another, the ride home in a awkward silence. They never dated again, although Jo hated to admit she missed him. Renny was forced to move back to England and didn't return. 

It was Charlie that told Jo about Renny's background. It was after Jo "quit" being a Men of Letters agent. It was after Sam and Dean liberated the place. Jo was understandably angry. It was because of him that her and her mom almost died in that hardware store. She never forgave him, although she thought about him occasionally. She hated Renny and she knew she'll never forgive him. But she hated to admit it she wanted love. 

When Dean kissed her goodbye, she was too weak to tell Dean exactly how she felt. Ellen always regretted pushing Dean away, especially when they both cared about one another. But Ellen was afraid for Jo to be pulled in the hunting life. Both were prepared to die, especially when Jo passed out from blood loss. Then both lives were saved by Arthur Ketch. 

Jo barely remembered anything about her hospital stay. She dreamed, but it was always the dogs. She did have one dream that bothered her. She was forced to invoke punishment to Dean. For killing her. She was forced to be a witness and executioner for the crimes Dean did. In her dream, she died from her injuries and her mom blew them both up to kill the hellhounds that came for them. In her dream, the Egyptian god Osiris came for her and summoned her to stand in Dean's trail. She was forced to testify against Dean, and was forced to involve Dean's punishment as an "eye for an eye," with her blowing Dean up with a gas stove. Thankfully Sam put Osiris back in the box, so to speak. 

When she woke up, she remembered her mom crying thanking God for Jo. She stayed in the hospital for a few more weeks till she was released. Then her mom tearfully told her that they both had to get separated. Jo's hospital's bills were over a million dollars. Neither of them had the funds to pay for it. Not even with The Roadhouse's insurance. When Jo asked why, Ellen told her that the was an organization willing to pay for her hospital bills, but only if they both left for special training. The organization had no name, but they were very interested in both Ellen and Jo. 

It was Jo that left first. Her and Ellen cried, but Jo needed rehab and aftercare. Jo went into secret training somewhere in Colorado. She remembered it was inside a mountain, the inside looked like a top secret government agency. 

It took her a full year to get better, plus another year for her to train. But after her "boot camp" was over, she became a full agent. She met a few people, many from all sorts of life, her closest friend, a young hunter from Hawaii. She said she was arrested for armed robbery. She was high on drugs and needed her fix. She said getting arrested was the best thing that happened to her. The "agency" forced her to get clean. Sadly, she was killed when a demon possessed her and a hunter was forced to kill her. Jo prayed for her soul. She stayed in that facility for another three years, with her getting her first assignment with her bosses ordering her to protect Phoebe Halliwell. 

It was another senior agent that posed as her mom. She placed Jo in The Bay General Hospital as a worried mom concerned that her daughter may be suicidal. She was placed in a mandatory 72 hour suicide watch, then afterwards placed her with Phoebe Halliwell as her roommate. 

At first she thought Phoebe was just another crazy person. All she did was sit with her back to the wall, curtains drawn with her arms wrapped around her knees. She never spoke for the first few days Jo was there. Jo felt uncomfortable with the silence and started talking to her. Usually her telling random stories about her childhood and hunting. Then after a few days, Phoebe started opening up. 

It was day five when Phoebe shook her awake. She begged Jo to tell her a story. Jo was surprised. That was the first time Phoebe spoke. Her doctor and nurse was happy. Phoebe started opening up more and talking to the other patients. She was very childlike, but Jo could tell her real self was hidden deep inside. Then the demons came. Out of all the demons, it was Dr Nice that scared her the most. His eyes, they were pure evil. 

He took away Alfie, the new patient that just checked in the night before. Jo didn't know it, he was Phoebe's guardian angel. Her boss, which she found out it was Arthur Ketch, was the one that gave her orders. She swore to protect Phoebe. It was when one of the demons decided to hurt Phoebe when Jo made her move. She took out her angel blade and killed the demon. Jo didn't want to think about what would happen if Jo wasn't there. 

She heard the screams. What Alistair was doing to that angel scared all the patients. For the next three nights, all she heard was screams. She almost went deaf hearing his true voice. She was wondering what to do when Dean and Anna came running in. 

She told Dean what was going on, and Dean and Anna liberated that place. She, Alfie and Phoebe were freed. Well Alfie anyway. The angel, Samandriel was sent upstairs (Heaven), along with Anna. Phoebe was sent to Scared Meadows and Jo was sent back to the Men of Letters base. 

She was forced for interrogation to see what happened in the hospital, and when they found out Jo was holding back, they forced Toni Bevell to go deep in her mind, to see her memories. Toni demanded to know who Jade was, Jo said she didn't know. She was then punished for failure and sent to hard labor for punishment. She didn't care. Her friends were safe. 

She was sitting in her cell when a fellow agent decided to free her. Mick Davies grew a conscience. He like Jo was starting to question his morals. He freed Jo and Samandriel and told her to run. Unfortunately he was executed for his betrayal. Jo heard the gunshot. She and Alfie managed to hide inside a car's trunk. She picked Ketch's favorite car, a Pruis. They hid in that trunk, with Samandriel putting her to sleep to keep her from getting bored, plus slowed down her body from starvation and thirst. 

They managed to escape in San Diego. Jo and Samandriel went their separate ways. Jo went north to Los Angeles to hide among the regular citizens. She hunted, but kept a very low profile. It was Phoebe that emailed her. She and her sisters were going to liberate Sacred Meadows/Forrest. When she read it, she jumped on the first bus line to San Francisco. 

It was a tough job, but thanks to Jo's smarts, they managed to disable the security systems and cameras. Jo silently thanked Ash for teaching her those things. After she helped it, she stayed on the front office with the two witches they brought over to keep an eye on things. After Piper got that phone call from Sam, she knew she was freed. 

She reunited with her mom in Kansas. They hugged when they met. Both Ellen and Jo were free agents. Ellen finally accepted Jo's hunting lifestyle and gave her reluctant blessings. They hunted together till Ellen told Jo about what Mist asked for. Jo protested, she just reunited with her mom. Ellen said she was still thinking about it. When Charlie called and offered Jo a job at Sacred Meadows, Jo was seriously considering it. 

Ellen told Jo to think about her future. Her life being saved was her second chance. Instead of hunting, become a regular citizen. Help from behind the scenes not in front of it. Get married have kids if she chooses to, but retire from hunting. Ellen already knew, she felt like she found her path. She wanted to fight. Protect the world. Plus she knew what Jo really needed. And wasn't being a warrior. 

"Renny may not be the one, but Jo. You had this light. You wanted love." 

"Guys come and go. All my life I wanted to be like Dad. Mom, you loved each other. Being a hunter is something I always dreamed of." All her life she idolized her father. Bill Harvelle was a great hunter, he never told his wife, that he occasionally took Jo hunting. He wanted her to protect herself. Of course once Ellen found out, all hell broke loose. Then he died. Jo swore to pick up where he left off, plus pay back John for getting him killed. But when she met Sam and Dean, and became a agent of the Men of Letters, is when Jo realized that the hunting lifestyle isn't for her. She and Ellen had a good talk and they tearfully said goodbye. Jo accepted Charlie's job offer, and realized this is what she needed. A normal life with friends. Thinking about Dex, maybe love as well. 

Anna and Anael had a weapon in their hands. Lot's Salt. Anael asked Anna where she got it, Anna said she traded it for for a pie. 

"A pie? Really? Why a pie?" Anael asks. She was somewhat familiar with the human desires of materialistic things, she herself coveted them. But a pie? Anyone can buy one. 

"It's not about the pie itself, but how it was baked with love. The person I made it for wanted it for their family. I didn't make it, I showed them how to create it. Remember that saying in the old teachings? Feed a man a fish and he'll eat for a day, but teach a man to fish, he'll eat for the rest of his life." 

Anael looked thoughtful. 

"Was it John or Luke that said it?". 

"It was actually Arariel that said that. He grew tired of the early man who didn't know how to fish. Once they learned, they became the first fisherman." 

"Arariel. How is he? I heard he refused to pick a side." 

"Working with Naomi. He follows Michael's orders." 

"Who did you teach? Lot's Salt isn't supposed to be in human's hands. You are human. No offense." 

Anna hesitated. She got it from Balthazar. But other than Castiel and a few others, no one knew he was alive. Balthazar was secretly working his own agenda and didn't wanted anyone to know. Especially Anael. 

Anael to this day still blames Balthazar for Ezekiel's death. It wasn't fair, many of her siblings died in the war. Ezekiel sacrificed himself so Balthazar could escape and warn the other angels about what the other side was doing. No one knew he was alive except for herself, Castiel and a few reapers. Plus if Virgil found out, it would be disastrous. He would slaughter any humans that got in his way. 

That is why Anna was holding the weapon. Her and Anael were going to bait Virgil, hopefully to send him to Heaven's prison. Even for a angel, he was too dangerous to keep on Earth. They had a corpse of a man that died from a boar attack. It was too late to save him, otherwise Anael would have healed him. They weren't worried about the soul, their fellow reaper already took him away. They were going to activate the weapon, and when Virgil comes, his ass is going straight to jail. 

"Anna. Maybe you should let me fight." 

"Anael, you are a great healer, but Virgil will easily overpower you. I may be human, but I know Virgil well. All I need is a distraction. Ready? You know only an angel could activate it." 

Anael sighs. She was getting tired of everyone treating her like a child. She may be young, but she wasn't stupid. Anna treated her like a helpless kid. She was already planning her own agenda. That is why she was working with someone else. He paid her well, and promised her a reward. Something so rare, only a select few were chosen. Anael couldn't wait. She was already fantasizing about on how much she could sell it for. Maybe a new country. She can be queen. For once be worshipped. 

Just than they heard a flap of wings. When they turned around, they saw their fellow angel Kushiel. 

"Kushiel! What are you doing here? You said you were keeping an eye on the Gates!" Anael says. 

Kushiel was carrying a bag. 

"What's that for?" 

"I summoned him. You brought everything?" Anna asked. 

"Yes." 

"Good. Mix them together.'' 

While he was mixing the ingredients, Anael was asking what is going on. 

''A spell. It is guaranteed to keep Virgil away. The prison I'm sending him to will make sure he never comes back." 

It was Balthazar that told her about it. He found a ancient spell not even other angels knew. A spell of no return. The only other angel that knew it was Raphael. But no one knew who created it. Where Virgil was going, it was a one way trip. It was the only way. Virgil was too much of a liability. Where it lead, no one knew. Hopefully The Empty. 

Once Kushiel mixed the ingredients together, he took the mixture and painted the tree in front of them. The symbol was odd, neither Anna or Anael seen it before. She nods at Kushiel. He flies away. 

"Anna?" 

"Anael. I need you to do me a favor." 

"What." 

"Activate the weapon." 

This was risky. But they didn't have a choice. There was weapons Anna needed. There was a war coming. She knew Virgil will never part with them. Once Anael turned the corpse into salt, they heard the familiar flap of wings. 

"Anael!" Anna cries. 

Virgil glares at the two angels. Anael then tossed the weapon to Anna, who then taunted Virgil. 

"Virgil. I only asked you to do one thing." 

"What?" He growled. 

"You forgot to lock the door! Idiot! Number one rule of a Vault Keeper. Close the door when you leave." 

Virgil glares at Anna. Anna holds up the weapon. 

"You want this? Catch." She then throws the crystal to the tree. Virgil as predicted, went to pick it up. Anael then threw her body into Virgil, Anna quickly grabbing Anael before she fell into the place Virgil went to. Shame they lost the weapon, but at least they got rid of Virgil. 

Virgil found himself standing in a field. He tried to fly away, but realized he couldn't. Where was he? 

"Phew. Thanks Anna. I almost fell. Where is Virgil?" 

"Who cares. Whoa. Anael. Stay away from that tree. That is a doorway." 

Anael looked at the tree in front of her. If she moved closer, the symbol shimmered. She felt uneasy being in front of it, she moved away. 

"Now what?" 

"We get my grace.'' 

Castiel stands with Balthazar in front of the doorway. Purgatory was on the other side. But. It was opened. Every soul in that place was gone. Somebody got there first. 

Claire felt uneasy shaking hands. But it was for the greater good. She knew what was the other side. The creatures on the other side were needed to be warriors in the fight against God. That is why she led the leader to Dr Visyak. 

The Alpha Vampire smiled. Finally. It was time. He looked at his Creator. The Mother was freed. Now the Earth can take Her revenge. 

Chris felt the cries. Oh no. Him and Bianca were too late.


	78. Chapter 78

"The Winchester Gospel. My Story is still being written. In one world it is a TV show, in another It is in My Books. But in another it is just free will. Kinda. No one knows, not even Sis. My Story is almost complete. The final chapter is almost done. At least for the First World. As for my Other Book, it is still being typed. That story won't be seen by anyone. Yet."  
__________________________

Phoebe sits by the ICU bed praying. Prue was in a coma. She vanquished the spirit of Jackson Ward, but the deadly concoction nearly killed her. When Phoebe woke up, she was being woken up by paramedics. How? They were alone. Whoever the guy was he saved both their lives. Well Phoebe anyways. Prue was alive, but the doctors warned Phoebe Prue may not wake up. Seeing the doctor, Phoebe sat up.

"Miss Halliwell?" Dr Clark asks.

"That's me. How's Prue?"

Dr.Clark opens Prue's chart.

"It's uncertain at the moment. That amount of medicine, caused a massive heart attack. Miss Halliwell..."

"Phoebe."

"Phoebe. Did your sister ever tried to harm herself in the past?"

"My sister didn't try to kill herself."

"Phoebe. She overdosed on propranolol. Even one dose can be fatal to people that are not meant to take it."

Phoebe didn't know what to say. She couldn't well say she was vanquishing a ghost. They practiced this over and over again. Prue was supposed to wake up. What happened? The doctor sighs.

"We are doing what we can. We have to do some tests, but be prepared for the worst. The xrays show massive damage to her heart. She may have to undergo surgery."

Phoebe teared up.

"Thanks Doc."

When she walked away Phoebe started crying. After a minute she got up and went to the ICU washroom. She called her sisters.

Andy was sitting in the waiting area of the hospital. He wanted nothing more than to sit by Prue's side but he couldn't. It wasn't time yet. Dammit! He should have told Prue earlier. What to expect. He found out something about Heaven. It was The Trader that told him. Something about magic.

Paige was shaking when she got off the phone. Prue was dying. She needed to go to New York. She tried calling Piper there was no answer. She couldn't orb, her whitelighter power was gone. She had to travel the old fashioned way. She called an airline.

Piper's phone was ringing. The djinn was getting annoyed at the phone's constant ringing. She destroyed it.

Becky thanked the taxi driver and got out of the taxi. After unloading her bag, she looked up at the manor. Home sweet home. She wheeled her suitcase and rang the doorbell. Nothing. Oh well. She had her key. Her new landlord, Julie Bennett gave it to her when she paid her security deposit and first month's rent.

"Hello! Hi! It's your new roommate, Becky!"

Nothing. Julie must be out. Nice. She admitted she was nervous. After she went to her room, Piper's old room, she unpacked. Hearing the door opening downstairs, she nervously walked out to introduce herself.

Dean walks in with little Bobby John. There was no answer in any of the sisters phones. Weird. He felt the vibration on his phone, but didn't bother checking it. When he heard a unfamiliar female voice, Dean stiffened. He was tempted to take out his gun, but this wasn't his house. Plus he was holding Bobby John.

Becky walks downstairs and sees a cute guy. What was his name again? Oh yeah Dean. She looked around hoping to see Sam, but unfortunately he wasn't there. She tried to hide her disappointment by saying hello. Seeing a small baby, she coos.

"Oh hi! I'm Becky! You're Dean right? And who's this?'' She says in a friendly voice.

Dean stiffens. He didn't know who this girl was. She was talking in baby talk to Bobby John who was babbling in baby talk. Dean reluctantly introduced himself.

"Ah, yeah. Name's Dean. This is Bobby John, a family friend's baby." He obviously wasn't related to Dean, he literally changed his skin to be dark like the baby model on the diaper box. Dean had to admit it, Bobby John was still cute. Even as a shapeshifter.

"Hi Bobby John. May I?" Becky says gesturing to hold him. Dean knowing what the baby was, knew he had to get out of here ASAP. If he changes, Becky would freak out.

"Um, I really need to go. Sorry.'' Becky's face falls.

"Oh okay. If you see Julie, tell her I have her rent check."

"Okay." Dean rushes out. He borrowed Paige's car keys, luckily he knew what she drove. After he strapped the baby in, he went to the docks.

Becky was standing there scratching her head. Dean seemed nice.

Samuel was holding little Bobby John. Everyone on the room was commenting on what they should do with him. It was Christian that suggested they raise the baby as a hunter. Almost everyone agreed except Dean. There was no way that baby would have a normal childhood. But being raised as a shifter was no different. He only met a few monsters that had completely normal lives. Samuel gave the baby to Christian. As they were talking, Dean checked his voicemail.

"Dean. It's Phoebe. Prue. She's dying. I tried calling Sam and Piper, no one is answering. Please call me back." Dean gestures to Sam. Afterwards, after saying a rushed goodbye, they take off in Sam's car. Only stopping to pick up Baby.

Jenna looks out from her hotel room. A possible winter storm was rolling in. At this time of the year, it was possible. It was cold outside, Jenna was hoping to see Dean again. She decided to check her voicemail. She quickly calls the airline and changes her ticket for New York.

Prue felt lost. Where was she? She was in the mausoleum.

"Phoebe? Pheebs? Where are you?" Prue calls out. Nothing. She was going to walk outside, till she realized the windows and this place was in shambles. Oh no. When she looked outside it was even worse. It looked liked a nuclear explosion went off. The stillness was too much for her, she went back inside. Whatever happened she was too late. 

She didn't want a life without her sisters. 

"CODE BLUE CODE BLUE. ICU. ALL PERSONAL STAT!" The intercom blared.

Phoebe was pushed aside as the emergency team came running in. A nurse forcing her out.

"I'm sorry! You need to wait outside!'

"That's my sister!" She sobs.

"I'm sorry. Please wait in the waiting area." The nurse says closing the curtains.

Phoebe didn't move. She just stood there crying. She prayed to the only person that can help Prue. She prayed to Gadreel.

Castiel was looking at the notes Kevin translated. The Leviathans were monstrous creatures. God couldn't control them and they were sent away to Purgatory. They are uncontrollable beasts, designed to assist God, but were too vicious to be on Earth. So God created a plane for the beasts to stay locked away safely.

Castiel heard about those creatures. They were considered a scary tale the older angels told the young fledglings. Castiel and Hannah were scared of the stories, Gabriel grimaced when asked. He said they were vicious beasts, even his Father had a hard time containing. He warned the angels to never enter Purgatory, they can easily kill and eat angels. He should know, their siblings were killed by them when they tried working with them while creating Earth's mountains and cliffs.

He looked at his wife Hannah and their adopted children. He teared up thinking of losing them. He thought about his best friend, Dean. Dean was strong, but Leviathans can easily take over a human vessel. He was willing to absorb those souls, but not about sacrificing his family. He and Balthazar wondered who opened the door.

Later that night, Jack was wondering why Claire was so quiet. Usually whenever she over for dinner, she was would talk about her latest hunts. But when Hannah tried talking to her, Claire just gave mumbled answers. Castiel feeling the tension offered dessert.

"Who wants pie? I made it myself."

All three looked surprised. Cas baked? Usually Hannah cooked. Caroline used to be a chef. Hannah remembered her recipes and cooking techniques, so often cooked every night. Castiel usually cleaned up, since he had no idea how. Even Claire raised her eyebrows.

"*You* made a pie? No way. Frozen or store bought?"

Castiel looked hurt.

"I been practicing. A friend taught me how. It's raisin."

"We had a lot of raisins. I tried his pies, they are delicious." Hannah says squeezing her husband's hand.

"Okay. Is there ice cream?" Jack asked. He tried Cas's cookies once. They were burned to the pan. Plus he added too much salt. Yuck. He and Claire pretended to enjoy them but threw them out afterwards. Declining more cookies.

"Of course. Vanilla."

"I'll get the ice cream." Hannah says.

Seeing Jack and Claire about to get up, Cas and Hannah tell them to sit down. Hannah remembered that cookie incident, she saw the then teenagers throwing them out. After she took a bite, she agreed they were not good. She bought cookies from the store since.

Castiel slices the pie and seeing Claire and Jack looking apprehensive, he assures them that he didn't put too much salt this time, and he was given proper training. Jack cautiously takes a bite. Claire and Castiel watching. Jack closes his eyes. Oh Grandpa. This was good.

"Cas. Your pie. It is delicious." He quickly eats his slice up. "Can I have another one?"

Claire burped the last of the pie. Castiel looked relieved, he didn't want another repeat of the cookie incident. He did good, it cost Anna and him a lot of money in baking ingredients, plus a lot of time. But when he baked a pecan pie, he donated it to the local church bake sale. It was for a good cause, it was for hurricane victims in Cuba. He volunteered occasionally since their "kids" moved out. Since then he and Hannah were thinking about fostering, however, they may not have any time. The Gates were opened, every monster was freed. 

Claire and Jack did the dishes. After they were done, Claire went to her room. Thank god Castiel and Hannah still kept it exactly the same. Claire was thankful. She considered this her second home, plus hated to admit it, they were her stepparents. Jody was her other mum. She felt lucky. She had siblings. Patience, Alex, Jack. She was no longer a only child. 

She tried to fall asleep, but kept tossing and turning. That deal she made. She never told anyone, but after what Castiel and Hannah told her when she was a teen, that the end of the world was coming, she was making plans. She went on the dark web and started looking for plans to becoming a hunter. It was fruitless at first, but when she answered a advertisement about hunting shapeshifters, she immediately called the number. Little did she know the guy was a werewolf. 

The werewolf named Justin was insane, even for a werewolf. Claire was thankful Sam and Dean saved her in time. After she got home, plus after the lecture she got, she swore to get smarter. Luckily she had Jack. 

Jack, after he moved out, he called Claire for a case of missing girls. Claire immediately said yes, especially after hearing about the Grigori. It was too late to save Amelia, her mom, but those girls needed help. After tracking down Jack, she quickly took the first bus down to Jack's location. She liked Jack, he never judged her like everyone else. 

When she met Jack for the first time, she immediately distrusted him. Especially when Castiel kept saying that was his son. After meeting Jack, she was surprised to see how much they looked alike. She wanted to hate him, especially after she found out that was Lucifer's son. But Jack was very sweet and kind. It took months for Claire to trust Jack, but after awhile accepted him as her stepbrother. Biologically speaking, "Jimmy Novak" was her dad, but after her real dad died, Amelia quietly filed for divorce. Castiel married "Caroline Johnson" aka Hannah and filed for custody for Claire. Since Claire was in various foster homes. 

She hated Castiel for a long time, distrusted Hannah, but after living with Jack, realized she missed being in a family unit. She and Jack became close. She liked bossing him around, Jack always did what he was told. She just wished her parents didn't die, she would have asked them to adopt Jack. 

She eventually became a good hunter, thanks to Jody's training, but was ready to move on. As much as she loved Jody, tolerated Castiel and Hannah, she felt like she truly needed to be elsewhere. She was thinking of buying a used car, and live on the road like Sam and Dean. As she closed her eyes, she tried to sleep. But kept remembering the cold eyes. 

"Okay. Heartbeat is back. Phew. Nurse, keep an eye on the monitors, you! Get a needle, I want some blood tests." Dr Clark ordered 

When Phoebe seen Dr Clark coming out of the room, she quickly wiped away her eyes. She was praying for what seemed like a long time. 

"Miss Halliwell?" 

"My sister. Is she okay?'' 

"She is stable. But we are preparing her for surgery. Miss Halliwell. Her heart has major damage, prepare yourself for the worst." 

Phoebe teared up. If only Leo was still here. He could have cured her. But every whitelighter was locked away. Every angel was preparing for war and was no longer talking to humans. She overheard a couple. Their children said yes to being vessels and was never seen since. They bitterly regretted going to Buddy Boyle's church, calling him a fraud. Phoebe didn't argue there, they were right. Almost everyone never talked about angels anymore. Soon Phoebe and her sisters can return to their lives. Oh shit! Becky! She forgot about her. 

Becky was looking around the house. She avoided the sisters bedrooms, she respected their privacy. She waited all day, the Bennetts never came back. Not even Piper. After she finished exploring, she decided to check out the basement. She thought she heard a noise. 

Walking down the stairs, she felt cold. Like something was waiting for her. Before she could turn around, she was surrounded by black smoke. 

Becky was in a bridal shop the next day, trying on wedding dresses. She smiled at the choices. She was wearing an identical dress Piper had marked in her computer. 

"You look beautiful." The saleswoman says. "What's his name?" 

"Sam." 

"Here comes the bride, Sam is all mine." Becky hummed. Piper doesn't deserve him. She never came back. Her jealousy growing, being herself wasn't enough. She needed to become Piper. Once Sam accepted Becky for who she was, Becky can take off the disguise. Good thing she read Piper's diary. All she needs is a witch. She takes out her phone and calls her old college buddy. 

"Hello?" The male voice says. 

"Hello? Can I speak to Guy?" 

"Oh sorry. He died. Car accident." 

Usually Becky would be crying about her friend's death, but she was in love. She can mourn Guy later. 

"Can you mail me his diary? That is the only thing I ask for. Overnight express. I'll pay the shipping." 

A day later Becky was reading Guy's diary. She knew he was interested in magic, but had no clue how advanced he was. A genie? So that's how he did it. She read the lore on genies. They were related to the djinns, however they were considered Tricksters. They can grant wishes, however it had a price. Want a inheritance? A beloved family member dies. True love from your crush? A scary stalker. Become a witch? The price is heavy. You are given a ring. This ring granting you unlimited powers, however, you are a slave to the demon who created it. 

Becky shuddered. Guy's death was a unfortunate accident, but no way was it connected to the demon. There was no ring mentioned. But he did practice wiccan magic. White magic. Hmm? What's this? Glamouring? Becky smiled. Sam was hers. 

Dean woke up when Sam shook him awake. 

"Morning sunshine. We are almost in New York." 

Dean yawns sleepily. They took turns driving, Sam only resting whenever he felt like it. 

"Coffee." 

"Soon. Hungry?" 

"Drive thru. I want three breakfast sandwiches, extra, extra bacon." 

After Dean and Sam finishes eating, they drive up to the hospital Prue is at. Once they paid for parking, with Dean complaining that that one ticket cost them a tank of gas. Sam agreed. New York was expensive. Once they walked inside, they were greeted by Phoebe, Paige and Jenna. 

Jenna seeing Dean grabs him in a big hug. Dean squeezing her back tearing up. He smelled her hair. She smelled good, even though she needed a shower. He just wanted to hold her. 

Jenna wanted to cry. Dean was alive. She wanted nothing more than to be with him, but Prue was currently in the ICU unit. Her sisters were there, Paige greeted Jenna at the airport when she flew in. The storms in Illinois forced her plane to be grounded, the storm was bigger than everyone thought. Thankfully it didn't last long. After when her plane landed, she was surprised to see Jenna. They greeted each other with a hug and both shared a taxi to the hospital. 

All five wondered where Piper was at. 

Jenny was volunteering at the local hospital in Rome. Unfortunately it wasn't the famous city in Italy, but some random small place in the middle of nowhere. Since she wasn't due at work till tomorrow, she decided to volunteer for the day as a candystriper. She poured the water for "Jaime," the name the nurses told her. She found in the alleyway. Thank god she was alive, the doctors were afraid she had serious brain damage to the fall of the building above her. Jaime denied jumping, she said she fell. But couldn't remember why she was up there. She said she couldn't remember anything. Not even her name. 

Jaime was reading a magazine the young teenager gave her. She thanked Jenny and when she walked out, she put the magazine down. Uhh. Her head. She wanted to leave, but didn't know where to go. Besides, she was in a wheelchair. That stupid fall caused spine injuries. She couldn't walk. She wanted to cry. Why was she here? Why couldn't she remember anything? 

"So this spell. It will work yes?" The demon asked the dark priestess Dantalian. 

"Yes. Once you and Prue are wed, you can use her and her sisters powers to take the Throne of Hell. Not even the Princes could take it from you." 

"Good. How do I summon Prue?" 

"Easy. In her dreams. She is vulnerable. But you must hurry. If she dies, she will be out of reach. I will put you in a deep sleep. Once you are in Prue's dream, you can bring her over to your dream. Then the ceremony will begin." 

Kip smiled. He didn't care about the Book. He already knew Dantalian wanted Its powers. All he cared about was the Throne. With Prue as his Queen, Hell will be remade in his own direction. But use Hell's armies to fight in the War that was coming. He gestured he was ready. 

"I shall now put you in a deep sleep. Once you and Prue are in the Veil, the ceremony will begin." 

"When I wake up, there will be a new Queen." 

Prue turned around from the light. She felt the light, it was beautiful and peaceful. But she heard Leo's voice. Telling her there was evil coming. She also saw the Woman in Black. Telling her she was needed. She turned around and went back to the mausoleum. She wanted to leave, but couldn't. The stillness scared her. 

"My new bride." Kip says. Prue was even more beautiful than ever. He could see she was sick. He knew she wouldn't make a deal. But if she becomes his wife, she would be cured. Then she and him can become co rulers. 

"My love." 

Prue quickly turns around. 

"You." 

"You lost your whitelighters powers? How? When?" Phoebe whispers. Both her and Paige were sitting beside Prue's bedside. 

They were both wondering where Piper was, but Piper called back. She said there was monsters attacking. She was staying behind to assist the Campbells. She promised to come to New York when she had a chance. Phoebe thanked her. But something about Piper rubbed her the wrong way. She didn't ask about Sam once. Or mentioned Becky. 

"It was when I orbed to Oregon. I had this feeling. Piper, she was acting strange. It was before I lost my powers. She was..." 

"Acting off?" 

"Yeah. It was weird. A demon attacked and destroyed our clock. Piper didn't complain once. Plus I was home. She could have called for help." 

"Maybe she blew him up?" 

"Yeah. But that not what happened. Another demon came in. He started attacking us. Piper, she didn't use her powers. She pulled out a gun. But that wasn't the weird part. It was regular bullets, not silver, rock salt, or even witch killing bullets." 

"That is strange. But she wants to be a hunter. She tries not to use her powers. She said that time in the universe she was in made her think. What if our powers disappear." 

Paige looked thoughtful. When she lost her powers she panicked. Her witchy powers was still with her, but her whitelighter powers was gone. She couldn't see or hear the angels anymore. Luckily she hid the Book. Seeing that gun scared Paige. She swore she seen tattoos on her. After the demon ran, she went upstairs, saying she needed to change her clothes. Then she called Dean. After she hung up she went upstairs to the attic and retrieved the Book. She flew to Oregon and hid it somewhere in her parents house, using a spell of angels and witchcraft. No evil can touch. Unfortunately her whitelighter powers were cut off. Then Phoebe called about Prue. She jumped on the first airline that was available. Unfortunately she got grounded in Kansas because of a huge storm in Illinois and the surrounding areas. After she got on the connecting flight the next day, she ran into Jenna at JFK. Then they ended up here. Right now Sam, Dean and Jenna were in the hospital's cafeteria. 

"Well my whitelighter side is gone. I'm just an ordinary witch now." 

"Can you move things with your mind?" 

"Let me check." After looking around, she conjured a pop for her and Phoebe. 

"Cola!" She whispered. Nothing. Oh no. 

Phoebe looked worried. 

"Try again." 

"Chair!" Nothing. 

"Pheebs. What's going on?" 

"Let me try. I'm going to see if I get a premonition." She touches Prue. 

Prue. She was in trouble. 

Dean was sitting with Jenna, Sam was making some calls to their cousins to see what is going on back in San Francisco. Dean was happy to see his fianceè, but he was too worried about Sam and Prue. Sam was acting strange. What ever happened to him in that dimension, changed him. He wasn't the same. He made Dean uncomfortable. Plus the news about Prue. Damn. If only he and Sam got there quicker. They could've sent Jackson to the Pit. Now Prue has irreversible heart damage. He called Cas, he said Heaven is closed to all prayers. No whitelighters are going down. He said they and the Elders may get their powers stripped and become ordinary souls. Heaven is reserving their powers for the upcoming War against God. Magic power on Earth are in danger of disappearing. Castiel said a extremely rare event was coming. The planets will align with another in perfect harmony. He said magic will be reset during this time. Plus Heaven, Hell, Earth and the Underground will have no magic. Angels, demons, gods, monsters. None will have magic. 

He told Dean to be careful. As a hunter he can take a break. With no magic, monsters and evil creatures will want hide away. Dean was considering hunting but looking at Jenna, maybe take her up on her offer and go to Boston. Her family wanted to meet Dean before the wedding. He wanted to get married, but meeting her parents made him nervous. Jenna must have noticed, she squeezed her hand on his. Dean kissed her. 

Just than Sam came back. 

"Dean. There's been a attack. Mark. He's dead. A shifter came in disguised as you. He took Bobby John. Christian, Samuel, Arlene, Gwen. They were forced to run. Their weapons couldn't faze it. This shifter, it was nothing they ever seen. Plus Piper. She's gone." 

Dean's blood went cold. He had a feeling. He wanted to travel to San Francisco with Sam, but he and Jenna just got back together. Jenna must have read his mind. 

"Dean. Go. It's alright. Boston is not too far from here. Just promise me you'll be careful." 

"Okay. Tell Phoebe, and Paige Sam and I are thinking about Prue. I know Prue. She'll be okay." 

Jenna tears up when they leave. She missed Dean like crazy. But she had to return to Paris soon. The producers were offering her a permanent contract. European audiences loved Sophie. They offered her a ton of money, plus star status. But she'll be living in France for the majority of her contract. At least a few years. She took off her tribal necklace. She thought about her fan. What was her name? Oh yeah Ann. Begged Jenna not to move there permanently. She'll regret it. Funny. It was the exact duplicate of Dean's necklace. Both HC Dean and HC Sam told her that necklace was one of a kind. Dean said losing it was his biggest regret. Both said it contained magic. No matter what happened, that necklace will always protect the wearer. Jenna smiled. She felt at peace holding it. She always wore it. Even while on the show. The writers wrote it was from a long lost relative. A gift to Sophie. 

Chris and Bianca were warning other hunters. Bobby Singer they knew, he helped Bianca's guardian, train her how to fight. Chris also called Jody, Rufus, Donna and everyone the Winchesters knew. Good thing about the future is you have a cheat sheet. He knew Bianca's friends were hunters in the future, hopefully they wouldn't be. Because they were forced to step up when they all died. They either turned or were eaten. Sam and Dean turned into vampires. It was Sam that didn't stop Dean from being bitten. Then after Dean turned, he turned Sam. Then his wife. Sam's spouse was killed by werewolves. Phoebe and Prue were murdered. Paige was the only one left. But she died of a brain tumor when Bianca was twelve. Chris' mom that raised him died when he was forced to kill her. She was possessed by a demon. That demon couldn't be forced out. He was too powerful. Chris swore to save the future. Plus his fianceè. 

"Chris. I called the hunters. Plus Castiel." 

"You didn't tell anyone you were from the future right?" 

"Of course not. I lied and said I had a premonition. Luckily Cas bought it." 

"He helped raise you growing up." 

"I know. I just wished I met Jack. He was a angel according to his wife. I seen his picture. He is hot." 

Chris grimaced. 

"He is too old for you. At least sixteen years." 

"Seventeen. My birthday is next week. Besides. I plan to graduate from school. Once the hunters take care of the monsters, I plan to graduate and live a normal life. Have a future. Maybe God wouldn't send that fire." 

Her and Chris look at each other sadly. The world ended. Humans were mostly extinct. Angels ignored the humans, even Hell's demons refused to come to Earth. They were both orphans. Bianca's parents were dead. Her brother died committing suicide when he turned. Jack Kline, their supposed savior died before Bianca was born. Before they said goodbye to Bianca's cousins and her older sister, they saw the flames. Her cousins refused to come, their magic was needed to send them to the past safely. Her sister felt guilty leaving their cousins behind. All she gave her before she crossed over was her dad's necklace. Chris cried holding his girlfriend. But they both promised to save the future. 

She pulled out her phone. She smiled at the picture. The last picture her whole family took before the monsters took over. She just wished she knew her parents better. They died when Bianca was only two. It was too late to stop Claire, but it wasn't too late to warn the other hunters. Hopefully they stopped The Creator from ending the world.


	79. Chapter 79

Prue found herself in a dark altar. She knew she was dying, she was in the light. However, she was here in the Underworld. She glared at the two demons.

"Why am I here?" She demanded.

Kip and the dark priestess smiled.

"A bride is supposed to look beautiful on her wedding day." Dantalian tells Prue, Prue looking down in herself in a black dress with a cut out front wearing a dark veil. 

Prue angrily tried to take off the veil, but couldn't. She couldn't move. She gave Dantalian a dirty look. 

"Let me go!" She demanded.

"Don't worry. Once you are wed, you won't remember a thing. You will slowly become evil. A King needs his Queen. Kip, you are ready?" 

Kip smiled at Prue. Not even flinching when Prue glared at him back. 

”I won't marry you. My sisters will find me, along with my friends." 

"Prue. You are very close to the Veil. Right now you are in a coma. Your heart is about to give up. Go through with the ceremony, you will be completely healed. You can go back to your life, be a sister again. When the time comes, you can lead Hell's armies." 

Prue was angry. But when she looked around, she remembered everything. The potion she took to stop Jackson Ward, her dreams, Leo, the Woman in Black. She heard Phoebe's screams, Andy. She felt her soul in the inbetween. Her heart was getting weaker. The angels, they won't help her. The doctors won't be able to help her. She was angry. But she had no choice. She can take the throne temporary, kill Kip and everyone that hurts her sisters, and become a general. Her dreams, they were getting more realistic. The End was coming closer and closer. She sensed Phoebe. She decided to send her a message, for her to give up her powers temporarily. If she doesn't, the Dark Priestess will take them, and thus prevent her sisters from becoming evil. Paige would be okay, her powers are angelic, the demon won't be able to use them. 

*Phoebe. Please trust me for what I have to do. You must depower yourself. Please just trust me.* 

Phoebe was shaken. She felt Prue's pain. Her heart was getting weaker. The doctors warned Phoebe and Prue to be prepared. Since Prue's heart attack, Dr Clark warned them that she was too weak to go into surgery. She was put into a transplant list, but it may be too late. 

She knew Prue didn't have much time. A few hours or maybe days. She and Paige cried. She texted Sam and Dean. Both wrote back that they were thinking about Prue. Jenna was in the waiting area, she was praying to whomever was listening. Phoebe heard Prue's warning. Evil was coming. But in order for Phoebe to be safe, she had to temporary give up her magic. She looked at Paige. 

"Paige. Prue just gave me a message." 

Paige looked worried. She wasn't a empath but she saw Phoebe's emotions on her face. She nodded. 

"Do it." 

The janitor sighs as he changes his bucket. 'Another long shift, another day. My work is never done.' He sighs. He was wondering why he stayed in San Francisco. He could barely afford rent, never mind pining for his ex wife who left him for the mailman. He just finished filling the bucket when the back hairs of his neck stood up. 

*What's Mine is Yours 

What's Yours to Mine 

I Offer Up My Gift to Share 

Switch My Powers Through the Air."* 

Phoebe and Paige watch as a sparkle of lights lifted through the air. Before they could react, Prue woke up with a loud gasp. 

"Shall we begin." Dantalion asks. Smiling at Prue who was giving her a dirty look. 

"Let's just get this over with." Prue snarls. 

"In the beginning we were damned. And through damnation we found freedom, power and purpose." 

Prue said nothing as Dantalion got out a black rope. Usually in wiccan ceremonies, a rope, usually white, would bond the couple in holy matrimony. But in a dark wedding, black rope was used. 

"As I unite you today, I remind you of these gifts." Dantalion says as she wrapped the rope around Prue and Kip. Kip was smiling, Prue was angrily seething. Good thing she was wearing black. 

"And in your union, may these gifts increase, so your powers may grow, in the service of evil. So be it. You may now kiss the bride." Prue clamps her lips shut as Kip leaned down and kissed her. 

"It's time to return to the living." Kip tells Prue as she fades away. "I'll see you later." 

Phoebe and Paige were shaking as Dr Clarke and the other doctors were checking Prue. Right as she woke up, both Phoebe and Paige were screaming for a doctor. A nurse came running in and seeing Prue gasping for air, called for Dr Clark. 

A few days later, Prue, Phoebe and Jenna were in Prue's new room. It wasn't private, but her roommate didn't mind, she was sleeping soundly. The doctors were mystified. They checked Prue's heart. It was completely healed. No signs of any damage, no injuries, it was like Prue was a new person. Dr Clark said it was a miracle. Jenna thanked the angels. Paige was happy, but Phoebe was worried. Prue. She saw Prue, she was standing in a dark altar. She looked like she was going to get married. But when Prue woke up, she said she didn't remember anything. All she remembered was swallowing the deadly medicine. She was fine, they were going home. Phoebe's boyfriend, Drake was flying them back to San Francisco. They were just waiting for Dr Clark to clear Prue. After her discharge papers were signed, they were going home. 

Jaime was humming a classic Celine Dion song. The song she was humming was from her favorite song, a romantic song that played on the radio earlier. No it wasn't Celine's famous song, but a different song. Jaime liked it, reminded her about love. 

Jaime was staying at Jenny Gordon's godparents home. Her godparents, Owen and Sandra agreed to take Jaime in to her relief. Since she was released from the hospital, she didn't know what to do. Besides, she felt helpless, she was in a wheelchair. Thankfully, Jenny and Jaime became close. Owen and Sandra hearing about Jaime agreed to take her in. Deeply religious, they didn't feel right leaving a helpless woman on the street. 

"Jaime, I said I'll be fine. You don't need to chop those vegetables." Sandra tells Jaime who was stubbornly helping her prep. Even in a chair, Jaime swore to not be a invalid. She's been helping out around the house whenever she could. She felt frustrated though. She was limited on what she can do. 

"I just can't sit around the house." Jaime says. Then realizes her faux pas. She giggles. Thankfully Sandra smiles. "I can chop vegetables. I just feel so helpless." 

"Jaime. You'll be fine. I do appreciate the help. Mind peeling some potatoes hon? Jenny is coming over for dinner and her father Dan is coming over as well." 

"No problem. Sandra. Thank you for everything. If it wasn't for you and Jenny, I don't know if I..." 

Sandra waved her off. 

"The Good Lord teaches that help thy neighbor. Besides, having a young person around feels nice." 

Jaime smiles. 

"So how long have you known Jenny? Were you related to her parents?" Jaime asks curiously. Jenny said her grandparents were dead, but talked to the Whites a lot. She said she considered them her honorary grandparents. 

"We known her mom from a long time ago. She used to be Owen's student years ago. She was supposed to be her mentor, but she died before that could happen." 

"I'm so sorry." 

Sandra smiles sadly. 

"Charmaine was meant for great things. But Fate had other plans. She would have been a great healer." 

"A doctor?" 

"Something like that. Not only a doctor, but also a teacher. No matter. The way things are going, it wouldn't surprise me if things went darker." 

"Darker? What do you mean?" 

"Nothing. Just some rambling of an old woman. Can you peel at least seven potatoes? Dan has a big appetite." 

Later that night. Jaime was making the salad for the Whites. She liked them, they seemed so familiar to her for some reason. Sandra was sweet, though Owen was somewhat distracted. He was polite enough, although he seemed sad about something. They just finished setting the table when the doorbell rang. 

"I'll get it." Sandra says, getting up. 

Jaime was just finishing setting down the salad, when she saw a gorgeous looking man walking in with Jenny. She would have said hi, but Jaime blurted out the first thing she thought of. 

"Whoa." He was HOT. Shaggy light brown hair, muscular body, a model looking face, complete with a cleft on his chin. *This* was Jenny's dad? Jaime was struck on how young he looked. Seeing the model smiling at Jaime with a friendly expression, she immediately composes herself. 

"Ahem. Excuse me." She quickly turns around and focuses on pouring out her juice. This evening just got more interesting. 

Dan Gordon was sitting in his house later that night thinking about Jaime. She was beautiful and charming. He didn't care that she was in a wheelchair, she said her spine was bruised and not broken. She said the doctors were confident she'll be walking in a few months. 

Ever since his wife died when Jenny was a baby, he rarely dated. Thinking about Jaime, maybe moving to this new town was a good sign. Maybe he should invite her over to dinner. He was glad to move to Charmaine's hometown. Otherwise Jenny wouldn't have met Sandra and Owen at their church. 

Dean yawns as he threw down his duffel bag. He and Sam decided to take a little break from one another. Sam was hunting with Bobby, something about hunting a lamia. He dropped off Sam since his douchemobile was accidentally crushed by falling debris. Dean didn't bother hiding his smile, even though Sam looked shocked. 

Sighing loudly, he realized he was nervous as hell. He was meeting Jenna's parents tomorrow. He drove Baby to Boston to see Jenna. He didn't want to admit he was scared. He hoped he made a good expression. Can't have a wedding without meeting her parents. 

Jenna was smiling at Dean who looked terrified. He was wearing his nicest outfit, a dark blue sports jacket with blue jeans. He wanted to wear something fancier, but Jenna convinced him to be himself. At the moment they were in her parents home having dinner. Her parents were home, along with her older brother Devin. Her mom, Dana and Maurice were asking Dean questions, how they met, how long they were dating, being careful not to bring up Dean's criminal past. But Devin being the protective older brother had to ruin the mood. 

"So Dean. How much did you and your brother pay for that fancy lawyer of yours. You and Sam were on every law enforcement list there was. OW!" Devin glared at Jenna who kicked his shin extremely hard underneath the table. 

Dean's face was pink. He knew Devin would bring it up. When he first walked in the house, he felt like a bum. Her childhood home was fancy. For Dean anyway. When he confided in Sam, Sam just said to relax. When Jess and him dated, her parents were rich too. All he said is to be polite, bring wine or flowers or both and introduce himself. 

Jenna's presence helped, her holding Dean's hand helped Dean's heartbeat slow down. Mr M was nice, along with Mrs M. When Jenna rang the doorbell, her mom Dana answered the door. 

"Jenna!" Grabbing her daughter in a hug. 

"Mom!" 

Dean stands back awkwardly as they hug. He was holding the flowers, orchids. He wanted to make a good first impression. Jenna was holding a red wine. Dean wanted to buy Dom Perignon, but Jenna insisted on saving his money. So they compromised on a mid range red wine. When they let go, Dean shyly handed Dana the flowers. He was relieved when Dana smiled. 

"Thank you. These are lovely. Come in. I'm Dana. This is my husband Maurice, and my son Devin." Dana says taking the flowers and smiling at Dean. "I hope you like pasta." 

Dean smiled nervously at Dana and Maurice. They both had curious expressions, but seemed nice. Devin, Jenna's brother was glaring at Dean. After Dean shook Dana's and Maurice's hands, he held out his hand for Devin to shake. Devin gave Dean a tight smile and shook Dean's hand. Dean smiled at him back, already regretting coming over. 

"My brother and I's cases were thrown out. Our lawyer, Mr Archangel proved our innocence." 

"Really. Hmmph. What about that kidnapping and beating of Sam's college friend. Not to mention all those unsolved crimes." 

Dean squirmed in his seat. Usually he'll say something sarcastic, but this was Jenna's family. He wished Sam was here, he always knew what to say. He couldn't really tell them that he was a hunter. Nor tell them the cold truth about what's coming. Luckily Jenna spoke up. 

"Devin. I wouldn't have gone out with Dean if he was a criminal. Besides, he saved my life." She says glaring at her brother. He never cared about any of her boyfriends, especially her ex. But Dean was a hero. A reluctant one, but still a hero. She knew what was going to happen unfortunately. But she was wondering how to break it to her parents. The End of the world was coming. Look at HC Dean and his brother. Their world was dusted. Devin glared at her back. They were siblings, but he was always very overprotective. Dean was making polite small talk with her father, and her mom stood up to clear the dishes. 

"No. I can get the dishes." Dean insisted. Anything to get out of the room. Already he wanted to leave. Kansas was a long drive, he just wanted to go home. 

Dana shook her head. 

"Nonsense. You are our guest. Devin, Jenna, will you help me?" 

"Yes mom." They both say. 

Dean swallowed. He liked Jenna's parents, but Devin was another story. Already he suspected he knew what Dean really did for a living. 

After a delicious dessert, blueberry pie and homemade ice cream, Jenna and Dean were laying in bed in the guest bedroom. 

"I made a total fool of myself. Devin. He hates me." Dean sighs. Maurice and Dana seemed really polite, but Devin's accusations made Dean look like a hard core criminal. 

Jenna wrapped her arms around Dean. 

"Dean. Don't worry about Devin. You are not the first he interrogated. My parents, they will accept you. Once they get to know you, they will love you. Especially when you and Sam save the world." 

Dean kisses her. 

"It will be bloody. I won't be doing it alone. Sam, Piper, her sisters, all the other hunters. We will be in front of the front lines. Jenna. I may not make it out alive.'' 

Jenna hits him. 

"Don't. Don't you dare. We'll make it out. I'm becoming a hunter to help you. Don't try to stop me. We will win. But first, tomorrow, my mom wants to discuss wedding details." 

Devin was down the hall fully aware Dean and Jenna were talking about him. He already knew. Dean and his brother. They were hunters. He would know, his lookalike told him. He suspected Jenna was going to follow in his footsteps. No she won't. Not until he gets rid of Dean Winchester. 

"So I was thinking. Our church. We obviously have to invite your grandparents, plus your aunt and uncle. As for the details, Jenna. Did you pick out your dress yet? Because if you didn't, I have some ideas..." 

Jenna and Dean smiled politely as Dana went on and on about the wedding. Dean was trying to listen, but he was getting a headache. He always hated big gatherings. That is why he traveled a lot. Nothing but the road, his brother and Baby. When they started discussing dresses, Dean quietly excused himself. Jenna nodded. At least one good thing came out of it. If Dana was talking about the wedding, that means they approve of Dean. Maurice wasn't home, he had to be at work at the university. A professor teaching chemistry. Devin wasn't home either, he claimed he had to go on a trip. Dean and Jenna didn't stop him, he was cold to Dean. 

Devin pours over the articles and police reports. Sure enough, there was a old newspaper article about a "Dean Winchester" that was found dead from a gunshot wound from St Louis. If that wasn't weird enough him and his brother died in a gas explosion at a police station before being transferred. Then they were almost arrested again. Supposedly they went on a murder spree across the country and ended up getting murdered in a jail cell in Iowa. Of course when Devin checked, they were cremated immediately afterwards. How? According to the article it was very recent, three days ago. That was impossible. Dean and Jenna were already having dinner at their parents home. Did they have twins? 

Gordon Walker finally makes it to Illinois. He abandoned his task on finding the so called "Anti-Christ," it was most likely false. For now, he was hunting a nest of vampires. He got a call from his old hunting buddies about young men and women going missing outside of a nightclub called the Black Rose. 

As a hunter he could already tell who the vampires were. He saw the wide eyed young woman being led away. He pretended to use the bathroom and ten minutes later was wiping up his blade. Good thing the girl wasn't touched with the blood, he was more than ready to kill her. As he was cleaning up, he didn't hear the footsteps. 

The Alpha smiles. Another hunter had turned. Soon they will take over. 

Rowena sighs as she takes a bite out of the fancy cake in front of her. Usually a cake like this was exquisite, but it can be be a dish sponge for all she knew. 

"Another glass of champagne?" The cute waiter asks her. 

"No thank you. Just the check." 

"As you wish." 

Rowena just wanted to go home. Where? She can live anywhere, it wouldn't matter. She was going to die. She mind traveled to another world. Oh god. It was bad. Children were playing. Then the storms started. Then the ground opened up. Everyone, everything. They all got swallowed. Rowena cried seeing them screaming. Especially the mother. Her baby was inside a stroller. When the ground opened, her baby got pulled in. The mother seeing her baby screamed. Then after the quake ended, she was standing alone. The children, they were gone. The weather was clear, the ground smooth as it can be. It was like nothing ever happened. Of course. The mother killed herself by drowning in the nearby fountain. God, he was coming closer and closer. 

Rowena knew the world didn't have much time. She needed to warn the Winchesters and Halliwells. She knew about the time differences in each world. This world was one of the youngest. It would be one of the last ones destroyed. Him. He only wanted His Story. 

The Hunter watches as the witch walks away. He followed her, she was the witch he was looking for. It was too bad about the other witches, but he needed her spell. 

Jenna was with her mom looking at wedding venues. They were all beautiful, but none felt right. Dean wasn't with them, he was getting them some coffees. Yeah right. She knew exactly where he was, the pool hall down the street. She envied him. She shook her head again, saying this wasn't it. Ignoring her mom's protests, she told her she didn't feel like looking at dresses at the moment. All she wanted was Dean. Castiel called, he said he found out something. It was about Sam. 

Christian whistles as he buckles up Bobby John. He wasn't stupid to make a deal with the demon. He paid a demon to kidnap the baby before his boss Crowley figured one baby was missing. At the moment, he was holding the Alpha Shapeshifter hostage. He was going to hold the kidnapped babies as leverage. Why he wanted the Alpha, Christian didn't care. He was sorry to lose The Lance of Michael, but a innocent baby was more important. 

He cooed at little Bobby John. Fatherhood. He lost his chance at his homeworld, his wife Arlene said yes to an angel and was never seen since. But seeing this world's Arlene, he was ready to retire. He, his counterpart's wife, Bobby John, they were going to Brazil. He wasn't sorry to leave Samuel Campbell, he found out something about him. Dean and Sam, they were going to be doubled crossed. Smiling at Arlene, he and Bobby John were heading to the airport. Their private plane was waiting, thanks to Bela. 

Jennifer's eyes flashed blue as she was killed. Becky smiled as she took out Piper's silver knife. She smiled at the genie who was smiling at Becky. She was glamoured as Piper, and had her magical knowledge. She refused to make a third wish knowing the lore on genies. Sam called, he was coming home. Mrs Sam Winchester. Becky couldn't wait.


	80. Chapter 80

"So this car can run long distances?" Claire asked. She was currently looking at a used car lot. She managed to scrape enough money for a used car, plus a loan from Castiel, Jody and Hannah. She was heading west, there was reports of increasing monster attacks in the San Francisco area. She was staring a beautiful black striped orange Mustang, a Mach-1 1970 model. 

"Yes, it is a classic, not only is the engine overhauled, it was redone with classic working parts. It also has brand new tires. It is usually pretty expensive, but I can knock off a few bucks."

Claire winced at the price. That was a lot more she wanted to spend. She had the cash, but it would eat up her travel expenses. She told the salesman, she'll think about it. 

''Hurry. A price on this beauty, it won't last long."

Claire knew he was right. She really wanted that car. Now she understood why Dean loved his beloved Baby so much. That car, she called Bea, was perfect for her. According to the salesman, it belonged to a blonde woman. She sold it the day she got married and left the country. What was her name? Oh yeah. Ruby.

She wished Dean was here. He was a master negotiator. She was good, but Dean was better. She made a decent living as a hunter, but she was getting tired of stealing and doing odd jobs. She needed a steady paycheck, preferably from a employer that didn't mind her disappearing occasionally. She didn't want to call Jack, he was spending time with his adopted parents having a vacation. Otherwise she would have used his angel mojo on the salesman. 

After she gets a coffee from the counter, she decided to browse some news articles about any weird events. Damn. It was bad. People were found dead. Not that people didn't die everyday, but the way they died were bad. Stabbed in the stomach with a single wound, Claire suspected angels. Heads cut off, hearts missing, fat drained out of once fat people? What the hell is going on? She knew what the other's deaths was about, but the fat sucking monster was new to her. Looks like she was buying a car. 

"Woohoo!" Claire screams as she drove down the highway. She was heading west after all. She managed to pick some guys pocket for extra cash. She usually didn't like stealing, but he looked rich. Plus was a complete asshole to the baristas at the coffee shop. Rude, demanding and looked like a complete jerk. Sorry, not sorry. 'He totally deserved it.' Claire rationalized. 

Paige was humming as she was vacuuming the front hall. Her chore for the day was vacuuming the rugs, luckily there wasn't much. But it also added mopping and waxing the wooden floors. Whatever. Piper was Piper again. She claimed she killed a chameleon monster. Which would explain the dead Piper clone. Paige saw the tattoos. Piper insisted on cleaning for Sam's arrival, whenever that was. Prue was home, Phoebe was out with Drake. 

"So Piper, what's your plans with Sammy?" Paige asks teasingly. "More beauty sleep?" 

”Maybe. Ok. Done." Piper says, putting away the duster. "Paige, I'm going out." 

"Again? You just came back." 

"Ah, but I want to cook Sam a nice dinner. He likes stakes right?" 

"Well..." 

Hearing the front door open, and hearing Phoebe's and Drake's voices laughing, Piper excuses herself and walks quickly to the kitchen. Hearing the back door slam, Paige was wondering why her sister was acting so odd. Besides, where was Becky anyway? Her clothes were here, but she never showed up. 

"Paige! Where's Prue and Piper? Drake and I got invitations to a party. We are allowed one plus one extra each." Phoebe says while holding Drake's hand. 

”Prue is upstairs cleaning the bathrooms, and Piper took off. She says she was getting dinner for Sam's arrival.'' 

"Well, they been apart for a long time. Maybe we should leave them alone." Drake says, holding Phoebe closer. 

"Maybe. Pheebs. Have you seen Becky? She was supposed to be here three days ago." Paige asks worriedly. Piper was temporarily moving to Prue's old room, since she moving away in a few months across the country. Prue was already in her new apartment. She was still debating on whether or not to move to New York. She made friends with Olivia who was currently looking for a new roommate. 

"Becky? Never seen her. I seen her suitcase, and her rent check, but never seen her once." 

"Well, she is working at that radio station. Maybe she's hoping to get hired as a DJ." Drake offers. 

"Maybe." Paige was doubtful. She only met Becky twice; she thought she was quirky and strange, but very sweet girl. Hopefully she was okay. 

Becky's heart was hammering as she drove down the road. She wasn't too worried about Prue or Paige. But Phoebe. She would know "Piper" was a fake. She read all their diaries. They were witches. Charmed Ones. She heard the rumors, growing up she was always interested in the occult. 

As she pulled in her favorite Internet cafe, she quickly unglamoured herself. She then pays the host for a few hours of Net use. Hopefully by then the sisters would be gone, especially Phoebe. As a empath, she could sense Becky's emotions. As she sat down she saw an unwelcome sight. Jocelyn Curoso, Queen Bitch of Montgomery High School. What the hell was she doing here? She was supposed to be back in Pike Creek. Feeling like a geeky high school kid again, she quickly sinks down her seat. Unfortunately she saw Becky and came over. 

"Becky? Becky Rosen? Yecky Becky. How are you?" Jocelyn says in a singsong voice. 

"Fine. How's your husband?" Becky says, thinking about the ex captain of the basketball team. Hunky sexy Todd Marks. Too bad he married Jocelyn. Oh well. She has Sam. 

"Fine. Oh Becky. I didn't expect to see you in San Francisco." 

"I live here. I work at KQSF now. So, how are you?" Becky was starting to get annoyed. She was tempted to spill coffee on her. but she held back. She didn't want to draw anymore attention to herself. 

"The radio station? Good for you. I just came here to grab a coffee. Plus since your here, I was hoping to have you work at today's event. You will be paid of course." 

Becky's eyebrows raised. What was she up too? She never trusted Jocelyn, not since senior year when she tricked Becky into stepping into the girl's shower and her and her friends throwing blue dye on her, knowing class pictures were taking place. Becky almost dropped out of school. She didn't, but never bothered showing up for photos. Looking up at Jocelyn's smug face, Becky realized something. They weren't in high school anymore. Becky was working. She and Jocelyn were adults now. Jocelyn mind was still in high school. What a sad girl. Hmph. Ever since living at the Halliwell's, she changed. Maybe living Piper's life changed her. Becky was a lot more confident to her surprise. Whatever happened in that basement, changed her for the better. 

"I would LOVE too. Tell me the address." Becky smiled at Jocelyn's shocked expression. Knowing Jocelyn all through high school, she knew Jocelyn was expecting Becky to look down and meekly say no. 

Unfortunately, Jocelyn composed herself and smiled. 

"Here. The address is 4288 Valencia Street. There is a party being held for a Charles Roget." 

"Charles Roget? The Playboy?" Becky was intrigued. Who hadn't heard of him. He was in every society page there was. Every post made about him was him having a different woman every night. Not only was he one of San Francisco's most eligible bachelors, he was also a multimillionaire. If Becky wasn't in love with Sam, she would have gone after him herself. Rumors were he was looking to settle down. 

"You heard of him? Good. My husband Todd is one of his lawyers. You can work as a coat check girl. Or a janitor if you prefer." Jocelyn says in a snotty tone. 

”Being a janitor sounds so intriguing, but I'm great with people. I'll gladly work as a coat checker." 

"Good for you. You know your place." 

Becky wanted to punch her. But instead she takes the paper Jocelyn gave her and smiles back. Jocelyn gives her a tight smile and leaves the shop. Becky quickly takes her phone and calls Paige saying "Piper" had a prior commitment and would be late. 

"Oh. You are attending a party? Good for you. Have fun. Bye." 

"Was that's Piper?" Phoebe asks. 

"Yeah. She said she ran into a old friend and is going to spend the night." 

"Sam?" Drake asks. 

"No. He and his brother are on a case. Probably an old high school buddy of hers.'' Phoebe offers. She wasn't to worried about Piper, she was too distracted by Drake. He only had a few days left. Those days were spent with just the two of them. She told Paige she and Drake were going upstairs to relax before the party. 

After Paige finishes cleaning, she looked around the front hall. Satisfied she was done, she leaves a note to her sisters she was going for a drive. As she drove down the downtown area she was forced to stop her car when a crazed older man was waving a gun around screaming. There was cops around trying to negotiate with him. As a ex whitelighter, she could tell there was something off about him, and it wasn't his gun. He was possessed. She could tell, even without Phoebe's empath powers. Shit. Already she knew the cops will kill him. She decided to make a desperate decision. 

"The fire! Everyone's trapped! My fiance Marie. She is trapped! Someone help her!" He screamed. 

Disguised as their old friend Daryl Morris, she called out his name. Good thing they met a few years ago at Daryl's going away party. 

"Wait! Don't shoot! He's is off his meds!" Paige had to be careful, one wrong move and poor Mike, Daryl's old mentor and friend would be killed. Already, she could see a guy with a itchy trigger finger. 

The cops seeing "Daryl" looked surprised. 

"Detective Morris? I thought you moved to New York." The cop beside Paige asked. 

"I did. I'm visiting friends. Don't shoot my friend. As you can see he is off his medication. Let me talk to him." 

"No offense. But you are no longer on this force. You have no pull here." The cop says. 

"Please. As you can see, he used to be the captain. He is getting older and is possibly suffering from from Alzheimer's." (Sorry Daryl and Mike.) Please. Don't let his anxiety attack kill him. Please." 

The cop sighs. 

"Fine." He talks in his walkie talkie. "Stand by, don't shoot. Wait for orders." He barked. "I sure hope you know what your doing." 

"I do." 

"Mike! It's me, Daryl. What's going on?" 

Mike, seeing Daryl panics. 

"Help! Marie! Everyone! They are burning alive! Please, save them!" He screams. 

Daryl puts up his hands. 

"Mike. I can help you. Put down your gun." He pleads. He only had a minute. The cop standing behind Daryl was ready to shoot. Mike stares at Daryl. He tearfully hands over his gun. As soon as Paige got her hands on it, Mike was immediately arrested. He was crying when he got taken away. 

Paige silently hands the weapon over to the cop standing beside her. 

"Phew. Thanks Morris. You saved his life. If it wasn't for you, we would have to take drastic action. I need you to come to the station to make a statement." 

"Can you give me an hour? I really need to be somewhere. I promise to meet at the station." 

"Sure." He then orders his fellow cops to return to their posts, Paige them returns to her car and calls Daryl. 

Daryl was drinking a cup of coffee with his fellow cops when a fellow officer was calling for Darryl. After hearing what Paige told him, he quickly tells his supervisor he needed to be in San Francisco for a family emergency. Luckily they granted it. Of course it helped the chief was possessed by an angel. Daryl already knew, he saw him healing a fellow cop. Daryl was sitting in Paige's front seat a hour later. Good thing Sheridan was on leave. After what happened with Jackson, she took some much needed time off. Paige looked surprised to see Daryl and the angel, but quickly composed herself. 

"Daryl! Good to see you! And you are..." 

"Name's Muriel. Daryl, when you need to get back pray." She disappears with a flutter of wings. 

”A female angel possessing a male vessel? Eh. Angels are genderless anyway. So Daryl, about Mike." 

After seeing Mike at the hospital, Mike who insisted his name was "George" insisted that he needed to get Marie and everyone else out. He kept screaming about the fire. Poor Daryl was distressed about Mike's behavior. Paige assured him he can be saved. She then leaves to get ready for the party. She felt guilty, but she was really stressed out and needed to take a break. 

Later that night Becky was checking in everyone's coats and shoes. She didn't care. Seeing all those rich folks and celebs walking in. She was in awe. She didn't see Charles Roget yet, but she instantly recognized some of her former classmates. Thomas Ricks, damn. He was now the star quarterback of San Francisco's 49ers. There was actress Tara Benchley. Becky was tempted to ask her for a autograph, but she knew how strict the security was. She smiled at the actress and gave her a ticket. She couldn't help but smirk when Tara dismissed Jocelyn with a nod. Jocelyn couldn't fool her with her fake gushing. When she heard a commotion, she looked up. Charles Roget. Damn. He was even more handsome up close. 

Count Roget was waiting for this day. He waited over one hundred and twenty years for this. He was currently sitting at "his" table, having a Cuban Cigar. He yawned at the party. The same people, the same booze, the same cigar. Yawn. Then the fire. It was his deal that got him here. Now that he could sense his great great grandnephew he could finally move on. 

Phoebe blushes when Drake gives her a wolf whistle. She was dressed in a red costume, a late 1890’s beaded red frock complete with a red feathered boa and a feathered hair accessory. She knew she looked like a million bucks, she hoped so, this costume cost a small fortune to rent. Drakes' costume was just as handsome, he looked like he was dressed as a guest at the Titanic. Today, both were going all out since this may be Drake's final party. His contract was almost up. Both Phoebe and Drake were making the most of it. 

"You look just as handsome." Phoebe kisses Drake. They kissed for a minute when they were interrupted. 

"Ahem." Paige clears her throat. She was dressed up as well, she was dressed as as 1900 showgirl costume. It was stunning. The hat was huge, but had gorgeous white peacock feathers on it, as well as Paige's red hair curled up in a old fashioned hairstyle perfect for the era all three were dressed as. Her dress was white with fake pearls and sequins sewn on it. Both their shoes were rented as well. Prue didn't want to come, she said she needed time to relax. She was staying at the manor for tonight, since she couldn't sleep with the construction outside her apartment building. Piper just sent a message to have a good time. 

Phoebe giggles as she and Drake pulled apart. 

"Sorry. What is it?" 

"Remember Mike, Daryl's old mentor?" 

"The guy that waved a gun around? What about him." 

"Phoebe. C'mon. Ghost possession. I seen it before. Paige, was this ghost in distress?" Drake asks. 

"Yes! How did you know?" 

"I been a demon for a long time. I seen many things. What did this Mike say?" 

Paige sighs. 

"He said his name was George. There was a fire and he and his fianceé Marie were trapped. At a place called the Cabaret Fantome. Everyone couldn't escape. They all burned. I googled it, it belonged to a guy named Count Roget." 

Phoebe's eyes widened. 

"Roget. As in the Playboy, Charles Roget? Oh my god. He was voted most eligible bachelor in The Bay Mirror's society page for the last decade." She swooned. Drake just smiled. He wasn't jealous. He knew his time was coming up. 

"THAT Charles Roget? Wonder if they were related. Anyways he owned the most corrupt club in San Francisco a long time ago. It was rife with crime, liquor, gambling, prostitution, you name it." 

"Sounds like my kind of club. OW! Sorry, but I been a demon for a long time. Clubs like that is how most of us get there." Drake says, rubbing his arm. Phoebe kisses his arm. Paige just rolled her eyes. 

"Anyways, there was a huge fire and everyone got trapped. Even the Count." 

Phoebe furrows her brows. 

"Why would he kill himself with everyone else?" 

"I can answer that. Crossroads Deal." Drake tells them. 

"What kind of deal is that? If he died in the fire, why didn't he move on? After ten years, they come to collect." 

"Not always. Paige, you heard of soul traders?" 

"Yes.". 

"Souls are valuable. Very. Both sides consider it priceless currency." 

"That's awful." Paige shakes her head. She still remembered her auction. She knew she was valuable, but she couldn't figure out why no angel bidded on her. Even if they won, after what Dean told her, they can be worse than demons. 

"But why would Count Roget kill himself? Did he have nothing left to lose and took innocents with him?" 

"Unless he was waiting. Paige, do you remember Sargon?" 

"That was Prue, but I read the notes. Soul Trader. But he was vanquished. What about him? Is he connected to that Jeffrey guy?" Paige asks. All three with the exception of Prue, she was in New York, tracked down Jeffrey. Luckily he was still an innocent, they killed the so called "Talent Scout" demon, who took over Sargon's deals. They managed to get Jeffrey to see a professional therapist. They then asked fellow hunters to watch over him. After what Piper and Jenna told them, they killed that demon before he corrupted more souls. But why did Count Roget kill himself. He was still reliving that night. Over and over again. 

"It was because he was waiting. He made a deal, but managed to avoid Hell. His deal was covered in blood. Innocent blood." Drake tells them. Both Phoebe and Paige grimaced. What kind of demon makes deals like that? 

Phoebe looks at her clock radio. Shit! It was after eight. The party already started. 

"Guys. It's after eight. We need to go. Our limo is waiting." 

"Shoot. Ladies. Shall we." 

Charles Roget smiles at the ladies. As usual he was surrounded by beautiful women. As much as he was enjoying their company, all he wanted to do is be home relaxing with a chardonnay and a cigar. Preferably with a wife and a few kids. He was ready. Unfortunately none of the ladies he was with were good candidates. They were all beautiful, but all they cared about was being his trophy. All he wanted was a woman who didn't care about his fame or money. He excused himself and went upstairs to his private office. 

He sat down and lighted a smoke. He didn't usually smoke, but he needed to relax. He turned around and stared at his late great great uncle Count Roget. His influence started San Francisco's downtown nightlife. Ever since he was a boy, all his grandma ever talked about was how he got lucky at a card game and with nothing but three cents to his name, won a "impossible" bet. He won the nightclub called the Cabaret Fatome. He turned that nightclub into the most popular club in the city, a rare feat in the turn of the century. Yeah, it was seedy, but downtown San Francisco wouldn't have it's nightlife if it wasn't for that club. Too bad it burned down in 1899. Oh well. The Count's insurance was paid off to his great grandma who used the money to invest in steam and automotive cars quickly turning their fortune around. Now the Rogets were considered one of the most richest families on the west coast. As much as Charles appreciated it, his family fortune felt like a noose. He loved the finer things in life, but ever since he found out Heaven and angels existed, he wanted more. A wife. Children, grandchildren. He donated a lot to charity, but he wanted to leave his legacy behind. Plus have a woman that loved and accepted him for who he was. He looked at Count Roget's picture. 

"Great Uncle Roget. What happened in that club of yours. Why didn't you escape?" 

Count Roget nods at Sargon as he left for the night. His ten years was up. But no way in hell was those hounds going to take him. He worked hard to make his fortune, but since times was rough at the moment, he bought a huge insurance policy just in case. Cabarat Fantome was in danger of going backrupt. He won this club from a illegal poker game, and those three cents weren't the other thing he gambled. His soul was on the table as well. He winked at the women sitting beside him. He remembered that night. 

He and his sister were orphaned at a young age. He and her weren't close, but he made sure she was taken care of. He was wondering what to do, their rent for their tiny room was due the next day, and he was worried about spending the night in the streets. He was wondering down the streets and managed to steal a few cents of a well dressed man walking by. Unfortunately, he caught him and was threatening to arrest him. Luckily for him, he was saved by a another well dressed man. Obviously this man had some pull, the man he stole from mumbled his apologies and scurried off. 

"Mr Roget. I assume." The stranger asks. 

"Do I know you?" 

"No. But I know you. Pardon me. Names Sargon." 

Roget scoffs. 

"Don't know, don't care." He turns to walk away. 

"That small change you have. Want to double it, or triple it?" 

Roget turns around. Huh? How did he know that? He had exactly three cents. Definitely not enough to pay his rent. 

"I'm holding a private game. You have been chosen." 

"So? I don't play." 

"Ah. But you dream about it. Owning your own club. Fancy liquor, fancier women, gambling, everything your heart desires. A fortune as well as a title." 

He just stares at him. When his eyes turned red, Roget ran. He didn't get far, the demon appeared in front of him. Roget punched him. 

"Get away from me." He threatened. Sargon just laughed. 

"You. I like you. What do you say. I can offer you a deal. Play my game, and I can guarantee to grant anything your heart desires. But only if you win.''. 

''What. My soul?" 

That night, Roget was playing the game of poker. He wasn't alone, Sargon was there, along with the rich man he tried to steal from along with a young man he was acquainted with. A warlock named Anton. He didn't believe in magic, but when Anton pulled out a gold bar from thin air, when he accepted Sargon's invitation. He didn't want to play, but he had no choice. He was already planning on robbing everyone, even killing to keep them from talking. He didn't know what to think about Sargon, but as he kept winning, he didn't care anymore. 

It was after three am when William, the wealthy gentleman offered his final bet. His club. Anton was already gone, after he lost most of his money, he swore and took off. Roget was pleased. He had exactly a hundred bucks. Looks like his rent was being paid. But when he bet his club, when Roget realized he didn't have enough, especially when Sargon doubled it. Even if he bet all his winnings, it wouldn't be enough. Damn. So he asked for a minute. Sargon agreed. A minute later, he sat back down. His opponent shaking his head. Roget made the ultimate bet. His lips sore, he pushed everything on the table. Sure enough, he won. 

He quickly turned that club around and turned it into the most popular club in the city. For ten years he drank, partied and got rich. His sister was taken of. He didn't care about her, but a promise is a promise. A week before his deal was due, he planted the bombs. Toulouse, his most loyal employee agreed to help. If only he knew he just signed his death warrant. Sargon kept his deal. He granted his wish, but only if he trapped every soul in the place. Sargon was keeping those souls in storage, he said the next auction wouldn't be happening for the next one hundred and twenty one years. Roget hated it, but after thirty years, he didn't care about the fire anymore. He killed himself in many different ways to pass the time. He didn't want to think about Hell, Sargon promised him he can live a normal life when a relative comes along and Roget can take over his body. As he sat down to smoke his eternal cigar, he felt his great great grandnephew presence. Finally. He was getting out of here. 

Paige's eyes went huge when she got inside. Damn. Once she got handed over her ticket, she was amazed on how beautiful this place was. Phoebe and Drake looked around in awe. 

"Ah. To be back in time. I remember the 1900s. Of the future. The sky was limitless." Drake reminisces. 

"I thought you were downstairs. How were you allowed out?" Paige asks. 

"I had to assist my boss, the demon Crowley. Of course, I didn't. I refused to assist on taking deals. I admit, I told some time off to party and drink. Took them a week to find me. Ugh. But even on the rack I didn't regret anything. Hopefully I can enjoy my night with no hiccups." 

"You are a good man. I just wish you can stay longer.'' Phoebe says in a sad tone. Drake squeezes her hand back. 

"A life without not knowing love is not worth living at all. Besides. Today is a time to party. Miss Halliwell, can I get you a drink? Paige?" Drake offers. 

"Orange martini." Phoebe says. 

"Nothing for me. Thanks." Paige was too busy staring at a very handsome man who was watching Paige with a curious expression. Charles Roget was even more handsome up close. 

Charles greeted everyone that came inside of his club, the newest reincarnation of the Cabaret Fantome. At least for tonight. This club was being turned into a small pub. The name was silly, but he liked it. Secret Pub Glub. It was his nephew's idea. Looking around, he said hello to every person that came inside. When he saw the three that came in, he was struck on how beautiful all three were, especially the woman in white. He never believed in love in first sight, but it was like a beacon of light shined down on her. He had to meet her. God was he nervous. 

Phoebe and Drake seeing Charles Roget coming closer, excuse themselves. Phoebe giggles as she gave Paige a knowing look. Paige didn't notice, she was too busy adjusting her costume. She hoped her makeup and hair was alright. 

Becky watches as Charles Roget introduces himself to Paige Matthews. She couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. She wished someone would look at her the way Drake and Charles look at the sisters. So far no one looked at Becky. She styled and did her makeup professionally, but it didn't matter. No one looked at her once. She couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness. Hopefully this thing with Sam worked out. She almost lost herself in sadness, when she breathed out a breath of cold air. Uh oh. She knew the signs of a ghost. 

Count Roget excuses himself from the ladies. The fire was about to begin, and he saw his way out. He walks up to the fortune teller. 

"Excuse me. Can you read my fortune? I need to find an exit from my time loop." 

"Of course." The fortune teller tells him. As she spread the cards, she got uneasy. Every card she pulled out showed a end. Not for him, but for her and everyone here. When she pulled out the Tower, her heart dropped. She stares at the Count in horror. Roget smiles. 

"Vita Brevis Abraxas." (Life is short)Then the window behind her exploded. 

Daryl watches as his mentor was screaming that the club was on fire. He quickly calls Prue. 

Prue was just sitting by the fire when her cell rang. She saw Daryl's name and scoffs. What was it. That crazy guy? Her heart cold, she silences her phone. 

Both Phoebe's and Paige's phone rings. Neither notices, nothing were drinking and laughing with their dates. Plus it didn't help that their phones were their jackets in the coat room. 

Paige was having a good time. She loved Charles' company. He was sweet and kind. Not to mention funny, charming and rich. She felt like she won the lottery without buying a ticket. When she felt cold, she immediately felt uneasy. That cold, it shouldn't be. It was spring, but the heaters were on, no way was there was cold spots. When Charles stumbled back, she quickly asks him what's wrong. 

Roget had to take a second to compose himself. When he looked at everyone laughing and having a good time, he thought his spell didn't work. But every guest here was different. Plus when he looked at himself in the mirror, he wanted to laugh. He was freed. Too bad about his nephew, but better him then The Count. 

Charles found himself in a middle of a fire. He couldn't help but started coughing. Oh god. He should have double checked the fire alarms. When he tried to escape, he realized every door was locked tight. Help! Oh god. Where was he. 

Becky watched as Charles Roget pushed Paige aside as he walked out. She had magic, kind of. Nothing like the sisters, but some of her own design. Like the power of illusion. That was not Charles, he was a imposter. She need to warn the sisters. 

Prue was at home when she felt the call. One of her debts that was lost long ago was found. Count Roget. Looks like she needed to collect on his deal. 

As Becky was hurridly leaving, she heard Jocelyn's demands asking where she was going. Becky didn't care. And innocent man was in danger. She needed to warn the sisters. 

As Mike was screaming, he said something about the owner escaping. People were on fire, plus an innocent man that wasn't supposed to be there was. Daryl didn't care anymore. He called his boss. 

Muriel hung up and immediately flew over where the sisters were. She usually didn't care about human matters, but she sensed a great evil coming. The sisters were needed. 

Drake, Phoebe and Paige were running out. They managed to run into Muriel who immediately handed them a potion. 

"What's this?" Phoebe asks. 

"Dispossession potion. You must throw this at the possessed human." 

"It was like Becky said." Paige tells them. She didn't care about Becky, not until they stop Count Roget. Becky warned that the ghost of Count Roget was possessing Charles. 

Drake was worried. He saw why the angel was worried about Roget. If Roget was walking freely around, he was sure to draw out Hell's most vicious creatures. The Shedim. They were truly terrifying, even Alistair, Lilith and even the Hellhounds feared them. He heard the rumors downstairs. It was Kyra that told him about them. If a damned soul took an innocent from another time to the past, and traded places, the Shedim would be sent of out Hell to retrieve that soul. But not before destroying every living creature in Heaven, Hell and Earth. Lucifer himself feared them, rumors were God was as well. They needed to send Roget back to his own time before the Gates were opened. 

Prue saw her sisters, Drake and the angel. She didn't care about any of them, she just wanted to get Roget. If Roget reaches the grounds where his deal took place, he will indirectly free the monstrous creatures that sleep deep in Hell. He was one of the keys. She used her magic to fuse his feet to the ground. She screamed at Phoebe to throw the potion. 

The fortune teller in the burning club was coughing hard. The Tower wasn't the only thing she saw, the cards also saw Death, Judgment and The Hanged Man. Armageddon was coming. She knew she was already dead. She also saw another card. One she didn't share with The Count. The Star. The One that will save Creation. She crawled over to the Not Count and told him to pass a message. 

"*Cough.* Hwhhhh. Wha....what is it?" Charles groaned. 

With her last words, she gasped. 

"The Star. The One. The siblings. They must band together and stop the Great Evil." She rasped. 

”What are you talking about lady?" Charles coughed. Already his eyes were going dark. 

"The Sisters. The Brothers. They must lead. Stop Him. Stop. The Twins. Unity. You must stop.." She gasped out loud. She passed out and died a second later. 

"Huh? Hey lady! Wait! Fuck!" Charles started praying. 

Roget seeing Prue, immediately starts begging. 

"No! No! Get away from me! They'll take me away!" 

Phoebe throws the potion. 

"Go to Hell!" 

Once she threw the potion, the ghost of Count Roget was immediately sent back to the past. He saw the Hounds. He started screaming. He wished the fire took him instead. 

Paige immediately runs over to Charles who was coughing. He was mumbling something. 

"The Twins. Unity. Stop. The One. Only The Star can stop Unity.'' He immediately passes out. 

"Phoebe, call and ambulance." Paige orders. He was currently delusional. But she had a feeling. Unity. She hated to say it. But she heard that term somewhere. The angels whispered about it. 

Prue watches her sisters and Drake checking in on that guy. She was disappointed. She wanted to involve punishment herself. Too bad Sargon was dead. Oh well. Hopefully he was enjoying the rack. 

The Trader and The Reaper Betty smile as the souls were freed. The Trader was tempted to take them, but other than the Count, none were good enough. He was glad they were finally at rest. As for Drake, his contract was almost up. He needed to escort him upstairs himself. Otherwise his soul would be stolen by the rebel.


	81. Chapter 81

Both Paige and Phoebe were in Paige's hometown in Oregon staring at The Book. It was completely blank. Phoebe expected it, but not Paige. 

"I don't understand. Why is the Book blank?" Paige moans. They drove all the way from San Francisco to see it for themselves. They could have flew, but that weird weather was getting more and more violent. Most planes were grounded these days. Just driving here was a headache. Good thing it is spring. Prue refused to help, she said she was working her own case and wanted to be alone. Which was weird. Same with Piper. She said she was chasing a Trickster. Guess it was just the two of them.

"Remember Prue's heart attack? That vision. Paige. Prue she warned us. A evil force was after our magic.".

"Yeah. But, it was just a dream. Phoebe. What is exactly going on with our sisters?"

"I don't know. Wish the Elders were still around."

"What about Leo?"

"Who knows. I called Castiel. He said the Council is disbanded. Every whitelighter and Elder are no more."

"Dammit."

"No kidding. So what happened to their souls?"

"I have no idea. Poor Leo. My guess is they moved on. Remember Ramus?"

Paige scratches her head. Oh yeah. That comic kid.

"You mean Kevin? Did he move on too? He never died though."

"No. But he could have fell. Castiel said some fallen willingly. However, most were stripped of their powers and their memories erased. They can be in only one place."

Claire was nervous sitting in the waiting area. She couldn't believe she got a job interview. Sacred Meadows. She heard of this place from Jack. Here, the staff knew about the supernatural. She was glad she didn't have to lie about her life, she can be herself. When she saw the ad, the place was advertising for security guards. Luckily she had her license, thanks to Jody. Hopefully she got this job. Alex already had one, she was a full time nurse. After she was rescued by Sam, Dean, Jody and herself a few years ago, she moved in with Jody. Graduated high school went to college and became a nurse. Patience also graduated. She was working as a psychiatrist now. Good thing too, many hunters needed physical and mental treatment. Both Alex and Patience were there for those people. 

When Claire announced she was moving away, there was tears. Nobody wanted Claire to leave, but she was the last one left. Alex was already gone, she married a fellow hunter. Patience was also gone, she opened her own practice in her hometown. Her and her dad reconciled and were working together in her clinic. 

The night before she left, Alex, Patience, Jody and Donna had one last meal. Alex's husband, Kevin wasn't there, he had a hunt. Patience was spending the week at Jody's visiting. Donna just broken up with Doug #2 and was there to nurse her broken heart. 

"Here we go, fresh roast." Jody says putting down the hot slab of beef. The delicious smell wafting throughout the house.

"Mmm. Looks delicious. Yum." Patience says as she butters up her roll.

"Never thought I'll miss your cooking Jody." Alex says patting her swollen belly.

"Aw. Thanks. Eat up Alex. That is technically my niece or nephew inside there." Donna says staring at her abdomen.

"Well, whoever is in there, is OUR niece or nephew." Claire says correcting everyone.

"Technically my grandchild. Oh god. My girls are all grown up." Jody says with teary eyes. She wanted to cry. Her girls were all grown up. Claire was moving out west to find adventure, Patience reconciled with her estranged father, and Alex was going to be a mom. Her and Donna raised those girls right. 

"Ah ah. No crying. You promised." Claire scolds. Jody wipes her eyes. 

"Sorry. But I'm going to miss you all."

Donna wanted to cry, but didn't.

"Our girls are flying free. Besides. I'm just a drive away. Plus you have Bobby Singer living in town." 

Jody smiles. Yep. It was just her and the grouchy old man. Just like old times again. She wiped away her tears.

"Sorry. Help yourselves. I made extras."

A few hours later all five were watching TV. A stupid old black and white movie was playing, a movie called "Kill It Before It Dies." 

Claire yawned at the movie. She guess it wasn't too bad, but it was pretty silly. The protagonist Billy managed to save his girlfriend Sally Mae from the evil monster. They kissed and walked away hand and hand. She looked around in amusement. Both Jody and Donna were staring at the screen with dreamy expressions. When she asked Alex earlier, she giggled and said he was their first crush when they were young. Both had posters of the actor when they were teens. Claire thought he was cute, but that clean cut All-American poster boy wasn't her type. She preferred the bad boy/girl. Too bad there wasn't any suitable candidates. The only woman she ever liked moved away a long time ago. 

Kaia Nieves was a runaway that stayed with Jody a few years ago. She and Claire dated for a few months but that relationship died when Kaia left to discover herself. Her gift as a dreamwalker were getting more and more intense and she was getting more and more frightened. But when she woke up that one night, she told a heartbroken Claire she was leaving to find answers. When Claire asked, she just said she needed to walk alone. But told Claire to never be afraid. She was legally a adult and Jody couldn't hold her. She left and Claire didn't stop her. 

Claire eventually got over her, but it was hard. She was the only person that Claire had a relationship with. There were others, but it was just silly flings. Claire hated labels, she dated the person, not their bodies. She just hoped to find love again. Looking at the screen, maybe finding someone like Billy would be good for her. Clean, smart, good looking, kind. Too bad there was no one good enough. Patience and Alex were her sisters, Jack her brother, and The Winchesters were engaged. Maybe Paige? Nah. She wasn't her type. She had whitelighter blood. That alone killed her attraction. She still hated angels.

Looking around the room, she watched silently as Alex rubbed her belly. It was still early, but she was starting to show. Claire smiled at Alex when she caught her staring at her. 

"In a few months, you can meet your aunt." Alex says whispering to her stomach. Claire just smiled and looked away. 

She remembered meeting Kevin. Claire, Alex and Patience were on a hunt. Both Patience and Alex were mostly retired from hunting, since both wanted to have normal lives. Claire didn't blame them, both had nasty run in with monsters. They were hunting a demon, it was chasing former angelic vessels and whitelighters. 

There was a report of dead men and women outside of Sioux Falls, Lebanon and Houston two years ago. Hunters were already deployed on the two towns, and Claire and the others were helping Jody and Donna. Their friend Bobby Singer was chasing a lead with his boys, Sam and Dean. 

"Dammit." Jody swore. She was staring at the body of a dead man on the ground. She didn't recognize him, he looked like he scorch marks all over him. If Jody could guess, he was electrocuted to death. 

"Another one? What is with these deaths? So far we found five. All are considered Jane/John Doe's." Donna sighs. Even in Hibbing, her department had the same issues. They had to solve this case quickly, already the FBI and and Secret Service was investigating. 

"They weren't angel kills. The vessel would have been burnt from the inside out." Jody would know, when the angels exposed themselves, Sam and Dean told her that they had some inner conflict. There was factions forming, and whoever was neutral was murdered on Earth. The poor people that said yes were murdered by the other side. 

"So demon attack?" Donna suggested. 

"Maybe. I'm going to call my girls.'' 

Claire was staring coldly at the demon that was being interrogated by Alex. Patience was standing back, she didn't want to be involved in the process. Right now the demon was screaming he was just following orders. He screamed when Claire threw holy water in his face. 

"I said I don't know! I'm just here finding out information!" He screams. 

"Who sent you?" Claire demanded. "Was it Crowley?" 

The demon shakes his head. 

"Just kill me. I don't care." He moans. 

Just when Alex was performing the exorcism, Patience yelled at her to stop. She had a vision. 

She saw a room. There was spirits walking around in white robes, they were making some clicking noises. It was a universal sound, they communicated among themselves whenever they spoke to one another. When a group of people walked out wearing white robes with gold trim, Patience could tell they were the leaders of the white robed sprits. The youngest was a young man. He was trying to warn the others they were in danger of falling or moving on. Of course, no one took him seriously. He was a Elder, but being the youngest member, was often overlooked. Then they were interrupted by a bright light. Patience had to look away. The angel's true form was too much for her, even in a vision. 

The angel that called herself Duma, was telling them it was time. Their time. The Elders and whitelighters looked surprised. They knew the angels existence, but it was the first time they seen one of the angel's true forms. 

After she explained that Heaven was preparing for war, she told the surprised Council that they were disbanding the order and they were moving on. The Elder, that called himself Odin was demanding a explanation. Same with Gideon. 

"We been in this council since the days of Atlantis! We have charges on Earth that need our guidance!" Odin tells her. 

"Yes. I seen the vision Archangels Michael and Lucifer had. We can help. The witches on Earth would be glad to help out." Gideon adds. 

Duma shook her head. 

"What this war is nothing like you ever saw. We already made our decision. I'm here to take you to your final rest. Your loved ones are waiting." 

Of course most said yes. They enjoyed their work, but it been centuries since they saw their families and friends. Leo Wyatt was hesitant, he already knew. He was watching the sisters silently. 

"What about my charges? The Charmed Ones." 

"They will be fighting in the war. Same with the other humans on Earth. Come. Rest." 

Leo was hesitant. 

"Can I see them? To say goodbye?" He asked. He already knew what to do, but he wanted to warn the sisters that their powers were going to be stripped. The Event was coming. If the War started, they were going to die without their magic. 

Duma shook her head. 

"No. It doesn't work that way. Come." 

"The hell I will. I have charges on Earth. I need to protect them." Leo insisted. 

Duma stared sadly at Leo. She could see the pain in his heart. But Piper already had a new love. Her and Sam were destined to be together. 

"I'm sorry Leo. But they have help on Earth. They no longer need your guidance. I can't make you come, but I warn you. You will fall. You will retain your memories, but your powers will be taken away forever. We won't protect you from the other side." 

Leo sighs. He already knew Piper moved on, but he wanted to say goodbye. Plus he wanted to see his great grandchild. He was going to be born soon. But if Leo falls, he will never see him. There was no guarantee he would survive the fall. His daughter that he never met was waiting along with his friends. He nodded. 

"Can you give me a minute?" Leo turned around and talked quietly to his fellow elders. Odin, Sandra, Gideon and a few others weren't ready to go. Leo sensed his former charges, and former love was in danger. When he told Odin and Sandra he wanted to fall to Earth, both stopped him. 

"Leo. I know you are worried about Piper, but she is strong. Her and her sisters, they no longer need your help.'' Sandra tells him. 

"But I seen her. That monster erased her memories. There is a fake trying to take over her life. Not to mention Prue. She will become evil. I need to warn Phoebe and Paige." 

Gideon put his hand on Leo. 

"I already seen what's going on Earth. Leo. I been your mentor for decades. Odin, Sandra and many of us love you. We don't want to see you fall. You did so much for us. For them. It's time to rest. Let us take over.'' 

Leo stared at Gideon with teary eyes. He loved all his charges on Earth, but meeting his family, his friends in WW2. Seeing his mom that cried when he enlisted. Leo can finally go Home. He met Death, He said time in Heaven works differently. He knew he'll see Piper and her sisters again. He looked over at Jessica, the last whitelighter that was "born." She smiled at Leo. She's been only a whitelighter for a short time, but did so much good on Earth. Maybe it was a good thing she can retire. Her death was even more horrible than Leo's. She just smiled as she faded into Duma's light. He nodded at Gideon. 

"Okay." 

In the end it was Odin, Gideon, Sandra, Natalie, Kyle, Kevin and a few others that fell. Unfortunately the fall was fatal to Natalie and Harry, one of the newest whitelighters. Natalie was killed by a demon that wanted to know what the other side was thinking. Harry was accidentally killed by a car. Both souls were then taken away by a unknown source who was waiting. Odin and Sandra landed somewhere in Wisconsin. Neither remembered anything about being a Elder or a whitelighter. Gideon was killed by extremists. A group of humans that hated anything supernatural. Kyle and six others landed somewhere unknown. Kevin was found naked by Jody Mills and taken to the Sheriff's office in Sioux Falls. When interviewed by Jody, he said he didn't remember anything about himself. Just his name. So Jody took him home. Alex and Patience were attending college and the only one that lived there part time was Claire. She was taking a break from hunting and wanted to see her friends before they came home from their break from college. When she got there she was immediately suspicious of the young man watching TV. 

When Claire got home she was startled to see a total stranger on the couch. He was cute, with long hair and wearing a geeky t-shirt with a Superman logo on it. Seeing Claire he looked startled, but immediately composed himself. He takes out his hand. 

"Hi, name's Kevin." 

"Claire. So you are Jody's newest stray?" 

"Guess so. You a witch or hunter?" 

"What are you?" 

"Based on that suspicious attitude, I'll say you are a hunter." Kevin says in a dry voice. 

"So that means you are a witch.'' 

He and Claire got along after that. He was nice, too clean for Claire's tastes, but that didn't stop them from making out behind Jody's back. When Alex and Patience got home, Alex and Kevin immediately hit it off and Claire stood back. She was disappointed that Kevin and her didn't work out, but when Kevin and Alex met, they immediately fell in love. 

It was Patience that told Kevin who he really was. A former whitelighter. She helped get Kevin's memories back, and that's when Kevin remembered everything. His full name, his background, his powers, which were awakened; his witchy powers anyways. He told Jody and everyone what was going on in Heaven. What he told Jody and everyone there, confirmed Bobby's story. That the end of the world was coming. 

Both Alex and Kevin dated for a short time. They said they didn't want to wait and married a year later. Alex graduated nursing school and became a full time nurse a few years later. Her and Kevin hunted part time, Kevin wanted to protect his wife. When Alex announced her pregnancy, there was squeals and excitement. Claire was happy for Alex. But she couldn't help but feel sad. Her sisters were moving on. So she left Jody's for good and after buying her car, she went west to California. 

She was tempted to move to LA, but she went to San Francisco instead. Especially when that ad caught her eye. As soon as she saw the name she immediately applied. She wrote down her SSN as well as details about her. When she submitted her resume, she was happy to get a call back. Hopefully she got this job. She was dead broke. 

When the secretary called for her name, Claire nervously straightened up her pencil skirt and went inside the Director's office. When she saw the woman deducting the interview, she was struck on how familiar she looked. The woman with the very short pixie cut held out her hand. 

"Claire Novak? Hi, name's Celeste Jones. Welcome to Sacred Meadows." 

Claire was shaking when she got the phone three days later. 

She's got the job!!! 

"Thank you! Yes. I can start tomorrow. Yes. See you at eight am sharp. Good day." 

Claire threw down her face into a pillow and screamed. She has a job! Not to mention health benefits, insurance and most important a place to live. She has a roommate, but she didn't care. She looked up at the ceiling. 

"Mom. Dad. Thank you for believing in me. I can take of myself now. Love you." She blew up a kiss. She needed to call Jody. 

Claire smiles as she hung up. Everyone was happy for her, they all heard of Sacred Meadows. Claire finally found a place she belonged. Thinking about the cute director, maybe something else. 

Charlie smiled after she put away Claire's file. She made the right choice hiring Claire. She knew Claire was a hunter. After calling Sam, Dean and everyone Claire had on her list for her references she knew right away she was the right woman for the job. Plus Charlie hated to admit it, she thought Claire was cute. 

Phoebe and Drake were sitting in the manor. They spent the entire day on a date. Drake wanted to take her to the Taj Mahal and to the Eiffel Tower for their last date, since tonight was Drake's last day on Earth, but Phoebe declined. She said being with Drake was everything she needed. So they stayed in San Francisco. They saw the sights, rode the famous trains of the city, ate at the local cuisines and went on a boat ride. Phoebe was determined not to be sad. She knew she would see Drake again someday. 

As they were cuddling on the coach, Drake was reading her Shakespeare. 

*''Like as the waves make towards the pebble shores, so do our minutes hasten to their end.''* 

"I'm going to miss Shakespeare." Phoebe reminisces. Romeo and Juliet, her favorite play. She holds Drake's hand. 

"Mm. That's why I left you this. A autographed copy." 

"Of Shakespeare?" Phoebe says excitedly. 

Drake chuckles. 

"If I could, I would. No. It is from a old friend of mine, Sylvia Plath. She and I were close friends back in the day. She gave me this copy of Shakespeare and told me to give it to the woman that stole my heart." 

Phoebe's eyes widened. 

"The poet? I used to read her poetry back in high school. Her poem, 'Mad Girl's Love Song,' was my jam back in the day. Wait a minute. She is not downstairs is she?" 

"No. Remember I snuck to Earth a few times. Sylvia and I were close, but only as friends. She knew I was a demon, she didn't care. She said she was in love once. An angel. She said love transcends all planes and has no rules. She wrote that poem as a dedication to her lost love." 

"Wonder who that was. That is SO romantic." Phoebe sighs. "I can't believe how fast time flew. We did so much." 

"Sherwood Forest, we saved an innocent, I even wrote you a song." Both Phoebe and Drake chuckle. Last night Drake invited Phoebe and her sisters to Nirvana. There he performed a song he wrote for Phoebe. 'Everything's Kind of Good.' Phoebe almost died of embarrassment, especially when he laid on their table and sang to her with a sultry look. Phoebe was touched, especially her sisters. When he finished, the whole bar gave him thunderous applause. Piper was extremely jealous, but when she mentioned she wished she had love like that, Paige remarked that she did. Sam was coming home. Piper immediately perked up. Prue said nothing, but she whistled at Drake's performance. After the bar closed, they spent the night at the historic Chateau Tivoli. There Drake went all out, champagne, rose petals and scented candles. Plus breakfast in bed the next day. Phoebe wanted to cry. But when Drake saw her tearing up, he wiped her tears away. 

"No. No. You promised." 

"I know. Thank you." 

"For what?" 

"Showing me what love is. I was starting to not believe. Especially with the bad luck I had." 

"Maid Marian. No. Lady Phoebe. You are love itself. Don't forget that." He kisses her hand. 

"Looks like I met the right guy this time." Phoebe says in a sad voice. She was starting to get cynical. Especially when Piper and Sam barely talked. But now looking at Drake, she knew true love existed. 

"Parting is such sweet sorrow. Shakespeare was a wise man. I never knew what he meant, not until today." Drake says staring into her eyes. "Ahem. Let's see. I checked off everything on my list, including singing in a night club, saving a life, and falling in love." 

"How did you know when to come in my life at the exact right moment?" Phoebe asks. 

"Sometimes Fate decides it for us. C'mon. What's magic without a little mystery? Besides before I go, I just want to bask in your loving gaze. I love you Phoebe Halliwell." 

"I love you too. Thank you. For everything." They kiss. They pull apart when they hear the doorbell ring. 

"Pumpkin time. My ride is here." When he gets up, Phoebe pulls him in one last kiss. When they pull apart, both eyes were wet. "Think of me when you dance." Drake whispers. 

"I'll miss you." 

Drake takes a long look at her before he leaves. He waves goodbye as he leaves the house. 

Balthazar was talking to Drake as the pyre burned. 

"You did good. You passed your test. Not many demons or monsters make it to Heaven." 

"But why the sorcerer?" 

"Everyone upstairs think I'm dead. The evil sorcerer was the perfect cover. Besides, there are special souls that shouldn't be in The Pit." 

"You are still afraid of that angel?" 

"Anael. Believe me, if she finds out I'm still alive, I have a angel blade with my name on it. Anyways. Ready to go Home? President Lincoln and Robert are waiting." 

"I just wish Phoebe can be there." 

"She is a good woman. She'll be along eventually. C'mon. Before he takes you away." 

They disappear in a flap of wings, leaving Drake's corpse burning in a hunter's pyre. 

Aaron Birch was standing with his aunt as she signed his papers. His dad was found, sadly he died of a massive heart attack. Aaron was heartbroken when he found out, he felt like it was all his fault. When he told his counselor about his deal, she excused herself to make a call. A day later, Celeste told him that his soul was free and clear. She managed to track down his relatives, she said she was working with the courts to get full custody of Aaron. 

Charlie waved goodbye as Aaron left. When one of her counselors told Celeste about what Aaron said, she immediately called Sam and Dean telling them about his deal. She managed to get a name. Balthazar. When Dean called back a few days later, he said they threatened to set his wings on fire if he didn't free his soul. Luckily he set him free. Charlie had no idea who Balthazar was, but she hoped she never ran into him. Soul Trader her ass. She called the sisters warning them about him. She ordered Alice to clean Aaron's room. A new patient was coming in, a former whitelighter named Mikelle Downs. She was one of the three that came to her facility. Hopefully the new security guard she hired protected them, she heard of the murders, but had no idea who was committing them. 

Samuel said nothing as he watched the hunter sliced Danny's throat. He was under orders. Kill the fallen ones, as well as the former angelic vessels. Heaven's secret must be guarded. He and the hunter then salted and burned the corpse. He came to Earth thanks to the angel, but it was his boss that ran the show. The guy guaranteed every soul was going upstairs. He promised Samuel he'll never see Hell, just as long as he did as he asked. Samuel agreed. He hated to betray his grandsons, but Sam and Dean were strangers to him. It was Mary and Daniel that mattered.


	82. Chapter 82

Dean was at his home in Lawrence when Castiel called. He said there was something wrong with Sam. So after he drove to Cas' house, he was waiting for the news about Sam. He wasn't optimistic, Dean couldn't shake the feeling of the wrongness about Sam. Hell, even Dark World Sam had more personality. He hoped Sam was okay. When he got there, he just walked in, not knowing that Hannah was walking around in a towel. She screamed.

"Whoa!" Dean put up his hands in surrender. "Sorry. Cas said I could come over."

Hannah looked upset. Normally, she couldn't care less about being caught in a state of undress, but ever since she became human, her human emotions were more aware now. She was confused about her embarrassment, but was aware on how annoyed she was at Dean.

"You cannot just *walk* in someone's house. A doorbell exists." She says clutching the towel in embarrassment.

Dean immediately turns around, especially when Castiel walked out naked. Oh god. Cas and Hannah...Oops.

"Dean." Cas says in his usual gravely voice. "You should have called or knocked." He immediately grabs the cushions on their couch.

Dean's face red, he quickly apologizes.

"Can I turn around now?" God he hoped they were decent.

"Give us a few minutes." Cas ordered.

"I'll be outside.'' 

Dean couldn't help but start laughing. Oh man. Cas and Hannah. He sat in his car waiting for Cas.

"Cas you sly dog." He chuckles. Guess he and Hannah are more than just friends. Yeah they are married, but...His thoughts were interrupted when Cas walks out of his house.

"Dean. About Sam."

Dean couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah. Cas. You and Hannah. Um, sorry."

Castiel looked embarrassed.

"Yeah. We were showering together and..."

Dean slaps his hand on Cas' mouth.

"No. No need to explain. You're married. Next time, I'll call first." No way was he interrupting Cas' one on one time.

"Thanks. Dean. Sam. He is not himself."

"No shit."

"While you were busy, Bobby called for assistance. There was a monster that drove people to suicide."

"The Truth Goddess? Yeah. Alt Sam hunted her in the dark universe."

"That's the one. Bobby. He said Sam wasn't himself. So I drove to Bobby's to investigate. Sam, he is different. It's definitely your Sam, but. He changed. Dean. I asked for a favor."

"What favor?"

"I called for a old friend for help. To check Sam. To see if he was human."

"What do you mean? If he was human?"

"Bobby was afraid. Sam. He was afraid Sam wasn't human anymore. He sent Sam for a hunt. My friend, a 'specialist' was waiting."

"Ok, and?"

"He checked Sam's body. Dean. His soul. It's gone."

"What do you mean? Son of a bitch. Michael."

Dean closed his eyes. Michael's soul bomb. Dammit. He must have took Sam's soul while Dean and him were in Chicago. That was the day they arrived. Sam went missing. There was a note. When Dean got there, the apartment building was empty. In frustration, Dean burnt it down. 

"Michael? Our Michael?"

"No. That douchebag wearing my skin. Son of a bitch."

Castiel looked confused.

"Never mind. Cas, I don't know how to get Sam's soul back. His soul was taken by a powerful archangel. Dark Michael took him. Probably others. Cas, there is no way I can go back. Michael made it clear."

Cas nodded.

"What do you want to do? Even if I was an angel again, I don't have that amount of power. Only a powerful being can open the doors."

"Any ideas?"

Castiel closes his eyes. He heard of Death, but rumors were She ignored every event. Unless it was extremely serious. There was a spell to bind Her, but She already killed every summoner that started it. He needed to talk to Sergei.

"Dean. I'm going to see a friend. I suggest you see Bobby."

"No. I'm coming with you." Dean insisted.

"The man I'm going to see doesn't like strangers. Sam, he's with Bobby. I promise to call if I find out anything." 

"Okay. Dean sighs. It's been months. No wonder Sam wasn't acting like himself. He never bothered to see his fiancée Piper either. Instead he acted like Dean in the old days. Flirting hard with random women and getting their numbers. Dean was sure Sam never cheated, but Sam's behavior rubbed Dean the wrong way. Sam, he made Dean really uneasy. He even drank hard and ate cheeseburgers and greasy foods. Dean, he was going to fix Sam. Maybe get Piper to slap some sense into him. Wait a minute. The Power of Three. Maybe all three combined can bring Sam's soul back. 

Jaime quietly hums as she puts the book away. Working at the library wasn't her dream job but it paid the bills. Her appointment at the physio clinic wasn't until tomorrow, so she switched shifts with Denise who for some reason was acting more and more upbeat. Usually clumsy and uncoordinated, she was now doing her job with ease, with her talking about quitting her job and heading to Atlantic City to find her fortune. Plus that wasn't the only thing. She matched with some guy from the west coast and was meeting him in town before she took off. 

When Jaime saw who was coming in, her heart started beating really fast. It was Dan. Shit! Was it four already? She checked her watch. Three forty four. Phew. Then her shift was almost over. Dan was meeting her for a early dinner. Then they were going to the movies. 

They been dating for the last four months, ever since they met at the White's dinner party. Dan was really sweet. He didn't care that Jaime was in a wheelchair, he accepted her for who she was. Ever since they met Jaime and Dan been seeing each other on a regular basis. His daughter, Jenny was extremely happy. Usually girls her age would hate having a strange woman around, but she encouraged Jaime and Dan to date. They did the usual couple things, except one. Jaime and Dan never took their relationship to the next level. Dan was patient, but he hinted that Jaime move in with him. He even built a wheelchair ramp in his house. Jaime was hesitant. She liked Dan, loved Jenny as a younger sister, but her heart felt hollow. She quickly shoved those feelings down. Their relationship was still brand new. 

"Hey." Dan says walking in. 

"Hey stranger." Jaime greets back. They kiss. Just a peck, but Jaime and Dan smile. 

"Almost ready?" Dan asks. 

"I still have to finish my shift. But we do have a fresh selection of newspapers to pass the time." 

"Good. Nothing like a bits of bad news to look forward to." Dan jokes. 

Jaime giggles. But he wasn't wrong. These last few months were full of weird events. Violent weather, people disappearing into thin air, and that was just good news. The amount of murders that were taking place. Dan forbade Jenny from going out after dark. Jenny didn't argue back, the town was under curfew. Which is why they were having their date early. 

As Jaime was putting the last of the books away, Dan showed her a newspaper article. Jaime grimaced reading it. A family of four were missing. There was signs of a struggle, and blood splatters were found in the master bedrooms. The authorities were worried about the two kids. A eight year old and a six year old. 

"Those poor kids. What does the police say?" 

"That they are looking into it. They are hesitant on putting up a Amber Alert. They don't want to alert the kidnappers. Apparently it may be a copycat killer. Those murders are similar to kidnappings that happened over fifty years ago." 

"Where does it say that? The Amber Alert." 

"I have friends that work in the police station. They are currently investigating. They don't want to spook the kidnappers. They believe it may be a human smuggling ring. This kind of murders wasn't new. When they found the latest victims, the same pattern was there, except somethings changed. A man's heart and the woman's tongue was cut out. Both were sitting on the front lawn.'' 

Jaime shudders. 

"That's terrible. The kids?'' 

"Missing. The police investigating but have no physical evidence of the murderers. No fibers, no DNA, no shoe prints, even though the front door was opened, and it was raining hard." 

"No tracks. Damn. If there was a human heart as well as a woman's tongue, no way it could have belonged to the parents." 

Jaime was thoughtful. Strangely enough, it all sounded so familiar. But there was no way. Was she a cop or a detective before her amnesia? She wished she could remember. When she heard the town's bells going off, she knew her shift was over. As she looked at Dan, she knew she didn't want to go out to dinner, she wanted to solve this case. 

"Hon? About dinner." 

Dan sighs. 

"You're canceling again. Aren't you." This was the third time. Dan wished he never brought up the murders. Every time something odd came up, Jaime was there pouring over old case files and finding clues. There was two cases she helped solve. There was one about missing children found blind in the sewers. She said it was similar to a case from the west coast a few years ago. So she went online and contacted a "specialist" to take care of the problem. The children's eyes were back to normal a day later. 

Then another oddball case, Jaime was stubbornly trying to solve. Unusual murders that weren't murders. Doctors were baffled at the so called "miraculous" cures. A man with a literal hole in his body walking around. A car accident victim with several broken bones and burst organs recovering in a hospital. She contacted the same specialist that set things right. Both died a few days later. When Dan complained, Jaime said the angels were not responsible. She said those were signs of a apocalypse. When Dan scoffed, she then argued back that things were happening that shouldn't be. She didn't know why, but the more she worked these cases, the more she was getting her memories back. Now she had a new case. Save that family. 

"Jaime. Come have dinner. Instead of going out, we'll order in. We'll solve this thing together. But. We'll leave things to the proper authorities. Promise?" 

"Promise." They kiss. 

The shaman was enjoying his smoke. Nothing like tobacco leaves from deep of the jungles of El Salvador. Those leaves were extremely rare, only blooming every ten years. The creatures that harvest it only come to this realm every ten years, only to collect the plants and reharvest the seeds that sleep for a decade. It cost Sergei a small fortune to acquire it, but was well worth it. He thanked the archangel for bringing it as a gift. When he heard the alarms, he knew an angel was here. He leisurely finishes his smoke and when he was done he stretches. Ah. The angel Castiel. Its been years. 

Castiel was giving him a dirty look as he stood in the holy fire. 

"Was this really necessary?" Castiel asked in a irritated voice. "I no longer have my wings." 

"Then you can easily walk out of it." 

As much as he wanted to, he couldn't. He wasn't human long enough. He was annoyed when Sergei laughed. 

"There is no holy oil there. Just cooking oil. I knew you would show up. It's about that Winchester isn't it. Come in. I made tea." When Castiel didn't move, he sighed. "Fine. Let me bring the fire extinguisher." 

Castiel was sitting uncomfortably on the floor watching as Sergei finishing setting up his tea. Castiel wanted nothing more than to tell him to hurry up, but he didn't. He knew Sergei well. He hated rushing. He claimed he lived as long as he did being careful. Castiel knew about his background, he was born in a family of shamans. They possessed vast knowledge of ancient spells not even other angels or demons knew. Witches, warlocks, Men of Letters, and even Crowley came to him for his input. Brainwashing him was impossible, he knew how to cloak his brain. Not even Naomi could see what he knew. Castiel didn't trust him, but he had no choice. 

"One or two teaspoons." 

"No thanks." 

"You sure? I made this from the ancient tea leaves of Da-Hong Pao. I bargained it from the Chinese Government. Cost me my painting of Van Gogh's Poppy Flowers, but well worth it." 

Castiel shook his head. 

"Very well. The soul of Sam Winchester is missing. I'm sure you heard about that Archangel's plans of the soul bomb from your loved one." 

Castiel nods. 

"That angel ordered everyone to guard the doors. No one can cross over or return. So it would be impossible to cross. Not without help." 

"Then who shall I ask. The only one that I can think of is ignoring my prayers." 

"Yes. She is busy. God is destroying reality. Even our world. It's just a matter of time. But hope is not lost. I can give you a name." He gets up and writes down a name. "Here. And old family friend of The Winchesters. A Dr Robert. He can help." 

Castiel stares at the paper. 

"What am I supposed to do with this?" 

"Give it to your human. You know the one you care about." 

Castiel gets up to leave. Before he leaves, Sergei stops him. 

"Wait." 

"What." Castiel says in irritation. 

Sergei goes to his cupboard and takes out a box. 

"Give this to the witch. To give to the Winchester's counterparts. Only the witch can cross over without alerting Death or God. Do not open it. If you do, you'll alert Him. The witch will know what to do." 

Castiel stares at it. It couldn't be. 

"Where did you get this. Its been lost for centuries. Not since The Flood." 

"My lover, The Goddess of The Underworld gave it to me as a gift. Do not lose it. It is the only copy in all of Creation." 

Castiel takes the box. What is in here was more coveted than the Angel Tablet. Castiel knew exactly to give it to. 

"Thank you." 

''Good luck." 

Bobby Singer was reading one of his ancient texts, trying to distract himself from his foster son Sam Winchester. He hated to say it, he was scared. He didn't dare go outside, knowing he was vulnerable the moment he stepped out of the house. Ever since Sam and him got back from hunting, he was wondering why Dean was actively avoiding him. Sam knew. Dean was currently on his way to San Francisco to see the sisters. To 'fix' Sam. Bobby hoped that they hurried up, the more time they took, the harder it was to keep an eye on a monster. 

Dean was on the road when Cas called back. He gave him a name. Dean knew exactly who that was. His Dad called him Dr Death. He looked at the clock. He still had two more days of driving. 

Jaime's eyes were getting sleepy. She and Dan tried to have a romantic night in, but while they were watching TV, there was another Amber Alert. A teenager went missing in the nearby town of Arkdale. Dan immediately made a call. Jaime told Sam she was going to sleep in the guest bedroom. Dan just nodded, too busy talking to the detective on the other side, clearly worried about his daughter. 

It took Jaime a few minutes to get into bed, but she did it. She was already undressed, too tired to change in her nightgown. She used her arms to tuck her legs into bed. She then fell in a restless sleep. 

She saw herself with two women. All three were upstairs in a dark room looking for a trunk. She saw and heard thunder and rain. The youngest, obviously home was college was insisting in looking inside the locked trunk. The oldest, a well dressed brunette was hesitant. She clearly hated to be up here, same with herself. This room was spooky. Especially now with the darkness. The lightning and thunder making it worse. 

Before the trunk could be opened, she saw a Man. He was shaking His head at her. 

Jaime woke up sweating. That Man. He was warning her. Don't open the trunk. What was He hiding? Her identity? Jaime wished she knew. 

Dean finally makes it to San Francisco. The weather rained all throughout every state. Flood warnings were everywhere. The usual sunny weather was gone, replaced by never ending rain. What is going on? He was tempted to go to a random motel to sleep, but he didn't. He headed to Chinatown to see Dr Robert. 

The butcher was doing his usual routine, chopping up his orders for his business, making sure that there was enough meat and pork for everyone. Competition was tough, many businesses like himself were up and down the same block. Luckily he had a edge. His tenant upstairs was running his own business. Every week either a unregistered USA citizen, or someone with no medical insurance came to see him for their medical treatments, including surgery. He himself saw him for medical surgery, he took out his appendix and delivered his wife's baby. He gave him a huge discount on the rent, despite his own rent costing him a huge fortune in San Fransisco. But he figured it was worth it, good doctors like him were very hard to find. Especially those that specializes in "special" services. When he saw the young hunter, he knew he was there to see his friend. He nodded to his partner. His brother went and unlocked the back door. Hopefully the hunter bought some meat, he just got a fresh order. 

Dean drove up to the address Cas gave him. Since Castiel was fluent in every language on Earth, he told him exactly where to go. The address was written in Chinese, but Castiel helpfully translated to English. Dean looked up at the sign. 

"Really? 230 Keefer." His Dad saw Dr Robert here? A butcher shop? Dean tried not to judge. As a hunter, he and Sam usually stitched each other up. Neither one had insurance, but since Gabriel cleared them from the law, Sam and Dean wanted a normal life. Especially since their girlfriends wanted them to be normal citizens. As he walked in the door he walked up to the butcher who told him to go straight down the hall. 

Dr Robert heard the bell. He gestured to Eva, his assistant, a former medical student to get ready. Wonder who the new patient was. He had a file cabinet full of patient names, which he saved on a private save cloud, thanks to a old friend Frank who recommended he never keep any paper files. His practice was cash only, but he did accept barters occasionally. If he needed a very rare medicine, he called one of his contacts, the Shaman Sergei. Who also had his own practice. Doctors like him were usually non licensed, obviously. Humans weren't the only patients he saw. As he walked out to greet his latest patient, he was surprised to see who it was. Dean Winchester. Wow. He grew up. From a scrawny eight year old, to a strong young man. 

Dean wasn't impressed by the dirty hallways. Hopefully the doctor had clean equipment. He had a envelope full of cash. Dr Robert wasn't cheap. Especially for the service Dean was asking for. He just hoped this worked. 

He already saw the Halliwells. They told him they no longer had their active powers. Well, except for Prue. Paige wasn't as powerful, her whitelighter side was gone. Piper didn't say much, except asking about Sam. No way was Sam seeing Piper or Jenna. Sam was soulless. Dean didn't doubt he'll sacrifice anyone to avoid getting his soul back. He liked not having a consciousness. He just wished Phoebe still had her premonitions. She could see what Sam was thinking, since he rarely shared much. Except for hunting. He just hoped Bobby was safe. 

Bobby held a sigh of relief when Sam told him he was going to run an errand. They were playing cards to pass the time, but Bobby felt uneasy the entire time Sam was there. It was Sam, but also not Sam. He already had his gun and cuffs ready. He silently apologized to Dean, if the nuclear option was there, Bobby wouldn't hesitate. 

The angel Balthazar heard the call. He was partying it up in France with male and female party goers. All were nude and was getting ready for their annual orgy. Balthazar was annoyed. He rarely missed a year. He apologized to twin models, Jean-Paul and Julien, telling them he'll be back and to hold their place. Before he left, he saw the two men flirting with his ex lovers, the goddess Athena, and the siren Altargatis. Mmm. He just hoped whomever was calling him was worth it. 

"Sam Winchester. What can I do for you?" He wasn't surprised. He saw his shell. That was it. His soul was disparu (gone/missing). His long time friend Castiel told him about it. Guess the rumors were true. Other worlds did exist. Wonder what his counterpart was like. If he still existed. 

"This better be good." 

As Balthazar listened to Sam's pleads, he nods. Bobby Singer. His soul was worth a huge fortune. Almost as valuable as John Winchester's. The auction was coming up, and since the demon Zhan was dead, there was a new auctioneer. He knew who it was, it was someone he was trying to get in bed for the last four hundred years. He had a glimpse of the things being auctioned, and powers wasn't it. Obviously this auction was elite invitation only. He was lucky to get a invite. Already he knew Gabriel was attending, rumors were Raphael as well. Usually he avoided the two archangels, but what he saw on the block, he figured he would just ignore them. 

"Okay. I know a ritual. It involves you doing a dirty sacrifice. It involves scarring your vessel." 

"Scarring? Oh you mean cutting." 

"Kind of. You see Sam, you are too pure. You need to kill your father." 

"My father is dead." 

"Yes, that can pose a problem. But other than biological, who is the man that raised you?" 

"Bobby. Fine." 

"Just like that. Huh. Usually patricide scares away most folks, but you are not most folks. Kill Singer, and your body will be too filthy to carry a soul. I will come to collect." He flies away in a flutter of wings. Hopefully the twins weren't done yet. 

"Dean Winchester. It's been years. Your daddy came to me to get stitched up. Of course that was when I was still licensed. Come in." 

Eva saw the hunter. Hmph. He was just like all the others. She got the needles ready. When he ordered Dean to lay down, Dean hesitated. Eva shoved him down. Telling him to man up. She just wanted to get this day over with, she was exhausted from working overtime. When the lights went out, she turned on their generator. She needed to buy gas and batteries. Those storms were getting more and more frequent. 

"You sure this is safe?" Dean asked as he was shoved down. The amount of money he paid the doctor, he was in debt to Jenna for a long time. But she told him to be careful. 

"My success rate is 75%. Relax. I done this plenty of times." 

Dean wasn't convinced. But he had no choice. When he yelped at the IV being forced in, he glared at Eva. She just looked bored. 

"You have three minutes. Remember. Time moves differently in the plane." 

Dean nodded. 

The doctor clicked his watch as the machines whined. 

The reaper Merle looked bored as she stood in the empty room. She was under orders. Assist the witch. 

As Dean woke up, he saw the doctor and Eva standing still. Or so they seemed. If Dean squinted, he could see them moving. So this was the astral plane. He's been to Heaven, but never the road to the inbetween. This was kinda cool. He needed to see Death. 

"Dad!! Dad!!" Jenny screamed. 

Dan came running in. When he saw Jaime's lifeless body, he started administering CPR. 

"Jenny call 911!” He ordered. No. Jaime can't be dead. She can't be. 

"Where am I?" 

"The astral plane. I am under orders to assist you." 

Jaime looked down at herself. She is standing? How? 

"Earth's rules don't apply here. My boss gave me orders. To assist Her." 

"Excuse me?" 

"To collect. Usually we do it, but our boss's Boss is off world. So we need a capable soul to do it." 

When Jaime was given a list, she groaned. Great. That explained the dark clothes. When she saw the ring on her hand, she knew who that ring belonged to. 

"Couldn't Azrael do the work herself?" Jaime asks irritated. 

Dean went downstairs to see Death. He met Him once, years ago. He was eating nachos from 7-11. Dean felt uneasy around him, he was sure his time was up. Death said He was there to give Dean a message. "Don't screw up." That was it. Dean never saw Him again. When he asked Castiel, Cas said Death wasn't seen in millions of years. He said Death only showed up when He was awakened. With things the way they were, Dean wondered what Death meant. He never figured it out. 

When he saw Tessa, he had to ask. 

"I need to speak to your Boss." 

"No." 

"It's urgent." 

"So?" 

"My brother.'' 

"Not our problem." 

Dean wanted to punch her. But he knew he won't. 

"Please." 

"She is busy. We all are." 

"Doing what?" 

"You see those storms? That isn't the only thing going on. We are working overtime. He is making us work. Atropos and her sisters are overwhelmed. Their lists are totally screwed up. People are dying before their time. It doesn't help that Death no longer exists. He underestimated God.'' 

"Death is dead? How?" 

"Ask your alternative self." Tessa says in disgust. "Here." She hands him a ring. "Since He's dead, He cannot do His job. So you have to do it." 

"I have to be a reaper?" 

"Soon. Usually when a human helps us, they die for a short time. But since we already have someone, you'll be wearing that ring when you reap. Twenty four hours you'll be us. You'll be invisible to the living." 

"Wait a minute. You said there was someone. Who?" 

"Twenty four hours. Take that ring off, you won't get what you came for. As for that someone, it's....." 

Dean woke up gasping for air. He hated waking up. Especially from being dead. His heart always felt cold, like he was electrocuted. He gave Dr Robert a dirty look. 

"Really??! You couldn't give me five more seconds?" 

Dr Robert looked at Dean. He was exactly like John. 

"You were dead for seven minutes. I need to examine you to make sure you don't have any brain damage.'' 

"I feel fine. This isn't the first time I died." 

"Then you won't mind a examination." 

Not only was a reaper, she was also responsible for taking them to their final destination. She asked about her body, Merle refused to answer, saying Jaime had a job to do. Reapers. The first name on her list, a man that died in his sleep. 

"I thought I was supposed to reap them. The man's dead." 

"Take the soul before it leaves. If the soul stays behind, it..." 

"Goes insane. Yah, yah." 

Merle rolls her eyes. 

The old man looks at Jaime and Merle. He stares at his wife. 

"Huh. So that's how I go. So. Where to?" 

Dean and Tessa were waiting for events for the convenience store robbery. Dean hoped it was the asshole holding the gun, not the scared father and child who were terrified. 

"Which one?" Dean asked. 

"Wait." 

In a blink of an eye, the robber was shot. Dean was supposed to be neutral, but seeing the robber gasping for air made Dean smile. 

"Hey. Reap him." Tessa demanded. 

"Is he in great pain?" When Tessa nods, Dean holds up his finger. "Give me a minute." Tessa sighs in annoyance. Death told Azrael to get assistance. At least her human was responsible. 

When the robber died, he was horrified to see his dead body. He looked at Dean and Tessa. 

"Why?" 

"Maybe because your a dick. Enjoy the ride down, it gets pretty hot." Dean smirks as he is taken away. 

"Noooo. You can't make me." Jaime moans. They were somewhere in South Carolina, Jaime was there to reap the newest soul on the list. A newborn baby. 

"The baby isn't supposed to exist. Besides, he is suffering from failing kidneys. It would be cruel to leave him alive." 

"He's an innocent!" Jaime yells. God, how is it that she is allowed to live, and babies die. It is so unfair. Merle in a rare moment of compassion puts her hand on Jaime. 

"Would you rather see this baby suffer? Even with surgery, he will suffer years of pain and sickness. His parents would go broke paying for his medical bills. Their next child wouldn't be able to attend college, and will resent their brother for robbing her parents love." 

Jaime wanted to cry. But she was supposed to stay neutral. Seeing his excited parents broke her heart. She walked to the parents and silently apologized. Then she reluctantly took the baby's soul. She and Merle left just as soon as she heard the mom's screams and the husband yelling for help. Jaime looked at the sleeping baby in her arms. He was adorable. 

"What's going to happen to him?" Jaime asked. 

"You are going to take him to his final rest. Lets go." 

They carry him to the light. 

So far reaping was easy. Dean took a heart attack victim, a drug overdose and a drunk driver. But when they ended up in a children's hospital, Dean was hoping to take a old nurse or even the janitor walking by. Tessa takes him to a little girl. Dean shakes his head. 

"What is she thirteen?" 

"Twelve." 

”No. No friggan way.'' There was no way. He was not a murderer. 

"A twelve year old with a rare heart condition. Go on take her." 

Dean shakes his head. 

"Go to hell." 

Tessa said nothing. Not until she heard Billie's voice. 

"I can't make you take her soul, but remember there is a grand design. Break it, and there is consequences." 

Dean shakes his head. 

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you." 

Bobby was shaking as he stood over Sam's body. Sam, the boy he helped raise was almost a murderer. If it wasn't for his instincts, he'll be dead. Why did Sam want him for? To be a cold killer? He wasn't going to stick around to find out. He went to find some rope. He wished Dean was here. But no. Even on a airplane, there was no way he'll make it on time. As he got the rope, he went to tie up Sam. 

He was gone. 

"Balls." 

Jaime had a massive migraine when she came back. The last soul she took, a convicted serial killer was just given his final sentence. Where he went, Jaime didn't want to think about it. She didn't go in, but heard the screams. Merle went through the doors. The sounds of that man's screams will haunt her. 

"God, I hope that was it." She checked her list. There were two more names. No. NO! 

"Why!" She screamed. 

Robert Singer and Samuel Winchester. 

Bobby was terrified. His plan to lock Sam in the basement was a failure. He knew he should have kept the doors shut. When he heard nothing but silence, he went to check. But not before holding his shotgun. It had rock salt. Hopefully it caused Sam to slow down. If he could. Without a soul, Sam was a cold, efficient killer. 

When he checked his basement, Sam was nowhere to be found. He checked his panic room. No Sam. But he found blood. Bastard escaped. Bobby should have known better. He had a barn. When he went upstairs, he took out his handgun. Hopefully he didn't have to use it. He loved Sam, but that thing that was running around wasn't him. He said a little prayer to Dean. Apologizing for what he had to do. 

Phoebe was at home looking at her social media. As usual, nothing was happening. She couldn't wait to be herself, she was starting to resent Joanne. Her alias had more fun than her. She no longer had her active powers, but she could still make potions. When she saw Sam's and Piper's picture she smiled. This was after they got engaged. As she scrolled to the next picture she got a premonition. 

It was Piper. She was walking with a reaper. She was collecting souls. Huh? When did that happen. As for the moment she was taking a nap. She kept going out. The last thing she said was as soon a Sam got there, she was dragging him to Lake Tahoe to get married. She kept saying time was of the essence. She even refused Phoebe's bridal shower. Which was unusual. Before that mess with the planes, she was planning their wedding. 

Piper she was watching with reluctance. She wasn't there alone, Dean was there as well. They were taking both Sam and their mentor, Bobby. Both him and Sam killed each other, but before their souls can get reaped, an angel took both their souls. Both Dean and Piper couldn't do anything. 

Phoebe woke up shaking. She ran to tell Piper. 

Becky was anticipating this. She was gone out the window a hour before. The genie showed her. Becky liked being Piper, but it was better alone than with Phoebe. She could fool the sisters, but now with Phoebe getting her powers back, she needed to disappear. At least till the wedding. Then her and Sam would be together across the country. Good thing her old apartment was still available. There was the matter of Marion, but she can handle her. She had an out. She knew a spell to expel angels, thanks to that cute British man. 

Phoebe was staring at the open window. 

"You gotta be kidding me." She went to talk to her sisters. Something was seriously wrong. 

Dean was shaking as he got out of the car. He couldn't save the nurse, but he saved her husband. After he called 911, be put on his ring. 

"Spare me the lecture." He says seeing Tessa. He had one more reap. 

After the little girl was gone, he was about to give the ring back, when Tessa interrupted him. 

"Not yet." 

Jaime was shaking when she saw the two men. Her heart broke when she saw the man that she loved standing in a barn. He was holding a knife, getting ready to throw. She knew he was going to kill the man hiding behind the hay stacks. But it would be fatal. He was about to get shot. She was supposed to be neutral, but without a soul, Sam was going to die. She just wished she could say goodbye. She knew their names, but still couldn't remember hers. 

Dean and Tessa were standing in Bobby's junk yard. 

"What am I doing here?'' 

"To see." 

Dean was regretting everything. Because of his ego, he was going to lose Bobby. Tessa must have read his mind. 

"He's not the only person you'll lose." 

Bobby was shaking as he held the gun. Sam was *good.* Too good. He was so silent, Bobby had no idea where he was. But Bobby was older and wiser. Sam had no soul, therefore no conscious. He was relying on only the physical things. His sight, his ears, maybe his smell. But Bobby. His instincts were way beyond that. He didn't live as long as he had being stupid. He hated to do it. Sam had to die. 

Jaime had no tears, but she was filled with dread. This was it. She said her goodbyes to Sam. As for Bobby, she was getting ready to take his soul. 

Dean couldn't believe his eyes. Piper? What the hell? 

"What the hell? Why is she..." When he saw Sam with the knife, and Bobby with the gun, he knew. He was about to rip off his ring, when Tessa stopped him. 

"Wait." 

''The hell I am. Piper! Piper!" 

"Jaime" looks up. Huh? 

"You can see me?" Jaime was surprised. She was Death, at least for now. 

''You seeing this? Stop him! Stop them both!'' Dean demanded. "Use your powers!" 

Both Merle and Tessa stepped back. They had their orders. 

"I can't. I have to stay neutral. Besides. I have no powers. Except to reap." 

"Bullshit." He ripped of his ring. When he appeared behind Sam, he grabbed his wrist. He was about to stab Bobby. With a surprised Sam, he punched Sam in the face. He was his brother, but Dean didn't care. He punched him again and again. When Sam was laying down, bruised and bloody, is when Dean and Bobby picked him up and carried him away. 

Jaime was gasping for air just as the paramedics arrived. Dan and Jenny were happy. Both were confused when Jaime kept calling Sam's name. 

"Sam. Sam. His soul. She has his soul. The Woman. She has his soul." 

"How long was she out?" The paramedic asked. 

"Seven minutes." 

"She is delirious. We have to take her in. Would you like to come?" 

"Soon. Jenny, call Sandra. Pack your overnight bag. I'll drop you off." Dan demanded. 

Jenny usually would have argued back, but seeing her dad's stricken face broke her. She knew when her dad fell for a woman. She never seen his face like that, not since her mom. She was only a baby since she died, but she saw her dad's face when he looked through their wedding and baby albums. She prayed Jaime was safe. 

Dean knew Sam was gone. Now that Sam was tied up, he didn't know what to do with him. Bobby was standing outside the panic room. He was afraid to touch Dean, knowing Dean saw him with the gun. 

"Son..." 

"I need a drink. Bobby. Watch over him." He ordered. He understood why Bobby did what he did. But even so Dean was angry. Not at Bobby but himself. If he hadn't left Sam behind, none of this would have happened. As he poured his drink, he saw Piper. What the hell was she thinking?! She didn't bother interfering. Why? When he heard a woman's voice behind him, he dropped his glass. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was Her. The Woman from Gate. That nightclub from the Dark Universe. 

Amara felt Dean's pain. This wasn't the Dean she fell for, but the same kind man was there. Her Brother found it funny about Sam's and Dean's situations and said it fit in perfectly in His Book. Amara was disgusted at Her Brother and told Him off. She then retrieved Sam's soul from the auction house. He was incredibly lucky, he was about to be sold to the highest bidder, a crazy human. Amara's presence frightened everyone, every person there bowed down to the Goddess. Many worshiping Her. She then erased their memories. No way She wanted to be worshiped, She didn't want to end up like Him. 

Dean swallowed in fear and awe. He was tempted to bow down, but he didn't. Whoever She was, Dean knew she was to be treated with respect. Neverless, he curtsied. 

"My Lady. Forgive me. I..." What was Dean supposed to say? Dean had no words. Nothing could be said. Dean felt lower than a bug. Jenna could be here, and Dean couldn't care less. 

"Don't. Your brother. I have his soul." 

Bobby was standing outside the panic room when Dean came running down. 

"Bobby! Open the door!" 

Bobby was about to, but there was a Presence there. There was no way he could enter. He shook his head. Dean saw nothing. But he felt It. He heard Sam's screams. But Dean couldn't do anything. Not till She was gone. 

Becky was shaking as she returned from the auction. That Woman. She was Divinity Herself. Usually most people would forget, but Becky was different. Maybe because the Woman made her remember. That thing in the basement. It was evil. It transformed Becky. To submit to her darkest desires. She needed to call the sisters. But before she could, the darkness in her heart took over again. 

Becky looked at her phone. Who was she calling? Who cares. She knew where Sam was. She rubbed her lamp, she still had two more wishes. 

Denise and Ronny were having the time of their lives in Atlantic City. Between them, they had over one hundred grand. Thanks to Denise freezing time, and Ronny having the power of premonition, they abandoned Denise's plan to destroy her husband, and instead were gambling big. When Ronny won another sixty grand, is when Denise and him cashed out. Besides, the casino boss was making them nervous. 

Zankou smirks at the two humans. They were so predictable. He saw their hearts. The woman was driven by revenge, and the man was driven by greed. He didn't care about either, it was the fact that The Sisters were vulnerable. They were powerless. Except one. Prue. The one standing between Him and The Throne. He ordered the wizard to follow the two humans, he knew the sisters would come after them. Once Prue dies, the Throne was his. He already killed Belphagor, he was weak. Same with Alistair. He didn't care about Crowley or Lilith either, his seers told him that both were going to die soon. With him being in charge of Hell, he was ready to lead Hell's armies. Not even God could stop him. Not with him having all the Nexus' powers. 

Kyra was breathing hard. She and Benny were exhausted from running. They were out of Purgatory, but they needed to hide. Luckily one of Kyra's old friends was around. Gerald Loughlin, now going by Gideon, just opened up his home. They were going to hide there, thanks to that man, Adam Milligan. He and his lover told him and Kyra they can help. But only at a price. Benny hoped they had blood, he was thirsty. 

Tony and Donatello were both looking at the Tablets. So it was true. The God Tablet did exist. But it was shattered. It took them a long time to see it. But it was written in a way not even God would know. They wondered who wrote that small code. Wasn't the Scribe, or The Darkness. The six pieces were sent to six worlds. The Six. Well, now five, were still out there. No wonder God hesitated on destroying them. That Tablet contained a secret. God's weakness. Not even Death knew. They knew they had to tell someone. But not just anyone. It was for the kid. Only the child could read it.


	83. Chapter 83

Prue was sitting in her throne room, being worshiped by her loyal subjects. Her demons were bowing down to her, giving her their undying loyalty. Prue smiled, her eyes dark as she basked in the never ending chants. She smiled at her husband as she rubbed her belly, their dark heir growing inside of her.

Prue woke up in a cold sweat. She was Queen, but that *thing* inside of her was evil. Prue shuddered at the feeling of the creature inside of her. It reminded her of Phoebe's pregnancy with Cole. But this baby was more evil, more dark. The Source's Heir just wanted to rule, this creature wanted to consume. Prue shuddered at the memory. She vowed to stay celibate. She always wanted children, but after that dream, she changed her mind. She swore to see her doctor. So she can rip out her uterus. No way was that Thing allowed to live.

Becky was getting frustrated at the genie. She had to be careful, one wrong wish, and she frees him, but not before causing chaos. 

"C'mon. *You* have two more wishes. Choose any wish you desire, anything. You wished you were Piper, you become her."

Becky blew a raspberry.

"A cheap copy. I have powers, but they pale in comparison to her real powers." Yeah Becky can glamour, but she can't freeze, blow up or heat up things. Her so called "freezing" powers turned people and things into ice. As for molecular combustion, she had to be careful. She nearly blew up everything. Piper can control her magic, but Becky can't. As for molecular acceleration, she had to be extremely careful. She can accidentally melt things, including people. Becky knew she couldn't trust a Trickster. But thinking of losing Sam was too painful. If Sam could not love her, she had to take drastic measures. But not now. Looking at the genie, she wondered how her friend died. His roommate said car accident. But what if it wasn't. She checked the details of his death. He was driving a Lamborghini, and died in a fiery crash. But he was always complaining of being broke. How could he afford a $255,000 car? She knew Guy. He would have used the money to pay off his student loans. Not buy a impulse car. He hated wasting money. Something must have tricked him. She stared at the genie. 

"Back in the bottle?" 

"Not yet. I just have a question. And NO, this is not a wish." 

"Spoilsport." 

"Where did you come from? Who sent you?" 

"Two questions. Alrighty. I came from deep in the city of Babylon. My master, RIP, was the priest Nabonidus. He wasn't happy to lose his empire and bought me from my distant cousin, Loki." 

"Wait a minute. Your COUSIN sold you? That's awful.'' 

"You're a sweet girl. But selling your relatives was completely normal back in the day. Anyway, he performed a spell and put me in a bottle he created. Genies weren't new, but I was on one of the first to grant three wishes. Anyway, I granted two of his wishes, before I could grant his third wish, a young and upcoming ruler conquered his empire. He never wanted any wishes from me, instead he sold me to a dragon. He was working with the Council, then when they were killed by the New Source is when I was found by your friend. He made his two wishes, then before I can grant him his third wish, he died." 

Poor Guy. But Becky still didn't understand. 

"What did Guy wish for?" 

The genie shook his head. 

"Sorry. That would be breaking client/genie confidentiality." 

"Really." 

"Would you want anyone to know about yours?". 

"Good point." 

"Anyways." He rubs his hands together. "What can I do for you, master?" 

Phoebe was getting suspicious. Piper was acting more and more odd. She was always a early riser, but she's been taking off so early in the mornings and coming home late at night. Ever since Becky asked to move in, is when things got weird. But it wasn't entirely her fault. It was Prue's accident in New York, plus Sam and Dean's disappearance. Grams ways said God had a wicked sense of humor, but this was too much. Plus their magic disappearing. Phoebe was surprised to still get that one premonition. Besides, what the hell was Piper doing? Working as Death? Phoebe needed to solve this mystery once and for all. 

Paige comes down yawning. Seeing Phoebe deep in thought, she had to ask. 

"Whatcha thinkin' sis?" Paige asked. "Piper out again?" 

"Of course." 

"Weird. Must be worried about the wedding. Last time I talked to her she was going to ask Sam to go to one of those quickie ceremonies." 

Phoebe didn't say anything. Her hairs stood up in the back of her neck. She didn't need to be psychic to know what was going on. 

"Paige! Underneath the table! Now!" 

When the earthquake started, they both dived under the dining room table. 

The crack in the basement opens wider. The black smoke underneath is released from its prison. 

''Finally. I am freed." It thinks. 

Dean was watching Sam as he slept. He asked Castiel for a favor to check if Sam was okay. So Cas called for a cutie named Anael. Her vessel was a attractive redhead, but she wasn't Dean's type at all. She was covered head to toe with designer clothes. How did he know, he and Jenna watched the "Real Housewives" on a regular basis. Even the Kardashians. Hey, he liked watching trainwreak shows. Made him forget about the upcoming events. 

"So about Sam." 

Anael gave him a cool stare. 

"He's fine. His soul is intact." 

"Is he still the same?" 

"Should be. There is minimal damage. Your brother should be fine." 

"Good." As he was going to check on Sam, Anael stopped him. 

"Dean." 

"What?" 

"What was She like?" 

"Who?" 

"The Darkness." 

"Who?" 

The Woman, dumbass. The One that gave back Sam's soul." Anael was intrigued. She heard rumors, that she and God were the same age. She existed before Time began. Most of Heaven was terrified of Her, but Anael was one of the few that wasn't. If Anael had a choice, she'll pick Her over the Creator. 

"She was nice." Dean had no words. No words existed to describe Her. Dean felt a union between them, like they were One. She was beautiful, but Her real Self was much beyond that. 

"That it? Whatever. Don't bother waking your brother. He may be okay, but remember, he won't remember a thing." She flies away in a flutter of wings. 

Bobby called for Dean to come upstairs. He needed help with his leaky sink. 

Penny hated flights. Especially during storms. Her boyfriend Stan insisted on flying today. All week they waited for the weather to clear. It never did. Penny would have drove, but every road was under flood warnings. She had her job interview in two days. She was dying to move from her small town in Oregon to California. This job was something she always dreamed of, a chance to work at a prestigious museum. But as the plane shook, she was wondering if they'll make it there. They only been in the air for twenty five minutes. When Stan notice her having a anxiety attack, he tried to calm her down. 

"Babe. Just relax. I flew in dozens of storms. We'll be fine." 

"I can't. How long before we land?" 

"I have to refuel in an hour." 

"That's too long. Let's land somewhere. Anywhere. I need to get off." As she turned to look out a window, she swore she seen a giant shadow. 

"What is that?!" She cried out. 

Stan, nonplussed remarked it was probably a shadow from their plane. But when he saw a giant creature, Penny screamed as she saw the plane window shatter and Stan gone. She screams as the plane went down. 

Bobby was cautious as Sam and Dean talked. He still remembered the fear he felt when Sam appeared behind him. Sam almost kabobed him. He wanted to forgive Sam, but he couldn't. As he looked down, he saw yesterday's newspaper article. A plane crash. Not again. As he sat down to read it, it said it was similar to the plane crashes of Transnational's Flights. Except the pilot was discovered, burned to a crisp. Authorities were saying the plane was struck by lightning. They are looking for his passenger, she was believed to be sucked out of the plane. Every passenger of those flights were returned home, but none remembered a thing. The public accepted the government's explanation, that they signed disclosure contracts, but he knew better. Dean told him. Child of Michael. As if Lucifer's offspring was bad enough. When Dean told Bobby that they were going to San Francisco, Bobby wished them luck. He needed to be alone. 

"Phew. Was that it?" Paige asked. When they got up, the house was slightly messy, but not to bad. Their glass vases were shattered, but not the windows or chandelier thank goodness. With their powers, she would have thought they could predict earthquakes, but no. 

"I hope so. But. And aftershock may happen. I'm going to call Prue." 

"And I'm going to check on Piper." 

"She's not home." 

"Fine. I'll call her cell." 

Becky was shaking when the earthquake stopped. She was only living in California for six months, and she was already spooked. She wanted nothing more than to return to Delaware, but she needed to be here. She had a job, and Sam was coming home. She could feel it. But her magic was starting to fade. When she asked the genie, he said magic was slowly disappearing. 

She jumped when the phone rang. When she checked the caller ID, it was Paige. Using her powers, she put on her "Piper" voice. 

"Hello?" 

"Piper? Thank god. Are you okay? Where are you?" 

Becky looked around. Her old apartment was messy, her unconscious ex roommate was laying down snoring away. 

"Library." She lied. 

"Oh. Okay. Just checking. When are you coming home?" 

"Not for awhile. I have a case." 

"I see. Well, be careful." 

"I will." 

"Bye." 

"Bye." 

Becky hung up. She didn't care about Paige, she just wanted to finish what she started. 

"Okay. I have my next wish." 

"Finally." 

Dean watches as Sam devoured the burger and fries. Sam rarely ate meat, but today he complained he was starving. At least Sam was Sam again. He was also eating a small salad. Dean was pleased. Thank goodness the storms stopped, every highway was reopened. Dean's plan was to drop off Sam at the bus station, and Dean was driving straight to Boston. Jenna was flying back to France in a week. She said she made her decision. 

Sam couldn't help but smirk at Dean's humming. He was humming "Here Comes the Bride." 

"Excited about your wedding?" 

"Aren't you?'' Dean was wondering about Piper. When he tried to ask Tessa, she was already gone. He figured it was just part of the reaper experience. 

"Can't wait. I feel like I never saw her. Not since I proposed." 

Dean usually would have said something snarky, but he was too good of a mood. He was getting married, Sam was home, and he felt like dancing. He didn't notice the waitress giving him a disappointed look when he didn't notice her cleavage. 

As he went to the washroom, he saw article. Oh no. Missing girls. He took the newspaper and read it. Five girls went missing. The first one happened six months ago. Then the night Sam got his soul back, that girl from a plane. Hmm. A old fashioned case. As tempting as it was, he just wanted a break. He called Bobby letting him know what he discovered. Bobby thanked him and said he and Rufus were on it. 

Phoebe finished cleaning up. Prue said she was busy and couldn't return home, but said if anything happens to call home. Paige was upstairs changing, she said she was going on a date. That rich guy, Charles Roget. That man they saved from his corrupt great uncle. Phoebe normally would be envious that Paige was dating, but she had her own case to solve. As she threw out the glass shards, she noticed the basement door was opened. Oh no. No way. Not the Woogy Monster. She quickly ran out of there. Not again. 

Prue was sleeping when she felt the darkness. Funny. Ever since her stay in the hospital, her powers were changing. She could sense demons. She felt the evil cloud waking up in the manor. She then ordered it to go back to sleep. When she felt the cloud going back inside, she fell asleep again. 

"A what?" 

"The Woogyman. Paige. Don't laugh. I felt it. That *thing* is evil. It enslaved me to perform evil. Be careful. I know a spell to get rid of it." 

"I won't laugh. Remember that fairy tale I always told? That was real. I learned it from Berkeley. Children's nursery rhymes and fairy tales have origins. Most that are dark." 

"At least you believe me. I know a spell." 

As they cautiously walked to the basement, that feeling was gone. Phoebe was hesitant on going in, so Paige did. She was still a witch, not powerless as Phoebe. Huh. She expected cracks in the floor. There was none. 

"Phoebe. I don't see anything. Are you sure?" 

Phoebe reluctantly checked. Phew. 

"Its trapped underneath. Thank god." 

"So what is it?" 

As Phoebe explained as best she could, neither heard Becky sneaking back in. She had the bottle with her, it was gifted to the sisters. She already made arrangements to move back in. Mariam remembered nothing about being possessed, she just assumed she was drunk this whole time. She said it wouldn't be the first time. But she swore to go to AA after this. Becky was going to marry Sam, and she was leaving for good. She didn't bother with her third wish, she got what she came for. 

Sam was on his way back home. Dean dropped him off at the bus station and was on his way to California. He missed Piper liked crazy and was looking forward to seeing her. According to Dean, he was sleeping for fourteen hours. But he was exhausted. He immediately fell asleep. 

Sam and his grandfather Samuel were pulled over by a cop. Both him and Samuel were trying to talk their way out of it, but he refused to listen, already suspicious of Sam. He tries to arrest both for suspicion of missing men, but Sam beat him senseless. But that wasn't the only thing. Sam flirting with random women, only flirting with those to get them to talk, but always pulling away when they got too close, to their disappointment. But that wasn't what worried Sam. It was Him. The one with the beard. He was watching Sam with amusement. 

Sam woke up sweating. That Man. Sam swore he knew Him from somewhere before. 

*I hate and love reruns. Sam, number ?? I can't remember anymore. I lost count. But I was watching him. This Sam, heh. If only he knew. Michael. He thinks I don't know what he is doing? Nice try. I already took back Sam's soul. That is why I sold him to the auction. He fetched a good price, even though I can literally get anything I want, it is the barter that is worth it.* 

It took Sam two days to get to San Francisco. He missed Piper like crazy. He himself was singing the wedding march in his head. 

"My girl." He bought a coffee and got distracted by a group of tourists walking by. He didn't notice the barista pouring a liquid into his coffee. After he paid, he mumbled a "Thanks." 

"You're welcome." Becky smiled. The potion would stay dormant till she was ready. She thanked the real barista and paid her a fistful full of cash. The girl thanked Becky, she was eyeing new shoes. 

Later that night, Phoebe, Prue and Paige were listening to Sam and Piper's wedding plans. Sam was surprised by Piper's hurry. He would have thought she wanted to plan some more. Plus invite her dad and Dean. She just said she wanted to get married ASAP. 

As they were planning the wedding, Phoebe was sneaking glances at Piper with suspicion. She knew her sister her whole life, there was something off about her. Before she could think more the house phone rang. Excusing herself, she went to answer it. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey, is Sam there? He's not answering his phone." 

Good ole Dean. Always being there for his brother. Hmm. Sam just got here. Send Sam away, before Piper finds out, then figure out what's wrong. Too bad Paige can't orb, but Phoebe and Jason were still good friends. She can ask Jason for a favor, his private plane was still here. 

"Sam? Dean's on the phone." 

Phoebe watched as Piper's face got angry. But her face turned normal afterwards. As Sam was answering their phone, Phoebe gestured to Prue to join her outside. Paige was busy asking about the wedding. 

"Prue. Is it just me or something wrong?" 

"Piper? Yep. I asked about freezing and she clammed up. Just today a monster attacked and she used her powers." 

"That great!" Phoebe was concerned. Prue asked them to give up their powers because she was in danger in her dream. So far her powers hasn't came back, except that one premonition. She knew Paige was safe, and Prue still had her active powers, but Piper she wasn't 100% sure about. 

"No it isn't. Piper, she.....she froze the monster on ice. Then she melted it.'' 

Huh? 

"What? Maybe her powers are evolving." 

Prue shook her head. 

"Those powers felt wrong. Phoebe. I don't think that's Piper. We are Charmed. That sisterly bond is gone." 

"You too? With Paige, even when we first met, I felt a sisterly connection. Remember that Chameleon Piper killed? What if 'Piper' used that as a distraction. To take over her life. Reminds me of Abbey." 

A few years ago, Piper hired a woman to be a bartender for the newly opened P3. What none of them knew, she was a mentally unstable woman, who was just released from a psychiatric hospital. She was suffering from a unknown mental disorder, and was released when the doctors believed she was treated enough to reenter society. But she wasn't well enough. She immediately faked some IDs, changing her name and rented a tiny room in a halfway house. She embellished her resume, lied about having a bartending license and applied at P3. She seemed okay, was a good worker, was friendly and made good tips. But none of them knew how obsessed she got with the sisters lives, especially Prue. 

Poor Prue had no idea what Abbey was planning. She seemed super nice to Prue, always complimenting her outfits, asking about her job, talking about Andy, etc. Prue, always being private about her life answered politely but didn't engage further enraging Abbey. What none of them knew how Abbey's obsession got. She started stalking Prue, at first stealing her used napkins and straws, copying the CCTV security tapes at P3 with Prue on it, then applied part time as a janitor at Bucklands so she can enter Prue's office. There, she stole Prue's extra house keys and copied down Prue's private information. From there, Abbey decided to become Prue. 

Having no luck with her own life, mostly because of her mental illness, she decided to "Single White Female" Prue's life. She quit Bucklands, and worked as a independent photographer at 415, just so she can work close to Prue. She wore a disguise, so Prue wouldn't recognize her on set. She then started stalking Prue. First taking pictures with wide angled lens, then late night phone calls, then a bouquet of dead flowers with worms. Prue disgusted, threw them out. Dismissing her sisters and Daryl's concerns, stated that she was okay, and her powers would protect her. 

It was the night Prue came home alone, when she was attacked. She was annoyed, not scared when their house was broken in and every mirror was smashed into pieces. Her necklace, the one she always treasured was missing, along with her sweater. Prue was understandably angry, especially at the fact that both were her most treasured objects, other than her sisters. That necklace was her Gram's, and the sweater was her mom's Patty's. 

Earlier, the sisters believed it was a demon attack. The demon was assigned to kill the Charmed Ones under orders, but was always driven away. Phoebe and Daryl blamed the guy Prue was dating, but Prue dismissed it, saying that was impossible. Piper was too distracted by her then lover Leo, and was not too worried about Prue. 

As Prue walked throughout the house, is when she was attacked. Prue immediately used her powers to fling her attacker out the window, possibly saving her life. But that only enraged Abbey. She had no idea about Prue's powers, but took that as a sign to take over Prue's life. 

It was weeks before Abbey made her final move. Prue was in her dark room, developing her photos. Digital pictures existed, but she wanted to learn everything about photography. She was wondering why all her pictures were gone, replaced by pictures of her. Prue got creeped out, especially when the pictures captured Prue on her most private moments, especially zoom lens of her in her bedroom with Sean. 

"What the...." Before she could gather her thoughts, her face was thrown into the acidic chemicals. Temporary blinding her. Abbey than dragged a blinded Prue to a locked cabinet and tied her up. She then drugged Prue with some medicine that knocked her out. 

When Prue didn't come home the next day is when Daryl called back. He said there was a missing person named Gail Abbi. She was released from the Bay General Psychiatric Ward on supervised release and never reported back to the halfway house. That is when Piper got suspicious and opened Abbey's locker. There she found Prue's missing keys, perfume and work IDs. When she called Daryl about her find, Phoebe got a premonition. She saw Prue getting shot. 

They both rushed back to the manor where Prue was hiding. She was blind, but her astral self was not. She was listening to Abbey's rants. Why does Prue have a perfect life. Great career, great life, a family, men, glamour. In Abbey's eyes, Prue had it all. Prue argued back she didn't. Her career was hard. Competition was tough, and she almost always worked overtime to stay relevant. Her life wasn't easy, she had to balance everything. Her career, family, her other work (fighting evil), raising her sisters growing up, and losing her family members in tragic accidents. Her love life sucked, she dated, but every date or relationship crashed and burned, as for glamour, she just said she liked the style. 

Abbey just said her life was still better than hers. She was wearing a black wig and wearing Prue's clothes. When she thought Prue escaped, she shot at her astral self, not understanding why Prue wasn't dead. That is when Prue escaped, and still blinded, flung Abbey across the room, causing Abbey to be pinned underneath a shelf. Believing Abbey was unconscious, she crawled to the house phone to call 911. That is when Abbey fired her gun. Luckily Piper, Phoebe and Daryl came running in. Piper used her powers to freeze the bullet, saving Prue's life. Daryl went and arrested Abbey, charging her with multiple charges, including stalking, breaking and entering, theft, and attempted murder. Leo saved Prue's eyes using his powers. 

Abbey was found not guilty due to insanity, angering Daryl and her sisters. Prue despite all that, forgave Abbey. She told them Abbey was sick. She blamed herself for not being more nice, but always wondered if it was that evil in the house that corrupted Abbey's psyche. As for Piper, she WAS acting odd. But when the sisters went back in, she was gone. Along with Paige and Sam. The only thing on a table was a note. 

"Sam and I couldn't wait. We are heading to Vegas. Paige is coming along to be our witness. Love you, XXs OOs." 

Dean got a phone calm from Sam. He and Jenna were watching a movie with her family when Sam called. 

"Hey Sammy, can you call back later? I'm kinda held up." Jenna was cuddling with him, her parents didn't mind, they were holding each other too, lost in the story. 

Twenty minutes later both Dean and Jenna were heading to the airport. Dean hated flying, but no way was he missing Sam's wedding. But as much as he wanted to be happy for Sam, that niggling feeling was back. Sam was making a huge mistake. 

Paige was wondering how they got to Vegas. Piper just explained she got a new power. Traveling. Paige, jealous that she could no longer orb remarked that her powers were evolving again. Sam was also confused, he talked to Paige earlier and said they were pretty much at max with their powers. The Elders and whitelighters were gone. As for Piper, she wasn't herself. She creeped Sam out. 

Earlier that evening, Becky excused herself to get some wine for her engagement to Sam, while getting the wine, she saw Phoebe gesturing to Prue to the porch. Suspicious, she was listening in. When she overheard them talking about Piper being a imposter, Becky hurriedly told a surprised Sam and Paige she wanted to get married ASAP. She already had her bag, including the dress, veil and wedding certificate. She bagged Sam and Paige not to pack, she had cash to buy outfits in Vegas. She then used her new powers to brainwash Sam to agreeing to do anything she says, including Paige. She slipped some of her potion in Paige's and Sam's wine glasses when they weren't looking. She wanted to drug Phoebe and Prue as well, but couldn't. She then told them both to close their eyes. Now in Vegas, she had all the time in the world. To be sure, she was safe, she sent an anonymous tip to the FBI that "Manny" and "Julie" were domestic terrorists. She knew what the sisters did, but wanted to protect herself first. She figured their glamoured selves were better off arrested than their real selves. 

As Prue and Phoebe were getting ready to leave, the door broke down, and both were were immediately arrested. 

"What the hell! What is this?" Manny demanded. 

Julie barely had time to react as she was slammed to the floor. 

"Hey!" 

A special Agent Murphy came walking in. He was suspicious of the Halliwells, but since all four disappeared, except Prue, her appearances was sporadic at best, their cousins moved in. Now a Bennett was MIA, and the other three didn't care. Finally he had a excuse to enter the house. 

"Homeland Security. You are under arrest." He says showing his badge. 

What?! 

Since Becky insisted that all three have their own rooms, she was totally relaxed. Paige agreed to stay away from any social medias, news articles and television. Same with Sam who listened to everything Becky said. That potion the genie gave to her was genius. It wasn't a love potion, but better. Once Sam knew how Becky was, he'll fall deeply in love with her. Too bad about Piper, but since she disappeared, Becky had no idea where, (hopefully she got cold feet), Becky took her place. 

"Here comes the bride, in two days I become Mrs Sam Winchester." She sings. Yay! 

Dean had a headache. This red eyed flight cost them a lot of money, even Jenna complained. But both wanted to be there for Sam. Dean didn't know why either one wanted to hurry, Dean knew Piper wanted a fancy affair. Personally Dean would be fine with a casual party, but Jenna's mom wanted them to have a traditional marriage ceremony. 

"I can't believe Sam is getting married. I thought neither one spoke much. I called Phoebe the other day, and she said Piper is rarely home." Jenna whispers. They were in a midnight flight to Vegas, and most of the plane passengers were sleeping. Dana wasn't happy to see her daughter off, she wanted to go dress shopping with her before she returns to France. Dean and Jenna were still discussing the details of their upcoming nuptials. Both were looking forward to getting married, but both wasn't sure what wedding they wanted. 

"Well, Sammy needs a best man. Plus her sisters are her wedding bridesmaids. No way am I missing it. But it seems so sudden." Dean couldn't help that bad feeling, this wedding isn't supposed to happen. He hated to say it, Dean may have to stop it. 

Jenna stares at Dean with sympathy. She squeezes his hand. Their flight would take a few hours to get there. They just hoped they weren't too late. 

Both Prue and Phoebe were sitting in their jail cells. Prue was in the men's block, obviously as Manny, she was there, and Phoebe was in the woman's. Both were glad Prue had her powers, she protected herself and Phoebe with astral projection. Now both knew "Piper" was a fraud. They wanted to warn Sam and Paige, but both were stuck in jail. Prue couldn't use her powers, not while Phoebe was in jail, plus she needed to know exactly where Paige was. So they can warn Paige, that Fake Piper was dangerous. 

The genie was backing away from his former master, the dragon Marcus. 

"Where were you this whole time?!" The dragon demanded. "The Council was destroyed by The New Source! Why didn't you protect them!" He demanded. 

The genie backed away in fear. Yeah, the dragon had him first, but hesitated using his wishes. It was the demon named "Guy" that stole him from his chambers. Then when his wishes were granted, they made a mutual agreement to free the genie for his final wish. Then Guy's meatsuit died in a fiery crash. The demon known as Jackson sabotaged the Lambo and before Guy can smoke out, Crowley dragged him back to Hell. The dragon spent a few years looking for the genie to enact revenge. Good thing he sense the genie's powers. Now he was going to pay. 

"Wait! Wait!" The genie pleads. "Its a good thing The Council is dead. You have your freedom!" He begs. He hoped his bluff worked. 

The dragon stopped in his tracks, thinking what the genie said. The genie hopefully bought his bullshit. 

"How long have you worked with the Council. Three four centuries? Have they *once* thanked you for your hard work? Rewarded you? C'mon! You are free! Plus the Mother is free as well. You can join her, as well as your siblings." God, he hoped the dragon bought it. Luckily he seemed to ponder his words. 

"Fine. Consider this your lucky day. But you are still my slave." 

"Yes, master." The genie knew he was screwed. Great more centuries in the bottle. As much as he hated the dragon, he felt sorry for Becky. Without his magic, and with the dragon in the possession of the bottle, her powers and glamour magic will fade away in a few days. He just hoped her plan worked. 

Becky, Sam and Paige were looking at various venues. All looked cool, in a tacky Vegas way, but all three were charmed by the staff and decor. "Piper" was holding Sam's hand, as they were looking at the wedding packages. Sam said Piper was the bride and could choose whatever she wanted. Paige was just happy to be maid of honor, as for Dean and Jenna, their plane was due to land in a hour. Both were staying in the same hotel, the King's Manor. It was a dump, but it was the cheapest on the Strip. 

As Piper and Sam looked at the packages, at the newest chapel, a cheesy smaller replica of the Graceland Manor, Paige looked around bored out of her mind, wishing she was home, getting ready for her date with Charles. She was supposed to be flying to Bermuda with him for a romantic vacation, but after Piper begged for her to witness her and Sam getting married, she called her new boyfriend and asked him to reschedule, sweetheart as he is, agreed. They just started dating, but Paige wondered if they'll make it someday. She was wondering why her siblings didn't come, Piper said both had prior commitments. 

Both thanked the wedding coordinator, but neither one was interested. Paige said if they truly want the Vegas experience, go to the city's most famous chapel. Piper lit up. Her idol, Joan Collins married there. Sam laughed at her enthusiasm, and said let's go. 

"This is perfect!" Becky gushed. It had it all, a altar, flowers and a minister. She wanted Elvis, but she couldn't afford him. Plus it helped it was cheap. She immediately booked it. Tomorrow at eight pm. Tomorrow, Becky Rosen was dead. Becky "Piper" Rosen-Winchester was born. She already had her nightclothes, she's been saving it for two years. She and Sam walked away hand in hand, but when she looked at her reflection, she was horrified. Her magic was starting to fade. Uh oh. Luckily her reflection changed back, but she knew she was screwed. She quickly told Sam she had a appointment. She ran off, leaving a confused Sam and Paige. 

It was Victor that bailed out Prue and Phoebe. He had to get a huge loan for the bail money, but no way he was abandoning his daughters. Or in this case, distant nephew and niece, twice removed. The police chief who knew Manny and Julie's real identities was confused. He knew both were innocent. But Agent Murphy was determined to keep them locked up, but since he couldn't he swayed, he asked the prosecutor to set their bails at one hundred grand each. Prue had savings, but she knew she'll be in debt to her dad for long time. Phoebe barely had any money, most of her money went into her clothes. As for tonight, both Manny and Julie were dying in a auto accident or moving back to Iceland, forever. 

Once they filled Victor in, they headed to the nearest airport, not knowing Agent Murphy was following them. 

Becky was packing back in forth, she was staying in a different room in a different floor, she wasn't risking getting caught, not since she was so close. Dammit! She should have kept the bottle. Now what? 

Dean and Jenna finally pulled up to their hotel, not surprised it was a dump. But compared to the motels and ratholes Dean stayed in, this place was nice. 

"Babe. Here we are. Let's check in. Babe?" 

Jenna was staring at Elvis. Elvis, her first love. Ignoring Dean, she walked across the street to see if he was really alive. 

"Bright lights, gonna set my soul..." Damn. How did that song go? He had a wedding to perform in two hours. As he was singing he noticed a pretty brunette walking towards him. She had this starstruck look on her face. 

"Elvis? Is that really you?" Jenna was in awe. Dean was still standing across looking confused. But when he saw her hugging "Elvis," he had to let him know she wasn't available. 

While Elvis was giving Jenna a hug, he noticed a jealous man coming towards them. Well, if there was a jealous boyfriend, then his impersonation was perfect. His bosses at the newly opened New Vegas Chapel would be pleased. 

"Yo! The King is dead. Plus she is taken." Dean says in a jealous tone. He took Jenna from Elvis' arms and wrapped his arm possessively around her waist. 

Elvis just laughed. Dean looked furious. Jenna was still in awe. *This* had to be the best Elvis she ever saw. He looked like he stepped out of the fifties. It was perfect, the face, the voice, that sexy pout Elvis was famous for. Jenna completely forgot about Dean. She immediately started gushing. 

"Oh my god. Oh geeze. Oh, um. Mr Presley, can I take a selfie with you?" She almost fainted when he agreed. Dean looked pissed. He waited impatiently as they took pictures. When he saw Sam and Paige, he immediately told Jenna, they had to go, but not before giving Elvis a death glare. Jenna seeing Dean's expression, apologizes profusely. 

"It's okay little darlin'. Had my share of starstruck fans. Here." He pulls out his card. "If you two are interested in getting married, come make a appointment. I'll marry you myself." He walks away singing. Jenna wanted to faint. Dean just looked annoyed. Both Sam and Paige wanted to laugh. Jenna a Elvis fan. Neither would have guessed. 

"Bye Elvis! Thanks for the selfie!" Jenna wanted to scream. She met Elvis! She was 100% sure it was him. The angels existed, so did the supernatural. She knew other dimensions existed. Maybe that was truly Elvis. She barely noticed as Dean took her away. 

Sam was trying not to laugh. He never seen Dean looking so mad. When Jenna started gushing she met Elvis, Dean quickly changed the subject. 

"Sam. About your wedding. How did it go?" God Dean hoped it wasn't too late. 

"Not till tomorrow. Dean thanks for coming. When you get hitched I'll be there. So anyways, about tomorrow." 

As Dean and Sam talked with Jenna asking questions, Paige's phone rang. Seeing Victor's number, she was wondering why he was calling her and not Piper. Maybe he's coming to visit. She answered it. 

"Hello?" 

"Paige! Is Piper with you?" Victor asked. 

"No she's..." Her phone was snatched from her hand. 

"Daddy, I'm fine. Bye." Piper immediately hangs up. She then ordered Paige to go back to her room, Paige, still under the potion's spell listens. She then froze the phone behind Sam, Dean and Jenna's back. Then she threw it into a sewer. She turns around and hugs Sam. 

"Hi guys! Thanks for coming." Piper gushed. She managed to find a loophole. Don't perform magic. The phone was a emergency, she just hoped it was enough. As for Sam, after the wedding she was sure he'll fall in love with her. After getting to know all of Sam's likes and dislikes, she knew everything about him, and changed her whole personality for him. Even eating better and exercising more. She just hoped it was enough. 

"Dean. I found a place to rent suits. Wear a pink boutonnière, pink means loyalty. Jenna, you have a dress?" Sam asked. 

"I can buy one." 

Piper hugs Jenna. 

"Wear hot pink. I don't care what style, but don't outshine me." She jokes. 

Jenna looked at Piper. Dean was right. There was something wrong. She and Jenna became incredibly close after that flu disaster, plus that Jeffrey incident. 

"Piper. Are you okay?" 

"Me? I'm fine. Sam and I are going to dinner, go buy a dress or rent one. See you later!" They walk away holding hands. 

"I see what you mean. Dean, what do you want to do?" Jenna was really worried. That wasn't Piper. The first thought was shapeshifter. 

"I'm going to get silver and holy water. Jenna, stay with Paige." He ordered. He was kicking himself for not bringing a gun. He wanted to use witch killing bullets, but he got rid of them when he met the Halliwells. Plus Sam studying witchcraft. 

Prue was shaking when Victor told them what happened. She knew it. Luckily she still had her active powers, but Paige was vulnerable. Whoever that was, she was going to demand the real Piper's whereabouts. 

When they heard their flight being called, all three went to the terminal where their plane was being boarded. Agent Murphy following them. 

The genie was given a new task. Befriend the witches. He nodded in obedience. He then was packed in a box and sent via mail. Grant their wishes, knowing how genie magic worked, forcing the sisters to destroy themselves. He just hoped Becky was okay. She was going to suffer the same fate like all the others. That demon he served suffered the same way. He was killed in Hell and his meatsuit died in that crash. Guy wanted to be rich and immortal. The demon wanted power and recognition. Becky, she was going to die. Unless she wakes up. 

The next day Piper was wearing her dress and veil. She already had her makeup and flowers and was ready to walk down the aisle. But not till tonight. It was only ten am. Becky, looking in the mirror, stuck out her tongue. She then unglamoured herself. Immediately she felt uncomfortable. The dress was a lot shorter then Becky. She was 5'4, Piper three inches smaller. Her shoes were tight as well. She looked at herself. Jealous that Piper was marrying Sam. 

"Why can't you love me for me Sam? I can be the perfect girl for you. Just give me a chance." Looking at herself, she had no idea why she was so obsessed with Sam. She had many crushes, none that panned out. She rarely dated, only once with a guy that immediately dumped her after two weeks. What was his name? Oh yeah Chuck. He was a jerk. Then her crush on Guy. Too bad he was gay. She flopped down on her bed. Why did she love Sam so much? She was really confused. 

She met Sam once years ago. He and his brother came to Maryland years ago. She was just a college freshman. They came to campus to check out reports of a ghost. At the time Becky didn't believe in ghosts. She wanted to, but never found evidence. Not until Mariam bragged she saw the two agents vanquishing a ghost. But she said it was not a ghost but a zombie. Becky was really skeptical, and when she pushed for details, Mariam just said to follow her. Holy shit. The so called zombie was their fellow classmate, Angela Mason. Both were spooked but fascinated. 

They knew Angela was dead. They saw her body in her coffin, her death was devastating to the student body. They couldn't believe it. But how? They found out it was her best friend that did it. Necromancy. Becky knew magic, but that was something even most witches and warlocks stayed away from. That *thing* was after Mariam before Sam sacred her off. Both knew they were in trouble when "Angela" started attacking Mariam, calling her a slut for sleeping with her then boyfriend Matt. When Becky tried to stop her, Angela attacked her and started strangling her. That is when Sam shot her. Angela threw herself out of their college dorm window and ran out. Before they can react, Sam was gone. Both Becky and Mariam called him a hero. 

They wanted to know what happened, and went to the gravesite where Angela laid. They watched as Angela was baited to following Sam to her grave. Then before that thing could break Sam's neck, Dean shot her again and again. Dean then dove in the grave and stabbed Angela with something. They never heard anything since. They slowly snuck away talking about their night. 

They both became close, but never became friends. Becky and Mariam stayed roommates all through college, and after they graduated, they both moved to San Francisco. Mariam's dad was rich, and was able to find them a apartment and Becky asked to move in. Mariam agreed since she came to the city to meet some guy. Becky came there to get a job. 

Mariam's relationship fizzled out, and Becky got a job at the radio station at KQSF as a intern. She felt bad for Mariam, that guy seriously broke her heart and when the angels revealed themselves, Mariam started attending Buddy Boyle's Church to get over her heartbreak. That's is when she changed. She turned hostile and mean to Becky. Becky was really confused. Especially when she stopped drinking and partying. When she kept taunting Becky for being a loser is when Becky got fed up and wanted to move out. She started looking for a new place to live and when she overheard Phoebe saying she was leaving town, she asked if she can rent a room from her. Phoebe thankfully said yes. Then a few weeks before she moved in, she wanted to know more about her possible landlords. She looked through their social media and was fascinated on what she found. All four were cool. Especially Piper. When she saw her pictures with Sam, is when Becky became envious. She was jealous that Piper and him were engaged, but wasn't yet obsessed. She was just envious that Piper scored a hot guy. She liked Sam, but not to that extent. Not until she moved in. That is when her obsession grew. 

It was when Becky entered that basement. After that, Becky started scheming. She was determined to have Sam. She started stalking Piper, but with her out of town it was difficult. She started looking at all her stuff, she went in her room and started putting on her clothes. It is when when she read her diary is how she discovered their secret. All four were witches. Charmed Ones. The Bennett cousins were them in disguise. Wow. That is when Becky knew she had to become a witch. She did her research, knew Guy dabbled in wiccan magic and called his roommate. Too bad Guy was dead, but it was his secret that made Becky's dream come true. The genie granted her wishes. She wasn't stupid, she was careful how she worded her wishes, and purposely made sure she did not make a third wish. Now with her magic fading, what happened? 

She was determined to make things work. But as she got up, her headache came back. Ow. Her head. 

"What the..." She looked down on herself. Why is she wearing a wedding dress? Where was she? The last thing she remembered was warning the sisters about that vengeful spirit. Plus that black cloud. Ow. She was going to lie down and take a nap. 

Prue, Phoebe and Victor finally landed. That flight took long thanks to a fuel leak and had to make a emergency landing. They just hoped they weren't too late. Phoebe was exhausted. She never slept once. Not in jail or on the plane. She was looking forward to sleep. Yawn. Maybe some coffee. 

"Okay. Where do we start?" Prue asked. They never packed, just drove straight to the airport. They had some raised eyebrows when all three had no luggage, but were waved through anyways. Once they said "Las Vegas" the airport clerk nodded her head. She figured they were gambling. 

"I don't know. Piper, or whoever that was hung up on me. I tried calling back, there was no answer. Went straight to voicemail." Victor says. Now he was really worried. His daughter was missing. 

Phoebe was exhausted. She needed sleep. As she looked at a taxi driving by, she had a vision. She saw Piper and Sam getting married. But Piper was clutching her heart. She died later that night from a broken heart. Sam told her he didn't love her when he saw her face. Whoever that was, her life was in danger. 

"Lets check in. I know where they are headed." 

Dean and Jenna were talking to Paige and Sam as they walked down the street. Since they already ate, (Piper declined to come, she said the bride and groom couldn't see each other before the wedding), so they decided to see the sights, maybe gamble. Why not? The wedding wasn't happening for a few hours. 

Dean groaned as he lost. Again. He sulkily walked away. So much for blackjack, he should stick to pool. Luckily there were many pool halls away from the main strip. Paige and Jenna were playing slots, while Sam was playing Keno. Sam was actually winning, he was up 1200 bucks. Seeing Dean he cashed out. 

"Having fun Sammy?" Dean asked sulkily. He was almost broke. So much for luck, Lady Luck was ignoring him. 

"I don't usually gamble, but today, why not. I need to pay for my mortgage. It is due." 

"Yeah, me too." Damn. Dean needed to make cash, no way was he borrowing money again. That plane ride cost him a lot of money. This was Sam's fault. He should split his winnings. When he heard the ringing of the slots, he was tempted to play. But didn't. 

"I'm going to have some free drinks. Wanna come?" 

"Nah. Paige and I are going to watch Celine Dion. Paige got tickets." 

Dean grimaced at the thought. 

"Have fun." Ugh. Sam always listened to girly music and corny college rock. Dean was very glad his parents were normal. They listened to real music. Funny, it was his mom that loved Led Zeppelin. She sung "Stairway to Heaven" almost every night. It was eerie, how much his mom sang that song. Then she died in that fire. Hopefully she was up there with his dad watching Zeppelin live or Heaven's equivalent of it. Dean shook away the thought. He knew Heaven existed, he hoped to see his parents again someday. Seeing Jenna, he asked her to take a walk. Jenna agreed, she lost at slots too. 

While Phoebe was sleeping, and Victor was out checking any venue for Fake Piper, Prue was on her laptop checking out any unusual activities. Missing men and women, missing kids, and that was the good news. But there was already hunters on it. For now, look for anything weird involving the real Piper's whereabouts. 

After two hours, she slammed the laptop shut. Thankfully Phoebe didn't awaken. What exactly happened? Prue wanted to cry. If only she stayed. Then Piper would be okay. 

'Piper, please be okay. Wherever you are.' 

Becky yawned and stretched. Ah. What a great nap. As she changed into casual clothes, she decided to take a walk. She was nervous about getting married, but was glad her dreams were coming true. As she was tweeting, she accidentally bumped into a man. 

"Sorry. I was just...Rod? Oh my god. What are you doing here?" Becky was surprised. Rod was her station manager at the radio station where she worked. She was really surprised to see him in Vegas. He always said he preferred going on a remote cabin somewhere to fish, even of he complained of getting sea sickness. He always said he always wanted to move back home to his home state in Wisconsin. He disliked San Francisco, he said he only lived here because of his brother. 

"Becky? What are you doing here?" Becky blushed when she saw Rod checking her out. She always liked Rod, he went out of her way to be nice to her and gave her shifts. She always secretly hoped he was single. 

"My brother is getting married again. Third wife. What about you? Getting married?" He says checking out her ring. 

Becky blushed. This ring of hers was a exact replica of Piper's ring, except it was cubic zirconia and was a low effort gold band. Looking at Rod, she self consciously hid it. 

"This? No. No. I just wear it to keep the creeps away. This is Last Vegas, many weirdos around." That was the truth. Many men wanted Becky to be their trophy while they walked around in casinos. Others were more shady. They asked Becky about price. Ugh. 

"Oh. So that means you are available?" Rod says with hope. Becky flushed from head to toe. This was news to her. He was older, but was one of the nicest men she knew. The wedding wasn't until eight, maybe she should think about her decision first. They walk away talking, not noticing a female cupid delivering her beer order to the restaurant they were heading in. 

Jenna and Dean were walking down The Strip, they wanted to wait till nightfall to see the sights. They were having a good time just doing nothing and everything. They already gambled, tried many drinks and weird foods, and even went on scary rides. She laughed at Dean for keeping his eyes closed during one of the city's most famous tourist trap, the Zipline. 

"Dean! The purpose of the Zipline is to see all of Vegas!" She laughed. 

"I can see the city perfectly fine from down here. Thank you very much." That ride was usually expensive, but they were given free merch from the various peddlers on the street. They seen shows, including one from Britney herself, plus the legendary Wayne Newton. Since they had less than two hours left, Jenna dragged a reluctant Dean to the chapel "Elvis" told them about. 

When they got there, they seen a young woman crying. She and her boyfriend were upset, they couldn't get married. The city had a bylaw that all couples needed a witness. They were clearly heartbroken, and Jenna decided to comfort them. 

"Hi. Is everything okay?" Jenna asks in a concerned voice. 

The girl sniffs and Dean blanched when she looked up. It was one of his old girlfriends, Robin from way back when he was a kid. Robin recognizing Dean flinched. Jenna and the guy both looked confused. 

"You two know each other?" Jenna asked, when she saw both looking uncomfortable. Robin looked at Dean and her boyfriend, Dean just coughed. 

"Ahem. Dean saved my life on a case once. We sorta dated a long, long time ago." 

"Years. We were just kids." Dean never told anyone, not even Sam that she was his first kiss. They met at that boys camp Dean was sentenced to in lieu of juvie. They had some issues, like a vengeful spirit, but before Dean could take her to her school's dance, John had to take Dean away forcing Dean to stand her up. But years later, after Robin found out about Dean's day job, she forgave him. 

Now that they were reunited a third time, Dean and Robin awkwardly introduced their SO's to one another. Robin knew who Jenna was, was shy about meeting her, and once the tension disappeared, Robin joked that Jenna could do better. Dean surprisedly agreed with her. Robin then introduced them to her fiance, David. She said they met when he applied as a ranch hand and they became friends. Now after three years were getting married. But they needed a witness. Both Jenna and Dean looked at each other. Why not? 

To Dean's irritation it was that same Elvis they ran into each other earlier, Jenna was once again starstruck, but was performing her MOH duties professionally. Dean was David's best man, even though Dean had no idea who he is. After the ceremony ended, and Robin and David kissed, is when Jenna stayed to look around the chapel with a thoughtful expression. She looked at Dean. 

"Dean. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" 

"Are you sure? I thought you wanted to be married at, you know your hometown." 

"My *mom* wants me married in Boston. But Dean, that kind of wedding will cost a fortune, plus will take at least two years to plan. What if something happens. Why not here? It has everything. Especially Elvis." Jenna says with a slight swoon. 

Dean looked around. It was actually nice. It was a new building, and had a nice decor. He was slightly annoyed at that Elvis wannabe, but looking at Jenna, he realized, that they may not have much time. Neither knew what the world was going to bring. Vegas. Sammy was making a mistake, but he wasn't. He walked up to her and kissed her. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Very. Plus we can use the money I been saving up from my role in France to get a nice honeymoon. Plus saving up for that bar you always dreamed about opening." 

Dean shook his head. 

"No. That's my dream, my financial responsibility. Don't put yourself in debt to me." 

Jenna hits him. Hard. 

"I'm becoming your wife. Believe me you'll be working to make a profit. I seen your drawings. Rocky's? We'll figure it out. Besides, I'll be your silent partner. What do you say. Obviously not now, but in a few years, once this mess is cleaned up. You should have your own savings by then. Dean?" 

Dean was deep in thought. He always dreamed about it, but never said it outloud. He got bored on the plane and drew a few sketches of a bar. Had a sign named "Rocky's." He suddenly had a flash. 

"It will take me sometime. Maybe a lot longer. Okay. So here? What about Paris? Or your dream as a actress?" Dean knew how important her career was. It sucked having her all the way across the ocean, but he was willing to keep her safe if she was there. 

Jenna thought about it long and hard. It was when she was having dinner with her family and Dean. When she made her decision. Other than Devin's bitching, she missed it. Her parents, Dean, even her overprotective brother. She had to return to France to finish filming, she still had a year left on her contract, but she wasn't going to renew it. She was coming home. She silently thanked Ann for the advice. 

"That gig in France was a experiment. I love my job, my costars are really nice, but being here is where I belong. Besides Phoebe and I were talking. She is ready to bring 'Phoebe Halliwell' home. The Bennett's are leaving the country forever. She wants to start a podcast. The internet exists. We can start over. Plus, I need to decorate. No offense Dean, that house is naked. It needs a feminine touch." 

Dean hugged her. His girl, his future wife was coming home. He didn't trust God, but Whomever was in charge, he thanked them. He looked at his watch. Oh oh. Sam's wedding! He almost forgot. He told Jenna. They immediately rush out. 

It took them hours, but they finally tracked down Piper and Sam. It was a small chapel, it wasn't that far from here. All three were dressed up, they bought outfits from a nearby mall. Phoebe, Prue and Victor were going to confront the imposter. To demand she hand over Piper once and for all. 

Sam, Dean, Jenna and Paige were waiting for the bride. Both Dean and Jenna were wearing nice outfits, Dean and Sam were wearing suits similar to the fed suits, complete with a pink flower on their breast pocket, Paige and Jenna wearing hot pink outfits. Paige wearing a tube dress perfect for a club, Jenna wearing a short dress with a tulle bottom. Both outfits were meant for a club or a high school prom, but both were perfect for a Vegas wedding. When they heard the bridal march, all four smile for the bride. 

Becky was terrified. This was it. She was finally getting married. But, she wasn't ready. After her lunch with Rod, she wasn't sure anymore. She loved Sam. Didn't she? She looked at her ring. *She* bought that ring. Not Sam. *Piper* picked out this dress. Not her. She was making a huge mistake. Then her head cleared. That darkness in her heart was gone. The wedding was off. She decided to tell Sam the truth. 

Becky unglamoured herself and put down her veil. Once she heard the wedding march she walked out. Not to get married, but to let Sam in on her secret. 

Sam was nervous. He wanted to get married, but as he smiled at Piper walking down the aisle, both him and Paige groaned. Dean, concerned asked what's wrong. Sam's head cleared, same with Paige's. 

"Urgghhh. What? Where am I? Dean? What the. What's going on?" Sam groaned. Paige was also suffering from a headache. When "Piper" pulled up her veil is when Victor, Phoebe and Prue came running in. 

"Stop the wedding!" All three blurt out. Sam, Dean, Jenna and Paige were staring at Becky with shock. 

Becky embarrassed and ashamed, ran out crying. 

Everyone, including the minister and organist were just wondering, what just happened? 

Jenna, who was the most neutral of all, offered to go after her. She was afraid of what Dean would do to Becky. Dean looked like he was ready to commit murder. Sam and Paige were rubbing their eyes and head, and Phoebe, Prue and Victor were just standing in the aisle looking overwhelmed. 

Becky was sobbing in the bridal suite. She was crying hard, feeling sorry for herself and Sam. That fog, that heavy feeling was gone. She wanted to tell Sam privately, but when she saw Piper's sisters and father, she got overwhelmed and overcome with emotion, ran out. She was crying her head off, not caring that the bride for her own wedding was in the same room looking uncomfortable. When Jenna knocked, she gestured to the waiting bride she needed to be alone. The woman looked grateful and walked out. 

"Um. Hi. I don't know your name. If you want to talk, I'm here." Jenna says in a soothing voice. 

"It was a genie. He," hic, gulp, hic "He, he said all my dreams can come true. Please don't tell anyone. Please. They'll kill me." Becky chocked out. 

A genie? They existed? She shook her head. Not now. 

"Okay. I need to know. Where's Piper?" 

Becky shook her head. 

"I don't know. I never met Piper when I moved in. I never seen her, except the day all the sisters left town. I swear." 

Jenna was now really worried. She had a strong feeling Becky was telling the truth. 

"Okay. What else happened. Please. It's important." 

Becky, feeling more calm with Jenna's presence, explained the best she could. The day she moved in, there was a call, a feeling she needed to go to the basement. When she got there, she felt weird. Like her body wasn't hers. Then the black smoke. She said that all she remembered. Except that night of the costume party and this morning in her room. She begged that Jenna get her out of there, she was scared. That everyone will kill her. Jenna just told her that her friends won't (except Dean, he's very overprotective of Sam), but she told Becky to talk to the sisters and Sam. To tell them everything. Becky agreed. But only if Jenna stays with her. Jenna agreed. Becky also begged to leave the part of the genie out. That wasn't relevant. Jenna reluctantly agreed. Jenna then called Dean that she needed to talk to Sam and the sisters alone. Dean and Victor protested, but she begged that it was very important. When Jenna walked out, she asked that Dean and Victor wait in the reception area. 

Prue was furious on what she heard. Same with Sam, who demanded Piper's whereabouts. Jenna holding Becky told them both to listen. As Becky talked, Phoebe's blood went cold. She knew it. It was back. Prue also came to the same conclusion. Paige looked confused, it sounded very similar to what Phoebe told earlier. Sam who was giving Becky a glare was getting a headache. Becky wasn't lying, he knew she wasn't, but he couldn't help but hate her. He almost married her. She was disguised as the woman he loved. God he almost went through with marrying her. What happens afterwards. The wedding night, Kansas, a few months, years? Sam excused himself. He wanted to get away from her. Before he left, he had to know. 

"Becky. Have you and I..." 

Becky shook her head. 

"Never. I been saving myself for the right man. Sam. I know you'll never forgive me, but I never meant to hurt you or your wife. If you find her, tell her I'm sorry. Really sorry." She got up. "I'm going back to my room. Then I am going back to San Francisco. Then I'm moving out. You'll never see me again. Promise." Becky hated to leave, but she needed to escape. California was a big state, but running into everyone she hurt made her want to puke. 

Sam stopped her. Becky could barely meet his eyes, she felt his disgust at her. Same with the sisters. 

"Becky, (Phoebe told him her name) its not your fault. That spell, when you woke up, you should have immediately told us. We wouldn't have judged you. Don't ever hide anything evil from us, if you know magic, then you'll attract evil. Us, we fight this on a daily basis." Sam gestured to himself and the sisters. 

''I know." She still wouldn't meet his eyes. "I promise to stay away from magic." 

Prue had to ask. Everyone was wondering. 

"Becky, are you sure you had nothing to do with Piper? Please. We have to know." 

Becky closed her eyes and thought deep in her holey memories these last few months. The last thing Piper wrote in her diary is that she was scared to leave her sisters. Other than that, she didn't write anything else. She shook her head. 

"I don't know. I swear. All I remember was meeting Dean at the house, and going to the basement. That's it. Can I go now?" Becky said in a small voice. This single handedly was the most humiliating day of her life. She just wanted to disappear. As soon as she jumps on the bus, she was going home to get her stuff, apologize to Mariam for moving away again, and going home to her parents. She hated to leave her job and Rod but she figured she didn't deserve him. 

"I'll walk you out." Jenna volunteers. Becky needed a friend. They walk away and when Jenna volunteered to help Becky pack, Becky declined. But she thanked Jenna for being there. Jenna walked her through the side doors, avoiding Dean and Victor. Becky didn't need the judgment. Before Becky got in the taxi, she hugged Jenna thanking her. Jenna hugged her back, knowing how hard it was to fit in. She had a hard time in school growing up as well, that is why she studied hard to get into college. 

"Good luck. If you need a friend, just shoot me a email." 

Becky smiles gratefully, but she knew she'll never would. Jenna was a Winchester. Plus she was going to be forever tied to the Halliwells. She got in the taxi and drove away, knowing she'll never see them again. 

Jenna watches as Becky drove off. She touched her necklace and gave a silent prayer. That Piper was okay. 

Jaime/Piper was in shock. She was home from the hospital, the doctors told her another five minutes, and...she didn't want to think about it. For now she was reading a book when Dan walked in. She greeted Dan, but seeing his handsome face, she realized she will never love him. Not like him. The one in her dream. The tall shaggy hair man. She was in shock when she was given a small box. Oh no. 

Tony was reading the final part. He asked the angel if it was true. 

"It is. To cure a demon." 

Tony also knew the sacrifice the user had to make. The spell will work with any demon, but if it a powerful demon, all demons will be sent back to Hell forever, even hybrids. 

Little Mattie was playing with his friends when he got scared. Hell was coming. 

Donatello was reading the Angel Tablet. If the spell was cast, then the user will die.


	84. Chapter 84

Jack just watches the geese. They were swimming in the river just doing their usual geese routine. So unaware what is happening. Jack felt saddened. This world was beautiful. Creation Itself was perfect. He sighs. His adoptive father Castiel puts his arms around Jack. 

"Jack, don't worry about the future. Sam, Dean, their friends, your family, we are working as hard as we can.''

Jack looks at the river.

"Look at them. They're doing what nature tells them to do. They are eating and swimming without all the care in the world. One family is protecting their goslings from danger. As you can see, they are doing a great job. Even the biggest predator is afraid to go near them." Jack says looking at the heron who was unsuccessfully trying to eat the small babies, but was chased away by the geese. "Now imagine that heron is my Grandfather. He is destroying worlds, He wants a clean slate. But everything is perfection. Us, we are the geese trying to protect Creation. Cas. Can we really win?" Jack said in a scared voice. The amount of pressure he was under. He wasn't sure he could win. 

Castiel sighs. He wasn't sure himself. He and Hannah talked in great lengths about Jack. Jack, he was special. He knew Jack was training in Heaven and on Earth. Michael was a good warrior, he thought Jack everything he knew. Since time moved differently in Heaven, Castiel knew Jack trained for centuries. Raphael was also training him in rare magic, Gabriel was teaching him his secrets, and Lucifer was showing him how to play dirty. 

Castiel holds Jack closer. 

"You know I love you Jack and will do anything for you, Claire, Hannah, we just want you safe."

Jack just stares at the ground. 

"I know. But I have this feeling. Like I need to be somewhere else."

"Where on Earth?"

Jack shakes his head.

"No. I mean another world. This world is awesome, but it doesn't mean I belong here."

Castiel doesn't say a word. He knew Jack was right. When the time comes, Jack will leave, possibly forever. He wanted to cry. 

"Jack. Let's go home. Dean and Sam are coming over. I'm making pies."

"Can I have lemon? I never tried it."

"Sure."

Later that night Jack was laying in his room. It was so fun, all of them went out for pool. Dean was in a good mood, he loved Castiel's pies, and praised him for being a awesome friend, making Cas smile. Jack knew about Cas' crush but didn't say anything. He knew a third of Heaven liked Dean, he overheard a few angels admitting they watched Dean hunting, called him a snack. Jack didn't disagree there, Dean was handsome and charming. He wondered what his future kids would look like, if he and Jenna decided to have children. Jack was slightly saddened when he realized he won't have that himself. No love, no kids, nothing. He wanted to be normal. But because of Fate, he was forced to fight God. But what was the price. 

He fell in a restless sleep.

Eden. The Garden. Jack was supposed to go to the Garden. The Guardian gestured him to come. It was his destiny. 

Jack woke up. It wasn't time yet, not until later. 

Anna was fighting in the barn with a few demons. She was waiting for Uriel. To finish what she started a long time ago. To finish their rivalry. 

Finally the last demon fell. She didn't bother turning around when she heard Uriel's voice.

"I see you never lost your technique Anna. Even as a human, you are a fine warrior."

"It was I that thought you everything you know. If it wasn't for my guidance, your garrison would have fell." 

Uriel snorted. 

"Arrogant as always Anna. No wonder you lost your grace.''

"It was me becoming human that thought me about humility. Remember pride can be one's biggest defeat. No one ever defeated pride.''

''Hmph. I have orders to return you to your cell." 

"I doubt that Michael gave those orders. He is busy training his nephew for the upcoming battle against his Father."

"Does it matter if Michael gave those orders? Come now, don't be foolish. I can break a few bones to make you comply." Uriel threatened.

"Jefferson Starship!" She yelled. 

Uriel looked confused. Then he realized he was getting attacked by werewolves or whatever those were.

"Ahhhh! Foolish girl. Working with the Mother." He started attacking back. 

Anna waited till Anael gave her signal. Once Anael released the new hybrids, Anna waited till Uriel was distracted. Once she saw her grace, she grabbed it off his neck. She screamed as her human body was destroyed. But not before Anael took her soul. Her grace being released destroyed the monsters. All the angel saw outside was a bright light. He never got tired of seeing it. Reminded him of Home.

Hannah was reading a book in the town library. Most of the lore in those books were wrong. But the lore wasn't what she wanted, it was the woman. She said she had news about the auction. Hannah didn't have much to barter, although she had a huge stash of mythril hidden away. At least thirty tons. She hoped it was enough. When she saw her, Hannah stood up.

"Eve. Good to see you. How's Abel and Seth?" Hannah asked thinking about Adam and Eve's sons. "My goodness, you hadn't changed in over three hundred thousand centuries. You look beautiful." They hug.

Eve was the second woman God created. She had long dark hair, olive skin and dark eyes. Hannah knew she was Adam's wife, but knew they didn't love one another, not like Lilith and Adam. Eve always tried to make Adam happy but couldn't. She secretly had a affair with the angel Gadreel. It was him that took her virginity, angering Adam. Eve was Gadreel's first love. Hannah was young, but remembered her hearing rumors that an angel fell in love with a human. Michael fearing a nephilim will come into being, locked Gadreel away after the War. Eve was already dead and in Heaven, but Michael was being cautious. Now that Eve returned to Earth, she took over Zahn's auction house. Since Michael was distracted, it was one of the reapers that snuck her down here. It wasn't permanent, she still needed a angel escort to go back and forth from the Underworld to Earth. Eve had plenty of bodyguards, especially one that can easily overpower even the strongest of demons. Her and Hannah were best friends. They been friends for eons.

"They are doing great. Seth is teaching the newest souls about the upcoming scientific technologies, and Abel is dating a new arrival, a woman named Anna Nicole."

"Good for them. So Eve. About the auction. I heard there is something valuable there."

"Ah yes. We have plenty of goods. One thing is the Honjo Masamune, the greatest sword that ever existed. There is also the Eye of Horus, a treasure that has been lost since the great sandstorm. Plus the Excalibur. Believe me that will be needed soon. But only sold to the one that can pull it."

Hannah nodded. They were great treasures, all crafted by the ancient nephilims, but that's not what she wanted.

"What about the Lost Piece?" She whispered. Eve's eyes widened. She shook her head.

"It is very valuable. But only sold to the elite. Here." She hand stamped her blood into Hannah's opened wound after cutting Hannah's hand. "Security is extremely tight. All four of the archangels are attending. Rumor is their counterparts will be attending as well." She whispered back.

This auction only happens every 250,000 years. Only the highest tiered demons, angels and gods were allowed to attend, but all were greatly depowered. Every door was opened to other worlds. Security was handled by both sides, they both didn't hesitate to kill either side of good or evil that broke the rules. Humans were rarely allowed in, only four attended over the centuries including Eve and Cleopatra. Hannah never been to a auction such as this. She was very excited and nervous. Castiel already got his invitation, including Jack. 

"What time does it start?"

"After the sun sets in the northwest sky. Dress nice, I heard The Darkness will be attending."

Hannah stiffened. That name she hadn't heard since The Beginning. Now Hannah wanted to go. She felt better, with Her there, no one will break any rules.

"Will there be any other guests?" Hopefully not God. 

"No. Just us. I hope to see you there." 

Dean was in Castiel's room watching Cas picking out outfits. He was smirking at Cas' pile of clothing on the floor. 

"C'mon. Hannah saw you in a fancy suit plenty of times." Dean teased. He snorted when Castiel threw down his tie. 

"This isn't about Hannah. It is the auction. I have to look my best." Castiel looked in the mirror, shaking his head at the shirt he was holding up. 

"That soul auction? I thought Paige and her sisters destroyed it." Dean says thinking about the story Paige told him. He would have done the same, that is why he and Sam killed Plutus. His right hand man Beau told Dean that him and Zahn occasionally traded. 

"This isn't a ordinary auction. It's a very rare auction. Only happens every 250,000 years. It is very difficult to get an invite, only the very elite can attend." Castiel tells Dean as he puts on a shirt. 

"A quarter of a MILLION years?! Cas, you HAVE to bring me." Dean begged. He seen the treasures at Plutus' auction, but this sounded intriguing. 

"I was lucky to get a invite. No angel or demon I know was able to attend. Except Gabriel." 

"Gabe got in, but not Michael?" 

"He was always invited but never was interested." 

"At least tell me where it is." 

"I can't." 

"Please Cas." 

As much as he loved Dean, he wanted this experience for himself. He shook his head. 

"Sorry.'' 

Dean was going to say something sarcastic when Jack walked in. 

"Am I interrupting?" Jack looked at Castiel. He looked very fancy. He could see how nervous Cas was. 

"Nope. Just Cas being a snob." Dean says in a annoyed voice. 

As much as he liked Dean, this was a once in a lifetime offer. He knew he'll never have a chance like this again. He knew Dean and his brother well. He will flirt, get drunk and most likely kill everyone. He shook his head again. 

"Humans are almost NEVER invited. If they are, they are special." 

"I'm special! I am a Winchester!" Dean brags. "Angels, gods, demons, they all know me by reputation." 

"That's why I can't bring you. I know you. You'll lose your temper and cause a ruckus." Castiel tells Dean in a tired voice. 

"No I won't." 

"Yes you will. I seen you at bars." Jack says in his innocent tone. 

Castiel had to stifle his smile as Dean frowns. 

"I won't. I promise. Please Cas." He gave Cas his 'sweet' smile, knowing Cas can't resist. Castiel almost relented, but again shook his head. 

"Even if I could bring you, you won't be able to get in. Security is tight. It's harder to get in than Heaven's locked Vault." 

"Fine. But why the fancy look?" 

"The dress code calls for ultra fancy. It is important that you dress." 

"Like black tie. You know like James Bond." Jack says thinking of Castiel's favorite movie franchise. 

Castiel looked at Jack. 

"Jack how come you are not dressed? The auction starts in two hours." 

"Oh. I'm not going. Claire and her friends are playing World of Warcraft tonight, she is starting a guild with her new friend. She invited me. Patience, Alex and a few others are playing tonight." 

Dean lits up. 

"Then if Jack's not going, that means his invitation is available. Jack hand it over." Dean orders. 

Castiel shakes his head. 

"Invitation is by blood. Only the auctioneer can invite you. It is your prevent the unworthy from getting in." 

''Gee. Thanks a lot Cas." Dean says in a hurt tone. "Forget it." 

"Dean I...." 

"Don't. You said it all." 

Jack looked uncomfortable with the two men. 

"Um. I was going to ask if I can have some money. I want to order a pizza." Jack asks in a awkward voice. He felt the tension. Castiel couldn't meet Dean's eyes, Dean looked pissed. 

"My wallet is on the counter." 

"Thanks Cas." Jack couldn't wait to get out of there. Just then Hannah walked in. 

All three of the men's eyes went huge. Hannah looked gorgeous. She was wearing a long black length dress with lace, along with long black sleeved gloves, her hair tied up in a fancy do, and was wearing real diamond earrings. She blushed when Dean gave out a wolf whistle. 

Castiel couldn't take his eyes off his wife. She looked stunning. 

"Hannah. You look beautiful." 

"Thanks. You look nice too.'' Castiel looked nice too. He was wearing his nicest suit, along with diamond cuffs. His shoes were new, Castiel spent a lot of money on them. 

Hannah blushed. Anael was jealous when Hannah got her invitation. She knew she'll never be invited, not with her current position. But she asked Hannah to put in a bid. She gave Hannah her rarest treasure, the lost city of Lemuria. It sank centuries ago, but it citizens were alive and well, unaware that their country was hidden deep beneath the ocean. Hannah knew what Anael wanted, it was wanted by most of Heaven. Outside bids were allowed, but only if the price was paid in full. 

"Anael took me shopping. At a place called Beverly Hills, in a neighborhood called Rodeo Drive." 

Dean whistled. 

"Cas, I hope your bank account is huge." 

"Was it expensive?" Castiel asked. 

"I had to take out a second mortgage." 

Castiel winced. 

"It is for a good cause. Hannah we need to leave soon. But first dinner. I made reservations." 

Dean stretches. 

I gotta go anyways. Sam and I, we have a case. See ya." 

A hour later both Sam and Dean were renting tuxes. 

"Are you SURE we can get in? I heard rumors about it. Almost no one gets in. Not without a invite." 

"C'mon Sammy. We went to Hell, Heaven, other dimensions, a locked bank vault, a Hollywood movie set, and backstage at the Victoria's Secret fashion show in New York. This will be a cakewalk." 

Sam shook his head. He knew Prue got a invite. While he was in San Francisco a few weeks ago, after they returned from that disaster of a wedding, there was a knock on the door. A very attractive brunette beauty was there surrounded by bodyguards asking for a Prue Halliwell. When Prue came to the door, the woman cut her hand and asked Prue if she accepted her invitation. Prue knew exactly who she was and went to the kitchen and cut her own hand. She accepted. The sisters and Sam were wondering what that was about. When Prue explained, all four were offering everything they had, even Sam. Sadly Piper was still missing, but Phoebe says they are getting closer to finding her. She promised Sam that she would be home soon. 

"I don't know Dean. This is a rare event. Every world will be opened, who knows maybe our counterparts will be there." 

"Then it will be easy to get in. OW! Yo buddy, easy with the needle." Dean complained as the salesman accidentally pinched him. 

"My apologies. There. Will that be cash or credit?" 

"Credit." Both Sam and Dean says with their stolen cards 

"Ugh. I look ridiculous." Dean complained. He and Sam were wearing matching tuxes. They were waiting outside the restaurant where Castiel and Hannah were having dinner. 

"When you get married, you probably be wearing a tux. I know I will." 

"We'll see. Our wedding is in Vegas. Dress is unknown. I know you'll be wearing one at yours. Are you ready?" 

"As ready as I will be ever be. Jody wants us to come to Sioux Falls. She wants to throw us an engagement party. She wants to meet Jenna and Piper." 

"I hope she makes her famous roast. There! There's Cas and Mrs. Sam, let's go." They watch as Castiel and Hannah walk out of the restaurant. They were driving a old school black Jaguar. Dean let out a low whistle. 

"Damn. Cas will have to work overtime to afford that. That car is a classic. Most owners are millionaires." 

Sam agreed with Dean. 

"It's probably a rental. Dean, don't drive too close. We don't want to spook Cas." 

They wait till Castiel drives down the street. They wait till till they are two cars behind. Dean turned off his headlight when they drove down a dark highway, Sam used some magic to have them see in the dark. 

"Where did you learn how to do this? Is it from the Book?'' 

"No, Rowena taught me. It's not permanent, not until I become a full fledged witch." 

Dean had to ask. 

"Are you thinking about it? I mean Piper is already one, what about you?" 

"If it helps me find her. Even if we have children, they'll be born with magic. Rowena says their magic will be more stable if both parents are witches. Dean, I have to be strong. The Big War is coming. Being a hunter isn't enough. As for kids, I don't know. I don't know if either if us will survive." 

"We will. Samwitch." Dean teases. "Look! They are turning." They follow at a safe distance. When they drive to a empty field, both get out. Sam and Dean looked confused. Huh? Where are they? Dean turned off their car. The Impala was loud, and both didn't want to alert Castiel and Hannah. They use their binoculars to see where they were headed. When they saw a bright light both closed their eyes. When they opened them, they were gone. What was that? A UFO? 

Jack was laughing as he and Claire beat their rivals, the Banner Wolves. Their guild, Howling Assassin was doing great. They were up twenty thousand gold. 

"Yes! High virtual five!" Jack shouts over the mic. 

Claire groaned over the mic. 

"Turn it down Jack. Ow! My ears!" 

"Yeah, you beat us, but please don't yell over the mic." Claire's new girlfriend Charlie tells him. 

"Sorry. I need a break. Ten minute break?" 

"Twenty." Patience asks. 

"I'm out. I have to quit anyway. My shift starts in an hour. My maternity leave is coming up, and I need as many shifts as I can." Alex says. 

"Last game of the night. I have a emergency session with one of my patients tomorrow." Patience tells over the mic. 

"Okay. After our break, we play for one more hour then we'll plan our next session." Charlie said. 

"Sounds good to me." 

"Me too. Everyone say aye!" 

"Aye!" 

After Jack puts down his headphones, he went to get a soda. He sat down on a table and taking a slice of his now cold pizza, he went to read his Archie comic book. 

"Hello Jack." 

Jack jumped. That's a voice he hasn't heard in a long time. 

"Billie. It's been awhile." 

The Woman with the trenchcoat looks at Jack with a unreadable expression. 

"I see you are doing okay." 

"Is it time?" 

"No. The time for you is not ready. You are not strong enough yet." 

"I been training with my father and uncles for thousands of years in Heaven. We did every simulation there was, plus I know countless spells and tricks." Jack tells her in a proud voice. He felt stronger and better, so much so he been hunting alone. 

Billie shakes her head. 

"I'm afraid that isn't enough. I do have one more task for you. But now isn't the time. Take care." 

Jack lost his appetite. Putting down his pizza he went to tell Claire he wanted to quit the game too. He didn't feel like playing anymore. 

Sam and Dean were looking around the empty field. This is where Castiel and Hannah disappeared in. But how? He asked Sam for help, he said he didn't know. The magic used was ancient. Even if he was a full fledged witch he didn't have the skills to open it. So he made some calls. 

An hour later Dean was getting frustrated. He summoned Crowley, who laughed. He said good luck squirrel. Even as the King of Hell, he didn't get an invite. 

"Those snobs don't know taste. Believe me I been trying for years. Every year I get laughed at. Bunch of dobbers they are. If you excuse me, I have some torture to do. New arrivals came in. Morons that tried to beat a moving train." He disappears. 

Next he tried praying to Anael, Cas' friend. No answer. He tried calling Balthazar, he called him back on his cell. 

"Does it look like I care? No one gets in. I never been able to sneak in. Except once. I was thrown into the middle of the Arctic Ocean. Ugh! Even as an angel, my wings were frozen solid. Took me a week to walk back from the bottom of the ocean." 

"You got in? Tell me how." Dean demanded. 

Sam got off the phone with Rowena. She said the invites were done well in advance, even before the person was born. She said her invite wasn't due till the next auction. 

"That long? Ouch. Wonder if humanity will still exist. Thanks anyways." Sam hangs up. 

"Dean, I have bad news." 

"And I have worse news." 

After Dean explained, Sam blanched. 

"NO. I'm not doing that." Dean said they had to summon HIM. Balthazar did it, luckily his spell was thwarted by Death. He called Balthazar a fool. God would have destroyed him. He got Balthazar in, but he was immediately thrown out by security. No one dared approach Death. 

"We send God here, then that's it. We lose." 

”Then what. Dean, I don't know what to do." 

"I can help." 

"You gotta be kidding me." Dean could believe it. It was Wayne Witttaker. That leprechaun that kidnapped Dean and had him probed. Dean still couldn't forget those cold hands. Or what came after. He forced himself to push the memories down. 

"No I am not *kidding* you. I know a back door. C'mon Dean, I'm sure you are familiar with that term." Wayne says in amusement. Dean's fist closed. 

"How. At what cost." Sam says. No way was he trusting Wayne. Not after what Dean told him. 

"Just my throne back. I was unfairly cheated." 

Dean scoffs. 

"You killed a man. According to fairie laws, no human is supposed to be hurt or killed. Besides Paige's friend told us that once a fairy kills a human, they lose their magic forever." Dean smirks as Wayne's face contorted with fury. 

"I may be mortal now, but I do sit on The Council. Believe me, my words carry power. Of course to get my magic back I have to make a deal." 

"Ten years. Or soul auction. But my guess is ten years, because you have no soul." Dean tells him. 

"A leprechaun without magic is lower than dirt. I'll take a deal any day. So," Wayne rubs his hands together "How 'bout it." 

Both Sam and Dean look at each other. They had no choice. 

"Are you sure, the party's half over, we been standing here for three hours." Both Sam and Dean tuxes were dirty and covered in sweat. So much for their deposits. 

"Au contraire, time moves differently in that plane, the guests are just arriving. The party is still getting set up. Help me summon a crossroads. Only a human or demigod can get one. Here, I brought my Polaroid. Take my picture." 

"Without a soul, how can this work?" Sam asks. 

"Let me worry about the details. Ahem. My picture." 

Ten minutes later Dean puts the box in the ground. Both Sam and Dean stand back as the crossroad demon appears. She looked amused at seeing the Winchesters. Her eyes were glowing red. She smiled at Wayne. 

"A leprechaun. This will be a first. So what's your poison?" 

Both Sam and Dean were both clean and refreshed. Wayne got his magic back, he said time moved differently in Avalon. It would be decades before his deal was due. He said kissing a demon was different. He then asked her to go for dinner. Surprisedly the demon agreed, she said fairies were masters in the sack. Both brothers were curious, but didn't say anything. 

"Okay. I can take you there. But I'm not sticking around. I have a date. Whatever happens is up to you. Just don't be stupid and try to sneak in. Security is up the wazoo. WAY UP. Bring a bribe or beg. Hopefully the auctioneer lets you in. Ready to go?" 

Both Sam and Dean take out their wallets. Yikes. They didn't have much, a few hundred. They had their watches, their treasures at John's, Daniel's, and the Campbell's lockers and safehouses, their homes with everything in it, and when Sam asked Dean to bid his car, Dean refused. Hopefully they don't bid their souls. They nod. 

"Let's go." 

Castiel and Hannah were laughing at the jokes their friend was telling them. The angel Benjamin was telling stories about his time on Earth and how silly he looked appearing naked in his vessel in the women's locker room at the Playboy Manor. He said the women invited him to their party. Gabriel came to join them and both him and Benjamin traded stories. 

Castiel was having a good time, he met his alternative universe self, it felt weird. But she was polite and was surprised to see Hannah as his wife. She congratulated them on their marriage and gave her sympathy for them losing their grace. Both Hannah and Cas avoided the question about children. Jack had to remain a secret. They just said they raised Jimmy's Novak's daughter and wanted to foster kids. She accepted the answer and walked away. 

There was a lot of VIPs here. All four of the Archangels were here, along with Naomi, Loki, Zeus, Athena, The King of Avalon Oberon, Venus, Prime Minister of Canada Justin Trudeau, along with Great Britain's Boris Johnson, as well as as the King of Spain Felipe VI, plus many others. 

There was also the Princes Of Hell, Dragon, Asmodeus, Ramiel and Azazel. All were dressed up in a dress or tuxes. Cas knew they weren't from his world, all four were relaxed around Lucifer who looked annoyed. There was also Argares, Castiel hadn't seen him since the War. Not even Lucifer knew where he was this whole time, there was also a few demons Cas knew, but didn't remember, plus Abbadon. She was working as security. Along with the angel Asariel, plus countless others. The god Thor was there as the head of security. Castiel knew that humans were allowed in only because most of the other worlds were destroyed. Wonder what the humans had to trade. Most humans cared about was themselves. Money was worthless here, the only thing they had valuable was their souls. 

Hannah took a glass of champagne from a waiter, along with a scotch for Castiel. Eve didn't arrive yet, probably because Adam was here with his angel wife Serafina. They had no kids, Adam said after what happened to Cain and Abel he was done. Plus after forty kids, he said his sperm was dried up. 

"Castiel, the auction wouldn't start for a few hours. Let's dance." 

Both Sam and Dean were blinded as they arrived. 

"Whoa. I feel like my insides are turned upside down." Dean complained. This was worse than flying. 

Sam felt nauseous. He usually didn't get car or sea sick, but this was worse. 

"This is my stop. Good luck boys." Wayne disappears. 

"Okay, Dean. How do we get back?" 

"I don't know. First we have to get inside." They were standing in a foyer. Even in the entrance, Dean felt like he was back at Gate. Great. He knew it wasn't that world, the heaviness wasn't there, but the whole building seemed like he been here before. "Let's find Cas. He can vouch for us." 

They cautiously walked towards the entrance, stopping when they saw how tight the security was. Every guest had to be "checked." The security was waving their hands around their heads and neck. Sam could see what they were doing, they were checking their auras. Great. Now what. 

"Hello. Are you lost?" A female voice says. Both men jump. 

Eve saw the two men, but had no idea who they were, not until they spoke. Sam and Dean Winchester. She had to admire them, they had balls. If they were any other human, she would have sold them to slavery. She was intrigued. She wanted to invite the Hard World versions of themselves, but both turned her down, saying they were flattered but didn't have time to meet fans at their private homes. Oh well. Jensen and Jared were too busy anyways. Perhaps their descendants. 

Dean cleared his throat. Wow. Who was *this.* Even Sam was speechless. 

"Oh where are my manners. My name is Eve. Welcome." 

Both Sam and Dean were struck dumb around her. She easily had to be the most beautiful woman they ever saw. Her hair was down, but it looked classy. Her makeup and dress were beautiful. Her voice was childlike, but wise. Both of them were speechless. 

"I see cat's got your tongue. Hmm. You are Sam, and you Dean. Am I correct?" She says pointing at them. They both nod. "Well come in. My date stood me up, and seeing my cheating ex-husband is here, I want him to see me being escorted by two gorgeous men." She hold out her elbows. "Shall we. Wait!'' She stopped both from taking her arms. "I need to give your invitations." 

Both Sam's and Dean's hands were sore, but Eve told them they can walk freely inside. They each take a elbow. When they walk in. My goodness. They both knew they'll always remember this night. 

An hour later Dean was drinking at the bar. He wasn't drunk, he hoped not, but these drinks were from Gate. Sam tried a few, he said he understood why everyone filled up. Even the hor d'oeuvres were delicious. Dean ate up a ton. 

"Whoa. Take it easy Dean. We have to see what they have here." 

"Sammy. I'm not even sick! Or full. I'm satisfied." He let out a large belch, earning dirty looks. Sam embarrassed, apologized and walked away with Dean. 

"This is a fancy event. Be careful, remember this is a case." Sam whispered. 

"Spoilsport." 

Dean seeing Eve laughing with a group of men decided to ask her to dance. Eve accepted earning envious looks from them. 

"So Eve. How does a beautiful woman like you get cheated on. I mean, it was just you and Adam." 

Eve smiles. Dean was enchanted. 

"Adam and I had a arranged marriage. I loved Adam. I really did, but he was too hung up on his true love Lilith. Lucifer didn't just transform her he hurt her. In the worst possible way." 

"Oh." Dean heard the undertones. He wouldn't wish that on anyone, not even his worst enemies. He hated Lilith, but understood her better. Poor girl. 

"Anyways, he wouldn't shut up about Lilith, so I vented to the then guardian Gadreel. Back then we could see the angels true forms without burning out our eyes. Long story short, we had a passionate affair. We fell deeply in love. It was forbidden for angels and humans to mate. So we kept it a secret. Then Michael found out. He threatened to tell God if we didn't stop, so we did. I went back to Adam, bore his children, ate the apple, grew old, got sick and died. We both went to Heaven, but Adam snuck out with his lover Serafina. When I found out, I was jealous. I love Heaven, but after what I discovered what our Creator was doing, I came down as well. I took over the auction house from Zahn and instead of just trading souls, I barter rare goods." 

Dean was confused. 

"But the news about God was recent. How?" 

Eve looked grim. 

"There was a seer I met in Heaven. His gifts were like no other. He was one of the first humans on Earth. He showed me. Millions of years before now." 

Now Dean was *really* confused. 

"But humans were only on Earth for only a few years compared to well, everything." 

Eve laughs. Her laughter sounding like bells, earning jealous looks from the dancers around them. Dean smirks and spins her around. 

"Time moves different in every world. I met him on one of my many exclusions on Earth. He showed me many of his gifts, including how to travel to other worlds. That one world, it was in reverse. My other self was just a child. He crossed over with me to Heaven, Anael didn't care, she was bored. Then when I took him to my Heaven, he showed me the future. After that day I found out everything I knew about God was a lie. All of it. It was Michael's doing. His churches, His stories, it was Michael's propaganda. God. He never loved us. Now I understood why Adam hated him." Eve teared up. "We loved Him. I loved God. You know what it feels like knowing your parents never loved or cared about you?" A tear rolled down her face. 

Dean hugged her. He understood. He never went to church, but he always thought that God cared. Creation just toys for His amusement. Dean got angry, but forced himself to calm down. 

"Excuse me. May I cut in?" Noooo. Not him. Dean slowly turned around recognizing that voice. His own voice. Or a twisted version of him. Dark Michael looked at Dean in his alternative body. They were identical, except Michael was wearing white. 

"It's okay Dean. I invited him. Hello Michael. How's your wife?" 

"Fine thank you. Looking lovely as always Eve." 

Dean walked away. He still hated that son of a bitch. He needed a drink. Funnily enough his world's Michael was there as well wearing white. He looked amusedly at Dean. 

"What's the matter. Can't handle yourself or me?" 

"Screw off Michael." 

Michael just laughs. 

"Eve is beautiful isn't she? I regret not asking her to dinner back in the day, but things happen. Oh well. Having a good time?" 

"Tons." 

"If you are looking for Sam, he is looking at what's for auction. It's down the grand hall, just past the naked Mona Lisa." 

"Thanks Michael." He downed his drink. Damn. That drink was strong. But didn't burn. Dean grabbed two bottles of beer. He didn't recognize the name, but if it was from Gate, then he knew he'll like it. 

Sam was in heaven. He wasn't alone he was with Prue. They were fascinated by everything that was here. The decor, the guests, everything. While Dean was dancing with Eve, Sam found Prue and asked her to dance. They danced to a few songs and went to the auction room. The treasures inside. Prue wanted to faint. 

There wasn't just magical treasures, there was lost art there as well. Van Gogh, Michaelangelo, Picasso, Monet, autographed sheet music from Beethoven, designer sketches from Versace. Plus many others. Prue was in love. 

Sam was staring at the rare magical treasures, there was Excalibur, Brahmastra, a legendary weapon of India, long thought to be a myth, the Trident of Poseidon, the Ark of the Covenant, the fireballs of Hades, and a dinosaur egg? That wasn't the only thing, there was also a love potion. Thinking about Becky, he demanded the reason for that. The angel explained it was meant to purify love, it cannot create it. It won't work if two soulmates weren't meant to be. Sam wasn't convinced, but he looked at it. 

He wondered where Dean's lost treasure was. He looked throughout the whole room. Nothing. Prue couldn't astral project, her powers were bonded. Same with Sam. Seeing Dean, he waved him over. 

"Dean. I looked. Can't find what I'm looking for. Or what you're looking for." 

"Because the rarest of all treasures are locked up. They want to keep 'em a surprise. How are you boys doing?" 

Gabriel smiled. He wasn't alone, he had four beautiful women with him. 

"Ladies. If you excuse me." 

"Of course." The tall brunette says. They walk away. 

"Stay away from Loki! He is a snake." Gabriel calls out. The women nods. 

"Gabriel. I didn't expect you here. I didn't think this was your kind of party." Dean tells him. 

"I have my reasons. I hope you three have brought enough 'treasures.' Remember cash is useless here. Not even gold, diamonds or anything shiny." 

Prue, Dean and Sam sag. Dammit. 

"Hope is not lost. Got anything rare? Barter it. You can offer yourselves as well. A few decades is nothing.Time will barely change when you get back." 

A few decades? In archangel time, that can be centuries. No way. Dean shakes his head. 

When a bell rings, the patrons walk down the gold doors at the end of the room. 

Gabriel nods towards it. 

"Looks like the auction is about to begin. Follow me." 

They follow Gabriel. To Dean's irritation, Dark Michael was up there with Eve helping her set up. Sam's eyebrows raised. Fuck. He still remembered how Michael tortured him. Prue looked confused. 

"Is that you? Damn. He's kinda hot." Prue couldn't help it. She winked at him. Sorry. Not sorry. Michael must have noticed, he winked back. 

"Douchebag Mike is wearing my skin. He's an ass. Plus he's married." He says pointing at who he had to assume his wife. She wasn't that bad looking, she had dark hair and was wearing glasses. She looked like a scientist. Gabriel's eyes widened. 

"Val? Damn. In thought she had better taste than that." 

"Were you close?" Sam asks. 

"Friends with benefits. She wanted more, but I wanted to play the field. Now she's dating a rock star. Hope that Val is treated right. I met Michael a few times, he's a asshole. Nothing like my brother." 

"No argument there. Prue. He will throw you to the wolves to save his ass. Stay away.'' Dean warned. 

Prue nods. 

"Welcome to the Grand Auction." Everyone applauded. "Thank you. I hope you are enjoying yourselves.'' The audience says yes. Eve smiles. "Good. The rules haven't changed. Payment in full before you gather your prize. Layaways not accepted. Now let's begin. Presenting the Cintamani Stone. Can I start the bidding at three pieces of the jewels of Phaeton." 

Dean's eyebrows raised. 

"A what?" 

"Shhh." The woman in front of him said turning around. 

"Scientists believe the asteroid belt is pieces of our lost fifth planet." Sam whispered. 

"Couldn't you be more nerdy?" Dean whispered back. 

"He's not wrong. A million years ago Phaeton did exist. It was full of magic that no longer exists. It was destroyed when it blew up." Gabriel tells them. Thankfully casualties were minimal, most of its citizens were angels and immortals. Most escaped to Earth or Heaven by then, almost every immortal becoming demigods. Most of their magic was lost, many of them becoming resentful of humans. They felt like God loved them more. 

"So what's so great about that?" Prue asks looking at the winner who was trading something for the necklace. 

"It is wanted by all. It can grant most wishes, but only to the original citizens. If a human got it, they can become demigods as well. Look at Zeus. He got it, but traded it to Buddha. Buddha used it to spread his message. He traded it to Krishna who then he hid it. Looks like it ended up here." 

Prue was fascinated. They watched as many treasures were bid on. Gabriel put on a bid for a weird looking rock, along with a dark skinned man. Gabriel looked disappointed when he lost. 

"Damn. My grace wasn't enough." 

"What is it?" Sam asked. 

Gabriel looked embarrassed. 

"Dad's pet rock. Don't laugh. That rock contains rare magic. It can keep the Empty away from any world. Looks like Amandiel needs it more. Lucifer must have traded his most rarest treasure. He finally got what he wanted." 

Sam was curious. But he said nothing. Wonder what that Lucifer traded for. When the Sword of Excalibur came up, he was surprised when Prue bid. 

"My powers of Astral Projection." 

"I can trade two powers. Blinking and Thought." The voice in the back says. They turned around and watched as a woman was on a cell. 

"Dammit. All of my powers. Plus my ring." 

"My powers plus The Black Grimoire." The women says. 

"Sold! To the young lady in the back!" Eve says. 

"Shoot! Oh well. I still have my magic." 

Sam and Dean look at each other. They wondered why Prue wanted it. 

"Coming soon. A very rare treasure. Only one of six in Creation. But not now. For now it is time for a break. Let us dance." The audience groan in playful disappointment. Dean, Sam, Prue and even Gabriel stretches. Dean looked at his watch. Huh? The numbers were not showing properly. Gabriel must have noticed, he laughs. 

"We exist outside of space and time. Not even my Father has power here. I won't be surprised if He's lurking somewhere. Go dance! Mingle! This event will never happen again in your lifetime. Dessert is being offered. Including pie." 

Dean looked up. Pie? See ya. He rushes off. Sam just shakes his head. 

"Don't expect Dean back. Once pie's involved he's gone." Sam tells Prue in amusement. 

Prue just laughs. Who she saw next surprised her. Bela? What's she doing here? She wasn't alone, she had a tall handsome blond man with her. They were obviously close, from what Prue could tell, really close. They kept groping each other. Sam noticed he flushed. 

"That's my half brother Adam. I heard he had a new girlfriend, didn't expect it to be Bela." 

"That's your brother? Why didn't you introduce him to us?" 

"We're not that close. But I can introduce you now." Sam and Prue walk over to them. 

Castiel was drinking a glass of champagne while watching Dean eat a pie. He knew Dean was still miffed at him for the whole invitation thing earlier, hopefully Dean got over it. He wanted to go over to Dean, but didn't. He figured to give Dean his space. He watched as Hannah danced with Raphael. For once Raphael is smiling, this is the first time he ever did, Cas thought. He looked over the party patrons. He saw Michael and his counterpart clearly avoiding one another. Castiel didn't blame Michael at all, he met "Douchebag Mike" the one Dean called and instantly hated him. Even as a human he didn't sense Dean inside. Dean never talked about his experience to him, but Sam said that Dean sacrificed himself after saying yes. Castiel sent him a little prayer. He hoped he was on Heaven at least. Speaking of Heaven, he should call home. Strangely enough cell service worked here. 

Jack was listening to his Ipod in bed when Castiel called. He answered it curious to see how the party was going. 

"Hey Cas. How's the auction. Did you win any prizes?" 

"No. I don't have much to barter. Hannah and I are saving up for the special thing." 

Jack instantly knew what that was. He had two of the pieces, one was given to him by Azreal, and the other was given to him along with the souls of Sam, Dean and Cas hidden away from Alt Michael. Jack wasn't dumb, he hid them well. He was willing to send them to Heaven but was scared God would find out, so he placed them in a secret location only Claire knew. She promised to release them when the time was right. As for the two broken pieces, he hid them separately hidden with powerful spells and traps. That say no sentient being can stumble upon them. He wasn't sure what to do with them once he had all the pieces, but he'll figure it out. Hopefully they helped. 

"I hope you win." 

"Me too. Hopefully no one bids. A broken piece is worthless. I gotta go. The auction is going to start in a few minutes. After it's over I'm going home. Good night." 

"Goodnight." Jack hangs up. He couldn't help but be scared. He just wished there wasn't so much pressure on him. He listened to his favorite song, "Carry on my Favorite Son." By Kansas. He liked the lyrics "They'll be peace when your done, lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more." He hoped so, especially for his friends, Sam and Dean. 

Dean was eating up his pie. He gave a silent burp when he finished it. The pies were good, but not as good as Castiel's. His pies were made with love. Dean was going to ask him for a pie. He was willing to pay. 

When the bell rang, Dean didn't follow the crowd. There was nothing worth buying anyways, not that he could afford it. He decided to stay, enjoy the alcohol before he goes home. Seeing Bela with Adam, Dean burps. Having his run ins with Bela, he just told Adam to watch his back, plus let him find out what Bela was really like. A greedy witch. 

''A beer, don't care what kind." Dean tells the bartender. 

"You got it." He hands him a bottle. "Didn't expect to see humans here." 

"H'nesllyy...snuk in." Phew. Was he drunk? Whoops. Ah fuck it. Sam can drag him home as always. 

"I'm going to hand you some water. Before you say no, it is from the springs of Eden. Here. Drink up." 

Once Dean drinks his beer, he snorts at the bottle. But he dutifully drank it. Huh? He felt better already. How? Was he sober? Damn. He looked up at the bartender. 

He smiles. 

"The Garden was God's second best creation. Mankind was the first. Did He ever regret making Man? He wonders that everyday. But He is fascinated that they keep going. The woman who's husband cheats on her and throws her out, she cries, but does what's best for her kids. She finds emergency shelter and gets a job to support them. No matter how tired she is, she makes sure her kids are dressed and fed. In a few months she has a new apartment. She stands in the audience clapping as her youngest graduates with honors at Harvard to become a doctor. It was her sacrifices that allowed all her kids to attend college on scholarships. Now she is living in luxury in Hawaii thanks to her kids gifting her a beachfront condo. Or the guy who is once again passed over his well deserved promotion. He shoulders on till something better comes along. But if he can't, he rewards himself by treating himself with a steak dinner. There he meets his husband. Now they are celebrating their twenty fifth anniversary. Humans. They don't give up. No matter how dire everything is, they go on and readjust. I admire them for that." 

Dean thinks about what he said. There was times Dean wanted to give up, and drink himself stupid. Sex, alcohol, running into dangerous situations without asking Sam, Bobby or Castiel for help. He wondered what would have happened to his life if Sam never came back. Plus Bobby. He was there more than John ever was. He lost his wife, but did help raise Dean and toddler Sam as his own. Castiel. The once uptight Angel of the Lord was his best friend. Guiltily, Dean realized he never spent that much time on him. Hmm. Bachelor party. He never threw Castiel one. He knew Balthazar's cell, maybe ask Gabriel and him to kidnap Cas and drag him to a bar and get him wasted. Or take him to Spring Break. Take Jack and Sam and party hard. Maybe go on a old fashion hunt. The hunters there could use some help, he knew Jenna wouldn't mind, she was busy in France anyways. He knew she was rarely home, her shooting schedule was crazy. She was lucky to work only twelve hours sometimes. Sam's bachelor party had to be planned as well. Ask Castiel for his input. He thanked the bartender and tipped him a twenty, knowing paper money was worthless here, but still wanting to be nice. 

Chuck thanked Dean and pocketed the money. He knew what was for auction, but decided not to bid. Amara already was planning to bid. He knew no one would dare bid against Her. He cleaned up the bar, knowing the auction was about to end. 

"I bid ten tonnes of mythril!" Hannah calls. The audience murmurs. Mythril was very rare. Even in other worlds, it was not easy to find. Her opponent looked annoyed. 

"I bid all my armor, already made with the mythril, embedded with the essence of the souls of the warrior, Alexander the Great's armies. Plus I'll throw in the Damascus Sword used when Hua Mulan fought during the Tang Dynasty." The demigod Perseus called. 

Sam's eyes widened. Holy shit. As Hannah kept increasing her bid, Sam could see how annoyed the god looked. Mythril can be melted into new objects, but the armor was priceless. But Eve clearly was considering Hannah's offer. Thirty tons of mythril, plus a artifact of Heaven, her key. The key to travel to another world. The audience was chattering excitedly. Sam saw Michael and his brothers murmuring amongst one another. To travel freely. No archangel grace needed. Clearly Perseus backed down. Sam saw what Eve was bidding. A piece of the Lost Tablet. The archangels made their bids, Raphael and Gabriel offering their service for one hundred centuries, plus three vials of their grace. Lucifer offered his demons as slaves, and Michael granted entrance into Heaven, plus a seat on the upcoming New Tribunal. 

Castiel was shaking as the bids kept getting bigger. Getting into Heaven was impossible if you were a demigod, demon or monster. Only angels and souls of humans got in. The demigods, demons or monsters go to Purgatory or The Empty. Hannah's bid was strong, but so were the archangels. Michael then offered something so rare, only God Himself could provide. He offered to transform a creature's essence to a soul. When the audience was chattering in loud excitement, Eve had to bang her gavel several times. 

"Order! Order! Quiet! Thank you. Phew. So many bids. The angel made a good offer, but the Son of God also provided something rare. Any more bids?" 

Dark Michael spoke up. 

"My Soul Bomb. Contains the rarest of the rarest souls, power and grace from every world in Creation. Including angels, demons, monsters, and demigods." 

Oh. My. God. Castiel and Hannah knew that their bids were worthless. Souls were the most valued currency in everything. Every world? Even their world's Michael was astonished. Clearly it was the strongest bid. Eve had to take a break to talk to the house. That bomb has enough power to destroy reality, or God Himself. If Dark Michael is bidding that, than he must have a important piece of the God Tablet. That Tablet will allow you to have God's Power. Even a piece of it was valuable. Dark Michael has one. Then there is four more unaccounted. When Eve finished talking to the others she went to the platform. 

"Ahem. What a night. In all the auctions we had there was nothing like this. Michael. Your bid is strong. A seat of Heaven to watch over magic and Fates of man and gods. Plus granting Immunity, not to mention transforming a creature. Hannah, mythril is often sought by everyone. It can create anything. But Alternate Michael has something no one can have. Not even Reapers. Souls from every world. Even those that no longer exists. Those souls inside include history's greatest historical figures, plus The Charmed Ones, and The Winchesters from their worlds." Sam, Dean, Prue and Castiel grimace. Any more bids. No?" Eve pauses. ''Okay. Going once, going twice..." 

"Hold it right there!" A Woman's voice called out. 

Dean's eyes went wide. It's Her. The Darkness. Everyone's heads turn towards the left. Castiel saw the archangels, even Dark Michael looking scared. 

Amara was standing to the left where the second doors were at. She was wearing her signature black dress and was radiating great power. The power she had, every person in the room had their heads down in respect. Even Dean who met her once had his head down. 

Eve who was bowing, stood up and curtseyed. 

”My Queen, I mean My Lord. Forgive me. I should have....." 

"Don't. I'm here to offer My bid." 

Eve swallows. 

"Of course." 

"Please don't treat Me any different. I am going to bid fairly. If I lose, don't cheat the winner and give it to Me. You hear Me?" 

"Yes my Queen. Ahem. What do You bid?" 

"A vial of My Essence. Plus My Brother's. God Himself has been kind to provide." 

The room exploded. Michael was stunned. Father. He was here. But where? 

Gabriel, Raphael and Lucifer were looking around. Dad. Where was He? They wanted nothing more than to hug Him. Once again they turned into newborn fledglings. Gabriel wanted to cry. 

Dark Michael and his wife were holding hands. Val was squeezing her husband's hand. She felt his anger. All this time. God was nearby. Val wanted nothing more than to calm Michael down. She knew how much he hated the fact he still loved Him. Plus how much he loved to hate Him. She hoped their daughter was safe and hidden. 

Castiel and Hannah were afraid. If God found out Jack existed... 

Dean and Sam were looking at each other. With those vials, the power was limitless. Even a microscopic amount can create new life. Or destroy it. God's Essence can create a new reality. The Darkness can destroy it. No one should have that amount of power. Sam just hoped Eve locked it up safely. So no one can touch It. If They were offering That, then God must be getting desperate. 

Even Eve was overwhelmed. She had to sit down. Those vials are not meant to be with anyone. She was supposed to be neutral, but no way in hell was she putting in the Vault. It was too tempting for her colleagues to steal It. The soul bomb was bad enough, but this? After she finished shaking she walked nervously to the podium. 

"Quiet! Silence! Will all of you SHUT THE FUCK UP!! Thank you." The shouting audience calmed down. "Phew. Ahem. Excuse me." She gulped down a entire glass of water. Thank goodness it was from Eden's spring. She missed it. She felt her heartbeat slowing down. 

"This is something new. Clearly a bid like this was never seen before. My Lady. Your generosity is unmatched. Thank our Lord for His contribution. So we discussed it and made a decision." She picks up the gravel. "Going once, going twice, SOLD! To My Lady." 

No one dared moved when Amara took the box. 

"Thank you. I won fair and square. Did I not?" 

"You did." 

"Thank you. I will be leaving now." As She turns to leave, Eve shouts. 

"Wait! Can I talk to You?" 

Dean watches as the members of the house talk. Clearly they were unhappy what Eve and Amara were talking about. Eve wanted Amara to sit on the Board. With Her there, no one will ever steal the vials. Dean heard Sam sigh in relief when Amara agreed. She can track anyone. Her and God can destroy the ones who use Its Powers for personal gain. Eve walks back to the stage. 

"Whew. What a night to remember. I have a announcement. Amara, She will be taking my seat on the board. However, I will continue to be an auctioneer and will be the Spokesperson in Her Honor. Everyone, welcome our newest Member." 

Everyone clapped. Dean smiled when Amara blushed. Clearly She was overwhelmed. Dean whistled and clapped harder, same with Sam and the archangels. Soon the whole room was loud with whistles and applause. Everyone was in their feet welcoming the newest member, applauding hard with enthusiasm. 

Amara was clearly blushing in embarrassment. She wasn't used to it. Her Brother was, He clearly took things for granted, He never once thanked anyone. She saw Him in the back looking jealous. She told Him, 'Envy is a Sin. YOU made that rule.' Chuck just fumed. 

"Hi." Amara's face was red as everyone said hi back. "I didn't expect this. To be welcomed. I just want to say thank you for welcoming Me. Ahem. I promise to be fair and to not turn away anyone who is willing to bid. I don't have much to say. But thank you." 

Everyone applauded when Amara walked off the stage humbled by the warm welcome. So that how it feels to be respected. Not by fear, but by admiration. Sadly She knew She had to erase everyone's memories, no one should know about Her. She knew Her Brother well, He would destroy this place. No way. She was a member. She'll protect it with all of Her Power. She was walking away with Her box when Chuck stopped Her. 

"Hey Sis." 

"The answer is NO." 

"What. I don't want your seat. I just came to congratulate You. Thanks for getting that Piece. Phew. That was close." 

Amara holds the box closer. 

"I won this fair and square. Its Mine." 

Chuck laughs. 

"Very funny. But I paid for it. My Essence. Remember half of the prize is Mine.'' 

Amara looks at Chuck. Dammit. He was right. Half of It was His. Chuck was smiling. Waiting. 

"Okay." Amara opens it. Then closes it. 

"I have a few conditions." 

"Of course. Even all those years ago, you never gave Me a break. Fine. What." 

"This place is Mine. You don't destroy it, sabotage or change it." 

"Pheh. Fine. What else." Chuck said annoyed. 

"You leave those worlds alone. Especially The Three." 

"Done." 

"Thanks Sis." 

Amara nodded. They both vanish. 

Dean stretched. Damn that was intense. He knew someone won, but he didn't know who. Oh well. He had no idea how late it was, his watch was still wonky. He looked up at Eve. She looked tired. 

Eve felt woozy. Wow. She felt exhausted. She looked at everyone who was getting ready to leave. Wonder who won? She couldn't remember who. Or what they bid. Eh, most likely their rare treasure. She was ready to go Home. Michael was her ride. 

"Thanks everyone. I hope you have a safe trip home. Good night." 

Sam was talking to Castiel. Hannah was busy talking to numerous people who were interested in buying her stock, even both Michaels. Sam was looking around for Dean when he saw him. He looked like he seen a ghost. 

"Dad?" Dean saw John Winchester walking around looking lost. He seemed different. He looked so polished and was wearing what Dean could tell was a very expensive tux. Not to mention that watch. That watch made Rolex look like something from a box of Cracker Jack. 

John didn't win, but at least he got the map. He needed it to find his boys. They traveled together before the explosion hit thanks to his employee Phoebe Halliwell. She refused to travel with them, instead her and her sisters going with the angel. John was glad he forced Sam to study magic. He had the gift, so John utilized it. Once Sam figured out how to open the rift, he traded his powers for Lucifer's vials. Then they crossed over. But Michael was already anticipating them. They would have been arrested if Sam didn't bargain. Michael listened to their story, and when they showed Michael proof, Michael agreed to let them go. But only if Sam gave up one vial. Then Michael let them go. They had no idea where they were going, so they ended up in another world. But before they all went through what they thought was a bunker, John found himself in a women's bathroom. He ran when he heard the screams. 

John was lost and confused. He had NO idea where he was. He figured out he was somewhere in Los Angeles and went to find a phone book to find his alternative self's address. He was smart, he used his own ID but made up a fictional name. Jon Smith. Generic enough to blend in. Unfortunately he never had a chance to figure out anything about his alternative self's life, not even his sons. His other self clearly had no social media, but he was very private about his life. Desperate, he made a deal. Not with a demon but an angel. 

The angel agreed to John's terms. She and John traded their goods and shook hands. She knew how to cross, but she needed the ingredients. Since she preferred living on Earth, she and John started their own underground business. It was a niche market, hunting wasn't profitable, but John tried his best. Monsters and demons were rare. But he did start his own side business teaching his self defense techniques as a hunter. In the LA area, many people came to him. He made enough till he made his money. Then he closed down his business and asked his "business partner" about this auction she kept talking about. She said it was very exclusive, and extremely rare. When she explained it to John, John begged to come, it was the only way to reunite with his sons. He had his tracking spell, but needed a map to see which world they went too. That is how he ended up here. His friend already asked some favors, every angel from the five worlds agreed to take John with them. Once John performed the spell, he was going to the world they went to. All it cost was his rarest treasure. He knew Mary would forgive him. 

Sam saw John the same time Dean did. He went to see John. 

Since the spell was very easy to do, all it cost was John's blood, it would be used to track down Sam and Dean. He wasn't sure where they went, hopefully they were okay. But it would give a more precise reading if he had their blood and pictures. As he looked around the room for his friend, his face was in astonishment. Dean. He was alive. Sam? 

"Dad?" 

John looked at Dean's expression. He looked like he saw a ghost. Sam as well. John was initially happy to see them, but what are they wearing? He knew he should have told his maids to pack their suitcases before they left. But what happened was so sudden. They basically ran in Dean's car before the world went to shit. 

"Dean? Sam? What are you wearing? Are those....rented?" He said in disgust. If his colleagues and business rivals found out, he didn't want to know. 

HunterCorp. Jenna told him about his posh self. He seen his pictures. That manbun Sammy had plus their clothes. Dean wanted to laugh. He looked like a clown. But not as bad as Sam. He looked like a Greenwich Connecticut frat kid. Sam didn't know yet, he figured Piper should break it to him. He was just glad that they saved their girlfriends lives. 

Sam spoke up. 

"Dad.." 

"You are not my boys. They always call me Sir or Father. Neither one called me Dad since they were children. Who are you?" John demanded. 

Sam and Dean look at each other. 

"John. *Father."* Dean wanted to roll his eyes. "We are not from your world. We came from another world. We think we know where they are. Follow me." 

Castiel waits for his friends to finish talking to their father. John looked worried, but then he hugged them both. Sam's and Dean's eyes were shiny. Then all three shook hands. Once they finish talking to John Winchester, or whatever version he was, they head to Castiel. 

"HunterCorp? And he *spoils* us?" Sam said in disbelief. What kind of life did his alternative self lead? He asked Dean, he said ask Piper. He will. He was wondering why John kept telling Sam to keep his hair up at all times for appearances. 

”A lot of good that did them. Their world exploded. Our 'expensive' selves are poor now. At least they have their car. Honestly they should have kept both Bugattis." 

Sam usually wasn't materialistic, but he knew how much one car cost. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous. 

"Shall we go?" Sam yawned. 

"I just have to wait for Hannah. She is writing down her email." 

When Hannah came over she was happy. She found a buyer. He traded some weapons for her materials, and their world's Michael offered her some gold for the rest. Alternative Michael bought some, he handed Hannah a bag full of diamonds. At least their bills would be covered. 

"Phew. I didn't think my dusty collection of mythril would be worth anything. Looks like I can pay of my credit cards by the end of the week. Let's go home.'' 

Adam and Bela were already home when he got a call. He listened and his eyes grew big. 

"Who was that?" Bela asked. 

Adam still couldn't believe it. 

"Me." 

'Adam' hung up the phone. Thank goodness She led him here. He came here to warn himself and Sam. Their lives were in danger. Not the Trails, but something worse. They both had less than a year to live. He had to find Dean. Before it was too late.


	85. Chapter 85

Paige was smirking at the article.

*Suspicious Terrorists Manny Hanks and Julie Bennett Found Dead in Auto Accident" The headline reads.

Since Paige was the one with active powers, she and Rowena cast a doubles spell of "Manny" and "Julie." They had their friend Charlie hack a rented smart car to drive Prue's and Phoebe's astral selves. They made absolutely sure to let the police know they were speeding.

Neither wanted to break the law or hurt innocents, so they drove down a rarely well traveled road. All three sisters were on the edge of their seats watching the show, since they were getting chased by police including a helicopter. Prue asked Charlie to speed up. Both Prue and Phoebe yanked their astral selves out of there a minute before the crash. Once that happened, Charlie crashed into a phone pole at 130 miles an hour. She then ruptured the gas tank, making sure the car exploded.

"Rest in peace Manny." Prue said. Strange. She would have thought she would be sad about Manny's death, but she couldn't care less.

Phoebe was crying. Prue snapped at her tears.

"Why are you being a big crybaby? Bitch is dead! Party!" Both Phoebe and Paige were shocked. Rowena was laughing. Charlie looked confused.

"Hey! I died! Give me a break. I feel like I lost my cousin. I was Julie for months." Phoebe says in a hurt voice.

"The hell is wrong with you Prue? Why are you so cold? You were attached to Manny as well. Can't say I'll won't miss him." Paige says. Prue was getting meaner. She was always a little standoffish, but lately, she's been getting colder and more mean. She reminded Paige of that movie with the snobby girls, but worse.

"Those cousins of yours are dead. RIP. How are you going to explain about that government agent of yours?" Rowena says in her Scottish accent. 

"I can help hack, but it is way too hot right now. I have to protect my facility." Charlie said. She looked at the clock and said her goodbyes, she and Claire were going to the city since they both had a day off. Claire was outside honking her car horn. 

"We'll figure it out. Too bad Piper is still MIA. She must have lost her powers too, that is why she is impossible to track down." Phoebe tried, but without her powers it was near impossible.

"You guys have to take your sister's advice. Don't rely on magic too much. Use your brains." Charlie advised.

"She right. She called herself a nerd. Use the technology you have today. Unlike things in my day, it is easy to track down a person."

"Rowena, Charlie, you are geniuses! Social media, webcams, police reports, hospital reports. Let's not hope morgue. Piper will be found."

Paige and Prue lit up. It was something they never tried. They asked Charlie for pointers.

Jaime was staring at the earrings. They were beautiful, but she never tried or wore them once. She thanked Dan and kissed him. But the spark was no longer there. She thought about her dream. She was taking souls, then when she saw her last assignment, she did nothing to stop the two men from killing one another. If it wasn't for the blond man, she would been reaping their souls. That tall man. Her heart started beating over him. He was the One. Her true love. 

"Sam." A tear rolled down her face. 

"Sam? Who's Sam?" Dan says in a teasing voice. He kisses Jaime on the cheek. "Don't you mean Dan?"

Jaime smiles shakily. She wasn't sure if "Sam'' existed. She liked Dan she really did. On paper he was perfect. Good looking, smart, handy, super nice, a great dad, owned his own home and business, and worshiped the ground she wheeled on. But as much as she tried, she didn't love him. 

"Just a stupid dream. So what's up?"

"How come you are not wearing those earrings?" Dan asked in a hurt voice, looking at her ears.

"Um." Shit. She had to make a believable excuse. "I'm sure they were expensive. I am saving them for a special occasion." Hope he bought that.

"Special occasion huh." He teased. "How bout a special dinner. At Chez Gordon. Jenny is at her friend's, we'll have the whole place to ourselves. I want to ask you a question."

Oh oh. Jaime was dreading this day. They were discussing where their relationship was going. Jaime kept shutting Dan when he brought up the sex talk. She knew he wanted to take things intimately with her. He was getting impatient. Jaime kept making up excuses. She had to throw cold water on him. Luckily they were interrupted.

"Dad? You have a phone call. It's the police."

"Thanks Jenny. Jaime, I'll be right back."

Jaime breathes a sigh of relief. She had to break up. This relationship is over. 

"I'll get it!" Paige volunteered. "Hold your horses. Sheesh." She complains answering the door. The doorbell kept ringing.

"Is there a Paige Matthews here?" A bored looking mail courier says holding a large box. 

"That would be me." 

"Sign here." 

Once Paige signs it, she carries the box inside. Phoebe and Prue walk by, curious to see who was at door. 

Phoebe's eyes lit up seeing the box. 

"Ooohhh. What's in the box Paige?" 

"I don't know. For a big box it sure is light." 

"Is that from Charles?" Prue asks thinking about Paige's new beau. 

"Probably not. Charles always sends a private courier. This was sent by regular post." As she opened it, she was disappointed to see a dusty old lamp. 

Both Phoebe and Prue looked confused. 

"That's it?" Phoebe looks at it. "Looks old." 

"Let me see that." Prue orders. Paige didn't protest as Prue yanked it out of her hands. 

"Easy there Prue. There is enough for all of us." Paige says jokingly. 

Prue looked it over, being careful not to rub it too hard. My goodness. This was OLD. 

"Paige. Who sent this?" 

”No return address. Why?' 

"This vase is ancient. At least biblical. I have to take it to an expert, but this vase is probably worth a huge fortune. Are you sure Charles didn't send it?' 

Paige shook her head. 

"I don't think so. Like I said, Charles would send a courier. I doubt he'll send something so valuable through regular mail." 

"Looks so good, but so dusty." As Phoebe was about to rub, Rowena walks in and tells her to stop. Too late, a puff of smoke comes out. 

”Wait!" Rowena yells. Dammit. 

Jaime looks over the newspaper articles about the missing kids and murders. Another couple, more senseless deaths. Two more kidnappings. She knew the police was on it, but no way was she going to sit this one out, wheelchair be damned. She got herself dressed and called for a taxi. She was heading to the library. 

Two hours later, her eyes were bleary looking at the old articles. She was using the library's WiFi to check out any old online articles for any connections to the past. So other than the murders, and the kidnappings, the children were never seen since. Except after they were grown. Witnesses say those former children after growing up, killed their kidnappers and cut off their heads, however when police checked, no bodies or evidence was found. That was unusual. But that isn't what caught Jaime's eyes. There was drawings of a mask. 

A skull mask? Those kidnappers weren't very creative. But every few years, those kidnappings got more odd. No footprints, no DNA, no defense wounds. It was like every generation was getting smarter. Jaime felt a spark in her body. She picked up her phone and called her friend. She will help. 

"Jenna! Apell téléphonique d'Amérique!" The assistant whispers. 

"Merci, Pauline." Jenna says in a quiet voice. She quietly excuses herself, luckily her scene with Lucus wasn't on at the moment. 

”Bonjour." 

"Um, hi." Jaime was confused. Why is she calling France? She spoke some French, but wasn't very fluent in it. "Do you speak English?" 

"Oui. I mean yes. May I ask who's calling?" 

"I have a case." 

"C'mon. Three wishes. Anything you desire. Except world peace. Even *I* don't have that much power." The genie hoped this worked. He saw what was going to happen. He just wanted to be freed. 

Rowena stares at the genie in distrust. She dated a Trickster once, he said genies were liars. 

"Don't trust genies. They are Tricksters in nature." She warned. 

The genie was looking around the room surrounded by witches, when he noticed Rowena. 

"Well hello there." He straightens his hair and clothes to the sister's amusement. "I don't think we met. My name's..." 

"Nope. Nice try. Which sent you?" Phoebe demanded. 

"No kidding. A genie just mysteriously gets mailed to us. Bull. What's your end game." Paige asks with narrow eyes. 

Prue didn't say anything, just stared at the genie in distrust. The genie rolls his eyes. 

"So many questions. Can I have one master that doesn't get suspicious? Sheesh." He kisses Rowena's hand. "If you excuse me, maybe sometime we can get to know one another better. For now, I have a job." He turns around. "Three wishes. One for each of you. Until you make those wishes, I'm staying. Do you have a computer? I have to update my Palz status." 

"A genie that has a social media account?" Paige scratches her head. 

Rowena looked amused. 

"Looks like you have your hands full. If you excuse me, I must go. I have plans. Oh, before I go, remember my warning. If something is too good to be true, it probably is. Remember the Monkey's Paw? Every wish comes with a price. Toodles, and the genie there is a wee peely-wally, I would not trust 'em." 

As the genie was busy updating his social media, Prue made a excuse she had to leave. Since Manny was dead, she had to head downtown to get the paperwork out of the way, plus plan funerals for both Manny and Julie. Both Jaime and Jenny were still alive, and Paige was thinking how to get rid of them for good. Not a dramatic death, maybe leave the country forever. Maybe move to a remote village with no internet access and live as a hermit. She had to ask Piper. She was tempted to make a wish, but Rowena's warning rang in her ear. 

Phoebe went upstairs to check the Book. It was weird, how the pages were blank. Her powers were still gone, but her premonitions occasionally made a appearance. Just not today. She was thinking hard and didn't hear the genie appear in front of her. 

"Whatcha doing? Writing a book? Hello? This is the twenty first century! Computers exist! Want to publish the greatest novel to ever exist? I can grant that. Fame, money, power." 

"Stalkers, no privacy, my book being butchered in a made for TV movie, the amount of taxes I have to pay, not to mention the headache of being responsible for everything. My life is hard enough as it is." 

"Pleh. A real life genie falls in your lap, and you brush me off. I am the lottery! Rumors is you lost your powers. I can bring them back. Plus your sister is missing. I can bring her home. Whatta you say?" 

"No." 

The genie clutches his heart. 

"So cold. Fine. Stay here and stagnant. I'm going to watch some reality TV. Do you have HBO? I want to watch some sexy documentaries." 

Prue grimaced seeing the burnt bodies of "Manny" and "Julie." Neither one was real, but she couldn't help but shudder at the remains. She thanked the coroner and walked out. She killed demons and monsters on a regular basis, but she hated the amount of work they had to do to prevent the vessel from dying. Unlike Sam and Dean, her and the sisters saved the innocents inside. 

"Miss Halliwell. I didn't expect to see you here." 

Prue wanted to roll her eyes. Of course. 

"Agent Murphy. What can I help you with." Prue says suspiciously. 

"I want to give my condolences to your cousin's deaths." 

Prue glared at him. Her eyes went dark, thankfully not black, making Agent Murphy swallow in fear. 

"Thanks to you. My cousins are dead. They were innocent. The police report will prove it." 

”The case in still under investigation. Miss Halliwell, I would like for you to come for a interview." 

"Go to hell. I have funerals to plan. Plus help my father pay back his loans thanks to hefty bills the bails were set at." She stormed out. 

Agent Murphy was spooked. Prue Halliwell. She wasn't human. 

Dean got off the phone with Jenna. He and Sam were already on it, they were watching the case. When Jenna texted him the picture her hunter contact sent her, Dean immediately recognized it. Both Sam and him were looking in John's old journal. 

"There it is. Everything is the same motto. Evil mimes." 

Sam rolled his eyes. 

"Monsters. Vampires." 

”Vampire Mimes." 

"So where do we start Dean. What did Jenna say?" 

"She said her hunter contact called her about this case. Jenna was puzzled, she said the woman who called her knew her by name and called her a hunter. No one but us knows about Jenna's second job. Plus she said she recognized the voice." 

"Did she say who?" 

"No. But she swore she was talking to a old friend. That is why she called me. Since we are in the general area, she asked us to interview the woman." 

"Sounds good to me. But first, lets solve this case." 

Jaime was pouring into those old articles, in the back of her mind she was supposed to be somewhere, but she brushed it away. Those kids were under a ticking clock. She stared resentfully at her legs. If only she can walk. 

”I can help sweetheart." A man with a Scottish accent says. 

Jaime looks up. Who is that? 

"Excuse me?" 

Crowley looks at Piper Halliwell. So the rumors were true. She did have amnesia. This will be interesting. Especially since his throne is under siege by Prue and Zankou. He wasn't worried about Lilith, she kept herself in her chambers most of the time. 

"I can make you an offer. You want to save those kids, I can help. Plus get you out of that chair." 

Dan sighs in frustration. Once again he got stood up. He turns off the stove. He had a feeling that Jaime was pulling away. He wondered what he did wrong? He was the perfect boyfriend, he never pressured Jaime, or pushed her into things she wasn't ready for like intimacy. He never pushed her, but he was hoping this was the night they can finally consummate their relationship. Since he hated wasting food, he called for his neighbors to come over, might as well salvage this dinner. 

Paige was taking a drive. She didn't bother glamouring, she didn't care anymore. Besides, she had bigger issues. Like her sister Piper who was still MIA. Plus that government agent. She didn't want to think about that genie, she read the lore online. She decided to hit her favorite coffee shop. 

”One skinny latte, medium please." Paige ordered. After getting her coffee she sat down and opened up her laptop. Might as well see if anything unusual was going on. Huh. In Atlantic City a couple won several million in various casinos in a matter of days. Crossroads Deal? Maybe. As she read the article, she didn't notice a man sitting down beside her in the next table. 

A hour later she was getting tired. She yawned. She wished Prue wasn't so serious these days. Thinking about her childhood, she didn't really have any friends growing up. If only she had sisters when she was young. Or better yet, all of them can be kids. So they can grow up together. 

Prue wished Agent Murphy can go away. 

Phoebe wished things were more simple. 

"Your wish is my command." Finally. 

Sam and Dean were glaring at the vampire. The vampire was cocky, he was taunting the Winchesters. Then he was staring at the Winchesters in disbelief. 

Crowley was blinking at Piper. 

Chuck was laughing. He never saw that coming. 

Penny couldn't believe it. She was alive. Her girls were no longer adults, but small kids. 

Eight year old Jaime was looking up at the man wearing a black coat. 

"Who are you?" 

Agent Murphy was scared to look down. He was afraid to fall. 

Rowena wanted to scream. Idiots. 

"Hello little girl. Name's Crowley. What's your name?' 

"My grandma told me never to talk to strangers." 

"Penny Halliwell. Hmph. She gave me lots of problems when she was younger. But what a woman." Crowley smiles at the memories. Especially 1975. 

"Get away from her." 

Crowley turns around. 

"Moose! Squirrel! My two loathed people. What can I do for you?" 

Sam and Dean weren't expecting to be here. One second they were hunting a vampire, the next second was in this library. Where exactly were they? 

"Mmmmm. Damn this is so good." The ex-genie ignores the looks the restaurant patrons were giving him. He had no cash, but no matter. He hadn't eaten in over twenty two centuries. When he saw who sat across from him, the food in his mouth turned to dust. Oh oh. 

Penny couldn't help it. She was enjoying her day at the park. Prue, Phoebe and Paige were laughing at the swings. As much as Penny was enjoying herself, this didn't feel right. One girl was missing. And one wasn't supposed to be here. 

Prue. Phoebe, Paige. Power of Three. No. Paige was a adult when they met. Then where was the other one? 

"Fine. But try figuring this one out. I have my Kingdom to run." Crowley vanishes. 

Jaime looks at the two men. She was just a kid, but she immediately knew she could trust them. 

"Are you friends with Grams?" 

Sam and Dean looked at each other. Then at her. She looked so familiar. Especially to Sam. He felt like he knew her from somewhere. He knew immediately she needed to be protected. 

”My name's Sam. This is my brother Dean." 

Jaime smiles. She liked them. Way more than that snobby man in black. She jumps off her wheelchair. 

"My name's Jaime. Um, my classmates are missing. I was reading those articles online." She points to the screen. "Are you two here to help?" 

"Yes. Yes we are. Jaime, do you have a place to live?" 

"My godparents. Owen and Sandra." 

"We're taking you home. Before it gets dark." Jaime takes Sam's hand. Immediately Sam felt a jolt. He knew who this was. This was young Piper. 

Rowena flops the agent on the bed. Luckily she had amnesia dust. To be sure she splashes his mouth and clothes with whiskey. Even if he remembers, he would blame the alcohol. 

"You should have killed him." The wizard complained. 

"I am not a murderer. Besides, he could prove useful." 

The wizard laughs. 

"Yeah and I'm a priest. So about our deal." 

"In due time. Bring the Grimoire, and I'll bring the witch." Rowena needed the Sisters back. Especially Prue. Her coronation is about to begin. Too bad about Fergus. His reign is over. 

The genie was backing away from the dragon. He was terrified. He was mortal now. The dragon slaughtered everyone at the restaurant and burnt it down. He was furious at the genie for breaking their agreement. 

"You were supposed to kill the Charmed Ones. Not turn them into kids! Now a powerful witch is protecting them!" He fumed. His eyes were fiery red. 

The genie backs away. 

"One witch. Besides one is missing. The middle one, Piper. You could easily take her." Of course he already knew where Piper was. He sent the sword to Dean. Took bad it was broken, but at least the dragon would die. The Sword of Excalibur was still out there, but The One wasn't in this world right now. 

The dragon growled. He had his orders, but for now, he grabbed the genie. 

"We are going for a little ride." 

"Are you sure?" 

Sam nods. 

"No wonder she looked so familiar. Sam, she is kinda young for you." Dean teases. 

"No kidding. I already talked to the old couple. Get this. They are former Elders." 

"They are what, sixties? That is old." 

"No. They are former Senior Whitelighters. They fell." 

"I thought whitelighters were immortal." 

"Heaven is preparing for war. All of the whitelighters are stripped of their powers. Owen and Sandra, they weren't the only ones that fell. There was others, except only three are left alive. The others are dead. They aren't the only ones, former angelic vessels are dying left and right. Dean, this wasn't done by angels. It was done by another hunter." 

"Just how to you know this?" Dean demanded. 

"Because I told him. Hello Dean." Ketch says. ''Been awhile." 

Penny was looking through the Book. This wasn't the Book of today, but it was the Book of her time. The present Book was blank. Her granddaughters must have did something desperate to give up their magic like that. She told her girls to stay in the house. She already put up protection spells. She had to know what caused this. 

Piper was staring dreamily out the window. That guy was cute. The one with the long hair. Sam. He was sooo cute. She sighs. She wished she was grown up. 

Ketch points at the sky. 

"There's the dragon! Dean! Use the sword I gave you! It is the only weapon that can eliminate the dragon!" He was alive thanks to Rowena. 

He managed to track her down using the witch's power to find her. She was fine, after Ketch's through interrogation. Good thing he had his hex bag embedded in his body, otherwise that bullet would have killed him. After he dropped off that witch, he went to see Rowena. She agreed to give him another Resurrection Seal, but only if he agreed to be a mercenary. After what he been through with that Prince, he agreed to do it. He was already looking for a cure for his friend, the Seer Kyra. She had only a few weeks left. If she wasn't cured, she was going back to the Pit. This time for good. 

Dean waited to draw his weapon. Sam ordered Ketch to watch over Piper, he needed to stay with Dean. They dove out of the way when the Dragon breathes fire. 

The genie holds back. He already knew he screwed up, that is why he came along with the dragon. He also knew his magic will be reversed. Genie magic was strong, but as long as the bottle existed, he can easily be put back in. Witnessing on what's going on, he knew that sword wouldn't be enough, they need the Power of Three to defeat it. Too bad their magic was missing. Wait. He knew how to communicate with the grandma. Her granddaughters had social media. 

Charlie and Claire were having dinner at a popular buffet in San Francisco's famed Harbor. A new seafood restaurant just opened, and Charlie wanted to show Claire the sights of the city. Right now, Claire was eating a shrimp from Charlie's hand. 

"Mmmm! Wow. So this is why people rave about this place." Claire smiles at Charlie. This was only their first date, but Charlie and Claire were already liking each other's company. It way way to early to start a relationship, but neither was worried about the work employee relationship. Charlie was about to about to give her another shrimp, when her phone dinged. 

Sigh. "Ignore it." Claire begged. 

"Baby, I want to. Believe me. But I have to answer this. Work may need me." 

Charlie reluctantly put down her arm. Claire sighed, but understood. Charlie was the Director. As Charlie checked her phone, she expected to see something about her job. But when she checked her socials, her eyes immediately went big. She told a surprised Claire they needed to go. When Claire checked, she went up to the counter to pay. They immediately rushed out back to the Halliwell manor. 

Dean, Ketch and Sam were diving away from the dragon's attack. This dragon was good. He kept dodging their attacks. Ketch was helping, although Sam and Dean were wondering how he was alive, Sam saw his brains splattered on the wall when he got shot. The dragon finally gave a frustrated shill and flew away, taking the genie with him. All three crawled out of their hiding places. 

"What the hell? What is that thing?" Dean gasps. He was still reeling from the attack. A dragon? He heard the rumors, but to see one in person. 

Sam was very curious about Ketch, but he was worried about child Piper. 

"Dean, I'm going to check up on Piper." 

"I'm coming with you, I need to talk to the witch." Ketch says. 

Sam stops him. When Ketch tried following him, Dean held a gun to his head. 

"Not a chance." He knew about the witches murders, Prue told Sam and Dean about them. It wasn't the witch hunter, every witch was found dead execution style. Only a professional could pull off. 

Sam glared at Ketch. No way in hell was he going to hurt his fiancee. 

"Fine. Just remember she needs to go home. Her sisters need her, especially Prue. Her time is coming close." 

He walks over to his motorcycle and drives away. 

"Dean. I'll meet you later." 

"I'm coming with you. If something happens, I need to protect you both." 

"Thanks Dean." 

Penny was using her magic to see what magic was used to cause this. When she saw the results, she nodded in understanding. Her granddaughters were playing with their computer. Since all three were small, they wanted to play videogames. When the doorbell rang, Penny went downstairs to answer the door. There was two women there, along with someone she hasn't seen since the late sixties. 

"Rowena MacLeod. You hadn't aged a day." Penny says in a dry voice. She knew Rowena from her parents. She used to visit her aunts, especially Pearl Russell back in the day. She never met Pearl, she died before Penny was born but she read her diaries. Pearl wow. She was baaddd. Whatever she was, witch or warlock, she scared the shit out of her cousins. Especially Rowena. Pearl always bragged that she had the 'Redheaded Bitch' wrapped around her finger. What ever Rowena's secret was, Pearl made sure to keep Rowena on her beck and call. 

"Penny Halliwell. It's been years. As much as I like to exchange our usual insults, these girls need to tell you something." 

"Come in." 

"A genie? So that's how. But my girls know better. They are Tricksters in nature." Penny shook her head. Dammit, she should have warned them. 

"Yeah, it somehow messaged me on Palz. He said the dragon is on his way here. He also said he knows where Piper is at." Charlie tells Penny, who looked confused. 

''What is Palz? Is it a newspaper?" 

Young Prue laughs. 

"It's a Internet site. No one I know uses it anymore, we use Snapchat or Igram now." 

When Penny looked more confused, Rowena gave her a quick explanation. 

"Penny, the future is here. Nevermind about the Internet, these girls are trying to tell you about the dragon." 

Penny shakes herself from her reverie. 

"Yes, yes. The dragon. They are rare and very hard to kill. Only a special kind of sword can kill a dragon, but only if it's been dipped in dragon's blood. However, if the dragon is a higher tier dragon, only the Power of Three can destroy it. But, my girls are too young. Plus Piper is missing.'' 

Charlie and Claire offered to help find Piper. Charlie used a fake name on her Palz, obviously since her real self "died" in a car accident a while back ago. She had no profile picture, but used the account to keep tabs on her friends. The genie must have known about her from Rowena, since she was on her friends list. 

As she was typing on her phone, Claire offered to babysit. Penny had the Power of Three, but still needed Piper's freezing power. She needed to summon someone else with that power. She asked Rowena for help. 

"To bring back someone from the past. Yes, the ghost of Patricia wouldn't be enough, plus the girls are powerless. Just a warning, this can only be used once. The Angels of Destiny doesn't like it when their plans are messed with." 

"Yes, yes. Rowena, I also need to you to harness the girl's powers. But remember to return them. Right now it's Phoebe's power we need." 

"Believe me, I have no interest on keeping her powers. I have plenty. Let's do this." 

Both Sam and Dean were standing by Piper's "grandparents" home. They knew Piper was inside, they watched her run into the house when they dropped her off. Sam hoped whatever Charlie was doing worked, she called him and gave him a quick summary on what's going on. She also told them that their long dead grandmother was back, presumably to keep them safe. As they were getting ready to knock, the door opened. 

Odin seeing the two hunters invited them in. 

"I been expecting you. Come inside." 

Odin seeing Piper as a small child stirred memories inside of him. Then he and Sandra remembered everything. Their fall from grace. They also knew why they were sent here. To keep Piper safe. Seeing the Winchesters here, Odin knew him and Sandra's job was done. They were going back to Heaven, this time for good. As much as Owen loved his job, it was time. Sandra was already making coffee for the two hunters. Once Piper got her memories and age back, they were going to die. Oh well. Won't be the first time. 

Piper was listening by the staircase. Angels? Heaven? As she listened, more memories came back. She had sisters. Prue, Phoebe. *Mom.* She died. But Grams was alive. Then who were these guys? When she heard the name Winchester, a emotion stirred in her heart. Sam. She shook her head. No. These guys were strangers. Owen and Sandra weren't her grandparents. She had to find her sisters. Quietly she snuck out the back door and ran into the woods. She was going to find Grams. No way was she staying here. 

"Okay. I'm going to summon Patty. Rowena, light the candles." 

''So bossy, ye hadn't changed in fifty years." Rowena says in light sarcastic voice. "I babysat you when you were just a wee nibbling. You puked on me." 

Penny laughs. 

''Even as a baby I knew you were bad news. Anyways, I'm going to start the chant." 

Once Rowena lights the candles, Penny starts chanting. 

*''Patricia Halliwell, Mother of Three, Strong 

Help me now to fix a wrong 

By my blood, and by my need 

Come to me. I summon thee."* 

Both Rowena and Penny watch as the not dead Patricia Halliwell came to life. Seeing Penny, she looked surprised, then seeing Rowena, she grimaced. 

"Mom? What's going on?" 

"Patricia. Our girls. They are in trouble." 

"No need to explain. What do I need to do." 

When Patty walked down the stairs, Prue, Phoebe and Paige screamed and hugged their mom. 

"Mom! Your alive!" Prue says grabbing Patty in a hug. Both Phoebe and Paige had their arms around her legs. 

"Mommy, I missed you. Grams said you died." Phoebe said in a sad voice. She was way too young to remember Patty. Paige never met Patty till she was older but her heart was telling her that this woman was her biological mother. She shyly pulled away. Patty hugged all her girls, including Paige. Noticing one girl missing, she asked Penny. 

"Mom. Where's Piper?" 

"I'll tell you in a minute. Right now, I need the girls safe. Charlie, Claire you mind taking the girls to the attic? They'll be safe there." Both Rowena and Penny amped up the protection magic. Whatever happens downstairs, the girls will be kept safe. Once they leave Penny, Rowena and Patty wait for the dragon. 

Sure enough he storms in. 

"Where are those brats. Genie, if they aren't dead, you will be." He threatened. 

The genie didn't say anything. He wanted his freedom, but not at the expense of innocent lives. Not again. He was going back in the bottle, but not before telling the sisters were Piper was. 

Penny, Patty and Rowena were waiting. Rowena got Phoebe's Powers thanks to Penny, who used a borrowing spell. Phoebe's powers weren't binded yet, not till she was six. Her age was only five, Paige four and Prue nine. Piper was most likely only seven. For now. Once this spell was cast, and this dragon vanquished, they were going to ask the genie to reverse it. 

"Ladies. Start the chant." 

*The Powers of Three, Set Us Free 

The Powers of Three Set Us Free 

The Powers of Three Set Us Free."* 

The dragon screams as he explodes. The three witches breathe a sigh of relief. 

"Whew. Well hopefully that's that." Penny says to herself. 

"Mom, my daughter." 

"Right Piper." 

"While you ladies do that, I'll talk to the troublemaker." Rowena says staring hard at the genie who looked sheepish. 

"I just wanted my freedom." 

"Hopefully you learned your lesson. I can't send you back in, only the one that set you free can. But don't try to run, I put up walls." 

The genie looked at Rowena in a annoyed expression. 

"Doesn't anyone trust me?" 

The vampire smirks at young Piper. She willingly ran into their trap. They had their meals ready, but a snack is always welcome. Usually they preferred older adults, but young children can keep them fed for months or years. 

Once Penny and Patty explained what needed to be done, both Prue and Phoebe chanted the spell to reverse the genie's spell. Young Phoebe wish couldn't be reversed, she was too young to make wishes. So Penny and Patty needed to chant the reversal spell. Both Penny and Patty added their power. Neither wanted to leave, but the longer they stayed, the harder it would be to keep the Sister's destines from being fulfilled. 

*"A Time for Everything 

And To Everything Its Place 

Return Everything That Has Been Moved 

Through Time and Place."* 

Piper smirked at the vampire who was staring at a now grown up Piper. 

"Boo." 

Piper just pushes the vampire into a rusty rake. While it was impaled, she picked up an ax and cut off its head. 

"Veal is ethically terrible." Once she covered up the body, she opened the barn door where the most recent kids have been kidnapped. Just then Sam and Dean came in with blades. When Piper saw Sam, she smiled. "It's about time." 

Once Penny and Patty hug their now adult daughters, they hug them goodbye. They heard the call, it was time to return. 

"Mom, Grams. Can't you stay? We just got you back.'' Phoebe says. 

Paige smiles shyly at the two women. She met them briefly before, but they were still strangers to her. 

"Yeah. We can order a pizza and talk for awhile." 

Prue didn't say anything, she felt nothing about her family. Penny must have noticed, she frowned at Prue. 

"Prue, why are you so dark?" 

"Grams. I'm fine. The longer you stay, the longer Piper is missing. Our magic is missing, but we can get it back." Prue knew the genie owed them. 

"Goodbye girls." Penny hugs her granddaughters. 

”Prue, Phoebe, Paige. Take care of one another. Besides, Piper will be home soon." Patty says hugging her daughters. Looking at Charlie and Claire, she nods her thanks. Both women smiled back. 

"Just how to you know Piper is okay Mom?" Phoebe asks. 

"A mom knows. Call your future brother in law, I sense Piper's happiness." 

Once they fade away, Phoebe calls Sam's cell. Sure enough, she hears Piper's giggles. 

"Just bring her home. We going to get our magic back." 

When the women, including Charlie and Claire come downstairs, they found both Rowena and the genie flirting with one another. Rowena was blushing at his lame lines. Seeing them talking, both Charlie and Claire leave. But not before giving each other a sly look. 

"Well since our work is done, we are going home. Call anytime. Good night." 

”Thanks guys." They walk out holding hands. 

Once they leave, Phoebe opens the lid. She gives the genie an apologetic look. The genie understood. 

"I understand. Remember, since I got resetted, you got three more wishes. I promise, no consequences, no tricks. Consumer confidence guaranteed. Promise. Just rub." 

"That sounds so dirty." Paige laughs. "Who wants to go first?" 

"Me." Prue orders. Once she rubbed the lamp, the genie appeared. 

"Your wish is my command. Master. What do you desire." 

"Since Piper is safe, I want to know what is next." 

The genie thinks. Oh god. Pain. Darkness. Loss. The future, it was blank. He granted wishes, but this. There was nothing. He looked sadly at Prue. 

Prue seeing his face, had her answer. So it was true. 

"My turn." Paige chirps. "I want our magic back, and wherever it is, there's no consequences." 

"Done. Lake Tahoe. A couple named Ronny and Denise have them. Since this is Charmed magic, I can't just take them. Once Piper is home, you three can take them back. But, make sure to erase their memories. Plus, cleanse their auras. You know, personal gain and everything." 

They nod. Phoebe seeing the genie flirting with Rowena knows what to wish for. 

"I wish for your freedom." 

The genie smiles. 

"Finally." 

Rowena then offers to drive the genie home. Since he was now mortal, Rowena was going to take him on a trip. But not before taking the bottle. 

"I'm going to be taking this." 

Prue looked disappointed seeing it being taken away. 

"Why are you taking that?" 

"It was my home for centuries. Besides it can capture not only anyone, but demons as well. Any demon or whatever can be a slave to the bottle. Just a as long as there is a warning. Take care." 

The wizard watches as the Black Grimoire is being watched over. He knew the Coronation of the new Queen is getting ready. Wonder who bought that Book. The annual auction ended and whatever was traded was then sold. He wasn't stupid enough to sneak in, even with his magic, the powers there were too strong to steal it. He quickly leaves but not before leaving a souvenir behind. Crowley's tie. 

Billie shakes Her head as another world is destroyed. It is almost done. Her plans to fix God's messes is almost complete. The Book says so.


	86. Chapter 86

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the most grouchy of them all?"

"Aren't you dead yet?" 

The old man laughs.

"Ah, so bitter. After all this time." He turns towards his younger apprentice. "Careful my boy, those are important artifacts." The Keeper says watching as he was polishing Cinderella's glass slippers. 

"Yes sir." The young man carefully puts them back. He was way too young to see history, but he appreciated the job he did everyday; preserving History's most important artifacts, the treasures of the Fairy Tales. 

"Remember my boy, these aren't just treasures from old tales, these are magical treasures for all the generations to enjoy. From Cinderella's Glass Slippers, to the Candy Cane Post from the Wicked Witch's house."

The witch in the mirror scoffed.

"The stories must be told, so that all children can enjoy the magic these treasures present. Plus to preserve the innocence of their young minds." 

The Keeper didn't notice the little girl in the room. She was helping the witch.

When the mirror broke, both men turned around in horror. The Evil Witch stands in the room and grabs the Keeper's neck.

"Mirror mirror. Who's free once and for all." She snaps his neck. The old man falls to the floor dead.

The young apprentice steps back in fear.

"Who...who are you?"

"A little rusty of your fairy tales? Wicked Witch, Magic Mirror speaks only the truth. Perhaps this will help." She uses her dark magic to throw the Apprentice in the mirror using her spell.

*"Freedoms lost must be unwitting, into the glass to do my bidding."*

The young man realizes he was trapped in the mirror. The witch smiles at his disbelief. She then hangs him on a wall. 

"Ah, so good to be back. Mirror, mirror on the wall. Amuse me. Who is the most powerful witch of them all?"

"You are more stronger than most witches, but you are hardly the strongest I see, yet truth says there is others stronger than thee."

When the witch sees what the mirror showed her, she frowns.

"We'll see about that."

Sioux Falls, South Dakota

Sam, Piper, Dean, and Jenna were holding up their glasses in celebration. They were invited to Jody's party. She, Donna as well as Jody's adopted daughters were there celebrating their friends' upcoming nuptials.

"To Sam. To Dean. To finally settling down. Congratulations. May you all find true happiness." Jody says holding up her champagne.

"Wait! Don't forget their future brides. To Jenna. To Piper, for taming the wild beasts." Donna joked. The whole room laughed. Both Sam and Dean blushed as Jenna and Piper laughed. 

"Cheers."

Everyone whooped and drank the glasses.

"Okay. Now that sissy drink is out of the way, who wants whiskey." Bobby says holding up his bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Me. But just one shot. I have to work tomorrow." Donna says putting down her champagne flute glass.

"I take a beer." Claire says.

"Same here. Sam? Piper?"

"Sure. Jenna what about you?"

"Why not? It's our engagement party. Thanks Sam."

The whole room starts drinking except for Alex and Kevin. Alex was nursing a Sprite, she couldn't drink since her baby was due any day. She didn't want to drink anyways, she stopped drinking a long time ago. Ever since Jody adopted her she quit drinking and doing drugs. She looked at her swollen stomach. Her husband Kevin must have noticed, he rubbed her back. 

Piper was watching with a sad expression. Its been quiet for the last few months, Ever since her and her sister's alternate identities were dead or moved away, things have been quiet. When she got her memories back, she remembered everything. Her kidnapping, her nightmares, thanks to that Chameleon, and her spine injuries when she jumped off that building. Plus her break up with Dan. Not to mention getting her magic back. What a ride. 

Seven months ago 

Dan was staring at "Jaime" with disbelief. She was walking. When he saw her getting out of the Impala, she was walking. Huh? How? Jaime told him her injuries would take months if not years to get better. But when she saw her holding hands with another guy, he knew that it was over. 

Piper was staring out the window. They already solved the latest case, Sam, Dean and Piper managed to kill the vampires that were responsible for the murders and kidnappings. But get this, the lead vampire was none other than Jenny, one of the Winchester's first victims they couldn't save. She got her head cut off as well as her cronies. Good thing Piper was there, she managed to stop that vampire from impaling Dean on that rusty nail, she tripped them both than Sam cut off the vamp's head. 

Once they managed to find the rest of the kids, they took them home. Piper was powerless, but Sam wasn't. He used some of his witches potions to erase the kids memories. Plus to keep their secret. No one must know what they really did for a living. Especially since they heard of Agent Murphy from Phoebe. 

Piper swallowed hard when they got to her street. Dan, hers or should she say "Jaime's" soon to be ex was there. Sam already knew, he wasn't mad, he apologized for never being around. Soul or no soul, he was an ass. He begged Piper for her forgiveness. Piper accepted his apology, but was annoyed about his near marriage to Becky. When Dean pulled up to Dan's house, he asked if Piper needed a friend, along with Sam. Piper shook her head. 

"Thanks. But I'll be okay. Dan was Jaime's love. Not mine." She says squeezing Sam's shoulder. "Besides. Jaime was a lie. A false name I gave myself. Sam, I'm getting out of the car. Will you hold my hand?" 

Both Dan and Piper were sitting on the couch sitting uncomfortably. Dan was waiting for Jaime, or Piper to tell her story. But when she didn't say anything, he said the first sentence. 

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you." 

Piper was shifting uncomfortably. She already gave back Dan's gift, those gorgeous earrings he bought her. 

"Dan. I'm sorry." 

Dan nodded grimly. 

"Your legs. Your memories. Was it all true?" 

"Yes. I did fall off that building. I did get injuries. I did have amnesia. When I 'died,' I saw Sam. My fiance." 

"Sam. That tall guy that was in the car. The guy that saved your life. You saw him when you were, oh man, dead." Dan shuddered. He almost lost Jaime, the woman he loved. But he already lost her. Jaime didn't exist. Piper Halliwell was her real name. No wonder she kept mumbling Sam's name. He was holding the earrings. Jenny's birthday was coming up, but no way was he handing her a second handed gift. Besides, she helped pick those out. 

"Dan. I'm sorry. If I could, I would have told you I was already engaged. I still don't know how I got up there. Or even here. The last thing I remember was being in San Francisco. Not in Wisconsin. It may take me a long time to get my memories back." 

Dan felt hallow. He understood what she was saying, but it didn't make the pain any less painful. 

"Jenny will be home soon. I would like to ask you to stay, but..." 

"I understand. Tell Jenny I have an emergency and have to go home. If she wants, I can leave her with my contact information." 

"I don't think that's a good idea.'' 

"I understand." Piper hated to leave without saying goodbye. She just hoped Jenny forgave her for leaving so suddenly. 

"Goodbye Dan." 

"Take care Jai...Piper." 

They shake hands. Dan watches as Piper walks across the street, presumably to say goodbye to the White's. As she hugged Owen and Sandra on the porch, he waves at her with a sad wave. Piper waved at him back. 

"Goodbye Piper." Sam was a lucky man. He just hoped he treated her good. 

It was after they returned to San Francisco that Piper and her sisters went to get their magic back. Declining help from Sam and Dean, they went to Lake Tahoe to confront the two witch borrowers. 

Denise and Dan were relaxing by the pool in the Edgewood Lake Tahoe resort. They were now retired thanks to the magic they inherited. Wherever it came from, it made their lives much better. Denise's two kids were now attending the best schools in San Francisco, her ex husband's house and mistress' romantic hideaway was destroyed, thanks to that earthquake a few months ago. Even though it was too weak to destroy a house. Denise destroyed the foundation using her powers. She made sure the insurance company denied their claims, thanks to Ronny, who left some tips behind, that her ex was ripping off the insurance company. Now he is being sued. Denise laughed when he called her up for help. She told him to get bent. Plus gave him a friendly reminder that he owed her child support. Ronny laughed when he shouted obscenities over the phone. Grabbing the phone away from Denise he basically called him to be nice to his best friend. Plus to tell him to back off. When the ex threatened to sue, he simply told him to contact their lawyer. A expensive shark that cost them a small fortune. The guy never bothered Denise again. 

Their relationship fizzled out, but neither cared. They were better as friends. Ronny was dating a young nineteen year old, and Denise was too busy spending time with her two kids. Now she no longer had to work three jobs just to keep food on the table and to keep their home. Denise was going to make sure that her kids had a good life. Right now her child were spending time with their grandma, in Disney Paris. 

"Having a good time?" Ronny asks. 

"Not really. My lemonade is weak. My ice melted." Denise says lazily holding up her glass. 

"OK. Excuse me, two lemonades. Ease up on the ice this time." Ronny says gesturing to the pool attendant. 

"Um, I can't leave the pool. I can get into trouble." The nervous young teenager says. 

Ronny held up a wad of cash. 

"We're really thirsty." 

The teenager eyes seeing the money rushes out to get their drinks. Ronny smiled. This was the life. 

"So this is the famous Edgewood. It's gorgeous." Phoebe says. She never been to Lake Tahoe. But both Prue and Piper did. Prue with her business trips, and Piper with her ex, Leo. 

Prue wasn't with them, she said she needed to figure out what that genie said to her. Whatever that genie told her, it made Prue curious. She left with Rowena to find answers. She didn't see Piper when she came home, but promised her she'll be back. Piper understood. After what she been up to, she needed to get back into the swing of things. That is why she insisted on taking on fake identities. 

"Really? We have to work here?" Paige says in a annoyed voice. 

"Paige, this is a luxurious resort. Since things are quieted down, this is a good time to recharge sort of. Besides Sam and Dean are staying in the house. Plus Charlie and Claire are just a half hour away. If any of them calls, we'll be there." Phoebe couldn't wait. This place was expensive, normally she love to stay here, but her bank account says otherwise. None of them could spend any money. Victor and the girls were nearly broke. Paige refused to borrow money from Charles, her rich beau. Besides, she wanted to prove she wasn't a gold digger. His family was questioning Paige's background. 

"Nothing like a old fashioned case. Besides our magic is here. I can feel it.'' Piper says to herself. She and her sisters were following Ronny and Denise. They were busy. But they knew they needed to get their magic back. Already they were attracting attention. Demons were bad enough, but if they get exposed, it would be disastrous. 

"So who are we?" Phoebe asks. None of them glamoured, they were tired of hiding, plus even if they could, they didn't want to rely on their powers for personal gain. Especially when disguises and fake IDs can work just as well. 

Phoebe was known as Vanessa Imbruglia, she was applying as a work out instructor. Since she regularly took self defense classes, she volunteered to apply in the fitness group. So far she dyed her hair a darker shade of brown and wore glasses. She already had a prescription, but chose to wear contacts most of the time. She kept getting premonitions, but didn't know why. She asked Sam and he asked Castiel. Castiel said her magic was working like a boomerang. It wanted to be with Phoebe. Weird. 

Paige was given an interview as a receptionist. She was good with people, thanks to her background in teaching and as a counselor. Since her glamoured self left the country, she was forced to quit her park job. As much as she loved it, the solitude was too much for her. She missed working with people. She looked at her name, Allison Corrs. Her hair was no longer red, she asked her friend to dye her hair back to her original colour. She was now sporting her natural black hair. Paige Matthews was back. 

Piper wanted to take it easy. She was working in the kitchen. Since she had experience as a cook and bartender, she was expecting to work part time as a smoothie maker as well. Whatever. She was just glad to be home. Her fake driver's license said Rachael Woodward. She still looked the same, unlike her sisters, she was gone for months. No one cared about Piper. Except she kept her hair tied back most of the time now. 

"Okay. Are we ready?" Piper asks her sisters as they pulled up in their rented car. 

"Ready as I'll ever be." Ugh. Paige couldn't believe she was back here. So many bad memories. No one knew about her wild past in high school. Especially senior year. Her skipping school with her friend Michelle, plus that guy Donny. They ran away to Lake Tahoe and used stolen credit cards to stay here for the weekend. Both Michelle and Paige never spoke again when Michelle found out Paige slept with her crush Donny. Paige suppressed the memories. When she got back to Oregon her parents were furious. That is before her parents died. Forcing herself to forget, she focused on the present. This wasn't high school. Plus, she was on a case. 

”Lets do this." Phoebe chirps. Her magic was calling to her. "Ladies. Wish us luck." 

Three days later, they were working their new jobs. As expected, they were doing their routines. But what should have been a random milk run, they accidentally stumbled on a case. People were dying. Formerly fat people were found dead. Their fat drained out of their bodies. 

Paige stares sadly at the body bag being wheeled out. Poor girl. She came here with her husband on their honeymoon. She arrived at the resort and immediately signed herself to a fitness and nutrition class. She wanted to lose some weight before their return trip home. She was already losing weight, three pounds her first day. Now she lost all of the weight. She was nothing but skin and bones. Naturally, Phoebe was disgusted. 

"Seriously Paige? Monsters. Is any place we go normal? I mean we are not even witches anymore." 

"Our destiny follows us no matter what. Since Sam and Dean are busy with their own case, we better solve this one. Besides. I have to make that pudding. We already ran out." Piper was exhausted. She forgotten how tiring the kitchen was. As tired as she was, she needed her magic back. She was a decent hunter, but she was a better witch. 

"Yeah I have to go. I have a aerobics class to teach in ten minutes. So meet back in my room after eight?" 

"Make it nine. I have to close the kitchen tonight." 

Donna needed this vacation. Ever since her breakup with Doug, and Jody being busy, she needed a vacation. Luckily she won this raffle from the Hibbings Sheriff department. Lake Tahoe. Wow. She never left her neck of the woods. California was beautiful. She already was in love. Besides, she was hoping to lose some weight. This place was known to have miraculous weight loss claims. Already she could see Nevada on the other side. Maybe she can take the bus across the state border. She can gamble at the casino across the lake. 

Walking up to the desk, she greets the pretty young girl. 

"Howdy. I have a reservation." 

Paige looks up. She looked so familiar. But then again this was California. Many celebrities came here to unwind, she already checked in Dishwalla's lead singer, Justin Fox. She smiled at Donna. 

"Hi. Welcome to Edgewood." 

"Will you hurry! We have more guests checking in." Alonso, the prep cook snapped. 

"I don't like rushing things. Believe me. I worked in fancy eateries. I can do a simple pudding." Piper snapped back. She was used to being bossed around by tough chefs. But Alonso was just a prep cook. He snapped at Piper for everything. Piper kept telling herself to calm down. She silently told Alonso he was lucky she didn't have her magic. She would have blown up his precious car. 

"I don't care if you worked with Gordon Ramsey himself. Hurry!" 

Piper had to count to ten before she exploded in anger. Luckily his sister, the beauty masseuse came in. 

"Hello. I need to pick up my order." 

”Missy. Where those pudding cups? You know the pudding you were supposed to make?" Alonso says in a bossy tone. 

Piper almost snapped back at him. Luckily, she had leftovers from last night. 

"Right behind me. Do you want to take them, or do you want them delivered?" Piper said in a sweet tone. She worked with chefs that made Gordon Ramsey look like a kindergarten teacher. She hoped Maritza asked for delivery. She already sick of Alonso. 

"I have an appointment. Alonso, do you mind?" 

Damn. At least Alonso would be out of her hairnet. Piper was ready to snap. 

"Kick up! C'mon one more time! Good. Okay. That concludes our class. See you tomorrow." Phoebe dismisses her aerobic class. Phew. Good thing she kept herself in shape. Her class was the advanced version. Her clients were already in healthy shape, except for one. He was a heavyweight man. But he was doing good, he was keeping up with the class. Already Phoebe could tell he had a crush on her. But Phoebe wasn't interested. She usually dated athletic guys, but occasionally dated men with dad bods. Since she liked working out, she needed her men to keep up with her exercise routines. Already she could tell that man was going to make it. He showed up ready and willing and even ate healthy and went out for walks according to Paige and Piper. 

Earl was exhausted from his workout routine. But he was ready to obtain his goal. He was determined to lose the weight he gained while in college. Especially for that beautiful work out instructor. He wanted to ask her out, but he was too shy. Maybe a walk to the woods will clear his head. When he gets back, he can ask her for a diet smoothie. He walked out towards the woods, unaware a man was following him. 

Since the cook was busy making lunch for the clients, Piper was serving at the buffet station. All the foods here were healthy and delicious. Unfortunately, everything was vegan. She usually loved eating healthy, but was seriously craving something salty. Too bad she wasn't allowed to leave the premises. She smiled at a client and served him a scoop of a organic fruit salad. This place changed since the last time she was here. Back then the foods were varied, they offered healthy foods as well as junk food. Now when the new spa opened, the entire resort turned into a health conscious site. The place was getting more popular thanks to the spa. When she asked, the managers said it was a temporary measure. The new spa was being built in Olympic Valley. A place called Canyon Valley. The new owners named Maritza and Larry were almost ready to open. Since the spa did so well here, Edgewood was partnering with Canyon Valley to split their clients between the two resorts. Plus send financial backing. Piper was tempted to go to the spa, she gained some weight thanks to that wheelchair. Hmm. Maybe she should steal a pudding before she goes, a last hurrah before her diet. Just make sure that asshole Alonso didn't catch her. 

Donna breathes in deep breaths. Her masseuse gently tells her to relax. 

"Okay. Deep breaths. Yeah, just like that. Now I'm going to cuff you." 

"Will this hurt?" Donna said in a sleepy tone. 

"Not at all. Shhh." When Donna fell asleep, Maritza finishes cupping her. Then after closing the blinds and locking the doors, she opened up her mouth. A long parasitic tube came out of her throat. She latched onto Donna's back and started feeding. 

Since Paige was on her lunch, she decided to take a walk. She was seriously craving something sweet. Luckily there was a ice cream truck down the road. She wasn't allowed to leave the grounds, but she really needed something cold. The fruit back in Edgewood was delicious and nutritious, but she wanted something fattening. She was already planning on buying a box of ice cream bars to share with her sisters when she stumbled upon a dead body. 

"Oh no." Dammit. The fat sucking monster did it again. 

Phoebe was substituting for the yoga instructor, he had to leave for a emergency. Larry wanted to cancel the class, but instead begged Phoebe to take over. Phoebe was tired and hungry, but she agreed. 

"Okay, now downward dog. Hold this position for one minute." 

"One minute?! Isn't it usually thirty seconds?" The overweight man complained. Seeing Phoebe's frown, he immediately backtracks. "No, your right. One minute." He tried not to notice his wife's dirty look. 

Phoebe gets up and walks around. She wanted to make sure the clients were doing their poses right. 

"Yep, hold it right there. Good." As she walked through the room, she noticed something. Every client had a weird red mark. Looking closer, she knew it wasn't the cupping. It looked like teeth? They were small, but she remembered her science class in college. One of her classes required her to study biology. It was alright, except for studying parasites. Especially tapeworms and lice. This mark, it looked like a tapeworm bite. Gross. 

As Paige was being interviewed by the police, she noticed one of the managers, that yoga instructor. He wasn't alone, he was arguing with one of the kitchen staff. It looked pretty heated. The guy, Alonso stormed off. She noticed the mark on the dead guy's neck. What was that? 

Piper felt exhausted. Why was she sleepy? She slept regularly since she got home. That pudding was good though. What was that flavor? Oh yeah salty caramel. Yawn. She needed to rest. Just five minutes. She fell asleep on top of the potato sacks. 

Later that night, both Phoebe and Paige were waiting for Piper. They needed her. Those marks were unusual. Paige gagged when Phoebe gave her theory. A giant tapeworm? Ewwwwww. It was already nine thirty. They couldn't wait any longer. 

"That's it. I'm going to get Piper myself. No way does the kitchen take that long to clean. Phoebe what about you?" 

"Me, I'm going downtown. I'm going to the coroner's. How many people died these last few months. I already called Charlie. Claire said the murders started happening when the new spa was opened a few months ago. So far, there was six deaths. All died with the same death. Multiple organ failure caused by rapid weight loss. All died, except one. A woman named Michelle Miglis." 

"Michelle? Uh, maybe I should go." 

"You know her?" 

"She and I were best friends in high school. We lost touch after my parents died. Phoebe, let me interview her. Go find Piper, and I'll get to the cause of the problem." 

"Okay. Be careful. Remember to sneak away, the bosses are pretty strict on the staff leaving the premises." 

"Yep, then after this, we find your powers. I have this feeling they are really close." 

Once Paige leaves, Phoebe's phone rings. 

"Hello?" 

"Potatoes." 

"Huh?" 

"Potatoes. The pudding. It is drugged. Hurry, I can't get up." Beep beep. 

"Piper?" Dammit! Now Piper needed to be saved. 

Twenty minutes later, Phoebe managed to find Piper. She was snoring away when Phoebe found her. 

"Psst. Piper. Piper!" She shook her sleeping sister. 

”Urghh. Five more minutes Grams." 

"Get up. There's been another murder. The fat sucking monster struck again." 

Hearing that, Piper reluctantly gets up. Ow. Her whole body was sore. Why was she sleeping? She looked around. Where was she? The storage room? 

"Upsie daisy, sleepyhead. Ugh, did you put on weight?" 

"Fuck off. I was hungry." 

"Coffee. Now." 

Paige was reading the coroner's reports. Thanks to Charlie who emailed her the hacked computer files, she saw every death. All were former fat or overweight people. Every body had that mark. According to Phoebe, every client that signed up for the spa and fitness classes had that same mark. She shut down her tablet. So why was there deaths? Many former clients were now fit and healthy. Except every one had that mark. The spa claimed it was from the special cup they used for the final session. They assured it would fade completely in a few months. There was something wrong. Just what kind of monster were they dealing with? Just then Michelle came in. Wow. She was *thin.* Last time Paige seen her was before she went to Berkeley. Michelle was depressed about Paige's parents deaths, plus losing Paige's friendship that she gained sixty pounds. Always dieting, she and Paige smoke and drank to prevent themselves from gaining weight. Now it looked like she was doing good. A police officer? Good for her. Seeing Paige, Michelle walked over. 

"Paige? Oh my god. Last time I heard of you, you went to Tibet. Give me a hug." 

After the angels exposed themselves, Paige and her sisters went into hiding. Especially Paige. Many people started churches in Paige's name, The Church of Whitelighters. Using Paige as their savior, Paige was forced to disappear, leaving behind many disappointed followers. Nowadays, that church was mostly forgotten. Many former members called it a cult, since the angels refused to help people. Especially whitelighters. Many former whitelighters and ex angel vessels were found murdered. Right now Sam and Dean were on it. But for now solve this latest case, plus get their magic back. 

"So what's up? Last I heard you went to Berkeley, then moved back home, then moved to San Francisco. Then after that whole angel mess, you disappeared." 

"Long story. Michelle. I need your help." 

"Not here. Meet me outside." 

When Paige went outside with Michelle, she couldn't believe it. Donny, her one night stand of bad sex. What a way to lose her virginity. Three thrusts, the end. Wasn't worth losing Michelle's friendship. No wonder he ended up bagging groceries in a dead end job. What was he doing here? 

"Paige, you remember Donny?" 

"Yeah. How's it going." Ugh. Donny still looked handsome, but the memories of Tahoe still stuck with her. 

"Hunter." 

"Excuse me?" 

"Hunter. Paige, Donny is hunter now. Donny, any leads?" 

"Yeah. I managed to find the witches. They are being followed. There is a powerful demon after them. His name is Zankou." 

"Demons? You are a hunter? What about you Michelle?" 

"Donny and I are partners. We're not together, but after out lives went to shit, I was determined to fix up my life. I went to Peru and met a woman named Maritza. She was a tour guide in that stupid jungle tour I went at. I wasn't alone, I went with my ex-boyfriend, Larry." 

Maritza and Larry? Wait a minute. They were managers at that spa in Edgewood. Coincidence? No way. As Paige was asking questions, they didn't notice Larry watching. He knew it. Hunters. He had to warn Maritza. 

As Piper and Phoebe walked through the kitchen, they heard arguing. They couldn't walk past without being caught. Ducking down underneath a sink and using a garbage can to hide, they listened to the argument. 

"Alonso, eight people are dead! What are you doing?" Good thing the kitchen and dining room were closed, if anyone found out what they really were, hunters will ruin her plans. 

"It's your fault, Maritza! You starve me. I need to eat!'' 

"I feed you on a regular basis! You eat everyday!" 

"You mean those small tubs? They are cold and refrigerated. You know I prefer my food warm and fresh." 

"You don't need to kill them! Especially now! Two people were found murdered. Hunters are already on their way here. Larry and I worked hard to open up Valley Canyon. We are set to open in three months!" Maritza yelled. Great. She wanted her and her kind to live in perfect harmony with the humans. Angels existed, but humans didn't care. Thanks to Eve, The Mother, she promised Maritza that humans and monsters can coexist peacefully. 

"Well, if hunters are coming, then I better hide. Or better yet, we take over. America is a buffet. World's fattest country. Once my appetite is sated, we can feed. We can put the plastic surgeons and Weight Watchers out of business." Alonso smirked. 

Maritza wanted to scream. She studied humans. Eve warned her to wait. If they expose themselves now, it would be disastrous. She and Alonso walked away arguing. 

Both Piper and Phoebe crawled out of their hiding place. The Book didn't say anything about human tapeworm monsters. 

"Let's go to our room. We need to talk to Paige. Plus I need to let Sam and Charlie know what we just heard." 

Both Phoebe and Piper sneak away. 

Paige was looking through the employees listed in Edgewood. Maritza, Alonso and Larry arrived here a few months ago from Peru. They rented the empty spa room and transformed it into a oasis. They didn't just stop there, they had methods to make the clients lose weight in a hurry. Damn. Every client that came to Maritza lost over twenty percent of their body fat in a manor of months. No wonder they wanted to expand. Already they made a half million in a few months. They were on track to make ten times that in a few years. Paige jumped when she heard a voice behind her. 

"May I help you?" 

Tapeworm monster? When Charlie called back she said it was known as a Pishtaco. A rare monster that was rarely seen in North America. Since they usually disliked colder climates, they rarely left their humid environments. They survived mostly on human fat and rarely kill. They acted as parasites. Once they were done with a human, they let them go. Apparently they advertised themselves on the dark web for overweight people. Many people were desperate enough to lose weight will seek out those creatures. Paying exuberant amount of cash just to lose a few pounds. It was dangerous though. Many creatures can be honest, while others can easily consume and kill the person. So that's how Larry and Maritza met. 

When they dug through Larry's Palz, they seen old pictures of Larry. He was, sorry to sound mean, a total fatass. He wasn't just obese, he was on the verge of dropping dead due to his weight. After he got back from Peru on his end of life trip, he came back thin and muscular. Not to mention married to his new bride, the creature Maritza. Damn. It took only six months. He and Maritza used the money from the dark web to open their spa. Then after bringing Alonso, they had to demote him to kitchen since he almost killed a client, Paige's friend Michelle. Maritza was actually a nice woman, but what she was doing was wrong. No one should cheat on life. Not even through weight loss. Their lessons on personal gain was deeply ingrained. Piper felt guilty about wanting to use the spa. But it was too risky. Looks like she needed to diet and exercise. Good thing she had Phoebe and Sam. Both loved healthy eating. Piper looked up when Paige walked in. 

"Did you find anything?" 

"Yeah get this. Pishtaco." 

"Maritza and Alonso. Yeah Charlie called me." 

"Yeah and Maritza caught me on the computer. But she isn't entirely innocent. It's her brother." 

"Yep. Luckily I have silver. I borrowed some knives from the kitchen." 

"Where's Phoebe?" 

"She said she had a premonition. According to her, it was Utopia." 

"Utopia? Maybe after we save the world. Okay. It's after midnight, lets spy." Both Paige and Piper sneak out. 

The resort was beautiful. But after hours, the kitchen and spa was creepy. Both of them were experienced witches, but without their magic, they were just ordinary women. At least Piper had hunting experience. Paige was trying, but she was trying to hunt without her magic or whitelighter side. After Paige left the police station, she and Michelle apologized to one another. Donny was a poor slacker, but was a great hunter like Dean. They said they will watch over Lake Tahoe and the surrounding areas, but they said they couldn't help them with their case about Alonso. They were too busy watching the witches. Their stolen magic was here. But not now. Piper knew Denise and Ronny were safe for now. Their magic can protect them. 

'Enjoy it while it lasts.' Piper thought. 

Piper and Rowena had memory dust. They were going to erase their memories, plus get rid of anything that came from their magic, like their ill gained funds. They were gonna get be asked a ton of questions, but they can go back to their normal lives. This will be annoying. But Charlie said she'll help. But for now, hunt that monster. 

"Oh man." Paige moans. Piper grimaces seeing the body of the lead chef. 

"He wasn't even overweight. And he was always nice to Alonso." Paige says looking at the body. 

"All the reasons to kill Alonso. He isn't human. After this, we need to call security." Piper whispers. 

"So where is Alonso?" Paige was terrified. She never hunted without her magic. Piper was more experienced. She knew how to hunt, same with Phoebe and Prue. Paige swore to take self defense classes and study on making potions. If Phoebe was right, magic was disappearing. 

"I overheard Larry saying that Alonso slept in the basement." 

"Like a true parasite." Paige thinks out loud. 

"No argument there. Paige. Be careful. I can't freeze anything." 

"And I can't orb." 

They cautiously walk down the basement. It was dark and cold. Perfect for a tapeworm to hide. Paige was terrified. If what Maritza said was true, Pishtacos were great hunters in the day, but superhuman at night. Especially when they consumed human fat directly from the host. She was thin, but Piper was slightly chubby. But what Alonso wouldn't be counting on was Piper and Paige. Piper was a good hunter. She hunted alone while Sam was away. She trained other hunters. Paige wasn't that experienced, but she was still a witch. She knew spells to destroy creatures. Alonso was going to die. 

But when they reached the room where there was a open door, they found Larry's dead body. Along with Maritza holding Alonso's dead corpse weeping. His "appendage" laying beside him. Maritza looked up seeing the two witches. 

"He killed my husband. He also killed his best friend. He was going to kill me. I had no choice." 

The three witches watched as the police arrested Maritza. She said she didn't care. Without eating, she was going to die. The bodies of Larry and the cook were being taken to the coroners. They made arrangements to take Alonso's body to be burned. They didn't want any evidence of his kind. Charlie already made arrangements to transfer Maritza. She was going back to Peru. They solved this case. But they had one more. 

It was a week before they tracked down Denise and Ronny. They went not to Vegas, or Atlantic City but to Reno. Great. At least it was easy to track them down. They posted regularly on Igram. Plus it helped Reno was close by to Tahoe. All three stayed behind to clean up Alonso's messes. Maritza was already gone, she emailed Charlie and the sisters thanking them for sparing her. Other hunters were descending to Lake Tahoe to see the frequency of the demon attacks. Whoever Zankou was, he was sending his demons to do his dirty work. 

Phoebe sighs as the bus pulled in. Normally she would be basking in the sights, but no way she can enjoy herself. Nothing made her happy. That vision she saw, it was beautiful. Peace. Love, her little girl. Phoebe smiled at the little girl. She was so pretty. She never gave her name, but Phoebe already loved her. 

"My little girl." She tears up. They were going to win. Or maybe God was telling her something. That he changed His mind and gave them Paradise instead. 

"You say something Phoebe?" Paige asks. 

"Your niece. My daughter." What was her name? Obviously it had to start with a P. Priscilla? Penelope? Patricia? Or maybe be different and call her Phoenix. Like rebirth. 

"Sounds great. But Pheebs..." 

"Nope. Don't even start. God didn't send me that vision to make me drop my guard. She was real. Believe me, I'm ready." Phoebe tells Piper. She refused to see Piper's point of view. It wasn't just a vision. It was that feeling. Paradise. Utopia. It was coming. 

"So where are we staying?" Paige asks. 

''Nowhere. We are going home tonight. We are going to drag those thieves home. Once we have our magic back, we are going to start living our regular lives again. So I can plan my wedding. Sam and I, we are going to be married. No way is Dean and Jenna beating me by marrying first. Jenna is younger than us." 

All three were sitting together in the back of the bus. It was hot and uncomfortable, but they needed to be together. So they can plan. 

"Well, Dean is older." Paige says rolling her eyes. 

"They are getting married in Las Vegas. I want to marry in a traditional wiccan ceremony. I have to plan. Getting a dress, the ceremony, the reception. Not to mention finding a place to get married." 

"What about the manor?" Phoebe suggested. 

"Nope. Too many fights that went wrong there. Too much bad mojo. Plus I need to find money. Maybe in Reno, I should gamble." 

"You are in the right place. But Piper. Don't sweat the small stuff. You and Sam can be married in City Hall, and still be together playing cards in your eighties." 

Piper snickers. 

"Nice try little sis. I'm having a wedding. Please. Don't talk me out of it. I been planning this since I was a little girl." Piper tells Phoebe. 

Paige was desperate to change the subject. Her sisters minds were too far into domestic life. Piper was turning into a bridezilla, and Phoebe was turning into a momzilla. She wished Prue was here. At least she can focus on the fight. 

"Ladies. We won't have either if we don't focus. We have to get your mojo back. Plus train. I need both your help." 

Both Piper and Phoebe looked at each other. Paige was right. If they don't focus on their task, the world will end. 

"Sorry." They both say. 

"Thank you. Now according to Denise's socials, they are currently staying in the Elderado." 

"Are they still there?" 

"Actually they are. Phoebe. Ronny is obviously using your powers of premonition to win." 

"That is so unfair. I work my butt off not to use my 'mojo' for personal gain, and he is exploiting it! Why does he get rich?" Phoebe complains. 

"Don't forget Denise. She uses my freezing powers to stop time. She cheating through life. Who knows how many lines she cut through." Piper says in a grouchy voice. 

"They will pay heavily in the afterlife if we don't fix it. Look the bus is stopping. I need to eat. I am starving for a greasy buffet or a pizza." Paige says with her stomach growling. Yum. She saw a KFC when the bus was almost at the terminal. 

"I hate to burst your bubble, but we have exactly twenty bucks between the three of us." Piper says holding their shared money. 

"Twenty bucks? What happened to the rest of our paychecks. We made enough." Phoebe saw how much they made. It was enough to buy them bus tickets home, plus had enough to purchase clothes. Phoebe was already eyeing a new purse. 

"Bills. Plus paying the bails of Manny and Julie. Not to mention paying back Dad." 

"Ugh. I hate being broke. Looks like I have to borrow cash from Charles. Great. Some first expression when I meet his family next week." 

"We're here. Ladies. Look. There's a McDonald's. They have a dollar menu." 

None of them cared about McDonald's. But it was cheap. 

Denise screams as Ronny hit another eight. Yeah! After this, they were done. They were now completely out of debt. Denise already had plans. To sell her house and move across the country. Her mom refused to move and she missed her hometown. Being home in Rome, Wisconsin is where she belonged. Her kids didn't mind, they missed their grandma. Plus Denise found out Dan Gordon was single again. Apparently his wheelchair girlfriend dumped him when she got her legs back. She didn't know Jaime pretty well, but she wasn't the right girl for Dan. Plus her kids loved Jenny. 

Ronny smiles as he hit another roll. Phew. He was newly divorced. He didn't care about the ex, him and his divorce lawyer paid her a handsome amount. He still loved her, despite her having affairs. They were too different. He was already looking at retirement. Besides, his new girlfriend didn't care about money. She was a trust fund baby. He already knew, she was the one. Besides, she was pregnant. He was going to be a dad. His ex wife Allison refused to have kids, claiming she didn't want to ruin her body. He wished Allison luck, but him and Nancy were going to be parents. Plus he can always return to his regular work, being a park attendant. The girl that had that job moved back to Iceland. Even though him and Nancy were well off, he wanted to provide for his unborn baby. 

"Six!" 

The audience claps as Ronny and Denise collect their funds. One hundred grand. When they saw the casino boss glaring at them, Denise and Ronny hurried out. It was that same guy from before. Just how many casinos did he own? 

They hurry to the lobby and were stopped by three women. 

"Okay. That's enough. You have something that belongs to them." Paige says pointing to her two sisters. 

"What! Money. Fine. Here. Enjoy. Babe, lets go back to our room." Ronny tosses a grand at them. 

Paige picks up the chip. It was tempting. But personal gain. She hands it back. 

"No. It's about you know, magic." Paige whispers. Both Ronny and Denise eyes go big. When they look closer, they recognized the women. These women, they were agents of Heaven. They immediately nod their heads in respect. 

"These powers. Thank you." Denise says. She looked closely at Piper. "Jaime? I thought you were in a wheelchair. Then the angels must have healed you." 

"Uh, yeah." Might as well go along with it. "We need to talk. Alone." 

Both Ronny and Denise were shaking their heads. 

"No. We need this magic. You had your turn, now it is ours." Ronny explained. Yeah there was side effects, like the bad visions and feeling emotions. But the gains from it was great. He found out the truth about his cheating wife, got rich and was going to be a dad. No way was he giving this up. They were inside their shared suite, the penthouse. It was free, thanks to the gambling they did. 

"Yeah. But those powers are meant to be used for good." Piper explains. "Without them, we cannot fight any battles for Good." 

"Is that why you were in Wisconsin? To fight for Heaven? Then why were you in a chair? Plus Dan. He was perfect." Denise says in puzzlement. 

"Long story. Wait. Phoebe. That vision, is there any way you can show them?" Piper says. She was dying to know what Phoebe saw, but as much as Phoebe tried, she couldn't share that vision. 

"I can try. Ronny. Denise. Hold my hands. What I saw and felt. It was beautiful. Paradise." 

"Like the Bible?" Denise asks. 

"Yeah, but the angels didn't do jack shit for humans." Ronny complained. 

"If you bothered reading the Bible in its entirety, angels are warriors of Heaven. There is a war coming. That is why they came to Earth." 

Paige...." Piper warned. 

"Nevermind. Phoebe. Can you do your mojo?" 

"I can try. Take my hands. Now close your eyes." 

Piper was jealous of the pure joy that came over their faces. Denise was smiling huge, and Ronny had tears streaming down his cheeks. 

"Oh my god. Wow. Is that our future?" Denise says. She didn't care about revenge anymore. What she felt, it was everything. 

"Was that real?" Ronny was crying. "I felt like I was in Heaven. But better. I felt like one with everything and everyone." That vision. He wanted that for his baby. 

"It's real. And It's coming. Paradise. Utopia. That can happen. But we need your cooperation." 

"What do you need us to do." 

Zankou swore when the sisters got their powers back. But as much as he hated the Charmed Ones, he needed them. He didn't care about the Throne of Hell anymore. He saw something worse than anything he ever experienced. They needed to stop Prue. If the prophecies were correct, nothing will exist anymore if she gets pregnant. They needed to kill their sister. Only the Power of Three can vanquish her. 

Present Day 

Jenna smiles at Dean as he held her hand. She only came back to celebrate their engagement. She had a early flight in the morning. She was almost done with her contract in Paris. Good thing Paige's boyfriend had a private jet. As she drank her Pepsi, she saw Prue looking out the window. Jenna couldn't help but shudder. Prue. She changed. Whatever happened to her in New York, it wasn't good. 

"The coronation ceremony is almost complete. Prue. She is ready to take her vows." The dark priest says to Kip. 

Kip smiles as he smirked at the former King of Hell Crowley. Right now he was cleaning the floor with a toothbrush. Dantalion was dead. Kip already killed her, she was too much of a liability. He had no idea where Zankou was, but he didn't care. He took care of all of his rivals. The Throne was his. He was already planning his first order of Hell. Kill Lilith. Then go after Lucifer and make him his slave. Then get Prue pregnant. Their heir would be unstoppable. 

Lilith was hiding along with Kyra and Benny. She was terrified. She was ready to die. Thank goodness The First Witch helped hide her. She didn't care about anything. Not even Hell. She had her vision. It was terrifying. She was waiting to be put to death. Only a Winchester can do it. She already knew how to cure Kyra, she asked for help. Same with Benny. She prayed to someone she hadn't seen for eons. 

"Adam. Stop The Mother. Stop Eve. Not your ex, Eve, but the Mother of Monsters. She will end the world. God will destroy it. Help the boy when he comes."


	87. Chapter 87

So tired. He was so tired. But he had to lose him. But he knew it was futile. He was coming closer and closer. Once that fatal shot hit him, he was dead. He jumped when a bullet missed his head. He pulled out his cell to warn the other side to run. 

Oh god he was coming closer. He almost had to laugh. After three centuries this is how he goes. Oh well. Before he died he drew a gylph. Good thing he sold the Book. His siblings had a fake. The real one he sold to the auction. It was worth it. The Sword was his. To defeat the One. It isn't just for slaying dragons, it can also kill the one meant for it. With his last breath he chants:

*"Dearmad."* 

'Before he died he sees the future. Sleeping Beauty was always his favorite story. He was a descendant of the evil witch long ago. She wasn't a fairy like the tales said, but one of the earliest witches. Anyway, the hunter will forget. But that isn't the only thing. He will be cursed with eternal sleep. The last thing he saw was the glyph turning purple.

Once upon a time there was three brothers:

The three men were arguing about the plans for the construction that was supposed to take place in the morning. The oldest brother was lazy and resentful he was forced to work. Their mother inherited the construction company from their grandfather who turned his company into the business it was today. For New York standards, it was a great success. The mother didn't want her sons being lazy and entitled and forced all three to work. The oldest was spoiled rotten and wanted to cut corners to save time and money. The middle child didn't agree with him but went along with it only because he wanted his inheritance. But the youngest was smart. He secretly ordered better building materials than the discount place his older brother ordered from. Like that crappy wood. Ugh. Good thing he hired a masoner. He wanted to preserve his grandfather's legacy. Once he inherits the company, his brick and stone homes will withstand anything, even hurricanes.

"Look at this! It's crap!" Jack complains. "Where did you order this from?" 

Emmett rolls his eyes. 

"The same place I always order from." Emmett explains. God he was hungry.

"You should have got cinder block like I wanted. It can withstand even the strongest of winds." Kyle says in an annoyed tone.

"Not this again. We have to make a profit. Besides, how often do we get hurricanes around here?" Jack complains.

Kyle was about to snap back with a retort, but he heard a growl. Huh?

"What is that?"

"A dog?" Emmett says while looking at the blueprints.

"Hell of a dog." Nervously Kyle goes to check where the noise came from. Naturally it had to be a full moon. His heart beating, he cautiously checked behind the small tractor. Nothing. Phew. He goes back to his bickering brothers.

Jack and Emmett were arguing about the time and money this project was going to cost them. Already they were two weeks behind. Hurricane season was on its way and they needed to sell these homes before they get blown over.

"I'll go warm up the truck." Jack stomps over and immediately gets attacked.

Both Kyle and Emmett watch in horror as they watch their brother got his chest ripped out by an unknown animal. Kyle was terrified and ran behind some stone materials. Poor Emmett screams as his blood splashes over the blueprints.

Kyle's heart was beating fast. He stayed in that spot for a few minutes till he heard nothing. He knew he needed to call 911, but he was scared. He went to check on his brother, Emmett. Oh god. His chest was ripped open. His heart skipped a beat when he felt the hot air. His screams echo throughout the construction site.

Piper was shopping with her sisters in New York. She was there to shop for a wedding dress. Prue thankfully was back to normal. Whatever that was bothering her was done and forgotten. She was back to her old self. She was in a great mood. Their debt was free and clear, since Manny and Julie were found not guilty. The courts managed to pay back the sisters as well as Victor for their Bails. Right now the police was investigating on who called that bogus terrorism charge. The sisters kept that part quiet, Becky was an innocent. It was the Woogy Monster that was responsible for her behavior. Even so, Piper still distrusted her. Besides they managed to get a bit of luck. They got a nice sum from the smart car company for the deaths of Manny and Julie. Even if Charlie didn't sabotage the car, that car was a death trap. They would have died anyways. So far that company was paying out countless lawsuits for their flawed gas lines. The sparks inside would have ruptured the gas tank, causing a explosion. Piper used some of that money for her wedding, some went to the manor and the rest went to her savings. She was leaving soon. The wedding was happening in a few months.

Phoebe was humming along, her podcast was a hit. She talked about love and family. With everything going in the world, people needed something to take their minds of things. Besides, Jenna was going to be her co-host soon. Her contract was almost over. Jenna was mum about the details about her character's fate, but said it was guaranteed to make fan's jaw drop. Phoebe couldn't wait. Besides that money she got, she was eyeing a small condo in San Francisco's downtown. Besides, that wasn't the only thing. She was writing a book. 

Paige was awed at the sights. She never got tired of the east coast. As much as she loved California, Oregon and New York, she was thinking of moving somewhere tropical. She was studying magic and was currently working on a spell. A spell to travel freely. It wouldn't be considered personal gain, since many witches used it. Piper, Prue and Phoebe were considering using it, since their counterparts mastered it in another world. If any of them needed each other, they can easily be together. When they walked by a shoe store, Paige was tempted to buy. But held back. She still had student loans to pay off. Smelling food, she suggested they eat before they go dress shopping. She was thinking of something greasy.

Prue was in a great mood. She wasn't worried about what the genie said. It was most likely a trick. She was back in the Big Apple. She already decided to move. If Paige's spell worked, they would be together no matter where they were. Just as long as they stayed on Earth. To be sure, she took out a life insurance policy. The money she got, she held small funerals for Manny and Julie. Manny was still popular at 415, many of his coworkers showed up to show their condolences. Prue couldn't help but cry. She felt like she lost a brother. Phoebe was sort of jealous, not many showed up for Julie's. But was happy when her sisters and Victor plus Sam and Dean gave moving eulogies. To make sure the "bodies" were destroyed, they had them cremated. She was currently talking to Olivia about moving in. She also was thinking of applying to 415 New York division. With her photography and art degree background, she was guaranteed to get a job.

The Impala drives down the highway. They stayed at Bobby's for a few days, they missed their foster father and their friends and stayed for a week. Sam smiled thinking of Piper. After the engagement party ended, they rented a private room at the local Bed and Breakfast. There they were making up for lost time. The feeling of being with the woman he loved, Sam couldn't wait to marry her. They were discussing the details. He agreed to get married in San Francisco, but couldn't decide where to have it. There were many beautiful places, but they were still figuring out the details. When Sam suggested the manor, Piper turned him down. It was too small. She wanted a wiccan ceremony, to honor her family. So they both agreed to have a outdoor ceremony. Sam was reading on the lore of witchcraft. He was studying to become a full fledged witch. Rowena agreed to take Sam as a student. She said Sam already had the gift, he just needed to harness it.

Dean was thinking about throwing Sam a bachelor party. Maybe invite all their hunter contacts. He knew where to throw it. In their hometown of Lawrence. Why not. He had his house, and was looking forward to sleeping in his own bed instead of a cheap motel. He wasn't worried about bills, his tenants paid rent on time, and were moving away. Both Garth and Bess were thankful for Dean for renting out his house and were moving away back to Bess' hometown in Wisconsin. Besides, they needed the space. Bess was currently pregnant with their first child, a daughter. Dean was happy for them and decided to throw them a party. Maybe ask Sam's fiancee for help. No way he knew anything about babies, especially werewolves. Since Piper was a witch, maybe she knows what werewolves needed. 

Sam knew Dean was throwing him a bachelor party, he overheard Dean talking to Bobby about it. Well Sam already beat him to it. He was already planning on throwing a party in his house. The guy that was staying there was leaving. Sam liked him, he kept the place clean every time he stayed in Lawrence. Sam didn't rent it out to long term tenants, instead he used it as temporary rental place to hunters and fellow friends of theirs. Sam was already planning to go home, he needed to raise money for his wedding and subsequent honeymoon. He knew Piper wanted to honeymoon either in Paris or Hawaii. Sam was thinking of Paris, since both Dean and Jenna said it was beautiful. Prue also said Paris was the best place, since she was thinking of taking a girl's trip to Hawaii for Piper's bachelorette party. She already was thinking of renting a house on the beach. Besides, construction season was coming up, and him and Dean's old boss was calling them to see if they were willing to work. Sam already agreed, but he wasn't sure about Dean. But before that they had a case. 

"Get this. Three men were attacked by a unknown creature. Two men are dead, and one survived." 

"Vamp or wolf." 

"Hearts are missing, but get this. The surviving victim insists it was a man." 

"There was a full moon that night. Gotta be a werewolf. Where in New York is it?" 

"In the hamlet of Maple Springs. But that isn't the only case. There is reports of a man that chocked to death from money." 

"What. Did he Scrooged McDucked into his bank account?" Dean said in a sarcastic voice. 

"Can be witchcraft. It can keep us busy before we go home. Our weddings are coming up." 

Dean smiles. Who would have thought. He finally found the right girl. They were going to Vegas, but he still needed to pay for it. Looks like he needed to find some cash. He was already thinking of calling his old boss to go back to work for the summer, but needed to make cash for the winter. Maybe he should work in bars or go to school to get his business degree. Sam was already thinking of going back, he wanted to provide for his wife. He gave up on law school, but was thinking of writing or teaching for a local university. Prue and Paige said teaching was rewarding. Maybe teach at Magic School. Unfortunately it was abandoned, due to the Elders being gone, but the next generation of magical students needed a place to hone their magic. Hmm. Maybe he should open a new school instead. 

"Sam! Sam!" 

"Hmmm?" Sam was thinking hard. Teaching. He had his credits from Stanford, maybe he should transfer his credits for a teaching degree instead. Better than construction. 

"We're here." Dean says pulling into town. 

The next day they were interviewing the survivor, Kyle Baycon. Kyle was clearly shaken from the events the night before and was answering questions from Detectives Plant and Page. 

"Are you the sketch artists?" Kyle asked. 

"He is." Dean points to Sam ignoring his dirty look. "What can you describe." 

"It was dark. One minute we were talking, the next minute my brothers were attacked. Their chests. Oh god." Kyle shakes. "They were ripped opened." 

"My condolences. About the attacker. What was his teeth like. Sharp, pointy?" Sam says pulling out his notebook. 

"They were just teeth." 

Just teeth? Werewolves did turn back into humans whenever a cloud covers the moon. It was partly cloudy last night. 

"What about his hands. Pointy, hairy?" Dean asked. 

"They were just ordinary hands. The guy. He just looked at me with a blank stare. Then he took off running." 

Sam and Dean looked at each other. They were definitely dealing with a werewolf. To make sure they were checking out the morgue, to see the damage for themselves. But why did the werewolf spare Kyle? Usually werewolves never hesitated to kill extra victims. 

"Can you give me a physical description?" Sam asked 

"He was about six feet, had dark hair, and he may have blue eyes? It was dark. Oh god. My brothers are dead." Kyle tears up. "Do you imagine losing your brothers like that? Your family?" 

Sam swallows. 

"I can't imagine anything so horrible." He still remembered Bobby. Plus losing his fiancee. He would have killed Dean for sure. Without a soul, Sam was a monster. 

Dean was stoic, but he remembered losing Sam. When Jake killed him he felt like his heart was cut off. But he made the painful decision to let him go. He never cried watching Sam's corpse burn. But when he left Bobby's, he sobbed in his Impala by the lake. Then he lost Sam again. This time in the Dark World. Michael. The asshole took Sam's soul. This time around he was staying with Sam. No way he was losing him a third time. 

"What else can you tell me about the attacker?" Dean asked. 

Kyle thinks. Oh yeah, that tattoo. Good thing his shirt was ripped. 

"He had a tattoo. You know that cartoon character. The one that chases the roadrunner. It was on his right arm." 

"Wile.E Coyote." Dean said. Damn he loved that character. 

"Yeah." Just then his doctor walked in. He was a middle aged man with salt and pepper hair. 

"Kyle." 

"Doctor Garrison." 

"How are you holding up?" The doctor asked. 

Dean pulls out his fake badge. 

"Are you Kyle's doctor?" When he nods, Dean pulls him into the hallway. He was already planning on going to the morgue. Plus to hunt that werewolf. 

When Sam was about to walk away, Kyle stops him. 

"Aren't you going to show me that sketch?" Sam was embarrassed to show Kyle. It was a very crude drawing of a cartoonish stick figure with a even more crude drawing of the coyote on its arm. Kyle looked at it with confusion. Sam cleared his throat. 

"Ahem. Work in progress." 

"Oh." Kyle just furrows his brows at it. Excusing himself, Sam walked out. 

The evil witch watches in amusement. Three Little Pigs. Already the fairy tale was changing. In the original story, the wolf was defeated by the youngest smarts. He destroyed the first two homes by blowing on them and the third he couldn't. In the end, the wolf was boiled alive in water and eaten when he fell into the boiling water when he crawled down the chimney. The three pigs ate well that night. Now two of the pigs are dead. There was still the last pig, but no matter, the lunar cycle was coming again tomorrow. Plus the hurricane will destroy his house. The witch will make sure of it. The wolf will eat the heart and the wolf will win. Therefore ruining the story. Their lazyness will be their downfall, and children won't see the moral lesson. That hard work does pay off. 

The figure in the mirror shakes his head. He saw the miniature of the last pigs house. The foundation was starting to crumble. If the last man dies, the story will permanently change. Werewolves will be invisible. The only way the fairy tale can be saved is when the lone survivor has three sons. Either the father or the children must kill the wolf in boiling water. He watches helplessly as the witch summons the little girl. 

"Darling, take these shoes to the one that wears her heart on her sleeve." The witch says handing her Cinderella's glass slippers. The little girl disappears. 

She then turns toward the mirror. 

"Try as you might, the magic will run out at midnight." The mirror tells her. 

"Here, time moves differently. A few minutes can be hours or days, depending on what plane I'm looking at.'' She watches as the four women enter the bridal shop. 

Piper was excited for this. Since she had extra money, she wanted to try shopping at New York's famous bridal boutiques. She wasn't sure what kind of gown she wanted, but in her heart, she knew she'll find it here. She opens the door for her sisters and they walk inside. Wow. So many choices. 

Paige yawns as she waits for Piper. She was bored. She was careful not to let Piper see her, she knew how temperamental Piper can be. When Piper walked out with a tea length wedding dress, Paige and her sisters give her a thumbs down. It was perfect for a southern wedding, not a wiccan one. Piper rolls her eyes and walks back in. The other dresses were pretty, but not Piper's style. But when Piper walked out with a gorgeous white ballgown with long sleeves, Paige and her sisters jaws dropped. Wow. Piper looked like Cinderella. Paige wasn't sure what a wiccan dress was supposed to look like, but that dress was perfect. When Piper looked in the mirror, she teared up. She looked like a princess. 

"Would you like to try on the veil?" 

"Yes, please.'' When the saleswoman put it on, Piper saw herself. This was it. This was the dress. The veil was beautiful. It was white, but so was the headband. The headband was sparkly, just like the movie. Piper was in love. 

"I'll take it. How much." Piper winced at the price. But it was her wedding day. No matter. She can always get a job. She was a hunter as well as a witch, but she needed to make a living. She had savings, but she was saving it for the future. Like owning her own restaurant. It was years away, especially with certain events coming up, but she had faith. She was planning on opening it in Lawrence. Besides, rent was cheaper in Kansas than California. 

Phoebe watches Piper with envy. She was the first to get married. But her marriage to Cole ended in a annulment. She admitted she rushed into things, she was just a young college student. Prue was jealous that her baby sister was married first, but was satisfied that Phoebe's marriage wasn't legally valid, especially when Cole turned out to be a demon. Anyways, Phoebe had faith. She thought about her vision. That little girl calling her mom. Plus that wedding ring she was wearing. Phoebe knew that true love existed. Someday, she'll meet her. 

Prue was envious. But she wasn't jealous. Weird. She was the one who was supposed to get married first. But Phoebe beat her to it. Kinda. But she had a feeling she won her imaginary marriage race. She thought about her dream. She was standing in a altar. It was dark, but but it was Prue's wedding day. The groom's face was shadowed, but Prue remembered the kiss. It felt like her heart was darkened. She shuddered at the memory. That wedding was hell. 

Paige declined going shoe shopping, she wanted to take a shower before her date with Charles. It was still early, but Paige fantasized about what her future wedding would be like. So far, her relationship was doing great. Charles family liked her, deeply religious, they respected Paige's stance on Heaven. Of course that annoyed Paige. She didn't choose her bloodline. But she won over his family with her wit and humor. Tonight was the grand ball, it was a charity event for Teachers of America. Paige already had her dress, it was a gorgeous red v-neck gown with a open front and a long train. It cost her a small fortune, but she loved it. She already had the shoes, it was the same shoes she had since Berkeley. They were her good look charm. Besides they went with everything. 

When she walked into her shared room with Phoebe, she saw a box. It was gorgeous. She was tempted to open it, but it was wrapped with a pink ribbon. Plus it had Phoebe's name on it. Wonder who sent it. Knowing Phoebe, most likely one of her many boyfriends. She did go to NYU, three of her exes lived here. 

It was two hours later when Phoebe came home. Phew. Piper and Prue were visiting a hunter friend of theirs, so Phoebe decided to go home. She was going to help Paige with her hair and makeup for her date tonight. Phoebe was jealous. Prue was visiting Olivia, her new friend, Piper was getting measurements later to fit in her gown, and Paige was going on date. What was her plans? Sitting around watching TV with Piper when she got home. Great. This was New York. Phoebe was dying to go out, but had no date. No way was she picking up a rando. Wait. She had HiThere. As she was scrolling on her phone, she noticed the box. Huh? Ooo. Secret admirer? She hoped so. She was dying to go out tonight. Before she opened it, she was stopped by Paige. "Oh good. Your back. Can you help me?" 

"Sure. What do you need?" 

Half hour later, Phoebe smiles at Paige. It was a simple look, Paige's hair was down, her makeup simple. But Paige wanted a understated look. Her dress and heels were gorgeous. Charles was going to faint. 

"Paige. You look amazing. Like a million bucks." 

"Thank you Phoebe. What's your plans?" 

"I dunno. Stay home, watch TV. Have a quiet night in." 

"Sounds fun." Paige says with a yawn. "Thanks for helping me. The party starts at six, so Charles and I are going out to supper first." 

"Sounds good. Where first?" 

"Le Bernardin." 

”Wow. I went there once with a premed student. Charles must have pull, it is hard to get a reservation." Phoebe was even more envious. She felt like Cinderella. Always watching her sisters go to the ball. When she looked away, she saw the box. Oh yeah. Hopefully this cheers her up. When she opened it, she was stunned when she saw what's inside. Glass slippers? Where did they come from? Paige was curious. Wow. They were beautiful. 

"Nice. Who sent those?" 

"I don't know. I'm going to try them on.'' 

Immediately Paige felt uneasy. 

"Uh, maybe you shouldn't." The bad feeling was there. 

”What's the worst that can happen. Look they fit!" 

When Piper walked in, she was surprised to see Phoebe transform. What the.. 

Phoebe was surrounded by circles of light and sparkles. When the lights faded, she was dressed in a scantily clad goldlike dress with silver tones with a bustier top with a mini skirt with a long train in the front and back. Both Piper and Paige look at her with disbelief. No way did Cinderella wear that to the ball. But it was definitely Phoebe's style. When Phoebe saw herself, she was in shock. Her hair and makeup were well done. How? But before she can think, she found herself walking out. 

"Help! My shoes are making me walk out!" 

Both Phoebe and Paige grab her. It was no use. Wherever the shoes were going, Phoebe was going to the wherever. She was halfway out the door when Phoebe begged them to let her go. 

"Just let me go. I have a theory. I'll see you at the ball!" Phoebe calls out. 

Both Phoebe and Paige watch her walk down the hall. 

"Great. Paige, what time does the benefit start?" 

"Six. But Charles and I are going out to dinner first. I can cancel." 

"Better not. Great. I have to go for a dress fitting. We are only in New York till tomorrow. I promised to be in Lawrence to stay with Sam for awhile. I want to see if we need to redecorate." 

"Well, Charles is supposed to pick me up soon. I guess I can meet him the restaurant instead. Oh! Phoebe forgot her cell. I'll bring it to her. I'll see you later!" Paige walks down the hall where Phoebe went. Luckily she didn't go far, she was waiting by the elevator. 

Piper just watches with a exasperated expression. 

"Can we have just ONE normal day for once?" She says to no one. 

The little girl just smiles. 

The duo walking in the woods are exhausted and tired. Both Greta and Hans are lost. Damn. What a time to be lost and tired. 

"Hans, where is the compass? You said you packed it." Greta complained. Damn. This was the second time their father and step mom ditched them in the woods. it wasn't their fault they lost their jobs and were forced to move back home. They had their compass last time. That is how they made it home. Of course their step mom kept bitching that they didn't have enough to feed them both. Well. Sorry! Jobs were scarce. But Greta was determined to move out for good. 

"I did pack it. Sis, do you have any more bread?" Hans asked his twin. Boy he was hungry. Luckily they both had water. 

"Uh. Uh. Wait. I smell something. What the...I cannot believe it. Hans, we found the legendary Gingerbread House!" Both of them look up in awe. No way. They heard the stories. Of course it was just an urban legend. 

Growing up they heard the stories. Long, long ago, children, usually brothers and sisters went missing. Always one of each. Only one came back, screaming that the evil witch ate the other. Of course the townspeople went in the woods carrying torches, but the witch was never found. The stories got crazier and crazier, always the same story. The house was made out of gingerbread and sweets. Smelled so good the children ate the house. But that wasn't the other thing. Instead of a witch, it was a man. He sent the children away till they got older. When the children grew up, they came back. Then were never seen again. But one year it changed. There was now adults that went missing. Rumors were there was one survivor. A teenaged girl. She claimed she was in her late thirties, divorced and deeply in debt. When she went missing, she said she woke up in the cellar along with one of her regulars at the bar she worked at. Then a hooded man came downstairs. Get this. He *de-aged* the guy, turning him twelve. Then he caged him. He fed the guy nothing but junk to fatten him up. After three weeks, he took him away. They last thing she heard was his screams. Frightened, she forced herself to escape. Luckily for her, the chains that were holding her originally were too large for her teenaged body. She wiggled herself out of there and escaped. She tried to warn everyone, but of course no one believed her. She was then locked away in a mental intuition for a few weeks. Then when she was released, she was sent to a foster home. Of course when she got interviewed, the now grown up woman denied the claims. She said she was just dizzy from hunger and thirst from being lost. Of course when they asked about the missing man, she denied knowing him. But that wasn't the weirdest part. Her family hired a professional to track her down using DNA. She was a perfect match. The woman denied being related to that family, and filed a restraining order. The poor parents died of broken hearts. The only living relative, her "brother" still claims that she was his older sister. Never mind she was now in her thirties and him in his late fifties. 

”God that smells so good. Yum. Nothing like gingerbread and candy canes." Hans says looking up at the legendary house. 

Greta just scoffed. 

"You do realize that house is just fake. Sure, it smells good. But remember. Back in the turn of the century, there was a carnival around here. That gingerbread house was one of the main attractions. Of course it was destroyed by the fire. That house and the carnival burnt to the ground." 

"Yeah, but it proves the legend was real. There is a gingerbread house. Plus. I see pie. C'mon. Let's see if the owner can feed us." Hans says pulling Greta. 

The witch watches in amusement. She knew the witch that lived there. Katja. She had a appetite for small children. She hadn't seen her in centuries. So that is how she escaped. She came to Earth. But then again she could have cloned herself. She was always a glutton. Have many copies of her in different worlds, always eating small children, never satisfying her hunger. Her greed will be her downfall. Especially for the witch she was searching for. What was her name again? Oh yeah, the former evil mirror witch's descendant's forgotten enemy, Rowena. 

The mirror stares sadly the empty place where the candy cane stood. If the witch doesn't die, and her assistant stopped, many of the world's children will never be found. People will stop caring. Things will revert back to the dark ages. Children will once again be abandoned and die of hunger when their caretakers don't provide for them. Hopefully the hunters come to stop the witch. 

”What else. Oh yes. Sleeping Beauty. But I'll save that for last. Hmm. Snow White. But the sleeping princess is doing my bidding, so instead. I send the woodsman. But this time around I'll create my own. This woodsman will be my slave. He'll bring me the witch's heart. The one shrouded in darkness. The power that witch is radiating will bring me endless power." She grabs the ax, and conjures the figure in the book. When the "woodsman" appears, she orders him to bring the witches' heart. 

The mirror prays that the good witch wins. Vanity is something everyone struggles with. Especially aging. The moral of the story is there is inner beauty inside almost everyone. He watches silently as the witch gives the ax to the empty woodsman. 

Prue was at Olivia's browsing the Net. Her and Olivia were supposed to go out to dinner, but she was called in. A major figure in New York was found murdered. Prue wondered if it was a famous socialite or a major crime lord. Probably a CEO of a bank. She wasn't too concerned, this was NYC after all. But what did concern her was Olivia's door breaking down and a huge man with a ax came in. Prue immediately used her powers to fling him across the room. 

Immediately she knew this man wasn't human. She than used her powers to take the ax out of his hands and used it on him. Sure enough he blew up, dropping the ax. 

"Great. Olivia is going to love this." Prue groaned staring at the broken door. 

The storm outside was bad. Other than the lightning, it was raining hard. The winds were powerful and strong, Alex already heard the branches breaking outside. Alex was breathing hard. Phew. Her baby was supposed to be born two days ago. It was late. Just her luck Kevin was at work. At least Jody was around, she said to call her if anything happens. Oh oh. Her water just broke. She called Kevin, no answer. Great. So she called Jody. 

"Alex? Is everything okay?" 

"My water just broke. Argh. Kevin's not answering." 

"Okay. Stay there. I'm calling an ambulance. I'll be right there." 

Shit. This baby was coming. No way was Jody going to make it on time. Not with this storm. Weird. She always thought labor would be painful, but yet it wasn't. Oh god. Her contractions were getting stronger. 

Sam and Dean were interviewing the latest victim. Greta Watson. The story she told, it was insane. But that wasn't the only thing. She was only thirteen. She said her real age was twenty four. She claimed when they knocked, a older man answered the door. He seemed friendly, answering their questions about where they were. He claimed to be taking care of his sick mother who was ill. He then fed them various sweets, including the pie by the window. Her brother Hans, had extras. Too late did they realize they were drugged. But what happened next was nothing the siblings ever seen. The man transformed both into young teenagers. Then the so called "old lady" came to the kitchen and slashed Han's throat. Then she started carving and cleaning him. Greta ran. Luckily for her, the man was busy helping the old lady. But that wasn't the weirdest thing. Greta claimed their was a little girl with pale skin, dark hair with a red ribbon and wearing a white dress was watching. She cried telling her story. 

"We always thought the legends were fake. But it was all true. Oh god." She started sobbing. Sam and Dean excused themselves. 

"What the hell? What is going on in this town?" Dean was confused. Werewolves were bad enough, but this? A witch? Looks like they had two cases to solve. 

"I don't know. I'm calling Piper. Dean, before we do anything we have to take care of that werewolf first." 

"Not to mention, killing the wicked witch. Plus her minion." So far Dean has no clue how to help Greta. Her dad and stepmom were already here, both looked confused. They seen Greta's driver's license, she was in her twenties. 

As Dean was walking down the hospital hallway, he took a quick peak of the room the doctor that just checked on Greta walking in. Inside was a beautiful dark haired young woman sleeping. Dean didn't think much of it. Sam hung up and was walking towards Dean. 

"Dean. I just off the phone. Guess what." 

"Let me guess." 

"Looks like we aren't the only one with a case." 

"Phoebe! Slow down!" Paige begs. Dammit, she just had to wear her shoes. In the New York cement, her shoes were history. Dammit. Looks like she needed to hit the shoe store after all. 

"I can't! These shoes are making me walk. Hey!" She hits the taxi's hood that almost hit her. 

"Get off the damn road!" The taxi driver swears. 

"Where are you going?" Paige asks. This was New York. God knows how many parties are going on right now. 

"I don't know. These didn't exactly come with a instruction manual." She stops in a middle of a sidewalk. "Finally." Surprisingly, her feet weren't sore, they been walking for fifteen blocks. 

When they saw a horse carriage coming, both women's jaws drop. 

"Looks like Cinderella is going to the ball after all." Phoebe remarked. Damn. It had not one, but two white horses. Plus two attendants. Both were wearing white, one was leading the horses, and the other was in the back, who was stepping down to open the door for Phoebe. 

Paige couldn't help herself. She was jealous. Charles had a limo, but compared to a horse drawn carriage. 

"You are not getting inside." Paige ordered. 

"I wo....whoop!" Her shoes clearly had other ideas. She got in the vehicle. 

"Where are you taking her?" Paige asks. The two attendants didn't say anything. Just blankly stared ahead. Paige tried to go in, except she couldn't. Something was holding her back. 

"Looks like Cinderella is going to the ball alone! Just like the story! I'll be fine! If I get in trouble I'll call. Remember, we are back to normal!" 

"Thank god." At least her sisters. Paige's whitelighter side was gone for good. 

Alex was breathing hard. Of course there had to be a storm. The trees were down, the ambulance couldn't make it. At least Jody was here. Poor Kevin was stuck at work, he was forced to stay, he had a deadline. Alex couldn't be mad at him, they needed the money. But she hoped he came home soon. Storm or no storm. 

"Arrrghh!" Alex moaned. "Oh. It hurts. Jody, it hurts." 

"Shhh. Alex. I'm right here." Thank god she wasn't alone, Bobby Singer was here as well. He was Jody's ride, since she picked him up when his car broke down on the road. Not wanting to leave her friend in the rain, she took him home. 

"Bobby. Get me some towels! Plus some warm water!" Jody ordered. Bobby, not wanting to argue did. 

"Jody, the pain is getting worse. Argh!" 

Jody checks her dilation. Oh no. The baby was well on his way. No way was the paramedics was going to make it on time. Good thing Alex was a nurse. She had her baby gear ready. Jody was trained in first aid, plus she was a mom. Owen. Jody shook the thought out of her head. Not now. 

"Bobby. The contractions are less than a minute. Pass me that bag. Plus the baby blanket." 

"Alex, start pushing." 

"Argh!" 

"Again. Come on. Push!" 

Bobby felt scared. He was experienced in this field. He never told anyone but Rufus, he helped deliver babies while in the army back in the late sixties. He was a war vet that worked in the medical field. He helped deliver babies for the local folks around the area, as well as some of local hunters. He and Rufus were war buddies, and it was him that introduced him to the supernatural. He always wondered what would have happened if Karen and him had kids, but then again he wouldn't have Sam and Dean. When Jody barked at him for help, he quickly helped Jody with the supplies from the medical bag. What he saw next surprised the three of them. 

As Prue walked to the hotel, she told an unhappy Olivia about the evil magical ax man. The door cost a fortune to fix, Prue agreed to pay for it. So much for first class. She would be lucky to afford couch when she gets to New York after she moves. She was about to open the door when Piper flung it open. 

"Prue! Than god! I have a lot to tell you." 

"Me too." 

"So glass slippers. I got a crazy axe guy." Prue and Piper we're trading stories. 

"That isn't the only thing. Sam and Dean, a gingerbread house. And three brothers and a werewolf." 

"Okay, and." 

"Hansel and Gretel. Three Little Pigs, Cinderella. Plus Snow White. What Fairy Tale am I, or Paige?" 

"Well, you did try on a dress. Plus Paige is seeing a prince." 

"Don't jinx it." Piper warned. 

"Of course I had to wear a red headband with red lipstick. Pheh." Prue wipes it off. She also took off the headband. "No way am I eating a apple." 

"All I wanted was a normal vacation. Of course I don't get that." 

The evil witch smiles with amusement. Her plans were doing wonderfully. With the witches far away from home, they cannot make a vanquishing potion. Ah yes. The two sisters. Piper. What would be a good fairy tale. Yes. That's perfect. As for Paige, she had something in store for her. 

"Mirror, mirror, show me Cinderella." She walks over to the pumpkin. "At midnight, she leaves the ball, but she won't be going home. If you excuse me, I have a prince to kiss." 

"What do you do you mean, your sick! No, you are not ditching me. I don't care if you are on a IV. You taking me to the ball!" Paige taps her phone off. Charles sounded gruff. Probably nerves. This was a important event for him. She stares at her shoes. She hated to say it, she liked these shoes better. They were gorgeous. Red high heels with a red bow. They cost her a ton, but when she saw them, she had to have them. She knew where Phoebe was, she went to the charity event. The same event Paige and Charles were going. She paid the taxi and stepped out. She was taking Charles, no matter what. 

Taking the elevator to the suite where Charles was at, she was determined to take him, sick or not. She was determined to enjoy her vacation. She knocked on the door. 

”Charles! It's Paige. Open up!" When she didn't hear anything, she pounded the door again. "Charles! I know you're there!" Sure enough she heard footsteps. 

"Paige. I don't feel good. You can take the limo. I already asked my driver to escort you. He is waiting downstairs." Charles muffled in a low gruff voice. 

"The hell I will. Open up!" When the door opened, Paige was startled on what she saw. "Charles. How?" She was horrified. Charles. His once handsome face was hideous. His teeth, his hands. His breath. It was awful. He looked like a beast. Paige found herself backing away. 

"As you can see. I wasn't lying. There was a gift basket. The shampoo and bodywash must have gave me a allergic reaction." 

Paige didn't know what to say. It was Charles yet it wasn't. Phoebe is Cinderella, and Paige is what? Belle? Then her theory was right. Fairy tales are coming to life. Excusing herself, she called her sisters. 

Adam Prinze adjusts his cuffs. He didn't care about the event, all he cared was the charity. Teachers were grossly underpaid. His assistants said this event was good publicity for his family. Adam didn't care. He always thought the money would be better spent on fixing the flawed education system. But if they raise millions, then it would be worth it. Just then a middle aged woman appeared in thin air. 

"What the..." He didn't finish his sentence. The woman kisses him. Sated, he dreamily looks at the witch. "What can I do for you my queen." 

"Make sure Cinderella leaves the ball at midnight. There will be a carriage, make sure she is inside. Otherwise, you won't have a happy ending." She says in a low tone. 

Phoebe was getting annoyed. She needed to pee, but the shoes won't let her. She found herself walking towards the music. Hopefully they stop soon. Sure enough they stop as soon as she arrived. 

'Finally.' She turned around to use the washroom. 

When she came out and went back to the party, she realized it was a costume party. Wow. Paige and Charles were invited here? Damn. If she had known that, she would have brought a mask. Luckily for her, a passing employee handed her a facial eye mask. It was beautiful, plus it matched her dress. 

"May I have this dance?" When Phoebe turned around, a handsome man dressed like Prince Charming from the live action movie was standing behind her. He was also wearing a mask, both his costume and mask matched her dress. My god. Phoebe was enchanted. 

"I will." 

Adam Prinze just watches. He was planning on seducing her, but not now. He didn't care about the guy, he had his orders. He'll pull her away, charm her and put her on that carriage. Then he'll be safe. 

As Sam and Dean pull up to the house, they were started to see how ordinary it was. Dean was disappointed. 

"She said it was a gingerbread house. This house looks like it seen better days." The house was dirty and worn down. 

"A witch must have cast the spell. Dean, we need to be careful." 

Once they head inside, they pull out their guns. They were both armed with witch killing bullets, and were walking cautiously inside. The house was even in worse shape, it was dark and smelly. Dean crinkled up his nose. 

"Yeesh. That witch must have had some heavy magic." He whispered. 

"Be careful. These floorboards may be rotting." Sam warned. He was still reeling from what Piper told him. She said her grandmother told her a story from long go. Fairy tales were based on true events. The origin of the tales were kept at a secret base in a fortress somewhere. If the book changed, then every fairy tale changed will cause a ripple effect. The lessons from those stories will never be learned, and history will change. Since time moved differently in that realm, they had no clue when midnight came. If midnight strikes before they fix everything, the they are screwed. They had no clue who was doing it, so they asked Rowena for help. Rowena said she knew a potion to vanquish wicked witches. Witch killing bullets won't work, not in that realm. But this witch, she was going down. 

As Dean was checking out another room, he didn't see the tall man inside. The last thing he saw was a bright light. 

Sam saw a flash on the wall in front of him. 

"Dean? Dean!" Oh no. Just then his phone rang. 

"Dean?" 

”I'm afraid not by dear. Samuel I know who is doing all this. Come back to your room. I need your help." 

"Rowena, Dean disappeared." Dammit! He knew he shouldn't have split up. Now he had a third case. 

"I'm afraid he is not there anymore. Come. I know how to fix everything. Hurry." 

Dammit. 

Alex was holding her newborn daughter. Both Jody and Bobby were exhausted. Wow. This birth, was nothing they ever seen. When Alex was about to push, they seen a bright light. Then her baby. It was born with white sparkles. What kind of baby was she? An angel? Neither had no clue. Just then Kevin came running in. 

"Alex!" 

"SHHH!" Both Bobby and Jody say with fingers on their mouth. 

When Kevin saw Alex holding their daughter, he tears up. When he looked into their baby's eyes, he was startled. Their baby was half whitelighter. He was human now, but he recognized the whitelighter's essence. He was an Elder, maybe he took a piece home with him when he fell. He looked at Alex who was smiling. 

"Meet your daughter. Micaela Eva Allen." 

Jody and Bobby stand back as they watch the new parents. Jody wanted to cry but didn't. She was a grandma. She gestured to Bobby to go outside. Thank goodness the storm stopped. 

"You seen anything like this?" Bobby asked. 

"No. But nothing surprises me anymore. Wow. I'm a granny." She wanted to cry. "I need to call everyone." 

"Okay. I see the ambulance. I'll be back. I'm going to pick up something from the gas mart down the street." 

After Alex and Kevin went to the hospital with their daughter, Jody cleaned up the house. Unaware a wolf was in the kitchen. When she saw the wolf, she screamed. The shadow on the wolf just showed Jody getting devoured by the wolf. 

Paige felt a shift. Something just happened. Something heavenly? She dragged Charles to the ball. Luckily she ran to a costume store and rented a large mask with gloves. Charles repulsed her, but she needed to keep an eye on Phoebe. Luckily she knew how to fix a transformation spell. She convinced Charles to show up, she knew how important this event was to him. She was determined to enjoy her night, Beast or not. 

She was relieved to see Phoebe was okay, she was being courted by two men. Prince Charming, and a handsome guy in a tux. Lucky her. Her prince was a toad. Ugh. She tried to be nice, but couldn't help but feel resentful her night was ruined. Charles must have noticed, he apologized. 

"We can leave. I can make it up to you another time." 

"No, that's okay. Let's just try to have a good time." 

The mirror just watches as another petal fell. He hoped the witch looked inside his heart. 

Dean just stared at himself. Great. He was back to being a babyfaced teenager. Based on his 90s blonde hair cut, fourteen? Hmm. He forgotten how handsome he looked back then. Damn. No wonder he lost his virginity so young. He wondered how long he was supposed to stay like this? When he heard footsteps, he quickly armed himself. With what? Looking around, all he saw was about plastic bucket. Beggers can't be choosers. Luckily the footsteps went by his cell. When he heard a scream, he went to open the door to help, but he couldn't. All he saw was a kid his age being dragged away. 

"Hey! Let him go!" He demanded. The ugly orge looking guy just turns towards Dean. 

"Don't worry. You turn is next. Heh heh heh." 

Dean watched helplessly as the boy was dragged away. 

"Dammit. Now what." He needed to escape. He had to warn Sam. No way he can take the witch and orge alone. He needed weapons. Plus Sam. Looking around, he saw a window. It looked weak, maybe he can escape? He took the bucket and threw it on the bed. He then dragged the bed underneath the window. It took him a few minutes, but he did it. He shimmied out. He had to hurry, he only had a matter of time before that boy was eaten by the evil witch. 

Prue was pacing back and forth. Sam called Piper keeping her updated on what's going on. Getting a hunch, she went to the gift shop downstairs and bought a book of fairy tales. 

While she was busy, Prue used her phone to see what happened to the living survivor of the so called "gingerbread curse." She couldn't believe it. Excusing herself, she ran out. She needed to see Olivia. 

Rowena was making her potion when Sam stormed in. 

"Rowena. What is going on?" 

"I was wondering when you'll get here. I was waiting for you. The potion it is almost done. Did you lose your brother. My condolences." 

"Not now. Rowena, what is going on?" 

"My old enemy. The wicked witch, ancestor to those cursed Loughlins. Little brats. I been searching for her for years. I had no clue she wasn't from this realm. No wonder her descendants are bastards. Anyway, I finished the vanquishing potion. Here. As much as I love to help you, I cannot. I have my own agenda." 

"No. About Dean." 

"I wouldn't worry about him. If I know your brother, he is on his way here. Speak of the devil. Sam, answer it." 

Sam takes out his his gun and answers the door. He couldn't believe it. 

Piper knew it. Luckily she knew how to vanquish the witch, and reverse the spells, but she had no idea how to get there. She needed help. Just then a knock. 

"Prue?" When she opened it, she was startled to see Jody Mills. What was she doing here? Alex was due to give birth. 

"Jody? Hi. What are you doing here?" 

Prue was standing behind Olivia's apartment. 

"C'mon Liv. Please be here." Luckily for her the door opened. Mostly everyone would be surprised the door would be fixed so quickly, but Olivia lived in a nice apartment building. Her building was quick for repair work. 

"Prue? Is everything okay? Did you forget something?" 

"No. I mean. Liv. I need to ask you something. It's a emergency." 

"Sure. Come in." 

"Olivia. Two words Gingerbread House." When Prue saw Olivia's face, she got her answer. 

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't bake. Especially with ginger." 

"Olivia. Please. My friends. They need help. My sisters. Tell me everything you know." 

”I don't know what you are talking about." 

"Twenty years ago. Two adults went missing. A alcoholic named Jason "JP" Peterson and Tina Olive. Rumors was Tina discovered the fountain of youth. Instead of a thirty seven year old, a thirteen year old was found wondering around in baggy clothes. She claimed a orge kidnapped her and JP, and turned them into kids. JP was reportedly eaten. Tina tried warning everyone, but no one believed her. Instead, she was locked away in a institution. Tina. What happened that night." 

Olivia glared at Prue. 

"Get out." 

"Tina..." 

"Get out!!" She screamed. When Prue wouldn't leave, she pulled out her gun. Prue used her powers to fling the gun away. Tina looked surprised, but remembered Prue was a witch. She started to cry. 

"No one believed me. Called me crazy. The doctors, they convinced me, it was all in my head." She sniffles. "But all of it. It was all true. JP, he was a nice guy. He just had a drinking problem. When he disappeared, no one questioned it. He was a traveling salesman. When he never returned, everyone assumed he moved away. So did I. Then a few weeks later, I was throwing out the garbage behind the bar I was working at. All I remembered was a bright light. Then I woke in in the cell next to JP. Then the orge came. I called him a orge, because he was huge and ugly. He took JP away. All I remember was his screams. I heard him begging. Oh god." She was sobbing. "I was scared. I wanted to help him but I couldn't. I managed to escape, than I ran. I tried telling everyone. But no one believed me. Instead they locked me away. Kept me drugged up. The doctors convinced me, I was just hallucinating. I was gone for a week. I was thin and malnourished. But back then, when I was a teenager, I was anorexic. Not by choice, only because my parents were drug addicts. We had no money, and my brother and I starved. Well, I did. I made sure Joel ate every night. I got help, but when I turned back, I didn't expect to be back exactly like I was back then. My failed marriages, my spending habits. I was looking at homelessness. Again. It was a blessed curse. I could start over. I refused to see my parents and my brother. I still resented them, even though Joel told me they went to rehab after I vanished. Personally, too little too late. Joel, I pretended not to know him. He knew. He always knew. But I refused to see him since that day. Besides, he has a normal life. Wife, kids, career. Me, I grew up in foster homes. It wasn't too bad, changed my name, went back to school, fixed up my life, went to the police academy and worked in law enforcement. I became a hunter part time, always make sure no kids ended up like JP and myself. But as much as I tried, I never found the ones that changed me. Prue. I cannot leave my job, there are hunters that need help. I have to protect them." 

"I understand. Olivia, what do you remember about that man." 

Olivia closed her eyes. She strained her mind. The clothes were old fashioned, same as his hair style. He was ugly, but he always carried a bag around his neck, wait, that symbol. She drew a symbol. 

"Hex bag. Thanks Olivia. I have to warn Sam and Dean. Then I have to call my sisters." 

As Piper was reading up on her stories, Jody was sniffing around looking into see if anything was here. Protection spells, magical ingredients. Good. No ax either. 

When the phone rang, Piper answered it. Not noticing Jody growling softly at her. 

"Uh huh. An evil witch? Why doesn't that surprise me. Sam and Dean are on it I bet. Okay. Come here. Bring that ax. Wait, hold on. Hide the ax. But bring it. I can use it to scry. See you soon." Piper hangs up. "Huh. Listen to this. 'Grandmother, what big ears you have." 

"Better to hear you with, my dear." Jody says coming closer. 

"And then, uh, what big eyes you have." 

"To see you better with my dear." She was almost there. Just a few more inches. 

"Yeah, yeah and then, what big teeth you have." Piper says reading from her book. 

"To eat you better my dear!" When Piper turned around, she started screaming. 

Sam jumped when he heard screams. 

"Piper. Rowena, can you check on Piper. She is a danger. I can feel it." 

Rowena rolls her eyes. 

"Give me a minute." She closed her eyes. Oh no. She was in the progress of getting eaten. "Sam, a wolf just ate her." 

Both Sam and Dean looked up sharply. 

"What! Rowena! Take me to her!" Sam demanded. She was in a hotel room in New York. How? 

"Don't ye worry. Prue is almost there. Call her, she can open up the wolf's stomach with that ax of hers." 

When Prue hung up, she telepathically astral projected herself to her shared hotel room. Sure enough, the wolf was standing there. Seeing Prue, it started snarling and growling at her. Prue had a illusion of an ax, hopefully it fooled the wolf to freeing her sister. 

"Let my sister go! Now!" The wolf turns around and tries to jump inside the book, suddenly it blows up, and both Piper and Jody Mills fly out. Huh? What is going on around here? Luckily, both land on the beds. 

"Its about time. The wolf smelled." Jody says smiling. She survived that? 

Phoebe was smiling. She was having a good time. She danced with both Prince Charming and Adam Prinze. Both were sweet, but she couldn't decide on either. She looked at Paige who didn't look too happy. When the clock was almost midnight, Adam walked up to Phoebe and whispered in her ear. Phoebe walked out smiling. 

Paige tried to have a good time but couldn't. She was in a bad mood. Tonight was supposed to be her time to shine. She had a gorgeous dress, a rich boyfriend and was supposed to be the most romantic night of her life. Instead she was babysitting Phoebe who was wearing those cursed shoes, her boyfriend was a literal beast, and she was sore. She just wanted her night to end. When she saw Phoebe was gone, she panicked. She heard the chimes. Shit. 

"I'll be right back." Shit. Where was Phoebe? She didn't see Adam, the guy she last danced with, but she did see Prince Charming. He was about to leave. 

"Excuse me!" Paige rips off her shoes. "Hi. My sister. Where is she? You know, Cinderella. I mean Phoebe." 

"She just left. With that guy." He was disappointed. She was beautiful, she danced with him more than that Adam guy. He was about to ask her for her number, but she went down the hall. 

"What direction? Please!" Paige begged. Oh god. If she gets in that carriage, it was over. 

"To the left." 

"Thank you." Paige had to hurry. She ran down to the exit. She had to save Phoebe. 

"What are we doing back here?" This was the back. When she saw the carriage, she turned around to run. When Adam grabbed her, she started screaming. "No!!" She tried to struggle, leaving behind a glass slipper. 

Paige ran out as she witnessed Adam throwing Phoebe in the carriage. 

"No!" 

The witch smiles. 

"The End." 

One witch down, three to go. As the screen faded. The last image showed the pumpkin and mice on the ground. 

Sam was deeply relieved when Piper called him back. She blew up the wolf from the inside. Prue came running in right after her astral self faded. Luckily, she had her ax. Rowena smiled at Sam. 

"Told you. Okay. I see we have another problem. Dean. Getting mixed up with Hansel. He is wicked. He works for Katja, biggest glutton I know." 

"Wasn't my idea." 

"You want to return to normal, get that hex bag around his neck. The spell can be reversed. Hurry. You have two hours to fix everything, kill the witch, and the wolf." 

"We can take care of the witch. Then, the werewolf. Let's go Sam.'' 

"Wait! You can't just kill the wolf. Only the pig can. Or one of his children." 

"Why?'' Teen Dean asked. 

"In the original story, the wolf was boiled alive. Then the pigs ate him." Sam explained. 

"Can you be any more gay? Fine. I don't think Kyle will eat the werewolf, but we have to convince him to boil some water. Where can we find a pot big enough to hold something of that size?" Dean wonders after sassing Sam. Sam just rolled his eyes. He remembered Dean's macho stage, he was determined to lose his virginity to Amanda Herkerling when she wanted to wait. So Dean cheated on her with Candy Kane. Yeah, that was her real name. That was Dean's biggest regret. Dean realized too late Amanda was the one. She turned the whole class against him, and Dean spent the entire three weeks they had left shunned by the whole school. Dean was happy to leave, he hated that place. Sam didn't blame Amanda, but he knew to never bring it up. 

"Let's go." 

They go to Hansel's house. They were determined to kill the witch. They read the legends of the town. Countless children went missing, not always here, but also in the old country. The brothers Grimm, they were hunters. They failed to kill the witch, but were descended from the original hunters. Same with many writers back then. The Men of Letters had lore on them, according to Daniel's notes. The original fairy tale book, it is hidden. 

When Sam and Dean sneak in, Sam hides behind the door as Dean picks up the plastic bucket. Sure enough, Hansel walked in carrying keys. 

"It is time. Dinner will be served soon, just missing the spice." 

Sam points his gun at Hansel. 

"Take me to the witch." 

The witch hums as she chooses up onions. This meal. Yum. She seen the young man Hansel brought home, he would make a fine roast. She had her apple ready. But for now, she was making a soup. The thin boy behind her will make a delicious appetizer. 

"The water is almost boiled. Once I cut you up, you will taste absolutely delicious. So precious. Your bones will make a fine bread. Yum. I'll be eating well for the next few days." She hums as the boy watches in horror. When Hansel walked in, she greeted him, but stopped short when she saw the gun. She wasn't worried. She was immune to bullets. "I see you brought my spice. Plus some extras. Oh Hansel! You will eat prime rib from that one once I turn him." She hums as she peeled a potato. Sam just stared at her. He had to hurry, luckily, he knew a spell. 

*"Bah rah gah doh!"* As he blew some camomile on Hansel's face. Sure enough, he fell to the floor snoring. 

Katja was impressed. 

"You a witch? Would you like to be my apprentice? Hansel here, he is getting up in age, plus he cannot perform magic. But you, you are strong and healthy. Join me, and I'll show you magic not even The Grand Coven knows." 

"Nah. Dean now!" Dean then shoots her. Katja starts laughing. 

"Foolish boy. Bullets don't work on me, not even witch killing bullets." 

"Maybe not, but I do know my fairy tales." Dean sasses. He then picks up the bag and squeezes it. Reversing the magic of himself and the boy behind him. 

He then shoves the bag into Katja's mouth, and pushes her into the hot oven. Katja screams as she is burned. Dean shuts the vent to silence her. Without the witch's magic, Hansel ages rapidly and turns into a skeleton which turns into dust. 

"About time, ya idjits." Bobby says sitting on the chair. "Well. Are you just going to stand there or will you untie me." 

Sam unties Bobby. Dean just apologizes. 

"Sorry I took so long. Bobby, how did you get here?" 

"That apprentice of hers, he can travel freely. He grabbed me while I was picking up diapers for Alex." 

"Alex had a baby? What is it?" Dean asks curious. He didn't know Alex well, but he knew Jody. 

"A girl. Can't recall her name, anyways. You have to kill that werewolf. Sunrise will be here in a few hours." 

"Your right. Bobby, you need a ride?" 

Kyle Baycon just wonders around his plant. He had to plan funerals for his two brothers. He wanted his inheritance, but not like this. He wouldn't know what to tell his boys. Robert, Warren and Tom will wonder why their uncles won't be coming over again. They were only toddlers, but they loved their uncles. Triplets. He had to provide for his sons. Plus, his sisters in laws. He sighed. When he heard a growl, he stiffened. Not again. 

Paige screamed as Adam picked up the pumpkin holding it above his head as he was preparing to smash it. 

"Stop!" 

"I can't. The witch, she'll kill me." Adam groans in reluctance. He was about to throw it down, just as Paige shouts, 

"Pumpkin!" It orbed into her arms. Huh? Seeing Prince Charming, she asks him to hold Phoebe. "Excuse me, can you hold this. Be very gentle." She walks up to Adam Prinze and punches him across the face. "Ow! Consider this your lucky day.'' She shakes her hand. That really hurt! At least Phoebe was safe. Wait, if her powers work, maybe she can orb. She thanked Charming and took the pumpkin and walked back inside. 

Coop Webster watches in amusement as Adam Prinze rubs his face. He was glad to dress up as Prince Charming. He danced with Cinderella. Speaking of, she forgot her shoe. Picking it up, he went to find his princess. 

The evil witch was furious. All her plans were ruined. Wait a minute, she still had Snow White. Plus, she had Little Red Riding Hood's cloak. Hmph. The wolf failed, but she won't. She can kill the witch herself. She had less than an hour left. When she put it on, the mirror was confused. 

"This didn't happen in the story." 

"I'm making it up. Besides, Sleeping Beauty's story hasn't been told yet." 

The sisters were pleased to see Paige was okay, especially when they found out she had her whitelighters powers back. Seeing the pumpkin, they looked confused. . 

"What's with the pumpkin?" Piper asked. 

"This is Phoebe. Do me a favor. Watch her. Ah, it feels good to be back." Seeing Jody, she asked if she wanted a lift. Jody agreed. They disappeared in sparkles of light. 

Prue was exhausted. Piper wanted nothing more than sleep. But their work wasn't done yet. She agreed took take the first shift. Unfortunately, she accidentally fell asleep. 

The witch appears in the room. Armed with a needle, she plants it for the witch. She then vanishes. 

Bobby hearing back from Jody, was pleased to find out she was okay. He declined a ride from Paige, instead he said he wanted to stay and help the hunters in the area. Sam and Dean decided to go and hunt that werewolf. On their way to the construction site, they seen ambulances and firetrucks. Curious, they pull over. They sen a body bag, being wheeled away, along with Kyle Baycon getting interviewed by police. Huh? They pull up behind some dumpsters and put on their fed suits. 

Kyle thanked the policeman and walked away. He hoped that was the end. Seeing Detectives Plant and Page, he groaned. Not again. 

"Kyle Baycon, is it alright if we ask for another interview?" Sam asked. Dean was busy interviewing the firemen. 

"Look. I don't know what I can tell you. It was a accident. My plant, it doesn't just create building materials, it also makes steel. That guy that attacked me and murdered my brothers, he broke in my plant. Presumably to sabotage it. My lawyers as well as my safety guys are inspecting. I caught him red handed, we fought when he tried to attack me, but....oh god." Kyle felt sick at the next event. " He...he fell. He fell in a steel tank of boiling hot water. Oh god." Kyle wanted to puke. He swallowed hard. "Those screams. They weren't human. They sounded animalistic. He was cooked alive." He started crying. "Look. I hated him, he killed my brothers, but I wanted to get justice. But not like this. Look, I need to go. I have to see my guys." 

”Thank you for your time." Yikes. No one deserved to go out like that, not even werewolves. When Dean saw Sam he was about to gesture him to leave, but he saw that little girl. She was asking Dean to follow her. When Dean went behind the firetruck where she went, she was standing there. She just stood there staring at Dean. Then she faded away leaving a red apple. 

As they were driving away, Dean was telling Sam about the apple. 

"Fairy tale magic. Snow White and her evil stepmother. Poisons the girl, Snow White goes into a deep sleep." 

"Dean. Did you notice anything unusual at the hospital? It all started there." 

Dean thought about it. Wait. There was a beautiful woman laying deathly still. She looked like Snow White. Plus her room, her room was surrounded by windows. 

"The glass coffin. Dean, we may be dealing with an angry spirit." 

"Well, we can't exactly burn the bones, the girl is still alive. I remember the movie. The porn version anyways. The evil stepmother, phew. She was *wicked.*" Dean's favorite fairy porno. Although, Cinderella was great as well. Dean wished he was Cindy in that movie, I mean to serve three bossy steps, Cinderella should have been grateful. Especially when she got tied up on the attic scene. Dean used up lots of tissue. Obviously, not for crying. 

"We have to put that sprit to rest. Dean. Let's head back to the motel and get some shut eye." 

When Paige got a phone call from Charles' driver, she immediately orbed back to the party. An ambulance was called, he had a heart attack. Paige felt incredibly guilty. He really was sick. Oh god. If he dies, Paige will never forgive herself. 

Seeing the ambulance, she rushes up to Charles. The paramedics were professional, but Paige could see how disgusted they were about his looks. She wanted to scream. Charles was gorgeous. It wasn't his fault he was allergic. She then realized. She was in love. She decided to follow him to the hospital. She had to tell him how she felt. Hopefully it wasn't too late. 

She was forced to wait in the waiting room at the hospital. She didn't know what hospital she was at, all she knew is that Charles was okay. Seeing a doctor, she hoped for the best. 

Dr Clark walked towards Paige. 

"Miss Roget?" Paige lied and said she was his sister. Otherwise the doctors won't let her see Charles. 

"My brother. Is he okay." Please let him. 

"He is resting. His heart, he had a mild heart attack. Miss Roget.." 

"Paige." 

"Paige. We need to perform some tests. But we need to keep him here. Plus we need to see his medical info." 

"I can call his parents, I mean mom and dad. They live in San Francisco, but they can fax it here. Can I see him?" 

"For a few minutes." 

"Thank you." 

The rose's petals are almost gone. The mirror can only watch. 

Paige seeing Charles, tears up. He looked so helpless. Paige was mentally kicking herself for not listening to Charles earlier. Sure he didn't look the same, but deep down he was still the same kind hearted man she fell deeply in love with. Paige just hoped he could hear her. 

"Charles. It's me Paige." Charles just slept peacefully. 

"I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you. The party, my shoes, none of it means anything. I love you. Dammit Charles. I love you. I will always love you. No matter what." Paige cries till she heard Charles' soft moans. 

"Paige? Where am I?" Paige was so happy, she kissed him, not caring if Dr Clark sees them. 

The rose petals are back as one, the rose is once again strong and healthy. 

Piper woke up and sees the witch. 

"Prue!" 

"Too late witch." She pulls out a knife. She laughs as both witches powers don't work. 

"As you can see, you are both helpless. My powers are great. I didn't live this long being stupid. Now prepare to die." 

Piper throws the potion at the evil witch's feet. 

"Nooooo! I'm melting, I'm melting!" She melts into a puddle of goo, leaving the red cloak behind. 

"Good thing Sam sent that over." Prue remarked. When Paige took Jody home, Sam called Piper, that his friend Rowena finished her potion. So Piper called Paige, and Paige went and picked it up. Piper and Prue decided to wait in their room. Sure enough, the witch walked right into their trap. 

Phoebe found herself sitting on top of the dresser. 

"How did I get here?" 

"The Evil Witch is dead. Yet I'm still trapped. Please someone find the map." The mirror asks for whomever is listening. 

Piper hearing a faint cry for help, sees the cloak. 

"Excuse me. I have some stuff to bring home." 

Phoebe was back in her normal clothes, but she needed to see her Prince. 

"Can I borrow cab fare?" 

Once Piper returned everything, the assistant was freed. 

"Oh thank you! I didn't think anyone could hear my cries for help. You saved the Fairy Tales." 

"Future Generations need those stories. Wait a minute. Where's Cinderella's slippers?" Everything was back in its rightful place, except one. 

"When the shoe fits." 

The party was over. She ignored Adam Prinze who was calling her name. She hoped he was still there. Sure enough, he was sitting on a chair having a drink. Phoebe nervously walks up to him, surprised to see who it was. 

"Mr Webster?" 

"Cinderella? Wow. Your hair. The last time I saw you was LA. I never got a chance to thank you for saving my life or my students." Thinking back on that field trip at the museum. 

"Phoebe." 

”Coop." 

Adam Prinze just watches as they talk. When "Prince Charming" put the shoe on her foot, he knew he already lost. He didn't mind, he just hoped she was happy. That teacher, Coop Webster was a good man. 

Once Piper went home, thanks to the Ruby Slippers, the glass shoes were back in their proper place. 

"Hopefully they live Happily Ever After." The new Guardian says watching the mirror. He then took the mirror and set it down. He needed to find a stronger nail. 

The next day Sam and Dean had the uncomfortable task of putting the girl's spirit to rest. But how? In the end, it was Sam that volunteered to do it. 

Dean went to get a cup of coffee. 

Dr Garrison and Sam argued, till the spirit of Callie Garrison appeared in the room. 

"It wasn't her fault or yours. Callie, she is trying to tell you her story." 

Dr Garrison cried. For years he didn't want to see it. He was a lonely man, and when he met his second wife, he thought she'll love his daughter. He ignored Callie's cries and bruises. He always thought she was just clumsy. Then when she got sick the first time, he always bought his wife's explanations, that she was just sickly. She relished in the attention, the two loving parents, the gifts, the sympathy. Then Callie drank that bleach at her birthday party. White dress with a red ribbon, Callie loved it, said she looked like Snow White. 

This time around she couldn't wake up. She went in a coma. His wife died last year, she hung herself in their basement. Dr Garrison thought it was because of Callie's coma, but now he realized it was because of her stepdaughter. She couldn't live with the guilt. Especially with Callie leaving red apples everywhere. He cried looking at her spirit. 

”I'm so sorry. I hope you can forgive me." He turns around and kisses her now grown up body. He sobbed when the machines whined. 

Later that week Dean and Sam had one last case. Finding out where Dean was the night before. 

Adam was ready. He was ready to accomplish his mission. To close the Gates of Hell. He already had his target, the demon was locked up in a cage. He had to hurry, the coronation is about to begin. If the new Queen is crowned, and the Heir conceived, Hell will come to Earth. The Creature will come, even God and His Sister cannot destroy It.


	88. Chapter 88

The young woman sobs as she reads her scrapbook. The headline screams:

Couple Burns To Death In Burning Car

She knew it wasn't her fault, her parents told her so. But the guilt of being unable to save her brother and his girlfriend from driving off. She couldn't live with the guilt. It was her car. She knew she should have checked the brakes, but she had no money to fix it. She spent most of her time helping others, whenever she wasn't busy. She sobbed reading the article. But why did she feel so guilty? Her brother stole her keys, he robbed them while she was volunteering at the rest home. 

Then her head tells her, she should have hid the keys better.

She threw down the scrapbook and ran out of her apartment. She knew she needed to do what she had to do.

A few minutes later she found herself on her apartment building's rooftop. Tears running down her face, she was there to make things right. When she close to the edge, she stopped. 

"What am I doing? This isn't me.'' She turned to back in, not knowing she wasn't alone. 

*'It is my fault. I should have have hid the keys better. Maybe both would still be alive.'* 

''It is my fault. I killed them." 

*'I only hurt the ones I love.' 

"I hurt everyone." 

*'I bring curses to everyone.'* 

"I'm cursed." 

With tears streaming down her face, she walks to the edge. 

Prue was singing Natalie Imbruglia's hit "Torn." No matter how many times she listened to it, she never got tired of it. She sings as she drove down the street. Oh great. She was so busy singing, she didn't see the roadwork. She slowed down her black sports Miata when she got close to the construction site. Stopping the car, she waits patiently for the guy to give his signal. She was just humming when she saw a bus go by. The bus' ad caught her eye. 

'Save lives.' Huh. It was a ad for seatbelts. Prue looked at it for a second before she drove away again. She drove down the street till she saw a crowd of people in front of a apartment building. There was emergency vehicles everywhere. What exactly was going on around here? When she looked up, she found herself on the roof. 

"Hey. Whatever you do, nothing is worth that. Don't jump." Prue astral projected herself on the rooftop. That seatbelt ad she seen, no way it could have been a coincidence. 

Maggie Murphy turns around. 'Huh?' How did she get up here? She was sure she locked the door. 

"How did you get here?" She demanded. 

"Does it matter? I'm here to help you." 

"Stay back!" Maggie demanded. 

"Take my hand. I can listen." Prue holds up her hand. 

Maggie shakes her head. 

"Nobody can help me." 

"This isn't the answer." 

"All i wanted is to help people. Now all I do is hurt them." Maggie moans in regret. How did her life get to this point? No matter. After this, it wouldn't matter anymore. 

When Prue gestures for Maggie to come to her, Maggie hesitates. But before she could do anything, she slipped. Prue with her lightning flash reflexes, grabs her arm before she fell. 

The audience below screams as Maggie hangs in the air. Terrified she kill them both, she begs Prue to let her go. 

"Just let go." She begs. 

Prue desperately tries to hang on. But Maggie slips out of her hands. 

"No!" Prue screams. The next second, she finds herself in her car. Hearing Maggie screaming, she uses her powers to guide her towards the awning next door. Hopefully it breaks her fall. 

Maggie lands safely on the awning. The crowd was confused on how she moved in thin air, but they were mostly relieved Maggie was alive. 

The last thing she sees before getting loaded in a ambulance was Prue standing in a crowd in front of her. No way she can reach the ground floor before she fell. Even if she was a Olympic runner, the staircases were locked. 

Prue was standing in the crowd by the awning. She was there to see if Maggie was okay. But when she saw Maggie staring at her, she realized her mistake. She quickly leaves. 

"Wait!" Maggie calls out. She had a guardian angel. Finally. 

The Darklighter glares at Maggie. 

*'Well of all the luck.'* 

Eghh. Why was the ground so wet. Blech. Dean slowly opens his eyes. He saw a rabbit next to him chewing leaves. 

"Hey buddy." Dean says picking him up. "Do you know where I am?" The rabbit continues chewing. "Guess not." He gently puts him down. Getting up, he takes out his phone to call Sam. His phone was cracked and broken. Naturally. 

He walks out glad to see he was in civilization. Seeing a woman jogging with her baby stroller, he asks to borrow her phone. Scared, she hands him a twenty. 

"Don't just buy a drink." She lectures him. Dean just pockets it. Seeing a man jogging with his dog he begs him to borrow his phone. 

"Hi. I'm not a bum, I just really need to call someone." He dials a number he memorized by heart. 

Sam was typing on his laptop, killing time. Right now he was curious to see the weird events going on. Apparently, Paige got her whitelighter powers back. It was Alex's daughter that did it. He called Castiel, and he himself was mystified. The angels cannot take away a newborn, but to make sure, Alex and Kevin went into hiding. Sam didn't have time to worry about that, Dean never came home last night. In the old days, Sam knew he would have picked up random girls and took them back somewhere, but since he met Jenna, he stopped doing that. Hearing the phone ring, he was wondering who was calling him. It was a blocked number. 

"Hello?" 

"Sam?" 

"Dude, where the hell have you been?" Sam was worried. They just finished a case. Dean himself was almost in trouble. Sam was worried sick. 

"Honestly? I'm not really sure." That was the truth. He didn't remember anything. The only thing he remembered was waking up. 

"Where are you now?" 

Looking around, Dean had no clue. 

"I'm not really sure either." Seeing the guy looking impatient, he looks around. Seeing a sign called "Waldo's Waffles" he realized how hungry he was. 

"How do you feel about waffles?" 

Sam was confused. 

"What?" 

"Never mind. I mean. Who doesn't love waffles. They're fluffy, delicious, with syrup in those little pockets, with whipped cream..." Dean's mouth watered. "Just meet me at Waldo's." Thanking the guy, he hung up. 

Sam hung up confused. This was a small town. Not many places called Waldo's. 

Maggie is lead to a police station by a detective. When he opens the door, she hesitates 

"I-I can't go in there." No way. Not again. The memories of her brother's death still haunted her. Her parents crying, his girlfriend's dad yelling. She wanted to faint. 

The cop was sympathetic. But he had to do his job. 

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice." 

Reluctantly she goes inside. She was scared. So many guns. She closed her eyes and tried to slow down her beating heart. 

During her interview, Maggie said she had no choice. All she did was hurt people. She wanted to do a world a favor and end it all. Then she saw her guardian angel. 

"A what?" The cop asked. All he did was pray. No angel ever answered his prayers. He went to church every Sunday, he volunteered. No angel came to him. He seen the interviews, the miracles. Why didn't they help his wife? His kids? They died in that freeway accident. That earthquake. They took everything he ever cared about. Now he hated religion. 

"When I was up there alone. She appeared out of nowhere. She caught me when I slipped. But when I fell, it was like time slowed down. She guided me to that awning. She...she saved me." Maggie closed her eyes. Those eyes. They were so kind. 

Detective Dennis Mitchell was getting a headache. This woman gets a second chance. What about him? He gestures to another police officer to watch over Maggie. 

"I'm gonna get you a cup of coffee." 

Prue was shaken when she drove back home. She recently moved back home after they came back from New York. She was currently deciding what to do. Stay here in San Francisco and stay at 415 since they offered her a raise, or move to NYC since 415 NY wanted her to work under famous photographer Finley Beck. Prue was tempted, he was her idol. Although she heard he was notoriously difficult to work with. Both Phoebe and Paige were trying to get her to stay, since Piper was leaving after her wedding. 

But even if she did stay, Phoebe was thinking of moving to a condo. Plus she was having a long distance relationship with that Coop guy. The guy she saved awhile back ago. Paige was considering moving in with her boyfriend. Seeing Phoebe, she silently groaned. She needed to be alone. Good thing Piper was working, she was working at Sacred Meadows as a cook. She was supposed to go to Kansas, but she needed to make money first. She wanted to save up for her wedding and subsequent move. Paige was most likely working at her new job, a travel agent. She wanted to prove she wasn't after Charles' money. 

"Hey Prue! How's things. Did you decide yet?" 

”No." She was still reeling from the shock of the what ifs. What if she didn't see that sign. What if she didn't take that route down that construction block. Oh man. What if she didn't astral project? 

Seeing Prue's face, Phoebe asked what's wrong. 

"There was a accident. A woman. She jumped off a building." Oh god. The screams. She sounded so hopeless. 

"Oh my god. She didn't...." She didn't want to finish it. It was too horrible. 

"No. I got there in time. Phoebe. I used my powers. She is okay." 

"Phew. That's good news right?" 

"You would think so. But what if I didn't get there on time? What if I didn't have my powers?" 

"But you were there. You saved her. Don't think like that. You were meant to be there. I believe that. It was fate." 

"Funny you should say that. I saw a sign. It said 'Save Lives.' It was so weird." 

"Well, take it as it is. Where is she?" 

"Probably the police station. Andy, when he was still alive, he used to take suicidal people to the police station to fill out paperwork. Then he drove them to the hospital." 

"Well that is where she must be. Do you know her?" 

Prue thinks. Wait a minute. She remembered reading a blog about her. Her colleague at 415 wrote a article about her. She took out her cell. There she is. Maggie Murphy. She was a saint. She was probably the friendliest, most helpful person to ever exist. She went out of her way to help others, never taking praise for her work. Leo remarked that people like that are/were destined to be future whitelighters. The whitelighters were gone, though Paige got her powers back. When Paige called Castiel, he said he didn't know. Michael was no help, he never answered Paige's prayers anymore. He was too busy with Jack. 

"Here. There she is." 

"Holy shit. I know her. Maggie. She used to volunteer at the soup kitchen. She was one of the friendliest people I ever met. She was so good. She never took any praise or compliments. She didn't just volunteer, she also helped raise funds for various charities. She was living a charmed life. Until six months ago. Now she rarely leaves her house. It was like, she stepped into a mine of bad luck. Accidents, bad luck, it was like, Murphy's Luck. She just managed to avoid a lawsuit. Poor girl." Phoebe usually didn't read Palz, but she was under scrutiny. She was becoming a meme. "I was thinking of interviewing her for my podcast." 

"I hope it isn't anything bad. She doesn't need anymore bad publicity." Prue remarked. She took out her photography equipment. Hmm. Looks like she needed a new battery. Her camera wasn't working so well these last few weeks. 

"Of course not. I wanted to talk to her about her life. Her volunteer work. I was hoping the publicly would cheer her up." 

"Well to be sure, come with me to the the police station. I want to see if she is okay." 

"Okay. I also want to study psychology." 

"You did. In college." 

"I know that. But something like this, many people would need help. My podcast wouldn't be enough. I was thinking. If this podcast thing wouldn't work out, I was thinking of becoming a psychiatrist or a counselor. Paige was one, although she admitted it was hard." 

"Dr Halliwell. I like the sound of that." Prue remarked absently, still looking at her camera. Maybe she needs new lens too. 

A doctor. Nothing like that fake, Dr Phil. A real doctor. Her own office, a name on the door. A talk show. She dreamily followed Prue out the door. 

The Darklighter sensed Maggie here. Her life was saved, but no matter. Her soul was his. Before he can go in, he was grabbed by the demon Zankou. 

"You and I have to have a little chat." They disappear in a flame of fire before anyone saw them. 

Dean thanks the waitress as he polishes of his blueberry waffle. Yum. He ordered a second waffle, this time the Strawberry Chocolate Bonanza. He was starving. If only he can remember the night before. God he needed aspirin. This hangover was brutal. 

Sam walks in amused at Dean. He was eating junk as usual. Sam liked indulging, but as he got older, he didn't do it as much anymore. Besides, he already ate. He sits down besides Dean and orders a coffee. 

"Did you bring..." Tapping his head. Amused, Sam hands him a bottle. 

"Rough night?" 

"Rough morning. Ugh." He opens the bottle and chews. Tasted like shit, but it worked quicker. 

"What happened, you just went to pick up some food." That was hours ago. Ugh. Dean definitely did more than eating. Good thing Jenna wasn't here, she'll kill Dean. She was always understanding, except when Dean drinks. Dean usually overdoes it at bars. 

"I blacked out. Whatever I did, it was epic." Wait. "Sam, don't tell Jen. She'll kill me." Dean usually handled his drinking, but since he met Jenna, he didn't indulge as much. 

"Cross my heart. I tried to call you " 

Dean pulled out his now broken phone. 

"Don't know how the hell that happened." 

Sam scoffed in amusement. Just like Dean to party hard. Just like the old days. 

"Well, I'll text Cas, he was worried about you. He said he found out something about the Trails. Plus Jenna called, you said you'll call her back last night, to let her know how the latest case went." 

"Shit. I was supposed to call her? Good thing she's in France, otherwise I wouldn't be sitting here." 

"What can she do, make you eat tofu pancakes and drink wheatgrass juice?" Sam teased. 

"Don't remind me. Ugh. I was in the toilet for two days. Man needs his meat." Dean shuddered at the memory. 

"Here. Order something. Or eat this." Dean says pushing the waffles towards Sam. 

"No thanks. Dean, I just got the results back from the coroner. It opens in five minutes." 

Dean takes the waffles back. He hated wasting food. Sam looked at Dean. Dean looked terrible. 

"You are not twenty anymore. Maybe you should slow down." Sam lectured. 

"Dude. I can handle it. Besides, I can still kick your ass." He burps. "Hey, can I have a refill for both my drinks?" Gesturing to his empty orange juice and coffee. He needed to wash the food down. 

A girl walking by notices Dean. 

"Oh my god." She hides with her friends. She knew who he was, they met a while back ago. He claimed to be a talent scout. Unfortunately, he had to leave town before their first date. But he promised to call her whenever he was in town. 

"Finish up, we have to go see the evidence." Sam orders. "But first take a shower. Ugh." 

"The evidence? Guy has been dead for days, he must be in the ground by now." 

"Do you remember anything? Bobby checked out his body. His car, his apartment." 

"Right, right. Barry Gilman. No hex bags, no EMF, no sulfur, nothing. Which means no case." Dean's headache was coming back. It was too early for this. All he wanted to do was sleep. 

"You sure you're not still drunk?" Ugh. Dean smelled like a brewery. Sam was surprised the waitress fed him. But then again, this was a bus stop. 

"Then why did he eat money?" Sam wondered. 

Dean thanks the waitress and drinks both his coffee and juice. 

"Dunno. Mob hit. Maybe suicide. Death by money. Kind of ironic." Barry Gilman was a accountant. He polishes up his waffles. Hopefully this hangover went away, his head was pounding. 

"Well, I'm checking out the morgue. You can stay here and wait for your hangover to go away." 

"Wait. I'll come with you.'' He pays for the check. Before he left, the girl walks up to Dean. 

"Hi." She said shyly. She couldn't wait to introduce him. He dream to become a actress was coming true. 

Dean looked confusedly at her. 

"Who are you?" 

*Slap!* 

"Yep, epic night." Hopefully Jenna never found out. Wait, who's Jenna? 

After Dean's shower, he and Sam went to check out the morgue. The body was already gone, but the evidence was still there. 

Reading the autopsy report. Guy died from suffocation. Dean felt sick when Sam pulled up bags of bloody money. 

"Big breakfast." Ugh. Dean was already regretting it. He tried not to puke. 

When Sam pulled up the next bag, his suspicions was right. 

"Well, well. You were saying about ironic mobster, a suicide?" Sam says holding up a hex bag. 

"Witches. What can I say." When Sam cleared his throat in annoyance, Dean remembered. Sam was marrying a witch. Plus becoming a witch himself. "Sorry." 

"Guy pumps himself full of cash, he dies choking on it. Sounds like a hex." 

Dean snorts at the irony. 

"Mo money, mo problems." Quoting his favorite song back in high school. He loved classic rock, bit occasionally listened to other genres. 

"Hope you're still drunk." 

They walk out of the coroners office talking about the case. Dean was half listening to Sam's theory, hell he couldn't remember what he was just doing a while back ago. Like what he ate this morning. When they got into the car, Dean looked confusedly at his keys. Which one was it? 

"The square one. Sure you're alright?" Dean didn't look so great. 

"I'm fine." He turns on his engine. Sam jumped when Dean went forward, instead of backward, almost hitting a pedestrian. 

"Really?" The woman says in annoyance. 

"Sorry!" Sam calls out. "Dean. What's going on with you?" 

Dean's eyesight was blurry. Where was he? Who was he with? What is his name? 

"Who's Dean?" 

Prue smiled as Maggie's bad luck ran out. She was smiling despite short circuiting the police station's equipment, including the computers. She accidentally tripped a guy carrying a water jug refill, when she stretched her legs, causing a near disaster. Prue felt bad for her, so she cast a spell. 

*"From this moment on your pain is erased 

Your bad luck as well 

Enjoy your good luck Maggie 

You are free from this hell."* 

"Let's go." Neither notices the darklighter causing his own bad luck curse on Prue. He abandoned his quest on Maggie for now, he was under new orders from Zankou. To kill the would be Queen. 

Prue stops in her tracks when she felt a cold chill. 

"Whoa." 

"What is it?" Phoebe asks. 

"Nothing. Just a cold draft." 

Phoebe was impressed by Prue's spell. She remarked it took her a few tries before she got one right. 

"You told me to speak from my heart. Not bad for my first try. C'mon. Today is my lucky day." As Prue pulls out, she didn't see the police car behind her. 

*BANG!* The sudden movement causes Phoebe to get knocked out from hitting her head on the dashboard. 

"Phoebe? Phoebe! Oh god." She called 911. 

The darklighter smiled. He had his orders, but Zankou didn't say anything about Prue Halliwell's soul. He can trade her during the next auction. He can finally move on up. He's been in his current position for too long. 

"Enjoy your *luck* witch." 

Paige was home, she was tired from the travel agency. Phew. Who would have thought just booking people's vacations would turn into her becoming a counselor. Just today, a newlywed couple was arguing where to go on vacation. The guy named Liam wanted to go to Australia, while his husband, Bryan wanted to go to Greece. They argued for fifteen minutes till Paige suggested a European-Oceania cruise. It cost more, but both flights were packaged in a deal. Plus they can see more countries. Both had a lightbulb moment and thanked Paige. Paige's boss was happy with her and gave her a gift card to Starbucks. Paige was currently drinking a mocha grande. Hearing the door open, she greeted her sisters. 

"Hey! You never believe my day." 

"Me neither." When Prue told her what happened, Paige was in shock. 

"Oh my god. Phoebe are you alright?" 

"Mild concussion. I'm fine. You should see Prue's car. Ow." 

"I have insurance. Sure you're okay? You want to lay down? I can get you some aspirin." 

"I'm fine. Nothing like back in high school, when we ran that red light." Phoebe says in a light tone. That sucked. She was in the hospital for a week. Prue excused herself, saying she had to lie down. The guilt of that accident still haunted her. 

"What accident?" Paige asked. 

"Long story. About that job? How is it?" 

Dean and Sam go back in their motel room. Sam drove, he didn't trust Dean to drive. They were still in town, they solved the case of that werewolf as well as "Snow White" and the evil witch. Sam was trying to insist Dean to relax before they solved the latest case. 

"Sam, how many times do I have to tell you. I'm *fine.*" Which bed was his again? He just picked the one by the bathroom. 

”Maybe you were hexed. You forgot your own name." 

"For a second. If a witch, I mean a *evil* witch,"(seeing Sam's expression) took a shot at me, I'll be dead. I mean look at Dory." 

"Dory?" 

"You know that fish. I'm not apologizing for loving that fish." Thinking of that movie. 

"Okay. But something is wrong." Sam thinks what does Dean like? Oh yea, classic rock. When he asked Dean about one of his favorite bands, Dean asked what year. He answered the first member, but couldn't remember the rest, claiming he was tired. Sam was going to ask another question till his phone rang. 

"Excuse me. Hello? Oh hi Jenna!" He said in a cheerful voice. Hearing her name, Dean gestures to the phone. "Yea, he's right here. Wait, he just has to use the bathroom first." He smiled when Dean glared at him. 

"Give me that. Hey babe. How's, um (what place was she again?) oh yeah, France?" He hoped he was right. 

While he was talking, Sam was reading that coroners report. Since Dean was busy talking, he went to use the bathroom. He wanted to call Piper to check in what was going on at her new job at Sacred Meadows. He and Dean were going home after this case, their boss called from Lawrence, they were going to start Monday. 

When he came out, Dean was sitting there looking at the phone. Dean was confused. He knew her, but didn't. He smiled thinking of her voice. She sounded so sexy. Who was she? Eh, he and Sam were on a case. Whatever it is. 

"Dean, I need to use the phone. Are you okay by yourself?" 

"Huh? Yeah. It's too dark in here. I'm going to turn on the.....um, light stick." 

Sam just looked at Dean. Okay. Something is definitely wrong. He wrote on his note pad. 

"Lamp. That's what I mean." 

"Dean. I going to make some calls, here. Watch some TV, take a nap. Stay." He ordered. 

"Who died and made you the boss?" Dean mumbled. Might as well take Sam's advice. Not to take a nap, but to watch TV. 

Prue was tossing and turning. She tried but sleep didn't come. Might as well check up on that woman. She goes downstairs and asks Phoebe and Paige to come with her to the hospital. Phoebe agreed, but Paige hesitated. 

"Something wrong Paige?" Phoebe asked. 

"Uh, maybe I should stay behind." Paige didn't want to tell them, she felt really uneasy. That feeling started as soon as she came back. Since she got her active powers back, she felt a dark presence here. It felt like darklighter magic, but way stronger. Whatever this was, it took souls. Special souls. 

Good thing Prue wasn't driving, she felt scared. She let Phoebe drive, she didn't trust herself to do it. 

Phoebe seeing Prue so tense asked if she was okay. Prue lied and said she was just tired. No way was she driving again. What happens next time? Phoebe may get hurt again. 

"Boy does it feel weird being back here." Phoebe remarked. "The last time I was here, I was a patient." Phoebe barely remembered that time, her mind was shattered. She did remember the fear when those demons came. Especially Dr Nice. She shivered. 

Prue felt nervous. Was it her turn as well? They walk up to the desk. 

"Hi, we are here to see our cousin, Maggie Murphy?" 

They talked to the guy doctor treating Maggie, he said she was in a severe case of manic depression and was in danger of hurting herself. Prue found that odd. Maggie had that good luck spell, she was smiling and laughing. 

"Well Maggie's case is different, in her case, she will go back to the deep, dark place in her head, unable to recover." The doctor said in a dark tone. What no one knew, the real doctor was dead, the darklighter slashed his wrists. The doctor bleed out before the sisters came in, which is why he was wearing a long doctors coat and had his hands and wrists in his pocket. He smirked silently at Phoebe Halliwell. He wished he was here instead of Alistair, he would have played many mind tricks on Phoebe. But he knew he wasn't strong enough for the angel sent to watch over her. 

"That isn't true." Phoebe protested. "Many people recover. Treatments exists.'' She would know she studied extensively on depression. She got a high percentage on her college essay. 

"Oh, so you are an expert on the subject. Are you a psychiatrist?" He said in a mocking tone. 

Phoebe immediately distrusted him. 

"No. I just know people get better." 

"I'm afraid in Maggie's case, it gets worse. She may seem fine now, but what about tomorrow, or next week? People like her *never* get better." He lowered his voice to plant doubt in Prue's head. "She may hurt others. Sometimes, for good." He has to hide his smile when Prue trembled. 

"Can we see her?" Prue asked. She shivered. What did she feel so down? She shook her head. They thanked the doctor and walked in the unit to see Maggie. 

The "doctor" smiled. 

Maggie was smiling as she played cards with one of the residents. She used to volunteer here at the hospital when she was a teen. She had to stop only because it was interfering with her studies. However she gave her time elsewhere like helping others like reading to the blind, serving meals at the homeless shelter and walking dogs. She couldn't figure out why she wanted to kill herself. Or that run of bad luck. Oh well. She read her bible. It must have a test from God. That is why He sent her that angel. 

"Gin!" She laughs with the patient. Hearing a knock she turned around. Its her. The angel. She stood up nervously. 

"Hi. Um, I never got to thank you. You saved me. You were sent from Heaven weren't you. To test me. If it wasn't for you. I'll..." 

Prue shook her head. 

"I think you have the wrong idea about me. I'm not an angel." Prue felt like a fraud. 

”You saved me. That's all that matters." She looked at Phoebe. "Two angels? I am truly blessed." 

Phoebe was flattered. But she shook her head. 

"No. No. I'm just a podcaster." 

Prue sticks out her hand. 

"Prue." 

"Phoebe." 

"So, Maggie. How are you feeling? 

They chatted for a few minutes, and Prue was relieved that Maggie was presumably her old self again. Especially when she excused herself to help some patients. 

Prue and Phoebe just waved goodbye, including to a nurse Phoebe recognized. 

Zankou, disguised as an janitor just watched them walk out. He had no interest in Maggie. It was Prue that needed to go. 

The darklighter follows Prue, her day was just getting started. 

Dean got tired of watching TV. He needed a drink. Looking in the motel bar fridge, he sees vodka. While Sam was busy yapping to Rowena who he called for some reason, Dean needed ice for his drinks. He snuck out. 

"No. I am NOT checking." Dean was his brother. He loved him, but he was not looking at him naked on purpose. Especially when Rowena suggested he may be "smooth" down there. He just hoped Dean didn't need the bathroom. He thanked Rowena and hung up. When he realized Dean was missing, he panicked. He just hoped Dean didn't go too far. 

Rowena hung up the phone. Good thing she never left town. She was too busy having fun. Especially when she discovered her hated enemies, The Loughlins, lived around here. She wasn't foolish to approach them, not while they were in the possession of the Black Grimoire. With that book they were invisible. 

Dean was confused. Why isn't his key working? 

Sam hearing Dean's swears runs upstairs. He saw Dean, unsuccessfully trying to open the door. 

"My key is not working." 

"Because that's not our room. C'mon. Lets go back." 

"Okay." He might as well follow Sam. He seemed nice. 

"Do you remember anything?" Sam asked. Dean usually acted forgetful, but this. 

"I remember getting ice." Dean looked confused. Ice? Why did he need ice? 

"Do you remember anything else?" 

So they retraced Dean's steps. They went to the office of Gilman, Gilbert and Sons, Wealth Management. After showing off their fake badges, with Sam claiming they were following up, Dean and Sam digging around. After stealing a cigar, Dean looked closely at one picture for a few seconds, but when Sam asked about the picture and if Dean remembered anything, Dean said no. Frustrated, Sam then dragged Dean out, to retrace every last of his last movements the night before. 

After the waitress answered their questions with an icy tone, she told Dean he saw some guy and followed him outside. 

"Do you have any security tapes?" Sam asked. 

While Sam was watching the footage, Dean looked around for anything to jog his memory. Huh? The jukebox. He remembered putting in some money for "tunes." He remembered flirting with the waitress. Just for fun, he wasn't interested in going home with her. Then when his eyes rested on that mechanical bull, he remembered. 

"Sam. I'll be right back." 

"Dean! Where are you going! Dean!" Sam couldn't believe his eyes. Dean was riding that bull. He wanted to scold Dean, but what he saw next. He made a few calls. 

Prue was crying as she ran out of 415. Apparently, she was supposed to have a important interview. She was supposed to do a facetime call with 415 New York for her transfer to New York. After 415 NY rejected her for unprofessionalism, her bosses at 415 suspended her. 

Taking a deep breath, she tries to calm herself down. 

''I'm fine. I'm just having a bad day. Everything is fine. I just have to force them to listen. There was an emergency.'' 

'But I should have called. I saved Maggie. But what about next time? It is my fault. I had a cell. I should have called. I should know better.' The darklighter taunts. 

Prue walked away. Unaware she was in danger. 

Phoebe just got home when Paige came running downstairs. 

"Prue! Prue!" 

"She's at work." Phoebe just got a text. Huh? What did Sam want? Before she could answer it, Paige just shook Phoebe. 

"Phoebe! Where's Prue?" 

”415. Her interview is today." 

"Phoebe. I called her work. She just got suspended." 

"What! That's impossible. She worked her ass off for this interview. She was prepared." 

"That isn't why I'm looking for her. Phoebe. She's in danger." 

After what Paige told her, both went upstairs to look in the Book of Shadows. 

"A darklighter?" As Phoebe read, this particular Darklighter was a higher tiered demon. They just didn't kill future whitelighters, they stole their souls once they committed suicide. They weren't easy to kill, they were very illusive and hard to find, due to them being able to hide in plain sight in people's psyche. No method was known to destroy them. 

"A Spirit Killer? That is what I sensed. Phoebe. Those creatures are deadly. They can infect anyone. I knew I sensed evil." 

"Well you are a whitelighter. Leo did say each side can sense each other. Paige, maybe you should stay here. I can pick up Piper at Sacred Meadows." 

"No. I'll go. I'll be back." 

When Paige orbed away, Phoebe took one last peek at the book. Huh? They are unknown to kill, but they can get trapped. Phoebe wondered. Who was their master? Usually darklighters are run of the mill demons, but this particular demon. It sounded so familiar. 

Once she got downstairs she picked up Prue's lens that was sitting on the end table. At that moment, she had a vision. 

Prue was standing on a bridge. She was crying while holding her camera. The clothes she was wearing, Phoebe recognized them when she was still in high school. That was the day of the accident. They accidentally ran a red light, then they got hit. Phoebe went straight to the hospital. Thankfully she was okay, but Prue felt guilty. Grams was no help, she blamed Prue harshly. 

Piper told Phoebe why Prue was so withdrawn from her youngest sister. She felt so guilty about Phoebe she forced herself to withdraw from her sister. Phoebe was understandably hurt and asked why Prue hated her. Prue had no answer, she just said she was busy. She even ripped up her application to NYU. She dreamt about being a photojournalist, but Grams stopped her. 

What Prue didn't know, Phoebe got a new application and forged Prue's signature. She then sent it away, especially when Prue withdrew more and more. Grams was no help, they fought often, especially when Prue's acceptance letter came in. Both Piper and Phoebe begged Prue to take this opportunity, despite Gram's protests. Luckily Prue listened. She needed the change. 

Prue was gone for awhile, but that time away was a blessing. No longer depressed, she was back to her old self but more confident and worldly. Grams tried to hide it, but was secretly proud of her. She died after Prue moved home, what none of them knew she was getting ready to bind their powers for good. Seeing Prue happy being away and the sisters living normal lives made her realize that having a demon free life would be good for them. Unfortunately she passed away from a heart attack before that can happen. Shortly after their powers were awakened. Phoebe wondered if was meant to be. What the world was going on now, Fate must have known the world needed them. 

For now Prue needed her sisters. Phoebe needed to save her. All of them need to be there for Prue. She hoped her sisters came back soon. 

Rowena found herself standing in front of the motel room Sam and Dean were at. After that picture Sam sent her, she knew immediately Dean was running out of time. 

"Why hello dear!" She says to Dean when he opened the door. 

She shakes her head at Dean. The magic he was under, he wasn't going to last any longer. The Black Grimoire, she needed it. Without it Dean will be dead in the morning. 

Sam was standing in front of the manor where the witches were at. He didn't care what Rowena said, these witches were powerful, but he was no slouch in witchcraft himself. He was studying hard. Rowena said he was almost ready to take his final test. Once he passes, he can almost be powerful as his fiancee. 

He killed the bodyguard standing outside. He had to hurry. Dean didn't have much time. He already had Rowena on his phone, there was no answer from Phoebe. He just hoped he wasn't too late. 

Prue almost collapsed on the ground. That boy. She almost killed an innocent. 

She was taking a walk to calm her thoughts. She tried telling herself that she was a good woman. She saved countless lives, she had friends, she had people that loved and care about her. But as much as she tried, it felt hallow. She forced herself to ignore those dark thoughts. But it was hard. The voice in her head, it was too powerful. 

"I'm a good person. I save lives." Prue chanted over and over again. No way was she going down that dark path again. She glanced casually as a young teen was skateboarding down the sidewalk. Then she saw a woman walking with a baby. Oh oh. He was coming straight for them. She used her powers to sway him away. Too bad she didn't see that truck. 

'I almost got him killed. Just like Phoebe. Run. Run!' 

Prue ran off. 

The darklighter smiles. His mission was almost complete. With Prue dead, not even a reaper can return her soul. Zankou will be pleased. 

Paige was walking back and forth. Prue. She was screaming for help. She didn't care if Piper was busy in the kitchen. Their sister needed her. 

Sam was screaming. He didn't stand a chance. Those Loughlins. They were more powerful than him. Based on their portraits on the walls, they lived for hundreds of years. 

"Sam Winchester. We been expecting you. Ooo. My butterfly. Calm down, your wings will be wrecked. There we go." Catriona Loughlin cooed. "Your not the first Winchester to walk in this house, your great grandfather, Robert Winchester came here once. He was sent here by the Men of Letters for a spell. Nice man he was. Too bad he died. Oh none of us did it, it was that Knight. Phew. Ruthless that one. Cain himself hated him, only one that was expelled from the order. He went on to form his own faction. Those spirit crushers. They don't discriminate, they eliminate anyone that gets too powerful. That is why this place is warded. Unfortunately it wasn't the knights or darklighters that killed my family, it was hunters. Savages those men are. Oh well. There are only us left." 

"Are you done yet?" Boyd Loughlin said in irritation. "Gideon is only in the Veil for a short time." 

"There we go. Done! Okay. Take him and tie him up. Once we take his body, Gideon will take over." 

”About time. Catriona, where is the book?" 

”The usual spot. Remember? The last time we opened it is when that fool came for us to hide him." 

”Who?" 

”Duh. That Milligan. He says he is completing the Trails. He is almost done. One more, and the Gate closes." 

Sam looked up. Adam? Why was he doing the trails? No way. Sam was going to finish it. Adam, he was only mortal. 

Boyd wanted to argue back, but he heard a noise. He ordered Catriona to check it out. She rolled her eyes. 

"Fine. Tie him up. I will kill the intruder." 

Rowena didn't know what happened. One minute she was talking to Dean, who's brains were turning to mush, then when he poked his finger, he passed out. She was tempted to wake him, but she didn't. Dean being in a deep sleep can slow the spell down big time. It can buy Rowena and Sam some time. 

She was waiting for this. Revenge. Its been centuries. 

'It's okay. I'm not afraid. Its for the best. I can't hurt anyone anymore. I should have done this a long time ago.' 

Prue looked up. The bridge. The last place she wanted to be. She's been there twice. Phoebe's accident, and Andy's death. 

'Jump. It won't hurt one bit.' 

"Jump." Prue echoed back. Like a zombie she walked up the hill, forgetting her camera. 

Sam woke up when he saw Boyd performing a blood spell. Sam knew blood magic, but the magic Boyd was doing, it was dark. 

"You know you don't want to do this." Sam pleaded. It was unlikely he can sway Boyd, but he needed to buy time. 

"My brother. He'll be back. Once I switch your souls." He says while cutting his hand. 

The figure walks up to the house. Good thing they had their gun. 

Rowena seethes as Catriona mocks her. 

"Raggedy Ann. The pigs were more cleaner." 

Being insulted was one thing. But to be forgotten. She never hated someone so much. 

"Nothing like opening old wounds like opening fresh ones." Rowena uses her powers to flung Catriona across the room. 

"The years were not kind to you. Other than the that, you hadn't changed. At least I grew. Your ancestor would be ashamed." Rowena mocked. 

She was good, but Catriona was better. She was a powerful witch, descended from a evil witch from an other world. However, she was spoiled rotten. Her ancestor would be ashamed. At least her cousin was smart. 

"Raggedy Ann. Oh Raggedy Ann." She sung, mocking Rowena. Rowena was stuck on the wall. She underestimated the Loughlins. Anton warned her. She hoped her backup plan showed up soon. 

"It's about time!" Phoebe says seeing Piper and Paige. "Prue. We need to go now." 

Prue was standing on the edge of the bridge. She was crying. The voice, it was getting stronger. 

'I should have done this years ago. Otherwise Andy wouldn't have died. This is the only way.' 

"I don't want to." 

'But if I did, Andy would be alive. He could have had a normal life.' 

”Andy." Prue was crying openly now. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Piper, I'm sure. We have to save Prue. Paige, why can't you warp us there?" 

"If I use my powers, the darklighter will sense me. Prue will be killed. Hurry." 

They drive in a hurry, luckily Phoebe knew exactly where Prue was. 

Twenty minutes later they see Prue. 

"Oh my god." Phoebe saw Prue, she was about to crawl over the railing. 

"We can drive!" 

"Phoebe, there's no time. Paige. Stay down here. Just in case Prue falls." No way Piper was saying jump. 

Paige reluctantly nods. She could warp Prue away. She can already see a dark shadow surrounding Prue. 

"Whoops! I missed. That's okay. I never was good at darts. Once more." 

Rowena trembles at Catriona's actions. She severely regretted coming here. She wanted the book, but not at the expense of her own life. She should have ignored her ego and pride. What a fool she's been. 

Catriona smirks as she picks up a broken glass. 

"This time I will not miss." Rowena closed her eyes. A glass shard. Ouch. 

A shot rang out. Catriona falls dead as Rowena falls, cutting her hand on the glass. 

"It's about bloody time!" 

Bela smiles as she holds her gun. 

"I hated Catriona myself. She never paid me for that rabbit foot." 

Sam runs down the stairs. Boyd chasing after him. Seeing Bela and Rowena he surprises everyone with his question. 

”The book. It's gone." 

'I'm all alone.' 

"Alone." 

"Prue! Wake up! You are under his influence! Maggie! He was trying to kill her! Now he's trying to kill you!" Phoebe screamed. Both Piper and Phoebe were running up the hill. 

"A darklighter is after you! Prue! Step away!" 

'There is no darklighter. It's only me.' 

"Just me." Prue repeated. She was lifting her leg. 

'I have to do this.' 

"Prue!" They scream. Paige was waiting. She wanted to go up there, but something was holding her back. She had no choice but to wait. 

'Jump. Hurry and jump.' C'mon. He had to hurry. He sensed Zankou's impatience. 

"Prue! You are stronger than him! Turn around!" Piper screams. 

Prue hears her sisters. She turns around in a hurry. "You son of a bitch." She flings him across the bridge. 

"How." The darklighter asks. Before he can kill Prue himself, the sister watches as he is destroyed. 

The darklighter screams as he was killed. Zankou expression was blank as he sets the darklighter on fire. No matter, he had his backup plan. Prue was going to die before the end of the week. No exceptions. 

Dean was sleeping when Sam and Rowena came back. The book was gone. In its place was a forgery. Boyd was angry at the revelation, he killed himself surprising everyone. 

"At least I don't have to waste a bullet." Bela says putting her gun away. "Sam. I love to stay, but Adam is waiting for me. We have a Gate to close." She took off before Sam could stop her. 

”Dean. Rowena. Let's go." 

Dean was watching as the sheriff kept piling on the hand sanitizer. He was on a case. Random men kept dying of heart attacks. Usually Dean wouldn't care, but something about this case called for him. He called Sam. He didn't want to solve this case alone. 

Prue burned the picture of the bridge. No way was she looking backwards. She wanted to help. Especially when Maggie was hired at Sacred Meadows as a counselor. Phoebe mentioned she was going to graduate school to get her extra credits to attend grad school to become a psychiatrist. 

Piper had to return to work, so Paige took her back. Prue decided to go for a drive. 

'That's it. Go for your drive. Your next case is waiting.' The Knight taunts.


	89. Chapter 89

Dean looked over the autopsy report. Two men, two identical deaths. Heart attacks. Dean had no clue why he was so interested in this case, he was bored. 

He woke up alone. Funny. He remembered everything when he woke up. He woke up alone, knowing Sam, he probably went on his morning jog. After his morning shower, he found Sam's note.

'Dean. I have to head to San Francisco. Piper and I are looking at wedding venues. There's a case in Colorado if you are interested. I already called Bobby, he is on his way to Rock Ridge. It is pretty unusual, I'll join you when I'm done. Sam.'

"Heart attacks? Seriously?" Dean slammed the laptop shut. Whatever. He needed to kill time anyways.

Dean grimaced as the coroner handed him Frank O'Brien's heart. Usually it was Sam that did the dirty work. Ew.

"Why is the FBI so interested, Agent..."

"Agent Perry."

"Anyways, this is the third death in a week. Same MO. Three heart attacks, all healthy men. Hmm." The coroner lifts up Franks wrist. "All have these scratches on his arms. Weird. Anyway, other than these scratches, this is a standard heart attack. Anything else?"

"No." Phew. What time was it? Three? Sunset will start soon. He needed to go home. "Thank you for your time." Dean returned to his hotel, it was safe there.

A day later he was interviewing the sheriff. He was wondering if the sheriff had OCD or something, he was obsessively rubbing his hands in hand sanitizer. Plus he kept scratching himself. 

"Frank and I. We were friends in high school. We were gamecocks." He glared at Dean when Dean tried not to laugh. Dean needed to stay professional. "Frank. He was a good man. Listen. I have work to do. Make sure you use the paper towels before opening the door." 

Dean smiles at the young deputy as he walked out. He couldn't tell if the young man admired him or was infatuated with him. He kept smiling and blushing at Dean. 

The sisters were huddling behind the couch as bullets rained above them. What was this? 

"Argghh! What the hell!" Prue was in disbelief. First that demon, now bullets? Who was going out of their way to kill her? 

She was driving home with Piper when she stopped by another construction site. The signs were there again. Innocent lives are at stake. Final stop. 

"Really? Prue you must be jinxed!" Piper laughs . 

"Or it is a sign from above." Prue remarked. After dropping off Piper at Sacred Meadows, she returned home. But before she can walk in the door, the newspaper headline stops Prue in her tracks. 

*Shut In Refuses To Leave Building.* 

As Prue read the article, her blood went cold. A homeless man refused to leave a building that was meant to be torn down. According to the article, police were going to arrest him for trespassing and mischief. After what happened to Maggie, Prue knew she was chosen to save lives. 

Sure enough she was standing in front of the building where the shut in, only known as Vince was residing. 

"You from social services?" The tired man says standing in front of the building. He was on a deadline, the building needed to be torn down ASAP. 

"What's going on?" 

”We need to tear this building down. I don't want to do it, but he needs to go now. I already called the cops." 

”No! Don't do that. I'll get him out of there." 

"Hurry. We have our boss breathing down our necks." 

Prue hears the police cars sirens coming. She decided to go in. Ugh. The smell alone. She could tell squatters and homeless people lived here. She knew she had her powers, but couldn't help the nervousness that came over her. She felt like she was being watched. Which apartment was that guy? She closed her eyes and listened. She heard noises, listening closely, sounded like whimpering. Looking up she knew it was on the third floor. 

Listening closely, she needed to see where the guy was at. The last door down the hall. She heard soft moans. She decided to help him. Ignoring her beating heart, she went and knocked on the door. 

"Hey, what's up?" Sam says after Dean opens the door. Dean was scared. He made sure to keep his curtains closed and kept the dresser on the door. He even covered the mirror in the bathroom with a towel. He usually wasn't superstitious, but mirrors. They were creepy. When Sam knocked, Dean made him call. Then he had Sam do their secret knock and password they used when they were kids. He heard Sam sigh, but he did it to placate Dean who insisted. 

"Knock knock. Zeppelin is the best. Anything after the new millennium sucked ass." 

"And...." Dean says, his voice muffled from behind the door. 

"Seriously?" Sigh. "Dean Winchester is the rock god. Sam Winchester sucks at everything else." Hearing Dean unlock the door, Sam walked in. "Dean. We hadn't used that since we were kids. It's silly." 

"Its tradition. Besides. I know I'm right. So how was the west coast?" 

"Good. So about this case. Heart attacks. Sounds normal right? Open and shut case." 

"Yeah. But every victim had those marks on their arms." 

"Sounds unusual. I called Bobby." 

"And?" Dean looked around. Thank goodness he got his room on the first floor. He looked up, was that a cobweb? 

"He said it was unusual, but otherwise no case." 

"Then why send us?" Dean kept staring at it. Ugh. He hoped there wasn't a spider. 

"He said it may be ghost sickness. He seen it before. Healthy men that dropped dead, but not before screaming that everything was after them. May be nothing, but he wanted us to check it out. Dean? Dean!" Sam looked at Dean who was pulling a chair against the wall. "What are you doing?" As Dean was wearing gloves to eliminate the evil spider. 

"Spiders Sam. Those things. They crawl on you. Especially at night. They can go into your ears or nose and pick at your brains." 

"Dean. Why don't you sit. We have a case. I'll call the front desk. They can send housekeeping." 

"Thanks Sammy." 

Dean was already regretting coming here. Snakes. Snakes and more snakes. He forced himself to relax. Dammit. He should have took his chances at the spider. 

"Frank O'Brien. What can you tell me about him?" Sam asked. 

"Frank was my neighbour. Nice guy." Mark Hutchins said stroking his pet snake. 

"Can you tell me the events before he died?" Dean needed to stay focused. He tried not to look at the iguana that was staring at him. 

"A few days ago, I saw Frank. I waved at him since he was my neighbour, but he closed the curtains." 

"Was that the only thing he did?" Dean gave the iguana a dirty look, thankfully it looked away. 

"No. To be honest, it wasn't his usual MO. He always waved to me. Ever since his wife died, twenty years ago, he changed. Back in high school, he was a dick. He superglued everyone's butt cheeks together. Even mine." Hearing that, Dean tried not to smile. He forced himself to relax his face. "Anyways, he was afraid." 

"Afraid of what? Sam asked. 

"Witches." 

"Witches? Huh." Sam looked at Dean who was trembling. "Relax." He whispered to Dean. Dean forced himself to breathe. 

"Anything else? Tell me the events leading up to his death." Dean asked. Now that snake, why was it sticking its tongue out at Dean? 

"It started when the movie, Oz was playing. He was terrified of the wicked witch. I mean who can blame him, she is scary. Anyways, that wasn't the only thing. He was scared of everything. When I heard of his passing, I was saddened." 

"But you said he bullied you." Sam asked in confusion. 

"We were kids. He changed a lot since then. He apologized to me and everyone else. Especially when his wife Jessie died." 

"Jessie. What happened to her?" Sam's curiosity peaked. 

Mark looked down. 

"It was so sad. She was sick. Her husband never accepted her death. She killed herself. Frank always believed it was murder, but the coroner concluded it was suicide. Poor guy." 

Dean wanted to say something else, but when he kept staring at the snake, Mark smirked at Dean. 

"Don't be afraid. Donny is a sweetheart. It's Marie you should be afraid of. She *smells* fear." 

Dean wanted to kill Sam for taking off. This snake was HUGE. She was currently crawling over Dean. Dean just sat there frozen waiting for the snake to crawl over him. 

"Hello?" Prue tried opening the door. 

"Go away!" The voice said from behind the door. When Prue tried opening the door, she was frustrated that their was a cheap chain on it. No matter, she was a witch. She shut the door and used her powers to unlock it. When she walked inside, she saw a homeless man shivering in the corner. 

"Un, hi. You are in danger. You need help." Prue says cautiously walking closer. 

"Argghhh! You! I feel your ache in your heart! Go away!" He screamed. 

Huh? What ache. Prue came closer. 

"Listen. There are people coming here. They are coming to arrest you. I can help you from getting arrested, just come with me." 

"Stop! Don't come any closer!" He screamed. "You're letting them in!" He ran to the other side of the room screaming . 

"Who?" 

"Everyone. The streets, the city, everyone. I feel everyone's emotions. The pain! It's too much! Please. Make it stop." The man moans holding his head. 

Prue hesitated. What was wrong with him? 

The demon across the street was watching with amusement. He didn't care about Prue being Queen, unlike the others, he was rooting for her. 

Later that day, Prue had to go to work. She was on probation. 415 NY gave her a second chance. She was currently working on her editing when her boss, Gil Corso walked up. 

"Prue!" 

"Yes boss?" Prue said with nervousness. She usually wasn't intimidated by others, but for some reason, she was nervous about everything. 

"You know that interview in New York? They are sending Finley Beck over. They want to see if you are capable to work under pressure. Interested?" 

*Finley Beck?* The famous photo journalist? Prue wanted to faint. 

"Why would they send Finley Beck over to see me? I mean, he lives in New York. Why would he come here just for a interview." 

"Apparently, he saw your work. Once he saw your pictures of Maggie Murphy at her new job from your sister's blog, he wanted to see if you have what it takes. Interested?" 

Are you kidding? Prue was overwhelmed. She didn't think she was *that* good. Finley Beck was a award winning photographer. He won awards from around the world, including a Pulitzer from that brawl from San Diego. His photograph, "No Winners" was a famous piece. It wasn't Prue's favorite picture, but she had to admire him for capturing the emotions from the picture. People were fighting, but the raw emotion of their faces gave the picture life. 

"Uh yea! I mean yes! Oh, when will he be here?" Prue asked. She wanted to scream. 

"Tomorrow. Make sure to greet him, he is expecting you. Dress accordingly." 

"Yes sir." Prue was about to faint. If she impresses him, New York was waiting. 

After her shift was over, she went home. She was dying to tell her sisters her story. 

She pulled up just as Paige's boyfriend Charles pulled in. Thankfully his "beast" spell wore off, he was back to his old self. Unfortunately, his heart attack was real. Paige's kiss cured him from his spell, but it was her love that kept him alive. Prue was happy for both, but couldn't help but be sad for herself. Her love was gone, Gadreel was never coming home. At least her sisters had love. She sighed. She hoped he was happy at least in Heaven. Speaking of Heaven, what about Andy? The last time they "talked" was in the Veil. She hoped he found his way home. 

"Hey Prue!" Charles said with a friendly wave. "How's your job?" 

"Wonderful. I got a interview with Finley Beck." 

"Congrats! I met Finley at a fundraiser once, charming man. Are you coming inside?" 

”Of course." 

Once they walk in, Prue excuses herself to talk to Phoebe. 

"Phoebe. Have you sent any signs? You know, the ones I told you about? Like that seatbelt sign? I got another one. Another innocent." 

"Tell me the details." 

After Prue explained, Phoebe's eyes went huge. 

"Another innocent? Can't be a coincidence. Prue, where did it lead?" 

"A poor homeless man. It was so tragic, he is a total shut in. He refuses to leave his home. Unfortunately, his home is about to be torn down." 

"Knock knock. Hi. Sorry to interrupt, I couldn't help but to overhear. I have a number to social services, here." Charles Roget writes something on his card. "Call this, and they can help." 

"Thanks. Hopefully, this can help." Just then Paige walked in. 

"Charles! You're early. I'm not ready yet." Paige wasn't dressed properly for their dinner date. 

As Charles and Paige talked, Phoebe asks Prue to join her in the backyard. 

"Sounds like a empath. My powers, his symptoms. Totally familiar. He sounds like an innocent. It would be a shame to lose someone like him, imagine the good he'll do." Phoebe says in wonder. "He can be a great force of good. A teacher, a councilor, a doctor. Maybe a priest." 

"Well, that's all well and good, but what's good for a man that will be arrested? Look, I'm going to save him." 

"You want me to come? Since Paige and Charles are you know.." Both of them look at Paige and her beau. They were currently kissing. Both tried not to groan. 

"Nah. I can handle myself. See ya later." 

"Bye." 

Meanwhile, a elderly patient is arguing with the staff. Seeing the headline made him panic. He argued that the man was evil and if he escaped, it would be disastrous. Unfortunately no one believed him, and he was sedated and locked away in his room. 

After talking to the police officer about the homeless man that refused to leave, the cop reluctantly lets Prue in, unaware of the danger she now put them both in. Once inside, she goes to the apartment where the shut in was waiting. 

Once Prue gets inside, she slowly approaches the shivering man. 

"Vince? Hi, it's me Prue. What's your last name?" 

"Misery." He said in a low tone. 

"Funny. Want some company?" 

"It's not a joke." He said in annoyance. 

"Your right. Sorry. I'm here to help you. The cop outside, he is here to arrest you." 

"I'll die if I go out there." 

"I believe you. That's why I came back to help you. My friend, he can find you a new home." 

"You don't understand. I can't leave. Not now not ever." He says burying his head in his arms. 

Prue's heart broke. 

”I know what's it like to have a gift you cannot give back. It can be a burden, but also a blessing." 

"Bull. I feel your pain. Your heaviness. That gift you have, you wonder everyday if it is worth it." 

Prue closed her eyes. He was right. Everyday she wondered if she was meant to have her powers. But she was also thankful. She saved countless lives with her gift, same with her sisters. She didn't want to think about the future, what she had to do. 

"It is worth it. More than you know." 

"Words. Empty words. That fear you feel? It's real. That ache in your heart about your mission, that panic? You are afraid you'll fail. The future, your future. It is nothing but darkness. You cannot stop it, no matter how much you try to deny it. Don't kid yourself." 

Prue wanted to cry. He was right. She remembered her dreams. The destruction, the emptiness, living in a world without her sisters. She knew about the end. 

"I'm sorry." 

"Sorry. Well, shove your apologies. You have NO idea what I feel. What everyone feels." 

They were interrupted by a banging. 

"Time's up! Open up!" 

"Just go. Take your pain with you. I'm cursed. Might as well die with my dignity." 

Once the door starts to open, Prue used her powers to keep it shut. She looked down at Vince. She didn't know if she can save the world, but for now she can save Vince. 

"Hey!" The officer says, unable to open it. 

Vince stares at Prue in wonder. 

"How did you do that?" 

"I was sent here you help you, so that's is what I'm going to do." Prue said with tears going down her face. Vince, seeing what Prue is about to do, grabs her hand. 

*"Free the empath 

Release his gift 

Let his pain be cast adrift."* 

Once Prue casts her spell, the door opens. Prue stopped using her powers to keep that door closed. 

"What the hell is wrong with you two." The cop says in annoyance. 

"Yeah. That door got stuck on me too." Prue said to the cop. "Here. Take this. Phone that number, the people there and help you." She hands Vince Charles' business card. 

"Thank you. You have *no* idea what you done for me." Vince says with a smile. When Prue walked out, she didn't know what she just freed. 

Dean was scratching his arm. He was reading a newspaper article. The coroner he saw the day before, he was dead. He was found autopsied. According to the article, the police said it was murder. Yuck. 

"Hey. I'm back. I managed to find out about Frank's wife." 

"Yeah. Sammy, check this out." Sam grimaced reading the article. 

"Murdered with a live autopsy? Great. Looks like we have another case. Let's check it out." 

"The guy was autopsied alive. Sam. There's sharp instruments there. What if the murderer is still there?" Dean said with his heart beating. 

"I doubt the guy is still around. Let's go. I'll tell you about Jessie O'Brien." 

Dean felt sick seeing the room. The cops were still around taking pictures of the crime scene. The body was gone, so Sam went to check it out. Blood, so much blood. He forced himself to calm down. He fought demons on a regular basis, he laughed at danger, avoided hospitals at all cost. He was taking notes as the detective filled him in. 

"I don't know what to tell you agent. Timothy Simmons was just a normal guy. He kept to himself, didn't bother anyone, I have no idea why anyone would do this to him." 

"He was a coroner. Maybe a extremist did this for revenge?" Dean suggests. He knew of some beliefs, many people disagreed with the desecration of a body after death. 

"Well, until we find the cause, this is an active investigation. Excuse me." 

Dean thanks the guy as he walks away. He took a good look around. Oh man. The instruments were covered in blood, same with the table, floors and walls. Poor bastard suffered, especially with that saw. Ugh. Dean felt dizzy. He needed to see Sam. 

They were discussing the latest case after they were back in the car. Sam went to the hospital across town, he said the guy was alive when he was carved. 

"Why would anyone do this? Get any readings?" Dean asked Sam. He already did the EMF, the readings were off the charts. 

"His face Dean. It was frozen in terror. He was definitely alive when he was autopsied. I smelled sulfur." 

"Demons. Are they responsible for Frank and the others as well?" 

”That is what we're going to find out. Dean! Hey! That's our motel." Sam looked confused as Dean drove by it. 

"I am not doing a left handed turn on oncoming traffic. I'm not suicidal." 

Sam just looks ahead. He was about to talk about Jessie O'Brien, but a noise from his pocket distracted him. 

"What is that?" Sam pulls his EMF out. It was going crazy, especially at Dean. 

"Dean." 

Dean looked at Sam with horror. 

"Is it me? Am I haunted?" 

Prue was relaxing in her room when she felt *happy.* Physically happy. Oh man. She realized she hadn't been with a man for awhile. Plus it didn't help the walls were thin. 

Later that night, Prue went downstairs. Whatever that was, it cured her "itch." No way was she telling anyone it was Paige and Charles that excited her. It squicked Prue out, but she couldn't help the feelings that came over her. She also felt loved. Truly loved. Prue hadn't felt like that in months. Not since Gadreel and Andy. 

Seeing Phoebe, she had to tell her about her day. 

"Phoebe. I got something you tell you. Remember that shut in? I saved his life." 

"That's great!" 

"Yeah. But Phoebe. I think it may have backfired. I need to know. As an empath, have you had any side effects?" 

"Like what?" 

"Well," No way she was telling Phoebe about happened upstairs. "I laughed when Piper was watching TV. I wasn't even in the same room with her. Whatever she was watching, it was hilarious." 

"That's weird." 

"What's weird?" Paige and Charles says walking in. 

Prue closed her eyes at the energy Paige and Charles were giving off each other. Passion. Love. Wow. If that isn't true love, than this was the closest thing to it. When Piper walked in, the feelings were even stronger. Her love for Sam was overwhelming. She wanted to cry. She felt so happy. 

"Nothing. Um, Paige, Piper. Prue and I need to talk about us." 

Seeing Phoebe's worried face, Paige walks Charles out. Prue felt that kiss they exchanged. Oh oh. 

Once Charles left, they talked about Prue. 

"Prue. I think you're in trouble." 

"You think?" 

They discussed what happened earlier with Prue and her innocent. To be sure Phoebe pinched Piper and Paige. When all three sisters say "Ow!" She knew Prue was in danger. 

"Prue." 

"Look. I just wanted to help. Vince. He's cured. He - Hey! Stop that." Prue said glaring at Phoebe. Both Piper and Paige looked confused. 

"Can someone fill me in?" Paige complained. 

"What happened while I was away?" Piper wondered. 

"Prue. Your life is in danger. That thing you did, you weren't meant to have it." 

"Excuse me?" Prue was insulted. "I saved an innocent. Those signs I seen, they led me to Vince." 

"What did you do Prue?" Piper asked worriedly. 

”I cast a spell. To get his empathy. Look. He was suffering greatly. I needed to save him. It's our job." 

Phoebe shook her head. She remembered becoming a empath. It was hard. But she used her gift to help others. Prue was a gentle soul, but being a empath is something most people can't handle, especially when they weren't meant to receive it. 

”Prue. You are not a empath. How do you know how you can handle it? You are just a witch." Piper said with worry. 

"Yeah. Phoebe is one, remember how hard it was when she got her powers?" Paige added. 

"Yep. But remember when I was locked away in a mental hospital? I don't remember what happened to send me there, but I remember how I felt. Pain, suffering. I survived. Prue, I am a natural empath. What's happening to you, it's just the beginning." Phoebe still couldn't remember what happened, it was all a blank. 

"My powers are tied to my emotions. I-I was searching for ways to get stronger. Maybe this is it." Prue felt wrong, but she quickly pushed her feelings down. 

When the TV exploded, they all screamed. 

"What the hell?" Piper just stared at their shared TV. It exploded on its own. 

"Oh great. I was planning to veg out tonight." Paige complained. Netfilm had some new movies coming on. 

"Sorry. Your doubts. I feel them all. I can feel everything." 

"That's it. I'm going upstairs." 

"The Book?" 

"Yep." 

Both Paige and Piper stay downstairs. They were just standing there when Prue yells, "Stop that!" Apparently, they were thinking about their men. "Just call them already! Sheech!" 

Sam was walking back to the car when he saw Dean rocking it out to Survivor's ”Eye of the Tiger." 

*Knock Knock.* 

"Huh?" Dean looked up embarrassed to see Sam. 

"Having fun?" 

"What did you find out?" 

"Lots of things. Jessie O'Brien? She was mentally ill. Her husband refused to believe it was suicide." 

"Vengeful spirit?" 

"She was cremated." 

"What about the coroner?" 

"Bobby checked it out. Definitely a demon." 

"Why kill the coroner? Was he tied to the others?" 

"That's what Bobby is checking out." 

"Yeah. Well Sam. Look at this." Dean shows Sam his arms. It had three scratches on it. "It's getting bad." 

"Bobby says you were infected. Ghost sickness." 

"C'mon. I have to go back to work next week. How do I get rid of it?" Damn, his arm itched. He took the donuts Sam gave him and tossed it in the car. 

"We have to kill the ghost, or even the demon. Dean. That's not the only thing. You only have a few hours left." 

"Seriously? Urgghh. Fine. But if I die, tell Jenna sorry I stood her up at the altar." 

"Don't worry. You are definitely walking down that aisle. We'll find a cure. What are you doing down here anyways?" 

"Our room. It's on the forth floor. It's pretty high." 

He thanked Sam as he went to change the room for the bottom floor. 

The demon watches with amusement. A hunter and a witch. Who will go first? 

Dean was watching the clock. He swore it was mocking him. 

*Tick. Tick.* 

He concentrated reading the book Sam left him. Sam went out to get lunch, since Dean was afraid to step outside. No victim ever survived. Everyone died a horrible death. Their hearts exploded. Dean heart started beating faster. He forced himself to calm down, but the words stuck out to him. 

*Death.* 

*Pain.* 

*Loser.* 

*Widow.* 

*You're abandoning your love ones.* 

*Tick.Tock." 

*TICK....TOCK.........TICK.......TOCK.* 

That's it. 

Sam walked in as Dean smashed the clock. 

"Rough day?" 

"Just peachy." He scratches his arm, while nursing a beer. 

"Stop picking at that." Sam scolds. 

"Find out anything?" Dean says sipping his beer. He didn't call his girl, he was afraid to tell her the bad news. 

"The demon wasn't responsible for Jessie or the others. Other than the coroner, he didn't cause the ghost sickness." 

"Great. What does that leave me?" Before Sam could answer, he starts coughing violently. Concerned, Sam asked what's wrong. Dean ran to the sink. Something was coming up. 

*Cough.* 

A wooden piece? Ew. It was covered in blood. 

"I don't believe this. We been overlooking the most obvious clue. You." 

"The wooden piece?" 

"Where it all began. Lets go." 

Prue was hiding in the basement. The voices. The emotions. She wanted to faint. They were so loud. 

"Shut up!" She screamed. 

Piper and Paige, hearing Prue's screams runs downstairs. 

"The pain. I feel everyone. I feel everything. Make it stop. Please." She moaned. No wonder Vince was alone. It was overwhelming. 

"Prue..." Piper says coming closer. 

"No! Stay back. No touching." Prue cries. She was sobbing from the pain. 

"Okay. Prue. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we have a case. That cop you saved? He was found burnt to a crisp. He wasn't the only one. A church volunteer, she died the same way. May be a demon attack." 

Just as she said that, the house shakes and looking up, the ceiling was cracked. 

"What was that?" Paige wonders. 

"Her powers. They are getting stronger. Prue. Calm down. Phoebe, she went to find the person responsible for Vince's empathy powers. She thinks it was passed own unwillingly." 

Paige's cell rang, and when she answered it, she thanked the person after hanging up. 

"That's it. We are giving these powers back. Upsie daisy sis." Paige and Piper lift her up. "Let's go. Phoebe is on her way here. She is going to drive us to Sacred Meadows." 

They took Piper's SUV, since it was bigger. When Phoebe filled them in, they were horrified what she told them. Vince, Prue's innocent? Wasn't a innocent. He was a demon. Those signs Prue saw? Demon related. 

"But those signs led us to Maggie." Paige remarked. 

"Yeah, but Maggie was meant to be saved. The thing that killed the darklighter, must be the same one responsible for Vince. Prue, we have to save the true innocent." Piper says while wiping Prue's head. All three tried hard to keep their heads blank from overwhelming Prue. They wanted Prue to stay, but she insisted on coming. If they run into Vince, they can give the empath powers back. 

"I saw it. Sacred Meadows is safe from demons, but not the outside. The guy I saw, he was outside when he was killed. I already called Charlie. Her and the other hunters are on guard. We are going to pick up the guy and take him to the manor. We need to protect him." 

"Prue. Maybe you should stay behind." Paige suggests. 

"No. I see Vince, then I can exchange it." 

"But why take him out of Sacred Meadows? I can't think of anywhere safer." Paige remarks. 

"It's safe from demons, but I don't want the patients being overwhelmed on what's going on outside. Besides, Father Thomas? He works at the soup kitchen where I work. He is a hunter believe it or not. There! Let's go in. Prue. Wait here." Phoebe orders Prue. Prue shook her head. 

"No. I need to see Father Thomas. I want to know how he did it. How he got his gift, how he exchanged it." 

After they greet front security, they walk inside. Claire was already waiting. 

"He's down the hall, rec room. Charlie already signed the discharge papers. You need help?" 

They shake their heads. 

"Okay. We'll be here keeping an eye on suspicious behavior. We have the Enochian on tape, it will immediately start blasting as soon as we see anyone on camera. We also are turning on our sprinklers, it is filled with holy water." 

”Wow. You are really are prepared." 

Claire smiles at Phoebe. 

"Thank your great grand aunt and great grandma. They helped fund this place. I gotta go, I have to watch the cameras." 

They wave Claire goodbye as she walks off. 

"Let's go." 

Father Thomas was standing by the window gazing out. He had no clue why he was being released. But after Charlie explained to him what was really going on, is when he remembered everything. 

"Father Thomas? Hi. I assume Charlie told you?" 

"Yes. I was in a mental hospital for almost three years. I was recently transferred here a few days ago. When one of my old friends found me at the last place I was at. He then made arrangements to transfer me here. To be honest. I'm kinda glad. This place, the staff and patients understand me." 

"Well, you are a hunter. Anyways. That gift, your power. Why did you give it to Vince?" Phoebe asks. Paige was sitting with Prue, using her whitelighter power to calm her down. It was slightly working, Prue's heart was slowing down. 

"Vince. Is that what it calls itself? Vinceres is a demonic assassin. Timeless, unstoppable, trained as a ninja from a Knight of Hell." 

"Whoa. A Knight of Hell? We heard of them, but I thought they were mostly extinct." A ninja? So that was what attacked Piper. 

"This Knight was expelled from Its master. He is deadly. More deadly than any of the other Knights. His former master couldn't find him. He trained many demons to work for him. Anyways, he sent Vinceres to kill me, but when I defended myself, he received my powers of empathy. I couldn't live without my gift. As a hunter as well as a priest, I used my gift to help others. He and I went insane. He locked himself away, I tried committing suicide. Don't judge. Without my powers, I couldn't help or heal others. I felt worthless. I'm sure God would forgive me for the ultimate sin." 

Both Phoebe and Piper exchange looks. As a hunter, he needed to know about the fight ahead. But not now. 

"About the demon. That building is going to be torn down.". 

"Yes, I know. The director is already sending some people to move him somewhere more secure." Father Thomas said not turning around. 

"Uh. About that. Prue, she cast a spell." As soon as Phoebe said that, Father Thomas sharply turned around. 

"No!" He walks up to Prue who was clearly sweating and panicking. "You silly girl! Do you know what you just released?!" Once he yells that, the room starts shaking. 

The staff had to calm the patients down. Many were screaming. 

"This is a trained assassin! Your powers won't work on it. Not even demonic blades or bullets can stop it!" 

Prue feeling his anger and panic was moaning in pain. Her powers causing the building to crack and shake. 

Sam and Dean pull in the abandoned lumber mill. The wood piece Dean coughed up had a symbol on it. When Sam looked it up, he saw it was a design of a lumber mill, called Cassity and Sons. It shut down almost two decades ago after a series of accidents. The first death, happened to a guy named Luther Garland. According to the article Sam looked up, it was a tragic accident. He died of blunt force trauma. But when Sam dug further, he asked Bobby to interview Luther's brother. Luther's "accident" wasn't a accident. Frank O'Brien, in his grief over his wife Jessie's disappearance, unfairly blamed Luther and killed him by chaining him to a car and dragged him up and down the road in the mill, killing him. There was no investigation for his death, not even when Jessie's body was found hanging in her hotel room bathroom. The sheriff and his friends helped cover up the murder. 

It took Sam an hour to find Dean. After Sam went to meet Bobby somewhere, Dean took off seeing a yorkie. Convinced it was evil, he ran away. Of course it didn't help the yorkie was chasing Dean thinking it was a game. Sam found Dean hiding inside a dumpster, whimpering. Thankfully, Sam didn't laugh. But Dean couldn't help but be ashamed. What was wrong with him? 

Knowing Dean had less than a few hours left, Sam had to solve this case quickly. Once they got there, Sam handed Dean a gun. Dean shook his head. 

"I'll man the flashlight." Guns were scary. What if it misfired? 

Dean was terrified. Why was he here? It was daylight, but it was dim. Sam to his credit was leading. He was holding his gun, reassuring Dean these bullets were just salt rounds, and won't hurt him. Dean was scared, but staying in the hotel room was worse. The silence was too deafening. As Sam was leading, they heard a noise. It was coming from a locker. Once Sam nods at Dean, Dean pointed his flashlight at it. Sam opened it. 

Dean screamed as a cat jumped out. 

"That was scary." Dean was about to say something else, but Sam's expression stopped him. Dean slowly turns around, and seeing Luther's hulking frame, causes him to run out in terror. Sam found him drinking whiskey a few minutes later. 

"What the hell Dean?" Sam says in exasperation. 

"Exactly! What the hell! Why are we doing this? Guns, ghosts! Why are we doing this?" Dean demanded. 

Rowena just watches as Dean twitches in bed. Poor Sam was trying to find a cure for Dean who was having a nightmare. She found the needle the Wicked Witch left behind, clearly it was meant for Sam. She must have known Sam and Piper were getting married and wanted to stop their marriage from happening. Their offspring will be powerful witches. The guardian already took the needle back, but if a cure isn't found soon for Dean's curse, he'll die. 

Prue was hiding in the basement. What happened in Sacred Meadows, Paige warped her home. Paige was sitting with Prue, helping her calm down by trying to use her magic. It wasn't working as well as before, Prue was too far gone. 

Father Thomas after arguing with Piper went downstairs to talk to Prue. 

"Prue." 

"Go away!" Prue screams. "Your sorrow, your guilt. I feel it." 

"I know exactly how you feel. Prue. To embrace the path of a empath, you cannot fight it. Embrace your emotion. Focus on me. Don't fight it the way the demon did. Use your empathy for good!" Just then they hear the front door slam. 

"Anyone home?" The demon ninja Vinceres taunts. 

"Piper now!" Phoebe yells as Piper tries to freeze the demon. Uh oh. Vinceres was totally immune. Just as Father Thomas warned. He paused for a few seconds, but easily got out of it. 

"Where's Father Thomas! Where's the hunter?" Vinceres demanded. 

"Plan B! Plan B!" Phoebe pleads in desperation. Piper takes the vase and smashes it on his head. Vinceres grabs Piper and throws her across the room. Phoebe starts hitting and kicking him across the face. Vinceres, grabs her and throws her where Piper was. 

"Plan C?" Phoebe says pitifully. Vinceres was too strong. Piper tried blowing him up, but her powers were useless. They just bounced harmlessly off Vinceres. 

"Paige!" Piper screamed. 

"Take my hand." Father Thomas says to Prue. Once Prue takes his hand, Father Thomas tells her to channel that world's emotions. "Prue. I used my powers to ease human suffering and to hunt. I used my gift to curse the demon. Use the gift to channel your powers." 

"I can't." 

"Yes you can." 

"Prue!" Phoebe screams. "Paige!" 

"You can do it. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. The world's emotions. Good and bad. Carry the world onto your power. Remember what being human is about. Don't be afraid." 

"Where is the empath?" Vinceres demanded holding Phoebe by the throat. 

"She's right here." 

Vinceres turns around and seeing Prue, drops Phoebe. Prue seeing her sisters being hurt, throws him across the wall. Vinceres was stunned. 

"How did you do that?" 

"Stay back." She ordered her sisters and Father Thomas. "This is my fight." 

For the next few minutes, both Prue and Vinceres fought hand in hand. The fight literally looked like it came straight from the movies. Kill Bill, Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon, The Matrix. All paled in comparison. Vinceres put up a good fight, but Prue was good. 

"Not bad. Too bad witch, that I'm completely immune to your powers." Vinceres taunted grabbing her neck. He was confused when Prue pulled away. 

Once Prue threw him across the hall, she taunts back, 

"Are you immune to human pain?" She astral projects outside her body. Once Vinceres looks at her with confusion, Prue astral projects inside his body. 

The demon screamed as he was destroyed. All the world's pain, he couldn't handle it and was immediately killed. Prue just stands there as she smirks at Vincere's dead vessel. She looked confused as she heard clapping. What the...No. 

Dean was back in his motel room, he asked Sam to drive him back. Both Sam and Bobby were going to vanquish Luther who was according to Bobby, a buruburu. A Japanese name for a ghost born out of fear. He was holding a bible when Sheriff Britton breaks in. 

"Sheriff?" Dean says in confusion. His eyesight, it was getting blurry. He thought he heard hellhounds. He was hiding behind the TV. 

"Why are you doing this! Luther Garland? It was an accident. Frank O'Brien was my friend. No way am I going down for him!" The sheriff says pointing his gun at Dean. 

Sam was making several calls. Dean only had a few minutes left. So far, no one knew how to cure Dean. No way Sam was waking him up, Rowena says he'll die immediately if he gets up. Sleeping was the only way to slow down time. But time was literally running out. 

Dean watched helplessly as Sheriff Britton dies of a heart attack. Who he saw walking in surprised Dean. 

Barbas smiles at Prue. To Prue's surprise, he was bowing in respect. 

"My Queen." 

He already took off "Father Thomas." When Prue looked around, her sisters were gone. 

"Where am I?" Prue demanded. 

"Your home. This is just a dream of my design. I won't be able to make it to your coronation. My former master will there. I wanted to make sure you were worthy enough to carry the crown." 

"What crown?" 

Barbas looks up. 

"I have to go, I don't want that Knight finding me. See you later." 

"Prue! Breakfast!" Prue wakes up? Huh? That was just a dream? A crown? Mmm. Pancakes. Piper was the cook, but Phoebe was the queen of pancakes. 

The young deputy smiles at Dean. 

"Hello Dean." 

"What's going on?" 

"I want to see if you were worthy enough. Looks like you are. That curse you under? Gone. Can't have my Queen's future bodyguard dead. I can't wake you, only a kiss from Sleeping Beauty's true love can. See you later." 

As a last ditch resort, Sam called Castiel. He told Sam about the so called "Sleeping Beauty" curse. The fable was true. Although, it's story changed over the centuries. Gender, race didn't matter. Only a kiss of true love can wake up Beauty. So Sam called Jenna and Paige. Thank god Paige got her powers back. She flew to France and fetched Jenna. Jenna, hearing about Dean's curse immediately walked off the set, but said the director wasn't too happy and was swearing in French. She kissed Dean, and when Dean glowed purple, everyone was surprised. 

Jenna teared up seeing Dean. 

''Wake up my Prince." 

Rowena staring at Dean sighs in relief. The curse he was under? Gone. Phew. But as much as everyone was happy for Dean, she couldn't help but worry. Only a Knight of Hell can remove the curse. She found out that that particular spell was created by a Knight. But who? 

The assassin hangs up the phone. 

"Yes sir. Prue Halliwell? No problem. I never failed a client. What about her sisters? Good. I hate loose ends Goodbye." She hangs up the phone. The voice over the phone offered her more money than she dreamed. She was a professional, that is why she worked this job. She loaded up her silencer. 

She looked over her list. 

Gwen Campbell 

Samuel Campbell 

Charlie Bradbury 

She already crossed out other hunters names, plus some witches. Including three angels. 

Purah 

Handraniel 

Israfil 

Purah was guarding the gate to Heaven. The assassin, known only as "Ms Hellfire" killed her. Her client, not the one ordered to kill the Campbell's or Halliwell hired her to kill the ones he or she ordered. Purah was in a body of a child. The second angel , Handraniel was a blonde woman in a white dress. The last angel, was a fat cupid who refused to wear clothes. The glasses she wore, allowed her to see the angels, invisible or not. Her heart empty, she changed into her leather outfit and disguise. Can't be a good assassin without looking the part. 

Ignoring the flowers on her table, she walked out.


	90. Chapter 90

"Castiel, you shouldn't go." Hannah pleads.

"I don't have a choice. That phone call, he stated it was *very* important that I show up." Castiel says putting on his signature trench coat and tie. 

"Cas, it may be a trap." Jack says eating his snack, a chocolate donut.

"Then why go. Castiel, you're human now. That's a demon you are meeting."

Castiel sighs as finishes tying his shoes. The Trails, the Third one is going to begin soon. But that isn't what worried Cas. It was that the new King of Hell was chosen. It was to Cas' surprise, a lower tiered demon, some demon that rode with the human, Genghis Khan back in the day. For some reason, Crowley was gone, along with Lilith. No one knew where they went. But that is not what worried Castiel. It was his chosen co-ruler. Her name is rumored to be a very powerful being, more powerful than anyone ever known. Other than the Darkness. Her name frightened some demons, those that knew were currently trying to eliminate her. But no one in Heaven knew why the demons were afraid. Castiel was wondering himself. Who was the chosen Queen?

"At least call the Winchesters."

"I can't. Hannah, Dean and Sam are currently busy. Besides, he told me to come alone." No way was Castiel bothering Dean. He was currently working and living his life. Plus was getting married. He was *not* interfering with his life. Especially what he and Sam as well as their friends went through these last few weeks.

"At least call Anna or even Anael. They can help."

Cas stubbornly shook his head.

"There's angel warding everywhere in a thirty mile radius. I already asked Balthazar to check it out." 

"Take me at least." 

Castiel looks sadly at his wife who was teary. He kissed her.

"I'll be careful. Jack, whatever happens, DON'T come. We cannot risk the chance God finding you. Especially since He is close." Castiel tells him. Jack nodded. He heard the rumors from a Reaper. A few more worlds were destroyed. According to Betty, there was less than five left. Castiel and Heaven were frightened. He hugged and kissed his wife and Jack. 

"I promise to be home. Okay." Hannah watches as he left. She looked at Jack.

"Make the call." Jack nodded.

Claire was watching Charlie as she packed her suitcase. Claire couldn't help but be annoyed at her humming. Why did she have to be *so* cheerful? They were going to apart for weeks.

"Gee, you sound like you are glad to be away from me." Claire said with annoyance.

"Babe. It's a business trip. Not a vacation. Believe me, I rather be here with you than away at some stuffy business trip." Charlie says while packing. When she got her letter, she was surprised. It was from Sacred Meadows' Scottish counterpart, Forrest Hills. The new director there, Ira Wallace, was complaining that she needed help, the old director nearly bankrupted the facility and many of the staff and residents needed money to stay open.

"Can't you use Video Chat?"

"Too risky. Even with VPNs, there is extremists out there that want to see places like this closed. Besides, they need my expertise." 

"Why can't they ask the government for help?"

"We're privately funded for a reason. I assume it's the same in Scotland."

Claire sighs. Charlie walked up to her girlfriend and hugs and kisses her. Claire squeezes Charlie tight.

"You can't blame me for loving you."

"I'll be fine. I'll call the moment I land. Promise. I left someone in charge, a nice woman named Jane Anjo."

"Who's Jane Anjo?"

"You weren't hired yet, she was working with the old director, Natalie Wasil. She left for parental leave last year after her and her husband adopted a baby. She starts Monday. You'll like her, she is very sweet."

"I guess." Claire couldn't help but dread Charlie leaving. She was afraid Charlie was in danger. She was a hunter, she knew the signs. She begged Charlie to stay, insisting on her sending someone else. Charlie just laughed.

"Babe, I'll be *fine.* Don't worry so much."

Claire insisted on driving Charlie to the airport. She wanted to spend as much time with Charlie as she could. She begged Charlie one more time to stay. 

"You worry too much. Look, why don't you and me go on a romantic vacation, just the two us. Is Hollywood okay?" 

"Are you kidding? Alright!" Claire was so happy, she and Charlie were apart for weeks. Both were busy with their work at Sacred Meadows. Claire cried when Charlie's plane left. She turned around and went home, not realizing that would be the last time they'll be together. 

Castiel was waiting in the bar waiting for the demon. As far as he knew, he had no idea why this particular demon wanted to meet with him. He no longer has his wings, he was just a ordinary man now. Before he could think further he saw a cocky looking man wearing sunglasses walking in. Cas immediately knew this was the demon "Kip." 

The demon immediately walks in the bar in a cocky demeanor. Castiel just looked at him. No way he was chosen willingly to be the ruler of Hell. There had to be a reason why Kip was chosen. Hell, even cambion Cole Turner was a better candidate. Whoever this demon was, he had a secret edge. Watching as he ordered a drink from the bar, Castiel just waits. 

"Castiel, very pleased to meet you. Kip, or Kipling. Otherwise known as Krona in Hell." 

"Krona is dead. He was killed by Dean Winchester two years ago." Thinking back on the last hunt he did with Dean and Sam. 

"I was his apprentice down in The Pit. Other than Alistair, he was the one that turned me. I was lucky he was my master and not Yama. Otherwise I'll still be down there." 

"What to you want." Castiel demanded. 

Kip takes off his sunglasses. 

"Down to business then. I want to invite Sam Winchester as well as his wife to my party. Oh don't you worry about when. It won't be for a long while. Tell your friends it is casual. By the way, as the new King, my Queen's coronation will be starting soon. Bartender! Order my friend a scotch! Be seeing you. Oh, don't you worry, I won't go after your friends, they are family now. See you." 

Castiel sits there as he walks out. 

The demon watching just smirks at the former angel. If only he knew. 

"Suntan lotion?" 

”Check." 

"Bikini." 

"Yeppers." 

"Penis straws." 

"Phoebe!" 

"Lighten up Prue. It's Piper's bachelorette. We are going all out." Phoebe says packing up her suitcase. 

"I cannot believe Piper is getting married in a few weeks." 

"I know. Paige, did you ask?" 

"No." 

"Prue? Not yet." 

"Okay. How about Jenna?" 

"She already asked her friend Mariah." 

The sisters were currently packing. All four including their friend Jenna was heading to Hawaii for Piper's and Jenna's bachelorette party. Jenna was finally home. Her final scene ended two weeks ago, and was currently staying with her best friend. All three were discussing who was going to be Piper's maid of honor. 

"Okay, I think I got everything." Piper says walking in reading from her list. Its been a quiet few days since their last adventure, and that gave Piper and Sam time to plan their wedding. Jenna and Dean were still hammering out the small details, but they already finalized their wedding venue and honeymoon. Both were definitely in Nevada. Piper's and Sam's wedding was taking place in the Altar in the park. Where the former "Garden of Eden" stood. The wiccan wedding was taking place there, and the reception was taking place in the manor. Piper still was planning the menu, as a former chef, she was extremely picky about the details to Sam's amusement. At least her cake was already ordered, Dean and Jenna ordered them a strawberry cake with a white wiccan design as a gift. Phoebe seen it, it was gorgeous, especially with the Triquetra on top. Sam's and Dean's anti possession tattoo design was on the bottom. Strawberry was Piper's favorite cake flavor growing up. 

"Piper! Relax! We got everything. I quadrupled checked *everything.*" Paige said with exasperation. Ever since Piper got engaged, she was very anal about the littlest details about her big day. 

"I know. I just want everything to be perfect. I can't wait to get married." 

"You mean, moving away." Phoebe said in a quiet voice. Immediately the mood in the room clouded. Piper tears up. 

"Doesn't mean I'll be away forever. We mastered that traveling spell. We can travel anywhere we need to." 

"Within reason. I know that the Elders are gone, but I can't help but think this is personal gain." Prue protests. 

"Ah. Hello?! Whitelighter here. Not personal gain. Besides, I asked. Castiel and Hannah says it's allowed." 

"I know. Just that we been so *good* so long. Being good is in our DNA." 

"You worry too much big sis. Okay. I gotta go. Charles and I will be in Seattle for our romantic vacation. I'll be back in three days." 

"Make sure you fly straight to Oahu. We're staying with Jenna at Mariah's aunt's house." Piper tells her as Paige warps away. 

"I wonder if Paige ever told Charles what she is." Piper wonders. 

"The whole world knew Paige was a whitelighter. Remember?" Prue shudders. The angels gave them a huge headache. 

"Don't remind me. It took a long time for people to accept it." Phoebe remarks. 

"Just as long as NO ONE knows about hunters and witches." 

"Don't worry Piper. The demons downstairs want to keep themselves a secret. Including magic. I seen social media, almost everyone thinks it was all a elaborate hoax." Phoebe checks her phone. She giggled at Coop's text. She wondered herself if Coop was her future. 

"Well, our plane won't leave for another four days. I just want to make sure we are all packed and ready." 

"I am." 

"Me too." 

"Same goes for me." 

"Okay. Let's go downstairs and eat." Piper orders. "I want to go over the menu with you." 

Both Prue and Phoebe roll their eyes. If Piper wasn't their sister, they would have just ordered pizzas for her wedding. 

The assassin waits for her target. She already took care of Gwen Campbell, she died in a tragic car accident. Shame about the drunk driver, but he was on her list anyways. As for Samuel Campbell, her contract with him was canceled. He was already under contract with her other boss. Charlie Bradbury should already be dead, her ride to Scotland was in a tragic train crash. She made sure of it. She loaded up her gun. Good thing the neighbours were gone, can't have any witnesses to see the carnage. 

Both Prue and Phoebe were getting a headache from Piper's plans for her reception menu. 

"I thought you and Sam planned everything down to the last detail." Phoebe says burying her head in her hands. 

”Yeah. You both want chicken and vegetables, plus all the small extras." 

"I know. But he insists on having pigs in a blanket for his hunter friends." Piper says with annoyance. "Not to mention that weird Winchester Surprise for a appetizer." Piper nearly had a heart attack hearing that. She loved Sam, but she dreamed about her wedding since she was a little girl. 

"Don't forget pie from Piggly Wiggles." Phoebe says with a small smile. 

"Forget it. I can compromise on the family recipe, but I'll be damned if I have little hot dogs on a stick. Or cheap store pie." 

"Piper, everything will work out. I'll make the pie. Grams thought me." 

"Thanks Pheebs. You know what? This will be the best wedding ever. I have everything. The dress, the venue, Sam, and my bridesmaids." 

"Um, about that. Piper. Have you chosen your maid of honor?" Prue asks. Her and Phoebe exchange looks. 

"I did. Ahem. I have a announcement to make." Piper smiles at her sisters in amusement. Both Prue and Phoebe wait in anticipation. "Today on Friday..." 

"Eh, eh. Don't say it." Phoebe says, holding up her finger. 

”The thirteenth. Come on! Don't be so superstitious! Everything is okay!" Just then a hail of bullets come raining in causing all three to scream and dive to the floor. 

Lawrence, Kansas 

"To Sam! To Dean! Let's drink!" Garth says holding up his shot glass. 

The party was soon in full swing. It was in some random dive bar, but it was perfect for a bachelor party to be held at. Sam and Dean were co hosting the party, and had Garth, Castiel and a few friends to help plan it. Castiel to everyone's surprise ordered a few strippers, one being to Dean's amusement, "Chastity." The girl Dean tried and failed to make Castiel lose his virginity to a few years ago. She was actually a nice girl and accepted Castiel's apology, for that failed quest to get Cas laid. She quit working as a prostitute, but stripped to pay for dental school. 

"Which one is the bachelor?" Chastity asked. 

"He is." Both Sam and Dean point to Cas. Castiel just stares at them. Chastity just smiles. 

"Well, we meet again. Angel, just relax. Let me take care of you." Dean laughs at Cas' squirming. He looked so awkward and uncomfortable with Chastity and her friend giving him lap dances. 

While Dean was enjoying shots at the bar and laughing at Castiel, Sam was watching their grandfather with curiosity. He looked so distracted. They didn't want to invite Samuel, but both figured it would be rude to not invite him to their party, since he was a guest at their weddings. He didn't look to happy having strippers, but he was old. But that wasn't what worried Sam. It was him acting so odd these last few weeks. 

It was after they returned from New York. After they managed to wake up Dean, they returned home to return to their normal lives. It was now Thursday night, and still had to work in the morning, but both men wanted a night to relax before they returned to work. Sam's wedding was coming first, and he and everyone he knew was attending the wedding. Dean's wedding wasn't happening till later in the summer, he and Jenna were still figuring out what to tell her family about Jenna's new "career." Devon was already suspicious, so they figure to just break it to them on what Dean's day job really was. 

Samuel was pretending to enjoy his beer, but he was too worried. He loved his grandsons, he was happy that they found love. But that isn't what brought him down here. It was his deal. Sam and Dean didn't know. Neither did Gwen or Christian. Speaking of Gwen, where was she? She was invited. Christian couldn't make it, he and his wife disappeared without a trace. He looked over at Dean. He looked just like Mary. His expression was identical to hers. As for Sam, dead ringer for Daniel. He sighed. All he wants is a better future. But if he didn't take his deal, there wouldn't be a way to see either of his children again. Once he got his call, he quietly walked out to answer it. 

Dean was laughing at Garth's and Bobby's stories. He congratulated Garth on his daughter's birth, a baby him and his wife named Gertrude "Gertie" Fitzgerald. 

"Yep, I'm a dad now. I can't believe it." Garth said in disbelief. He was almost done with dental school, he and his wife retired from hunting, they wanted to concentrate on their family. 

"Well, fatherhood is rewarding. I helped raised these two boys myself. Speaking of, son are you and the future misses planning on kids?" Bobby asked with Garth grinning. Dean looked away in embarrassment. Before he can answer, Sam came running up to Dean. 

"There's been a accident. Gwen. She's dead." 

"You just have to *say* it." Phoebe complains as a rain of bullets rain above them. 

Piper just gave her a dirty look. 

"How was *I* supposed to know!" As she cowered behind a hutch. 

"Get your ass over here now!" Phoebe demanded as she and Prue huddled behind their couch. Piper was in great danger where she was. 

Piper dived to where her sisters were. She instinctively froze some bullets before they hit her. Phew. That was close. She then went where her sisters were. The bullets unfroze and shot the furniture. When all three peaked up to see who was firing at them, the bullets started again. 

"Who is doing this to us? To me?" Prue wondered. Was she under a jinx? It started in New York, then that darklighter, then now. She felt like she has a target on her back. 

When they heard the front door clicking, all three tense. They were wondering what to do when Phoebe saw a shadow coming from the kitchen. In slow motion, a woman dressed in a latex black outfit came walking in with a machine gun. Seeing the sisters, she started firing at the sisters. 

Prue was looking at her expression. Her eyes and face was cold, but she was staring at Prue. Once the bullets start firing, Prue sent the bullets back towards the hitwoman instead, killing her. Her gun fired towards the ceiling as she died, she was dead before she hit the floor. 

Piper froze her, just to be safe. When they slowly crept towards her, they realize she was human. 

"Oh my god. She was mortal." The smell of sulfur was absent. 

Gwen died when her car's brakes failed and she ended up crashing into a city bus. They tried to keep their faces neutral as Samuel tried not to break down. 

"Thanks officer." Samuel says signing the paperwork. He already called his relatives. Gwen's hunter funeral was happening in a few days. 

"Samuel I'm so sorry." Sam says in a sorrow voice. 

"I just wished I knew Gwen a bit better." Dean said. He liked Gwen. Unlike Christian and Samuel, she and Dean were friendly. She was happy to get a invitation to their weddings. 

"I have to make some calls. Excuse me." Samuel tells them walking out. His face was blank, but his eyes were teary. Gwen's death hit him harder than he thought. 

Their bachelor party was immediately canceled. Once Samuel got the call, both Sam and Dean ended the party out of respect. Castiel and Garth stayed behind to clean up the rented bar, they figured to give their friends some privacy. As Sam was thinking what to do, his phone rang. After he hung up, he immediately closed his fist and banged his fist on the bar. Dean looked at Sam with concern. 

"Sam?" 

"That was Cas. Charlie. Her train to Scotland got into a accident. Everyone on that train is dead. He, Jack and Hannah are flying to San Francisco to be with Claire. She is devastated." Just then his phone rang again. "Now what." Sam's expression frightened Dean. "A sniper? Are you alright? I'll catch the first flight out." 

"Sam. We're fine. The woman is dead. Prue. She saved us." Piper says as she tried to calm down Sam. "No, be with your grandfather. If anything else happens, I'll call you. Promise. Oh my god. I'm so sorry. When?" Piper closed her eyes. Poor Charlie! Poor Claire! Now who is going to run Sacred Meadows? "Okay. Look. We just have to figure out the mess here. We are going to take a drive there to help Claire. Okay. Love you too. Bye." Piper hangs up. She watches her sisters with a grim expression. 

”What is it?" Prue asked. 

"Piper?" Phoebe says with a worried look as both sisters kneel up after checking out the dead woman's body. 

"Gwen is dead. Charlie too." Piper tells them with a grim expression. Just today she was happy to plan her wedding and bachelorette party, now she couldn't careless. 

"Oh my god. How's Sam and Dean?" Prue asked. 

"Sad. They are both worried about their grandfather. Castiel and his family are flying in to be with Claire." 

"Oh Piper." Phoebe wraps her arms around Piper as she starts crying. She liked Charlie. She and the sisters were close. They help got Charlie the job. Now who is going to run Sacred Meadows now? 

"I'm going to call Paige." 

"Not now. Her plane is still in the air." 

"Um. I hate to bring it up, I just dumped out her purse." Prue tells her sisters. A few minutes later all three were checking out the contents. 

"Foreign currency, multiple passports, fake IDs. Who knows who she really is." Piper remarks in wonder. She was worried about everyone, but for now they had to wonder who tried to kill them. The back of her head wondered if Gwen's and Charlie's deaths was a "accident." She quickly pushed it down. Just a coincidence. Until Phoebe unlocked her phone. 

"Ladies, check this out." 

"Oh my god. Prue's name is on it." Piper was scared. 

"Same with Charlie and Gwen. I need to call Sam and Dean." 

Dean hung up the phone. He looked at Sam. 

”Case?" 

"Looks like we need to quit our jobs." Dammit. He needed to make money, looks like pool hustling and stolen credit cards were needed again. 

"Just as well. I been wanting to return to college for some time now." 

They watch the funeral of Gwen Campbell. They were surrounded by the Campbells, except for Christian, he couldn't make it, but sent his condolences. Samuel's face was blank, but he asked everyone to say a few words before he lit the pyre. 

”Gwen, she was always so cheerful." A Campbell relative says in a teary voice. 

"I admit, I didn't know Gwen pretty well, but she was always so nice. She welcomed me with open arms." Dean tells everyone. Jenna wanted to come to console Dean, but she decided to fly to San Francisco to be with the Halliwells. They were holding a memorial service at Sacred Meadows for Charlie later that week, Sam and Dean were taking Baby and driving there. 

"Gwen, she was too good. She deserved better. Gwen, wherever you are, I hope you are okay." 

"Thanks Sam. Everyone, it's time to say goodbye." Everyone saluted Gwen just as Samuel lit the pyre. "Goodbye Gwen. Tell my kids I said hi." They watch as the fire burns. Once the service ended everyone walked away except for Samuel. He had a job. He hated it, but he had no choice. 

Hannah didn't know what to say as she held Claire. She wanted to say Charlie was happy in Heaven, but knowing how Claire felt about angels, didn't say anything. 

Claire was numb these last few days. Ever since she got that call, she's been kicking herself for letting Charlie go. Now Charlie was dead. Her body was found along with sixteen others in a ravine when the train derailed. There was no survivors in that car they were sitting in. Who was going to run this place now? Places like this needed to exist. 

Castiel and Jack felt helpless. They didn't know Charlie very well, but knew she was a good friend to the Winchesters and Halliwells. Jack walked up to Claire and asked for a hug. Claire did, but Jack could have been anyone for all she knew. 

"Charlie's body is being sent back here. Once she's here, we are having the funeral. But I have to plan the memorial as well. Excuse me." Claire opens her cell and makes a few calls. 

A few days later, everyone was having a videogame tournament to remember Charlie. All of her friends, and colleagues were there, the new acting director Jane Anju was helping to host it. 

Jenna was there trying to cheer Claire up, but Claire was pretty quiet those days. She appreciated everyone's presence though, and thanked everyone for coming. They were playing Charlie's favorite MMO, World of Warcraft. 

Dean knew next to nothing about this game, needless to say he played with everyone else. As terrible as he was at it, he was having fun. Claire, Castiel and Hannah rented a bunch of computers for the tournament. Financially it didn't hurt them at all, Hannah and Cas were very comfortable these days since the auction since Hannah sold her mythril. He was pleased to see Claire laughing along with Alex and Patience, but he could see the pain she was in. 

Charlie's funeral was tomorrow. Both Piper and Jenna canceled their bachelorette party out of respect. Besides, neither could go anyways, there was a case. Prue needed to know who that hitwoman was and who hired her. Why was Prue on that list and not her sisters? Why was Gwen, Charlie and Samuel on that list? But that wasn't the only thing. Sam and Dean had to assist their grandfather on his case whatever it was. 

A lot of people showed up for Charlie's/Celeste's funeral. She wasn't famous or anything, but was popular with the staff at her work and had tons of friends in the hunting community. Jo was crying in Dex's arms, they became close after Charlie's death. The sisters were there, among with the Winchesters, they built the pyre for Charlie's body. 

Jack, Castiel and Hannah were standing by Claire, they didn't want to leave her side. Claire was numb listening to the singer, Patty Griffin. She used to perform at P3 years ago, she agreed to perform at the funeral as a favor for Piper. She knew what Piper's day job was but didn't care. She was performing her hit, Go Where You Wanna Go. 

"Anyone want to say anything?" Dex asked. He was wiping his eyes. He and Charlie were good friends. 

"Charlie. She never judged for anything. She hired me without a doubt. Even when I worked at my old 'job' for the Men of Letters, she didn't care. I will miss her." Jo starts sobbing. Dex holds her. Sam was holding Piper who was trying not to cry. 

"Charlie. She was too good for this world. She....she ...sorry. She deserved better than this." 

Jenna tried not to cry, but hearing Piper crying, made her break down. Dean was stoic but he was holding her hand. 

"She saved countless lives. Mine included. She laughed when I told her what happened in the other universe, but she said she would have helped anyone that came for help. Charlie, we love you." 

Sam spoke up. 

"We will miss you. Charlie, don't stop partying up there. We'll see you again." 

The sisters also gave moving eulogies. Phoebe has tears rolling down her cheeks. Prue, never good at showing her emotions, was sniffling. Paige mentioned she watched every Harry Potter movie just to see why Charlie loved them so much. 

Dean didn't want to make a speech, but Charlie was his friend. Hell, she was family. 

"I don't know what to say. Charlie. She saved a lot of lives. This place it would have been lost without her." 

Frank Devereaux managed to fly in with his wife, who wanted to say goodbye. He refused to speak, but brought Charlie's favorite flowers, yellow tulips for Charlie. 

Claire didn't want to talk. Not even to Jody, Donna, Patience, Alex or Kevin. She did appreciate them bringing baby Micaela though. She was currently sleeping. Jack wanted to stay something, but he didn't know Charlie very well. Hannah and Castiel just stayed to keep Claire company. Before they lit the pyre, she wanted to say goodbye. 

"Charlie. She always was a nerd." She paused when everyone tried not to smile. "She was always cheerful. Even whenever things went bad, she never lost that smile. I will miss her deeply. Goodbye love." Claire refused to say I love you. She sat back down, grateful that all of Charlie's friends showed up. She was surprised to see her ex, Kaia, who showed up thanks to Jack's request. Claire just nodded at her. Before the fire was lit, the singer sang Charlie's favorite song, "You are my Sunshine." Hearing that Claire started sobbing. Charlie always called her Sunshine. 

Everyone put flowers on Charlie's body. Then both Sam and Dean lit the fire. They all said goodbye to Charlie, only Sam and Dean stayed after everyone left. 

"We have to find the asshole that hired that contract killer." Dean said with vengeance. 

Sam agreed. The sisters were looking to solve this case, but they had their own case. Many former whitelighters were being killed. They had to solve it quickly, otherwise, Alex's baby had a target on her. 

Thank god they had an insider at the police station. They managed to convince the chief of police that the hitwoman committed suicide. He sighed and called in a favor, managing to get his friend the coroner to write in his report that she killed herself. He warned the sisters though that there was someone watching them and to be careful. 

"Okay. We'll fix this mess. Thanks." Piper hung up. Phew. It has been a few weeks after the hitwomen died, and after Charlie's funeral. The chief of police "concluded" his investigation, they used their magic to hide the evidence of any bullet holes. No one wanted to use their magic for personal gain, but they were desperate to hide the evidence. Especially when he warned that Agent Murphy was sniffing around. 

The Agent had a extensive file on the Halliwells. He had a small file on the Winchesters, but because of a double jeopardy law, they were practically invisible. But they weren't his problem. It was the Sisters. There were something about them. Something supernatural. His former boss Agent Keyes was gone, he was close to being elected to being President of the United States, despite this being his first elected position. He warned him to drop it, but he refused to. This case was too big to ignore. 

Phoebe and Paige went out exploring. Both Prue and Piper went to the apartment building where the assassin was living at. It was a few blocks away from their home. For now they were wearing disguises, pretending to be medical students for the local university. They wanted to see the coroner's reports for all the murdered victims. 

"Here you go ladies. There was four deaths. Shame they were all so young. Either one of you want to see the latest victim? It would be good experience for your essay for school." The coroner says. Neither Phoebe or Paige wanted to do it, but if either refused, it would raise suspicion. Phoebe reluctantly agreed to join the autopsy to Paige's relief. 

When Phoebe left, Paige poured over the reports. Wow. Even with just a report, Paige could see how professional this killer was. The first victim was clearly a angel. He was found nude with burned angel wings on the ground. According to the report, he was stabbed in the neck and bled to death with a sharp object. The police thought the burned angel wings were a sign of a serial killer(s), many people around the country died with those same marks. The next victim was a middle aged man, he was found dead when his car exploded. It wasn't considered suspicious, since the gas tank was leaking and the spark of the engine caused it to explode, but Paige knew better. Especially when the police found various weapons in his car. She looked at the name. Gordon Walker? Who was that? Anyways, there was one more. Alice Hicks? Wasn't she working for Charlie? She looked deeply at the evidence left behind. She was found dead from a apparent suicide. She was found in her car with the engine running. Apparently, she said having a angel possessing her was a bad thing and killed herself when the angel left. Bull. Paige heard of those former vessels and whitelighters being killed. As for the forth victim, it was a open and shut case. She was killed when she fell down the stairs and broke her neck. She was wearing heels on a marble floor. Plausible, but until Paige explores the scene, she wasn't letting this go. She decided to wait for Phoebe. 

Phoebe was trying not to grimace. The coroner was cutting up the body of a gunshot victim, who died when he was shot in the eyeball. Gross. 

"The victim was shot in the left eye. Corneal eye trauma, hmm. Odd." 

"What is it?" Phoebe was trying to breathe normally, but she wanted to faint when he started to perform the autopsy. How could Sam and Dean do this? She killed demons and monsters on a regular basis, but it was mostly Prue and Piper that cleaned up afterwards. 

He took out a bullet. Phoebe had to look away when he took out the eyeball. Especially the slurping noise. 

"Hmm. The bullet only entered the eye. He looked inside the socket. Hand me the saw." Oh god. Phoebe had to self meditate when his saw opened the head and skull. Once he opened the head, he started looking at the brain. "No trauma from the bullet to the brain, usually a injury like this would cause eye loss. Not death. He bullet only entered the eye. Here. Hold this." Phoebe swallowed. She was a professional. "Scorch marks. Weird. It was like he was fried from the inside. This is going down in my book as my personal weird deaths. It's going to be reported as a homicide. Here. Hand me back that brain." Phoebe was more than happy too. Thank god she didn't get a vision. "I have to report this to the DA, but you can write this on your college essay about blunt force trauma." 

"I will. Thanks." Phoebe walked out. She wanted a stiff drink. She took mental notes for her plans for grad school. Maybe she could use her experience to write a report for autopsies. 

"Did you have fun?" Paige teased seeing Phoebe's expression. 

"Loads. Let's go home. I have to call Sam and Dean." 

Piper and Prue were looking in "Ms Hellfire's" apartment. Prue used her powers to open the door. Luckily Piper froze the alarm, the timer stopped when they broke in. Being careful not to trip booby traps, Piper working as a hunter seen a few. Prue then destroyed them. As they explored, Piper went to look around, and Prue went to see the bedroom. 

Whoever she was, she was a professional. Her cupboards and fridge was empty, the apartment was clearly empty. Other than bills, there was nothing. 

Prue was enamored with her wardrobe. Wigs, makeup kits, clothing. Who was she? Jewelry. Clearly real. Prue couldn't help but gasp. She was in love. 

No name on any of her bills. Most said "occupant." Clearly, this was her temporary home, god knows who she really was. Her real home probably wasn't even in the United States. She went to see Prue who was wearing Ms Hellfire's jacket and clothing. Her oohs and ahhs made Piper smile. Reminded her of her time as "Agent Benatar." 

"Were you twirling?" Piper said smiling. 

"Is this what Sam and Dean do? What you do as a hunter?" Prue asked while posing. 

"Mostly Fed or any official government clothes. Enjoying yourself?" 

"Take a look." Piper looked inside. Yep. Clearly a pro. 

"Who knows what she really looked like. C'mon. We have to leave. Who knows who hired her. Besides I just got a text from Paige. All of the names were done by her. Most of the cases were local. Except for a few." Before they could leave they hear a noise. Oh oh. Hopefully they weren't cops. Luckily they were witches. Piper froze the doorway and hid in the bathroom, and Prue joined her, only astral projecting in front of the closet. 

"Prue what are you doing?" Piper said in a loud whisper. 

"I have a idea. I go with them, they may lead me to the head boss." 

"Are you insane! What if they are the cops!" 

"Relax. I have a plan. Hurry unfreeze after I take over my astral self." 

"Hope you know what you are doing." 

"Trust me." 

Piper sighs. Why was she in this line of work? 

Prue went and stood where her astral self was. Good thing she wad dressed up as the assassin. Sure enough three thugs broke in. All three were carrying guns. 

”Ms Hellfire. The Boss would like to talk to you." 

Claire was working with Jo and Jane, the new director. Jo was slightly annoyed on not being in charge, but she wasn't as experienced as Jane. Jane clearly knew what she was doing, she immediately started working Charlie's job with little help. Claire couldn't help but feel resentful of Jane. She was nice, but there was something about her that rubbed Claire the wrong way. She reminded Claire of Jack, her "stepbrother." Their auras were nearly identical. She shrugged it off and returned to her post. Once she saw a middle age man standing in the gate along with his caretaker, a attractive African American woman, she knew this was the newest patient. 

"Mrs Anjo, Mr Marvin Lee is here to check in." 

Samuel was holding a man hostage. He didn't feel right killing his wife, instead he kidnapped the husband instead. His orders were clear. Take the former whitelighters and kill them. He and the other Campbells take him away in their secret hideout. 

Both Sam and Dean were watching with binoculars. 

"What is the old man up to?" 

"Whatever it is, its not good. Sam, we need to save the guy.'' 

"Well I already made arrangements to take his wife away. She is staying with Cas." 

They watch as one of the Campbells close the gate. They saw they only had a little time left. They needed save the poor guy, but not until they figure out who Samuel was working for. 

Owen just breathes in his black bag with short breaths. He was kicking himself for not taking Duma's deal. As a former Elder, he knew most of the fallen whitelighters were dead. But he could sense a new whitelighter on this Earth. A baby. He knew it was over for the old Council, the ones above them, the angels took their powers and positions away. He heard the rumors that the ones above them were opening a new order, but it is currently unknown who will be chosen. Owen, formally known as Odin was wondering if the former whitelighters were being slaughtered before they can take their new positions. He tensed when he heard footsteps. He wasn't afraid to die, he died centuries ago in Pompeii. He just hoped he went to Heaven and not to the Empty. 

Prue was nervous, but she was determined to find out who was trying to kill her and why. Good thing she was a witch. She could use her powers to knock out the three goons. But until she finds out this mystery, she was their hostage. 

"We're here. Ms Hellfire. The Boss wants to see you." The guy with the red goatee tells her in a dark voice. Prue wasn't afraid, she was too annoyed. 

"Well lets not keep him waiting then." She gets out of the car well aware of the guns on her back. 

The Boss only known by his moniker Bane Jessup waits for his hired gun. When he saw who walked through the doors he was struck on how familiar she looked. Where did he see her before? 

"You liked my flowers?" Bane says to her as a test. He sent flowers to send a sign. 

"I prefer orchids." Prue countered back. 

"Beautiful and funny. I like that. You can go." He says nodding to the three killers. They all nod and resume their duties as bodyguards. "So Ms Hellfire. You complete the list?" 

"Almost. I still have a few left." Prue answered in a dry voice. She tried to act cool, but Bane scared her. He was handsome, but Prue recognized him from a true crime show. He was wanted in ten states for various crimes. 

”Well times a wastin'. Here." He hands her a envelope full of cash. 

"What's this for?" Prue asks with puzzlement. 

"Your bonus for killing Charlie Bradbury. Good job on making the train look like a accident. You even managed to eliminate every witch and former angel and demon vessel on their way to that facility on Scotland." 

Hearing that, Prue's blood went cold. Oh no. 

Samuel was watching a cage where his newest prisoner was. His face was grim. Whoever this was, it frightened everyone in the room. Luckily there was spells everywhere. If this creature ever escaped, the world is in great danger. 

He was a seasoned soldier, but Its words chilled Samuel. 

"This cannot hold me. If you think I'm bad, there is things worse than me. Just you wait. Their prison is not eternal. Might as well spend time with your loved ones, that will be the last time you'll see them again." 

Sam and Dean knocked on the door to the warehouse. A Campbell opened the door. 

"Samuel says not to let anyone in." 

"He's our grandfather." Sam tells him. 

"Sorry. No exceptions." 

"Alright. We'll leave." 

Both men knew they were being watched, but had a backup plan. 

"Really Sammy? Ugh!" Dean was desperately trying not to sneeze. Was that rat? 

"Shh. They'll hear us." 

They were crawling inside the air ducts. They were planning on sneaking in through the windows, but Samuel was paranoid. There was guards everywhere. They were debating on what to do, till they seen a blind spot. There was a back wall that was heavily shadowed. Luckily, it wasn't that well guarded, due to having no windows or doors, so they used some debris to climb to the roof. There they found a air shaft and crawled in. It was pitch black inside, luckily Sam used his magic to let them both see. But they discovered Sam's magic was getting weaker going forwards, so they both decided to escape the hatch. 

Dean landed first. Luckily he wasn't hurt when he fell. Sam jumped after him a few seconds later. They walk down the hallways till they hear soft moans. Dean gave the signal to Sam. They walk on either side of the door to the left. They counted one, two, three. Then Sam knocked. Once the door opened, Sam blew sleeping powder in the guard's face. 

Once Dean hid the sleeping guy's body, they walk inside. 

Owen was trembling on what he heard. He wasn't hurt, but he wanted nothing more than to escape. 

'What a time to be mortal.' He thinks. He heard a scuffle just outside of his room. He just hoped whoever was going to kill him made it quick. Once the hood was pulled up, he breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Thank the heavens." Owen breathed. 

"Take it easy. We're going to let your outta here." Sam says untying his restraints. 

"Phew. Thanks. Both of you. Run." 

"Run. I don't think so. We have a case. Missing and murdered vessels." 

Owen looked at Dean. 

"We're already dead. I don't care. What your grandfather is doing? It's suicide. He has her." 

"Who?" 

"The Mother." 

The monster only known as Eve smirks at Samuel. She was named after God's second female. He wanted to name her Lily after Lilith, but His Sister named her "Eve" as a mockery of humans as revenge for making Creation. She came to Earth only a few times, but what no one knew, not even her children, or living relatives, on what she really was. She was truly aware on what was going on, she was saddened that many of the other worlds were gone. Her Creator, God, He wrote other stories, one being a world ruled by monsters. That was Eve's favorite story. Her counterpart ruled there, for billions of years. Too bad it was destroyed. Oh well. She can create a new world. She wasn't interested in this one, but the one next door. It was a blank state. The leviathans can have this world, the youngest, newest draft was prime real estate. 

"I can make you a deal. Let me go, and I promise not send my monsters after you." 

"Go to Hell." 

"Cute. Believe me what's coming is worse than Hell." 

"What the hell is the Mother?" Dean demanded. 

"The Mother of all monsters. But never mind about her. You." Owen points at Sam. "The Third Trail. You must complete it immediately. Before the Queen of Hell is crowned." 

Once Prue went back to the manor, she and the other sisters discussed everything so far. 

"You did a autopsy? How was it?" Piper asked. She and the Campbells hunted together for a few weeks. She managed to do some dirty work. 

”Something I hope to never do again. Gross." Phoebe shuddered. "But Paige and I, we found out something." 

The latest kill? Angel." 

"How long ago?" 

"A day." 

"Well, we know it wasn't Ms Hellfire. Must be the same killer that was killing across the country. Ladies. I have to meet Bane at the club." 

"Prue, why are you going back there?" Paige asked. 

”To find who hired him. Piper?". 

"Yeah. Go check out the apartment. See if you can find any clues." 

"I'll come with you." Phoebe volunteered. 

"Me too." Paige says. 

"Prue. Be careful." 

"Got it." 

Once Prue got to the nightclub, she was changed to another one of Ms Hellfire's outfits. Hey, she liked the look. She tried to keep her face neutral, but she couldn't help but but feel pleased when she felt admiring eyes on her from everyone in the club. She was dressed in mostly leather, but also was wearing a long white fur coat. She loved the look of fur, thankfully the coat was fake. At least the killer had *some* morals. 

Bane Jessop was waiting by the bar. He had new orders. Capture Prue. He already knew who she was. A quick web search, her face came up. When the angels came down, he remembered reading the articles about the Halliwells. He looked at Prue walking towards him. Damn. She was hot. Too bad she was going to die. At least he will have company. His deal was tomorrow night. He tried not to think about it. He still has a few hours left. He smiled at Prue. 

"Ms Hellfire! Enjoy the orchids?" 

"You remember." 

"Of course. I'm a gentleman. So about Ms Halliwell." 

"The night's still young." 

"So lets dance." 

His henchman known only as DJ watches. He had his orders. Keep an eye on Bane. He knew about his deal, DJ shuddered thinking about it. Being raised catholic, he prayed every night for forgiveness. He always thought of himself as a gun. A weapon. He wasn't pulling the strings, he rationalized it was less evil than being in charge. He tried not to think about the demon he was working for, he scared him. He took out his cross from around his neck and kissed it. He then prayed for mercy. 

Bane was a great dancer, Prue was having a good time, she didn't care he was a hired contract killer. They dance till his henchman walks up to Bane and whispers in his ear. Babe nods. He kisses Prue's hand. 

"I'm afraid my dance is over. Ms Hellfire, if you excuse me." 

Prue watches him as he walks out. Unfortunately, screams echo across the club as explosions go off. 

The girls were inside of the apartment looking around. They weren't sure who she was working for, or better yet, who was her boss working for? Phoebe was touching a dresser in the room when she got a vision. Oh god. Prue. She gestures to her sisters they needed to go. 

Owen refused to come, he said he was already dead. He said he and his "wife," another Elder were going to die in the next few hours, but he warned they save the other three. 

"The other three? Who?" Sam asked. 

"Kevin, and two others. The angel. Metatron. You must stop him. He will destroy Heaven. Protect the baby. She will be sacrificed for his insane cause." 

"What." 

"To seal Heaven. He isn't working alone, he is working with an angel. His daughter, the nephilm will be murdered if he isn't stopped." 

The girls drove over where Prue said she would be. Oh god. There was emergency vehicles everywhere. The nightclub, The Reptile Room was on fire. Explosions were heard from inside. 

”Prue!" Phoebe screamed. Please. She can't be dead. 

Piper and everyone got out of the SUV. When they tried running on the nightclub where Prue was at, they were stopped by firefighters. 

"You can't go in there!" He ordered. 

"Our sister!" Phoebe screamed. She was crying. Her vision. Prue was at the bar when the wall behind her exploded. Then other smaller explosions went off. It was enough to trap everyone inside, especially since they exploded in every exit, including the emergency exit. The people inside, they were screaming for help, some were on fire. Oh god. Who would do this? 

"You need to stand back! Its not safe! Stand back!" He shoved them away. 

They fought evil. But this. Who would do this to innocent people? 

Once Sam and Dean went down the hallway, they stop in front of a room. Samuel was talking to someone. They both duck inside a adjourning room, just as they see a man walking towards him. Sam would have used his sleeping powder, but he was saving it for the "Mother." 

Eve smirks at Samuel as he storms out. Oh silly man. For someone who claims to be the best hunter, he didn't know anything. Too bad about her sister. She was killed by angels for her blood. She already gave orders for her creations, the Alphas to watch her eggs. Those eggs won't hatch for awhile, but her new creations were ready to go. She didn't know what to name them yet. Hmm. They were a worm, maybe a basement worm? Nah. She looks up as she sees two humans. 

"I smell the blood of my slaughtered children. Shame on you." 

Dean just stared at her. She *looked* human, but he knew she wasn't. 

"What are you?" Dean demanded. 

”Eve." 

"No you're not. We met Eve. She was human. A soul anyways." Eve already returned Home. How she was allowed to leave, Dean had no idea. 

"Eve was the Mother of Man. I'm the Mother of Monsters. Lucifer is the Father of Evil. Think of Lilith as the Aunt." 

”Mother of monsters. So you are responsible for every evil thing we ever killed?" 

"You make it sound so dirty. Humans are no better. Look at what you do to yourselves. Your home. Global pollution, mass extinction. Murder. My children eat to survive. You take and take without recourse. No wonder God wants to end it all. The world next door? It is about to be destroyed. Another one, it will be die a agonizing death. I don't have hope for the others." 

Sam wanted to say something, but she was right. Humans were monstrous. No wonder Michael spared the monsters in the dark universe. Michael showed him. But what's Eve is, she was too dangerous to keep around. 

"Look. I'll make you a deal. Let me free, and I'll tell you God's next step." 

"Bull. You are lying." Dean hated monsters, they killed countless innocents. He wanted to kill her, but had no idea how. He lifted hia gun. 

"Wait. Dean." 

"Really Sam?" Eve was evil. Who knows what she really was. 

"She's been around longer than angels." Sam did his research. Bobby told him when he and Eleanor were hiding from angels. Eve predated almost everyone except the archangels. 

Dean relented. 

"Fine." 

"Thanks. Witch! Use your magic to release the spells, once I'll free, I'll tell you a secret about God's weakness. It has nothing to do with the Lost Tablet." 

God's weakness? They were intrigued. What if Eve was lying? But they had no choice. Sam started chanting. Unfortunately, the click of guns behind them made him stop. 

Bane was drinking his whiskey. Prue was dead. She had to be. The bombs were planted. His henchman said Zankou would be pleased. He poured another drink. All those people. He 100% deserved to go to Hell. Deal or no Deal. Once the demon appeared in the room, Bane looked up. 

"Is the witch dead?" 

"She is. I was watching the news live. Every person is dead. My men were watching that place. They made sure no one got out. Prue, she was standing by the bar. No way she survived." Prue was standing by the bomb. She was dead. Bane was sure of it. 

"She better. If she's not, the hounds will be the least of your problems." The demon disappeared. 

Bane took another sip. He should have let his brother's "empire" die. This life wasn't for him. But his older brother just wanted to make life easier for him growing up. Bane had no idea how he got mixed up in this life. Probably when he became friends with former Traid member Tony Wong. 

He remembered taking his deal. It was after his brother died. He was enamored with his brother's life. Money, women, looks, power. It was just them growing up. His brother was just eighteen when his parents died. His brother and Tony started hanging out with shady characters. Drugs. Tony got rich first. Then after becoming "successful," he died twice. First faking his death by murdering an innocent man, then when the police found out, he was killed in a shoot out with police. 

His brother was murdered. It was only ten years ago. He was just a boy when he was being raised. To this day he had no idea how his brother became such a big shot. He must have did what he did as well. Made a deal. But the timing was wrong. He lived beyond ten years. 

Bane wished he never met the demon. "Duke" or whatever his name was. He made Bane's skin crawl. At the time, he was desperate to keep his brother's empire alive. He didn't care if it was criminal. It was after his brother died. Bane took his body and buried him in their hometown of Greenwood, Mississippi. 

He was drinking in a bar called Lloyd's when a beautiful woman approached him. Bane at the time was grieving and told her to fuck off. The woman just laughed. He was there for a week when he heard rumors. That there was a crossroads close by, and when you bring certain things, a deal can be done. Like a genie. Anything you desire. 

He was worried about the family business back home. Since Tony Wong' death, there was a police investigation into all of his business partners. His brother was one of them. He died a few months after Tony, and Bane was struggling to keep his business alive. He didn't have his brother's ruthlessness and smarts. It wasn't till he got to Mississippi when he heard of the crossroads demon. Then he heard of his former neighbours making deals. 

Evan Hudson, Sean Boyden, Silvia Pearlman, they all lived charmed lives. He was bitching to the bartender when a man, only calling himself Duke introduced himself. 

"A scotch. I couldn't help but overhear. So you are going to lose the business. Shame." 

''Fuck off. You don't know anything about me." 

"True. But I know your brother. He is very well known to us." 

"Bull." 

"No really. He managed to get one of our own to fall in love with him. She and him were hot and heavy. Too bad our boss didn't like it. Now she is trapped forever with Yama." 

His brother fell in love. He never met her, but remembered his brother trying to track down a priest named Father Simon. He said he was the only man to help his girlfriend. But when his girlfriend was found dead, he fell under a deep depression. Then he died a few weeks later. Without him, the business fell apart. 

"Why do you care?" 

"Not here. Outside." 

Having nothing better to do, he followed the mysterious man. Then he offered him a deal. Save the family business and keep his brother's legacy alive. 

Bane wished he never made that deal. If he knew how heavy it would be. Now he had blood on his hands. An innocent woman was dead. Same with all of those people. At least he can die with dignity. He already had his gun. Suicide is better than black dogs. 

"Boys. You had your orders. Search 'em." Samuel ordered. 

Sam and Dean had no choice but to obey. 

"Who are you working for Samuel?" Dean asked. He *knew* he didn't trust Samuel. 

"It's complicated. You wouldn't understand." 

"Try us." 

"There is something that is more important than you." 

"Like what. We are your grandsons." Sam only knew Samuel a short time, but always believed in family. 

"I can't explain it. Just trust me." 

Sam and Dean looked at each other. Bull. They needed answers. Before they could do anything, they heard screams. Owen. Shit. 

A Campbell came running in. 

"We have a problem." 

It was hours before the fire went out. The sisters waited, hoping that everyone got out. Then when body bags were being brought out, they started losing hope. It was then the fire inspector said they pulled out forty two bodies. 

As horrible and selfish as it sounded, Phoebe hoped Prue wasn't one of them. 

"That was close." 

"Who are you?" Prue was standing by the bar. Then she saw a bright light. 

"My name is not important. What's important is that you survive. I used my powers to stop time. Before the fire took you, I teleported you out of there." 

Prue just looked at the older man wearing furs. 

"What are you?" 

"A wizard." 

"What do you want?" 

"First, see your sisters. They are worried sick." 

The ceremony is almost complete. The dark priest is ready to crown the newly minted King and Queen. He read the future. Their heir. It would be stronger than any of their enemies. But only if it was concieved on Earth. In Hell, it would be just another monstrous creature. On Earth, it would be unstoppable. 

Jane Anjo was filing papers when she heard wings. 

"I said I want nothing to do with you." 

"Jane. You are my daughter." 

"Not since you abandoned mom to die. Because of you, she died brokenhearted." 

"I had to stay away. If Heaven found out a nephilim existed..." 

"You have no right to call me a daughter, Balthazar." 

Adam was laying in bed. He was surprised the demon he captured to complete his Trail was so compliant. He was just waiting for instructions from Tony. He said a ritual needed to be done. Once it was read, Adam could begin. 


	91. Chapter 91

'Mafia Leader Bane Jessop Found Dead'

Prue grimaced reading the article. How close she came to dying. Thank god for that wizard. Why he saved her Prue had no idea. She figured he knew what was coming and figured to save her for whatever what the final battle would be like. Poor guy. Prue didn't agree on what he did, especially with all those people in the nightclub, but she still remembered his eyes. They were full of regret. Suicide by self inflicted gunshot to the head. Ugh. This true crime article was written a while back ago, but Prue was obsessed with rereading it. How close she came to being murdered.

What this? Another solar eclipse? According to the article it was coming tomorrow. Just in time, it was Piper's and Sam's wedding. She was reading it when Phoebe and Paige came in. 

"Morning!"

"Morning Pheebs."

"Why does morning come so *early?*" Paige yawned, rubbing her tired eyes. 

"Maybe because you stayed up watching the newest Harry Potter movie last night." Phoebe teased.

"Morning sleepy!" Prue says smiling at Paige.

"Eh." She groaned. ''Coffee."

"I just made a pot."

"Thank you."

"Where's Piper?"

"Guess."

"Ah. Spending time with Sam."

"Kind of, she's at the park finalizing the details for her wedding tomorrow with Sam." 

"Poor workers. Hopefully this cheers everyone up." Everyone sobers remembering the events these last few weeks.

When Prue arrived home the night of the explosion, she was mystified on why everyone was crying. When the sisters saw her, they immediately ran up to her crying and demanding a explanation. Then they forced her for some tests. After the holy water, silver, then Piper trying to freeze her is when they were all relieved how Prue got out.

"I was rescued by a wizard."

"Who?" Piper demanded. She was happy that her sister was alive and well, but was confused on why she was saved by some wizard. 

"I don't know. He just said I need to go home to be with you. Whoever he was, he saved me."

"Thank goodness. Prue. Do you know what happened in that nightclub?" Phoebe's vision. That was the worst one so far. Many people were dead. According to the coroner's, there were no survivors.

"I was dancing with Bane. Then his guy came up to him and whispered in his ear. Then they left. All I remember is seeing a bright light. Then I found myself in a dark place with a wizard."

"Oh Prue." Paige hugs her. Then all three hug Prue. They felt bad about those people, but they were glad Prue was alive. 

They knew Bane was working for a demon, but it was Bane that planted those bombs. Then his suicide the next night. According to the police investigation, Bane was the part owner of the club. He was in the process of donating all of his money to various charities, he figured blowing up the club and framing his business partner would keep his legacy alive. Too bad for him it didn't work. His business partner was under scrutiny, but he had a iron clad alibi and was working with the police. 

Forty two people. The sisters attended the memorial, except Prue. She felt guilty for being saved when those people were not. They tried tracking down the wizard, but was unsuccessful. Prue was saddened to find out about those people, but she didn't feel comfortable attending the service. Especially when she was getting gas for her car and saw a guy following her. She was tempted to use her powers, but she didn't want to draw anymore attention to herself. She just returned home and waited for news. 

It was weeks after the tragedy. Both Piper and Sam were considering canceling the wedding and get married in city hall instead, but Prue insisted on going through with it. She said Charlie would be disappointed in the cancellation, including Gwen. Thankfully both agreed. They needed to cheer everyone up. Especially Jenna and Dean. They actually moved up the wedding. It was a few weeks after Sam's and Piper's wedding date. After what happened to their family and friends, they had no time to lose. Luckily it was Vegas. The whole city was a expert on last minute weddings. Speaking of, Prue wondered how Jenna broke the news to her parents?

Dean and Jenna were shaking. They just told Dana and Maurice the news. Both were sitting in shock. They just broke the news on Dean's day job. Plus showed them countless articles about Dean's and Sam's previous arrests. Jenna even told them about her traveling to another dimension with pictures. Plus the news of Jenna wanting to be a hunter with Dean.

"Mom. Dad. Say something." 

Dana was blinking. Maurice was numb. Devon was glaring at Dean. He *knew* he was a hunter. That guy Gordon told him. Too bad he died in a car crash. 

"Hunting. Monsters. Those things about the angels. They were real?" Dana couldn't believe it. Maurice was shaking his head.

"Jenna. Honey. Are you sure you want to do this? What about your acting career?" Maurice taught at the college about science. But unlike his collegues, he always believed in a higher power. When the angels revealed their existence, no one believed it. Until they came to a lecture. Nowadays, the college staff mostly accepted it. 

"Mom?"

"I need a drink. Devon?"

"Coffee?"

"With whiskey." Her little girl. She looked at Jenna who was shaking. She didn't know what to think. She looked at her husband. 

"Jenna. We need some time to process it. What else are you trying to tell us." Jenna was her daughter. She could always tell when she was trying to hide something. Her body language gave it away. Jenna swallowed. The next news will kill her parents. But better now before Armageddon.

"You guys always took me to church with grandma and granddad. Remember Revelations? It's all true."

"What. Lucifer? He is coming to Earth?" Maurice asked. If angels existed, then demons must have as well.

"The archangels they walk among us. Michael. Raphael. Gabriel. And yes Lucifer." Dean said grimly. "But Lucifer isn't the bad guy in the story."

"What is worse than the devil?" Dana asked. She quickly downed the drink, quickly asking for a second. What Dean said next, frightened and horrified everyone including Devon into silence.

Piper was looking over the guest list.

Herself and Sam, obviously. Dean as Sam's best man. Her sisters as the Maid of Honors. Jenna and Bela, Adam's girlfriend as her bridesmaids. Castiel, Jack and Adam, their half brother as the groomsmen. Michael, Gabriel, Jody, Donna, Bobby, their father, Victor, he was giving Piper away, Alex, her husband, Kevin and baby Micaela. Claire, Hannah, Patience. Oh yeah, Garth, his wife Bess and their daughter Gertie. Who else. Hmm. Daryl and Prue's friend Olivia. Charles, Paige's boyfriend, Coop, Phoebe's beau. Piper finishes the list. There! She invited Jenna's parents as well as her brother, but all three declined. They said they rather go to Jenna's and Dean's wedding. Might as well, Piper never met them. Sam walked up to her. 

"Just double checking?" He teased. He just got off the phone with Dean. There was a murder in town. Usually Dean wouldn't care, but after what happened to Prue, they were checking out every lead. 

"Just making sure." Everyone RSVP. They disinvited Samuel, he was not to be trusted. They wanted nothing to do with the Campbell's. Sam wondered what deal Samuel made. But it was his life. No wonder Christian left. Sam and Dean wanted nothing to do with him. 

"What else. Hmm. A high priestess. We hired one." Piper wanted Grams, but Heaven was locked up. Luckily the woman they hired was Rowena herself. She saved Dean's life. Piper felt ridiculous hiring her, but she knew everything about magic. Rowena was flattered when Piper asked and actually got herself ordained. She was Sam's mentor after all. Sam was now a full fledged witch. He took his vows last week. Sam seeing Piper's face when she mentioned Rowena, laughed. 

"Rowena. She is actually a good woman. She just got mixed up with bad people. She has a good heart. Otherwise she wouldn't be able to walk in this circle we created." According to wiccan traditions, when a circle of power was created, it created a circle to protect against evil. Rowena was afraid to walk in once they activated the circle, but Rowena was able to go through walking in it. The wedding rehearsal went through without a hitch. They stood in their positions, timed everything through, and all three of her sisters blessed it with magic. 

They used the magic they learned from their ancestor Melinda Warren. Of course it was before she was born, but the good witches there taught them old school magic. All the sisters, with the exception of Piper wore conical hats, aka witchy pointy hats for channeling their magic. Then took some homemade dolls made out of straw for wisdom. They had apples ready to go for tomorrow, there they were going to slice them in half for the apple's center. The center of the apple representing the pentacle of the heart. They already had the laurel leaf, it was going to be placed on the center of the heart to protect them from evil. Then the last part a broom. To sweep evil from their path, east to west. 

Dean rolled his eyes when the sisters did that, but Castiel, Sam and Rowena told Dean that magic was very old and very powerful. It was forgotten over the years, and was often mistaken for satanic magic. As for everything else, it was mocked on Halloween. Especially the hat and broom. 

Piper had her dress, that gorgeous dress she bought in New York. Her sisters were wearing knee length blue dresses, with a corsage. She had her veil, it was attached to her headband. Jenna had a similar dress, except hers was missing the long sleeves. She did have the same flower, a white gardenia. Piper's bouquet was a mix of white gardenias, white roses, with blue cornflowers. Piper loved pink, but after what Sam told her about Becky, she changed her colour to blue instead. 

Sam was wearing a traditional black tux, he was wearing the cornflower on his lapel, same with Dean. Jack and Castiel were wearing the same flower. Victor was walking Piper down the aisle, she wanted to be traditional. Sam was nervous, but was waiting anxiously for this day. They discussed the name Piper would keep. Traditionally, her family kept the Halliwell name, but Piper knew how important Sam's last name meant to him. So they made a decision. They were going to hyphen their names. Piper was going to be known as Halliwell-Winchester, same with Sam. 

As for the food, the sisters already made the cold snacks. Fruit trays, crackers with sandwich meat, and pigs in a blanket. After what happened with Charlie and Prue, she was no longer sweating the small stuff. She even prepared Winchester's Surprise for the main dish. It wasn't cooked yet, but she had all the ingredients. She even was preparing to make a vegetarian version for Jenna, Phoebe, Patience and Rowena. 

As for the cake, it was being delivered tomorrow. Neither Sam or Piper seen it, but her sisters said it was perfect. 

They were holding the reception in the manor. Piper already had her playlist, it was created last night. Sam and Piper were dancing to the Platters' hit, Only You for their first dance. He just smiled at Piper when she kept looking at their wedding grounds. The wedding was at two pm tomorrow. 

"Sweetie, everything's perfect" 

"I just want to make sure. What if it rains? Or vandals come?" Piper was worried sick. 

"Dean hired security for the two days. No one will wreak anything. As for the weather, this is sunny California. I checked, it will be beautiful." Sam reassured her. 

"I know. I just want everything to be perfect." 

"It will." They look around the "venue." It had the altar, it was decorated with ivies and white roses, the arch was rented, it matched with the altar and Piper's bouquet. Their circle was already created with leaves. They were bringing the apples tomorrow, they were afraid to attract wild animals. 

As for the ceremony, Rowena was reading from a old wiccan book. She had her ribbon ready for the hand fasting, symbolizing marriage between two people from magical backgrounds. Of course it can used by anyone, but Piper and Sam wanted to honor her family's magical bloodline. 

Dean was at his cheap motel room, he was waiting for Sam. He was pouring over any crime cases. This was San Francisco, crimes happened here often, especially breaking and entering, but he was keeping an eye on any crimes. A murder at some biker bar? Hmm. A dark haired woman was seen at the bar. Main suspect in a stabbing. Can be a coincidence, but when Dean was looking at the composite sketch, it looked like Prue. Uh uh. No way. Dean was going to check it out. He left a note for Sam. 

He was at the bar, pretending to be a undercover cop. What Dean didn't know, he was being watched on surveillance by Agent Murphy. 

"What can I get you?" The burly bartender asked. 

Dean held up his fake SFPD badge. 

"Info." 

"I see her!" Everyone hides. Since they couldn't go to Hawaii, they brought Hawaii here. They asked Jenna to fetch Piper, since Sam got a call from Dean to meet him at a bar somewhere. Jenna thought they were decorating for Piper's bridal shower, but it was actually for their joint bachelorette party. The sisters were there, along with their friends, Donna, Claire, Jody, Patience, Alex, Olivia, Rowena, Hannah, Bess, and even Bela. They heard the stories about Bela from Sam and Dean, but Bela seemed nice, just a little snobby. 

They had Hawaiian pizza, burgers, salad, chips and dip, booze, kebobs they ordered from a new place specializing in Hawaiian food, including a few vegetarian dishes for their guests. They even hired some "entertainment" for their honored brides to be. Looking around, they were going to rock this place down. 

Jenna and Piper were walking inside when they heard surprise! Both of them looked startled. 

"Happy bachelorette! Paige, rock it!" Phoebe ordered. 

Soon the house was full of drunken women, especially when the entertainment arrived. 

Sam after meeting Dean discussed the mysterious woman. 

”A man was found stabbed. Okay? It doesn't sound like our kind of case. Where was it exactly?" 

”That's the case Sammy. Look at the video." 

Sam's eyes went huge. Oh no. 

"That's Prue. Dammit. But how?" 

"That's the thing. I asked Phoebe. Prue never left the house all night. Or any other night. Ever since what happened to her with that Bane guy, she's been laying low." 

"What about astral projection?" 

"I don't think she'll risk it. Besides, Prue never mentioned 'sleep projecting' before." 

Piper was blushing watching the dancers. They were gorgeous and were dressed like Hawaiian dancers. But once the skirt went off, the women went nuts. 

Prue was laughing at Jenna who was getting a lap dance. But as much as she trying to have fun, she was too tired. 

Ever since she came home from being killed she was wondering why her life was so difficult. Yeah she fought evil on a daily basis, but lately it felt like she was under a curse. That is probably why she's been having those weird dreams. 

She appeared every night in some biker bar. She was wearing a tight denim jumpsuit, always meeting some cute guy. She took no shit from any of the men in that bar, especially one who kept harassing her. Luckily the guy only known as "T.J" kept him away. 

Prue tried not to yawn. The party was fun, but she excused herself. She needed to lie down. Even with all the music and screaming, she knew it wouldn't wake her up. A nap. That's all she needed. 

Prue "woke up" in the payphone area. Luckily no one saw her. She walked up to bar to order a beer when she was stopped by T.J. 

"Hey. What are you doing here?" T.J demanded. He saw the cops, they were looking for his "date." T.J came to this bar several times, but this was the first woman he felt a strong connection with. He just wished he knew her name. She always tended to take off before he could find out. 

"Getting a drink. Come here." Prue kisses T.J, not noticing a bearded man glaring at Prue. 

They kiss for a minute before T.J reluctantly pulls away. 

"You know the cops are looking for you." 

Prue looked startled. 

"Excuse me?" 

"A guy was stabbed last night. They believe you did it." 

"What guy?" 

"Remember? That guy you beat at pool. You were seen outside with him. The cops think you stabbed him." 

Prue was going to argue back till she saw two people she didn't want to see. She runs out giving a excuse to T.J she needed to go. 

Just as Sam and Dean walk in the bar to ask more questions, Sam's phone went off. 

"Hello?" 

"Sam? It's me." 

"Hey Cas! What's up?" 

"That tux I rented. It's too big." 

Sam just laughs. 

"Because that's mine. Yours in one of the other garment bags. It should have your name on it." 

"Oh. Okay." 

"Anything else Cas?" 

Dean looks at Sam with curiosity. 

"I need to talk to you both. Alone." 

"Um. Okay." Sam was mystified. "Just let us check out this lead we have and we'll be right there." Sam hangs up. Dean was looking at Sam. 

"Cas said he needs to see us." 

”Now? Guess it's important. Just let me ask some more questions." 

The bearded criminal known only as Jack was drinking in the bar when a dark haired woman approached him. He groaned silently. 

"Jack or should I say Francis. We need to talk." 

"The hell do you want." 

"Not here. Outside." No way she was being seen by the Winchesters. 

Agent Murphy watches as the demon known as Meg take Jack to the back. He already knew he was the killer, he was planning on exonerating Prue Halliwell for her innocence. But the demon was the least of his worries, it was why Prue had a target on her back. Why was every demon trying to kill only her? Why not her sisters? Or even the Winchesters? He had no choice but to watch. 

"Prue. Wake up. Prue!" 

Huh? What time is it? Why is the room darkening? 

Phoebe just smiles at Prue. 

"You missed a great party. Both Jenna and Piper enjoyed themselves. Of course not as much as Jody and Donna, Donna ended up taking the stripper's underwear with her teeth." Phoebe laughs at the memory. Piper was embarrassed as hell, while Jenna was filming Donna. The strippers didn't mind they knew who Jenna was and wanted free publicity for their social media pages and business. 

"Sorry I missed it." Prue yawned. 

"You having that dream again?" Prue confided with Phoebe about her recurring dream. She never told Piper, or Paige, especially when both were distracted by their own things at the moment. Piper with her wedding and Paige with her relationship. Ever since Charles' heart attack, Paige was worried sick about him. 

Prue didn't know what to do. She knew Piper was moving across the country, and she knew Phoebe was considering her own decision to move, and Paige wanted to live with Charles, but her future was uncertain. She dreamt about New York her whole life. But that begs the question. Who will live in the manor? Grams made it clear that this manor needed to stay in the family. But what about her nightmare? Prue still remembered her dream. The manor was completely destroyed. What ever happened there she could tell a big battle took place there. But even if she stayed, if they all stayed, there was the dark future that was destined to happen. No one will survive. Maybe that's why she dreamed about that bar. A way to escape reality. 

"Prue? Prue!" Phoebe was snapping her fingers at her. 

Huh? 

”Sorry. Yeah. This time around I was kissing that guy, but he said I needed to run. I was being accused of murder." 

"Weird. Anyways. We need to clean up. The wedding is tomorrow. Piper needs us to get the reception ready for the afternoon." 

Right. Piper's wedding. As she woke up, she thought about her dream. No responsibilities, freedom, love. Her sisters had that, why not her? Why did they take Gadreel away. Andy? She was the oldest, but was getting resentful of being the responsible one 24/7. She sighed and changed her clothes. As she tied up her hair, she looked in the mirror. Her eyes went black. Prue blinked. She really needed to loosen up. She thought she was possessed. 

"Alright Cas, why pull us away. We have a case." Dean thought he saw Prue, but after Sam got that phone call, they had no choice but to leave. 

Castiel just got off the phone with Balthazar earlier. His daughter, a nephilim was on Earth. Castiel was in shock. How could he had missed it? Usually Heaven could tell if a nephilim was conceived, usually they were destroyed while in the womb or immediately after it was born. They learned their lesson, they almost destroyed humanity. That's why God sent that flood. 

Her name was Jane Anjo, which her last name means "Angel" in a South American language. Her mom must have died some time ago, according to Balthazar. She was raised by a single mother. Most human mothers died from birth, cosmic energy like that usually killed a woman. Her mom must have been a lot stronger than he thought. 

Jane was now working as the new director at Sacred Meadows. She took over the job since their friend Charlie Bradbury died. She was understandably angry at her biological father, he said she blamed him for her mother's death. But that's not why Castiel asked Sam and Dean to come, it was because he got a email from the prophet Kevin Tran. 

"Well what is it?" Dean asked. 

"The Trail, he said he got a phone call. Another Prophet Donatello Redfield is translating the Angel Tablet." 

"So this Angel Tablet. What does it ask for me to do?" Sam asked. He hid it from everyone, even from Dean and Piper, how much he coughed up blood. He was feeling ill, like he was coming down with a flu, but he didn't want to disappoint everyone. Thank goodness they postponed their honeymoon, Sam felt sick. But he was determined to get married. 

"It's not meant for humans. Only angels. Which means I can't go through with it." Castiel was disappointed. The Scribe in Heaven said it was meant to save Heaven, because of that, only a citizen of Heaven can go through with it. 

"But you're an angel." 

"Ex-angel. I cut out my grace remember? Anna or Balthazar will be going through the Trails. Creation is ending. Maybe if I can save Heaven, and either Sam or Adam seal Hell maybe we can convince God not to destroy our reality." Castiel never regretted giving up his wings, he had to protect Jack. But now he wished he knew where his grace was, so he can protect his friends as well. 

"And the Hell Trails. We still have one more." 

"I don't know. The Prophet is still translating." 

Jane was watching the monitors, she wasn't stupid. She saw the angel. She wasn't afraid, but she wondered why he was here. To expose her? What about the others? Jack Kline, or that nephilim in New Zealand? She sensed them. She just wanted to live a normal life. She looked at her son's picture. He was just a toddler. She refused to have biological children because of her bloodline, she didn't want them to be hunted. However her son was a witch. She vowed to protect him. She kissed her son's picture. 

She was tempted to put up anti angel sigils but she refused to. She wasn't sure if it would work. But she refused to admit it was because of her dad. Despite what she said, he was still her father. 

"Mom." She shook her head. Her mom raised her, even though Jane's birth almost killed her. Despite being in a wheelchair and suffering from major health conditions after giving birth, she tried to raise Jane the best she can. Unfortunately she died when Jane was eighteen. Her body couldn't take it anymore. Sara died with Balthazar's name on her lips, she told Jane he still cared. 

She pulled out her mom's journal. The last poem she ever wrote to her father, the famous poem, The Widow. It was credited to the famous poet, Sylvia Plath, but what most people didn't know it was her mom's writing. Sara hid herself from the world, Jane's father helped hide her. She read the last line, .....must go on looking in on. Sara died from a broken heart. 

Jane sighed and slid the poem back in her drawer. She knew her mom wanted Jane to give it to Balthazar, but she couldn't. The words were too painful. She knew why her father had to stay away, but it didn't make Jane any less resentful. Even as a nephilim she was getting a headache. She took a aspirin. 

Piper woke up with rose petals on her bed. Huh? Sam. She starts smiling. Hearing a knock, she smiles. 

"Come in!" 

"Morning, Mrs Winchester. I have breakfast." Phoebe says bringing a tray of pancakes and sausages, Piper's favorite breakfast. Piper noted a red rose inside a tiny vase. 

"Who threw me the petals?" 

"Paige. She did it why you were still asleep." 

"You cooked?" 

"Actually it was Prue. We already ate, eat your breakfast. We are busy cooking and getting ready for the reception this afternoon. Oh! Your bath is drawn, relax and pamper yourself." Piper smelled the rose petals. Sam, he covered his room in rose petals when they first made love. Piper giggled. She had so much to do! First eat, take her bath, get ready. Her list was long. Today she was getting married. Mrs Sam Halliwell-Winchester. Eee! 

They weren't alone, Prue asked Sam's and Dean's friends for help. Jenna was there, she was getting the sun room set up for the reception. At the moment, she was barking orders at the flower people. She herself was getting married, but not for a few weeks. She wasn't worried, she and Dean paid for premium service for their wedding. Thankfully, Elvis was performing the service. 

"No! The center! Thank you." She knew Piper well. She was very particular about everything. Hearing a doorbell, Paige answers it. 

"I'll get it!" 

"Hi! Is that the cake? Wow." 

The cake was even more gorgeous in person. The frosting was peach colour, it was a three tiered masterpiece. The Triquetra was gold coloured and was the cake topper instead of a generic bride and groom. The anti possession symbol was on the base, in a blue colour, and was decorated with sugar flowers. Paige was tempted to taste it, but refrained. 

"Where do we set this?" The delivery guy asked. 

"Um, over over there." She points to the living room. She could always move it later. 

"Sign here." 

”Thanks!" Paige had to take a picture. She wanted to get ideas for her own wedding. Just in case. Once the cake was set down, she went and helped with the cooking. 

Sam, Dean, Castiel, Adam and Jack were getting ready for the wedding. Since Adam and Sam knew each other, Sam asked a flattered Adam to be his groomsman. Dean didn't know Adam that well, but Adam agreed to stand in his as well. Thankfully Bela wasn't a bridesmaid in his own wedding, even Dean had his limits. 

They all had their showers and were impeccably dressed. Jack couldn't help but be excited. He was happy for Sam. The last wedding he went to was Castiel's, but he was only three. Yet, he remembered it. He was looking forward to Dean's wedding in Las Vegas. He wondered if any of them will stand in his own someday. 

"My baby brother is getting hitched. I think I'm gonna cry." Dean teased. 

"Please don't. I will have the image seared in my brain." Sam teased back. "Besides you yourself is tying the knot." 

"Tying the knot? Dean are you using a rope as well?" Jack asked confusedly thinking of Sam's and Piper's wedding. 

Sam and Dean chuckled. 

"It's just an expression. Dean is exchanging rings with Jenna." Castiel explained. He did the same thing when he married Hannah. He was thinking of renewing his vows after the war ends, this time having Jack as his best man, and Claire as the maid of honor. 

"Dean Winchester. Settling down with one girl. Here everyone thought it was a urban myth." 

"It's because it's meant to be. How do I look?" 

"Something new, something borrowed, something old, something blue." Phoebe looks over her list with her sisters. The food was already done, they thanked Jody, Donna and Hannah for helping before they left, but not before paying them. The food was being kept under warming buffet trays, including dessert. Castiel gifted them a homemade cherry pie. As for drinks, they had the glasses, especially for the champagne, a expensive bottle of Dom Perignon for the bride and groom. They already hired a bartender for the evening, a Winchester acquaintance. 

"Piper's dress, my earrings, Melinda Warren's wedding cup and Piper's blue underwear she bought." Prue checked over the list. 

Paige already checked over the guest list. Everyone RSVP already, the other thing to do is get dressed and call the limo service. Sam and Dean were meeting them at the park along with everyone else. Dean was lending them his beloved Baby to Sam for a night, enjoy though it pained him. When Piper heard that, she was pleased. She loved that car. 

"Okay! We have some time to kill. What do we say. Prue? Prue!" 

Prue was falling asleep. Paige knew about her bad luck. Phoebe shook her awake. 

"Prue. Take a quick rest. Don't fall asleep." Phoebe ordered. 

Prue wanted to argue, but she was falling asleep. She went upstairs and immediately passed out. 

This time, she "woke up" outside. Thankfully no one saw her, she ended up behind a dumpster. She was wondering how she got there, when she heard T.J's voice. 

"There you are! I was hoping you'll come back. What are you doing behind the dumpster?" 

"Honestly? I have no idea. Want to come in for a drink?" Prue asked flirtatiously. 

"Better not. C'mon. I have my bike. Lets get outta here." 

Just as T.J and Prue were about to leave, Inspector Krutchen and his partner pulled up along with three police vehicles. 

T.J was revving his bike. But Prue begged him not to do anything stupid. 

Inspector Krutchen had one hand on his gun. He didn't want to use it, but after what happened at that nightclub, the murder at this bar wasn't Prue's only worry. She was under suspicion about her role in that nightclub. She was spotted on someone's social media post right before the explosion. She was seen dancing with Bane Jessop. 

"Don't move. Move away slowly with your hands up." He ordered. 

Prue looked around. They were surrounded. Dammit. Strangely enough, she wasn't worried. T.J was tempted to leave, but Prue whispered in his ear. 

"Name's Prue. I'll see you again." She climbs off the bike. 

Inspector Krutchen was only too happy to slap the cuffs on her. After Prue was arrested, he shoved her into his car. What neither Prue or the Inspector knew, Phoebe was shaking her awake. Prue astral self vanishes, leaving behind locked cuffs to a confused cop. 

Inspector Krutchen was confused. This woman must be a magician. No way she could have disappeared in ten seconds, or ran with six cops close by. He quickly put on a APB on Prue Halliwell. 

Prue gasped when she woke up. Phoebe looked surprised at her reaction. 

"That dream again?" 

"Yeah." Prue was shaking. "It was bad. I was getting arrested." But that's not what worried her. It was like she was somewhere else. Like, her alternative self was taking over. 

"What are you going to do?" Phoebe wasn't sure *what* Prue can do. She was so stressed these days. 

"Well for one thing. Keep our mouths shut. Today is Piper's wedding. " 

"Book of Shadows?" 

They sneak out towards the attic, but got caught by Piper. Seeing their guilty expressions, she demanded an explanation. 

"What's wrong?" Piper was wearing her robe and had curlers in her hair, Paige was currently out getting some hair pins for Piper's hairstyle. ''Why are you going to the attic? Please tell me it's not about the Book." 

Both Phoebe and Prue look guiltily at each other. No way are they worrying their sister. Luckily Phoebe came up with a excuse. 

"Yeah you caught us. Prue is helping me get something old.'' 

"Real old. Something new, borrowed, blue, and old. We have three, we need one more. Just get ready. We'll get our ancestor's wedding cup. You and Sam need to drink out of it, like Melinda did." Thinking back on the women that came before them. Piper thankfully bought the explanation. 

"Oh alright. Just as long as there is no demons." Just than the doorbell rang. "Can one of you get that? That may be Jenna and Bela." 

”What about Rowena?" Prue asked after Phoebe went and answered the door 

"She'll meet us there. The wedding is two hours, and I *still* not even close to being ready." 

Prue breathed a sigh of relief as she walked off. She had to solve her issue quickly. She went upstairs. 

"Daddy!" Phoebe hugs him. "What are you doing here? You should be with the guys getting ready." 

"I want to see my little girl before she walks down the aisle. I need to give her the talk." He says in a stern voice. 

"Dad, we known that since we were twelve. Besides, Sam and Piper already.." 

"I'm kidding. I'm actually here to deliver a letter." 

Phoebe nods in a understanding way. When she married Cole, her dad gave her a letter from their mom Patty. Patty wrote all four of her daughters a letter. Each for milestones in their lives. Their high school grad, their wedding day, their first child, and a poem to hang on their wall so their families can read it. Paige got hers when they first met. 

Just then Jenna and Bela came in a taxi. They were here to get ready. All of them were meeting in the park. 

"Paige must be back by now. Just knock. Prue and I have to get ready ourselves." 

*The police were on their way to the Halliwell Manor, but I intercepted them with a robbery in process. I don't want Piper's wedding being interrupted like the the other Piper. I did say I was "Hands Off" but occasionally I will tweak some things to make some people's day better.* 

Piper tried not to cry reading Patty's letter. 

'Piper. I'm sorry I couldn't be there to see you get married. I want nothing more than to watch and cry seeing you marry the man you love. You must look so beautiful in that dress. I know you are smart, you wouldn't jump into a marriage for kicks. Even if you did, you have free will. Even if I couldn't be there, I will be there in spirit. I love you. Mom.' 

Piper sniffled. She didn't cry, her makeup would run. But she held the letter close to her chest. 

"Thanks mom." As she looked up. She sent a silent prayer to Patty and Penny, her grandma. She already hugged her father, thanking him for delivering Patty's letter. 

"Find anything?" Phoebe asked Prue. 

"Nada." Now what? 

Phoebe looked at her watch. 

"We have to get ready. The limo will be here in less than an hour." 

Rowena was at the altar getting ready. She saw the archangels, Gabriel and Michael sitting down. She couldn't help but check out Gabriel. Hmm. Kinda cute. She wondered if he was available. She quickly looked away when Gabriel looked up. 

Gabriel was checking out Rowena. He had many lovers over the centuries, but Rowena was someone he wouldn't mind getting to know better. Perhaps after the ceremony. There was a shed down the road. He winked at a blushing Rowena. 

"Really Gabriel? This is a wedding." Michael scolded. "When have you *ever* not picked up a woman?" 

"Lighten up bro. You could have gotten laid too, if you weren't so shy around Eve." Gabriel knew about Michael's crush on Eve. If he wasn't so scared of their Father, he would have asked her out a long time ago. 

"She was Adam's wife. It would have been wrong." 

"*Right.* Like you weren't jealous of Gadreel. Eve is single now. In Heaven, she cannot procreate. Just ask her out already. Sheesh!" 

Michael was about to give a sarcastic response back, but when he saw Gabriel get up and start flirting with the witch, he wondered if he should find love for himself. Heaven, even Raphael and Lucifer weren't virgins anymore. Maybe it's time. 

Soon the guests was at the wedding. Rowena already gave the crown of flowers to Prue to give to Piper when she says her vows. Dean had Sam's ivy crown ready to go. Jack had their rings, and they were just arriving. 

Rowena was nervous. She never performed a wedding before. She attended many, even some dark weddings. But this was her first wiccan magical wedding. She was ready. She tried not to look at Gabriel, he said some things to her that made her blush. She was definitely joining him afterwards to get to know each other. 

"Relax Sammy. You look like you are about to faint." 

"His heartbeat is going pretty quick." 

"So is his breathing." 

"Guys. I'm fine. I'm just nervous." Sam was terrified. He didn't know why, he's been dreaming about this day for a very long time now. At least he wasn't alone, Dean, Cas and Jack were in the Impala with him. Adam chose to ride with with Victor and Bela. Today it was official. He was getting married. 

"Halliwell-Winchester. So you and Piper are combining your names? Why not call yourselves Hallichester. So much easier." 

"It's tradition for the women to keep their names. But she knows how important our name is. This was a good compromise." 

"Well that's good." Dean was pleased. The name Winchester carried a lot of weight. He seen the name Johnson in their dad's journal but when he dug deeper, it was the name of Penny Halliwell's parents. Their grandfather Samuel and grandpa Henry were acquaintances with that family back in the day. 

Sam was glad Samuel and the Campbells weren't invited. Samuel proved he couldn't be trusted, he was a cold blooded murderer. He killed innocent people under orders. Their relatives followed Samuel blindly. Sam and Dean were hunters, but followed their consciousness. They wondered about the Winchester side, but John's relatives were dead. The only close relatives they liked were Christian and Gwen. But Gwen was dead, and Christian and his wife disappeared without a trace. 

"This is it. Cas you have the ivy?" 

"Yes." 

”Let's go. We have to walk the women down the aisle. Except me. I have to walk Sammy first, then I have to walk down again with Prue." 

"And I'm walking with Phoebe?" Castiel asked. 

"And Jack is walking with Paige." 

"Adam is walking with Bela? Got it." Jack was excited. He couldn't wait. 

Sam smiled at their friends enthusiasm. This was it. He was ready. After this, he and Piper were moving to Lawrence as husband and wife. They both knew the traveling spell, but wanted to not rely on it. Just in case. 

Piper was excited. She was marrying Sam. But as much as she was happy, she knew she was moving away. Not just down the block, but across the country. She had the spell mastered, but refused to use it unless it was for hunting evil with her sisters. She sighed. She was going to miss them like crazy. 

"Noooo. You are *not* allowed to cry. Do you know how many times I redid your makeup?" Paige scolds. Both Prue and Phoebe chuckle. Piper cried reading their mom's letter. 

"I know. But I'm... 

"Stop! Before *I* ruin *my* makeup. You are Sam are not leaving for a few weeks. Dean's and Jenna's wedding is in Vegas. You are stuck with us for a while longer." Phoebe tells her. 

"Yep. I still have my apartment in town. Luckily, it wasn't rented yet. You and Sam could stay there before you move." 

"Where are Dean and Jenna staying?" Piper asked. 

"Sacred Meadows. Dean and Jenna got jobs there for the time being. Dean is working security and Jenna is working in housekeeping." 

"Good for them. Knowing Dean, he just wants to keep an eye on things." Paige knew their friends well. "Nevada is not that far from here. We can drive or fly there, or even orb." 

”Ah ah! No magic. We have a spy in our mist." Prue warned them. She wasn't dumb, she heard from Olivia and their friend at the police station that Agent Murphy was watching them. After what happened with that witch hunter, and both "Manny" and "Julie" being arrested, none of them were taking any chances. 

”What about Sam and Dean?" Paige asked. 

"They went through this song and dance themselves." 

"Yeah, but we won't be so lucky. They may be hunters, but we are witches. No way am I going to be burned again." The sisters shudder. Paige heard the story, even with angels, exposure wasn't a option. Poor Phoebe. 

"Not now. We have a wedding to go to." The limo was almost there. "To us!" 

"Cheers!" 

Agent Murphy was watching with binoculars. He was about to use his listening device, till Michael put him in a deep sleep. 

"Not today human. You weren't invited." 

Rowena already had her supplies ready. The guests were already sitting, the music was playing, luckily the studio was loud enough for everyone to hear. She smiled as Dean and Bobby escorted Sam down the aisle. Usually the parents did it, but John and Mary were dead. Rowena could see how nervous Sam was. 

As she got the book ready, she saw the eclipse. It was ready to begin. If two lovers said their vows during the moon and sun as one, they will be together forever. The last couple Rowena knew that got married during the eclipse was some French conqueror. He and his wife divorced, but both still loved each other till the day they died. She seen them as their reincarnated selves. They were now a famous power couple. Both proving true love exists. 

She seen Dean walk back to pick up Prue. Once the music changed to Pachelbel's Canon in D, she could see Sam's eyes as he waited for his bride. 

Dean was smiling walking down Prue. Then Castiel with Phoebe, then Jack and Paige, and finally Adam and Bela. Then when Piper came into view with her father Victor, she could see Sam tear up. 

"It's not too late to run." Victor teased. His dad said the same thing before he married Patty. He could have listened, especially when his wife cheated on him, but then again, he wouldn't have his daughters or stepdaughter. 

"Never." She noticed Sam smiling. This was it. 

T.J was determined to find Prue. Luckily the police let him go, they had nothing. But Prue, he had to save her. The police were the least of her problems. 

"Friends, family, love ones. We are gathered here today to celebrate Sam and Piper to join hands and be bonded forever in their love in a hand fasting ceremony. Before we begin the bridesmaids have blessed this circle to ward away evil spirits the day before. Who gives the bride away?" Rowena asked. 

"My daughters and I do." Victor answered. 

"Very well. In hand fasting ceremonies, the rope is used loosely to join two lovers forever in love, or in this case tying the knot. Before you say your vows, I ask that the bridal party toss apples in the sacred circle, along with the laurel leaf to protect their hearts from evil." 

Once Jenna passed them the apples, Prue realized in her stressed out morning, she forgot to put a laurel leaf inside the sliced apples. Hopefully no one noticed. She and her sisters tossed them around the circle. She saw the sparks from the old school magic. 

"The north represents the fire. From the warmth it brings us, it also represents life. Like our sun. It also cooks our food. The south is the earth. It gives us shelter and provides us with everything we need. Food, plants, wood. East with our air. To sustain life. West is our water. That's life itself." Rowena points towards every direction. 

"I will now ask the bride and groom to wear their crowns, as they will be blessed by Mother Earth." She took the crowns and asked both to kneel to her level. 

"With these crowns, you are blessed with the gift from nature. Now stand up." Both Piper and Sam stood up. "I will now bless the rings." Jack passes it to Dean, who then passes it to Rowena. 

"The circle of these rings represents a infinite symbol. No beginning and no end. Always solid, but also malleable, never ending, always together. Sam, Piper. Before you exchange rings, I would ask that you light the candle, the fire representing the passion in your hearts." 

Once Castiel passed it over, both Sam and Piper lit it. 

"Now the candle been lit, you may exchange your vows as you exchange rings." 

Jenna teared up seeing it. She looked over at Dean who winked. Both Sam and Piper held hands. 

"Piper. The day we met was like nothing I ever experienced. I always heard of true love, but I never believed in it till I saw you. As your husband, I will love, honor, cherish and be at your side for the rest of my life. You are my soul, and the owner of my heart. Now and forever." Sam said putting the ring on Piper's hand. 

Piper had to wipe away her tears, even while holding Sam's hand. Sam's eyes were wet. 

"Sam. As your wife, I promise to be true to you. I feel blessed to be at your side. I'm glad you showed up pretending to be a FBI agent. Otherwise I wouldn't know the most kindest, most loving man I ever met. Being surrounded by our family and friends I feel blessed and loved. I will always love you as your lover and best friend." She slips the ring on Sam's hand. 

Rowena forced herself to stay composed. She cared about Sam like a nephew. 

"Now that their vows were said, I am binding their love with this ribbon." She uses her magic powers to join them as one. 

"Heart to be, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be." No one noticed the eclipse that appeared in the sky as Sam and Piper said the sacred vows that were passed down generation after generation before them. 

"So mote it be." Rowena echoed. 

"So mote it be." Everyone else says. 

"With their hearts and soul as one, the ribbon tied represents their love for one another. With everyone witnessing, they are one soul. You may kiss the bride." 

Everyone applauded as Sam and Piper kissed. 

"Today, may I introduce Mr and Mrs Sam and Piper Halliwell-Winchester." Rowena announced. The eclipse ended. 

Piper was now a married woman! Finally Prue could relax. Her nightmare could finally end. When Piper told everyone to meet at the manor for their reception, everyone came and congratulated them. 

Sam and Piper stayed to pose for pictures. Same with everyone else. Gabriel volunteered to do it, he used to work as photographer. Castiel and Jack volunteered to stay behind to clean up. Once the couple left in the Impala, everyone else left, with the exception of Jack and Castiel. 

Jack smiled. He loved their wedding. Now he couldn't wait for Dean's. 

Paige was flirting with Charles, they were riding in the limo with the bridal party. Phoebe and Coop were smiling and talking, their chemistry was strong. Dean and Jenna were holding hands thinking of their own wedding in a few weeks. 

As much as she was happy for her sisters, she couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy. Her loves were taken away. She shook the darkness away. It was her sister's day. But as she watched the scenery go by, she wished she had something of her own. 

*Prue. You should really be careful what you wish for. Whoops! My alarm on my phone went off. The Hard World is getting ready to watch a historic event. I just wished I stayed to watch the carnage earlier. Good luck Prue. Congratulations Sam and Piper.* 

Both archangels left, they had their duties, even Gabriel. Rowena declined to stay, she had her own agenda, but promised to be there for Dean's wedding. As for everyone else, they were laughing and talking. They were waiting for the bridal party, they were going to cut the cake and eat dinner. 

Once the limo arrived, they thanked the driver. Sam and Piper pulled in after the limo left. Phoebe seeing them, opened the door for the newlyweds. 

"Welcome the happy couple!" Phoebe announced. Both Sam and Piper blushed. 

Once they walk in, everyone got ready to party. Unfortunately, their party was ruined when an uninvited guest showed up. 

Everyone watched in horror as a masked man in a motorcycle came crashing in, knocking down Piper's carefully placed wine glasses. Then to Paige's and Jenna's disbelief, he crashed into the table with the wedding cake. Knocking it over. Before anyone could react, the guy calls out Prue's name. 

"Prue!" 

Prue faints as her astral self came to life. 

"T.J!" She jumps on his motorcycle as they drive off. 

Piper just stares at the mess. Sam didn't know what to say. Dean looked ready to kill, both Phoebe and Paige just watch in disbelief. Everyone else was dead silent. Prue was unconscious. 

Piper just walked over to Prue. 

"You better have a good explanation. What! Help me clean!" When she saw everyone staring. 

Phoebe helped Piper clean. But she knew Piper well. If she cleaned after a wild event, it meant Piper was ready to snap. She silently told everyone to keep their distance. Victor just picked up Prue and laid her on the couch. 

Agent Murphy woke up with a deer licking him. Huh? Why was he sleeping in the middle of the day. He couldn't remember why he was here. He blushed when he saw people staring at him. Better get out of here. Good thing his equipment wasn't stolen. 

It took the police hours to solve the robbery. Thank goodness the guy surrendered. But now he had another duty. To arrest Prue Halliwell. She was up the creek. What was her info again? Weird. As Inspector Krutchen looked through the police database, her info was missing. Dammit. Good thing he had his notes. 

Meg just smirks at Jack. He was doing what he was told. Kill a innocent, so Prue could be framed. Good thing the darkness in her heart was awakening. Meg didn't care about the Throne of Hell, but she knew Prue was the next in line. Zankou wants her dead. Meg didn't know why. She squeezed Jack's heart, letting him know who was in charge. Francis swallowed in fear. He didn't know what Meg was, but she scared him. She wasn't human. 

Phoebe watched as Piper swept the floor. Sam tried to cheer up his wife, but Phoebe saw Piper's vein in her head ready to pop. Then Piper threw down her broom. 

"That's it! I can't take it anymore! Everyone out! Wedding is over! OUT!'' She screamed when everyone stared in awkward silence. Soon almost everyone left except Phoebe, Victor, Paige, Sam and Dean. 

"Piper sweetie. Calm down." Phoebe begged. 

"You're married now...." As Paige tries to cheer up her sister. 

"Honey..." Sam starts. 

"Sam. I love you. But evil I can handle. I can handle demons crashing my party. I can handle Armageddon. But my own *sister*? I can't." She takes off her flower crown and veil headband. "I'm going out." She walks out the door. 

Sam and Dean were just standing around when they heard a car engine getting started and taking off in a screech of tires. 

"No she didn't." Dean goes running to the doorway. "Son of a bitch!" Piper stole the Impala. 

T.J had to get Prue away. But where? He knew if she gets arrested, she was good as dead. Wait. There's a place that he heard of. He drove towards Sacred Meadows. He just hoped they helped her. 

"What are we going to do?" Phoebe asked everyone. 

"I tried scrying. The pointer just keeps going back to the manor." 

"Because the real Prue is here." Phoebe tells Paige. 

Sam and Dean were gone, they went to find the Impala and Piper. Sam said he had a feeling where she was. 

Piper was sitting in her old bar, P3. P3 was gone. It was gone for a long time now. Now it was just a car garage. She didn't care. She was just sitting in the car listening to Dean's rock tracks. She couldn't help but pray that her mom was here. She closed her eyes. 

"Piper?" 

"Mom?" Piper opened her eyes. Patty Halliwell was sitting beside her. "How?" 

"You needed me, I'm here. Piper honey, what's wrong?" 

"Everything. Prue. Demons, God. I don't know where to start." 

"Oh sweetie. You are holding too much." 

"Am I. Do you even know what's going on? This may be the last chance of happiness I have. I just wanted to have a nice wedding." 

"Of course I know what's going on. Even in death, we worry. But we are trying. As for Prue, she needs you. All of you." 

"What about me?" 

"Oh Piper." She holds her daughter. "You know everyone needs you. You are strong, but also human. It's okay to snap." 

"I embarrassed myself. I embarrassed Sam. What did I do to make Prue disappear like that?" Piper's face blushed thinking of the guests. Thank goodness her Grams didn't see it. 

"She needs time to figure things out. As for you, I just need to say one thing." 

"What?" 

”Sam is a very handsome man. He reminds me of your father." 

"How. You guys broke up. And how do you know that?" 

"I see things. Victor and I weren't meant to be, but you and Sam. This is true love. Honey, it's time to go home." 

Piper woke up when she heard tapping. She saw Sam and Dean looking worried. She smiled at both. 

"Let's go home." 

Prue and T.J were just laying down looking at the stars. There was a question nagging at T.J. 

"Just how did you get away from the cops?" 

"Long story. I rather not talk about it." 

"Okay. Are you going to take off again? I mean, I did ruin your sister's wedding." 

"Reception." 

"Does it make any better?" 

"Knowing her, probably not." 

"Plus I'm harboring you from the police. That makes me an accessory." 

"Hmm mmm." 

"Now what do we do?" 

"Well you can start by kissing me." 

T.J and Prue start kissing. He knew what his orders were, but screw it. 

Prue was kissing T.J when she felt a tug. 

"No no." She takes off running. 

"Prue? Prue!" 

"I'm free! Don't take me away!" She begs as she vanishes back to the manor. 

Phoebe glares at Prue when she appears in the living room. 

"Welcome back." 

The cops race down the street towards the Halliwell manor. 

"Arrest Prue Halliwell. Use deadly force if necessary." Inspector Krutchen orders. 

"Sir is that really necessary?" His partner asked. 

"She killed a man, possibly involved in that bombing. I can't take any chances." He didn't want to use force, but he has to solve this case. 

"How dare you. I was freed." 

"You ruined Piper's wedding and Piper. How could you be so selfish?" Phoebe demanded. Paige was with Victor, Victor warned her to stay back. So he took her out for a cup of coffee down the road. 

"I'm outta here." As Prue was about to leave, Phoebe grabbed her shoulder. 

"No you don't!" Prue flips her over. 

"That's it." She grabs Prue's throat and shoves her back to the couch. "You are going to listen! How could you be so selfish!" 

"Me? Fine. I'm sick of everything. I want to be free. Prue there," Looks at herself sleeping "All she does is work. Duty, obligation. Well I'm sick of it! I want love. I want free will." 

"Well sorry. We all want that. But guess what. We all have our duties. Especially you." 

"What about you? You took off a lot in high school. Plus ran off to get married during sophomore year in college to a demon." 

"I was just a kid! Plus Cole was a Cambion. Yes my marriage was a mistake, but I got out of it." 

"That is something I always admired about you.'' 

"Huh? What are you saying?" 

"You weren't afraid to chase your dreams. She may have disapproved, but I was rooting for you." Prue's astral self looks at her real self. "You, Piper and Paige. You have something I wished I had. But I had responsibilities first." 

"Psych 101. Freud. Your inner desires. You kept suppressing yourself for us. I did a paper on it in college. You suppressed yourself for so long, your subconscious took over when you slept. Prue. You have to start following your dreams." 

"But what I saw." 

"Just dreams. I'm a psychic and never saw those nightmares. I saw Paradise. Prue. We have two possible futures." 

Astral Prue looked at herself. She disappears. 

Prue wakes up sleepily. 

"Oh no." The place was cleaned up, but everything that was there that morning was gone. Piper's wedding cake was mostly ruined, except the bottom. The Triquetra cake topper was sitting next to it. Nothing much but a few flowers were left. 

"I ruined her wedding." Suddenly, the lights went out. "Now what?'' 

The front doors break down and police in tactical gear break in with guns. 

"Police! Hands up! No sudden movements! Take them both.'' Inspector Krutchen orders. 

"What's the charge?" Phoebe demanded. 

"Murder." 

"My sister, she's innocent!" 

"Harboring a known fugitive! Take them both away!" 

Dean, Sam and Piper could only watch in stunned horror from down the street. 

"Great. Now I have a case. To save my sisters." 

It was over three hours since their arrest. A public defender was assigned to Phoebe, but he hadn't arrived yet. Prue was being held on a one million dollar bond. Phoebe almost fainted hearing that. No way in hell did they even have that. They had savings, but it wouldn't come close. She didn't know what to do. 

Inspector Krutchen was arguing with the agent. He said he had the real suspect in custody. 

"But Miss Halliwell was seen with the victim before he died. Plus she was seen with Bane Jessop before the explosion." The Inspector argued. 

"Bane Jessop was seen there with multiple women many times. He did own the club. Miss Halliwell was just another notch." 

"But..." 

"I already talked to the DA.The charges are being dropped. You have the real suspect in a holding cell. He confessed and even gave up the murder weapon. May I suggest you do your job?" 

Inspector Krutchen could only watch as he walked out. He wanted to argue back, but he was a government agent. Why he was so interested in Prue Halliwell, he had no idea. He went over to the suspect. 

"You ready to confess?" 

"Just protect me." 

"From who?" 

"The demon." 

"Well that was the trip." Dean remarked. 

"No harm done. Oh well. The reception was ruined. Not the wedding." Piper looked around. She smiled. "We have time to cut the cake." 

Agent Murphy was sitting in his car watching the house. He wasn't alone, the demon Meg was with him. 

"You freed the witch." 

"She was innocent. But I don't see why an innocent man had to die." Agent Murphy was a government agent and seen combat in the marines, but who he was working with made him uneasy. 

"Don't worry about him. I can give you what you want. Just keep an eye on the sisters." 

When Meg disappeared, Agent Murphy gave a silent prayer. He just hoped he was doing the right thing. 

Three weeks later 

Jenna was in her room in The Mirage Hotel in Vegas. She was getting ready for her own wedding. She wasn't alone, her friend Mariah was with her. 

"I cannot believe you are getting married. To Dean Winchester, no less." Mariah was jealous. She was disappointed Sam was no longer available, but that wasn't why she was so envious. It was Jenna's new career. She was a hunter. She wasn't sure what a hunter was, when she asked Jenna, Jenna gave her the gritty details. Sounded dangerous. But also intriguing. 

Jenna's family was in shock when they heard the news about Armageddon. God. He was real. But wasn't the loving God they grew up with. But a Writer. A bored Writer that wanted to scrap everything and start over. Poor Dana had to drink herself to sleep. Her dad Maurice was in disbelief. As for Devon, he took off and wasn't seen since. She asked Piper and her sisters to look for Devon. 

She didn't know why Devon took off. But maybe the news of what's coming scared him. She just hoped he was alright. 

"Dean and I waited long enough. Besides, the wedding is not for three days. That gives me time to solve a case." 

"A case? About what?" Mariah asked. 

Jenna shows Mariah an article about dead bodies. Two women were found in the town of Good Springs Nevada. Their throats ripped out and their blood drained. 

"Ugh. Sounds like wild animals." Mariah tells her. 

"Close. Vampires." 

"Vampires? They're real too? Why don't you send your boyfriend over to hunt? Or even your sister in law." Jenna told her about the sister's identities, and what they did on a daily basis. 

"Remember I told you about Piper and me in another dimension? I hunted, somewhat. The Sam and Dean in that world showed me how. Plus I spent time in that secret bunker looking at old case files." Jenna was bored that time. Since Piper was still sick, she, Alt Charlie and HC Dean went and checked out old files. (HC Sam refused to leave Piper's side). Damn. So many things none of them knew. Vampires, werewolves, ghosts. But that isn't the only thing. Time travel, gods, archangels. But that wasn't even scratching the surface. The Men of Letters knew things. The knowledge they had. Someone had to supply them with the info. There was one file that intrigued them. A mysterious man came to the bunker in the fifties along with a member named Larry Ganem. That wouldn't have interested Jenna, except the man Larry was seen with. A tall man who's description sounded like Sam. While reading it, she found out the no named man came with a box. He came with Larry and dropped off the box inside the bunker. Time travel, Men of Letters. Was that Sam? But crossing dimensions wasn't easy. Never mind time travel. Once thing Jenna knew from watching Back to the Future. One thing change, however minor can cause a ripple. She closed the file and put it back. But that knowledge made her think. Become a hunter. Train others to protect themselves. She heard of Magic School from Piper, Charlie and Dean. Witches, magical beings came there to learn how to fight. What about humans? She decided to hunt and asked a reluctant Dean for training. 

She did okay hunting that vengeful spirit of Jeffrey. But she wanted to hunt herself. Fearing Sam and Dean would steal this hunt, she sent them North. A lamia was terrorizing a random town. As for the Halliwells, they were busy with their own lives in San Francisco. She knew the sisters were spending time with Piper before she moved away. They were coming tomorrow night. They were going to attend the wedding. Hopefully her wedding was better than Piper's. 

"I want to prove to everyone I can hunt. Besides, I been training in France." 

"Really? You never told me." 

"It was supposed to be a surprise. There is a witch named Simone that trained me. Her boyfriend was a hunter. Whenever I had some downtime from the show, I assisted them with hunts. Especially once the whitelighters disappeared." Her first solo hunt wasn't easy. She hunted a siren. Unfortunately the siren got away, but not before leaving her friend, a oni behind. 

The oni was something Jenna never heard of and wasn't sure how to hunt it. She remembered how she was captured by it. The *oni* who called himself Tora was in France looking for his wayward son. He ran into Jenna in a Parisian cafe and immediately became enamored with her. He decided to use her as bait to draw out his son. 

Jenna was exhausted from filming. Her contract was almost up and was working overtime to finish her scenes before she headed back to the United States. But not before hunting the siren responsible for brainwashing innocent men to killing their families. Thanks to Simone's hunter boyfriend Jules, they trained Jenna how to hunt. Hunting was rare in France, only because the Men of Letters took care of most of the monsters in Europe. However some hid themselves so well that they tried not to draw attention to themselves while hunting their victims. 

The siren was a creature that was personal to Jules. His sister and mom were murdered by his father when he was a young boy. He was adopted by Simone's aunt who started training him as a hunter. She was a witch, but like Piper, hunted trying not to use her magic. Jules grew up and wore a charm to keep him immune to the siren's powers. Luckily he was wearing it when she sang to him. 

He was anticipating her when Jenna and Simone came in. Simone was going to use her powers to meld the siren's feet to the floor and Jenna was going to stab the creature with the dagger dipped with the blood of the last man that the siren bewitched. Unfortunately the siren got away when one of its bewitched victims came in and attacked everyone in the room. Jules was forced to shoot him in the leg, causing the siren to get away. What none of them knew is the siren had a lover. An oni. 

Onis were rarely seen outside Japan. They were considered one of the most dangerous creatures in the world. They were mostly hunted by witches, since they were the only ones that were equal in power to them. Unlike other monsters, oni creatures knew magic. They could manipulate weather, were psychic, had superhuman strength, had magical powers that no other creatures had. Jenna remembered reading them in the Book of Shadows. The only way to kill one was with the Power of Three. However, if that wasn't available, killing the source of its power could destroy it. At the time no one knew what that was. 

After Jenna paid for her espresso, she went walking home to relax for the night. Right before she came inside her apartment building, a man came running and started talking in rapid French. 

"Mademoiselle! I need help! My son! He is injured!" 

Jenna was usually guarded around strangers. But the man's voice sounded desperate. 

"Where?" 

"That way!" He points to an alleyway. 

Jenna runs towards the alleyway. Once inside she realized her error. She was in a foreign country. Plus she was a young woman living alone. She was about to turn around when she blacked out. 

She woke up tied up in a chair. For the next few hours she was forced to listen to the oni's rants. The oni was telling Jenna how she was going to be his son's mate. While he was talking, Jenna was struggling to get away. Luckily the chair had splinters. She used the broken part to cut the ropes, then after the creature left, she quickly got away, but not before stealing its weapon. 

Once the creature came back, it was furious to find Jenna gone. Not to mention its kanabo. It was a huge headache for Jenna, Jules and Simone. Luckily Simone knew what Tora was and used her magic to subdue the monstrous oni. She then told Jenna to stab the oni into its third eye, the source of its power. Once it was dead, they destroyed the body. Onis were believed to immortal, so to be sure, they cut off its head and gorged out the eyes. Then they burned the remains, the head and body in two different places. 

Both Simone and Jules told her she was now ready to be a hunter. They hunted together till Jenna returned from France. Jenna never hunted solo in the States before, but was looking forward to it. Luckily she knew how to hunt vampires. She already had her blade and dead men's blood. She bribed a undertaker for blood from a car accident victim. She wanted to prove she could be a decent hunter. This vampire hunt would be her first hunt. She already had her car, a 1972 dark blue Chevy Camaro. She bought it recently from her dad's friend. It was in rough shape when she bought it, so she took it to a mechanic who her dad called a "miracle worker" who restored it back to life. It was expensive, but she needed wheels. Her weapons were hidden in the trunk like the Impala, but she disguised it with a false bottom as well, with the same symbol Dean put in his own car, but with black paint. It would be very tough to see. 

No way she was telling anyone. Not till she proved she could handle herself. If Piper and Prue could hunt solo, then she could too. 

"Alone. You are going to hunt alone. Jen, are you sure? I heard stories. Most hunters have partners. Even Sam and Dean rarely go alone." 

"I'll be fine. Besides, I won't be alone. Another hunter is meeting me there. He has his own case, but he wants me to hunt this nest." 

"At least take me with you." Mariah begged. 

"I'll be fine. I need you here to keep an eye on things. The wedding is coming up and I don't want anything to go wrong like Piper's wedding." Jenna felt sorry for Piper. She barely spoke to Prue for days afterwards. 

”Okay. Jen, call if anything goes wrong." 

"Promise. One favor." 

"What." 

"Don't tell anyone. Please. Dean he'll be pissed." She knew his temper well. As for Sam, he didn't want to be judged by his puppy dog eyes. Mariah sagged. 

"Fine. Break a leg." They hug. 

Two teenagers were making out in a car when a blue van came driving by. Neither noticed, they were too busy kissing. Things were getting hot and heavy when a shadow came flashing by. The girl gets unnerved seeing it. 

"You see that?" She demanded. 

"See what?" The guy says, eager to continue. 

She looks around. The shadow was gone. 

"Must be my imagination." She was about to kiss him again when she saw the same shadow. "There!" 

He was about to argue back when he saw the same shadow in the front of his car. 

"The hell?" Since their car was steamed up, he used his sleeve to see outside. They jumped as the car lid popped. 

Their hearts were beating quickly. Neither wanted to go out, but they needed to fix their car. Whoever was outside, he sabotaged their engine, leaving them vulnerable and unable to escape. 

"I'll be back." His girlfriend grabbed his sleeve. 

"Don't leave me here alone!" 

”I won't be long." He assured her. 

She was about to beg again when the passenger window smashed taking the girl out of the car screaming. Luckily before anything could happen to her, the vampire's head was cut off. 

Seventeen year old Krissy Chambers rolls her eyes at her fellow hunter, Josephine Barnes. 

"Next time, you'll be the bait." Krissy tells her fellow friend/hunter. 

Aiden just stares at the headless vampire. He was glad he finally got his revenge, but he couldn't help but sneak glances at Krissy. They were kissing, but that kiss was more than work. He winked at Krissy, who then rolled her eyes. 

There was a lone hunter watching from across the park. He saw the blue van, and also watched as the newborn vampire followed orders. He was hoping his friend would be here, but she wasn't. He glanced at his phone and was pleased to see that Jenna was on her way. With her around his charge would reveal herself. 

Jenna pulls up to the local police station. She was already dressed up, she changed and did her hair and makeup in her cheap motel room. She was just waiting for her partner, some guy named Chris. She was glad she styled her hair and makeup. To avoid being recognized, she used tricks theatre companies used on their actors. Plus was wearing glasses and colored contacts. She looked down at her ID, Special Agent, Joan Wilson. Her dad's friend liked female rockers, so she named herself after two of them. When she saw a cheap looking Toyota pull up, she got out of her car. 

"Agent Gallagher? I'm Agent Wilson. Pleased to meet you." 

Chris looked startled seeing Jenna. The last time he saw her was before she died. She and her brother in law Sam were trying to save Dean, who was turned. She was bitten by Dean who felt horrified. He was tempted to turn her, because he drank too much of her blood, but reluctantly had to snap her neck because her blood attracted the vampires nearby. He then took her body and left her with her brother. He ended up burning her body with a hunter's funeral. 

Chris at the time was dating his fiancee. He knew Jenna from the future, she was a decent hunter. Especially after the world went to shit. Man. Seeing her alive and well, plus two decades younger, he was pleased to meet her again. As they shook hands, Chris wondered if he was already born. He was on his way back to Kansas anyways after this case, he wanted to see his mom, hopefully she got that C section and not died from childbirth when giving birth to him. 

"Hi. Ready?" 

"Let's go." Both hunters walk inside. 

"FBI. You're here about the 'Lady Killers' murders aren't you?" The sheriff asks. 

"Lady Killers?" Jenna asked. 

"Coined it myself. Never seen a young FBI agent before. You look kinda familiar. Have we met?' He asked looking at Jenna. Luckily Chris distracted him. 

"What can you tell me about the case." 

"Two young women, barely out of their teens, were found with their throats slit and blood drained. Never seen anything like it." The sheriff shakes his head. He then leads them to his office. "But that isn't the only strange thing. We set up surveillance cameras near a popular makeout spot for teenagers. You know, for safety reasons. Check this out." 

As they watched the footage they seen three teenagers, one of them cutting off a vamp's head. Jenna didn't recognize any of the victims, but Chris did. Krissy Barnes. She was the head hunter in the Nevada Vegas area. Her and her husband Aiden trained new hunters when the world ended. Along with their friend, Josephine, they ran a orphanage. 

It was important that Krissy survives. She died when she was killed by werewolves, leaving behind small kids. He and her husband refused to have biological children, instead they adopted. Unlike what their mentor did, she only trained those that wanted to hunt. Those that didn't, they went on to work teaching them about educational things. Math, English, history, etc. Krissy had to live, she died less then seven years from now. Her and her friends needed to prepare for war. 

"I'm going to send an APB to the State. Those three are going down." 

"No you're not. Why do you think we're here? You are impeding on a federal investigation. I suggest you delete the footage and hand us the USB stick with the video." Chris ordered. 

"What was that about?" Jenna asked. 

"I know the girl in the tape. I need to run some errands, mind splitting up?" Chris knew where Krissy was. In the past, she was was hunting with her friends, but since Bianca ran away from home to become a hunter, the future is changing. He needed to find her. Hopefully she wasn't doing something stupid. 

"You're twenty six?" The motel clerk asks in a smirking tone, looking at Krissy's fake ID. 

"More like forty." Krissy brags, sliding him sixty bucks. Rooms like this were cheap in Nevada, but she needed to bribe the clerk. She and her friends managed to track down the vampire that killed Josephine's family. "Thanks." 

Jenna got a lead. Chris told her where the vamp was, it was in room 307 at the Stone Hotel. Jenna already had her blade ready, she kept it sheathed underneath her long coat. She showed off her badge to the clerk who waved her in. Plus paying him a few bucks. She went to the third floor to confront the vamp, hopefully no cameras were around. 

Good thing about to being a hunter, she was trained to pick locks. Dean showed her a few days ago when they were hunting a skinwalker. Dean wasn't happy about Jenna becoming a hunter, but Jenna was determined to become one. It took her a few tries, but she did it. Now picking locks was easy. Just like this one. 

She took out her blade the moment she walked in the room. She looked around, but didn't see anything off about it. Until she heard a click. 

"Are you stupid or just arrogant. Put the blade down. Slowly." 

Jenna did, but quickly grabbed the gun out of Krissy's hand. 

"If you point a gun towards someone, be prepared to shoot." Good thing for her self defense training in college and her hunter's training. She looked at Krissy. 

"Kinda young to be a vamp. What are you doing here? Especially on a school night?" 

Krissy just looks at her in disbelief. No way. She knew Dean was engaged, but to meet his fiancee in person? She wanted to ask her for a autograph, but she was on a case. 

"Who are you?" 

"Jenna." Might as well not lie. "Why are you hunting kid?" 

"I have my reasons. How did you find me? Did Dean send you?" 

"No. But you're lucky I didn't bring him. He would have dragged you home. Besides this is the only other hotel in town. I been hunting awhile. Plus have more money to spend." 

"Stupid clerk. At least hand me back my gun." 

"Not until you tell me what's going on." 

Both Josephine and Aiden went sneaking in the room where the vampire was at. They had their equipment, it was provided for them by their mentor, Victor Rogers. The woman was tied up and moaning in pain. 

They were about to free her when they heard a hiss. Both teens turned around in shock, but before the vampire can advance, Jenna and Krissy broke in. The vampire jumps out the window. Jenna runs to the window to see where the vampire was heading to. A blue van? 

"Dammit!" Krissy runs out. Dammit! She was just a kid. Jenna runs out after her. 

While Josephine and Aiden were calling an ambulance, Jenna follows Krissy. Krissy shoots the vampire with darts filled with dead men's blood before he can get away. Just before Jenna could kill the vamp, Krissy stops her. 

"Not your kill." 

”Help me please. The pain! The hunger! Make it stop!" The vampire groans. 

Before Jenna could say anything, Josephine angrily cuts his head off. 

"My family. They can finally rest." 

Chris could only watch from his car. He knew that outcome, but he also knew he cannot change time too much. It was the events of this hunt that made all four the hunters they were in the future. 

Jenna drove Krissy home. Krissy was filling Jenna in on what happened to her family. Her dad, Lee Chambers was a fellow hunter, but disappeared awhile back ago. It was Victor that found her in foster care and adopted Krissy as his own. Krissy said he was a hunter, he became one when his family was murdered by a wendigo. He trained the other two teenagers as hunters when their families were killed. 

"You know this isn't the life. What about college? You three should stay out of it." 

"You're an actress. Why are you hunting? Did Dean make you?" Krissy mocked back. 

"Difference between you and me, I am older and know things. Besides, Dean didn't *make* me do anything. I'm a adult." 

Krissy scoffs. She saw Aiden's and Josephine's eyes when Jenna and Krissy ran in, and after they took the body and head, they asked Jenna questions. Why was she helping them? She was an actress. Jenna just said she was just doing her job. They follow a red car to a house. 

"A house?" She's been expecting a compound or a fortress. Like the Men of Letters in the alternative universe. 

”Just wait till we get inside. C'mon, I'll introduce you." 

Victor Rogers was on his tablet trying to recruit the newest hunter, Ann Marty. He's been watching her since that brawl in San Diego, and when she moved to Lebanon Kansas. She usually hung out with her three friends, but when he saw her hunting from the videos his contact sent back to him, he was determined to recruit her in his newest household. He didn't need to send in his vampire friend to kill her family, she was already in the system. However, those three kids she hung out with, they would be perfect hunters. His "kids" were going to be eighteen in less than a year. He needed to train the newest kids. Especially that Ann girl. He just wished he knew where she went. Hearing the kids coming back, he goes downstairs. 

"Nice digs." Jenna tells her. 

"Thanks. Victor, he should be home." 

"I am. Hi, Victor Rogers." He looks at Jenna. "Have we met?" 

"She's on that French soap opera. What's it called? Nouveau Départ. Plus her YouShare channel." Krissy tells Roger. She wasn't a fan of either show, but knew her roommates were fans. Especially Aiden to her irritation. She shook off that jealous feeling. He was just her annoying roommate. But she couldn't help but blush staring at him walking by. 

"Oh yes! I knew I recognized you! I used to hunt with Sam and Dean back in the day. Now I'm retired. Bad leg." He hugs Josephine when she walks up to him. "Are you alright?" 

"Yes. It's over." 

"Good. Put it behind you. Now. You have that test tomorrow." 

"Yes. Victor." 

"Aiden. Clean your room. Its been three days." 

"Fine. Can I play video games after and chill?" 

"Only before bedtime. Get going.'' 

"Krissy. What's your plan?'' 

"Watch TV, veg out." 

"Okay. Don't stay up too late." 

Jenna watches at the three teens go upstairs. 

"Wow. How do you find time to hunt?" 

"I don't, but they do. I trained them in everything they knew. I even supplied them with weapons, the best tech, and knowledge. My friend, Samuel Campbell sent everything I needed." 

Samuel Campbell? Jenna barely knew him. But knew how much Sam and Dean distrusted him. He murdered people and caged monsters. So far Dean said little about him, but warned Jenna to stay far away from him and the Campbells when she hunts. 

"So, you train high school kids? What happens during their down time? These kids should be focusing on school, not hunting." 

"These kids need to protect themselves. That is why they are being trained. As for the future, it is up in the air. I know why you became a hunter, it's because you know what's coming. I just want them prepared." 

Jenna didn't say much, but it sounded wrong. 

"Anyways, Josephine is a great student, a all around athlete, Aiden is quick and clever, he can pick and steal without anyone knowing. And Krissy. A natural born leader. Just your fiancee Dean." They were talking when Jenna's phone rang. She excused herself. 

As Jenna went outside, Victor got up and made a call himself. Can't have Jenna running to Dean. 

"Yes, the wedding plans are going smoothly. How's the hunt? Oh fire? That can work. Listen, I have a appointment in the morning. See you in a few days. Love you. Bye." Phew. Jenna knew Dean. If he hears even a hint that Jenna was hunting, he'll be here so fast, she won't have time to react. Hearing footsteps she got ready to flip her attacker. 

”Whoa! White flag. Jenna, what did you find out?" Chris says walking up to her. 

As Jenna filled him in, Chris nods. 

"Sounds fishy. Did you see another girl? Green eyes, blonde hair, about 5'6 inches?" God he hoped not. She was a good hunter, but tended to jump too quickly in dangerous situations. 

"No. Victor never mentioned her. Listen. I'm going to keep an eye on these kids. Something about that guy rubs me the wrong way." Jenna was only hunting a short time, but she understood why hunters had that 'instinct.' She said goodnight to Chris and went inside. 

Chris already knew the newborn vampires that the three teens killed were innocent. He also knew what was about to come after the wedding. He just hoped they were ready to fight. 

"Morning. Just in time, waffles?" Victor asked Jenna. 

"Sure." She was hungry. She watched as three kids walked out the door. 

"Phew. It's always busy in this house. So you and Dean. Planning on having any?" 

"I don't know. Never thought about it." Jenna and Dean never discussed it, especially with what's coming. But she wondered about it. 

"Believe me it's worth it." He takes out his wallet. "Its been years. I think about them everyday. Wendigo." He tears up. "Anyways, I got chores to do, plus I have a video chat meeting with my boss. I work from home, but work is never done." 

Jenna was texting her friend about the wedding when Krissy and her two roommates walked in the door. 

"Hey. What happened to school?" 

"Victor pulled us out." Aiden's face was grim. He always stated that their education was worth everything. 

"There is a lead on the vampire that may have killed Krissy's dad." Victor opened up his folder. There was pictures of a young woman. As Krissy got angry seeing the vampire's face, Jenna wondered. She stalked Krissy's social media. All three's profiles was private, but she managed to figure out their passwords. Good thing Chris sent her their info. Krissy's dad. He was most likely dead, but his vessel was very much alive. An angel was possessing it. There were pictures of him during the angel fiasco a few years ago. Krissy's dad most likely said yes. But then why did Victor lie? This sounded so suspicious. She called Chris. 

"Yeah. It does sound suspicious. That same blue van was found at every scene. I'm going to talk to the clerk." Chris hung up. Bianca wasn't at the house, but maybe she was seen at this hotel. She was obsessed about her parents. So was Chris, but Bianca was too impulsive. She cannot change the future too much. Especially after her parents died. They died violently. 

After Jenna hung up, she looked out the window. The same blue van was parked outside. Weird. 

Victor walked in the room. Jenna was wondering where the kids went. 

"That lead. They went to track down that vampire." 

"That's not the only problem." Jenna pointed outside. "That same blue van was seen outside in both those cases." Jenna tells Victor. The one last night, and the one a few days before. 

"We'll check it out." 

Chris was already waiting at the abandoned cabin where the vampire was hidden. Bianca was in town, but not the hotel the vampire's victim was at. But the motel where Jenna was staying. He was slow. Dammit. Now Bianca was in the wind. He had to stop her. She cannot tell her parents the truth on who she is. But he needed to save Jenna first. He had no choice but to wait. 

Jenna and Victor were walking down the path where Victor mentioned seeing a suspicious figure wearing a grey hoodie went. Jenna didn't trust Victor, but those kids were way too young for this. When she saw a man standing behind a tree where the vampire was seen was at, she motioned for him to get his dart gun ready. She took out her blade to cut off its head. Right before she can react, Victor hit Jenna over the head, making her pass out. Victor gave Seth, the vampire he was acquaintanced with a grim nod. 

"She killed my dad! She needs to die!" Krissy demanded. "Move out of the way!" The vampire was right in front of Krissy. 

"She's an innocent girl. Don't be a murderer." Chris refused to move out of the way. 

"She's a monster. She has to die." Aiden demanded. All Krissy talked about was her dad. 

"Why spare her?" Josephine demanded. 

"A cure exists. She can be saved." 

"Bullshit." A cure? Why didn't Victor mention it? She overheard Sam and Dean talking about it. "My dad..." 

"Hunting isn't so black and white. It's more complex than just killing. A guy that lived by those rules, he was executed." Chris knew Gordon Walker was targeted by the Alpha Vampire. His car was sabotaged and after he was injected with dead men's blood, he died in a fiery car crash. He killed many vampires, but also many innocents. The Alpha was pissed that he was drawing too much attention to other hunters and paid that assassin to kill Gordon. 

"Then I need to find that bloodsucker that killed my dad." 

"Okay. Let's take this girl and go back." Chris was a stickler for the rules, in the original future Krissy killed this girl. However the price was heavy. She became a great hunter, but did what Gordon Walker did. She and her two friends killed anyone without mercy, innocent or not. Krissy was killed by a group of werewolves who tore her apart. Then they stole all of the kids from the orphanage and turned them. Chris told them they had one more job. 

Jenna woke up with a huge migraine. Ugh. Where was she? When she came to, she saw Victor and that vampire staring at Jenna. 

"You're awake. Good." He then starts flipping over furniture. "The kids are on their way back. They will come home victorious, when they discover your dead body. Jenna M, their social media star is dead. They will be furious that the nest they were killing came back for revenge. They would want revenge. Especially Dean. His fiancee couldn't be saved. Plus Sam. Him and his wife's sisters will be useful. With them on my side, we can train the newest hunters. Especially witches. Hunter witches. We will be invisible." Victor was a fool not to see it before. He expected Dean to come. But having his fiancee instead? His plan was falling into place. "The next generation will be great soldiers." 

"You're insane." Jenna was pissed. At Victor, but at most of all herself. If Dean found out she hunted alone, he would be understandably pissed off. But if she dies, she didn't want to think about it. 

"There's a war coming. A huge one. Maybe my methods are insane. But maybe playing dirty is how we survive. You're not a parent. Do you know what it is like hearing your kids screaming? Their cries?'' Their screams were heard every night in Victor's dreams. "At least I have a second chance. Too bad about you. You and Dean's children would have been great hunters. Oh well. Maybe his second wife." Before Jenna could say anything, the door opened and Chris came in with the three teenagers. 

"Hello? I brought home these three kids. They were lost in the woods." Chris looked over at Jenna. Phew. Just in time. Krissy looked at Jenna tied up on a chair. She looked at Victor who was holding a gun. 

"Wha..what's going on." 

"These two. They were going to ruin us. Jenna here, she was going to expose us on her social media channel. Can you imagine the chaos that will come out of this?" 

Aiden looked over at the vampire who was grinning with his sharp teeth at them. 

"Why is that vampire here?" 

"These two. They're working together.'' Jenna tells Aiden and Chris. They look at Victor who has a wide eyed look at them. 

"Is it true?" Krissy asked. 

"It's complicated." 

Kristy and her two friends came to the same horrifying conclusion. 

"These two. They been sending fresh vamps as easy kills. To make you his soldiers." Chris tells them. 

"Our families. They weren't killed by those vampires were they." Krissy asked. 

"No." Victor knew he already lost. Jenna wasn't a threat. Neither were the teenagers. The vampire was old. He will kill them all. As for the guy, he was looking at Victor with a calm expression. Like he knew what the outcome was going to be. 

"I did. They all screamed. Especially the little ones.." The vampire bragged. He was looking at Jenna. Mmm. Fresh blood. He would turn her, and her boyfriend. With them on his side he can kill the Mother and the Alpha Vampire, becoming the new Alpha. Before the world ends, turn and eat as much as they could. 

"Enough Seth!" Victor demanded. "I needed new hunters. You three. It wasn't random that I chose you. A war is coming. I needed the best. The cream of the crop. Just having you wasn't enough. I needed you to have motivation. To be blood thirsty for revenge. That would have made you the best in the world." 

"So you killed our families?" Aiden wanted to cry. A murderer. His mentor was a cold blooded murderer. 

Jenna could only watch. Dean was right. Hunting wasn't black and white. She had to call him. Hopefully he didn't know where she was, he gets panicky when she is alone. 

"Sacrifices had to be made. Imagine all the future lives that will be saved. Now you all are ready. Come. Join me." Victor throws down his gun. "Together we can train new hunters." 

Krissy looks at Victor, then her friends. Jenna was staring at Krissy and Victor helplessly. Chris didn't move. He knew he wasn't supposed to interfere, but he'll kill Victor before he hurts these kids. 

"No." 

"That's too bad. Kill them." Victor orders Seth. 

Chris took out his gun, before anyone else could react, Seth grabbed Aiden. 

"Let him go!" Josephine begged. Seth just grinned with his fangs. 

"We're leaving." He turned around to leave, but not before Josephine tried to hit him. Using her as a distraction, Krissy shoots Seth with dead men's blood. One in the eye, another in his chest. Before she could shoot Victor, he grabbed the dart gun away from Krissy. 

"Foolish girl. I thought you everything you know." 

"Not everything." She grabs her gun from her pant leg and points it at Victor's face. Jenna begs Krissy not to do what to she is about to do. She didn't hunt long, but she recognized the trigger for revenge. 

"You're not a murderer Krissy. We don't kill people. You don't kill people." 

"He's not a person. He's a monster." Krissy insists. She still had her gun pointed at Victor's face. "He took everything from us. People we loved, people we cared about." She clicks the barrel. "He has to die." 

"Krissy think about this. If you do this. You're no better than him. Put the gun down." Jenna heart was beating quickly. She hunted, but wouldn't kill an innocent. She thought about Jeffrey from the alternate world. He killed for fun. She didn't know what drove Jeffrey to that state, but Krissy wasn't a killer. 

"Things always end up bad no matter what we do." Chris tells everyone in the room. He saw Victor go down on his knees. He still held up his gun. He knew what was going to happen, but just in case, he'll take drastic measures. 

Both Aiden and Josephine stood frozen waiting for Krissy's next move. 

Victor just looks at Krissy. He already decided. But he had to tell Krissy the truth about her father. 

"Your father. He is still alive." Everyone in the room froze. 

Krissy looked startled. 

"You're lying." 

"No I'm not. He said yes." He then took his gun he had hidden in his ankle area and shot himself. He was dead before Krissy pondered his words. 

Chris closed his eyes. Jenna just watched with a blurred vision. Both Josephine and Aiden just watched as Krissy put her hand inside her pocket and pulled out her bullets. 

Jenna was outside. Dean was angry that she took off without telling him. Stupid Mariah. Great. Now she'll get yelled at and get judged by Sam's puppy dog eyes and Piper's judgy tone. Great. She hung up the phone. She went over to Krissy who was staring at the stars. 

"How loud was Dean?" She asked with a smirk. 

"Not as much when I get back. So what now? Do you and your friends want a ride?" 

"To where?" 

"The airport. I'll buy you tickets to go home. Your aunt in Cincinnati? Plus their relatives back east." 

”We'll be okay. Josephine, she'll be eighteen soon. As for me and Aiden, we won't be teenagers forever." She looked back at the house. Aiden was waving at both. 

"The girl?" 

"If Chris said what is true, then she'll be cured by morning. Chris is going to stay here till his friend shows up. A guy named Rufus Turner." 

Rufus Turner? Ha. He hates kids. But at least he can keep an eye on those three. If she knew Bobby from the few times she met him, then Bobby Singer wasn't that far behind. 

"What do you see in Dean anyways. He's like a decade older than you." 

"I don't know. All I know is he is wonderful." Jenna sighs dreamily. 

Krissy smirks. 

"It's true what my dad says. Love is blind. See you Jenna. Congrats on your wedding. Wish I could come." 

"Wedding is in Vegas. The New Vegas Chapel, Four p.m." 

"Can't come. Josephine has a soccer tournament. But we'll be rooting for you." 

"Just remember. Don't go looking for trouble. Especially hunting" 

"I promise. If monsters appear, then we'll do what we have to do." They hug. "Thanks for saving us." 

Chris watches as Jenna drove away. Rufus and Bobby were not that far, they were coming here after the wedding. Bianca is safe. She is the one that called Dean, not Mariah. He told Bianca not to say anything stupid. Especially to her parents that will be attending the wedding. 

The wizard was ready. His plan was flawless. Good thing the entrance to the Underworld was in Nevada. He was ready to ask for the Charmed Ones help. 

Anael was washing her hands. Good thing that nephilim didn't put up those anti angel symbols. She had the heart in a cooler on ice. Metatron was the one that told her about the Trails. He wasn't working alone, he was working with a higher tiered angel. She needed a shower. All this blood was disgusting. Especially her clothes. They needed to be destroyed. 

"So that's it? Okay. So I have to do that? Okay. Thanks Tony." Adam hangs up. 

"Honey, what did he say?" Bela asked her boyfriend. 

"We need to go to church. I have to confess." 

Sam tuned out Dean who was bitching about Jenna taking off hunting without him. Sam was disappointed in Jenna, and after telling Piper about it, she said she was going to use her "Gram's Voice" on Jenna before the wedding. No way was Sam missing it he needed to be there for Dean. He looked at his text. So that's it. He told Dean after the wedding they had a case. 

Chuck wondered what was going on in Magic World. He knew both Trails were about to begin. Too bad he'll miss it. He laughed at the crazy shenanigans in Washington DC. The Hard World, it always was his favorite reality TV show. Especially Fox News. They were the cheapest news station for a reason.


	92. Chapter 92

Sam was laying in his hotel bed puking. He usually shared a room with his wife, but Jenna insisted that her and Dean didn't see each other before the wedding. Sam felt terrible. He was sick for these last few weeks. Same with Adam. Bela and Piper were exhausted taking care of their men. Last night was the worst. Hearing the door open he groaned. 

"No more soup." Sam pleaded. All Piper fed him was chicken soup. He puked again.

"Its Dad's famous recipe, Kitchen Sink Stew. Eat up." Dean ordered. 

Ugh. Sam hated that stew more than chicken. He had no idea what was in it, but he knew cayenne pepper was the one of the main ingredients. Both Sam and Dean hated it, but it worked miracles. Sam reluctantly ate it. 

"That wasn't so bad wasn't it?"

Sam burped.

"Adam is already walking around. C'mon. I brought you a ginger ale. The wedding is not till four, but I still have a lot of shit to do!"

Sam already felt his head clearing. He knew it wasn't a flu, it was the Trails. Both him and Adam were on a race to complete it. But Sam wasn't sure what the last Trail was exactly. So he looked online. That text Kevin Tran sent him, it had weird scribbles Sam didn't understand. But there was a symbol that he recognized. 

But first take a much needed shower. 

Jenna hums as she runs on the gyms treadmill. She was in a good mood. Not even Dean yelling at her the night before could dampen her mood. She was getting married. Finally. She didn't want to admit she was nervous as hell. But she was going to be with Dean. 

Jenna Winchester. She decided to take Dean's last name. Dean was pleased. 

She turned up the music on her phone. Britney's Oops! I Did It Again was blasting. As she hummed to the lyrics, she jumped off the treadmill. Oh oh. She was so busy focusing on Dean and hunting, she forgot to buy a wedding dress. Shit!

Phoebe was putting on her makeup when her phone rang. 

"Hello?"

"Phoebe, I screwed up."

"Jenna what is it?" Hopefully it wasn't about hunting. Piper told Phoebe how furious he was at Jenna for taking off hunting and not telling anybody.

"I don't have a dress or a veil."

"You're kidding."

"I called Mariah and Paige. Piper is busy with Sam, and I need your help." 

Phoebe wanted to laugh. Jenna was always kinda flaky, reminded her of herself in college.

"Let's do this. Clean up, I'll meet down in the lobby in thirty."

"Thanks." Jenna hung up. Her mom was going to *kill* her.

Piper started laughing at when Phoebe called her. 

"She forgot her dress? Man. She needs to focus. Okay. I'm going to stay with my husband, and keep an eye on Sam." Piper hung up. She was going to check up on Sam before she went down to the chapel to double check everything ran smoothly. She went and knocked on the door. 

"Hey sis." Dean greets Piper. 

"How's my hubby?" 

"He's up and about, um. Piper can you so me a favor?" 

"What?" 

"I don't have anything to wear to the wedding." 

"Your kidding." Yep they are soulmates alright. 

"Okay. Um, ask my sister Paige. She knows last minute fashions. Or even Prue. Her style is unmatched." She didn't mention Phoebe, she tends to like her men flashy, something Dean wouldn't wear. 

Prue was the one that took Dean shopping. 

While Piper was taking care of Sam, Phoebe, Paige, and Mariah went to look for wedding dresses. It shouldn't have been too hard, except Jenna was picky about *everything.* 

Jenna shook her head. She felt bad. She was so busy focusing on her hunting career, she forgot her dress entirely. She shook her head at the dress Phoebe showed her. 

”Too flashy." 

"Too plain." 

"Fuck no." 

After two hours the women were exhausted. Jenna felt bad, she knew her friends were tired. So was she. She looked at her phone. Oh crap! 

"I'll be walking in my jeans if I don't find something to wear." The wedding was in less than three hours. 

As they were walking, Paige sees a vintage store. 

"How about here?" 

"I don't have much of a choice." While Jenna was walking around the store, Dean was in another shop buying a pair of blue suede shoes. Prue had to ask. 

"Why?" 

"I am not dressing like a penguin. Besides I already decided. I'm going to wear this." Dean decided on a white dress shirt and black slacks. It was suitable, but Prue thought it was a little plain for a wedding. 

"You should pair that with a sports coat at least." 

"I thought about it. But, I won't have any money for my shoes. They are worth it." What Dean never told anyone, he always admired Elvis. The guy managed to keep the world wrapped around his finger. Even more after his death. These shoes, the sign said Elvis himself wore these at his birthday party one year before his death. True or not, Dean wanted them. They were expensive, but Prue helped negotiate the price. 

"Okay. I have to get back, Sam said he's feeling better. Let's go back." 

Phoebe was walking around looking at the various clothes when her phone rang. She went outside since the owner was strict about cell phones in her store. 

Jenna was getting tired when she bumped into someone. 

"Oh sorry!" A teenaged girl was standing behind her. "I didn't see you." 

"That's fine. You look familiar. Have we met?" Jenna was staring at the young woman. 

The girl blushed. 

"The eclipse. The radio station in Los Angeles a few years ago." 

Jenna racked her brains. Then she remembered. Her fan. 

"Oh yeah Ann, did I get that right?" 

"Yes. I'm flattered that you remembered. Are you busy?" 

"Kinda of. I usually don't mind talking to my fans, but I'm kinda of in a hurry." 

"No problem." Ann was happy to see her idol again, plus her friends. Wow. The Charmed Ones. Except for Paige, all three were dead in her time. Without the Charmed sisters and the Winchesters, the world went to shit. Bianca wasn't supposed to interfere with time, but she'll be damned to lose them. Without them the world ended. She had to warn them. Except, she saw Chris. Shit. "I have to go anyways, but here." She hands Jenna a white dress. "This dress doesn't suit me. Good luck with the wedding." She quickly walks to the back. 

Before Jenna could say something, Phoebe was staring at the dress. 

"Jenna, are you picky about the length?" 

"Not really." Jenna looked down. It was a dress from the sixties. It was a short, but had some lace. Hmm. "I'll be back." She flags down a saleswoman. "Hi, I like to try this on." A few minutes later was twirling in the room. "Perfect." When her friends looked at it, they all gave her a thumbs up. "I'll take it." 

Sam was looking online for that symbol in Kevin's texts. Then he remembered his history class from Stanford. That symbol. It was a petroglyph from a obscure Native American tribe in Colorado. He doubled checked. He knew what he had to do. But first, watch his brother get married. 

Piper walked in the room where Sam was. She knew Dean and Sam were staying together, but wanted to see her husband before the wedding. She had her bridesmaid dress ready, but not now. 

"Sam? You alone?" 

"Come in." 

Piper walked to Sam and kissed him. 

"How are you feeling?" 

"Better." Sam wasn't fooling his wife, she saw right through him. 

"Bullshit. Those Trails. Sam. How dangerous are they?" Piper looked through the Book, there was nothing in there about the Trails, or anything angelic. 

"I feel like I'm changing. Adam, he is in the same boat. He texted him earlier, Adam complained that he was suffering major migraines. He said his angelic friend is keeping him from passing out. Sam didn't have the luxury of having a angel, so he used white magic to keep him sane. But it was barely keeping up. 

"Well I worry about you. Be careful." Piper was deeply worried. She didn't have Phoebe's premonitions, but as much as wanted to the Gates to Hell closed, she wondered about the price. God wouldn't have made them so difficult for a reason. 

Before Sam could answer her, she answered her phone. 

Claire could only watch as she saw Jane's body being taken away. She was security. How could she missed a intruder? This place was warded against demons and had heavy duty security 24/7. Jane. Ugh. Her heart was taken out. At first she thought it was werewolves, but the heart was taken out with a surgical incision. Whoever did this was a professional. 

After the police left, she went and checked out the security tapes. Nothing unusual, just the patients and staff walking around. She checked further back. Who was that? She looked closer. He appeared out of nowhere. Angel. She called Castiel. 

"Jane is dead? Oh no. Her heart? Why would anyone do this? Okay. Thanks for letting me know." Piper hung up. Why would anyone kill the new director? "Sam? I hate to say it, but..." 

"Sisterly duties? Same here, Dean and I..." 

They just got married. Jenna was not going to be too happy. Dean would be expecting to go with his brother for the final Trail. Looks like Piper and Sam were going to be apart for a while longer. 

"There's been a murder. Remember Jane? That new director from Sacred Meadows? She was found murdered. Claire, she claims that an angel killed her." 

"Does she recognize the angel?" 

”She called Castiel. He may know who it is." 

"I gotta call Dean." 

Chris had to pull Bianca away. She insisted on attending the wedding. 

"It's my parents! I *have* to see them!" 

"Are you insane! They'll get suspicious! Already Jenna is wondering why you keep hanging around. We have to go back." 

Bianca shook her head stubbornly. She was just a very young kid when her parents died, but always loved them. Unlike Chris, she helped them secretly. Secret emails, lucky weapons, even helped them with a hunt once without them knowing. She knew they were in danger after this. This may be the last time she'll see them in person. 

"Look. I just want to tell them I love them. If this is the only time I see them, then I know they were happy." Bianca tears up. She took out her picture. Her parents were holding her as a newborn in the hospital. Her mom nearly died giving birth to her. Her dad was happy, same with her siblings. She was just a toddler when they died. She kissed the picture. She just hoped Dean, Sam, Piper, and her sisters saved the world. 

"Look. I understand. But we can't interfere too much. I know you love them, but it is too risky. Besides you are close to graduating high school. Your friends, Eliot, Max and Stacy are wondering why you dropped out." 

Bianca sighs. They didn't become hunters until college. After what happened to Max's mom, they accidentally stumbled on one of Sam's and Dean's cases. Eliot because obsessed with monsters and became like that hunter, Asa Fox. Except he was smart, he didn't die from carelessness. Instead he trained and took in young orphaned children and trained them to defend themselves. Max and Stacy became teachers, trying to keep a normal life for the many survivors left behind. They loved Bianca as their own, with all three teaching her and her siblings to hunt. Especially since many of the monsters took over. It was even more bad then the Walking Dead. Monsters kept humans alive as cattle. Especially the leviathans. She shook her head. They can still save the future. 

"I'll attend summer school. After this, I'll work from behind the scenes. Look. Just this once. I won't say anything. I just want to see them." 

"Fine. But you are *not* attending the wedding. You can watch from across the street when the guests come out." 

"Spoilsport." 

Balthazar was teary seeing Jane's body. He never showed any emotion, but he cried over her corpse. The coroner looked at him with sympathy. 

"My condolences. I hate to bring it up, but about her body..." 

"She's coming home." Balthazar knew where her soul went. The Empty took her. He regretted staying away. He should have did what Castiel did and cut out his grace. He could have raised her and married her mother instead of running like a coward. He took off the sheet and kissed her forehead. "Goodbye." 

”Okay. Just sign here, and we can make arrangements." 

"I already made arrangements. She is getting a proper burial. Maybe someday I can bring her back. I'm an angel. I can find a way." 

The coroner just nods. Grieving parents, they all act the same. Denial is such a powerful emotion. He handed him the clipboard. 

"Just sign here. By the way, what about her husband? He wanted to bury his wife. Plus her son. He wants his mom." 

A husband? A son? He was a grandfather. He doubted that his grandson was part angel, neverless, he wanted to meet him. He thanked the coroner and walked out. 

Anna just watched with a blank expression. She had no opinion on Balthazar, but she knew why Anael took Jane's life. She had no interest in completing the Trail of Heaven, she knew who Anael was working for. It was the same angel Balthazar was reporting to. Good thing Michael and his brothers were off world. If they found out what was going on, both were dead. 

Jenna was putting on her makeup. Her hairstyle was simple, she didn't want to fuss with it. She already had on her white dress, it was a short lace sundress with short sleeves. It was cute, it had some lace on it. Her mom was sorta upset she didn't get a traditional dress or a wedding. But after what she heard, it didn't matter anymore. Jenna didn't care, all she wanted was to marry Dean. She smiled at her "veil." A simple flower crown. She admitted she stole the idea from Piper's wedding, but she and Dean both decided on a semi fancy/casual affair. Her flower crown was made up of small sunflowers and daisies, plus a few white snowdrops. They were expensive, but worth it. Dean was wearing his flowers like a lei, both already knew what their plans were after this. 

After the wedding, go on their mini honeymoon, then Jenna was going home to her parents. Dean already told her about Sam. She was understandably annoyed, all she wanted to do is start her life with her new husband. Hmm. Maybe instead of going to her parents, she could go to Lawrence instead. It was her home now. She already had her keys. She could go hunting. She knew of a hunter in the area, maybe she could ask them for their expertise. 

She was just touching up her lipstick when there was a knock. 

"Come in." 

"Babe?" Dean pokes his head in. Jenna dives behind the chair. 

"Dean! You're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding! It's bad luck!" Jenna cowers. 

"I have my eyes closed. I just want to give you a kiss before the wedding." 

"The wedding is less than an hour. You can wait." 

"Since when do you believe in tradition?" Dean teases. "I want a good luck kiss as a single man." 

"Really? Well, keep your eyes closed." She walks up to him with her eyes closed. She was blind and had no clue where he was and walked right into him. "Ow!" 

"Are you alright?" 

"Yes." That sucked. Good thing she wasn't wearing her Jimmy Choo's, those cost a fortune. They were fancier than her dress. At least they were high heeled. She could kiss Dean easier. They kissed. 

Dean smiled. He didn't believe in tradition, but he really wanted to see Jenna in her dress. She warned him it wasn't dressy, but she could wear a paper bag down the aisle and still be the best looking woman in Las Vegas. 

"See you soon - Mrs Winchester." 

Jenna smiles as he left. After the door closed she opened her eyes. She was about to turn around when there was another knock. 

"Did you forget something?" As Jenna opened the door with her eyes closed. 

"For a hunter, you aren't very smart. Who opens a door with their eyes closed?" 

Jenna opens her eyes. 

"Devon?" She grabs her brother and hugs him. Then hits him on the arm. 

"Ow! The hell was that for!" Devon rubs his arm. "That hurt!" 

"The hell were you? Mom and Dad are worried sick!" Jenna scolds. "You are supposed to be a groomsman with Dean! You don't even have a tux!" 

"Jen. Let me explain. Can I come in?" 

"Fine. Better be good.” 

Devon walks in. He was nervous. He usually was the protective brother, but right now he felt like a mouse. Jenna was standing there with he presumed was her wedding dress. He hated to admit it, she looked pretty. He knew she was making the right decision. He already talked to Dean a few days ago. 

It was when Jenna took off hunting. Devon was somewhere in Florida trying to forget about everything Jenna and Dean told him about why they were hunters. He was opened minded about everything, but admitted he didn't believe in the supernatural much. Then the angels came. Then the news of Jenna becoming a hunter. Then the news about Armageddon. He took off to clear his head. 

He was gone for a few weeks. He needed to be alone. He knew Dean was a hunter, he did his research. He talked to many hunters, most denied knowing Dean, except one. A woman named Meg approached him. 

"Can I buy you a drink?" She asked. 

He looked at the dark haired beauty. She was cute, she was wearing a dark purple jacket and dark jeans. There was something off about her, but Devon didn't care. The world was gonna end anyways. 

"No thanks." He gestured for another. 

"Why are you running? Kind of cowardly." She remarks. 

Devon didn't look up. 

"Who cares." 

"A whisky. The bottle, and some water for my friend here." She gestures to Devon. "Meg." 

"Devon." They shake hands. 

"Thanks." She tips the bartender. "Are you alone?' 

"Aren't we all?" Devon takes another shot. God. He was just some Guy. A Guy that was bored. So much for his grandparents faith. 

"Your funny. I like you. Here. You can use this." She hands him the water bottle. 

"Thanks." He drank it. Already his head was clearing. 

"It's not from Eden, but it claims to be bottled from Switzerland. Good though, even though I know it's from a manufacturing plant from Michigan. How do I know, I worked there one summer. The only thing from Switzerland was the label. They pretty much skirt around the truth." 

Devon ignores his phone. It's been ringing for the last few hours. He didn't want to see anyone. But texted his mom he was alright. Meg was yapping about random stuff, he was barely paying attention. God. How the hell are anyone going to fight God. The End Times. It was finally here. 

"Yo! Your phone is ringing." Meg clicks her fingers in his face. 

"I know." It was most likely his sister. She called him everyday. He ignored it. 

"You should answer it." 

"Fine." Devon usually wouldn't care, but maybe if he answers it, Meg and everyone else would leave him alone. "Hello?" 

"Devon?" Great. It was Dean Winchester. His future brother in law. 

"Yeah." 

”Is Jenna with you?" Dean's voice. It sounded worried. 

"Dean. What's wrong?" What about Jenna? Isn't she supposed to plan her wedding with you?" 

"Son of a...Devon. She is in the wind. She's hunting. Alone." 

"The fuck? Okay. I'm on my way." He finishes his drink. Not the alcohol, but his water. He throws down a few bills. "Keep the change. Excuse me." He brushes by Meg who smirks. 

"Hurry home, Jenna needs her older brother." She intimidates Dean's voice. She didn't care about Devon, Dean or Jenna, but she did care about Hell. 

Devon took he first flight out. Luckily he wasn't too drunk. He managed to make it to Vegas in a manner of hours. He realized on the way here, he was going to lose Jenna as a sister. Thank god she was alright. Even with her glaring at him. He hugs her. 

"Thank god you are alright!" 

"Hmmph! Good to see you too!....Your squishing me!" She groans. 

Adam was in his hotel room getting ready. Dean said to wear something nice, but casual. So Adam went with a simple sports coat. He looked alright, Dean's groomsmen were dressed on their own clothes. He was glad his migraine was gone, his angel friend Indra was inside of him healing him. 

Adam was thinking of his own future. It was too early, but maybe the future wasn't going to happen. Maybe he should take the plunge himself. He thought about the ring he had. His grandmother's wedding rings. He'll wait till after Dean's wedding to ask. Bela Milligan. He blushed. But first The Trails. He knew exactly what he needed to do. But the location was still a secret. He knew where it was, he just needed more instructions from the Scribe of God. 

The guests were just arriving. Jenna's parents, Dana and Maurice were relieved to see their son Devon. Devon apologized for running, he was overwhelmed by everything. He was glad he was here, he didn't want to miss his sister's wedding. He was dressed in one of his nicest outfits, nothing dressy, but perfect for Vegas. He was going to walk with one of her bridesmaids, her friend Piper's sister. 

Dean was nervous as hell. This was it. Since him and Sam needed to be on the road in a few days, Sam was staying in San Francisco with his wife till Dean came back from his honeymoon. Him and Jenna picked it out. No one knew where it was, not even Sam. It was too embarrassing. It was only for three days. Their real honeymoon was in Scotland. But till after things calm down, they were busy. 

He saw Elvis getting ready. That Elvis, Dean hated to admit looked like the real Elvis. He was dressed up in his signature suit, a white costume straight out of Vegas. He was performing the wedding and was marrying Dean and Jenna. 

The guests were here. His best men Sam and Castiel, Jack, Adam and Devon as his groomsman. Jenna's best friend Mariah as the maid of honor, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Prue as the bridesmaids. Jenna's parents, Dana and Maurice, Rowena, Bobby, Hannah, Claire, Jody, Donna, Patience, Alex, her husband Kevin with their baby, Victor, the Halliwell's father was attending, plus many of Dean's and Jenna's friends. The reception was in the attached hall. They paid extra to have unlimited booze and even hired a Black Sabbath cover band. It was going to be a epic wedding. 

"This is it. Jenna, are you afraid?" Mariah teased. She was dressed in her maid of honor dress, a flashy gold dress made out lamé. It was short and tight, but it wouldn't stand out. The other bridesmaids were dressed similar, but their dresses were missing the long sleeves. 

"Kinda. But I'm ready." Was she? Her teeth were chattering. She had her bouquet, white roses. Her mom was dressed up in a pink dress. She wasn't happy about Jenna's dress choice, but when she saw Jenna in it, she teared up. 

"My baby girl. You are so grown up!" She brushes her hair back. 

"Mom. I'm a grown woman. I'm getting married." Jenna was nervous. "You will walk me down the aisle right?" 

"Of course. Both your father and I are. I can't believe it. You'll be so far away." 

"Kansas is a lot closer than LA or Paris. I have a car. I can also take a plane ride to see you." 

"I know. I just have to accept you are no longer my baby." 

"Ready Dean? You are getting hitched. To ONE girl. This is it. No more sleeping around." Sam teased remembering Dean's adventures with women. 

"That ONE girl is all that I need. Sammy. Make sure I don't pass out." Dean's heartbeat was beating fast. 

"Dean, you need a doctor? I can call one." Castiel volunteered. He was wearing a black suit, he was slightly more dressed up, but Dean made him take off his tie. 

"I can heal him." Jack volunteered. 

"I'll be fine." The music started playing. Elvis's hit, 'It's Now or Never' started playing. "This it it. Let's go." All four walk in. 

Jenna was shaking. This was it. Her bridesmaid's cue was "Elvis" singing "I Can't Help Falling in Love With You." Once they heard that song, they were walking with the groomsmen. Mariah and Castiel, Sam and Piper, Jack and Paige, Adam and Phoebe and Devon and Prue. Once they heard Elvis singing, they walk in. 

"Ready dear?" Her father asked. 

Jenna looked at her parents. She nodded. 

"I'm ready." 

Once the wedding party heard that particular Elvis song, they walk out arm to arm. Mariah was the MoH, but she allowed Sam and Piper to go before her and Castiel. Dean was already at the front, he was shaking with nervousness. This was it. Dean Winchester, single man was no longer available. Everyone walked out first, Jack and Paige, Adam and Phoebe, Devon and Prue, Sam and Piper, and finally Castiel and Mariah. 

Elvis was singing "I Can't Help Falling in Love," when Jenna and her parents walk in. Dean smiled when Elvis announced to stand for the bride. 

"Please rise in honor of the bride." Jenna was walking arm and arm with her parents. She was looking straight at Dean, who was smiling at Jenna. Once her parents kissed her on the cheek they hand her over to Dean who wraps his arm around her. Dean shakes Maurice's hand, then kisses Dana on the cheek. Then takes Jenna again. Once Elvis finishes singing, he asked everyone to sit down. 

"Thank you, thank you." As everyone applauded. "You can sit down. Welcome to the City of Lights. Las Vegas Nevada. As you can see I am alive. We are here to celebrate two hearts, Dean and Jenna. Congratulations to you both. Marriage is a sacred thing, celebrated between two people that love each other. Here they are here to you to bear witness to their vows as they get married in the presence of their family and friends. Marriage is about two hearts who love transcends all else, above material possessions, hate, greed and anything bad. Before they change vows, I would like to ask. Who gives the bride away?" 

"We do." Maurice and Dana say. 

"Very well. Dean, Jenna hold hands. Jenna mind passing the bouquet to your Maid of Honor?" Jenna passes her flowers to Mariah. "Thank you. Before you exchange rings, both the bride and groom want to say their vows to one another. Dean, you may go first." 

Dean and Jenna stare at each other's eyes. Neither noticed anyone in the room, they had each other. 

"I usually am not good at saying words. But I'll try. Jen, our meeting wasn't exactly love at first sight. I was on business. We managed to save you, but it was the events that happened afterwards that brought me to you." Dean remembered the Hollywood case. The vengeful spirit and Jenna winning the Impala in a pool game. "But, you had that spark that attracted me to you. That spark became something big. Now, I am glad I lost that pool game." Dean said with a flushed face. He hated speaking in public. Especially from the heart. But just this once... 

Jenna was smiling up at Dean. She was glad to wear her Jimmy Choo's, it allowed her to stare in his eyes. She was shy about what to say, but having Dean looking at her made it easier. 

"I wouldn't have known what true love was till I met you. You are nothing like anyone that I ever met. You are a hero. A secret hero that saves the world. You and your brother do a job most people can't handle. I thank the universe everyday for bringing you in my life. I don't care about fame, riches or material things. All the matters is having our love ones in our lives. Especially the man I love." 

"Very good." Elvis says. He smiles his sexy smile at Dana who tried not to blush, she loved Elvis as much as her daughter. "Marriage is a sacred vow meant for two people who love one another, two hearts walking together not apart, but together, never apart for the rest of their lives." He turns around and brings a candle holder with three candles. "I would like you both to light these candles, and light the one in the middle, showing both are becoming one." Dean and Jenna light their small candles first, then they large candle in the middle together. "To everyone here, you can see their hearts are now one. Now I ask for them to exchange rings." 

Both Sam and Mariah hand "Elvis" the rings. 

"Thank you. Before I hand the bride and groom their rings, I want to play a song." He takes out his guitar and plays Elvis' hit, "All Shook Up." Dean wanted to roll his eyes, but it was Vegas. There was most likely over a hundred Elvis' performing a wedding just like this one. He bowed when everyone applauded. "Okay. These rings are symbols of a commitment between two people in a marriage ceremony. Dean, repeat after me." Elvis hands Dean Jenna's wedding band. The same band Mary wore when she married John. "I Dean." 

"I Dean." Dean repeated. He was shaking. Luckily Sam was holding his shoulder. He placed the ring on Jenna's finger. 

"Take this ring and take you as my loving wife." 

"Take this ring...." 

"In good times and in bad," 

Dean repeated the line. 

”To always love you." 

"....love you." 

"Sickness and in health." 

”Sickness and in health." 

"Richer or poorer." 

"Ditto." Dean compromised instead. He smiled when Jenna laughed. Everyone else started chuckling. Even Elvis. 

"For now and forever." 

"For now and forever." He was glad Elvis didn't say till death to us part. Himself and Sam died several times already. They most likely have several more deaths to look forward to. Hopefully not too soon. He slips the ring on Jenna's finger. 

Elvis turns towards Jenna. He hands her Dean's ring. 

"I Jenna." 

"I Jenna." 

"Take this ring and take you as my loving husband." 

Jenna repeated the lines Elvis gave her, soon she was slipping the ring on Dean's hand. She was trembling, but having Dean looking as nervous as she was eased her tremors as bit. 

"Here in Vegas, our couples have a set of sacred vows to say to each other." Elvis tells them. Both were curious what they were. 

"Dean. Repeat after me. I promise to always love you tender." 

"I promise to always..." Where was Elvis going with this? Dean wondered. 

"And never leave you at Heartbreak Hotel." 

Dean almost laughed. It was kinda cheesy, but he went along with it, he repeated the line. He meant it anyways. 

"To will never have a suspicious mind." 

"....mind." 

"To always be your hunka-hunka burning love." Elvis said shaking his hips. Everyone started laughing when Dean did the exact same thing, hip shaking and all. 

"I Jenna." 

"I Jenna." 

"Take you Dean as my hunka-hunka burning love." 

Jenna repeats with her giggling. She was having fun. 

"To always love you tender." 

”....love you tender." 

"To never send you to back to sender." 

"Never send you back to sender." Jenna repeated with a nervous laugh. She was glad Dean was smiling back at her. 

"To never step on your blue suede shoes." 

Jenna's face was blushing when she repeated that, and when she looked down, Dean had on actual blue suede shoes. She wondered where he got those from. 

"Or treat you like a hounddog." 

”Or treat you like a hounddog." 

"You'll always be...My lovin' teddy bear." 

".....My teddy bear." Jenna and Dean were embarrassed, especially when they heard their bridal and groom party snickering. 

Piper and Sam were looking at each other with secretive smiles. They were glad their wedding wasn't as cheesy as this. But for Jenna and Dean, it suited their quirky personalities. Hopefully nothing went wrong. 

Jack was wondering when his turn would be. He didn't know anyone he cared about in a romantic way, but maybe when the world is saved. He already had his first kiss, that surfer girl, Blue. Too bad she was so far away. Jack was tempted to see her, but his life was too crazy now. It wouldn't be fair to her. He quickly snapped his mind back. He wanted to be polite and pay attention to his friend's wedding. 

Elvis was about to finish. He had four more weddings to go through. 

"May you two always power through in trying times. Even in happy times, always remember to be true to one another. In the years that go by, always remember to feel the love for one another. Now. In the State of Nevada and in New Vegas Chapel in Las Vegas, with the power of my suit, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss one another." 

Dean and Jenna were kissing as "Viva Las Vegas" started playing. Neither noticed everyone clapping. 

Bianca was waiting across the street. She wanted to attend the wedding, but Chris stopped her. She agreed to go home to Lebanon, their flight was leaving in less than two hours. But she wanted to see her parents. She ignored Chris who was telling her they needed to go. When the bridal party walked out, tears started forming. There they were. She blew a kiss. She wouldn't be born for a few years. But at least she saw they were okay. She left in a taxi Chris flagged down. She knew she won't see them again for a few years. 

Their reception was fun, Jenna and Dean danced to a random rock ballad, then halfway through the song, Jenna announced they rock to Rolling Stones. Soon everyone was on the floor dancing to their hit, "Paint it Black." 

Their reception went smoothly to Piper's envy. No uninvited guests, except for Crowley, who Dean warned not to make any demon deals. They cut their cake, a nice three tier cake their parents gifted them. It was nice, especially the topper. Sam and Piper managed to create a mini Impala with a tiny bride and groom inside. 

They partied for awhile, soon Dean and his new wife went and took a helicopter ride around the city. Dean hated flying, but it was included in the package they paid for. When they returned, they and their guests ate the various foods they ordered. 

Soon they went back to the hotel. A day later, they were headed for their mini honeymoon in Carson City. Jenna made arrangements to have her car shipped to Lawrence, Sam and his wife were staying in San Francisco to wait for Dean. Sam and Dean were going to go to Colorado to find out what the final Trail was. Piper was going to stay behind to figure out some final things before she goes home with Sam. 

"Welcome to The Moonlite Bunny Ranch." The hostess says greeting the newlyweds. 

Dean was nervous. He had no idea why his wife picked this place out. When he asked, Jenna just said she wanted to try something new. 

A few hours later, Jenna was at the bar drinking a soda water laughing at Dean who was being hit on by the ladies. She knew Dean wouldn't cheat. But she also knew he would say yes to a "service" if Jenna picks one for both to enjoy. She didn't pick this place for kicks, there was a active case. She was just waiting for her contact, Dean's favorite porn actress to show up. When she felt a tap she gestured to Dean to follow her and her friend. 

Dean's eyes went huge when he saw who Jenna was talking to. He couldn't help but feel excited. But also worried, she saw her on that reality TV show. She was always in high demand and most likely cost a small fortune to hire. 

The "Lady of the Evening," Isabella S just lead them to a private room. She gestures for Jenna and Dean to sit down on a bed. 

"Hi. Which one is the hunter?" 

Dean was taken aback. Huh? 

"Are we playing a game? Okay. Who am I'm hunting? What is your punishment going to be when I catch you?" He felt his face getting red when both women starting laughing. 

Jenna whispers in Isabella's ear. Isabella nodded. 

”Ahem. I put a ad on a private website. There is something wrong here. Men are dying. This place is someone's hunting ground. People are dying. My boss, the Madam is getting worried. Our publicists are trying to keep the deaths hush hush, especially since most of the men's deaths are staged to look like accidents." 

A hunt? An actual hunt? Seriously? Dean wanted to say something sarcastic, he wanted to bang his head. His wife, she was determined. However, Dean wanted to keep her out of the life. But a job's a job. At least Piper knew how to hunt. However she had a advantage over Dean. She was a powerful witch. However she said her being one attracted more evil. Dean and Sam knew it was true. Evil thirsted for more power. 

"When did the first death start?" Dean asked. 

"Three months ago." Isabella didn't think much of it. It was believed to be a coyote attack, bite marks were on the guy's necks and thighs. His body was discovered in the ranch's dense trees. The the second death happened. Next time in the house. He was found with his throat slit. It was determined to be a suicide. She didn't think much of it. Then, the last guy. Isabella shuddered. She saw a woman biting his neck. Isabella screamed and the woman took off. When the police interviewed her, she thought it was a vampire. Of course the police laughed, it was absurd. However those teeth. Isabella shuddered at them. The guy was taken to the hospital, except he died from massive bloodloss the next day. Isabella knew it was the woman that did it. She didn't know what to do. Luckily she knew of a hunter. One of her 'clients' was a hunter. He got drunk at the bar and spilled his guts to Isabella. She didn't believe him, not until he returned to the ranch. He was searching for the monster. The woman was working on Isabella's night off. Her client was Isabella's regular, he wasn't seen since. 

She knew that woman took her client. She didn't recognize the woman though, when she asked, her friends said she was a customer, not a employee. Isabella figured she wasn't working alone, her hunter friend warned her that some monsters worked in pairs. Which means one of them must be a monster. Scared, she put on a ad looking for help. Her client said a hunter will answer if she put in a secret code only other hunters will recognize. Luckily Jenna answered. She and Isabella corresponded over emails, when they made a date to meet is when Isabella said one of the new girls that just started a few months ago is working this week. She warned Jenna to bring a friend. Luckily Dean was a seasoned hunter. 

Jenna cautiously looked over at Dean who seemed annoyed. She shrugged at him. 

"Next time. Just ask." He put his head in his hands. What a time for Jenna to be a hunter. "Isabella, who is the new girl? When did she start, when did the murders happen?" 

Jenna didn't bring any weapons. She wasn't sure if she'll get searched. Luckily Dean had the Impala. Any weapons he needed they were right outside. 

"She started six months ago. That pretty redhead you were talking to, Crimson? A few months after she started, the deaths started. The first guy was her first client. She didn't bother finishing her first week. The second wasn't her client, but one of our girls pulled her in for their private party. That was two months later. He was found slumped over with his neck slashed and a knife in his right hand. I knew it wasn't suicide, even with his prints being on the knife. He was left handed, the knife was found on his right hand." 

Definitely a case. If Dean's instincts were right, it was a Vetala. They usually worked in a team, rarely alone. That means the second is close by. 

"Was there a second worker? A girl that worked with Crimson? Maybe someone that started the same time she did?" Dean asked. What a way to celebrate their honeymoon. 

"I already asked. Isabella said there were two others. One quit after her first job, another transferred to their rival ranch. The murders happened here. No way can that second girl be a murderer. The other place is far from here. Even with a fast car, it would be impossible to be in two places at once." Jenna and Isabella talked while Jenna was hunting a few days ago. 

"Hmm. It has to be a client then. Isabella, do you know any 'regulars' that started to come around?" 

Isabella thinks. There was one, a guy named Leon. He was actually Crimson's regular, he saw the other's girls, even Isabella on rare occasions, but it was Crimson that he saw the most. He spent a lot of time and money with her. 

"A guy named Leon was her favorite client. He always books whenever she was scheduled. There was only three murders. He came here at least eighteen times." 

They were interrupted by a loud speaker. 

"Isabella honey? You got a phone call." 

"Be right there!" The speaker clicks off. Dean and Jenna got nervous. They both saw this show, speakers and cameras were in almost every room to tape the show. 

"Did anyone hear us?" Jenna asked in a nervous voice. 

Isabella shook her head. 

"See that light on the wall?" Both Jenna and Dean looked. They nodded. 

"When it's red, it means someone is either listening or watching or both. That 'phone call' I just got, it means the house needs to get paid. We been talking too long." 

Damn. Jenna had her credit cards, but she didn't want anyone to know where she was. She had a young fan base. As for Dean, Isabella hired them. *She* should pay. Luckily Isabella was expecting it. 

"Don't worry. I'm paying. I'll just say I gave you a huge discount. I usually charge a flat going rate, but this time I have cash. Wait here." Isabella takes out an envelope out of her drawer. "Be right back." 

When she left, both Jenna and Dean start talking. Jenna had to know what they were hunting. 

"A Vetala." Dean hated those things. Unlike vampires or werewolves, they were clever. They usually worked in pairs, but also had a advantage. They were stronger, faster, and had abilities like paralyzing bites that can weaken a man and super hearing. Dean was worried that the creature could hear them talking in this locked room. 

"Is it dangerous? Jenna asked. 

"Way more dangerous than that vengeful spirit or those vamps you hunted. Jenna. Do *not* hunt alone. Stay by my side, no matter what. I mean it. They are faster and more evil." Dean had experience hunting those things. However, they were unpredictable. Even their father John, and their friend Bobby had trouble hunting them. The male vetalas were quick, but the female vetalas were more smarter. They can go without food for months. If this vetala was hunting here, then her partner must be close by. They were interrupted when Isabella walked in. 

"Okay. I booked you for two hours. Will that be enough time?" Isabella asked. 

"Let's hope so. Isabella, do you have any silver? A sharp knife, preferably?" Dean knew those things were weak to silver. 

"I can check the kitchen." 

"Okay. Jen. Stay here. Don't answer the door unless it is me or Isabella. Do you have a washroom?" 

"Over there." Isabella points to a closed door beside the bed. 

"Okay. I'm going to check my trunk. Luckily we parked in a blind spot." Dean always made sure to park where there was no cameras. Just in case. Luckily he knew where the cameras were. He came here once with Lee when they were eighteen. Both of them were hunting a vengeful spirit of a dead cowboy who was shot and killed in a shootout in Carson City during the gold rush in 1869. After his spirit was put to rest, they both came here to relax. Good thing they had fake IDs and stolen credit cards. They both had a memorable night. Especially with Dean's "date," Firecracker. She lit Dean's fuse alright. Dean flushed at the memories. 

"Why do I have to stay behind? I'm hardly a amateur." Jenna complained. "I can defend myself." She hunted in Paris. And in Nevada. Yeah she was still green, but she can get better if she hunts more. 

Dean almost rolled his eyes. 

"Fine. Isabella, lock the door when you leave. Jen. Stay here. Arm yourself. Here." He hands her his bracelet. "This bracelet is made out of silver. If that vetala comes, it was recoil at the silver. It won't risk exposure. We'll be back." 

Jenna sighs as Isabella locks the door. She was wearing Dean's bracelet. Bored, she decided to look outside. She saw some men pulling in. Even one guy in a helicopter. She smiled seeing Dean, he parked across the street behind a shed. He was paranoid about cameras. She was just watching the people when one guy was approached by a cheap looking prostitute. No way she worked here, she looked too sleazy. They talked for a minute till they walked away. Dean wasn't back yet when Jenna noticed another woman following the couple. She couldn't believe it. It was the hostess that greeted them at the door. Isabella said she never saw her before. She pulled out her cell to warn Dean, but it went straight to voicemail. Damn! She couldn't wait for Dean, she had to stop that vetala. Once Isabella knocked and walked in Jenna took the knife Isabella hid in her purse. Forgetting Dean's warnings, she thanked Isabella as she rushed out. 

Jenna walked towards the directions the couple walks to. Dammit. They were already gone. She was about to turn around when the hostess known only as "Marlene" stopped her. 

"I'm sorry. Were our services not good enough for you? Sorry. No refunds." 

Jenna finally remembered Dean's warnings. She was scared, but she was a professional actress. She can hide her emotions. 

"I was checking to see why my husband left. We paid, but I don't want to party without him." Jenna bluffed. "I'm going back inside." 

"Sorry. You already paid. You can't come back unless you pay again." Jenna's screams were cut off when the vetala punched her. She carried her unconscious body away. Marlene wasn't interested in Jenna, it was the hunter she wanted. She made sure Jenna was seen being taken away by her. Isabella will do what she is told. They have her little brother as leverage. The hunter known as Leon was wanted by both for killing their father. 

When Dean came back inside he was stopped by a attractive redhead in a tight top and shorts. This must be Crimson. 

"Hey handsome. Do you want to party?" She asked in a seductive voice. 

Dean was about to turn her down when he saw Isabella gesturing to him. 

"Hold that thought." He excused himself. He walks up to Isabella. "Hey. Ready to party?" 

Isabella was staring at Dean in a guilty expression. She didn't mean to send Jenna to danger. However her brother was just a kid. They'll eat him alive. She sent Marlene after Jenna. Her friend Sally was the prostitute. Sally started here a few months ago. However she was fired for fighting. She worked over at the other brothels on occasion, however she preferred being a free agent. Presumably to hunt alone without being caught. The woman Lily, or better known as Crimson was a innocent girl. Isabella just told Dean and Jenna that she was the murderer. With her out of the way, both can draw Leon out and hunt for prey before moving on again. They promised to free her kid brother if she draws out Leon. 

'Forgive me God.' 

She nods towards Crimson who was taking a client away. She didn't see Leon, but perhaps killing Crimson would draw Leon out. She knew Leon or whatever his name was, is crazy about Crimson. Other than Amy, she brought in tons of business. She was considered number two these last few months. 

Her and Dean walked towards the room where Crimson went to, but before they could go inside, Dean asked where his wife was. Shit. Isabella didn't know Dean, but she knew Crimson. She needed to convince Crimson to party with Dean. That way she can hit them both over the heads and bring Leon to her. He was in town, Isabella saw him before she started her shift here. Luckily she knew his phone number. She just hoped she didn't lose her job. 

"Come inside. Jenna went to have a drink. She insisted. I'm gonna bring in my friend Crimson. Don't worry! Jenna's fine! There is security up the wazoo here. Cameras, security, and a speed dial to the local police department. I opened up a tab in my name. Come on." Isabella pulled Dean inside. 

Jenna woke up with a pounding headache. Her eyes blurry she looked around the room. Oh god. There were dead bodies. At least three. Their necks were open. Dammit. Jenna once again jumped into danger. Despite Dean's warnings she screwed up. Great. She turned her head when she heard a man's voice. When she looked at him, she could see he was only a teenager. Maybe seventeen at the most. He was looking at Jenna with a tired expression. 

"A girl? This is a first." He coughs. "I'm going to die. At least I can see a pretty girl before I go." 

"What's your name?" Jenna asked. Hopefully he was okay. Even though he had bite marks on his neck. 

"Hank." 

"Hank. How long have you been here? With those monsters?" Jenna had to keep him talking. If he passes out, Jenna had a sinking feeling he won't wake up. 

"The venom. It works slowly. You didn't get bit. But just you wait. They'll get hungry. You will get dizzy, then you'll hear ringing in your ears. Then once you are weak, they'll keep you as food." Hank groans. 

Jenna was going to say something else till she saw the cheap looking hooker walk in. 

"No wonder you got fired. Even a place like Nevada will turn you away." Jenna taunted. The cheap hooker just smirked at Jenna. 

"A young hunter. I didn't expect you. I was expecting your boyfriend. Hmm. I usually don't go for women, they tend to taste off. But I'll make an exception." Jenna wasn't looking forward to being bitten, but no way was she subjecting Hank to get bitten again. She closed her eyes as Sally bit her. At least that's what Hank called her before Jenna passed out from shock. 

Dean had Isabella in his hand. When he saw Jenna was gone, especially her bracelet being left behind, he demanded her whereabouts. When Isabella refused to answer, he then grabbed her arm and started demanding answers. 

Isabella wanted to scream. But she understood why Dean was so worried. Jenna was presumably his wife, due to the rings on their hands. They were hunters, but Dean, he was clearly a seasoned veteran. She was about to say something till she heard knocking. 

"Jenna? Honey? It's Crimson. Is everything alright?" 

"Bring her inside. *Don't* try anything." He ordered. He had a gun pointed at her back. Isabella wanted to scream. But she saw the cold glint. She'll be dead before she leaves the room. She carefully opened the door with a slight crack. 

Lily, or Crimson as she was known professionally was in her room with her "client." She saw Dean Winchester with his new bride. She's been around for a few years. She looked young, but she was actually over a century old. She played her role, she pretended to enjoy the gentleman's company. She didn't care about anything or anyone. Except Leonard. Or Leon or Lee or whatever he called himself these days. 

She knew Leonard back in the day. She was just a teacher living in Maine. She, her daughter, and her husband lived happily together. Her neighbour, Leonard lived right next door. It was him that told her about the angel's existence. 

At first Lily laughed. Angels were a story in the Bible. Then he told her about his deal. He agreed to be an angel vessel to look for a wayward angel, a angel named Metatron. 

"Metatron? Metatron is real? Isn't he an archangel?" Lily and her family attended church regularly. 

"Honestly? I don't know. All I know is the angel that I prayed to granted me immortality for exchange to be his vessel anytime he wishes. I been around long enough to see everything." 

That conversation started their friendship. Lily found out he used to be a Templar Knight back in his own time, sometime during the middle ages. When she asked if the Holy Grail existed he just laughed. It did exist, but it was nothing like the legends. A cup did exist, but there was more than one. That cup was harmless in it's own. But drink out of it with the water from the Eternal Springs, it can grant immortality. Then she asked about The Da Vinci Code years later when it was released. She read the book and seen the movie. All he said that it was "open to interpretation." 

It was through him she met Ishim. She got obsessed with angels. Ishim came to her when she was praying and he appeared in Leonard's body. He answered Lily's questions and eventually became obsessed with her. He killed her first husband by having him die in a fishing accident. Then when Lily fell in love with another angel two years later, an angel named Akobel, his obsession got intense. 

He slaughtered Lily's family and was determined to make Lily his wife. But Lily was smart. She knew how to cast out an angel from Its host. She liked Leonard and knew he would be horrified with Ishim's actions. She agreed to meet with Ishim, but she wasn't alone, she brought a demon with her, a crossroads demon. She wasn't stupid to make a deal, the crossroads demon made a deal with Lily. To free him from Hell. Being fluent in Enochian Lily agreed to, but only if he disappeared forever and helped people instead of torturing them. They demon agreed and became a priest instead after he was cured. Lily then erased his memories so Ishim couldn't track her down. Before he became human, he possessed Leonard's body and made Leonard cast Ishim out. Lily had no clue where Ishim was, as much as she hated Ishim, Leonard was an innocent man. Leonard thanked her for freeing him, he was disgusted with Ishim for slaughtering innocent people. He took the now cured demon named Max Thompson away, he dropped him off at a monastery where he became a priest. But not before joining the Men of Letters. He was killed by a Knight of Hell a few years later in 1958. His soul was destroyed by a soul destroying knife, not by Abbadon, but by her fellow Knight. 

Lily and Leonard stayed friends over the years. She refused to drink out of the Fountain to obtain her immortality, she wanted to grow old someday and see her daughter in Heaven. To stay young she used Enochian Magic. However it has a price. It burns away at a soul. Lily stayed human to seek revenge. She still had two more angels to destroy, Castiel and Ishim. 

As for Leonard, he fell in love and had a daughter named Krissy. When he and Lily last spoke, he warned Lily that Ishim was coming to Earth. He told Lily to disappear. Lily refused. She still was hungry for revenge, and used her magic. The last time they spoke, it was here. Lily became a prostitute to hide from Ishim. He always saw Lily as a Madonna Whore, and she worked in sex work to disgust him with Leonard laughing in approval. She called her ironic. The so called "Holy Priests" were on a first name basis with many of the local brothels back in the day. He said it wasn't very different today, just it's easier with the Internet. 

As for Lily working at The Bunny Ranch, she needed to pay her bills, plus to hunt that Vetala. Lily hunted part time to keep her body strong. Ishim was back in Leonard's body. He said yes to protect Krissy. The vampire that bit Leonard, or Lee Chambers as he now called himself, saw the vampire coming. He was immortal, however he didn't want to become a vampire. He knew Ishim's grace would protect him. So he said yes. Ishim protected Lee and Lee was believed to be dead. Ishim occasionally leaves his vessel, he needed to be free to do his work in Heaven. It was during those times that Lee and Lily talked. 

Lily knew Ishim was back in Lee's body. Ishim stayed away from Lily, she knew how to expel him from Lee's body. He still was obsessed with Lily, but now it was personal. His love for Lily became hate. As for Lily, she hid her fake eye with a jewel. Her eye glowed with her powers, so she sought out a witch that made her a fake eye. She was blinded, but she was more aware. 

She still was seeking revenge, but for now hunt that vetala. She already knew it was the hostess, the new girl Marlene. She found herself feeling sorry for not being able to save the men the sisters hunted, but since a young teenager and a innocent girl was taken she needed to free them. Plus Isabella. Poor woman is being blackmailed by those creatures. She heard of Dean Winchester. He won't kill Isabella, but will harm her to save his wife. 

Isabella was shaking when she opened the door. 

"Hi, Cri...Cris...Lil...." She mouthed 'help me.' Lily nodded. 

"Can I come in?" She was going to trade herself for Isabella. She can handle Dean, he can bring Castiel to her. 

Isabella waited for Dean's nod. She let Lily in. Once Lily went inside, she startled both by telling them that she was here to help. 

An hour later, after Lily herself paid for Dean to have "Crimson" as a date, she told a scared Isabella she'll free her brother. But only if she didn't call the police. She told Isabella that she and Dean were hunters, as well as a few women in the area. Places like this, they attracted evil. Monsters come here to feed, demons come here to make deals, and some crazies are here to expose magic. The tourism here attracted people that society won't miss. 

"My brother. Please save him. He's been missing for two weeks." 

"Two weeks? Usually vetalas drain their victims after a few days. Okay. Dean and I, we are going to save the innocents in that warehouse." Lily told Isabella where the vetalas like to store their victims. 

"Isabella, look I'm not blaming you. But please be more upfront. My wife, she is just started hunting. Let's just hope she is okay." She better be. Dean thought darkly. 

Jenna could only watch helplessly as Sally brought her latest victim, a trucker. 

"How's the girl?" Marlene asked holding the trucker's head. He was unconscious, clearly he had no idea where he was. 

''Not bad. Tastes like chicken." Sally taunted. "Not as good as veal." She walks over to Hank. "On three?" 

Before they can bite Dean broke in. Armed with a silver blade, he went after Sally first. He had no clue where Lily was, he assumed she was with Isabella. Isabella insisted on coming, it was her brother. Both Lily and Dean warned her that these things were dangerous. Isabella still insisted on coming. Lily had no choice but to put her in a deep sleep. She then told Dean she'll meet him at the warehouse. 

Jenna watched at Dean fought Marlene. Just before Dean could stab Marlene, Sally grabbed Hank. 

"Let her go. Or the boy gets it." Sally taunted holding Hank. "One bite he dies. Then I'll snap your wife's neck." 

Dean could only put his blade down. He knew how these creatures hunted. Jenna would be dead before he reaches her. He put his heads up. What happened next surprised Jenna and Dean. 

They heard whispered chanting. The chanting got to be too much and the monsters screamed in pain. Dean used the opportunity to kill Marlene and afterwards killed Sally. 

Jenna was in Dean's arms when the ambulance came. Jenna knew she was in deep shit. She took off again. She knew Dean would be watching over her. She agreed to stay out of hunting for the time being. Jenna knew Dean will paying people to watch Jenna. She wanted to take a break anyways, she wanted to make her content online again. Dean had a spare bedroom. 

Lily saved their lives. She knew a spell that irritated monsters. Right after she put Isabella to sleep, she made a excuse she needed to head for a errand. She went to the warehouse where Dean and Jenna were. She then saw Dean standing helplessly as the two monsters held their victims. Lily chanted. She felt her soul burning away, but Dean was her link to Castiel. Once the monsters were dead, she went inside and called 911. Jenna was fine, she just needed stitches. As for the two others, they needed medical attention. 

Dean and Jenna were being lead away by Isabella for a "private party." Isabella apologized for her role. Jenna's kidnapping. Once she knew her brother would pull through, she offered her services for a deep discount. They took Isabella on her offer. 

Dean was all smiles as he drove Jenna to the airport. Jenna was going home to Lawrence. Dean was going to drive to San Francisco to pick up Sam. 

Piper nearly blew up the wizard. 

"It's time." The Black Grimoire was his. 

The dark priest had the robes ready. The coronation was about to begin. He had to hurry, The Gates were going to close. It was only a matter of days. 

Gail reluctantly hands over her bow to Anael. Even as a cupid, she could easily take on the angel. However, the one she was working for, he scared Gail. She knew Aneal was making a huge mistake.


	93. Chapter 93

Paige said goodbye to Charles. Charles was going to Hong Kong for a business trip. He and Paige had a long discussion about their relationship and decided to take a break since neither knew when Charles would be back. He knew Paige's secret, she told him the night of his heart attack. 

Phoebe also was taking a break. She didn't want to break up with Coop, but both were worried they were moving too quickly. As for Prue, she never dated. She was too worried about everything. Piper was doing alright, she missed her husband like crazy, but before they could move in together, Sam had to finish his Trails. He didn't want Adam to finish it, he feared for Adam's life. 

"What about me? What if this kills you?" Piper felt awful saying it. But Sam was her husband. 

"Adam isn't a hunter. He has a chance to have a normal life. I don't want him dying. I died several times already. I know how to avoid it."

Piper shook her head. She herself "died" too. But always came back. Her and Sam, the world needed them. As for Adam, easily replaceable. She sighed. 

"Better come back. I not coming home a widow."

Paige watched as Sam kissed Piper goodbye. Sam and Dean were headed to that Indian Casino in Colorado. She already called Jo in Sacred Meadows. That guy "Marve" was already gone. Him and his wife checked out a few days ago. She recognized Metatron, even if he wore a disguise, Paige can see his grace. They had their own thing at the moment. Help this weirdo wizard. 

Prue wasn't home, she had to interview that Finley Beck. He was supposed to work with Prue, but he kept canceling due to his job. All the sisters heard this week is how *important* this interview was. They were pleased for Prue, but knew she was going to be moving across the country. New York was *far.* It was bad enough Piper was leaving, even with that traveling spell, it wouldn't be the same. 

"Hey! Pay attention! Those guards are ruthless! They won't hesitate to kill you. Now.'' He clicks his staff on the floor. A cave appeared with demons inside. "There's the Book." 

The Book was sitting on the altar. There were at least eight demons, including the dark priests. 

"Looks easy enough." Paige says walking over to the Book. The wizard promptly whisks it away using her powers. 

"If it was that easy, would I have come to you?" Amateurs. Hopefully he could fool the sisters long enough. 

Prue was at 415 waiting for Finley Beck. She was shaking with nervousness. Hopefully she doesn't screw it up. When she heard voices coming, she stood up. Hopefully her outfit was okay. 

Her boss Gil walked in with Mr Beck. 

"Yeah, things can get crazy." Gil says chuckling. Seeing Prue, he nods to her. Prue had her portfolio in her hand. "Prue, meet Finley Beck." He gives her 'Don't embarrass me' look. 

Prue sticks out her hand. 

"Hi. I'm Prue Halliwell." 

Finley Beck gives Prue a look of disdain. 

"Let's see your work." 

An hour later Prue wanted to punch him. No wonder everyone says 'Don't meet your idols.' Finley Beck was a arrogant prick. He barely looked at Prue's pictures. He gave them a quick glance over, telling her she should have done this, or done that differently. Then ordered her to fetch him tea. Not tea from the break room, but from a specialized cafe. Prue had to order a food service to pick it up. 

She was working with him taking pictures at some political rally. He already seen her dark room at her apartment and just mentioned she could do better. Prue wanted to strangle him. But the job in New York was too tempting to turn down. She knew Finley was rarely around, he worked all around the world. She didn't have to be best friends with Finley, but just tolerate him long enough to get that transfer. 

"Miss Halliwell! Stop dawdling and hand me my lens! No! That one!" 

Prue takes a deep breath. This will be a *long* afternoon. 

The wizard ended up transporting them to Nevada. 

"Nevada? The Underworld has many entrances." Piper already was suspicious. But an innocent was an innocent. 

"I could have teleported you anytime. I traveled here many times." Paige and her sisters fought down here plenty times. 

"Now what." Phoebe had that feeling. Something bad was going to happen. It was the same feeling before Andy died. Before that it was their Grams. 

"This entrance is right where the entrance to the ceremony is. It's the closest we ever been in. Let's go." 

The wizard went first. He used his illusions to distract some demons. Piper went second, blowing up enemies and causing chaos. Phoebe was helping Paige steal the Grimoire. 

The site was full of chaos. They were good, but these demons were clearly anticipating them. They fought hard, even with all their powers combined it was a tough fight. 

The wizard defeated two guard demons. He was waiting for one of the Princes of Hell, Asmodeus, but he wasn't here. The Knight of Hell was gone too. That was unusual, both ruled this place. The wizard knew who the new King and Queen were, but he didn't care about them. He knew both would be assassinated eventually, especially the would be King. The Queen was another story, but for now grab that Book. With it, he can revive his people. Become the new King and rule the Underworld. 

He ran straight into a Knight. 

He just smirked at the wizard. 

”I don't care about you. I'll deny I ever saw you." 

The wizard breathed a sigh of relief. He knew about the Order. Especially this particular Knight. He was so ruthless, and unpredictable he surpassed Cain himself. He was thrown out centuries ago. No doubt he would have killed all four. But the wizard had no time to worry about him. He needed to get back. 

Phoebe was staring at her hand. A wall of fire just came out of it. If that wasn't weird enough, Piper was staring at the dark priest. He was frozen in a block of ice. 

The wizard comes running in. He points to Paige. 

"Hurry! Grab that Grimoire!" 

"Grimoire!" The Book appears in her arms. 

"Time to get of here." The wizard orders. 

The Knight just watches as they disappear. He saw that two of the Charmed Ones were changing. Their hearts were getting dark. The crowning of the new King and Queen was about to begin. By midnight three of the sisters will become evil. Paige was immune, she was a whitelighter as well as a half sister. 

He kicked the dark priest in many pieces. He always hated him. 

Sam and Dean pull up to the Two Rivers Casino on Route 34. Sam felt even sicker than before. Dean wanted Sam to stay home with his wife, but Sam refused. They were so close. They only had a few days left. 

"I'm going to check in. Sam. Sam!" Sam was laying his head on the passenger window with his eyes closed. 

"Huh? Where are we?" Sam felt nauseous. That ringing. It was getting louder. Those pills he took didn't do squat for his migraine. 

"Just follow me. Forget the bags. I need to call Jenna and Bobby. I need to tell them we're here. I suggest you call your's." 

Who? Oh right. 

Sam was laying in his room trying to drown out that ringing. It was even louder here than outside. He already called Piper, she told him she was currently busy. But wished him luck. As for Dean, he was glad to see Jenna was okay. She was filming her new series of playing popular videogames on her channel. She already had a large viewer ship on her first video. Bobby was doing alright, he and Rufus were keeping an eye on Krissy and her friends. Rufus disliked kids, but felt morally obligated to train them on the right side of things. Bobby said if they need help, don't be afraid to call. 

Dean walked in with pamphlets from the casino. 

"Some tourist trap. We are the only guests in this place. Last guests checked in was in ’06. Sam? Are you alright?" Sam looked even worse than ever. His face was pale and his eyes were bloodshot. 

"Remember when we were kids? When dad took us to the Grand Canyon?" Sam started giggling. "We rode donkeys. Your donkey kept farting. Like a gale force. Whooh!" He sniggers. 

"Dude you were four. *I* barely remember that." Sam, he was getting delirious. 

"You had a farting donkey!" His arm was over his eyes. Maybe if he covers his eyes, the ringing will stop. 

No way was Sam walking around. 

"I'm going to check out the gift shop. You lay down." Dean orders. Sam mentioned he was going to follow that weird manager who checked them in. 

"I can do that!" Sam collapsed on his bed with his eyes closed. 

Prue threw down her bag. That's it. She had enough. 

"That's it. Mr Beck. I been following your work since college. I became a photographer because of you. I always admired your eye for detail. You deserved to win those awards. But your arrogance is the worst I seen. I worked side by side by celebrities, law enforcement, celestial beings..." 

”Oh yes. Manny. I saw him from afar. Shame about his girlfriend." 

"Shut up." Finley Beck eyebrows raised. 

”Maybe of you stopped being a prick! More photographers would be working instead of you! Go back to New York. If the people there are anything like you, I refuse to work in such a toxic environment." Prue was startled when he started clapping. 

"Well done Miss Halliwell. Well done. You passed your interview." 

Huh? 

"This is how I weed out the weak. In my line of work, competition is brutal. I had to see if you were worthy enough to take this job. I wouldn't have pushed you so hard if I didn't like your work. Miss Halliwell. Expect a call from New York. I will be looking forward to working with you. Come, let's pack up. Develop these pictures and report back to your boss. Say goodbye to your coworkers, you will be working in New York." 

That was her interview? She passed? Prue wanted to scream. She didn't even care that Finley Beck was bossing her around. She got her transfer! 

*Too bad this was the last time she ever worked at 415.* 

"What do we do with this Book?" Paige asks. She remembered Rowena and Sam talking about it. 

"Maybe destroy it?" Piper suggested. She would have absolutely have destroyed the Book of the Damned. That Book filled her with dread. 

"Are you crazy? This Book has endless magic! We could become gods!" The wizard said with excitement. 

"Been there, done that, returned the T-shirt." Phoebe remembered becoming gods. It wasn't a fun as the legends. But she did like her hair. 

"Hmmph. Throwing away your futures. You're making a mistake. No wonder Merlin burned at the stake. He refused to use his powers fearing exposure." 

Hearing the door slam, the sisters greet Prue. Seeing her excited face, they ask if she got the job. 

"Yes! New York, here I come!" 

They got distracted when a group of demons came in. They immediately started attacking the room. 

Castiel could only wonder about the Trails. There was nothing he could do. He knew who killed Jane. But as terrible as it sounded, he was glad it was her and not Jack. He knew of that half breed in New Zealand, but he wouldn't be eligible. He was half demon. He just hoped Alex and her baby disappeared. That whitelighter would be killed for her grace. Good thing he sent his friends to take her away. Adina and Rebecca were neutral. 

Dean was listening to the native American. He was asking how they managed to stay open for many years. Dean didn't usually lay attention to economics, but this place would've been bankrupt a long time ago. 

"Our tribe settled here a long time ago. This land was harsh and stony. The Two River Tribe stayed here on our Great Leader's orders. He claimed that this is the spot on Earth where the Great Spirit sent his sacred messenger. That if they made offerings, their blessings would be many." 

Dean was half listening, but he thought about asking what those blessings were. 

"What did the messenger ask for?" Dean asked. 

"What?" The shopkeeper asked. 

"Oh, I mean what did the Great Spirit's Sacred Messenger ask for?" Dean looked around the shop looking for clues. 

"Stories. He asked for people to tell him their stories. He gave them blessings as a gift." 

Dean was sorta listening, but when he stopped in front of a historic picture, someone in the photograph caught his eyes. The Chief of the Tribe in the picture. He was the same guy that checked him in. 

"I bet I know what those blessings were." 

Sam woke up feeling worse than he ever felt. He felt like he was going to die. The ringing. It won't stop. Sam looked really sickly. He was even more pale than ever. His eyes were bloodshot red, the bags under his eyes were intense. He felt like his blood was boiling. He didn't tell Dean. He heard Metatron's call. He had to talk to him, find out what exactly he needed to do. 

When Dean walked back to their shared room, he saw Sam passed out on the floor. 

"Are you kidding me?" Piper said in exasperation. While they were fighting, the wizard took off with the Book. 

"He tricked us. I can't believe it." Paige felt foolish. 

Phoebe wanted to say something, but something stopped her. Prue was quiet. She felt the call. 

"I know where the Book is. Come." 

Kip was wearing his black robes. He already made his blood sacrifice, the body of Finley Beck was laying dead on the altar. A human sacrifice was needed before he took the throne. In order for Prue to take hers, she needed to perform an act of evil. 

The wizard was ready. He waited centuries for this. No more parlor tricks, no more illusions, no more groveling at demon's feet. Most people didn't understand this particular spell, it can only be performed by powerful mages or witches. He'll bring his people back from the dead. Once they return, he'll be King. He'll destroy the Princes, than shut the Gates. Good thing he wasn't doing the Trails. He cut his arm and started chanting. 

Paige had no idea why Prue teleported them here. Where were they anyways. Judging by the lights, they must be in Nevada. What happened next changed their whole lives forever. 

Sam woke up in a bathtub full of ice cubes. He gasped for air as he chilled himself from the ice cold water. 

Dean stood back as Sam woke up. 

"Your temperature was over a hundred and seven. I had to cool you down." Dean panicked finding Sam. He wasn't sure what Sam's body temperature really was, but he filled the bathtub with cold water and ice. Then he threw Sam inside, clothing and all. 

Sam was shivering. He still felt like shit, but he didn't feel like his body was roasting. Unfortunately the ringing was still there. 

"He's here! Dean. Metatron. He's here in this hotel." 

Naomi was shaking as she saw what the angel was showing her. All that death and destruction. God. He was almost here. Their time was running out. She agreed to work with him. She didn't care about the rules anymore. She had to warn Adam and Sam. 

Kevin was staring at the Angel Tablet. He saw the tiny clue. It took him months to see it. He had to compare notes with the other two prophets. 

"What are you talking about Sam? If I hadn't come back, you would be toast." 

"Dean. Follow me." 

The wizard was screaming as Prue destroyed him with her dark powers. He was getting blown up from the inside. Usually Paige couldn't care less about destroying their enemies, but these powers, they were wrong. 

"Piper! Phoebe! Do something!" Paige begged. 

Before any of them could react, Prue took the Book and disappeared in a ball of fire. 

Piper could only blink. Phoebe was standing with a blank expression. 

"Guys? Where did Prue go?" Paige asks. 

"Let's go home. Phoebe?" 

"Yeah. I want to watch television." 

Paige closed her eyes. She was overwhelmed with her sisters attitudes. Prue vanished with the Book. Plus, she disappeared in a ball of fire. 

"Okay. Hang on. I'll transport us home." Huh? When Paige opened up her eyes, her two sisters were gone. 

"This way. He's waiting." Sam led Dean to an elevator. "I know where Metatron is." 

"The hell are you talking about Sam?" 

"I heard him. He's calling for me. There!" Sam points to a door. "See those books? He's inside." 

Jade opens the door just when Sam and Dean approached Metatron's room. 

"Welcome. My husband. He is expecting you." 

Castiel got the phone call from Kevin. Tony Alvarez was dead. He was found by his roommate, his eyes were burned out of his pockets. Clearly an angel kill. Luckily he sent Kevin and Donatello his translations before he died. He said both Kevin and Donatello needed to get together to solve the hidden clue. He gave Kevin his translations. It made no sense. Jump. That's it. That's all it said. Tony died protecting it. 

Castiel prayed to Anna. She was the only one with her ear to the ground. 

"Aren't you afraid for Prue! She disappeared in a ball of fire!" Her sisters. They acted like they didn't care. 

"She's fine. We been fighting evil for years. I know Prue. She is okay." Phoebe picked up the remote. "Who wants to watch Netfilm?" 

"I'm going to take a hot bubble bath. If you guys are taking showers, I suggest you do it now." Piper said in bored voice. 

Paige wanted to stamp her foot. Something was really wrong. 

The Book of Shadows glowed dark as it transformed. 

"Sam. Dean. I been waiting." 

Those noises. They were now screaming in Sam's head. 

"What?" Was that Metatron? Sam couldn't see or hear. It was too loud. 

"Your resonating. You are close. Look." He snapped his fingers. The ringing in Sam's ears thankfully subsided. "I'll cut to the chase. The final Trail? Cure a demon. Your brother already has it. I don't know where. You better hurry. He can't do it alone." 

Paige was getting frustrated. Neither sister cared about Prue's whereabouts. Piper was upstairs relaxing. Phoebe was making microwave popcorn for her movie. What exactly was going on? When she saw Prue, she demanded a explanation. Prue looked at Paige with a blank expression. 

"What?" 

The clock struck midnight. Prue looked up. 

"Is Piper home?" 

"Uh, yeah. She is taking a bath." 

"What about Phoebe?" 

"Here. I made popcorn. Extra butter. Want some?" 

Paige felt the darkness. Prue was standing here. But there was something off about her. Phoebe as well. She had a sinking feeling Piper was in the same boat. She had to call Sam and Dean. Before she could do that, her cell rang. 

"Now what." Ten minutes later she was on the road. Scared Meadows. It was under attack. 

Jo and Claire were crouching behind a desk. They were caught off guard, not by demons or monsters. But by armed gunmen. They saw their security guard bleeding on the floor. He was dead, his head was blown off by a assassin. The ones outside were dead as well. They were killed by gunfire. 

"Thank goodness Dex is on vacation." Jo was worried about her boyfriend. 

"If only Charlie was here." Claire was capable enough, but she knew why Charlie was in charge. Without her, they were caught off guard. 

"Worry about that later! The patients locked up?" Jo asked. 

"Everyone is behind locked steel doors. No one gets in." The emergency alarms were blaring. When the first security guard was shot and killed, the one inside called Claire. Claire called Jo, who ordered everyone who was either staff or patients to lock themselves in their rooms. They were expecting an attack on demons. Not humans. 

"Did you make the call?" Jo asked. 

"No answer from the Winchesters, but Paige is on her way. I called other hunters for help." 

They screamed when they saw a gas container. 

"This way." Jo knew where the escape hatch was. Neither was leaving, but they were sitting ducks in here. "We go to the escape hatch, then we get our weapons. No way are they taking hostages." She heard of Forrest Hills in Scotland. It wasn't happening here. 

"Sir, what now?" The soldier asked his commander. 

"We wait. Don't kill any innocents. Eliminate any threats, we take over and wait for instructions." 

The commander didn't want to do this, he knew what this place was about. But he had his orders. Attacking here would draw them out. 

"Cure a demon. What the hell does that mean?" Dean asked in irritation. They were driving home. Piper said she is going to stay in San Francisco in the meantime. 

Sam was wondering about it. But Piper's voice. It sounded weird. He talked to her this morning, she sounded fine. But now, she was like a different person. When he asked what's wrong, she laughed and said everything's okay. 

"I was thinking. Remember Uncle Daniel?" 

"What about him. He's dead." 

"That stuff in his locker. He had folders and weird memorabilia. The clue may be inside." 

"We have a few hours. Sam. You are in no condition to drive. Sleep." 

Sam was already snoring away. 

"Sleep peacefully Sammy." 

Paige was orbed outside. She couldn't orb in, there was anti angel/whitelighter symbols inside. She could sense them. She knew she could easily walk in, but her whitelighter powers would be useless. She texted Jo, she said her and Claire are hiding. Paige had no idea what exactly was going on. But she couldn't do this alone, she needed her sisters. 

She was puzzled when she saw her text. It was from Jo. 

'Paige. Everyone is fine. The murdered guards were clones. You can come in the morning with your sisters.' 

"What the hell?" 

It was early morning when Sam and Dean were looking in Daniel's locker. 

"What are we looking for exactly?" Sam asked. "Achoo! Remind me to dust in here." Ugh. How long ago was this place cleaned up? 

"The hell am I supposed to know? Ah ha! Folders, and a movie." Dean pulls out a VHS tape. "Sammy. Do you have a VHS at the house?" 

Sam polished off the chili Dean made him. Good thing he kept his cupboards stocked. He still kept Daniel's VHS collection. There were countless movies that were never released on DVD or digital. Him and Dean watched many horror movies before they met their wives. He was looking forward to having Piper home. He was planning on having a housewarming party to celebrate his new marriage. 

"Okay. I checked the folders that had the word 'demon' on it. I read Dan's notes. He said he transferred the original film from the Men of Letters to VHS. Back then computers never existed to digital. Here." Dean hands him a beer. "I gotta see my wife, I have to make sure she isn't out hunting. I'll be back in an hour." 

Sam hears the door slam. He knew why Dean went home, Sam couldn't help but be jealous. His own wife was in San Francisco. He wanted to wait till Dean came back before he watched the tape. But for now, check out these folders. 

"So Sacred Meadows isn't under attack." Paige was watching as Piper was talking to Jo and Claire. "Then explain the dead soldiers." 

Phoebe was looking at the bodies. 

"Fake. They are good copies, but none are real." Prue went to check out the grounds. 

"Yeah. I didn't understand either. When we went in the escape hatch, we were greeted by a hunter. He said those armed gunmen were trying to prevent a coupe from happening." Jo made a good point, but. Paige didn't need to be a psychic to see something off. It was Jo and Claire alright, however the way they talked. What is exactly happening? 

Jenna giggled as she and Dean were laying in bed. 

"Feels good to be home with my hubby. I can't believe I'm married." 

"I'm here baby. Mrs Winchester." 

They were spending some time together before Dean took off again. Jenna wasn't hunting, she decided to take a break. After what happened in Nevada, she knew how foolish she's been. Hunting wasn't as glamorous as it sounded. More often than not, she had to lie, cheat, steal, and do more research than hunt monsters. She heard of the average life span of a hunter. She wanted to grow old with Dean, not die young. 

"Promise me you'll be careful." Jenna didn't want to lose Dean. 

"I will." Dean will protect everyone. Especially Sam and his wife. "All of my family is coming home." 

Jenna, Sam and Dean were sitting on Sam's couch watching the black and white movie. The tape was old, but what was on the screen fascinated everyone. 

"There's Abbadon." Dean remarked. He knew Abbadon, she was such a headache. Her counterpart in the dark universe was no different. 

"Shh." Sam had to know exactly what was going on. 

A young priest was shown smoking a cigarette. He looked visibly shaken. The camera cut to Abbadon's vessel, who was filming herself in the mirror, this must have been before she was possessed. 

*"Simon! We're filming!"* 

The young priest known as Simon was looking up. He looked shaken. 

*"Hello."* 

*"So this exorcism. How does it work?"* 

*"Simon! It's time!"* A voice said nearby. 

*"I don't know. It's my first time."* The priest known as Simon put out his cigarette. Even on a tape, everyone could see how scared he looked. 

What they saw afterwards spooked them all. 

A possessed demon was growling and writhing in demonic chains. Both Sam and Dean recognized the demonic chains, they had some stored in the Impala. But they wondered where that dungeon was. 

"I recognize that place! It's your counterpart's dungeon!" Jenna saw it when she was in the alternative universe. 

"Our what?" Dean asked. 

"Shh!" 

*"Its time."* A older priest was standing with the demon. This demon was possessing a old lady. Her eyes were black, it was taunting the people in the room. 

*"Your dead! Nothing you do will save you!"* 

"Demon on a leash. Cool." 

"Shush." This time Jenna asked Dean to be quiet. Sam silently thanked her. 

The demon screamed as she was splashed by holy water. Jenna felt bad for the woman inside. She hated demons, but always wondered if they could be saved. She heard of Phoebe's ex, Drake. Last she heard he went to Heaven. He was very kind according to Piper. He loved Phoebe till the end. 

The older priest started chanting the exorcism, however he changed the words. The younger priest was terrified, he was shaken. His rosary was trembling as he repeated what the older priest said. Then what happened, no knew could believe it. 

The older priest cut his hand and chanted something in Latin. He then threw his hand onto the demon's mouth. The demon glowed, then a few seconds later, the dead vessel was laying on the floor with her chest ripped open. 

*"Stop recording!"* Father Thompson ordered. 

*"What happened?"* The woman recording asked. 

*"I said stop!"* The tape stopped right there. There was more, but according to Daniel's note, he said to see a priest named Father Simon first. He said it would make sense once they watched the tape again. 

"Those words. They mean washed or cleanse. What?" Jenna saw Dean and Sam looking at her. "I took Latin in college. I was studying psychology, Latin sounded interesting, it was either that, or advanced trigonometry. I got a B in that class, it helped whenever I hunted." 

"We gotta take a road trip. Babe..." 

"I know. I'll stay out of hunting." Jenna rolled her eyes. "Maybe you should use that traveling spell instead. Save your gas for your hunts. Buy you some time." 

"Why not. It's not personal gain. We are running out of time. Dean let's go. We can take the Impala when we got everything we need." 

"Whoa." Dean felt dizzy. Sam managed to travel them to St. Louis Missouri. "Was that it?" 

"Yeah." Sam felt ill. Usually magic didn't bother him, but he felt sick. He needed a much needed nap. 

"I admit, better than angel flying." That much celestial magic, Dean couldn't poop for a week. However, Sam's spell, it felt like he was dizzy. But it was tolerable. He looked over at Sam. "Maybe you should lie down when we get home." 

"I'll be fine. Dean, where is this Father Simon?" 

"I checked out St Louis' churches before we left. There is a church in the downtown area. Father Simon, he's there. Sam, how do you feel like attending Sunday service?" 

Sam had to admit he felt better. He knew everything about Heaven, Hell and even God. But it was the peaceful feeling he got being in that church. Maybe God was just some Guy. But it was the people's faith that relaxed Sam. The priest talked about Job. How he was being tested. Sam wondered about it. 

Dean was quietly snoring away. Sam shook him awake. He apologized for Dean sleeping, he explained Dean worked overtime this week. 

"Dean! Get up!'' Sam said in a loud whisper. "Church is over." 

"Huh?" Dean snorted as he got up. Poor Sam was embarrassed, especially with Father Simon who was looking at their direction. 

"We got to talk to the priest." 

Father Simon picked this particular church, what he saw back then. It frightened him. He thought his mentor, Father Max Thompson was mad. Curing a demon? 

He was just a young priest. He just became one, when he was approached by a young couple. 

"Simon? How did it go?" 

"Henry!" Simon shook his friend's hand. He and Henry Winchester were good friends. 

"Josie. You are looking lovely as usual." He shook her hand. 

"How were your vows?" Henry asked. 

"Went well. I been worried I wouldn't remember anything. But here I am. Doing the Lord's work." He dreamed about joining the priesthood his whole life. But that wasn't the only reason. It was the Men of Letters that were also interested him. His father, his uncles, his grandfather that were all members. He was expected to join the order as well. But becoming a priest is what he wanted. His parents weren't happy about it, but his father said he could be an insider for them, the Men of Letters often worked side by side with different faiths. Simon agreed. He got some juicy info no one else saw. 

"I see you are happy, good for you. We need good men such as yourself. My boy John will be attending services when he gets older." 

"How old is he anyways?" 

"He is almost four." Henry Winchester said proudly. "I cannot wait for him to get older when I take him to his vows when he is old enough." 

"He is so adorable. I babysit for him occasionally. Millie is such as lucky woman." Josie said in a slightly envious tone. She was a woman, society expected her to be a typical proper woman. Get married, have some babies, be a typical housewife. But being an only child made her widowed mom drop her off in a Catholic School. She hated that school, the nuns and priests were cruel to the children. Especially minority children. She vowed to never have kids, she was afraid to subject them to the same abuse she endured. 

She met Henry in college. She was studying to be a nurse when her sorority sisters threw a party for the other Greeks during freshman year. She was best friends with Millie, who was dating dreamy Henry Winchester. 

It was Henry that told her about the Men of Letters. He was a man ahead of his time, he was sick of the sexism in the sect. He wanted to include women to be members. He thought bringing Josie in the sect would convince them for fresh blood. He read the stories about Dorothy Baum, how even with her legacy as a daughter, (her father was L. Frank Baum, author of the famous children's Oz stories). He was a Men of Letters member. 

She went to Oz with her father and got lost in Oz. She was killed and her father was stricken in grief. He wrote books in his time in Oz, hoping one day she could return. He died not ever seeing Dorothy again. Henry discovered she was resurrected a short time later and returned to the Men Letters Bunker as a now grown up woman. 

She expressed interest in joining the order. She was knowledgeable in magic and fighting and thought she would make a fine candidate. She got laughed out. Henry was disgusted on her behalf, especially since she defeated the Wicked Witch when she escaped Oz. What happened to Dorothy, no one knew. Henry vowed to change the rules and include women. He already knew the British sect was recruiting women, he just needed to convince everyone his girlfriend's college roommate was a fine candidate. 

Josie was in disbelief when Henry asked her if he was interested in joining the order after she graduated. He was getting recruited, but not until he returned from the war, he was getting sent to fight overseas. He pulled Josie away and asked her to help pick out a ring to propose to Millie. 

That night started their friendship. Josie ended up falling in love with Henry and confided in Simon about her feelings. Simon sympathized with Josie, but expressed it could never be, especially when Millie got pregnant with their son. 

She, Henry and Simon were infringed in the order, not full members, but able to see and do what the other members did. Henry and Josie were about to become members till the American Sect was destroyed by Abbadon in 1958 when she possessed Josie Sands. 

But it was meeting Max Thompson that Simon learned about the cure for demons. What no one knew is Max Thompson was a former demon. He came to Earth sometime in the late nineteenth century. He was a crossroads demon that possessed a catholic priest. He was summoned by a a woman named Lily. Instead of a deal, Lily told the demon he didn't have to be Hell's bitch anymore. The crossroads demon agreed, he hated Hell. 

She managed to capture the demon, and used her demonic handcuffs to subdue the creature. She then told the demon she can free his memories from Hell, but only if she expelled the angel that was inside her friend's body. Then once he was finished expelling Ishim out, she cured the demon. She cast a spell on it, to put it in a restless sleep, she didn't want the demon to know how her spell worked. 

She told the demon inside the body of Maxwell Thompson he was going to be cured. She found out how by her then angelic friend. This was before Ishim's obsession with Lily. She then used a secret spell to purify the demon's soul. 

Of course the demon screamed. It took hours. The demon had no idea what was going on, he was awake and asleep at the same time. But whatever was happening, it became purified. He became one with Maxwell. When it awoke, he cried. He stayed with Leonard for a few years, then when he felt Max was ready, he took Max and dropped him off at the nearest monastery where the now human became a priest. The spirit of Maxwell Thompson was gone, the soul moved on by then. 

"Max" the demon long forgotten his name during his time in Hell, took on his new identity as Father Max Thompson. That particular monastery knew about Leonard and agreed to keep Max. Max lived in that monastery for a few years, trying to learn how to duplicate Lily's spell. He prayed to God for forgiveness everyday, he worked tiredly with the weak and poor to get into Heaven. He wanted to save the other demons from Hell, there were things down there he didn't want to remember. Many people that made bad decisions didn't deserve to be in the Pit. 

He told Simon about a cure for demons. At first Simon laughed. It was impossible. No one at the time knew how to kill a demon, never mind curing one. Max told Simon he was on the cusp of discovery. He preached about forgiveness and that anyone could be saved, even those that were already damned. His sermons attracted the Men of Letters and once they heard of this so called cure, they allowed him in their bunker in Lebanon. 

Sam and Dean were listening in fascination at Father Simon's story. 

"Max Thompson's methods were....unorthodox. He truly believed demons could be saved. His ideas attracted the Men of Letters." 

The brothers looked at each other. They remembered Drake, he was a demon, yet was one of the good guys. There was also Jessie Turner, he refused to have anything to do with Hell. Then there was little Mattie. They heard of the Halliwell's demonic friend, that psychic girl, what was her name? She was back on Earth, but was deep in hiding. She refused to kill anyone or perform evil. There was also Jack, but he didn't really count. He was part archangel. 

"Saved how?" Sam asked. Ugh, he tried to ignore his nausea. After he and Dean went home, he was going to lay in bed. He hated to admit it, he wanted Dean and Jenna to stay with him. Just in case. 

Father Simon looked down. He hated remembering the memories. 

"A demon is a human soul, twisted and corrupted by their time in Hell. Father Thompson believed you can wash that taint away. Restore their humanity." 

Dean knew about the so called Soul Trader. An angel or even a reaper that can save souls from deep in Hell. Send them upstairs. It wasn't easy or cheap. Those soul's human bodies were recreated. But only by the Trader. Heaven and Hell were interested on who that Trader was. But Heaven took those souls. God never said a word, and Michael allowed it. Hell's rulers weren't happy, especially Crowley. Losing a damned soul made him look weak. But he never got a chance to get his revenge. He disappeared without a trace. 

"So, these demons. They possess some smuck and they get their ticket upstairs?" 

"I wish I knew." 

"So this 'cure,' can it work on a demon?" Sam asked. Father Simon noticed how sick he looked. 

"I suppose. If it worked. That night. Something went terribly wrong. That poor old woman. The demon escaped into the world. But Father Thompson kept trying." Why he was so obsessed, Simon had no clue. When he asked, Max dodged his questions. "He kept trying though. More possessions, more exorcisms, I couldn't face that. Not again. Then a few months later, he was dead." 

"How did that happen?" Dean asked. His curiosity was rising. 

Father Simon closed his eyes. 

"Something or someone *tore* him apart. But that wasn't the only thing. He was found with several knife wounds on his body. Whoever done this, it was personal." Father Simon had a strong suspicion it was demons. Even the worst serial killers didn't go out of their way to do this. 

"Did he keep any records..." Sam held up his finger, in a pardon me way. He started coughing. He felt like he wanted to cough up a lung. He coughed some more. He looked down on his hand. He saw blood. Oh oh. ''Is there a bathroom I can use?" He needed to splash his face. Father Simon pointed to their right. 

"Thank you." Sam felt dizzy. He coughed as he got up. He pretended not to see Dean's worried face. He went to vomit. 

Father Thompson looked in Sam's direction. 

"Is he alright?" 

"No padre. He's pretty damn far from alright." Dean said truthfully. He got up. He was taking Sam home. Hopefully he can teleport them home, if not, Dean could steal a car and drive. "That's why we're here." Sam was getting some rest. The Trails could wait a day. 

"I don't understand." What were these boys up to? 

"Short story is, Sammy is going to take your friend's killer and every black eye bitch and shutting the door for good." 

"*He* is?" Father Simon was in disbelief. 

Dean nodded in a cocky way. 

"In his condition?" He saw a dying man when he saw one. Sam. He was going to die. Maybe a few weeks or even days. 

"Father he done things in worse condition than I ever seen. These last few months, even when he was miserable and hurting, these last few months I have no doubt he'll cross that finish line. Not one." He tried not to think about Sam's wife. How worried she was. But they both knew it had to be done. That way, they can have a peaceful life. Hopefully for good. Prove to the Man upstairs they were trying. "So will you help us?" 

"I'll get Father Thompson's things for you." 

"Thank you." 

Paige was wondering what the hell was going on with her sisters. They were acting so weird. At the moment were throwing a huge party. Prue was laughing and having a good time. Phoebe was making out with some guy she picked up from the bus station, and Piper, she was watching the national news - laughing. What the hell? 

Paige needed to return to Sacred Meadows. She had a feeling Jo and Claire needed help. 

Jo hated lying. But her and Claire had no choice. They were allowed to run their facility, but only if they kept their mouths shut. The gunman. They were holding everyone hostage. They said they won't hurt anyone, just as long as they did what they asked. 

Claire hated being helpless. Her friends, they were dead. Claire was forced to say those guards were human clones. She hoped they were, as ridiculous as it sounded. But she was a professional. She can lie. Hopefully the Charmed Ones or even the Winchesters came through. 

Dean was in disbelief reading Max Thompson's journal. 

*I been alive for the last few decades. But everyday is a blessing. You see, I am no longer a demon. I am human. I have a second chance. I love everything, hot showers, a baby's laughter, music, even badly cooked food. So many things I took for granted the last time I was on Earth. I can't remember when, all I remember was my last few moments, I burned at the stake. The agony didn't stop there, Hell's fires were worse than any fire on Earth. Heck even the sun wouldn't be as hot. Everyday I am grateful for that Lily woman. I don't know how she knew how to cure demons, but I want to save others. I truly believe everyone deserves a second chance. No matter what.* 

The journal talked about "Max Thompson's" life, his friendships with the other members of their church, his charity work, the endless praying, the gifts he gave to others, refusing to be thanked. He also talked how reluctant he was exorcising demons, he knew where they were going. But he talked about how frightened he felt. He said he was being watched. Not by man, but by evil. His final entries talked about his experiments. He tried tracking down that Lily woman, but she was gone. Father Thompson believed she died of old age. He said he wanted to duplicate her spell. To save those that no one said was possible. His experiments were failures, except one. A man named Peter Kent. 

Dean waited till the next day to see Daniel's tape. Sam needed a much needed rest. Jenna stayed in Sam's house with Dean, she was worried about Sam's health. When Dean called Piper, there was no answer. Dean figured she was busy with their own case. Once Sam woke up and ate, they listened to Father Thompson's final experiment. 

There was no video this time, there was just a black screen. All there was some text Daniel wrote on the screen. 

"To Cure a Demon." 

The audio started playing. 

*"The date is August 3rd. 1958. Trail 19, hour one. My subject is Peter Kent. Mr Kent is the father of two young sons, and three weeks ago, he was possessed."* (There was a sound of something metal being lifted. A growl was heard.) There were other noises, like something heavy being put down, something light and small being lifted. Everyone was wondering what was going on. 

No one spoke, they were too busy listening. 

*"I'm going to ask you a question now. When you crawled into Mr Kent, and ate his children, how did it feel?"* 

The demon snarled. Even without video, they could tell the demon was smiling. 

*"Orgasmic!"* Then they heard something being injected into the demon's neck. 

*"ARRRGGHHH!!!"* The demon's scream was deafening. It sounded demonic, but also human. 

*"The first dose has been administered."* 

"That was his own purified blood." Dean read the entire journal. "He went to confession. No one believed him when he said he was healed from Hell. But he confessed every Sunday. Before he injected his own blood, he made his final confession to his boss." 

"The head priest?" Jenna asked. 

"I assume God." Dean read that the booth was empty, but Father Thompson always believed God was listening. 

Some God. He never answered Dean's prayers. Then the truth about Him. Sam still had faith, that it was all a test. Dean didn't have hope. 

*"This is trail nineteen, hour two. When you ate his children, how did it feel?"* 

*"Gravy!"* Then the same noise from the needle, then the demon screaming. 

*''The second dose has been administered."* 

The fourth injection was administered. Then after the sixth injection, they could hear the demon's humanity coming back. The demon begged the priest to stop. Everyone in the room sat up. 

"Turn it up." Sam asked Dean. 

The demon was crying. The screams were no longer demonic, but human. What exactly went on in there? 

The man known as Peter Kent was breathing hard. Even without a video, they can tell the experiment was working. 

*"Hour eight. The subject is prepped."* The sounds of water was splashed on the demon's face. There was a scream from the demon, then they heard scuffling. 

*"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus. Hanc animam redintegra. Lustra! Lustra!"* (All unclean spirits, we exorcise you. (May) this soul be whole again. Cleanse it! Cleanse it!) 

The sounds of flesh being opened, then the sound of a hand being slapped on the demon's mouth. Muffled screams were heard. Then silence. 

*"When you ate his children, how did it feel?"* 

*"They were screaming. And I laughed. Why did I laugh? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. God. I was a monster."* The voice was no longer demonic, but human. 

*''Now you are a man again. You have been saved.''* 

The tape ended there. Dean shut off the TV and VCR. Sam and Jenna were in disbelief. Dean read the journal, Father Thompson's final entry. 

*Peter Kent, or whatever that demon was, he went into hiding. I was afraid whoever was after me would kill him. Luckily I prayed. There is an angel watching over him. I know I'm gonna die. Hopefully I make it into Heaven. That Knight Abbadon she will sent after me. Hopefully it isn't her fellow Knight. He came into my nightmares, saying I won't have a soul anymore. I will die with no regrets. I been unable to save those eighteen people, but if I can save a soul from Hell, then I can rest peacefully. Goodbye.* 

"Poor bastard. He tried." Dean said ruefully. 

"So that's how it works." Sam knew what to do. 

Paige had no choice but to glamour. There was anti angel symbols, but no anti magic ones. She had a bag full of portions, plus holy water. She was going to pretend to be one of the guards. She knocked one out, luckily he was just pulling in. She then sent him to Bermuda. Hoped he liked beaches. She then went in. 

"You're late." The guard said watching the front desk. 

"Heavy traffic." 

"Report to the back." 

"Yes sir." Paige wasn't sure if she should salute, but decided not to. These were terrorists. 

As she walked to the back, she watched the guards walking around. Most were disguised as staff or patients. She knew they were human, but she didn't know why they were here. Men of Letters? She doubted it. Everyone was American. She then went outside. Luckily, she could use her magic outside. She ducked inside a shed when she heard talking. 

"Is everyone in place?" 

"Yes." 

"Good. Remember. If any hunter, Winchester, Halliwell or even that Matthew girl shows up, kill everyone. Start with those two hunters. Make a example out of them." 

"How do we do that without alerting the authorities? It would look suspicious with gun shots and throat slashes." 

"We have hex bags everywhere. Luckily those witches in Massachusetts will do as we asked. Dumb broads think that book will bring them luck." 

"But Astoroth is dead. Zankou killed her." 

"But she isn't only player in town. Call the Winchesters. Tell them if they don't stop the Trails, we will start killing." 

Paige gasped. 

"What was that?" 

Before they could check in the shed where Paige was hiding, they heard a screech. Paige had to cover her ears. There was an angel coming. Thank goodness. 

The guards were screaming. Same with everyone else. Paige tried not to, but she couldn't help but scream as well. Whoever this angel was, it wasn't just an ordinary angel. 

Adam and Bela were sitting together in a abandoned church somewhere in Colorado. Their demon hostage was sitting on their Devils Trap, it refused to call for help. There were a few dead demons on the floor, every one was killed by Adam or Bela on the demon's orders. 

"This is it. Adam are you sure?" Bela asked in her English accent. She was wondering why they were waiting. The demon was right there. 

"He said to wait. When my brothers come is when I can begin." Adam texted them their location. 

The demon sitting in the Devils Trap was silent. It didn't care about Its own life, It wanted to be free from Hell. 

Prue was smiling at her new husband. She was sitting on her Throne, newly minted as the Queen of Hell. She had no intention of sharing the Throne, but for now was enjoying the demonic subjects who were bowing in her presence. 

Both Prue and Phoebe were laughing at their pranks. Phoebe had one of her party goers crawling on all fours. It was a pig. Piper had her neighbour frozen in a block of ice. One of the policemen that came to break up the party was a literal stick in the mud. Everyone else was tiny dolls, their faces frozen in terror. They were displayed in their china cabinet. 

"How do you feel about ham?" Phoebe asked holding a cleaver. 

"Nah. I suggest we order a pizza. You know what, send these two home. They weren't invited to our party anyways." 

The two warlocks laughed as they returned the ice woman and the pig back to normal. They then flew out the door. 

"What do we do about him?" Piper asked about the cop who was still a stick. 

"I have plans. He is cute though. Maybe I can add him to our doll collection. Before I do anything. What about Sam? You know the Trails?" 

"Without demons, we are free to wreck havoc. They doors will be closed, we don't have to see Hell. Ever. We can have some much fun." Piper said in a dark voice. 

Should we start killing innocents?" 

"Not right away. We can still hunt. I have a group of witches I want dead. Good thing we can blink." Piper disappeared in a blink. 

"Piper wait." 

"What?" Piper said blinking back. 

"Let's wait for our sister Paige." 

Sigh. ''Fine." 

Castiel was so glad Jack was off world. Him and Hannah, they were holding hands. They had a feeling, their family was going to be torn apart.


	94. Chapter 94

"That had to be the *most* boring party I ever been to."

"It wasn't so bad, I saw the most beautiful woman there." The guy teased, holding his wife.

"You should have took her home." Janet Dutton teases back.

"I already did." They started kissing. 

Janet reluctantly pulls away. She had to brush her teeth, she worked as a dentist and knew how important dental hygiene was. She did take off her dress, smiling at her husband's lustful gaze.

"I'm going to freshen up."

"I'll be waiting." 

Unknown to them, a unhinged woman was waiting to perform her spell. She had Janet's toothbrush in her hands. 

Janet starts getting ready for bed, she had no idea the danger she was in. 

*"Echran maden fiéré, fiahohshshee shé morelon."* The woman lights the candle as she starts to chant.

Janet finishes taking off her jewelry. 

*"Marc oh don."*

Janet opens her new toothbrush. She wondered what happened to her toothbrush this morning, but she didn't think much of it.

*"Einder bolic."*

The woman opens up her cloth with Janet's old toothbrush in it. She places it on her dark altar. She repeats her first chant, the spell needed to be said exact, or or hex won't work. She then takes her athame and cuts her hand. It hurt, but not as much as her broken heart. Fuck Paul. He deserved to see how much he hurt her. Her blood drips into Janet's used toothbrush.

*"Marc oh don duer kianave kihér tolic einder bolic."*

The woman chants, her various dark occult objects spread across her table. She was glad she spent the money on these things, shame about her pet rabbit. Oh well. Better dying here than at the pet store she bought him at this morning.

*"Duer kianave kihér."*

Janet was brushing when she felt something loose. She looks down in disbelief.

"Oh. God." Her tooth came off. Then a minute later, she feels another tooth. "What the..." She gasps as she starts spitting up teeth. Terrified she calls for her husband.

The woman chants, her spell was almost complete.

*"Echran, muk madan, fiéré fiah, ohshee, einder bolic."*

Janet screams as she cries for her husband, she was bleeding heavily as she continues to spit out all of her teeth. The door slams and locks in Paul's face as Janet continues to scream. 

The woman had one final chant. She stabs Janet's toothbrush.

*"Einder bolic. Argh!"* 'Take that Paul.

Paul was about to kick the door down, just as the door mysteriously opens. He walks in horrified and devastated at seeing his wife's body. He called 911, but he knew it was too late.

Ellie Garcia, former Cassity Ranch hand was somewhere in Florida with her mom drinking ice tea. She was nervously looking outside, she kept hearing growls.

"Ellie honey? What are you looking at?" Her mom asks as they eat dinner. 

"Just checking. I thought I heard growls." Ellie was scared. She heard howls and barks these last few days. Dean said her hellhound was dead, but Ellie kept goofer dust on her at all times. 

"There's no trees around here, except palms. Wolves, and coyotes are rare down here." Her mom tells her. "Besides, I have a gun. I don't need a dog to protect us."

"Thank goodness." Ellie talked her mom out of getting a dog. She used to like dogs, until that weekend. She shuddered at her employer's death. She managed to escape thanks to Adam, Dean and Sam. Dean told her the Gates of Hell were closing, even with her contract, she can avoid her deal. She continued eating till she saw her mom's face. Oh god. The growls were outside her door. She jumped up and started digging through her bag. Her mom was wondering what the heck was her daughter doing. Especially when she started pouring black ash all over the doors and windows. 

"Ellie! What's going on?!"

"Mom! Get in the circle!" Ellie screams. The hellhounds, they were about to break in. 

"What?"

"They are almost inside. Get in!" She pulls her mom inside her circle.

"Ellie what's going on?"

"Hellhounds. The black dogs. They are almost here."

"Hellhounds? Dogs? I don't hear anything."

Ellie was going to say something else, till the dogs broke in. Her mom screamed as her daughter shivered and died screaming. There was so much blood. 

Sam and Dean were on the road to Colorado when Dean's phone rang. 

"Hello?"

"Hey babe."

"How's things at home?" Dean asks his wife. 

Sam smiled as Dean and Jenna talked. Sam already talked to Piper, she said she had a case. She was just waiting for Paige. Sam and Dean were on their way to Colorado to help Adam. 

"Really? Oh that's great! The money should help us. Us? Sam and I will be back in no time. Keep the place homey. Remember if you get in trouble, call any of the hunters nearby. OK. See you later, bye."

"No I love you?" Sam teased Dean.

"She knows. Besides that is private." Dean hated expressing his feelings. He rather show Jenna, not tell her. 

"Fine. Colorado, how much longer?"

"About ten hours." They had a long drive, they were currently in Oklahoma. They just finished a case, it was weird. They had a case about deadly bugs in Oasis Springs years ago. It wasn't the boy's favorite case, it was something both disliked. Those homes were abandoned due to the land curse. 

Their original plans were to drive straight to Colorado, leaving any cases to other hunters. But they got a call from Matthew Pike. Matthew was now a grown man, but called Sam and Dean about seeing bugs in the former housing neighbourhood. He said he didn't want anyone else entering those houses, but squatters were living there. Sam asked how long they were living there, Matt said four days. He was terrified about entering those grounds, but he felt a moral obligation to get those people out of there. 

Sam and Dean discussed it. They had their mission, but Matt needed help. Sam couldn't use his magic, he wasn't feeling so great. So they drove. It took them a day to get there, good thing traffic wasn't too bad. Sam and Dean made it to the place Matthew sent them to.

Sure enough, there was squatters there. Even with Sam and Dean showing off their badges and threatening arrests, the squatters refused to leave. They were planning on just knocking everyone out with sleeping powder and dropping them off at various homeless shelters when they saw a bug. Usually that wouldn't bother anyone, but Sam and Dean knew about the cursed land. Then they saw the cloud of bugs. The squatters looked up and screamed.

"Get in the car!" Sam demanded. There were six people, but all eight squeezed inside the Impala. 

"Go, go go!" Sam ordered. No way in hell they were sticking around. Dean drove out like a bat out of hell. Luckily the bugs didn't follow them, but Sam wondered. It wasn't the sixth night, plus it was daytime. Once they dropped off the squatters in another town, they waited a day before they went back. This time they were burning down the housing complex. 

Once they doubled checked for more people, they pored gasoline on every house. They lit them on fire, deterring others from coming inside. 

"It wasn't the sixth night." Dean mused. 

"Maybe the curse is changing." Their thoughts were interrupted by a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Is this Dean?"

"Who the hell is this?" 

"Just a friend. My condolences."

"How did you get this number?"

The voice laughed.

"My name is not important. I sent you a article. Open your attachment."

Dean suspicious opens up his messages.

*Woman Dead From Animal Attack*

When Dean and Sam read the name, they were in disbelief. Their former charge Ellie was dead. According to the article, she died from a vicious animal attack. However, her mom swore her daughter and her were alone. Other than a black dust everywhere, there was no signs of a break in. Her mom was being held on suspicious manslaughter charges, there were no animal fur or prints in her home. 

"Sorry about your friend."

"I'm hanging up."

"Before you do, did you enjoy your bugs? Had to keep you busy while my hounds were collecting Ms Garcia's debt."

"You son of a bitch." The voice laughed. 

"Anyways, stop this silly case of shutting the Gates. If you don't, more people will die. By the way, don't bother tracing this number. I have spoofs and magic protecting it. Besides, this is just one of millions I'm using." The voice laughs as he hangs up.

Dean angrily hangs up. Sam saw him clenching his phone. 

"No way I am stopping. We are so close." Dean felt bad for Ellie, but she should have known better. Hopefully the Soul Trader got her out of there.

Agent Malinon, and Agent Rzeznic of the CDC (Center of Disease Control) were interviewing Paul Dutton who was devastated by his wife's death. 

"She was so scared. The police and medical examiner cannot explain it. Her teeth, they just fell out."

Phoebe pretended to write it down. Bored, she waited for her sister. *This* is what Sam and Dean do? Boorriirrinng. 

Piper was checking out the bathroom. She already knew what she was looking for. She checked for anything unusual. 

"Gotcha." She looked at the hex bag. Once she came out of the bathroom, she showed Phoebe. 

"Thank you for your time." 

"Amateurs. A hex bag? Really?" Phoebe was rolling her eyes as they walked towards their rented car. 

"Must be a baby witch. A real witch wouldn't bother with toys like this." They were looking at the contents. "Where's the cursed coin, the charred baby bones? What do you think?" Piper asked as they pulled away.

"Normally I don't care, but this witch must be as stopped. If this gets out, the Salem Witch Trails will begin again. But this time worldwide." 

Both Piper and Phoebe were on a case. Usually Sam and Dean would be both on it, but they had something bigger to do. So Piper and Phoebe were on it. Paige called them about the attack in Scared Meadows, she said there was a coven that were working with the terrorists. She said she didn't want to leave, she was scared for the innocents inside. 

"Well, did you find out who wanted Janet Dutton dead?"

"The hell should I know?'' Piper was irritated. "I should be home with my husband. Instead I'm doing a case." Piper, despite being a warlock, was looking forward to having a normal life. "I should be in my home in Kansas."

"Quit complaining. Once we kill these pretenders, we can have a normal life again."

They drive away.

Elizabeth Higgins was tending to her garden. It was early spring, Sturbridge Massachusetts was chilly this time of year. Needless to say, her herb garden was blooming, her herbs were ready to be harvested. She was pleased with the results, however, she couldn't help but wonder if things were too good to be true. She saw her neighbour, and best friend Amanda Burns pull up. She was curious why Amanda didn't show up to Book Club. 

"Amanda! Hey Amanda!" Elizabeth called. Why was Amanda ignoring her? Amanda usually waved back. 

Amanda's mind was in another place. She was too busy figuring out how to get Paul back. His punishment had to be more brutal. When she heard her name, she looked over at her friend who was looking up. 

"Elizabeth! Hey. Sorry, I just have a million things on my mind." She said walking towards her home. 

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Elizabeth was worried about her friend. She knew about Paul Dutton's affair with Amanda, and how devastated she was when Paul ended it. It had been weeks, and even with girl talk, Netfilm, and plenty of Rocky Road, Amanda was still upset. "You didn't come to Book Club last night." 

"Yeah. Sorry. I was gonna call, just things are kinda busy right now." Amanda was in a hurry. She wasn't looking forward to cleaning her oven, but Paul's final meal was inside. She saw Elizabeth's worried expression. Hopefully, she didn't figure things out. "I'm fine. Really. I'll call you later." 

Elizabeth just watches her go in. 

Amanda takes out her rotting chicken. Flies, maggots and worms were all over it. Perfect. Paul deserved everything coming to him. 

Paul Dutton was just sitting somewhere eating a burger. He didn't feel like cooking, or staying at his home. Janet's death still haunted him. He knew he couldn't live there anymore, especially since there may be a deadly disease inside. That is why he hired professional cleaners to clean it. He was currently staying at his sister's, he was planning to leave town. Especially since he had so many hang up calls and letters from his ex. He turned on his radio, Poison's "Every Rose Has its Thorns" was playing. 

Amanda put down her rotting chicken. She knew where Paul was, she installed a GPS in his car. No matter where he was, Amanda was one step ahead. She picked up her athame. Good thing she bought it online. She started chanting. 

*"Echranmuk madan fiéré marc oh don." Amanda chants as she places Paul's watch on the dark altar. This watch, it was Janet's present to Paul on their anniversary. Oh well. She figured it would be poetic. *"Duer kianave kihér tolic einder bolic marc oh don duer kianave.*" She holds up her blade. "This dinner was cooked for you Paul Arthur Dutton." She stabs the rotting food. "Now you are gonna eat it." She said with malice. 

Paul takes another bite. The radio starts playing another song, odd, especially since the station didn't change. "I Put a Spell on You" by Screamin' Jay Hawkins starts to play. He puts down his burger, unaware there was maggots inside. He turns off the radio. He wasn't in the mood. He took another bite. 

Both Halliwell woman were around the corner watching Paul. Piper yawned. Phoebe was checking out her socials. 

"How much do you wanna bet before he croaks?" Piper asks. 

"I don't know? Five bucks?" They been following him since this afternoon. Good thing they hacked Paul's GPS. "Check this out. There was a massive fire in Oklahoma. Looks like your hubby solved that bug case." 

"How about ten?" She turned her car key. She didn't care less about Paul, but realized she needed him to track down that witch. 

"We saving that guy? Why?" 

"We need him to track down the witch." Piper saw him choking. 

Amanda jumped when her chicken exploded. She was about to end Paul's life. Once she heard the whispers, she knew it was over. 

Blue Earth, Minnesota 

They got another text. The address Sam got, it was in a church. They hurriedly drove, they had to save Pastor Gideon. Once they got there, both were sickened to see both the pastor and his wife, Sheryl, Dean's former crush, impaled together with a large branch. The smell. Ugh. Both men had to cover their noses. This church, it had been abandoned for years, it was boarded up when they pulled up. It was the site where "Leah" the Whore of Babylon gave her sermons. Due to the smell, they must have been dead for two weeks. 

"Dammit!" Dean swore. 

"I just got that text last night. Why are they dead?" Sam was looking at their bodies. 

"Demons Sam. We got to get our asses to Colorado." He smelled the air, trying hard to smell sulfur. There was none. Whoever these demons were, they were through. He saw Sam making some phone calls. "Who are you calling?" 

"Gideon's house. If there is demons, those kids are in danger. I'm going to take a drive, and call some local hunters. Just in case." 

While Sam was talking on his phone, Dean got another phone call. It said blocked number. 

"The hell are you doing? Pastor Gideon had nothing to do with you!" 

"Isn't it obvious? I'm killing everyone you ever saved. Besides, that Pastor was on my list for months. He kept blocking my plans to get those souls. I had to get rid of him." The voice laughs. Back then 'Leah,' wanted to collect everyone for Hell. That was as close as Sam and Dean got to losing. Thankfully, Dean killed that bitch. "I'm killing everyone you ever saved, damsels in distress, innocents, heroes, your family, your friends, Jenna." Dean's blood went cold. 

"You lay one hand on her..." 

"You have twelve hours. Get going." 

Sam was talking on the cell when Dean when he ran out. 

"Dean! Dean!" 

Dean had tears in his eyes. He had to hurry, he tried calling, the phone number said out of service. 

"My wife." 

"Lets go." Dean hurriedly speeds off. 

Both Phoebe and Piper were looking at Amanda's dead body. Piper was staring coldly at her body, Phoebe was blowing a bubble from her gum. 

"Cool." Phoebe's bubble popped. "Suicide for her dark Lord? News flash, Lucifer doesn't give a shit." 

Piper lifted up her wrists. Three lines, both wrists. Good thing they were wearing gloves. 

"This was no suicide." She saw the dark paraphernalia. 

"Witches yanking on other witches? A coven all right." Phoebe heard the stories from Rowena. The lucky ones were thrown out, other members were killed or sacrificed for their spells. 

Piper looked up. A dead rabbit with its teeth pulled out. 

"This is pathetic." She looked at the book Amanda was reading. The so called 'Book of Shadows' was beside her body. She picked up the handwritten copy. It was a copy of a copy, the original was passed along throughout the centuries, it was lost over time. No one, not even Rowena was able to track it down. 

"What do you want to do with her?" Phoebe asked popping her bubble. 

"For starters, swallow that stupid gum. You are getting annoying." Piper said in a grouchy voice. Neither woman were picking up their phones, they didn't want to be disturbed. 

"Fine." Phoebe swallows. "You taking the Book? Smart." She knew they had to destroy it, can't have any wannabe witches running around. 

Piper called the authorities. She didn't give a rats ass about Amanda, but drawing attention to her death can draw out the coven. She checked underneath the coffee table. Hex bag. 

"Lets get outta here." 

Agent Murphy watches the sisters as they drove away. He was already planning on telling the police it was a suicide, but he went to check out the body of Amanda Burns. 

Ron Van Allen was putting on his jacket. He knew when his wife showed up with her friends, it was time for him to leave. 

"Where's Tammi? She usually turns up for your *Book Club*.'' He says bending his fingers. The new woman he didn't recognize, she must be a new member. 

Both Elizabeth Higgins, and Renee Van Allen smile at Ron. The third, a pretty brunette was silent. 

"Oh, she had to leave town." Renee lied. She had no idea what happened to Tammi. Weird. She was the one who brought that weird book. Oh well, she knew Tammi, she must be involved with another one of her adventures. Probably with some hunky guy. Her friend, a woman named Victoria was her replacement. Neither Renee or Elizabeth knew who she was, but was way better than witchcraft than any of them. She barely spoke much, but when she talked, all three of the new witches listened. 

"Well if she calls, tell her I said hi. I'll let you be to your gossip and girl talk. I'm not stupid, I know what you ladies talk about, and it ain't books. When have any of you bought a book?" 

"Goodnight Ron." All the woman say. Ron smiles as he walked out. His boys were waiting, fantasy football was about to begin. 

Elizabeth looks at Renee in worry. 

"You didn't tell him?" She asked, thinking about Amanda. They cast the spell two hours ago. It was very through, Victoria said it was punishment for murder. 

"That is Book Club business." She watches as Victoria sets up her altar. Tammi was good, but Victoria was better. She didn't have to chant to get what she wanted. When Renee, Elizabeth and Amanda asked, Victoria clammed up. 

Their book club business started a year ago. It was just Tammi, Renee, Elizabeth and Amanda. At first it was about books. For one day. Soon it turned into four woman gossiping and laughing. Then three months ago, Tammi came in all excited. All four woman were regular church goers, until that book. At first they all laughed, it seemed silly. Then when Tammi asked about their desires, they lamented that they wished things were better. Elizabeth was frustrated with her money troubles. Her husband's company was in danger of laying him off and she was stressed out and wanted a vacation. Renee was always a bit selfish and vain, she was getting jealous that others seem to win at life. Amanda, she was always a little off, she was desperate and lonely. She lamented that she wanted what her friends had, a marriage and a family. As for Tammi, she seemed content with her life. 

"C'mon! Stop laughing!" But she was laughing hard herself. "What do you want?" 

"Witchcraft? Seriously?" Elizabeth said holding up her glass of red wine. "We go to church every Sunday." 

"Yeah, this is really silly. I prayed for love. I got jack shit." Amanda said out loud. She prayed every night for true love, she got nowhere. She was friends with Paul and Janet, but wanted Paul for herself. 

"I read The Secret cover to cover, and seen the movie, bought way too much good luck charms, but got nowhere. My home pottery business isn't doing so well." Renee said in a dark voice. "I must have spent hours entering every contest there ever was, never won once. Not even a booby prize." 

"What do you have to lose? It's just a book." Tammi puts down her 'Book of Shadows.' The name was stolen from the original, it was a evil version of the Warren Book. The true name was unknown, only the First knew it. 

"You actually read that thing?" Elizabeth looked at it. That Book creeped her out. "What does it say?" 

"Tammi" smiles. If only they knew. She herself was a soul collector, she was considered one of the higher tiered demons, not as high as her masters, Lilith and Lucifer, but she got power from the souls she collected. Unlike Charon and Zhan, she loved to inflict torture on her prizes in Hell. The other demons considered her worse than Alistair, a title she relished. 

"It said we can get anything we want. We pray to those *dark, demonic forces*" She bent her fingers while holding up her wine glass, "we can have anything. Renee, want success, just ask. Elizabeth, want your money troubles to go away? Amanda want love? This book can grant it." 

"Yeah right." Amanda was skeptical. "There's no such thing." 

"What do you have to lose? Your souls? We go to church every week, but our prayers get nowhere." Astaroth knew humans, no one ever said no. She wondered who the author was, or who even The First was. She was one of the earliest demons, but when she was human, she herself wondered who wrote that book. No one in Hell wrote it, however it did drew it power from Hell. 

Amanda downs her drink. 

"What the hell." 

All three were damned that night. 

Dean drove all the way to Lawrence. None of their friends were answering, that asshole must be preventing Dean from reaching them. Sam tried teleporting, but because he was so weak, he was unable to. Sam was worried about his sister in law, but was more worried about Dean. His knuckles were white from gripping the wheel so hard. 

"Dean, maybe you should let me drive." 

"In your condition? Not a chance." Sam passed out several times driving back to Kansas, Dean was exhausted himself, but coffee existed for a reason. He knew God didn't care, but he prayed anyways. "Jenna better be alright." 

The guy said twelve hours, but Dean made it under ten. Once he made it to his house, he ran out of the car. 

"JENNA! Jen!" The door. Oh no. Sam knew they were too late. 

Dean went in first, but when Sam walked inside, his heart sank. There was signs of a struggle. Dean's house was a disaster, furniture was overturned, his cupboards were wide open, Jenna must have been looking for a weapon. Dean had anti demon sigils everywhere, most were invisible, he did not want any demons inside. He ran throughout the house calling Jenna's name. Sam helped him look, but he knew it was too late. Dean threw a vase against a wall and collapsed in sobs. When Sam went into the bedroom, he saw blood. Jenna's necklace was on the bed. 

"Please be alright." He didn't have hope, there was blood everywhere. He answered Dean's phone when it rang. Dean was sitting on the floor with his head down. 

"Oh, I forgot to tell you about the Daylight Savings." The voice said when Sam answered it. 

"We had one hour left." Sam said in a furious tone. 

"Oh did you? I'm getting old. Oh well. Sorry about your friend. I told my friends not to make a mess. Silly me." Dean grabbed the phone away from Sam. 

"Where is my wife." Dean said in a furious tone. 

"Dead. I had hungry friends. You had anti demon sigils, but nothing against vampires, werewolves and other deadly things. I had to feed my pets. Sorry about the mess. Listen. You want this to stop? Give up. I have those same people watching your friends. The Charmed Ones? Magic is about to disappear. I may be down in Hell, but my monsters don't need magic to survive. Sam? I have modern day witch hunters following your wife and sister in law." Sam closed his eyes. "Tell your bastard brother to return our demon and the Demon Tablet. And I'll call them off." 

"Fuck....You." Sam rarely swore, but he was white hot with anger. 

"Cute. What's the line? Saving people, hunting things, the family business. Well, I think the people you save, they're how you justify your pathetic little lives. The alcoholism, the collateral damage, the pain you've caused. The one thing that allows you to sleep at night, the one thing, is knowing that these folks are out there, still out there, happy and healthy because of you, you great, big, bloody heroes. Plus your wives. Shame about Mrs Winchester, but the the other Mrs is still out there. They're your life's work and I'm gonna rip it apart piece by piece. Because I can. Because you can't stop me. Because when they're all gone, what will you have left?" The voice hangs up. Dean just stares at the floor. Sam already threw Dean's phone on the bed. 

Dean was numb. He was no longer crying, he felt empty. Sam was breathing hard. 

"I'm not giving up. Jenna, she is smarter than any seasoned hunter I know. She has to be alive, she's gotta be." 

Sam didn't have much hope, but he hoped Dean was right. 

"I'm sure she's alright." 

"Sammy, let's keep going. Other wise, we will lose others." Dean's voice was calm, but Sam knew his brother well. Dean was angry. Really angry. 

"We have to get to Colorado." 

"You need food and rest." 

"I'll be okay." Dean insisted. 

"No your not. My home is just down the road. Maybe Jenna escaped there." 

"I hope so." 

Elizabeth was gardening when two women walked up. Both Piper and Phoebe were glamored, both were afraid to be recognized. 

"Nice garden. You must have a green thumb." Piper said with a admiring voice. Even in sunny California, certain plants only grew in their seasons. 

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth said with nervousness. She was a newborn witch, but she could sense magic. Those women were radiating with it. 

"Those herbs. They are growing out of season." She recognized belladonna, wolfsbane, and mandrake. Her and her sisters used those on a regular basis for their potions. "Oh where are my manners." Both Piper and Phoebe pulled out their fake badges. "I'm Detective Dallin, this is Detective Fahey." They listened to Bananarama on the drive here. 

"Hi." Phoebe showing off her 'Detective Fahey' badge. 

"We are following up on Amanda Burns' death." Piper told a nervous Elizabeth. 

Agent Murphy was down the street. He saw how nervous Elizabeth Higgins was. How nervous she was talking to the two Halliwells. But not as much when her friend Renee showed up. The agent was wondering what happened to "Victoria." He knew "Tammi Fenton" was dead, she died when the demon entered her body. He also knew the demon that was inside of her was killed by another demon. He didn't know who, but didn't care. He also knew that with the exception of Tammi, those women were on their way downstairs. As for Victoria, he was wondering who she was. She was a lot stronger than the demon Tammi. She was no demon, Agent Murphy knew that. But her true identity was unknown. He truly doubted any weapons could kill her. 

"Those morons are stupid." Piper threw down her jacket. "Don't they know what that book is about?" They were back in their cheap motel room. They knew they can sleep at home, but wanted to be close to this case. 

"A first class trip to Hell." Phoebe says picking up the remote. "Chinese or Italian. I'm not picky." 

"Whatever." Piper couldn't care less. 

A knock in the door interrupted their conversation. Piper nodded at Phoebe. Phoebe already had her witch killing bullets. 

Ruby, expecting Sam and Dean looked startled at seeing the two witches. 

"What do you know. It's the demon slut Ruby." Piper said opening the door. 

"Fuck you whore." Ruby sasses back. 

"A natural born witch is not a whore. Unlike you. Borrower." 

Ruby bristled at the insult. Once they unglamored themselves, Ruby knew she was fucked. 

"What should we do with her?" Phoebe was holding her arm with her foot. 

Ruby was no match to these witches. They fought in the motel room, but with two Charmed witches, Ruby didn't stand a chance. She found herself on the floor, bruised and bloody. Her nose was bleeding from their beatings. 

She felt scared. She usually wasn't afraid, she saw things in Hell she wanted to forget. But she knew how powerful they were. Especially now. Their sister Prue was the new Queen. These women, they were dark. Ruby didn't know what was worse, evil or good Charmed magic. 

"She can't smoke out, we trapped her worthless soul in that meat suit. I don't sense an innocent inside, we can torture her sorry ass." Phoebe was getting bored. Torturing a witchy demon would be fun. 

"Your husband. He's in danger." Ruby warns them. "Jenna, the demon took her." 

"Lair. Look, she has a wedding ring. Did you get hitched? Poor bastard." 

"Fuck you." Ruby swore back at Phoebe. Phoebe just smiles. 

"All that flesh. Alastair and Astaroth, amateurs compared to what Piper and I have planned for you. Piper, do you want the first honor?" 

"Her alternate universe self slept with my husband. And cheated on him! Bitch." Ruby screamed when Piper froze her hand. 

Phoebe grimaced. Her scream, it was screechy. 

"Why stop with her hand? Let's tear her apart piece by piece. Then put her back and do it all over again." 

"Wait!" Her hand was frozen, but she didn't want to lose this vessel. Her other two vessels were destroyed. Kristy, Coma Girl got thrown in the Arctic Ocean, her body was then eaten by polar bears. Stupid witches. She should have known better than to sneak in during the Auction. Her other one, the blonde secretary, Alina was killed in Mexico. Ruby killed the Mexican Cartel using their vessels. Even as a demon, she was horrified by their crimes. 

"You have ten seconds." Piper warned the demon. 

"Sam. Dean. They are in trouble. The demon working for Kip, took Dean's wife. She will die if they complete the Trail. I swear, I'm not lying." 

"Your face when I opened the door. You were expecting Sam and Dean. Nice try. Get up. Don't try escaping, we already bonded your powers." Phoebe warned. 

Ruby reluctantly gets up. Her hand was frozen, but she knew it would be defrosted with little damage. 

"I'm telling the truth. Jenna, she will die. Forget those whores. Head to Colorado, and help Adam. Sam and Dean, they have less than three days." 

"I believe you." Piper said. She then froze Ruby. "Smash her." 

"With pleasure." Phoebe karate chopped the witch. 

"Slut." Piper tells her as they walked over her bloody remains. 

Ruby knew how to put back her body, but it will take her days. She swore to get these women back. 

Elizabeth was staring in horror at Renee's dead body. Her husband Ron snapped her neck. 

"Stupid woman. Who is worse, Astaroth or Renee. Yeech." 

"Your not Ron." 

"No I am not. He was dead for three months now. Astaroth and myself, we were looking for souls. You three, you are ours. Well mine now. Astaroth is dead. Hope you are the praying type." He stretches. "You'll get used to the smell of sulfur. However, blood, bodily fluids, and sounds of flapping skins, no one ever got used to it, except Alistair." 

Elizabeth backed away in horror. 

"I didn't know. I swear." 

"Bullshit. Hoped you enjoyed that trip to Hawaii. Those prizes you coveted, hope they are worth eternal damnation. Well, at least till God destroys reality." Ron laughs. "Don't worry, I am not interested in you at the moment. Live your life. You have more than ten years, you can still avoid the Pit. Better work at cleansing your soul. See you later." The last thing Elizabeth saw before she fainted was Ron's yellow eyes. 

"Looks like we're too late." There was two dead bodies, Renee Van Allen, and a husky man. Elizabeth was alive, although unconscious. "What do you think?" 

"Wake up the stupid witch." Piper answered back. 

Both walked up to Elizabeth and woke her up. 

Elizabeth saw two women looking at her. 

She finished her interview to the police. She didn't mention Piper or Phoebe, both told Elizabeth to keep her nose clean. She swore to never dabble in the dark arts again. She was going home to tell her husband to quit his job. She was going to throw everything away from her ill gotten gains. She was going to destroy her garden, no way she wanted anything to do with it. She remembered the demon's eyes. Those yellow orbs. She never wanted to see them again. 

"What do we do with this?" Phoebe says holding the "Book of Shadows." They were home in their manor. 

"I have potions. We have to destroy it." Piper says. 

"Too bad, imagine the power." 

"We have the real thing. That" Piper looks at the book. "Is a counterfeit." 

"I hate fake designer clothes, especially shoes. The fakes look real, however, they hurt when I walk." 

Paige woke up with a large migraine. She groaned as she got up. That screeching, it was too much for her, she passed out. She was no longer glamoured, when she was unconscious, she lost her hold on magic. Good thing she was in a shed. When she cautiously peeked out, she was horrified at the scene. The terrorists were dead. Their eyes were gone, they bled out from their eyes and ears. The angel must have killed them. Hopefully Jo, Claire and the other innocents were safe. 

Adam and Bela were in their hotel room, they cast a spell on that church, no one will ever find it. The demon didn't care, it was staring at nothing. Bela had to leave Adam, Donatello called. He said Adam had to be alone to perform the spell, otherwise it wouldn't work. 

Once Bela left, Adam was playing the waiting game. Donatello, Kevin and Tony all told him the same thing. Wait for Sam. Both were needed for the final trail.


	95. Chapter 95

Dean and Sam were eating lunch when three armed gunmen broke in. Dean didn't have time to reach for his gun. Not with the leader cocking the shotgun in Sam's direction. 

"One move, and your brother dies."

Dean and Sam put up their hands. They knew without a doubt these weren't ordinary hunters or robbers with a grudge. These were professional hitmen. Probably the same people that worked with Ms Hellfire. Sam jumped when the one on the left cocked his gun.

Then to Dean's horror, his brother was shot and killed.

"Witch killing shotgun shells." The one that killed Sam held up a shotgun shell with a wiccan design. "Your brother is never coming back." The one in the middle tells Dean. 

Dean just stares at Sam's body. His body was filled with white hot anger. Sam, his head exploded like a melon. Even if they were sent back by Heaven, Sam won't be Sam anymore. Dean just looked at the assassins. 

"I lost everything I ever cared about. Go ahead. I don't give a shit." Sam, Jenna. They were dead. 

"Silver bullets, custom made just for you."

Once the bodies were loaded up in the van, the leader ordered that they get burned. Dean's head exploded with the shotgun blast, his brains were scattered all over Sam's kitchen. To make sure the hunters can't come back, their bodies were getting salted and burned.

"What about the mess?" The one that killed Dean asked.

"I already sent for a cleaner."

Castiel was sitting in a bar waiting for Metatron. He told Cas he had news. 

"Would you like another?" The burly bartender asked Cas, gesturing to his empty liquor glass.

"No thank you. But I would love a orange juice instead."

"Coming right up."

Castiel watches the steel sugar container showing Dwight Charles, the owner and bartender of this place hold hands with his regular, Rod. No matter how many times he seen it, he never gets tired of watching two people falling in love. Castiel wondered why he wasn't a cherub, he could have played matchmaker. Oh well. He turned around when the bell over the door jingled.

"A draft. Keep 'em coming." Metatron ordered.

"Coming right up." 

Metatron sits across from Castiel. 

"What is exactly going on Metatron?" Metatron holds up a finger, with a 'wait' a minute gesture. 

"Thank you. Hold that thought.'' 

Castiel watches Metatron in puzzlement. Both Dwight and Rod were gone. Metatron walks back to Castiel's table. 

"I had to send them home. I don't want them hurt." 

"What's going on Metatron?" Castiel was really confused. 

Metatron sighs. 

"The Angel Trails? Something went sideways. Castiel, I'm getting myself arrested. I'm sending you home. I don't want you hurt." 

Castiel found himself sitting in his room. What is exactly happening? 

Jo and Claire were sitting together in the Director's Office. Paige was getting rid of all the hex bags, as a witch, and part whitelighter, she could sense where they were. 

All of the terrorists were dead. Who ever that angel was, he got rid of them. Everyone of them were found dead, their eyes burnt out of their sockets. Thankfully, the staff and patients were safe. As grateful as the women were, it scared them. Claire immediately took charge and contacted the casuals as well as the hunters to get things under control. Jo was the next in line to be Director, but was glad Claire was taking charge. She knew immediately why Charlie hired her. As she watched Claire barking orders at the security still alive, she wondered if Claire herself could take over. She was clearly a fair leader, she took charge easily. 

"Phew. I managed to find every hex bag." Paige was gone for an hour. 

"Where are they?" Jo asked. She respected witches, but magic itself scared her. 

"An active volcano." The women laugh. 

"And the bodies?" 

"Called in a few favors." Claire said looking at the security tapes. 

"Good." Jo was very glad. She knew why Claire did that. They had to keep this quiet. They heard of that Agent Murphy, no way was the USA government taking over. It would be the Men of Letters all over again. 

Mikelle Downs, former whitelighter watches the three women. She smiled. Any one of the three would be a great leader, but she knew who would be chosen. She and her two other former whitelighters no longer had any active powers, but they knew why they chose to come to Earth. Good thing her friend Kevin was away, he and his wife Alex, as well as their daughter Micaela were deep in hiding. To keep Micaela safe, her witchy former charges bonded her powers. She'll access them when she grows up. 

"Yes sir." Anael said. She nods towards her fellow angels. They chant the spell needed to open the door to Purgatory. Once the door was opened, the dark souls were returned. Most of the strays were hunted down, those that didn't comply were immediately destroyed. She knew why he ordered the monsters back to their eternal prison, he wanted them in storage. There was still the matter of the Leviathans, but they were mum at the moment, no angel dared go near them, they were stronger than any of them. As for the Alphas, they were in the demon's monster cages. 

The angel ordered the door shut. Once the final beast went inside, he immediately slaughtered the angels watching with the exception of Anael. She grimaced at their deaths, but tried to keep her face neutral. Seeing her face, he tells her sacrifices needed to be done. She hoped that he was right. 

"Dean. Dean! Your up!" 

Huh? When Dean came to, he was in a random bar somewhere. Dire Straits' Ticket to Heaven was playing on the jukebox. He looked over at Sam who was holding a pool cue. 

"Ease up on the booze. You have to stay sober for this." 

Dean blinked. When he looked up he saw an angel. Jenna was smirking at him, she was holding a pool cue. Then he remembered. Not again. He needed to find Sam, they needed to get out of here. 

The angel Zachariah was downing a drink. All that work, all his plans dusted. He asked for another. Angels disliked eating, due to the endless molecules, however to keep up appearances, will eat on occasion to blend in with humans. Strangely, alcohol didn't have that same effect. Angels got drunk. He sighed. 

"Bad day?" The guy next to him asked. 

"The worst. Got laid off. Again." 

"Me too. Company says *budget cuts.* Yeah right. Nepotism. Boss' nephew got hired." 

"Same story." He held out his hand. "Zachariah." 

"Stuart." 

The two men talked, both were upset about their career positions. Zachariah went through this dog and pony show before, Dean didn't say yes. Even the guy next to him had the same first name. As they talked, Zachariah waited for the screeching, the death and destruction of the bar and patrons. Nothing. Looks like it was the end. He wondered how long before he was killed off. Naomi was working with the new boss, whoever it was, he scared everyone. 

"Two more." Good thing his human vessel had deep pockets. John Norman just made another fifty million. Hmm. Many of his fellow angels live quietly on Earth. Maybe he could start over. "Stuart, are you interested in a job?" 

Jack was eating a cotton candy. He enjoyed the taste of carnival food. 

"Where else kiddo?" 

"Rollercoaster." 

"Might as well. This is your day." 

As much as Jack tried to have fun, he couldn't. He was too worried. He had another nightmare. Planet Earth was empty. Every piece of life was gone, even bugs. He, Sam and Dean were the only ones left. He woke up cold and afraid. He was too upset to go back to sleep. He knew, his destiny was coming. 

His uncle Gabriel saw how depressed Jack was these days. To cheer him up, he took them to the local fair. Raphael was scoring the planet for the so called "special rock" but it was impossible to find. Jack still had his two pieces, but he still needed four. He knew somebody won it at the Auction, but no one knew who. The forth was in Dark Michael's hands, and as for the fifth and sixth, he had no clue. Even with all the pieces, he wasn't sure if he could read them. Or what to do with them. 

"Jack, don't worry so much. The future hasn't happened yet." 

Yet. Jack, he knew it was coming. 

Sam was laughing at his friends, they ended up losing again. 

"Another piece of clothing coming off!" He was drunk at at his sophomore year of college, he and his friends were all done their exams for the semester. He was ready for his interview for law school, and if he got in, he was proposing to his college sweetheart Jessica. Finally he was having a normal life. 

"I knew it. So much for your clean reputation." 

Dean? This was a private party. 

"What are you doing here? You and dad were hunting some ghouls in Rhode Island." 

"Heaven." 

"Think." 

Sam's memories came back. The assassins, The Trails, Jenna's kidnapping. His wife. He was dead. 

"Not again." 

Dean looked at the board game they were playing. 

"I get to be the shoe." 

They wondered around Heaven for hours. Usually both would be tired, but this was Heaven. They knew time moved differently up here, they had to find The Garden and find Joshua. They had to go back. 

"Where are we?" 

Dean looks around. The Halliwell Manor was right in front of them. 

"Sam, you ever read the Book?' 

Penny Halliwell was waiting outside. 

"It's about time.'' 

A day passed, and nothing came up. Penny was trying, but she was limited. She knew who these boys were, but they weren't her granddaughters. 

"There's nothing." 

"Piper told me she could summon you. You came down to Earth a few times of your own free will." 

"That was when things were different. Now, no one can come down. Even angels are limited. The ones that are on Earth are not allowed to return." 

Dean wanted to scream. Every second he was up here, Jenna's time was running out. 

"No offense, but Sam and I have to move it." 

"The only thing I can recommend is to find Azreal." 

"Azreal? Isn't she the Angel of Death? I thought Joshua was in charge." 

"She is the only one I can think of that can return you to your bodies. Your car is outside." 

"Thanks." Before Sam could leave, Penny stopped him. 

"Sam." 

"Take care of my granddaughter." 

"I will. Promise." Sam will never break it. 

They drove till they get to a random bar. 

"What is this place?" Sam didn't recognize it. "We ever come here during a case?" 

"Hell should I know." Dean was thirsty. "I could use a beer." 

"Now?" Sam was incredulous. "We need to find Joshua or Azreal." 

"One beer. C'mon Sam." 

Sam sighed. He followed Dean to the run down bar called. "B.G's" Never man ever heard of it. 

The Beach Boys "Good Vibrations" started playing as they walked in. A bearded Man was tending the bar. He waved at the two men. 

"Welcome! Everyday is Happy Hour. All drinks are free. Guaranteed no hangovers!" 

He looked so familiar. Like He was everyone they ever met. Both men felt like the were One and Everything. Dean felt like he was back at Gate, the nightclub he and Ruby went in the Dark Universe. The Bartender, Dean swore he met Him before. 

"Don't be shy. I promise I don't bite." 

Once clean up was done, Jo and Claire were exhausted. Paige helped, she refused to use magic, fearing personal gain. It was stupid, Heaven stopped giving a shit. The dead bodies were gone, the hunters that came here took them away to be buried. They weren't heartless, everyone got a hunter's funeral. The staff helped clean up, once nightfall came, there was no trace of anything unusual ever happening. Claire went out of the way to delete the security footage, and Paige used her magic to hide any DNA evidence of the terrorists. She figured that would be a exception to the personal gain rule. 

"You owe me overtime." Claire was about to fall asleep. 

"Write down your hours." Jo wanted nothing more than to go to bed. 

Paige was exhausted herself, but she didn't want to leave. What if more terrorists came? 

"Ladies, we need someone to take charge. What if reinforcements come?" 

"That is why I hired extra security for the next few days." Jo said sleepily. 

"Yeah, but what if something else goes wrong. The people here, they need protection." Paige was determined to protect this place. 

"Your hired." 

Huh? Paige looked confused. 

"Excuse me?" 

"You are the new Director. I'm going to bed. Miss Matthews, I want to discuss a raise in the morning. Goodnight." Jo went to bed. 

"But..." Paige never asked for this. 

"I'm new, but once my probation is over, I like to discuss a raise myself. Jo forgot to tell you, fill out those forms, you need to provide your address and Social Security Number. We'll help you, show you the ropes around here. Goodnight!" 

"But.." Both Jo and Claire were gone. 

"Director, the police are here. They are wanting to talk to the person in charge. Apparently there was reports of missing people." The voice said over the phone speaker. 

Paige wanted to bang her head. She never asked for any of this. 

Joan Osborne's "What if God Was One of Us" was playing on the retro jukebox in the corner. The bartender that introduced Himself as Chuck was serving them beers. Chuck, he was dressed really casually, a green and white baseball T-shirt with blue jeans with either dark grey or black converse shoes. Angels, they usually dressed in a grey professional suit, this Angel, he must be a Rebel, like angels, Anael, Anna and Cas. 

Sam never felt so peaceful. Chuck, Whoever He Was, was a Extraordinary Man. Sam's troubles was instantly forgotten. Dean for once was speechless, he was tongue tied around Chuck. 

"This beer. It's......awesome. Just awesome." Dean had no idea what to say. Chuck Whoever He Is, Dean instantly felt a instant connection. It was like being with the Woman in Black, except with Him, it was like Dean was One with All. Dean had no words. It took so much effort just to say the words about the beer. Chuck to His credit was smiling serenely. 

"You don't have to be so shy around Me. I'm just some Guy. Are you hungry? I can snap up any of your favorite foods." 

"No thanks." Sam, no way he wanted to leave, as much as it pained him, but he and his brother had a mission. "We can't stay." 

"What he said." Dean, normally he loved running his mouth, but he couldn't say a word. 

"Let me guess. You have something to do Earth am I right?" Chuck asked. 

Both men nod. 

"Repairs won't be enough. Your bodies, they were completely destroyed." 

"Shotgun blasts." Dean said grimly. Seeing Sam not Sam anymore, he felt empty. 

"Was I a mess?" Sam asked. "What about my house? Those men broke down my door. My wife won't be happy." 

"Your brains were splattered all over the kitchen, and you are worried about the door?" Dean asked incredulously. 

"That bad? My hair." 

Dean couldn't help it. He started laughing. Sam died, and all he cared about was his hair. Sam realizing what he said, started laughing. Soon both men were doubled over in laughter. 

"Your hair!? You died. And all you are worried is about your hair! Sammy your are so vain!" Dean was laughing hard. 

"Me? You are more self centered than I am. I seen your skin care products." Sam said laughing back. 

"They're Jenna's!" Dean lied. 

"Bullshit. I lived with you for a year. Piper uses that same eye cream. That little bottle costs a month's groceries. You bought the deluxe size. How can you afford it?" 

Both men were laughing hard. After a few minutes, both were wiping their eyes from crying from laughter. How long ago did they smile or laugh like that? Both brothers forced themselves to calm down. 

Chuck smiles. He never got tired of laughter. Not mean laughter, He detested meanness, but genuine laughter, He never got tired of hearing it. Joy, He was proud of creating it. He waited till the men composed themselves. 

Dean asked for a tissue. Once he and Sam wiped the tears away, they knew they had to return home. They liked Heaven, but loved being in Chuck's Presence. Speaking of Who was He? What was He? Chuck must have read their names. He smiled. 

"You are being sent back, but not in Lawrence. You have a task am I right?" 

"The Trails." Sam said grimly. 

"I have to ask. Chuck, um. What kind of angel are You?" Dean asked curiously. 

Chuck smiles mysteriously. 

"Your car is in Colorado. Your friend Bela drove it for you." 

"What?! That bitch drove Baby?! If she ever hurt her.." Dean said darkly. 

"She's fine. Your bodies are restored. Time for you to go back. Good luck." Chuck snapped His fingers. 

Paige was exhausted when she came home. Thankfully the police bought her bullshit excuses. That night her sisters threw their party, and they accidentally changed everyone into dolls, (she had to believe it was an accident) those guests, including Phoebe's cop decided to go to another party, and took off leaving their cars. Thankfully those cars were gone, Paige sent them away, just in case. As for the terrorist's cars, plus every weapon the terrorists were carrying, Paige quietly disposed them. Paige was tired using that much juice. She just wanted to pass out. The house was dark, her sisters were in bed. Too tired to orb, she flopped on the couch for a quick nap. 

The guy responsible for the murders of Sam and Dean Winchester, and the siege at Sacred Meadows was watching the Halliwell manor. He had plans for the Hallliwells, but now wasn't the time. He walked away, he had to head to Pennsylvania to see an old war buddy. 

Dean woke up to Pink Floyd's "Brain Damage, Eclipse" playing softly on the car radio. He blinked. Where was he? 

Sam woke up with a huge migraine. Ugh, he felt *awful*. Tiredly he rubbed his eyes. 

"Where are we?" 

Dean racked his brains. He didn't remember a thing. He dreamt he was drinking in a bar with Sam laughing. The Bartender, He was so mysterious. Dean honestly felt like he knew Him from somewhere. He must have drove all night, the last thing he remembered was eating lunch at Sam's. He looked up at Sam's question. 

"I think we are in Colorado." 

Adam woke up with Bela in his arms in their shared hotel room. It was time. 

Metatron found himself in a sterile room. This room, he hasn't seen it since The Beginning. His Creator, God had his archangels program every angel ever created. He expected Naomi, but when he saw who she was with, his eyes widened. 

"The hell are you thinking? He's a monster!" 

Naomi just gives Metatron a cold smile. 

"It's time to see what is inside that head of yours." 

Metatron's screams echoed throughout Heaven's Halls. 

Both Sam and Dean refused to go in that church. They were waiting for Adam. Sam, he looked even worse. Dean was hoping that being dead and returning from Heaven would fix Sam, but unfortunately not. Guess some things have to remain the same. Sam had one task left before he begins. 

"How are you feeling?" 

"My brains were blown away, which would explain my headache, but other than that, for the first time in a long time, I feel like we are going to win." Sam looked awful. 

Dean thought about his wife. Jenna, he hoped she was okay. As awful as it was, Dean knew he had to finish this. He just hoped she was okay. That way no one else has to suffer. 

"What did the padre say in his handbook? I mean, he was a demon. But he was cured." Dean never expected that. He wondered if that guy made a deal in his past life. 

"Well, we have the consecrated ground, either Adam or myself has to keep injecting whoever is in there (Sam nods towards the abandoned church) every hour for eight hours, then we finish with a bloody fist sandwich." Sam started coughing. A crash of thunder came overhead. "Hopefully it doesn't rain." 

Dean just looks at his brother. Hopefully, Sam can relax after this. He looked terrible. 

"Okay, when have you ever done a Hail Mary?" 

"What?" Sam looked confusedly at Dean. 

"Confess your sins. You know, get those things off your chest." 

Adam was driving towards the church, he knew he was ready. He also knew the possible risk. That is why he captured that demon. He saw his two brothers. Sam, damn. He looked *awful.* 

Both Sam and Dean looked up when Adam pulled in. 

"Hey " 

Dean drove away a few minutes later. Both men needed to be alone, otherwise the spell wouldn't work. He was going to make some calls, he had to make sure Jenna was okay. 

Metatron's true form was fading in and out, he lost his human side while Naomi was interrogating his brains. He had to chuckle at her angelic form. Even as a angel, she still had that bureaucratic look, a title she detested. 

He didn't care about Naomi, he was wondering why she was working with *him.* She was making a mistake. Good thing Jade was smart, he branded her ribs. He already missed her. 

"Yeah, we are searching for Jenna. So far no luck. Dean, I love her too, I promise we'll bring her home. I swear. Why don't you visit Castiel? He is in the general area. Okay, tell Sam to be careful. Bye." 

Paige hangs up. The house was empty, her sisters must have another case. As for Prue, she must be in New York by now. Weird, she never said goodbye to Paige. The last time she seen Prue was during Phoebe's party. Oh well, she heard of Finley Beck, Paige studied him during her photography classes in high school. He was well sought after by many magazines and papers for his eye for detail. She also heard he was a dick. Oh well, she knew Prue, she can handle him no problem. Her phone rang. Great. Her new career will keep her busy, but first, find her sister in law. 

Castiel was in his hotel room when Dean texted him. He gave Dean his room number, he was looking forward to seeing his friend. Jack was okay, he was somewhere in Mississippi attending carnivals with Gabriel. As for Hannah, she was with Anna, helping her with her private errands wherever they were. When he heard Dean's secret knock, he went and opened the door. 

"Dean! I heard." 

"What?" 

"Your wife. My condolences." 

"She's not dead." 

"I believe you." 

Now Dean was the one with the headache. 

"What's going on with the Angel Trails?" 

When Sam walked inside the church, he couldn't believe it. 

Lilith was smirking at Sam. 

"Look who it is, the Boy King. Ready to play?" She mocked. 

Sam pulled Adam outside. 

"Lilith? Really? Why are we both doing it? I have enough vials for her. I already got this far." 

"She's the first demon. One person won't be enough. Since I did the Trail first, I'll start. Then we take turns, when the end comes, I'll finish it." Indra, Adam's angelic friend was gone, he couldn't stay for Adam's Trail. However, he said he'll be back. 

"Alright. I have to confess anyways." Sam, he could have confessed in Heaven, but for now confess to whoever was listening. He had something to get off his chest. 

Sam walked inside the old confessional booth. He remembered how Revelations was here. But, even if the world ended today, Sam won't rest till he confessed his greatest sin. 

He tuned out Lilith who was mocking Adam. 

Paige couldn't believe the amount of paperwork. She had experience teaching, even so, she only graded student's papers, not building codes, bills, tax forms, or medical files. She sighed. This was going to be a long day. 

"Did you find her?" 

The lower tiered demon fearfully shook his head. 

"No sir. My scouts are searching for any holy sites for Lilith." 

"Keep searching! Don't come back till you have good news!" 

"Yes sir." 

The Knight laughs. 

"What are you laughing about?" The demon demanded. "Unlike other demons, I don't fear you." 

He knew about this Knight. They been working together since the days of Palestine. Even while he was a human, he wondered who this guy was. He frightened everyone he ever came across. Even angels were nervous around him. He refused to pick any side, he preferred to mock whoever he picked for the week. Abaddon was the only one who survived other than him when their master slaughtered all the other Knights. 

"Time for my yearly vacation." He stretches. 

"EXCUSE ME? Our King and Queen expect our undying loyalty." 

"Like I give a shit. Cain threw me out a long time ago. Have fun!" 

The demon fumes. He thought Abaddon was bad, but at least she worked for Hell. 

"Ooo, looks like it Sammy's turn. Can't wait. He may be rougher, but still a gentleman." 

It was the forth injection. Adam and Sam were taking turns. Adam went first, then Sam, then Adam, and Adam insisted on going again. Sam watched as Lilith mocked Adam. But Sam start noticing something. Lilith, she seemed to be aging. Backwards. Her adult body was getting younger. Is this how demons were cured? They de-aged? 

Adam. He felt dizzy. He looked down at his arms. It was glowing orange. He told Sam to take over for awhile. He then laid down on a pew for a quick nap. Just a quick one. He fell asleep. 

Jesse Turner felt something, like he was getting pulled down. 

Mattie felt scared. He ran to Bela's room crying. He needed to be held . 

Jack. He felt his wings changing. He didn't like it. 

Abaddon, she was furious on who was chosen to be King and Queen. A human? The hell was Lilith thinking? She tried tracking down her fellow Knight, asshole laughed and told her he was heading for a long vacation in the Caribbean. Abaddon always hated him, but grudgingly admired him for how he intimidated his enemies and fellow demons. He had a gift, but that gift made him narcissistic and self centered. She'll swore to kill him someday, but for now kill Sam Winchester. Then kill Lilith. Once they were dead, kill the King and Queen. She waited long enough, a ass kisser and a human? Hah! 

Lilith heard her footsteps, she recognized Abaddon, bitch was determined. She just smirked. 

"Shouldn't you be doing your *knightly* duties?" Lilith mocked. 

Dead bodies. According to the smell, they were here awhile. She looked at Lilith. 

"Really? Is your ex-husband that important? Or is it because of what Lucifer did to you all those years ago." Abaddon mocked. 

"Fuck you." 

While they were arguing, Sam held up the Colt. Unfortunately, Abaddon tossed Sam across the room. Adam was unconscious, without Indra, he couldn't heal his body. Sam, he had to finish it. Abaddon anticipated Sam's next move and tossed him out the window. She'll kill Sam, but first, take Lilith. 

”You are so short sighted. Hot." 

"What?" Abaddon felt the holy oil. When Sam lit her meat suit on fire, she screamed in pain. She smoked out of her meatsuit. Her corrupted soul breaking the church window as she flew out. Lilith just chuckled. Bitch got off easy. 

"Keep going Moose." 

"I promise, I'll find her myself. I have friends. Family, not all angels are heartless. Jenna, your bride will come home." Castiel hated seeing Dean in pain. He heard rumors that he was killed along with his brother. He swore to keep Dean happy, no matter what. 

"Why are you doing this?" Naomi demanded. What she saw in Metatron's mind. It was insane. But those other visions. Where they real? She looked over at her audience. He nodded grimly. 

Metatron was back in his human vessel. He felt his meatsuit bleeding, he didn't care. He looked blurrily at the angel across the room. 

"The other Metatron. Did he suffer long?" 

Naomi flew down to Earth. She had to find Dean. To warn him. 

Jack was waiting for his uncles. His uncle Gabriel was sending him away, to hide him somewhere in one of his Grandfather's pocket worlds. God for some reason never threw those away, it was just temporary. Gabriel had to be careful, Jack may get stuck there. 

Once Jack was gone, he waited for his brothers. It was time. 

Jade was pacing back and forth. She was worried about her husband. Naomi was known to be strict, but her methods were brutal. It was just like home. 

"What took you so long?" Gabriel demanded. 

"Father. I found Him." 

Michael was shaken. He saw Him in Heaven. 

"Dad. Where?" Lucifer asked. 

"God is *finally* home?" Raphael says in a sarcastic tone. The hell was He the entire time? Mocking their twins in those other worlds? 

Gabriel was stunned. 

"Where?" 

"Home." 

Chuck closes His bar. He had to leave. Michael saw Him. Might as well head to Gate. He won't be bothered there. His basement suite was available. 

Hearing the sounds of wings, Dean and Castiel take out their blades. Huh? Anna? 

"Thank God your okay. " 

"You got your wings back." Dean said admirably. 

"Dean. I found Jenna. She's safe." 

”What! Well, what are you wait for! Take me to her!" Dean demanded. 

"Not now. The men that killed you and Sam, they are watching your homes. Hannah is with her. I promise you they are safe." 

Anna. She heard Dean's prayers. That Jenna was safe. She was really lucky. The demon that kidnapped her, gave her to be watched over by the other demons. What they didn't count on was Jenna herself. She managed to trick the lower tiered demon watching her, then exorcised him. She then took that vessel and ran. Anna found her but wasn't the one that helped her escape. It was a double agent that got her out. He took them both and ran. Anna managed to track them both down. The victim was dropped off with Paige Matthews, luckily he had good insurance. As for Jenna herself, she was being watched over by Hannah. Hannah and Castiel's house was very well warded. 

"I can't stay, I have to head to Valhalla for training. I'll see you around." 

"Isn't that the island with those lady warriors? Sure wished I took a vacation there a few years ago." Dean said in a wistful voice. 

'You'll be expected to fight. Many of your fellow hunters went there to train. You'll be no different." Castiel said in a dry voice. 

"Sounds like Heaven to me." Dean liked fighting. Beautiful women and training? Sounds like a win win. 

A teenage Lilith was talking to Sam, telling him about Adam, her ex-husband. 

"Yeah, he was pretty sexist. He wanted me to submit and obey. Hah! I was the first feminist. However, I loved how he took charge. He was so kind to me. You know what he brought me when we first met? A basket of fruit. He didn't want me to starve. Oh if you only saw how handsome he was. So romantic and brave." Lilith sighed. "Eve, she was a lucky woman." 

Sam was sweating. Lilith was on her second to last injection. One more hour then her final shot. Then Sam could perform the spell. He felt like shit. He looked over at Adam. He needed a ambulance. But he needed to finish this. 

An hour later, he was listening in horror at Lilith's story. She was now in a body of a seven year old. Her body was too small for her white dress. So Sam covered her with a blanket. It was almost time for her final injection. 

"Adam and I, we wanted to wait. I refused to submit to him, he wanted to mate. I wanted to be courted. Things never changed very much since then. But we were deeply in love." Lilith had tears streaming down her face. "I was walking down the river. I wanted to bring Adam a present. I made my decision. I was ready. You know what I was wearing? Nothing but a crown of flowers. It was my wedding day. Then he came. Lucifer. He was angry at God. For loving us. To get God back he..he...." Lilith started crying. Her small shoulders shaking in sobs. Sam went down on his knees and hugged her. Lilith was crying hard. Poor girl. Sam didn't blame her for being what she was. Lilith held Sam crying. 

"I'm not here to fight." Naomi was holding up her hands. She saw Dean and Castiel holding angel blades. She had tears in her eyes. "I can't believe we lost our way. Our mission was to protect humanity. I saw what Metatron saw, why God left. But I also saw something else. Dean. Sam cannot complete these Trails. Adam, he never been able to complete the Trails, but he is dying. I want The Gates to Hell closed. However it has a ripple effect." 

Jesse was screaming. His boyfriend and adopted mom were trying to calm him down. 

Bela was holding down her crying son. Mattie was saying he was seeing monsters. 

Jack. Good thing he left. However, his wings. Jack was crying looking in a mirror. 

Sam, he had to calm Lilith down. He had to go outside to vomit. Not because of his sickness, because of the story Lilith told him. He never felt so sick. He vowed to seal those Gates so no men or women could suffer. He already freed her. He then prayed to the only person to protect Lilith. He was ready. He went inside to give her final injection. 

”What are your talking about?" Dean was confused. 

"If Sam completes these Trails, he will die. It was always God's intention. The Ultimate Sacrifice. You have to stop him." Castiel was already gone, Anna took him to stop Anael. She was making a huge mistake. "I'll fly you there." 

Sam, he had the incantation ready. Lilith was quiet now, Sam wanted to free her from her hell. As terrible as he looked and felt, he needed to do this. 

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, hanc animam redintegra, lustra." Sam, he felt his eyesight getting dark as he He felt his life force draining. Most people can't sense it, but Sam was a powerful witch. His arms were glowing. He knew. He knew this was it. He prayed to Piper to forgive him. 

"I'm sorry to leave you. I will always love you. Goodbye." 

He cut open his hand. He remembered Heaven. He already was getting his place ready up there. Hopefully Dean forgave him. 

'Lilith. You can begin again. Lucifer, Hell, they can't hurt you anymore.' 

Dean came running in just as Sam was about to cure Lilith. 

"Sammy stop!" 

Sam looked up at his brother. 

"Dean?" He was so blurry. 

Gabriel was in shock on what he saw. 

"Anael why? Why are you betraying Heaven?" 

Anael was standing with Michael. Dark Michael was smirking at the other archangels. 

"This isn't the way. I saw our Father. He's Home." Michael told his twin. 

"Like a coward He ran. Again. Bastard took off before I can kill Him." 

Michael was biding his time. He had his soul bomb ready. His reality was on a ticking clock. He already took the rest of his souls. Raphael was part of it. Same with his wife. As for Grace, she was hidden. He saw what happened in that one world. That Michael was insane, in another Michael was locked in a Cage. Fools. This Michael was okay, but he was too weak. Lucifer he didn't give a shit. He snapped his fingers. Both of their vessels blew up in a bloody mess. 

"Gabriel. Raphael. Are you with me?" Michael asked in a threatening undertone. 

Gabriel stares at his brother's dead bodies. Both Michael and Lucifer's imprints of their wings were on the ground. He saw their light. They were dead. Raphael got down on his knees. Gabriel, knowing Jack was still out there needed to protect him. He went down on his knees as well. Michael just smirked. He then sliced Anael's neck, taking her grace. He healed her in good will since she no longer can heal herself. 

Anael was in shock. 

"I needed your grace. Enjoy being human." He flew away. 

Castiel and Anna arrive in Cas' house. 

"Anna? What's going on?" 

"Heaven. Michael is taking over. He came here to kill God. But God got away. I'm afraid the archangels are dead." 

"And Jack?" 

"I don't know." 

"You didn't hear Lilith's story." Sam had tears running down his face. "I don't want others to suffer." 

Dean shook his head. 

"Sam, you have a wife. You promised to love and protect her. She needs you. I need you. Come home. We can find another way. Fuck closing the Gates. C'mon. We have enough knowledge to find a way. Even if you close the Doors, Creation will cease to exist. You'll be wasting your time." 

Sam was ready to die. But he pondered Dean's words. 

"Dean. You know what I confessed? I always felt like I was disappointing you. I always felt like I was never good enough." Sam had tears streaming down his face, even dying, he had to clear his conscious. 

"I promised to always protect you. Always. Come home. Your wife will want to start her life with you." Dean wrapped his bandana around Sam's glowing hand. "Come with me. I can protect you." 

"What about Lilith? She has to be safe." 

Dean looked at her. What exactly happened in here? 

Sam screamed as he collapsed. Dean saw Adam. He untied Lilith and took them out to the Impala. 

"This is it? Fine." Prue didn't care. Demons were demons. They'll do as she asked. 

Chuck finished His drink, and sighs in contentment. Henry Ford's "Take Me For What I Am" was playing, replacing the usual dance music. The dead bodies of Gate were on the club's floors. He asked the terrified bartender for another drink.


	96. Chapter 96

Vivian was running. She was strong, but she knew she had to be careful. 

"Keep running, witch." The warlock taunts.

She easily deflected the warlock's powers, his fireball hitting some crates. He tried again, she easily deflected it again, destroying him. 

She sighed in relief. Unfortunately he appeared behind her. 

"Cloning spell. You have one chance. Where is she?"

"I don't know who you are talking about." Vivian was scared. She knew of this warlock, he was a ruthless murderer who specializes in stealing other witches' natural gifts. 

"Rowena MacLeod."

"Go to hell." 

"Eventually." He stabbed her, using his mind to steal her magic.

He didn't find Rowena, but he had sweet new magic.

A young prostitute was running. Her last John, he nearly beat her. She knew how dangerous her work was, but she didn't have a choice. She tripped hard, breaking her heel when she caught in in a sewage grate. She picked it up and kept running. She had to get away.

"Going somewhere?" 

She gasps on who she ran to. She should have took her chances at the John.

"I made a mistake. Please. Take me back." She begs.

"Hmm. Tempting. But you ran away, plus lost it on a customer."

She felt scared. She heard of pimps beating their girls, plus some who never came back. She knew. Luckily she was carrying her heel. 

A few seconds later was staring at him in horror.

His remaining eye black, he gives her a cold smile.

"At least I can look the part."

The homeless man covered his ears at the screams.

"Hey sis, check this out." Phoebe shows her sister Prue the phone. 

"John Norman Signs Deal Worth $50 Million. Lucky bastard." Prue gives Phoebe back her phone eating her cereal. 

"No, below it."

"Woman found in alley in Chesterfield, Missouri. Every limb ripped off, including appendages. Sucks for her." So? Prue just wanted to relax. 

"That's not the only other thing."

"Another murder? Phoebe, we're warlocks. Who gives a shit. Piper is in New York. Our goody two shoes half breed sister is in that stupid rehab place. Who cares." Prue couldn't remember anything. The last thing she remembers was her going away party. Too bad Phoebe and Piper sent their doll collection home, their families were getting suspicious.

"It's how they died. The woman in that alley. Demon. The one here, warlock."

"So what does that have to do with us? Remember, we have lay low remember? That pest is still hanging around. That is why I put up anti spying magic. Last thing I want is another Jackson wannabe." Prue hated witch hunters. Hunters are one thing, but witch hunters? They are nothing but murderers. 

"We go out and get to the bottom of things. Piper is god knows where, and Paige is working. I need to beat something." Phoebe says cracking her knuckles. 

Prue raised her eyebrows. Phoebe's usual clothing was replaced with leather pants and a black jacket. Her makeup was even gothic. 

"Just as long as I can be sure you can move. Maybe you should change." 

They decided to head for the alleyway where the witch was murdered. They walked past the police tape, both willing to put any witness to sleep. Neither cared about the victim, but since there was a warlock involved, they had to know *why* he killed her. Phoebe walks to some crates, curious to see why there were burn marks. She got a premonition. 

"What do you see?" Prue asked. 

*"These powers, they are just one of many I obtained from you witches. Now I want your powers of reflection. However, I'll spare you, if you tell me where I could find Rowena McLeod."* When she refused to tell him, he stabbed her, but not before taking her powers. 

Phoebe was shaken when she got out of her trance. 

"That warlock, he's killing witches." 

"So, what does it has to do with us?" Prue said in a bored tone. "We're evil." 

"Normally, I wouldn't give a shit, but he wants Rowena. Plus he siphoning magic from other witches." 

"Rowena? Why Rowena?" 

"She is one of they most powerful witches in the world. Plus she's been around longer than us. Imagine if that warlock got her magic." 

"Yeah, your right. All we need is a unstoppable warlock. Let's call Red." 

Rowena was smirking at the dead demon. Too bad about the guy inside, but "Raul" needed to be eliminated. She gestures to the two frightened women. 

"If you want to stay, stay. But I won't help you next time." 

Rowena usually won't give a shit, but she heard there was a major power transference in Hell. One for the new rulers was more powerful than the last leader. Rowena was a powerful witch, but that wouldn't be enough. She needed backup. That's why she was recruiting new members. Her new coven would be more powerful than any of the world. 

Eames was in his den waiting for his next target. Too bad the whitelighters were gone, he would have gladly slaughtered them all, then used their powers to go after their charges. Of course going after the witches now was suicide, since many are being used as angelic vessels. He could kill a whitelighter using their bows but the weapons were useless against angels. He knew he'll be destroyed if he goes near one. He was lucky to get that witch. 

He was checking online to see if Rowena was spotted. He wanted her magic. She was stronger than any witch he knew. As for the Charmed Ones, he had plans. But for now, get Rowena. He scored the Internet for anything unusual. Hmm. A prostitute got murdered, usually he wouldn't care, but it was *how* she was murdered. He'll keep an eye out. But for now, he sensed another witch. 

"A warlock killing witches? Aye. Thanks for the heads up. I'm just having lunch with some new friends. Bye." Rowena clicks off the phone. She wasn't worried, she had tons of magic, plus some new members. 

"I know you don't want this life anymore. Even if you went back to work, the next guy or girl can be a demon. I mean look at your friend. She was ripped to shreds." Both Elle and Catlin were scared. While Rowena was explaining about the advantages of witchcraft they were interrupted by a snooty waiter. 

"Excuse me, there is a dress code for this establishment. Your two friends have to leave." 

"We don't belong here anyways." Both Catlin and Elle start to get up. 

"Don't you dare. You belong here, just as everyone else." Rowena hated snobbery. Especially racism, sexism and anything that excludes anyone based on class. She remembered her humble roots, especially how she was treated by the Loughlins. Too bad for them, their family was wiped out. She handed a small bag into the waiter's hands. 

"My friends and I would like to order." 

"My apologies. Let me tell you about the specials." 

This witch was just a student, disappointing Eames. 

"Your powers are useless. Even if I could get your powers, you are not a natural. Your powers will burn out. Too bad." He stabs her. 

He was hoping to draw out a Charmed One, but neither came. Odd. They usually save innocents. 

"This is *so* boring." Yawn. "Might as well head to Missouri." 

After a relaxing lunch, Rowena returned to her hotel. Both Elle and Catlin returned home, both were excited about Rowena's magic. She had plans for her new coven. Once she walked inside, something felt off. She immediately got her spell ready. 

"Hello Rowena." That voice. 

Dean was standing in her room. Immediately Rowena knew this wasn't Dean. His dress was too clean. 

"Who are you?" 

"We never met. But you know the Charmed Ones." 

"Another murder? Ugh." Phoebe was staring at the body of Lauren Ane. 

"She was killed with a ordinary blade, not a athame. She wasn't a natural born witch, but a student." Prue said looking at the body. "She was most likely in college. Why would a warlock go after a student?" 

There was classes of witches. Students, Borrowers, Naturals, Warlocks. Witches and warlocks were mirrored in power, although warlocks were known as general enemies to good witches. Unlike students, they got their magic from stealing other witches natural gifts. Students were the most common, anyone could study witchcraft. Wiccan witches were usually in this category. If they practice their craft enough, they can become very powerful witches. Borrowers got their magic from a demon. Those witches got very powerful, but it had a heavy price. They went to Hell after they died. Not many of the witches who got them knew the price tag. The ones that do, get a ring. That ring granted them unlimited magic, surpassing even naturals, however the witch using it is tied to the demon who created it. It is believed by the owner of the ring to pass it on to other witches, hoping that their souls were safe from their deal. It is unknown if this deal helps, not many is known about the borrower's soul. 

Naturals were the rarest. Their bloodline was passed down from generation to generation. Sometimes skipping family members. Those witches were usually a target for evil, since they attracted those that sought more power. Not many of them were in the world, most are not aware they have magic. Those that do practice their gift were watched by whitelighters. They guide those witches on how to defend themselves and to defeat evil. But since the whitelighters no longer existed, those witches became vulnerable. Some voluntary bonded their magic, others said yes to being angelic vessels. Others practiced in secret. Naturals can be swayed either way, good, evil or neutral. There was also others that had no unknown origin, those magic beings were human or human like. Hags, wizards, fairies were in this category. They usually lived in another dimension, their magic waned outside of their world. 

"Maybe the warlock hoped to draw us out. Looks like we have a case." Prue detested warlocks, despite being one. She had to kill this asshole, can't draw suspicion. 

Rowena was frightened. She heard rumors that Sam and Dean were dead. Their wives either missing or changed. Sam was her protege, he told her he wanted to be witch to protect his wife, who also was a witch. Rowena knew he had no magical blood, but demon blood was given to him as a baby. That blood gave him his psychic abilities. Rowena trained him in the arts, showing him everything she knew. She also knew their children would be very powerful witches. Sam told her him and Piper refused to have kids, due to current events. But Rowena knew human nature. She told Sam if the inevitable happens, and Piper gets pregnant, their children would be born with magic. However, their magic will be unstable. Not because Sam wasn't a witch, because he had the demon blood inside of him, plus Piper being a Charmed One. The demon blood was harmless, but if passed on, the children would be infected. Rowena advised Sam to study magic. White magic would neutralize the blood. Rowena hoped Sam was okay, as for his wife, she heard that she went darkside. 

As for who was standing in front of her, she knew he could easily kill her. The souls inside of him, he was almost as powerful as God. 

"What do you want?" Rowena's heart was beating fast. "My soul? I am tainted. I would be useless." 

Michael chuckled. 

"I already have you, plus endless copies. It's your gift. Unlike the others, you can see other worlds. I want to see what's God up to. What's His next move." 

"Where do you think Rowena is at?" Elle asked Catlin. 

"The hell should I know." Catlin retorts. Already she distrusted Rowena. If that was even her real name. 

"That magic was SO cool! Imagine we become witches! We never have to walk the streets again." 

"I don't know." That waiter. Plus Raul. Of course Raul was a demon, he deserved it. But the poor bastard at Bistro de Moules died by spontaneous combustion. She was glad Rowena got them out of there, but she and Elle were laying low. They didn't pay for their meal, plus she was afraid the law was after them. When a weird guy popped in the room out of nowhere, both women jumped. 

Eames looked disappointed seeing the two prostitutes. He sensed Rowena's magic, unfortunately she wasn't here. 

"Damn. I was too late. Oh well." He sees Elle. "Imperium, invenire, sume. Find me the witch." 

Catlin look at Eames in fear. 

"Don't worry, it's not you I want. Stay here, she will come." Eames pops away. 

"Fuck that." She takes off. 

Both Prue and Piper look in their shadowed book. 

"Why are there so many self indulgent spells? Plus this...Cool! We get to kill Warlocks." Phoebe smiles maliciously. 

"We may need the Power of Three. This warlock is strong." Prue muses. 

"Against witches. We're warlocks now. If you want to call Piper, it's your funeral. She's with Sam." 

Prue memorizes the spell. 

"Okay. Let's hunt a warlock." 

Rowena was shaking. Michael added his powers to hers. She sensed her copies, they were frightened. Even with Michael adding his grace, God shielded Himself. Rowena wasn't sure to feel thankful or terrified. She was sure to be killed and her soul taken. 

Michael sighs in frustration. 

"Son of a bitch." He muttered. Rowena had to hide her smile. Dean told her that Alt Dean was dead, but maybe a small part of him was inside. 

"Consider yourself lucky." The sounds of feathers made her breath a sigh of relief. Unfortunately her relief was short lived. A pounding on the door made her jump. Rowena was debating on answering it when it broke down. Elle was standing I'm front of it. 

"A witch tracking spell. What warlock wrote that? Using a innocent woman." Rowena says to no one in particular. She didn't want to kill Elle, but she may not have a choice. Just before she can cast a reversal spell, Eames popped in. 

"Found you witch." 

Rowena wanted to laugh. 

"Moron." 

"Excuse me, witch?" 

"Impetus bestiarum!" She points to Elle. Before Eames could react, Rowena rushes out. If there was a warlock, the Charmed Ones were close by. No way was she facing four warlocks. 

Both Prue and Phoebe appear in Rowena's room just as Eames killed Elle. 

"Dammit. We're too late to save the innocent. Oh well." Phoebe shrugs. "Easy come, easy go." 

Eames looks up at the two warlocks. 

Both Phoebe and Prue chant. 

*"Feel the pain 

of those you 

Contained 

May you get punished 

And stay banished"* 

"NOOOOO!!!!!" As Eames burns up. He explodes in a ball of fire. 

"He got off easy." Phoebe says to his ashes. 

"Not if I have anything to do with it." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Nothing. Pheebs, a innocent died. I doubt that Eames did it." 

"Let's us yank us a witch." 

Rowena was in another hotel across town. She knew Catlia was gone, but at the moment didn't care. She had to hide. No way was she facing The Queen of Hell. Just as she was about to perform her cloaking spell, both Prue and Phoebe appear in a flame of fire. 

Rowena bows down unwillingly to the two witches. 

"Your majesty." 

Metatron was tied up in a straitjacket. His grace was gone, Naomi took it from him as punishment. At least he wasn't alone, Anael was right next door. 

"What's your crime?" 

"Shut up." 

Anael was angry. Not at Metatron, but herself. She was a fool. 

She met Michael while she was walking home from an alley. 

One Year Ago 

"Thank you Sister Jo. If it wasn't for you, I would have lost everything. God bless." Walter Howard says, a faithful man who came to St Anthony's in Duluth every Sunday. 

”He does. Everyday." Sister Jo tells him. 

She walks down the street, counting her money. Not bad eight hundred bucks. She wasn't worried about being robbed, she can fly away or put the robber to sleep. She almost had enough for her renovations for her new hot tub. Should she get solid gold taps? She was thinking when she heard wings. 

"I'm busy Anna." So far Anna kept bothering her for her angelic errands. Ever since she got her wings back... 

"Hello *Jo.* Or should I say, Anael." 

That voice. When she turned around, she thought she saw Dean Winchester. But his aura. Oh god. 

"Michael." She knew this wasn't the Michael she knew, he preferred the vessel he currently had. This Michael, he seemed more stronger. "What do you want with me?" She was just a random angel. Barely above a cherub. 

”The Auction. Your prize." 

"I don't know what you are talking about. The Auctioneer is choosy about her guests." 

Michael smiles coldly at Anael making her shiver. 

"You had a partner. Nice try. I was there." 

The thing he saw at the locked vault, it was coveted by almost every magical being. Especially angels. It was the Crown of God. 

The Crown did not look like much, it was just a wreath of laurel leaves. However, It was the first thing God created after the archangels. Like the Six Pieces, there was only One in Creation. Anael first heard of It from the muse, Clio. 

It was eons after the War. Every angel was back doing their regular duties In Heaven, trying to get back to the swing of things. Anael was working for the angel Joshua at the time, trimming hedges, learning how to communicate to other beings on other astral planes, such as fairies, unicorns, mermaids, Zana, and other magical beings. 

Usually she would be happy to do something else, her duties in Heaven got boring after awhile, but since Ezekiel's death, the once cheerful angel was moody and depressed about everything. Joshua must have noticed, he asked her if she wanted to do something else. 

"I don't care. Everything's the same." Her light was gone. 

Joshua must have noticed, he smiled with sympathy at the young angel. 

”The muse Clio, she asked for an assistant for her excursion to Earth. Are you interested?" 

"Why not." Anael said with a disinterested sigh. 

Joshua, he was one of the first angels created by God, plus one of the very few to meet God face to face. Of course not many knew that, Joshua wanted to keep a low profile, he didn't want the other angels bothering God. After the War, and with God departing to parts unknown, the archangels were left to take over. It was rough, Joshua was one of the very few that wasn't programmed by anyone. Once all the angels were created, Joshua had his duties to run heaven. He trained many of the lower tiered angels in the lower jobs in Heaven. It was peaceful, but when humans were created, is when things went to shit. 

Lucifer rebelled. He was jealous of Man, and asked his Father why did God love them more. Joshua didn't know the full story, but once Lucifer declared War, is when almost every angel was demanded to fight. 

Joshua, Anael, the cherubs, plus the muses were one of the few that had to stay behind. Naomi was surprised to be drawn into the Battle but she was needed for the strategist team. Since most of the angels were away, the muses had some free time on their hands. Anael, taking a break from her button clicking job was hanging around the muses. 

”What do you think is going on?" Anael wondered out loud. 

"Nothing good. I heard God Himself is down there." Euterpe says. He was the one that helped create music for humans. His work was famous around the world now. He helped Beethoven, Freddie Mercury, and Britney Spears. 

"God? What do you think He's like?" Melody says dreamily. "I bet He's handsome." 

"No one seen God, except the archangels. When I asked, Gabriel said He is stern, but fair." Another muse said. 

"I hope everything is okay." Anael said with worry. Her boyfriend Ezekiel was down there fighting. She was praying, but she was scared he would be hurt. She asked if anything could protect him. 

"I heard rumors that God left something of His behind. His Crown." Clio said with a whisper. 

"The Crown of God? That is nothing but a rumor. If no one saw God, what's the point of a Crown?" Melpomene says with sarcasm. She was the one that helped write tragic love stories and music, one of them known for writing a very famous song about a tragic boat accident. 

"Well, if it's true. What are we supposed to do with It?" Talia says in a sarcastic tone. "Wear It around and parade ourselves as God? That will be the day." Talia was usually the one that cracked jokes and made many angels laugh along with Uriel. But since mostly everyone was away, she was a lot quieter these days. Nowadays was well known for helping comedians on Earth, especially for many comedic television shows on now. 

"Well, I heard that Crown has more power than anything God touched on Earth." Clio gestured to her audience in a whisper. Everyone listening huddled together. "I seen It. It is sitting in God's Throne Room. If God doesn't come back, do you want to take turns wearing It?" 

"Are you crazy? God will be furious!" Euterpe says in a loud whisper. 

"Shhhhh!" Clio said. "I don't Michael to hear us." Michael occasionally came up here to get some spare weapons or supplies. Sometimes he'll bring home injured angels to be healed in their infirmary. "Joshua is busy, we can just *look* at It." 

Anael was intrigued. She was curious, but with that Crown, Ezekiel would be safe. 

"Well, what are we waiting for. Let's go!" Anael and the other angels snuck away. 

Unfortunately before they got there, they were stopped by Raphael. 

"Halt. What are you doing? You should be in your positions, just because War is going on, doesn't mean humans don't need guidance. Especially now." Raphael said in a stern voice. 

Before anyone could come up with a excuse, Balthazar walked in and saluted Raphael. 

"Sir! The light bombs are ready." 

"And the weapons?" 

”Ready to go at your command. Ezekiel is just getting them now." 

Ezekiel? Anael had to see him. Forgetting the Crown, she went to the Weapons Vault to see her boyfriend before he left again. 

"Ezekiel!" 

"Anael? What are you doing here?" They embrace. The two angels missed each other like crazy, both were young teenagers in angel years. 

"I had to see you. Ezekiel. Please I have a bad feeling. Please don't go back. I...I'm afraid." Anael had this dreadful feeling Ezekiel and her would be separated forever. 

"You know I have my orders. Anael, there is a War. If we lose, it will cost us more than our lives." 

Even as an angel, Anael was teary. The ball of dread, it was heavy. She had this feeling. 

"Please Ezekiel. No one will miss us. Let's run away. Just the two of us." 

Ezekiel held her. He reluctantly shook his head. 

"I can't. Even if I could, I can't. This isn't just an ordinary War. Anael, if we lose. We'll lose everything. Heaven, Earth, Mankind. Nothing will be left. Not even us." 

"Promise me. Promise me you'll come Home." 

Their moment was interrupted by Balthazar. 

"You two *still* at it? Anael, don't worry so much! The next time you see Ezekiel we'll be coming home as heroes! Be proud!" 

Ezekiel pulls away from Anael's light. 

"What took you so long? We have to get back." 

"Just got stuck with Raphael. He and his lectures." Balthazar blew a raspberry. "We have to get back, our garrison, it won't last long without us." 

When Balthazar left, Anael made Ezekiel promise to come home to her. That was the last time she ever saw him. He died during the War, along with Balthazar. 

The Crown of God was forgotten. Once the War ended, Heaven was in disarray. It took Michael a long time to get things back in order. Gabriel was gone, he left after the War and hasn't seen since. Many her friends were dead, along with Ezekiel. Anael fell into a deep depression. She started shirking her duties, and started rebelling. Afterwards was demoted to her current position, a job she detested for centuries. 

It was when she came to Earth. It was after the angels decided to expose themselves. They were afraid of God, and made a decision to expose their secrets to humans. Anael didn't want to go on CNN like the others, instead sought out a human vessel to live quietly on Earth. 

Once she became Joanna, she decided to retire from Heaven. She wanted what humans had, a normal life, but with upgrades. She became a healer, and became rich. But that wasn't enough. Even with her Mercedes, her bags of clothes and expensive purses and jewelry, none of it made her happy. She was hanging out with her friend, Hannah when she talked about her and Castiel's invitation to The Auction. 

"*You* got an invitation? But your human." Anael blurts out. Hannah just laughed. 

"Humans are invited on occasion. Eve and I, we stayed friends over the years." 

They talked about the auction, what was being displayed for bartering, including many rare items from other worlds. Anael was intrigued about the piece of the Lost Tablet, something like that would bring her a huge fortune. But that isn't what she wanted. It was the Crown of God. 

It was one of the few pieces of Heaven that disappeared over the years, Anael kicked herself for not taking It all those years ago. That Crown, it was actually more valuable than It looked. That Crown was rumored to be the next big thing to being God. Of course no angel could create, that was over and done with a long time ago. Every angel wanted It, especially the lower tiered angels. It would elevate them to archangel status, but with added bonuses. Traveling to other worlds, finding rare treasures, collecting souls, It was being auctioned off for a reason. 

Anael wondered why the archangels didn't want It. But when Hannah was talking about what was being auctioned, Anael begged her to put in a bid. She had her treasure, the Lost Continent of Lemuria. She would have traded her other Treasure, the Occultum, but it was destroyed in WW2. With that Crown, Anael would be able to hide from God, start over somewhere else. 

It was a tough race, luckily her treasure was enough. Eve accepted her bid. Anael was sad to lose her second home, the citizens there worshiped her, but that Crown was more valuable. She squealed when Hannah delivered It to her, Hannah was honest, even as a human, she could have took that Crown and became powerful. Anael holding It, wondered what to do with It. That is when she ran into Michael. 

"What about it? There were many treasures there. That is just a hat." Anael tried to bluff Michael, he wasn't from her world, no way he knew what that Crown really was. 

He just gave her a cold stare. 

"You know Creation is ending. I know why you bid on That, why you distract yourself with useless things. I'll make you an offer. Work with me, give me that Crown and I'll keep you safe from my Father. That is a promise I'll keep." 

Anael was sacred. She could run, but she knew Michael will kill her before she opened her wings. 

"I heard you have a bomb. Plus are stronger than any of the angels out there. This Crown would be useless." 

"But it can buy me some time. What about it. Like you have a choice." 

No she didn't. She went with Michael. 

She admitted, it was exciting to go to other worlds. Of course there were only two they went to, the Hard World, which Anael and Michael both detested, even with the Crown, both were almost human. They found it funny that their vessels were married to one another, something Anael was jealous about. Not about that guy Jensen, but what that woman Danneel had. A home, family, love and friends. Michael must have read her mind, he said it was pathetic. Especially when he reminded her this world was ending. But unlike the others, this world is suffering slowly and painfully as he pointed out. Looking around he was right. Hatred, poverty, selfishness. And that was just scratching the surface. Both were determined to get out of there. Both felt depressed and angry being there. Michael said the other worlds were suffering, but the Hard World was the worst. They only stayed there for a week. Michael was looking for the Lost Piece. Unfortunately they couldn't find It. Even with Anael using the credit cards she "borrowed" from some rich guy she picked up, she looked on every museum there was for anything unusual, Ebay, Etsy, and even the Dark Web. Nothing. When Michael said it was time to leave, Anael was more than happy to, she hated it there. 

The second world, the First World was different. Michael said he knew what happened here, he saw it thanks to his Seers. Most of the angels were extinct. Michael knew his counterpart was free from his jail, but warned Anael to stay away from the Winchesters and her counterpart. He said he didn't want to alert God or Death about his plans. They went to every Men of Letters base, looking for that Special Rock. It was gone as well. They even went to every scientific museum there was looking for It. They had to be careful, as there was only three angels with wings, (not including those humans turned angels), not to be spotted by anyone. 

It was gone as well. Both Anael and Michael left, he said Death was watching them, and he didn't want Her to know what he was up to. He told her to act like a fangirl angel who was just a tourist. Frustrated, he told her there was change of plans. Anael was worried about the time they wasted being in other worlds, but Michael assured her time moved differently. 

He promised her he'll make her achieve her dreams if she stuck around doing as he asked. He had his bomb, he said he had enough power to destroy God and His Sister. He wasn't worried about Death, he told Anael that when he takes over, he'll make Creation better. He did many questionable things, but when he killed Lucifer and Michael is when Anael realized what he was doing. He then took her grace. 

Now sitting in jail, (Raphael ordered her arrest) she was wondering what her next move was. She was human. That meant she will suffer. Get sick, grow old, feel pain, feel emotions. (Already she sobbed several times.) Joanna was gone, Michael took her soul, and other than Metatron, Anael had no one to talk to. She had no idea what her next step was. She wanted to kick herself for being an idiot. 

She was just sitting there, tuning out Metatron when Naomi came by. 

"Anael. It's time." 

Great. It was her trail. Anael was wondering if she will be executed. She helped Michael murder two archangels. She at least hoped it was quick and painless. 

Sam was riding with Dean in the car. He wondered where Lilith and Adam were. He slowly woke up. 

"Ugh." He looked over at Dean. "Dean? Where is everyone?" 

Dean just looked over at him. 

"Sam. Things just got complicated." 

"Are we going home? I have to explain to my wife what is happening." 

"Sam, you are not going home." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I won't beat around the bush. You're dying." 

Sam just looks at him. 

"I just came back." 

"To finish the Trail. Sam, this is it." 

Sam looked down on himself. He saw blood. Lots of blood. 

Piper was watching her husband sleeping. She never been so angry at Dean in her life. 

In Heaven, Michael was sitting on God's Throne. He ordered his angels to get ready. He said a silent goodbye to his world, he knew it was gone. Billie showed him. At least Grace was safe.


	97. Chapter 97

Dean was watching Sam with a grim expression. Sam wasn't alone, his wife Piper was with him. 

They were currently in the town of Randolph, New York. Piper teleported them all here, along with Adam and Bela. She thought that Colorado would be too dangerous for them to stay, just in case their enemies decided to seek revenge. Luckily Dean's car was there as well, Piper brought it, not that she cared, just that they needed to hide their tracks. 

Adam, he was currently in the ICU unit. Bela, his girlfriend was trying to transfer him to New York City. He was ill, but was expected to recover. As for Sam, he was in a coma. 

*"Blood. Really? Was it that bad?"* Sam asked his brother.

*"It's bad. Sam. Really bad. Listen. You have to fight. You hear me?"*

*"Better be. Dean if Sam dies, don't expect me to not freeze you forever."*

Sam looks in the backseat.

*"Hi honey."*

*"Fuck...you."*

*"Good to see you too. I always loved how you took no bullshit."* Sam says smiling at his wife. 

Piper just glares at him. 

*"You are not giving up. I won't let you."*

*"Better do what your woman tells you. Believe me I know."* Dean says with a smile. 

Piper was sitting in the ICU seclusion room. This room was a special room, it was covered in a plastic tent meant for critical care patients. She was wearing a isolation gown with a face shield and mask. Sam, he was in a deep coma. His injuries was bad. Really bad. Piper, even with her knowledge of magic couldn't heal or wake him up. 

She tried not to cry at her husband. Sam was covered in a oxygen mask, since he couldn't breathe on his own. A machine was breathing for him. His face was bruised up from his injuries, whatever happened at the church, it was bad. If that wasn't bad enough he was hooked up on machines, the heart monitor showing how weak he was. 

She sniffled. If this was the price, she would have said fuck it to those assholes in Hell. She looked up and saw Dean. 

Dean flinched at her glare. He swallowed. 

"You son of a bitch. Was *this* worth it? My husband, your brother is dying! All because your vendetta. Go to hell."

Luckily they were alone, Piper scared everyone away with her anger. Even if she wasn't a witch, her tone scared everyone. Even Dean. Dean tried not to show nervousness.

"He is my little brother. Don't you think I am not worried! I'll do anything for him!" Dean argued back.

"Well don't be stupid and make a deal. Sam will *never* forgive you."

How did Piper know that? Luckily they were interrupted by the doctor. Both looked up.

"My husband." Followed by, "My brother."

The doctor nods grimly.

They were both listening to the doctor's grim report. They were looking at Sam's X-Rays, and MRI Scans. Piper never thought she'll see an inside of a hospital again. First Prue with that heart attack, and now Sam. 

"The MRI shows massive internal burns affecting all the major organs, oxygen to the brain is severely deprived, plus his lungs are collapsing...." 

Dean tuned him out. He didn't want to listen anymore. He gave a silent apology to Sam before walking out. He had to talk to someone. 

"Thanks doc." Piper sniffled. 

"I suggest you pray." 

"The world is ending. God doesn't give a shit." Piper retorted. 

"Miss..." 

"Mrs. Doherty." Both Dean and Piper agreed on using fake alias. Just in case their enemies tracked them down. 

"My apologies. The machines are keeping him alive, but, if he continues...." 

"He'll die." Piper felt hallow. 

"Yes, we are doing everything we can." 

"Out. I want to be alone." 

"Of course." 

Piper called her sisters. Looks like they need the Power of Three. Plus Paige. She was a whitelighter. She can heal Sam. 

Dean was praying. He needed some major angel mojo. What a time for Castiel to be human. But there was other angels. They can help. 

*"You are not dead..."* Piper tells a unconscious Sam. 

*"Yet. Don't you die."* Dean says to his brother. 

*"We are working our asses off to wake you. Between the three of us, we fought worse. Hell we all died at least once. You are not dying. Not here."* 

*"Alright. I get the picture. I'll stick around."* 

*Billie was planning on stopping their plans on saving Sam. Luckily I was keeping Her busy. Sorry Billie, this isn't Your story.* 

A grief counselor was talking to Dean. 

"We have orders." The angel possessing Kim Schortz says to Dean. They were talking in a empty patient room. 

"What do you mean you have orders. My brother is dying." 

"Heaven won't help you. Neither will any angel. The orders come from the top." 

"God? Fuck Him. Michael and Gabriel attended Sam's wedding. Tell either to get their feathery asses down here." Dean ordered. 

"Kim" shook her head. 

"Michael is dead." 

"Fine." Dean at the moment didn't care. "Gabriel. Raphael, Gadreel. Anyone. I'm not picky." 

She shook her head. Already she liked this new Michael. He took charge. He was willing to save Heaven. 

"You are on your own." She flies away. 

Dean threw a chair. He had to see Sam. 

"Paige is not answering." Piper says in frustration. "I called, texted, emailed, she won't answer." 

"Did you pop in?" Phoebe says looking at her nails. 

"I won't leave Sam." Piper said stubbornly. 

Sam was riding in the car. Both Piper and Dean were arguing on how to bring Sam back. 

Sam was getting a headache. He sees someone. Who is that? He tells both to get lost. 

Dean wished he still had Lilith. But immediately after they ran out of that church, angels took Lilith away. Dean had no opinion in Lilith. He didn't trust her, but he never forgot Sam's words. He was by his car getting some supplies. He didn't want to make a deal, but Sam's life was more important. 

"We can perform a spell. Not awakening. But something I cooked up." Prue tells her sisters. 

”Won't be personal gain. The Book is dark. Did you bring it?" Piper asked. 

"Yes." Prue knew what to do. She was in charge after all. 

Sam was sitting outside of Stanford with Jessica. 

*"Jessica. What are you doing here?"* Sam looked at her beautiful face. Its been years, but he never forgot about her every feature. 

*"Trying to tell you not to give up."* She giggles. 

Sam smiles at her laugh. He always loved her cheerful personality. Jessica looks at the sun and closes her eyes. 

*"Sam. You are a witch? And your married? Congratulations. I was glad to see you moved on."* 

*"Jessica. I missed you so much. I should have stayed home."* 

*"Then more people would have died. It was fate."* 

*"I let you die."* 

Jessica shook her head. 

*"You heard of Leo Wyatt?"* 

*"What about him."* Sam tried not to feel jealous. 

*"He was my mentor."* 

*"You were a whitelighter?"* 

*"Heal the wounds 

Let it not consume 

Make him whole 

Don't take his soul."* 

The sisters chant. Piper looked up. Sam didn't move. 

"No. I'm not making Sam do that." Dean was disgusted. He tried making a deal, but the crossroads demon laughed. She said there wasn't a point. He had connections. Whatever that meant. But another demon walked up to him. 

"You want your brother to die? This is the only way." 

*"Briefly. You were supposed to be my assignment. But things changed."* Jessica and Sam were talking on a picnic bench. They same bench their friend Brady introduced them at. 

*"What happened?"* 

*"I'm sure your wife told you. Heaven is retaining their powers. The whitelighters are gone. Except for two. I think you know them."* 

Paige and Alex's baby. Both were born with those powers. Michael told Paige whitelighters can be born, but with their own rules. He said they hold the same rules as good witches. No personal gain. 

Dean walks to where Sam was. Seeing the sisters, he asked if anything changed. Piper sadly shook her head. 

"Rowena. We can ask her." Piper says in excitement. 

Prue shook her head. 

"She is indisposed at the moment." 

"What do you mean?" 

Dean interrupts their arguing. 

"Hey! I have a idea. You won't like it. Neither will Sam." 

*"So what now. I die? Again?"* Sam said in confusion. *"My wife and brother will kill me again."* 

Jessica smiles. 

*"I can't tell you what to do. Luckily your reaper is repelled. Your wife and sisters in law are keeping it away."* 

Sam laughs. 

*"Good old Piper. I knew my bride won't give up on me. Now what."* 

Jessica holds Sam's hand. Sam looks in her eyes. They share a gentle kiss. 

*"Goodbye Jessica."* 

*"Go save the world."* Jessica disappears. 

Stanford went dark. What was happening? 

*"Winchester. Must be my lucky day."* 

*"You."* 

"Sam's tat is gone." Prue says. 

"For a few minutes. The moment that demon does its job..." 

"Don't worry. We have it covered." Phoebe assures Piper. 

Dean felt really uneasy. This was a bad plan. He'll do anything to save Sam, but how Piper willingly agreed. He felt like she changed to something darker. 

Sam immediately sits up. The heart monitors start going off. He takes off his oxygen mask. 

"Pass me the bottle." 

Once Dean hands "Sam" the bottle, Sam drinks it greedily. When Sam lifted the now empty bottle, Dean felt sick. 

He quickly lays back down, and the women start to chant the exorcism spell. 

A few minutes later both Prue and Phoebe blink out. Dean and Piper didn't want to explain how extra people snuck in. They demon was gone, so Piper put back his tattoo. 

The doctors were baffled. The nurse came running in hearing the heart monitors and called for a code blue. Sam wasn't dead, but his heart needed to be restarted. A few hours later, Sam demanded to be released. 

"In all my years of medical work. I never seen someone of your injuries wake up." The doctor says confusedly. He was so sure of Sam dying, he called for the morgue. 

"Doesn't matter anyways. I'm erasing your memories. Plus destroying any medical records." Piper tells the doctor. 

"Excuse me?" 

Piper closes her eyes and concretes her magic. 

*"Obliviscatur. Vim extermina."* (Forget. Erase.) 

"Lets get outta here." All three leave the hospital. 

Billie fumes in frustration. She hated every Winchester in every world. But those men and women were written In God's Book. She had no choice but to back off. 

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked Sam. 

”Like a vampire. Really thirsty." The demon occupying a old lady just smirks at the three hunters. Sam Winchester and Piper Halliwell. They were going to be their allies. So much for good magic. 

Soon Dean was saying goodbye to his brother and sister in law. They were going home, Piper was using her magic to send them home, she said she wasn't worried about the assassins. 

"Don't worry. I can take care of those jackasses. I'm not worried about them. Honey, ready to go? I am ready to start my married life." 

"Go find your wife. You have a long trip ahead of you. I'm sure Jenna is waiting." 

As they talked Dean looked at Sam with worry. Sam died, both remembered being in Heaven. Sam said he remembered the guy cocking the shotgun. Dean didn't remember squat. The Bartender remarked it was better that they don't remember anything. Dean wasn't sure if it was a good thing. But maybe it was better this way. They hug goodbye, and Dean and Piper hug as well. 

"Take good care of him." 

"I will. Take care Dean." 

Dean starts his car, not realizing there was a tracking device in it. 

Castiel was waiting for Dean. He was hitching a ride from Dean, Dean was driving him home. Castiel hoped Jack was okay, he was with Gabriel last time he heard from him. Speaking of, where was Gabriel? Castiel prayed, but Gabriel was ignoring his prayers; plus Anael. What was Anael's mistake? He wondered. 

Anna was watching Metatron's Trail. Anael was already sentenced, however she had no idea what her punishment was. When she asked her fellow angel said it was "appropriate." 

"Metatron, do you have anything to say for your defense?" The prosecutor Sarathiel said. 

Metatron stared blankly ahead. 

"Very well. Ahem, your honor. I recommend that Metatron be sentenced for banishment." Sarathiel tells the presiding judge, Raguel. 

Anna knew Raguel back in the day. Both him and Sarathiel were in the Seven Lieutenants in the War. Michael was the General, and Anna was one of the Seven. The Bible mistakenly credits them as archangels, which isn't so far off, they were strong. But other than Michael, Gabriel, Raphael and Lucifer, none of them saw God. Uriel never bothered correcting anyone who asked, he pretended to know God. His arrogance would be his downfall someday. 

The angels watching were waiting in bated breath. Banishment was something no angel wanted. It was believed if you lost your wings, you were considered fallen. A few angels fell, unlike Anna, they fell with Lucifer. They all died during the War. As for Anna, Heaven was wondering why she returned home. Anna didn't have a reason, she was Homesick. Michael allowed it, he said to let things be. With the exception of Uriel, the other angels welcomed her with open arms. 

"Before I carry out my sentence. Defense, what do you say on your client's behalf?" Raguel asks Phanuel, who was acting as Metatron's defense. 

"Metatron here was a Scribe. He wrote God's Word. When God left, He ordered Metatron to guard the Tablets. That was what he did. Heaven back then was in disarray. Many of our Treasures were lost along with many of our Weapons. Metatron was just doing his job." 

Anna nodded along with the murmuring audience. Barely anyone knew Metatron, rumor was he was one of the very few to meet God face to face. When the War ended, Heaven and Earth were in ruins. 

Metatron was silent, but Anna saw him trembling. Banishment. Being on Earth was worse than being in Hell. However, if his punishment was severe, he would be sent to another world. They all heard rumors that there was one world worse than Hell. Michael seen it, he said it was empty and void of kindness. He felt sorry for many of its citizens. Everyone was holding their breath as Raguel gave his sentence. 

"I heard both arguments. Both carry a lot of weight. However, Metatron has stolen some valuable items. But. He also protected them. He will be sent to Earth, but as a human. His memories as an angel will be erased, he can live his life peacefully as a human man. It will up to our Creator to see if he goes to Heaven, Hell or The Empty after his life ends. My decision is final." 

The watching audience chatters excitingly. A human. Other than Anna, Castiel and Hannah, no angel ever fell willingly. Metatron's face was blank. He didn't protest as he was taken away. Anna wondered. Did Anael fall too? If she did, she hoped she was okay. She got up to check out the Weapon Vault. She was in charge of checking the inventory. 

She knew Michael and Lucifer were dead. When celestial energy like that breaks, all of Heaven feels it. Michael and Lucifer probably killed each other, they must have did their Heavenly duty. As for the New Michael, Anna didn't trust him. Speaking of, where was he? 

"Cas, what were you doing in Colorado? Where you here for the Trail?" Dean asked as he as driving Castiel home. 

"The Angel Trail. Metatron said he was going to 'fix' Heaven, whatever that meant. But something went wrong. Michael and Lucifer are dead." 

"While Sam was at the hospital, I prayed for help. No angel would help. Neither would any demon." He felt bad for Michael, but Lucifer, he deserved it. 

"You summoned a demon. Dean." Castiel gives Dean a disapproving look. 

"Don't worry Cas. I didn't make a deal. No demon would." No way he was telling Castiel about Sam. Dean was desperate, same was his wife. As for his 'connections,' Dean had no idea what that demon meant. 

The drive would take at least two days not including rest stops and motels. Dean wanted to see his wife, he wanted to see if she was okay. 

Hannah was worried about her friend. Her and Anael weren't *close;* she always thought Anael was very immature and vain. But her betrayal of Heaven, Anna told her about it. What would make Anael do that? Anael lived peacefully on Earth, same with many other angels. Her sentence must have already be done. Heaven's time moved differently than Earth. As for Michael's and Lucifer's murders, how? 

Hannah was just sitting there when Jenna walked in. 

"Hey angel girl. What's up?" 

Hannah smiles at Jenna's cheerful demeanor. She remembered her knocking hard at the door. 

Hannah was reading a book a few weeks ago when she heard pounding. Scared, she was willing to call 911. She lived on Earth long enough to see how risky it was. She and Castiel had many anti demon symbols, silver everywhere, sprinklers filled throughout their property filled with holy water, and had various weapons throughout the house. Hannah was a decent hunter, she fought during the War, and had a basic understanding. But humans. They were unpredictable. They knew not to hurt humans, but also knew how to live among them. That is why they also had a alarm installed. 

Hannah was scared. She knew it wasn't monsters, they would be burned. She checked her security camera. She couldn't believe it. It was Dean's wife. What was she doing here? Kansas was far from here. Hannah answers it. 

"Jenna? What are you doing here? Dean. He didn't come by." 

Jenna was scared. That night she was taken, it was scary. 

She was streaming live when she she felt the back of the hairs of her neck stand up. She hunted, but even without that, her instincts were warning her she was being watched, and not by her viewers. She then signed off, telling her audience it was late. Once she signed off, she unplugged her camera and mic, out of habit, ever since she heard of a hacker that was stalking female streamers. 

She was in a good mood earlier, she was negotiating a deal with a streaming service to be partnered. It was a sweet deal, it would bring in good money for her and Dean. All she had to do is play videogames and talk to her fans. 

It was after she hung up. She was currently playing online when she felt "off." Her instincts were going in hyper overdrive. She apologized to her audience and signed off. Once her camera and mic were unplugged, she went and got out her gun. Not a real gun, but one with rock salt. It wouldn't kill a person, but it would hurt them. She was scared shitless. Something was very wrong. 

At first she thought it was just a burglar. But she smelled sulfur and blood. Her curtains were thankfully closed. When her lights went out, she jumped. There were anti demon symbols and salt taped underneath the windows, but nothing about monsters. She quickly dug through every cupboards and drawers for weapons. Once the door broke down, she started shooting. She heard growls, and quickly armed herself with a gun Dean left in their kitchen junk drawer. She then ran to the spare bedroom. 

She started firing at anything that moved, thankfully her gun was loaded with silver. There was blood, she forced herself to stay calm, she didn't want to panic and get herself killed. The last thing she remembered was the smoke. She passed out afterwards. 

She woke up with her arms and legs tied together. It also didn't help she was blindfolded. Why she was taken, she didn't know. 

She was forced to ride like that for a few hours. Thankfully she didn't need to pee, but she was kicking herself for skipping dinner. She was a vegetarian, but would have gladly ate a bacon cheeseburger to satisfy her hunger. She just hoped whoever kidnapped her didn't want to kill Dean. She wanted to pray, but knew it was pointless. Instead she chanted to whoever was listening. She hoped Paige helped at least. 

They took her to a run down cabin and pretty much just left her there. Thankfully someone fed her, it was just a old cheese sandwich but Jenna ate it hungrily. After her meager meal was done, her kidnapper took her food away and led her to a dark washroom. It was gross and smelly, but beggars can't be choosers. 

She hunted only a short time, but she recognized the smell of sulfur. Why the demon was keeping her alive and unharmed Jenna had no clue. Once she was done in the bathroom, she was planning her escape. She was going to exorcise the demon and run. Even though she had no clue where she was. 

She had to wait till nightfall. She heard of wendigos, hopefully there wasn't any around. Thankfully Dean made her memorize the exorcism spell. The demon was in a body of a middle aged man, hopefully he wasn't a bright demon. She was again hungry, but she forced herself to ignore her hunger. She had to wait. Without a Devil's Trap, the demon would kill her before she started. 

A sudden noise outside started the demon. When he went to check it out, she started chanting. 

*"Exorcizamus te..."* She mumbled. The demon quickly turned around and demanded she stop. 

The doorknob jiggled startling both. Jenna knew, this was her one shot for escaping. 

*"Exorcizamus te omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te."* The demon immediately smoked out, but her relief was short lived. One of the people who kidnapped her was standing behind the door. He just took his finger and put in on his lips in a shush gesture. 

"This man, he was possessed. We need to take him away from here." She whispered. The guy didn't say anything, he just picked him up and carried him away. 

He made her wear a blindfold, but told her he promised not to hurt her. Jenna already distrusted him, but she had no idea where she was. Besides, she had no other choice. His voice however, sounded so familiar. Jenna swore she heard it before. He made her hold on to him and walked slowly through the woods. She tripped a few times, but he never said a word. Once he ordered her to stop, she heard a car door opening. 

They drove for a few hours. Jenna was allowed to take off the blindfold after a hour, he said he was going to stop off for lunch. 

"Where are we?" 

"Some random fast food place. I am going to a drive-thru, but if you need to go use the facilities, I recommend you go now. Don't bother escaping, I still have your friend here." 

"He's not my friend." 

"But he is a innocent. What is that thing your husband say? Saving people, hunting things, the family business. If you disappear he dies. You don't want innocent blood on your hands, do you?" 

Jenna fumed. But no way she was leaving a innocent man to die. She seen the weapon he was carrying. He can easily kill the guy, and no one will ever know. 

"I'll take a salad, and a few apple pies. Oh yeah, throw in a few grill cheese sandwiches. Don't forget the coke. No ice." She was *starving.* 

Once the food was ordered they drove on. The guy woke up after an hour. 

"Ugh. Where am I?" 

It took them a few hours but once Jenna saw the Golden State Bridge, she asked if they were heading to the Halliwell Manor. 

"I'm afraid not. There are dangerous people watching that house. It would be foolish to go there." 

"My friends. Sam's wife are there. I need to warn them." Jenna protested. 

"They are fine. Remember *who* they are. They can watch themselves." 

"My family. They must be worried about me." The guy complained. 

"What do you remember?" Jenna asked. 

"I was working at my job, next thing I know I am in this car. Who are you? What do you want with me?" The guy demanded. 

"What's your name?" Jenna asked. She looked over at her kidnapper. He had facial hair, and was wearing a wig. He was wearing sunglasses, lucky for him California was currently sunny. He wouldn't stand out. He stared ahead, refusing to interact with Jenna and the guy. 

"Phil." 

"Phil, is everything okay?" 

"He's fine. But I'm taking him somewhere safe." 

"Just a minute! You are not taking me anywhere! Turn this car around and let me out!" 

"Kinda hard when you are passed out." The guy said dryly. 

"Wha..." His word was cut off when the guy pressed a button on the dashboard. The guy immediately passed out. 

"What did you do to him?" Jenna asked. Afraid she was getting drugged as well. 

"He's fine. Just a small hit of gas. He was possessed. I'm taking him somewhere safe." 

Sacred Meadows. 

"And me?" 

"Don't worry, I made arrangements. But you can't go home. There is people watching your home." 

"What about Dean?" Jenna knew he was on his way to Colorado with Sam, but she had a feeling Dean was in danger. 

The guy was quiet for a long time. Once he dropped off the guy, he took her to the airport. 

"Some fake IDs. Your ticket is waiting. Go. Your airline is..." He refused to answer Jenna's questions, instead he drove away. He left Jenna with a cell and a small bag of clothes. 

Jenna's flight was uneventful, thankfully it didn't take long. Once she realized where she was, she took a cab to Castiel's. Thank goodness Hannah was home. 

"Fine. Just things seem off." Hannah was really worried. She was only human for a short time, but she still heard angel radio. It wasn't as clear, but she still listens on occasion. She overheard Michael and Lucifer were dead. Plus a new leader was chosen. Who it was Hannah had no clue. But she overheard how excited everyone was. This angel, whoever he or she was promised to reshape Heaven. 

"Cas will be home soon. He won't leave you. Plus I can *finally* be with Dean. I miss him. I want to start *my* married life." 

Hannah just smiled at her enthusiasm. Jenna was so cheerful about everything. 

The guy who was tracking Dean wasn't worried about losing Dean, he knew where he was. Of course he knew he had to remove that tracker eventually, Dean would figure it out. He answered his phone. 

"Yes sir. Don't worry, he is always in my sight." Once he hung up he just waited for his food. How Dean came back he had no clue. He saw his head blown off. An angel must have brought him back. 

It took Dean two days of driving, since New York State was far where Cas lived. But with quick rest stops, including sleep and eating, they finally made it there. 

"Dean." 

"I know. But I am *not* leaving my wife again. I'll take her on hunts. She has to protect herself." No way was Dean *ever* leaving her again. He was his everything, not including Sam. 

"Your home is being watched over." 

"Don't worry, I am calling for a few favors." Once he sees his wife running out, Dean gets out of his car. 

Castiel could only smile. He was glad to see Dean was happy and alive. He was glad those rumors about him being dead were false. Even being an ex-angel, Castiel would be devastated if Dean was killed. He loved Hannah, but seeing Dean and Jenna hugging made his heart ache, just a little. 

A young woman was getting her gear together. She was getting ready to fight, her destiny awaits. She was humming as she put on her shades, she was on a quest. Hopefully this helps her get in that academy. They were strict about applications. 

Paige thought she'll never be done. So many reports, plus those receipts. She needed to hire an accountant. She sighed as she put the folder in the out box. When she saw her Jo coming she groaned. 

"Not again." 

"Sorry. I just print them." Jo apologized. She put a huge stack of papers on her desk. 

"Thank goodness you're here. As the assistant director, you can help me with the paperwork." 

Seeing Jo's face, she had a sudden headache. 

"Sorry boss. My vacation is due. As of today, I am on vacation." 

"Then why bring me those folders?" 

"Because they needed to be done, plus Lauren is on his coffee break." 

"Can you stay? Please? I'll double your pay." Paige begged. She only just started her first week and was already exhausted. 

Jo looked at Paige with sympathy. 

"Sorry. My vacation was approved a few months ago. Dex and I are heading to Chicago. He wants to introduce me to his parents." Jo said in excitement. This was a huge step. Hopefully their relationship will get deeper. 

Paige just smiles at Jo as she talked about her relationship with Dex Lawson, Sacred Meadows' handyman. Paige was glad Jo was so happy. She was a great hunter, however she confided in her best friend Claire that she wanted an out. She liked having a normal life. As happy as she was for Jo, the looming threat was still out there. Jo and any other hunters may not have an out. But Paige didn't want to think about it. The future didn't happen yet. 

"I'm so happy for you. Are you sure I can't make you stay? Not even with a cash bonus on your next paycheck?" Paige begged. 

"As tempting as the money is, our flight is leaving in a few hours." Just then Dex knocks on the door. 

”Knock, knock. Am I interrupting?" 

"No, I was just asking if Jo needed anything." Paige says smiling at Dex and Jo. 

Jo giggled in Dex's arms. 

"Paige if you need help, there are resumes in your email. Ever since that whole angel fiasco plus those gunman, we really need more employees since many quit. Maybe you can interview a few." 

"Sacred Meadows isn't just a rehab facility or a hospital. We specialize in *special patients.*" Thankfully Dex knew what this place was, his uncle was a hunter. He got Dex this job. Paige was glad she didn't have to censor what she said or did. 

As Paige said her goodbyes, she was thinking of Jo's words. She had a stack of paperwork, but looking over at them, she needed help. She opened her email. 

She was looking at the cover letters and resumes when she felt something. It wasn't a headache, but more like a call. She called her sisters, hoping things were okay. 

"Sam almost *died*?! Why didn't you call? My phone is always on. What do you mean I ignored you. I was working! Plus none of you ever bothered checking up on me." Paige hung up after thirty minutes. Sam almost died. None of her sisters called. She was a whitelighter. Maybe a half whitelighter, but she could have heard their calls. Ugh. That jiggling again. She recognized it. Great. She had her job, but she also couldn't ignore that jiggling. She looked over at her stack. 

She called Lauren to her office. She was taking a personal day. She was the boss. 

Anael woke up with a huge migraine. Ugh. Where was she? Angels don't sleep. When she woke up she was in her house. Huh? How did she get here? When she looked around she realized something was off. Her eyesight was blurry. Plus her body. Her cramps. When she felt her stomach growling then she remembered. She was banished. 

She was tuning out Metatron when Naomi came. 

"It's time." 

Anael never forgot those eyes. She was human, but saw the angel's true forms. In Heaven, your eyes don't burn. She felt the judgments, heard the whispers. She knew her punishment would be severe. 

Her defense was Phanuel, one of the Seven Lieutenants. She didn't know Phanuel very well, higher tier angels don't interact with the lower classed angels. But she heard he was very good at his job. As for the prosecution, it was Sarathiel. Plus Raguel as the judge? Anael was hoping they would be merciful. 

"Anael, you are charged for treason. How do you plead?" 

"Objection! My client was under pressure. She had no choice." 

Her trail was a travesty. Even with Phanuel as her defender, Sarathiel made some very good points. She knew if it was another angel, she would be nodding along with him. She had her friends and Joshua speak for her defense, but the matter of Michael's and Lucifer's deaths was literally on her hands. *She* brought Dark Michael to that building. *She* could have warned Michael and Naomi about what Michael was looking for. She didn't. 

Anna was watching her with sympathy, with that, Anael was glad she had one friend. She was ashamed. Most of Heaven showed up for her trail. She was shaking on what her fate would be. Death? Her wings clipped? The Empty? She hoped not. When Raguel asked her to raise, she knew she was toast. 

"Anael, you have done some questionable things over time. Shirking your duties, taking off to Earth without permission, refusing to take responsibilities for your actions. You been punished for your past actions, I won't hold you to that. However, two archangels are dead. Our leader, Archangel Michael. Son of God. Plus Lucifer, welcomed back by his brethren, also the Son of God were murdered in cold blood. I don't care if another angel committed these crimes, you didn't warn anyone. I have no choice. Anael, you are therefore banished. Your ties to Heaven cut off. Your riches on Earth taken away." 

Anael felt cold when he said that. She had no skills. Without her money, how would she survive? Thankfully Phanuel spoke for her. 

"Anael here has already lost her wings. Heaven has no need for money or any material things. It would be pointless." 

"Nevertheless, she obtained her riches from her angelic powers. Her riches were obtained from Heaven, therefore Heaven is taking it all away. Anael, you will be sent back to Earth with your memories attached. I want you to remember your crimes for the rest of your mortal life. It will be up to God to see if you return to Heaven after your life ends. My decision is final. You are dismissed." 

Anael felt herself panicking. How will she adjust? Poverty. Pain. Hunger. Aging. Mortality. Things she never had to worry about before. She didn't remember much after that. But laying in bed and getting up, she realized this may the last time she sees her home. She was hoping it was all a dream till the sheriff came with a eviction notice. She was six months behind on her mortgage. 

"I always payed my bills on time!" She argued. 

Then after he left, her power went out. Then her car repossessed. That is when she remembered. She ran upstairs and took any jewelry she could to pawn. The repo men came afterwards. She tried taking out her money from her bank account, her account had nothing in it. She cried on the ATM machine. She was dead broke. Thankfully she had her cell. She called Hannah. She needed a place to live. Especially when they changed the locks. She couldn't get anything, not even her clothes or food. The only money she had in the world was in her purse. Banishment. Being a poor nobody. She wanted to kill Michael for putting her in this position. She should have took over Danneel's life in the Hard World, at least she could have had a place to live. 

Various couples in Australia and New Zealand were watching the aurora borealis, same with many countries around the world. As many were basking in the sights, scientists were baffled at the timing. Those lights were usually seen in certain seasons. Plus the entire planet watching them at the same time. 

Various psychics around the world could see the planets getting ready to align, something huge was going to happen. 

Hell was getting their demons ready to stockpile their money, since they needed it. 

Heaven was wondering where Michael went. 

The sorcerer was watching the sky with a grim expression. It was almost here.


End file.
